


50 Shades of Contention

by yffismydrug



Series: 50 Shades WonKyu [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, Wonkyu, haehyuk - Freeform, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 453,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun thinks he is ready. Ready to spend the rest of his life with the man he is in love with. Especially after everything he has been through just to be with the man. But the adjustments he has to make for this new chapter have the potential to destroy his lifestyle and his relationship. </p><p>The characters you have come to know from 50 Shades of Choi and 50 Shades More Complicated are back! Along with some new characters as well :D Look forward to all the new people who will be joining in this fic (:</p><p>This fic is based off of 50 Shades Freed, and is the last fic in this trilogy. This story has been changed around so that things do not happen in the same order. Some events have even been added or dropped from the original story. I made these changes because I did not want my fic to be the exact same as the book. Plus, it gives me more room to add in more WonKyu moments and others as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is Our New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters, people, pictures, or plot are mine (although I did add a few things of my own that are not part of the original plot). Do not repost, translate, or claim as your own, please!

Kyuhyun was sitting next to Siwon as they were being driven to the airport early that morning. Too early if you asked Kyuhyun, considering it was only about 4:00am, and of course Siwon hadn’t let him get much sleep the previous night.

 

“Why did we have to leave this early again…?” Kyuhyun asked as he yawned. He leaned up against Siwon’s shoulder to try and get into a comfortable position to fall back asleep.

 

“Because I want to make sure we got on the first flight of the day, and that includes getting up early,” Siwon stated. “Plus, we are using a different airline than what you’ve previously taken, so it’s going to take longer to get to the airport.”

 

“But...I’m so tired…” Kyuhyun groaned, nuzzling his head against Siwon before resting his head down.

 

“Whose fault is it for being unsatisfiable last night?” Siwon asked, patting Kyuhyun on the leg. “Just keep in mind, it was you who came seventeen times before falling asleep last night,” he whispered before kissing Kyuhyun on the forehead.

 

“YA! You know it’s hard to stop once we start! And it wasn’t that many times!” the younger protested, hitting Siwon on the chest before settling back down.

 

“You’re right...it might have actually been more,” Siwon stated, tilting his head to the side. “You were really, _really_ horny last night.”

 

“Siwon…” the younger whined, embarrassed that Siwon was talking like this while other people were in the car with them, not that this was anything new to them.

 

“You know I love teasing you,” Siwon laughed. “If you’re that tired right now, you can sleep the rest of the way to the airport. I won’t be angry,” he said in a calm voice.

 

“Alright then…just wake me up when we’re close,” the younger said as he began to close his eyes.

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_“Can we get married tomorrow?” Siwon asked as he looked into Kyuhyun’s eyes after a round of morning sex, laying exhausted on the bed._

 

_Kyuhyun laid panting on the bed, trying to catch his breath as Siwon laid next to him, as if they hadn’t just had some mind-blowing sex. Damn that man’s stamina!_

 

_“Tomorrow?” Kyuhyun asked, looking back at Siwon, not understanding where this had suddenly come from. “Are you sure you want to move things along that quickly? I mean...you just announced our marriage.”_

 

_“Yes. I want you to legally be mine,” the man told him with a smirk on his face. “It would just be a small wedding of course. Family and friends only. I don’t want a whole big spectacle.”_

 

_Kyuhyun bit down on his bottom lip as he thought. He was glad Siwon had brought up how he wanted it to be something small, since that was the way he felt as well, so at least they were on the same page with that. But this wasn’t going to be a lot of heads up for some people that he wanted to make sure could come, such as Jaejoong, Yunho, Yesung, and ZhouMi, who would have to travel farther to get here._

 

_“What if people I want to come can’t get a plane ticket because of the short notice?” Kyuhyun finally asked. “That wouldn’t be any fun for me to have them missing on a day like that…”_

 

_“Just tell me who you want to invite to the wedding and I’ll supply them all with a first class plane ticket, reservations at a five star hotel, and a ride to the hotel from the airport, and of course to and from the wedding. I would have everything paid for so all they would need to do is show up,” Siwon quickly answered without any hesitation._

 

_‘Has he been planning this for some time now?’ the younger wondered as he thought for a bit longer. “Let me make a few quick calls and see if they are even available tomorrow,” Kyuhyun stated._

 

_“If it’s for your wedding, I’m sure they’ll be able to make time no problem, even if they are busy,” the man assured._

 

_Kyuhyun reached for his phone on the nightstand and quickly called everyone he knew this would be the greatest inconvenience for. Thankfully when he had called, Jaejoong had said that he and Yunho would be out there in a heartbeat, especially if Siwon was willing to book the plane tickets and take care of everything for them. Yesung had also been more than willing to drop what he had planned for tomorrow in order to attend the wedding. After that was accomplished, Kyuhyun sent out a group text to Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and ZhouMi to see if they would be able to attend._

 

_“Now…” Siwon said after Kyuhyun put his phone back down, “...we just need to decide on where we’ll be having the wedding and reception. I’m sure I could book us at any place, since money clearly isn’t a problem.”_

 

_“Well…if we’re already planning on having it be a small, intimate, wedding…why don’t we see if we can do it at your parents house?” Kyuhyun offered, shifting a bit on the bed as he held his phone in his hand, waiting for his responses. “They already have large parties there anyways...and I’m sure our wedding is going to be smaller than some parties they’ve thrown in the past,” he brought up, cocking his head to the side slightly as he waited to see what Siwon thought of the idea. “I know money isn’t a problem for you, but it would still make things cheaper as well.”_

 

_“That’s actually a great idea,” Siwon admitted. “I’m sure Leeteuk would be more than thrilled to host our wedding at the house. Especially since this means he’ll get to help prepare everything, and he tends to be very elaborate with this kind of thing.”_

 

_“Then it’s settled. You can get in contact with your mom and then if things work out…we can be married tomorrow…” the younger said, finding it hard to believe himself._

 

_“I’ll do that right now if it would put you more at ease,” Siwon stated as he grabbed his own cell phone off the nightstand and quickly selected Leeteuk’s number._

 

_As Siwon talked with Leeteuk, Kyuhyun’s phone went off and he saw a message from Eunhyuk concerning him, Sungmin, and ZhouMi._

 

_I couldn’t believe it when I saw your text! I called them right away and Sungmin, ZhouMi and I talked it over. Of course we’ll be able to make it to your wedding! ZhouMi’s really glad Siwon is paying for the flight and hotel because he doesn’t have the funds after just flying out the other time. Just let us know the details and we’ll be there!_

_-Eunhyuk_

 

_Kyuhyun couldn’t have been more thrilled that the people he had wanted to come the most had said yes to him. He was smiling and clutching his phone so hard that he didn’t see Siwon had ended his call with Leeteuk._

 

_“Leeteuk is having a mini party with himself at home because he’s so excited to host our wedding. He was already talking about how he wants to decorate the house, how we can hold the wedding in the back, and just...being typical, excited Leeteuk,” Siwon explained. “Why do you look so happy? Besides for the fact that you get to marry me tomorrow?” the man asked, quickly leaning over and kissing Kyuhyun on the lips._

 

_“Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and ZhouMi are going to be able to make it tomorrow!” the younger explained as he tossed his phone somewhere onto the bed in all of his excitement._

 

_“Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and…ZhouMi?” Siwon asked._

 

_“It’s my wedding as well so ZhouMi is coming. Just get along with him,” Kyuhyun said as he rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’ll have to interact with him a lot if you really don’t want to,” he pointed out. “And you did a good enough job controlling yourself when he stay over.”_

 

_“I’ll do anything for you tomorrow, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated, leaning over and pecking Kyuhyun on the lips again. “Anything for my bride.”_

 

_“Why can’t we both be grooms?” the younger asked with a small pout._

 

_“Because you’re the one taking it up the butt and being filled with my cum. That makes you the bride in this relationship,” Siwon replied._

 

_“Are you trying to say I’m the feminine one?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to remind Siwon that they had gotten into an argument about this before._

 

_“I’m not saying that at all,” Siwon stated. “I’m making you my wife because you are too irresistible and you make me want to devour you with the way you moan whenever we have sex, and how you wiggle around beneath me in pleasure,” he explained. “You make me want to protect you like a man would a woman...not that I have experience with that...but you get the point,” Siwon explained more before giving Kyuhyun a more passionate kiss._

 

_Of course Kyuhyun began kissing Siwon back, not really caring about the explanation Siwon had given him. Sooner than they realized, they were back to having more sex with Kyuhyun pinned down under Siwon, doing just what Siwon loved most about their lovemaking._

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

Kyuhyun felt something pressing against his lips and began to stir slightly, opening his eyes slowly. When he finally came to his senses, he noticed that it was Siwon leaning over and kissing him. The younger slowly opened his mouth and allowed Siwon to kiss him deeper before the man pulled away and unbuckled him.

 

“Not too long ago and you would have been trying to push me away if I did that,” Siwon commented, licking his lips and enjoying the taste of Kyuhyun on them.

 

“Shut up…” the younger grumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to get any drool off.

 

“Let’s get going,” Siwon said, trying to fix the bit of bedhead Kyuhyun was sporting. “We don’t want to miss our flight.”

 

“It’s so early. I bet no one’s even going to be here now,” Kyuhyun complained as he stretched a bit.

 

The two of them got out of the car and wheeled their luggage behind them. Kyuhyun was right about no one being at the airport that early. There were a couple of people walking around here and there, but other than that it was like a ghost town.

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun got their luggage checked in and then proceeded in the normal fashion before they arrived at their terminal. There was one part when they were going through security that when Kyuhyun passed through the metal detectors something went off. One of the security guards had to pat the younger down to ensure he had nothing on him, before having him pass back through the detectors to find it had been a false alarm. The entire time Kyuhyun had been being pat down, however, Siwon had to work on not jumping onto the security guard and pushing him off the younger. For Siwon, hands were roaming too close to certain areas for his comfort.

 

When they got to their terminal, Kyuhyun settled down in a seat right next to Siwon and closed his eyes, expecting to be able to get some more sleep. The wait didn’t end up being as long as he would have thought, so Kyuhyun was forced to wake up from his short nap. Before they knew it, they were boarding the plane and going into the first class section behind the curtain that separated them from coach.

 

“Of course you would get us first class seats,” Kyuhyun stated, snuggling himself into his seat next to Siwon.

 

“Would you prefer coach where you are more cramped and can’t stretch out like this?” Siwon asked, knowing that the younger had also become accustomed to the first class treatment ever since he had booked him first class when he had gone to see Jaejoong.

 

“It’s easier to sleep in these chairs,” the younger stated with a relaxed smile on his face.

 

“I thought you’d actually stay awake this time so we could talk,” Siwon stated in a saddened tone. “I even gave you the window seat so you could look out the window if you wanted to.”

 

“Like you said in the car…I was unsatisfiable last night,” Kyuhyun reminded him in a hushed voice, though right now it was too loud with everyone talking and shuffling around finding their seats for anyone to hear him. “How many rounds did we even do…? Five? Six?” he asked while trying to remember all the different positions they had done it in.

 

“You’re counting is terrible. We did eight,” Siwon told him with a smile on his face.

 

Kyuhyun felt himself blush as he covered him face with his hands and looked out towards the window. Now he knew how many times he had cum and how many rounds they had gone for. He knew he was more tired than Siwon, but that was only because he always came more per round than the man, since he didn’t have the kind of control he did.

 

“So there you go…eight times…and getting up at the crack of dawn. Of course I’m going to be tired!” Kyuhyun exclaimed without looking back over at Siwon, since he knew his face was still as red as a tomato. _So I came at least twice each time...it could have been worse..._ Kyuhyun thought to himself before banishing the idea from his head.

 

“Then how come I’m wide awake?” Siwon questioned.

 

“Because you’re you,” he responded. “Now can I sleep?”

 

Without responding, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s shoulder and turned him around so they were facing each other. Before Kyuhyun could say anything, Siwon planted a firm kiss on his lips. The younger didn’t know what to do until Siwon backed away from looking satisfied with himself.

 

Kyuhyun just sat in his seat, dazed, as Siwon reached under his seat and worked on grabbing a pillow and cover for the younger.

 

“Here, use these,” he said, placing the pillow behind Kyuhyun’s head and the blanket over his lap. “You can sleep now, and once we’ve taken off and it’s alright, I’ll lean your seat back for you.”

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun said as he felt his eyelids becoming heavy again.

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_Kyuhyun could barely breath as he sat in a tent that was set up by the side of Siwon’s parent’s house, so there would be no way for him to see how the backyard was set up for the ceremony. For the past two and a half hours, he had a stylist pick out the best suit for him, then someone else had come in to get his hair just right. Hell, there had even been a third person who had put some makeup on him. Makeup! He had never worn makeup before, other than for some dance performances he had done. But those had been years ago! And even then, he had never had as much makeup put on him as he did right now!_

 

_He was drumming his fingers against his legs and looking around. He was constantly licking his lips, something the makeup artist had told him not to do, since it would dry out his lips quickly._

 

_‘Just don’t puke and everything will be alright...’ he told himself as he looked down at the ground. ‘Don’t puke...don’t puke…don’t puke...” Kyuhyun continued telling himself, taking a couple of deep breaths to try calming himself. There was a slight uneasiness he was determined to get out of his stomach before it decided to make an appearance._

 

_The more Kyuhyun sat there, the more he realized Siwon had made sure things would go as smoothly as possible. That’s why Siwon had his stylist bring over 200 suits for Kyuhyun that day and the makeup artist had brought three times their normal supplies. Even the person who had styled his hair had brought at least ten different cans of hairspray to make sure he would use the one that worked best with Kyuhyun’s hair. Kyuhyun looked down at himself and marveled at what Siwon had managed to get for him. He really was going to have to get use to having nice things like this, now that he was going to be legally married to Siwon in a matter of minutes._

 

_The door of the tent suddenly flapped open and Kyuhyun snapped his head up. That’s when he saw Jaejoong standing there with the largest smile on his face ever._

 

_“Oh, look at my baby!” Jaejoong stated, running over to Kyuhyun and giving him a hug. “Sweetie you look so pale. Are you feeling alright?”_

 

_‘I look pale!? Through all this makeup!?’ he thought to himself, wondering just how much of a mess he really must look. “I’m just really nervous…that’s all,” Kyuhyun explained as he watched Jaejoong grab him a cold bottled water from the ice bucket sitting on the table. “I wish I could talk to Siwon before this happens, but Leeteuk and Kangin are making him wait and all.”_

 

_“You’ll do fine, Kyuhyun,” Jaejoong reassured. “You’re going to marry the man that you’ve fallen in love with and you’re going to spend a happy life together with him. Just think of that when you feel nervous. He loves you, and you love him,” he stated, running his hand lightly down his son’s face. “Being nervous is just part of the event but once everything gets started, all of those nerves will disappear. Especially when you see Siwon waiting for you at the end of the aisle.”_

 

_“Thanks, mom,” Kyuhyun said, hugging Jaejoong as hard as he could. “I’m glad it’s just a small wedding and not a huge event. I’d probably get sick once I saw a huge room filled with people...”_

 

_“Yeah...knowing my past history...that would’ve happened to you…” Jaejoong admitted._

 

_“Did that happen to you?” Kyuhyun asked. He had never heard this story, but wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear it right now when he was trying to calm himself down._

 

_“You were too young to remember when I married Yesung, but I was a complete mess...puked right before I was suppose to enter the church and we had to push everything back three hours to get everything cleaned up and me changed…” Jaejoong explained while shaking his head at himself. “The second time around went much, much smoother once I was ready.”_

 

_“But that didn’t happen with Yunho at least,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Or at least not that I know of…”_

 

_“I took so many precautions that time around,” Jaejoong laughed, running his hand through his hair. “And even then, I’m sure you remember how he had to meet me half way down the aisle...good thing he did or I might have just puked right there,” he explained._

 

_Kyuhyun laughed at Jaejoong. Now he knew he got his nerves from Jaejoong. Then that got him thinking...had Jaejoong been like that when he had married his actual mother? Jaejoong remembered seeing a picture of his birth mother when he was young, it had been from the wedding. His grandfather had caught him looking at it and explained the whole situation to him. About how Jaejoong had tried hiding the fact he was gay, since he knew his family wasn’t the most supportive of that kind of lifestyle. So he had married a woman despite his true feelings...she ended up getting pregnant...and had him. Only a couple of weeks after giving birth, she found out Jaejoong was in fact gay when she came home early from work one day to find Jaejoong and Yesung making out. She didn’t want to keep the child she had given birth to, because their marriage had been nothing but a lie. So she filed for a divorce and left after feeling betrayed and played for a fool. Kyuhyun’s grandfather explained how Jaejoong did have feelings for his birth mother, but not the kinds of feelings he would have towards another man. Towards his mother, he just saw her as a friend, compared to the love Jaejoong felt for men. That’s what lead to Yesung becoming his father and Jaejoong becoming his mother figure. Kyuhyun had never pushed too much on the topic since he had always been happy growing up with Jaejoong and Yesung, but there was always a part of him that wondered about his birth mother._

 

_Now that it was in his head again, Kyuhyun was tempted to ask about it...but knew it could ruin the happy mood of the day._

 

_“Jaejoong! Jaejoong!” a voice came yelling all of the sudden._

 

_The flap to the tent was pushed open again and Yunho walked in a bit out of breath. The man flashed a genuine smile at Kyuhyun who returned one as well._

 

_“Yunho, I told you I’d be back shortly,” Jaejoong said as Yunho gave him a small back hug, pulling him in closer._

 

_“I know, but Leeteuk asked me to come and find you to say that the ceremony will be starting soon,” Yunho explained while resting his chin on Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Everyone should be seated in a couple of minutes so we can keep everything on schedule.”_

 

_“Aww…but…I don’t want to leave my precious baby yet!” Jaejoong complained._

 

_“Kyuhyun…please talk some sense into him,” Yunho almost begged as he released Jaejoong and motioned towards him._

 

_“Ha, ha! Mom…I’m going to be alright now. Thanks for talking to me and everything. But go and get seated so we can get everything started,” Kyuhyun said as he gave Jaejoong, who looked like he was about to cry, one final hug._

 

_“Alright, fine...” the man said unsatisfactorily. “I’m giving my baby away…” he stated with a small pout._

 

_“You go ahead, Jaejoong,” Yunho said. “I just want to say a couple of things to Kyuhyun quickly and then I’ll join you.”_

 

_Jaejoong nodded his head before leaving the tent and heading back to his seat._

 

_“I want to congratulate you, Kyuhyun,” Yunho began. “I know we haven’t known each other very long, but I’m seriously happy for you and Siwon.”_

 

_“Thanks, Yunho. I know you mean it. Even though I don’t know you too well…I can tell that you love Jaejoong and care about me like I’m your son,” Kyuhyun said, feeling a little embarrassed in the process. “I am glad you ended up with Jaejoong.”_

 

_“If you ever need anything in the future, don’t hesitate to ask,” Yunho said with a smile._

 

_“Thanks, Yunho,” Kyuhyun said as he went and gave the man a hug. “Now I think you should go back to my mom before he starts worrying that something’s happened to you or me,” the younger laughed, knowing Jaejoong’s overactive imagination sometimes._

 

_“Congratulations and good luck!” Yunho exclaimed before exiting the tent._

 

_Kyuhyun only had a couple of minutes alone before the door opened again and Leeteuk stepped inside._

 

_“Are you ready?” Leeteuk asked as Kyuhyun straightened himself out a bit more to look as nice as possible._

 

_“As ready as I’ll ever be,” the younger responded with a nervous smile._

 

_“Come on, follow me. I’ll show you where to stand before you walk in,” he said as he guided Kyuhyun out of the tent and around towards where the ceremony was going to be held. “Once you hear the music, just walk around there and start walking down the aisle. Alright?”_

 

_“Y-yeah…” Kyuhyun answered in a shaking voice. “Simple enough. Right?” he said with a small nervous laugh._

 

_“You’ll do great,” Leeteuk told him as he tucked some hair behind the younger’s ear. “I’m so happy you’re going to be my son-in-law.”_

 

_Kyuhyun was lost for words and had to try not to start crying right then, because he knew his makeup would get ruined and Siwon would nag at him later and make fun of him. He was so glad Siwon’s family was accepting of him and was welcoming him into the family so quickly._

 

_“You’re not mad or anything about what Siwon and I-”_

 

_“Oh don’t be silly. Everything’s fine, Kyuhyun,” the man stated, waving his hands around dismissively. “It was just more a shock to find out in such a manner. Trust me, though, everything is alright. Now…let’s not ruin this glorious day with this kind of talk. I need to go and find Kangin,” Leeteuk said with a smile. “Like I said, just wait for the music.”_

 

_Leeteuk waved goodbye and made his way towards his chair, where he saw Kangin waving him over._

 

_Kyuhyun stood where he was told to and waited, and waited, and waited, for what seemed to be an eternity. Just when he was beginning to think that he had been forgotten about, the music started and he began walking until he reached the aisle he was suppose to walk down._

 

_He had not even had a chance before everything happened to see where he was going to be getting married at, so when he saw it, he was absolutely shocked. There was an aisle laid out of some kind of expensive dark red fabric scattered with white petals of some sort. The aisle led to the same place Siwon had officially proposed to him the night of his birthday party. The branches of the weeping willow tree had been pulled back and loosely tied with the sapphire blue ribbons. The stone bench they had sat on had been replaced with an altar and an arch that had ivy and sapphire blue flowers hanging from it. On the side of the aisle, there were white chairs that had saphire blue bows tied around them. There was a chiffon material connecting all of the chairs that were closest to the aisle, along with some almost silver looking flowers that were wrapped around the chiffon. No doubt all the colored flowers had been dyed that way, but Kyuhyun was still shocked to see it. Even though this was a small wedding, he could tell Siwon had still decided to make it as extravagant as he could in such a short period of time. Money really could do anything for him._

 

_As Kyuhyun continued walking down the aisle, he saw all the people who had come to support him and Siwon. Though he didn’t know many of them, he was glad they were there to share this day because that just meant more people supported them._

 

_Finally, Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and saw the man smiling back at him, looking the happiest he ever had. The closer Kyuhyun got to Siwon, the more nervous he became. He didn’t want to mess anything up and make Siwon embarrassed to be with someone like him._

 

_‘Just don’t fall and we’ll be fine...’ Kyuhyun told himself as he tried to remain confident that nothing would go wrong today. At least the feeling of needing to puke had disappeared._

 

_Sadly, only one step away from Siwon, Kyuhyun ended up tripping on the material that the aisle was made out of. Kyuhyun thought he was going to faceplant onto the ground when he heard the people in the audience gasp, but instead he felt an arm around his waist supporting him._

 

_“Are we trying to reenact our first meeting?” Siwon asked as he helped Kyuhyun stand up while still keeping his arm around his waist to keep him close. “This is our new beginning,” he said, running his hand lightly over Kyuhyun’s embarrassed face before finally releasing him so they could face the altar._

 

_Kyuhyun couldn’t even remember anything that had been said during the wedding ceremony. Everything had been kind of a blur, since he had been focusing on Siwon and how happy he was feeling. There were only two parts that he did seem to remember and that was their vows and saying “I do.”_

 

_“Who will be reading their vows first?” the priest had asked, looking back and forth between the two men._

 

_“I…I guess I will…” Kyuhyun stuttered out as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out the piece of paper that he had written his vows on, incase he forgot them. “Siwon…” the younger began as he looked down at the paper, “...we first met when I tripped into your office to do an interview with you for my college’s school paper. I never thought that the man I met that day would end up being the man I married, considering we were complete opposites. I feel like we are two completely different people, but I think that is what helps up get along well. So I guess opposites really do attract.” Kyuhyun paused and bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Siwon. “You’ve already helped me to grow and change in ways that I never thought I would. You can be stubborn sometimes…a bit overprotective…a little controlling...and many...many more things...,” Kyuhyun laughed a bit and saw a smile begin to grow on Siwon’s face since the man knew all of these things were correct. “I want to be there for you for the rest of our lives. Even though we haven’t known each other too long…I can’t imagine my life with someone else…I love you so much, Siwon. You’re going to be stuck with me now. So get ready...I can be stubborn and a handful and you’ll get to put up with me each time.”_

 

_People clapped as Kyuhyun and Siwon continued looking at each other and as Kyuhyun quickly shoved the piece of paper he was holding into his pocket. A couple of tears were running down Kyuhyun’s face, so Siwon brought his hand up to his face and brushed them away. Both Kyuhyun and Siwon could hear Leeteuk let out a small ‘aaawww’ from the touching scene being displayed in front of him, causing a small smile to run across both of their faces._

 

_“Now would you like to give your vows, Mr. Choi?” the priest asked, motioning to Siwon._

 

_“Of course,” Siwon replied, taking Kyuhyun’s hands in his and looking the younger in the eyes. “Kyuhyun, you understand why I thought I’d never be standing up here getting married,” the man began, and watched as Kyuhyun nodded his head slightly and bit at his bottom lip in nervousness. “But…here I am with you. We’ve been through so many obstacles already, both good, bad, and…very bad. I almost want to call you crazy for wanting to marry someone like me, but I’m glad that we can be together. I promise that I’m going to protect you for the rest of your life. Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I’m around.” Siwon continued looking down at Kyuhyun only to see the younger was crying even more now. “I know I’m a difficult person to live with and that you’ve had to adapt to it, and still have to adapt. Regardless of that…I’ll help you with anything and make sure you live a comfortable life. There were many firsts with you, Mr. Cho…many upon many. But I was thrilled that they could be with you. Even from the very beginning, I knew you were different from anyone else I’ve known and I wanted to get to know you more. To get inside your head and find out what you thought of me and everything else I was about.” There was another pause as Siwon released one of Kyuhyun’s hands and wiped a tear away before tilting the younger’s head up so he could more clearly look into his eyes. “I can’t lie and say when I first heard you loved me that I wasn’t frightened,” the man stated before dropping his hand away from Kyuhyun’s face to hold his hand again. “In fact, it was the most frightening moment of my life. But now, all that worry and doubt has turned into affection, and so much more.” Once again Siwon broke off, let out a small laugh, and declined his head slightly before lifting it back up. “I know it must be strange hearing me speak like this, since I usually don’t, but I want you to know how much I love you. But, even with these words, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to describe to you just how much I love you. Instead, I’ll show you just how much I love you.”_

 

_Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile even larger, because he knew precisely what Siwon was talking about when he said he would show him how much he loved him._

 

_“You’re stuck with me,” Kyuhyun said again._

 

_“I think you should be more worried about being stuck with me,” Siwon replied as he held onto Kyuhyun’s hands even tighter._

 

_“Now that the vows have been said, we can move onto the part of the ceremony that everyone has been patiently waiting for,” the priest said. “Do you, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun, take Mr. Choi Siwon as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?”_

 

_Kyuhyun stared into Siwon’s eyes and answered, “I do.”_

 

_“And do you, Mr. Choi Siwon, take Mr. Cho Kyuhyun as your lawfully wedded…umm…husband…wife…?” the priest asked, not really knowing what the man considered the younger._

 

_“I’m going to call him my wife,” Siwon said happily, and then saw Kyuhyun’s cheeks begin to turn red._

 

 _“So do you take Mr. Cho Kyuhyun to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and told hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?”_ _the priest asked._

 

_“I do,” Siwon responded as he tried to keep himself as calm as possible._

 

_“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss!” the priest practically shouted in excitement._

 

_Siwon wasted no time pulling Kyuhyun in closer and locking their lips together in a heated kiss. Kyuhyun would have normally been too embarrassed to continue kissing, just like when Siwon had kissed him during his party in front of everyone, but he could’ve cared less at the moment. The younger brought his arms up and locked them around Siwon’s neck and pulled the man in even closer to deepen their kiss. Siwon wrapped one arm around Kyuhyun’s waist and placed his other hand on the back of the younger’s neck, so he could hold him as close as possible. At the feeling of Siwon pulling him in closer, Kyuhyun gripped at the hair on Siwon’s nape and pulled at it, causing the man to let out a small groan of pleasure._

 

_It wasn’t until they heard all of the clapping that they broke apart. Both of them turned to face everyone they had invited and saw them all smiling at them._

 

_“Let the party begin!” Siwon shouted as he picked Kyuhyun up bridal style and carried him down the aisle._

 

_Kyuhyun, of course, had not been expecting to be picked up so suddenly and let out a shocked yelp before clinging to Siwon so he could avoid being dropped. Though he hardly doubted the man was ever going to drop him._

 

_Once the reception had begun, which was also held in the backyard, since it was large enough, and partially inside, people began coming up to Kyuhyun._

 

_“Yesung!” the younger shouted as he saw the man heading his way. Siwon had gone off to say hello to other people who had arrived, so that gave Kyuhyun some personal time of his own. “I’m so glad you could come!” he stated as he hugged the man._

 

_“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world,” Yesung told him as he rubbed his head. “I just can’t believe that you actually got married.”_

 

_“What’s that suppose to mean?” Kyuhyun said with a small pout._

 

_“Ha, ha! Nothing bad, nothing bad! It’s just that you were always kind of quiet and all, so I didn’t know if you’d actually find someone who could put up with you,” the man explained._

 

_“Thanks, Yesung,” the younger smiled, knowing that Yesung was picking on him._

 

_“I’ll come talk to you later, I might as well go and say hello to Jaejoong and his new husband since I haven’t been formally introduced yet,” he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. “I was also talking to ZhouMi’s father as well, who I just got the chance to really meet. So I’ll let you have some fun with your other guests,” Yesung said as he turned away and gave Kyuhyun a wave goodbye._

 

_Shortly after, Kyuhyun was bombarded by Eunhyuk, ZhouMi, and Sungmin. The three of them basically attacked him, smothering him between their bodies, when they reached him. Eunhyuk had been jealous since he wanted to get married to Donghae as well. Sungmin had hit Eunhyuk for talking about his future plans on Kyuhyun’s happy day, but also congratulated the younger as well and wished him luck in his marriage. ZhouMi had acted happy about the marriage, but Kyuhyun could still tell that he was a little uncertain about Siwon and didn’t like the man fully. At least he was working on accepting him more and more though. They had all talked briefly before Eunhyuk was pulled away by Donghae, and Sungmin used ZhouMi as his excuse to get away from Henry, who was searching the crowd for him._

 

_Kyuhyun had ended up roaming around, looking at everyone who had come to the wedding when he suddenly felt himself being pulled to the side._

 

_“How is my lovely wife doing?” Siwon asked as he hugged Kyuhyun from behind and buried his nose into the younger’s neck._

 

_“Do I really have to be the wife? Can’t you call me your husband?” the younger asked as he held onto Siwon’s hands that were connected at his waist._

 

_“But I like calling you my wife. I could always call you an adorable nickname, like BabyKyu, every day if you’re really opposed to it though,” the man pointed out with a large smile running across his face. “Bab-!”_

 

_The younger quickly slapped his hand over Siwon’s mouth, stopping him from finishing his nickname. There was no way in hell he was going to allow that to happen!_

 

_“Nope! Wife is just fine!” Kyuhyun quickly answered as he felt himself turning red for the nth time today. “If you call me by...that nickname you were just about to say...each day...I’m going to hurt you,” the younger warned, pulling his hand away from Siwon’s mouth._

 

_Before Siwon could say anything back to him, Kyuhyun pulled the man down into a kiss. Kyuhyun didn’t want to argue about something like this on their wedding day. All he wanted to do was love Siwon._

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

Kyuhyun felt his shoulder being shook lightly and he began waking up slowly.  When he finally woke up more, he saw Siwon leaning in and staring at him. The younger blinked up at the man a couple of times before licking his dry lips.

 

“What…?” Kyuhyun sleepily asked as he rubbed his eyes and scrunched his face a little.

 

“Lunch is being served. You need to put your seat up so that we can eat,” Siwon explained. “Come on, up you go,” he said as he helped Kyuhyun to straighten his seat and put his pillow away so he could sit more comfortably.

 

“How long was I sleeping…?” the younger asked as he let out a long yawn.

 

“Quite a couple of hours. You were completely passed out,” the man explained. “I guess you really didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” Siwon commented.

 

“Well no duh,” Kyuhyun snarked, since he was sometimes cranky when he was just waking up. So how long was I out for?” he asked again

 

“We took off at 6:00am and it’s 1:15pm now,” the man replied. “There are still around 4 and a half hours to go before we land,” Siwon explained.

 

“Still that many hours!? But I already slept for seven hours! Where are we going that it takes so long?” Kyuhyun asked, spinning around to look out the window, not that that was going to do him much good. Everything looked so foreign to him and they were surrounded by clouds which kept obscuring his vision.

 

“You’ll get to find that out once we land. I’m surprised you don’t know already considering it was on our plane tickets, on the terminal we waited at, and they announced it before take off,” Siwon said just as the flight attendant on the plane handed them their food.

 

“It’s not my fault I was really tired this morning and wasn’t paying attention to anything…” the younger pouted as soon as the flight attendant left. “And I was passed out before we took off, so I wouldn’t have heard the announcement anyways,” he pointed out.

 

“But you were the one who was unsatisf-”

 

Siwon was cut off when Kyuhyun slapped his hand over his mouth to stop him and glared up at him. The plane was really quiet right now and he didn’t need everyone else hearing something like that about him. It was only when Siwon gave him a look saying ‘I-won’t-say-anything-about-last-night-I-promise’, that Kyuhyun lowered his hand.

 

“What is this?” Kyuhyun asked, peeking under the lid of the container that had been placed in front of him.

 

“Steak, greenbeans, broccoli, some mashed potatoes, and a chocolate chip cookie,” Siwon explained. “I chose your meal for you. You were still sleeping when the flight attendant came around the first time and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

“This looks amazing…” Kyuhyun said as he licked his lips and picked up his silverware…yes…actual silverware, not the plastic type you got in coach that caused you to take an hour to cut through something. “This doesn’t look like some sort of mystery meat I got once in coach…” he said in amazement while wondering if it tasted as good as it looked.

 

Kyuhyun barely wasted any time talking while he ate because the food was actually good and he found himself enjoying it quite a lot. He was inhaling it like a vacuum, and even got to a point where Siwon had to slow him down. When Kyuhyun was finally done eating, he pushed the empty container away and leaned back in his seat while patting his stomach.

 

Siwon saw Kyuhyun had some chocolate on his lip from the cookie, so he leaned forward and rubbed his finger against the younger’s bottom lip. He then showed the chocolate to Kyuhyun and began bringing his thumb to his own mouth to lick it off.

 

“Hey that’s still mine!” Kyuhyun stated, grabbing Siwon’s wrist and pulling his hand back towards him. He then proceeded to stick Siwon’s thumb into his mouth and suck on it to get all the chocolate off.

 

Only after Kyuhyun was certain all the chocolate was off did he pop Siwon’s finger out of his mouth and smile up at the man, who now looked a bit flustered.

 

“I take it I chose well for you?” Siwon asked, shortly after he managed to pull himself back together and clear his throat.

 

“That was so delicious!” the younger exclaimed as he looked over at Siwon and licked his lips.

 

“Now are you actually going to stay awake so we can talk? Or are you going to fall back asleep and leave me bored again?” Siwon asked as he leaned in closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Kyuhyun asked as he snuggled up under his cover more.  

 

“Anything. Just as long as I get to talk to you,” Siwon said, grabbing the cover Kyuhyun was using and pulling on it so he was covered as well. It was large enough to be shared between two people anyways, so it didn’t look strange when he did it.

 

“How about a hint as to where we’re going? I promise to actually pay attention this time so that I know,” the younger stated, shifting slightly closer to Siwon.

 

“That would be no fun at this point…but I know something that would be more fun…” the older stated while giving Kyuhyun a mischievous look.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like the look Siwon was giving him and was about to say something when he felt Siwon’s hand working on unzipping and unbuttoning his pants and undoing his belt.

 

“Siwon…we can’t here…” the younger protested as he grabbed at Siwon’s hand under the cover. “Someone’s going to notice…” he whispered while looking around as best as he could.

 

“No one’s going to notice unless you make them notice. Why do you think I pulled the cover over me as well?” Siwon pointed out, pulling at it just a little more to ensure they were well hidden from anyone’s line of sight.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun removed his hand from Siwon’s and let the man go back to what he was doing. Siwon reached his hand into the younger’s boxers and began stroking his cock so it would get hard. Kyuhyun had to work hard at not letting any moans escape his lips and to not buck his hips as Siwon continued stroking him. He could feel himself becoming hot and he just about lose it when Siwon began playing with the head of his cock more, pushing his nail slightly into the slit. Kyuhyun leaned his head against Siwon’s shoulder as the man continued playing with him.

 

“May I take your-” the flight attendant stopped what she was saying. “Is he alright sir? He looks pale and sweaty.”

 

“He’s just not use to flying and his stomach is a bit upset,” Siwon lied as he placed his free hand on Kyuhyun’s forehead as if he were checking his temperature. “Would you mind taking these trays so I can take him to the bathroom? I wouldn’t want him accidentally throwing up out here and disturb the other passengers. You never know how queasy those around you can be,” he pointed out in a concerning sounding voice.

 

“Oh yes, of course,” the flight attendant stated while quickly gathering everything from them. “Let me get these out of the way for you two,” she said, as she began tossing everything into the cart she was wheeling around.

 

Once she had removed everything, she scurried away so Siwon could help the younger to the bathroom. But not for the actual reason that Siwon had told her. No, he had something else planned for Kyuhyun. Something that would be much more fun.

 

“Come on, let’s get you to a bathroom so you don’t have an accident here,” Siwon stated as he worked on tucking Kyuhyun’s erection into his pants and closing them fully.

 

Siwon got out of his seat and pulled Kyuhyun out of his as well, letting the cover they had been using fall to the floor and get walked over. Pushing the younger in front of him, Siwon led him to the bathroom and pushed both of them inside.

 

Surprisingly to Kyuhyun, the bathroom was bigger than the ones in coach. There was actually enough room for both of them to be in there with some space between them and not feel cramped. Kyuhyun instantly knew Siwon was going to use this to his advantage.

 

“Want to get rid of your little problem?” Siwon asked as he slowly began undoing Kyuhyun’s pants again until his erection sprang free.

 

“And whose fault is it that I have this problem?” Kyuhyun asked before boldly grabbing for Siwon’s crotch to find that he also had an erection. “Looks like someone else has a little problem that needs to be taken care of. And you chose to do this how many hundreds of thousands feet in the air?” he exclaimed through gritted teeth to try and keep his voice down.

 

“It doesn't matter where we are,” the man claimed. “Care to help me ou-” Before Siwon could finish speaking, Kyuhyun was already working on getting his pants undone, pushing them and the man’s boxers to the floor, and kneeling in front of his erection.

 

“You better fuck me good after I’m done with you,” Kyuhyun stated before beginning to suck Siwon’s cock.

 

“Aaahhh…fuck, Kyuhyun…” Siwon softly moaned. “Just remember, these bathrooms aren’t soundproof. Though if I had it my way, they would be.”

 

Kyuhyun gave Siwon’s cock a hard suck, completely hollowing out his cheeks. He heard the man struggle to hold back his moan, knowing how much Siwon enjoyed it when he received blowjobs from him.

 

“I think you need to be more worried about making noise right now,” Kyuhyun smartly responded as he temporarily popped his mouth off Siwon’s cock, while continuing to stroke it with him hand.

 

“I’m going to make you regret saying that,” Siwon said as he pulled Kyuhyun up and spun him around so he could position two of his fingers at the younger’s entrance.

 

Kyuhyun could feel the two fingers being pushed in and pushed himself back to get them in further. Siwon quickly moved them and then added another finger. He was pressing up against Kyuhyun’s prostate repeatedly, which was making it harder for the younger to keep in his moans.

 

“Siwon…please…” Kyuhyun quietly moaned. “Fuck me…I can’t wait much longer…”

 

“Alright, be ready because I’m not going easy on you,” Siwon stated while pulling out his fingers and lining his cock up with the younger’s entrance this time. “Like I said, I’ll make you regret saying what you said earlier,” he whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear before biting down on it lightly and giving it a small tug.

 

Covering his mouth with one of his hands, Kyuhyun got ready to feel Siwon push inside of him. Kyuhyun could feel as Siwon lightly pushed against his entrance, teasing, him, causing him to let out small whimpers. When Kyuhyun finally felt the man enter his tight hole, Kyuhyun moaned into his hand so loudly he hardly doubted it did anything to help. Siwon wasted no time pistoning in and out of his hole, thrusting as hard as he could. Kyuhyun began moving his hips as well to get Siwon in him deeper as he hit his prostate.

 

“I’m kind of disappointed that we couldn’t take a private plane like I was planning,” Siwon groaned as he pushed himself all the way inside Kyuhyun.

 

“Aaahhh…w-why…couldn’t…w-we?” Kyuhyun asked through moans.

 

“It was in for its monthly check to make sure everything’s functioning properly and wouldn’t be ready for another week,” Siwon explained as he pulled out of Kyuhyun and turned the younger to face him. “I wanted to double check that nothing was wrong with it after what happened to my car, so I told them to do a more thorough check and to take things completely apart if they had to,” the man explained. “Uuuuhhh...we could be fucking on a king sized bed instead of in a crappy bathroom. How can I make it up to you?”

 

“Fuck the life out of me when we get to our bed wherever we’re staying,” Kyuhyun answered.

 

Siwon smirked and then began pushing back into Kyuhyun, who then wrapped his legs around Siwon’s hips and buried his face into the man’s neck.

 

“I can’t wait to do that for you,” Siwon groaned as he felt Kyuhyun tighten around him. “Fucking the life out of you…” the man laughed. “If I do it right, we’ll only need a couple of hours and you won’t be moving for days..”

 

“Someone’s extra cocky today,” the younger added while suppressing a moan as he felt Siwon twitch inside of him.

 

“It’s not cockiness, my dear wife. It’s the truth,” Siwon added before biting down on Kyuhyun’s neck and thrusting harder and faster, the sound of their skin slapping together dominating the bathroom.

 

Thankfully the plane ride was going smoothly and there wasn’t any bad turbulence that would have caused things to be more dangerous. Siwon continued pounding Kyuhyun with his cock and would give the younger quick kisses on the lips.

 

“S-Siwon…I’m about to…cum…” Kyuhyun said as he gripped on tighter to Siwon who thrust up harder into him as he was speaking.

 

Siwon quickly pulled out of Kyuhyun, making the younger whine as he felt the loss of contact. Nonetheless, he put his feet down on the floor and allowed Siwon to pull him with him. Putting the toilet seat down, Siwon sat down on it and pulled Kyuhyun back down on him so that the younger’s back was against his chest. Kyuhyun immediately sunk all the way down onto Siwon’s cock and covered his mouth as he moaned loudly. Siwon began thrusting up as he used one hand to play with Kyuhyun’s erection and the other with one of his nipples. Even though Kyuhyun’s toes were the only things touching the floor, he did what he could he help thrust himself onto Siwon as well.

 

“Aaahhnnn…Siwon…Siwon…fuck, Siwon…” Kyuhyun cried out through the hand that was still covering his mouth.

 

“Cum, Kyuhyun,” Siwon whispered in his ear as he began stroking the younger’s erection even faster.

 

Kyuhyun felt so overwhelmed with pleasure that he couldn’t form any more words and just let out moans of pleasure right before cuming. The younger reached his free hand back and began pulling at Siwon’s hair, so much that the man actually had his head pulled back. A grunt of pain escaped Siwon’s lips as Kyuhyun pulled on his hair even harder, but that didn’t stop him from fucking the younger on top of him even harder.

 

Siwon pointed Kyuhyun’s erection away so that neither of them would get anything into their clothes. With a couple more thrusts, the younger was moaning into his hand and leaning his head back in pleasure against Siwon. It wasn’t long before Siwon was also cuming into Kyuhyun, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn’t be heard.

 

Coming down from his high, Kyuhyun slumped back against Siwon with his entire body weight, and breathed hard. Slowly, as he relaxed more, his hand loosened its grip on Siwon’s hair and fell back to his side lifelessly.

 

“Welcome to the mile high club,” Siwon said as he harshly bit onto Kyuhyun’s neck and then licked there right after.

 

“The…mile high club?” the younger asked.

 

“You really don’t know?” Siwon asked, sitting up more with Kyuhyun still on his cock. “Seriously?”

 

“No…” Kyuhyun answered honestly. “Am I suppose to?”

 

“I just figured it was something that everyone knew about…” the man honestly stated.

 

“Guess I missed out on that memo…” Kyuhyun replied, still resting back against Siwon’s chest.

 

“It means you’ve had sex on a plane,” Siwon explained, licking at Kyuhyun’s neck again, since the spot he had just bit was starting to turn red now.

 

“How was I suppose to know that if I barely fly?” Kyuhyun asked as he slowly worked on standing up. “Especially since I’ve never had someone that I’d want to have sex with on a plane?”

 

“Like I said, I thought everyone just sort of...knew,” Siwon said as soon as he felt his dick fall from Kyuhyun’s ass. “Anyways, lets get you cleaned up and get your cum off the wall.”

 

Kyuhyun worked on cleaning himself out while Siwon washed off the wall. Once that was done, they got fully dressed again and then washed their hands and fixed their hair and clothes as best as they could.

 

When they returned back to their seat, Siwon looked down at his watch and smiled.

 

“We have about three more hours until we land at the airport. If you’re tired from our little activity you can take a nap and I’ll wake you before we land,” Siwon said as he looked down at the tired looking boy.

 

“Rest with me?” Kyuhyun asked as he pulled the cover back over himself.

 

“I never sleep well on planes,” Siwon explained as he helped to tuck Kyuhyun in more. “Something about sleeping hundreds of thousands of miles up in the air is just unsettling when you think about it.”

 

“I bet you’ll be able to sleep fine if I’m with you,” the younger stated, untucking himself a bit and beginning to cover Siwon. “I don’t want you to be tired either when we land.”

 

“Fine. I’ll try to sleep a bit, but I’m not making any promises that I’ll actually be able to relax enough to sleep,” Siwon explained as he accepted the cover and leaned in closer to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun immediately placed his head on Siwon’s shoulder and then felt Siwon place his head on top of his head. Siwon had to admit, he was feeling tired, and having Kyuhyun there with him seemed to be making it easier for him to sleep. Within a matter of minutes, Siwon was fast asleep along with Kyuhyun as the younger hugged Siwon’s arm to get closer to him.

 

Their current position of course got a couple of the flight attendants coming by to take a peek at them. As they stopped and stared, they also whispered about how cute the two of them looked together.

 

Two and a half hours later, they were being woken up by the flight attendant, telling them that there was half an hour before they would be landing, and asking them to place their seats back up.

 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Kyuhyun asked when he noticed that Siwon had in fact slept along with him.  

 

“I actually did…” Siwon said in a shocked tone. “Having you with me makes it so much easier to fall asleep no matter where I am apparently.”

 

Siwon pulled his hand out of the cover and held it out for Kyuhyun to take. The younger gladly laced his fingers through Siwon’s after they pulled their seats back up. Then he proceeded to rest his head against the man’s shoulder and rest his eyes for a bit longer.

 

It wasn’t long until they heard the captain of the plane come on over the intercom and speak to them.

 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will shortly begin our decline to Catania Airport. The current time in Catania is 9:42am. I hope you’ve enjoyed the flight with us. Thank you for flying.”

 

With that said, the captain turned off the intercom. Kyuhyun lifted his head and looked over at Siwon.

 

“Did he say…Catania? As in…Sicily?” Kyuhyun asked with wide eyes.

 

“That’s right!” Siwon said happily. “I know someone who has a house on the island and he said we are more than welcome to use it while we stay here. He also has a boat with a captain that will be at our disposal if we wish to use it,” he continued to explain.

 

“All that matters is that we find a bed,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“You feel that tired? You’ve slept a lot already,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“I am tired, yes. But more importantly, you need to fuck me one more time,” the younger reminded him with a smirk on his face, lowering his voice when he said the word “fuck” so no one around them could hear.

 

“We’ll go to the house first then and the boat in the afternoon, or whenever you feel up to it,” Siwon explained as he kissed Kyuhyun on the forehead.

 

“Just as long as we get to the bed,” Kyuhyun said right before he felt the plane start to descend. _This is going to be a fun honeymoon!_ he thought to himself as he continued holding Siwon’s hand.

 

 _This is going to be an interesting honeymoon,_ Siwon thought to himself as he felt the plane tilt to the side, preparing for the landing.


	2. He's Mischievous, Can Be Rude, And Is A Rule Breaker

There was a car waiting for Kyuhyun and Siwon after they grabbed their luggage and made their way out of the airport. Kyuhyun was too excited about getting to spend his honeymoon with Siwon, so he could have cared less about who was driving them or anything else. All he knew was that Siwon had promised they would find a bed as soon as they reached the house they would be staying at.

 

During the drive, Kyuhyun kept looking out the windows, practically ignoring Siwon the whole way. Kyuhyun was snapped back into reality when Siwon rested his hand on his thigh and began stroking it, going closer and closer to his crotch.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself so far?” Siwon asked as he leaned in closer.

 

“Mhmm! I’ll be enjoying myself even more when we get to that house that your friend’s letting us use,” Kyuhyun explained as he turned to face Siwon with an excited smile on his face.

 

“Before we go there, I want to show you one more thing we’re allowed to use during our stay,” Siwon said in return, squeezing Kyuhyun’s thigh slightly. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy what I’ll show you as well.”

 

“Another surprise? You know I’m not really a huge fan of surprises, Siwon…” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“You usually end up liking the surprises in the end, so don’t think too much about this one,” Siwon said while he rubbed Kyuhyun’s hair. “And you have to remember, it’s still before noon here. You need to try as hard as you can to stay awake until later today. If you sleep anymore, your sleep cycle is going to be off the entire time we’re here,” he explained.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” the younger said back in a semi-annoyed tone. “Is it alright if I just take one more small nap before we reach your little surprise?”

 

“It’s going to take another twenty minutes or so before we reach the house and ship, so…sure…I don’t see any problem with you taking a little nap while we go,” Siwon said, allowing Kyuhyun to lean up against his shoulder and close his eyes. “I’ll wake you when we get there,” he stated, wrapping an arm around the younger’s shoulder to pull him in closer.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t say anything else before falling back asleep, snuggling up against Siwon. It felt like he had only had his eyes closed for two minutes before he was being nudged by Siwon to wake up. At first, Kyuhyun shrugged the man off, wanting to sleep for just a bit longer. He was only jostled awake when Siwon pulled away and Kyuhyun’s head hit the seat the man had been sitting on. At first, Kyuhyun let out a long sigh, nuzzling his head into the seat, not really wanting to get up. Then he felt Siwon’s hand on his head, playing with his hair, a silent way of urging him to wake himself up more.

 

“That wasn’t nice…” Kyuhyun groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up more.

 

“We’re here already,” Siwon said, opening the door so he could get out.

 

Rubbing his eyes a couple more times and stretching a bit, Kyuhyun followed after Siwon. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew they were heading towards the ocean.

 

“Wait,” Siwon said, stopping Kyuhyun and going to stand behind him.

 

“Siwon, what are you doing?” Kyuhyun questioned as Siwon placed one hand over his eyes and the other on his shoulder to help guide him.

 

“It’ll be more exciting if we do it like this,” Siwon stated. “Just think of it as a blindfold,” he whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear as they continued walking.

 

Kyuhyun shivered a little when Siwon whispered in his ear, but continued walking to wherever Siwon was leading him. It wasn’t until Siwon stopped walking and pulled Kyuhyun back against his chest that the younger stood still. As he stood there, he began trying to remove Siwon’s hand from over his eyes, only to find he wasn’t going to do what he wanted. Kyuhyun then realized that his feet had gone from standing on grass to something wood. He assumed must have been a dock leading out to the ship they would be allowed to use while they stayed here.

 

“Surprise,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear before lowering his hand.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun laid eyes on what Siwon had been talking about, his mouth dropped open in shock. At first, he saw the large ship Siwon’s friend would be lending them, but then he saw two other things bobbing in the water next to it.

 

“S-Siwon…is this…the surprise!?” Kyuhyun asked in astonishment.

 

“Yes it is! My friend who’s allowing us to stay at his home and use his ship is also allowing us to use the jet skis that come along with the ship,” Siwon explained as Kyuhyun walked closer to the ship. “This ship opens up on the side and the jet skis fit inside, so we can take them with us when we go out and use the ship,” he explained with a smug look on his face. “Do you want to quickly look around before going to the house? It’s just up that hill,” he explained while pointing to the small hill behind them.

 

“Can we!?” the younger excitedly asked as he began walking down the dock, towards the ship.

 

Siwon laughed a bit and followed behind Kyuhyun. He was thankful there were railings on the dock, or else he would have been scared Kyuhyun would have toppled off with how fast he was going and how slick the dock was.

 

“Slow down, slow down!” Siwon called after Kyuhyun as the younger stood by the side of the ship looking at it with large eyes. “The ships not going anywhere by itself.”

 

Kyuhyun stayed still as he glanced back at Siwon to see the man making his way towards him, at too slow of a pace if you asked him. When Siwon finally reached Kyuhyun, he placed his hands on his hips and guided him farther from the ship so he could climb on first. Getting on the ship first, Siwon then helped Kyuhyun on as well. The last thing Siwon wanted was Kyuhyun falling into the water to only hurt and drench himself…even though that would give him an excuse to get the younger naked faster.

 

“Wow! This is a bigger ship than you have!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he walked around the first level of the ship.

 

“Of course. My friend lives here most of the year, compared to me who barely goes to Jeju Island occasionally. It’s more beneficial for him to have a larger ship,” Siwon explained.

 

“You keep saying ‘my friend this’ or ‘my friend that’. Does this friend of your’s have a name?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I never told you because I know you wouldn’t know the name,” Siwon stated.

 

“Can I know anyways?” Kyuhyun asked while walking slowly around the level of the ship they had gotten on at.

 

“Cha Hakyeon,” Siwon stated only to have Kyuhyun give him a blank expression, as if he was explaining quantum physics to him or something. “See, I told you. You have no idea who he is.”

 

“Should I…? Is he famous for something?” the younger asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

“I’ve known him for many, many, _many_ years now,” Siwon explained. “He’s a sex toy maker,” he stated as if it were no big deal. “Hakyeon is the main provider of them, and sells more than you could even fathom each month.”

 

As Kyuhyun stood there facing Siwon, he couldn’t help but let his mouth fall open in shock. Of course...of _course_ Siwon would know someone like that.

 

“So Hakyeon’s the one you get all of your sex toys from?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“Yep! He’s also the one that created the special sex toys for me as well such as your favorite vibrator,” the older explained, raising an eyebrow. “Only me and him have some of the toys I’ve asked him to make for me.”

 

“Why does he have them too?” Kyuhyun asked, still in shock that Siwon was telling him this.

 

“He tests them out on his lover, Jung Taekwoon,” Siwon stated. “Hakyeon has to make sure they work properly before shipping them over to me. He also is not going to send something pre-used to me, and it would be a waste for him to throw one out just because it had to be tested.”

 

“What’s the name of the company he runs?” Kyuhyun asked next.

 

“VIXX,” Siwon answered right away.

 

“Why did he choose that name? I’ve never even heard of it…” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

“You aren’t the one buying all the sex toys, so I’m not shocked you’ve never heard of it,” Siwon said, rolling his eyes slightly with a small laugh. “I’m not exactly sure how he came up with the name, but the XX is because he specializes in making larger toys, things I have yet to test out on you.”

 

“L-larger toys…?” the younger asked, shuffling back slightly.

 

“Oh it’s nothing bad. There’s one specific one I want to test out on you eventually, and well...I don’t want to ruin it by giving away hints incase you get eager and look it up,” Siwon stated with a sly smirk on his face.

 

Kyuhyun’s face dropped slightly as he continued watching Siwon. The man was planning to use something on him in the future. Something from VIXX...something that was large. He didn’t know if he should be more scared, curious, or excited right then.

 

“Why don’t you go take a look around the ship now?” Siwon said, breaking the silence between them.

 

“Okay!” the younger agreed, anything to get away from the topic of future sex toys.

 

Siwon chuckled as he tried to keep his eyes on Kyuhyun, who was basically sprinting around on all levels of the ship as if it were some kind of amusement park. He was at least glad Kyuhyun was having a good time already, even though they had just arrived.

 

Running around everywhere, it didn’t take too long before Kyuhyun found the master bedroom, the kitchen, what appeared to be a dining room, multiple other bedrooms, and a game room that had everything from darts, pinball, and pool. Seeing the pool table had made Kyuhyun shutter in excitement at the thought of what Siwon and him had done previously.

 

There were even two hot tubs on the ship. One was in a room and the other was towards the back of the ship on the main deck. When Kyuhyun investigated the second deck, he found a small movie theater with its own popcorn maker and also a small sauna. Was there no end to what was on this ship!? He had always thought Siwon was extravagant...but this ship was putting the man to shame, not that Kyuhyun would directly tell him that.

 

“So we can use everything on this ship!? You said something about jet skis earlier!” the younger stated, bouncing up and down a bit once they arrived back on the main deck of the ship. “I’ve never been on one, so can we ride them!? I want to ride them!” he shouted energetically.

 

“I can ride one with you seated behind me,” Siwon stated.

 

“But...I want to ride one by myself,” Kyuhyun replied with a small frown on his face. “It’ll be a new experience for me.”

 

“I don’t trust you riding one by yourself,” Siwon plainly stated, not bothering to sugar coat his reason. “What if something happens and there’s no one around that can help you?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips and looked down at the disappointed younger.

 

“But…” the younger started to say as his face drooped in disappointment and pursed his lips together slightly.

 

“It’s just for your safety, Kyuhyun. Plus, if you’ve never been on one before you wouldn’t even know how to ride one,” the man pointed out. “Ooohh, don’t give me that pouty face,” Siwon said as he went closer to Kyuhyun and hugged him. “Come on now, we can finish looking around later today.”

 

“I already looked around everywhere,” Kyuhyun pointed out, a victorious smile on his face.

 

“Alright fine. You can look around more _carefully_ later, since you just popped your head into the majority of rooms,” Siwon stated, rolling his eyes slightly at the younger. “For now, I believe I promised you another round of sex to make up for what we did in the plane bathroom,” he stated, leaning down and giving Kyuhyun a quick peck on the lips.

 

“I saw a bedroom on this ship when I was looking around,” Kyuhyun stated, biting his bottom lip. “Can we make things simpler and just…stay on this ship like we did with yours?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t ruining any of Siwon’s plans by changing their location.

 

“Hmm…Hakyeon did say we could do whatever we want and use whatever we want. He also knows that we were coming here for our honeymoon, so everything has been prepared to it’s best,” Siwon stated, thinking aloud.

 

“So is that a yes?” Kyuhyun asked as he began wandering around again.

 

“We just need to go and visit a guest house Hakyeon also set aside for us,” Siwon explained. He grabbed onto Kyuhyun to stop him from wandering around more, and began guiding him off the ship.

 

“Wwwhhhyyyy????” Kyuhyun whined as he stepped back onto the deck with Siwon’s assistance.

 

“You don’t think that I’d bring you here without any protection, did you?” Siwon asked as they began walking up the hill.

 

“You seriously brought some of your bodyguards with?” the younger asked as he raised his eyebrows. _I don’t remember seeing any of them on the plane or in the airport or anything..._ he thought to himself.

 

“Yes. You never know when something’s going to pop up, so I’d rather be safer than sorry,” Siwon explained.

 

Kyuhyun was about to say something when he spotted what must have been the guest house Siwon had mentioned. Screw a guest house though, this was more like a mini mansion! As they walked up to the house, people in suits came out to greet them. Kyuhyun had thought Siwon had maybe brought two or three bodyguards, but he was wrong. There were many more than that.

 

“I’m glad to see you all made it here alright,” Siwon said as the bodyguards bowed to him.

 

 _Twelve...he brought twelve people!?_ Kyuhyun thought to himself after counting everyone who was present.

 

“We had no problems,” Hankyung stated as they all stood up again. “Everyone is here and accounted for.”

 

“Did you arrive here on schedule?” Siwon questioned, quickly looking over everyone who had come along.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Hankyung replied. “Two days ago.”

 

 _That’s why I haven’t seen him around,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself.

 

“We’ve adjusted to the time change, set everything up that’s needed, and have done checks of the house you’ll be staying in, this guest house, and the ship,” Hankyung stated in a firm, reassuring voice.

 

Kyuhyun looked at everyone standing in front of them as Hankyung talked, and realized he recognized quite a couple of people. There were quite a few people, however, that he didn’t recognize, and that made him a bit nervous. He was, after all, how many hours away from home? And now to be with people who were suppose to help protect him that he didn’t recognize. Kyuhyun kind of wished Siwon would have chosen people he knew, but understood there was most likely a reason behind choosing these people.

 

“We’ve decided to stay on the ship for the majority of our stay here, since everything we will need is already stocked and prepared for us,” Siwon began explaining. “I’ll need four of you to come aboard, and the remainder of you to stay here and keep tabs on everything else you’ve been assigned to,” Siwon stated as he looked over his men. “Hankyung,” he called out.

 

“Yes, Sir?” Hankyung replied.

 

“Choose three of your best men and have them step forward,” he said while scanning the line of men standing before him.

 

Hankyung stepped out of the line of men and looked over the group. Thinking over the best way to divide the group, he then pointed to three other men, giving them the signal to step forward.

 

“Very good, I would have chosen them myself as well,” Siwon stated happily while nodding his head and looking at them. “Now that I remember...I’ll actually be taking five people along with me,” he announced.

 

Right away, the rest of the bodyguards straightened up more. Clearly they would all rather come along onto the ship than be stuck doing whatever was going to be done in the guest house.

 

“We will also be taking Shim Changmin along with us,” Siwon stated firmly, looking the younger man straight in the eyes as he said it.

 

Approaching Siwon, Hankyung leaned in and whispered into his ear.

 

“Sir…are you sure you want to take Changmin along? He just began not too long ago,” Hankyung explained. “Though he shows a lot of promise...he might not have the best training yet and he can still get a bit...rowdy...sometimes...”

 

“I’m positive, and are you questioning my ability to reprimand my own men if they get out of hand?” Siwon asked in a hushed tone. “We’re bringing him along,” Siwon whispered back in a tone that told Hankyung not to question him. “Step forward, Shim Changmin!” Siwon called, and watched as the man stepped forward nervously. “Does everyone else know what they need to do while we’re away?”

 

Everyone else in line nodded their heads confidently. Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun and placed his hand on the younger’s shoulder.

 

“If anything important comes up, contact me right away. If you cannot reach me, get in contact with one of these five,” Siwon stated. “We’ll be heading off now. Please, everyone, work hard.”

 

Without saying anything else, Siwon began guiding Kyuhyun back to the ship, followed by the five people who had been selected to go along with them. Kyuhyun tried to hide his excitement as they neared the ship again, but the excitement got the better of him and soon he was running and hopping onto the ship.

 

“Hurry up!” Kyuhyun shouted from the ship as he watched the others walk slowly up to it. Siwon was walking in front, while the other five created a semi-circle around him from behind, as if someone were suddenly going to try and attack him out of nowhere.

 

Siwon chuckled and shook his head at how eager Kyuhyun was. He couldn’t tell if Kyuhyun was more excited to be on the ship, on their honeymoon, or to have sex again. At this point, it very well could have been a threeway tie.

 

Once everyone was on the ship, Siwon gathered them all together again, and the captain of the ship was called. The captain arrived within a couple of minutes, things were situated so everything they needed was accounted for, and then they were off within half an hour.

 

“Kyuhyun, why don’t you go get ready in the bedroom,” Siwon whispered to him, lightly running his hand down the back of his head and neck in a seductive manner, sending shivers down the younger’s spine in the process.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head before bounding off towards the bedroom, faster than Siwon had ever seen him go. It was only after Siwon was certain Kyuhyun was out of earshot that he turned his attention back towards the other bodyguards.

 

“Alright everyone, I’m sure you’ve been instructed by Hankyung when you are and are not allowed to bother Kyuhyun and me during our stay here. Am I right?” Siwon asked, folding his arms across his chest while making quick eye contact with everyone.

 

Hankyung looked at the other four men standing with him, hoping they had all remembered what he had strictly told them. After all, he would hate to have to fish one of them out of the ocean if Siwon decided to throw them over the side of the ship. It was just a good thing they could all swim or else Siwon might be down one bodyguard.

 

“Correct, Sir,” the four other bodyguards responded.

 

“Very good. That’s all I needed to check as of now. You are dismissed,” Siwon stated. “Except for you, Shim Changmin.”

 

“Me, Sir?” Changmin asked as he looked around and pointed to himself.

 

“Is there another Shim Changmin on this ship that I am unaware of?” Siwon questioned, an unamused look on his face.

 

“No…sorry, Sir…” Changmin replied with his head bowed down.

 

“You were told why I hired you, yes?” Siwon asked as he approached Changmin.

 

“To…to keep you and Mr. Choi Kyuhyun safe,” Changmin answered, thinking that maybe this was somehow a trick question.

 

“Not only that, but I picked you because you seem like you would be a good friend for Kyuhyun to have around,” Siwon explained.

 

Changmin looked up at Siwon with a bit of confusion in his eyes. So...he was hired to be a friend?

 

“Sir. Not that I’m trying to be disrespectful or anything, but I heard that Mr. Choi Kyuhyun seems to be pretty close to Lee Taemin,” Changmin explained. “Why didn’t you bring Taemin along instead, since they already know each other and Mr. Choi Kyuhyun would most likely be more comfortable around him?”

 

“While Taemin is close to Kyuhyun, you’re closer to Kyuhyun’s age and your personalities seem more similar. Don’t think I didn’t hear of the mischievous things you did to your teachers while you were being trained. How you questioned everything, and even disobeyed them sometimes just because you wanted to,” Siwon stated while giving Changmin a stern look.

 

“I…I’m sorry about doing those things, Sir,” Changmin apologized as he bowed and cringed a bit.

 

“No need to be sorry about them now, it’s more important that you never did them around me or messed up in front of me,” Siwon stated. “But it’s those type of things that caused me to believe you would get along well with Kyuhyun. I know you can also be strict but your personality fits well with Kyuhyun’s,” he explained as he continued to observe Changmin. “I think you’ll be someone Kyuhyun can become friends with, but fear and have respect for at the same time. I don’t think Kyuhyun will ever be able to truly fear Taemin because of how he acts most of the time and based on how much he’s messed up in front of Kyuhyun so far.”

 

“I’ll do my best, Sir,” Changmin replied, waiting for what Siwon would tell him to do next.

 

“Good. Now go join the others,” Siwon instructed as he shooed Changmin away with a flick on his hand.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Changmin said before bowing one more time and leaving.

 

Siwon smiled before heading to the bedroom where Kyuhyun would be waiting for him.

 

~~~~

The Bedroom

 

Kyuhyun had left after being instructed by Siwon to go right to the bedroom and was excited to have another round of sex with Siwon. This one would be more comfortable than doing it in the airplane bathroom.

 

After entering the bedroom, Kyuhyun closed the door and flicked on the lights so he could actually see the room better this time. He was amazed with what he saw for this being a bedroom on a ship. There was a huge four-poster, king sized bed up against the farthest wall with deep purple sheets on it, that must have been made out of some expensive material by the way they looked. The carpet was plush, white, and was so soft beneath his feet it felt like he was walking on a cloud. The rest of the furniture in the room was a light grayish color that had a worn look to it with silver shining knobs. On one of the walls was a door, which Kyuhyun guessed led to an attached bathroom for easy clean up. There was also a large chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling that Kyuhyun knew must have cost a fortune.

 

“Wow…this guy must spend a lot of time on this ship to have all of this,” Kyuhyun said as he took a couple more steps into the room. “Woooow…” the younger breathed out in astonishment, seeing one of the walls was one giant mirror which looked cleaned to perfection. _Siwon said that everything was prepared for us…_ Kyuhyun told himself as he saw the nightstand sitting to the left of the bed.

 

Curious, Kyuhyun went over to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open. His eyes widened when he saw that there was a new bottle of lube laying there. Picking it up, Kyuhyun began looking at the bottle, since it was clearly different from what Siwon sometimes used with him.

 

“ _Warming_ lube…?” Kyuhyun asked as he read the label. “I wonder what that does.” Right after Kyuhyun said that, he lowered his hands and cocked his head to the side. “Well...it warms obviously…” he said to himself before looking back down at the bottle again and bit the inside of his cheek.

 

Kyuhyun knew that he shouldn’t start anything without Siwon, but he wanted to know specifically what the bottle meant when it said it was warming lube. After all, he had never used something like this before, so of course he was going to be more curious.

 

Quickly, Kyuhyun tossed the bottle of lube onto the bed and stripped his clothes off. Kyuhyun clothes came flying off and were tossed them to random places in the room. Right now, it didn’t matter so much to Kyuhyun where they ended up, just as long as he didn’t knocking anything over or break it.

 

As soon as he was finished stripping, Kyuhyun hopped onto the bed and popped open the top of the lube in excitement. Out of more curiosity, the younger lifted the open bottle to his nose and smelled the lube only to sadly find it had no scent. After Siwon had used the chocolate scented lube on him, he had been waiting to use another scent just because it seemed more...kinky. Even though he was disappointed that there was no smell, he quickly got over it. Kyuhyun then turned the bottle upside down and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, not really sure how much he needed to use.

 

“It doesn’t feel warm…it just feels like regular cold lube...” the younger stated as he closed the lube bottle and placed it back on the bed.

 

Since this was Kyuhyun’s first time using lube on himself, he spent a little time looking at the pile of it on his fingers. Was this going to be enough? How much did Siwon use on him? This was the substance that made the buttplug go in so easily? So many questions were flying through his head before he snapped himself out of it, realizing he only had so much time before Siwon would be coming to the room.

 

Kyuhyun began coating his fingers with the lube when all the sudden he felt it beginning to heat up a bit.

 

“Wow...it really is warming lube…” the younger whispered to himself in amazement, glancing down at his slick looking fingers.

 

He was becoming even more curious and carefully laid himself back on the bed, bending his legs so his feet rested flat on the bed, with a pillow under his head to keep him propped up a bit. Reaching his hand down, Kyuhyun began to circle his puckered hole and then slowly slipped one finger inside.

 

“Aaahh…” Kyuhyun lightly moaned out. Even though he had fingered himself before, it felt so much more different doing it with lube. “Mmmm…” he continued lightly moaning while touching himself.

 

After he moved his finger around a little he couldn’t help but enter a second. The feeling this lube was giving him was amazing. It made it feel like the inside of his hole was hot and tingly. Quickly, Kyuhyun added a third finger and began moving them around and thrusting them more.

 

“Aaahh…this...feels great…” Kyuhyun quietly moaned while arching his back slightly. “Mmmm…I need something more…I can’t find my prostate,” he complained as he continued moving and curling his fingers inside of him while thrusting his hips.

 

It had been quite a while since he had last fingered himself, so he was getting quickly agitated. He had grown accustomed to Siwon finding his prostate right away whenever he fingered him, or just when they had sex in general. Thinking about it in that way kind of made Kyuhyun feel like he was being spoiled, but so what if he was? It was Siwon. The man was going to spoil him in more ways than one.

 

Looking around the room, Kyuhyun found nothing he could use. He had been hoping to find a basket filled with sex toys or something, since that’s what Hakyeon excelled in, but there was nothing. Just a regular bedroom filled with regular furniture. His eyes then fell back on the bottle of lube that was laying next to him nestled in the covers of the bed. With his fingers still working at his hole, and biting his bottom lip, Kyuhyun reached for the bottle.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun pulled his fingers out and popped the bottle open again. Squirting more lube onto his fingers, he then popped the bottle closed again and ran his lubed up hand over the bottle. Since he had never personally stuck anything but fingers, and Siwon’s cock, inside of himself, he wanted to take extra precaution to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. If he hurt himself so early on into their honeymoon, he knew it wasn’t going to be nearly as fun for either Siwon or him.

 

Kyuhyun stared at the glistening bottle while nervously gnawing at his bottom lip before bringing the bottle down to his entrance and gently pushing it against himself. He was burning on the inside, needing something inside of him, and didn’t think twice before beginning to push the bottle inside of his quivering hole. Surprisingly, the bottle went in fairly easy. He was glad he had taken some time to lube the bottle up, even if it did make more of a mess.

 

Kyuhyun moaned loudly, feeling himself being stretched more, and backed his head into the pillow behind him. While he moved the bottle in and out of himself with one hand, he used the other to begin stroking his leaking erection. It wasn’t long before Kyuhyun managed to brush up against his prostate with the bottle and moaned out louder than he already was. His toes curled against the covers on the bed, pulling at them, while his back arched higher up and his eyes closed in ecstasy. That had been the feeling he had been craving for.

 

“F-fuck…” Kyuhyun panted out as he quickened the pace of the bottle in his ass. “This…feels...good…” he moaned while biting down on his bottom lip to try and quiet himself at least a little bit, unsure of where Siwon’s bodyguards had gone off to and if they could hear him.

 

He didn’t know if it was because of the lube, or because he was feeling hornier than usual, that he wanted to find his prostate again and slam the bottle into it over and over again.

 

Continuing to pleasure himself, Kyuhyun felt he was coming closer to his orgasm. He began thrusting the bottle farther in, making sure to hit his prostate each time, and stroked his erection faster and harder. Kyuhyun even stuck the bottle in as far as he dared, and held it there as he ground his hips into the mattress, imagining that it was SIwon’s cock inside of him instead. He continued thrusting the bottle in at different speeds and angles with the urge to cum growing more and more intense.

 

His back was arching off the mattress and he was moaning loudly, seconds away from his orgasm. Kyuhyun’s hips and back were completely off the mattress at this point with the only thing being his feet, shoulders, and head that rested down. His muscles were spasming because he was so close to his release as he thrust his hips into the air while still stroking his erection as well. He was about to cum when he heard the door to the bedroom open. Shocked, Kyuhyun dropped himself back down onto the bed, released the bottle and his erection, and leaned up on his elbows to see Siwon standing in the doorway.

 

Siwon quickly shut the door and walked over to the bed, admiring the sight before him. This was the last thing he had expected to walk in on when he arrived at the bedroom. He had assumed since Kyuhyun had been so tired, that he would find him sleeping and would have to wake him up. Never in a million years did he think he would come to see his lover laying on a bed, pleasuring himself, and on the brink of giving himself an orgasm. Now that was something he would pay to have recorded.

 

“What. Do. I. Have. Here?” Siwon asked as he climbed onto the bed and saw the bottle of lube still lodged deep in Kyuhyun’s ass.

 

Positioning himself between Kyuhyun’s legs, Siwon took hold of the bottle and began pulling it out slowly, but not all the way. Once it was out enough that he could read the bottle, he stopped pulling.

 

“Warming lube. This must have been what Hakyeon told me about,” Siwon stated happily. “Do you feel good on the inside?” Siwon asked without moving the bottle more.

 

“Y-yes…sorry…I s-started…” Kyuhyun apologized, gripping the sheets beneath him, craving to have some movement inside of him again.

 

Siwon said nothing and began thrusting the bottle back in and out of Kyuhyun at a fast pace, causing the younger to moan again. Lude sounds began filling the bedroom, coming from both his ass and his mouth.

 

“Are you getting more pleasure from the bottle than you would from my cock?” Siwon asked without stopping the thrusts.

 

“N-no!” Kyuhyun called out as his back began arching off the mattress again in pleasure. “I-I j-just…it f-feels g-gooooood…” he moaned out in pleasure.

 

“That’s because this not only warms...but stimulates as well,” Siwon stated. “You have to learn to read the label fully.”

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun breathily called.

 

“Do you want to cum from just this bottle?” the man asked while hitting the younger’s prostate.

 

“I…I w-want…y-you…in-side…” Kyuhyun panted, clutching onto the sheet even harder now.

 

Siwon had just made him blueball himself by coming into the room and having him stop right when he was about to cum, so now the feeling of having to cum was even greater and was driving Kyuhyun insane.

 

“I’ll make you cum from this bottle first as a small punishment for getting started without me,” Siwon stated as he continued moving the bottle in and out, faster and faster, always hitting Kyuhyun’s prostate dead on.

 

“Siwon…Siwon!” Kyuhyun called out, closing his eyes and backing his head hard into the pillow in pleasure. “I need…” but he was too out of breath to finish his sentence.

 

“You need to cum? Then cum. But know I’m going to fuck your brains out once you do,” Siwon stated as he thrust the bottle in even farther and held one of Kyuhyun’s hips down with his free hand.

 

“Fuck! Y-yes! Yes! I’m…I’m going to…c-cum!” Kyuhyun shouted, feeling himself cum all over his stomach and chest.

 

As he came, Siwon never stopped moving the bottle to ensure Kyuhyun would cum as much as he could. That only made Kyuhyun feel more sensitive as he came and called out Siwon’s name a couple more times.

 

Kyuhyun’s body finally went limp on the bed after his orgasm had finished. His muscles relaxed slightly as his eyes fluttered open. He was panting hard and let a small whine out when Siwon pulled the bottle of lube from his ass.

 

“Why did you start without me?” Siwon asked, hovering over Kyuhyun, holding the lube in his hand.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but blush when he saw the lube covered bottle that had just been thrusting inside of him. He found himself looking between Siwon and the bottle for a couple of seconds before he was finally able to answer.

 

“I was just…looking around…” Kyuhyun panted out. “I found…that and…got curious…” he explained, licking his lips a couple of times.

 

“Curiosity killed the cat, Kyuhyun.”

 

“This curiosity didn’t kill me,” Kyuhyun pointed out as a small wave of after-pleasure rolled through his body, causing him to shiver slightly. “And didn’t you say you were going to fuck my brains out now? Why are we still talking?”

 

“You just crave sex, don’t you?” Siwon asked, tossing the lube onto the bed and leaning away from Kyuhyun. “Why don’t you help me get undressed first?”

 

Kyuhyun, still panting a bit, sat up on the bed and moved towards Siwon who was already unbuttoning his shirt. Right away, Kyuhyun went to Siwon’s pants and began undoing his belt, popped the button open, and unzipped them. Without even a pause, Kyuhyun pulled Siwon’s boxers down to reveal the raging erection the man had.

 

Siwon was just throwing his shirt off the bed when he felt Kyuhyun take his erection into his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck, Kyuhyun!” Siwon moaned out at the feeling of Kyuhyun instantly beginning to deepthroat him. “God…” he moaned out again as Kyuhyun hollowed his cheeks, making him feel an immense amount of pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun felt as Siwon grabbed onto his hair but he didn’t slow down his pace. For some reason, Kyuhyun was finding the taste of Siwon more appealing than he ever had before. The younger enjoyed how Siwon’s cock twitched in his mouth each time he hollowed out his cheeks, or ran his tongue over a certain sensitive vein on the bottom of his cock. Sucking on Siwon’s cock continued to be more fun for him as he went on, and he began wondering if Siwon was going to cum in his mouth this time.

 

It only took a little while more until Siwon had to pull Kyuhyun’s mouth away from his dick. Siwon was panting hard from holding back his orgasm, while Kyuhyun was taking in fresh lungfuls of much needed air.

 

“It’s not your mouth I want to cum in,” Siwon panted out, looking down at Kyuhyun and the pre-cum and drool that was coming out from the corner of his mouth. “Why don’t get do something more fun? Hm?” he asked, giving the younger a quick kiss on the lips. “Lay back.”

 

Doing as he was told, Kyuhyun laid back on the bed as his throbbing erection twitched against his stomach and dripped pre-cum.

 

Quickly getting rid of his pants and boxers and tossing them on the floor along with the rest of his and Kyuhyun’s clothes, Siwon grabbed the lube off the bed. Siwon positioned himself between Kyuhyun’s legs and the younger looked up at him.

 

“Since you seemed to like this lube so much, why don’t we use a bit more?” Siwon asked as he popped the lid open.

 

Kyuhyun only nodded his head as he watched Siwon place a generous amount on his fingers. Kyuhyun knew Siwon was aware he didn’t need this much preparation, so he must have been doing it because he knew it made him feel good. If the amount of lube he had already been using was good, most should be better, right?

 

Two fingers quickly entered into Kyuhyun’s hole and the younger let out a low moan while moving his hips. Siwon quickly entered another finger and rubbed up against Kyuhyun’s prostate.

 

A deep satisfied moan left Kyuhyun’s throat each time Siwon brushed against his prostate. His back was arching slightly again with each thrust, wishing Siwon would just sick his cock in him already to reach deeper inside of him.

 

“Are you ready for me to fuck your brains out now?” Siwon asked while moving his fingers around a little bit more. “Look at how tight you’re squeezing my fingers and pulling them in,” he added. He pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go before spreading them out, watching Kyuhyun writhe around on the mattress in pleasure.

 

“Yes…please…just fuck me already, Siwon,” Kyuhyun begged in desperation.

 

Taking his fingers out, Siwon moved closer to Kyuhyun and aligned his cock with the younger’s hole. Kyuhyun felt the head of Siwon’s cock brush up against his entrance and couldn’t help but let a small moan out. Siwon smiled at Kyuhyun’s eagerness before pushing all the way inside.

 

Kyuhyun moaned so loudly that Siwon had to place one of his hands over the younger’s mouth. Shocked by Siwon suddenly action, Kyuhyun grabbed onto his wrist to try and move it away.

 

“This place isn’t soundproof you know,” the older warned, watching as Kyuhyun then stopped trying to pull his hand away from his mouth. “I don’t mind you being this loud, but I thought it’s only fair to give you the warning incase you don’t want anyone else hearing you on accident,” Siwon told him, removing his hand from the younger’s mouth and then beginning to move his hips enough to brush up against the younger’s prostate again.

 

“Fuck…I don’t care…just fuck me!” Kyuhyun screamed as he clutched the covers under him.

 

Siwon obliged with Kyuhyun’s command and grabbed the younger’s legs, spreading them apart farther so he could slam in harder. Pulling himself almost all of the way out, Siwon then slammed himself back in, burying himself completely inside of the younger. Kyuhyun was a moaning, screaming mess under Siwon within only the first couple of thrusts, craving for more.

 

Kyuhyun was trying to catch his breath as Siwon continued pounding into him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning and screaming as Siwon continued his assault on his ass. The man’s cock was already enough to make him moan and scream, but add that with the lube they were using and things were taken to a whole new level.

 

“Shit…Si…won…” Kyuhyun panted between thrusts as he was plowed into the mattress, tears of pleasure already forming in his eyes.

 

Without stopping for too long, Siwon flipped Kyuhyun over so that he was now on his hands and knees, and then continued plowing into him at the same pace as before.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon grunted out as he buried himself all the way inside the younger. “You feel so good!”

 

“Give me time…to catch…my breath…” Kyuhyun panted as he felt Siwon constantly grinding against his prostate.

 

“I said I was going to fuck your brains out, so that’s what I’m going to do,” Siwon commented before starting to thrust again.

 

“Aaaahhhh! FUCK!” Kyuhyun screamed as new waves of pleasure washed over him. “Yes! Keep…going…” he shouted while fisting the sheets to the point where he was almost ripping them.

 

Siwon was beginning to let out some moans as he felt Kyuhyun clamping down around his erection harder. The moan was also in part because the lube they were using was making him feel more aroused and caused him to thrust harder into the younger. Just as Siwon was thinking about plowing into Kyuhyun harder, he felt Kyuhyun tighten even more against him and thrust his hips back so bury him all the way inside. Siwon knew the younger was getting close to his climax but he still wanted to have some fun with him, especially since Kyuhyun seemed to be enjoying it so much.

 

Unlike before, this time Siwon pulled completely out of Kyuhyun. The younger slumped completely down to the mattress, laying on his side now that Siwon wasn’t holding him up anymore. He felt like the bones in his body had turned to jelly and felt small waves of pleasure hit his body because of the lube. When he didn’t feel Siwon’s hands on him within a couple more seconds, he looked back towards the man. Forcing himself up on his hands and knees again, Kyuhyun crawled closer to Siwon.

 

“Why…why did you stop?” Kyuhyun panted out, just barely managing to stay up.

 

Siwon leaned forward and kissed Kyuhyun on the lips with a large smile on his face. He wanted to see just how desperate Kyuhyun was to get pleasure from him.

 

“I think it’s time you did some of the work,” Siwon stated, moving towards the head of the bed. “Come here,” Siwon called as he stroked his erection a couple of times.

 

Kyuhyun was more than eager to go over to Siwon and was soon kneeling over Siwon’s raging erection. Using one hand to hold Siwon’s erection and the other on the man’s shoulder, Kyuhyun was soon lowering himself back on the man’s large, leaking cock. Seating himself all the way on the man, Kyuhyun waited a little bit, getting himself use to the feeling again. As he adjusted, Siwon leaned forward and planted a couple quick kisses on his chest and neck, gently sucking at a few of the more sensitive areas. In the next couple of seconds, Kyuhyun began moving. He couldn’t help it, he needed the feeling of Siwon moving inside of him, even if he didn’t have complete feeling back in his legs yet.

 

Gripping the top of the headboard on either side of Siwon’s head, Kyuhyun began moving his hips up and down, sheathing the man all the way inside of him each time.

 

Seeing Kyuhyun enjoy himself as he closed his eyes in pleasure, Siwon grabbed the lube that was still on the bed and thankfully close by. Siwon popped the lid open and squirted more onto his hand. This time he threw the bottle off the bed and then reached his lube covered hand towards Kyuhyun’s erection. Quickly, he spread the lube all over the younger’s cock and balls, paying close attention to the slit of Kyuhyun’s leaking erection.

 

“Ooohh, God yes!” Kyuhyun shouted as he felt the warming lube being smeared all over his lower area. “Siwon…it’s too...much…” he panted, feeling himself being stimulated more by the lube and Siwon’s hand. Kyuhyun always loved the feeling of Siwon’s hands on his cock, but with the lube making everything hotter and stimulated. It was too overwhelming. “Inside...and out...it’s too...too much…” Kyuhyun moaned out while tears of pleasure began running down his face.

 

“Do you need to cum soon?” Siwon asked while continuing to move his hand, paying special attention to the leaking head. “Hmmm?” he hummed while watching as Kyuhyun rolled his eyes back in pleasure before looking down at him again with more tears running down his face.

 

“Y-yes!” Kyuhyun shouted as he leaned down and locked his lips with Siwon’s. “Can I cum? Please can I cum?” he asked, not being completely sure why he still still asking for permission. He guessed it had just become a habit and one he remembered Siwon saying he liked.

 

“Cum as hard and as much as you want, Kyuhyun,” Siwon replied before kissing him again.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun whined, his thrusts becoming more sporadic, releasing the headboard so he could hold onto Siwon’s shoulders.

 

Siwon knew Kyuhyun wanted his help as well, so he began thrusting his hips upwards each time Kyuhyun thrust down. This got Kyuhyun moaning even more and he felt like he could cum at any time. Siwon listened to how the younger’s breath hitched when he was hit just right inside and couldn’t stop himself from smirking.

 

“I’m going to cum!” the younger cried out, feeling his body tense up even more.

 

Leaning his head down into Siwon’s neck, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but to bite the flesh as he came long and hard. He felt his teeth sinking into Siwon’s neck and felt kind of bad, but he was also too pleased to care too much at the moment. Siwon cringed at the pain in his neck, but it only added to his stimulation. Soon he was cuming inside of Kyuhyun, filling the younger up all the way while pushing himself as deep as he could into him. As he came, he could feel Kyuhyun moaning more and sending vibrations through his neck, making him feel even better. He could also feel a couple of Kyuhyun’s pleasured tears fall onto his shoulder and roll down the front of his chest.

 

“Kyuhyun…you can let go of my neck now,” Siwon called as they both worked on coming down from their highs.

 

Opening his eyes, Kyuhyun found that he was in fact still biting quite hard onto Siwon’s neck. It was hurting his jaw and he was sure it wasn’t too comfortable for Siwon either.

 

“Sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized right after releasing his mouth from Siwon’s neck. He then looked and saw the the mark he had left. A small gasp instantly left his mouth, shocked that he had caused something like this to happen. “Oh no…Siwon…I didn’t mean...oh no...I’m so sorry…”

 

“Why are you saying that?” Siwon asked, looking up at Kyuhyun who looked sad now. “What happ-” Siwon had begun reaching up for his neck to touch where Kyuhyun had bitten him. The younger grabbed his wrist and stopped him, which also caused him to stop mid-sentence and stare at the younger in confusion.

 

“Wait right here!” the younger commanded, releasing Siwon’s wrist and sliding himself off the older and attempting to stand up.

 

When Kyuhyun first started walking, he nearly tripped over his feet but corrected himself before he could fall over. That got a small laugh from Siwon, but Kyuhyun ignored it.

 

Opening a door that was in the room, Kyuhyun entered a bathroom and quickly grabbed the first small washcloth he could find and ran it under cold water. With the towel still over the sink, Kyuhyun rang it out so water wouldn’t drip everywhere. As he was walking back to the bed, he saw Siwon still looking at him with confusion.

 

“It’s not like you have to clean me off or anything, Kyuhyun. We can always shower together,” Siwon pointed out, remaining where he was.

 

“It…it’s not that…” Kyuhyun stated as he climbed back onto the bed and straddled Siwon like he had been before.

 

Gently, Kyuhyun moved Siwon’s head to the side and then brought the wet towel up to Siwon’s neck.

 

“Ack!” Siwon groaned at the contact, moving away slightly but stayed still for the most part.

 

Kyuhyun flinched in guilt at how Siwon reacted. He then removed the towel from Siwon’s neck and showed him the blood on it.

 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to make you bleed,” Kyuhyun stated as he placed the towel back on the wound and gently pressed down, so he wouldn’t cause Siwon any more pain. “I didn’t even taste blood or anything while I was biting you…”

 

“Don’t worry, this isn’t the worse thing you’ve done to me,” Siwon stated as he placed his hand over the one Kyuhyun was using to hold the washcloth. “Remember the whip?”

 

“I wish you wouldn’t remind me of that,” the younger pouted, feeling two times worse now than he had before.

 

“Here, I’ll hold this,” Siwon said, taking the washcloth from Kyuhyun and bringing it back up to his neck. “Why don’t you go see if you can find a first aid kit in the bathroom for me.”

 

Kyuhyun was off the bed in a second and running back to the bathroom, opening all of the drawers and cabinets and rummaging through them. Finally, he managed to find the first aid kit that was stashed beneath the sink and came running back to Siwon. Hopping on the bed and opening it up, Kyuhyun began removing things he knew would be needed to treat the small injury.

 

Siwon removed the wet washcloth and Kyuhyun immediately began tending to the wound. Kyuhyun made sure to be gentle, since he didn’t want to hurt Siwon any more than he already had. The man flinched a couple of times as Kyuhyun applied some ointment to clean the wound out, but other than that he sat completely still. Siwon glanced out of the corner of his eye a couple of times to see the concerned and concentrated face Kyuhyun had while he worked on his neck.

 

 _He’s so adorable like this,_ Siwon said to himself right when he felt Kyuhyun blowing on his neck to try and dry the ointment faster.

 

After Kyuhyun had managed to clean the wound and dress it, he leaned down and gave the bandage a small kiss. Kyuhyun planted a few more kisses along Siwon’s neck, leading up to his ear. Giving Siwon’s ear one quick nip, Kyuhyun sat back and, without being aware of it, gave Siwon the puppy-eyes.

 

 _Oh fuck...that’s the first time he’s done that and it’s so fucking cute!_ Siwon screamed in his head while he tried not to jump on top of the younger right then and there.

 

“I feel bad now…” Kyuhyun stated. “We haven’t even been here for an hour yet and I’ve already hurt you…” he explained, a couple of tears running down his face, only this time because he felt guilty.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, reaching forward and wiping some of the tears away. “Come on, let’s get showered and then we can take a nap until lunch is ready. Does that sound good?” Siwon asked as he stroked Kyuhyun’s sweaty hair that was clinging to his forehead.

 

“I thought you didn’t want me sleeping anymore or else I’d mess up my sleep cycle while we’re here,” the younger pointed out, wiping the rest of his tears away with the heel of his hand.

 

“A small nap isn’t going to kill you,” Siwon stated. “And I know how tired you usually get after we have sex, so it would be mean for me to force you to stay awake any longer than you can handle,” he explained. “So do you want to take a small nap after our shower?” he asked again.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile, glad that Siwon was being considerate of him and how tired he was feeling.

 

While they were in the shower, Siwon made sure to tend to Kyuhyun and that he was cleaned properly so he wasn’t uncomfortable. After all, if he didn’t manage to get all the lube out of Kyuhyun, it might cause the younger to be unable to rest fully because of feeling stimulated and aroused. Kyuhyun also helped clean Siwon off and tried to avoid getting the bandage on his neck too wet, so it wouldn’t end up peeling off.

 

“Was I too rough on you?” Siwon asked after he was done cleaning Kyuhyun out.

 

“It was rough…but I _really_ liked it,” Kyuhyun answered with a large smile on his face. “You can be a beast sometimes.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Siwon replied in a smug tone.

 

“Good. I like that side of you sometimes. It’s refreshing from just a regular round of sex,” the younger explained. “I like it when you’re rougher with me sometimes. It shows you trust me enough to tell you if you’re hurting me, and that I trust you enough not to hurt me.”

 

Cupping Kyuhyun’s face in his hands, Siwon bent down and planted a couple quick kisses on the younger’s lips. When he leaned back up, Siwon ran his thumbs over Kyuhyun’s cheeks a couple of times as he smiled down at him.

 

“Just tell me when you want me to be rougher and I’ll do it for you,” Siwon commented before turning off the water in the shower. “Let’s get dried off so we can get back into bed.”

 

Kyuhyun helped dry Siwon’s neck around the bandage so it wouldn’t accidentally get peeled off. Even though Siwon didn’t say anything, he truly appreciated Kyuhyun doing these small things for him. It felt nice. After the two of them quickly dried off, they walked back into the bedroom.

 

It wasn’t until Kyuhyun was standing right next to the bed that he saw the sorry state of the cover they had just had sex on. Seeing how dirty it was, covered in both lube and cum, he couldn’t help but cringe a little. It was smeared over the cover from them moving around and no doubt half dry, if not completely, by now.

 

“We can’t sleep with the cover like this,” the younger pointed out, pointing to all the cum and lube that covered them.

 

“True. Hold on,” Siwon said as he walked over to his pants on the floor, pulled his phone out, and selected a number. “Hankyung, can you and someone to come and remove the top sheet on the bed? Bring another as well to replace it.” Siwon hung up his phone before walking back into the bathroom and finding two robes for them to use. “I don’t think you want others seeing you naked. And I know I definitely don’t want them seeing you naked.”

 

Understanding, Kyuhyun quickly grabbed his robe from Siwon and began pulling it on. People seeing him butt naked was not on his to-do list for their honeymoon. The only one seeing him naked during this period...or any time for that matter...was going to be Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun had just finished closing his robe when there was a knock on the door, causing him to instantly pull his robe closer to him. Siwon walked over and opened the door to see Hankyung and Changmin standing there. Changmin was carrying the clean sheet that would be placed on the bed as they entered the room.

 

As Hankyung and Changmin were changing the large cover, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but notice how shocked of a face Changmin had. Kyuhyun could feel himself blushing, since Changmin obviously knew now what him and Siwon had been doing not too long ago. While they were switching out the cover, Kyuhyun also noticed the bottle of lube was laying right next to Changmin’s foot. No doubt the man had already seen it, which only made Kyuhyun feel even more embarrassed, since it was still glistening with lube on the outside.

 

Thankfully, Hankyung and Changmin finished switching out the cover quickly and were about to leave. This time, it was Hankyung he was carrying the folded up, dirty sheet with him.

 

“Hankyung, you may leave. Changmin, can you stay here momentarily?” Siwon called before the man could leave the room.

 

Changmin nodded his head and closed the door after Hankyung had left so they could have some privacy.

 

“Yes, Sir?” Changmin asked, giving a small bow before looking up at Siwon.

 

“I would like to actually introduce you to Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated as he placed a hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and pushed the younger forward a bit. “Why don’t you introduce yourself, Changmin?”

 

Kyuhyun was a bit confused as to why Siwon was choosing now of all times to introduce them to each other, but knew there wasn’t anything he could really do about the matter.

 

“Hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Changmin said as he bowed to Kyuhyun. “My name is Shim Changmin.”

 

“Hello, Changmin,” Kyuhyun replied. “I haven’t seen you before. Are you new?” he asked, since he had been one of the bodyguards hadn’t looked familiar.

 

“Y-” Changmin looked over towards Siwon, not sure if he was allowed to respond to Kyuhyun or not. After Siwon slightly nodded, Changmin continued. “Yes. I was just recently hired and trained. Since I’ve been training so much, we haven’t had time until now to meet.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head while listening to Changmin, not knowing what else he was really suppose to do, since Siwon had sprung this on him so suddenly.

 

“I know sometimes you can get lonely if I am busy with work or something,” Siwon stated. “So I hired him because he seemed like a good match with your personality,” the man explained. “He’s mischievous, can be rude, and is a rule breaker, _just_ like someone else I happen to know.”

 

“Hmmm…really? I can’t think of anyone,” Kyuhyun said in a joking tone.

 

“Point is…” Siwon continued, “...if you ever want someone to hangout with or take you places you can call Changmin. I hope the two of you can become closer like friends to one another. He’s kind of like your personal bodyguard like Hankyung is, only you can call to have him do something with or for you when Hankyung is not available. And unlike Hankyung, you can do more personal things around him so like I said...a friend. I’m doing this, since I don’t like seeing your bored, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Aahhh! I see!” the younger exclaimed with a growing smile on his face. “Alright! Then I hope we can become close Changmin!” Kyuhyun stated enthusiastically with a wide smile on his face.

 

“So do I, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Changmin replied happily.

 

“Alright. That’s all, Changmin,” Siwon said. “Thanks for your help.”

 

“No problem, Sir. I’ll be leaving now then,” Changmin said with a bow before exiting the room.

 

Once the door closed, Kyuhyun turned back to Siwon.

 

“You basically hired me a friend,” the younger pointed out.

 

“Just someone else to keep an eye on you,” Siwon stated. “Hankyung can’t always be available to do things with you if you become bored, since he’s one of my top bodyguards, so that’s where Changmin will step in,” he restated. “Now, into bed with you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he pulled at the belt on the youngers robe and pulled it off his arms so Kyuhyun was naked again.

 

“I can’t even sleep in that?” Kyuhyun asked. “It was so soft and warm…”

 

“Nope,” Siwon simply replied as he took his off as well and let it pile up on the floor by his feet. “The bed will be soft enough and you’ll have me to keep you warm, so the robe really isn’t necessary,” he explained, scanning his eyes down Kyuhyun’s body in the process.

 

“Fine,” the younger sighed, crawling into bed followed by Siwon.

 

“I’ll set an alarm to go off in two hours. That should give us enough time to recoup. Especially since we still have the whole rest of the day to try and stay up,” Siwon explained, setting his phone on the nightstand once they were both situated in bed.

 

“What’s going to be for lunch?” Kyuhyun asked, snuggling up closer to Siwon.

 

“Seriously? That’s what you ask at a time like this?” Siwon asked as he looked at Kyuhyun. “You ask about food?”

 

“Sex with you makes me hungry sometimes…” Kyuhyun admitted. “Sleep and food...that’s what I want after having sex with you,” he said with a small laugh.

 

“Just sleep for now and we can see what’s prepared when the time comes,” Siwon explained as he began closing his eyes.

 

“Fine…” Kyuhyun whined, also closing his eyes and allowing himself to sleep.

 

It didn’t take long for Siwon to pull Kyuhyun into his chest, and for the younger to nestle up against him. That was their most common sleeping position and the one they found the most comfortable. Siwon liked having Kyuhyun pulled in close to him to feel his breath against his skin, and Kyuhyun found it calming to listen to the sound of Siwon’s heart as he slept.

 

The two hours Siwon had allowed them to sleep went by too quickly for Kyuhyun and soon both of them were being woken up to the sound of Siwon’s alarm. Kyuhyun really had to tell Siwon to change the sound of his alarm, because it was the most annoying sound you could ever imagine. And it was set to the highest volume possible.

 

“That wasn’t two hours,” Kyuhyun stated, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed.

 

“It was two hours,” Siwon laughed. “I just fucked you so good your body needs more rest. But you can get a proper rest tonight when the time actually comes.”

 

Kyuhyun sat on the bed and pouted as Siwon quickly pulled on his robe and went over towards the door. Opening the door, he reached out and pulled both of their luggage into the room, just as Kyuhyun was getting up from the bed.

 

“Let’s get dressed and get some food,” Siwon said as he rolled Kyuhyun’s luggage closer to him.

 

“Sounds perfect to me!” Kyuhyun stated just as his stomach let out a loud grumble.

 

They quickly got dressed and when they were leaving, Kyuhyun bolted out of the room and made his way towards the smell of food. Making his way up to the upper level of the ship, he spotted a table that was set with two plates of food and some wine.

 

Siwon made it up shortly after Kyuhyun and the two of them sat down to enjoy their lunch.

 

“This looks amazing,” Kyuhyun stated as he looked down at his plate that had some cut of steak he was not familiar with.

 

“It tastes even better,” Siwon said before putting the first piece into his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun began eating as well and soon both of them went quiet as they enjoyed their meal. By the end of it, the wine was also gone, each of them having drunk about half of the bottle. Maybe a little more than half for Kyuhyun, since he tended to get a bit more excited over alcohol than Siwon did.

 

“I need to have a short meeting with and captain and my men who came with,” Siwon explained to Kyuhyun as he stood up from his chair. “You would be bored to death if you came with, so can I trust you not to get in trouble in the middle of the ocean if I leave you alone?”

 

“What am I going to do? Set the ocean on fire or something?” Kyuhyun asked, standing up as well. “If I’m going to have some time to myself then I guess I’ll go down the the lower deck and laying out for a bit, since it feels amazing out. I just need to change into my swim trunks first so I’m more comfortable.”

 

“Alright, that sound fine to me,” Siwon said as he followed Kyuhyun back to their room and watched as the younger changed.

 

“Okay,” Kyuhyun said once he had changed and all ready. “You go have your meeting and I’m going to enjoy the sun and relax,” he said as he began walking towards the door.

 

“One last thing,” Siwon said, holding up a white, long sleeved shirt. “It’s not a thick material so you won’t get too hot, but I want you to wear it.”

 

“But…why? I already put sunscreen on…” Kyuhyun stated, holding out his arm to show Siwon his slick skin.

 

“I don’t want to give anyone else the chance to see you,” Siwon stated with a straight face. “Just put it on for me,” he said, shaking the shirt in front of Kyuhyun for him to take.

 

“But…we’re anchored in the middle of the ocean right now. Who’s going to see me?” Kyuhyun asked, allowing his shoulders to droop down.

 

“You can either put this on or stay in here while I’m in my meeting. It’s your choice,” Siwon said, holding the shirt in front of Kyuhyun again.

 

Scowling at the man, Kyuhyun snatched the shirt from Siwon and slipped it on over his head.

 

“Happy now?” he asked in a peeved voice as he adjusted his shirt against his slick skin in an uncomfortable manner.

 

“Yes, now I am,” Siwon replied as Kyuhyun walked past him. “I’ll come get you after my meeting with them is done. It should only take around an hour or so if everyone cooperates and listens,” he stated, rubbing one of his hands against his temple.

 

“Okay, okay!” Kyuhyun called back while making his way to where he had seen chairs that he could lay out on.

 

Kyuhyun sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. While he laid there, he couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. He wasn’t much hotter with the shirt Siwon had given him on, but it felt strange to be wearing it.

 

“What can taking it off really hurt?” Kyuhyun asked himself as he sat up, took off the shirt, balled it up, and placed it behind his head to use as a pillow. “Aaahhh…much better, he said as he laid his hands at his side and closed his eyes. “It’s not like anything’s going to happen out here anyways,” he said while yawning and closing his eyes.


	3. Forty Times

Getting to relax like this felt amazing! It felt like ever since college had started, he had never been able to completely relax like this. Then again...he never had a ship he could escape to and do this on. He felt like he could keep his eyes closed all day and bask in the sun and its warmth. Even though this felt nice, Kyuhyun knew he had to be mindful of the time. He needed to know about what time it was so he could pull on the shirt Siwon had given him before the man came to get him. The younger just hoped he wouldn’t get burned or anything in the time he was laying out, or Siwon would find out that he hadn’t listened to him.

 

 _Ehh…even if he does find out I took the shirt off, it’s not like anything bad happened to me,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he relaxed more, feeling the breeze on his body.

 

It had been about twenty minutes since Kyuhyun had begun resting when he decided he may as well put the shirt back on. The sun felt a lot harsher than he thought it would and he really didn’t want to get burned at all. After all, he had spent the majority of his life either inside whether it was for school or doing things he liked, so he really wasn’t use to exposing his skin to this much sun. It was almost a bit uncomfortable in a way. Maybe that was another reason Siwon had wanted him to wear the shirt. After all, the man saw his naked body so often now, that he could probably tell he didn’t get a lot of sun.

 

Standing up from the chair he was laying in, Kyuhyun stretched a bit a let out a yawn. Just as he was finishing stretching, he heard someone shout.

 

“Hey! Hey you over there!” the voice called.

 

Curious, Kyuhyun turned around to see that another ship had approached theirs and was extremely close. Thankfully the water was calm or the two ships might have been bumping into each other, but that was besides the point. How had he not heard anything!?

 

“Um...y-yes?” Kyuhyun called back, not really knowing what else there was to do.

 

“What are you doing hanging out all alone?” the same man called just ask three more of his friends joined him.

 

“Just…laying out…relaxing...” Kyuhyun replied as he rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t get to come on ships often…” he explained, not sure why he was doing it exactly since he had no idea who the guy that was talking to him was.

 

“Come closer so we don’t have to shout as much,” the man called while waving Kyuhyun over towards them.

 

Something told Kyuhyun he shouldn’t listen to this man, and that he should go and find Siwon. But, for some reason, he walked up to the railing of the ship and stood there.

 

“Y-yes?” Kyuhyun asked as he placed his hands on the railing and leaned slightly closer to the four men on the other ship.

 

“Since both of our ships are anchored right now, what do you say you hop on over here for a while,” the man offered with a smirk on his face. “The five of us can have some fun together. Then you can go back before anyone knows you’re gone,” the man stated as he leaned in closer to Kyuhyun.

 

It was just then that Kyuhyun realized how close the ships really were to one another. If he wanted to, Kyuhyun could have reached across and probably touched the other ship. Whoever had been driving the other ship must have really known what they were doing.

 

“Oh…no thank you…” Kyuhyun stated. “I should really just stay here. I was about to go in anyways,” he lied, since he still wanted to stay out in the sun a bit longer, even if it was with the shirt on.

 

“Aww, come on. We can all have a good time,” the same man called. “Look don’t feel nervous. I’m Taecyeon. This is Nichkhun, Junho, and Woohyun,” he explained, pointing back to the other men on the ship. “We’re all friends here for vacation and just want to have some fun.”

 

Kyuhyun tightened his grip on the railing as he bit his bottom lip and looked over at the other men who were now talking to one another.

 

“Look, he has a nice body,” Woohyun stated while looking Kyuhyun up and down a couple of times.

 

“Do you think he would bottom?”Nichkhun asked as they all looked back over towards Kyuhyun.

 

“Oh definitely, he practically screams ‘I want you in my ass!’ ” Junho replied, licking his lips in anticipation. “I wonder how experienced he is.”

 

With all the talking and shouting that was going on, Kyuhyun was almost shocked that Siwon hadn’t come out to see what all of the commotion was about. Either way, with or without Siwon, it didn’t take Kyuhyun much to realize he was in a bad situation and should leave.

 

“I’m sorry!” Kyuhyun shouted as he leaned over the railing a little bit to ensure they would be able to hear him. “I really do need to get going though.”

 

Just as Kyuhyun was about to lean away from the men, Taecyeon leaned over, grabbed him by his hair, and gave him a pull. He had one foot on the railing of his ship and the other still on the deck, while he held onto the railing with his free hand for support.

 

“I don’t think you understand what we’re saying here kid,” Taecyeon said in an annoyed tone. “You _are_ going to come over here for a while and have a good time with us.”

 

“Ouch! Let go of me!” Kyuhyun shouted, hoping that he could get Siwon’s attention or one of the body guards.

 

“Hey, you two,” Taecyeon shouted. “Jump over there and grab him for us.”

 

Kyuhyun was being held in place by the first man and couldn’t do anything as he watched Nichkhun and Junho jump from their ship to the one he was on.

 

“No! Stop it!” Kyuhyun shouted again as he was grabbed by the two men, one of them placing a hand over Kyuhyun’s mouth to keep him quiet.

 

It was only then that Taecyeon released his hair and left him to Nichkhun and Junho. Doing the only thing he would think of, Kyuhyun forced himself to the ground to make it harder for them to bring him over to their ship.

 

“Oh, someone’s playing hard to get,” Junho commented as they tried to pull Kyuhyun to his feet.

 

They managed to get Kyuhyun to his knees, but he continued fighting against them with all his strength.

 

“He’s just being shy,” Nichkhun said as he gave Kyuhyun a hard kick to the stomach.

 

Kyuhyun immediately doubled over and laid limp, coughing on the deck of the ship. That was definitely the hardest he had ever been kicked in his entire life, not to say that he had ever been kicked before, but it hurt like hell. As he was coughing, he felt one of the men pick him up and sling him over his shoulder.

 

“Can you catch?” Nichkhun asked as he positioned Kyuhyun in his grip better.

 

“St-” _*cough cough*_ “-op!” Kyuhyun weakly called out.

 

“Toss him quickly before anyone notices,” Woohyun called, making motions with his hands for Nichkhun to hurry up.

 

Kyuhyun thought he was about to be tossed until he heard a stampede of feet close by. Picking up his head, Kyuhyun saw that it was Siwon and the five bodyguards he had brought with.

 

“Just who the fuck are you assholes!?” Siwon called when he saw the predicament Kyuhyun had gotten himself into.

 

“This little fella said he wanted to come and have some fun with us!” Nichkhun stated, giving Kyuhyun a small slap on his ass which earned a small yelp from Kyuhyun.

 

“Bullshit! Put him down right now!” Siwon shouted in pure anger.

 

When Nichkhun made no move to put Kyuhyun down, Siwon nodded his head towards Hankyung. Before Junho knew what was happening, he was being punching in the face by Hankyung and then kneed in the stomach. Hankyung then grabbed Junho and flipped him hard onto the deck so his back hit first. The man coughed as all of the air was knocked out of his lungs, and attempted to get up so he could fight back. He wasn’t able to get far before Hankyung placed his foot harshly on the man’s chest to hold him down.

 

Nichkhun, Taecyeon, and Woohyun couldn’t help but stare and watch as everything happened. Junho had gone down so quickly, by a man dressed in a suit who appeared by be less built than Junho was. How had that just happened?

 

“Put. Him. Down. NOW!” Siwon shouted even more angrily.

 

“You want him!? Come get him then!” Nichkhun shouted as he dropped Kyuhyun to the deck.

 

Kyuhyun landed hard on the deck with a loud thump and a grunt of pain. His head hit against the wood surface, causing him to see stars. His stomach still hurt from where he had gotten kicked, so it hurt him to try and get back up at the moment. All he could do was lay there and watch what was happening.

 

“Do you want to die you bastard!?” Siwon shouted before lunging himself at Nichkhun where he then began punching him.

 

Nichkhun didn’t even know what hit him and soon he found himself laying on his back on the ground. Nichkhun managed to get up a little in an attempt to punch Siwon back. This failed miserably as Kyuhyun watched Siwon grab onto Nichkhun’s wrist and use his grip to flip the man over so he was on his stomach now. Siwon then pinned Nichkhun’s wrists between his shoulder blades and held it there. Siwon stayed crouched over Nichkhun in order to keep him still, but the man continued to struggle. Getting pissed off, Siwon grabbed onto Nichkhun’s other wrist and retched it behind his back as well, holding it in a painful way, not caring if he hurt the man or dislocated something. That fight had almost appeared too easy for Siwon, and Kyuhyun could have sworn the man looked bored with it.

 

“Call someone to get these guys arrested!” Siwon ordered.

 

“I have it on speed dial for emergencies!” the captain of the ship called out as he pulled out his cell phone.

 

“If you bastards over there even think about trying to get away, don’t. I already know your ship number so it would only be a matter of time until you were found,” Siwon stated as he stared down Taecyeon and Woohyun who were standing stone still. “Plus, I don’t think you would want to leave these two behind,” he added which tightening his grip on Nichkhun to make the man groan in pain while he glared at him. “They could blabber all about you to make any possible sentence lighter for them.”

 

The Taecyeon and Woohyun stayed frozen in their spots, staring at one another and then their two friends who were pinned down to the deck.

 

“Help is on the way,” the captain said, taking a couple of steps closer to Siwon.

 

“Good,” Siwon sighed. “Changmin, go help Kyuhyun and make sure he’s alright.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Changmin replied before walking over to Kyuhyun.

 

The younger was half sitting up on the deck now, rubbing his stomach and the part of his head that had hit the deck.

 

“Are you alright, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun?” Changmin asked as he crouched down next to him and rested his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders.

 

“I’m alright, Changmin,” Kyuhyun said as he stood up with help from the man.

 

“If he can walk alright, bring him back inside to our room,” Siwon ordered as he held Nichkhun down firmly.

 

“Come with me, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun. Let’s get you inside,” Changmin said as he led Kyuhyun away from everything that was happening.

 

Kyuhyun looked back once as Changmin led him away to see the mess he had managed to cause. His stomach didn’t hurt too badly right now and the throbbing in his head was fading as well. He still hurt, but it could have been a lot worse.

 

As soon as Changmin and Kyuhyun were in the bedroom, Kyuhyun slouched down onto the bed. He sat there motionless as Changmin remained near by in silence.

 

“I’m going to be in trouble with Siwon…aren’t I?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked down at his hands and sighed heavily, knowing he had messed up big time.

 

“Most likely would be my guess,” Changmin answered honestly. “Now lay back so I can see your stomach better, it looks like there’s a bruise forming there.”

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun laid back before responding, “I was kicked. Hard.”

 

Leaning over Kyuhyun, Changmin pushed down on areas around the bruise, seeing if it hurt. When he got no response from Kyuhyun, he moved his fingers into the bruise and pushed down lightly. That got a response from him as he shot up and shielding his stomach.

 

“That hurt!” Kyuhyun shouted.

 

“It wouldn’t hurt if you wouldn’t have gotten yourself into that kind of situation,” Changmin scolded while moving away from Kyuhyun so he could sit up again. “What happened out there exactly?” he asked, taking a seat next to Kyuhyun.

 

“I was getting up to stretch and they called over to me,” Kyuhyun explained. “They said they wanted me to come over and I told them I wasn’t interested. I don’t think they were too pleased to hear that. Especially…” Kyuhyun stopped talking and looked up at Changmin, embarrassed about what he was going to say next.

 

“Especially what…?” Changmin asked.

 

“They were…talking about if I…umm…bottom...” Kyuhyun said, averting his eyes once again. “And…wondering how much...experience...I have.”

 

“Mr. Choi Kyuhyun, you should have just walked away as soon as they told you that they wanted you to go over to their ship,” Changmin told him firmly. “You should have come to get someone.”

 

“I know,” Kyuhyun replied sadly. “I’m sorry…”

 

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” Changmin told him, shaking his head.

 

“I know…it’s just-”

 

Kyuhyun was cut off when the door to the bedroom swung opened and Siwon entered. Siwon stopped the door from swinging closed with his hand while he stared daggers at Kyuhyun. Changmin got up right away without saying anything and bowed before leaving. He knew now that Siwon was there he wouldn’t be needed.

 

Staying seated on the bed, Kyuhyun watched as Changmin left and waited for whatever Siwon had to say to him. He knew it wasn’t going to be anything good, but they were kind of stuck in the middle of the ocean so there was no escaping even if he wanted to, which he didn’t. He knew he deserved some kind of punishment.

 

“What did I tell you?” Siwon asked as he looked down at Kyuhyun.

 

“The shirt…” the younger replied quietly.

 

“What about it?” he asked in an annoyed tone.

 

“K-keep it on,” Kyuhyun answered in a defeated tone, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“And did you?” Siwon asked, even though they both clearly knew the answer since Kyuhyun was sitting there without it on. “Answer me, Kyuhyun,” he said when the younger remained silent.

 

“N…no…” the younger confirmed sadly, dropping his head even lower than it already was. “I took it off…” he stated.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon said in a saddened tone.

 

Kneeling down in front of Kyuhyun, he took the younger’s face in his hands and lifted it so they could look each other in the eye. At first, Kyuhyun tried to look everywhere but at Siwon, but as soon as their eyes locked onto each others, there was no looking away.

 

“I do what I do to keep you safe,” Siwon explained. “If you can’t even listen to what I ask you to do…I don’t know how I can protect you. And I want to...no...I _need_ to protect you. From everything...everyone...I need you to be safe. Kyuhyun...” Siwon’s voice was now down to a whisper as if he was trying to calm both of them down.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun mumbled out as he averted his eyes to the floor. “Are...are you mad?” he asked, knowing it was a stupid question to ask.

 

“Furious.”

 

Kyuhyun flinched slightly at the tone Siwon used. It was only one word, said in a monotonous voice, anger fueled behind it. It had only been one word, but it had terrified Kyuhyun.

 

“Am…am I going to get p-punished?” the younger asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking, knowing that the answer was most likely going to be yes. After all, he had almost been dragged onto a strangers ship to be played with, so it only made sense.

 

“You’ll find out after dinner,” Siwon stated. “For now, shower so you can was the sunscreen off and then get dressed.”

 

“What about after that?” Kyuhyun asked as he stayed seated on the bed.

 

“We’ll have an early, light, dinner,” Siwon explained, releasing Kyuhyun’s face and standing up. “I have to quickly go talk to the captain of the ship now, so just do what I ask please. Don’t give me another reason to be angry with you right now. Please...” he said in an almost begging voice.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and didn’t look up or move until he heard the door to the bedroom close. At least Siwon hadn’t slammed the door closed behind him. That was a good sign at least...right? Letting out a large sigh of disappointment, Kyuhyun stood up and let his swim trunks fall to the floor. Stepping out of his swim trunks, Kyuhyun then shuffled to the bathroom where he quickly cleaned himself of any sunscreen that was still left.

 

Using cold water, Kyuhyun only used a bar of non-scented soap that was laying out and scrubbed himself clean. After what he had done and the commotion he had caused, he didn’t feel like he deserved to use the warm water or even smell nice. He had disappointed Siwon. He felt like he hadn’t done that in a while. Kyuhyun forgot how much he hated the feeling of disappointing the man. It felt even worse now because they were married. It was one thing to disappoint your lover. But it felt completely different disappointing the person you are married to, who had vowed to protect you...it felt horrible.

 

Once he was sure all the sunscreen was washed off his body, Kyuhyun began drying himself off. As he dried his hair, Kyuhyun found himself walking around in a circle in the bathroom. Pulling the towel off his head, he then wandered back into the bedroom while he finished drying off the rest of his body.

 

 _I wonder what Siwon’s going to do to me later tonight,_ Kyuhyun thought as he began pulling on the clothes he had worn earlier that day. _No way is he going to let something like this slide without some sort of punishment. Uuuhhh...it’s been so long since I’ve received a punishment...what could he possibly have planned?_

 

After Kyuhyun finished pulling on his clothes, he looked over at Siwon’s luggage. The younger knew that if there were any sex toys or anything Siwon might use on him, they would be in his luggage. Kneeling down next to the luggage, Kyuhyun attempted to open it. When it didn’t open he began feeling around to see if there was some sort of latch. That’s when he saw it. There was a lock on the luggage, a five digit code was needed. A five digit code that could have been anything.

 

“That can’t be a good sign for me…” Kyuhyun whispered to himself as he stood back up and left the room. “He wouldn’t need a luggage with a code if he hadn’t brought along some of his toys and he didn’t want me finding out about early,” he reasoned with himself.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun placed the luggage back where it had originally been. There was nothing left to do now but to leave the bedroom to go and find Siwon, wherever the man had gone off to. He had half expected Siwon to be standing right outside the door waiting for him, and was half shocked when he saw the man nowhere in sight. Shrugging his shoulders, Kyuhyun closed the bedroom door behind him.

 

On his way to find Siwon, Kyuhyun ran into Hankyung who appeared to be patrolling the ship. Most likely Siwon had told him to do this, because now the man was probably feeling more paranoid that something else would go wrong that day.

 

“Hankyung,” Kyuhyun greeted as happily as he could.

 

“Oh, hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Hankyung replied, giving a slight bow.

 

“Is everything taken care of…with the other ship?” the younger asked, since he didn’t see it around them any longer.

 

“Yes. The four men have been reported and taken in. There is no need to worry, you are safe now,” Hankyung explained.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and then asked, “What about Siwon? How is he?”

 

“That…is a different story. Siwon seems different right now. Probably still in a bit of shock that you were about to be carried over to another ship and well...I don’t have to explain anything further,” Hankyung explained, shaking his head slightly.

 

“I already told him I was sorry…” Kyuhyun grumbled.

 

“Sorry doesn’t always cut it, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Hankyung stated. “Just try putting yourself in his shoes and think about it that way.”

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Hankyung and saw this disapproval in the man’s eyes. This was the first time Kyuhyun had seen Hankyung look at him that way, and he had to admit it was kind of unnerving. He had always felt close with Hankyung, and seeing the man look this disapproved of him hurt.

 

“I’ll go find Siwon now,” Kyuhyun said, looking away from Hankyung.

 

“He’s waiting for you in the small dining room,” Hankyung said before walking away.

 

Biting his lower lip nervously, Kyuhyun looked around the ship before finding the small dining room Hankyung had mentioned. This ship really had too many places set aside for eating. Couldn’t there just be one?

 

Once Kyuhyun opened the door, he saw Siwon sitting at the table with the most unamused facial expression ever. He had one leg crossed over the other and his folded across his chest. Kyuhyun quickly closed the door behind him, walked over to the table and seated himself, not being able to look at Siwon at the moment.

 

“Eat,” Siwon said when he saw Kyuhyun only staring at his plate. “I have plans for you after this.”

 

Kyuhyun gulped nervously but began eating the small dinner in front of him, which really wasn’t much of anything since they had eaten lunch not too long ago. The entire dinner went by quietly. Even without looking up, Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon never took his eyes off of him.

 

“Are you still mad?” Kyuhyun asked once he swallowed the last bit of food and wiped his mouth clean.

 

“Very,” Siwon replied in a harsh tone, making Kyuhyun flinch again because of it.

 

“Um…I’m really tired right now. I was thinking of just-”

 

“No. You’re not getting out of this,” Siwon said, interrupting Kyuhyun since he knew the younger was trying to get out of his punishment.

 

“But-”

 

“I said no,” the man said, once again interrupting Kyuhyun again. “Now get up. We’re going back to the bedroom,” Siwon stated, grabbing onto Kyuhyun’s wrist and pulling him along.

 

The door to the bedroom was flung open and Siwon tossed Kyuhyun inside before closing and locking the door.

 

“Strip and get on the bed,” Siwon ordered coldly.

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told and was soon sitting cross legged in the center of the large bed. His hands were gripping his ankles tightly as he waited to see what was going to happen to him. The younger watched as Siwon leaned down by his luggage and opened it up facing away from Kyuhyun, so he couldn’t see anything that was inside. When Siwon got up after closing the trunk and showed Kyuhyun what was in this hands, the younger’s jaw fell open.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun whined out, shifting a bit on the bed.

 

“On your back. Now,” the man ordered.

 

“Siwon…” the younger whined out again, not wanting to listen to Siwon.

 

“Now,” he commanded once more through gritted teeth this time.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun leaned back until he was laying straight on his back with his hands resting on his stomach. When Siwon reached the bed, he tossed the items onto the bed and looked down at Kyuhyun. Siwon reached down for Kyuhyun’s hands and dragged them over the younger’s head. Kyuhyun allowed him to do this and waited as his hands were secured in handcuffs attached to the bed. Siwon was using actual metal handcuffs. Not the leather ones he had used on him the other times.

 

Siwon crawled onto the bed and looked down at Kyuhyun.

 

“You know I won’t do anything to hurt you, right?” Siwon asked.

 

“I know,” the younger confirmed nervously.

 

“I just…you didn’t listen to me and it caused trouble,” the man stated in an agitated tone.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side so he was facing away from Siwon. He was feeling very disappointed in himself.

 

“I know,” Kyuhyun replied after a couple more seconds of silence.

 

“So now I need to punish you,” Siwon said slowly in a low voice.

 

Kyuhyun tensed up when he heard Siwon say that. He had been expecting this of course. But the way Siwon had just said it made him feel so cold.

 

“I know,” Kyuhyun answered once again.

 

“I love you, Kyuhyun.”

 

“I know,” he whispered back this time before turning his head back towards Siwon and opening his eyes.

 

Siwon smiled down at Kyuhyun before reaching for his last item, a blindfold. Kyuhyun lifted his head a bit so Siwon could slip the blindfold on him easier, and let the world around him go black.

 

Kyuhyun’s body became tense while he waited for what Siwon was going to do. He had no idea what Siwon was planning. The man had said he wasn’t going to hurt him, but punishment meant pain. Right? Something usually hurt to teach him a lesson, so he wouldn’t go doing the same thing again.

 

Unexpectedly, Kyuhyun felt one of Siwon’s hands run down his chest. Flinching at the contact, Kyuhyun attempted to pull his arms down but then remembered the handcuffs securing him in place.

 

“Don’t pull too much or you’re going to hurt yourself,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear and gave it a tug with his teeth.

 

“Siwon…”

 

“Oh, don’t start whining yet. I’ve barely begun,” Siwon stated as his hands moved downward and began stroking the inside of the younger’s thighs.

 

Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s tongue running along one of his thigh as his hand caressed the other. Sometimes Siwon would surprise him by biting him lightly, and Kyuhyun knew then that he was also marking him. There were even times when Siwon gently ran his nails over Kyuhyun’s skin, barely touching, but at the same time touching him just enough. All of these things were small simple touches, but they were enough to begin driving Kyuhyun crazy.

 

The next time Kyuhyun pulled at the handcuffs was when he felt Siwon push one of his fingers inside of him. Siwon instantly found his prostate and Kyuhyun could feel himself getting harder already.

 

In no time, from just one of Siwon’s fingers, Kyuhyun knew he had to cum. His body tensed up and his back began arching. It was only going to take Siwon striking his prostate a couple more times for him to lose it, and he craved for it. Just when he was about to orgasm, however, Siwon pulled his finger out.

 

“Wh…Siwon…” Kyuhyun whined as he felt his erection throbbing and leaking precum onto his stomach. “Why?” he asked, thrusting his hips slightly.

 

“You’re not cuming just yet,” the man simply replied. “Let’s see how long you can last with me teasing you. I know everywhere you’re sensitive,” Siwon explained. “Like when I play with your chest.”

 

Kyuhyun felt Siwon move up to his chest and lifted his chest up when he felt Siwon beginning to suck at the skin around his nipples, but never sucking directly on his nipples. Kyuhyun felt as Siwon continued sucking and biting down on his skin and soon he felt Siwon enter his finger back into his hole. Right away, Siwon found his prostate just like the last time. Continually hitting against the younger’s prostate, Siwon enjoyed watching how Kyuhyun thrashed around on the mattress in pleasure.

 

But, just like last time as well, Siwon pulled away just before Kyuhyun could cum. Pulling his finger out at the last second, causing Kyuhyun’s need to orgasm to diminish but left him craving for more.

 

“Please…Siwon…just once…let me cum just once,” Kyuhyun pleaded.

 

“You can cum when I want you to cum,” Siwon stated as he went back to marking Kyuhyun’s body up more. _With how much I’m marking you up, you’re going to want to keep a shirt on wherever you go now,_ Siwon said to himself, lifting his head up to see the marvelous marks that were already forming on Kyuhyun’s sweating skin.

 

This same pace kept up for what had to be at least twenty minutes and Kyuhyun was a moaning, whining mess as he tried desperately to cum. His erection was aching from building up to his orgasm so many times.

 

Even though it was hard to deal with and he wanted to break down, Kyuhyun only lost it when Siwon finally thrust into him. Kyuhyun thought he was finally going to be able to have an orgasm and was actually urging Siwon on as the man thrust into him. He needed to cum so badly he didn’t care if SIwon made him bleed. Kyuhyun just wanted his release or he thought he really would go crazy.

 

Once again, Kyuhyun was coming close to his orgasm. Just when he felt himself tightening around Siwon’s cock, the man pulled out, jerked off, and came over Kyuhyun’s stomach and chest.

 

“Siwon…please!” Kyuhyun begged while he started pulling at the handcuffs, making they rattle loudly against the headboard.

 

“That was only your…fifteenth deprived orgasm, I believe,” Siwon stated, cocking his head to the side in thought.

 

“You’ve been keeping track!?” the younger asked while trying to give himself more friction by attempting to rub his legs against his erection.

 

Kyuhyun’s actions were quickly stopped as Siwon held his legs down.

 

“Of course, this is punishment,” Siwon said, running his finger along the underside of Kyuhyun’s erection. “You were outside for about half an hour without a shirt on, and you were almost kidnapped from this ship,” he explained. “I’m going to deprive you forty times of your orgasm. One for each minute you were out and ten for almost getting kidnapped,” he stated. “And this is me being generous. I was thinking of adding an additional ten for each man that was from the other ship and depriving you seventy times. But that seemed like a bit much for our honeymoon.”

 

“What!? Siwon! LET ME GO!” Kyuhyun shouted as he began pulled even harder at the handcuffs that secured him in place.

 

“Shhh. Don’t worry. After I get to twenty I am going to make it more pleasurable for you. I don’t want you hating me after this is over.”

 

“Too late,” Kyuhyun stated, giving one more pull at the handcuffs.

 

“Seriously, Kyuhyun. If you don’t stop pulling at those you’re going to have large bruises on your wrists!” Siwon said in an angry tone, since he had told the boy this multiple times already.

 

Kyuhyun gave one last tug before letting his arms fall back onto the bed above his head. As soon as he was laying still, Siwon’s mouth returned to his body and shortly after Kyuhyun felt Siwon entering him again. Even if he didn’t want to be deprived of his orgasm twenty five more times, he couldn’t deny that he was feeling good. Deprived…but good.

 

Finally he was deprived of his orgasm five more times and that meant that Siwon was going to somehow make this feel better. All he knew was that his body was tense and his cock was hurting so much right now because everything was built up. At least he was half way done with the punishment though. That was an upside.

 

Kyuhyun felt Siwon move around and get off of the bed. He held his breath as he listened to Siwon searching for something in his luggage again. Finally the rustling of objects stopped and the bed dipped again as Siwon got back on. Only then did Kyuhyun allow himself to breath normally again.

 

Siwon positioned himself between Kyuhyun’s legs once again and readjusted Kyuhyun so his legs were over his shoulders. Kyuhyun groaned a bit as he was positioned, but didn’t complain or anything.

 

The next think Kyuhyun knew, he heard the popping sound of a lid being opened. Kyuhyun thought, and then gasped as he realized it was most likely the warming lube he had used before.

 

“I see you’ve figured out what I have in my hands,” Siwon stated as he squirted some out onto his fingers. “I figured since you enjoyed this so much last time, that you’d like to use it again.”

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun admitted, waiting for Siwon to enter his fingers into his quivering hole.

 

However, instead of feeling Siwon’s fingers at his entrance, he felt them at his nipples. Kyuhyun gasped again at the contact and the feeling of his nipples becoming warm and tingly. Siwon made sure to not only cover his nipples, but the area around them as well to make sure Kyuhyun was stimulated as much as possible.

 

Kyuhyun began moving his back against the mattress as if that was going to give him the relief he needed, but it was the only think he could do.

 

“Are you enjoying this already?” Siwon asked as he watched Kyuhyun’s cock twitch more than it had been before.

 

“Yes…it feels good…” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

“Then allow me to help you out more,” Siwon stated, squirting more of the lube onto his hand and began running his hand over Kyuhyun’s erection and balls like he had done earlier.

 

Kyuhyun let out a loud, low moan as he felt himself becoming more stimulated. He wanted to beg for Siwon to touch him more, to allow him to cum, but he couldn’t. Kyuhyun understood that this was his punishment, so he was going to take it. After all, it was turning more pleasurable now. If he felt this good, could it really be considered punishment at this point?

 

As the lube worked on stimulating Kyuhyun more, the younger soon felt himself needing to cum again. His breathing was becoming shallower and he could feel himself sweating more. He knew his body felt the need to release, but he also knew Siwon wouldn’t let him. Arching his back as he felt his orgasm coming, he was stopped in his tracks when Siwon grabbed the base of his cock and held onto it hard.

 

“Ah, ah, ahhh! No cuming yet,” the man tisked at him. “You still have twenty more times. Well…now I guess it’s nineteen,” Siwon stated as he waited for Kyuhyun to calm down before releasing his cock.

 

Kyuhyun leaned his head back and panted hard as he tried not to think about all of the stimulation currently on his body. He thought he would be able to deal with all the stimulation from the lube, until he felt two of Siwon’s fingers being slid into him with even more lube on them. Siwon ran his fingers all around the inside of Kyuhyun before pulling them out, pouring more lube onto his fingers, and pushing them back in.

 

 _Is he trying to fill me with the lube or something!?_ Kyuhyun wondered as he felt Siwon’s fingers enter him for a third time with even more lube.

 

Siwon was definitely doing a good job at making sure every inch of Kyuhyun’s hole was covered in the lube. He was in so much pleasure from the lube and Siwon’s fingers that he didn’t even notice Siwon had lowered his legs back onto the mattress.

 

Kyuhyun thought he was going to go crazy with how stimulated he was feeling, until he felt Siwon enter him again.

 

“Fuck…” Kyuhyun panted out, feeling Siwon bury himself all the way inside of him and move around.

 

Siwon began thrusting into him again, but like the other times, he pulled out just before Kyuhyun could climax and came over the younger’s stomach and chest. Moaning as he came, Siwon continued stroking his cock in the pleasure he was also feeling from the warming lube.

 

“I can see why you really like this lube,” Siwon commented. “I feel like I could cum again just from the feeling on my cock, since I used so much inside of you. I can’t even imagine how good you must be feeling. It must make you want to cum right now.”

 

“Then let me cum…please?” Kyuhyun asked, a small whimper escaping his lips in the process.

 

“Nope, you still get to be deprived more,” Siwon stated, and Kyuhyun swore that if he didn’t have the blindfold on he would have seen Siwon smiling.

 

Siwon continued teasing Kyuhyun and causing him to almost orgasm, but being stopped right before he could. Kyuhyun had no idea how long Siwon had been doing this to him, but he prayed it would be over soon, since he really wanted to cum. He was enjoying the feeling of Siwon touching him, fucking him, marking him, and teasing him, but he just _really_ wanted to cum.

 

Kyuhyun had tried to keep track of how many times he was deprived of his orgasm, but found it too hard because of all the pleasure and moaning he was doing. It wasn’t until Siwon plunged back into him and then leaned down next to his ear that he knew what was going on.

 

“You’ve made it to forty, Kyuhyun. You may cum this time,” Siwon whispered after he bit down on Kyuhyun’s ear, knowing the younger enjoyed when he did that.

 

“Th-thank you…” Kyuhyun panted out, feeling the most greatful he ever had to be able to cum in his entire life.

 

Siwon leaned back up and spread Kyuhyun’s legs wide, so he would really be able to thrust fast and hard to bury himself all the way in each time. Beginning at a slower pace, trying to find Kyuhyun’s prostate, Siwon sped up when Kyuhyun let out his most ecstasy filled moan yet.

 

Kyuhyun was letting Siwon take complete control over him as he thrust inside of him faster and harder each time. The younger knew he had to cum, but he couldn’t say anything because he was panting and moaning constantly. He couldn’t get any words to form even if he tried. His mind was blank with pleasure and ecstasy. Kyuhyun was getting closer and closer to his orgasm when Siwon began stroking his erection at a fast pace.

 

Closing his eyes behind the blindfold, Kyuhyun arched his back and came so hard his entire body shook. Siwon continued pounding into him until he reached his orgasm as well, which only stimulated Kyuhyun even more.

 

After feeling Siwon fill him up and finally getting to cum himself, Kyuhyun passed out on the bed. He wasn’t even awake long enough for Siwon to pull out of him. But he couldn’t help it. Going through that had made him exhausted.

 

“Kyuhyun…did you just fall asleep?” Siwon asked when he saw Kyuhyun wasn’t moving anymore. “Kyuhyun?” he called again.

 

Siwon slowly pulled out of Kyuhyun and moved up to his face, where he pulled the blindfold off the younger’s eyes.

 

“Nnnhhh…bright…” Kyuhyun moaned as he turned his head.

 

“Kyuhyun, you’re dirty. We need to get you cleaned up, and get the lube off and out of you,” Siwon told him as he grabbed the key to the handcuffs and undid them. _Shit…shit, shit, shit!_ he cursed in his head as he tossed the handcuffs onto the nightstand.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun groaned before he passed back out.

 

Siwon sighed and carefully worked on moving Kyuhyun’s arms so they were laying by his side in a more comfortable position.

 

“I’m going to clean you up then, so don’t get mad because you didn’t want to do it yourself,” Siwon stated, leaving the bedroom so he could fill a small bowl with warm water and grab a washcloth to use.

 

When Siwon returned to Kyuhyun, he saw just how tired the younger looked. And who could blame him after what he had just put him through?

 

“I’m sorry if I was too rough on you,” Siwon said even though he knew Kyuhyun couldn’t hear him. “I know I’ve made you have multiple dry orgasms before...but this one was a lot more taxing on you,” he said to the unconscious boy laying on the bed. “Just don’t go doing things like that again. You make me worry so much sometimes.”

 

Dipping the washcloth into the warm water, Siwon began moving it over Kyuhyun’s stomach and chest to get their cum and the lube off. He hadn’t realized just how much cum was covering Kyuhyun until he had to dip the washcloth into the water for the sixth time.

 

Once Siwon was done cleaning off Kyuhyun’s chest and stomach, he went back to the bathroom and dumped the now cold water. He then refilled the bowl with warm water, and grabbed a new washcloth. He knew the next part would be kind of uncomfortable for Kyuhyun, but it had to be done.

 

Coming back to the younger once again, Siwon saw that Kyuhyun hadn’t even moved a muscle. He was out cold. Siwon lightly stroked Kyuhyun’s face before moving down to the lower part of the boy’s body. First Siwon began cleaning the rest of the lube off from Kyuhyun’s cock and balls, so he wouldn’t feel stimulated more than he had to. Siwon attempted to do this as lightly as possible, but Kyuhyun still moved around a bit when he touched it.

 

Not wanting this to last longer than it needed to, Siwon quickly finished cleaning Kyuhyun’s skin off. Then he had to move to a more difficult area. Siwon knew if he started moving Kyuhyun’s legs, so it would be convenient for him to clean him out, the younger would most likely wake up. So carefully, Siwon flipped Kyuhyun over so he was now sleeping on his stomach, with his head turned to the side so he could still breath.

 

Gently, Siwon spread Kyuhyun’s buttcheeks open and began cleaning the younger out of all the lube and cum that filled him. He had thought a couple of times that he had woken Kyuhyun up, but the boy had only moved slightly before succumbing to sleep once more.

 

As soon as he was finished, Siwon turned Kyuhyun back over so he was resting on his back again. He tossed the washcloth into the now cold water, and maneuvered Kyuhyun so he was under the sheets. There may have been a little bit of cum and lube on the sheet, but Siwon was also tired. He didn’t want to worry about getting them changed again, especially since Kyuhyun was already fast asleep.

 

Since Kyuhyun was now taken care of, Siwon disappeared into the bathroom, took care of the dirty water and washcloth. Siwon then hopped in the shower quickly to get any cum and lube off his body, so he wouldn’t dirty Kyuhyun again.

 

Siwon dried himself off and quietly made his way back to the bed, where Kyuhyun still hadn’t moved an inch. Concerned that maybe something was wrong, Siwon climbed in next to Kyuhyun and placed his ear against the younger’s chest to make sure he was still breathing. Siwon let out a sigh of relief when he could hear Kyuhyun’s heart beating just fine. Though Siwon knew nothing he had done to Kyuhyun had been enough to kill him, he liked reassuring himself.

 

“Mmmmm…” Kyuhyun moaned as he brought one of his hands up and stroked Siwon’s hair as the man’s head remained resting on his chest.

 

“Did I wake you?” Siwon asked, picking up his head and properly laying down next to Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon pulled his sleepy lover in closer to him and watched as he cuddled in closer to him.

 

“A little…but that’s fine. I woke up a bit when I heard the shower come on,” Kyuhyun replied with a sleepy smile. “Are you…” _*yawn*_ “...still mad at me?”

 

“Mad? A bit, yes. But not as much as before,” Siwon replied as he hugged Kyuhyun in closer. “Are you mad at me now that I did that to you?”

 

“We’ll see tomorrow morning how I feel. That’ll determine how I answer your question,” Kyuhyun responded. “I didn’t expect you to bring actual handcuffs with you.”

 

“Well you got me the handcuff keychain, so I figured you were trying to send me some sort of message,” he stated, moving some of Kyuhyun’s hair out from his eyes. “And even if you weren’t, I was sure you would enjoy using them anyways,” Siwon explained.

 

“Mmm…it was fun,” the younger admitted as he brought his hands up closer to his face so he could look at his wrists. “Oh! Siwon…” Kyuhyun called as he raised his wrists more so that Siwon could see them. “They’re already bruised…badly…” he stated, seeing the dark rings around his wrists. Gently Kyuhyun poked one and then hissed in pain.

 

“I kept telling you not to struggle or you’d have bruises,” Siwon said in a saddened tone. He had already seen the damage the handcuffs had caused when he removed them from the younger’s wrists. “I’m sorry you got hurt though…it’s my fault for bringing the handcuffs and surprising you by using them for a punishment.”

 

“Siwon, it’s not your-”

 

“Yes, it is,” Siwon said, cutting Kyuhyun off and adjusting them so they were both under the cover more. “Just let me feel bad about this, since it was my fault and let’s go to bed. You must be exhausted, considering I cleaned you up and you barely moved.”

 

“You cleaned me?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked down at his chest to see no more cum or the gleam of the lube.

 

“I wanted you to be comfortable while you slept,” Siwon explained. “Now close your eyes like before.”

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes since he was dead tired, but then asked, “Why did you have your ear against my chest? Usually I’m the one to rest on your chest.”

 

“I was just checking,” Siwon stated as he too closed his eyes.

 

“Check? Checking for what? That I was still alive?” Kyuhyun asked with a small laugh escaping as well while looking up at Siwon.

 

Siwon didn’t say anything, but nodded his head to answer the younger’s question. Closing his eyes once again, Kyuhyun laughed a little.

 

“Don’t think that you can kill me that easily,” he stated as he snuggled into Siwon more. “I’m tough and stubborn, and by no means fragile.”

 

“I’d never want to kill you on purpose,” Siwon clarified. “I’d never want to kill you in general, just to make things clear. You just weren’t really moving, and your chest wasn’t rising and falling a lot either.”

 

“So your first conclusion was that I had died?” Kyuhyun joked, snuggling his head under Siwon’s chin so his hair tickled against the man’s throat and chin.

 

“Can’t a man worry about his married lover? His wife?” Siwon questioned.

 

“Enough with the wife thing…it’s still strange to hear you call me that,” Kyuhyun told him as he felt Siwon tighten his grip around him.

 

“I like calling you that though,” Siwon said as he pouted. “It really makes it feel like you’re mine when I call you my wife,” he explained. “My precious wife,” Siwon went on to say as if he were talking to a baby.

 

“Then just call me that when we’re alone, but...never use that voice again, it’s kind of creepy,” the younger laughed. “And don’t introduce me to anyone as your wife. We have the rings, so that should be enough to show people that we’re married,” Kyuhyun stated as another longer yawn escaped his mouth.

 

“I’m shocked you’re not fighting me more on the topic,” Siwon stated. “But enough of talking, it’s time to get some sleep.”

 

“What time is it?” the younger asked before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

 

Turning his head to the side, Siwon looked at a clock and raised his eyebrows in shock.

 

“It’s 7:36pm,” Siwon answered.

 

“You really took that long with my punishment!?” Kyuhyun asked in a more shocked voice.

 

“I did have to deprive you of cuming fourty times before I let you have your release,” Siwon reminded him. “That takes time you know,” he said with a small laugh. “Not to mention I then spent around a good hour cleaning you up, so you’d be clean and comfortable,” he added. “Everything adds up in the long run.”

 

“I guess..” *yawn* “...that’s true…” Kyuhyun acknowledged as he relaxed against Siwon even more.

 

“Now seriously, sleep,” Siwon told him, moving his hand up to Kyuhyun’s head to stroke his hair before hugging him again.

 

“Goodnight, Siwon,” Kyuhyun called.

 

“Goodnight, Kyuhyun. I love you,” Siwon replied.

 

“I love you too,” Kyuhyun said back before losing himself in sleep along with Siwon.


	4. If You Don’t Keep Your Promise This Time…

~~~~

Flashback

 

_Kyuhyun, Siwon, Henry, Leeteuk, and Kangin were all sitting together eating breakfast at Siwon’s parent’s house. Donghae and Eunhyuk had been invited to have breakfast as well, but Donghae had claimed he needed to do something at the office. Eunhyuk was curious as to what he did, so he was going to bring the excited blonde along. Leeteuk had prepared a fantastic breakfast with more food than Kyuhyun thought they could all eat, but it was clearly because he was so thrilled that Siwon had finally married._

 

_“Look at this!” Henry called all of the sudden, looking up from the magazine he was reading. “It’s talking about Siwon’s marriage to Kyuhyun!”_

 

_“Oooohh! What does it say!?” Leeteuk asked as he leaned in closer to Henry._

 

_“Let me see,” Henry said, looking back down at the article and began reading, “Mr. Choi Siwon, owner of highly successful entertainment industries, most well-known for SM Entertainment, has finally chosen to tie the knot! He has taken the hand of another man, but who is this new mysterious face?”_

 

_Henry looked up from the article and straight at Kyuhyun while raising his eyebrows excitedly. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but to facepalm as he felt himself turning red._

 

_“Keep reading, Henry,” Leeteuk ushered._

 

_“Alright, alright,” Henry said as he looked back down and tried to find his place again. “Ah! Here we go…it says…regardless of who this mysterious man that Mr. Choi Siwon has chosen to marry, one thing can be for sure, he must be reading one hell of a prenup.”_

 

_Henry let out a small laugh as he looked back up at Kyuhyun and Siwon. Only he stopped laughing when he saw the way Siwon was glaring at him._

 

_‘Shit…a prenup…I never even thought of that!’ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he looked up at Siwon worriedly. ‘Does he want one? He’s never brought it up.’_

 

_Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun and quickly mouthed, “No,” to him._

 

_“Siwon,” Kangin called to grab Siwon’s attention._

 

_“I’m not discussing this again,” Siwon stated in an agitated voice towards Kangin._

 

_‘Again?’ Kyuhyun asked himself. ‘They’ve already talked about it without me knowing?’_

 

_“This isn’t something that can be overloo-”_

 

_“I already told you guys that I’m not doing a prenup!” he declared, interrupting Kangin before turning forward again and crossing one leg over the other._

 

_Henry had placed the magazine article face down on the table as he stared between Siwon, Kyuhyun, and Kangin. Leeteuk was also looking on, already supporting Siwon’s decision on not wanting a prenup, even though he had been the one to bring up the suggestion in the first place._

 

_“Siwon,” Kyuhyun lightly call, causing Siwon to look down towards him. “I’ll sign whatever you and Kangin want me to. It’s not a big deal. It’s just a prenup.” ‘Not that I know much about how we would go about setting one up or anything...’ he added to himself._

 

_Siwon look turned from one of worry to one of anger in an instant._

 

_“No!” Siwon shouted towards Kyuhyun before looking back up._

 

_Kyuhyun shrunk back against the chair he was sitting in and looked down at his lap. Siwon didn’t need to snap at him because of this, he was just trying to make things easier for him._

 

_“It’s just to protect you, Siwon!” Kangin shouted back, angry that his son was not listening to him._

 

_“Siwon, Kyuhyun…I think this should be something the two of your discuss in private,” Leeteuk suddenly said after staying quiet the whole conversation._

 

_Leeteuk glared at Kangin for acting so childish at a time like this, and at Henry for bringing up the prenup when he knew that it was a troublesome topic for them right now._

 

_“Kyuhyun, please understand. This isn’t about you,” Kangin stated. “I don’t mean to take anything out on you, or blame you for anything,” he explained._

 

_Kyuhyun watched as Siwon narrowed his eyes at Kangin and scowled. To Siwon, having Kangin say that just made it seem like it was all Kyuhyun’s fault they were having this argument._

 

_‘Shit, he’s getting really angry now,’ Kyuhyun thought to himself. Angry Siwon was never a good thing. He was always much harder to deal with when he got angry._

 

_All of the sudden, Henry and Leeteuk erupted into excited talk. They both got up from the table and began cleaning empty plates from the table and grabbing the pans that had been used to prepare breakfast._

 

_‘I hope Kangin and Leeteuk don’t think I’m just marrying Siwon for his money,’ Kyuhyun said to himself as he watched Leeteuk and Henry move around. ‘I...don’t think they would think that way about me...they always seemed grateful that I stuck by Siwon.’_

 

_“Stop it,” Siwon stated as he grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s hands._

 

_“What?” Kyuhyun asked, wondering if maybe Siwon was able to read his mind or something. At this point, it really wouldn’t surprise him if the man could._

 

_“Just ignore Kangin,” Siwon told him as he grasped his hands harder. “Kangin’s just still mad about the whole Heechul thing and this is how he’s venting his frustration. Everything Kangin said was aimed at me, not you. I wish Leeteuk wouldn’t have said anything to him…” ‘He only brought it up questioning if I wanted to make a prenup...Kangin’s the one who insisted from that point on that I should have one...uhhh’ Siwon sighed to himself, feeling more tired after talking about this again._

 

_Kyuhyun knew Siwon must be angry after having this conversation brought up again after previously discussing it with his parents. Even though Kyuhyun knew Siwon wanted to drop the topic, he felt like he needed to say something as well. After all, this had all been discussed without him. Although Leeteuk suggested they talk about it in private, he wanted to say something._

 

_“Siwon…Kangin had a point. You’re very…very…wealthy,” the younger began, causing Siwon to turn his head to face him. “I’m bringing nothing to this relationship besides for my loans from college,” Kyuhyun pointed out sadly._

 

_“Kyuhyun, don’t be silly. Those are already paid off,” Siwon said as he looked down at him._

 

_“Wh-! But…! How…!?” Kyuhyun muttered out, his jaw dropping open. ‘When the hell did that happen!?’ he screamed in his head in disbelief._

 

_“As you said before, I’m very...very...wealthy,” Siwon stated, shrugging his shoulders as if it were nothing. “Anyways, if you ever leave me, you may as well take everything I have. After you left me the first time…and feeling what it felt like to lose someone I cared deeply for…” Siwon stopped talking and looked away._

 

_“That was different though,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “But, you could always want to leave me,” the younger stated._

 

_Siwon laughed slightly and shook his head back and forth, not believing what Kyuhyun had just said to him._

 

_“Don’t be ridiculous, Kyuhyun. That won’t ever happen,” Siwon stated confidently. “You’ll always be my precious wife.”_

 

_“You never know. I could do something really stupid, and you could become fed up with me because of it and just want to drop everything,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Anything can happen in a marriage. Anything…could cause problems...or a divorce...” Kyuhyun broke off and stared at his hands in his lap, trying hard not to let himself cry at the thought of them breaking up for any reason._

 

_“Stop talking like that, Kyuhyun. Stop it, right now. This subject is done with. No more discussing it. No prenup. Not now…not ever,” Siwon stated as he gave Kyuhyun a firm look to show he wasn’t joking._

 

_Kyuhyun didn’t bother saying anything else since he was sure Siwon wasn’t going to budge._

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

Kyuhyun woke up from the dream he had been having and stared up at Siwon, since he was resting on the man’s chest. Why had he just been thinking of the prenup and the conversation about either of them leaving one another? Sitting up in bed, Kyuhyun hugged the cover to his chest and looked down at Siwon, who was still sleeping peacefully. Kyuhyun didn’t think he would ever be able to get tired of looking at Siwon’s sleeping face. He just looked so peaceful.

 

Bending his legs up to his chest, Kyuhyun looped his arms around them and looked around to see if he could find a clock. Finally, he spotted one above the bathroom door. It was only 5:47am. There was still a good amount of time before Siwon probably would wake up. The older had used up a lot of energy last night as well during his punishment, so he couldn’t blame him. Kyuhyun didn’t know what else to do but sit there in the dark and think. He knew it would be impossible to fall asleep after what he had dreamed about.

 

Kyuhyun was shocked when he suddenly heard Siwon moving around and eventually saw him sitting up next to him. The man’s hair was sticking up in every possible direction and was only made worse when he ran his fingers through it.

 

“What are you doing up this early?” Siwon asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned a little.

 

“Just thinking. Nothing in particular really,” Kyuhyun said as he buried his face in his knees. “Don’t let me disturb you. Go back to sleep if you want.”

 

Sighing, Siwon rubbed his eyes a little more before firmly staring at Kyuhyun, who looked like he was the one who could have done with a couple extra hours of sleep.

 

“I have a feeling it’s really something based on the way you’re reacting,” Siwon commented. “Tell me.”

 

“I was just thinking back to when we talked about the prenup…”

 

“I already told you th-”

 

“I know, I know,” Kyuhyun interrupted him. “We aren’t going to get one and I wasn’t going to ask that we do. I was thinking about when I told you that one day you might want to break up with me because I do something really stupid,” the younger explained. “I did something really stupid yesterday…”

 

“And that caused you to worry?” Siwon asked, shifting in the bed more.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and then looked at Siwon with worried eyes. He didn’t want his mind to wonder there, but it was, and he couldn’t help it.

 

“What if I keep messing up?” the younger asked in a shaking voice, scared of the answer.

 

“You said so yourself, you’re stubborn. I have a feeling there are going to be multiple more times when you do something I tell you not to and I’m going to get angry at you,” Siwon said as he nodded his head a bit. “But I’m never going to want to throw you away.”

 

“Really?” Kyuhyun asked, trying his best to smile at the good news.

 

“Really,” Siwon confirmed.

 

Kyuhyun looked back down and managed to smile a bit to himself.

 

“It might not seem like it but…I’m really sorry for not listening to you yesterday,” Kyuhyun said.

 

“I know,” Siwon said as he reached a hand up and stroked Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

“I was being stubborn.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But, you shocked me with how quickly you got that bastard pinned to the deck. That was impressive,” Kyuhyun stated with a small laugh and a large smile on his face.

 

“One of my many talents,” Siwon gloated. “No one touches what is rightfully mine. Especially when it’s my loving wife that I could never replace in a million years or with all the money in the world” Siwon stated as he hugged Kyuhyun closer and nuzzled his nose in his hair, not caring that it smelled of old sex and sweat. “Do you want to go take a shower, have an early breakfast, and then relax a bit?”

 

“Sure. I’ll go take a quick shower,” Kyuhyun said as he jumped out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun got into the bathroom, he hopped into the shower. Even though Siwon had cleaned him off last night, he wanted to make sure he was cleaner now. He found the soap sitting on a shelf right next to the shampoo and quickly cleaned himself. Once he deemed himself clean enough, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel that was sitting on a shelf right next to the shower. Kyuhyun figured that when Siwon had showered last night that he most likely put it there, expecting Kyuhyun to shower the next morning.

 

Drying his hair and face off first, Kyuhyun stepped out of the shower and made his way over towards the mirror. Siwon must have thought ahead last night and brought in their toothbrushes and toothpaste. Kyuhyun was glad for this because he definitely need to brush his. As he brushed his teeth he took a look up in the mirror and his eyes widened. All over his chest, stomach and neck were hickies. Taking a look down, he saw more on the inside of his thighs and around his dick...everywhere!

 

Kyuhyun began counting the marks he could see as he finished brushing his teeth. After he was done brushing, he quickly rinsed out his mouth and rinsed off his toothbrush before throwing it onto the counter and wrapped his towel around his waist before throwing the bathroom door open.

 

Siwon was laying comfortably on the bed reading a book he had brought with him.

 

“Choi Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted, making Siwon jump a bit. “Forty-seven!” he shouted again.

 

“Forty-seven?” Siwon asked.

 

“You gave me forty-seven hickies all over my body!” Kyuhyun shouted, furiously at the man.

 

“Actually there’s fifty,” SIwon pointed out, holding up three more fingers. “Last night while you were sleeping I gave you a couple of the back of your neck,” he stated. “You were so cute how you moaned in your sleep and clung to me more. You must be more sensitive on the back of your neck than I thought.”

 

Kyuhyun stood there with his mouth hanging open and his hand covering the back of his neck. There really was no end to how much Siwon would play around with him.

 

“I don’t mind being marked up, but you went too far!” the younger yelled as he reached back into the bathroom.

 

Kyuhyun looked around quickly before he grabbed a comb laying on the counter, a small bottle of shaving cream, and an unopened bottle of shampoo. Coming back out to the bedroom, Kyuhyun began chucking the objects at Siwon as hard as he possibly could.

 

First Kyuhyun threw the comb at Siwon, which he blocked with his arms.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon called, lowering his arms only to see the bottle of shaving cream coming right at him. Thinking quickly, Siwon managed to catch the bottle before it hit him.

 

“Fifty!” Kyuhyun shouted, clutching the bottle of shampoo in his hands. “Fifty hickies all over my body!” he shouted louder this time.

 

Raising his arm that he was holding the bottle with, Kyuhyun chucked it at Siwon with a loud scream of frustration. Siwon ducked out of the way of the bottle this time, knowing he wouldn’t be able to catch it. He was shocked that Kyuhyun had gone that far and actually throw it. When Siwon looked behind him, he was glad he had. The bottle of shampoo had collided with the mirror wall, thankfully not breaking it, and had splattered shampoo everywhere.

 

“Bastard!” Kyuhyun shouted at the top of his lungs before going back into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon called as he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom door. “Come on…it isn’t that bad!”

 

“Isn’t that bad!? Now I have to wear a shirt when I’m in my swim trunks! And the marks on my wrist…it has to be long sleeved! And it’s hot out, Siwon! It’ll be miserable!” Kyuhyun scolded as he pound his fist against the door to let Siwon know how upset he was.

 

Siwon stood on the other side of the bathroom door biting his lower lip as he thought. Well, he had done what he had wanted now that Kyuhyun would always have to wear a shirt. But maybe he had gone a little overboard giving him that many hickies. He knew a couple would have sufficed, but he had gotten carried away with himself. And now Kyuhyun was angry with him. But this was their honeymoon, and Siwon didn’t want to spend it with an angry Kyuhyun.

 

 _Think, think, think...what would make him pleased with me again…?_ Siwon thought to himself. Then, it came to him. “Hold on…I’ll be right back!” Siwon called as he quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt and disappeared from the bedroom.

 

Kyuhyun looked back in the mirror and saw all the dark marks that decorated his body. Running his fingers over a couple of the hickies, he couldn’t help but frown. Sure, he enjoyed being marked up by Siwon, he liked it a lot actually. There were just so many…so…so many. These weren’t like other ones Siwon had given him before either. These were a lot darker and larger than anything he had given him before.

 

Tilting his head down, Kyuhyun didn’t look up again until he heard Siwon jiggle the door knob to the bathroom.

 

“Open the door, Kyuhyun. I’m going to make it up to you!” Siwon called through the door.

 

“And how do you plan on doing that!?” Kyuhyun yelled back, still quite angry, as he gave the door a harsh kick and squatted on the floor as he pout.

 

“I’ll take you out on a jet ski!” Siwon stated.

 

Right away, Kyuhyun unlocked the door and cracked it open a bit to look at Siwon. Siwon saw the door opened and was confused why he didn’t see Kyuhyun, until he looked down. He raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Kyuhyun was looking at him from practically the floor.

 

“You promise? You’re not lying to me?” Kyuhyun asked as he opened the door a bit more and stood up. “We get to go on the jet ski?”

 

“Yes, I promise,” Siwon answered as he handed Kyuhyun what was in his hands.

 

Kyuhyun opened the door the rest of the way and saw that Siwon was holding his swim trunks and what looked like the top half of a wet suit. Looking at the material in his hands and then back up at Siwon, Kyuhyun walked out of the bathroom, took the clothes from Siwon, and threw them on the bed. Without removing the towel from around his waist, Kyuhyun pulled on his swim trunks. Once they were on, he tossed the towel onto the bed.

 

“Are you going to wear one of these?” Kyuhyun asked as he held up the top Siwon had handed him.

 

“Yes, I will. I mainly want you to wear it because of the marks on your wrist and the hickies,” Siwon stated, instantly getting a disatisfied look from Kyuhyun. “But…!” he said quickly, holding up his hands defensively “Also because I don’t want you, or me for that matter, to get sunburned since sunscreen would wash right off.”

 

“Sunburn isn’t that bad,” Kyuhyun stated, looking back at the top in his hands.

 

“Have you ever tried to have sex when you have sunburn?” Siwon asked.

 

“No...have you?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“No, I haven’t. But imagine burning your back and then having it rub up against the mattress,” Siwon stated, crossing his arms over his chest. “Or if I hold onto your arms and they’re burnt.”

 

“Fine…I’ll wear it…” the younger grumbled, seeing the point Siwon was trying to make. Sunburn, plus sex, equals not fun and painful.

 

“Good boy!” Siwon stated as he walked over to Kyuhyun and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

 

After Siwon backed away, Kyuhyun pulled the top on over his head and then walked over to the large wall covered in mirrors. Standing in front of the mirror, that didn’t have shampoo splattered on it, Kyuhyun checked out how he looked in this funky top he had never worn before. It was tighter than he thought it would have been, but he had to admit that it made him look good. Even though he didn’t have a lot of muscles, it made the little he did have stand out.

 

“There’s still a little bit of time before breakfast is going to be ready, and then we can’t go out on the jet ski until around 10:00am,” Siwon explained as he hugged Kyuhyun from behind.

 

“Why can’t we go on before then?” Kyuhyun asked and he leaned his head back against Siwon’s shoulder.

 

“Checks have to be done to make sure that the jet ski is working fine. We don’t want to get out there and have it stop working all of the sudden,” Siwon told him.

 

“You make it sound like we’re only taking one out,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“We _are_ only taking one,” Siwon confirmed. “Even though there are two that this boat carries, since you’ve never been out on one I’m going to be driving it.”

 

“Will I be able to drive one by myself at some point?” the younger questioned, feeling disappointed at the moment.

 

“We’ll see about that later after you get a feel for how it is riding one,” Siwon said as he hugged Kyuhyun in closer. “Aw, don’t pout Kyuhyun,” Siwon cooed as he began kissing the younger on the neck.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let out a small moan as Siwon continued kissing him, but not leaving any marks.

 

“Si-Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned, feeling himself getting hard. _Fucking hormones,_ he thought to himself.

 

“Someone’s getting excited,” Siwon said against Kyuhyun’s neck as he began reaching his hand down into Kyuhyun’s swim trunks and started touching him lightly.

 

“Aahhhh! Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned out, pushing his butt back against Siwon in pleasure.

 

While Siwon continued kissing Kyuhyun’s neck and stroking his erection, he used his other free hand to grab Kyuhyun’s chin and turn his head to face the giant mirror in the room.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun whined as he placed one of his hands on each of Siwon’s arms, needing something to hold onto.

 

“I know you enjoy watching yourself,” Siwon purred into the younger’s ear, causing a small shiver to run down his spine.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t deny it and began to watch himself while Siwon quickly pulled down his swim trunks so his erection met with the air. He watched how Siwon’s hand worked on his erection and soon he felt his legs growing weak. Siwon sensed Kyuhyun’s trouble with standing and carefully worked them down, so they were kneeling on the floor with Siwon still behind Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun then released Siwon’s arms and braced himself against the mirror for more support.

 

Continuing to watch himself, Siwon then released Kyuhyun’s chin and worked his hand up to the boy’s mouth. Kyuhyun understood and opened his mouth, allowing Siwon to stick two of his fingers inside. As Kyuhyun worked on sucking them, Siwon looked up into the mirror and their eyes locked. Siwon’s sharp ones with Kyuhyun’s lust filled ones.

 

Kyuhyun had been content with sucking on Siwon’s fingers until the man pulled them out, causing Kyuhyun to groan. Siwon lifted the top Kyuhyun was wearing and began playing with one of his nipples, causing Kyuhyun to arch his chest forward for more contact.

 

Leaning forward, Kyuhyun rested his forehead on the mirror in front of him as he continued watching Siwon play with his body. His shaking breath was fogging up the mirror and he could feel Siwon’s chest pressing up against his back. Kyuhyun pressed his hands flat against the mirror and pushed his body back against Siwon’s more, wanting as much contact with the man as possible.

 

Siwon soon began pumping Kyuhyun’s erection faster and playing with his nipples rougher, going between them and pinching and pulling them harder than before. Kyuhyun knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and began trying to grind himself against Siwon.

 

“I…n-need to cum…” Kyuhyun panted out as he tried to hold back some of his moans. “Can I?”

 

“You know you don’t have to ask me if you can cum, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated without stopping the movements of his hands.

 

“I like asking sometimes,” Kyuhyun groaned out as he felt himself getting closer.

 

“Then cum for me,” Siwon said. “Spray your cum all over the mirror so you can see just how good I can make you feel. Release yourself from the pleasure you only get from my hands,” he whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear.

 

“Y-yes…” the younger panted, loving when Siwon talked to him like that while touching him.

 

“Look how desperately you’re thrusting yourself into my hand as if I’ve deprived you for weeks,” Siwon continued whispering into Kyuhyun’s ear while the ground his crotch against the younger’s ass.

 

“M-more...please…” Kyuhyun begged, now pushing the side of his face against the cold mirror.

 

“Do you want me to touch you more or talk more? Specifics, Kyuhyun. You know I need specifics,” Siwon told him, slowing the pace of his hand.

 

“Talk more...I love when you talk like that…” Kyuhyun stated, as he continued thrusting his hips into Siwon’s hand, desperate to get his release which had died down slightly.

 

“So you want me to tell you how I want my cock to be buried in your ass?” Siwon asked, feeling Kyuhyun shiver under him. “How I want to thrust into you wildly all the way to the hilt. I want to press you completely against this mirror and fuck you so hard until you’re begging to cum. Then I’d release inside of you, making you moan my name like a desperate slut, and only then would you…” Siwon broke off, leaned in even closer to Kyuhyun’s ear, and even lighter than what he was whispering now finished, “...cum.”

 

Not more than two seconds later Kyuhyun came, spurting his cum all over the mirror in front of him. He called out Siwon’s name desperately. Kyuhyun felt like he could almost feel Siwon moving inside of him as he had described.

 

Siwon removed his hands from Kyuhyun, thinking the younger was going to stay leaned up against the mirror. Once his hands were away though, Kyuhyun slumped to the floor, breathing hard.

 

“Are you alright, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked in a concerned voice.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just, after everything yesterday and now this…it wipes you out fast…” he stated as he licked his lips and looked at all the cum he had sprayed onto the mirror. There was a lot to say the least.

 

“Rest here a little while longer, I’ll clean up the mirror,” Siwon said as he got up from the floor.

 

While Siwon was gone, Kyuhyun rolled onto his back, swim trunks still pushed down and his top pushed up over his nipples to expose his heaving, sweaty chest.

 

“Are you trying to be tempting?” Siwon asked as he came back and stared down at Kyuhyun with hungry eyes.

 

“What if I am?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked up at Siwon, running one of his hands over his stomach.

 

“Then I might just have to fuck you again,” Siwon stated. “I’d be ruthless, just like I described to you. Then you’d never be able to sit on the jet ski because you’d be in too much pain from my cock,” he said in a seductive tone.

 

Right away, Kyuhyun pulled his top down, and his trunks up. He then sat up, facing Siwon, and watched as he wiped his cum off the mirror. Kyuhyun looked up in the mirror to see that he was blushing a little and stood up.

 

“I’ll go see how breakfast is going!” the younger exclaimed as he began heading out of the room.

 

“Still gets embarrassed,” Siwon chuckled as he stood up as well and looked at the splattered shampoo. “Why did he have to make much a big mess?” he wandered before going to start cleaning that up as well.

 

As Kyuhyun made his way to the kitchen to see how breakfast was going, he ran into Changmin.

 

“Oh, good morning, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Changmin greeted happily. “Do you have plans to do something today?” he asked, pointing to Kyuhyun’s outfit.

 

Worried that Changmin would see the marks on his wrists, Kyuhyun pulled the sleeves down a little more before looking back at up him.

 

“Siwon’s going to take me out on a jet ski, since I’ve never ridden on one or anything,” Kyuhyun explained. _And to make it up to me for giving me so many hickies,_ he added to himself.

 

“Aaahhh! That’s why they were being looked at,” Changmin replied as he nodded his head in understanding. “If you’re going to check on breakfast, it should be ready in a couple of minutes. You could go and sit down and wait for it, if you’d like.”

 

“Thanks, Changmin!” Kyuhyun exclaimed just as his stomach gave a loud grumble of hunger.

 

Kyuhyun jogged away, hoping to at least get some liquid into his starving stomach to satisfy him a little. Laughing, Changmin turned around and watched the excited and hungry younger disappear.

 

“He certainly is interesting…” Changmin mumbled to himself before he continued his patrol around the lower level of the ship.

 

Just as Kyuhyun was sitting down, a chef in his white jacket and hat came up to him. Kyuhyun looked up at the man and gave him a small smile.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun. Could I interest you in something to drink this morning while you wait for breakfast to be finished?” the chef asked.

 

“Uummm…what is there?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Let’s see…we have, milk either skim, fat free, two percent, or chocolate; orange juice with no pulp, light pulp, or heavy pulp; guava juice; tomato juice; pineapple juice; coffee both regular and decaf and both instant or beans can be ground for you; a smoothie of any kind can be prepared for you as well,” he said, pulling a small smoothie menu out from his jacket and placed it on the table. “And of course water, and fruit can be added in along with ice, if that is what you prefer," the chef listed off as he looked down at Kyuhyun.

 

"What was the name of the one that started with a g?" Kyuhyun asked, scratching his head while trying to remember everything else the chef had listed off for him.

 

"Guava juice," the chef replied with a smile. “Fresh made of course.”

 

"Can I have that and some of that and some low pulp orange juice then?" Kyuhyun asked. “Umm...no ice, please?” he asked as if he wasn’t going to have a say in the matter.

 

"Of course. I'll be back with that shortly," the chef said before walking away.

 

Kyuhyun remained seated and played with the silverware in front of him, waiting for either his drinks or Siwon to get there. He had been too preoccupied playing with his silverware to notice the chef walking back.

 

"Here are your drinks and your breakfast will be out shortly," the chef stated before retreating again.

 

Kyuhyun looked down at the two drinks in front of him and couldn't help but stare at the pink colored juice in front of him. He had never seen a pink drink that looked like this before. It just didn’t look natural to him.

 

Picking up the glass, Kyuhyun swirled the drink around in the glass a little before taking a small sip. Kyuhyun was shocked that the juice tasted really good. He sat there licking his lips with the urge to gulp the rest of it down right then.

 

"Hello, Kyuhyun," Siwon greeted as he pulled out his chair and sat down across from the younger.

 

“Hi,” Kyuhyun greeted back, placing his drink back down on the table.

 

Kyuhyun could see that Siwon was also in his swim trunks and had the same type of top on that he did. It was nice to see looking this relaxed for a change of pace. While the man looked stunning in a suit, seeing him like this seemed to make him even more attractive.

 

"I see you tried the guava juice," Siwon stated.

 

"I've never had it before but it's really good!" Kyuhyun explained happily. “Why haven’t you introduced this to me before?”

 

"How am I suppose to know you want to taste different juices?” the older said while laughing. “If that’s the case, then there is a plethora of food I should shove in front of you at the next chance I get. But I’m glad you're enjoying it," Siwon said as a cup of coffee was placed down in front of him. "Two creams and a sugar?"

 

"Just as you like it," the chef replied. "I'll go get your meals now."

 

Siwon took a sip of his coffee and relaxed more into his chair, closing his eyes slightly.

 

“Do you want some coffee to wake you up more?” Siwon offered as he swirled the coffee around in his cup a bit.

 

“No. I try to make it a habit not to drink coffee unless I really need to. I made a bad habit out of becoming a coffee addict in college...I went through so much coffee it was unbelieveable,” Kyuhyun stated. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer later if I’m not awake enough.”

 

Siwon didn’t see anything wrong with the answer and just nodded his head. Just then, the chef brought out a cart that held all of their food. There was so much that Kyuhyun didn’t know what to think. On one plate that was placed directly in front of each of them was a bacon, cheese, and broccoli omelette. On separate plates, there were different kinds of toast that were offered with butter and a multitude of jellies and jams. There were also pancakes that had more options for syrup than Kyuhyun even knew existed. A platter of different fruits was also placed on the table in-between them ranging between different melons, pineapple, strawberries, grapes, sliced oranges and apples and much more. A coffee pot was left on the cart for Siwon, along with a pitcher of orange juice and guava juice for Kyuhyun.

 

“Well I hope that you enjoy everything that was prepared,” Siwon stated as he picked up his fork.

 

“Are we suppose to eat all of this?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked at the table full of food. “I feel like this could easily feed four people!”

 

“After everything we did yesterday, and how much you ca-”

 

“Aaaahhh! Don’t say it…” Kyuhyun stated as he hung his head down in embarrassment. “I know what you were going to say.”

 

“After all of that, you’ll be hungrier than you think you really are. Especially since we had such a light dinner last night as well,” Siwon stated as he began eating.

 

Kyuhyun soon began eating as well and before long the younger was shoveling the food into his mouth, as if it was going to disappear off his plate if he didn’t get to it fast enough. Siwon looked up from his plate from time to time to see Kyuhyun reaching for more food. He swore that the younger had tried every type of jelly and syrup that had been placed in front of them. Siwon also noticed that Kyuhyun had gone through almost both pitchers of juice that were on the cart, while he was only on his second cup of coffee.

 

“Told you that you’d be hungry,” Siwon stated as he finally placed his fork and knife down.

 

“Yeah, I guess I really was. All this food was amazing,” Kyuhyun said as he licked his lips, getting a bit of jelly that was on the corner of his mouth. “What time is it?”

 

“Not time to go out on the jet ski yet, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Siwon said straight out as he stood up from the table. “You need to let your stomach rest so you don’t end up throwing up while we are out there. I know I have some weird kinks, but being thrown up on is _not_ one of them.”

 

“Can I at least go and lay out again?” Kyuhyun asked. Once he did he saw Siwon give him a stern look. “I promise to keep this on,” he stated as he gave a tug at the sleeve of the top Siwon had given him.

 

“As long as you promise. If you don’t keep your promise this time…I don’t know what I am going to do with you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, rubbing the younger on the head. “I’ll come get you once I’m finished looking over the jet ski we’re going to be taking out. I want to personally make sure it’s in complete working order.”

 

“Alright. I might fall asleep though if you take too long,” Kyuhyun said.

 

“You did have a rough night and you woke up early this morning, so if you want to sleep for a bit go ahead. I’ll wake you up if you are,” Siwon stated as he turned and began walking away.  

 

Kyuhyun went back to the same place he had been laying the previous day and laid down on this stomach this time, using his arms as pillows so he’d be more comfortable. He thought he was only going to close his eyes for a couple of minutes as he felt the morning sun on his back.

 

Too soon for him, however, he was being woken up by Siwon, who had pulled an identical chair up next to his and was poking him lightly on his face.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon called as he poked the younger on the cheek.

 

“Mmmm…” Kyuhyun moaned as he moved his head a little bit.

 

“Kyu…” Siwon called again, this time poking the younger’s forehead, causing the younger to squish his face together as a sign of protest.

 

“Nneeeehhhh…” Kyuhyun moaned again, now rubbing his face against his arms to get Siwon to move his finger.

 

“BabyKyu…” Siwon called this time.

 

“Call me that again and I’m going to rip your dick off,” Kyuhyun stated as he opened his eyes and glared at Siwon.

 

“See, I told you he could be like you,” Siwon stated as he turned his head and looked back towards Changmin. “He’s even hard to wake up sometimes, as I’ve heard you are as well from other bodyguards.”

 

“Yeah, he does seem like a difficult one,” Changmin laughed as he watched Kyuhyun lazily sit up on the chair.

 

“Why is Changmin picking on me now?” Kyuhyun asked with a small pout.

 

“Because you two are very similar. And let’s face it, Kyuhyun, if Changmin was the one we were trying to wake up, I’m sure you would have given a response like that as well,” Siwon stated as he pulled Kyuhyun off the the chair he was sitting on and into his lap.

 

“Siwon…not now…” Kyuhyun complained as he felt Siwon begin to bite at his ear. “Siw-aaahhh!” the younger couldn’t help but moan a little as Siwon now tugged on his ear with his teeth.

 

“I’ll just be leaving now then…” Changmin said as he began walking away slowly.

 

“Siwon, why did you do that?” Kyuhyun asked as the man loosened his grip on him.

 

“Changmin has to see it sooner or later, so I figured I’d introduce him by lightly playing around with you,” Siwon explained. “Remember? We kind of did the same thing with Taemin, only it was a lot more than this. You were pinned up against a wall if I remember correctly.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I remember that,” Kyuhyun said as he rolled his eyes. “Can we go on the jet ski now?” he asked, completely changing the topic.

 

“As soon as we put these on we can,” Siwon stated as he reached behind him and held a lifevest out to Kyuhyun.

 

“Why…” Kyuhyun groaned. “I’ve known how to swim since I was in elementary school.”

 

“Because it’s safer than worrying about if you are going to drown if you fall off,” Siwon stated as he slid his own on.

 

Kyuhyun looked at Siwon and couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little. Even in a tacky looking lifevest, Siwon managed to look attractive. Was there anything this man couldn’t make look good?

 

“Fine. If that’ll get us on the jet ski faster then I’ll put it on,” Kyuhyun stated as he began pulling his arms through the two arm holes.

 

Once Kyuhyun had the jacket slid on, Siwon turned him around and began fastening the straps and tightening the jacket to fit his body more snug. Kyuhyun noticed how Siwon’s eyes glimmered when he was securing him tightly into the jacket.

 

 _He still likes securing me in,_ the younger thought to himself just as Siwon did one last check on his life jacket to make sure everything was secured nice as tight, but not too tight that it was uncomfortable for the younger.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Siwon asked as soon as he removed his hands from Kyuhyun’s jacket.

 

The younger nodded his head and Siwon lead them both down to where the jet skis were held. When they reached the jet ski they would be taking out, Kyuhyun gawked at the machine. It was being lowered fully into the water as they walked closer. Just as Kyuhyun placed his hand on the handle of the jet ski, the side of the boat began to open. The opening of the ship was a couple inches above the waterline of the ocean so the boat wouldn’t flood, and a small electronic dock pulled out so they could pull the jet ski out safely. It really did seem like Hakyeon had thought of everything for this ship.

 

Siwon quickly attacked the key to his life jacket and hopped on the machine. He adjusted himself before turning back to Kyuhyun with an eager smile on his face. Holding his hand out to Kyuhyun, the younger took it and jumped on behind him as well, sliding closer to the man.

 

“Hold on tight so you don’t fall off when we start moving,” Siwon instructed as he plugged the key into the ignition.

 

He instantly felt Kyuhyun grip him around the waist and couldn’t help but smile even more. Carefully, Siwon urged the jet ski out from the boat, riding down the small dock, until they plopped into the ocean where they bobbed up and down. Siwon then slowly maneuvered the jet ski so they could carefully make their way more into the ocean and away from the ship.

 

“Why do you have the key attached to your life jacket?” Kyuhyun questioned while they puttered farther away from the ship. “So you don’t lose it?” he asked, looking at the water beneath them.

 

“If we fall off, the key will come with me and the jet ski will stop,” Siwon explained, giving a quick demonstration as he yanked the key from the ignition with ease. Right away, the engine to the jet ski sputtered to a stop and Siwon turned his head to see Kyuhyun nodding before putting it back in. “We wouldn’t want the jet ski taking off on its own if we weren’t on it.”

 

“Are we going to fall off?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“It’s always a possibility,” Siwon stated. “Why? Are you scared?”

 

“I’ve never been in the ocean before,” Kyuhyun reminded him, hugging Siwon even tighter than before. “Aren’t there sharks and stuff that can attack us if we are swimming around?”

 

“Wait...you’re telling me you were all excited to ride a jet ski all by yourself...and you worried about what lives in the ocean?” Siwon asked, trying to process the younger’s logic.

 

“That...that’s not what’s important here!” Kyuhyun stated. “But there are sharks and stuff...right…?” he asked again.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Siwon stated, shaking his head with an entertained smile on his face.

 

“So you’re telling me _not_ to worry about the dangerous animals of the ocean who go around thinking, ‘Oh a human, I could go for some _tasty_ human right now. Hmmm...perhaps a bit of _stomach_ today! Or maybe a _leg_!’,” the younger stated in a nervous tone.

 

“Never repeat that again, Kyuhyun. You’re embarrassing yourself,” Siwon said with a small chuckle as he started the jet ski up again and began to pick up speed.

 

Kyuhyun clung even harder to Siwon as they continued going. Other boats were out and Siwon did his best to avoid them most of the time. Some of the time he would hop the jet ski over the wake the boat had created, causing them to launch up into the air some before crashing back into the water. Even though he had been terrified at the beginning, Kyuhyun was finding himself having a great time as he hugged Siwon close and enjoyed the feeling of the ocean spray on his face.

 

They had been going along perfectly fine until a boat filled with a group of young men decided it would be funny to drive extremely fast past the two of them. Kyuhyun had gotten scared, thinking they were going to crash into the boat, and had pulled himself harshly to the side. In doing so, he also pulled at Siwon who had not been expecting this sudden movement from the younger. Getting caught off guard, the two of them became off balance and wound up toppling off the jet ski and into the ocean.

 

The jet ski sputtered to a halt a couple feet away and Siwon instantly began searching around for Kyuhyun. As he turned around, he spotted Kyuhyun only a couple of feet away from him coughing up water and bobbing up and down in the waves.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon called as he swam closer to the younger. “Are you alright?” he asked, pulling Kyuhyun in closer to him.

 

“I’m fine, I’m…” _*cough cough*_ “...fine,” Kyuhyun reassured him. “Just swallowed a bit of water. Other than that no harm done.”

 

“Are you sure?” Siwon asked, wiping the younger’s wet hair from his forehead to check for any injuries.

 

“Positive,” Kyuhyun stated as he smiled at Siwon. “Sorry that I kind of pulled us off…”

 

“It’s not your fault, don’t worry about it. Those assholes were just trying to play around,” Siwon stated as he began pulling Kyuhyun back to the jet ski.

 

Siwon pulled himself back on before pulling Kyuhyun on as well. When Kyuhyun tried to stand up on the jet ski so he could move himself closer, he felt a large shot pain in his left ankle.

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow!” Kyuhyun moaned as he quickly sat down, reaching his hand down to his ankle.

 

“What’s wrong!?” Siwon asked as he turned around to look at Kyuhyun with worried eyes.

 

“I must have hit my ankle against the jet ski or something when I fell off. It’s nothing important though,” the younger said as he looked down at his ankle to see it slightly swollen and already bruising on one part.

 

“We’re heading back so we can get you treated,” Siwon stated, plugging the key into the ignition again and starting the jet ski again. “Hold onto me tightly.”

 

Kyuhyun looped his arms around Siwon’s waist again, resting his cheek up against the man’s back, not bothering to argue with him. Even if he did want to stay out longer, he knew he wasn’t going to win the argument. He felt like they had barely been out for any time at all but assumed that he would be able to get Siwon to take him out again or at least to let him ride one by himself.

 

As they got closer to the boat, the side door opened, the small dock extended into the water, and Siwon slowly drove the jet ski back into place. They got off before the jet ski was risen above the water again and locked into place. Kyuhyun stood with the majority of his weight on his right leg to keep his left ankle from hurting.

 

“I thought you two would be out longer since it’s such a nic-” Changmin stopped speaking when he saw how Kyuhyun was standing. “Mr. Choi Kyuhyun…are you alright?” he asked, pointing down the the ankle that was swollen and bruised.

 

“Grab the larger medical kit and bring it to our bedroom,” Siwon instructed as he picked Kyuhyun up and carried him.

 

“Siwon, it’s not _that_ bad,” Kyuhyun said as he was being carried. “I’ve done something like this before, I usually just walk on it and should only have a little bit of pain come tomorrow.”

 

“Whether it’s a little pain or a lot, it is _that_ bad!” Siwon stated firmly. “I don’t like seeing you hurt and I’m not going to allow you to walk around on it just because you’ve done so before.”

 

“Siwon I’m really oka-” Kyuhyun stopped talking when Siwon plopped him down on the bed and looked down at him.

 

“Let me be a good husband to you,” Siwon said, and he picked up Kyuhyun’s leg to get a better look at his ankle. “At least you didn’t get any cuts or anything.”

 

“That’s why I said it’s not a big deal,” Kyuhyun stated, trying to pull his ankle away from Siwon. “There’s no cuts on my skin and nothing’s broken. It’s just a sprain or something.”

 

Siwon looked up at Kyuhyun, telling him not to move. Kyuhyun wanted to say something more, but Changmin suddenly appeared and handed over the first aid kit to Siwon before dismissing himself. This one was easily twice the size of the one he had found in the bathroom the other day.

 

Right away, Siwon began rummaging around in the box, trying to find what he was looking for. After a couple of seconds, he grabbed a tube out and shut the lid to the kit.

 

“I’m going to put some of this cooling gel on your ankle so some of the swelling goes down,” Siwon explained as he held the tube up to Kyuhyun so he could clearly see it. “After it’s been on for about half an hour I can help you shower, and then we can put more of this on. I’ll bandage your ankle so it stays on, and then put a compression wrap around it to try and keep the swelling down as much as possible.”

 

“I usually just favor my good foot better when I hurt myself, Siwon. Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” the younger asked as he felt Siwon beginning to apply the gel. _Huh...if heating lube felt good...I wonder how cooling gel would feel,_ Kyuhyun couldn’t help but think to himself.

 

“No, I don’t think this is too much” he firmly responded as he continued applying the gel. “There…” he said after a couple more seconds of applying the gel all around the swollen area and blowing on it slightly to dry it a bit.

 

“Can I take these off?” Kyuhyun asked, pulling at the life jacket and shirt he still had on that were damp. Thankfully they had dried off partially while they had been heading back to the ship, but they were still getting the bed wet a bit.

 

“I’ll help you,” Siwon stated as he began unfastening the buckles that held Kyuhyun in his jacket.

 

After the life jacket was pulled off, Siwon helped Kyuhyun with the top. It was harder to get off now because it was all wet and sticking to his skin. As soon as he managed to pull it over Kyuhyun’s head, he couldn’t help but start laughing. Kyuhyun’s hair was sticking up everywhere.

 

“Stop laughing at me,” Kyuhyun said as he gave Siwon a soft-ish kick with his good foot.

 

“What do you say I go grab us some lunch and bring it back here?” Siwon offered. “After we eat, I can help you shower.”

 

“What’s going to be for lunch?” Kyuhyun asked just as his stomach began to grumble.

 

Looking over at the clock, Kyuhyun saw it was already around 12:30pm. They had been out longer than he had thought. But time flies when you’re having fun.

 

“I don’t know. But it’s not going to be something you don’t like. Before we came here I made sure to give the chef a list of everything you like eating and how you like it prepared,” Siwon explained as he began walking towards the door. “Don’t even think of getting off the bed now. If I find you walking around on your own, I am strapping you down to the bed for the rest of our honeymoon.”

 

“Maybe I should get up just because of that,” Kyuhyun teased. “You love me being tied up anyways and you know I’m not completely against it,” the younger stated, holding out his wrists together.

 

“Don’t tempt me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, raising an eyebrow before leaving the room.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun dropped his arms and adjusted himself so he was sitting up against the headboard with his legs laid out in front of him. There wasn’t a lot for him to do while he waited. He would have loved to text Eunhyuk or ZhouMi maybe, but Siwon had prohibited him from bringing his phone with him. Instead, Siwon had supplied him with a new phone that only had his number, Hankyung’s, and now Changmin’s in it meant for emergencies. If only he’d taken the phone with him the other day, not that he thought he’d need it in the first place.

 

All Kyuhyun could do while he waited for Siwon to return was to sit there. He was growing bored, since Siwon was taking longer than he had suspected he would. Bending his left leg, he reached for his ankle and poked it. Pain instantly shot through his leg and he bit his lip to stifle the yell that wanted to burst out of his mouth. Once the pain subsided, he gave it another poke only to have the same results.

 

Since poking his injured ankle was getting him nowhere, Kyuhyun straightened his leg out again and stared at the bedroom door. As if by magic, within five seconds, the door was opening and Siwon was wheeling a cart in with their lunches on it.

 

Siwon lifted a lap table out from the lower level of the cart and placed it over Kyuhyun’s lap. Once he began placing the different food onto the table, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but look down in amazement. It was his favorite noodle dish and his favorite soup dish. Kyuhyun was so excited, and hungry, that he couldn’t even wait for Siwon to get situated before he began digging in.

 

“Oooohhhh, this is so good!” Kyuhyun stated as he began kicking his legs in excitement. This, however, was a bad choice because as he left leg hit the mattress again, pain shot up from his ankle. “Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, ow!” he moaned as he dropped his spoon onto the tray and grabbed onto his leg.

 

“Good thing I brought this…” Siwon groaned as he got out of bed and showed Kyuhyun an ice pack that he had prepared just for him. “I figured the chances of you hurting yourself more was high, so I brought this along.”

 

Kyuhyun sat still as Siwon wrapped the ice pack in a towel and placed it onto his ankle. Even though the ice pack was wrapped, it still sent a shiver up his spine.

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun said as he looked down towards his ankle and smiled. “You really do think of everything.”

 

“Of course I do. When you have to take care of someone as childish as you…you always have to be prepared,” Siwon said as he sat back down and went back to eating.

 

“I’m not always childish,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Oh, _of course_ not,” Siwon joked. “Come on. Finish eating so that we can get cleaned up and then I can dress your ankle properly.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and went back to eating before his food could get cold. After they finished eating, Siwon helped Kyuhyun shower as quickly as possible so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. It was difficult to stand on one foot on a slick surface, after all. Siwon then helped Kyuhyun change into more comfortable clothes before he fully tended to the younger’s ankle. Kyuhyun was shocked by how well of a job Siwon seemed to do on his ankle. While it was properly wrapped tightly and secured in place, it didn’t hurt at all.

 

For the rest of the time until dinner, Kyuhyun and Siwon lounged around in the bedroom talking and occasionally kissing. Siwon of course didn’t want Kyuhyun to hurt himself more and decided to hold back on the sex for the day, just to ensure the younger would be alright.

 

Dinner came and went with the chef bringing their food to them, clearly understanding the discomfort Kyuhyun must be in and Siwon’s urge to stay by his side and keep him in bed.

 

“Would you like me to bring the crutches we keep on board?” the chef asked before he exited the room.

 

“Yes, please,” Siwon said after he saw how happy Kyuhyun looked, knowing that he would be able to move around again.

 

The chef disappeared and came back in a couple of minutes with the crutches. He quickly leaned them up against the bed before disappearing again, leaving Siwon and Kyuhyun alone.

 

“Can I use the crutches now?” Kyuhyun asked as soon as he finished the last piece of his dinner.

 

“You want to go walking around now? When it’s dark?” Siwon questioned. “Do you really think that is the best idea?”

 

“Oh come on. What can happen?” Kyuhyun asked as he shifted the tray off of his lap and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Please?” he begged, picking up the crutches.

 

“Alright, fine. But I’m not leaving your side. I can’t have you slipping and toppling over the side of the ship, now can I?” Siwon asked as he moved his own tray off his lap and got up.

 

Kyuhyun had never used crutches before, but he had seen others using them and assumed that it wouldn’t be that hard of a task for him. Soon, Siwon and him were leaving the bedroom and making their way around the perimeter of the lower deck. Kyuhyun had been excited to use the crutches at first, but that excitement didn’t last as long as he thought it would. They had made it most of the way around the deck before Kyuhyun began to slow his pace down.

 

“Siwon…stop walking so fast,” the younger complained as he struggled to keep up with Siwon’s long strides.

 

“This is the same pace we’ve had the entire time,” Siwon pointed out as he stopped to allow Kyuhyun to catch up with him. “Are you already tired?”

 

“Yeah…this is harder than I thought it would be. My arms hurt,” Kyuhyun complained as he took a short break.

 

“Come on. As soon as you make it back to the bedroom, we can get changed into pajamas and go to bed,” Siwon said as he began to walk again.

 

“Don’t you want to carry me?” Kyuhyun asked as he stayed where he stood.

 

“You always complain when I carry you,” Siwon pointed out as he turned to face Kyuhyun and continued walking backwards away from him.

 

“I won’t complain this time!” Kyuhyun stated as he wobbled a bit in place.

 

Siwon stopped walking and began approaching Kyuhyun again. Kyuhyun wasn’t really expecting Siwon to listen to him and carry him, and was shocked when Siwon bent down to pick him up. Adjusting the crutches so they wouldn’t hit Siwon, Kyuhyun quietly got carried back to the bedroom.

 

They both got changed into their pajamas, which were long sleeved and pants but made of a thinner material, and crawled into bed. Kyuhyun was shocked Siwon actually had pajamas for them, but didn’t question it. He could always take them off during the middle of the night if he wanted to, since he had grown accustomed to sleeping mostly, or completely, naked.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself so far?” Siwon asked as he pulled Kyuhyun into his chest.

 

“You mean besides for almost getting kidnapped and hurting my ankle? Yeah, this is the best,” Kyuhyun stated with a smile.

 

“Let’s hope those were the last of the bumps in the road on our honeymoon,” Siwon said as he kissed the top of Kyuhyun’s head. “Let’s get some sleep. I’m feeling more tired than normal since we were out on the jet ski.”

 

“Old men get tired fast,” Kyuhyun chuckled out as he closed his eyes.

 

“Pft! I’ll show you I’m not an old man once your ankle is better,” Siwon stated before they both fell asleep.

 

They had been sleeping peacefully, and Kyuhyun could have sworn they had only been asleep for a couple of minutes before there was a loud knocking on their door.

 

“What…?” Siwon called in a tired voice.

 

“Urgent phone call, Sir!” Hankyung shouted from the other side of the door.

 

“Then don’t just stand there. Come in…” Siwon called again. “Who would be calling at seven in the morning?” he asked when Hankyung walked in.

 

“It is later back home,” Hankyung pointed out. “Time zones,” he said before handing Siwon the phone.

 

Kyuhyun was only half awake when he heard this conversation and couldn’t bring himself to wake up anymore. Siwon sat up more in the bed, causing Kyuhyun to have to cuddle up next to him in a new position, not really caring if Hankyung was still in the room with them. All Kyuhyun cared about was that Siwon was comfortable and he was still tired.

 

“Hello?” Siwon asked into the phone in an annoyed tone, since whoever was calling would have known he was on his honeymoon. It went quiet for a couple of seconds before Siwon exploded. “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? HOW COULD YOU LET SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN!? GET ME ALL OF THE INFORMATION YOU CAN AND CHECK ALL OF THE CAMERAS! I WANT NOTHING TO GO UNCHECKED!”

 

This got Kyuhyun up, and the younger now sat straight up in bed staring at Siwon in confusion. What could have been such a big deal that he was shouting like a maniac this early in the morning.

 

“Hankyung…” Kyuhyun lightly called as he watched Siwon concentrate on what the person on the other end of the conversation was saying. “What’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know completely. They just asked to speak to Siwon and said it was urgent,” Hankyung explained.

 

“I’ll get to shore as fast as I can and log onto the computer to look at what you’ve sent me. I’ll call you again later,” Siwon said before he hung up the phone and sprung out of bed. “Thank you, Hankyung,” he said before ushering the man out, not letting him get a single word in.

 

“Siwon…what as that?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“There’s a huge problem at SM Entertainment,” Siwon stated as he began pulling new clothes out of his luggage.

 

 _An attempted kidnapping, an injury, and now a problem at his most successful business…this is one hell of a honeymoon,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself.

 


	5. Can’t I At Least Get A Few Answers As Your…Wife…?

Siwon dressed quickly and was then out of the bedroom without even saying anything else to Kyuhyun. The younger didn’t need to be told anything to know that Siwon must be headed to speak with the captain to see how quickly they could get back to shore. Struggling to untangle himself from the bedsheets, Kyuhyun grabbed the crutches that were leaning against the nightstand and followed after Siwon. Hankyung helped Kyuhyun to stand up when he realized the younger was having some difficulties.

 

 _Thank God I kept these pajamas on,_ the younger said to himself once he was balanced on his crutches. _Now I just have to go find Siwon,_ he added before leaving the room.

 

Though Hankyung knew he should follow Kyuhyun to make sure he was alright, he also had to go back to the room he was staying in with the rest of the bodyguards and communicate with those back in the guest house. He needed to make sure things would run as smoothly as possible.

 

Kyuhyun hobbled around the ship until he heard voices. When Kyuhyun reached a door, which he assumed was where the captain slept, he could hear Siwon and the captain having a conversation.

 

 _Bingo!_ Kyuhyun exclaimed to himself. _Now what’s going on?_

 

The door was was closed so the younger stepped closer, pressing his ear up against it, to see if he could hear everything that was being said.

 

“You want to head back now?” the captain asked in confusion. “I thought you wanted to stay out at least three more days,” he stated while yawning, clearly just waking up from his slumber.

 

“Something urgent came up, so I need to get back immediately,” Siwon stated. “How long will it take if we start heading back right now?”

 

“We are about an hour and a half to two hours out,” the captain explained. “And depending on how rough the waters are, it could take approximately the same time to get back or a bit longer.”

 

“I just need to get back as soon as possible,” Siwon said in an agitated tone.

 

“I’ll get right on it then,” the captain agreed as he began moving around his cabin. “Just give me a few minutes. I’ll have the anchor up and heading back to shore,” he explained.

 

Kyuhyun took a couple of steps back from the door as he heard Siwon approaching, his feet pounding against the floor as he walked quickly. When Siwon threw the door open, he spotted Kyuhyun who had a shocked expression on his face. Quickly petting the younger on the head, Siwon went off to the office on the boat.

 

Standing there confused, Kyuhyun didn’t start moving again until he spotted Changmin walking his way.

 

“Changmin!” Kyuhyun shouted to grab his attention. “Do you know what’s happening? I couldn’t really hear too well when I tried listening.”

 

“I’m not sure myself really…” Changmin explained. “All I know is that we’re heading back to land,” he stated.

 

“Aahhh…I see,” Kyuhyun said as he hobbled a little on his crutches, his arms still a bit sore from using them last night.

 

“Does your ankle still hurt that badly?” Changmin asked as he pointed at the crutches.

 

“I’m not really sure. It’s usually fine after a day, I just didn’t want Siwon worrying that I was going to hurt myself more when something was already happening,” Kyuhyun explained. “But I kind of want to see, now that you mentioned it…especially since Siwon took more care of it than I would have on my own. Will you hold these?”

 

Changmin gave Kyuhyun a worried look, but took the crutches from him anyways. Kyuhyun leaned up against the wall, and slowly put more and more weight onto his ankle. Soon Kyuhyun had the normal amount of weight on it and everything felt fine. He then attempted to take a couple of steps. There was a slight pain running through his ankle and up his leg, but he could easily take some pain medication to get that under control.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t too shocked he already felt better. He always seemed to heal fast whenever he hurt his ankle, and like he had mentioned to Changmin, Siwon had taken more care of him than he normally would have on his own. This just proved his point more that Siwon had worried more than he had needed to.

 

 _He should learn to listen to me more,_ the younger told himself, placing a bit more weight onto his ankle again. _It’s my body...I know how long it takes he heal._

 

“I’ll go put these away if you no longer need them,” Changmin stated, holding the crutches up and beginning to walk away.

 

“Thanks, Changmin,” the younger called out while he rotated his ankle a couple of times to stretch it, just to make sure it wouldn’t give out on him or anything when he started walking.

 

Deeming himself good, Kyuhyun then headed back to the bedroom and began rummaging through his luggage. As he moved things around, he saw something that he never remembered putting in his bag. There were two wrist sweatbands along with a note.

 

I know that you’ll most likely wear a shirt that won’t cover your wrists (it’s hot and I don’t think you packed one like that to begin with) so use these instead. I brought them along thinking I might be able to get some exercise in while we were here, but seeing that this circumstance popped up…use them to hide the marks instead. We don’t want people asking about those marks (even within my bodyguards) and I’m sure you feel uncomfortable exposing them as well. I’m sorry again that you have those bruises now because of the handcuffs. It’s my fault whether you choose to accept that fact or not. I’m taking the blame and responsibility. Just please…wear the sweatbands.

 

Your husband,

Siwon

 

P.S. You know I’ll just be angry if you don’t wear them, so let’s avoid any additional problems. Sound good? I love you, Kyuhyun. <3

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh a little bit as he looked at the heart Siwon had drawn at the end of the “P.S.” One side of the heart was larger than the other and it was kind of slanted, but he loved it. It was obvious that Siwon didn’t draw hearts much, but he traced the drawing with his finger and smiled.

 

Pulling the two sweatbands out of the luggage, Kyuhyun quickly pulled them onto his wrists and smiled a little bit while adjusting them. At least Siwon was thinking about him and trying to make things easier for him. Siwon had been right, he had never thought of packing a long sleeved shirt because he had been told they would be going somewhere warm.

 

After looking down at the bands around his wrists for a little bit, Kyuhyun then pulled out a fitted wifebeater that was way too expensive, a pair of shorts that he also knew were far too expensive, and a pair of flipflops which, as simple as they were, were too expensive. The one thing that gave away their quality was the fact that Kyuhyun didn’t recognize the brand logo and he knew they were made to fit him.

 

Quickly dressing himself, he then went in search of something to eat, knowing Siwon had most likely disappeared to take care of some things alone. His stomach had began to grumble while he had been getting dressed and he wanted to fill it.

 

Wandering into the kitchen, he spotted the chef just entering as well. Kyuhyun didn’t know if Siwon had woken him up, or if this was the normal time he would have gotten up to start preparing breakfast on a regular day.

 

“Oh, hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun. What would you like for breakfast?” the chef asked, walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

 

“Could I just have some pancakes?” Kyuhyun asked, clutching at his stomach as it gave another grumble. “Maybe some strawberries on the side?”

 

“Of course you can,” the chef replied as he dried his hands on a new towel he pulled out from a drawer. “Would you like to eat in the dining room or somewhere else today?” he asked, not too certain since he had eaten in the bedroom last night.

 

“I’m actually going to go and lay out on the upper level deck if that’s alright,” the younger said, unsure if the chef would want to bring him his food all the way up there.

 

“Alright, I can bring your food up to you when it is done,” the chef said in agreement. “When I bring Mr. Choi Siwon his breakfast in his office, I can let him know where you are as well incase he wants to come and find you,” he said as he began his work by pulling out bowls he would need and all of the ingredients for fresh pancakes.

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun said, giving the chef a smile. _So he’s gone off to the office on the ship...this must be serious._

 

Leaving the kitchen, Kyuhyun wandered up to the upper deck and adjusted a chair he could lean back on. He also pulled a small table closer to him so there would be somewhere for the chef to place his food. If they were going to be heading back to land soon, he may as well relax like this as much as he could. Kicking off his flip flops, Kyuhyun quickly got comfortable and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, the chef was bringing him his pancakes with syrup and some guava juice.

 

“This was the syrup that was used the most yesterday, so I figured you must have enjoyed it the most,” the chef explained, placing the plate of pancakes and syrup down. “I figured you would also like more fresh guava juice, since you seemed to really like it as well,” he stated, positioning everything on the table for him.

 

“Wow...you’re really observant,” Kyuhyun said, sitting up in his chair more and licking his lips as the smell wafted to his nose, seeing the steam rise off the pancakes.

 

“An observant chef is a good chef,” the man replied.

 

Kyuhyun quickly thanked the chef and then began eating. He hadn’t realized how hungry he had been, or maybe it was because the food tasted so good.

 

After Kyuhyun was done eating and drinking his juice, he placed his plate and glass onto the small table and rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes to get more rest. Nothing like a nice relaxing nap in the morning sun after breakfast to get someone in a good mood.

 

 _I need to try and stay in a good mood for Siwon,_ Kyuhyun thought. _I don’t want to make him more stressed out by bringing his mood down more. I’d do anything to make him worry less,_ he continued thinking, while different ideas flickered through his head before he fell asleep.

 

Kyuhyun had been laying on the chair for quite some time when he felt additional pressure on it. It felt like someone was straddling him. In his tired state, the younger slowly began opening his eyes, rubbing them a bit to try and get them to focus faster in the bright light of the morning. When he opened his eyes fully, he saw Siwon’s face only a few inches away from his.

 

“You scared me!” Kyuhyun claimed as he rolled over so he was completely on his back.

 

Looking Siwon up and down quickly, he saw that Siwon had taken time to change into different clothes instead of roaming around in his pajamas. He was wearing a thin, white buttondown shirt and a pair of long pants that appeared to end a couple of inches above his ankles. His hair looked somewhat styled, just enough so it wouldn’t hang in his eyes. A pair of boat shoes rested on the deck along with a tie that had been tossed off.

 

 _Even though he’s on our honeymoon...in the middle of the ocean...he dresses with a tie. That’s my Siwon,_ Kyuhyun said to himself, his eyes trailing back to the man’s.

 

“If you lay out like this without putting sunscreen on, you’re going to get burned,” Siwon pointed out, holding a bottle up. “I heard you were up here and I hardly doubted you would bother putting any on.”

 

“I’m too lazy to put it on…” Kyuhyun complained.

 

“You have to unless you want to turn red and complain for the next couple of days how you hurt,” Siwon stated.

 

“I’d rather be hurting for a different reason,” the younger stated with a sly smile, his eyes quickly drifting down Siwon’s body to his crotch before trailing back up to his face.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Siwon replied. “Speaking of hurt... “ he said, waving the bottle of sunscreen in front of Kyuhyun again. “Let’s not get off topic.”

 

“Put it on for me then,” Kyuhyun chimed in as he closed his eyes again and rested back into the chair.

 

Siwon moved to a more comfortable kneeling position on the chair Kyuhyun was laying on and popped open the bottle of sunscreen. Squirting some onto his hands, he began working on lathering up Kyuhyun’s shoulders and arms, which he thought were already looking red.

 

“It’s cold, Siwon,” Kyuhyun complained as he opened up his eyes a little to look at the man.

 

“Don’t complain to me. You could have done this yourself,” Siwon pointed out as he squirted more sunscreen into his hands and began coating the younger’s neck and exposed chest with the white substance.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes again and allowed Siwon to continue coating him in a layer of sunscreen.

 

Once Siwon was finished with Kyuhyun’s upper half, he moved down to begin working on the younger’s pale legs. This time, Siwon squirted the sunscreen directly onto Kyuhyun’s skin. This startled the younger and he kicked his leg up. Siwon caught the flying limb with no problem and saw that it was Kyuhyun’s left leg. Quickly, Siwon looked around before turning back to Kyuhyun.

 

“Is your ankle feeling all better, since I don’t see the crutches around anywhere?” Siwon asked as he placed Kyuhyun’s leg back down.

 

“It feels better for the most part,” Kyuhyun explained. “If I need to do a lot of walking today or something, I just have to take some pain medication so it doesn’t start to hurt again,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Are you sure? I could get you a wheelchair if you want to rest completely,” Siwon offered.

 

“I already told you that I’ve done this to myself before so I know how long it takes for me to heal better,” the younger reminded Siwon with a smile on his face. “You also took care of me yesterday, so I feel even better than normal,” he stated while running his fingers up his oily arm from the sunscreen. “And umm...if you don’t mind me asking…what was that earlier phone conversation about? And why did you have to go talk to the captain so urgently?” he asked with a serious look in his eyes.

 

“I asked him to bring us back to shore,” Siwon explained. Kyuhyun already knew that but figured he’d let Siwon explain everything to him. “Something happened that I can only take care of back in the guest house. I have better computers and equipment there.”

 

“Ahh…I see…” Kyuhyun said, even though Siwon never really explained what the phone conversation was about. “Why did you go off to the office? Did you eat breakfast already?”

 

“What’s this? Twenty questions?” Siwon asked as he continued rubbing more sunscreen on Kyuhyun’s legs, slowly moving towards the bottom of his pants leg.

 

“Can’t I at least get a few answers as your…wife…?” Kyuhyun asked. “I do have more of a right to know what is going on in your life since we are married now,” he pointed out. “You said you were going to try telling me more things,” he reminded Siwon.

 

“I was calling Leeteuk and Kangin to talk to them quickly, that’s all,” Siwon explained. “And yes, I did have some breakfast. The chef brought some to me and told me where you were.”

 

“Is everything alright at home?” Kyuhyun questioned. “Did something ba-” he stopped talking when he felt where Siwon’s hand was going. “S-Siwon…you don’t need to get sunscreen all the way up there,” he stated, feeling the way Siwon was caressing his thigh right next to his crotch.

 

“What if your shorts ride up and you don’t notice?” Siwon asked as he began moving his other hand up Kyuhyun’s other pant leg and doing the same thing. “I don’t want you getting burned.”

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun breathed out as he felt himself getting an erection. “I won’t…get burned…up…there…” the younger panted out as the bulge in his shorts became more noticeable.

 

“Looks like you have something different planned for this morning,” Siwon said,  taking one of his hands out from Kyuhyun’s pants so he could begin rubbing his growing bulge. “Why don’t I help you a little more?” he asked, withdrawing his other hand and giving Kyuhyun’s pants a harder tug to get them off.

 

Kyuhyun was now laying on the chair with his lower half exposed to Siwon and a shocked look on his face.

 

“You had this planned from the beginning when you came up here,” Kyuhyun stated with a sly smirk on his face.

 

“But of course,” Siwon replied happily.

 

“I take it whatever’s happening is bothering you a lot and you need some stress release?” the younger asked, taking his best guess based on the current situation.

 

“You know me too well,” Siwon said as got up from the chair and laid a large beach towel on the deck and motioned Kyuhyun over to it.

 

Understanding, Kyuhyun got up as well and laid himself down in front of Siwon. Right away, Kyuhyun spread his legs for Siwon and palmed his twitching cock in eagerness. Positioning himself better between the younger’s legs, Siwon looked down at him.

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?” Kyuhyun asked, thinking maybe if Siwon talked about it that he would feel less stressed.

 

“You have strange timing to want to talk about things. But we can talk about that later. Let’s just enjoy each other right now,” Siwon said before he leaned down and began kissing Kyuhyun.

 

As they kissed, Siwon slowly worked three of his fingers into the younger’s tight hole, one at a time. Kyuhyun only grimaced a little at the slight pain but ignored it for the most part. Siwon needed this right now and he wasn’t going to turn down sex. He’d be crazy to turn down sex.

 

It wasn’t until Siwon was throwing Kyuhyun’s legs over his shoulders that the younger thought of something.

 

“Siwon…won’t other people driving by on ships be able to see us?” he asked, looking around a bit, though he wasn’t able to see much in his current position.

 

“There isn’t going to be anyone out this early in the morning,” Siwon stated as he began to poke the head of his cock against Kyuhyun’s entrance.

 

“Then stop teasing me and just fuck me already,” Kyuhyun said as he began moving his hips, trying to get at least the head of Siwon’s cock to enter him.

 

Siwon smiled and moved his hands to Kyuhyun’s hips where he could hold them down, though it was a bit more difficult with his hands slick with sunscreen. Pushing himself in, Siwon began to move at a slow pace. Kyuhyun was trying to move his hips to get Siwon to go faster, but couldn’t since his hips were pinned down to the deck.

 

“Fuck…please…I need you more…you’re teasing...” Kyuhyun panted out. “Just fuck me harder…faster…please…” he begged as he gripped the towel beneath him.

 

“Whatever you want. Just ask,” Siwon stated as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Kyuhyun’s parted lips.

 

The younger instantly opened up his mouth more, allowing Siwon to snake his tongue inside. Kyuhyun sucked on Siwon’s tongue quickly, earning a pleasured moan from the man. Siwon then returned the favor, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but moan in response as well.

 

When Siwon finally pulled away from the kiss, he began pumping in and out of Kyuhyun faster. Kyuhyun started grabbing at Siwon’s arms, needing something to hold onto.

 

Stifled moans soon began leaving Kyuhyun’s mouth as he adjusted more to Siwon being inside of him. His toes were curling in pleasure as his erection leaked pre-cum onto his stomach. Why did Siwon feel bigger today than normal?

 

“You seem more sensitive because you think someone is going to see us,” Siwon stated after he didn’t feel Kyuhyun’s ass loosen its grip on him.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun moaned out, thrashing his head back and forth.

 

“Then why does it feel like you’re trying to suffocate my dick and leave permanent bruises on my arms?” Siwon asked as he thrust himself in again.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t say anything but started moaning loudly as Siwon hit his prostate. Lost in pleasure, Kyuhyun almost didn’t realize when Siwon was flipping him over to kneel. They were close enough to the railing of the deck, so Kyuhyun reached his hands forward and gripped onto it for dear life. Siwon saw how much Kyuhyun had to reach and worked on moving them closer, so Kyuhyun would be more comfortable. Kyuhyun basically leaned his entire body up against the railing, the cold metal pressing against his sweating skin.

 

“Ahhhnnn! Aaahhh! Siwon!” Kyuhyun moaned, gripping one of the metal bars of the railing.

 

“Oooohhhh, Kyuhyun! Keep doing that!” Siwon groaned, feeling how Kyuhyun thrust his hips back to meet with his.

 

The towel that had been under them had gotten moved around, and they were both now kneeling on the wood deck. Even though the surface was hard and uncomfortable, neither of them complain because the was feeling too good.

 

The only sounds that filled the air was the loud sounds of the waves hitting up against the ship, their moans of pleasure, and the slapping of their skin. Neither of them cared if they were heard by anyone else on the ship. They were a married couple now, so sex was expected from them. Especially on the honeymoon

 

“I’m going to cum soon,” Siwon groaned as he thrust harder.

 

“Ohh…you’re cuming first?” Kyuhyun panted in response. “That’s different,” he moaned out, feeling Siwon’s grip on his hips tighten.

 

“I’m not cuming first. We’re cuming together,” Siwon stated as he began drilling into Kyuhyun’s prostate again.

 

Kyuhyun felt his body being overly stimulated and released the railing from his grasp, collapsing onto the deck. Siwon quickly repositioned them so they would both continue enjoying themselves before continuing to thrust into the younger. Once he was moved, Kyuhyun reached one of his hands back to his cock and began pumping it. Relief flooded him when Siwon didn’t try and stop him. The more he moved his hand, and the more Siwon thrust into him, the more he whined with the need for release building up.

 

“I didn’t think it was possible…” Siwon groaned. “You got even _tighter_!”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t even form words anymore and just quickly nodded his head. He could have sworn he was going to hyperventilate because he was breathing so fast from all the pleasure, not knowing what to do with all of it. Siwon knew Kyuhyun was extremely close to reaching his orgasm, so he worked even harder on getting the younger to that point.

 

Bending over, Siwon began to lick around Kyuhyun’s ear, and gave them a few quick bite which he knew drove the younger crazy. This caused Kyuhyun to buck his hips more and soon his hand on his erection pumped at a sloppy pace.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called out.

 

“Cum with me, Kyuhyun” Siwon said as he felt himself near his own orgasm.

 

It only took a couple more thrusts from Siwon, and a couple more pumps of Kyuhyun’s hand until they were both cuming. Kyuhyun could feel Siwon buried all the way inside of him, shooting his hot cum all the way in his ass. There were no words he could use to explain how amazing it felt. Kyuhyun also felt his own warm cum spurt out and splash onto the deck and all over his hand. Siwon felt as Kyuhyun clamped down impossibly hard around his cock and groaned at the tight, hot pleasure. He had to wait longer than normal for Kyuhyun to loosen up just enough so that he could pull out without hurting either of them.

 

“Thank you for that,” Siwon said as he laid down on the deck next to Kyuhyun.

 

“I should be the one thanking you,” Kyuhyun panted out. “That felt amazing, like always,” he stated.

 

“I’m glad to see you wearing those sweatbands on your wrists,” Siwon said as he ran his thumb over one of them, knowing what was underneath.

 

“Thank you, for giving them to me to use,” the younger said with a smile as he looked over at Siwon.

 

“You’re not mad or anything about all the hickies still are you?” he asked, seeing some of the less darker ones fade already.

 

“Nope,” Kyuhyun replied, shaking his head.

 

“You really should be,” he said in a disappointed tone, running his hand over a couple of them. “I know marking you up that much wasn’t right. So be mad at me still.”

 

“But I’m not,” Kyuhyun laughed out. “Do you think I could go and shower quickly?”

 

“Put your pants on first and then you can,” Siwon said with a small chuckle. “I have to go and make a couple more calls actually,” he explained. “You don’t think you’ll be too lonely in the shower, do you? I could always join you quickly.”

 

“Go make your calls if you have to. Don’t use me as an excuse not to do something. Though...I’m betting having sex with me was also a way to put off doing that.” the younger stated.

 

Siwon pressed his lips together and then separated them, causing them to make a ‘pop’ sound as he looked away from Kyuhyun.

 

“That... _might_ be the case…” Siwon admitted. “I know I have to make the calls...I just didn’t want to have to deal with anything on our honeymoon,” he explained.

 

“How long will those take do you think?” Kyuhyun asked while he began pulling his pants on while still laying down.

 

“I’m not sure. I guess you can go bother Changmin or Hankyung if you get bored. There isn’t much for them to do that others here can’t handle,” Siwon chuckled out as he rubbed Kyuhyun’s head.

 

The younger then got up and headed towards the stairs to go down to the main deck. Siwon couldn’t see because Kyuhyun was facing away from him, but the younger had a mischievous look on his face and was biting his lip.

 

“Good luck with your phone calls then…Master,” Kyuhyun said, looking back at Siwon while he took the first step down the stairs.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called as he got up himself and quickly began trying to put his pants on, tripping a bit in the process.

 

“I’ll let you tend to what you have to… _Master_ ,” the younger said again, the time putting more emphasis on the word “Master”.

 

Kyuhyun saw that Siwon had managed to get his pants on and was now walking towards him, snatching his shoes and tie up in the process. Not knowing what to expect from him, Kyuhyun began quickly descending the stairs.

 

“Work hard, Master!” Kyuhyun shouted as he scurried down the last five steps.

 

“Do you want to be tied to the bed that badly!?” Siwon shouted as he ran after Kyuhyun, who was quickly scurrying away to the bedroom.

 

Siwon couldn’t help it. He was imagining Kyuhyun tied down to the bed and teased him while the younger called out “Master”, begging to have his release. He’d tie him up in different positions, and bring out the other toys he had stashed away in his luggage and use them on him. Even though he knew he wouldn’t do that to the younger, the thought still crept into his mind.

 

“You have work to do, Master. I can’t take time out of your day!” Kyuhyun shouted, not bothering to look back, since he knew Siwon was trailing right behind him.

 

“Ya! Get your tight ass back here!” Siwon called as he quickened his pace. Just when he thought he was going to catch Kyuhyun, the younger slipped into the bedroom and quickly locked the door behind him.

 

“Damn…I forgot how fast he is,” Kyuhyun panted behind the closed door.

 

“Open the door, Kyuhyun!” Siwon called from the other side as he jiggled the knob a couple of times. Unlike back at home, Siwon didn’t have the key to every room on the boat or in either of the houses they were free to use. _I should have asked for the keys..._ he quickly thought to himself before throwing his hand off the doorknob.

 

“But I have to shower, Master. I’m all greasy because of the sunscreen, and I have your cum dripping down my legs!” the younger shouted, knowing he was teasing Siwon. “Besides, didn’t you say you have a couple more phone calls you need to make? Shouldn’t you go take care of that instead of wasting more time, Master?” Kyuhyun asked through the door as he worked on catching his breath and stood on his right leg to keep pressure off his now hurting left ankle. _Running like that was a stupid idea,_ he told himself, biting down on his lower lip as a throb of pain made itself prominent.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon called firmly.

 

“Sorry, I’m going to go take my shower right now. I’ll talk to you later, Siwon!” the younger called back, slowly backing away from the door, half expecting Siwon to kick it in, knowing he had probably aroused the beast within the man.

 

“Just you wait, Kyuhyun. You’ve earned yourself a special something!” Siwon shouted before walking away.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what Siwon was talking about, but figured he would be too worried about the current situation to pull through with his playful threat.

 

As Kyuhyun walked to the bathroom, he slowly started stripping his clothes off, tossing them onto the floor as he went along. He was about to kick his flip flops off, until he realized he wasn’t wearing them.

 

 _Huh...I’ll have to grab those later..._ he thought, shrugging it off.

 

Looking down, he also realized then his ankle was still wrapped from last night. Kyuhyun went over to the bed and placed his left foot up on it and began unwrapping his ankle. The bandages fluttered down to the floor as Kyuhyun inspected his ankle. It was still bruised a bit, but it wasn’t as swollen at least. While he was inspecting it, he started to feel more pain again and winced a bit.

 

Before going into the bathroom, he looked through his luggage and found the pain medication he had brought with him, just in case Siwon had decided to be extra aggressive during sex. Thankfully, it would do a good job easing the pain in his ankle as well. Ever since he had run away from Siwon his ankle had been hurting more and more, so he decided now was as good of time as ever to take the pills.

 

Pouring two of the pain pills into his hand, Kyuhyun went to the bathroom and cupped some water in his hand before popping the pills into his mouth and swallowing them down with the water. Shaking his hand to get rid of any excess water, he then wandered over to the shower and turned on the water. The only downside to these pills was there was a disgusting bitter aftertaste.

 

After getting over the disgusting taste of the pills, Kyuhyun turned on the shower and quickly hopped in to start scrubbing his body. Washing sunscreen off wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but it beat going around oily for the rest of the day.

 

Kyuhyun made sure to take a shorter shower, since he wasn’t sure when the boat was going to get back to the dock soon and he wanted to go and find Siwon. As he popped out of the shower, he quickly dried himself off and pulled on the same clothes he had on before, since it’s not like he had gotten them that dirty anyways. After he pulled on his clothes, he went to grab his flip flops from the upper deck and was then on his way to search for Siwon, having no idea if he had already finished up his calls.

 

While Kyuhyun was walking around, he spotted Changmin talking with Hankyung.

 

“Do you know if Siwon is still in his office?” Kyuhyun asked, wanting to make sure before he went there.

 

“He’s in the office, but he asked not to be disturbed,” Hankyung explained.

 

“Can’t I just pop in quickly?” Kyuhyun asked as he cocked his head to the side.

 

“You really shouldn’t,” Hankyung stated as he took a step towards Kyuhyun.

 

“What do you think, Changmin?” the younger asked as he looked toward the new bodyguard. “Not even just popping my head in?” he asked, trying to see if he could persuade him.

 

“Siwon said he was going to be busy and didn’t want to be bothered, so I would rather you stayed out of the office,” Changmin said sadly when he saw the disappointed look on Kyuhyun’s face.

 

Sighing in disappointment, Kyuhyun looked down at his feet. He really wanted to go and check in on Siwon to make sure he was alright, but he knew that Hankyung and Changmin weren’t going to let him.

 

“How much longer before we get to shore?” Kyuhyun asked to break the silence.

 

“It should be about fifteen or twenty minutes,” Hankyung replied as he looked down at his watch.

 

“Is there anything you’d like to do for the time being?” Changmin asked Kyuhyun. “We could do something so you’re not too bored,” he offered, wanting to start off on the right foot with Kyuhyun.

 

“Well…” Kyuhyun stopped talking once he looked up and moved his head, so he was looking past Hankyung and Changmin with a shocked look on his face.

 

Both of them noticed Kyuhyun looking past them and out of instinct turned their heads to make sure everything was alright. When they turned their heads back around, they managed to see Kyuhyun turn the corner of the ship with his flip flops in his hands. Instantly, they knew the younger was heading towards Siwon’s office and knew they had to try stopping him.

 

“After him!” Changmin shouted, remembering that he had gotten clear instructions from Siwon to keep Kyuhyun out of the office. _We really do have similar personalities,_ Changmin thought to himself. _Why does he have to choose now though to prove that though!?_

 

Hankyung and Changmin took after Kyuhyun as fast as they could. Kyuhyun was actually shocked when he glanced behind him and saw them drawing near. He had no idea that they could run that fast, and he was slowed down a bit because of his ankle. Knowing he could run faster if he could actually see where he was going, Kyuhyun turned his head back around and shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

 

Kyuhyun was thrilled when he was nearing the office Siwon was in and reached for the knob. Quickly turning the knob, Kyuhyun threw the door open and saw Siwon looking distressed as he talked on the phone.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Changmin and Hankyung called at once as soon as they reached the office as well and pushed the door open a bit more.

 

“I thought I said for no one to disturb me until we get back to shore!” Siwon shouted as he covered up the mouthpiece on the phone.

 

“I just wanted to check if you were alr-”

 

“OUT!” Siwon shouted again as he stood up from his seat and banged his fist against the desk. “EVERYONE OUT NOW!”

 

Siwon’s eyes first glared at Hankyung and Changmin before trailing down to Kyuhyun. His gaze was so cold but their eye contact didn’t last long before the older looked away, ducking his head down.

 

Everyone standing in the room could have swore they heard the wood of the desk crack under the force of Siwon’s fist hitting it.

 

The force that Siwon yelled at was enough to make Kyuhyun shrink away a bit. His hands were shaking and he lost hold of his flip flops that toppled to the floor. Kyuhyun took a small step back and jumped a bit when his arm brushed against Changmin. He hadn’t seen Siwon this infuriated for quite some time and he had forgotten just how scary he could get when he was like this.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called as he took a couple more steps back.

 

“Just…leave, Kyuhyun,” Siwon asked as he sat back down in his chair with the phone still in his hand. “I’ll explain things once we get inside the guest house. I just…leave…please…” Siwon almost begged as he ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and refusing to look up.

 

“Si-” Kyuhyun stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

Looking back, Kyuhyun saw Changmin standing behind him shaking his head. Kyuhyun took one last glance at Siwon before Changmin began to lead the younger out of the office.

 

“We’re sorry this happened, Sir,” Hankyung apologized for both himself and Changmin, since Changmin was tending to Kyuhyun. “He just slipped away quickly. Nothing like this will happen again. I’ll leave now,” he said before bending down and picking up Kyuhyun’s flip flops.

 

Siwon said nothing as Hankyung left the room and closed the door behind him. Hankyung walked over to Changmin and Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was sitting down on the deck, leaning back against the railing, looking at his bare feet.

 

“We did tell you Siwon didn’t want to be bothered,” Hankyung said when he saw Changmin wasn’t going to say anything to Kyuhyun.

 

“He doesn’t eat when he’s stressed…” Kyuhyun mumbled without looking up.

 

“What?” Changmin asked, not really able to hear Kyuhyun clearly since he was sitting down and the waves hitting the ship were washing his voice out.

 

“Siwon…he doesn’t eat much when he’s this stressed,” Kyuhyun said again. “He said he got his breakfast, but I hardly doubt he ate anything and I’m sure he hasn’t had anything else today.”

 

“Does he really get like that?” Changmin asked, leaning over towards Hankyung.

 

“Yeah…sadly he does. If something bothers him, he’ll basically stop eating all together,” Hankyung explained. “Mr. Choi Kyuhyun…” he asked as he leaned down to the younger, “…why didn’t you just say that’s what you were worried about from the start?” he asked. “We could have checked up on that later.”

 

“I’m married to Siwon now,” Kyuhyun said sadly. “I should be the one to take care of him…to worry about him…to be there for him when he’s stressed…to make sure he’s eating and stays healthy...” the younger explained, listing off the first things that came to his mind, as he looked at Hankyung and then Changmin. “If I can’t even do something so simple…”

 

“We’re also here to help,” Hankyung stated. “You don’t have to try doing things by yourself.”

 

“It is our job to serve him as well,” Changmin pointed out.

 

“But I want to be the one to do it!” Kyuhyun shouted as he got up from the deck, quickly snatching his flip flops from Hankyung’s hand in the process. “I’m Siwon’s responsibility and he’s mine!” he shouted again before pushing past Changmin and storming off.

 

Hankyung and Changmin watched as Kyuhyun stormed away, most likely back to the bedroom to cool down a bit. Things had certainly taken a turn for the worse in such a short period of time.

 

“Will he be alright alone?” Changmin asked concernedly.

 

“He’s tougher than he looks,” Hankyung explained. “Let’s just keep doing our rounds and let him relax for a bit. If he doesn’t come out before we’re about to dock, we can go and get him.”

 

Changmin nodded his head in agreement and headed off with Hankyung to make another round around the ship.

 

~~~~

In the Office

 

 _“Siwon, what was all that yelling about?”_ Leeteuk asked on the other end of the phone as soon as Siwon held the phone back up to his ear.

 

Hankyung had just left the office and closed the door. The room was silent again, but now Siwon felt even more stressed than he had before.

 

“It was nothing…” Siwon lied as he tried to calm himself down and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just answer my question please, mom. Is everyone alright?”

 

 _“Sweetie, I already told you that everyone at home is alright and nothing has happened to us or around the house,”_ Leeteuk explained. _“I called Donghae after the first time you called me, and he says that Eunhyuk and him are alright as well. Just like us, they’ve noticed nothing out of the usual.”_

 

“I just wanted to double check again. I can’t be too careful right now,” Siwon stated firmly.

 

 _“What happened exactly? You said you’d let me know as soon as you got in contact with a couple other people,”_ Leeteuk reminded him.

 

“Let’s not worry about that right now. I’m just glad that you’re all safe,” Siwon said with a small sigh of relief while he licked his lips nervously.

 

 _“Siwon, your father wants to speak with you quickly. I’m going to hand the phone over to him,”_ Leeteuk said as he passed the phone over.

 

 _Shit…Kangin isn’t going to let me get away without telling him everything,_ Siwon swore to himself as he clenched his fist a bit.

 

 _“Siwon, what’s happening? What’s going on with all these calls and not answering your mother’s questions?”_ Kangin asked as soon as he had the phone. _“You know I’m more strict than your mother, so you better start explaining things now.”_

 

“It’s really nothi-”

 

 _“Don’t give me that, Siwon. If it was nothing, you wouldn’t be calling for the third time today. We can rarely get you to call once a week if we’re lucky sometimes. I know you’re not telling us something,”_ Kangin stated. _“Now start explaining.”_

 

There was a small silence on the phone as Siwon swiveled back and forth in the chair he was sitting in a bit. Since there was no way to tell his parents without them freaking out, he figured he would just come straight out with it instead of beating around the bush.

 

“There…was a fire at SM Entertainment,” Siwon explained.

 

 _“A fire?”_ Kangin asked.

 

 _“Did he say a fire!? Kangin! Put the phone on speaker!”_ Leeteuk screeched in the background. _“Was anyone injured!? How did it start!? What floor was it on!?”_ he asked, rapid fire.

 

There was a rustling sound, probably Leeteuk attempting to grab the phone and Kangin having to calm him down before he dropped it. There was then a beeping sound and a light thunk as the phone was placed down on a table.

 

 _“Your mother can now hear as well, Siwon. Start explaining, please,”_ Kangin said as they then waited in silence for their son to begin.

 

“There was a fire at SM Entertainment,” Siwon began with a heavy sigh. “I got news of it this morning. The fire happened sometime around five in the morning. Since the security guards would have been the only ones there at that time, they did an entire building search to see if they could find anyone. No one was found though. The fire was in the server room, but thankfully we have a top grade fire protection system down there so nothing was terribly damaged.”

 

Siwon heard Leeteuk gasp and mumble something to Kangin, but he couldn’t make out what he had just said.

 

 _“Why would someone want to set a fire down there?”_ Kangin asked.

 

“I don’t know. The only reason a fire would be set down there is if someone had something they wanted to keep hidden,” Siwon explained. “Once the ship gets back to shore, I’m going to look more into everything to see if we can figure out who did this and then possibly work on finding out why.” _That’s most likely going to be a long, painstaking process,_ he added to himself.

 

 _“Then why did you keep calling us to see if we were alright?”_ Kangin questioned. _“It’s not like the fire happened at our house or involved anyone from our family.”_

 

“If whoever set the fire found out their plan failed, I wasn’t sure what action they would take next. And threatening family is always a good road to take if you want to accomplish something,” Siwon explained. “I’m not sure of any motives, so I couldn’t rule anything out.”

 

 _“Will you keep us informed as you find out more?”_ Leeteuk asked this time.

 

“As much as I can, yes,” Siwon answered. “You have to understand that this is dealing with business, so I might not be able to reveal everything that is happening just for safety purposes, even if you are my family.”

 

 _“Of course, of course,”_ Leeteuk stated. _“I just want to make sure everything’s alright with you. Does Kyuhyun know about this?”_

 

“No, but I’m going to explain it to him once we’re at shore and are settled in again,” Siwon said as he leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath.

 

 _“You were shouting at him to get out earlier…weren’t you?”_ Leeteuk asked.

 

“How did-”

 

 _“Just because you hold your hand over the phone doesn’t mean I can’t hear what you say,”_ Leeteuk stated in a semi-disappointed sounding tone.

 

 _“We should probably let you go now,”_ Kangin stated. _“You should be getting to shore soon if you said it would only be about fifteen minutes.”_

 

“Alright. I’m glad everyone is alright. I’ll contact you later,” Siwon said.

 

 _“Have fun on the rest of your honeymoon,”_ Kangin said happily to try and lighten the dark mood.

 

 _“Treat Kyuhyun nice! Don’t yell at him anymore!”_ Leeteuk added at the end. _“Bye, love you, Siwon!”_

 

“Love you, mom. Love you, dad. Bye.”

 

Siwon hung up the phone and placed it on the desk before slouching down in the chair more. He was actually kind of nervous to go and face Kyuhyun after he had blown up in his face like that. Even though he understood that Kyuhyun was most likely worried about him, he couldn’t help but to yell like that because of the stress. Not only was this happening while they were on their honeymoon, hours away from home, but it was also the first time anything like that had happened before. These things combined were just screaming to give him the biggest headache of his life.

 

“Fuck…I’m the one who messed up this time,” Siwon groaned to himself this time. “Aahhh! Why did I have to go and do that!?” he yelled at himself before blanging his head against his desk and remaining there to calm himself down.

 

~~~~

In the Bedroom

 

Since Kyuhyun knew they would be at the dock soon, he worked on throwing his things back into his luggage. His clothes were scattered around the room and in the bathroom as well, and he was literally throwing them into the luggage. Though he was usually a diligent packer, this time he could care less. As long as the luggage closed, he would be content.

 

As Kyuhyun was packing, he couldn’t help but notice Siwon’s luggage was already all packed away. He figured the man probably had done that before coming to the upper deck that morning. That would also explain how the note and sweatbands had gotten into his luggage without him noticing.

 

 _Stupid, Siwon..._ Kyuhyun grumbled to himself, grabbing hold of one of the sweatbands and pulling it off his wrist some, tempted to throw it away. It was only when he looked at the mark on his wrist again that he slid it back into place. “Damn it…” he whispered before going back to packing again.

 

Just as Kyuhyun threw one of his shoes into the his luggage, there was a loud knock on the bedroom door. The younger stopped what he was doing and slumped his shoulders forward slightly and rolled his eyes.

 

“Go away, Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted, not wanting to deal with the man again.

 

There was no reply, but the door began opening. When it was about half way open, Kyuhyun turned around and chucked his other shoe at the person who was entering. The shoe hit the wall right next to the opening door and Changmin stood there with the most shocked look on his face ever. There was a shoe mark on the wall right next to his head, which would have been on his face if he had entered the room just a bit more.

 

“Changmin! Oh no! I’m so sorry! I thought you were Siwon!” Kyuhyun stated as he apologized.

 

“No, it’s alright. I kind of walked right into that when I heard that you thought I was Siwon,” Changmin stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I should have given you a heads up that I wasn’t who you thought I was…” he laughed, bending down and picking up Kyuhyun’s shoe before tossing it back to him. “Umm…anyways…I just came to help you move the luggage out, since we are almost back at the dock.”

 

“Oh…okay. I’m almost done, so you can bring Siwon’s luggage out and I can just bring my own when I’m all done,” Kyuhyun stated as he walked over and grabbed the shoe he had thrown.

 

“Alright. We’ll be waiting for you by the front of the boat then,” Changmin said as he grabbed Siwon’s luggage and wheeled it out of the room.

 

“Okay, I’ll finish up quickly in here then and meet you there,” the younger replied before Changmin closed the door behind him.

 

Along again, Kyuhyun bent back down and continued shoving his things back into his luggage.

 

He was packing quietly for a couple of minutes and was just about done when there was a knock on the door. Assuming that it was Changmin coming to check on him again, Kyuhyun didn’t respond and finished zipping up his luggage.

 

“I said I would come to the front of the boat when I was done,” Kyuhyun said as he stood up. “You didn’t have to come and check on me.”

 

Kyuhyun was about to turn around with his luggage when he didn’t hear a response, but stopped when two arms wrapped around him. Once Kyuhyun looked down at the arms encircling him, it wasn’t hard to tell they weren’t Changmin’s. Kyuhyun could also feel the muscles in the chest that was pressed up against his back and knew they belonged to Siwon.

 

“I’m sorry for earlier,” Siwon said as he hugged Kyuhyun a bit tighter. “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were eating alright because I know you’re stressed with whatever’s happening right now,” Kyuhyun told him without looking back at him.

 

“That still doesn’t give me a reason to get that mad at you like that,” the older stated, nuzzling his face into Kyuhyun’s soft hair.

 

“I _was_ told not to go into the office,” Kyuhyun clarified. “It’s kind of my fault.”

 

“I know you worry about me though. I should have known you wouldn’t just barge in with nothing to say to me,” Siwon stated, now resting his chin on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“How?” the younger asked without looking back towards Siwon.

 

“I’ll tell you what’s happening, since I’m betting you know close to nothing.”

 

“You already said that you’d tell me once we got to the guest house, so that doesn’t count,” Kyuhyun quickly pointed out.

 

“Then what do you want?” Siwon asked as he nuzzled his nose into the younger’s neck.

 

“I don’t know yet…” Kyuhyun admitted. “But…if you keep doing that…I’m going to get an erection…” the younger panted out as he felt Siwon’s tongue slowly making its way from the bottom of his neck to his ear.

 

“We’ll have to save that erection for later,” Siwon stated, removing his mouth from Kyuhyun’s neck. “Come on, we’re at the dock already and I’m betting we can get off now.”

 

Letting go of the younger, Siwon rubbed Kyuhyun’s hair. Spinning around, Kyuhyun latched himself onto Siwon and buried his face in the man’s chest.

 

“Promise me that you’ll eat something once we get into the guest house,” Kyuhyun said sternly.

 

“I was brought breakfast,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“And knowing you, you didn’t eat it or only picked at it to make it look like you had eaten something,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“You know me too well,” Siwon chuckled, cupping Kyuhyun’s face in his hands and tilting it up so that they could kiss.

 

As soon as their lips separated, Hankyung came walking into the room. Kyuhyun put a bit more distance between himself and Siwon, feeling slightly embarrassed, even though Hankyung had seen them full on making out before.

 

“We can make our way to the guest house now,” Hankyung explained. “Changmin and I will come with you there, and the other three bodyguards will bring your luggage off board for you.”

 

“Alright. Let’s go, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he gave the younger a light slap on the ass before starting to walk out of the room.

 

Kyuhyun let out a small yelp at the sudden tap, but quickly followed behind Siwon.

 

Siwon was the first one to hop off the ship. He then held his hand out for Kyuhyun to grab, fearing that the younger might end up doing something stupid and fall into the water. As Kyuhyun placed his foot on the ledge of the boat, Siwon spotted his unwrapped ankle which was still bruised and looked painful.

 

“Can you make the jump with your ankle like that?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yeah, it should be fine,” Kyuhyun stated with a smile as he got ready to make the small leap.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun managed to make it onto the dock, Siwon bent down and checked on Kyuhyun’s ankle. Pressing down in a couple of spots, he could tell that it wasn’t swollen and since Kyuhyun wasn’t pulling away it must not have hurt badly.

 

“Do you want me to carry you so you don’t have to use your ankle too much?” Siwon offered.

 

“Are you joking?” Kyuhyun asked. “I’ve been running around on the ship a lot today and I’ve been fine. A short walk shouldn’t be too much for me to handle,” he said with a laugh. “Let’s go quickly so you can fill me in on everything!”

 

“You’re really that curious?” Siwon questioned, raising an eyebrow at Kyuhyun.

 

“Shouldn’t I be? I need to know what’s going on in your life since I’m married to you,” the younger reminded him.

 

“Then let’s go quickly,” Siwon agreed.

 

The two of them headed off back towards the guest house, where Siwon had more of his computers and bodyguards waiting. No doubt the other bodyguards already knew what was happening and were preparing for Siwon’s arrival at the house.

 

As soon as they got within ten feet of the guest house, the rest of Siwon's bodyguards came out and greeted him.

 

"The other three computers are set up for you, Sir," the first bodyguard told him.

 

"There are two phone calls you need to return. One is from the front desk of SM Entertainment and the Head of Security as well," a second commented.

 

"Thank you. I'll take a look at the information on the computers and call those people back," Siwon stated before waving his hand to dismiss the bodyguards that were swarming around them.

 

"Is there anything else you need, Sir?" a third bodyguard asked once Siwon had his hand on the handle of the door to enter the guest house.

 

"I just need some alone time with Kyuhyun for a bit," Siwon replied. "I'll inform you all when you may enter again."

 

The bodyguards looked back and forth at each other, all thinking that it would be safer for at least some of them to stay in the guest house for protection. However, none of them said anything because no one wanted to question Siwon.

 

"You heard him!" Hankyung suddenly boomed. "Everyone is to stay outside while Mr. Choi Siwon talks to Mr. Choi Kyuhyun."

 

The bodyguards backed away more before going to position themselves around the house as lookouts.

 

Siwon then led Kyuhyun into the guest house and locked the door behind them. Motioning to a couch that was in the living room, they both took a seat. Once they were both sitting down, Kyuhyun turned his body so he was facing Siwon more as the man leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

 

“So what’s going on? I only know it has something to do with SM Entertainment,” Kyuhyun started when he saw Siwon wasn’t going to say anything anytime soon.

 

“Yes, it does involve SM Entertainment,” Siwon replied as he nodded his head slightly. “There was someone who tried to set a fire in the server room.”

 

“You mean where all the information from the computers are stored!?” Kyuhyun asked, scared that SM Entertainment had just lost a bunch of its data.

 

“Yes. But we have a top of the line fire prevention system, so nothing was lost. At least that’s what I’ve been told as of now,” Siwon explained. “I’ll have to use the computers that were set up here to check and see if that was really the case. If something was lost, then I’ll have to try to find out what it was and if it can somehow be retrieved. If it was something important that was lost and we can’t get it back...I don’t know what that would mean for the business.”

 

The room grew silent as Kyuhyun took in what Siwon had just told him. Now he understood why he was so stressed and why he had been so snappy on the ship.

 

“Is that what you have to do the rest of the day then…?” Kyuhyun asked in a sadder tone, knowing that this was of course going to take top priority in Siwon’s mind since it was business related. “Reviewing the data and calling those people back?”

 

“Yes. I’m going to have to make those phone calls and then look through the data to see if anything was damaged,” Siwon sighed out.

 

“Do you think it could have been Heechul who did this?” Kyuhyun asked. Siwon immediately looked up at him. “I mean…you cut your ties with him, and Leeteuk isn’t a huge fan of him anymore. This could be his revenge.”

 

“I know Heechul is probably madder than he has been in a long, long time, but he isn’t stupid enough to try and set the server room at SM Entertainment on fire,” Siwon stated.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive,” Siwon replied without a second thought. “Now, I need to get to work.”

 

“Then what am I suppose to do while you work?” Kyuhyun asked, looking around the guest house and seeing nothing that would keep him entertained for the rest of the day.

 

“Why don’t you have Changmin drive you somewhere to keep you entertained? There are many interesting places that you can go and see around here,” Siwon offered.

 

“I guess I could go and do that,” Kyuhyun replied as he thought of where he would want to go.

 

Nodding his head, Siwon got up from the couch and grabbed some brochures that were sitting on a nearby table. Siwon handed them to Kyuhyun, who started leafing through them mindlessly. As he flipped through them, Siwon stayed by his side, not wanting him to be alone any longer than he had to be.

 

Kyuhyun had looked at a couple of brochures Siwon had handed him and had instantly spotted a couple of places that looked interesting to him.

 

“There is one other things that I would like to do though…” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“What’s that?” Siwon asked as he looked at Kyuhyun.

 

“I want to ride a jet ski by myself,” he said right away.

 

“No,” came a simple reply from Siwon while he shook his head.

 

“But that’s what I want to do as your treat for yelling at me earlier,” Kyuhyun explained. “Remember? You said I could do something!”

 

Siwon bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at Kyuhyun. He didn’t know how he felt about the younger going on a jet ski alone when he had just toppled off of one the other day and hurt himself.

 

“Take Changmin with you then. He can ride of the second one,” Siwon said as he still contemplated if this was a good idea.

 

“Why can’t I go alone?” Kyuhyun whined as he pouted his lips a bit. “I’m a grown adult!”

 

“One who still acts like a child,” Siwon stated. “I just want someone else to be out there with you, so if you fall off or something and can’t get back on because you’re hurt they will be able to help you.”

 

“I’m not going to get hurt again,” Kyuhyun explained. “What happened when I was with you was a one time occurrence.”

 

“If you want to use the jet ski, you’re taking Changmin with you. It’s that or nothing,” Siwon stated firmly. “Take your pick.”

 

“I’ll take Changmin with me then,” Kyuhyun answered as he slightly rolled his eyes.

 

“Good. Go get changed. There should be life jackets somewhere in here. Once you and Changmin are fully ready you can go. I’ll give the captain of the boat a call and let him know to start getting the jet skis ready,” Siwon stated as he pulled out his phone.

 

Kyuhyun quickly went to the front door of the guesthouse and opened it. RIght away he spotted Changmin and waved the man over.

 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun?” Changmin asked.

 

“Siwon said that I could use a jet ski by myself if you went with me and used the second one,” Kyuhyun explained. “There’s no other way that he’s letting me out to use one.”

 

“Alright,” Changmin agreed quickly. “Here’s your luggage so you can change. I’ll change as well and meet you at the boat. Does that sound good?”

 

“Perfect! I’ll change quickly. Siwon said I can also go looking around more and that you can take me places,” Kyuhyun mentioned excitedly.

 

“We can have a fun day!” Changmin exclaimed. “Go change quickly now.”

 

Kyuhyun grabbed his luggage from Changmin and quickly entered the guesthouse again. Just as he closed the door, Siwon was putting his phone back into his pocket.

 

“The captain said that the jet skis should be ready by the time you and Changmin get back to the boat,” Siwon explained. “Don’t forget to wear that top I gave you last time to…hide the marks…”

 

“Siwon. I told you before. I’m not mad at you over them,” Kyuhyun stated. “It’s alright…really.”

 

“I just can’t forgive myself for leaving such large mark on you,” Siwon said sadly as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Siwon. I’m not going to die if I have to hide my wrists for a couple of days. I’ll just wear these bands you gave me when I have short sleeves on and other than that, my longer sleeves will hide them,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Go do what you have to in order to take care of the problem at SM, and I’ll go entertain myself with Changmin!”

 

“Thank you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he walked over and gently kissed Kyuhyun on the top of his head. “I hope you have fun, and that you won’t be entertaining yourself in any naughty ways,” he added.

 

“Ya! You know I’d never do that!” Kyuhyun added before seeing a smile come across Siwon’s face.

 

“I know, I know. I just needed a laugh,” the older stated before walking towards the office he would be using.

 

Once Siwon reached the office, he sat down behind the desk and stared at the three computers in front of him. Running his hands through his hair, he groaned and then picked up his phone. He may as well get started now so that he could still spend more time with Kyuhyun on their honeymoon.

 

“This is going to be such a long day…” Siwon complained. “And no Kyuhyun to keep me entertained when I need a break from all this shit.”


	6. Is He Your Boyfriend?

Kyuhyun got dressed as quickly as he could, pulling on his swim trunks and the top Siwon had given him. As soon as he was done with that, he had begun the hunt for the lifejacket Siwon had said was in the guest house somewhere. He was hoping he wouldn’t be able to find it and would use that as an excuse to go without one, but within a couple minutes of searching, he found one.

 

With a groan, Kyuhyun picked up the life jacket and headed outside. He hadn’t seen Siwon while he was searching, and figured he was most likely working and wouldn’t want to be bothered.

 

As he headed to the ship, he saw Changmin was already on his way there as well. It appeared Changmin was just as excited as he was to go on the jet ski.

 

“Changmin!” Kyuhyun shouted as he ran up to the man.

 

Changmin turned around and looked shocked to see Kyuhyun heading his way already.

 

“Wow…I must have been really slow if you’re already catching up to me,” he laughed out.

 

“I’m just really excited, so I got changed fast!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “Hurry up!” he shouted as he began running towards the ship.

 

Changmin laughed and ran after Kyuhyun. He couldn’t believe how excited the younger was to use a jet ski.

 

When Kyuhyun reached the dock where the ship was sitting, he saw the captain was waiting for him. The two of them greeted each other and then Kyuhyun turned around to see Changmin was almost at the dock. Once the two of them were standing on the dock, the captain lead them down to where the jet skis were positioned. Each of them were sitting on top of some kind of machine that could be lowered into the water when the jet ski was going to be taken out. At least this meant they would be easier to get on, since they were resting above the waterline.

 

Kyuhyun slid on his life jacket and then hopped onto the jet ski the captain motioned to. The captain quickly gave him a rundown of how the use the jet ski and then handed Kyuhyun the key. Just like Siwon had done the other day, Kyuhyun attached the key to his life jacket and smiled.

 

“Are we almost ready to go?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked over towards Changmin, watching as the man just finished securing his own life jacket and attaching the key to it.

 

“As soon as both of you are ready, you can be on your way,” the captain explained. “Make sure to start out slowly until you get farther away from the ship and deck. When you’re about twenty five feet away, you can go as fast as you want.”

 

“Maybe not as fast as you want,” Changmin said, looking over to Kyuhyun who looked like he was about to take off.

 

The jet ski suddenly jostled beneath Kyuhyun as the machine lowered him into the water. Looking back, he saw Changmin’s was also being lowered.

 

“Why can’t I go as fast as I want?” Kyuhyun asked as he placed the key into the ignition but didn’t turn it.

 

“If you get hurt…Siwon is going to _kill_ me!” Changmin pointed out. “If you even come back slightly injured, I’ll probably end up dead!”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be careful,” Kyuhyun said as he turned the key in the ignition, making his jet ski come to life. “And if Siwon tries to kill you, I’ll stop him,” he added, as if that was enough to reassure the man.

 

Changmin was still worried that Kyuhyun was going to end up doing something dumb, but also plugged his key into the ignition and brought his jet ski to life.

 

The captain leaned over and did a couple last minute checks on Kyuhyun’s and Changmin’s jet skis, along with making sure their keys were correctly secured to their lifejackets properly in case they fall off.

 

Kyuhyun and Changmin then began heading out and continued lightly drifting farther and farther away from the ship and dock. When they were far enough away, Kyuhyun revved the engine of his jet ski and began gaining more distance from Changmin. A small yelp left his lips when the jet ski lunged forward, but that was followed up by a laugh of joy.

 

Changmin quickly took after Kyuhyun and saw how much the younger was enjoying himself. There weren’t a lot of people out yet and they were basically all alone, which was probably a good thing. Changmin could tell Kyuhyun was having a good time and always made sure to trail behind him, not that he could easily lose him in the ocean.

 

They had been out on the jet skis for about an hour when Changmin looked down at his watch, glad that he had brought a waterproof one with him. Trying to get closer to Kyuhyun so he could tell him they should start heading back to the boat, Changmin sped up. Kyuhyun on the other hand, had a different idea. He saw a boat that had just sped by and wanted to try jumping on the wake like Siwon had done the other day. It had seemed easy enough, he’d just sped towards it and get launched up into the air. Anyone could do it. Right?

 

Figuring out what Kyuhyun wanted to do, Changmin sat back and thought that after Kyuhyun had his fun, he would drag the younger back with him. As he watched Kyuhyun, however, he could tell Kyuhyun wasn’t approaching at a good angle. At this rate, Kyuhyun was going to end up in the ocean. Changmin began to worry, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop Kyuhyun at the moment.

 

The only thing Changmin could do was go after Kyuhyun to try and be closer for when the younger got tossed into the ocean.

 

Kyuhyun clearly had no idea that what he was planning on doing wasn’t going to succeed, because he sped up even more. Before he knew it, he hit the wake of the boat, felt his jet ski jump lift out of the water and tip to the side. Soon, he found himself being flung off of the jet ski and into the ocean. Thankfully, his life jacket brought him back to the surface where he coughed and wiped the water from his eyes. As he looked around for the jet ski, he spotted Changmin coming his way.

 

“Ha…guess I didn’t know what I was doing,” Kyuhyun laughed when Changmin was closer to him to hear.

 

“You just approached it at the wrong angle,” Changmin stated as he cut the engine, making it easier for them to talk. “Why don’t you get to your jet ski…” he said pointing over to it, “…then we can get back to the dock. We’ve been out here for a little over an hour and we should probably grab something for lunch before we completely forget.”

 

“Do we really have to?” Kyuhyun asked. “What about just a couple more hours?”

 

“We can’t spend all day out here. Plus my jet ski only has about half a tank of gas left, so I’m betting that means the same for your’s. We don’t want to keep going  and end up being stuck out here,” Changmin pointed out.

 

“Good point…I guess we should head back now then,” Kyuhyun agreed as he swam back climbed onto the jet ski.

 

The younger pouted slightly as he started the engine up again. It would have been nicer to stay out longer, but Changmin did have a point.

 

The two of them quickly arrived back at the dock where they had learned from the captain that they would be eating lunch on board. There was also a fresh change of clothes had been brought for each of them. On board, their lunch sat on a table with their new clothes folded next to it on a smaller table along with a towel for each of them as well.

 

“Did you plan for this?” Kyuhyun asked Changmin as he pointed to the food and clothes.

 

“No…I’m just as surprised as you are right now,” Changmin stated. “Do you think Mr. Choi Siwon did this?”

 

“He’s the only other person I could think of that would do something like this. He does have the captain’s number in his phone, so he could’ve easily made a call for lunch to be made and have someone come to drop off our clothes,” Kyuhyun stated, and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed the most likely thing that had happened.

 

Both of them quickly went and changed into the clothes that had been brought for them. Kyuhyun went off to the bedroom him and Siwon had shared, and Changmin headed to the room he had stayed in.

 

Once again, Kyuhyun began pulling on clothes that he knew were far too expensive. The sweatbands had also been included, and were shoved into one of his short’s pockets.

 

By the time Kyuhyun made his way back to their lunch, Changmin was already sitting there waiting for him. No doubt he’d gotten ready faster on purpose so he could be there waiting for him. As soon as Changmin heard Kyuhyun approaching, he stood up from the table and faced Kyuhyun.

 

It was strange. Changmin wasn’t wearing a suit like all the other bodyguards this time. Instead, he was in more casual clothes. He didn’t look like a bodyguard at all. But then again, maybe that was the purpose.

 

“You could’ve stayed sitting,” Kyuhyun told Changmin as he went around to his seat. “There’s no need to stand up for me. Siwon did say you were suppose to be my friend along with being my bodyguard,” he pointed out.

 

“Ahh...right. Sorry. I was just trained to stand whenever someone came into the room,” Changmin explained. “I’ll just remember to stay seated when you come in.”

 

“Well...not if we’re around Siwon. Then you should do what you’ve been taught,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

Changmin nodded his head and motioned for Kyuhyun to sit down before taking a seat himself. They both then sat there and stared at each other.

 

 _Is Changmin waiting for me to start eating first or something?_ Kyuhyun wondered to himself.

 

Curious if that was the case, he picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of his lunch before bringing it to his mouth and chewing it. As soon as he did that, Changmin started eating as well. That caused Kyuhyun to roll his eyes and quickly swallow his food.

 

“You don’t have to wait for me to start eating,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“But that’s just what I was tau-”

 

“If that’s what you were taught, then forget all of that when we’re alone,” Kyuhyun said. “Just treat me like you would if I was another bodyguard you were with on a day off or something.”

 

“A day off?” Changmin asked. “I wish I had a day off. Ever since I started training, I haven’t had a single day off,” he explained.

 

“Then...just treat me like you would one of your friends you had before you started working for Siwon,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Alright...I’ll try to remember that,” Changmin said with a nod of his head.

 

They then went back to eating their lunch and found it quickly gone. Neither had realized just how hungry they were from being on the jet skis.

 

“Does Siwon usually do things like this?” Changmin asked just as he was finishing his food. “I mean...thinking ahead and getting things ready like this,” he clarified.

 

“Yeah, kind of,” Kyuhyun said. “He likes to do things like this for me. Especially-” Kyuhyun stopped himself and looked away from Changmin. “Especially when he feels like he’s messed up somehow…even when it’s not his fault…”

 

“You mean with what’s going on at SM Entertainment?” Changmin asked.

 

“Y-yeah…” Kyuhyun agreed as he rubbed the sweatbands on his wrists, covering his bruises. “Can we get going now?”

 

“Sure, the keys to the car were already in my pocket,” Changmin explained as he pulled them out and showed Kyuhyun. “So I guess we can go somewhere to kill more time.”

 

“My wallet was already in my pocket as well,” Kyuhyun replied, patting his pocket. _I guess Siwon doesn’t mind me spending money today,_ he thought to himself.

 

They quickly left the boat and headed to the car that was parked between the main house and the guesthouse, where Siwon must have still been working. Kyuhyun noticed some of the bodyguards had moved inside and only two of them remained guarding the front. Even though Kyuhyun wanted to go in and check on Siwon, to make sure he was doing alright, he knew that would probably only anger the man, since he was probably still hard at work.

 

“Ready to go?” Changmin asked when he saw Kyuhyun staring at the guesthouse.

 

“Yeah…” Kyuhyun sighed out. “Can I sit in the passenger seat!?” he asked, since he had always sat in the back when Hankyung had driven him somewhere.

 

“Sure, I don’t see why not!” Changmin exclaimed as he pulled the passenger side door open.

 

Kyuhyun got in the car and waited for Changmin to get in as well. As soon as Changmin started the car, Kyuhyun began playing with the radio, trying to find a station he liked. After he settled on one that both him and Changmin seemed to like, they began driving away.

 

Both of them sang along to the songs that came on the radio, with Kyuhyun sometimes drumming his hands on the dashboard or tapping his feet. Before they knew it, they had arrived at a small mall, one smaller compared to the ones back at home.

 

“You said that you had your wallet with you, so I figured you’d like to spend some money or something while we’re here,” Changmin explained as he cut the engine and opened his door. “And what better place to go than a mall to do that?”

 

Kyuhyun opened his door and looked at the mall. It really did seem smaller than other ones he had been to, but that didn’t mean anything. There could be plenty of shops inside with interesting things.

 

“Maybe I can get something for Siwon…” Kyuhyun said as they began walking towards the entrance. “He’s stressed now, so maybe something nice would get him in a better mood.”

 

“What do you want to get him?” Changmin asked as they entered and were greeted by the loud noise of the other shopping customers, who were moving about while attempting not to bump into one another.

 

“I have no idea…I think I’ll know it when I see it though,” Kyuhyun stated as he began looking at the different stores.

 

Kyuhyun and Changmin roamed around for quite some time looking in stores that had different things. Each time Kyuhyun left, however, he left empty handed. Nothing seemed right for Siwon. Nothing held any significance or anything.

 

There was one window they passed that had puppies playing with each other. You could even go inside and play with them if you wanted to. That had caught Kyuhyun’s attention, and he and Changmin spent a couple minutes watching the puppies play with each other. He especially liked a Shiba Inu that kept coming up to the window right by his face and licking it. While he would have loved to buy a puppy, he knew the puppy would bark, run around, and have to be taken care of...things that would only cause Siwon more stress right now.

 

“We should keep looking around,” Changmin finally said.

 

“Yeah…” Kyuhyun sighed as he stood up and watched the Shiba Inu puppy fall over in excitement, probably thinking it was going to get played with. “Sorry little guy, I hope you get bought by someone nice,” he said while waving and walking away.

 

They continued on their way through the mall, looking into window and stepping inside shops that looked promising from the outside. But still, Kyuhyun failed to find anything that pleased him enough to get for Siwon.

 

“I’ll know it once I see it,” Kyuhyun stated after they walked out of the twelfth store empty handed.

 

“Don’t worry. Take your time finding what you want,” Changmin encouraged. “We should probably be back before dinner though…”

 

“What time is it now?” Kyuhyun asked, peering into another shop but passing it.

 

“It’s currently 2:45pm,” Changmin stated, looking down at his watch.

 

“Do you know what time dinner is planned for?” Kyuhyun asked as he kept scanning his eyes everywhere.

 

“I think it’s for 5:30pm, but I could always call to make sure,” Changmin explained, reaching his hand into his pocket in the process.

 

“No, no it’s alright. We can be back around that time,” Kyuhyun said, turning his head towards Changmin. “We still have some time.”

 

Changmin nodded his head and began scanning the mall for something that might look interesting to Kyuhyun to get for Siwon. He was about to point something out when he saw Kyuhyun walking towards one of the other stores.

 

“This…” Kyuhyun said as he stared at the cameras in the window of the store.

 

“You want to get him a camera?” Changmin asked as he walked up next to Kyuhyun.

 

“Mhmm…I think he’ll like it a lot,” Kyuhyun stated as he walked into the store.

 

Following the younger in, Changmin stayed by his side as he looked around. Kyuhyun ran his fingers over some of the cameras, making sure not to skip a single one.

 

As Kyuhyun was looking around, with Changmin following and watching him, two female shoppers approached him.

 

“Just to let you know, there’s guy who’s been following you around,” one of them said.

 

“Oh, that’s my friend,” Kyuhyun stated, pointing over towards Changmin who was now walking closer.

 

“Are they bothering you?” Changmin asked as he looked at the two girls.

 

“Oh sorry…is he your boyfriend?” the other girl asked. “We didn’t mean to be rude.”

 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Kyuhyun quickly defended, waving his hands in dismissal. “Like I said before, we’re just friends.”

 

The two girls looked between Kyuhyun and Changmin before giggling and not so quietly whispering things like, “They are so cute together!”, “The one we talked to totally bottoms!” and, “I wish they’d show some PDA!” After the two girls settled down, they looked back over at Kyuhyun and Changmin again before leaving the shop. Clearly they didn’t believe Kyuhyun, but at least he wouldn’t be seeing them again.

 

“You could have just told them I’m your bodyguard,” Changmin stated as he continued following Kyuhyun around.

 

“I could have, but I see you more as a friend than I do a bodyguard,” he stated. “Sorry if that sounds a little offensive. I just mean that…well…I feel like I’m hanging out with someone I’ve known for a really long time, instead of the normal feeling I have around Siwon’s other bodyguards who can seem so...stiff most of the time.”

 

“Don’t worry. I don’t take any offense to it,” Changmin laughed. “I’m glad you see me as a friend first and a bodyguard second.”

 

“Plus, it’s easier to explain that someone’s a friend instead of a bodyguard. That might’ve earned us more questions, and I’m not really in the mood to try and work my way around them,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Understandable,” Changmin agreed, nodding his head. “Now, let’s finish finding a camera you like for Siwon so we don’t run out of time.”

 

“Yeah, I need to find a good one!” the younger stated.

 

“Why do you want to get him a camera?” Changmin asked as Kyuhyun picked one up and looked through the lense.

 

“Just…I thought Siwon and I could build memories by taking pictures with it. I haven’t seen a camera anywhere at his home, so I figured that I should get him one,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

That wasn’t a complete lie. Kyuhyun did infact want to build lasting memories with Siwon. The only thing Kyuhyun had failed to tell Changmin was that the memories he wanted to remember with Siwon weren’t normal ones.

 

He remembered the box of photos he’d seen in the closet of Siwon’s other Submissives and how he’d asked Siwon not to take any pictures of him like that. Only now…he was kind of feeling jealous that Siwon didn’t have any pictures of him during sex. Sure there were videos of the two of them, but that was different to him. A picture could capture a single moment, where as a video captured the entire event. Kyuhyun wanted Siwon to start taking pictures of him during sex. Only if he wanted to that was.

 

So, the hunt for the perfect camera began. Kyuhyun picked up different camera and snapped a quick picture before looking at it to see how clear it came out. He made sure to play with a lot of different features on the camera to ensure he would get the best one. He’d often ask Changmin what he thought and asked him to make a pros and cons list for the cameras. Even though Changmin thought Kyuhyun was taking this a bit far, Kyuhyun thought he was only doing what he should.

 

After forty-five more minutes of looking around for the perfect camera, Kyuhyun finally settled on one. It was light enough that it wouldn’t be hard to use during sex, or get too heavy after using it for a while, and it could zoom in and out with the simple push of a button. The lense could also be changed out which he was sure Siwon would appreciate depending on what he had in store for their sex session.

 

“Mr. Choi Kyuhyun, did you look at the price tag?” Changmin asked when he saw which camera Kyuhyun had chosen.

 

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun simply answered as he continued looking at the camera, inspecting every single inch of it.

 

“It’s quite expensive,” Changmin stated, cringing a bit at the price tag sitting next to the camera.

 

“I have the money for it,” Kyuhyun replied, smiling at the camera in his hands, glad he had found one he liked so much.

 

“Y-you do?” Changming asked in a confused voice.

 

“Yeah…umm…Siwon has a habit of putting money into my account without me asking him to. He won’t stop, because he said something about how I need to learn how to be rich or...something along those lines,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“I guess he just wants you to be set for any situation,” Changmin stated, seeing no problem with a married couple sharing money, though he was unaware of the whole prenup argument that had taken place. “If that’s the camera you want to purchase, we should do so and get back to the main house.”

 

“The main house? But Siwon’s in the guest house,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“While you were looking around at the cameras, I received a text instructing me to bring you to the main house where you and Mr. Choi Siwon will be staying,” Changmin explained. “And something about making sure you know where the master bedroom is, which I guess is where you’ll be sleeping.”

 

 _I guess that’ll be nice,_ Kyuhyun said to himself before simply nodding his head and carrying the camera up to the checkout desk. There was no point in questioning anything right now and he figured there was nothing wrong with going along with what Siwon wanted him to do.

 

Excited, the younger bounced a bit at the counter as he watched the man ring it up, and then place it into a secured box with padding and the rest of the lenses and cleaning supplies that the camera would need. The man also seemed shocked that Kyuhyun was paying for the camera, since he did not give off the appearance of being wealthy enough to pay for it this easily.

 

“I recommend taking out more than one credit card,” the man behind the counter said as Kyuhyun passed him his.

 

“Why would I need to do that?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“You saw how expensive this camera is with all its parts,” the man stated. “You really think you’ll be able to pay for this on just one card?” he asked as he swiped the card through the machine.

 

The man’s jaw then dropped open as the entire purchase was accepted with a successful ping sound that came from the machine as it took the card.

 

“You were saying?” Kyuhyun asked while the man handed his back his card and then proceeded to sign his name on the signature pad.

 

“Have a good day,” the man said, still a bit in disbelief, as he handed Kyuhyun the receipt, and the camera.

 

“Thank you!” Kyuhyun excited replied as Changmin and him began walking towards the door.

 

They quickly made their way to the car, seeing that they they had spent a bit too much time in the mall. Kyuhyun understood there wasn’t going to be any time for doing much else and he was alright with that. Getting to buy something for Siwon made him happy enough.

 

The entire ride back to the main house, Kyuhyun continuously drummed his fingers against the box that held the camera. Changmin couldn’t help but look over periodically and laugh a bit at how happy the younger seemed to be over a camera.

 

Once Changmin stopped the car near the garage of the main house, Kyuhyun jumped out of the car with the box in his hands.

 

“I probably shouldn’t go and bother Siwon…right?” Kyuhyun asked Changmin.

 

“Probably best to let him finish what he is doing and come here once he’s done,” Changmin said.

 

“Can I at least go in here?” Kyuhyun asked as he pointed to the house.

 

“Of course. There have been people in there for quite some time now making sure everything is in order,” Changmin explained. “I can show you around if you want. Since we arrived a couple days before you two, we had the chance to familiarize ourselves with the houses, the boat, and the area some,” he explained.

 

“That would be great!” the younger exclaimed. “Then I can put Siwon’s gift down too so I don’t accidentally drop it or something.”

 

Changmin walked up to Kyuhyun and opened the door to the house for him. As soon as Kyuhyun entered the house, his jaw dropped in amazement. Everything looked so expensive. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling that must have cost a fortune, and priceless looking items all around that were spotless of any dust.

 

“I feel like if I even look around I am going to break something,” Kyuhyun stated as he took a mental note of where all the expensive looking items were located.

 

“Don’t worry too much about that for now. Let me show you around first,” Changmin said as he began leading Kyuhyun around.

 

Kyuhyun was shown the kitchen, the living room, the second living room, a gaming room (which he was thrilled to see had a bunch of gaming systems), the indoor pool area, an office area, seven guest bedrooms, and a third living room. There was a movie room with more videos than he could have wished to have...along with some he wished he had never touched. Videos he knew he would never want to watch. It appeared Siwon wasn’t the only ones who was a fan of filming their sex sessions. It just seemed that Hakyeon was a bigger fan of it, since he had a separate cabinet filled with those kinds of videos of him and Taekwoon. The last room Hankyung showed him to was the main bedroom.

 

“Amazing…” Kyuhyun whispered as he walked over to the bed and placed Siwon’s gift down carefully. “This is just…amazing…” he said again as he continued walking around. “I guess this guy has a thing for mirrors,” the younger stated when he saw another entire wall of the bedroom was covered in a gigantic mirror.

 

“Why would you say that?” Changmin questioned.

 

“There was a wall just like this in the bedroom on the ship,” Kyuhyun explained as he pointed to the mirror.

 

Changmin didn’t ask any more questions and allowed Kyuhyun to finish looking around in the bedroom and the attached bathroom.

 

Unlike the purple bedroom on the ship, this one was silver with touches of gold and red. The bed was massive, absolutely massive, and rested on the opposite side from the door. There was a silver cover on top of the bed with more covers laying underneath it. There were also large silver pillows resting against the headboard with smaller red and gold ones mixed in as well. It was a four poster bed that had sheer white curtains all around it, that could be drawn closed or tied back with darker silver ribbons. All the furniture in the room was a dark, walnut wood with small silver handles. There were two nightstands with some kind of crystal lamp sitting on each. On the wall across from the bed were two dressers sat with one larger wardrobe sitting between them. The wall opposite of the giant mirrored one had two large paintings hanging on it, paintings that Kyuhyun knew were too expensive but looked nice in the room. Since the room was so large, there was also enough space for a smaller couch and two chairs in the corner, all of which were silver with dark wood legs. There was another large chandelier hanging in the middle of the room as well, one that was just as extravagant as the one hanging near the entrance of the house. The floors were a white, Italian marble with bluish-grey streaks that ran through it, and had a large oriental red and gold rug laid out under the entire bed. The rug was so large it was sticking out on the sides and a bit at the foot of the bed as well. The walls were a brilliant white, making the already blinding room seem even brighter and more inviting. The entire room just looked stunning.

 

The bathroom was just as extravagant as the bedroom was. The Italian marble flooring continued into it, along with the silver theme with accents of gold and red. There was a huge walk-in shower that had two seperate shower heads and also lights in the ceiling above them. Kyuhyun experimentally flicked the light switch only to be surprised that the room was filled with a low glow, as if it were lit by candles. There was also a large tub made from the same kind of white marble, and looked like it could sit six or seven people in it. Not to mention it had water jets to it could be turned into a jacuzzi. There were lights in the tub as well, but when Kyuhyun flicked those on, they changed all different kinds of color. Maybe to make taking a bath more fun? When Kyuhyun turned around, he saw the double sinks. The countertop was once again made of that white, Italian marble with chestnut wood cabinets and drawers below it. The faucets were a polished silver, just like all the other metal in the bathroom. There were two small circle mirrors set behind each sink, with one light on each side of the mirrors. The lights looked like small candles that when turned on, made the flame shaped bulb light up. There were small tiles that lined the rest of the wall behind the counter. The tiles were silver, gold, red, and the bluish-grey that was in the italian marble. The tiles had no pattern to them, but instead were randomly placed. In another small corner of the bathroom, there was a small “L” shaped, silver, couch that had a plush white rug beneath it. Next to it, was a tall wooden cabinet, that when Kyuhyun opened it, had towels, silver, gold, and red ones, stacked on its shelves along with other shampoos, body washes, soaps, and other bathroom necessities.

 

 _How can one man create something this extravagant looking!? Does the sex toy business really bring in that much!?_ Kyuhyun wondered to himself while running his hand along the marble countertop.

 

Kyuhyun still couldn’t get over how expensive everything looked. Each time he’d turn around and see something new, he would begin to wonder how much it cost and around how much everything in the room would cost. But then he realized...he had absolutely no idea how to even begin estimating that. There was just too much!

 

Even though Kyuhyun was enjoying looking around with Changmin, he couldn’t wait for Siwon to join him and for them to spend the night together in the comfy looking bed.

 

Before Kyuhyun left the bedroom, he grabbed the box with the camera in it and placed it under the bed ,so it would be out of sight when Siwon and him came in that night. He wanted to make sure it would be a complete surprise for Siwon when the time was right.

 

“What time is it?” Kyuhyun asked after he finished putting the box away.

 

“It’s almost 5:30pm right now,” Changmin stated.

 

“Does that mean dinner’s soon?” the younger asked as his stomach let out a small rumble.

 

“Yes. Siwon should be here soon as well. Do you want to go and sit down and wait for him?” Changmin asked. “I’m sure there should be some type of food out, in case you are hungry right now.”

 

“Sure. I guess the only thing I can really do is wait for him…” Kyuhyun said as he followed Changmin out of the bedroom.

 

When they arrived at the dining room, both of them were shocked when they saw Siwon already sitting there, reading a newspaper as if nothing had happened that day. Siwon put down the paper and smiled at Kyuhyun, who then ran to the man and clung onto him.

 

“Is it cling to Siwon day now or something?” Siwon asked as he hugged the younger back.

 

“I’m just glad to see you,” Kyuhyun replied as he buried his face into Siwon’s neck.

 

“Did you not have a good time today or something?” Siwon asked as he looked over at Changmin who just shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head, not wanting to get blamed for trying his hardest.

 

“No, everything was great. I just missed you and worried about you since you were so stressed,” the younger explained, nuzzling his head against Siwon’s neck while giving him a couple of kisses under his chin.

 

“Well you don’t have to worry anymore. I finished up checking all the servers with some help and nothing was damaged. I’ve also called back who I have to, and got things figured out as much as we can right now,” Siwon stated, feeling like half the world was lifted off his shoulders. “We can spend the rest of the night together.”

 

“Good. I haven’t gotten to see you a lot today because of whatever asshole tried to start the fire,” Kyuhyun pouted as he picked his head up and looked at Siwon with sad eyes.

 

“Dinner is served,” the chef in the house finally called as he came wheeling a cart up to the table.

 

Kyuhyun quickly let go of Siwon and took his seat across from him as the chef began putting the food onto the table. There seemed to be so much, but Kyuhyun knew Siwon and him would polish it off with no problem.

 

“Enjoy your meal,” the chef said before walking away.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Siwon asked when he looked over at Kyuhyun and saw the younger giving him what was almost a glare.

 

“Are you actually going to eat something?” he asked as he began poking at his own food.

 

“I’ll eat. I promise,” Siwon stated. “You just tell me how much to eat and I’ll eat it.”

 

Smiling at this idea, Kyuhyun began to eat the food in front of him. About half way through the meal, he saw that Siwon hadn’t made a big dent in his plate at all. He could tell all Siwon had really done was push things around to make it look half eaten.

 

“You said you’d eat,” Kyuhyun reminded him, clanking his fork against his plate in irritation. “Pushing the food around on your plate does not count as being eaten. You at least need to eat three fourths of the food on your plate for me to be happy,” he stated.

 

Siwon looked down at his plate and sighed. To him, it looked like there were enough portions for three people, even though there really wasn’t. Even if he didn’t feel like eating, he knew he needed to. Not only for his health, but also to make Kyuhyun feel more at ease.

 

“You know I’m trying,” he said as he stabbed a piece of food onto his fork and held it close to his mouth.

 

“You’re going to need your energy, so you need to eat more,” Kyuhyun stated as he took a drink from his glass.

 

“Energy for sex?” Siwon asked eagerly, like a horse trapped in a stable, just inches away from reaching a juicy apple he’d been thinking about all day.

 

“For your work,” Kyuhyun clarified.

 

“Well there are two kinds of work. Actual business work, and pleasuring you business,” the man stated.

 

“Finish off three-fourths of what’s on your plate and I’ll give you a present I bought for you today,” Kyuhyun said to give Siwon some incentive, since it seemed like the man was craving to have sex.

 

“You bought me something?” Siwon asked in a more eager voice, curious as to what Kyuhyun could have possibly bought for him.

 

“Yeah. Am I not allowed to?” the younger questioned, pouting his lips slightly.

 

“No…you’re allowed to. I just…didn’t think that you would,” Siwon answered honestly.

 

Kyuhyun simply smiled and continued eating his dinner as Siwon worked on his as well. When he noticed that Siwon was only picking at it again he would stop eating and stare at the man. It was like he was trying to get a little kid to eat an entire plateful of vegetables or something.

 

“This is about three-fourths right?” Siwon asked as he put his fork down. “I seriously can’t eat another bite even if you paid me.”

 

“Fine…I guess that’s enough,” Kyuhyun sighed. “But you have to promise me that you’ll eat more tomorrow!”

 

“I’ll eat more, I promise,” Siwon agreed as he nodded his head. “Now…you said something about a present?”

 

“You said something about sex?” Kyuhyun fired back, tilting his head slightly to the side with an innocent smile on his face.

 

“Are you changing the topic, Kyuhyun?” the older asked while drumming his fingers on the table.

 

“Maybe I am,” the younger stated as he slowly got up from his chair and began walking away from the table with his hands behind his back.

 

Siwon quickly got up as well and followed after Kyuhyun, who was heading towards the bedroom.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun opened the door to the bedroom, Siwon pushed him inside and pinned him to the closest wall, which happened to be the one that was one gigantic mirror.

 

“Do you want to help me relieve some stress?” Siwon asked before attacking Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

“I would love to help you,” Kyuhyun replied as he began to grind his hips against Siwon’s.

 

Siwon broke their kiss and quickly stripped Kyuhyun’s shirt off. As soon as he flung it away, he started paying attention to the younger’s nipples. While he began biting and sucking on them, he also began slowly pulling down Kyuhyun’s pants.

 

Once Kyuhyun was completely stripped, Siwon pushed him harder up against the wall and could feel the younger shiver from the cold mirror on his heated skin. Goosebumps began forming on his skin, but they didn’t last long because of how hot Siwon was making him feel with his touches.

 

As Kyuhyun moaned while being pushed more up against the mirror, he began undoing Siwon’s pants without looking down at them. Kyuhyun finally managed to pull them down, along with his boxers, and began stroking Siwon’s erection. Siwon moaned loudly at the first touch from Kyuhyun and quickly pushed the younger down onto his knees. Kyuhyun didn’t mind since he had been wanting to give Siwon a blowjob anyways and began sucking on the man’s hot, leaking erection.

 

Siwon knew how good of a blowjob Kyuhyun could give him and it was only a matter of seconds before Kyuhyun was already deep throating him. Soon, Siwon was thrusting his hips more, forcing himself faster and harder into Kyuhyun’s mouth. The younger gagged a couple of times, but didn’t stop. He wanted to pleasure Siwon.

 

Right before Siwon was about to cum, the man pulled Kyuhyun’s head up. Pre-cum and drool connected from the tip of Siwon’s cock to Kyuhyun’s bottom lip. That was almost enough to make Siwon cum all over Kyuhyun’s face right then, but he held himself back.

 

“Let’s go to the bed,” Siwon panted before giving Kyuhyun a quick kiss on the lips, tasting his own pre-cum on the younger.

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun quickly pushed Siwon towards the bed. Knowing what was eventually going to happen, they rolled back the heavy silver cover so it would not get dirtied. After they moved the cover quickly, Siwon sat down on the bed. While he did that, Kyuhyun bent down and pulled the box out from under the bed.

 

“This is your present,” Kyuhyun stated as he held the box out to Siwon.

 

“I can look at that later,” Siwon said.

 

Just as he was about to put the box back on the floor, Kyuhyun stopped him.

 

“Open it now,” the younger insisted, pushing the box back towards him.

 

“Why now?” Siwon questioned, just wanting to get to the sex.

 

“Please, just do it. The quicker you do, the faster you can fuck me,” Kyuhyun stated as he felt his erection throb in anticipation.

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun a questioning look, not completely understanding why he had to open the present now.

 

Slowly he lifted the lid and saw the camera sitting inside. Even more confused now he looked up at Kyuhyun.

 

“A camera?” he asked as he picked up it.

 

“Yeah…I was thinking…you have those pictures of your other Submissives…so...you should take some of me,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“But you're not my Submissive so I don’t have to take those pictures,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“But…I want you to…” the younger stated.

 

“Why do you want your photo taken so badly by me?” Siwon asked as he leaned in closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“Because…” the younger said as he grabbed the box and placed it on the floor, “…I might be slightly jealous that you have those photos of your Submissives…but none of me.”

 

“You said you didn’t want any photos taken. Remember?” Siwon reminded him.

 

“I know,” Kyuhyun said as he took the camera from Siwon. “But I’m changing my mind now,” he stated as he pointed the camera at Siwon and snapped a picture. “I want you to photograph me.”

 

“I have videos of you already,” Siwon stated, looking away from the camera that was pointed at him.

 

“Photos are different,” Kyuhyun stated as he snapped another picture before climbing onto the bed and leaning his chest up against Siwon’s back. “They feel more special,” he added as he turned the camera towards the mirror wall and snapped another picture of them.

 

“You said you wanted me to take pictures of you, but here you are being the photographer,” Siwon pointed out as he turned his head and kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek.

 

“Then why don’t you take control?” Kyuhyun asked, handing the camera over to Siwon before going to lay down on the bed.

 

Kyuhyun laid down with his knees bent and closed, hiding himself from Siwon’s view. Siwon looked over at Kyuhyun, who was looking at him, and then back at the camera in his hands. Shrugging his shoulders, Siwon moved more onto the bed and in front of Kyuhyun.

 

"So you really want your picture taken like this?" Siwon asked as he quickly snapped a picture of Kyuhyun on the bed.

 

"Yes, you can take as many as you want at any point," Kyuhyun stated, already feeling his cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

 

"Well then, why don't we get started?" Siwon said before snapping another picture. "But...if you want good pictures, you're going to need to open your legs wider so I get see what I really want to get a picture of."

 

"O-open them...?" the younger asked as he looked into the lens of the camera.

 

Siwon nodded his head before saying, "Don't tell me you've become shy because of the camera now. You’re the one who wanted this. I’m just complying."

 

"W-wh-what!? No...of course not! I-I’m not n-nervous..." Kyuhyun quickly replied as he opened his legs a little.

 

Even though Kyuhyun was embarrassed, Siwon could still see that his erection was just as hard as ever.

 

Kyuhyun was still laying on the bed and not moving, so Siwon decided to take things into his own hands. Holding the camera in his right hand, he moved his left hand between the younger's legs and gripped onto his erection.

 

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun moaned loudly as his legs fell open on their own.

 

There was a shutter sound as Siwon snapped a picture of him, while he kept stroking his erection. While Siwon continued stroking Kyuhyun, he pressed different buttons on the camera until he was able to see the picture he had just taken.

 

“You look amazing in this picture,” Siwon commented as he turned it around so that Kyuhyun would be able to see.

 

Kyuhyun just barely managed to open his eyes as he clutched onto the sheet beneath him and moaned from Siwon pumping his erection. When he saw the picture Siwon had taken, he could feel his face turn a bright shade of red. He brought his hands up to his face and covered himself in embarrassment. The picture had shown just how much pleasure he had been in once Siwon had started stroking him.

 

Laughing a little and turning the camera to face Kyuhyun again, Siwon began pumping the younger’s erection faster. He heard Kyuhyun gasp in pleasure, and soon his hands moved away from his face and were once again grasping at the sheet beneath him.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t even hear all the sounds of the shutter of the camera going off as Siwon snapped more pictures of him. All Kyuhyun could focus on was the pleasure and the feeling of needing to cum soon. His body was shaking and arching off the mattress as he tried to hold himself back.

 

Through half closed eyes, Kyuhyun looked at Siwon and then at the camera in his hands.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned as he looked back towards the man. “It feels so good…” he moaned again as he clutched at the sheets harder.

 

“Cum for me, Kyuhyun. I want to get a picture of you while you cum for me,” Siwon stated as he moved his hand faster and tightened his grip a bit.

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun also began bucking his hips a bit and began biting down on his bottom lip. The pleasure was building up gradually and Kyuhyun knew he was going to be cuming soon.

 

“You…better…get a good…picture…” Kyuhyun moaned as he was about to cum.

 

“You can be the judge of that,” Siwon said as he saw Kyuhyun’s mouth drop open in ecstasy.  

 

Siwon saw a flush cover Kyuhyun’s face, and he knew the younger was about to cum. Kyuhyun’s breathing had become uneven and his back was arching off the mattress. He felt amazing. Siwon’s hand moving on his cock and the camera pointed right at him. Kyuhyun tried to call out to Siwon as he came, but he was too overtaken with pleasure to mutter even a single word. All he could do was moan loudly as he felt his cum leave his cock and hit him on his stomach and chest.

 

Falling back onto the bed, Kyuhyun laid there panting and Siwon took this chance to get a couple more pictures of him.

 

“You look absolutely stunning,” Siwon stated as he leaned down to lay on his stomach next to Kyuhyun. “Just look at you.”

 

Kyuhyun turned his head and looked at the pictures Siwon was showing him and couldn’t believe it was himself he was looking at. Was it strange of him to think that he actually looking good while he was cuming and in the middle of ecstacy?

 

“You can fuck me as roughly as you want right now,” Kyuhyun stated as he looked over at Siwon.

 

“I don’t want to do that to you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon explained as he ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s cheek.

 

“What if it’s something that I want?” the younger asked as he rolled over onto his side so that he could face Siwon better. “What if I just want you to be as rough as you want on me? Tie me up? Use all the toys you have with you? Do anything?”

 

“Why would you want me to do that to you?” Siwon asked as he placed the camera down onto the nightstand quickly.

 

“You’re still stressed,” Kyuhyun stated simply. “And I want to be a good…wife.”

 

“Kyuhyun, you’re perfect without me having to be rough on you and tie you up or anything,” Siwon told him.

 

Kyuhyun pouted slightly while Siwon moved to lay on his back now and look at the ceiling. The younger saw that Siwon still had his erection and knew that he had to do something for the man to pleasure him. Shifting himself, he moved so that he was laying on top of Siwon and began to grind their hips together. Their two erections ground against each other, causing Siwon to moan and stare up at Kyuhyun.

 

“Please…be rough with me. Just get your stress out. I don’t mind if you take it out on me right now,” Kyuhyun stated. “You already know that I don’t hate it when you tie me up.” Bending down closer to Siwon so that his mouth was right next to the man’s ear, Kyuhyun bit down on his ear and gave it a harsh tug. “Please…Master…”

 

Faster than Kyuhyun knew what was happening, Siwon had them flipped over with his hands pinned down against the mattress. Siwon’s mouth was attacking Kyuhyun’s neck, marking him up plenty, covering old hickies up with new ones. Kyuhyun moaned and arched his body into Siwon’s eagerly, craving for more contact.

 

As Siwon continued biting his neck, Kyuhyun could feel the man pushing in two of his fingers, stretching him out. Kyuhyun grunted but remembered that he had wanted it rough. He wanted to feel Siwon go all out on him.

 

“You won’t get mad if I’m rough with you?” Siwon asked while pushing a third dry digit into Kyuhyun’s hole.

 

“I swear I won’t. I want you to be rough with me. You know what I can handle,” Kyuhyun replied, clenching his teeth together in the process.

 

“Alright. Rough it is then,” Siwon stated as he curled his fingers inside of Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun at least thought that Siwon was going to spend a good deal of time prepping him, and was shocked when he felt the man already withdrawing his fingers and pushing into him.

 

As Siwon pushed into him, Kyuhyun curled his toes into the covers and clenched his eyes closed. This was a strange painful, yet pleasured, feeling. Because he had not been stretched much, his hole was tighter and he could feel every inch of Siwon’s cock pressing into him.

 

Kyuhyun instantly wrapped his legs around Siwon’s hips when he was almost all the way inside, pushing the man farther into him. Right from the start, Siwon plowed into Kyuhyun at a fast pace, not even waiting for him to adjust. Moans kept leaving Kyuhyun’s mouth as he felt himself being pushed into the mattress.

 

Siwon leaned his head down and began biting at one of Kyuhyun’s nipples. It started out as small bites, but soon he was biting harder on the younger’s nipple and tugging at it with his teeth. He then began biting at the sensitive skin around Kyuhyun’s nipple, marking him even more.

 

Bringing his hands up to grip onto Siwon, Kyuhyun found himself raking his nails against the man’s back. Siwon still didn’t stop what he was doing when he felt Kyuhyun’s nails scratching against him. In fact, what Kyuhyun was doing was causing Siwon to push harder into him.

 

It wasn’t long before both of them were cuming. Kyuhyun felt Siwon spill his cum into his ass as more of his own cum spilled onto his chest and stomach again.

 

While Kyuhyun was panting on the bed, Siwon quickly pulled out, even though he was still as hard as ever. Kyuhyun opened his eyes to see Siwon hovering above him, not sweating or breathing hard. It was almost as if they had not just had sex.

 

 _He’s the one that did all the work...how is he not tired!?_ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he took in more gulps of air.

 

“Don’t move,” Siwon commanded as he got off the bed and quickly walked to his luggage which was up against one of the walls. “I bought a couple more things with me just in case you got in a mood like this,” he explained as he popped open his luggage.

 

Looking over to what Siwon was doing, Kyuhyun watched as Siwon took out all of his clothes and laid them neatly on the floor. Then he watched as the man began pulling out ropes and a plethora of different toys, some which had already been used on him and others that had not.

 

“How did you get those all to fit in your luggage?” Kyuhyun panted out.

 

“I’m a very good packer,” Siwon stated with a smile as he walked back to the bed. “You have to know how to pack well when you’re not only bringing clothes, but a lot of other...necessities...as well.”

 

Without any more questions, Kyuhyun laid still as Siwon stood up and approached the bed again. Siwon placed the toys on the nightstand to begin with before showing Kyuhyun bundles of rope.

 

“Let the fun begin,” Siwon stated, throwing all but one of the bundles of rope down onto the bed.

 

Reaching down, Siwon grabbed onto one of Kyuhyun’s wrists and started tying the end of the rope around it skillfully. The way it was tied didn’t cause him any pain and was already arousing, though they had barely just begun. Siwon then pulled Kyuhyun’s arm straight and secured the other end of the rope to the bedpost.

 

Kyuhyun’s other arm was secured just like the first before Siwon moved down to start working on the younger’s ankles. Before he started on his ankles, Siwon placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips and pulled the younger down. He wanted to make sure his arms were completely straight before finishing securing him.

 

“Ouch! Siwon!” Kyuhyun cried out when Siwon tugged him down.

 

Feeling bad, Siwon lowered his head and started to kiss Kyuhyun’s left hip. Slowly, his lips moved down the inside of Kyuhyun’s thigh, and all the way down his leg until he was kissing his ankle. It was the same ankle that had been injured, so Siwon gave it a couple extra kisses before continuing lower to the younger’s foot where he ran his nose up the bottom before giving the side a quick, hard bite. That got Kyuhyun shuddering in pleasure, though he couldn’t believe it had felt that good.

 

Siwon then made quick work at securing Kyuhyun’s ankle and then the other until soon each of his limbs were tied down to one of the posts on the bed. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but wiggle around a bit in anticipation as he gave a couple experimental tugs at the rope, not that there was that much room for him to move.

 

With the younger now immobile, Siwon grabbed the toys on the nightstand and moved them to the bed.

 

“You still want it rough?” Siwon asked as he picked up a large butt plug from his pile of toys.

 

“As rough as you can make it,” Kyuhyun said as he eyed Siwon. “Do anything you want to me, Master.”

 

Siwon smiled down at Kyuhyun and ran his hand over the younger’s cum covered stomach and chest. After he had some cum on his fingers, he ran his fingers over the butt plug to act as the lube. Siwon then got on the bed between Kyuhyun’s legs and lined the butt plug up with the younger’s entrance.

 

“If it’s ever too much, just let me know,” Siwon stated as he began to push the butt plug into the younger’s quivering hole.

 

Kyuhyun clenched his teeth and pulled at the rope binding his arms to the bed as Siwon continued pushing the large butt plug into him. It was bigger than any other that had been used on him and only had his cum on it to help slide it in. He felt himself getting stretched more and more until the largest part of the plug was pushed through. After that got through, the rest of it seemed to want to get sucked in by his ass.

 

“You’re going to swallow this whole thing right up,” Siwon stated while continuing to guide the butt plug the rest of the way in.

 

Kyuhyun only moaned as the rest of the butt plug was slid into him, feeling it now pressing against his prostate. As soon as the butt plug was seated fully inside, Kyuhyun assumed Siwon would get off the bed. Siwon, on the other hand, had a different idea. Looking through the pile of toys, he pulled out a cock ring and quickly slid it onto Kyuhyun. Right away, the younger knew it was a vibrating one. Siwon showed Kyuhyun the remote before turning it on to a medium level. Kyuhyun instantly began moaning and bucking his hips at the pleasure.

 

Siwon moved around on the bed a bit before settling back down between Kyuhyun’s legs once again. Opening his eyes, Kyuhyun raised his head and saw Siwon sitting there with his camera in his hands.

 

“You look marvelous like this,” Siwon stated before snapping his first picture of the younger bound to the bed. “Since you already have marks on your wrist, try not to make them too much worse. I don’t want you having to hide your wrists for too long.”

 

Kyuhyun only nodded his head as he felt his first dry orgasm coming. He tried to fight if off, but it was no use. When his body spasmed at the first dry orgasm, he heard the shutter of the camera go off multiple times. Kyuhyun knew Siwon was enjoying his present.

 

“I wish you could see your ass right now,” Siwon said as he zoomed into the butt plug secured in the younger’s ass and snapped a picture. “The plug is so big that it pushed some of my cum out of your ass and it’s leaking out.”

 

Not even realizing it, Kyuhyun bucked his hips a couple of times. Just imagining what he must have looked like aroused him.

 

“C-can…I…see?” Kyuhyun moaned as he bit down on his bottom lip.

 

Siwon nodded his head and found the picture before turning the camera around to show Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun saw his ass, how it looked stretched open, the butt plug pushed all the way inside of him, and Siwon’s cum spilling out from him. It was strangely arousing for the younger to look at his own ass like this and he found himself having another dry orgasm.

 

“Cuming from a picture of your own stretched and leaking ass? Someone really enjoys himself like this,” Siwon commented as he stroked Kyuhyun’s cock a couple of times before removing his hand.

 

Hearing Siwon rummage through the toys again, Kyuhyun looked up when he heard another vibrating noise, besides for the one around his cock. Siwon was holding a large, red vibrator in his hand. It was one he had never seen before but it looked huge and had ridges that looked like veins running along it, so it appeared more realistic.

 

Siwon turned the vibrator up all the way before bringing it down and touching it to the end of the butt plug inside of Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun screamed in pleasure as he felt the vibrations travel all the way through the butt plug, stimulating him greatly. Another dry orgasm racked his body as Siwon kept the vibrator pushed against the butt plug.

 

While Kyuhyun was coming down from the high of his last dry orgasm, Siwon moved the vibrator from the butt plug and began running it over Kyuhyun’s dripping erection. It took Kyuhyun less than fifteen seconds until he was experiencing yet another dry orgasm because of the stimulation of two vibrating objects on his erection.

 

“Siwon…Siwon, please…” Kyuhyun begged as he felt his erection beginning to hurt and throb.

 

With a smirk on his face, Siwon pulled the vibrator away from Kyuhyun’s erection and placed it down on the bed without turning it off. His hand then moved down to the butt plug in Kyuhyun’s ass and he began slowly pulling it out. Right before it was all the way out, Siwon shoved it back in hard. Kyuhyun moaned even louder and pulled at his restraints from all four corners of the bed. He was feeling amazing, his body felt like it was on fire. He just wanted to be toyed with and stimulated more.

 

“Siwon…Siwon…Master…” the younger called out desperately. “I want more…rougher…” he begged.

 

“Rougher, you say?” Siwon asked as he looked over to the vibrator still going on the bed. “Alright. Let me know if it’s too much again,” he stated as he ripped the butt plug out of Kyuhyun’s ass, leaving it gaping open, wanting to be filled once again.

 

Kyuhyun winced from his entrance being stretched again but it wasn’t enough to make him want to stop. Not even close. Siwon tossed the butt plug onto the bed, away from the other still clean toys. He then watched as Siwon picked up the red vibrator again and brought it down to his entrance.

 

“This one is longer than others I own…I wonder how much can fit inside of you,” Siwon said as he began pushing the vibrator inside.  

 

Kyuhyun felt the vibrator being pushed into him farther than anything else he had ever had before. It felt strange, a bit painful, but oddly enough…very pleasurable. To feel something that deep inside of him, and vibrating nonetheless, felt absolutely amazing. Kyuhyun’s mouth hung open as Siwon pulled the vibrator out a bit before pushing harder, causing more of it to vanish into his ass.

 

Once again, Siwon grabbed his camera and began taking pictures of Kyuhyun’s ass swallowing the vibrator. While he was snapping the pictures, Kyuhyun experiences another dry orgasm.

 

“More…Siwon...more…” Kyuhyun begged as he arched his chest up and wiggled on the bed. “Do you have clamps?”

 

“Nipple clamps? Yes I do,” Siwon stated. “Do you want me to use them on you now as well?” he asked. Kyuhyun eagerly nodded his head and smiled. “Alright, let me get them.”

 

Siwon began looking through the toys before finding both of the clamps. Leaning over Kyuhyun, and using one of his knees to make sure the vibrator stayed in the younger’s ass, Siwon quickly worked at getting the clamps into place. Siwon rolled Kyuhyun’s nipples between his fingers before securing the clamps on them. A chain connected the two of them, and as soon as both of them were on Kyuhyun’s nipples, he gave the chain a hard tug.

 

“Aaaahhhh! Again! Harder!” Kyuhyun called out eagerly. Siwon tugged again. “Harder!” Kyuhyun shouted.

 

“If I tug any harder, they’re going to come off your nipples,” Siwon pointed out while continuously giving smaller tugs to the chain.

 

“Then do it,” Kyuhyun stated as he moaned more.

 

“Are you sure? You already know that’s going to hurt,” Siwon warned.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and the tugs on the chain became harder with each pull. Siwon paused before giving the final hard tug which caused the clamps to tear away from Kyuhyun’s sensitive nipples.

 

“Aaahhh! Fuck!” Kyuhyun screamed as he arched his back off the mattress and experienced another dry orgasm. “That hurt…so much...” he half whined.

 

“I told you it would,” Siwon reminded him as he bent down and began licking at the swollen area.

 

“Can you put them back on?” the younger asked.

 

“They’ll be even more sensitive now,” Siwon warned. “It might even be uncomfortable for you,” he stated, running his fingers over his nipples to try and soothe them a little.

 

“I don’t care,” Kyuhyun said as he shook his head, arching his chest slightly into Siwon’s touch.

 

Siwon complied with Kyuhyun and placed the nipple clamps back on. As soon as he released the first clamp, he saw Kyuhyun’s face scrunch up in pain, and the same happened with the second one.

 

“Can you handle them?” Siwon asked as he kissed his way down Kyuhyun’s abdomen, dipping his tongue into his navel and feeling the younger shiver beneath him.

 

“I’m good…” Kyuhyun panted out.

 

Siwon then went to paying attention to the vibrator in Kyuhyun’s ass again. He pushed even more of the vibrator inside, causing Kyuhyun to moan loudly in pleasure. Siwon had never heard Kyuhyun be this vocal before and it seemed like he was really enjoying it.

 

Seeing Kyuhyun behave like that gave Siwon a reason to pick up his camera again. Kyuhyun continued wiggling around on the bed as Siwon snapped a couple more pictures of him with the nipple clamps on before putting the camera down on the nightstand. He was about to get to an interesting part he had never tried with the younger before. But, if Kyuhyun wanted rough, he was going to show him rough.

 

Without Kyuhyun being aware, since he was too lost in his own pleasure, Siwon lined his cock up with the younger’s entrance. With the vibrator still in, Siwon shoved his cock in with it. Kyuhyun screamed and thought his ass was going to tear, but knew that it wouldn’t. Siwon would never hurt him like that.

 

The feeling of Siwon’s cock entering him caused Kyuhyun to have yet another dry orgasm. When Siwon began to forcefully move, he had another.

 

“Is this rough enough for you?” Siwon asked as he thrust wildly inside of the younger.

 

Kyuhyun moaned loudly and nodded his head while pulling at the ropes. Siwon continued thrusting into Kyuhyun until the younger had yet another dry orgasm. Feeling the younger clamp around him and press the vibrator even harder against his erection, Siwon knew he wasn’t going to last long.

 

“Cum with me,” Siwon moaned as he slipped the cock ring off Kyuhyun and tossed it away.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t even reply, but knew that he could cum right then. He could feel his orgasm building up rather quickly, since he had experienced so many dry orgasms in such a short period of time. Kyuhyun moved his hips as much as he could, which wasn’t much, while Siwon plowed into him. The sound of slapping skin and moaning filled the room, along with a very, _very_ , strong smell of sex.

 

“Yes! Yes! Fuck! I’m cuming! I’m gonna cum!” Kyuhyun shouted uncontrollably as he backed his head into the mattress.

 

Siwon made a couple more hard thrusts into the younger before they came at the same time. Kyuhyun’s body spasmed the most it ever had, and Siwon could have sworn Kyuhyun was clamping around him so hard that he was going to lose his cock.

 

Pulling himself out of Kyuhyun once the younger relaxed a bit, he took hold of the vibrator but didn’t pull it out partially.

 

“Are you satisfied now?” Siwon asked.

 

“That…that depends…” Kyuhyun panted out. “A-are…y-you…sat…is…fied?” he asked while trying to catch his breath and feeling his cock twitch a little.

 

“Very.”

 

A small laugh of satisfaction left Kyuhyun’s mouth. He was happy he could make Siwon feel better.

 

“Th-then…yes…” the younger finally replied as he tried not to fall asleep right then.

 

Siwon smiled and played with Kyuhyun’s hole with the vibrator just a little and saw a couple more strings a cum spurt out from Kyuhyun’s cock before pulling it out all the way.

 

Kyuhyun’s entrance was still stretched wide open and Siwon watched as his cum trickled out from the younger. He even took the time to snap a couple close in pictures of Kyuhyun’s ass, and a couple full body shots as well.

 

“P-pictures? At a time...like this…?” Kyuhyun asked, his breathing almost back to normal.

 

“I have to make good use of my present,” Siwon stated with a smile.

 

“Fine...just…” Kyuhyun didn’t finish what he was saying, but instead gave a couple weak tugs at the ropes around his ankles and wrists.

 

As more cum continued trickling out of Kyuhyun, Siwon placed down his camera and reached up to gently remove the nipple clamps from the younger first.

 

“Do you have enough energy to let me help you take a bath?” Siwon asked as he began untying Kyuhyun from the bed.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

Siwon quickly finished untying Kyuhyun and then carried him into the bathroom, since he knew the younger’s ass was going to be hurting too much to walk right now. As soon as they got to the bathroom, Siwon placed Kyuhyun on the comfortable couch in the corner of the room and filled the tub with warm water.

 

“This tub is nice because there are actually three massagers built into it so you can lean back and enjoy them while the bathe,” Siwon explained. “Want to use one?”

 

 _There are? How did I miss that earlier?_ the younger asked himself, but then decided he didn’t really care how he had missed that one detail. “Sure,” Kyuhyun replied happily.

 

Once the tub was filled enough, Siwon stopped the water and helped Kyuhyun into the tub where one of the massagers were. Kyuhyun leaned back and instantly moaned at the feeling of the massager working its magic. Siwon quickly joined him, sitting opposite from him.

 

“Why did you want me to be so rough with you?” Siwon asked as the water stilled around them. “There has to be another reason besides just me being stressed,” he stated. “Otherwise we’d be having sex like that more often.”

 

The bathroom went completely silent as the water stilled around them. Only the sound of the massager running up and down Kyuhyun’s back and the occasional water droplet falling from the tub’s faucet filled the room.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Siwon called.

 

“I was actually feeling a bit stressed too…” Kyuhyun answered honestly as he let out a small yawn. “I knew you were going through a lot and it worried me. And then knowing that when I go back to work, I’ll have a lot to deal with after being gone for the honeymoon and everything.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about me or work, Kyuhyun. I’ll make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible,” Siwon replied with a soft smile. “Worrying isn’t good for you.”

 

“You worry all the time though,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“I worry because that comes with my job. You just relax and take it easy alright? Leave all the worrying to me,” Siwon said.

 

The younger nodded his head and let out another small yawn. His eyes closed for a couple of seconds, but he forced them back open so he could look at Siwon some more.

 

“Thank you for being so rough with me though,” Kyuhyun said. “I really enjoyed it.”

 

“It looks like you really were,” Siwon stated with a small laugh. “You’ve never begged for me to do things like that before. It was an interesting change of pace.”

 

“Than…ks…” Kyuhyun mumbled out before slumping to the side.

 

Just before Kyuhyun slid under the water, Siwon moved and caught him and pulled the younger back over to his side with him. Siwon carefully washed Kyuhyun as the younger slept peacefully against him, and then quickly dried him and himself off before bringing them back to the bed.

 

For now, he tossed the dirty toys into the bathroom sink to clean later. He also balled up the cover they had dirtied and tossed it by the door. There were plenty of covers on the bed, so they wouldn’t notice one missing anyways.

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun. Still full of so many surprises,” Siwon chuckled as he pulled the younger close to him and rested his chin on top of his head.

 

Before Siwon laid himself down beside Kyuhyun, he pulled the ribbons holding the sheer curtains back and allowed them to fall closed. Now they had a little more privacy, in case one of the bodyguards had to come in for some reason.

 

Only once that was done did Siwon allow himself to go and lay down next to Kyuhyun. Just as Siwon was about to fall asleep, he felt Kyuhyun snuggle closer to him and place one of his hands onto his chest. Siwon smiled and closed his eyes as he enjoyed Kyuhyun’s warmth.


	7. WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE IT OUT ON ME LATER!?

Kyuhyun had no idea what time it was the next day but he slowly began to wake up. He was huddled against Siwon’s chest with the man’s arms wrapped around him. Carefully, Kyuhyun began to move Siwon’s arm so he could move away. He really had to use the bathroom, but he didn’t want to wake Siwon since he must have been really tired.

 

After successfully moving Siwon’s arm off of him, Kyuhyun rolled to the edge of the bed. There was a small pain in his back, but it didn’t seem to be anything serious. When he was sure that he still hadn’t woken Siwon up, he tossed his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. There was a little more pain in his back as he did that, but it was still bearable. As soon as he tried to take his first step, however, he collapsed onto the floor as a sharp pain shot up his entire back.

 

“Aaahhh!” Kyuhyun shouted before he could stop himself, shocked by how much he hurt.

 

Siwon shot up from bed and looked around after he realized Kyuhyun wasn’t next to him. Right away, he looked over the edge of the bed and saw Kyuhyun laying on the floor, his hands pressed against his back with a pained look decorating his face.

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, oooowwww!” the younger moaned as he slightly rolled around on the floor. The fall to the floor had _not_ helped his situation.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon shouted worriedly as he hopped out of bed and kneeled down next to Kyuhyun. “You must be in so much pain from yesterday,” he stated, afraid to touch Kyuhyun because he thought he would only hurt him more.

 

“My back, my ass…everything hurts…” the younger moaned again as he looked up at Siwon with teary eyes. “I just had to use the bathroom…but it hurts too bad,” he almost cried out.

 

“Hold on, I’ll help you. Just rest there for a little while to let the pain calm down,” Siwon said as he quickly got up and grabbed a pair of shorts out of his luggage before grabbing his phone out of the pants he had worn yesterday. “It might hurt a bit when I pick you up, but please just bare with it for a little bit,” he said as he bent down and picked Kyuhyun up.

 

Kyuhyun wound his arms around Siwon’s neck and held back a moan of pain as his body began to hurt again.

 

Siwon carefully carried Kyuhyun into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet.

 

“It might be strange but, since you don’t seem to be able to stand right now, you should do everything sitting down,” Siwon stated. “I’ll let you do your business while I clean off what we used yesterday.”

 

After Siwon went over to the sink he had deposited the toys in, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick message. He slid his phone back into his pocket and looked back over towards Kyuhyun to see the younger with a pained expression on his face still.

 

“Still glad that you wanted me to be rough with you?” Siwon asked as he turned on the water in the sink, trying to use some noise to make Kyuhyun feel comfortable enough to do his business.

 

“If we do it like that a couple of times in a row, I’m sure I’d get use to it,” Kyuhyun stated, looking in Siwon’s direction.

 

Siwon shook his head as he bent down and opened the cabinet beneath the sinks. He rummaged around a bit before pulling out a bottle of something. All Kyuhyun could see was that it was a red bottle and the cap was designed to look like some kind of black crystal that you twisted off.

 

“We won’t be doing that, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated as he picked up the butt plug he had used on the younger and began to clean it.

 

“But…I don’t mind…” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“I don’t like seeing you in pain and I want to be loving towards you instead of using force on your body, even if that’s what you want,” Siwon explained while he continued cleaning, watching Kyuhyun from his reflection in the mirror.

 

“What about every once in a while?” the younger asked.

 

“Maybe,” Siwon replied and left it like that.

 

There was a silence that filled the room as Kyuhyun stayed seated on the toilet and as Siwon finished cleaning the butt plug he had been working on, wanting to make sure it was absolutely clean.

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun called when he saw the man put the clean butt plug on the counter. “I’m…all done here…” he said half embarrassed. “But…I can’t walk so…can I...can I have some help?”

 

Siwon chuckled slightly before drying his hands and going over towards Kyuhyun and picking him up again. Carrying him over to the sink, he helped the younger stay standing long enough for him to quickly wash his hands.

 

“What’s in that bottle?” Kyuhyun asked while he lathered his hands with soap.

 

“It’s a cleaner meant specifically for sex toys,” Siwon explained. “It disinfects them and ensure they were completely safe and clean for the next use, especially if they are for anal use. Hakyeon created it and it’s something I’ve been using for years, since it’s safe on all kinds of plastics and metals,” Siwon continued explaining as Kyuhyun turned the water off.

 

“Aahhh...it’s a Hakyeon product…” Kyuhyun said while drying his hands. “He takes his business very seriously.”

 

“Of course. That’s how he makes his money, so he has to make sure his customers will continue buying his products,” Siwon stated.

 

After Kyuhyun was finished drying his hands, Siwon carried him back into the bedroom and laid him down under the covers again. Kyuhyun winced as he was put down again, but at least it wasn’t as bad as falling onto the floor.

 

Right away, Kyuhyun spotted a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers sitting on the nightstand right next to the camera.

 

“I sent a message to Hankyung to bring painkillers here for you,” Siwon explained as he took the bottle off the nightstand. “These are the strongest ones that I brought with, and they work quickly and effectively,” he explained more.

 

“And they’ll probably make me tired too…” Kyuhyun said sadly. “Just like the other ones you gave me that ones time.”

 

“Actually, these won’t make you sleepy,” Siwon stated. “I want you awake for our honeymoon, not passed out for an entire day.”

 

“How quickly do they work?” Kyuhyun asked, knowing sometimes it could feel like forever before medication kicked in.

 

“You’ll start to feel better within ten minutes, give or take a couple,” Siwon explained while opening the bottle. “Here, take these now so I can go and finish washing the vibrator.”

 

Kyuhyun felt his face turn red from what Siwon said as he held out his hand. Siwon shook two pills in Kyuhyun’s hands before placing the bottle back on the nightstand.

 

“After I’m done cleaning up, the pills should’ve had enough time to start kicking in. Afterwards, we can get dressed and go have breakfast,” Siwon explained. “I don’t want you laying in bed all day with your back like that. It’s better to stretch it a bit rather than have it become stiff. If it becomes too stiff, it’ll just hurt more when you try to walk tomorrow.”

 

Looking up at Siwon, Kyuhyun nodded his head and popped the two pills in his mouth. Siwon then handed him the glass of water and watched as the younger chugged almost the entire glass.

 

“I’ll be done in about ten minutes or so, since I’ll have to clean up the sink and counter once I’m finished. Just rest here for the time being,” Siwon stated.

 

“Don’t worry. With how my back feels right now…I’m not going anywhere until the pills kick in,” Kyuhyun said with a slight pout on his face.

 

Siwon quickly rubbed Kyuhyun’s head before heading back off to the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

 

Once Kyuhyun heard the water in the sink start again, he reached over for the camera which was on the nightstand. Turning it on, he began playing around with it until he was able to make the photos Siwon had taken appear.

 

Beginning at the first picture Siwon had taken, Kyuhyun pressed the arrows to look at the rest of them. The entire time he was flipping through the pictures, he couldn’t help but to let himself blush. They were pictures of him, but they were just so…expressive…naughty…erotic…seductive...there were just too many words he could have used to describe them.

 

Kyuhyun stopped on a couple specific pictures and looked at them more closely, zooming in on specific places as he looked at them. One of the pictures was when Siwon had the nipple clamps on him. When he looked at his face in this picture, he saw some pain, but there was clearly more pleasure. He also saw how his body was arching off the bed and how his muscles looked tensed with a light layer of sweat glistening on his skin.

 

He hadn’t realized for how long he must have been looking at the pictures, because soon he heard Siwon turning off the water in the bathroom. Turning off the camera quickly, Kyuhyun put the camera back down on the nightstand and covered himself more with the covers.

 

“All taken care of,” Siwon stated as he placed the two toys back into his luggage. “Let’s get dressed so we can get some food. I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and then pulled the covers up to hide his face. When Siwon looked over at Kyuhyun and saw what he was doing, he dropped his shirt back into his luggage and walked over to Kyuhyun.

 

“Is something wrong?” Siwon questioned as he looked down at the younger, who then proceeded to completely hide under the covers.

 

“E-everything’s good…nothing’s wrong,” Kyuhyun answered as he remained under the covers.

 

Siwon continued to stare in confusion and then looked towards the nightstand. The camera was not in the same position it had been in before he had gone to finish cleaning up. He understood then, that Kyuhyun must have seen the pictures he had taken of him last night and was now embarrassed.

 

 _Damn it, he keeps doing cute things like this,_ Siwon said to himself with a smile on his face. “Well…if you don’t want to get out of bed yet, want to look at the pictures from last night?” he asked as he got onto the bed and straddled over Kyuhyun.  

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened, as he remained under the covers. He didn’t want to look at them right now with Siwon. It was too embarrassing for him. He just couldn't do it.

 

“W-why don’t you get dressed first and head to breakfast. I’ll join you shortly after,” Kyuhyun offered, shifting a bit under Siwon who was still straddling him.

 

“That’s not a good idea,” the man replied quickly. “With your back feeling bad, I want to stay around you while you move around to make sure you don’t end up falling over and hitting your head or anything like that,” he explained honestly.

 

Kyuhyun hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until Siwon pulled the covers away from his face and bent down closer to him, still hovering over him.

 

“You looked at the pictures…didn’t you?” Siwon asked in a cheerful voice.

 

“I…might have taken a quick…look,” Kyuhyun admitted, even though it had been anything but quick.

 

“Did you like them?” Siwon asked, pulling the covers away more from the younger’s body so he was expose it. “I thought they made your body look fantastic. Every part of you looked absolutely stunning. From your chest…” he said as he ran his hand lightly over the younger’s chest, “...to your stomach…” he kept explaining as he ran his fingers down to the younger’s stomach now, “...even your sides…” he added as he ghosted his fingers down Kyuhyun’s side. “When you tensed up, I could see all the muscles in your body,” he stated.

 

Even though Kyuhyun knew Siwon was being completely serious, the light ghosting of his fingers was beginning to make him ticklish. He tried to hold back the laughter that wanted to come out, but he failed. A couple small giggles left his mouth before he could cover it up.

 

“Why are you laughing at me now?” Siwon said is a semi-hurt voice.

 

“I’m not laughing at you,” Kyuhyun stated as he tried to suppress another laugh. “I’m just really ticklish on my sides and you’re touching me so lightly that it’s making me laugh,” he explained while suppressing another.

 

“Oh…I see. So you’re saying I shouldn’t do _this_!” Siwon said as he began attacking Kyuhyun’s sides.

 

Kyuhyun was trapped under Siwon with nowhere to run to as the man continued tickling him. He tried begging for Siwon to stop, but he was laughing too hard to say anything. Thankfully the pain medication had already kicked in or all this moving around probably would have hurt him more.

 

The more Kyuhyun laughed, the more that tears came to his eyes and began pouring down his cheeks. He hadn’t been tickled in such a long time.

 

“Si-Si-Siwo-n!” Kyuhyun shouted through all of his laughter. “Can’t…ha, ha, ha, ha…brea-th!” the younger stated as clearly as he could manage.

 

Siwon laughed a bit before he stopped torturing Kyuhyun. The younger laid comfortably on the bed, trying to catch his breath, and eventually also managed to stop laughing. Siwon had stayed bent over him the entire time, wiping away some of the tears that were still rolling down Kyuhyun’s face, and giving him a couple of kisses along his neck.

 

When Kyuhyun was finally back to normal, he took his chance. Reaching his hands up, he began to tickle Siwon. Only…the man didn’t have the reaction he wanted him to have. There was no smiling, or laughing, or anything for that fact.

 

Backing away from Kyuhyun, Siwon sat straighter up and stared at the younger in confusion. Kyuhyun had the same confused expression on his face as Siwon backed away from him.

 

“What are you doing?” Siwon asked when he saw the look he was getting from Kyuhyun.

 

“Tickling,” Kyuhyun simply replied as he wiggled his fingers around, still with a confused look on his face.

 

“I’ve never been tickled before,” Siwon stated, touching his sides where Kyuhyun had attempted tickling him.

 

“Not ever!?” the younger asked in pure shock, his mouth dropping open.

 

“No…not ever,” Siwon explained, shaking his head with a look that said, why-would-I-ever-had-been-tickled?

 

“Not by your biological mother or Leeteuk or…anyone?” Kyuhyun asked, wondering if maybe Siwon had simply forgotten or something.

 

“Nope. No one…ever,” Siwon clarified with a couple more shakes of his head.

 

Kyuhyun looked away and bit on the inside of his cheek.

 

 _Well…this is a bit awkward now,_ the younger thought to himself as he tried to think of something to say next to break the silence that was only becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

 

Right when he was about to say something, Siwon’s phone began ringing in his pocket. They were both startled by the sudden interruption, but Siwon got off the bed and answered it.

 

“Hello?” he said into the phone in a serious voice. “You sent the video over? Yeah, I can look at it after breakfast.” There was a small silence as the person on the other end of the call talked. “No, not yet,” Siwon then continued. “We’ll be coming back in a couple of days,” he stated to the person on the other end of the call.

 

 _A couple of days? As in two?_ the younger wondered to himself, hoping that wasn’t the case.

 

“Do you really recommend it?” Siwon asked next. “That soon?”

 

 _Does this mean we’re leaving our honeymoon early?_ Kyuhyun asked himself this time.  

 

“Uummm…I guess…if you really think it’s that urgent then I can arrange for it,” Siwon stated, rubbing the back of his neck. “Send my private jet, since it’s faster. It should be done with it’s inspection by now.”

 

Kyuhyun sat up more on the bed, glad that his back only had a dull throb to it now, just enough to remind him he still hurt. He wasn’t really piecing together what Siwon was talking about with the other person in conversation. All he understood was that there was some sort of video, and that their honeymoon might be cut short slightly.

 

Siwon was still talking on the phone so Kyuhyun got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and shorts. Those painkillers were really something to numb the pain, so quickly that he was able to move around almost normally again. He thought the other painkillers Siwon had given him before were good, but these new ones were definitely the best.

 

Going up behind Siwon, Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and rested his head against his back.

 

“I’ll talk to you later. Thanks for the information. Bye,” Siwon said before hanging up the call and placing the phone back into his pocket.

 

“Something else dealing with what happened at SM Entertainment?” Kyuhyun asked when Siwon didn’t say anything.

 

“Mhmm. I was sent video footage that was found of whoever tried setting the fire,” Siwon explained. “I need to look at it after breakfast to see if I can tell who it is.”

 

“Aaahhh, I see,” Kyuhyun mumbled. “Siwon?” the younger asked without letting go of the man. “I had to be worried when the whole Kibum situation was going on…do I need to be worried now?”

 

Siwon turned around, causing Kyuhyun to let go of him, and hugged the younger closer to him.

 

“I wish I could say no,” Siwon answered, followed by a disappointed sounding sigh. “But it’s happening at the company you’re working at and this is connected to me, so it’s instantly...it becomes connected to you. I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Kyuhyun stated as he hugged Siwon back. “It’s not like you asked for someone to go and try to set a fire.”

 

“I know. But I don’t want you having to watch your back, or worry something is going to happen to you or me or anyone,” Siwon explained.

 

“Well…let’s not ruin a good morning. Let’s go get breakfast!” the younger exclaimed as he broke out of Siwon’s hug. He began pulling on his shirt and the sweatbands Siwon had given him to hide the marks on his wrist, which had been slightly darkened from last night.

 

Siwon ignored the fact that Kyuhyun had broken out of his hug and finished getting dressed as well. Once they were both ready, Siwon led Kyuhyun to the dining room. Kyuhyun had needed to walk slower than usual, and had a slight hobble in his step, but other than that he felt and looked fine.

 

Once again, they ate a large breakfast and Kyuhyun made sure to keep an eye on Siwon to make sure that he actually ate. To Kyuhyun’s surprise, he saw Siwon eating quite a lot. He had pancakes, sausage, bacon, a cup of coffee, two cups of orange juice, and munched on some toast towards the end. Kyuhyun didn’t know if it was because he was feeling less stressed after last night, or because he was actually hungry from not eating much.

 

“Sir,” Hankyung said as he entered the dining room just as Siwon was putting down the piece of toast he had been munching on. “The video has been set up and is ready to be viewed,” he announced.

 

“Alright. I’ll be there shortly,” Siwon stated as he wiped his mouth and looked over at Kyuhyun. “Changmin is busy right now sadly, so he can’t keep you entertained,” Siwon told him.

 

“Then…I guess I can always take a nap or something,” the younger stated.

 

“Do you want to use the other computer that we had brought along for our personal use?” Siwon asked. “You’ll be able to access everything you want on it.”

 

“Sure, that’ll keep me entertained enough,” Kyuhyun stated with a smile. “Can I use it in the bedroom?”

 

“Why? Are you planning on watching porn or something and need somewhere private to pleasure yourself?” Siwon joked as he got up from the table.

 

“No!” Kyuhyun quickly answered as he stuck his tongue out at Siwon. “It’s just so I won’t be bothering anyone, and if I get tired I’m already in a bed I can just pass out in.”

 

“Alright, alright. You can head back to the bedroom and get comfy. I’ll bring you the computer and the power cord,” Siwon stated as he began walking away.

 

Kyuhyun got up as well and tried stretching his back a bit to find that it didn’t hurt at all anymore. He was kind of shocked that he felt so good, but knew he still shouldn’t push himself. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked to the bedroom, hopped onto the bed, and surrounded himself with plush pillows.

 

Just as Kyuhyun had finished getting comfy, Siwon walked in with the computer and the power cord.

 

“It looks like you’re just going to pass out right now,” Siwon stated as he handed Kyuhyun the computer and bent down the plug the cord in.

 

“I’m not going to, don’t worry,” Kyuhyun laughed.

 

“I’m not worried,” Siwon stated. “Just don’t waste our honeymoon sleeping your life away.”

 

Kyuhyun stuck his tongue out at Siwon again before flipping the the computer open and turning it on.

 

“I’ll come back here after I look at the video and do a couple other things,” Siwon explained.

 

“Can I look at the video too?”the younger asked.

 

“No, there’s no need for you to waste your time doing that. I’ll see you later,” Siwon said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

 

Just as the door closed, the computer fully turned on and a post-it note popped up in front of the screensaver. It was a small note Siwon must have left for him.

 

I’m betting you’re going to be the first one to use this computer, so I figured I’d leave you a small note. I have combined our Skype accounts to simplify things like eliminating having to log off and log back on. The username is wonkyu07.25.14<3 and the password is BaByKyUbOtToMs6952. Don’t worry, I already sent a message from your old Skype account, letting certain contacts know you would be using getting this username as well (Eunhyuk, Jaejoong, Zhoumi). You will find I have organized the contacts, so your’s are on bottom and mine are on top (just like when we have sex). Just as a heads up, the username Neo might start talking to you or call, thinking it’s me. If he calls, feel free to answer it, he’s harmless. There’s only one rule I have to you while using this computer, no installing a bunch of your games because those only make the computer run slower.

-Siwon ◕‿↼

 

“Neo…?” Kyuhyun wondered to himself before clicking on the Skype icon, logging in, and checking to see if this Neo person had a picture next to their name.

 

Kyuhyun searched until he found the name, but found the picture wasn’t helpful. It was just the top of someone’s head with a pair of cat ears on. Figuring it wouldn’t be too important, he minimized the window.

 

Kyuhyun then hopped onto the internet and checked all of the online media he was addicted to, which might have been too many sites to count.

 

In the middle of checking his usual sites, his eyes kept wandering over to the Skype icon. Moving the cursor down, Kyuhyun clicked on the icon and watched as Skype pulled up. Clicking on Eunhyuk’s username, Hyukmonkee15, Kyuhyun typed a quick message and was glad when he got an instant response. His friend was always a fan of staying invisible so no one would bother him, so Kyuhyun always had to check first. They exchanged a couple of messages before Kyuhyun video called Eunhyuk.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Eunhyuk screamed as soon as he saw his friend.

 

“Hi, Eunhyuk! Are you all alone?” he asked when he didn’t see Donghae glued to his side.

 

“Yeah, Donghae’s a bit busy today so I’m all alone,” he explained in a saddened tone. “How’s the honeymoon going?”

 

“It’s going great!” Kyuhyun explained excitedly as he bounced on the bed a couple of times. _Well...if you don’t count the couple of incidents so far,_ he added to himself.

 

“Getting to fuck enough?” Eunhyuk asked in all seriousness.

 

“What do you think?” Kyuhyun replied while rolling his eyes at his friend.

 

“I’m guessing a couple of times a day and like rabbits!” the blonde then exclaimed, hitting his hand against the table he was sitting at to emphasize his statement.

 

Kyuhyun began to blush, since it was true, and looked away from the computer and coughed to clear his throat. They had been having sex a lot since they’ve arrived.

 

“Let’s talk about something other than that…” Kyuhyun offered.

 

“Oh right, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about, if it’s alright,” Eunhyuk stated. “It’s about that paper I showed you the night that Siwon announced your marriage.”

 

“You mean…the last page of the contract?” Kyuhyun asked, cringing a bit.

 

“Yeah, that. So…is Siwon really your…Dominant?” the blonde asked slowly, not quite sure how to word it. “I just want to get everything cleared up a little bit more.”

 

“He use to be, but now we have a normal relationship,” Kyuhyun stated, even though he still wasn’t sure if he could count his relationship with Siwon normal…especially after last night.

 

“So…he’s your ex-Dominant then…?” Eunhyuk asked, making sure he was understanding everything Kyuhyun was telling him so far.

 

“In short, yes,” Kyuhyun replied, nodding his head.

 

“Do you really think that it was a good idea?” Eunhyuk asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Kyuhyun questioned, not fully understanding what Eunhyuk was asking.

 

“Now…I’m not trying to get you to back out of your marriage or anything…”

 

“Eunhyuk…” Kyuhyun groaned, interrupting the blonde.

 

“Because I want you to be happy!” Eunhyuk quickly finished as he waved his hands around. “Was it a good idea to get together with someone who’s now your ex-Dominant?”

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. This was not the direction he had planned on their conversation going.

 

“It’s fine,” Kyuhyun answered. “It’s like asking if he would want to stay with me because I’m his ex-Submissive.”

 

“I’m not trying to be a jerk, Kyuhyun,” Eunhyuk stated.

 

“Well you kind of sound like one right now. It was our choice to stay together and to get married. We’re making things work and we’re happy!” Kyuhyun shouted at his friend.

 

“Kyuhyun, it’s just that-”

 

“That we had a different relationship than you’re use to hearing about? Because we did things that other people might not want to experiment with? That...that we did things that might be considered abnormal to other people?” Kyuhyun snapped. “Is that why you’re asking questions, to see if we’re alright with this relationship?”

 

“Kyuhyun, just listen to me,” the blonde said in a tired voice, begging for Kyuhyun to listen to what he has to say.

 

“Say what you want then,” the younger said in an aggravated tone, throwing his hands up.

 

“I’m happy for you and Siwon, I’m serious about that,” the blonde began. “I just don’t want you getting hurt physically or anything on accident, since he is your ex-Dominant,” Eunhyuk clarified. “Habits are hard to break.”

 

“Let’s stop calling Siwon my ex-Dominant,” Kyuhyun stated. “And don’t worry about him hurting me. We agreed to try things at a slow pace and only if both of us are comfortable with them,” he explained, even though they had never discussed double penetration before. “I know you’re worried about me and everything but…you need to trust me on this one. Siwon won’t hurt me that badly.”

 

“But he could still hurt you,” Eunhyuk stated while watching Kyuhyun.

 

“Please…can we just stop talking about this?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t want to get mad at Eunhyuk over something like this, but he was finding it harder and harder to do. Eunhyuk was making assumptions that things were dangerous between Siwon and him and it was annoying.

 

“I’m sorry if I made you angry,” Eunhyuk apologized. “But you do see where I’m coming from, right? I mean, imagine if Donghae was like that.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t reply right away as he thought about what Eunhyuk had just said. What if their roles had been reversed and he had been the one to find the last page of a contract like that

 

“I’d be worried for you,” Kyuhyun stated after the small pause, realizing he would feel the same way Eunhyuk was feeling now.

 

“Not to mention Siwon is your first serious…really serious…lover,” Eunhyuk pointed out. “So of course I’d be worried more, because I’m your friend.”

 

“I know, I know. Look, I have to get going now,” Kyuhyun said even though he had plenty more time to kill.

 

“Don’t stay in a bad mood the rest of the day,” Eunhyuk said.

 

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Kyuhyun said with a small smile, even though he couldn’t guarantee that. “I guess I’ll be talking to you later then.”

 

“Actually…” Eunhyuk said before they ended the call, “...there’s one more thing I need to ask you about.”

 

“What is it now?” Kyuhyun asked, wondering if it was going to be something else about his relationship with Siwon.

 

“What happened at SM Entertainment?” Eunhyuk asked.

 

“How do you…?” Kyuhyun broken off as he gave Eunhyuk a confused look. _How the hell would Eunhyuk know about this already when it just happened the other day!?_

 

“Donghae told me,” the blonde explained.

 

Darting his tongue out of his mouth to wet his lips, Kyuhyun thought. If Donghae had already mentioned it to him, he saw no reason why he couldn’t fill him in a little bit more. It’s not like he knew a lot about the incident either, so no harm could be done.

 

“There was a fire in the server room,” Kyuhyun began saying. “Siwon’s actually looking at video now from that day to see if he can figure out who it was that broke in and did it,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Is everything going to be alright?” Eunhyuk asked with a serious expression.

 

“Yeah, nothing was damaged so everything’s going to be fine,” Kyuhyun replied, although he knew things might not be fine in the long run.

 

“What about with you working there and everything? I mean, I know you are only doing grunt work now but-”

 

“Actually,” Kyuhyun interrupted. “My boss got fired and I am now taking over his position until someone more qualified can be found.”

 

“Oh, wow! Congratulations!” Eunhyuk exclaimed while clapping his hands.

 

“Thanks. But…Siwon said that I do need to watch out, since I do work for the company and something like this did happen. Things connected to him usually tend to come back and be connected to me in one way or another…” the younger explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

“But you’ll be alright for now?” Eunhyuk asked, leaning in a bit closer to his computer.

 

“Yeah. I just need to be careful I guess,” Kyuhyun replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “Now I need to get going. It was nice talking to you for a while though,” he said as he waved into the camera.

 

“It was nice talking to you too!” Eunhyuk shouted back. “Cheer up though! I know this conversation put you in a bad mood. I’m sorry about that, but don’t take it out on Siwon or anyone.”

 

“I’ll make sure to take it out on _you_ later then,” the younger replied before waving again and hanging up their conversation.

 

Kyuhyun laughed to himself, imagining what Eunhyuk was doing to himself after hearing him say what he did before hanging up.

 

hyukmonkee15 : WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE IT OUT ON ME LATER!?

 

Seeing Eunhyuk’s message to him, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He could just imagine Eunhyuk panicking back at home, worrying about what he was going to get.

 

wonkyu07.25.14<3 : Just what I mean. You’re the one that helped me get in the bad mood so you need to take responsibility!

 

wonkyu07.25.14<3 : PUNISHMENT!

 

hyukmonkee15 : I didn’t mean to!

 

hyukmonkee15 : I don’t like it when you get mad. You know how scary/violent you can get!

 

hyukmonkee15 : I’ll do anything! Just don’t come after me, Kyuhyun! Please!? I’m your friend!

 

Kyuhyun laughed more, enjoying his friend’s worry before clicking back onto the internet. Being the good friend he was, he’d let Eunhyuk suffer a bit.

 

Just before Kyuhyun could get too invested in the internet, a call popped up on his screen.

 

“Neo...Siwon said I could pick up Neo’s call…” Kyuhyun said to himself before pressing the answer button. Skype took a couple of seconds before both of their videos popped up.

 

“Taekwoon, stop playing around with it! You have to get use to wearing it!” a voice shouted from the other end.

 

All Kyuhyun could see was the side of the man’s face as he shouted to...Taekwoon was it? The name sounded familiar to Kyuhyun, so he assumed the man sitting in front of the computer must have been Hakyeon.

 

“He’s already picked up!” he shouted without looking at the computer. “Siwon! How did the vibrator work out!?”

 

Hakyeon then turned to face the computer, only to find it was not Siwon he was talking to, but Kyuhyun instead.

 

“Ooohhh! It’s Kyuhyun!” the man exclaimed excitedly. “Hey, I’m Hakyeon,” he greeted as he waved at Kyuhyun.

 

“H-hello…” Kyuhyun replied as he waved back.

 

“Taekwoon, come here and say hello to Kyuhyun!” Hakyeon shouted.

 

“I am _not_ coming over there until you let me take these _off_!” Taekwoon shouted from off screen.

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes at Taekwoon before looking back at Kyuhyun with a large smile.

 

“This is our first time meeting,” Hakyeon stated with a large smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Kyuhyun,” he said with another wave.

 

“Yeah...Siwon told me a little about you and Taekwoon,” Kyuhyun explained. “But um...if you don’t mind me asking...you asked about a umm...a v-vibrator…?” Kyuhyun asked, embarrassed to be talking about this with another person who wasn’t Siwon.

 

“A yes! It was my wedding present to him that I knew he’d like using!” Hakyeon exclaimed.

 

“W-was it...red?” Kyuhyun asked. “With...um...veins on it…?”

 

“That’s the one! Ohhh! Did Siwon use it on you!?” Hakyeon asked excitedly. “How was it!? Did it feel comfortable!? Siwon said he wanted something a little longer than other ones he has to experiment.”

 

Kyuhyun felt his face turn a bright shade of red as Hakyeon asked him these questions. Hakyeon was so comfortable talking about this. Then again, he’s the one in this business and it was his product they were talking about.

 

“It...it felt really good…” Kyuhyun began saying as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm..the umm...the veins on it s-stimulated...a lot...when it vibrated…” Kyuhyun finally managed to get out while looking everywhere besides his computer.

 

“Oh, I’m so glad to hear that!” Hakyeon exclaimed.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and smiled at Hakyeon when he heard footsteps from Hakyeon’s end of the call. He then saw another man come into the video, who wasn’t wearing a shirt, and was looking at him with a stoic expression. Kyuhyun knew that must have been Taekwoon.

 

“See, you’re just as curious about meeting him as I am,” Hakyeon stated with a smile. “Come here and sit on my lap instead of bending over like that,” he said while patting his lap.

 

Doing as he was told, Taekwoon sat on Hakyeon’s lap and continued staring at Kyuhyun.

 

“Hello,” Taekwoon finally said in a monotonous tone.

 

“Hello,” Kyuhyun greeted back, wondering if he had already done something to make Taekwoon mad at him.

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Hakyeon stated. “He always has that facial expression when he meets someone new. Well...in general this is his facial expression I guess.”

 

“I’m _not_ always like this!” Taekwoon stated, turning his head to face Hakyeon.

 

That’s when Kyuhyun realized Taekwoon was wearing cat ears. When Taekwoon turned back around and when Hakyeon looked back at Kyuhyun, they both saw the confusion on his face.

 

“Ahhh...you’ve probably noticed the cat ears,” Hakyeon stated. “These are a prototype of my newest invention!”

 

“Can I take them off now?” Taekwoon asked.

 

“No, let’s show Kyuhyun first,” Hakyeon stated as he held Taekwoon in his lap.

 

Hakyeon adjusted them so Kyuhyun would be able to see clearly and then started explaining the ears to him.

 

“These are the newest ears I’m working on,” Hakyeon began explaining as he ran one of his hands over one of them, causing Taekwoon to shudder slightly. “These move according to what the wearer is feeling and make the wearer feel whenever they are touched. I bet you weren’t able to see before, so let me try and show you.”

 

Taekwoon looked nervous when suddenly the ears folded back and rested flat against his head as he shuddered slightly. Kyuhyun watched as Taekwoon struggled in Hakyeon’s lap and could only guess what was going on between them.

 

“N...stop…” Taekwoon begged.

 

“It’s alright, Leo. It’s just a small demonstration,” he said before giving Taekwoon a kiss on the cheek.

 

Hakyeon soon stopped, however, and Taekwoon’s ears slowly came back up as he stared at the floor.

 

“There are other brands out there who have moving ears, but these are the first to look like this,” Hakyeon explained. “The others look animatronic, but these I’ve worked to make slimmer, like cat ears, and covered them in fur material...not real animal fur of course.”

 

Kyuhyun watched in fascination as Taekwoon’s ears moved around more as he listened to Hakyeon. They looked very good for being a prototype.

 

“How do they work?” Kyuhyun asked out of curiosity. “I mean...there has to be a sensor or something. Right?”

 

“Aaahhhh, good question,” Hakyeon said while still holding onto Taekwoon. “Can you turn your head for me, Leo?” he asked.

 

Taekwoon turned his head to the side and allowed for Hakyeon to move his hair out of the way. When he did that, Kyuhyun saw three different pads stuck on behind Taekwoon’s ear.

 

“Behind each of his ears, he has these three pads which sends the signals to the ears, and vice versa which is how the wearer is able to feel when the ears are being touched” Hakyeon explained. “The pads come on and off fairly easily, but I wanted a way to transmit the information to the ears that didn’t make the ears look bulkier or fake. This is what I’ve been able to come up with and it seems to work very well.”

 

“Wow...that’s amazing,” Kyuhyun said with his mouth hanging open a bit in shock that Hakyeon had created something like that.

 

“It’s taken years and a lot of experimenting, but I think I’ve finally got something here. But that brings us to the tail!” Hakyeon exclaimed excitedly.

 

“No!” Taekwoon exclaimed, his ears perking all the way up in full alert.

 

Taekwoon lifted his hands up to try and stop Hakyeon, and that’s when Kyuhyun saw that he was wearing paws over his hands.

 

“Are...those paws!?” Kyuhyun asked in shock.

 

“Ah! Yes, they are! I’ll explain those after the tail,” Hakyeon stated in excitement. “Now, Leo...will you please stand up and turn around so Kyuhyun can see your tail?”

 

“Do I have to…?” Taekwoon asked, his ears drooping slightly as he averted his eyes in protest from Hakyeon.

 

“You’re wearing the shorts, so you’ll be fine to show him,” Hakyeon said tenderly to him. “I’ll give you a nice treat later tonight for cooperating with me right now. Maybe some of my milk? Or I could drink your’s up. Does that sound good?”

 

Taekwoon lifted his eyebrows at the offer before slowly lifting himself off Hakyeon’s lap. He covered his face with his hands...well...paws, before he turned around and moved so he would still be in the camera shot.

 

Kyuhyun saw Taekwoon was wearing spandex shorts that were covered in the same kind of fake fur his ears were covered in. Then he focused on the tail that was hanging low right now between his legs.

 

“This took a lot longer to perfect to where it is now,” Hakyeon stated as he stroked the tail, causing Taekwoon to move his hips a little. “It’s the same basic principles as the ears. There are sensors that pick up on mood and body temperature that cause the tail to move accordingly, and the same sensors allow the wearer to feel when it’s being touched.”

 

“Where are the pads for the tail then?” Kyuhyun asked, truly curious what Hakyeon had done.

 

“The sensors for the tail are actually built in because there is actually a butt plug the tail is connected to,” Hakyeon explained.

 

Hakyeon reached forward and grabbed the base of the tail before giving it a small pull to remove some of the butt plug. Kyuhyun heard Taekwoon moan slightly and watched as his tail began to swish back and forth slightly, the tip flicking up a couple of times.

 

“I see you enjoyed that, Leo,” Hakyeon stated.

 

“Shut up! No, I didn’t!” Taekwoon shouted back without turning around to face the camera.

 

“The tail and ears don’t lie, Leo,” Hakyeon reminded him.

 

Kyuhyun could have sworn he heard a small groan from Taekwoon and watched as Hakyeon slid the tail back into place.

 

“So...the sensors are in the butt plug?” Kyuhyun asked to clarify.

 

“Correct. There are eight sensors in total, which I found is the perfect number to make sure all the correct actions happen and so the actions aren’t delayed,” Hakyeon explained with a victorious smile on his face.

 

“Ahhh,” Kyuhyun said in fascination as he watched Taekwoon’s tail swish back and forth a little more now. “What about the paws?” he asked without waiting for Hakyeon to bring them up himself.

 

“Someone seems interested in this,” Hakyeon was as he grabbed Taekwoon’s waist and guided him back onto his lap, giving him a kiss once he was situated. “These…” he said while holding up one of Taekwoon’s paws, “...don’t so much do anything, other than make him look cuter!”

 

Taekwoon’s ears turned out and down right away as he glared back at Hakyeon.

 

“I’m. Not. Cute!” he shouted at Hakyeon.

 

“You’re cute, Leo, and you know it,” Hakyeon stated, giving him another kiss.

 

Slowly, Leo relaxed more and his ears turned back forward as he relaxed. A couple of times they twitched, showing he was clearly aggravated with Hakyeon.

 

“There’s one function that these paws do have,” Hakyeon continued after a couple of seconds. “There is a sensor bar in each front paw, so whenever he makes in hand into a fist and grabs onto it…” on cue Taekwoon make his hand into a fist inside of the paw, “...silicone claws come out!” Hakyeon exclaimed. “He’s a bit of a scratcher in bed, so I got the idea for these from him,” he explained, causing Taekwoon’s ears to go down in embarrassment as his face turned red. “It took a while to find the perfect material and hardness to make them, but these here…” he said while poking at the claws, “...are just perfect! They don’t cut skin or leave any permanent marks no matter how hard the wearer uses them. And as soon as the wearer unclenches their fist…” he said, cueing Taekwoon to do so, “...the claws retract back in! Isn’t it brilliant!? And they can only be taken off by someone else because of the snug fit, and there are two small buckles that hold them in place.”

 

Kyuhyun watched as Taekwoon clenched and unclenched his fist a couple more times before taking a swat at Hakyeon’s head. That caused Hakyeon to release Taekwoon, and gave Taekwoon time to scurry away, just like a cat who was tired of getting attention.

 

“I love you too, Leo!” Hakyeon shouted off in the direction Taekwoon had run off to. “I love you so much that I want to do another prototype test tonight with them!”

 

“Don’t you fucking touch me tonight, N! We aren’t playing your games! You said I get a different treat!” Taekwoon shouted from off the screen.

 

“Maybe playing with you is a part of your treat!” Hakyeon shouted back with a large, energetic smile on his face. “I’ll treat you to all your favorite toys!” he shouted before turning back to Kyuhyun while laughing.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the two of them and how they acted around each other.

 

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Kyuhyun then asked.

 

“Is it about wanted a pair of ears, tail, and paws for yourself? Hakyeon asked. “There’s paws for the feet as well that have claws come out when your toes curl. But there’ll also be an option without claws. The official products should be out next year.”

 

“Please, just don’t mention this to Siwon...I don’t want him dressing me up like that all of the sudden,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Ohh...um...too late... “ Hakyeon stated with a nervous smile while he shrugged his shoulders. “But I’m sorry for interrupting. What was your question, Kyuhyun?”

 

“You called Taekwoon, Leo…and he called you, N…” Kyuhyun said.

 

“Aaaahhhh, that! Those are just nicknames we use with each other whenever we are intimate or when he’s wearing my toys around,” Hakyeon explained.

 

“So then your username, Neo, is just N and Leo combined,” Kyuhyun said, nodding his head in understanding.

 

“Exactly!” Hakyeon stated. “Now, I’d love to stay and ask you more questions about your experience with the vibrator, but I should go and talk to Leo now or he’s going to get mad at me,” he explained.

 

“Alright. I hope he isn’t mad because I was curious,” Kyuhyun said.

 

“He just tends to be a bit shy around new people and he doesn’t like showing he’s aroused in front of anyone but me. My pleasuring him a little probably ticked him off as well, so he’s probably off sulking somewhere,” Hakyeon explained. “But hopefully we can talk again,” he added.

 

“Agreed,” Kyuhyun said, finding it actually interesting to talk to Hakyeon about the sex toys he makes. No wonder Siwon’s his friend and gets toys from him.

 

“Bye, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Bye, Hakyeon.”

 

The two of them waved to each other before Hakyeon hung up the call. Right when the call ended, Kyuhyun signed off of Skype so he’d be able to relax more without having to talk to anyone.

 

Then, getting himself comfortable by curling himself up against the pillows with the computer resting on the bed, Kyuhyun went back to entertaining himself with various things.

 

~~~~

The Office

 

Siwon sat in front of the computer that was playing the same video on loop of the person who had set the fire at SM Entertainment. Before looking at the video, Siwon had spent about fifteen minutes talking with other people on the phone, asking if anyone else had a clue as to who the person is.

 

“Can you tell who it is?” Hankyung asked after Siwon had paused the video and rubbed his hands over his face in aggravation.

 

“All I can tell is that it’s a man who did it,” Siwon stated. “Other than that, no matter how many times I watch this...or how far I zoom in…I can’t tell who it is at all.”

 

“Has anyone at the office been able to identify him or anything?” Hankyung asked next.

 

“No. Everyone is just as baffled as me,” Siwon groaned. “There’s too many possibilities of who it could be. Someone from the company, a former employee, someone who’s never worked for me but wants to, for some reason, ruin SM Entertainment…” Siwon explained, listing off different options before starting to think more.

 

“What about fingerprints? Were any found in the server room?” Hankyung asked in hopes that there might be something to be found.

 

“He was wearing gloves,” Siwon stated. “We don’t even have that option in this case,” he said with a heavy sigh.

 

The room grew silent again as Siwon watched the video a couple more times. The video wasn’t long, only about twenty seconds. Just enough time for the man to try setting the fire, standing up thinking it was going to spread, looking around the room, and leaving. The man was wearing a baseball cap which covered basically his whole face, except for a bit of the side of his face and his chin, a dark hoodie and pair of pants, black shoes and black gloves. Siwon had hoped to be able to recognize the person, but it was frustrating that he couldn’t.

 

“Sir…” Hankyung called when he saw Siwon looking intently at the computer screen. “Why don’t we see if Kyuhyun recognizes him?” he offered as an idea.

 

“He offered to take a look as well. But no, I don’t want to drag him into this more,” Siwon stated. “Especially if this really isn’t someone from SM Entertainment. Then we’re involving him and worrying him more than he needs to be,” he pointed out. “Damn it. If that ends up being the case, then things just got a lot harder,” Siwon groaned, really not wanting to think it was someone outside of the company.

 

Siwon leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. He felt like he didn’t know what to do next.

 

“Maybe I’ll go and see how Kyuhyun is doing,” Siwon stated as he slowly stood up from his chair.

 

~~~~

The Bedroom

 

Kyuhyun had been laying down watching random things on the laptop, and even though they were funny and entertaining, he was beginning to get tired. He guessed that’s what he got from deciding to lay down around a bunch of comfy pillows and pulling a cover over himself.

 

He thought he was going to be able to finish the last video he had been watching, but found he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. Closing out of everything he had open, Kyuhyun turned off the laptop and closed it before placing it on the nightstand and cuddling more into the little crevice he had made for himself out of the pillows.

 

In no time at all, Kyuhyun was completely passed out. Without knowing it, while he was sleeping, he had stripped off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He had become too hot with all the pillows around him and the cover on top of him, and in his dazed sleep taking off his shirt seemed to make the most sense to him.

 

Not too much later after Kyuhyun had started sleeping, Siwon entered the bedroom after deciding to check on the younger to see how he was doing.

 

As soon as he opened the door, Siwon spotted the closed laptop on the nightstand. Taking a couple steps closer to the bed, he finally spotted the shirtless, sleeping form in the bed. Siwon shook his head, clearly remembering that he had told Kyuhyun not to sleep their honeymoon away, but couldn’t deny that Kyuhyun looked adorable the way he was sleeping.

 

Carefully, Siwon slowly began moving pillows away from Kyuhyun so he’d be able to join Kyuhyun in bed. Siwon managed to move a couple without disturbing the younger, but when he moved one more, Kyuhyun’s head moved and the younger woke up.

 

“Hi,” Kyuhyun  said in a half tired voice.

 

“Hi,” Siwon answered as he tossed the pillow away as if he wasn’t the one that had woken Kyuhyun up. “Enjoying your nap?”

 

“Not really. I didn’t fall asleep too long ago,” Kyuhyun explained. “Were you able to tell who tried to set the server room on fire from the video?” he asked.

 

“No,” Siwon replied as he crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Kyuhyun.

 

“Do you want me to take a look at it? Maybe I’ll recognize the person,” Kyuhyun offered.

 

“It’s alright, I already said there’s no need. Besides, I don’t want you worrying anymore than you already are over this,” Siwon explained as he ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s head.

 

Kyuhyun sat up in bed more and jumped on top of Siwon. Since Siwon wasn’t sure how Kyuhyun’s back was feeling, he held onto him so he wouldn’t accidentally topple off and end up on the floor.

 

“So what’s going to happen now?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked down at Siwon.

 

“We’ll…our honeymoon is up in a couple of days and there’s a private jet being sent here for us to use to get back,” Siwon explained.

 

“Can we go walking around a bit then? I want to look around a little before we have to leave,” Kyuhyun stated as he rocked his hips a bit against Siwon’s.

 

“Do you want to really look around? Because your hips are saying something else,” Siwon stated as he began rocking his against Kyuhyun’s as well.

 

“I really want to look around,” Kyuhyun claimed as he stilled his hips and pouted his lips slightly. “Maybe we can walk around the beach, since we haven’t really done that yet. Please?”

 

“Sure. But Hankyung and Changmin are going to have to come with us,” Siwon stated while looking up at Kyuhyun.

 

“We can’t just go alone? It would be _so_ much more romantic that way,” the younger stated, his shoulders slumping forward slightly. “And it’s not like we’re going to be attacked by anyone while we’re here!”

 

“Do I need to remind you that _you_ were almost dragged onto another boat while we were here? Let alone on the first day, may I remind you?” Siwon asked as he raised his eyebrows.

 

“That won’t happen again! I promise! I’ll stay right by your side and I won’t let anyone talk to me, touch me, or anything!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he bent down and placed his hands on either side of Siwon’s face.

 

Kyuhyun’s hair hung in front of his face as he lowered himself towards Siwon. The man lifted his head to try and kiss Kyuhyun, but the younger was just out of his reach.

 

“They still need to come with us, just in case,” Siwon stated. “But…I guess I can ask them to keep their distance, so it isn’t too obvious that they are following us.”

 

“Thank you, Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted before lowering his head and kissing Siwon on the lips.

 

Just when Kyuhyun was leaning up again, Siwon latched his arms around the younger’s neck to stop him. Kyuhyun was slightly shocked that Siwon had stopped him but he didn’t say anything. They both looked at each other before Siwon pulled Kyuhyun back down into a tight hug. Laying against Siwon’s chest, Kyuhyun buried his face into Siwon’s neck.

 

Once he had been being hugged for quite some time, Kyuhyun began biting and sucking on Siwon’s neck. Siwon let out a small moan as Kyuhyun kept teasing his neck and eventually flipped them over so Kyuhyun was now the one laying on the mattress. Kyuhyun let out a little groan as he was flipped over but looked right back at Siwon.

 

“You’re not in a good mood are you?” Siwon asked while he lifted his head up.

 

“You’re not either,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

It amazed both of them how easy they could read each other’s moods just based on small interactions, even though they hadn’t known each other for too long.

 

“Come on, let’s go for our walk so we can get rid of this bad atmosphere,” he commented as he got up from the bed and helped Kyuhyun up as well. “Does your back feel alright or do you think you need more before we leave?”

 

“It feels really good actually,” the younger stated as he bent and twisted his back a little just to test it out a little more before sliding his shirt back on. “I should probably take more medicine later today, just in case the walking makes it worse or something.”

 

“You can take some more after dinner then,” Siwon instructed. “Let’s go now. We’ll grab Hankyung and Changmin on the way out.”

 

As the two of them slid on their shoes and walked towards the front door, they heard Hankyung and Changmin. Siwon went over to them and told the two of them to follow them from a farther distance. He explained how Kyuhyun wanted their time together to feel more romantic, and if they followed too close it would take away from that feeling. Hankyung and Changmin understood and agreed to stay thirty to forty feet behind.

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun headed towards the beach, where they took off their shoes and carried them in one hand while linking their other hands together. As they walked through the sand, Kyuhyun would sometimes take a small peak behind them to see that Hankyung and Changmin were following at a good distance.

 

“So what’s bothering you right now?” Siwon asked when they had been walking for a while.

 

“I Skyped quickly with Eunhyuk earlier,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Did you have a good talk with him?” Siwon asked, wondering why Kyuhyun would be bothered by that. “I know you haven’t seen him since the wedding.”

 

“If I had a good talk with him then I wouldn’t be in a bad mood,” the younger explained. “He talked about how you’re my ex-D…”

 

“Your ex-D?” Siwon asked.

 

“Just like I’m your ex-S...” Kyuhyun said, trying to get Siwon to fill in the blanks so he wouldn’t have to.

 

“Ex-S…oohhh! Ex-D and ex-S!” Siwon exclaimed, quiet enough so Hankyung and Changmin wouldn’t hear. “I understand now. But why did that bother you?”

 

“He said that he wants us to be happy together, but that he’s worried that something could go wrong,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Aren’t you worried about that too though?” Siwon asked.

 

“Well…a little…but, it’s just not something that Eunhyuk should have brought up. Especially, when it was over Skype,” Kyuhyun explained. “If he wanted to have a conversation like that, he should have waited until we saw each other next,” he went on explaining. “I told him that we agreed to do things at our own pace and everything, so there’s nothing too much for him to worry about.”

 

“Imagine if it was him in the same position though,” Siwon said.

 

“That’s what he told me too,” Kyuhyun replied with a heavy sigh.

 

“Don’t be mad at him, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as they slowed their pace a little. “You two are close friends, so it only makes sense that he would worry about you after finding something like that out.”

 

“Yeah...I know…” the younger replied. “You seem to be more...considerate towards him now. What’s up with that? I thought you’d be all defensive, like you were the night we found out he knew.”

 

Siwon just smiled and shrugged his shoulders before saying, “I have to warm up to people, or at least try, now that you’re mine.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled a little, his mood slightly lifted now.

 

“Oh! I did talk to Hakyeon and Taekwoon a bit too,” Kyuhyun said as they continued walking, now swinging their hands together.

 

“Oh, so you’ve met them now,” Siwon said in an entertained voice. “Those two...interesting aren’t they?”

 

“I think they’d be more fun to meet in person one day,” the younger stated.

 

“That could be arranged one day...it wouldn’t be hard,” Siwon answered. “What did you talk about with them?”

 

“Oh um...nothing really...just kind of introduced ourselves and talked about a couple non-important things.”

 

“Oh really now? Do I need to call Hakyeon and ask him then?” Siwon asked.

 

“No! No, no, no, no, no! It’s alright!” Kyuhyun quickly said. “So why are you in a bad mood,” he asked quickly after, trying to shift the conversation away from him, even though it wasn’t towards a favorable topic.

 

“Because you could be in danger again,” Siwon stated in a more serious tone.

 

 _Damn it, I thought the conversation would’ve moved away from me this time,_ he thought to himself. “It might not have anything to do with me though,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“But at the same time it could. And that worries me. You’ve had to deal with Kibum and now this ever since you’ve had anything to do with me,” Siwon explained. “How do you think that makes me feel?”

 

Kyuhyun hummed and then pulled on Siwon’s hand to get him walking again since they had momentarily stopped.

 

“I know you must feel like everything’s your fault, since that’s how you tend to feel about most situations,” Kyuhyun stated while looking around the beach. “But some things can’t be helped. So don’t worry about this one so much alright? I’m going to be fine, so just worry about catching whoever tried to set the fire.”

 

“Kyuhyun, it’s not that simple for me,” Siwon stated firmly. “You’re the first person I’ve ever loved like this and I want to protect you as much as I possibly can.”

 

“And I want you to go on with your life without having to worry about me at every turn whenever something bad happens,” Kyuhyun stated as he stopped walking again and faced Siwon. “If you try to stop worrying so much, it’ll put me in a better mood too,” he added with a smile.

 

Siwon simply laughed and ruffled Kyuhyun’s windblown hair. As the two of them began laughing, they failed to notice another guy who was chasing after a frisbee and had clearly not seen the two of them. In a matter of seconds, he collided right with Kyuhyun, knocking the two of them to the ground.

 

When Kyuhyun opened his eyes, he saw the guy laying on top of him.

 

“Ouch…sorry, my bad. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” the guy said as he leaned up on his hands and looked down at Kyuhyun, who still looked dazed.

 

Siwon instantly bent down, so that he would be eye level with the guy who had plowed into Kyuhyun. The guy looked over and saw Siwon glaring at him and almost fell backwards.

 

“Aren’t you staying in that position a little too long?” Siwon asked as he looked at the guy and then down at Kyuhyun.

 

“Oh, right! Sorry!” he apologized again. “Let me help you up!” the guy offered as he got up and held his hand out to Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon stood up as Kyuhyun was being helped up and watched as the guy began dusting the sand off of Kyuhyun’s shirt and pants. Since he didn’t want to make a scene, Siwon motioned for Hankyung and Changmin not to come closer and tried to hold himself back as well.

 

“A bunch of sand got in your hair too,” the guy stated as he began to lightly brush it out.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes as the sand fell from his hair, and opened them back up when he felt the guy’s hand move away. Shaking his head a bit to get a little bit more out, Kyuhyun then looked up towards the guy who had bumped into him.

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun said shyly.

 

“It’s no problem. I’m the one that bumped into you after all. It’s only right that I help you clean up a bit,” he stated. “It looks like you got some sand in your ear as well,” he said, bending forward and carefully brushing Kyuhyun’s ear with his fingers.

 

Kyuhyun flinched a bit at the contact, since his ears were always sensitive to be touched. He only completely froze when he felt the guy beginning to blow on them a bit to remove the sand.

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Siwon suddenly stated as he pulled Kyuhyun away and back towards him. “Thanks for your help but we need to be going now. Just watch where you’re going next time so this doesn’t happen again.”

 

The guy looked slightly confused, but nodded his head before picking up his frisbee and running back to his friends who were waiting impatiently for him to return.

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun in closer to him and brushed a bit more sand out of his hair for him.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to let anyone touch you,” Siwon stated, looking down at Kyuhyun disapprovingly.

 

“That one wasn’t my fault. He collided with me and then wanted to help clean me off a bit,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“You could’ve stopped him,” Siwon said firmly. “It looked like he was molesting you more than helping you get cleaned off.”

 

“He wasn’t molesting me,” Kyuhyun replied as he rolled his eyes. “And if it really bothered you, you could have stopped him sooner.”

 

Siwon scoffed as he began dragging Kyuhyun away again so they could continue their walk.

 

“Are you still in a bad mood now?” Kyuhyun asked after they had been walking in silence for a couple of minutes.

 

“Yes. But not because of what is happening at SM Entertainment,” Siwon explained with a slight scowl on his face.

 

“You mean what happened with the guy…don’t you?” Kyuhyun asked, even though he knew that must have been the reason.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun groaned.

 

“I think you know what I’m going to have to do with you later tonight,” Siwon said in a semi-cold tone.

 

“Punishment?” the younger asked, having a feeling he had hit the nail right on the head.

 

“Punishment,” Siwon confirmed with a nod of his head.

 

“What about my back though?” Kyuhyun asked, really not wanting to do anything that would make it hurt more.

 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt your back more. I was just thinking of spanking you, since I haven’t done that to you in a while,” Siwon explained.

 

“But…what happened wasn’t even my fault…” Kyuhyun stated.

 

Siwon only smiled and pulled Kyuhyun along with him as continued walking. The younger allowed himself to walk next to Siwon without making a big deal out of anything. He would just have to deal with his punishment later. After all, it’s not like he didn’t mind getting spanked since both him and Siwon knew he kind of enjoyed it. He felt himself actually kind of looking forward to it.

 

As they continued to stroll along the beach, their toes digging into the warm sand, Siwon noticed that Kyuhyun kept looking at the water.

 

“Do you want to go on the jet ski again?” Siwon asked after he caught the younger eyeing people riding them for easily the tenth time.

 

“Are you serious!?” the younger asked in an excited voice.

 

“Sure, I’ll even let you drive it this time and I’ll be the one sitting behind you,” Siwon stated. “You’ve already been out once by yourself anyways and I didn’t hear that anything bad happened.”

 

“Changmin never told him?” Kyuhyun whispered to himself.

 

“Changmin never told me _what_?” Siwon asked.

 

 _Crap,_ Kyuhyun swore to himself. He knew since Siwon had heard him that he had to tell him or he’d never be left alone because of it. “Well…I _might_ have fallen off the jet ski when Changmin went out with me…” he admitted.

 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t drive the jet ski,” Siwon commented.

 

“You already said I could! No taking back what you said!” Kyuhyun shouted as he looked at Siwon with wide eyes.

 

“Can I trust you not to fling us into the water then?” Siwon asked.

 

“You mean kind of like how you did when you were the one driving us?” Kyuhyun reminded him.

 

“That’s different!” Siwon quickly defended.

 

“Uh-huh...right. That wasn’t your fault, like the guy running into me wasn’t mine but I’m still getting blamed,” the younger stated, while staring at Siwon, knowing he had made a good point. “Just let me drive! Please!?” Kyuhyun begged.

 

“Alright,” Siwon agreed. “I did already say I would let you. We can do that tomorrow morning when there aren’t too many other people out.”

 

“Great!” Kyuhyun agreed happily as he jumped up and down a couple of times in excitement.

 

“I think we’re both in a lot better of a mood now,” Siwon stated with a small laugh as he felt Kyuhyun completely cling onto his arm.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head quickly before pulling himself closer to Siwon.

 

“And I think I know what’ll make you even happier,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“What would that be?” Siwon asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Getting to punish me later,” the younger said in a half seductive voice.

 

“You’re not suppose to enjoy your punishment, Kyuhyun. If you’re looking forward to it, I think I might have to change it a little bit,” Siwon explained as he rubbed his chin with his free hand and thought about what he could do.

 

“What!? No!” the younger quickly shouted.

 

“We should start heading back to the house now,” Siwon said, completely changing the topic. “I want to cook you something for dinner tonight, so that means I need time to prepare everything. Especially, since it will take quite some time.”

 

“Fine…” Kyuhyun agreed sadly, not really wanting to leave the beach yet. “But can you at least tell me how you are planning on punish me this time?”

 

“Nope,” Siwon said as he held a finger up to his lips. “It’s a secret,” he stated as he winked at Kyuhyun.

 

Even with that small gesture, Kyuhyun felt himself get slightly aroused. Kyuhyun quickly followed Siwon back to the house and spotted Hankyung and Changmin talking to each other as they carefully watched them. They clearly understood they would now be heading back to the house, and began creating more distance between themselves and them.

 

The walk seemed to go a lot quicker to get back to the house and soon it was in view. When they finally arrived, they were greeted by the other bodyguards.

 

“Make sure everyone knows not to enter the house for the rest of the night unless I specifically contact someone and tell them otherwise,” Siwon announced to everyone who was there. “Fill in Hankyung and Changmin when they get here. No one is to enter, understood!?”

 

“Yes, Sir!” they all answered in unison before walking away from the main house.

 

“We’ll be all alone tonight,” Siwon purred into Kyuhyun’s ear as he ushered him into the house and locked the door behind them with a sinister smirk on his face.


	8. You Fucking Cheater!

Alone in the house, Siwon instantly backed Kyuhyun into the nearest wall and pinned his hands on either side of his head. All Kyuhyun could do was stare at Siwon as the man stared right back at him.

 

“Is there a reason you told no one to come in here tonight?” Kyuhyun finally asked after Siwon leaned in even closer to him.

 

“Maybe there is,” the man replied, raising one of his eyebrows. “Or maybe I simply want to have alone time with you with there being no chance whatsoever of someone coming to disturb us.”

 

Kyuhyun hardly doubted Siwon didn’t have a reason for wanting to be completely alone, but he wasn’t about to question the man. He already knew he was going to get a punishment tonight, so he began thinking that maybe Siwon was going to be making him very vocal tonight. Even the slight thought of that possibility made Kyuhyun’s face turn red.

 

“You’re thinking of what I’m going to do to you tonight, aren’t you?” Siwon asked as he quickly kissed Kyuhyun’s neck before nuzzling his head there.

 

“What if I am?” Kyuhyun asked while stifling a moan.

 

“What do you think I’m going to do to you?” Siwon questioned, pulling his head back up to look at Kyuhyun again.

 

“Hmmm…not quite sure. But no matter what it is, I’m certain that I’ll be enjoying it,” Kyuhyun said with a smirk. “Now, I believe you promised to make me dinner?”

 

“Yes, I did promise you that didn’t I?” Siwon said as he pulled himself a bit away from Kyuhyun, but kept the younger’s wrists pinned to the wall. “I’ll make you something that tastes amazing,” he promised.

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Kyuhyun replied, since he really was excited about Siwon’s cooking.

 

“Good boy. Go sit down at the table and wait while I cook,” Siwon said as he finally released Kyuhyun’s wrists and began walking over to the kitchen.

 

As Kyuhyun was sitting down, he watched as Siwon pulled out different pots and pans, and then looked through the fridge and cabinets until he had all the ingredients he would need. It took him a little while to locate everything, but it was all eventually gathered and he looked pleased with what he had in front of him. The entire counter was filled with food and almost every burner on the stove had some type of pot or pan sitting on it. Siwon then went over to the dual stacked oven and worked on preheating it. Kyuhyun began wondering if Siwon was planning on making food for everyone, though he knew he wasn’t.

 

For the first fifteen minutes, Kyuhyun sat at the table and watched as Siwon worked diligently in the kitchen. He watched the way Siwon rinsed off different vegetables, sometimes feeling himself getting slightly aroused by the way the man was running his hands up and down them to ensure they were completely cleaned. Kyuhyun continued watching as Siwon prepared all the pots and pans, either filling them with water and spreading oil on them for later use. It was fun to watch Siwon moving around in the kitchen so comfortably.

 

Eventually, however, Kyuhyun became bored with just watching and decided that he wanted to play around a bit with Siwon.

 

Coming up behind the man as quietly as he could, Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Siwon’s waist. Because he had been concentrating on getting things ready, Siwon had not heard Kyuhyun coming up behind him. Siwon was startled by the sudden touch and flinched, almost dropping the large, sharp knife he was using.

 

“That’s dangerous to do, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated as he momentarily put his knife down without turning to face the younger. “Go sit back down.”

 

“But it’s boring. Can’t I help you do something?” the younger asked after he released Siwon from his grasp.

 

“No. Go sit down,” Siwon said in a firm voice.

 

Puffing out his cheeks and then blowing the air out, Kyuhyun dragged his feet back to the dining room table. There wasn’t anything for him to do and he knew he was going to become bored again very quickly.

 

He watched Siwon move around the kitchen, swung his feet back and forth, drummed his fingers against the table, and even hummed quietly to himself, but nothing seemed to be keeping his attention.

 

Just as he predicted, he had become bored and was practically falling asleep at the table within twenty minutes. While drumming his fingers against the table, he found the only thing he could really do was watch Siwon as he cooked, and that time was spent looking at the man’s ass. He coldn’t help it, the man’s ass looked so firm. Smirking and biting his bottom lip a bit, Kyuhyun got a playful idea and stood up from the table again.

 

Sure Siwon had already reprimanded him once, but Kyuhyun figured Siwon wouldn’t mind some playful excitement in the kitchen if it was only for a short period of time.

 

Quietly creeping up behind Siwon again, Kyuhyun saw the man standing with his hands on his hips while reading the recipe he was making, mumbling now and again to himself. When Kyuhyun was close enough, he reached his hand out to smack Siwon on the butt. Before his hand even made contact, however, Siwon grabbed onto his wrist and had him bent over the counter, with his butt sticking out, and his hands pinned behind his back.

 

“What the-!?” Kyuhyun shouted as he found himself in this new situation, unable to move because of the way Siwon was pinning him down.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to stay at the table?” Siwon asked as he leaned over Kyuhyun and bit down harshly on the younger’s ear, pulling at it with his teeth.

 

“Aahh! Siwon, that hurts!” Kyuhyun stated. Right then, Siwon released his ear. “I got bored again…there’s nothing to dooooo!”

 

“Since there’s still quite a bit of time before dinner is ready, I guess I have to do something to ensure you won’t be coming in and bothering me,” Siwon stated.

 

“And what would that involve?” the younger asked, turning his head to the side to face Siwon more.

 

“Stay right here and don’t move from this exact position,” Siwon said as he released Kyuhyun’s wrists and walked away, pleased to see the younger didn’t move an inch when he was released.

 

Kyuhyun was half tempted to stand up to wait for Siwon, but he didn’t want to anger the man at all since he had already seemed to manage and tick him off slightly. Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun relaxed against the counter. He was relaxed so much he didn’t hear Siwon approaching him again, and only realized the man was there when he felt his hand running over his back.

 

Grabbing onto one of the younger’s wrist, Siwon began leading him back to the table and in the process, waved a bit of rope in the air.  

 

“S-Siwon…what are you going to do?” Kyuhyun asked when he saw the rope.

 

“I’m going to make sure you stay put until dinner is ready,” Siwon replied as he stopped in front of the table.

 

Guiding Kyuhyun over to one of the legs of the table, Siwon motioned for Kyuhyun to kneel.

 

“What are you going to do?” Kyuhyun asked again in confusion as he kneeled down onto the floor.

 

“Back up until your back is resting against the table leg and put one leg on each side with your hands behind your back as well,” Siwon instructed with his arms folded across his chest as he watched Kyuhyun.

 

Doing as he was told, Kyuhyun positioned himself the way Siwon had instructed him to. He looked up at the man as soon as he was positioned and waited to see what Siwon would do next. Siwon soon kneeled down next to him and began binding his wrists together. The rope was partially over the sweat bands Kyuhyun was still wearing on his wrists, so there wouldn’t be more marks there.

 

With a sharp pull on Kyuhyun’s wrists, a knot was made, ensuring there would be no escape for him. Then Kyuhyun felt Siwon move his ankles closer together and began binding him with that same rope.

 

 _How many different ways does he know how to tie a fucking rope?_ Kyuhyun wondered just as he felt a hard pull on his ankles, signalling that he was now tied down.

 

“You’ll be stuck kneeling like this for quite some time, so count this as part of your punishment,” Siwon stated as he admired his work. “I need to get back to cooking now before anything burns.”

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair before standing back up. All Kyuhyun could do was stare up at Siwon as he gave a couple of tugs at the rope binding him. Even though he knew he wasn’t going to be able to get himself free, he found he was still struggling against the rope out of curiosity.

 

“Siwoooooooon…” Kyuhyun called out after fifteen minutes or so of kneeling. “Are you almost done?”

 

“It’ll still be another good half an hour or so,” Siwon called back. “Remember, I’m doing everything myself so I had to prep everything and then start cooking. A good meal takes time and patience.”

 

Kyuhyun let out a small whine and tried to move himself a bit to get more comfortable, only to find that he couldn’t. The way the rope was connecting his wrists to his ankles made it impossible for him to shift to get more comfortable.

 

 _This is why he said it would be punishment,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he declined his head.

 

Even though he was in this predicament, he couldn’t deny he was becoming tired after the walk he had taken with Siwon. He was also still tired from the previous nights activities, so that didn’t help either. All he wanted to do at the moment was sleep, since there was nothing else to do, and he figured that if he fell asleep the pain in his legs would stop.

 

Siwon had been paying more attention to the food he was making than what was happening with Kyuhyun. He was shocked when he turned around to see the younger was passed out. Kyuhyun’s head was hanging low and he was slumped forward as much as his restraints would allow.

 

“Kyuhyun? Are you really sleeping?” Siwon called as he walked closer to the younger.

 

Bending down next to the younger, Siwon lightly tapped Kyuhyun on the shoulder. When he didn’t get a response, he ran hand under Kyuhyun’s chin to lift his face up. All Kyuhyun did was groan at the touch a little, but he didn’t woke up.

 

Siwon suddenly smirked at the idea that popped into his head and continued watching Kyuhyun’s face for any sign of the younger waking up. He tilted the younger’s head to the side, watching how his hair flopped down in front of his eyes while he continued sleeping.

 

Siwon stood back up after a couple more seconds and returned to the kitchen to pull everything off the burners and out of the oven, so they could start cooling down. Once that was done, he went back over to Kyuhyun and began untying him, so he could arrange the younger the way he wanted. Siwon was going to have fun with this.

 

Kyuhyun eventually began to wake up and instantly he knew he wasn’t in the same position he had fallen asleep in, because his legs didn’t hurt anymore. When he tried to move, however, he found he couldn’t. He was firmly tied down to a hard surface. When he lifted his head, he saw he tied down on the dining room table, one of his limbs stretched out to each of the table legs and a few chords of rope held his hips down. When he looked at himself, he also saw that he was naked and there was food covering his body.

 

“So you’re finally awake, I see,” Siwon stated happily. “I’m glad you woke up because I just finished putting all the food out.”

 

“Siwon…what are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked, even though he had a pretty good idea. “What’s going on that I’m tied down like this?”

 

“You’re tied down like this, because this is how I’m going to enjoy dinner,” the man stated, looking the younger up and down. “I’ll feed you too of course, so don’t worry,” he reassured the younger. “Just make sure not to move too much or the food will be ruined. I didn’t spend all this time preparing it for you to make a mess all of it.”

 

“Did I really pass out so much that you were able to do this?” Kyuhyun asked, still amazed that he was tied down and covered in food. “I mean...seriously...how did I miss all of this?” the younger questioned as he looked up at Siwon.

 

“Trust me. I’m just as shocked as you are. There was one point you started mumbling on about kimchi and even opened up your mouth like you were expecting to get some,” Siwon laughed as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and watched as Kyuhyun’s face turned a dark shade of red. “I’ll use these so there’s no way I’ll accidentally end up cutting you, or something like that,” he stated as he picked up a piece of meat from Kyuhyun’s stomach. “This sauce should go really well with this meat,” Siwon stated as he brought the meat up to one of Kyuhyun’s sauce covered nipples.

 

Siwon rubbed the meat up against Kyuhyun’s already perked up, and sensitive, nipple. This caused the younger to moan and move his body slightly, keeping in mind that Siwon didn’t want him moving a lot.

 

“Mmmmm, this is really good,” Siwon said as he popped the piece of meat into his mouth and chewed it slowly. “Would you like to try some as well?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and Siwon gladly picked up another piece of meat from his body and rubbed it against his other sauce covered nipple, enjoying how the younger would shiver slightly.

 

Opening his mouth as the food was held in front of him, Kyuhyun accepted the meat and ate it happily. It was surprisingly good and basically melted in his mouth.

 

“You should cook more often,” Kyuhyun commented as he swallowed the food in his mouth just as Siwon was putting more in his.

 

“Only if I get to eat off of you like this each time,” the man commented as he was prepared to feed Kyuhyun again while still chewing his piece. “If I could eat each meal like this, I would prepare all of them.”

 

Kyuhyun took the food into his mouth again and shook his head.

 

“I swear, if you do this to me each time you cook something, I’m going to be the one spanking you or something to punish you,” Kyuhyun stated as he clenched his fists and gave a small tug at his restraints, which sent a couple pieces of food toppling from them and onto the table.

 

“You want to punish me?” Siwon asked while trailing the metal chopsticks down Kyuhyun’s body and licking his lips.

 

“If I ever get the chance, I would do it in a heartbeat,” Kyuhyun stated, shivering at the idea of getting to punish Siwon for a change and from the cold feeling of the chopsticks trailing lightly down his stomach.

 

“I guess I’ll have to watch out for you then,” Siwon said as he closed the chopsticks around Kyuhyun flaccid cock.

 

“Hey! That’s not food!” Kyuhyun shouted as his body jolted a bit, sending a couple more pieces of food falling from his body.

 

“It could be,” Siwon commented before licking his lips again. “I _have_ sucked you off a couple of times. Remember? And it did produce some _very_ good milk.”

 

“That…that’s different though!” Kyuhyun claimed. “You don’t actually eat my cock when you do that!”

 

“But I can drink what comes out of it,” the man pointed out right away, licking his lips the more he thought about it. “There’s protein in it too, so it’s good for you,” Siwon stated before poking the younger’s cock with his chopsticks again.

 

“Aaahhh! Siwon, quit doing that!” Kyuhyun moaned out as he fought not to buck his hips up again and lose more food.

 

Siwon simply laughed and grabbed more food off the younger’s body and placed it in his mouth before giving Kyuhyun some.

 

Throughout the meal, Siwon fed the two of them and teased Kyuhyun quite a bit, to the point where the younger had a half formed erection.

 

“Last peice,” Siwon stated as he held it up to Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

Kyuhyun ate the last piece and then rested his head on the table beneath him as he ate it. He chewed in silence as Siwon tapped his chopsticks against the table and watched him with a smile on his face. A content smile.

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun called, since he could tell Siwon was lost in his own thoughts.

 

“Hmmm?” the man grunted, snapping back to reality. “What is it?” he questioned.

 

“How long has it been since you’ve seen Shindong?” the younger asked as he rested there watched as Siwon began cleaning up anything that had fallen onto the table, which thankfully wasn’t much as Kyuhyun had thought he’s spilled from his body.

 

“A couple of weeks now, maybe three...four,” Siwon stated after thinking for a bit. “Why? Do you think I need to see him again?”

 

“Maybe,” Kyuhyun answered honestly. “It wouldn’t hurt. Especially with everything that’s been going on and how you’ve been acting.”

 

“I’ll be sure to make an appointment with him when we get back home then. Would that make you feel better?” Siwon asked as he began untying Kyuhyun from the table.

 

“I just want you to do it for yourself,” the younger clarified as some of the rope went slack and was untied from his wrists. “But it would be good for you to go and see him again. But that’s just my opinion.”

 

“I’ll take my wife’s opinion,” Siwon stated as the rope from the younger’s ankle as well and discarded it onto the floor.

 

Siwon then went to work on untying the rope from around the younger’s waist. Once Kyuhyun was completely untied, the younger laid there on the table, too lazy to move. When he heard the table creek a little, he opened his eyes to find Siwon hovering over him.

 

“There’s still some sauce on your nipples,” he commented as he leaned his head down and latched onto one of them.

 

Kyuhyun arched his chest towards Siwon as the man’s tongue worked on and around his nipple. He felt himself become more aroused and knew his cock must almost be fully erect because of Siwon’s teasing.

 

Siwon heard Kyuhyun’s breath quicken and decided it was time to move onto his other nipple, since the sauce was completely gone from the first. He also didn’t want the younger to cum before he received the other part of his punishment, so in order to make sure that didn’t happen he had to move along.

 

Letting out small whimpering sounds as he felt himself getting closer to cuming, Kyuhyun grabbed onto Siwon’s hair and pulled at it in pleasure.

 

“I need to cum, Siwon,” Kyuhyun moaned out just as he felt Siwon bite down onto his hard, sensitive nipple.

 

“Oh I don’t think so,” Siwon stated as he removed his mouth from Kyuhyun’s nipple and hopped off the table. “We still have your punishment that we need to take care of,” he said as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist and pulled the younger off the table.

 

Kyuhyun hopped down from the table and followed after Siwon, since he didn’t have any other option.

 

“I thought making me kneel while you prepared dinner, and then tying me to the table and eating off of me _was_ my punishment,” the younger stated when they reached the bedroom.

 

Siwon led Kyuhyun inside before locking the door, not that anyone was going to bother them, and then approached the younger with a predatory stare.

 

Kyuhyun had thought Siwon was going to punish him right away, but instead, when the man approached him he grabbed his face and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, wanting nothing more than to devour the younger’s soft lips. They both fought for dominance against each other, and soon Kyuhyun found himself pressed up against one of the walls with his fingers tangled in Siwon’s hair.

 

“Weren’t you going to punish me more?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to fill his lungs with much needed gulps of air.

 

“Haven’t I punished you enough for today? Like you said before, tying you to the table while I cook and then tying you down on the table to eat off of you?” Siwon asked as he gave Kyuhyun a couple more pecks against his neck.

 

“But you were so set on punishing me,” the younger stated. “You said so just a couple of minutes ago. You seemed set on giving me more punishment.”

 

“A man…your husband…can’t change his mind in a couple of minutes?” Siwon asked. “Maybe kissing you so passionately like that made me change my mind.”

 

“What if I was looking forward to the punishment?” Kyuhyun asked as he pulled Siwon in more and rubbed his erection against the one he felt forming in Siwon’s pants. “Will you at least spank me a couple of times?” he asked in his most innocent voice while he continued rubbing their erections together.

 

“You really want me to?” Siwon asked as his eyes became lust filled as he received pleasure from the younger.

 

“Yes. Spank me. Spank me hard, Master,” Kyuhyun whispered into Siwon’s ear before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“Fuck,” Siwon breathed out as his eyes fluttered closed.

 

When he opened them again, Kyuhyun knew that Dominant Siwon was back. Smiling a little, Kyuhyun moved his hips a bit more to entice the man even more. Siwon lost it then and ripped Kyuhyun’s arms off of him and spun the younger around so he was facing the wall. A small groan left Kyuhyun’s lips as Siwon  pinned his wrists to the wall in one of his. What Kyuhyun had failed to notice until this point was that he had been backed up against the mirror wall. He had been too preoccupied with Siwon until this point to realize, or care.

 

 _What’s with him and liking the mirrored walls the best?_ he asked himself, though he was sure it was because he enjoyed watching them do whatever it was. “Are we not going to the bed to do this? I thought you liked me bent over your knee,” Kyuhyun stated, which only earned him a hard slap. “Aaaahhhh!” he cried out in pain and pleasure.

 

“Did I say you could speak?” Siwon asked in a cold voice. “You said you wanted some punishment, so I’m going to give you some.”

 

“Yes, Master,” Kyuhyun answered back as he bit down on his lip and took a quick glance at himself in the mirror, only to see that he was already turning red.

 

“How many times should I spank you? Hmm…fifty?” Siwon offered as he rubbed the part of Kyuhyun’s ass he had just spanked to soothe it a little.

 

“What!? Fifty!?” Kyuhyun shouted without thinking.

 

He was given another hard slap across his ass, which he actually quite enjoyed, and couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure a little at the stinging pain.

 

“Did I say you could speak?” Siwon asked again, and Kyuhyun shook his head. “I wouldn’t hit you that many times, right now. Plus I actually want to get to fucking you tonight,” he commented as he ran his hand lightly along the already reddening skin of the younger’s butt more. “Shall we settle for fifteen?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and then tilted his head so he could look back at Siwon to see what he was doing. When he saw how dark the man’s eyes looked, he faced the mirror again. He coldn’t look at Siwon when he looked so dominant like that, because he knew he’d lose himself. Siwon was definitely now in the punishment mood.

 

Before Kyuhyun had the chance to say anything else to Siwon, he felt the man’s hand harshly land on his ass again.

 

“One,” Siwon counted for him in a cold yet playful tone.

 

“But that’s the third time already!” Kyuhyun stated, since he had already been slapped twice for talking out of turn.

 

“It’s the first one I’m counting,” Siwon said as he landed another on the younger’s ass. “ _That_ is number two. Speak again during any point of your punishment and we start all over again.”

 

Closing his mouth tightly, Kyuhyun rested his forehead against the mirror and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He waited for the next strike and soon felt it as another flash of pain stuck him. Siwon didn’t hold back and used his whole hand as hard as he could. Kyuhyun’s body lurched forward slightly because of the force of Siwon’s strike, but he didn’t make a single sound.

 

Siwon continued spanking Kyuhyun, moving his hand all around the younger’s ass with each new strike. Doing that meant it didn’t take long for Kyuhyun’s entire ass to turn a painful shade of red.

 

Kyuhyun could feel his erection twitch each time Siwon spanked him, and by the thirteenth strike he thought he was going to cum.

 

 _Why do I have to get so aroused whenever he spanks me?_ Kyuhyun asked himself. _Oh right...because he made me realize I’m a fucking masochist,_ he added while he waited for the last couple of strikes to land on his sore ass.

 

Siwon drew out the last two slaps, putting a lot of time between them and massaging Kyuhyun’s ass as well. By the time the last slap hit Kyuhyun’s ass, he knew he would need to cum soon. He had held himself back the entire time of his punishment, but he couldn’t last much longer.

 

Kyuhyun’s legs were shaking as he fought to stay standing. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the force Siwon had hit him with or because he was feeling so much pleasure at the moment.

 

When Siwon finally released Kyuhyun’s wrists from his grasp, the younger collapsed onto the ground and rested his cheek against the cold mirror. It felt so good against his heated flesh and distracted him from the slight pain he was feeling on his ass. As he sat on the hard, tiled floor, the coolness also helped to soothe the pain slightly.

 

As he sat there, he moved one of his hands to his erection and gripped it hard at the base. He still wanted to cum with Siwon, even though he felt like he could explode right then.

 

“Are you jerking off now because your punishment felt so good?” Siwon asked as he stood above Kyuhyun.

 

“No, I’m not cuming until we can do it together,” the younger stated as he turned his head more towards Siwon.

 

“Then why don’t we take care of your problem,” Siwon said as he bent down next to Kyuhyun. “I wanted to fuck you more than punish you, but I’ll take the punishment as a bonus,” Siwon purred into the younger’s ear as he lightly ran a finger under Kyuhyun’s chin, turning his head towards him in the process so their lips could meet quickly.

 

As they continued kissing, Siwon maneuvered Kyuhyun so his back was pressed up against the mirror. He then slyly moved between the younger’s legs and pinned his wrists on either side of his head again. Siwon leaned in so he could get closer to Kyuhyun, and instantly felt the younger wrap his legs around his waist.

 

After a while, Siwon released Kyuhyun’s wrists and moved his hands down so he could scoop them under the younger’s ass. Sensing that he was going to get picked up soon, Kyuhyun flung his arms around the man’s neck and held on.

 

Just as Kyuhyun’s arms secured around Siwon’s neck, the man lifted him up. This all was happening while they were attacking each other’s mouths and moaning slightly as they pulled at each other’s bottom lips and played around. Siwon worked carefully to bring them over to the bed without breaking their kiss and without dropping Kyuhyun.

 

When they did manage to reach the bed, Siwon pulled himself away from Kyuhyun and then tossed the younger towards the center of the large bed. He immediately crawled onto the bed after Kyuhyun and situated himself between his legs, which were already willingly spread open for easy access.

 

“I don’t need any preparation, I’ve been fucked enough on our honeymoon,” Kyuhyun claimed as he reached his hands down and spread his ass, so Siwon could see his puckered hole twitching in anticipation.

 

Siwon hastily undid his pants and pulled his erection out. He didn’t have enough patience to take his pants completely off because that would take up more of the time he could be inside of Kyuhyun, giving them both pleasure. As soon as his erection was out, he was lining it up with Kyuhyun’s entrance and pushing himself in.

 

Kyuhyun instantly clung to Siwon as he felt the man pushing into him harder and harder. He knew, based on how Siwon was thrusting already, that the man must have been horny the entire time and close to cuming, just like he was.

 

No words were exchanged as Siwon continued plowing Kyuhyun into the mattress. Siwon bent down to give Kyuhyun a kiss on the lips and their tongues once again battled for dominance. When Kyuhyun felt Siwon was winning, like he usually did, he bit down on the man’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. He heard Siwon moan and saw the man roll his eyes back a bit. As soon as Kyuhyun released Siwon’s lip, the man attacked his mouth again and once again pushing his tongue inside. Kyuhyun let Siwon dominate this time, and moaned when the man began sucking on his tongue and plowing into him faster.

 

Finding it harder to breath, since Siwon’s mouth was over his and his breaths were getting shallower because of his need to cum soon, Kyuhyun turned his head to the side. One of his hands then pulled Siwon’s head down against his neck forcefully. Understanding what Kyuhyun wanted, Siwon started marking him with more hickies and small bite marks, while the other scratched at his back.

 

It only took a couple more thrusts from Siwon until Kyuhyun came onto his stomach and arched his back off the mattress in pleasure. Two thrusts later, Kyuhyun felt Siwon shoot his cum deep inside of him. Kyuhyun let out a loud moan as he felt Siwon’s cum filling him up and as the man bit down onto his shoulder in the process.

 

“I’ll never get tired of that feeling,” Kyuhyun groaned out as they both laid still with Siwon remaining inside of him, his cock slowly going flaccid and twitching now and again.

 

“Why don’t you go shower first?” Siwon asked as he leaned up off of Kyuhyun and slowly pulled himself out of the younger’s hole.

 

“Is something wrong? You usually want to shower together, since we all know what that leads to,” Kyuhyun stated with a seductive smile and a small buck of his hips as an emphasis.

 

“Not today, Kyuhyun. I feel really tired. It’s because I’m so tense with the current situation,” Siwon explained as he let out a small yawn. “I’ll take a small nap while you to take care of yourself, and then I’ll head in,” he stated tenderly, quickly running his hand over Kyuhyun’s cheek.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and got up out of bed as soon as Siwon was laying down with his eyes closed. He knew Siwon had seemed different this time around. First the man had said he wanted to punish him, and then had completely changed his mind in the short time it had taken them to get to the bedroom, only to be easily persuaded back into the punishment. That wasn’t like Siwon at all to change his mind so much about something sex related. Kyuhyun had never known the man to back down from giving a punishment, especially if it was spanking.

 

Taking one last glance back over to the bed, Kyuhyun saw Siwon laying completely still with one arm tossed over his eyes, blocking out any light from the room. Kyuhyun knew he didn’t want to pry too much into what was really bothering Siwon, because he knew it would only cause more stress for him. So instead, he decided he may as well try to be as cheerful as possible to keep Siwon in a good mood.

 

After a quick shower, Kyuhyun returned to the bedroom and nudged Siwon after he crawled into bed.

 

“The shower’s all your’s,” he stated as he poked Siwon.

 

Getting no response, Kyuhyun poked Siwon again, thinking that the man was just ignoring him because he didn’t want to move or something. When he still failed to get a response, however, he moved closer to him and lifted his arm off of his face. Siwon was out cold.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun looked at the clock in the room and saw that it was almost 7:30pm. He knew if they went to bed now, they would be up too early the next day and slightly mess up their sleep cycle.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun called lightly as he nudged Siwon on the shoulder. “Siwon, it’s too early to go to bed,” he stated while giving him another nudge.

 

Siwon only groaned and turned his head slightly before passing right back out.

 

Sighing again, Kyuhyun got off the bed and went back into the bathroom. He figured he at least needed to clean any cum off Siwon before he could settle down comfortably next to the man. Plus, Siwon had cleaned him off before, so he at least owed him the same.

 

Kyuhyun returned with a damp washcloth and began cleaning off Siwon. It took less than a minute before the man was cleaned and dried off. Kyuhyun then abandoned the washcloth in the sink of the bathroom before climbing back into bed.

 

“Tomorrow we’ll go on the jet ski,” Kyuhyun said to Siwon, even though he was almost certain the man couldn’t hear him. “While we’re out there you won’t have to worry or think about anything, and you can just relax and have fun,” he continued saying. “Don’t worry about what is going on now. There are people who can take care of things for you. That’s why you hired them.” Kyuhyun rested his head on Siwon’s shoulder and looked up at the still sleeping man who looked so peaceful that he never would have guessed he was going through something so stressful. “Shit happens…” he mumbled, “…but I’m going to be here for you when it does. We’ll protect each other.”

 

With that said, Kyuhyun closed his eyes and began to relax himself as he tossed his arm over Siwon’s stomach comfortably. Even though he was laying there with his eyes closed and listening to Siwon breath, he wasn’t able to completely fall asleep until closer to 9:00pm. But, either way, he enjoyed his time snuggled up against Siwon. The man’s warmth was always pleasant against his skin and gave him a sense of security that right now, he wanted and needed.

 

~~~~

The Apartment

 

It was 1:00am and Eunhyuk was sitting in his room calling Donghae constantly. He was laying on his back, his phone held above his face as he selected Donghae’s number for the umpteenth time that night. But once again, Donghae didn’t pick up his phone. Eunhyuk bit down on his bottom lip and began chewing it between his teeth as he ended the call and brought the phone down to his chest.

 

Donghae had told him he was going to be very busy that day, and was then going to go out to have dinner with some business partners to try and make a deal they’ve been working on for months. Although he was busy, Eunhyuk had at least expected a quick call or a text or something, so he would know what was happening.

 

Eunhyuk selected Donghae’s number one more time before swinging his feet over the side of the bed and heading out towards the living room while the phone rang in his ears, as he hoped for an answer this time. But, once again, the phone sent him to voicemail. Pulling the phone away from his ear with a frown on his face, Eunhyuk tossed it onto the floor in frustration and plopped down onto the couch.

 

“He can’t be with someone else tonight…right?” Eunhyuk asked himself as he ran his fingers through his still unwashed hair because he had been planning on having some shower sex with Donghae after he got back from his busy day. “He said the dinner would be finished by 11:00pm at the latest though…he’s two hours late. Why else would he be two hours late!?”

 

Standing up from the couch, Eunhyuk wandered into the kitchen and looked inside the fridge. Seeing beer, he grabbed as many bottles as he could carry and headed back over to the couch. He placed the bottles on a near by table, so they would be in easy reach. As soon as he sat down, he popped open a bottle and chugged it down without taking a breath.

 

“So what if he’s sleeping with someone else!?” the younger cried out as soon as he popped the empty beer bottle off his lips. “He probably got tired of being with someone like me anyways…” he sobbed while he wiped a couple of tears off his cheeks. “Just like everyone else who got tired of me and moved on…” he said with a small sniffle.

 

Eunhyuk quickly popped open another beer and chugged it down just as fast as he had the first. He usually didn’t drink this vigorously, but he couldn’t help it tonight. He was thinking he had been betrayed by Donghae. Even though based on the type of man Donghae appeared to be, he never seemed like the type of person who would do that.  Regardless of how loyal Donghae seemed in their relationship, for some reason the younger could only assume that Donghae was with someone else tonight.

 

“What did I do wrong?” he asked himself as he dropped the second empty bottle onto the ground and let it roll away. “I was being a good boyfriend!” the blonde wailed as he popped open another beer and chugged back half the bottle. “I tried so hard! Things were going great!” the blonde shouted as he pulled at his hair. “DONGHAE YOU ASS! YOU BIG, FAT, FUCKING ASS!” he shouted while pulling at his hair even harder.

 

Taking a small sip from the bottle, Eunhyuk looked at the bottle in his hands and then heard the door being unlocked to the apartment. Spinning around, Eunhyuk saw Donghae entering the apartment with his tie pulled down and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. His hair was tousled and he looked tired as he dropped his bag on the floor and pushed the door closed.

 

As soon as Donghae closed the door and locked it, Eunhyuk chucked his half full bottle of beer at him. Donghae just managed to dodge it, covering his head and neck in case of any flying glass, before looking at Eunhyuk with the most confused expression he thought he had ever given anyone.

 

The beer was splattered against the wall and running down to the floor as shards of glass had sprayed everywhere. Donghae knew if that had hit him, that he would have been hurt, especially with how hard Eunhyuk had thrown it.

 

“Eunhyuk!” Donghae shouted as he saw the younger reaching down for another bottle to probably throw at him again.

 

“You cheater!” Eunhyuk yelled as he chucked the full bottle at Donghae who had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by it. “You no good, asshole, fucking cheater!”

 

Donghae took a couple steps away from the mess of beer and glass that now laid on the floor near his feet. There were large shards of glass he would prefer not to step on.

 

“I swear I have _no_ idea what you are talking about!” Donghae stated as he slowly walked towards Eunhyuk so he could calm him down.

 

Donghe spotted one more bottle of beer sitting on the table and hoped that Eunhyuk wasn’t going to throw that one as well. He had been lucky in dodging two, but he had no idea when his luck was going to run out.

 

The bottle sitting on the table was picked up by Eunhyuk only a couple of seconds later, causing Donghae to freeze where he was standing. He watched as the younger reeled his arm back like he was going to throw it at him again. Donghae got ready to have to jump out of the way, but when Eunhyuk threw his arm forward, he crashed it to the floor.

 

The room went completely silent as soon as the bottle broke. Donghae was watching Eunhyuk to see what he was going to do next, thinking he might try throwing something else. Eunhyuk, however, looked at the mess on the floor by his feet before he collapsed and began crying.

 

“You’re just like the rest of them!” the blonde shouted as tears streamed down his face. “You use me and then get rid of me…go off and find someone better…you get tired of me...” the younger cried into his hands. “You said you loved me! And I was stupid...I believed that you really loved me…and I loved you back, Donghae!”

 

“Eunhyuk,” Donghae lightly called as he went over to the younger and held him tightly in his arms.

 

“I thought you were different from all the cheaters in my life...but you’re not…” Eunhyuk continued saying while he cried even harder now.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Donghae questioned, holding onto the blonde even harder now. “Cheating? I _never_ cheated on you. And I do love you. I’ll _never_ stop loving you, Eunhyuk. Never,” the older said as he ran one of his hands down the back of Eunhyuk’s head soothingly.

 

Shifting in Donghae’s grasp, Eunhyuk pushed himself away. In the process, he placed his hand down onto the floor and accidentally dug a piece of glass into the heel of his hand.

 

“Ow…” Eunhyuk weakly moaned out as he looked at the glass shard sticking out of his hand as blood started running down his arm and hand. “It hurts…it hurts, Donghae…” he whined as he grabbed the glass and pulled it out of his hand.

 

The bloodied, glass shard fell to the floor with a light _*clink*_ sound as more blood ran down Eunhyuk’s arm and hand, dripping onto the floor. The younger looked at his hand before pulling it closer to his body, as if to protect it and hide it from Donghae.

 

Without thinking twice, Donghae pulled the tie from around his neck and grabbed a hold of Eunhyuk's wrist, not caring if he got blood on himself. The younger made a small whining noise as he began binding Eunhyuk’s hand with it. The cut looked kind of deep, but he couldn’t tell right away because of how Eunhyuk had cradled his hand.

 

“You’re drunk…aren’t you?” Donghae asked as he looked at the two empty beer bottles on the ground after he had finished binding Eunhyuk’s hand with his tie.

 

“It hurts…” the blonde whined again as the blood from his hand began seeping through Donghae’s tie, completely ignoring the man’s question. “It feels like it’s burning…” he said while clenching and unclenching his hand a couple of times, only causing it to bleed more.

 

“We need to get that cleaned out,” Donghae stated as he picked up Eunhyuk and carried him to the bathroom. “We don’t want it getting infected.”

 

Thankfully, the younger seemed more subdued now, and didn’t put up any kind of fight when Donghae picked him up. He just sat there in his arms contently while looking down at the blood soaked tie, which was now ruined.

 

Donghae placed Eunhyuk on the toilet when they reached the bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit from one of the drawers. Getting out the rubbing alcohol and a cotton swab, Donghae made sure to get it wet enough before grabbing onto Eunhyuk’s hand and slipping the tie off.

 

“This is going to sting quite a bit,” Donghae stated as he tried to get a better look at the wound. _Thank God it doesn’t look too deep,_ he said to himself with a small sigh of relief.

 

All Eunhyuk did was continue crying and looking at Donghae as he rubbed his uninjured hand under his nose.

 

The instant the cotton swab touched the open wound, Eunhyuk attempted to pull his hand away. Donghae had a tight grip on him, however, preventing him from pulling away at all.

 

“Ouch! That hurts! Stop doing that!” Eunhyuk screamed like a mad man as he attempted to pull his hand away from Donghae so the pain would stop.

 

When that failed to work, he tried hitting Donghae instead. Since he was drunk though, he didn’t have much power behind his hits. His head was spinning and he could barely stay seated where he was. Donghae had no problem holding his wrist in place as he tried not to grip too hard to leave any marks on accident.

 

“Why did you go and get yourself drunk?”Donghae questioned as he continued cleaning out the cut on Eunhyuk’s hand, changing out cotton swabs since the first one was already soaked in blood.

 

“You…you were gone. Cheating…” Eunhyuk whimpered out.

 

“I wasn’t cheating, Eunhyuk,” Donghae stated in a calm, low voice as he continued working on the younger’s hand.

 

“You said the meeting would get out at 11:00pm at the latest…” Eunhyuk stated as he looked away from Donghae and wiped a couple of tears off his face.

 

“I was heading back from the meeting by 11:00pm,” Donghae explained with a nod of his head.

 

“You never answered my texts or calls though,” the blonde pointed out with a small pout on his lips.

 

“I had my phone on silent, since this was a business meeting and I couldn’t risk an interruption during any part of it,” Donghae explained. “Although I love getting messages and calls from you, I couldn’t keep getting distracted during this meeting,” he stated as he took the cotton swab away and laid some gauze over the wound, applying slight pressure.

 

“But why did you get home so late?” Eunhyuk asked as he winced a bit in pain as Donghae pressed down on his hand.

 

“I was almost here where I realized I had forgotten something in my office. I had to go all the way back there,” Donghae told him as he grabbed the bandages from the first-aid kit and began wrapping them around the younger’s hand. “When I got there, though, the front doors were already locked. I had to wait for one of the security guards to leave before I could get back in, which took longer than I thought it would. Plus, you know my office is a good twenty minutes away from here. So, to drive there from here, and then back here, that adds another forty minutes to why I was so late,” he explained.

 

Donghae finished wrapping Eunhyuk’s hand by the time he was done explaining himself. He then clipped the bandage into place before looking up at the younger, hoping he would understand.

 

“It couldn’t have waited?” Eunhyuk asked as he looked at his bandaged hand. It looked like a professional had done it, and if he was sober he probably would have been more impressed.

 

“I didn’t want it to wait any longer than it had to,” Donghae stated. “Go wait in your room and I’ll go get what I was grabbing from the office,” he explained as he ran his hand over Eunhyuk’s face, rubbing his thumb across his tear stained cheek a couple of times.

 

When he saw the younger stand up, Donghae saw how much he swayed and had to catch him before he toppled over. Sighing, Donghae picked him up again and nuzzled his head against the younger’s before carrying him to his room himself.

 

This time when Donghae picked Eunhyuk up, the younger clung to him like he normally would. That at least gave Donghae some reassurance that Eunhyuk was trusting what he said. He had been worried in Eunhyuk’s drunken state that he might not have been able to understand what he was trying to say.

 

“How much did you drink, Eunhyuk?” Donghae asked as he laid the younger on the bed.

 

“I chugged two and a half beers in under five minutes,” the blonde began explaining as he rolled around on the bed a little. “And I haven’t had anything to eat since maybe 7:00pm,” Eunhyuk stated as he stopped moving because it was making him more dizzy than he already was.

 

 _If I had only remembered to grab it before he wouldn’t be like this now,_ Donghae said to himself, looking down at Eunhyuk sadly. “Don’t do that again. It’s not good for you,” Donghae stated while running his hand down Eunhyuk’s flushed face, feeling how hot it was from the alcohol.

 

Donghae began pulling his hand away from the blonde’s face, but Eunhyuk was quick and grasped onto it with a worried look in his eyes.

 

“Donghae!” Eunhyuk had called out when he grasped onto the older.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Donghae reassured, looking Eunhyuk directly in his eyes.

 

Eunhyuk nodded his head, lowered his hand, and watched as Donghae disappeared from the room. Once he was gone, Eunhyuk worked on sitting up, which was easier said than done. While trying to sit up, he had toppled over three times and almost fallen off the bed once. When he finally did managed to sit up without falling over, he grabbed a pillow to hug to his chest.

 

Donghae was back shortly with a glass of water in one hand and his other hand shoved into one of his pants pockets.

 

“Drink some of this first, so you feel at least a little better,” Donghae stated as he held the glass out to Eunhyuk.

 

The younger gratefully took the glass and drank the majority of the water before handing it back to Donghae, who placed it on his nightstand.

 

“Now…close your eyes,” Donghae said, his one hand still shoved into his pocket.

 

“Why do I have to close them?” Eunhyuk asked as he almost toppled over again, but managed to correct himself before he did so.

 

“Because it will be more of a surprise this way,” Donghae explained.

 

Eunhyuk looked up at Donghae but closed his eyes anyways, figuring there was nothing bad the man could do to him.

 

As he kept his eyes closed, he felt Donghae’s hands go around his neck and then he felt something heavy hanging there. He was tempted to open his eyes right then, but he wanted to wait for Donghae to tell him to open them. Eunhyuk stayed still in the silent room and listened as Donghae let out of heavy sigh.

 

“Open your eyes now,” Donghae told him after a few more seconds.

 

Opening his eyes, Eunhyuk looked down to see a necklace hanging from around his neck. It was a thicker titanium chain with the letter “D” also made of titanium, and then a smaller letter “E” inside of the “D” which was made out of diamonds.

 

“D-Donghae…this…” Eunhyuk stopped speaking as he held the pendant in his hands and looked down at it.

 

“I had this specially designed for you,” Donghae stated as he sat down on the bed next to Eunhyuk. “It won’t tarnish so you can always wear it. But…only if you want to that is…”

 

“Of course I’ll always want to wear it! I’ll never take it off! Ever!” Eunhyuk exclaimed happily, clutching the pendant between his hands as if Donghae was going to take it away from him now. “It’s great…” he said as he wiped a couple of tears away, this time from happiness. “I take it the “D” is for Donghae and the “E” is for Eunhyuk?”

 

“Exactly,” the older said with a nod of his head, glad that Eunhyuk was at least sober enough to figure that much out. “I had the “E” placed in the “D” because I am always going to be the one to protect you. I’m never going to leave you, and I’ll always be by your side whenever you’re going through something hard,” Donghae explained. “And you’re always going to be the center of my universe,” he added.

 

“Is…is the “E” made out of real diamonds?” Eunhyuk asked as he looked at it more closely.

 

“Yes. They’re all real, because you’re my precious jewel,” Donghae stated, leaning over and kissing Eunhyuk on his tear stained cheek. “And my precious jewel only deserves the best.”

 

“I’m…sorry, Donghae,” Eunhyuk then whispered out.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Donghae asked, looking down at the younger.

 

“Did you already forget? I threw bottles of beer at you and called you a cheater…” Eunhyuk explained as he played with the necklace in his hands, tracing his fingers over the smooth “D” and the bumpy, diamond covered “E”. “What can I do to make it up to you?” he asked.

 

“You don’t have to worry about doing anything,” Donghae stated as he rubbed Eunhyuk on the head, messing up his hair even more.

 

Eunhyuk glanced over at Donghae before tossing the pillow he was still holding to the side and jumping on top of the man. He pushed Donghae back on the mattress and straddled his hips.

 

“Donghae,” Eunhyuk moaned out as he bent down and began kissing Donghae on his neck.

 

“Eunhyuk, stop it. You’re drunk,” Donghae told the younger.

 

Donghae attempted to push Eunhyuk off of him, but the younger grabbed his arms and pinned them down to the bed. This was definitely something that had never happened before. Eunhyuk had never been forceful or determined like this before.

 

“You smell like you,” the younger stated happily with a smile coming across his face.

 

“Of course. What else would I smell like?” Donghae asked with a small chuckle.

 

“I’m just glad you don’t smell like you’ve been with another man,” Eunhyuk clarified as he took in another deep breath of Donghae’s scent. “It’s just your addictive scent.”

 

“So now you fully believe that I wasn’t cheating on you?” Donghae asked.

 

“Mmmm. Yeah,” Eunhyuk said with a small drunk laugh. “My little fishy…little fishy with a bbiiiggg dick! A big dick that pounds into me and makes me cum!”

 

 _Oh yeah...he’s still drunk...but I like the nickname,_ the older said to himself. “Let me up, Eunhyuk,” Donghae stated as he tried to sit up.

 

As soon as he tried, however, Eunhyuk pushed him right back down. Donghae landed back down and was almost shocked at how quickly Eunhyuk went to his pants and had them down.

 

Donghae could tell Eunhyuk was still dizzy from the beer as the younger almost fell sideways onto the bed. Eunhyuk caught himself before he fell, and then went onto the task of stripping Donghae’s shirt off and throwing it somewhere onto the floor. Now that Donghae was completely naked, Eunhyuk began licking the man’s nipples while stroking his hard cock with his hand.

 

“Ahh...Eunhyuk…” Donghae lightly moaned out in pleasure.

 

“I never usually get to do this to you,” Eunhyuk stated, taking his mouth away from Donghae’s chest. “It’s fun.”

 

“Then let me do the same for you,” Donghae said as he ran his hand over Eunhyuk’s face.

 

“But then I can’t do it anymore if you’re doing it to me,” the younger stated with a small frown replacing his gummy smile.

 

Thinking for a moment, Donghae suddenly smiled and instantly began pulling Eunhyuk’s shirt up over his head. Eunhyuk sat up and took his shirt from Donghae so that he could throw it onto the floor with the other clothes. This time, when Eunhyuk threw the shirt, he did tip over and fell onto the bed. Donghae used this to his advantage and moved to hover over the younger. He then began undoing Eunhyuk’s pants and those soon joined the rest of the clothes as well.

 

Eunhyuk felt Donghae beginning to run his hands over his body, and felt himself becoming aroused. Small, short breaths were leaving the younger’s mouth as he felt Donghae begin to stroke his erection.

 

“Me too, me too,” Eunhyuk moaned. “I want to touch and pleasure you too.”

 

“Then let’s try something we’ve never done before,” Donghae offered.

 

Donghae moved off of Eunhyuk and changed his position so that his dick was in front of Eunhyuk’s face, and Eunhyuk’s dick was in front of his. Being eager, Eunhyuk gripped onto Donghae’s hips and took all of the man’s erection into his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Eunhyuk. You just get right to it!” Donghae groaned as he rested his hand on the younger’s leg.

 

Eunhyuk simply moaned in response as he continued sucking Donghae off. He eventually felt Donghae begin to stroke his entrance and stick one of his fingers in. When Donghae did that, Eunhyuk couldn’t help but moan more around his cock. The vibrations being sent all around his cock made Donghae thrust himself into Eunhyuk’s mouth more.

 

As Eunhyuk continued to enjoy pleasuring Donghae, he felt as the man began to stroke his erection and was shocked when he felt something he had never felt before. Something warm and wet was surrounding his erection.

 

Releasing Donghae’s erection from his mouth, Eunhyuk looked down to see Donghae bobbing his head up and down on his erection.

 

“D-Donghae…” Eunhyuk stuttered out as he let his head fall back onto the mattress as he was overcome with pleasure. “Y-you don’t…h-have to…” he moaned out.

 

Releasing the younger’s cock, Donghae looked back at Eunhyuk and smiled at the blonde, who was clearly in pleasure.

 

“I’ve never done anything like this for you,” Donghae explained as he stroked the inside of Eunhyuk’s thigh, causing the younger to shiver under him. “If you’re going to pleasure me, I want to at least try pleasuring you the same way.”

 

“I thought you said you don’t give blowjobs though,” Eunhyuk pointed out.

 

“When someone loves someone else as much as I love you…exceptions can be made,” Donghae stated. “I _want_ to do this. I’m not forcing myself or anything.”

 

Eunhyuk didn’t know what else to say to Donghae at the moment. He was still in shock that the man was actually doing something like this for him. As he stared at the man in shock, Donghae lowered his head and took Eunhyuk’s erection back into his mouth. The younger wanted to go back to giving Donghae a blowjob, but it had been so many years since he had gotten one that he was experiencing too much pleasure to focus on anything else but Donghae’s mouth around him.

 

Even though Eunhyuk had attempted to at least jerk Donghae off, he found he couldn’t even keep up a steady pace. After a while longer of Donghae giving him a blowjob, he lifted his head up and turned himself around, so his face was right above Eunhyuk’s.

 

“Did you enjoy that?” Donghae asked as he planted small kisses along the younger’s neck.

 

“You have no idea how much I fucking loved that,” Eunhyuk panted as he felt his erection twitch. “Can you put it in now?”

 

“I would love nothing more,” Donghae stated while looking down at the necklace he had given Eunhyuk and smiled.

 

Leaning back, Donghae positioned himself better between the younger’s legs and pressed the head of his erection against Eunhyuk’s puckered hole.

 

“Are you ready?” Donghae asked as he pressed himself a little harder against Eunhyuk’s hole without entering him yet.

 

“Please…just fuck me…” the younger begged.

 

Donghae nodded his head before thrusting himself in. Eunhyuk moaned and gripped the sheets under him. He had closed his eyes during the penetration, but forced them open so he could look at Donghae, who seemed to be lost in pleasure as he remained buried inside of him. When Donghae eventually opened his eyes as well, he looked down at Eunhyuk and smiled.

 

“You’re still a bit drunk,” Donghae reminded the younger. “Are you sure you won’t regret this or anything?”

 

“Well…it’s a bit late to be asking that,” the blonde stated as he rolled his hips a couple of times which made Donghae groan in pleasure. “But I know I won’t.” Bringing his hand up to the necklace he wore, he grasped onto it tightly. “I thought you were cheating on me when you were really only going back to get this for me,” the younger explained. “I know that you love me a lot…and I want you in me. All the time.”

 

“All the time?” Donghae asked. “That’s a pretty strong command.”

 

“You’re my little fishy...my little fishy with a big dick,” Eunhyuk repeated with a large smile on his face.

 

Leaning down, Donghae rested his hands next to Eunhyuk’s head and planted his lips against the younger’s. Donghae ground their hips together as the two of them kissed, causing both of them to moan into each other’s mouths. Eunhyuk gripped onto Donghae’s hair and pulled the other in as he began thrusting his hips a bit to get Donghae more aroused. That happily did the trick, and soon Donghae was pounding into him.

 

The two only broke their kiss when they couldn’t breathe anymore. But, instead of letting Donghae pull away, Eunhyuk pulled him in more and began marking up his neck and chest. Donghae moaned as he felt Eunhyuk’s mouth travel all over him and couldn’t help but feel more aroused.

 

As Donghae continued moving, he could hear the chain of Eunhyuk’s new necklace jingling around and looked down at it. He could see Eunhyuk’s sweating, panting chest beneath it and his nipples close by, perked up and sensitive. Donghae couldn’t help it and leaned down to play with the younger’s nipples in his mouth. They were too enticing to pass up.

 

Arching his chest up to Donghae at the sudden added pleasure, Eunhyuk roamed his hands around the man while trying to find a place to hold onto him.

 

“Donghae! Donghae, fuck!” Eunhyuk screamed as he lost himself more in pleasure. “Oh God, Donghae! Donghae...Donghae, please!” he continued screaming.   

 

Both of them knew by now what to do to drive the other crazy, and they continued pushing each others buttons while Donghae pounded into Eunhyuk. The younger screamed and moaned in pleasure, and it didn’t take long before he was cuming. Just like all the other times, Donghae came shortly after inside of Eunhyuk once he was buried deeply inside of the younger. He could never resist how tight Eunhyuk would get around him, urging him to cum along with him, milking out every last drop.

 

Donghae stayed inside of Eunhyuk as they came down from their highs. They began kissing again and throughout, Donghae could feeling Eunhyuk clenching his ass to try and entice him again. But, knowing the younger needed to rest, Donghae held himself back from getting hard, which wasn’t an easy task when someone as enticing as Eunhyuk was laying under him like this.

 

When Donghae finally pulled out of Eunhyuk after their kissing session ended, he laid down next to the blonde and watched him.

 

“You’re tired from all the alcohol, aren’t you?” Donghae asked as he saw Eunhyuk struggling to stay awake now.

 

“I don’t think having sex helped any either, though I’m guessing the alcohol did play a large part,” Eunhyuk commented, laughing as he looked over towards Donghae with a large smile on his face.

 

“My little, sexy, drunk,” Donghae laughed quietly while watching Eunhyuk smile back at him.

 

“Thank you for this again,” the blonde added as he picked up the pendant that was laying on his chest. “I don’t think I’m ever going to take it off.”

 

“You don’t ever have to if you don’t want to. It’ll never rust, so you can wear it wherever you want,” Donghae stated before he leaned in to kiss Eunhyuk on his temple. “Do you want to wash up some before we go to sleep?”

 

“Screw that. I’m tired from everything, still slightly dizzy from the alcohol, and it’s already 2:13am,” he stated as he looked at the clock in the room. “I’ll worry about cleaning myself when I wake up again. It’s not like it can’t wait, and you’ll still cuddle with me regardless if we’re clean or not.”

 

The two of them laid silently in the bed as Eunhyuk traced his fingers lightly over Donghae’s sweaty chest. His hand was still clasped around the new necklace he had received, which Donghae couldn’t help to think was utterly adorable.

 

“I’m sorry that I worried you like that,” Donghae said after a couple more second of silence.

 

Reaching forward, he looped his arms around the blonde and worked on dragging Eunhyuk over closer to him until the younger could rest his head on his chest.

 

“I guess I might have also over reacted…thinking that you’d cheat on me,” Eunhyuk admitted, feeling guilty that he would have even thought Donghae was cruel enough to do that to him when they had a perfect relationship together.

 

“No. I don’t blame you,” the older said while shaking his head. “You’ve had a record of terrible boyfriends before, so thinking I might have cheated on you is something reasonable to fear,” Donghae reassured.

 

“So you’re not mad that I threw beer bottles at you?” Eunhyuk asked, thinking back to the mess that was still in the living room which would be a pain to get cleaned up when they eventually woke up.

 

“I’m a bit mad over that because you almost hit me with them and that would have landed us in even more trouble,” Donghae admitted. “But you didn’t actually hit me, and you’ll be the one cleaning that mess up later anyways.”

 

“Will you help me clean up the mess in the living room later?” Eunhyuk asked as he gave his best puppy dog pout, knowing it worked nine out of ten times he used it on Donghae.

 

“All I’ll help do is pick up the broken glass, since I don’t want you cutting yourself on accident again,” Donghae stated with a yawn. “Since I’ll be your maid and nurse, I guess that makes me an amazing boyfriend,” he chuckled as he began closing his eyes, since he was also tired from a long day at work. “Let’s just go to sleep now. We’re both tired and need sleep.”

 

“Yeah…sleep sounds good,” Eunhyuk agreed, closing his eyes as well and snuggling up closer to Donghae. “I love you, Donghae.”

 

“I love you, my precious jewel,” Donghae commented back and he gently ran his hand over Eunhyuk’s head to smooth his semi-sweaty hair out.

 

“I like that nickname,” the younger commented before falling completely asleep with a large smile on his face.

 

With his eyes still closed, Donghae ran his hand over Eunhyuk’s hair once more before whispering, “My precious jewel,” to him and then proceeding to fall asleep as well.


	9. You Know…This Room Isn’t Soundproof

There was a strange feeling running up and down Kyuhyun’s neck, causing him to stir in his sleep. The feeling slowly moved from his neck up to his ear where he suddenly felt a sharper pain. Kyuhyun groaned and slowly opened his eyes. When they were fully opened and focused, he saw Siwon laying next to him with a large smile on his face.

 

“Good morning, Kyuhyun,” Siwon chimed.

 

“Good morning, Siwon,” the younger replied. “Were...you licking me again?”

 

“Maybe I was. But that’s not important right now,” he said with a shake of his head. “Are you ready to get going today?”

 

“Get going?” Kyuhyun asked in a still half sleepy voice. “Where are we going?” he asked while rubbing his eyes and shifting to face Siwon more.

 

“Have you seriously already forgotten?” Siwon asked.

 

“Forgotten?” the younger asked as he cocked his head to the side. “Forgotten what?”

 

“Well, if you’ve forgotten, then I guess we should just forget about it,” Siwon stated as he shrugged his shoulders and sat up in bed.

 

“Forgotten…forgotten…what have I forgotten!?” Kyuhyun asked as he reached for Siwon’s arm. “Give me a hint!”

 

“It has to do with you…” Siwon said, pointing a finger to the younger, “...and me,” he finished saying as he moved his finger to now point towards himself.

 

“That’s not a hint,” Kyuhyun whined as he tried to think hard about what Siwon was talking about. “You need to give me an actual hint, Siwon!” the younger exclaimed.

 

Siwon threw his legs over the bed, got up, and began walking towards the bathroom. Still wanting more hints, Kyuhyun followed after him like a curious puppy. When Siwon heard the younger’s feet behind him, he couldn’t help but smile. He was going to give Kyuhyun a clever hint that he was going to enjoy.

 

Entering the bathroom, Siwon and went over to the shower and took the shower head off it’s hook and pointed it towards Kyuhyun, who was just entering as well. The younger looked at the shower head and cocked his head once more. When he was about to ask what Siwon was doing, the man sprayed him with water.

 

“Ahh! Cold! Siwon! It’s cold!” Kyuhyun screamed as he ran out of the bathroom and jumped back onto the bed and under the covers to seek warmth. He might have been a bit wet now, but hiding was better than the risk of being sprayed again.

 

Kyuhyun could hear Siwon laughing from inside the bathroom and peaked out from under the covers, just before he saw the man walking out with a large smile on his face and shaking some water from his hand.

 

“Still? Nothing?” Siwon asked as he raised his eyebrows. “That was your second hint.”

 

“Cold water?” the younger asked. “How is that…Oh!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he finally realized what Siwon had been referring to. “The jet ski! You’re going to let me drive you and me on one!” he stated excitedly as he remembered.

 

“And he _finally_ remembers!” Siwon stated as he threw his hands into the air. “We can go out after we’ve had something to eat. So get dressed first and then we can grab something.”

 

Kyuhyun was off the bed and getting dressed quicker than Siwon had ever seen him before. The younger quickly pulled on his swim trunks and the wetsuit top Siwon had given him. He was fully dressed and running out of the room before Siwon barely had his swim trunks on.

 

 _Well…someone seems a bit eager,_ Siwon said to himself as he pulled on his wetsuit top and headed out as well. _And it’s good to see that his back must not be hurting him too badly now._

 

When Siwon reached the kitchen, he saw Kyuhyun had already pulled out food and was preparing it. He wondered why the chef wasn’t the one preparing the meal, but then remembered he had given strict orders for no one to enter the house until he said they could.

 

Smiling, Siwon joined Kyuhyun to help things hurry along. Before they knew it, they were eating, which Kyuhyun was glad to see Siwon actually eating enough, and then placing their dirty dishes into the sink. Kyuhyun worked on cleaning the dishes off and placing them in the drying rack, while Siwon wiped up the counter and table.

 

As soon as the kitchen was more cleaned up, the two of them started heading towards the dock where the jet ski would be waiting for them. Of course Siwon had given the captain a heads up before he had headed to breakfast, so things would be all set up for them to get going.

 

While they walked, Kyuhyun pulled Siwon along to get him going faster. Kyuhyun was acting more like a little kid rather than a college graduate, but Siwon could understand his excitement.

 

“Kyuhyun, if you don’t go slower you’re going to trip over your own feet,” Siwon stated as he was pulled along even faster now.

 

“I’m not going to fall,” the younger stated, giving Siwon’s hand a tug.

 

Just after Kyuhyun said that, his foot landed on uneven ground and his body lurched forward. Kyuhyun let out a little yelp of shock before he felt Siwon grabbing onto him to balance him out again.

 

“Told you,” the older said in a voice that said, I-tried-to-warn-you-just-a-couple-seconds-ago. “Be careful and slow down.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Kyuhyun said, rolling his eyes as he steadied himself more. “Now let go of my arm and let’s keep going,” he stated, removing Siwon’s hand from his arm before grabbing onto his hand, lacing their fingers together, and walking at a slower pace this time.

 

The two of them walked in silence, Kyuhyun swinging their arms back and forth as he hummed happily. Soon they were at the dock and Kyuhyun became more excited, bouncing up and down where he stood. The captain had been waiting for them and had everything prepared, including two life jackets. Kyuhyun wasn’t happy to see the life jackets, but pulled one on when the captain handed it to him and saw Siwon pulling his on and securing it in place.

 

Siwon finished adjusting his life jacket first, before he turned around to make sure Kyuhyun was correctly secured in his as well.

 

“Siwon, if you tighten it any more I’m not going to be able to breath,” Kyuhyun stated, slapping the man’s hands away and loosening the straps a little so he was more comfortable.

 

“S-sorry…” Siwon apologize, placing his hands behind his back to prevent himself from reaching forward and making them tighter again.

 

“The key,” the captain said amidst the silence that had formed as Kyuhyun finished adjusting his life jacket.

 

“Actually, Kyuhyun will be taking that,” Siwon stated, motioning to the younger who had a bright smile on his face.

 

Nodding, the captain turned towards Kyuhyun and handed him the key, which the younger gratefully took and secured to his life jacket just like he had the other day. As soon as Kyuhyun gave the key a tug to make sure it wouldn’t come undone, he jogged past Siwon and the captain and hopping onto the jet ski.

 

“Come on, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said excitedly as he put the key into the ignition, but didn’t turn it yet.

 

Siwon looked nervously down at Kyuhyun, worried that something might go wrong while they were out. He quickly took a glance over at the captain, who simply shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face. There was nothing he could do to stop Kyuhyun from doing whatever he wanted while they were out.

 

“Just...promise me something,” Siwon said as he took a couple more steps towards the jet ski that was bobbing up and down in the water with Kyuhyun eagerly motioning for him to get on.

 

“And what would that be?” the younger asked, sitting still on the jet ski so he could turn around more towards Siwon with a half-bored, half-eager expression on his face.

 

“Promise me you won’t crash into something while we’re out,” Siwon stated as he climbed on behind Kyuhyun and wrapped his strong arms around the younger’s slim waist.

 

Kyuhyun loved the feeling of Siwon being pressed so close to him and bit down on his bottom lip a bit. He so badly wanted to tease Siwon a little and grind his butt against his cock, but decided against it since he knew Siwon would be able to tease him back just as easily.

 

“At this hour of the morning, what’s there to run into in the middle of the ocean anyways?” the younger questioned with a sly smirk on his face as he felt Siwon hold on tighter to him.

 

Soon Kyuhyun was gently easing the jet ski away from the side of the dock and slowly heading into the open water. He was excited to be the one driving them around this time. This would make things more fun, he could tell.

 

The instant Kyuhyun thought they were far enough out that he could rev the engine, that’s exactly what he did. As Kyuhyun revved the engine and propelled them forward, he felt Siwon cling harder to him so that he wouldn’t go flying off the back of the jet ski.

 

While Kyuhyun was screaming and laughing while propelling them forward, Siwon continued clinging on for dear life as the younger hopped the jet ski over the waves and made sharp turns. He was still worried that Kyuhyun would fling them both off of the jet ski at any moment, not that it mattered since they both had their life jackets on. He’d just prefer to make it back to the dock without being soaking wet.

 

They had been going smoothly for quite some time without any problems. Now that it was later in the morning, however, more people were starting to come out and boats and other jet skis were whizzing around. As it was becoming more lively, Siwon became more worried. There were more things for Kyuhyun to collide with now.

 

“Maybe we should head back soon,” Siwon shouted into Kyuhyun’s ear so that he could hear him.

 

“A little bit longer!” Kyuhyun shouted back as he turned his head a little to face Siwon.

 

“Forward! Forward! Keep looking forward!” Siwon shouted back as he released one arm from around the younger and tilted his face back forward.

 

Kyuhyun turned his head fully forward again and laughed at how scared Siwon seemed by him turning his head a little. His laughter died when he felt Siwon’s arm come across his waist again.

 

Siwon clung on tighter to Kyuhyun and let the younger do what he wanted. He wasn’t sure if Kyuhyun knew that they were leaving today, since their honeymoon time was up, but he wanted the younger to keep having fun for as long as possible.

 

As they continued going, Siwon eyed boat that was continuously getting closer to them. Siwon didn’t like the fact that it was some sort of speed boat that stayed so close, and for the fact Kyuhyun was in charge of the jet ski. For some reason, those two factors didn’t sit right with him when combined.

 

Siwon wanted to tell Kyuhyun to head back, but it was too late. The speed boat suddenly came heading towards them and Kyuhyun did the only sensible thing he could think of in a moments notice. The younger flung the jet ski to the side to avoid what could have been a horrible collision.

 

Before Siwon knew it, his grip on Kyuhyun loosened and he went flying off and landed in the water with a loud splash. Kyuhyun immediately noticed Siwon was no longer with him. He looked back to see him bobbing up and down in the water with an unamused look on his face and water dripping from his hair, which was laying over his eyes which he was now moving as he slicking his hair back.

 

“Crap…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he heard the people on the boat he had just avoided laughing at him and Siwon.

 

With a scowl on his face, Kyuhyun turned his attention back to Siwon and slowly made his way over to him.

 

“Well…I wasn’t expecting to go flying off,” Siwon commented as he held his hand up to Kyuhyun so the he could help him back on.

 

“You should have held on tighter,” Kyuhyun commented as he reached his hand down.

 

Once Siwon grabbed onto the younger’s hand, he used all his strength to pull Kyuhyun into the water along with him. Kyuhyun easily slipped off the wet seat of the jet ski and plummeted into the water along with Siwon.

 

When Kyuhyun’s head popped out from the water, he could hear Siwon laughing a little, clearly proud of himself for his little bit of revenge.

 

“You should have held on tighter,” Siwon commented with a smile.

 

Kyuhyun bobbed up and down in the water and splashed Siwon. Soon they were both splashing each other and the only way Siwon could get Kyuhyun to stop was to go and grab onto him. Doing this in water was harder to do, since they continued bobbing up and down in the waves, but he still managed.

 

Once he had the younger in his grasp, he leaned in and locked lips with Kyuhyun. Opening his mouth more, Kyuhyun invited Siwon’s tongue into his mouth and hugged the man closer, pulling at his life jacket. They were unaware of how long they had been kissing until they heard a cat-call being made from another ship that was passing by.

 

The two of them slowly pulled away from each other, and Siwon climbed back onto the jet ski before helping to pull Kyuhyun back on.

 

“We need to head back soon,” Siwon commented when Kyuhyun was seated on the jet ski again in front of him.

 

“Why? We can keep going,” Kyuhyun said, placing the key back in the ignition. “There’s plenty of time yet and the tank was completely filled before we left. It’s still more than half full!”

 

“Have you not been keeping track?” Siwon questioned.

 

“Keeping track? Track of what?” the younger asked as they bobbed up and down on the jet ski.

 

“We’re heading home today. There’s a private jet coming to get us,” Siwon explained, and he watched as Kyuhyun’s shoulders slouch. “Don’t be sad, Kyuhyun. I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“Right…” Kyuhyun grumbled as he turned the key and began heading back to the boat.

 

Even though he really didn’t want to leave, Kyuhyun found himself packing away his things once they were back at the house, and double checking to make sure he had everything. It had taken Siwon some nagging at him before he had started packing, but once he began, he found it was a lot simpler and quicker than he thought it would have been.

 

After they had finished packing, and Siwon had triple checked everything, they ate an early lunch and then headed to the airport where Siwon’s jet would be waiting for them.

 

The ride to the airport went by incredibly fast as Kyuhyun watched the scenery around him, knowing he would miss the nice weather and being away from work. Before Kyuhyun knew it, though, they were at the airport and Siwon was guiding him through, until they stood in front of a large window looking out at the rest of the planes.

 

“That’s our’s,” Siwon stated as he pointed to the large sized jet. “It’ll cut time off our trip, so it’s better than going back by commercial plane.”

 

“Especially with the current situation regarding the fire?” Kyuhyun asked as they began to wheel their luggage to where they were going to get picked up and driven over to the plane.

 

“Yes, especially because of that,” Siwon agreed while they continued walking. “But let’s not think about that right now. We’re still technically on our honeymoon and I want us to enjoy every last second of it.”

 

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at Siwon, but smiled at him and continued following him. He didn’t see how them heading back home could be enjoyable if they were going to be sitting around in the air. What could he do to keep himself entertained? Look out the window?

 

They were soon boarding the jet and Kyuhyun was then able to settle in a comfortable seat. One that was much more comfortable than the ones in first class on a normal plane. He looked down at the phone Siwon had given him for their honeymoon and saw that it was only 11:37am.

 

As Kyuhyun looked around, he saw all of Siwon’s body guards walking around and checking the inside of the plane to ensure everything was safe and that their luggage was stored away correctly. The more Kyuhyun looked around, he noticed that Hankyung wasn’t with them.

 

Spying Changmin, Kyuhyun walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Oh, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun, we should be taking off soon, so why don’t you go sit back down? Do you want company?” Changmin asked in a friendly voice.

 

“It’s alright, you do what you have to,” Kyuhyun said. “But…where’s Hankyung?”

 

“He took another plane back earlier,” Changmin explained.

 

“Why would he do that?” Kyuhyun asked, cocking his head to the side, feeling slightly sad Hankyung was not traveling with them.,

 

“I’m not sure, sorry,” Changmin replied while shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe he had something to take care of back home?” he offered with another shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Kyuhyun, come sit down,” Siwon called as he waved Kyuhyun over.

 

Kyuhyun waved to Changmin and went to sit down next to Siwon. As soon as he sat down he rested his head against Siwon’s shoulder and let out a long sigh.

 

“Is something wrong?” Siwon asked, running his hand over Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“No, I guess I’m just tired is all. We did spend a good amount of time on the jet ski today. And you _did_ pull me into the ocean,” he reminded the older.

 

“You threw me into the ocean first,” Siwon reminded him as he kissed him on top of the head. “I just hope you’re not too tired.”

 

“Why? I can’t sleep during the flight back?”the younger asked, tilting his head up to look at Siwon. “How long will it take to get home anyways? All you said is it would take a shorter amount of time than taking a regular plane.”

 

“It should take us about five hours,” Siwon answered. “And you can sleep after we do something else once the plane is in the air.”

 

“But I’m tired now…” the younger complained, pouting his lips slightly as he remained resting against Siwon.

 

Siwon sighed and relaxed back in his seat before saying, “I can wake you up when we are about to take off if you want to take a small nap first. It’ll only be about twenty minutes, though.”

 

“That’s alright. I’ll take a quick power nap,” Kyuhyun stated as he relaxed more against Siwon and closed his eyes without giving it a second thought.

 

Siwon laughed and allowed Kyuhyun to sleep against him as he also took the time to relax a little, since he knew once they got back that things would be busy. He wished they could stay on their honeymoon longer to avoid everything that was happening back home, but he also knew that was impossible.

 

 _Why does my life always have to be so hectic?_ Siwon asked himself, rolling his neck before resting his head back against his seat.

 

It was 12:10pm when Siwon nudged Kyuhyun and woke him up. Kyuhyun sat up and smacked him lips a couple of times before looking over at Siwon with sleep filled eyes. He swore he felt even more tired than before his nap. Rubbing his eyes with his hands, Kyuhyun let a long yawn escape his mouth and stretched a little before slumping back against his seat.

 

As Kyuhyun continued waking up, coming more to his senses, Siwon leaned over and secured his belt around his waist, making it as tight as he could for the younger.

 

Just as Siwon was releasing Kyuhyun’s seatbelt, the captain of the plane came and talked to them. Kyuhyun looked up at the man, no doubt someone else Siwon had handpicked after an extensive evaluation and interview. The man only ever hired the best he could get, after all.

 

“We’re just about ready for take off,” the captain stated with a smile. “Weather looks good, so we should be on track for the five hour ride.”

 

“Sounds great,” Siwon replied, and the captain went back to the cockpit. “We’re going to be jet lagged again,” he explained, turning his head towards Kyuhyun. “We’ll be landing around 12:10am when we arrive back, and then we still have to get back home.”

 

“I’m not going to be tired though! How am I suppose to sleep?” Kyuhyun asked. “I’ll be up all night and then exhausted for the entire day.”

 

“Oh, I have a feeling you’re going to be tired,” Siwon commented with a sly smirk on his face.

 

All Kyuhyun could do was squint his eyes at Siwon at the moment, because he felt the plane begin to roll down the runway, preparing for take off. The take off went quickly and smoothly, and soon they were soon up in the air and were told they could walk around if they wanted to.

 

“Want me to show you something?” Siwon asked as he pressed the button to unclasp Kyuhyun’s seatbelt.

 

The seatbelt fell away from Kyuhyun’s lap, allowing the younger to slump down in his seat before looking back up at Siwon.

 

“We can’t just sit here and relax?” the younger asked while rolling his head against the back of his seat.

 

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy what I have to show you,” Siwon added, which only made Kyuhyun turn in his seat, more curious now. “If you don’t, I’ll really be shocked,” he added.

 

“I’ll like it that much?” Kyuhyun asked in a more excited tone. “What is it?”

 

“Ha, ha, ha! Follow me,” Siwon stated when he released his own seat belt and stood up.

 

Kyuhyun stood up as well and they began heading towards the back of the plane with Siwon. There was a large, thick curtain that was separating the different parts of the plane, and Kyuhyun was shocked when he saw a couple of door lining the hallway past the curtain. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stand there in shock as he watched Siwon heading towards one of the many doors.

 

“How do you have all these rooms on a plane?” Kyuhyun asked in fascination, knowing very well with the kind of money Siwon had that these were not tiny rooms meant for only one person to use at a time.

 

“That’s what you can do with money,” Siwon commented. “You really need to get use to having money,” he added with a small laugh. “There’s a small conference room, bathroom, a seven person viewing room, and this…” Siwon said, placing his hand on one of the doors. “This...is what you’re going to enjoy,” he said as he pushed the door open and motioned for Kyuhyun to enter.

 

The younger stepped forward and entered into the dark room, which was only lit by the light coming from the small hallway they had walked down. Kyuhyun jumped when he heard Siwon close the door behind them. It was pitch black in the room because there were no windows, and he was already towards the center of the room so there was no way he would find a lightswitch.

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun called, just to make sure Siwon hadn’t locked him in there by himself.

 

“I’m right here, Kyuhyun,” Siwon whispered as he wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him backwards a couple of steps into his chest. “I thought we should join the mile high club...the right way.”

 

“What do you me-aahhh! Oh, Siwon. Wait…” Kyuhyun moaned as he felt one of Siwon’s hands grab at his, crotch and the other make its way up under his shirt and to one of his nipples. “Aaahh...ahh...mmmm...S-Siwon...w-wait…” the younger moaned out again, gripping the man’s arms as his body shook in pleasure.

 

“What if I don’t want to wait?” Siwon asked before licking up Kyuhyun’s neck and sucking on the skin right under his ear, which only made the younger shake even more in his hold. “I could turn on the lights…” he continued, “…but being in the dark like this is like having a blindfold on for you.”

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun whimpered out, more aroused by the idea of not being able to see the man clearly while he did these things to him.

 

“I’ve been around your body enough that I don’t need light to navigate it,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear before gently blowing into it. “And your reactions will be better if we’re like this,” he stated as he pinched Kyuhyun’s nipple between his fingers.

 

“Mmmm…” Kyuhyun moaned out as he bit his bottom lip.

 

“Don’t bite your bottom lip,” Siwon ordered.

 

“How-”

 

“I know all the sounds you make,” Siwon stated without letting the younger finish. “I know your sounds, just like I know your body. I know every single crevice, curve, grunt, moan, twitch, and the different ways you roll and thrust your hips.”

 

Kyuhyun felt himself being guided by Siwon and was soon pushed down onto a bed that was in the room, so he was laying on his stomach. Siwon pounced onto the bed right after him and hovered over him. Turning around so that he was on his back, Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon even though he couldn’t see the man in the dark. The only way he knew where Siwon was, was because the man leaned down and kissed him on the lips, hard.

 

While they kissed, Siwon worked on undoing Kyuhyun’s pants and rolling up the younger’s shirt. They only broke their kiss so that Siwon could toss Kyuhyun’s clothes, along with his, onto the floor.

 

“Beautiful,” Siwon cooed as he ran his hand down Kyuhyun’s side and down to the boy’s erection.

 

Siwon was back to leaning over the younger, letting his breath ghost over different parts of his body while his hand trailed down lower and lower.

 

“Aaahhhh! Siwon, Siwon!” Kyuhyun called out as the man began pumping his erection.  Reaching his hands up, Kyuhyun ran them over Siwon’s well defined abs and held onto the man tighter. “Fuck…Siwon, please…”

 

“Please what?” Siwon asked as he stopped stroking Kyuhyun.

 

“Fuck me,” Kyuhyun whined as his hips bucked up on their own, craving for more pleasure.

 

“Allow me to prepare you then,” Siwon said, and Kyuhyun swore the man was smiling.

 

Siwon’s touch disappeared from his body as he laid there with his legs bent and his hands clenching at the covers of the bed. With no other touch, Siwon introduced one of his fingers into Kyuhyun’s hole. Kyuhyun moaned and arched his back as Siwon quickly found his prostate on the first go.

 

 _Fuck…he really does know my body,_ the younger thought as Siwon continued to abuse his prostate.

 

“You know…this particular room isn’t soundproof, since I’ve never had a reason for it to be,” Siwon mentioned. “They all know we’re married though, so they should be expecting this. I want you to moan and shout my name to let them know how much I can pleasure you.”

 

“Y-you...picked a r-room...th-that wasn’t...s-sound-proof?” Kyuhyun moaned out quietly.

 

“Precisely. You’re the first one outside of my family to fly with me on this jet, and because I wanted to take it back home there wasn’t enough time to soundproof it,” Siwon answered. “Now, can you moan loudly for me?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head, but then realized Siwon probably couldn’t see him so he said, “Yes…I want to scream your name.”

 

This earned Kyuhyun two more fingers inside of him, and he couldn’t help but moan even louder.

 

 _This is just like being blindfolded,_ he told himself. _I can’t see anything and everything Siwon does to me feel so much better!_

 

“Do you want my cock?” Siwon asked as he curled his fingers inside of Kyuhyun’s ass before spreading them wide.

 

“Yes!” Kyuhyun called out loudly at the feeling of being stretched and Siwon’s offer to fill him with what he really wanted.

 

“Yes what?” Siwon asked while he moved his fingers around more, pressing up against Kyuhyun’s prostate.

 

“Yes I want your cock in my ass!” Kyuhyun shouted in desperation. “I want your cock stretching my ass out and filling me with your cum! God, Siwon! Just hurry already!” he shouted even louder while Siwon massaged his prostate.

 

“Good boy,” Siwon commented before pulling his fingers out and climbing more between Kyuhyun’s legs. “I’m going to give you the good fucking you deserve.”

 

“You better live up to that or I’ll be disappointed,” Kyuhyun replied as he felt the head of Siwon’s cock press against his clenching hole.

 

“Get ready to shout my name and feel my cum explode inside of you,” Siwon growled right before pushing himself all the way inside of Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun was at a loss for words as Siwon filled him and began moving right away. All he wanted to do was pull Siwon down closer to him and force the man inside of him more.

 

The pace Siwon was setting was fast and hard and the bed was bouncing like crazy. It didn’t take long before Kyuhyun was shouting Siwon’s name and moaning so loud he swore even the captain would be able to hear them over the sound of the plane engine.

 

“Siwon! Fuck me harder! Please!” Kyuhyun begged.

 

“I’ll fuck you as hard as you want,” Siwon stated as he began plowing even harder into Kyuhyun and struck his prostate dead on.

 

“Siwon! Siwon! Siwon! Siwon! SIWON! SIWON!” Kyuhyun continuously screamed out each time the man plowed into him and hit his prostate with so much force he thought he was going to break.

 

Reaching his hand down, Kyuhyun began stroking his own erection to the pace the Siwon was fucking him at. He felt his hips begin to thrust by themselves as he got closer and closer to reaching his orgasm. Siwon also felt Kyuhyun’s ass clenching around him sporadically.

 

Just when Kyuhyun thought he was about to cum, Siwon pulled out of him. Kyuhyun whined and continued stroking himself to try and reach his orgasm. Siwon, however, had a different idea and flipped the younger so he was on his hands and knees. Siwon then shoved himself back inside the overstimulated younger and began plowing into him just as hard, if not harder.

 

Siwon went from holding onto Kyuhyun’s hips harshly, to moving both of his hands up to Kyuhyun’s chest to abuse his nipples. As he leaned forward, he also began kissing and licking Kyuhyun’s neck and ears. When Kyuhyun stretched his neck out farther, Siwon simply leaned forward more and contented stimulating him.

 

 _Fuck him for being so tall..._ Kyuhyun moaned to himself as he felt Siwon sucking at his neck, no doubt leaving another hickey.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help it, he was feeling way too stimulated and began thrusting his hips back into Siwon’s as if his life depended on it. He wanted to begin stroking himself again, but he didn’t think he would have the strength to hold himself up with only one arm if he did that.

 

“Siwon…make me cum! Please! Please, make me cum, Siwon!” Kyuhyun screamed out in pleasure as he felt Siwon burying himself in him. “I can’t hold back for much longer!”

 

Kyuhyun could hear Siwon laugh lightly before once again changing their positions without pulling out this time. Now Kyuhyun was riding on top of Siwon, as the man helped move him up and down on his erection. Kyuhyun soon began moving himself, with his hands planted on Siwon’s chest, with Siwon thrusting up as well.

 

In this new position, it didn’t take Kyuhyun long at all before he was screaming Siwon’s name one more time and spraying his cum all over the man’s chest. Siwon held Kyuhyun down by the hips and came inside of him as well.

 

Still sitting on Siwon’s cock, Kyuhyun could tell the older was still hard, but then again, so was he.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Siwon panted.

 

“It’s better than the first time in the other plane,” Kyuhyun panted back as he swiveled his hips a couple of times.

 

“Mmmmm…Kyuhyun…” Siwon groaned in pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun continued doing this, but suddenly the plane hit turbulence, hard turbulence. Siwon still had his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips, but with the amount that the plane was bouncing, Kyuhyun ended up bouncing on Siwon’s cock hard. He would lift up and then slam back down, and this went on for around twenty seconds. The last time Kyuhyun slammed down on Siwon because of the turbulence, he came again. His entire body was shaking in pleasure as his ass clamped down on Siwon’s still erect cock.

 

“Looks like someone enjoyed the turbulence a little too much,” Siwon stated. “I usually hate turbulence, but that time it was nice,” he added, winking at Kyuhyun.

 

“I couldn’t exactly help it,” Kyuhyun stated as he tried to lift himself off Siwon’s cock.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Siwon called, slamming Kyuhyun back down. “In case you can’t feel me inside of you, I’m still rock hard. It’s my turn to have more fun.”

 

Letting out a yelp, Kyuhyun found himself on his back again, but this time his legs were thrown over Siwon’s shoulders and the man was pushing deeper inside of him. Without wasting any time, Siwon began thrusting into Kyuhyun at a fast pace like before.

 

Even though Kyuhyun had already cum twice, and was feeling a bit tired, he found himself getting hard again. His body just couldn’t stand all the stimulation from Siwon’s cock and the way his hands were roaming over his body.

 

Siwon had Kyuhyun almost bent in half, and the only sounds Kyuhyun could hear was Siwon’s panting next to his ear and the sound of skin slapping together. They both knew they were getting close to cuming because of their ragged breathing. Siwon lifted his head and locked his lips with Kyuhyun. The younger brought his hands up and tangled his fingers in Siwon’s hair to pull the man in closer.

 

With a few more forceful thrusts from Siwon, he was cuming inside of Kyuhyun just as the younger was cuming as well for the third time. They both moaned into each others mouth as their bodies spasmed in ecstasy.

 

Slowly lifting himself away from Kyuhyun, Siwon took time to look down at the younger through the dark and stroke his sweat soaked hair and face. He dragged his thumb over Kyuhyun’s bottom lip and the younger took it into his mouth and sucked on it a couple of times before releasing it.

 

“Does my BabyKyu love sucking on my thumb?” Siwon asked, dragging his now wet thumb across the younger’s bottom lip again.

 

Kyuhyun tried to take Siwon’s thumb back into his mouth, but Siwon pulled it away with a small laugh.

 

“If you keep calling me BabyKyu, maybe one day I’ll reply by calling you Daddy,” the younger stated, feeling how Siwon’s cock twitched inside of him when he said that.

 

“Fuck…” Siwon moaned out, giving one last thrust of his hips, making Kyuhyun moan as well. “I swear...if you ever do that...I think I’m going to lose it and you won’t be walking for _weeks_!”

 

“I’ll make a mental note of that,” the younger replied while he shifted a bit on the mattress.

 

Siwon smiled and moved back so he could pull out from Kyuhyun and lower the younger’s legs.

 

“Do you have to pull out?” Kyuhyun asked as he felt Siwon’s cock slowly exiting his cum filled hole.

 

“I can’t stay in you forever,” Siwon pointed out. “Plus, we have to go and get clean now. We can’t go walking back out there like this, even if they do know what we’ve been doing back here.”

 

“Nnnhh…” Kyuhyun moaned when Siwon pulled all the way out and felt the cum begin to slip out from his ass. “How are we going to get clean?”

 

“Have you already forgotten? There’s the bathroom of course,” Siwon explained.

 

“But we can’t bathe together…” Kyuhyun pouted.

 

“Why wouldn’t we be able to?” Siwon questioned, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Plane bathrooms are small,” the younger stated.

 

“Kyuhyun you need to remember, this is my private jet…I have a full bath on here. Of course I had enough funds so I wouldn’t have to use a dinky bathroom whenever I took this plane,” Siwon stated as if he were talking about it just being a couple extra dollars he had needed to spend.

 

“Seriously?” Kyuhyun asked, having assumed by himself that it was a normal bathroom, though by now he should have known better.

 

“Come on, I’ll check to make sure no one is on this side of the curtain and then we can just walk across naked,” Siwon stated, rubbing the younger on the head a couple of times.

 

Siwon walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Even with the door barely open, the light flooded the room and blinded Kyuhyun as he threw an arm over his eyes to block it out. When Siwon opened the door fully, it was even worse. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes.

 

“Why is it so bright?” the younger moaned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and blindly made his way over to Siwon who was gathering up their clothes in his arms.

 

They quickly made their way to bathroom and Siwon ushered Kyuhyun in, who was still covering his eyes because everything was too bright. When they entered the bathroom, Kyuhyun slowly lowered his hands and worked on opening his eyes and adjusting.

 

As he was adjusting to the light again, Siwon came up from behind and hugged him. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile at himself as he felt Siwon’s sticky, cum covered, flaccid cock pressing up against him.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” the older asked as he leaned his chin on Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Very much. I just wish we weren’t heading back already,” Kyuhyun said with a small sigh of disappointment.

 

“We couldn’t stay on our honeymoon forever,” Siwon pointed out as he turned his head to the side and planted a quick kiss on the younger’s sweaty cheek.

 

“We could’ve tried,” Kyuhyun stated while laughing a little. “I’m sure Hakyeon and Taekwoon would have let us stay in the guesthouse or something.”

 

“Ha, ha, ha!” the man laughed, reaching his hand up and messing up Kyuhyun’s already messed up sex hair. “Let’s just get clean first,” Siwon said as he pushed Kyuhyun towards the shower.

 

They helped to wash each other, and of course Siwon helped to clean his cum out from Kyuhyun’s ass and made the younger cum in the process. Whether Siwon had made him cum again on purpose or not, Kyuhyun didn’t care, it had just felt amazing and he was glad it had happened.

 

After their shower, they dried themselves off quickly, and soon had their clothes on and were heading back to their seats. When the two of them reappeared, they made it look as if they did not just have multiple rounds of sex and had been covered or filled with cum not too long ago.

 

Now that they were back towards the front of the plane, Kyuhyun actually took the time to look around, since bodyguards were not walking around everywhere like they had been before take off. There weren’t only the seats they were sitting in, but seats that faced each other, huge leather chairs, and even a large four person couch that filled the plane. There were also two televisions and tables that ran along tracks, which could be locked in place in multiple positions in the plane depending on where you wanted to use them. This was absolutely amazing to Kyuhyun. He had never been inside of a private jet before, and now he couldn’t stop looking around at everything in fascination.

 

Kyuhyun eventually settled for laying down on the couch and watching one of the televisions. He was shocked at everything he could watch and what was saved on the television. It seemed like Siwon had remembered that he enjoyed historical dramas, because there were five different dramas that were saved and he could select to watch. Getting excited, Kyuhyun selected one that he hadn’t seen in a long time and relaxed on the couch watching episode after episode, until the captain announced they would be landing soon and needed to be seated and buckled in again.

 

“I see you’ve been enjoying yourself quite a bit,” Siwon commented as they buckled themselves in.

 

“I never knew the inside of a plane could look like this,” Kyuhyun admitted. “I thought all private jets looked just like the other planes I’ve been on, except just smaller.”

 

“Oh, that’s cute,” Siwon laughed as he ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair and smiled at him. “Everything I have is large,” he whispered into the younger’s ear.

 

Kyuhyun shuttered slightly, but didn’t reply as he turned his head towards the window to watch the descent. It was so dark, and everything was lit up and looked stunning. He had never been flying during night so this was another new experience for him, not that it was too much different from flying during the day.

 

The landing went smoothly and soon the plane came to a halt and the seatbelt light turned off. Siwon’s bodyguards appeared out of nowhere and went to work at getting their luggage. By the time Siwon and Kyuhyun exited the plane, everything was already good to go and packed into the trunk of the car they would be taking home.

 

“Sir, the car is ready,” one of the bodyguards stated as they motioned over to a black car that was waiting for them.

 

Looking over, Kyuhyun was glad to see Hankyung was there along with Taemin. Taemin looked excited to see Kyuhyun as he waved quickly. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile and walk towards Taemin.

 

“How was your trip, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun?” Taemin asked when Kyuhyun was close enough.

 

“It was really nice and relaxing.” _If you don’t count the attempted kidnapping and the fire._ “I wish I could have spent more time there though,” Kyuhyun answered. “How are you doing? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

 

“I was finishing up my training so I don’t do anything stupid again…hopefully,” Taemin stated with a small nervous laugh.

 

“You better not do anything stupid again,” Siwon commented, coming up behind Kyuhyun and placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Let’s get going. We don’t need to be out any later than we have to.”

 

“Welcome back, Sir,” Hankyung greeted as he opened the back door for both of them to get in. “We’ll take you home right away so you can rest.”

 

Siwon nodded his head and guided Kyuhyun closer to the car and had him slide in first. Almost as soon as they started heading home, Siwon looked over and saw Kyuhyun fighting to stay awake.

 

“Too much excitement for you on the plane?” Siwon asked, placing his hand down on Kyuhyun’s thigh and rubbing it gently.

 

“What do you think?” Kyuhyun snarked back as he leaned his head back against the seat.

 

“I don’t think three times was enough for you. I think more along the lines of five would be good,” Siwon stated in a sarcastic tone as he gave a small squeeze to the younger’s thigh.

 

“Don’t. Even. _Think_ about it,” Kyuhyun warned, tilting his head towards Siwon and glaring at him.

 

“Oh, snappy when we’re tired aren’t we!” Siwon stated as he removed his hand. “Sleep if you want. I’ll just wake you up again when we get home.”

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and was passed out as soon as Siwon told him that. He was only woken again when he felt himself being carried. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was in the parking garage and being carried to the elevator.

 

“Someone finally decided to wake up,” Siwon said as he called for the elevator.

 

“You could have woken me up in the car,” the younger stated as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“I did,” Siwon replied. “Five times.”

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked, not believing the man. “No, I would have woken up if you did,” the younger reassured while shaking his head.

 

“Nope, I tried and you continued on sleeping. I first tried kissing you, then biting your ear, licking your neck, putting my hand up your shirt, and even palming your crotch,” Siwon listed off. “But nothing worked so...you get carried instead.”

 

“Siwon, I can walk now,” Kyuhyun stated as he tried to free himself from Siwon’s grasp. “I’m awake so I may as well use my own legs.”

 

“No, it’s alright,” Siwon said as he tightened his grip on Kyuhyun to make sure he couldn’t get away. “I’ll carry you the rest of the way up,” he stated, “I have no problem doing it, since you’re light enough.”

 

Not protesting, since he knew he wouldn’t win in an argument against Siwon, Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to carrying him the entire way up.

 

When the elevator opened up into Siwon’s living room, the man carried him into the kitchen and placed him down on the counter. Kyuhyun was confused as to why he was placed on the counter, but stayed silent and watched Siwon as he grabbed an open bottle of wine that was chilling in the fridge and two wine glasses.

 

Kyuhyun continued watching as Siwon brought the glasses and wine back over to him, expertly removed the cork from the bottle, and filled their wine glasses.

 

“Wine?” the younger asked while Siwon filled their glasses more. “At this hour?”

 

“Do you really have a problem with having a drink right now?” Siwon asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger as he finished filling their glasses.

 

“Well...no…” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“Then, here,” Siwon said, handing Kyuhyun a glass of the wine. “A toast for returning home safely.”

 

“Cheers,” Kyuhyun said as he held up his glass.

 

“Cheers,” Siwon said back as he clinked his glass against Kyuhyun’s.

 

As Kyuhyun took his first sip of the wine, Siwon moved so he was standing between Kyuhyun’s legs and then took a sip himself. Kyuhyun watched as Siwon drank his wine and watched his adam’s apple moving up and down while he swallowed.

 

Siwon stopped drinking, and with the glass still held up to his mouth, watched Kyuhyun and swallowed. He watched as Kyuhyun’s eyes slightly moved up and down, following his adam’s apple and smirked to himself.

 

He then watched as Kyuhyun licked his lips before taking another sip of wine and placing the glass down on the counter. Siwon took one more sip before placing his glass down as well and leaned in so his forehead was resting up against Kyuhyun’s.

 

“Do you have something to say from the way you were watching me?” Siwon asked.

 

“You said three rounds weren’t enough,” Kyuhyun stated. “Why don’t we go and make it five like you wanted?”

 

Siwon straightened himself and then felt Kyuhyun wrap his legs around his waist. Kyuhyun jerked his legs to bring Siwon even closer to him and then wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. Looking him right in the eyes, Kyuhyun leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

 

“Don’t you want to make it five?” the younger asked in a seductive tone.

 

“If you keep acting like that, it’s going to be more like ten,” Siwon stated before grabbing Kyuhyun and hauling him off the counter to carry him towards the bedroom.

 

While Kyuhyun was being carried, he kissed Siwon along his neck and pulled the collar of the man’s shirt down and also bit around his collar bones. When he had started nibbling at Siwon’s collar bones, he heard him moan in pleasure. Right after Siwon moaned, Kyuhyun received a sharp slap to the butt, which only made him moan in response and thrust his hips forward in pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun was tossed onto the bed as soon as they entered the room and instantly began stripping off his clothes. First his shirt came off, as did Siwon’s. Then the pants and boxers came flying off as well, until all Kyuhyun had left were the sweat bands that covered the bruises on his wrists.

 

“You’ll have to make sure to keep those marks covered for the next couple of days still,” Siwon reminded him as he crawled onto the bed completely naked.

 

“I will. I don’t want people asking questions and finding out what kinky things we do together when it’s only for us to know,” Kyuhyun stated as he ripped them off his wrists and flung them somewhere in the room.

 

Siwon didn’t take too much time prepping Kyuhyun, since they had sex not too many hours ago on the jet and for a good amount of time as well. He knew the younger would be stretched out enough and most likely tell him not to bother anyways. He had only stuck two fingers inside the younger and moved them around a little before pulling them out with a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

“Loose, but not too loose,” Siwon commented as he jerked himself off a couple of times to make sure his erection was covered in pre-cum and that he was completely hard for Kyuhyun. “Your ass is always so amazing.”

 

“If my ass is so amazing, then you should be fucking it instead of talking about it,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he stared up at Siwon.

 

Laughing slightly, Siwon removed his hand from his erection and positioned himself in front of Kyuhyun better. The younger lightly moaned just from feeling Siwon’s hands on his body. It felt like his body was trained that each time Siwon touched him, he would get harder and his body would shake in anticipation.

 

As soon as Siwon entered Kyuhyun, the younger moaned as clung to the man.

 

“It feels so good!” Kyuhyun moaned loudly as he thrusts his hips a bit.

 

Kyuhyun was laying on his back, with Siwon between his legs with a pleasured look running across his face. Siwon was holding the younger’s legs up as he thrust in as hard as he could. All Kyuhyun could manage to do was moan and cling onto either Siwon or the covers beneath him. His body was tired but he wanted something, anything.

 

“Can I cum before you?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to hold back until he got an answer.

 

“Cum whenever you have to,” Siwon answered as he began grinding his hips against Kyuhyun while he was buried all the way inside the younger.

 

“Fuck! Siwon!” Kyuhyun moaned as his prostate was continuously pleasured. “If you keep doing that...it feels amazing!” he screamed while he clamped down harder around Siwon’s erection, which only heightened the pleasure they were both feeling.

 

“Ooohhhh! Kyuhyun! When you do that…” Siwon moaned out, now grinding himself harder into Kyuhyun.

 

“I can’t hold back anymore…I’m cuming!” Kyuhyun shouted as he sprayed his cum all over his stomach and moaned loudly in pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t even have time to come down from his high at all before Siwon pulled out and laid him down flat on his stomach. Not putting up any struggle, Kyuhyun did as Siwon wanted him to and soon felt Siwon straddling his hips. In a matter of seconds, Siwon was using his hands to spread the younger’s ass and was then pushing himself back in.

 

When Kyuhyun felt Siwon sliding back in, he placed his hands on the bed to try and prop himself up. Siwon put a stop to this, however, when he placed one of his hands between the younger’s shoulder blades and pressed down. That got Kyuhyun back down, flat on his stomach, instantly. Kyuhyun felt his entire body being pushed into the mattress and felt stimulated more as his erection constantly rubbed against the fabric of the covers.

 

“More, Siwon!” Kyuhyun begged, feeling himself being pushed down into the mattress more.

 

Stretching his hands out in front of him, Kyuhyun grabbed onto the covers and held onto them for dear life. He turned his head to the side so he could breath better, instead of having his face pushed into the mattress, and was met with Siwon’s lips on the corner of his mouth. The man also gave a small bite to the corner of Kyuhyun’s bottom lip and pulled at it slightly before giving him another quick kiss. Kyuhyun smiled at that small gesture as Siwon continued plowing into him, while still leaning over him.

 

Kyuhyun bent his arms and reached one of his hands back to hold onto Siwon’s hair. He soon released Siwon, however, and went back to grabbing onto the covers while he moaned.

 

Siwon reached his hands down to Kyuhyun’s and laced his fingers between the younger’s. They held onto each other’s hands as Siwon kept up his rigorous pace. Kyuhyun was holding on so tightly that Siwon thought he might end the night with a couple of broken fingers.

 

“Cum with me, Kyuhyun. I want to cum together and feel you clamp down around me again,” Siwon moaned loudly as he felt himself about to explode inside of the younger.

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun knew he was going to reach his limit soon as well. The constant friction against his erection was feeling wonderful and he knew there was going to be a large wet stain from all the pre-cum leaking out of his cock.

 

In the next couple of minutes, they both came together and Siwon stayed buried inside of Kyuhyun longer this time. As they laid there, Kyuhyun would clench his ass to tease Siwon, which resulted in Siwon thrusting a bit. This game lasted a good five minutes before Siwon finally pulled out.

 

As soon as Siwon popped out of Kyuhyun, the younger reached his hand back and dipped two of his fingers into his ass. When he pulled them out, covered in Siwon own cum, he brought them up to his lips and gave them a quick lick.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon sighed, reaching forward and pulling the younger’s fingers away from his lips. “Don’t do that.”

 

“Why?” the younger asked as he lowered his hand, licking the remnants off his lips.

 

“Because if you keep doing that, I’m going to tie you down to the bed and fuck you the rest of the night,” Siwon stated, licking his own lips at the temptation of the idea.

 

Kyuhyun let out a small, mischievous laugh along with a small yawn as he stared at Siwon.

 

“Are you tired now?” Siwon asked when he saw the younger yawn but try to cover it up. “It’s already 2:38am,” he stated.

 

“Yeah…can we shower when we wake up?” the younger asked as a small moan escaped his lips.

 

“Sure. I’m too tired to shower now anyways,” Siwon agreed as he also yawned. “Let’s just get under the covers and sleep.”

 

They both slid under the covers, Siwon helping Kyuhyun get situated before getting comfortable himself. Once the cover was laid over them, Siwon fell asleep almost instantly, as if his power switch had been turned off.

 

While Siwon was able to relax, Kyuhyun couldn’t for some reason. Even if he closed his eyes or counted sheep, he couldn’t fall asleep. Kyuhyun even tried staring at the ceiling but that failed him as well.

 

Kyuhyun rolled over onto his side to face Siwon after fifteen minutes had passed and he had failed to fall asleep. All he could do was watch Siwon’s sleeping face and think about everything that had happened recently. It didn’t help that he was still jet lagged as well. He might have been tired, on the brink of passing out, but he wasn’t entirely sated yet, and because of that his mind continued wandering. Staying still so he wouldn’t wake Siwon, Kyuhyun continued watching him and thinking.

 

After another half an hour of watching Siwon silently, the man suddenly spoke, startling Kyuhyun.

 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Siwon asked as he opened one of his eyes.

 

“I just wanted to watch you…that’s all,” Kyuhyun replied as he looked back at him.

 

“Liar,” Siwon stated in a serious voice, followed by a heavy sigh.

 

“I’m serious,” the younger said back in as convincing of a voice as he could.

 

“You still suck at lying,” Siwon stated as he opened his other eye and sat up more in bed, followed by Kyuhyun. “Now...tell me. Why aren’t you sleeping?” he asked again.

 

“It’s just...what happened at SM Entertainment...with the fire and everything,” Kyuhyun admitted, not wanting to draw this out any longer than need be.

 

“I’ve already talked to Kris about all of this while we were on our honeymoon,” Siwon explained calmly. “You don’t need to concern yourself with it at all, Kyuhyun. Just forget it happened and let me handle things.”

 

“ I have to _work_ on Monday, Siwon,” the younger pointed out in a distressed voice. “There was an attempted fire in that building and I have to go back there on Monday!” he shouted as it had finally dawned on him how serious this could be if he somehow gets involved in any of this any farther than he technically already was.

 

“Ssshhh, ssshhh, calm down,” Siwon said as he pulled the younger in and held him. “I can send Hankyung in the building with you,” the man offered as an idea.

 

“And what about after that? When I’m alone?” Kyuhyun asked, allowing himself to be huddled against  the man.

 

“If you want to feel more protected, he can wait for you at the front reception area on the floor you work on, or even pop into your office occasionally,” Siwon explained. “Would that make you feel better?”

 

“I’m sure Hankyung knows how to kill a man more than one hundred different ways and make some of them look like an accident,” Kyuhyun said as Siwon rocked him slightly in his grasp in a motion he found soothing.

 

“Ha, ha! Is that a yes, then?” Siwon asked.

 

“I don’t know if I’ll feel completely comfortable, but it would help if he’s able to stay so I have a little peace of mind,” Kyuhyun said, pulling away from Siwon and looking at the man. “Is everything really going to be alright...well maybe not alright but...manageable...at SM Entertainment?”

 

“I told you, not to worry about it. Please. If you worry, I’m going to worry more,” Siwon explained. “And we all know what that would mean.”

 

“M-more sex…?” Kyuhyun asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“I was going for headaches,” Siwon stated, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Kyuhyun’s forehead.

 

“Aaahhh...yeah...those too I guess,” the younger said, nodding his head a little.

 

“My little pervert,” Siwon laughed.

 

“You’re the one who turned me into a pervert,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

Siwon sat there shaking his head at Kyuhyun, finding it slightly humorous that his mind had gone straight to something perverted. Though...he knew Kyuhyun was right about it being his fault, since he was always making things perverted and sexual. Especially with all the excuses for sex he had been using recently.

 

“Is your mind more at ease? Are you calm enough to get some sleep now?” Siwon asked as he fought back a yawn of his own. “Even though I’d rather stay up to comfort you more, you know as well as I do that it wouldn’t be a good decision to make.”

 

Kyuhyun looked down at his lap as he nodded his head. Even though he would have liked to talk things out with Siwon more, he knew they both needed to get sleep to be well rested for the next day.

 

“Yeah…sorry I bothered you when you’re this tired,” Kyuhyun apologized.

 

“I don’t mind, especially if it’s to talk to you or to give you comfort,” Siwon reassured. “Now come here,” he said, laying down and opening his arms for Kyuhyun to come to him.

 

The younger gratefully laid back down and went to Siwon’s open arms. The man wrapped his arms around him and held onto him tightly. Kyuhyun huddled into Siwon and nudged his head until it rested under Siwon’s chin comfortably.

 

“You never have to act tough around me,” Siwon stated as he held Kyuhyun closer. “If you’re scared...or worried...even if something small is bothering you...don’t hold it in. Let me know how you’re feeling right away next time. Don’t make it seem like nothing when it’s so bad that you can’t sleep,” the older explained, running his hand up and down Kyuhyun’s arms as the younger laid completely still and listened to him.

 

“But then you’ll-”

 

“Deal with it when the time comes,” Siwon said, cutting Kyuhyun off. “We’ll take things one situation at a time as best as we can. Alright?”

 

“A-alright…” Kyuhyun responded, too tired to keep his eyes open any longer.

 

Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun was glad when he was actually able to relax his body for the first time that night. Knowing that Hankyung was going to be staying on the floor he worked on with him had comforted him, at least a little. Also knowing that Siwon had confidence nothing was going to happen calmed him down.

 

Siwon felt how Kyuhyun had relaxed his body against him and couldn’t help but smile. Closing his eyes, Siwon gave a sigh of relief before opening them again.

 

“Nothing bad’s going to happen to you,” Siwon mumbled as he pulled Kyuhyun in closer. “Just close your eyes, relax, and sleep.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled as he listened to Siwon’s voice and fell right asleep.

 

Finally, sleep.


	10. We're Safe Now

Laying on his stomach, Kyuhyun opened his eyes to see Siwon typing away on his phone. Siwon quickly noticed Kyuhyun and placed his phone on the nightstand before laying back down next to him with a smile on his face.

 

“What time is it?” Kyuhyun asked as a small yawn left his mouth.

 

“It’s…9:58am,” Siwon answered, only knowing since he had just looked at the time on his phone before putting it down. “Did you have a good night’s sleep after we talked?”

 

“Mhmm. Not to mention it felt nice to sleep in our own bed,” Kyuhyun stated as he smiled at Siwon. “Can we go shower now? I feel gross.”

 

“Sure. And I have something to tell you,” Siwon told Kyuhyun.

 

“What is it!?” the younger asked, bolting up in bed and staring at Siwon. “Did something else happen at SM Entertainment?! Or did you find something out about who tried to set the fire!?”

 

“Calm down, Kyuhyun. Don’t go assuming things like that,” Siwon said, reaching his hand over and rubbing Kyuhyun on the head. “I just got a message from Leeteuk saying he wants to hold a small party to welcome us back from our honeymoon,” Siwon explained. “He said Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Sungmin are going to be there too, so it’ll be all of us.”

 

“What time is the party supposed to start?” Kyuhyun asked, glad it was nothing serious Siwon had needed to tell him about.

 

“12:30pm,” Siwon replied, throwing the cover back and throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

 

“That doesn’t give us a lot of time,” Kyuhyun stated as he sat up on the bed as well, knowing Siwon would be getting up soon.

 

“Exactly. So we kind of have to hurry so we have enough time to shower, get dressed, and at least have something small to eat. If someone passes out, Leeteuk is going to go into panic mode...and trust me, you don’t want to have to deal with that,” Siwon stated, standing up from the bed.

 

Siwon walked over to Kyuhyun’s side of the bed and pulled him up to his feet before ushering the younger into the bathroom with a couple light slaps on his ass, which Kyuhyun didn’t mind.

 

Even though both of them had wanted to play around in the shower for a bit, they had both held back and stuck to only stealing a couple kisses from each other. It was one of their faster showers they had taken together, but Kyuhyun didn’t mind since he was actually kind of hungry.

 

Siwon had finished rinsing off first and had begun drying himself off as he left Kyuhyun to finish his shower. When Kyuhyun was finally drying himself off, Siwon went and picked out some casual clothes for the both of them, since they didn’t have to get dressed up for this get-together.

 

By the time Kyuhyun was stepping out from the bathroom, with a towel draped over his head to dry his hair just a little bit more, Siwon was already fully dressed.

 

Pointing to Kyuhyun’s clothes, Siwon said, “Get dressed and I’ll prepare something light and small for us to eat. I could hear your stomach rumbling while we were in the shower.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” the younger agreed, licking his lips as he wondered what Siwon was going to make for them.

 

Kyuhyun placed his hands over his stomach just as it grumbled again and laughed a little. Siwon gave a small chuckle before disappearing from the bedroom to head towards the kitchen.

 

Looking at the clothes Siwon had picked out for him, Kyuhyun quickly slid them on. It was something simple, skinny jeans and a nice, but not fancy, blue button down shirt that hid his wrists from sight. He also had a nice pair of shoes sitting out for him, almost looking like something he would have worn to work, but not quite that nice.

 

“At least he has a good taste in fashion,” Kyuhyun stated as he checked himself out and straightened his hair a bit with his fingers. “It’s probably way more expensive than it needs to be, but it looks nice.”

 

Satisfied with the way he looked after tugging his shirt down a little, but leaving it untucked, the younger started heading towards where he knew Siwon would be waiting for him.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun stepped into the kitchen, he saw Siwon cutting a sandwich in half. It was on a larger roll, had at least two different kinds of meat, cheese, and some lettuce as well. Kyuhyun stood there with his tongue sticking partly out of his mouth as he eyed the food.

 

“You’re going to start drooling on the floor if you don’t stick your tongue back in your mouth,” Siwon stated as he handed Kyuhyun his half of the sandwich. “This should hold us over until lunch,” he said as he took the first bite.

 

“You think this is going to hold me over?” the younger asked before taking a bite of sandwich himself. “After one bite it’s already almost all gone. How is this going to hold me over?” he asked while he worked on chewing his mouthful of food.

 

“First off, let’s not talk with a mouthful of food,” Siwon said, which only made Kyuhyun roll his eyes at him. “Anyways, we’re going to be eating a larger lunch at my parent’s house,” Siwon pointed out. “You don’t want to make Leeteuk disappointed after he does all that preparation for us just to have you not eat anything.”

 

“No…” Kyuhyun sighed as he nibbled on the crust of his small snack.

 

“Then eat this and be content for now,” Siwon said, patting the younger on the shoulder.

 

They both continued eating quietly with Kyuhyun parading around the kitchen while he ate, just because he was glad to have food for his empty stomach, even if it wasn’t a lot of food. Siwon almost choked on his food at one point because the younger was acting so strange. He had never seen Kyuhyun act like this and wondered if it was due to his lack of sleep.

 

“I have to go make a call quickly,” Siwon said after he finished his half of the sandwich. “I take it you can entertain yourself till I’m done? It won’t take me long.”

 

“Of course. Go make your call. I won’t set this place on fire,” Kyuhyun said, waving his hand dismissively.

 

Kyuhyun saw the look on Siwon’s face and knew that making a fire joke was not the right thing to do because of the server room incident. Quickly looking down, Kyuhyun wandered into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

 

Siwon had reached his hand out to touch Kyuhyun, but the younger had already been too far away so his hand had only met with the air. With a sigh, the older decided to go and make his call to prevent them from being late to the get-together his parents were holding for them.

 

When Kyuhyun plopped down on the couch, he looked over to see Siwon had already disappeared off to somewhere, most likely his office, to make his call. Grabbing the remote, Kyuhyun flicked on the television and started roaming the channels, seeing if there was anything good he could watch. Sadly, there wasn’t, and he ended up watching this random talk show where everyone was talking to one another in boring voice, as if they would all rather be anywhere else at the moment. Bored with his choice, he flipped off the television and decided to walk around.

 

Wandering down the hallway, Kyuhyun stopped at Siwon’s office and leaned in towards the door to see if he could hear anything. All he could make out was a muffled conversation and that was it. He had contemplated opening the door and peaking his head inside, but when he remembered how Siwon had blown up at him on the ship he abandoned the idea. After all, Siwon had said he wouldn’t take long.

 

When he turned around, he saw Kris’s office, one room Kyuhyun had never ventured into. Although he was curious about what his office was like, he knew it would be wrong to go in it without the man being there or being given permission. Kyuhyun sighed and kept walking. There really wasn’t anything to do at the moment.

 

Roaming around also got boring after not too long, so Kyuhyun sat back down on the couch and just sat there with his eyes closed and his head leaned back. His brain began thinking about various things, and before he knew it he felt a pair of lips against his. Opening his eyes, he saw Siwon and quickly kissed him back.

 

“Were you bored?” Siwon asked, pulling away from Kyuhyun to give him more room.

 

“You have no idea…” Kyuhyun groaned as he sat up more.

 

“Want to get going then? We can get to my parent’s house early and surprise them,” Siwon offered.

 

“Alright. There’s no harm in getting to see everyone sooner anyways,” Kyuhyun agreed.

 

“I’ll have Hankyung and Taemin take a car and follow behind us,” Siwon explained.

 

“Can I drive!?” Kyuhyun asked excitedly, bouncing a couple of times on the couch. “Please?!”

 

“No. I’m driving,” Siwon stated coldly as he went and grabbed keys before calling for the elevator.

 

Kyuhyun let out a long sigh as he stood up from the couch. There was going to be no reasoning with Siwon right now, so he decided to just go along with what the man wanted to do and not complain or try to barter with him. He joined Siwon next to the elevator, where he felt the man bend down and kiss him on the top of his head. That made Kyuhyun smile, but it didn’t change the fact that Siwon was being stubborn.

 

As soon as the two of them stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, Siwon looped his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist and pulled him in close to him.

 

“Are you sure I can’t drive?” Kyuhyun asked, tilting his head up towards Siwon. “I’ll be careful. I promise.”

 

“Nope. I’m the one driving,” Siwon stated again while shaking his head. “I know you’re thinking I’m being stubborn, but I still love you regardless of what you think of me,” he said, leaning down and planting a quick kiss on the lips.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and rolled them behind his eyelids before returning the kiss and looping his arms around Siwon’s waist, pulling him closer. The two of them continued kissing until the elevator stopped.

 

“Don’t be mad just because I’m being “stubborn”,” Siwon said, making air quotes to emphasize that he didn’t think he was being stubborn quite like Kyuhyun did.

 

“There’s no need to make air quotes when it’s true,” Kyuhyun stated, reaching up and lowering Siwon’s hands and raising an eyebrow.

 

Siwon raised an eyebrow back at the younger right before the elevator doors opened.

 

When they stepped out into the parking garage, Hankyung and Taemin were already waiting in another car sitting idle in a nearby parking space. Kyuhyun waved to them and they both gave a small wave back. Siwon pressed the unlock button to the car they were taking, and the car beeped while its headlights flashed. Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows at Siwon’s choice in car, not that it was a bad choice, just more...flashy.

 

“An Audi TT?” Kyuhyun asked. “I thought you’d want to take something...less…” the younger explained.

 

“I can put the top up,” Siwon offered, going over to the car and easily doing it with a press of a button. “And a little less? It’s only a turbocharged four-cylinder and-”

 

“Woah, woah, woah…” Kyuhyun said, waving his hands in front of the man to stop him from talking. “You can tell me all these things but…I have no idea what any it means. All I know is that it goes fast.”

 

“Then I’ll just have to explain it to you later,” Siwon stated before opening up the passenger side door for Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head but slid inside anyways. Siwon closed his door before getting in himself and plugging the key into the ignition.

 

Once they were both in and buckled in, Siwon pulled the car out of the garage and headed off towards his parents’ house. Kyuhyun looked in the side mirror and saw Hankyung and Taemin following close behind.

 

“Where’s Kris?” Kyuhyun asked out of curiosity. “I don’t think I’ve seen him since we’ve gotten back.”

 

“He’s working on something for me involving our current situation at SM Entertainment,” Siwon explained, pressing his foot down a bit harder on the acceleration.

 

“So will he be around soon?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Why? Why do you ask? Do you miss him or something?” Siwon asked in a jealous tone while taking a quick glance at the younger.

 

“Don’t go getting all jealous over this. I was just curious, that’s all. I’m married to you, I’m never going to fall for anyone else,” Kyuhyun explained. “Just focus on the road and keep driving,” he instructed.

 

Siwon scoffed but continued driving. He was allowed to feel jealous if he wanted to, he had already become jealous of Taemin before. Even though he knew Kris was not Kyuhyun’s type and that he had nothing to worry about, he couldn’t help it.

 

The conversation stayed light the entire ride to Siwon’s parent’s house. They both worked on avoiding topics that were stressful for either of them, which mainly consisted of anything involving SM Entertainment.

 

By the time they arrived at Leeteuk’s and Kangin’s, Kyuhyun was laughing at Siwon to the point where the man would have sworn that Kyuhyun was drunk. Siwon parked the car in the large driveway while the younger worked on getting his laughter under control.

 

When the car was turned off, Kyuhyun stepped out of the car first followed by Siwon, who was trying to calm the younger down because he was still laughing a bit.

 

“What are Hankyung and Taemin going to do while we’re in there?” Kyuhyun asked as he realized neither of them were making a move to get out of their car.

 

“They’re going to come in a couple of minutes after us. First, they’re going to check around the house to make sure everything is alright,” Siwon explained. “Now come on. I’m sure my parents already know we’re here because of you laughing so loudly.”

 

“Ha, ha…sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized.

 

“What I said wasn’t even that funny,” Siwon stated, wondering how he had gotten Kyuhyun laughing so hard and so easily.

 

“It was funny to me and that’s all that matters,” the younger said with a smirk on his face.

 

Kyuhyun then headed to the front doors first, but then spotted more cars which meant they were the last ones to arrive, even though they had come early. It was only 12:03pm. Siwon followed behind Kyuhyun and before ringing the bell, looked back to Hankyung and Taemin and gave them the sign to start checking the perimeter of the house.

 

It only took Leeteuk a couple of seconds to answer the door after Siwon rang the bell, and he instantly pulled them both into the house.

 

“It’s so good to see you again, Kyuhyun!” Leeteuk stated, pulling the younger in for a hug. “How was the honeymoon? Did you have a good time? What did you do? Did Siwon behave himself? Was he a gentleman? Did he spoil you?”

 

“Mom…if you keep asking him so many questions I think you’re going to break him,” Siwon stated before pulling Kyuhyun away from Leeteuk and more towards him..

 

Leeteuk looked down at Kyuhyun and saw him staring at him with wide eyes and a confused look on his face.

 

“Sorry, I’m just a bit excited to find out what happened,” Leeteuk explained.

 

 _You don’t want to know everything that happened..._ Kyuhyun said to himself.

 

 _If he knew everything we went through and did, I think he’d be shocked at how we’re both still alive and functioning,_ Siwon thought, thinking about all the sex, attempted kidnapping, and the jet ski incidents that had them tossed in the ocean.

 

Because of all the commotion Leeteuk had made, everyone else soon made their appearances. Henry was the first to attack Kyuhyun, which was then followed by Eunhyuk coming over to him and whispering something perverted, making Kyuhyun smack him on the head.

 

“You may be married, but you’re still abusive towards me,” Eunhyuk pouted as he rubbed his head.

 

“You think _this_ is abusive? I’m going to hit your head so many times that you won’t have any brain cells left if you keep this up,” Kyuhyun stated as he raised his hand again.

 

Eunhyuk flinched a bit, but knew Kyuhyun wasn’t about to hit him again. They continued talking as Donghae talked to Siwon and Sungmin for a bit and as Leeteuk, Kangin, and Henry went to go set out all the food.

 

“Everyone can come and sit down now!” Leeteuk called from the dining room.

 

When they all entered the dining room, they saw just how much food was laying out. It looked like Leeteuk had been expecting to have a huge party instead of just a small get-together. Kyuhyun was starting to realize a trend with Siwon and his family making an abundance of food.

 

“I helped make this!” Henry stated as he pointed to all of the food on the table. “Let’s sit down and you can tell me how good it is!”

 

Laughing, everyone took their seats. Kangin too his place at the head of the table with Leeteuk sitting next to him. Siwon and Kyuhyun sat next to each other, and of course Donghae and Eunhyuk sat next to each other as well. Henry took his seat and motioned for Sungmin to sit next to him, but instead, the older took the seat across from the younger.

 

Once they were all seated and comfortable, they began placing food onto their plates. Just before everyone began eating, Kangin stood up at the head of the table.

 

“Before we begin, I would like to congratulate Siwon and Kyuhyun once more on their marriage,” Kangin stated. “May you have many happy years together!”

 

Everyone clapped for them and Kangin sat back down. Kyuhyun could feel his face turning red, and it was made even worse when Siwon leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

 

As they ate, everyone continued questioning them about how their honeymoon had gone. Siwon and Kyuhyun were more than thrilled to share the fun things that they did together, excluding the sex of course, even though that was probably the most mind blowing for both of them. They also chose to leave out the part where Kyuhyun was almost kidnapped and taken onto a strangers boat, since they were sure everyone would be shocked and Leeteuk might have a heart attack.

 

During the middle of lunch, Kyuhyun saw Hankyung and Taemin enter and stand just outside of the dining room, looking as if someone could come barging in the house at any moment and threaten them. They were still on patrol even for a small gathering like this. Siwon really didn’t mess around when it came to safety.

 

Lunch ended after an hour, and Henry was glad when everyone told him that the food had turned out very good. Most of it was gone by the time they were done with lunch. They all stood up and began making their way into the large family room, where they all sat down in different chairs or on the massive couch that looked like it could easily fit eight or nine people on it.

 

Leeteuk and Kangin took a seat on a small couch where Kangin comfortably rested his arm around Leeteuk’s waist. Siwon and Kyuhyun took a seat on the other small couch with Kyuhyun resting his head on the older’s shoulder. Donghae had sat down in a chair and Eunhyuk had gratefully scurried into his lap and situated himself there comfortably. Sungmin had laid down on one section of a “L” shaped couch. Henry then tried to settle down next to him, but Sungmin had sat up and moved Henry to the other side of the couch where he then sat and sulked.

 

Everyone was talking and laughing, having a good time in general, when Siwon all of the sudden got up from his seat and almost caused Kyuhyun to topple over on the couch. No one bothered paying too much attention, since they figured he was going to the bathroom. They all only stopped talking when they heard the piano being played.

 

Turning their heads, they saw Siwon sitting at the piano playing away as if no one else was in the room. Amidst the silence, jaws dropped and everyone sat up straighter.

 

“Wow…” Leeteuk sighed out. Leaning closer to Kyuhyun he whispered, “I haven’t heard Siwon play before.”

 

“You haven’t?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked voice, turning his head towards Leeteuk.

 

“No. Never…have you?” Leeteuk asked with an even more shocked expression on his face now.

 

“Yeah, a couple of times I have. He plays it at night sometimes,” Kyuhyun explained, thinking of the times he had heard Siwon play.

 

Leeteuk and Kyuhyun were suddenly interrupted when Siwon began singing. All of their jaws dropped completely open when he began doing this. Kyuhyun had never heard Siwon sing before, he didn’t know the man had that great of a voice. It sounded like heaven.

 

“He only ever sang when he was in an exceptionally good mood,” Leeteuk stated as he stared at Siwon. “I’ve only heard him sing a couple of times when he was younger. This is maybe the third time I’ve heard him.”

 

“What could make him this happy?” Kyuhyun asked as he continued watching Siwon along with everyone else.

 

“You,” Leeteuk answered with a smile on his face.

 

“Me?” Kyuhyun asked, pointing a finger towards himself.

 

“You,” Leeteuk stated again. “What else could it be?”

 

“It...it could be a lot of things…” Kyuhyun said.

 

“You never believe people when they tell you just how happy you make Siwon,” Leeteuk pointed out. “He has been a lot happier, since he’s met you and then getting to marry you. Plus you did just get back from your honeymoon and well...we all know what happens on a honeymoon.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled and bit his bottom lip, now unable to look at Leeteuk out of embarrassment, as he continued listening to Siwon play and sing. Siwon’s voice sounded to astonishing for words. There were no words to describe what this sounded like. It just captivated you and drew you into the point where you couldn’t walk away from it even if you tried.

 

The song finally ended and Siwon took a deep breath before turning around to everyone else. Everyone was still looking at him in amazement and then began clapping.

 

“Oh come on, it’s not like you’ve never heard me before,” Siwon stated.

 

“I’ve never heard you play the piano,” Leeteuk point out.

 

“Same…I never knew you were so good,” Kangin commented.

 

“We didn’t know either,” Donghae stated, referring to himself and Eunhyuk.

 

“And since Sungmin just met you not too long ago, that means he couldn’t have ever possibly heard you,” Eunhyuk pointed out.

 

“You would sit and peck at the keys, but never play an actual song,” Henry added in shock.

 

“Kyuhyun already knew that I play the piano,” Siwon stated, pointing to the younger.

 

“I never knew you could sing that well though,” Kyuhyun added.

 

“He is a man of many hidden talents,” Sungmin chimed in. “One more! One more!” he began chanting.

 

“No, no, no…” Siwon said waving his hands in the air. “I just wanted to do one to see how it sounds in this house,” he claimed.

 

“One more! One more! One more!” everyone else was soon chanting.

 

Siwon had no choice but to sit back down and play another piece. This one was slightly longer, but it sounded just as amazing as the first one had. By the time he had finished the piece, everyone was left with their mouths hanging open again.

 

“Now, I’m done,” Siwon stated as he closed the lid to the keys and walked away from the piano to sit on the arm of the couch Kyuhyun was in.

 

The conversation moved off of Siwon and his hidden musical talents, and diverged to other random topics that had everyone laughing and sharing stories.

 

After spending two more hours there, Siwon told his family and the others that they need to get going. Kyuhyun was still tired from the jet lag, so he agreed to leave as well. No one was glad to see them leave so early, but they all understood. Plus, Kyuhyun had work the next day that he had to be ready for.

 

“Check the perimeter before we leave,” Siwon told Hankyung and Taemin as he got up from the couch he had been sitting on.

 

The two of them nodded their heads before leaving the house and going to do the perimeter search. Siwon and Kyuhyun began to say their goodbyes, and by the time they were done, Hankyung and Taemin were just finishing their search. Everything was clear, so Siwon and Kyuhyun were able to leave.

 

“Can I drive?” Kyuhyun asked as soon as the front door was closed. “Please?! I’ll be _extra_ careful,” he begged.

 

Siwon sighed and declined his head as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the key to the car.

 

“If you scratch it or anything, I can always have it repaired no problem,” Siwon stated as he looked at the key in his hand. “Just promise you’ll be careful with it,” he said as he held out the key to Kyuhyun.

 

“I promise I’ll be careful!” Kyuhyun stated as he snatched the key from the man’s hand and ran to the car.

 

Siwon followed behind, wondering if he had just made a huge mistake.

 

Once in the car, Kyuhyun quickly buckled himself in and started the car, making it roar to life before stepping on the acceleration to make the engine rev. Siwon told Kyuhyun to wait to leave until Hankyung and Taemin were situated as well, so they could stick together like they had on the way there.

 

Impatiently, Kyuhyun sat in the driver’s seat and watched as Hankyung and Taemin made their way to their car and got situated. As soon as Kyuhyun and Siwon got the clear from Hankyung and Taemin, they were leaving.

 

“Make sure you don’t speed,” Siwon stated. “You might be the one driving, but the car is under my name.”

 

“Okay, okay. I do know how to drive, after all,” Kyuhyun stated as he pressed his foot harder onto the gas pedal.

 

“What did I just say?” Siwon asked as he was pushed back into his seat from the sudden acceleration.

 

“It’s only ten over the limit,” Kyuhyun replied. “I just wanted to see what it felt like to rev the engine a little,” he explained while lifting his foot off the acceleration and allowing the car to fall back to the speed limit.

 

They continued drive at a good speed with Hankyung and Taemin following a good distance behind them. Kyuhyun was constantly checking to see how far behind the two of them were when suddenly a car pulled up behind them, blocking Hankyung and Taemin from his sight. Siwon noticed as well and tapped his fingers on the door handle in uneasiness.

 

“Speed up,” Siwon told Kyuhyun when he saw how close the mysterious car was now following them.

 

“I thought you said-”

 

“Just speed up,” Siwon said, interrupting the younger. “It’s alright if I say you can. Go fifteen over the limit.”

 

“Fifteen!?” Kyuhyun asked in shock. “But you were upset when I went ten over.”

 

“Do it,” Siwon stated in a firm voice, still glancing in the mirrors to see the car behind them.

 

Kyuhyun pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and was glad the streets were basically empty for the most part. As they shot forward, Siwon noticed that the car behind them did as well.

 

“Change lanes,” Siwon told Kyuhyun.

 

This time, Kyuhyun didn’t question and pulled into the next lane. The car behind them did the same.

 

“Speed up even more,” Siwon ordered, tapping his hand on the dashboard out of agitation.

 

Pressing his foot down even more, Kyuhyun propelled them forwards and felt as he was pushed back into his seat. He sped up ten more miles over the speed limit, making them going twenty five over the limit now.

 

Averting his eyes to the side mirror, Siwon scoffed and bit the inside of his cheek. Once again, the car behind them had done the same and was soon caught up to them, tailing right behind them.

 

_*RING RING* *RING RING*_

 

Siwon pulled his phone out from his pocket and looked down at it to see it was Hankyung calling him.

 

“Hello?” Siwon answered.

 

 _“The car is following you,”_ Hankyung stated though it was clearly obvious without the man telling him that. _“What do you plan on doing?”_

 

“We’re going to lose whoever it is,” Siwon stated without a pause to think. “Have Taemin take down the licence plate number and the details of the car. Try your best to keep up and I’ll give you a call once we’ve lost him,” he instructed, glancing over to Kyuhyun in the process, who was working on holding their current speed without causing an accident.

 

Siwon hung up the phone and threw it into the center cupholder before adjusting himself in his seat.

 

“We’re going to floor it,” Siwon told Kyuhyun.

 

“Floor it!?” the younger asked, his eyes almost popping out of his head when he heard Siwon say that. He had never floored it before and had no idea if he was going to be able to handle a car, one he was driving for the first time, while doing that.

 

“I need you to listen to what I tell you to do, and react quickly and accurately,” Siwon stated as he gripped his seatbelt with one hand. “Can you do that?”

 

“Siwon, I-”

 

“Yes or no!?” he shouted, wanting a clear answer in a time like this.

 

“Yes. I-I’ll try my best,” Kyuhyun answered in a bit of a shaking voice.

 

“Good, now floor it!” Siwon ordered.

 

Kyuhyun pushed his foot down even more on the gas pedal and sped forward. They were going fourty over the speed limit and Kyuhyun couldn’t have been more happy that the road was basically straight. If there were turns and curves, he was sure that he would flip the car.

 

“Take the next side road,” Siwon commanded as he pulled out his phone from the center council.

 

Slowing down a little, but not too much, Kyuhyun pulled the car down the side road and then floored it again. Kyuhyun was just thankful he had managed to do it successfully and in a way that had pleased Siwon. After his last driving experience with the man on the day they had seen Doctor Shindong together, he didn’t want to get yelled at again.

 

Siwon glanced out the side mirror and slammed his fist into the side of the door. Once again, the car behind them had followed.

 

“Can’t we have Hankyung and Taemin drive closer and distract him, or cut him off or something?” Kyuhyun offered.

 

“I’m going to call and see if that is possible,” Siwon stated as he punched in Hankyung’s number. “Hankyung!” Siwon said in a fierce tone as soon as the man answered the phone. “Get as close as you can to this other car and see if you can block it off somehow or distract the person in it long enough for us to get away.”

 

 _“I’m sorry, Sir. We’ve gotten too separated and were cut off by a truck. We don’t have your location,”_ Hankyung stated.

 

“What fucking good are you two then!?” Siwon shouted into the phone. “Kyuhyun, take the next left,” he instructed before turning his attention back to the phone. “Listen to me, both of you! We’re going to head towards the large parking lot by the mall. It should confuse him if we’re able to get there ahead of him and park somewhere busy. Get there and then track him down! You better not fucking mess this up!”

 

Siwon hung up the call and ran his hands through his hair. This was not what he wanted to deal with on his first full day back from his honeymoon with Kyuhyun.

 

“Do you know how to get to the mall from here?” Siwon asked after a couple of tense, silent seconds passed.

 

“Roughly. I don’t like going shopping or roaming around in the mall, so I never took the time to really memorize where it was,” the younger explained.

 

“Take the next left and then a right, then the right immediately after that and go down five blocks before turning left again,” Siwon ordered as he looked out the rearview mirror and saw the car was still trailing close to them. _This person planned to do this...they’re in a sports car too so they would be able to keep up no matter what,_ he said to himself in a slight panic.

 

Kyuhyun tried his hardest to remember what Siwon had just told him to do. He had given him too many directions at once, and in this stressful of a situation he was finding it hard to remember exactly what Siwon had said. Kyuhyun was doing alright until he accidentally turned down the fourth block instead of the fifth.

 

“Can you not listen to instructions!? You were suppose to go down the fifth block not the forth!” Siwon screamed as he faced Kyuhyun.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t fucking give me a million directions at once then!” Kyuhyun shouted back as he continued on the street he was on, not caring right now if it was the wrong one. “If you gave instructions like a normal person this wouldn’t have happened! So don’t bitch at me about it!” he screamed in frustration, pushing his foot down harder on the acceleration.

 

Siwon was at a loss for words right now as he stared at Kyuhyun. The younger rarely raised his voice at him and swearing, besides for during sex, was unusual as well. Having nothing else to say, Siwon rested back in his seat and watched the road ahead of them.

 

The street Kyuhyun had ended up turning down quickly turned into a congested one. There were a lot more cars and they were forced to slow down significantly, almost to what felt like a crawl.

 

“Slowly weave your way between the cars if you can,” Siwon instructed in a gentler tone, knowing that shouting at Kyuhyun wasn’t going to help the situation any.

 

Carefully, Kyuhyun weaved his way between the cars. Slowly, he was putting more and more distance between them and the car that was following them. Since the drivers didn’t want to let everyone pass them, because that only meant they would be in traffic longer, the gap continued to grow.

 

“Here, turn off here and floor it again. The road should be clear,” Siwon stated as he pointed to the next side street.

 

Kyuhyun turned down the street once he was able to and pressed the gas pedal down once again.

 

“Maybe that mistake of your’s just saved us,” Siwon stated. “That road is always congested, but it got us more space from the other car.” Running his hands through his hair again, Siwon began looking in the mirrors. “He’s still behind us, but we have a good lead,” the man stated as he saw the car a comfortable distance behind them. “Keep going straight and take the next right, then we should be at the mall and we can hide in the parking lot.”

 

 _Siwon wants to hide? That doesn’t seem very...Siwon-ish,_ the younger thought to himself. “What if he finds us in there though? We’ll be trapped,” Kyuhyun pointed out in a worried voice.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let that happen. And I have a plan,” Siwon stated in a reassuring voice, even though Kyuhyun could still tell he was just as worried as he was.

 

Kyuhyun quickly glanced over at Siwon before returning his eyes to the road and did as he was told.

In a matter of minutes, they were pulling into a large parking lot that appeared to have every single spot taken. Kyuhyun wondered how they were ever going to find a place to hide.

 

“Go into the parking garage,” Siwon said, pointing over to the left where the entrance was. “We aren’t going to park in there, but it’ll force whoever is in the other car to go in there as well. We can leave while he’s still driving around.”

 

“Won’t he already know what our car looks like though?” Kyuhyun pointed out, since he did not think everyone would have an Audi TT to drive around.

 

“Look around Kyuhyun. This is one of the higher-end malls. There are expensive cars all around us,” Siwon stated.

 

As Kyuhyun continued driving, he glanced around to see that Siwon was right. There were other Audis, BMWs, Porsches, Aston Martins, Bentleys, he even spied a Bugatti, and much, much more.

 

Heading towards the parking garage, Kyuhyun was forced to slow down even more than when he had entered the parking lot. He knew that if they got into an accident while in the parking garage, they would be caught. As soon as they made their way to the top of the parking garage, they turned around and started to make their descent. While they were going down, they found themselves sandwiched between other cars, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. This allowed them to make their way out by sneaking in between them.

 

There was still no sign of the car that was following them by the time they were leaving the parking garage.

 

“Now comes the more difficult part,” Siwon stated as he began looking around. “We need to find a parking spot. The first one you see…take it. I don’t care where it is.”

 

Kyuhyun continued driving and searching for a spot, but each one they came across was filled. Neither of them knew how much time they had before the other car would be out of the parking garage, so they had to hurry.

 

It only took a minute or so until Kyuhyun spotted someone who was backing out of a spot, so he stopped and waited for the spot to be free. The time it took for the other car to back out and drive away felt like an eternity because both of them were eager to get hidden. Soon Kyuhyun was pulling the car into the empty spot and Siwon then quickly yanked the key from the ignition. Kyuhyun was about to ask why Siwon had yanked the key out so suddenly, but was pushed down in his seat and watched as Siwon lowered himself as well. It wasn’t the most comfortable position since they still had their seatbelts on, but Kyuhyun didn’t dare move.

They both stayed slumped down in their seats and Siwon stitched his phone to vibrate to be extra careful.

 

“What do we do now?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked over at Siwon.

 

“All we can do is wait right now,” Siwon replied as he quickly sent out a text message to Hankyung alert them when the car that was following them leaves the parking lot. “The person can’t drive around this lot forever.”

 

It was absolutely quiet in the car as Kyuhyun and Siwon waited. The only sounds were Kyuhyun shaking breaths and Siwon’s more calm ones.

 

 _How can he be so calm when someone was chasing after us?_ Kyuhyun asked himself, closing his eyes to try and relax a bit more.

 

When Siwon’s phone began vibrating all of the sudden, Kyuhyun thought he was about to have a heart attack.

 

“Hello?” Siwon answered in a hushed voice.

 

 _“Sir,”_ Taemin replied this time. _“We just saw the car exit the parking lot. What do you want us to do?”_

 

“Follow it for as long as possible to see where it’s going,” Siwon replied. “Let me know where he ends up.”

 

 _“Yes, Sir,”_ Taemin replied in a serious voice. _“We will keep you informed.”_

 

With a sigh of relief, Siwon ended the call and leaned his head forward. He took a couple of deep breaths before lifting his head again.

 

“We’re safe now,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he sat up more in his seat.

 

Kyuhyun slowly did the same and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. When Siwon looked over at Kyuhyun, he saw the younger also looked extremely pale and was sweating slightly.

 

“Are you going to be able to drive?” Siwon asked when he saw Kyuhyun’s condition.

 

Siwon reached forward to move some of Kyuhyun’s hair away from his face, but the younger flinched and slapped his hand away. Kyuhyun then looked at his hand to see it shaking.

 

“No,” the younger answered weakly. “We…we were just chased…” he said, looking over at Siwon.

 

“Come here, Kyuhyun,” Siwon cooed as he unbuckled himself and held his arms open.

 

Kyuhyun undid his seatbelt and leaned over to Siwon. They were hugging and Siwon was trying to calm the younger, and before Kyuhyun knew what he was doing, he crawled into Siwon’s lap and hugged the man tighter. It wasn’t the easiest thing Kyuhyun had ever done, since the car was smaller, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be closer to Siwon.

 

Siwon allowed for the younger to crawl into his lap and held him there protectively. Kyuhyun rested his head against Siwon’s shoulder as he body shook. While they were clinging to each other, Siwon realized Kyuhyun was crying a little bit because his shirt was starting to get wet from his tears.

 

“Kyuhyun, you’re crying,” Siwon stated, though he knew Kyuhyun didn’t need to be told that. “Look at me, Kyuhyun,” he told the younger.

 

Clinging tighter to Siwon, Kyuhyun shook his head and held onto Siwon even harder.

 

Carefully, Siwon pushed Kyuhyun away from him a bit before grabbing hold of his chin and forcing him to look at him. More tears were coming down Kyuhyun’s face and were rolling down Siwon’s hand now.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized with a small sniffle. “It’s j-just all the s-stress and...and I was scared…” the younger explained. He just couldn’t help it, fear was flooding his body.

 

“There’s no need to apologize, Kyuhyun,” Siwon cooed gently to him.

 

“But...I-I…”

 

“You did great, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on the younger’s lips. “You listened to me well and you kept us both safe,” he stated as he began planting more kisses along the younger’s face and neck. “Please, calm down,” he asked, stroking one of Kyuhyun’s cheeks with his hand as he released his chin.

 

Pulling his head slightly away, the younger managed to nod his head a little. When he got closer to Siwon again, the man leaned forward the pulled down a bit of Kyuhyun’s shirt, just enough to expose his collar bones. He immediately began sucking on them and leaving small hickies all over them. This got Kyuhyun moaning and moving his hips a bit.

 

While Kyuhyun was moaning, Siwon pulled the lever on the side of the seat and made it decline as far as it could go. Kyuhyun let out a small yelp when Siwon pulled him down with him. They ended with Kyuhyun straddling over Siwon, with his eyes wide from shock and still wet from his tears.

 

“Switch with me and lay down,” Siwon instructed as he began to sit up more, placing one of his hands on Kyuhyun’s hip.

 

It was a bit difficult for them to change their positions, but they managed to do it somehow without hurting themselves and hitting their heads or knees against something.

 

Once Kyuhyun was laying down, Siwon brought his hand up to the younger’s crotch. Kyuhyun took a sharp breath in and tilted his head back a bit while he watched Siwon.

 

“You did such a good job,” Siwon said again as he began rubbing Kyuhyun’s crotch with his hand.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned out as he bucked his hips slightly.

 

“I won’t be able to do much, but I want to make you feel good,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun slightly nodded his head as he watched Siwon unbuckle his pants, undid the button and pull down the zipper. He then pulled down Kyuhyun’s pants and boxers, just enough so he would have access to his cock and ass.

 

Siwon began pumping Kyuhyun’s erection which only made Kyuhyun moan louder, not caring if anyone walking past could hear him. When Kyuhyun opened his eyes to look at Siwon, he saw the man wetting some of his fingers in his mouth. Eager, Kyuhyun pulled his shirt up himself and began playing with his nipples. All Siwon could do was smirk down at the younger and remove his fingers from his mouth.

 

“Are you ready?” Siwon asked.

 

“Please…just make me feel good,” Kyuhyun begged.

 

Smiling, Siwon moved his hand down to Kyuhyun’s ass and slowly worked a finger inside. Kyuhyun let out a small whine and pushed his hips down against Siwon’s finger. The man moved his finger inside of him a couple of times before adding a second and pressing against Kyuhyun’s prostate.

 

Kyuhyun moaned louder and abandoned playing with his nipples. One of his hands went up to the window of the car as he pressed against it and the other to the center council.

 

“Don’t break the window now,” Siwon said as he brushed up against the same bundle of nerves again. “That would be expensive to fix.”

 

“You have the money!” the younger shouted. “More…I want more…give me more!” Kyuhyun begged as he writhed around on the seat in pleasure.

 

Of course Siwon obliged to what Kyuhyun was asking for and added in two more fingers. Kyuhyun felt his self being stretched and would have cum if it wasn’t for Siwon’s tight grip at the base of his cock. He wanted to release so bad, but whenever he tried to get more friction he found he couldn’t.

 

“Siwon…Siwon, please. Let me cum! I need to cum!” Kyuhyun shouted as he pushed his hips against Siwon’s fingers more.

 

“Oh just look at how your ass swallows my fingers,” Siwon stated, ignoring Kyuhyun’s cries. “If I added one more, I’m sure I could just fit my whole fist inside,” he commented with some genuine curiosity in his voice.

 

Kyuhyun slid his hand down the window he had been pressing again and looked up at Siwon with fear in his eyes. He’d never been fisted and he didn’t want to start now. That experience sounded way too painful to even begin considering.

 

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that to you right now,” Siwon stated. “But I will do this,” he stated as he brushed up against Kyuhyun’s prostate again before spreading all four fingers wide inside of the younger’s ass.

 

“Aaaaahh!” Kyuhyun moaned, feeling himself being stretched so deep inside. “Fuck! Siwon! Please…let me cum…let me cum!” Kyuhyun called out more desperately this time with a couple of tears coming from his eyes because of the pleasure and the desperation to cum.

 

“Cum hard for me then,” Siwon stated. “Let’s see if we can get it on the ceiling again,” he said as he pointed Kyuhyun’s erection up towards the ceiling more and began pumping it hard and fast while he fingered the younger’s ass at a fast, hard pace.

 

Kyuhyun began panting harder, grabbing anything he could in the car to hold onto. He didn’t know what to do with his body because Siwon was overstimulating him too quickly.

 

“Siwon…Siwon…” Kyuhyun panted as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. “SIWON!” he finally moaned as he felt himself release.

 

As he came, he arched his back off the seat and clawed at it. Siwon never stopped pushing up on his prostate the entire time he was cuming, which only prolonged his orgasm and forced him into a higher level of ecstasy.

 

“You got a bit of your cum on the ceiling,” Siwon stated as he looked up and saw white splattered against the black ceiling of the car. “I’ll have that cleaned later.” Pulling his fingers out from Kyuhyun’s ass and removing his hand from the younger’s now flaccid cock, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. “I’ll drive us home now,” Siwon stated as he wiped his hands off before handing it over to Kyuhyun, who began wiping his stomach off.

 

Siwon opened the door, while Kyuhyun’s seat was still declined back, and got out to go over to the drivers side. As he was getting in, Kyuhyun was re-adjusting his seat and pulling his shirt down and his pants up. His breathing was shaky and his face flushed.

 

“Thank you for that,” Kyuhyun said as Siwon began reversing out of the parking spot. “I needed that,” he stated.

 

“I figured you would since you were so stressed. But I meant it when I said you did a good job,” Siwon told the younger.

 

“You didn’t seem too happy at one point when you were shouting at me,” the younger reminded him as they drove down the aisle and out into traffic.

 

“I’m sorry about that. I was stressed too, you know,” Siwon admitted. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to follow us like that. Plus, I didn’t know who was following us…I still don’t,” the man pointed out, keeping his eyes focused on the road. “Was it a male or a female? Were they targeting someone random? What did they want? What would have happened if they did manage to catch us?”

 

“I don’t like all those questions,” Kyuhyun stated in a worried voice.

 

“They’re all questions we have to think about though,” Siwon reminded him. “We can’t let something like this go and not consider all of those questions, and more.”

 

“What are you going to do about cleaning the car?” Kyuhyun questioned, changing the topic to something less urgent.

 

“Here,” Siwon said as he handed Kyuhyun his phone. “There should be a contact in there called “Audi Specialty Shop”,” he explained. “Select them and send them a text with the car make, model, and color and tell them to have it completely cleaned as soon as possible,” Siwon instructed.

 

Kyuhyun did just that, asking Siwon for specifics of the car, before handing the phone back to the man who tucked it away in his pocket.

 

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, with both Siwon and Kyuhyun looking in all the car mirrors constantly. Both of them were being just as paranoid whenever a car pulled up too close to them or raced past. Siwon still hadn’t heard back from either Hankyung or Taemin, so they had no idea where the car that was following them had ended up.

 

When they reached home, Siwon drove around the block twice to make sure he didn’t see the car that had been following them. While they were circling the block again, Siwon realized during the chase, he hadn’t paid close enough attention to completely remember what kind of car it had been or even the color.

 

Siwon was certain he didn’t see the car the second time around, or at least no car that looked suspicious. He quickly pulled into the parking garage and ushered Kyuhyun to the elevator, keeping one arm around him protectively.

 

While they were waiting for the elevator, another man came and stood next to them.

 

“Hello,” the stranger said as he looked at Kyuhyun and Siwon.

 

“H-hello…” Kyuhyun responds, not wanting to be rude.

 

“Shy one, isn’t he?” the man comments, reaching out and patting Kyuhyun on the shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun flinched away and took a small step towards Siwon, burying himself more into the man’s side for protection. He couldn’t help but think the man looked a bit intimidating and didn’t want to get closer to him than he had to be.

 

“Is there something we can help you with?” Siwon asked in an annoyed tone.

 

“Oh, nope. Nothing at all. I just happen to live on the sixteenth floor of this building,” he stated happily. “But I feel like I am being rude. My name is Kim Wonshik. I live with my roommates, Lee Jaehwan and Han Sanghyuk,” the man stated as he held out his hand to Siwon. “And you?”

 

“Choi Siwon,” Siwon replied, not even looking over the the man, and not shaking his hand either.

 

Wonshik put his hand down and then looked at Kyuhyun.

 

“What’s your name?” Wonshik asked Kyuhyun.

 

“You don’t need to worry about his name,” Siwon stated for the younger and pulled him in closer just as the elevator arrived.

 

The three of them stepped in and Wonshik pressed the button for the sixteenth floor where he needed to go.

 

“What floor do you need?” Wonshik asked as his finger hovered over the buttons, waiting for Siwon’s answer.

 

“I have a code I need to enter,” Siwon stated in a bored tone.

 

“Oooohhh! You must own one of the nice rooms then!” Wonshik stated in awe. “I’m so jealous of you! I have a nice room as well, but I hear the one with the private codes have multiple, larger rooms and it’s kind of like a one floor house that you own.”

 

“It is,” Siwon answered coldly.

 

Wonshik nodded his head in amazement and then turned his gaze to Kyuhyun again. Kyuhyun had no idea why the man wanted to keep talking to him when he and Siwon showed no interest in holding a conversation with him.

 

“So are you visiting him?” Wonshik asked Kyuhyun. “Are you his brother or something? Maybe cousin? Or just a friend?”

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Wonshik and then back at the floor of the elevator, wishing that it would move faster.

 

“I’m just visiting,” Kyuhyun answered nervously as he felt the grip Siwon had on his become tighter.

 

“Why don’t I come and visit you one day then? I’d like to get to know you better, since you’re acting so shy. That is, if it’s alright with Mr. Choi,” Wonshik commented.

 

“No…it’s not alright with me,” Siwon replied.

 

“Come on. If we’re going to be in the same building, I need to get to know more people,” Wonshik stated with a large smile as he rubbed his hand on Kyuhyun’s head quickly.

 

Siwon clenched his teeth as he watched Wonshik touch Kyuhyun. He was absolutely furious right now. Kyuhyun had just let the man touch him like it was nothing and hadn’t made a move to swat his hand away, or even moved.

 

“Oh, this is my floor,” Wonshik said as the elevator doors opened. “I’ll see you later, Mr. Choi and Mr. Choi’s friend,” Wonshik said before he walked away.

 

The doors closed and Siwon punched in the code needed to get to his room. After he was done doing that, he looked down at Kyuhyun.

 

“You let him touch you pretty easily,” Siwon stated fiercely.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized as he leaned up against a wall in the elevator.

 

“Do you know what I want to do to you because of that?” the man asked while trying to keep his temper in check.

 

“The playroom?” the younger asked, tilting his head up towards Siwon to see if he was right.

 

“It’s like you’re a mind reader sometimes,” Siwon said just as the doors were opening into his living room.

 

Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun by the wrist and lead him the the playroom door. He left him standing there as he went to the bedroom and quickly grabbed the key. He hadn’t changed his clothes or anything, but flashed the key at Kyuhyun when he returned.

 

The door was flung open and Kyuhyun stepped inside, quickly followed by Siwon. Once inside, the door closed with a slam and the lights flickered on.

 

“Strip,” Siwon commanded.


	11. It's...

“Strip,” Siwon commanded.

 

Kyuhyun began pulling off his clothes and waited for Siwon to start doing the same, only to find he wasn’t removing anything. Even though Siwon wasn’t stripping, Kyuhyun knew better than to stop and ask questions.

 

Once he had all of this clothes off, Siwon took another step closer to him.

 

“Since we’re married now, I think I should give you a bit of a say on what goes on in here,” Siwon stated. “How do you want it?”

 

“You’re really letting me choose?” Kyuhyun asked in shock. “It isn’t much of a punishment if I get to choo-”

 

“If you don’t choose is five seconds, I’m choosing for you,” Siwon explained, cutting the younger off and holding up his hand in front of Kyuhyun. “Five…four…” the man counted down, lower in fingers, “Three…two…” he continued, wiggling his fingers to show Kyuhyun he was almost out of time to make a decision.

 

“Rough!” Kyuhyun called out before his time limit ran out.

 

“I can do that for you,” Siwon said with a smirk running across his face and lowering his hand, knowing exactly what he had planned for the younger.

 

Siwon gripped Kyuhyun’s shoulder and dragged him over to a table that was in the room. Kyuhyun winced at how hard Siwon was handling him, but remembered that he had asked for him to be rough with him and wasn’t going to expect anything less from the man.

 

Soon, Siwon had Kyuhyun standing in front of the table, facing away from it.

 

“Don’t move from this spot,” Siwon ordered as he looked Kyuhyun up and down a couple of times.

 

Doing as he was told, Kyuhyun stayed standing there as he watched Siwon walk away to grab something. When Siwon disappeared from his vision, Kyuhyun didn’t dare turn his head, since he didn’t know what that would make Siwon do to him.

 

“I’m going to put this on you,” Siwon stated as he held up a blindfold once he was back in front of the younger.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t object and allowed Siwon to fasten the blindfold around his eyes. Everything was cut off from his vision as he waited to see what Siwon would do next. He then felt a hand against his chest give him a harsh push back. Falling backwards, Kyuhyun landed on the table with a hard thud. Kyuhyun stayed sitting how he had landed and waited again. His body had gone tense and Siwon wasn’t telling him anything so he had no idea what he was suppose to do, if anything.

 

Remaining still, Kyuhyun felt Siwon’s fingertips running down his left arm. It felt good as the man’s heated flesh moved lightly along his. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but shiver a bit at the contact and bite his bottom lip in anticipation.

 

When Siwon reached Kyuhyun’s wrist, he gave it a hard tug, forcing the younger to lay down on his back with his arm extended above his head. There was a sound and then the feeling of a leather cuff being secured to his wrist. When Siwon released his wrist, Kyuhyun tried to pull at the cuff but found that he was secured to the table and didn’t allow him to move at all. Siwon quickly did the same with Kyuhyun’s other arm without saying anything to him. Kyuhyun gave another tug once his other wrist was secured, but then laid completely still.

 

“Now, I’m going to give you another choice regarding what you want to do,” Siwon stated as he ran his hand down Kyuhyun's chest and stomach, only stopping just above his cock, which was already becoming hard. “I’m giving you options not just because I feel you should get them, but also because that man touching you was not completely your fault,” he explained in a gentle tone. “Since you’re getting a say in what happens, don’t think of this so much as a punishment...but more as a...experiment. Alright?”

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun let a small moan escape his lips as he rolled his hips in an almost impatient manner.

 

“You’re going to tell me which option you want to happen, alright?” Siwon asked, watching how Kyuhyun moved on the table and fighting back a moan of his own at how delectable the younger looked right now.

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun panted out, “…Master,” he added.

 

“I still love hearing that from you,” Siwon purred in delight. “Option one…” he said, then giving a small flick to the head of Kyuhyun’s erection, causing the younger so scream in pleasure.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun called out, trying his best not to move too much.

 

“Silence,” Siwon stated, giving the top of his thigh a hard smack. “As I was saying, option one, I have a catheter which gets inserted into your urethra,” he explained while he grasped Kyuhyun’s cock and rubbed his thumb over the slit and pressed down.

 

Kyuhyun gasped in pleasure and pulled at his restraints while trying to control himself.

 

“There are tiny beads on the catheter, which get bigger little by little. But don’t worry, they never get big enough to cause any permanent damage,” Siwon clarified. “I would be fucking you as hard as I want while I play with the catheter in you, and you wouldn’t be able to cum until I pull the catheter out.”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but move more on the table. Just thinking about what that would be like made him hornier. He had never had anything like that done with him.

 

“Option two,” Siwon continued. “You would get a cockring…” he began, “…and I would use a fleshlight on your cock to simulate what it feels like being in someone’s ass. You’ve always joked about being the top in the relationship, so this would semi give you a taste of what it feels like. While I play with you like that, I would have a small egg vibrator in your ass and I would fuck you.”

 

Once again, Kyuhyun writhed around on the table and made small whining noises.

 

“If you don’t feel comfortable experimenting like this, I can always give you a regular punishment you’ve had before,” Siwon explained.

 

 _So I can choose something new or old?_ the younger asked himself, leaning more towards the newer options, since they sounded interesting.

 

“Which one would you prefer?” Siwon asked. “With both of them, I’ll be controlling when you cum so that doesn’t really matter.”

 

“Th-the first one…” Kyuhyun responded shyly as he pulled a little on his restraints in anticipation.

 

“I’ll be right back then,” Siwon stated as he ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s inner thigh, making him shake and moan a little more.

 

While Siwon was getting the catheter and lube, Kyuhyun brought his legs up and rubbed them together, trying to get some friction to his half formed erection. Kyuhyun could hear a couple drawers opening and closing, and then the quick pace of feet returning to the table.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Siwon asked, placing down the catheter and lube, and forcefully grabbing Kyuhyun’s legs.

 

Siwon forced them apart and soon Kyuhyun felt a leather strap being placed on each of his thighs. The next time he tried to close his legs, he found he couldn’t.

 

 _Fuck...a spacerbar…_ Kyuhyun swore to himself as he moved his hips a little. _But a spacerbar used in a new place...that’s kinky,_ he said, feeling his erection twitch against his stomach.

 

“In order for me to be able to put the catheter in you, I need to get you fully erect,” Siwon explained as he popped the tube of lube and spread some on his fingers.

 

All Kyuhyun could hear was the sound of the lube being spread on Siwon’s fingers as the man moved them around, making sure they were well coated. When the sound stopped, he left one of Siwon’s hands on the underside of one of his thighs, and then felt two fingers at his entrance. He had just been fingered recently so he knew he wasn’t going to need much preparation.

 

Siwon began pushing against his prostate constantly. He moved his two fingers in a scissoring motion so they were constantly striking Kyuhyun’s prostate. There wasn’t one instant when Kyuhyun wasn’t feeling that bundle of nerves being pressed against. He was in heaven.

 

In almost no time flat, Kyuhyun knew he was fully erect and could feel the precum dripping onto his stomach.

 

The urge to cum was getting stronger and stronger, and Kyuhyun began screaming out Siwon’s name.

 

“Please, let me cum once Siwon!” Kyuhyun begged.

 

“Don’t talk,” Siwon ordered.

 

Kyuhyun closed his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip to try to prevent himself from saying anything else. The younger thought he was going to be able to go without saying anything again, but that’s when Siwon began playing with the slit on the head of his cock.

 

“Fuck! Master, please!” Kyuhyun shouted as he thrust his hips.

 

“I thought I said no talking!” Siwon shouted this time as he withdrew his hands from Kyuhyun's body and then smacked his exposed ass.

 

Kyuhyun let out a small yelp, but then heard Siwon walking away again. When he returned, he walked up towards Kyuhyun’s head and gave the younger a tug on his hair, signaling for him to lift his head. Kyuhyun lifted his head and had his mouth partly open from panting so hard. The next thing he knew, a ball gag was being shoved into his mouth and fastened tightly in place.

 

“You said rough,” Siwon reminded him. “But now I think we can start the fun.”

 

There was the pop sound of the lube being opened and Kyuhyun listened while some was squirted out of the bottle.

 

“You have to stay still while I put the catheter in or it’s going to hurt you more,” Siwon warned, grabbing Kyuhyun’s cock with one of his hands. “I’m going to start pushing the catheter in now,” he stated, touching the end of the catheter to Kyuhyun’s urethra.

 

At the touch, Kyuhyun flexed his hips. He couldn't help it.

 

“I said you have to stay still,” Siwon told him in a firm voice as he removed the catheter so he wouldn’t accidently hurt Kyuhyun.

 

“Mmmmm…” Kyuhyun whined through the ball gag in his mouth.

 

“Let’s try this again. I’m going to start pushing it in,” Siwon told the younger.

 

Siwon brought the catheter back down to Kyuhyun’s erection and managed to push barely anything in when Kyuhyun flexed his hips again.

 

“That’s it!” Siwon stated, placing the catheter down. “I said to stay still so I won’t hurt you, but it seems you’re incapable of doing that.”

 

Kyuhyun whined in apology, but Siwon wasn’t having any of that. He whined again before thinking, _I did ask for it rough...he’s just doing what I asked for._

 

There was a strap dangling off each side of the table. Siwon grabbed each strap and placed them on the table. It was one large buckle meant for restraining. Siwon placed the two pieces together between Kyuhyun’s stomach and pelvis before fastening it tightly. He wasn’t pleased when Kyuhyun tried moving again, but was thrilled when he saw the younger wasn’t getting anywhere. Kyuhyun was now secured down to the table. If need be, there were straps that could be placed across his chest and abdominal region.

 

“We’re going to try this again,” Siwon stated as he picked up the catheter. “Don’t disappoint me this time,” he warned before touching the catheter to Kyuhyun’s urethra.

 

This time, he managed to slip enough of the catheter in until right before the first small ball on it. Once the small ball reached Kyuhyun’s urethra, Siwon stopped pushing in and twisted the catheter while it was inside, stimulating Kyuhyun more.

 

Kyuhyun moaned loudly and pulled at the restraints on his wrists before feeling the first small ball being pushed into him. The feeling was completely different from anything else he had ever experienced. It hurt a bit, but it also felt oddly good. Siwon continued pushing more of the catheter into Kyuhyun when he didn’t hear any sounds in immense pain.

 

There was so much pleasure running through his body that Kyuhyun had lost count of how many of the small balls had entered his urethra. All he knew was that he wanted to cum so badly. He could feel it all building up inside of him, ready to explode.

 

Eventually, Siwon stopped pushing the catheter in and he leaned over towards Kyuhyun.

 

“It’s all the way in,” he whispered to the younger who was now sweating. “Let the fun being.”

 

“Mmmmmmm!” Kyuhyun moaned when he felt Siwon quickly pulling the catheter out before pushing it back in. “Mmmm! Mmmmmmm!” he moaned even louder when he felt Siwon twisting the catheter inside of him.

 

Siwon pushed the catheter all the way inside again and then removed his hands. He went to Kyuhyun’s thighs and unclipped the spacerbar from the leather cuffs, but left the cuffs on. This table still had many more latches to it that he could make use of if he wanted to.

 

“Before you become all worried, this table was built for this. There’s no way it’s going to break,” Siwon stated.

 

Siwon then quickly stripped his clothes off and climbed onto the table. He threw Kyuhyun’s legs over his hips and aligned the head of his cock with the younger’s twitching hole. Without any warning, Siwon pushed his erection all the way inside of Kyuhyun. The younger arched his back as much as possible at the sudden full feeling in his ass. He loved the feeling of Siwon’s hot, throbbing cock seated inside of him.

 

As Siwon stayed inside of him, only grinding his hips so far, he went back to paying attention to the catheter in Kyuhyun. Siwon began pulling and pushing the catheter and twisting it again.

 

Tears of pleasure were running down from behind Kyuhyun’s blindfold. Then, Siwon began thrusting inside of him. At first, when he pulled out, he would pull the catheter out. Then when he thrusted in, he would thrust the catheter in as well. Siwon then switched the pulling the catheter out while he was thrusting in, and pushing the catheter back in while he was pulling out.

 

Kyuhyun was a sweating, moaning, screaming mess on the table. He was trying to move, but he was strapped down too well that he couldn’t move the way he wanted. That’s when Siwon got another idea of what he could do.

 

Siwon pulled completely out of Kyuhyun, undid the strap between the younger’s stomach and pelvis, and worked on bending the younger in half like he had done before. As he bent Kyuhyun in half, he reached for cords attached to the table and clipped them to the leather cuffs around the younger’s thighs. This made sure to keep Kyuhyun held in place and exposed his quivering hole more.

 

“Oh, you just look glorious,” Siwon stated, running his hand over the younger’s ass and giving it a sharp slap.

 

The slap earned another moan from Kyuhyun, and Siwon saw his body shake in pleasure.

 

“Mmmmmm…” Kyuhyun moaned out through the gag as he tried to get Siwon’s attention.

 

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to go and get something I know you’ll like,” Siwon explained as he went over to the wall and grabbed the brown leather riding crop.

 

When Siwon returned the the table, he smacked the riding crop against his hand a couple of times. Siwon heard Kyuhyun take a sharp breath and laughed a little. Kyuhyun already knew what was coming.

 

Bringing the riding crop down to Kyuhyun’s ass, Siwon lightly gave both of Kyuhyun’s completely exposed cheeks a couple of taps. Each tap made Kyuhyun moan again and thrust his hips a little.

 

The next time the riding crop met with Kyuhyun’s ass, it was hard. Very hard.

 

“Aaahhh!” Kyuhyun screamed in pleasure through his ball gag. “Mmmmm!” he whined while moving around as much as he could, which wasn’t much.

 

“I told you, you’d enjoy it,” Siwon commented before hitting Kyuhyun again with the riding crop.

 

In total, Siwon struck Kyuhyun fifteen times with the riding crop before throwing it onto the floor and climbing back onto the table. He positioned himself at Kyuhyun’s tight hole before pushing himself in, enjoying the heat of the younger’s ass.

 

Siwon began thrusting hard, driving into Kyuhyun faster and harder than before. He could tell Kyuhyun was trying to move his hips as well, but he wasn’t getting far with the way he was restrained.

 

Kyuhyun’s ass started clamping down around Siwon’s erection, showing Siwon he was going to have a dry orgasm soon. If that happened, he knew he was going to lose it and cum himself.

 

“I know you’re reaching your limit,” Siwon grunted between thrusts. “Let’s push you over the edge,” he commented before thrusting even harder.

 

Siwon’s hips snapped forward, burying himself deeper inside the younger and at a faster pace. It only took a couple more thrusts before he watched as Kyuhyun’s body shook violently, and felt how his ass clamped down around him so tight. Kyuhyun cried out from behind the ball gag and Siwon couldn’t hold back anymore. He felt himself cuming and exploded inside of Kyuhyun without warning him.

 

When Kyuhyun felt Siwon cuming inside of him, he began whining and panting harder. He wanted to cum as well. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold it in without going crazy.

 

Without pulling out, Siwon disconnected the cords from the leather cuffs on Kyuhyun’s thighs and threw his legs over his shoulders. Siwon then began thrusting in and out of Kyuhyun while pulling on the catheter again. He knew Kyuhyun was going to be close to cuming again.

 

It only took a couple more minutes of fucking Kyuhyun hard, and pulling and pushing the catheter until he was clamping down on his cock with all his might for a second time.

 

Siwon pushed the catheter in all the way as he continued thrusting and began twisting and jerking it around. He did this for a little while longer, until he finally pushed it in one last time and then pulled it out. As he pulled it all the way out, he came inside of Kyuhyun for the second time and the younger came as well.

 

Kyuhyun moaned loudly through the ball gag as he came and felt himself getting filled even more by Siwon. He was pulling so hard on his restraints, he thought he was going to rip them off the table on accident.

 

The room was filled with the sounds of their panting as Siwon lowered Kyuhyun’s legs and reached up to remove the ball gag. Once the gag fell away from Kyuhyun’s mouth, Siwon leaned forward, still inside of the younger, and began kissing him passionately.

 

“How was that?” Siwon asked, curious if Kyuhyun had enjoyed it enough.

 

“That was…fucking…amazing…” Kyuhyun panted out. “S-so...amazing…”

 

Siwon smiled and slowly pulled himself out of the younger before getting off the table and removing the blindfold from Kyuhyun’s eyes. As he lifted the blindfold away, Kyuhyun squinted in the dull light.

 

“Hello,” Siwon greeted when Kyuhyun looked him in the eyes and ran one of his hands over the younger’s sweaty face.

 

“Hi,” Kyuhyun answered back with a large smile and a small laugh. “Do you want to finish releasing me now?”

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to leave you on this hard table for too long,” Siwon said as he worked on releasing Kyuhyun’s wrists.

 

Kyuhyun swung his legs over the side of the table and attempted to stand, but found he had no energy. His body still felt over stimulated and it was too difficult to stand up. He crumpled to the floor faster than Siwon could move to prevent him.

 

“I’m alright,” Kyuhyun stated, glancing up at Siwon to see him looking concerned. “I think I’ll just rest down here for a while,” he said while laughing a little.

 

Siwon went over to the bed in the room and grabbed a couple of covers off it and brought them back with him before sitting down on the floor with Kyuhyun and wrapping them in it.

 

“How can you want to be covered up?” Kyuhyun asked. “I’m so hot.”

 

“Yes, you are,” Siwon replied, winking at Kyuhyun when the younger looked over.

 

“I’m serious. Do you not see how wet I am right now?” the younger asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

“I saw how wet you were somewhere else,” Siwon commented back as he pulled Kyuhyun in closer to him.

 

“Siwon! Why are you so perverted sometimes!?” Kyuhyun screeched as he man continued holding onto him.

 

Siwon let Kyuhyun go, since the younger was covered in sweat and wanted to cool down more.

 

“Why didn’t you change before coming in here?” the younger asked as he wiped more sweat off his face.

 

“You mean into those jeans?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yeah. I love the way you look in them,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“I just wanted to get you in here as fast as possible,” Siwon explained.

 

“Were you really that mad about what happened?” Kyuhyun asked while wiping a bit of the sweat from his forehead.

 

“I already told you I don’t completely blame you, but I can easily become the jealous type,” Siwon stated as he looked over at Kyuhyun. “I don’t mean to become jealous, it just happens.”

 

“That’s alright,” Kyuhyun said, leaning in and resting his head against Siwon’s shoulder while wrapping his body in a cover. Since his sweat was drying, he was now getting cold.

 

“How was using the catheter for the first time?” Siwon asked.

 

“It was...different,” Kyuhyun stated while he thought of how to describe it. “It hurt some but...it was so pleasurable at the same time because...well…”

 

“Because it was in your urethra?” Siwon finished for him with a smirk on his face.

 

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun yawned out. “But I’d be all for…” _*yawn*_ “...using it again sometime.”

 

“Did I tire you out?” Siwon asked as he adjusted the cover to cover more of Kyuhyun’s body.

 

“I just need a small nap and then I should be good,” Kyuhyun replied as he yawned and closed his eyes.

 

Siwon didn’t say anything as he felt Kyuhyun relax more against him. The floor was not the most comfortable place to sit, or sleep for that matter, which made Siwon worried that Kyuhyun would wake up sore.

 

“Kyuhyun, let’s at least move to the bed if you want to sleep,” Siwon offered. When he didn’t hear a reply, however, he looked down and saw Kyuhyun was completely passed out with his mouth hanging slightly open. “You keep falling asleep on me and making me carry you,” Siwon laughed out as he carefully adjusted so he could pick Kyuhyun up.

 

With the cover still wrapped around Kyuhyun, Siwon brought him to the bed and gently set him down. After Kyuhyun was safely down, Siwon removed the leather cuffs from his thighs and covered him with a few more light covers to keep him warm, but not overheated and uncomfortable.

 

“I need to do more work,” Siwon whispered to the sleeping boy, although he couldn’t hear him. “Rest for a while and don’t worry about me,” he said, leaning down and kissing Kyuhyun on the forehead.

 

Siwon quickly dressed himself before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He pressed his speed dial and held the phone up to his ear before walking over to the door and opening it.

 

“Kris, can you come over now?” Siwon asked into the phone and he looked back at Kyuhyun one last time before closing the door. “I want to look at the footage again. I know we weren’t able to identify anyone before, but maybe this time we can.”

 

 _“I can be over in around one hour or so depending on traffic,”_ Kris replied.

 

“Okay. I’m going to look over the footage a couple more times while I wait then. I’ll be in my office, just knock before you enter,” Siwon stated. “I don’t want to spend much time looking over it, maybe only half an hour. It is your day off, after all.”

 

 _“Alright, Sir. I’ll see you in a while then,”_ Kris replied.

 

Siwon walked into the kitchen to get some water and stood there while drinking it.

 

“I wish Ryeowook didn’t have the day off today,” Siwon grumbled to himself. “I could go for some of his cooking.”

 

He placed his glass into the sink before strolling off to his office and closing the door behind him, so he could watch the surveillance video of the server room in peace.

 

It quickly grew quiet as Kyuhyun continued to sleep peacefully in the playroom and Siwon watched the footage quietly in his office.

 

~~~~

Kris’s Apartment

 

Kris hung up the call with Siwon and shoved his phone back into his pocket before turning around to see Ryeowook standing there with his hands on his hips. He gave the shorter man a small smile as he looked back at him with a displeased expression on his face.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ say…”

 

“I have to go in momentarily,” Kris stated before Ryeowook could finish speaking.

 

“KRIS!” Ryeowook shouted, his shoulders slumping forward.

 

“I can’t help it, Ryeowook,” Kris said with a heavy sigh. “If he asks me to come in, I come in, no questions asked. Especially now with the-”

 

“With the fire, yeah, yeah, I know that already,” Ryeowook stated while he rolled his eyes. “But this is the first time in a _long_ time that you’ve had a day off when I do,” he pointed out.

 

“He only needs me for about half an hour,” Kris explained, trying to calm Ryeowook down. “Please don’t be mad...I can’t say no. Wookie?”

 

“Yifan,” Ryeowook replied in a cold tone, showing his displeasure.

 

Kris couldn’t help but gulp a little. He knew Ryeowook only used his real name when he was mad at him.

 

“Why don’t you come with me then? You can make them a quick dinner or something while I tend to what I need to,” he offerent, going over and placing his hands on Ryeowook’s shoulders. “Cooking always calms you down and puts you in a good mood,” he pointed out.

 

Ryeowook looked up a Kris and eventually nodded his head as he took a couple more steps towards the taller, so they were only a couple inches apart. It would beat staying here alone and he’d get to cook something.

 

“Alright,” Ryeowook eventually agreed, giving Kris a smile.

 

The two of them embraced quickly before going and putting on their shoes and heading down to Kris’s car. On the way down to the car, Ryeowook grabbed hold of Kris’s hand and refused to get go. Since Kris had given a rough estimate of how long it would take him to get there, it was better to get going right away.

 

~~~~

The Playroom

 

Kyuhyun was sleeping peacefully on the large bed in the playroom, tossing a little as he dreamed. He had just turned over so one of his arms was now dangling off the bed and he was laying more on a diagonal, taking up as much room as possible. It wasn’t until there was noise of people talking that the younger began to stir in the room. He was awoken enough just to make out the sound of the mumbled voices.

 

 _“I’m going to go and see Siwon and check if he’s found anything yet,”_ Kris said, his voice growing louder as he and Ryeowook stepped out from the elevator.

 

 _“Then I’ll start on making them a nice welcome back dinner. I’m sure Siwon will appreciate the surprise, since today is my day off,”_ Ryeowook replied happily. _“Good luck with Siwon.”_

 

 _“Thanks. We need it at the rate we’re going at,”_ Kris said before the conversation died.

 

Kyuhyun stirred in the bed more and opened his eyes slightly, groaning at the intrusion to his slumber. He had not fully registered what the people had been saying or who they really were because he was so tired, but right now he didn’t really care either.

 

When his eyes adjusted more, he realized he was still in Siwon’s playroom and that he was in the bed under tons of covers. Kyuhyun looked over and saw that Siwon was not with him and frowned a bit. It would have been nice to wake up with someone laying right next to him.

 

Rubbing his eyes, Kyuhyun kneeled on the bed and stretched a little, making satisfied groaning noises in the process. He then tried standing up once he untangled himself from all the covers he was under. Surprisingly to him, he was able to stand up and quickly got dressed after locating his clothes.

 

Since he had heard voices, Kyuhyun wanted to make sure that the coast was clear before he walked out of the room. No one needed to know he had been in there and possibly want to question him.

 

Kyuhyun quietly cracked the door open slightly and peaked his head out into the bright hallway. Checking both directions, Kyuhyun made sure no one was in sight before slipping out and closing the door as silently as possible behind him.

 

Now that he was out, he began making his way to the kitchen. His throat felt a little raw from all the screaming and moaning he had done earlier and needed something to wet it. When he popped into the kitchen, however, he was shocked to see Ryeowook standing there with different pans and pots out.

 

“Ryeowook?” the younger called out in confusion. “When did you get here?” Kyuhyun asked, although he assumed his had been one of the voices he had just heard.

 

Ryeowook jumped when he heard Kyuhyun and spun around with a pan in one of his hands.

 

“Hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun. You startled me,” Ryeowook stated, placing the pan down in the stove. “I just got here not too long ago actually. I’m going to make a quick dinner for you and Siwon,” the man explained happily as he motioned the all the ingredients he had laid out on the counter.

 

“Do you know where Siwon is right now?” Kyuhyun asked, curious as to why he didn’t stay and sleep a bit with him.

 

“He should be in his office with Kris right now,” the older man explained.

 

“Ahh, I see. Thanks, Ryeowook” Kyuhyun said with a smile, completely forgetting about the water he had wanted to get.

 

As Kyuhyun approached the door to Siwon’s office, he could hear him and Kris talking. Pushing his ear up against the door, Kyuhyun did his best to try and hear what the two of them were talking about.

 

“What do you mean you couldn’t do any further work on this investigation!?” Siwon asked loudly, not necessarily angry about the situation, but just a bit frustrated.

 

“I’ve had other things I’ve had to tend to, Sir. I’m sorry,” Kris explained. “We can look now though and get a better idea about who it is. Your computer is more capable than the one you had when you were away, so maybe that will make a difference.”

 

“Alright. Let’s just get started then. I don’t want to waste any more time,” Siwon explained with a heavy sigh.

 

When the conversation died down, Kyuhyun knocked on the door lightly and pushed it open a little.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Kyuhyun asked as he peaked his head into Siwon’s office.

 

“You’re awake already,” Siwon said, not answering Kyuhyun’s question. “Do you feel alright?”

 

“I feel fine,” Kyuhyun responded, nodding his head. “What are you looking at?”

 

“Footage from the server room fire incident,” Kris answered right away, still thinking it would be a good idea for Kyuhyun to watch the clip as well. “Do you want to take a look?”

 

Siwon glared at Kris, causing the man to take a step away from him for his own safety.

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun entered the room and closed the door behind him. Even though Siwon wasn’t a huge fan of Kyuhyun becoming more involved in this situation, he allowed the younger to step in front of the computer.

 

Reaching forward, Siwon pressed play. Kyuhyun watched as the video played and as the mystery man made his attempt to set the room on fire. As soon as the video finished playing through once, Kyuhyun hit the play button again and leaned in closer to the screen. Once the video was done going through its second loop, the younger leaned away from the screen with a sigh.

 

“Do you recognize who the person is?” Kris asked once the video finished playing through twice.

 

Kyuhyun straightened himself up a bit and cocked his head to the side with an almost confused, yet confident, look on his face.

 

“I told you he probably wouldn’t,” Siwon replied in an annoyed voice. “I mean...come on. We’ve watched this footage how many times and still haven’t been able to recognize the person?”

 

“Can you zoom in just a little bit more?” Kyuhyun asked, pointing to the screen, ignoring the doubt Siwon had for him in this instance.

 

“No problem,” Kris said as he took control of the computer and clicked a couple of buttons to make the adjustment. “Here, watch it again.”

 

Kyuhyun only had to watch the video for a couple of seconds before he paused it and looked up at Siwon and Kris.

 

“Is something wrong?” Siwon asked when Kyuhyun’s face slightly paled.

 

“I know who this is…” Kyuhyun responded, looking back and forth between the two of them.

 

“You do!?” Kris asked in shock.

 

Siwon and Kris turned to look towards each other with shocked looks on their faces before turning back towards Kyuhyun.

 

“Who is it!?” Siwon asked eagerly, almost jumping out of his chair in the process.

 

“It’s…Yoochun…” Kyuhyun answered.

 

“Yoochun!?” Siwon basically screamed in utter disbelief.

 

Siwon’s sudden outburst startled Kyuhyun, making him take a couple steps back just in cast Siwon got even louder.

 

“Are you _positive_ , Kyuhyun? I mean, _absolutely_ positive?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yes. I can tell by his jaw shape and his hands,” Kyuhyun explained. “He’s doing a hand clenching thing I’ve seen him do before,” the younger stated, mimicking what he had seen the man do on a couple occasions. “And his jaw,” Kyuhyun said again, this time moving his hands to has face and running them over his jawline. “I’m positive.”

 

“Just those few things?” Kris asked, impressed with Kyuhyun’s ability to identify people.

 

“I think you spent too much time with Yoochun,” Siwon growled through clenched teeth.

 

“Hold on,” Kris said before Siwon got any angrier. “We don’t even know for certain that it’s really Yoochun.”

 

“I swear it is,” Kyuhyun stated as he turned to look at Kris. “It might not have been long, but I worked with him for enough time, and he was close enough to me that I wouldn’t mistake his face.”

 

“He was close to you enough?” Siwon asked, now really growling in anger. “Why was he so close to you so much?”

 

“He was my boss. I couldn’t exactly shove my boss away if he gets a bit close,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “He got inches away from me sometimes both from up front and behind, so I was able to get a good look at his face those times,” he explained. “And I’m good at remembering faces so...that helps I guess,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Inches away…?” Siwon asked, turning his head to the side and gripping the arms of his chair so tight his knuckles were turning white.

 

“Okay, enough you two!” Kris shouted as he slammed his hand down on Siwon’s desk.

 

Both Siwon and Kyuhyun looked up at Kris in shock, especially Siwon. Kris had never shouted like that at him before.

 

“We’ll have a face scan done if you are so sure that it is Yoochun,” Siwon stated after taking a deep breath. “It’s easier to do a scan when we have a suspect to match up with rather than going through a database of all current and past employees I’ve ever had at all my buildings,” he explained to Kyuhyun. “We can’t just go accusing Yoochun of something this big. We need proof.”

 

Kyuhyun understood what Siwon was saying and why he would want to do that, but it felt like it would still take too long to go through that.

 

“But wouldn’t he be mad because you had him fired so suddenly?” Kyuhyun pointed out. “He could have done it to try and get revenge.”

 

“Whether it is him and whether it was done for that reason or not can be determined later,” Siwon told him.

 

“I’ll have another picture of Yoochun brought in and have face recognition done with this video then,” Kris stated. “I’ll take my leave now.”

 

Siwon nodded his head and allowed Kris to leave, even shooing him away with a couple flicks of his wrist.

 

Once the door closed behind him, Kyuhyun crawled into Siwon lap, straddling him so they were facing each other. Kyuhyun began kissing Siwon and the man in returned began kissing back.

 

They were making out for quite some time, completely preoccupied, and having fun with each other until there was a knock on the door.

 

Both of them looked at the door and Kyuhyun slid off of Siwon’s lap, wiping any drool away in the process. They both fixed themselves a bit before Siwon shouted for the person at the door to come in.

 

Taemin pushed the door open followed by Hankyung.

 

“Well at least someone has learned not to just come barging in whenever they please,” Siwon commented as he looked at Taemin.

 

“Yes, Sir,” he replied as he looked down.

 

“What do you have for me? Did you get the information I asked you to collect?” Siwon asked, looking between Taemin and Hankyung.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Taemin answered. “We have it all written down here.”

 

Taemin stepped forward and passed Siwon the paper with all the details of the car including the licence plate number, the brand of car, and the make. He had also noted if there were any visible scratches or dents that would make the car easier to identify later.

 

“You actually did a very good job on this,” Siwon commented as he looked over the list of everything.

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Taemin said as he smiled and gave a small bow.

 

“We tried to do a search on the vehicle, but all the data was blocked concerning who owns it,” Hankyung added in.

 

“That’s alright. I still have Yoochun’s information, so I can compare it to that,” Siwon stated while glancing down at the list again.

 

“Yoochun?” Hankyung asked. “You suspect it was him?”

 

“Kyuhyun thinks he identified the person in the surveillance tape as Yoochun,” Siwon explained, looking over at Kyuhyun in the process.

 

“I know it’s him,” Kyuhyun stated firmly while giving Siwon a look that said, “You’ve-got-to-trust-me-on-this-one.”

 

“Well, if this information matches up with Yoochun’s, then we can say for certain that it was him,” Siwon said as he put the paper down and waved for Hankyung and Taemin to leave.

 

Understanding, Hankyung and Taemin bowed to Siwon and exited the room without saying another word.

 

When they were alone again, Kyuhyun jumped back into Siwon’s lap and began kissing him again.

 

“Someone is being affectionate today,” Siwon stated when they took a break from kissing. “Why are you being like this all of the sudden? Especially since I had you in the playroom not too long ago,” he pointed out. Not that I’m complaining about the attention I’m getting.”

 

“Hmm…I don’t really know. I just feel like being affectionate,” Kyuhyun stated. “If you don’t want me to be though, I can just stop.”

 

Kyuhyun went to get off of Siwon, but the man pulled him back down and kissed him again.

 

“What’s that delicious smell?” Siwon asked, causing Kyuhyun to pout, since he had just completely changed the mood in the room.

 

“Ryeowook was here making us food as a welcome back type of thing,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Huh...but today’s his day off…” Siwon said before shrugging his shoulders, figuring he had come with Kris.

 

“Do you want to go and eat?” the younger asked.

 

“Sure,” Siwon said with a nod of his head. “I want to ask Ryeowook something anyways.”

 

Kyuhyun leaned down and pecked Siwon on the lips one more time before moving to get up again. This time, Siwon allowed Kyuhyun to stand up and heaved himself out of his chair as well.

 

As they walked to the kitchen, Siwon made it a game to touch Kyuhyun everywhere on his body. Kyuhyun in response would slap Siwon’s hands away, but the man always stole another touch on him somewhere else as soon as he swatted him away. That got both of them laughing and Kyuhyun eventually started walking backwards so he could keep an eye on the man. That, however, resulted in him tripping and Siwon having to catch him and kissing him quickly before propping him back up.

 

When they got to the kitchen, however, there was no sign of Ryeowook anywhere. There was food prepared and a note next to it explaining how he had other things he had to do, so he left once the food was done. He also welcomed them back from their honeymoon in the note as well.

 

 _I’m betting they left together,_ Siwon thought to himself with a small chuckle while looking at the food sitting out on the counter.

 

There were three dishes Ryeowook had prepared for them, all of which Siwon knew only took between twenty and thirty minutes to prepare. Although they were quick, he also knew they were very delicious.

 

 _He planned it this way with Kris,_ SIwon continued thinking to himself while smiling and shaking his head a little at the thought. _They must really want to optimize their free time together._

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon both looked at each other and brought the food to the table. As Kyuhyun worked on getting eating utensils and some wine from the other night, Siwon wandered back to his office. Just when Kyuhyun was sitting down, Siwon reappeared with a large envelope in his hands.

 

“What’s that?” Kyuhyun asked pointing to the envelope.

 

“I was sent the plans from Luhan for the changes to the house,” Siwon explained. “I was figuring we could look over them quickly, so if there are any problems or things we want to change we can inform Luhan.”

 

“Alright that sounds fine,” Kyuhyun said as he began eating while Siwon took the plans out of the envelop and laid them out on the table.

 

As Kyuhyun ate, he looked over the changes to the house that Luhan was thinking about making. A couple of things caught his eye, but not in the good way.

 

“Why does Luhan want to make so many changes to the house?” Kyuhyun asked as he began looking at the floor plan for the second level in the house. “He’s taking away so much of what makes the house what it is.”

 

“You don’t like the changes?” Siwon questioned, looking at Kyuhyun’s displeased facial expression.

 

“No…I kind of don’t,” the younger said, scrunching his eyebrows together. “I mean, I don’t mind some of the minor changes. I just don’t like some of the bigger ones. Like...his idea of knocking down two entire walls like that,” Kyuhyun explained, pointing at the floorplans. “If I remember, this one…” the young said, tapping his finger against the paper, “...was made of stone. I really like the look of it and the feel it gives the house.”

 

“We can always inform Luhan about what you like and don’t like. That’s why I wanted you to have time to look over these,” Siwon explained. “I want this house to be something we both enjoy, since we will be living there.”

 

“What about your…um…your playroom?” Kyuhyun asked next.

 

“What about it?” Siwon questioned as he stabbed a piece of food on his plate.

 

“Are you going to have one in our new house?” the younger asked, trying to see if he could spot a designated room marked on the floor plans for it.

 

“I was thinking about it...possibly,” Siwon explained. “Why do you ask? Do you want one that badly? I mean, I know what I want but this will be our house so-”

 

“Well…” Kyuhyun said, holding his hand up to stop Siwon from talking. “It’s just, if this is going to be a family house-”

 

“Family!?” Siwon asked, cutting Kyuhyun off and dropping his fork back down on his plate.

 

“Yeah…you know…as in...a little child?” Kyuhyun said with a small smile on his face. “One we can adopt and raise as our own?”

 

“That won’t happen for a long time though…right!?” Siwon asked in a tense voice, looking as if he could jump out of his skin at any second.

 

“Well...of course,” the younger said with a small, uncertain laugh. “We haven’t been married for long, so it wouldn’t make any sense to go and adopt right now,” Kyuhyun pointed out with another smaller laugh, leaning back in his chair more. “We can just wait until the house is finished and then think about adoption if you want.”

 

“Or we can wait a couple more years even,” Siwon brought us as he cleared his throat. “Like...fifty!” the older stated.

 

“Fifty? Siwon...let’s be realistic here,” the younger stated, his shoulders drooping down at Siwon’s lack of excitement over this topic.

 

“But that way I have time to spend only with you, and we can travel and do everything we want without having to worry about a tiny, crying, pooping, fidgety, dependant human thing,” Siwon explained.

 

“Dependant...human... _thing_?” Kyuhyun asked, slightly contused as to why Siwon had not just said child, or baby. “Did you really just say that?” he asked.

 

“That’s what they are,” Siwon stated as he worked on sliding the floor plans back into the envelope. “Now let’s finish eating before the food gets any colder.”  

 

Kyuhyun watched Siwon for a couple more seconds before turning his attention back to the food on his plate and eating.

 

They both ate the rest of the food Ryeowook had prepared for them, mostly in silence, and then headed over towards the couch in the living room.

 

“Do you want to watch some television?” Kyuhyun asked as soon as they plopped down.

 

“Sure, you can turn it on,” Siwon said as he got more comfortable.

 

Kyuhyun found something that looked interesting and began watching it, but quickly noticed that Siwon was not entertained with the show whatsoever.

 

“You don’t seem like you’re enjoying yourself,” Kyuhyun stated. “Would you rather be doing something else? We could always go to the bedroom and make out. I’m sure we’d both enjoy that, since making out usually leads to...other things.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at Siwon, a sly smirk ran across the younger’s face.

 

“I’ve never made out in a bed,” Siwon admits.

 

“Never?” Kyuhyun asked as he thought back to all the times they had been in bed together. All the times he thought about when they had really made out...had been _during_ some part of sex. “There was that time when...no...that was during sex…” the younger said in a defeated tone. “Oh! What about when we...wait...that was during sex…” he said, feeling even more defeated.

 

“Never…” Siwon reaffirms, shaking his head. “Not even with Heechul.”

 

“You’re kidding me,” the younger said, still in shock as he tried to think more if Siwon and him had never just made out together in bed but came up with nothing. “Even _I’ve_ made out in a bed before,” Kyuhyun stated, “Wow…I’ve done something you haven’t.”

 

Siwon’s eyes widened and he found himself pushing Kyuhyun down on the couch like a predator pouncing on its prey. The younger landed on his back and Siwon moved one of his knees between Kyuhyun’s legs and hovered over him while one of his hands rested on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, pushing him harder into the couch.

 

“Who have you made out with!?” Siwon asked in a commanding voice.

 

“Well…the first guy was-”

 

“First!?” Siwon asked in shock, cutting the younger off with his harsh tone. “You mean there was more than one!?”

 

“Y…yeah…” Kyuhyun admitted with a nod of his head.

 

“How did you know him!?” Siwon asked, now glaring down at Kyuhyun as if he had just admitted to killing someone instead of making out with them.

 

“He was my partner for a group project,” Kyuhyun explained. “He was always coming over to my house to work, since my parents were gone at work and it was nice and quiet. Then one day…we were sitting on my bed and he told me he had some feelings for me, but wasn’t completely sure. I had some feelings for him too, so we decided to make out and see if there was a spark between us or not.”

 

“Did he kiss you like this?” Siwon asked as he leaned down and locked his lips against Kyuhyun’s.

 

Siwon quickly earned entrance into Kyuhyun’s mouth and began sucking on the younger’s tongue and roaming all around the inside of his mouth. He had Kyuhyun panting and moaning in no time as he wiggled around beneath him.

 

As they continued kissing, Siwon moved one of his hands up under Kyuhyun’s shirt and began playing with his nipples. This went on for a couple of minutes before Siwon leaned back up and removed his hand from inside of Kyuhyun’s shirt.

 

“What else did you do with this boy?” Siwon asked as he slipped his hand into Kyuhyun’s pants. “Did you get to second base with him?”

 

“N-no…we never went that far,” Kyuhyun stated in a shaking voice.

 

Siwon pulled his hand out of Kyuhyun’s pants and settled more between his legs.

 

“Have you gone to second base with anyone else you’ve made out with?” Siwon asked as he began humping against Kyuhyun.

 

“Aahh…” Kyuhyun moaned lightly. “O…only three…” he answered as he held back another moan.

 

“ _Only_ three? You say that like it’s not a bad thing,” Siwon replied, amazed Kyuhyun had gone that far at all with how timid he had been when they had first met.

 

“Why? Are you mad that other people touched me before you got to me?” the younger questioned.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Siwon asked back.

 

“Because I didn’t know you back then, so it doesn’t apply to our current situation and I never let them directly touch me like you do,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “You’re the only one who’s going to be touching me now. I’m your wife...and you’re my overly protective husband.”

 

“Just like how it should be,” Siwon stated as he moved and pulled his shirt off along with Kyuhyun’s.

 

They slowly worked on stripping each other until they were both laying together naked. Siwon was still hovering over Kyuhyun and the younger had his hands tangled in Siwon’s hair. Kyuhyun eventually hooked his legs over Siwon’s hips. When Siwon felt the younger do this, he grabbed onto him and sat them up on the couch.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun was lowered down onto Siwon erection. Kyuhyun sunk all the way down onto Siwon’s cock and began rocking his hips in pleasure.

 

“Ooohhh, Kyuhyun…fuck…you feel amazing, even after all the sex we’ve had today…” Siwon moaned in pleasure, tilting his head back slightly.

 

“Just move,” Kyuhyun begged. “I have no energy left and we can’t stop now unless your new kink is blue balling us both.”

 

Siwon latched his lips onto Kyuhyun’s and began thrusting his hips up, burying himself inside of the younger even more. Even in this position, Siwon was managing to hit his prostate repeatedly. Kyuhyun’s body might have been tired from all the sex he had today, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy the sex he was having now.

 

Each time Siwon thrust back into him, Kyuhyun would grind his hips down to pleasure them both more. Siwon was also playing with his nipples in his mouth which made Kyuhyun even more sensitive.

 

“Siwon…I’m cuming soon…I can’t hold back…” Kyuhyun moaned each time Siwon thrust into him.

 

“Then make me cum as well. I want your ass clenching down on my cock so hard that I can’t help but cum,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear before biting it and giving it a harsh tug.

 

Siwon thrust into Kyuhyun only a couple more times before the younger came, spurting it all over their stomachs and chests. As he came, he worked on clenching his ass as tight as he could to get an orgasm out of Siwon. Kyuhyun was glad when he finally felt Siwon’s cum filling him up.

 

“Oh, wow…Kyuhyun…that was great,” Siwon panted. “Kyuhyun?” he called when the younger stayed slumped against him and didn’t answer.

 

Leaning the younger up, Siwon saw that he had already fallen asleep. Rolling his eyes at the sleeping younger, he carefully picked Kyuhyun up from the flaccid cock and carried him to the bedroom without waking him up.

 

Once Siwon had Kyuhyun laying on the bed, he went and grabbed a washcloth to quickly clean his stomach and in his ass. After he cleaned himself as well, Siwon climbed into bed.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were this tired sooner?” Siwon asked Kyuhyun as he brushed some of his hair from his eyes. “Be considerate of your body too. Let me know when you’re so exhausted that you’re going to pass out on me like that right when we finish.”

 

As soon as Siwon laid down more, he grabbed Kyuhyun and pulled him into him more. It only took Kyuhyun snuggling up against his chest to make him feel comfortable enough to sleep.


	12. Marrying You Isn’t Enough?

It was still early in the morning when Siwon adjusted his tie and looked back down on the bed to see Kyuhyun sleeping peacefully. The younger’s mouth was slightly open with a bit of drool hanging from it, but all Siwon could do was smile and think that it was adorable. He knew the younger would be waking up in about fifteen minutes, so he had to hope that everything happened according to plan so he wouldn’t overhear anything.

 

When Kyuhyun woke up that morning, he was alone in the bed. Sitting up, he ruffled his hair and stretched while letting out a loud yawn.

 

“Siwon?” the younger called sleepily, pushing the covers back and rolling around a bit on the bed before getting out of bed. “Siwon…?” he called again while rubbing his eyes and shuffling his feet around.

 

Kyuhyun quickly went to the closet and pulled on a baggy shirt and sweatpants before going to look for the man. It appeared Siwon was becoming good at disappearing from the bedroom again. Just when Kyuhyun thought he had managed to break that habit of his, it appears not, though.

 

Once Kyuhyun was dressed and heading out of the bedroom, he could hear Siwon talking with Hankyung and Kris.

 

“You two are late,” Siwon stated in a semi-annoyed tone.

 

“Sorry, we momentarily got held up,” Kris apologized for both Hankyung and himself.

 

“It doesn’t matter what the reason is. Let’s just get down to business,” Siwon said. “Are you sure the car is a match, Hankyung?” Siwon asked in almost disbelief.

 

“I’m almost positive, Sir. We’ve compared the two cars and they are identical,” Hankyung replied. “The only thing that was different was the licence plate, but there was a report that came in saying a licence plate was stolen off of a different car. The missing one and the one on the car that followed you and Mr. Cho Kyuhyun matched,” Hankyung continued to explain.

 

Kyuhyun pressed himself back against the wall and slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from making any noise. So Yoochun had been following them yesterday in the car?

 

Getting over that shocking piece of news, Kyuhyun leaned in closer to hear what else they were talking about.

 

“And Kris, you said that there is finally news about the engine in my car?” Siwon asked, sounding party relieved and partly concerned.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Kris replied. “I’m sorry again that it took this long. There was just so much damage that was done, it took forever to sort out what had actually happened. Not to mention we double and triple checked to ensure we had our facts straight,” he explained. “Parts were melted together, some completely destroyed...it was a disaster under the hood,” he said while shaking his head.

 

“So what did happen then?” Siwon asked as he motioned for Kris to be quick and explain already. He already knew the engine would have been a complete disaster after the explosion, he didn’t need an explanation of that.

 

“There was a timer found inside the engine. When it was dissected, we found that it was set to be triggered when the engine started and begin counting down,” Kris explained. “You got out of the car just in time before the timer was set to go off,” he continued. “It was placed there deliberately and if you would have been in the car when it had gone off…I couldn’t guarantee that you would not have been severely harmed.”

 

“What do you mean exactly by severely harmed?” Siwon questioned, feeling a bit uneasy at the mention of that.

 

“When the rest of the car was examined, we found what appeared to be scorch marks on both the driver and passenger seats and all around the air vents,” Kris stated.

 

“Fire,” Siwon mumbled as he looked down. Since he had not been around the car when it exploded, he had no idea if only the engine had been affected or more of the car.   
“If the explosion would have remained in the engine only, I would have been seriously hurt. But with what we know now, I would have ended up dead, no doubt.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Kris agreed, nodding his head. “If you would have been in the car at the time the engine exploded…you would have been doused in flames,” the man explained.

 

Kyuhyun had still been standing in the hallway listening. He had shuffled a little closer to where they were talking, and suddenly fell to the side, bumping against the wall, making a dull, but loud, thunk.

 

Siwon, Kris, and Hankyung turned around to see Kyuhyun leaning up against the wall, looking at the ground with wide eyes.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called lightly when he saw the younger, cursing to himself when he realized the younger had most likely overheard.

 

Going up to Kyuhyun, Siwon helped to support the younger by leaning him up against his body and holding him.

 

“You could have been killed,” Kyuhyun said in a shocked voice. _I guess I always knew that could have been a possibility but...they are certain now...he only managed to get lucky,_ he said to himself while staring at Siwon.

 

“I wasn’t though,” Siwon stated, although that was clearly obvious.

 

“But that was by luck. A couple more minutes and…you might not be here,” the younger stated in a quivering voice. “You probably wouldn’t be here, in fact!”

 

“Kris, Hankyung, you may leave now,” Siwon said as he looked up at the two who were still standing there. Siwon quickly looked down at Kyuhyun to see the younger had now buried his face into his chest. “Wait, Kris. Is whoever set up the explosive in my car…” Siwon cut out and mouthed the name to the man.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Kris stated. “We did manage to pull fingerprints from the explosive and compare them after we got word of the car chase that happened the other day,” he explained.

 

“Alright,” Siwon said, sounding half defeated, glad to be hearing the progress of everything, but being tired of it at the same time.

 

Hankyung and Kris then left, and Siwon brought Kyuhyun back the the bedroom so that they could lay down together.

 

“Calm down, Kyuhyun,” Siwon cooed as he held the younger close. “Like I said, I wasn’t hurt or anything. Can’t we just celebrate that fact?”

 

“But what if it happens again?” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“It won’t,” Siwon stated. “I have each of the cars looked at before the engine is ever started now. They will always be checked.”

 

“Promise?” the younger asked, nudging his head under Siwon’s chin and clinging to him.

 

“I promise,” Siwon said, giving Kyuhyun a small kiss on the top of his head. “Now, can you promise me one thing?”

 

“What is it?” Kyuhyun asked, still clinging tightly onto Siwon.

 

“Don’t think about it anymore,” Siwon stated. “Forget about it because it’s in the past and just be thankful that I’m here now to be with you. Can you do that for me, please?”

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun pulled away from Siwon a little. He felt a bit more relaxed now that the cars were being checked regularly. He still, however, couldn’t stop himself from shaking a little.

 

“So...security is going to be tighter and everything I take it?” Kyuhyun asked, knowing Siwon would want to do more to protect those he cared about.

 

“Yes. After everything that has been happening, I cannot allow it to be as loose as it was before,” Siwon explained, although he knew it had been strict even before all of this started.

 

“I didn’t think it was that loose before,” the younger pointed out, tilting his head to the side a little.

 

“It wasn’t as slack as it could have been, but nothing was happening before so I allowed for things to ease up a little,” Siwon stated. “But now, it’s going back to how I had it years ago. Maybe even a bit more if it’s necessary.”

 

Kyuhyun slouched back onto the bed and placed his head on his pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. Things were getting serious again, more serious than when Kibum was involved. The thing that bothered Kyuhyun the most right now was that he had no idea who Siwon, Hankyung, and Kris had been talking about, since no names had been exchanged.

 

While Kyuhyun was staring up at the ceiling, Siwon moved so that he was straddling over him.

 

“There’s something we never covered that I want to talk to you about,” Siwon stated.

 

“What would that be?” the younger asked in confusion as he stared up at Siwon.

 

“Have you ever gone to third base with anyone?” Siwon asked straight out, a flat expression on his face. “You can always skip second base and go right to third. Have you?”

 

“Wh-why are you asking me this now!?” Kyuhyun asked in shock.

 

“No time like the present,” Siwon replied. “I got curious. Can you blame a man?”

 

“No! No, I’ve never gone to third base with anyone,” Kyuhyun flat out stated while shaking his head a couple of times. “I’ve only experienced what you’ve done to me…that’s it.”

 

“Promise?” Siwon asked, leaning down a little more, although he was sure Kyuhyun wasn’t lying about this since he would have been able to tell.

 

Reaching up, Kyuhyun grabbed onto Siwon’s tie and gave it a yank, earning a small gasp from the man as he was pulled down. The two of them locked eyes and Kyuhyun watched as Siwon ran his tongue over his lips. Siwon then leaned down, trying to give Kyuhyun a peck on the lips, but the younger placed his hand over the older’s mouth. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked look on Siwon’s face and how his eyes got large.

 

“I’ll swear to anything you want me to swear to,” Kyuhyun stated to show how serious he was. The younger then removed his hand from the man’s mouth and released Siwon’s tie before saying, “You’re the only one who’s touched me like this, and the only one who ever will.”

 

Siwon simply smiled and rolled off the younger.

 

“I’m glad,” the man said with a large smile on his face. “And I know you never went to fourth base with anyone because you were a virgin when I took you,” Siwon explained.

 

“We don’t need to talk about that right now,” Kyuhyun said while beginning to blush. “Besides, I need to start getting ready for work.”

 

“Aahhgg…” Siwon groaned as he rolled off the younger. “You don’t need to go to work.”

 

“No…I do have to,” Kyuhyun stated. “I might not _want_ to…but I have to. Since I took over Yoochun’s position, I need to take responsibility,” he explained while getting out of bed and heading towards the closet.

 

Siwon listened as Kyuhyun rustled around in the closet before coming back to the bed with clothes in his hands. Sitting up, Siwon watched how the younger stripped his shirt and sweatpants off, remembering how he would have been so shy before to do that in front of him.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called, making Kyuhyun stop and stare at him. “You know how I told you Hankyung would be able to come into SM Entertainment with you?” he asked.

 

“Yes. Why are you bringing that up now?” Kyuhyun questioned as he picked up his dress shirt.

 

“You have to understand that right now...with the new...circumstances...that plans have changed a bit,” Siwon explained.

 

“Changed? What do you mean changed?” the younger asked, dropping the shirt back onto the bed and staring at Siwon. “Will someone else be coming with me instead if he can’t?”

 

Sighing, Siwon sat up on the bed and looked at the younger while shaking his head. He could tell his news didn’t please Kyuhyun in the slightest.

 

“I need everyone looking into things more and just doing...more,” the older explained. “I might not be able to send someone in with you for a while. I’m really not sure,” Siwon explained further. “But you have to understand that SM Entertainment has great security.”

 

“Not at night,” the younger butted in.

 

“Well you’re not there at night, so that doesn’t apply to you,” Siwon pointed out. “But during the work hours, security is as good as it can get.”

 

Kyuhyun sucked his lower lip into his mouth before picking up his shirt again and started pulling it on.

 

“I guess I can understand that someone can’t come in with me right now,” Kyuhyun replied after a small pause to think. “And nothing bad has happened so far during the day…”

 

“You’re not mad or anything?” Siwon asked, leaning in towards Kyuhyun.

 

“It doesn’t make me mad, just a little more nervous,” the younger replied. “But I guess if I’m surrounded by people, and we know to suspect Yoochun, I know who to look out for,” he explained, his shirt still hanging open.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called lightly, reaching his hand forward and grabbing a hold of the younger’s. “I promise that when I can, I’ll send someone with you,” he stated with a small smile.

 

Kyuhyun returned the smile, and Siwon gripped his hand a little tighter before releasing it so he could continue getting dressed.

 

Siwon watched as Kyuhyun pulled on his clothes, loving the way they fit perfectly to his body. When Kyuhyun was almost done getting dressed, Siwon headed to the kitchen to whip a quick breakfast together for the younger.

 

When Siwon had gotten out of bed without saying anything, Kyuhyun hadn’t asked where he was going. Siwon was a grown man, after all, and it’s not like he needed to stay around and watch him get dressed if he didn’t want to.

 

Once Kyuhyun was dressed, he stepped into the bathroom and started playing around with his hair so it didn’t look like he had bedhead. He even rummaged around until he found some of Siwon’s styling products and put some in his hair to help. It didn’t look nearly as good as when Eunhyuk had done his hair before, but it would have to work. At least it looked better than it had originally.

 

“That’ll work…” Kyuhyun said to himself after he placed Siwon’s hair product away. “Shirt tucked in, tie straight, pants pleated, and hair...eehhh...manageable,” he told himself before flicking off the light in the bathroom and heading out just as his stomach grumbled.

 

By the time Kyuhyun stepped into the kitchen, with his stomach rumbling even more, a bowl of oatmeal was sitting on the table and a smoothie was sitting in a clear tumbler for him to take with to work.

 

“You made this for me?” Kyuhyun asked as he sat down and stared at the strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries that sat on top of his oatmeal with some brown sugar sprinkled around. “I feel honored.”

 

“Just make sure to eat everything so you have the energy you need to deal with whatever you have to do at work today,” Siwon stated as he pointed to the oatmeal. “It’s your first time back in the office in a while, so you have to do your absolute best.”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Kyuhyun laughed, saluting Siwon in the process.

 

“Don’t call me that, Kyuhyun. That’s for my bodyguards,” Siwon stated, leaning back against the counter and sipping his coffee.

 

“Yes, Master!” Kyuhyun then stated.

 

Siwon had been in the middle of taking a sip of coffee when he suddenly started choking. Coffee ran down his dress shirt and tie and more onto his sleeve when he wiped his mouth on his arm.

 

“Sorry, Siwon…” Kyuhyun apologized, looking down at his oatmeal and beginning to mix everything together with a guilty expression on his face.

 

“I’ll go get changed quickly,” Siwon sighed as he placed his coffee mug down and loosened his stained tie. “I’ll have to tell Ryeowook about these…” he grumbled to himself. “You keep eating though. I want at least half of that oatmeal gone by the time I get back,” the man stated, pointing the the bowl Kyuhyun was only playing around with.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and ate in silence as Siwon went to change into some new clothes.

 

When Siwon returned, he was glad to see Kyuhyun had eaten a lot of his oatmeal already. Kyuhyun continued eating in silence as Siwon watched him polish off the rest of his breakfast and place the bowl and spoon into the sink.

 

Kyuhyun then grabbed the smoothie off the table before gathering his bag, making sure he had everything he needed, and heading towards the elevator.

 

“I’m actually coming with you today, since I have to go to another office,” Siwon stated as he joined Kyuhyun and went to the elevator, placing his hand on the younger’s shoulder as he called for the elevator.

 

Smiling, Kyuhyun took a sip of the smoothie Siwon had made for him before holding it up to the man for him to take a sip. Taking the tumbler from Kyuhyun, Siwon took a small sip before he handed the tumbler back to the younger.

 

When Kyuhyun started taking another sip of the smoothie, Siwon reached his hand down and grabbed onto the younger’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

 

Finally, the elevator arrived and the two of them stepped in. The two of them kept holding hands and looking forward when Kyuhyun got a fun idea. Bringing his tumbler up, he pressed it against Siwon’s exposed neck.

 

“Oh shit that’s cold!” Siwon exclaimed, pressing his free hand over his neck.

 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha!” Kyuhyun laughed, clearly enjoying himself. “That was great!”

 

“You’re mood seems to have completely changed from when you first woke up,” Siwon commented, looking down at Kyuhyun who was wiping some tears away from laughing so hard.

 

“I don’t want to be in a bad mood all day,” the younger explained before taking another sip of his smoothie and smacking his lips together in satisfaction. “If I go into work in a bad mood, then it’s most likely going to affect my work,” he pointed out.

 

“Look who’s being all serious,” Siwon stated, rubbing Kyuhyun’s head slightly, not wanting to touch it too much since he saw the younger had somewhat styled it.

 

Kyuhyun stuck his tongue out at Siwon just when they reached the ground level. The doors slid open and they stepped out to see Hankyung and Taemin waiting for them by the car they’d be taking.

 

“Good morning!” Taemin greeted as he bowed and opened up the passenger side door for Kyuhyun and Siwon to slide in.

 

“Hi, Taemin,” Kyuhyun greeted back. “Hello again, Hankyung.”

 

Both of them nodded their heads before Kyuhyun got in, followed by Siwon.

 

“I really wish you didn’t have to go into work today,” Siwon stated once they began driving.

 

“I told you that I have to, with the position I’m in now,” Kyuhyun said back, taking another sip of the smoothie. “I can’t do anything about it.”

 

“Tell them you don’t want to be in charge of the position,” Siwon offered like it was nothing, although he was glad Kyuhyun had gotten that position.

 

“Then who would do it?” the younger asked. “I was given this position, so I’m going to do my best while they look for someone else who is more qualified.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts, Siwon,” Kyuhyun stated, cutting the man off while looking over at him seriously. “I’m a grown man and I have to take my responsibilities seriously.”

 

“Someone’s a bit feisty this morning,” Siwon said while looking over at Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and took another sip of the smoothie, not saying anything back to Siwon. The day had not started out well and he didn’t want to start arguing with Siwon before getting to work. That would for sure put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

 

“Do you miss being on our honeymoon?” Siwon asked, not letting the silence drag on for too long.

 

“Of course I do,” Kyuhyun replied this time with a smile on his face. “It was the most relaxed I’ve ever gotten to feel, and I got to spend it with you,” the younger explained. “Well...besides for the complications we had but...it was really nice.”

 

“Maybe we should go on another trip soon then,” the man offered up.

 

“I have work to do and so do you,” Kyuhyun pointed out, realizing right away that Siwon was just trying to come up with a way to get him away from work.

 

“It won’t matter if we miss a couple of weeks here and there,” Siwon stated with a slight pout on his face.

 

“Yes it will, Siwon. We can take another vacation some other time, but I really want to make sure I can handle the position I’m in,” Kyuhyun stated firmly.

 

Just when they finished speaking, the car stopped in front of SM Entertainment.

 

“We’ve arrived, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Hankyung stated as he put the car into park.

 

Taemin immediately jumped out and went to open Kyuhyun’s door for him. Kyuhyun looked at Taemin and flashed him a quick smile before looking back into the car.

 

“I’ll see you later, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said in a cheerful voice before heading into the building.

 

Siwon sat in the car, watching Kyuhyun until he saw the younger get into the elevator safely. When that happened, he signaled for Hankyung to drive away.

 

Kyuhyun made it up to the floor he worked on and walked confidently down the hall like someone in his position should. He might not have been confident that he could do his job well because of his lack of experience, but he at least needed to make it appear that he did.

 

“Good morning, Junsu,” Kyuhyun greeted when he sees the man working behind the receptionist desk.

 

“Good morning, Kyuhyun,” Junsu greeted back with a bright smile. “I know this is your first day back, but I need to inform you that you have a meeting at 10:00am today.”

 

“A meeting? Really?” Kyuhyun asked, wondering if Junsu had gotten the dates mixed up. “How am I suppose to prepare for that?” he questioned, allowing his shoulders to slump forward in worry.

 

“Oh don’t worry about that. Your personal assistant should be in today and will help you prepare for the meeting,” Junsu explained.

 

“Personal assistant?” Kyuhyun asked, pausing at Junsu’s desk and cocking his head. “I get a personal assistant?”

 

“Of course you do,” Junsu stated as if Kyuhyun should have known that already. “Someone has been chosen to be your personal assistant while you hold your current position,” Junsu explained. “He should be coming in within the next five to ten minutes.”

 

“Alright. I guess…just have him come straight to my office when he gets here,” Kyuhyun said before walking away and hurrying off to his office to have some time to himself.

 

Once Kyuhyun was in his office, he closed the door and sat down in his seat. He really had no idea what he was suppose to do now. There was nothing sitting at his desk like he had become accustomed to, and he had been given no instruction on what was expected of him. All he knew was there was a meeting today at 10:00am, but he had no idea how to prepare for it, or if he needed to at all.

 

“I wonder who my personal assistant is going to be…” he wondered alone as he spun a bit in his chair thinking. “How much could I have to do that I need a personal assistant?”

 

Kyuhyun was just taking another sip of his smoothie when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” Kyuhyun called, placing him tumbler onto his desk. _Ohh, that’s what it feels like to have some power,_ he said to himself.

 

The door opened slowly and in stepped a tall man holding a large planner and a couple of files, and dressed well in a suit. Kyuhyun first noticed how the man’s ears stuck out a little more than what would be considered typical, but smiled. At least it would be easier to recognize him that way.

 

“Hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” the man said as he bowed. “My name is Park Chanyeol,” he greeted with an excited smile. “I will be working as your personal assistant from now on.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Park Chanyeol,” Kyuhyun greeted back as he stood up from behind his desk and gave a small bow back. “Do you mind if I just call you Chanyeol? You can just call me Kyuhyun then as well,” he stated, feeling weird with the thought of having to be so formal, although that was the reality of working in a business like this.

 

“Alright, Mr. Ch…I mean…Kyuhyun,” Chanyeol said happily.

 

“So…what do personal assistants do exactly?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling kind of stupid.

 

“I’m just here to bring you documents and keep all of your schedules in order for you,” Chanyeol explained in a cheerful voice, seeming to be excited about his job. “If you ever have any appointments or meetings planned for the week, I will write them down for you and remind you about them as they draws closer. Also, if you have any plans outside of work that you would like to tell me about, I will also make sure to add those into your schedule. This way, you don’t forget about them and I can double check to ensure I do not schedule a meeting at those times.”

 

“Wow…that sounds like a difficult job you have,” Kyuhyun said in awe as he saw Chanyeol open up the planner he was holding.

 

Right away, Kyuhyun saw things from past months jotted down and highlighted in at least six different colors. At least it appeared Chanyeol was organized, that would sure help.

 

“It’s not too difficult once you get use to it,” Chanyeol stated as he flipped open to the correct page in the planner. “Mr. Kim Junsu told me that you were filled in about your meeting today at 10:00am. Is that correct?” he asked in a very professional manner.

 

“Yes, Junsu filled me in about that meeting,” Kyuhyun confirmed.

 

“Alright. That is the only meeting that you have for the day,” Chanyeol stated as he looked at the planner. “Before the meeting, you need to look over everything that is in these folders and just start familiarizing yourself with the information in them,” he explained, closing the planner and handing three folders over to Kyuhyun, whose eyes went large with shock.

 

“What are these?” Kyuhyun asked as he opened one of them up and was bombarded with different charts, graphs, articles, and so much more.

 

“These folders contain all of the information that is going to be gone over today in the meeting,” Chanyeol explained. “Since everyone knows you have just taken over Yoochun’s old position they don’t expect you to be fully involved in the conversation, but to listen actively, take notes for now, and do research on anything you are not familiar with or confused about.”

 

“Okay…I can do that,” Kyuhyun stated in a non-convincing voice, his head beginning to spin with all the information laid out in front of him.

 

“Then I’ll leave you to look through all the material and I’ll come to get you before the meeting begins,” Chanyeol stated as he bowed and exited the room quietly.

 

The door to Kyuhyun’s office closed quietly, and he found himself letting out a long breath and leaning forward onto his desk with his eyes closed.

 

When Kyuhyun opened his eyes again, he stared down at the folders in front of him in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at. Everything seemed so much more complicated than he thought it was going to be, not that he assumed holding this position would be easy.

 

Letting out another sigh, Kyuhyun reached forward and grabbed a stack of papers that were clipped together and held it up. Leaning back in his chair, he flipped the cover page and started looking at the information. It was as good of a place as any to begin.

 

Kyuhyun had only been looking through the information for a couple of minutes before there was another knock at the door.

 

“Come in,” Kyuhyun called, looking up from the papers lying in front of him, actually glad for a distraction.

 

A older gentleman entered the room and closed the door behind him. Kyuhyun instantly stood up and bowed.

 

“So...you’re Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” the man stated as he looked at the younger in a condescending manner.

 

“Yes, I am,” Kyuhyun replied as he bowed slightly again, having no idea who this man even was. “Can I help you with something?”

 

“No, not at all. I just came to say a quick hello,” the man explained. “I’m also going to be at the meeting today at 10:00am, so I just wanted to see who you were and all.”

 

“Well…here I am,” Kyuhyun said shyly as he laughed a little, not really sure what else to do. He found being alone with the man a bit awkward, since he knew nothing about him.

 

Thankfully, the man also laughed, but Kyuhyun could tell that it wasn’t a genuine one. Something about it was forced.

 

 _He doesn’t take me seriously…does he?_ the younger asked himself, biting the inside of his check and cursing himself for saying something so stupid to someone who clearly had power within the building.

 

“Well…I just wanted to pop in and say hello, that’s all,” the man stated again. “I’ll see you at the meeting.”

 

“See you at the meeting,” Kyuhyun said back before the man exited the room.

 

Slouching back into his chair, Kyuhyun ran one of his hands through his hair and looked back down at the papers in front of him. Why was meeting one person so overwhelming to him?

 

“If meeting one person like that was this bad...I wonder what it’s going to be like if multiple people ever have to come and see me,” Kyuhyun said to himself, dreading if that were to ever need to happen. No doubt he would find some way to make a fool of himself.

 

Kyuhyun was just about to go back to looking over all the papers when he heard the computer alert him of a new e-mail. He sighed, knowing he didn’t really have time to be checking his e-mail right now, what with everything he needed to get looked over, but he figured it would be smart to check it now in case it was important.

 

Clicking away at the screen, Kyuhyun smiled when he saw that it was an e-mail from Siwon.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Wondering…

Date: 12 August 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

The e-mail that has been attached below bounced back when I tried to send it the first time to you using “Choi Kyuhyun” as the recipient. This tells me that you haven’t changed your last name yet in the system.

Care to explain why your name has not yet changed? You are a Choi now, after all.

 

Choi Siwon

 

_Attachment:_

________________________________________________________________________

 

From: Choi Siwon

FW Subject: Missing You

Date: 12 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

My Choi Kyuhyun,

I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day back and hope that it is not too stressful being in the office. Take it easy so you don’t overwork yourself too soon.

Remember that I love you. I’m still missing our honeymoon and would like to travel more with you.

 

Choi Siwon

 

 _Crap, he’s really going to make a deal out of my last name?_ Kyuhyun wondered as he hit the reply button quickly.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: About That…

Date: 12 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

My Choi Siwon,

I would like to keep my last name here. People in the building know I got married (since they had to be informed about my vacation time), so they know about my name change, but at least in my e-mail I’d like to keep it as Cho.

If you want, I can explain my reasoning behind it later this evening when we are together. I have to go to a meeting today, however, so I cannot sit here and send messages back and forth with you. After all, you had to go in today as well so that must mean you have matters to attend to that are more important than discussing this right now.

I miss our honeymoon too. Traveling would be nice once I get more settled here and actually earn vacation time. Yes...I would like to earn it and not just have you pluck me out of the office saying it is for “a business purpose”.

 

Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun left their conversation at that and went back to looking over the papers he needed to familiarize himself with by 10:00am. He had been looking at all the papers so seriously that he couldn’t believe it when there was a knock at his door.

 

“Excuse me, Kyuhyun,” Chanyeol said as he entered with a large smile on his face. “But we need to get going to the meeting now.”

 

“Oh wow, it’s time already,” Kyuhyun said as he gathered the papers back into their correct folders and picked them up.

 

“I can take those for you,” Chanyeol stated as Kyuhyun took them and began walking to the door.

 

Kyuhyun handed the folders off to Chanyeol and they walked together to the room the meeting was being held in. When they arrived at the meeting, Kyuhyun took his seat where a name placard was placed. As he looked around the room, he saw that everyone else there was significantly older than him and he couldn’t help but feel out of place.

 

Chanyeol handed the folders back to Kyuhyun along with a pen and then took his seat with the rest of the personal assistants, who had come to jot down any upcoming dates of meetings that would be mentioned.

 

As Kyuhyun scanned the room, he saw how everyone was looking at him. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling, but they all probably knew the situation he was in so he couldn’t help it. All he could do was hope the meeting would start soon so all the attention would be off of him.

 

Thankfully, the meeting soon started and everyone in the room was too busy talking and debating to look at Kyuhyun, or to even remember he was there for that fact. Throughout the meeting, Kyuhyun took as good of notes as he could, and tried to pay attention to what was being said. He circled or underlined things that seemed to be the highlights of conversation, so he could look up more information on them later if he needed to. Some of the things were especially hard to understand, but he took notes of them and put a star next to them in red pen so he would look them up first later.

 

Everyone in the room had been supplied with a nice lunch to eat without having to stop the meeting, and after an hour and a half of non-stop talking, the meeting finally ended. Groans and murmurs were heard as everyone began leaving, thankful for the meeting to finally be over. Chanyeol went over to Kyuhyun and collected the folders again and then they began heading back to Kyuhyun’s office.

 

“What did you think of the meeting?” Chanyeol asked while they walked together.

 

“Confusing...overwhelming…” Kyuhyun said with a sigh. “I’ve been to one other meeting, but it was nothing like this,” he explained.

 

“I’m sure you’ll get more use to it as time goes on,” Chanyeol said just as they arrived back to Kyuhyun’s office. “Here are the folders again, I’ll let you do what you need with them now.”

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun said, taking the folders from Chanyeol and watching the man walk away before entering his office.

 

Kyuhyun had just enough time when he returned to his office to sit down and let himself relax a little before opening up the folders again to begin to look at all of the notes he had taken. He had taken so many notes that he wasn’t sure where to begin first. Originally, he had planned on starting with the most complicated things, but seeing everything marked up, the younger figured he would start by looking up the easier things first. Those would need less research and hopefully be easier and less off putting.

 

When Kyuhyun got tired of looking all the different topics up, he decided to check his e-mail. There was still no message from Siwon and he began to wonder if he had made the man mad.

 

“I can’t worry about that now,” Kyuhyun said to himself as he closed out of his e-mail. “I need to worry about getting everything straight,” he said as he began searching again for things pertaining to the meeting he had been in.

 

Time flew by as Kyuhyun worked, and soon Chanyeol was knocking on his door again. Kyuhyun was actually kind of glad for the interruption because he felt like his brain was about to melt.

 

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important,” Chanyeol stated as he closed the door behind him.

 

“Not at all,” Kyuhyun replied as he looked up at the man.

 

“Good,” Chanyeol sighed out in relief. “I just wanted to go over the rest of your week’s schedule before you leave today.”

 

“What time is it?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked down in the corner of his computer screen. “Already, 5:10pm!?” he exclaimed as he looked up at Chanyeol, his mouth hanging open in shock.

 

“Did you want me to come in sooner? I can do that from now on,” Chanyeol explained, a guilty expression on his face.

 

“It’s fine for today,” Kyuhyun stated. “I’ll just let you know from now on when I want you to come in.”

 

“Well, shall we start looking over your schedule then?” Chanyeol asked as he flipped his planner opened.

 

“Yes, let’s get that done with,” Kyuhyun groaned as he ran his hands over his face.

 

“Alright. First off, tomorrow-”

 

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

 

Chanyeol stopped talking and went over to the door to open it. When he did, Siwon stepped inside with a content look on his face and one of his hands in his pants pocket. Chanyeol obviously knew who the man was and instantly bowed to him.

 

“Mr. Choi Siwon…” Kyuhyun greeted. _Fuck, he actually came here to see me. I must be in trouble or something,_ the younger said to himself. “Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“Since you are new to this position I just wanted to come talk to you and see how you are adjusting and all,” Siwon stated like a real business man, not giving his mood away to either Kyuhyun or Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol, would you mind leaving the room for a while so I can talk to Mr. Choi Siwon in privacy?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Yes, I would like to speak to Mr. _Cho_ Kyuhyun in privacy,” Siwon added, stressing Kyuhyun’s old last name.

 

 _Crap...I’m in trouble. I am so in trouble,_ Kyuhyun swore to himself.

 

“Of course. I’ll just wait until you leave to come back in so I don’t interrupt anything,” Chanyeol said, bowing again before leaving and closing the door behind him.

 

Siwon immediately went to the door and locked it, so no one would pop in on accident. The man then turned around and stared at Kyuhyun.

 

“Why did you come here all of the sudden?” Kyuhyun asked. “I would have been leaving shortly anyways.”

 

“Oh you know,” Siwon said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I was just coming around and checking on my assets,” he claimed, looking around the room more.

 

“Assets…?” Kyuhyun asked. “You mean me?” he questioned while pointing a finger at himself.

 

“I just want everyone to know that you’re mine,” Siwon stated, not answering Kyuhyun’s questions.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and held up his hand, showing Siwon the ring on his finger.

 

“I wear this everyday so people know that I’m taken,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“It’s not enough,” Siwon stated back in a serious tone.

 

“Marrying you isn’t enough?” the younger asked. “Are you kidding me right now?”

 

“Why don’t you stop working?” Siwon offered. “That way I wouldn’t have to share you with anyone here. You could just relax at home and not have to worry about anything,” he explained, spying all the papers laid out on Kyuhyun’s desk, looking like a warzone with all the red ink.

 

“I wouldn’t like that, Siwon. I’d feel suffocated at home,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Are you trying to say that I suffocate you?” Siwon asked, taking another step closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“No…yes…? No…I…” Kyuhyun broke off and stared at Siwon with confused eyes. _Do I feel like he really suffocates me?_ the younger asked himself.

 

“Do you want to know the real reason behind why you were placed in this job?” Siwon asked after a couple seconds of silence. “I now know the real reason.”

 

“What do you mean the real reason?” Kyuhyun asked. “I was told it was because I was working the closest with Yoochun, and knew the most about what was happening.”

 

“It’s because, as of now, it was decided by the higher ups at this building that they don’t want to pay a senior executive to do what you can do,” Siwon explained. “It’s cheaper to have someone of your level work at this position than to pay someone extra to do it.”

 

“Really?” Kyuhyun asked. “So…it was just because I was cheaper?”

 

“Basically. But that isn’t why I came here to talk to you,” Siwon stated. “I came here because I wanted to tell you that I’m thinking of changing the name of this Entertainment company.”

 

“Changing it? To what?” the younger asked.

 

“I was thinking of naming it after us and calling it Choi Entertainment,” Siwon stated with a smirk on his face. “But it can only be named after us if something changes.”

 

“You came here to talk about me changing my last name…didn’t you?” Kyuhyun asked, his shoulders shrugging forward.

 

“Maybe I did, Mr. Cho,” Siwon said back, still smiling a little. “But anyways, if I did change it to Choi Entertainment, I would ensure that you would keep this position and even work up to an even higher position in the company,” he explained, trying to find a way to bribe Kyuhyun into changing his last name. “What do you think?”

 

“Just earlier today and even a few seconds ago you were saying how I should quit,” the younger pointed out.

 

“What if I changed my mind? I’m allowed to do that,” Siwon fired back.

 

“Reguardless. Me? Work up to a higher position?” Kyuhyun asked with his mouth hanging slightly open. “Are you crazy?”

 

“Some uneducated people may call me that. But you would basically run the entire company and be positioned right under me,” Siwon explained more. “What do you think, Mr. Cho?”

 

“You basically just called me uneducated now!” the younger spat out. “There would be no way I could run a business like this,” Kyuhyun said in disbelief that Siwon would even offer that up.

 

“Why do you say you couldn’t do it, Mr. Cho?” Siwon questioned, rolling his eyes at the younger’s other comment about being uneducated.

 

“You have years and _years_ of experience under your belt, Siwon,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “You’ve been running businesses for years!” he continued. “You’ve seen so much of the world and I’ve been in a bubble my entire life, never getting the chance to go out and explore anything,” the younger stated. _I can’t do it…there’s no way that I would be able to do this…_ he kept telling himself as he began to feel the pressure of what Siwon was talking about. _There’d be no way I would be able to pull any of this off…just no way. Everything would sink to the ground and it’d be my fault. I’m not ready to run something._

 

Kyuhyun still couldn’t fully process what Siwon had been saying to him and suddenly burst out laughing. It was completely ridiculous, after all. Siwon thinking he could manage something like running a company was preposterous!

 

Siwon looked at Kyuhyun concerningly, considering the younger had just randomly burst out laughing like he was insane. When Kyuhyun saw the look Siwon was giving him, he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing even more. As he calmed down, he continued chewing on his bottom lip.

 

“Are you trying to make me horny right now?” Siwon asked, walking over to Kyuhyun and hugging him from behind, so his forming erection would press against the younger’s butt.

 

“Don’t you even think about it,” Kyuhyun warned in a firm and serious voice.

 

“Think about what?” Siwon asked, acting as if he had no idea what Kyuhyun was talking about.

 

“Office sex,” the younger stated while trying to take a step away from Siwon only to be pulled back.

 

“Oh what a great idea you just had,” Siwon purred into the younger’s ear.

 

“I said not to even think about,” Kyuhyun stated again.

 

“Why not?” Siwon asked. “The door’s already locked, and while it’s not soundproof, it should block about enough noise you’d make. Plus, you’d be doing it with your husband. It’s not like you just happen to be sleeping around with the most powerful man of this company to try and advance your position,” the man stated, hugging Kyuhyun closer.

 

“If you don’t do it now, I’ll make it up to you later in bed,” Kyuhyun offered, knowing Siwon wouldn’t be able to resist his offer.

 

“It’s a deal, Mr. Cho. I look forward to you living up to your part of the deal,” Siwon stated with a pleasant smirk on his face. “Now, Mr. Cho...what do you think about what I mentioned earlier, about changing the name to Choi Entertainment?”

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun and took a couple of steps back. Kyuhyun bit the inside of his cheek and looked down. He was getting sick and tired of Siwon calling him Mr. Cho, since he knew Siwon wanted him to change him last name.

 

“Mr. Cho? Can I have an answer?” Siwon asked. “Mr. Cho?”

 

“Will you fucking quit it with the Mr. Cho shit!? I’ll change my damn name if it’s that important to you!” Kyuhyun screamed at Siwon in fury and aggravation.

 

“Mission accomplished,” Siwon stated with a look of success on his face.

 

“That’s the real reason you came here!? To get me to agree to change my last name!?” the younger shouted again. “Are you being serious with me!? That was seriously the _only_ reason you came!?”

 

“Sometimes you have to do what you have to do,” Siwon pointed out. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”

 

Kyuhyun shot Siwon a death glare as he went to the door, unlocked it, left, and closed it behind him. Chanyeol then shortly entered again just as Kyuhyun was sitting down.

 

“Are you ready to go over your schedule now?” Chanyeol asked when he saw Kyuhyun loosen his tie.

 

“I just need to send something out quickly and then we can review it,” Kyuhyun stated as he clicked open an e-mail and began to type.

 

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: I Cannot Believe You!

Date: 12 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

I _cannot_ believe what you came in here to do! We could have had a normal, civil conversation about me changing my last name instead of you doing what you did. Just barging in here like that! Uuuuhhhh! I cannot stand you sometimes! You know that!?

I’m especially mad that you refered to me as an asset. An asset!? I’m a _human_ , not an object, incase you have failed to realize that yet! You married a human, not some inanimate object to do with as you please!

 

Choi Kyuhyun (PLEASE NOTICE THAT I HAVE CHANGED THE LAST NAME!)

 

Kyuhyun turned away from his computer and looked back at Chanyeol who was skimming over what was written down in his planner.

 

“Alright...I’m done,” Kyuhyun sighed out.

 

“I...I think you might have broken the keyboard with how hard you were just typing…” Chanyeol stated, swearing he could see smoke rising from the abused board.

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath and relaxed back into his chair before calmly saying, “So what do I have going on?”

 

“Alright, this is what you have planned for the rest of the week,” Chanyeol began as he looked back down.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s Car

 

Siwon was sitting in one of his cars, being driven back to his place, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Sighing, Siwon pulled his phone out from his pocket and saw the e-mail icon in the corner of his screen. Selecting the message, he saw it was from Kyuhyun and couldn’t help but get in a better mood.

 

 _This should be interesting,_ Siwon told himself as he began reading it.

 

When he was done reading Kyuhyun’s e-mail, he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

 

“Did everything go as you were hoping it would with Mr. Choi Kyuhyun?” Kris asked as he continued driving.

 

“For the most part, yes. But I think Kyuhyun is a little annoyed with me right now,” Siwon admitted, waving his phone back and forth as Kris looked in the rearview mirror momentarily to look at Siwon. “His temper shouldn’t last too long though.” Siwon sat staring at his phone for a little bit. _How to respond…_ he thought before he began typing.

 

~~~~

Kyuhyun’s Office

 

Kyuhyun was hardly listening to what Chanyeol was telling him when all of the sudden he got an alert that a new e-mail had just come through. When he looked, he saw it was from Siwon.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Not An Asset and Nice Last Name

Date: 12 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

Like I said before, sometimes you have to do what you have to do. And I have never thought of you as my asset. You are my lovely wife, who I love with all my heart. I was simply meaning that I was checking on the business to see how it was doing, since I was away for quite some time with you. _You_ are the one who took it upon yourself to consider yourself one of my assets when I said that.

You did manage to make my day more enjoyable, however. Please finish up your work and return home safely. Just send a message or call Hankyung when you’re ready to leave, and he and Taemin will be there for you. Kris is driving me back home, so feel free to contact Hankyung anytime you need.

 

Choi Siwon

 

Closing out of the e-mail, Kyuhyun slammed his hand on the desk and then leaned back in his chair.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said, looking at Kyuhyun. “Do you want me to cancel that appointment?”

 

“What? No, no…it’s fine…” Kyuhyun stated while raking his nails across his desk.

 

“Are you preoccupied with something else at the moment, Kyuhyun?” Chanyeol asked out of curiosity.

 

“Kind of...” Kyuhyun replied honestly with a heavy sigh, knowing he should be focusing on work and not worrying about what Siwon had to say to him.

 

“Have you been listening to anything that I’ve been saying?” Chanyeol asked in a tired voice, really not wanting to have to repeat himself.

 

“No, sorry,” Kyuhyun answered, tilting his head down a little.

 

“Do you want me to fill you in tomorrow so you can just leave for tonight?” Chanyeol offered as he closed his planner and looked at Kyuhyun.

 

“That would be best,” Kyuhyun agreed as he ran his hands through his hair. “Thank you for all of your help today, Chanyeol.”

 

“It’s no problem, Kyuhyun. I’m just doing my job,” Chanyeol stated before leaving the room.

 

Chanyeol left Kyuhyun’s office and the younger couldn’t help but let out a long sigh. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Hankyung saying he was ready to go home. Kyuhyun received one message just as quickly saying Hankyung would be there in a couple of minutes.

 

Kyuhyun packed up all of his things and headed for the elevator. Junsu tried to speak to him, but Kyuhyun completely ignored him, not on purpose, but because he was preoccupied. Kyuhyun was swearing under his breath a bit and slammed his fist onto the elevator button as soon as he reached it.

 

The entire ride down to the first floor, Kyuhyun was fuming and was glad no one else had gotten into the elevator with him.

 

When Kyuhyun stepped out of the elevator, he saw Hankyung and Taemin waiting for him. Taemin held his door open for him and Kyuhyun climbed in and slammed it shut behind him. Both Taemin and Hankyung looked at each other with confused expressions.

 

Taemin got back in the car first followed by Hankyung, without saying anything.

 

“How was your day today?” Taemin asked when Hankyung began driving.

 

“Just fine,” Kyuhyun answered firmly as he stared out the window.

 

“Is something bothering you Mr. Choi Kyuhyun?” Hankyung asked.

 

“Just drive,” Kyuhyun replied in a cold tone.

 

Hankyung and Taemin exchanged quick glances before continuing the ride in silence. Even though Kyuhyun said things had been fine, neither of them were stupid. They knew something was bothering him. Hankyung knew it probably had something to do with Siwon, as things often did when it involved Kyuhyun.


	13. Since When!?

Hankyung was just pulling the car into its spot in the parking garage, feeling kind of relieved that the tension in the car would be disappearing soon. He had just put the car in park and had not turned it off before Kyuhyun threw his door open and got out, not even closing the door behind him.

 

“Follow him to make sure he’s alright,” Hankyung told Taemin, turning the key to turn the car off.

 

Taemin nodded his head and went after Kyuhyun, who was waiting for the elevator to come. Just as Taemin was reaching the elevator, Kyuhyun was stepping in. As soon as the door closed, Kyuhyun glared over at Taemin. There was so much anger in Kyuhyun’s eyes that Taemin actually shrunk away from him a little out of fear. A mad person, plus a confined space, was never a good thing, but he was certain Kyuhyun wouldn’t hurt him or anything.

 

“Did you really have to follow me?” Kyuhyun snarked. “It’s not like anything’s going to happen to me in the elevator,” he stated, slamming his hand against one of the walls to make a point.

 

“Hankyung...he told me to come with you,” Taemin stated in a hurt voice.

 

“Do you always have to do what Hankyung tells you? Can’t you make our own decisions?” Kyuhyun asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the elevator made its way up.

 

“I was told to listen to Hankyung,” Taemin explained as he looked down at the floor of the elevator. “Since I’m still new and...caused problems before…” he explained while continuing to look down.

 

The conversation died there as they rode the elevator the rest of the way to the correct floor. Taemin had to admit he was slightly scared to say anything else to Kyuhyun because he didn’t know how he would lash out. After all, he had never seen Kyuhyun quite like this before.

 

When the doors of the elevator opened up into the living room, Kyuhyun was the first out and threw his bag onto the couch carelessly.  
  


“Hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook greeted in a cheerful voice. “How are you doing today?”

 

“Hey, Ryeowook. I’m doing _just_ fine,” Kyuhyun replied in a sharp tone.

 

Ryeowook watched as Kyuhyun went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine that had been sitting in the fridge. The sound of feet could be heard as Taemin came and stood beside Ryeowook.

 

“Is he alright?” Ryeowook asked Taemin in a hushed voice.

 

“Something must have happened at work or something today,” Taemin stated as he watched Kyuhyun pour himself a glass of wine. “He was fine this morning, but he’s been like this since Hankyung and I have picked him up.”

 

Ryeowook and Taemin both looked over to Kyuhyun and watched the younger down a full glass of wine he had poured for himself. Right when he finished chugging the glass, he filled it once again.

 

“Taemin, you may leave now,” Siwon suddenly said, appearing from nowhere and leaning against a wall.

 

Nodding his head, Taemin started backing away and headed towards the elevator to leave. Siwon would take care of things now and there was no need for more people to be around if Kyuhyun was in a bad mood.

 

“Ryeowook, would you mind making us something for dinner?” Siwon asked with a small sigh.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Ryeowook replied and went back to the kitchen as Taemin stepped inside of the elevator.

 

“Kyuhyun, what are you doing?” Siwon asked as he took the full wine glass out of Kyuhyun’s hand.

 

Kyuhyun made to reach for his glass, but Siwon was quicker and held it out of his reach.

 

“I _know_ you were referring to me,” Kyuhyun stated, making another reach for his wine glass again.

 

“Referring to you when?” Siwon asked as he placed the wine glass down and lead them out of the kitchen to give Ryeowook more space to work, and to get Kyuhyun away from the alcohol.

 

“When you said you were coming to check on your assets,” the younger hissed out through clenched teeth. “You said I came to the conclusion on my own that you were calling me an asset, but I know you were talking about me,” Kyuhyun stated. “As I said before, I am not an asset.”  
  


“You may not be an asset, but you are precious to me like a child,” Siwon stated.

 

“A child…?” the younger asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Kyuhyun, you know I don’t mean it like that,” Siwon said, holding his hands up to show he meant no offense.

 

“A child!? You just called me a child, Siwon!” Kyuhyun screamed. “You think of me as a child!? Is that it!? Am I a little, dependant, human thing that can’t do anything for myself!?” he shouted even louder.

 

Siwon lowered his head and sighed a little. Clearly Kyuhyun had remembered what he had said about children not too long ago and it was coming back to bite him.

 

Ryeowook paused at the loud commotion, but didn’t stop working so it would appear as if he wasn’t paying attention to their conversation.

 

“We don’t have time to talk about this now,” Siwon sighed out.

 

“Oh! Of course there’s not,” Kyuhyun said while rolling his eyes at Siwon. “Because you can just avoid things if you don’t want to talk about it…” the younger pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout on his face.

 

“I’m serious, Kyuhyun. We don’t have time to argue,” Siwon stated. “The architect who is working on our new house is coming over, Luhan, you’ve met him that one other time. He will be here in an hour and we have to get ready for him before he gets here.”

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun faced away from Siwon. An hour was enough time to get things settled between the two of them. Siwon was just doing things his way and that annoyed Kyuhyun.

 

“Why don’t you just sell it?” Kyuhyun suddenly asked.

 

“Sell what?” Siwon questioned, wishing Kyuhyun would be more specific.

 

“SM Entertainment,” the younger clarified. “If we’re having this much trouble deciding things about it, why not sell it and just be done with it? I don’t think you’ll suffer from the loss of one company and it would be a fix to our problems.”

 

“I’m not selling it,” Siwon stated firmly.

 

Kyuhyun threw his hands up in the air in defeat, not wanting to deal with Siwon anymore and went back into the kitchen.

 

“I hope pasta is alright,” Ryeowook stated when he saw Kyuhyun. “It’s the quickest thing I could think to make.”

 

“That’s fine,” Kyuhyun said in a more gentle voice than he had before, standing by the man to watch him.

 

Siwon came into the kitchen next and grabbed a fresh wine glass from the cabinet. He poured a little under half a glass of the wine Kyuhyun had been drinking for himself and knocked it back in one shot, not bothering to enjoy it the proper way.

 

Slamming the glass down kind of hard on the counter, Siwon made his way to the dining room table and sat down.

 

Kyuhyun slowly made his way over as well and just stared at Siwon with no interest in his eyes whatsoever. The two of them began making small gestures on their faces towards each other. Siwon found it amusing, but Kyuhyun only seemed to get more and more annoyed with the older.

 

It wasn’t until Ryeowook placed the two plates of food down on the table that their little staring competition came to a hault.

 

“I’ll be leaving now then,” Ryeowook stated. “Try not to kill each other, alright? Blood stains are a pain to get out of carpet.”

 

“Alright. Have a good night, Ryeowook,” Siwon called as the man walked towards the elevator. “Kris is off as well, in case you were wondering!”

 

Ryeowook stepped into the elevator and smiled back at Siwon before the doors closed.

 

With the two of them alone, Siwon and Kyuhyun began looking at each other again.

 

Siwon watched as Kyuhyun began eating the pasta in front of him and how the younger slurped one of the longer noodles into his mouth.

 

“Whatever you are still mad about, don’t be. Just take it out on me later,” Siwon stated as he continued watching Kyuhyun poke at his food.

 

 _Take it out on him later?_ Kyuhyun thought to himself. _Does that mean he’s going to let me tie him up and take control of him or something?_ he asked himself as he looked up at the man through his eyelashes. “Whatever,” the younger ended up saying in a bored tone that said, “I’ll-forget-about-it-for-now-just-because-it’s-easier.”

 

Dinner passed by silently and soon Siwon had polished off his plate of pasta. Kyuhyun on the other hand looked like he had barely eaten anything.

 

“Are you actually going to eat?” Siwon asked.

 

“I’m not too hungry right now,” the younger explained. “I’m not going to eat if I’m not hungry. Or do you have something to say about that too?”

 

“You need to try to eat. Aren’t you the one always telling me that I need to eat to keep my energy up?” Siwon pointed out. “I might not be the hungriest man alive right now because of the current situation we’re in, but I forced myself to eat something because you always want me to in these instances,” he explained.

 

“I’ll eat later if I’m hungry,” Kyuhyun told him. “I’m going to go wash up quickly now,” he said as he pushed his chair back.

 

“Alright. I need to go make a couple of calls quickly anyways,” Siwon stated as he pushed his chair back as well.

 

Kyuhyun placed his still mostly full plate into the fridge and Siwon placed his things in the sink. Kyuhyun then went off to the bathroom to take care of himself and change into more comfortable clothes. He was feeling like crap from the stress of the day and just wanted to get comfortable.

 

As soon as Siwon heard the bathroom door close, he pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialed Kris’s number. The man might have the night off, but that doesn’t mean he can’t call him quickly.

 

~~~~

Ryeowook’s Home

 

Ryeowook looked over and saw Siwon’s number on Kris’s phone and looked up at the man. They were laying together in his bed and Ryeowook was not pleased for the interruption. Kris had promised they could have their own fun tonight, since they were both off, and this was ruining everything.

 

“Don’t you dare pick that up,” Ryeowook warned.

 

“You know I have to, Ryeowook,” Kris stated, reaching over for his phone.

 

“Kriiiiiiiiis!” Ryeowook complained. “Kriiiii-mph!”

 

Kris placed his hand over Ryeowook’s mouth and answered his phone.

 

“Hello,” Kris answered while Ryeowook tried prying his hand off his mouth.

 

 _“Hey, Kris. It’s me,”_ Siwon began. _“About what we were talking about earlier today, can we confirm everything?”_

 

“I want to say we can, Sir. The evidence is strong, after all,” Kris stated. “Do you want us to press any charges on him?”

 

Siwon sighed into the phone and ran his free hand over his face. Just when Kris heard Siwon sigh, Ryeowook managed to removed his hand from over his mouth.

 

 _“I’m worried about what will happen if we press charges this early,”_ Siwon stated. _“Plus, you said you found something else on his computer from SM Entertainment correct?”_

 

“Yes, Sir. We did,” the man said in a confident tone. “There were files that we transfered to our database and deleted off of the computer at SM Entertainment,” Kris explained.

 

 _“What did you find exactly?”_ Siwon asked as he began pacing back and forth.

 

“I’ll send you the information,” Kris stated as he watched Ryeowook sit up and pout as he faced away from him. “There was more than we ever hoped to find when we originally found the folder. There is a lot of information on your family though.”

 

 _“On everyone? Even Henry?”_ Siwon questioned, not thinking Henry had done anything that would be of any value for someone to have information on or use as blackmail or anything.

 

“Even Henry,” Kris confirmed, reaching his foot out and poking Ryeowook’s back. “I’ll send you copies of everything,” he explained while Ryeowook reached back and slapped his foot away.

 

 _“Alright. And as for now…let’s not report him. He has information on my family and I want to look through that first. I want to know what he knows about them, and when we are certain we have enough information can we send him to jail,”_ Siwon instructed. _“I don’t want to do anything hasty.”_

 

“Understood, Sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Kris asked.

 

 _“No, that’s all for now. Thank you,”_ Siwon said in a grateful voice that they were at least getting more information that could help them.

 

The call ended there and Kris tossed his phone away, sat up, grabbed a hold of Ryeowook, and pulled him back down onto the bed. Kris knew Ryeowook had just been acting stubborn because as he laid down, he was smiling at him.

 

“Do you want to have some fun now?” Kris asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“We could have been doing that already if you would have ignored that call,” Ryeowook pointed out.

 

“Well I hate to break it to you but...I might be going in tonight for some time,” Kris explained.

 

“Kris!” Ryeowook shouted in disbelief. “You have the night off!”

 

“But I still have a job, and if that means I have to go in to look things over then I’m going to do it,” Kris said as he ran his hand through Ryeowook’s hair.

 

“If you go in, I’m coming in as well,” Ryeowook stated. “I’ll come up with a reason why I need to go back.”

 

“That’s only if you’ll be able to walk once I’m through with you,” Kris reminded him, running his hand down to Ryeowook’s belt.

 

“Let’s get down to business and find out,” Ryeowook replied as he gripped onto Kris’s shirt.

 

Kris laughed before leaning towards Ryeowook and kissing his neck.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s Place

 

When the call with Kris ended, Siwon sighed and bit the inside of his cheek. Everything was getting more complicated than he wanted it to. Sighing again, Siwon then punched in Luhan’s number so he could ask about what time he was coming over to talk about the house.

 

“Hello, this is Luhan how may I help you,” Luhan greeted in a cheerful voice with the sound a pen scratching on paper could be heard.

 

“Luhan, it’s me, Siwon,” the man stated.

 

“Oh! Hello, Mr. Choi. How can I help you?” Luhan asked, the sound of a pen scratching on paper stopping as he paid full attention to Siwon.

 

“Just checking to make sure we are still good to meet in a little while,” Siwon explained.

 

“Yes, of course we are. I am just finishing up with another client right now actually,” Luhan explained. “I should be right on time to get to your place.”

 

“Sounds good. I just wanted to double check,” Siwon explained.

 

“No problem, Mr. Choi. I’ll be seeing you soon then. Goodbye,” Luhan said before ending the call for them.

 

Siwon put his phone back into his pocket and then made his way to his office. He quickly found the floorplans for the house and brought them out to lay on the dining room table, so they would all be able to view them at once. As soon as he had them laid out, he went over to television and plugged his phone into a cord that came from the back. Once he set the television to the correct setting, he pressed play on his phone and a light music filled the room and different colored lines began moving to the beat of the music like waves.

 

Just as Siwon was putting his phone down, Kyuhyun came back into the living room. They both stared at each other until Siwon held his hand out to the younger.

 

“Care for a dance?” Siwon asked as the music played softly in the background.

 

“I’m still mad at you,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean we can’t dance,” Siwon pointed out. “You use to dance before and I know once a dancer gets going, it puts them in a better mood,” he stated while holding out his hand.

 

Kyuhyun scoffed, but walked up to Siwon and took his hand anyways. Right away, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun in closer to him and wrapped one of his hands around the younger’s waist. Kyuhyun found himself placing his hands around Siwon’s neck and soon they began dancing slowly together. They simply looked into each others eyes and danced to the beat of the music.

 

Leaning his head down, Siwon planted a soft kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips. When he stood back up, Kyuhyun looked away and ran his tongue over his lips before gently biting down on the bottom one and pulled at it with his teeth. As Kyuhyun looked back up at Siwon, he slowly released his lip. They had both stopped dancing and were just standing there in their embrace.

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun in more, and the younger moved his arms from around Siwon’s neck to around the man’s waist. Kyuhyun then rested his head against Siwon’s chest as they stood there.

 

 _Damn it...this did calm me down a lot,_ the younger thought to himself. _I want to be mad at him but...I feel so calm right now. Maybe I should approach this differently and not be so mad...but I want him to feel bad about what he said and to regret it..._ he told himself while biting the inside of his cheek and closing his eyes.

 

“I am sorry about the child remark I made,” Siwon said, breaking the silence. “I didn’t mean for it to sound offensive...it was something I shouldn’t have said to begin with. I just wasn’t thinking and it came out,” he explained in a guilty tone.

 

Kyuhyun chose to say nothing back to the man, but instead, nuzzled his head more on Siwon’s chest and let out a small sigh. He was glad Siwon was at least admitting to that.

 

While they continued standing there in each others embrace, Kyuhyun felt how Siwon was slowly stroking his hair while still holding him tight. This is how Kyuhyun always wanted things to be like. He wanted to be able to hold Siwon like this and not think about anything and just enjoy each other’s company.

 

There was a sudden sound of the elevator doors opening and Hankyung stepped in. Siwon looked up towards the man, but Kyuhyun continued resting against Siwon and didn’t move.

 

“Luhan has just arrived, so I wanted to inform you he’ll be up soon,” Hankyung stated.

 

“Thank you, Hankyung,” Siwon replied as he nodded his head.

 

Hankyung then left, and Siwon and Kyuhyun released each other.

 

“Are you feeling a bit better now?” Siwon asked the younger, running his hand over his head one more time.

 

“Yeah. That did really calm me down a lot,” the younger admitted.

 

“I’m glad,” Siwon said as he patted Kyuhyun on the shoulder. “Now go sit down at the table so we can start right away when Luhan gets here.”

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun made his way over to the table and sat down. As soon as he did, he began looking at the floorplans again.

 

Kyuhyun lifted his head up when he heard the elevator door sliding open again. Luhan stepped out and Siwon went to greet him right away. The man was wearing a blue shirt that had one too many buttons undone, black pants that appeared tighter than they should have been, and had his hair perfectly styled. It looked like he was out to seduce someone, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but wonder if this was how he always dressed for his clients.

 

“Hello, Mr. Choi,” the man greeted happily.

 

“Please, Luhan. I told you that you could just call me Siwon,” the man said as he held out his hand to shake Luhan’s. “Let’s get started then, shall we?”

 

Siwon and Luhan made their way over to the table and sat down across from Kyuhyun. Luhan looked up and smiled at Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun forced a smile back.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Mr Cho...oh I’m sorry, I meant Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Luhan said as he stuck out his hand.

 

“It’s nice to see you again too,” Kyuhyun replied as he shook Luhan’s hand.

 

“I take it you were both able to look over the changes for the house that I have made?” Luhan asked as he folded his hands on the table and looked over towards Siwon.

 

“Yes we have,” Siwon replied. “But Kyuhyun is in charge of this more so than I am, so you should be speaking more to him.”

 

“But I want to hear from you as well,” Luhan stated as he placed one of his hands on Siwon’s leg.

 

Kyuhyun saw how Siwon shifted away from Luhan’s touch and wanted nothing more than to reach over, rip Luhan’s hand away, and break the man’s wrist for touching Siwon like that.

 

Luhan suddenly turned to Kyuhyun with a large smile on his face, as if he hadn’t just been touching his husband intimately. They began talking about the changes that Kyuhyun was and wasn’t a fan of. Each change Kyuhyun brought up, Luhan made sure to jot down in a small book so he wouldn’t forget any of the details he was told.

 

The entire time the three of them were discussing this however, the younger noticed that Luhan was acting clingy to Siwon. Every time Kyuhyun said something about the house, Luhan would turn to Siwon, inch a little closer to him, and then ask his opinion on the change.

 

Kyuhyun had no idea how much Siwon and Luhan had worked together on other projects, but he didn’t like how Luhan was acting. It wasn’t professional, and he was getting too close and comfortable with Siwon for his liking.

 

“So you really don’t like all of those changes?” Luhan asked when he finished jotting something down in his journal and making a couple of marks on the blueprints where changes would need to be made.

 

“I like the house basically how it is right now,” Kyuhyun stated. “There are a couple of the changes that I don’t mind, the smaller ones, but…I’d like the house to kind of stay how it is now,” the younger explained while pointing to some of the smaller changes that would make the house more comfortable. “I mean upgrading things is fine, but not all of these drastic changes like completely knocking down some of these walls,” he explained, hoping Siwon and Luhan understood his feelings for keeping the house a lot how it was now. “Maybe later things can be changed if we find it necessary, but for now I want to house to keep a lot of its charm.”

 

“Okay, okay. If that’s what you want, then we can always work around that,” Luhan sighed heavily as he scratched his head. “Do you have any ideas, Siwon?”

 

Luhan leaned in closer to Siwon to a point where he was almost resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

 

 _If you rest your filthy head on Siwon you’re as good as dead,_ the younger said to himself while glaring at Luhan, not that the man noticed since he seemed so enamored with Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun felt like he was about to jump over the table when the elevator suddenly opened and Hankyung stepped out.

 

“Sir, may I speak to you quickly?” Hankyung asked as he stepped into the living room more.

 

“Sure,” Siwon replied as he stood up from the table, causing Luhan to lean farther away from him with a slight frown on his face. “You two keep talking things out,” he said before walking away, giving Kyuhyun a smile in the process.

 

Kyuhyun and Luhan remained quiet and only looked at each other before Luhan broke the silence after a minute or so.

 

“Are there any ideas that you have for the house?” Luhan questioned. “You’ve only told me what you like and do not like. Are there things you would like to incorporate that I have no already?”

 

“Do you like Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked, completely ignoring Luhan’s question to him.

 

“Excuse me?” Luhan asked, completely caught off guard.

 

“He’s mine, so back off,” Kyuhyun firmly stated as he stared Luhan down with the harshest glare he could manage, which wasn’t hard in this situation. “We’re married and he would never be interested in someone like you.”

 

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Luhan asked as his face turned red.

 

Kyuhyun quickly glanced over towards Siwon and Hankyung, to find them facing from them and deep in conversation. That was good, it mean Siwon wouldn’t overhear when he was going to say now.

 

“I’m not stupid, Luhan,” Kyuhyun stated with a scowl on his face that showed Luhan he was not happy right now.

 

“I never said you were, Mr. Choi K-”

 

“I see how you touch him...talk to him...how your eyes glow whenever you look at him,” the younger listed off with, interrupting Luhan. “You act like you’re interested in him and I’m telling you to quit it,” Kyuhyun stated. “So stop it, right now, or you’ll regret it.” the younger stated. “Siwon has powerful men who would gladly do what I ask of them. I could make anything that happens to you appear like an accident. Do you understand?” Kyuhyun asked

 

“Y-yes…” Luhan stuttered out as he slouched down in his chair.

 

Just as Kyuhyun was leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face, Siwon came back to the table and sat down. First he looked at Kyuhyun, and then at Luhan.

 

“So, are we close to wrapping things up here?” Siwon asked.

 

“Y-yes, we are…” Luhan replied as he scooted a bit farther away from Siwon this time.

 

When Luhan looked up at Kyuhyun, he saw the younger smiling. Kyuhyun was clearly glad that Luhan had understood him and was putting space between himself and Siwon.

 

With no other suggestions for the inside of the house, they got to talking about re-roofing everything, since the house was older, and the foundation and electrical costs. Kyuhyun mainly sat and listened to Siwon and Luhan talk, finding it unbelievable how expensive everything was adding up to be. At least throughout the entire conversation Luhan had kept his hands off of Siwon and kept a good distance from him as well.

 

Half an hour later, Luhan was collecting the marked up floorplans and sticking them back into their envelope to take with him, so he could run them past with the leader of the construction company. Kyuhyun saw how Luhan was still trying to keep more space between himself and Siwon, even when he had to reach across the table to gather things, and it continued to please him.

 

“I’ll be in contact with you when I have a new floorplan drawn out,” Luhan said as he stepped into the elevator.

 

Both Siwon and Kyuhyun waved as the doors closed. Once they were fully closed, Siwon turned to Kyuhyun with his hands folded across his chest.

 

“You said something to Luhan. Didn’t you?” Siwon asked, walking over to the television and unplugging his phone to place back into his pocket.

 

“What if I did?” the younger asked.

 

“What did you tell him?” Siwon questioned.

 

“I just told him that he needed to stop acting like he likes you and to back off,” the younger stated.

 

“Was someone getting jealous that another man was paying attention to me?” Siwon asked.

 

“Maybe a little…” Kyuhyun confessed.

 

“You don’t have to be jealous, Kyuhyun. Luhan isn’t even my type, so I would never dream of going for him,” Siwon explained.

 

“I think I’m just feeling too overwhelmed, and just needed to have control over something in my life for a change,” Kyuhyun explained as he went and sat down on the couch.

 

Siwon walked over as well and sat down next to him. The couch dipped when Siwon sat down, but Kyuhyun didn’t look up at him.

 

“What do you mean you feel like you have no control?” Siwon asked as he rested one of his hands on Kyuhyun’s thigh and rubbed it lightly.

 

“Everything that happened today,” the younger said while looking down at his lap. “You were talking about how you wanted to make me the head of the company…and the name change and just...everything,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Kyuhyun. You should know that I would never force you to become the head of the company. If you want to stay in the position you are in now, you always could,” Siwon stated. “And is me asking you to change your last name really that big of a deal?”

 

“Really? You’re asking me if it’s a big deal?” Kyuhyun asked. “Of course it is, Siwon! Having my last name gives me the feeling of independence. I feel like if I give up my last name that I’m just conforming to you, and I won’t have that independence that I want,” the younger explained.

 

“If you change your last name, that does not mean that you are giving up your independence. It is just showing people that we’re together,” Siwon explained. “I would even be willing to change my last name if you’re really against changing yours.”

 

“No, you don’t have to do that. I’m willing to change mine,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“But you just said you didn’t want to lose your independence,” the older pointed out, feeling slightly confused at Kyuhyun’s sudden change of heart.

 

“I don’t,” Kyuhyun said. “But, I do want people to know that we’re together and I want to be proud to call myself a Choi. It’ll just take some adjusting to. I will officially change my last name on everything I have back at the office,” Kyuhyun stated. “So far, only higher up people in the office know of my name change, but soon the employees will as well, everyone else in the building, and the other people I will be working with and getting in contact with,” he explained to make Siwon happy.

 

“That makes me so happy,” Siwon said as he leaned over and hugged Kyuhyun tightly.

 

Kyuhyun hugged Siwon back and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. The younger felt a little better getting that off of his chest. He was glad that Siwon had been willing to talk about these things instead of ignoring them or forcing his ways into him.

 

“Do you want to help me do something right now?” Siwon asked as he leaned back and looked Kyuhyun.

 

“Help you with what?” the younger asked, curious as to what he could do for the man.

 

Without saying anything, Siwon stood up from the couch, grabbed the younger’s hand, and pulled Kyuhyun behind him. Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to lead him and got more curious when they entered the bedroom.

 

At first, Kyuhyun had thought they were going to have sex or something, but then grew confused when they went into the bathroom.

 

“Siwon…what are we doing?” Kyuhyun finally asked. “You want to take a bath or something?”

 

Shaking his head, Siwon went into one of the drawers in the bathroom and turned around with a pair of scissors.

 

“I want you to cut my hair for me,” Siwon stated.

 

“You want me…to cut your hair?” the younger asked, wanting to make sure he had heard Siwon correctly. _Where the hell did this idea come from all of the sudden?_ he asked himself.

 

“Yes. It’s about time I got it cut, since it’s getting too long for my liking,” Siwon explained, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. “I mean…I could always go to Heechul’s salon and get it done. I’m not sure how that would end though,” he said as he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor carelessly.

 

“You are _not_ going to his salon,” Kyuhyun stated as he took the scissors out of Siwon’s hands. “I…I can try to do it I guess…”

 

“Have you ever cut hair before?” Siwon asked, wanting to know just what he might be getting himself into.

 

“Of course not,” Kyuhyun replied. “When would I have ever had the chance to cut hair?”

 

“Then this is going to be very interesting,” Siwon stated with a slight chuckle. “Wait here for a moment.”

 

Siwon left the bathroom, and Kyuhyun was left alone to look at the scissors in his hands and wondered just how he was going to do this. Soon enough, Siwon returned with a chair that he placed in front of one of the sinks.

 

“You have to wash my hair before you can cut it,” Siwon explained when he saw the confused look on Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“Can’t you just wash it yourself? It would be a lot easier,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“But I want you to do it,” Siwon stated as he walked over and grabbed the shampoo. “Is that really asking too much?”

 

Kyuhyun sighed and took the shampoo bottle from Siwon. At least washing hair was going to be easier than actually having to cut it. The younger then watched as Siwon sat down in the chair and leaned his head back into the sink with a content smile on his face. The young was worried that he was somehow going to find a way to permanently blind Siwon or something, but pushed those absurd thoughts out of his head. It was shampoo, not acid.

 

Turning on the water, Kyuhyun ran his hand under it, making sure it was just the right temperature, before wetting Siwon’s hair. The man stayed completely still throughout the whole process of getting his hair washed. Even when Kyuhyun had accidentally splashed water all over his face, Siwon had said nothing.

 

“Okay…it’s time to cut it,” Kyuhyun stated nervously. “Are you sure you want me to do it? We could always go to another salon and have your hair cut there…”

 

“It’s either you do it for me or I go to Heechul’s salon,”Siwon told him.

 

Kyuhyun held onto the scissors tighter and looked at Siwon. The man knew that Kyuhyun had decided for sure that he was going to do it and reached into another drawer to pull out a comb.

 

“I take it you know the basics of running the comb through the hair and then cutting along it?”Siwon asked as he passed the comb to Kyuhyun.

 

“Yeah, I know how to do that. I just can’t guarantee that your hair will look presentable when I’m finished with it,” the younger explained.

 

“We’ll just have to wait and see then,” Siwon said. “You can start whenever you are ready to.”

 

Siwon closed his eyes and sat still in the chair as he waited for Kyuhyun to start on him. Kyuhyun nervously brought the comb to Siwon’s hair and combed through a section before bringing the scissors down and cutting a bit of the hair off.

 

Kyuhyun worked quietly and diligently the entire time he was cutting away at Siwon’s soft hair. It felt like it was taking him hours to get Siwon’s haircut and was shocked when he saw it had only taken him twenty minutes by the time he put the comb and scissors down.

 

“I don’t know what to think of it,” Kyuhyun stated as he brought his hands up to his mouth. “I think I ruined your head.”

 

Turning around in his chair, Siwon looked at the job Kyuhyun had done on him. Shockingly, he didn’t find the job to be too bad at all. Some places were done better than others, but nothing looked completely horrendous or anything like that.

 

“Maybe you should quit your job at SM Entertainment and go work in a hair salon,” Siwon stated, running his fingers through his hair and ruffling it around a bit.

 

“I’m not quitting my job at SM Entertainment,” Kyuhyun stated. “I enjoy working there and I want to do something more business related, not hair related.”

 

“I was just saying it as an option,” Siwon said as he turned back towards Kyuhyun.

 

Walking closer to the younger, Siwon hugged Kyuhyun. Of course, Kyuhyun hugged him back but then suddenly felt himself being lifted up. Out of habit, Kyuhyun wrapped his legs around Siwon’s waist and allowed the man to move him freely. He was placed down on the counter in the bathroom and Siwon began kissing him along his neck.

 

Just when they were starting to make out, Siwon’s phone began to ring in his pocket. Siwon groaned but picked up the phone.

 

“Sorry to bother you, Sir,” Kris said as soon as Siwon put the phone to his ear.

 

“What do you need, Kris?” Siwon asked with an annoyed sigh, since he wanted to be making out with Kyuhyun instead of talking to him.

 

“I just wanted to call to say that I will be coming into the office tonight and will be staying the night. I want to get things looked over more and get in contact with a couple of people,” Kris explained.

 

“And you can’t do that from home?” Siwon asked. “I did give you the night off, after all.”

 

“Sorry, Sir. All the material I need is at the office there and I don’t have any access to it from my home computer,” Kris told him.

 

“Alright, that’s fine then,” Siwon groaned. “Just come and do what you have to then. I won’t stop you.”

 

Siwon then quickly hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket, glad their interruption was done with.

 

“Now…where were we?” Siwon asked as he leaned in and began kissing Kyuhyun again.

 

Just as Siwon was beginning to enter his hand into the younger’s pants, his phone began ringing again. This time, however, it was Ryeowook.

 

“What do you want, Ryeowook?” Siwon asked, trying not to sound too annoyed at their second interruption.

 

“Oh well…I was thinking…I want to make something special for Kyuhyun to take with him for lunch tomorrow, but it involves marinating the meat and preparing a couple of things ahead of time. If I come over now I can get it done and he can take it tomorrow,” Ryeowook explained.

 

“So you want to come over now so that you can prepare food for tomorrow?” Siwon asked, looking over at the younger and raising an eyebrow.

 

“If it’s not a problem,” Ryeowook replied in his normal cheerful voice he usually got when he was excited about making something.

 

“I guess it won’t be a problem,” Siwon stated. “Just get here and do what you need to I guess. The fridge should be stocked. Bye.”

 

Once again, Siwon ended the call and shoved his phone into his pants pocket. What was going to be a night for just him and Kyuhyun was now turning into a night that also involved Kris and Ryeowook roaming around.

 

“Are you all done with your phone now?” Kyuhyun asked as he pulled up his shirt a little to tease Siwon.

 

“If anyone else calls, I’m throwing my phone into the toilet,” Siwon stated in a serious voice.

 

Siwon leaned back down and began kissing Kyuhyun again. Kyuhyun kissed back just as eagerly and weaved his hands through Siwon’s hair so that he had something to hold onto.

 

During their makeout session, Siwon pulled at the bottom of Kyuhyun’s shirt and began pulling it up over his head. Siwon got the shirt so it was up over the younger’s head, but still had Kyuhyun’s arms in it. Siwon then maneuvered Kyuhyun’s arms behind his back, twisted the shirt, and tied it so the younger’s arms were trapped behind his back.

 

Releasing the shirt, Siwon brought his attention back to Kyuhyun’s body. Their lips only parted when they gasped for small breaths of air. Other than that, they were always locked together with Kyuhyun leaning forward eagerly since he could no longer pull Siwon in towards him.

 

Siwon then began playing with Kyuhyun’s nipples in the process and could see that the younger was getting an erection.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned out through their kisses, “…touch me more.”

 

Kyuhyun began moving his hips a little, wanting to be freed from him pants. Siwon glanced down but only smiled into their kisses, knowing the younger was feeling aroused.

 

“Mmmm…not now,” Siwon replied as he continued kissing the younger.

 

Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to continue playing with his nipples without anymore complaints. At least he was being touched and getting some sort of stimulation.

 

It wasn’t until Kyuhyun felt like he was about to cum that he started whining and moving on the counter more. Even though he couldn’t move much, since Siwon was between his legs, he made sure to make it clear to Siwon that he needed his release soon.

 

“Is someone about to cum?” Siwon asked as he removed his lips from Kyuhyun’s to watch the way the younger was panting in need. “It’s always amazing just how sensitive your nipples are,” he commented. “It’s so cute that you can cum from me just playing with them a little.”

 

“It’s not cute,” Kyuhyun moaned out as Siwon gave both of his nipples a hard pinch at the same time and twisted them slightly.

 

“You’re so attractive like this,” Siwon said as he continued watching the younger.

 

“At least take my pants off for me,” Kyuhyun begged as he moved his hips. “They feel too tight.”

 

“I’m not removing them. You have to cum like this,” Siwon explained.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned as he felt Siwon beginning to kiss along his neck and up to his jaw and ear.

 

Siwon chuckled as he continued leaving marks on Kyuhyun’s skin. It became more evident that Kyuhyun would be cuming soon, so Siwon moved his mouth down to start sucking one the younger’s nipples. He could tell Kyuhyun had been craving for it by the way he was moaning and moving his body, pushing his chest forward as a signal for Siwon to touch him more.

 

It didn’t take much longer before Kyuhyun moaned even louder and leaned his head back as he came into his pants.

 

Leaning back, Kyuhyun rested his back against the mirror as much as he could, before he felt Siwon picking him up off the counter. Kyuhyun felt his feet being set back down on the tiled floor of the bathroom, but then Siwon pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but his legs had been shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, so it was probably best for him to be kneeling right now.

 

In his current position, Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and watched as the man pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his own raging erection, which was dripping with pre-cum.

 

“Did you get this horny just from playing with me?” the younger asked as he blew lightly onto Siwon’s leaking erection.

 

“That and the sounds you were making. You always sound so sexy when I play with you,” Siwon commented as he grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s hair and brought the younger’s head closer to his erection. “Would you mind doing me this favor?”

 

Without saying anything, Kyuhyun leaned in closer and began licking up and down Siwon’s erection, not putting it in his mouth just yet. He wanted to take some time to tease the man a little. This, however, got Siwon moaning loudly in no time and thrusting his hips a bit.

 

The sounds of Siwon’s loud moaning only encouraged Kyuhyun to work faster and soon he was deepthroating the man’s cock. Since he still didn’t have use of his hands, he couldn’t hold onto Siwon’s hips or anything. He had to rely on the man to keep him up and to help set the pace.

 

Kyuhyun soon felt Siwon gripping onto his hair tighter as he began moving his head back and forth. Relaxing his throat more, Kyuhyun worked on taking Siwon’s cock into his mouth without gagging. Siwon forced his cock into the younger’s mouth repeatedly as he moaned and bucked his hips.

 

“I’ll never get tired of your mouth on me,” Siwon moaned while he continued moving Kyuhyun’s head.

 

The younger moaned in response which caused Siwon to buck his hips even more. The vibrations being sent up his cock felt absolutely amazing, especially when Kyuhyun had so much of it in his mouth and the head of his cock was pressed against the back of Kyuhyun’s throat.

 

“Fuck, Kyuhyun. Keep moaning for me. It feels so good,” Siwon moaned out in pleasure.

 

Smiling a little, Kyuhyun moaned again and again. A constant string of moans were leaving his mouth and he swore he felt Siwon grow inside of him as he thrust more. The younger’s jaw was stretched open and starting to hurt a bit, but they were both enjoying themselves so he could over look any momentary pain.

 

It only took a little longer, and a couple more thrusts, until Siwon was pushing Kyuhyun’s mouth entirely onto his cock and cuming into it. A flood of cum entered into Kyuhyun’s mouth, and he had to work on not choking and swallowing as much as he could as it continued filling him.

 

When Siwon finished cuming, he slowly pulled his cock out of Kyuhyun’s mouth. Kyuhyun coughed a couple of times as Siwon placed his hand under his chin to keep his face tilted up. Some cum was dribbling out from his mouth, and a thin strand of cum and saliva connected Kyuhyun’s bottom lip to the head of Siwon’s cock.

 

“That felt incredible,” Siwon panted while watching Kyuhyun for a little longer.

 

Kyuhyun coughed a couple more times while nodding his head and taking in gulps of air. He was glad to rest for a little while to catch his breath again as he licked his lips to get any extra cum off them.

 

Once Kyuhyun started shifting on his knees uncomfortably, Siwon decided it was time for him to stand backup. He removed his hand from under the younger’s chin and helped Kyuhyun to stand up again. Siwon then turned the younger around so he was facing the mirror and untied the shirt from around his wrists.  

 

Kyuhyun had thought they were done messing around together until he was pushed up against the counter again. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun’s pants and boxers down before he grabbed the younger’s right leg and lifted it up and put it on the counter.

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked, turning his head to face the man a little more.

 

“What? You thought we would mess around with each other and not have sex after words?” the older asked as he watched Kyuhyun in the mirror. “Do you not want to have sex? We could stop.”

 

“Of course I want to have sex! I want you inside of me now,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

Smiling, Siwon brought two of his fingers up to his mouth, wet them quickly, and then pushed them into the younger. Kyuhyun moaned as Siwon quickly prepared him, scissoring his fingers deep inside of him, and then withdrew them.

 

Kyuhyun continued to look forward and watched his expression change as Siwon pushed all the way inside of him. Siwon began moving right away while keeping Kyuhyun’s leg up on the counter.

 

“You feel so big,” Kyuhyun moaned. “I love it.”

 

“You always love my cock,” Siwon grunted out as he continued slamming into Kyuhyun.

 

“And you always love my tight ass,” Kyuhyun replied between thrusts.

 

“Yes, I do,” Siwon grunted again as he slammed forcefully into the younger. “Remember, Kris and Ryeowook might be here already. Do you want them hearing you?”

 

“We’re married now right? Let them hear us every now and then if they’re around,” Kyuhyun commented.

 

“So bold right now,” Siwon replied as he kept up his pace.

 

“Just fuck me!” Kyuhyun shouted when he felt himself getting close to reaching his orgasm.

 

Siwon reached around and began playing with Kyuhyun’s nipples again. Kyuhyun in return clenched his ass so he would be tighter around Siwon. The two of them continued pleasuring each other the entire time, doing small things they knew the other enjoyed.

 

“Watch yourself cum, BabyKyu,” Siwon told him as he held his chin up with one hand so that Kyuhyun couldn’t turn his face away.

 

“I can’t! That’s embarrassing,” Kyuhyun stated, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Siwon’s cock pounding into him.

 

“Open your eyes and watch yourself,” Siwon stated again with an extra hard thrust for emphasis.

 

Kyuhyun slowly opened his lust filled eyes and watched himself as he moaned with each of Siwon’s thrusts. At one point, he was leaning so close to the mirror, because Siwon was pushing him forward so hard, that his breath started to fog it up.

 

“Siwon! Siwon, I’m getting closer!” Kyuhyun called out as he thrust his hips back onto the man.

 

“Cum for me then, Kyuhyun. Let me feel your ass clamp around my cock,” Siwon whispered into his ear without stopping his thrusts. “Let me see how hard you can cum for me.”

 

“Aaahhhh! Siwon!” the younger called out again, trying to keep his eyes open to watch himself like Siwon had told him to do.

 

Kyuhyun continued watching himself and saw how his face was turning a deeper shade of red as he neared his climax. He watched how he bit down on his lip before running his tongue over it. Why did watching himself have to be so erotic!? It was driving him crazy.

 

It was at that moment, that Siwon thrust in harder and deeper than before, making Kyuhyun release the most ecstasy filled moan yet of the night.

 

“Siwon...I’m cuming! I’m cuming!” Kyuhyun screamed before feeling himself explode.

 

Kyuhyun was panting hard as he felt Siwon continue to thrust into him while he came. Some of his cum hit the mirror and started running down the reflective surface. There were only a few more thrusts before Kyuhyun felt Siwon emptying himself inside of him

 

“Ohhhh...fuck...your ass feels so amazing,” Siwon moaned out, pushing himself deeper into Kyuhyun so he could fill him as much as possible.

 

A shaky breath left Kyuhyun’s mouth as he felt Siwon cuming inside of him and filling his ass up. Kyuhyun let out a small whine at how full his ass was feeling because of the man and tried to pull away a little, only to have Siwon fully impale him onto his cock again.

 

“Don’t move…” Siwon panted out. “Stay like this for just a little longer…”

 

Kyuhyun’s body was still shaking from his orgasm, but he nodded his head and rested where he was. It was not the most optimal resting position, but at least he was catching his breath and could feel Siwon tuning flaccid inside of him.

 

“I need to do some finishing touches on my hair now,” Siwon stated after a couple of minutes as he leaned in closer to Kyuhyun and slowly pulled out. “Would you mind going to my office and grabbing a razor I have in there from my desk?” he asked.

 

“Why do you have a razor in your office desk?” Kyuhyun panted out, feeling some of Siwon’s cum leaking out from his ass.

 

“In case I get packages,” Siwon explained. “It’s easier to cut the tape with a razor than to tear it off sometimes.”

 

“Can’t I clean myself out first?” the younger asked, shaking his butt a little as he felt some of the cum start to drip down his thigh.

 

“You can do that after you get the razor,” Siwon commented. “Just slide on your pants and quickly go get it. That way I can clean myself and the mirror while you do that.”

 

“Fine, fine…” Kyuhyun sighed, turning around to face Siwon and give him a quick kiss before pulling on his sweat pants and heading out of the bathroom.

 

Kyuhyun started walking down the hallway towards Siwon’s office. He had been walking, when suddenly he heard a noise coming from the kitchen area. Curious, Kyuhyun quietly tip toed and peaked around the corner. What he saw completely stunned him. Kris and Ryeowook were in the kitchen together, but they weren’t talking. Kris had Ryeowook backed up against the refrigerator and they were kissing each other. It was clearly consensual based on the way Ryeowook was clinging to Kris’s clothes and by the way they were rubbing their hips together while they kissed.

 

Placing his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t make any noise, Kyuhyun quietly left and went to Siwon’s office this time. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen. It had been completely unexpected and he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it either. Kris and Ryeowook? Since when!? Was he missing something!?

 

Regardless of what he had just seen, however, he had to remember why he was in Siwon’s office. He had to find the razor Siwon wanted. Kyuhyun had thought it would be in the top middle drawer where pens and other small things would be stored, but he failed to find it in the very organized drawer.

 

Kyuhyun opened up a second drawer and still failed to find the razor Siwon was talking about.

 

“Is it not in a drawer or something?” Kyuhyun asked himself as he opened a third. “It can’t be something this hard to find…”

 

Still, in the third drawer there was no sign of a razor anywhere. Sighing, Kyuhyun pulled open a fourth drawer. When he did, however, he took a couple of steps back and looked at what he had just found. He couldn’t believe it.

 

“No…why would Siwon have one?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

He quickly slammed the drawer shut and turned away from the desk. There was no reason for Siwon to have one, yet he did. The curiosity was getting to Kyuhyun and he turned his head back towards the desk and eyed the drawer as he chewed on his bottom lip.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun turned fully around again and reached his shaking hand towards the drawer again.


	14. My Horny, Horny Husband

******Kyuhyun took a deep breath before slowly pulling the desk drawer open again and staring down at the object lying at the bottom. There was no mistaking it.**

 

**It was a gun.**

 

**This was not just any ordinary gun, however. It was the revolver Kibum had used to threaten him with. After having it shoved in his face and staring down its barrel, Kyuhyun knew there was no way he could mistake it.**

 

**Carefully, Kyuhyun reached into the drawer and picked the gun up in his shaking hands. Kyuhyun made sure to keep his fingers away from the trigger, since he didn’t want to accidentally set the gun off. He was sure he would get in more trouble than he could even begin to imagine if that happened. Not only would Siwon most likely then be mad that he had found it, but he would also be mad because there would be a bullet lodged somewhere in his office and because Kyuhyun would have then just put himself in danger. It was better to play it safe and keep his finger away. It’s not like he wanted to try shooting it right now anyways.**

 

**For some reason, the gun felt lighter than Kyuhyun had imagined it would, but it was still scary for him to hold. Light or heavy, a gun is a gun and can kill someone with a slip of a finger.**

 

**As Kyuhyun continued looking at the gun, he found how to open it up and did so out of curiosity. Curiosity that could quite literally kill the cat.**

 

**Once the gun was open, the younger saw that it was still fully loaded. All the shining bullets sitting in their slots, ready for use. That was even more terrifying to know.**

 

**“Why didn’t Siwon take the bullets out?” Kyuhyun asked as he tilted the gun until one of the bullets slid into his hand. The younger rocked the bullet back and forth in his palm a couple of times, never having felt one before. “An even better question…” he said to himself while sliding the bullet back into place and closing the gun back up, “...why does Siwon have Kibum’s gun to begin with? Couldn’t he have gotten rid of it or something? Why keep something like this around?”**

 

**Thinking back to the day when he had gone to meet Sungmin at his apartment, the whole Kibum scenario began playing in his head, causing his hands began to shake more. He would almost feel the pressure of the restraints Kibum had tied on him and the gag in his mouth. He could almost feel the cold metal of the barrel of the gun pressed against his skin. Everything still seemed so clear from that day, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but grip the gun harder.**

 

**Worried that he might set the gun off, or drop it or something, Kyuhyun quickly placed it back into the drawer and closed it. Turning his back to the desk, he leaned up against it and let out a long breath while closing his eyes and tilting his head down.**

 

**He didn’t want to think any more about why Siwon still had the gun or anything to do with it, but questions were soon flying through his head. Was Siwon expecting someone unwanted to come into the house and would rather have Kibum’s gun than nothing? Was Siwon expecting something bad to happen that he would have to use a gun to defend himself?**

 

**Turning to face the desk again, Kyuhyun placed his hands on the top of Siwon’s desk and leaned forward while thinking. As he did so, he spotted the razor he had been looking for, sitting in a small container on the top of the desk.**

 

**“Of course…” the younger sighed to himself. “Always in the last** **_freakin’_ ** **place you would think to look.”**

 

**Sighing again, Kyuhyun carefully grabbed the razor to make sure he wouldn’t cut himself on accident. The only thing he wanted right now was to get out of Siwon’s office. He didn’t want to be in the same room as Kibum’s gun anymore. Even though it wasn’t in his hands right now, it still made him nervous. It was just sitting there...loaded...waiting. Just thinking about it sent a shiver up his spine.**

 

**Leaving Siwon’s office, Kyuhyun began walking back to the bedroom. About two steps away from Siwon’s office, however, he ran right into Kris.**

 

**“Oh, my apologies, Mr.Choi Kyuhyun,” Kris said as he gave a small bow. “I must not have been paying attention to where I was going.”**

 

**All Kyuhyun could think about when he saw Kris was how he had just seen him and Ryeowook kissing not too long ago in the kitchen. The more he thought about it, the more he felt himself becoming embarrassed. He was certain that the moment between the two of them was meant to be private and he had accidentally seen it.**

 

**“It’s alright,” Kyuhyun quickly said while looking at the floor. “I wasn’t paying attention either,” he explained with a quick apologetic bow to the older.**

 

**“What were you doing in Siwon’s office? If you don’t mind me asking?” Kris questioned.**

 

**“Oh um…” Kyuhyun quickly opened his hand, showing Kris the razor he was holding. “He asked me to grab this for him,” he responded.**

 

**“Ahh, I see. Just make sure to be careful with that,” Kris stated, giving Kyuhyun a quick pat on the shoulder.**

 

**“Mhmm…” the younger hummed back, still without looking up at Kris. “I have to go now,” he said, pushing past Kris and quickening his pace to get back to the bedroom.**

 

**Kris turned around to look at Kyuhyun as he shuffled down the hallway, and shrugged his shoulders. Everyone always had something to do, after all.**

 

**Kyuhyun was finally able to breath normally again after he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. For a couple of seconds he leaned up against the door and waited. His face was definitely red after running into Kris and he wanted to give himself a chance to get it back to normal.**

 

**After he had given himself some time to cool down, Kyuhyun went to the bathroom and handed Siwon the razor he had asked for.**

 

**“Thank you,” Siwon cheerfully said as he took the razor from Kyuhyun and faced the mirror while trying to straighten his hair out more.**

 

**“No problem…” Kyuhyun half-heartedly answered.**

 

**“Why is your face all red?” Siwon asked when he got a better look at Kyuhyun through the mirror.**

 

**_Damn it, I thought it would be back to normal by now,_ ** **the younger cursed to himself while cupping his face in his hands. “Well…um…it’s just that…you know…”**

 

**“You know I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated with a small sigh, not in the mood to play a guessing game. “You need to tell me specifically what you’re talking about, like I have told you to time and time again,” the man explained.**

 

**“Well...I...I saw Kris and Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun explained, dropping his hands from his face and letting them danggle at his sides.**

 

**“You knew that they were both coming over,” Siwon reminded him. “It shouldn’t come as a shock to you that you saw them here. Besides, just seeing them shouldn’t make you turn red like that since you’ve seen them together before,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Well...it was more...what I saw them doing...and then running into Kris and remembering...that made me turn red…” the younger stated in a shy voice.**

 

**“What you saw them doing?” Siwon asked, looking at Kyuhyun through the mirror and cocking his eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”**

 

**“I saw them...k-kissing,” Kyuhyun stated as he looked down at the floor. “It looked like they were really going at it too…”**

 

**“Uuhh...I specifically remember telling both of them...uhhhhgg,” the older said with a heavy sigh. “Kyuhyun, you saw that between them because the two of them are dating,” Siwon explained as he began running the razor through his hair to fix the places Kyuhyun had not been so smooth on.**

 

**“D-did you just say...d-dating!?” Kyuhyun asked, his eyes practically popping out of his head. “You mean...they...the two of them...as in Kris…” he said motioning his hand above his head to show Kris’s height, “...and Ryeowook…” he said this time, lowering his hand to about how tall the other is, “...are...are a couple!?”**

 

**“That’s usually what dating tends to means,” Siwon laughed without looking at Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Why didn’t you tell me before!?” the younger questioned, taking a small step towards Siwon who was still working on his hair.**

 

**“I thought it was pretty obvious by the way they always act together that they were dating,” Siwon simply said, shrugging his shoulders. “There was no reason for me to flat out tell you they’re dating when it’s so obvious.”**

 

**“But…Ryeowook is older than Kris…isn’t he?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“He is, but only by a couple of years...three I believe, so not too much,” Siwon explained. “Why do you ask?” the man questioned while playing around with his hair more.**

 

**“Isn’t that a bit strange? I mean…it seems like out of the two of them that Ryeowook would be the bottom. Right?” Kyuhyun asked as he scratched his head, finding it hard to imagine that Ryeowook would top, considering how Kris had him pushed up against the fridge while they were making out.**

 

**“So are you saying that someone younger can’t be the top in a relationship?” Siwon asked as he ruffled his hair more and looked at it in the mirror before taking the razor to it again.**

 

**“It just seems odd that someone younger would constantly be able to top someone older…” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“It happens all the time, Kyuhyun,” Siwon pointed out while cutting away at his hair to make it more presentable.**

 

**“I know…” Kyuhyun said in a cold tone as he watched Siwon in the mirror through squinted eyes.**

 

**“Are you referring to the relationship I use to have with Heechul?” the man asked in a tired voice, not really wanting to talk about this topic. “About when I use to have to top him as part of my training?”**

 

**“What if I am?” Kyuhyun asked. “You were younger and you** **_did_ ** **top Heechul...multiple times,” he stated in a slightly angered tone.**

 

**“Drop the topic, Kyuhyun. That was under completely different circumstances and you know that very well by now,” Siwon stated. “And I thought you wanted to clean yourself up.”**

 

**“Oh, that’s right,” the younger said as he went over to the toilet and pulled down his pants which were a bit of a mess by now.**

 

**“Did you** **_seriously_ ** **forget?” Siwon questioned with a small laugh of amusement.**

 

**“I got distracted with the whole Kris and Ryeowook thing,” the younger explained. “Can you really blame me?”**

 

**“You’re so easily distracted,” Siwon laughed before paying full attention to his hair again.**

 

**Kyuhyun scoffed at Siwon before starting his task as the older carried out his own. Since they were both doing their own thing, the bathroom soon became quiet except for a few whining sounds that occasionally came from Kyuhyun.**

 

**Kyuhyun finished cleaning himself out before Siwon was finished touching up his hair, so he darted out to grab a fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants that did not have cum stains on the inside of the legs. By the time he returned to the bathroom and tossed his dirty pants into a small hamper, Siwon was putting down his razor and running his hand through his hair a couple of times. Kyuhyun just stood there in awe. It looked like Siwon had done his hair by himself before because he made his hair look amazing.**

 

**“Should I clean up all the hair?” Kyuhyun asked when the saw the mess on the floor, while adjusting his sweatpants and pulling the drawstring so they wouldn’t fall down.**

 

**“That would be a good idea. I don’t want all of this hair getting into the bedroom too, and we shouldn’t wait for Ryeowook to do the cleaning because he’ll nag at me about being messy,” Siwon stated as he also looked down at the mess not only on the floor, but also in the sink and all over the counter.**

 

**“Getting to see him nag at you would be fun though,” Kyuhyun laughed while sticking his tongue out.**

 

**“Pft! I’m sure you would,” Siwon said with a shake of his head. “I’ll go grab the broom so that you don’t have to worry about running into Ryeowook or Kris or anything,” he offered.**

 

**“You know what a broom looks like!?” Kyuhyun asked in a sarcastic and shocked voice, his jaw dropping open slightly.**

 

**“Ha, ha! Very funny, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said in a flat tone. “I may not clean, but I know what a broom looks like.”**

 

**Kyuhyun smiled at up Siwon with his arms crossed over his chest as he rocked back and forth slightly. His next question was going to be even more entertaining.**

 

**“Siwon,” Kyuhyun called, the smile on his face growing even larger. “Do you even know where the broom is?” the younger asked while raising an eyebrow at him in question.**

 

**“Uh…no…” Siwon admitted when he thought about it. He really didn’t have the foggiest idea where it was located.**

 

**“I’ll go get it then. You can start cleaning off the counter and sink, and put it into the trashcan,” Kyuhyun stated as he pointed to the mess.**

 

**“At least put on a shirt before you leave,” Siwon told him, crouching down to pick up the younger’s shirt from the ground and holding it out to him after shaking it to make sure no hair was on it. “I already let you walk around once without one on, but you should really wear one. You know...to prevent...catching a cold. Yeah...can’t have you catching a cold,” the older stated quickly, trying to make it sound convincing.**

 

**“You’re feeling jealous that someone else saw me without a shirt on...aren’t you?” Kyuhyun asked, folding his arms over his chest again.**

 

**“Noooo…” Siwon replied, averting his eyes from the younger.**

 

**“You mean, yeeeees?” the younger asked, already knowing the answer, nodding his head slowly while looking at Siwon.**

 

**“Fine...yes!” Siwon answered, shaking the shirt in his hands hastily, and stomping his feet quickly and lightly against the floor as a sign for Kyuhyun to take it from him.**

 

**“You’ve seriously got to learn to stop being jealous over that, Siwon,” the younger stated while snatching his shirt from Siwon’s hands, swearing he could see a pout on his face. “Ryeowook, Kris, Hankyung, and Taemin have already seen my without a shirt on...and no one burst into flames because of it.”**

 

**“I can make that happen,” Siwon stated, snapping his head up and staring at Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Siwon...no one has...and no one will ever...burst into flames if they see me without a shirt on,” Kyuhyun stated, jabbing a finger at the older, who seemed way too entertained at the idea of spontaneous combustion.**

 

**“We still don’t need to make it a reoccuring thing though,” the older pointed out with another small pout.**

 

**Kyuhyun sighed and rolled his eyes, but pulled the shirt on over his head before heading out.**

 

**Creeping through the hallway, Kyuhyun tried to stay as silent as possible to avoid Ryeowook or Kris hearing him or anything. All he had to do was make it to the closet he had seen Ryeowook pulling cleaning supplies from before and he would be safe.**

 

**Kyuhyun had managed to make it to the closet, but when he pulled the door open it creaked…loudly.**

 

**The younger heard all the sounds from the kitchen stop and knew that Ryeowook might spot him. He was still too embarrassed about what he had seen to face Ryeowook, so he did the only thing he could think of at the time.**

 

**He hid in the supply closet. Yes, Choi Kyuhyun...hiding...in a supply closet.**

 

**Just as Kyuhyun closed the door on himself, he heard Ryeowook.**

 

**“Is someone there?” Ryeowook called. There was the sound of footsteps heading towards the closet before they stopped. “Hmm…maybe I’m just hearing things…” he said before turning away, returning back to the kitchen.**

 

**Letting out a sigh of relief, Kyuhyun quickly grabbed a broom and dust pan before opening the closet as quietly as he could. When he got the door open, Kyuhyun was shocked to find Ryeowook standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.**

 

**“Ahhh!” Kyuhyun screeched as he fell backwards into the closet, causing things to topple over and go crashing to the floor in a loud ruckus. “Ryeowook…umm, hi…” Kyuhyun said as he looked up at the man. “I…um…thought you went back to the kitchen.”**

 

**“I did,” the man replied. “But then I remembered that squeaking sound only comes from the supply closet. Care to explain why you were hiding in there?”**

 

**“Well, you see…I wasn’t sure how stingy you were over people using things from here,” the younger quickly said, patting himself on the back for being able to think of his feet so quickly. It wasn’t a complete lie either, since he had only ever seen Ryeowook go into this closet.**

 

**“Why would you think I’d be stingy about someone else actually cleaning up?” Ryeowook asked, shaking his head back and forth. “What do you need those for anyways?”**

 

**Kyuhyun looked down to see he was still holding the broom and dustpan in his hands.**

 

**“Oh, just made a small mess in Siwon’s bathroom and want to clean it up,” Kyuhyun explained as he stood back up and brushed himself off a little. “Nothing dirty!” he added, waving his hands back and forth.**

 

**“Just make sure they get put back, okay?” Ryeowook asked. “I don’t need to go on a hunt the next time I need them, because lord knows that happens often enough around here,” he added with a sigh.**

 

**“Sure, no problem,” the younger agreed with a small smile.**

 

**Kyuhyun came out of the closet and was closing the door when he suddenly heard Kris’s voice coming from his office.**

 

**“Ryeowook, would you mind coming in my office? I made a bit of a mess,” he stated through the cracked open door.**

 

**“I’ll be right there, Kris,” Ryeowook replied in a way too happy of a tone for someone who has to clean something up. “I’ll see you later, Kyuhyun. Remember, put those back when you’re done using them,” he reminded the younger.**

 

**“I know, I know,” Kyuhyun stated as he finished closing the door and walked away.**

 

**He watched as Ryeowook quickly disappeared into Kris’s office before heading back to the bathroom to help Siwon clean up.**

 

**“That took you long enough,” Siwon stated when Kyuhyun finally came back into the bathroom. “And what was that sound? You shouted?”**

 

**“Oh that! Ha, ha! Yeah, I accidentally fell into the closet,” Kyuhyun explained, laughing slightly.**

 

**Siwon raised an eyebrow, but took the dust pan from Kyuhyun and knelt on the floor to help start gathering the hair.**

 

**Kyuhyun looked over at the counter and sink to see them cleaned off, and then into the trashcan to see no sign of hair. At that, he let out a heavy, annoyed sigh.**

 

**“Siwon...I said put the hair** **_in_ ** **the trashcan...** **_not_ ** **onto the floor!” Kyuhyun scolded, hitting Siwon on the leg with the broom a couple of times.**

 

**“Ouch! Easy there, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he took a couple hobbled steps away. “The floor was easier…” he added guilty.**

 

**Kyuhyun gave Siwon one more hit on the leg with the broom before they actually started cleaning up the bathroom.**

 

**It actually took them a lot longer than they thought it would to clean, because all of the hair was already all over the floor and from them walking around. By the time they had actually finished, they were both tired and Siwon complained that he hurt.**

 

**“Aahh…my knees haven’t hurt this bad in a long time,” Siwon moaned as he stood up and rubbed them after tossing the hair into the trashcan in the bathroom.**

 

**“I guess it’s been quite some time since you’ve had to service someone on your knees then,” Kyuhyun commented back as he took the dustpan from Siwon.**

 

**“Say that again?” Siwon asked, hugging Kyuhyun close to him. “Are you saying that I use to be on my knees a lot to pleasure people?”**

 

**“Mainly I would guess it was to pleasure Heechul,” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“What am I ever going to do with you, Kyuhyun? You can be so spontaneous sometimes,” Siwon sighed.**

 

**“That’s just one of the benefits you get to live with forever now that we’re married,” Kyuhyun commented while smiling. “Now I need to go put these back so Ryeowook doesn’t get mad at me.”**

 

**“Go quickly and come back. I want to lay down with you,” Siwon said as he buried his head into the younger’s neck.**

 

**“Alright, but you have to let me go first,” Kyuhyun said since Siwon had yet to let him go and was in fact, now hugging him tighter than before.**

 

**Siwon huffed, but released Kyuhyun and gave him a quick slap on the butt to get the younger going. Kyuhyun let out a little yelp before walking away, but not before sending Siwon a small death glare.**

 

**Kyuhyun quickly went back to the closet and had just opened the door when he could have sworn he heard Ryeowook’s voice. Kyuhyun took a couple of steps closer to Kris’s office room and gasped when he heard sounds similar to those that he made when he had sex with Siwon.**

 

**~~~~**

**Kris’s Office**

 

**“Ssshhh…stop, Kris,” Ryeowook whispered. “I think I just heard the closet open again…”**

 

**“Don’t worry about it, Wookie,” Kris whispered back before going back to paying attention to the older, who was laid out on his desk.**

 

**“Aahhhh!” Ryeowook moaned while wrapping his legs around Kris.**

 

**“I should be the one shushing you,” Kris commented just as he made Ryeowook moan again.**

 

**“It’s not my fault you’re moving like this,” the older whimpered.**

 

**“You know you love it,” Kris stated back before quickening his pace.**

 

**There was a glass mug that held pens and pencils sitting on the corner Kris’s desk that suddenly went toppling to the floor. The mug shattered, and the pens and pencils went rolling everywhere. Neither of them cared at the moment though, it would get cleaned up later.**

 

**“Aaahhh! Don’t stop!” Ryeowook then shouted, forgetting about being quiet.**

 

**“That’s right, my precious Wookie. Moan for me just like that,” the younger purred into his ear.**

 

**~~~~**

**In the Hallway**

 

**Backing away from the door, Kyuhyun quickly threw the broom and dustpan into the closet before closing it and heading back to the bedroom. He couldn’t believe what he had just overheard Kris and Ryeowook doing.**

 

**“Ha, ha! You’re face is red again,” Siwon commented as soon as he saw the younger come dashing back into the room. “I take it you heard something you shouldn’t have?”**

 

**“Either you’re very good at guessing or you’ve heard it too at some point,” the younger stated as he panted slightly.**

 

**“Of course I’ve heard it too,” the older quickly stated. “As soon as I found out they were going out I gave them permission to, as long as the work they need to get done gets done efficiently and when I need it to. It was only when you started living here with me that I asked them to be more careful and to keep it outside of here if they could,” Siwon explained. “Now, come here.”**

 

**Walking over to the bed, Kyuhyun took his shirt off before climbing in next to Siwon and pulling the covers over himself. They laid there together for a while before Kyuhyun began speaking.**

 

**“Were you serious when you said I don’t have to run the company if I don’t want to?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“I mean…you’re more than capable of doing it,” Siwon stated. “You just need to learn how to do things and I can teach you the rest as you go along.”**

 

**“But I don’t think I’d enjoy doing it. There are other things in the company that I like doing better. Even though the position I’m in now is complicated and stressful...I kind of like it,” Kyuhyun explained. “If you make me the head of the company…I don’t think that I’d enjoy working anymore.”**

 

**“If you applied yourself, I still believe that you’d be able to do a great job,” Siwon stated confidently.**

 

**“It would also take away time that we would be able to be together,” the younger pointed out. “If we are both busy people, we’ll be tired at the end of the day and we might not be able to do our favorite activity together as often.”**

 

**“So you’re more worried that we might not be able to have sex enough? That’s why you don’t want to run the company?” Siwon asked, not quite sure if Kyuhyun was being serious.**

 

**“It’s not just that. I also said that I enjoy doing what I do now,” Kyuhyun reminded him.**

 

**“Will you do me a favor and at least just think about taking the position?” Siwon asked.**

 

**“I will if you answer a question of mine,” the younger stated as he sat up more in bed and turned to face Siwon.**

 

**“What would that be?” Siwon asked as he sat up more as well.**

 

**“When you said that I could take it out on you later…did you mean that I could be the one to tie you up and take control?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“No,” Siwon answered flatly, without any hesitation.**

 

**“Oohhh…” Kyuhyun sighed out disappointedly.**

 

**Kyuhyun wasn’t quite sure why he was feeling so disappointed about Siwon’s answer. After all, he had been the one to come to that conclusion on his own.**

 

**The room then went quiet since the topic was a bit of a stressful and uneasy one. Kyuhyun only quickly glanced up at Siwon before lowering his gaze and staring at the mattress in uneasiness. Well...he had just ruined any romantic mood that had been forming, hadn’t he?**

 

**“Do you want to tie me up and take control that badly?” Siwon asked while shifting around on the bed slightly.**

 

**Kyuhyun glanced up at the sound of Siwon’s voice, but then averted his eyes to the covers he had clenched in his hands, and nodded his head a couple of times. Biting down on his lower lip, he was scared of the look that would be on Siwon’s face when he looked back up. If the man knew this was something he really wanted and wouldn’t be able to let him do, Kyuhyun knew it would hurt the man because he wants to do everything he can for him.**

 

**Letting out a small breath, Kyuhyun tilted his head back up to look at Siwon again. When he looked back up at Siwon, he saw fear in the man’s eyes and watched as he shook his head.**

 

**“I’m sorry, Kyuhyun. I don’t think I’d be able to stand being bound and touched like that,” Siwon explained.**

 

**“What about that time in your playroom...when I handcuffed you and touched you?” Kyuhyun reminded him.**

 

**“You don’t think I was scared when you did that?” Siwon asked.**

 

**“But you laughed afterwards,” the younger explained, clearly remembering being confused at the man’s outburst.**

 

**“I had to do something other than breakdown in front of you,” the older stated, looking guiltily down and away from Kyuhyun. “What would you have thought of me if I broke down all of the sudden when you were doing that?”**

 

**“I would have stopped,” Kyuhyun stated confidently. “I wouldn’t want to see you like that.”**

 

**“And I knew you wouldn’t want to…which is why I reacted the way I did,” Siwon explained.**

 

**Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip and crawled closer to Siwon to comfort the man. He had no idea Siwon had done that for him. Siwon had hid his fear from him and he hadn’t even been able to tell that he had done it.**

 

**“Let’s not talk about that anymore then. I’ll let go of the thoughts of…those ideas,” Kyuhyun stated. “I just got the wrong impression when you said I could take it out on you. That’s all. Okay?”**

 

**Kyuhyun leaned in even closer and took Siwon’s face in his hands. Tilting the man’s face towards him, Kyuhyun slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Siwon’s. While they kissed, Siwon changed their position so Kyuhyun was laying down on the mattress and he was hovering over him.**

 

**“I love you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon whispered.**

 

**“I love you too, Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied. “You need to tell me next time if I’m scaring you by doing something you really don’t like though. I don’t care if you don’t want me seeing that side of you…I need to know.”**

 

**“I can do that,” Siwon said with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Promise?” Kyuhyun asked, holding his pinky finger out.**

 

**“Promise,” Siwon replied, laughing as he hooked his pinky finger around Kyuhyun’s.**

 

**When they unhooked their pinkies, Siwon moved his hand onto Kyuhyun’s side and gently ran it down to the younger’s hip. Kyuhyun shivered a little under the man’s touch, but enjoyed it. Even those simple gestures were enough to begin getting him aroused.**

 

**“Didn’t we just have sex?” Kyuhyun asked as Siwon continued lightly stroking his side.**

 

**“Does that really matter?” Siwon asked as he ran his hand down again and gripped onto Kyuhyun’s hip this time. “We’ve had sex multiple times a day before.”**

 

**“Kris and Ryeowook are here,” Kyuhyun reminded him.**

 

**“You said you didn’t care if they heard you before, remember?” Siwon pointed out.**

 

**“Do you really want to have sex again that badly?” Kyuhyun asked. “You’re not tired or anything?”**

 

**“I’m never tired when it comes to having sex with you,” Siwon replied as he leaned down closer to Kyuhyun and rested his forehead against the younger’s. “I could have sex with you all day and never be tired.”**

 

**“Then what about me?” the younger questioned. “How do you know how I feel?”**

 

**“Are you tired right now?” Siwon then asked.**

 

**“No,” Kyuhyun replied with a shake of his head and a large smile.**

 

**“Then that question doesn’t matter right now, does it?” Siwon asked, moving so he could quickly kiss Kyuhyun on the lips. “You already took your shirt off before you climbed into bed. That was tempting enough.”**

 

**“Don’t I always sleep without a shirt on when I’m around you?” Kyuhyun asked, nestling his back into the mattress more.**

 

**“Yes. I love seeing you without your shirt on. Or any of your clothes really,” Siwon stated with a lick of his lips.**

 

**“My horny, horny husband,” Kyuhyun sighed. “What am I going to do about you?”**

 

**“Sex is always a good fix when someone’s horny,” Siwon stated, pouting his lips a little.**

 

**“You’re going to keep being persistent. Aren’t you?” Kyuhyun asked while cocking his head to the side a little.**

 

**“Have you ever known me to be anything else but persistent?” Siwon asked, leaning down and planting a quick kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips.**

 

**“Stubborn,” Kyuhyun laughed in response.**

 

**“I like to think that stubbornness is just another form of persistence,” Siwon said with a slight smirk on his face.**

 

**Kyuhyun smiled and slowly moved one of his hands to Siwon’s crotch and grabbed at his cock. He wasn’t too shocked to find that the man already had a boner that was no doubt leaking pre-cum by now. Knowing that Siwon was that hard right now also began turning Kyuhyun on more than he already was. Even though Kyuhyun hadn’t planned on having sex again so shortly after they had just finished, he couldn’t help but get aroused a bit as well.**

 

**“Shouldn’t we do it sooner rather than later? I’ll have to get cleaned up tonight, since I work tomorrow,” Kyuhyun stated as he gripped Siwon’s erection just a bit tighter.**

 

**“If you rip my dick off I can’t fuck you with it, now can I?” Siwon asked through a slight grimace of pain from how hard the younger was starting to grip him.**

 

**Kyuhyun released Siwon’s dick and moved his hand into the man’s pants where he began stroking his erection. Siwon gasped at the contact and closed his eyes in pleasure, slowly moving his hips in small circles.**

 

**Their faces were still close to each other, so Kyuhyun took this time and just watched Siwon’s pleasured face. It was nice to see that Siwon was feeling good as he moved his hand on his hard appendage.**

 

**Siwon must have been feeling good because he moved his head so it was resting on the bed and moaned softly into Kyuhyun’s ear. The younger couldn’t help but moan a little at the feeling of Siwon’s hot breath against his ear, not to mention the sounds that were now resonating in it that were like music to him.**

 

**“If you…make me cum...like this…I’m going to fuck you…so hard…” Siwon panted out.**

 

**“Is that a promise or a threat?” Kyuhyun asked, his hand never stopping as he did so.**

 

**“That’s for you to decide,” Siwon stated as another moan left his mouth.**

 

**The more Kyuhyun continued moving his hand, the more aggressive Siwon also got with him. Siwon suddenly gripped onto Kyuhyun’s hair and yanked the younger’s head back so his neck was exposed. Knowing the extra sensitive parts of the younger’s body, Siwon started paying special attention to those.**

 

**Though Kyuhyun was soon moaning along with Siwon, he kept a steady pace as he continued jerking Siwon off. He wanted to watch Siwon cum because of him, and also because he wanted to get fucked hard by the man as well.**

 

**Siwon began moaning more, forgetting about Kyuhyun, and the younger knew that he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Siwon even began thrusting his hips faster than before, to get more pleasure.**

 

**Just as Siwon was about to cum, he bit down onto Kyuhyun’s shoulder and dug his teeth into the younger’s flesh. Kyuhyun took a sharp breath as he felt pain in his shoulder and then felt Siwon’s hot cum on his fingers while his cock twitched in his hand.**

 

**“Siwon…you can stop biting me now,” Kyuhyun groaned when the man didn’t release him after cuming.**

 

**Instead of releasing him like he had asked, Siwon actually put a bit more pressure into his bite. This caused Kyuhyun to hiss in slight pain, though he knew Siwon wasn’t breaking any skin.**

 

**Even though Kyuhyun could feel that Siwon was still hard in his hand, he dropped his hand back onto the mattress and laid beneath Siwon quietly.**

 

**When the man eventually unclenched his jaw, he adjusted himself so he was hovering over Kyuhyun more. Kyuhyun watched as Siwon wiped a bit of drool away from his mouth and then smirk down at him.**

 

**_Shit…_ ** **Kyuhyun thought to himself. He knew what that look in Siwon’s eyes meant.**

 

**“You’re in for it now Mr. Choi,” Siwon sneared as he pulled Kyuhyun up and tossed him to the lower part of the bed.**

 

**Kyuhyun bounced a couple of times on the mattress and then found Siwon hovering over him again. The younger looked with wide eyes up at Siwon, wondering what the man had in store for him. All Siwon did, was hold a finger out to Kyuhyun, telling him to stay put, as he got off the bed and went into their closet.**

 

**Not moving an inch, Kyuhyun stayed lying there waiting for Siwon to come back. The younger didn’t even tilt his head to the side or move his eyes while Siwon was away. He might as well have been a statue.**

 

**When Siwon started approaching the bed, Kyuhyun saw he was holding two ties. His eyes widened again, not knowing what Siwon was planning on doing with them. There were so many possible ways Siwon would bind him, or use one as a blindfold or gag. That man seriously knew how to do too many things, and Kyuhyun had no idea what he had gotten himself into.**

 

**“It’s time for me to have my fun,” Siwon stated as he stalked closer and closer to the bed.**

 

**Kyuhyun scooched back on the bed as he watched Siwon. He wasn’t able to stay still any longer.**

 

**“Don’t you dare move any farther,” Siwon called out.**

 

**“Are you mad at me for doing that?” Kyuhyun asked as he once again sat still.**

 

**Siwon was now at the bed and sat down at the edge of it, causing it to dip down slightly.**

 

**“You can answer that for yourself once I’m done with you,” the man said as he showed Kyuhyun the ties in his hand. “Now be a good boy and place your hands on the footboard,” Siwon instructed.**

 

**Kyuhyun shifted and did as he was told. The next thing he knew, Siwon was binding his hands to the footboard tightly. The tie was secured around his wrists, and even though he knew it was going to be secure he tried pulling on it anyways.**

 

**There was no other option at the moment other than to lay on his stomach to wait for what Siwon was going to do to him next. The room was quiet and Kyuhyun was almost scared to look around. He knew he was going to end up blindfolded at this point, but he didn’t know what Siwon was going to do that to him afterwards.**

 

**As Kyuhyun continued laying there, he suddenly felt his pants and boxers being pulled off him. His body lifted a little off the mattress in the process and he heard his clothes land on the floor. Once he settled again on the mattress, he looked up to see Siwon standing in front of him. The man crouched down so that he was eye to eye with Kyuhyun and held the tie up in front of him.**

 

**“You know what it’s time for?” the man asked.**

 

**“Blindfold,” Kyuhyun replied.**

 

**“Yes,” Siwon answered with a large smile.**

 

**Still crouching down, Siwon took the tie in both of his hands and slowly placed it over Kyuhyun’s eyes. The younger felt as Siwon worked on securing the tie around his head and felt when he gave the final tug. Right away, Kyuhyun tried shaking his head to see if he could get the blindfold to slip off, but of course he knew it was no use. Siwon never tied anything loose enough that it could slip off.**

 

**There was a rustling sound as Siwon worked on getting his pants off and flung them onto the floor. Kyuhyun turned his head towards the sounds before feeling the bed shift. All of the sudden, he felt a tug at his hips as Siwon lifted him up so his feet were planted on the bed.**

 

**_Well...this is new,_ ** **Kyuhyun said to himself as he adjusted his feet on the mattress and gripped the footboard, so he wouldn’t be pulling too hard at the tie around his wrists.**

 

**“I’m so glad you’re flexible,” Siwon stated as he gave Kyuhyun’s butt a nice firm smack.**

 

**Kyuhyun let out a loud moan and adjusted himself to the new position he was currently in. His body was basically bent in half with his wrists tugging against the restraint a bit. This was something Siwon had never tried with him before, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it since he hadn’t been fucked like this yet.**

 

**There was another slightly harder slap that landed on Kyuhyun’s butt that caused the younger to moan out in pleasure. The stinging sensation felt pleasant and he couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip in pleasure.**

 

**Kyuhyun began moving his butt a little as the stinging sensation slowly faded away, silently begging Siwon to do something more for him. Siwon held Kyuhyun still before moving one of his hands to the puckered hole that was waiting to be filled. Siwon pushed his finger against the hole but never fully entered it.**

 

**What Siwon was doing was driving Kyuhyun insane. All he wanted at the moment was to be filled with something, but the man was teasing him.**

 

**The feeling of Siwon’s finger soon disappeared and was replaced with the feeling of the man’s erection. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but moan again as he felt the warmth from Siwon’s cock press up against his hole.**

 

**The younger couldn’t help it, he wanted to push his hips back and feel Siwon enter his ass and fill him with hit hot, pulsing cock. When Kyuhyun attempted to push himself onto Siwon’s cock, however, the man pulled himself away and spanked Kyuhyun once.**

 

**“I get to decide when you get fucked,” the man told Kyuhyun firmly. “I told you I was going to fuck you hard, so I am,” he said while gently caressing the younger’s ass where he had just hit him.**

 

**Kyuhyun only nodded and waited for the feeling of Siwon’s cock at his hole again. When he felt it the next time, however, it was being pushed all the way inside of him. The angle Siwon was entering him at was new, since he had never been in this position before, but it felt amazing. Absolutely amazing. Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon was buried all the way inside of him and he was already finding his prostate.**

 

**“Siwon,” Kyuhyun panted out, feeling completely full already.**

 

**“Do you like this new position?” Siwon asked as he slowly pulled himself out and slammed back in.**

 

**“Fuck!” Kyuhyun screamed in pleasure. “Yes…I love it!” he moaned, pulling at his restraint hard.**

 

**Siwon laughed a little before setting a hard and fast pace to make Kyuhyun scream and moan louder. The man was slamming so hard into him, that Kyuhyun thought he was going to end up being pushed off the bed if it wasn’t for Siwon holding onto his hips.**

 

**The bed wasn’t the easiest thing to keep his balance on while Siwon was drilling into him. He found himself using more of his energy to remain standing. It became even harder when Siwon lifted one of his legs off the mattress. Now, not only was his body being brutally slammed into, but he was being forced to take the impact while standing on one foot.**

 

**“Siwon…I can’t stand…like this…much longer…” the younger moaned out as he tried balancing on his one foot.**

 

**“You better stay standing,” Siwon grunted as he thrust yet again into the younger.**

 

**Kyuhyun didn’t know if it was because the bed kept moving that he was having a hard time balancing or if it also had to do with the fact that he was blindfolded. Either way, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.**

 

**Siwon continued plowing into him, and in a couple more thrusts, Kyuhyun’s leg gave out under him. The two toppled down to the bed, Siwon remaining inside of Kyuhyun the whole time. When they finally met with the mattress, Siwon was slammed even harder into the younger. This caused Kyuhyun to scream out even louder because of the force that was used. His whole body was shaking in pleasure and he couldn’t help but begin to grind his hips against the mattress and in turn, against Siwon.**

 

**There wasn’t too long of a pause between the fall and the time it took for Siwon to start plowing into Kyuhyun again like a wild beast. Siwon straddled around Kyuhyun’s legs and began thrusting into the younger over and over again.**

 

**With Kyuhyun’s erection now being rubbed against the covers, and Siwon plowing into him, the younger felt his orgasm building up quicker.**

 

**“I need to cum…” Kyuhyun panted out as he pulled harshly against his restraint. “Please, can I cum?”**

 

**“Let’s cum together,” Siwon moaned in response as he quickened his pace.**

 

**Kyuhyun felt his prostate getting abused over and over again as Siwon drilled into him continuously. It wasn’t until the man’s thrusts began wavering that Kyuhyun knew Siwon was also close. The younger then began moving his hips slightly to help pleasure Siwon as well.**

 

**“I can’t…anymore…” Kyuhyun moaned as he gripped his hands tightly on the footboard of the bed. “I’m cuming!” he shouted before he felt his orgasm rip through his body.**

 

**Siwon also came as well when he felt Kyuhyun clenching tightly down around his erection. He came partially inside of Kyuhyun and then also pulled out and sprayed some of his cum on the younger’s back.**

 

**Kyuhyun wasn’t even capable of speaking when he felt the bed shift. All the younger could do was let out a satisfied sigh and close his eyes behind the blindfold. Even when the bed shifted again as Siwon got up, Kyuhyun couldn’t find the strength to move.**

 

**Once Siwon was off the bed, he first removed the blindfold from the younger’s eyes. Kyuhyun opened his eyes slowly and squinted slightly looking at Siwon, who was smiling. The younger smiled back, and then closed his eyes again and rested his head on the mattress.**

 

**Without saying anything, Siwon then moved to start removing the restraint around the younger’s wrists. When that fell away, he ran his hand through Kyuhyun’s sweaty hair.**

 

**“Do you want to take a shower now before you fall asleep?” Siwon asked.**

 

**“Mhmm…I’ll go now,” Kyuhyun said as he continued laying on the bed with his eyes closed.**

 

**“So…this is what it looks like when you’re going to take a shower?” Siwon joked as he poked at Kyuhyun. “Come on, you need to get up. I need to wash myself quickly as well.”**

 

**Kyuhyun groaned but got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom along with Siwon. They both bathed alone since Siwon took a lot shorter time than Kyuhyun did, and had gone to lay down while he waited for the younger.**

 

**When Kyuhyun finally finished, he dried off and headed back to bed without putting any clothes on, not that either of them minded.**

 

**As soon as Kyuhyun crawled into bed, Siwon pulled him in closer and smelled his freshly washed hair.**

 

**“So…do you think I was mad at you?” Siwon asked as they both laid there.**

 

**“I don’t think so,” Kyuhyun replied confidently.**

 

**“What makes you say that?” the man questioned, running the tip of his nose along Kyuhyun’s neck.**

 

**“A lot of things you did pointed to the fact that you weren’t mad at me,” the younger explained.**

 

**“Hmph! Like what?” Siwon asked, waiting to see what the younger had picked up on.**

 

**“First off, when I said that I loved what you were doing to me, you didn’t change your tactics to make me beg or suffer or anything,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**“That could have been a moment of mercy,” Siwon stated. “What other evidence do you have?”**

 

**“Then, even though you told me I had to stay standing, you didn’t punish me when I fell,” the younger explained while scooting in closer to Siwon.**

 

**“Once again...I could have been showing you mercy,” Siwon stated, hugging Kyuhyun tighter.**

 

**“Thirdly, you wanted us to cum together, which we both know very well by now feels amazing for both of us. And finally, when you removed my blindfold you were smiling at me and you even ruffled my hair,” Kyuhyun listed off as he took a quick look up at Siwon. “All of those things don’t point to someone who is mad.”**

 

**“You have become very observant in what I do,” Siwon stated as he kissed the top of Kyuhyun’s head and laughed. “And you are correct. I wasn’t mad about what you did to me earlier.”**

 

**“Even though I took control and you said you weren’t ready for that?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“That wasn’t taking control,” Siwon stated with a couple shakes of his head.**

 

**“It…it wasn’t?” Kyuhyun asked in confusion.**

 

**“Nowhere close,” Siwon sighed. “If you were taking control of me, I would most likely have reverted back to my old Submissive self,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Aahhh, I see,” Kyuhyun said while nodding his head. “Well…at least you weren’t mad at me. That’s what makes me happy.”**

 

**“Do you want to know what would make me happy right now?” Siwon asked.**

 

**“What?” the younger asked in a happy tone, ready to do whatever Siwon asked of him.**

 

**“Some well deserved sleep,” Siwon replied. “You need to rest up for work tomorrow and I can’t admire you sleeping if you stay awake.”**

 

**“Pervert,” the younger scoffed, lightly hitting him on the chest in the process.**

 

**“For watching my wife sleep? I’m hurt a bit,” Siwon laughed.**

 

**“You need sleep too, Siwon. You’re not invincible,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**“Then let’s both go to sleep right now,” Siwon said as he ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s head one last time.**

 

**“Promise you’ll actually go to sleep and not stay up to watch me or anything?” Kyuhyun asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.**

 

**“Do I have to promise to everything now?” Siwon questioned.**

 

**“Promise?” Kyuhyun asked again.**

 

**“I promise,” Siwon said with a defeated sigh. “Now let’s sleep.”**

 

**“Goodnight, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said as he yawned and stretched a little before curling up more in Siwon’s arms.**

 

**“Goodnight, Kyuhyun. Sleep tight.”**

 

**“With your arms wrapped around me…I don’t think I have a choice,” the younger commented.**

 

**“No, you don’t,” Siwon said before they both passed out together.**


	15. No Means No

It was the next morning and Kyuhyun could hear the alarm going off, telling him he needed to start getting ready for work. The beeping sounded too persistent for him this morning and he wished the alarm was never set in the first place.

 

Kyuhyun groaned at the annoying sound, while thinking, _It should be groan activated...so when you complain about it, it turns off._

 

Just as Kyuhyun was thinking this, he heard the alarm stop.

 

“You already showered last night, so relax for a little while longer, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said softly as Kyuhyun continued resting against him.

 

Opening his eyes, Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and smiled at him. Siwon was lightly twirling strands of Kyuhyun’s hair around his finger as he watched him.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Kyuhyun asked as he shifted a little, nuzzling in closer to Siwon in the process and taking in the man’s scent.

 

“Just fine. How about you?” Siwon asked. “Do you feel all rested up after last night?”

 

“I slept like a rock and feel completely rested,” the younger laughed. “Do you think we were heard last night?” he then asked as he bit his bottom lip slightly.

 

“Oh, there isn’t a doubt in my head that we were,” Siwon stated. “I’m sure Kris and Ryeowook fully know what went on in here last night.”

 

Kyuhyun began to blush, but then rested his head back down against Siwon’s chest. What did it matter anymore? They were married and sex came along with marriage. Between the two of them it might just be a bit more sex than what normal people would have.

 

“I’m hungry,” the younger stated after a couple of seconds of laying in silence.

 

“Why don’t we get dressed then? I’m betting Ryeowook stayed the night since Kris was here and I never got a message from him saying he was leaving. So we can go ask him to make us some breakfast if he hasn’t already,” Siwon stated.

 

Sitting up quickly, Kyuhyun nodded his head and then headed to the closet. As he worked on picking out his clothes for the day, Siwon also joined him and selected his own. Neither of them had seen what they were picking out, but both ended up with a green shirt and black dress pants.

 

“Well...this is a little strange…” Kyuhyun stated as he looked at the clothes he laid out on the bed next to Siwon’s.

 

Everything was the same, except for the fact that Siwon’s shirt was a slightly darker green than Kyuhyun’s. Other than that, the dress pants were from the same designer and only differed slightly.

 

“Lovers think alike,” the man stated. “Just get dressed. It’s not like it matters if we dress similarly.”

 

Figuring Siwon was right, Kyuhyun began sliding on his clothes. Kyuhyun heard Siwon pulling on his clothes as well, and they got dressed in silence. Partially because Kyuhyun still felt a bit tired from just waking up and was too hungry to focus on anything.

 

Kyuhyun was just finishing tucking his shirt into his pants and closing them when he felt Siwon running his fingers through his hair. The younger looked up to see Siwon playing with his hair with his tongue peeking out from the center of his lips. Kyuhyun attempted to move his head away from Siwon, but the man only let out a small hiss and pulled him in closer again. Siwon then continued running his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair a little longer before removing his hands and placing them on his hips.

 

“That’s a lot better,” Siwon stated, patting Kyuhyun on the shoulder a couple of times. “Your hair was sticking up everywhere before. I thought I’d tame it a bit for you, so you’d look more presentable.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled at Siwon and quickly ran his fingers through his own hair before asking, “What am I? A baby lion cub that needs to be groomed by its mother?”

 

“If you want to be my cub...that means I still have to groom you somewhere else,” Siwon said in a seductive tone.

 

Cocking his head to the side, Kyuhyun stared at Siwon in confusion. It was only when Siwon pulled at Kyuhyun’s belt, forcing him forward, that he understood what the older had meant. That caused Kyuhyun to quickly slap the man’s hands away.

 

“Food?” Kyuhyun then asked, changing to subject as he felt his stomach about to grumble.

 

“Not even a ‘thank you’ for straightening out your hair?” Siwon asked, watching Kyuhyun head out of the bedroom.

 

“Thank you!” Kyuhyun called back as he headed towards the kitchen.

 

Siwon shook his head while laughing slightly at Kyuhyun, all while watching the younger’s ass. The pants Kyuhyun had on right now did a fantastic job at hugging his ass in just the right spots and made his mouth water. When Kyuhyun disappeared from his line of sight, Siwon quickly headed out after him.

 

“Come back to me my precious cub!” Siwon playfully called after Kyuhyun.

 

“I’m not your cub!” Kyuhyun shouted back before continuing on to the kitchen.

 

Kyuhyun reached the kitchen first and spotted Ryeowook, who was already working on preparing breakfast. He quickly looked around and was a little confused as to why he didn’t see Kris hanging around close by and let out a small confused sigh.

 

Ryeowook had heard Kyuhyun coming and turned around just in time to see Siwon enter behind him.

 

“Good morning you two,” Ryeowook greeted. “I’ll have breakfast ready in a couple of minutes, so you can just sit and wait.”

 

“Thank you, Ryeowook,” Siwon said as he guided Kyuhyun to the table with him.

 

“Did you remember to put the broom and dust pan back in the closet last night like I asked?” Ryeowook asked as he began placing the food onto two plates that were sitting on the counter.

 

“Y-yeah…I made sure to put it back,” Kyuhyun answered as he began thinking about what he had heard when he had gone to put it back.

 

“I’m just glad at least one of you knows where the cleaning supplies are,” Ryeowook commented while bringing the plates of food over to the table. Ryeowook then looked over at Siwon, giving him the look that said, “You-need-to-learn-where-things-belong-you-messy-irresponsible-man.” That’s when he noticed that Siwon looked different. “When did you go and get your haircut?” Ryeowook asked, pointing to the man’s head.

 

“Kyuhyun cut it for me last night,” Siwon explained while running his hand through his now shorter hair. “That’s why Kyuhyun went looking for the broom and dust pan. We had to clean up all the hair.”

 

“Wow. It looks really good,” Ryeowook admitted as he continued looking at Siwon’s hair.

 

“Well, Siwon touched his hair up with a razor after I finished,” Kyuhyun commented. “I can’t take the credit for how it looks now.”

 

“Don’t listen to him. It looked better than I thought it would after he finished cutting it,” Siwon stated. “After all, I could have ended up with bald spots or something,” he said with a small laugh, earning a small eye roll from Kyuhyun in the process.

 

“Have you cut hair before?” Ryeowook asked, now looking over at the younger.

 

“Only a couple of times on myself when I didn’t have time during school to go and have it cut,” Kyuhyun explained, remembering how the first time he had needed to wear a hat because he cut it so uneven. At least the second time he had done a lot better. “I never considered myself good at it, but it got the job done” the younger explained. “But what about you, Siwon? You seemed skilled with taking a razor to your hair.”

 

“I use to trim my own hair and everything when I was younger and use to live with Leeteuk and Kangin,” Siwon explained. “I wanted to do it myself to just have some control over what happened to me, so I would cut it and style it myself. Made quite a couple mistakes, learned from them, and became kind of skilled at it to some degree.”

 

“Then why did you make a big deal over me doing it to begin with?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“Because it was fun for me, and you looked so serious while you were concentrating,” Siwon explained. “You looked so cute.”

 

“I’m not cute…” the younger scoffed.

 

“Cute,” Siwon commented back in a lighter voice.

 

“Not...cute…” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Well, you are both very skilled with working with hair from the state of Siwon’s head,” Ryeowook commented with a smile, breaking the two of them up before they either started fighting or fucking on the table. Either was seriously a possibility. “And before I forget to mention this, I also packed you a lunch and put it in the fridge, Kyuhyun. I hope you enjoy it.”

 

“Thank you, Ryeowook. I’ll remember to grab it before I leave today,” Kyuhyun said with a large smile on his face.

 

Next, Ryeowook turned to Siwon so he could talk to him.

 

“I believe Kris is still here, resting in his office after last night, but I need to get going now and return home,” Ryeowook explained.

 

 _Resting because you tired him out?_ the man asked himself, spotting a couple of hickies on Ryeowook’s neck, but deciding to keep his thoughts to himself. “Alright. Have a safe trip back and I’ll see you later,” Siwon replied.

 

Ryeowook nodded to Siwon and Kyuhyun before quickly gathering his things, walking back to the elevator, and leaving.

 

Siwon wasn’t in the mood to go and talk to Kris at the moment, so he decided that he would take care of a more important topic first.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called as he watched the younger shovel food into his mouth as if he hadn’t been fed in days. “First of all, don’t eat like that unless you want to choke. Secondly, I have something important I need to tell you.”

 

The younger stopped shoveling food into his mouth before asking, “Important? What do you need to tell me that’s important?”

 

“I have to go on a business trip,” Siwon explained.

 

“W-what do you mean you have to go on a business trip? Where is this coming from all of the sudden?” Kyuhyun asked after swallowing his food and putting his fork down.

 

Siwon licked his lips and rested his elbows on the table while leaning in closer to Kyuhyun slightly. He could see the uneasy look on the younger’s face and he didn’t like it.

 

“I got a call last night while you were sleeping saying that I have to head out today for a meeting,” Siwon explained in a saddened tone. “We thought we had something taken of care between different businesses, but other companies are trying to pull stunts that would harm my businesses. So I need to go and take care of it before anything gets any worse,” he continued explaining.

 

“But…that’s too soon for you to know and then have to leave!” Kyuhyun exclaimed with his mouth hanging open partially. “It’s not fair…” he groaned out with a pout on his face.

 

“It’s not fair...but it’s business,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“When would you get back!?” the younger asked as he leaned in closer to Siwon. “Later tonight!?” he asked in a hopeful voice.

 

“It would only be a day’s trip, so I would be back here sometime tomorrow afternoon,” Siwon continued explaining. “I was just wondering...would you like to come along with me?”

 

Kyuhyun let out a small sigh before leaning back in his chair and staring at Siwon with an unentertained stare.

 

“Siwon…you know I can’t just do that,” Kyuhyun stated while shaking his head. “I have work that I have to do as well. I can’t just go with you for a day and miss work...even if I really want to.”

 

“It wouldn’t be for long,” Siwon pointed out. “And we both know we would miss each other too much to even spend a day apart.”

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun groaned.

 

“I also just want to make sure that you’re safe,” Siwon confessed. “I’m worried about leaving you for a whole day.”

 

“You’re worried about _my_ safety?” Kyuhyun asked, cocking an eyebrow at Siwon. “I think I should be more worried about you. After all, you did go missing on your birthday and someone did basically to try kill you in a fiery explosion. Or have you forgotten about that already?”

 

“You already know that the cars are checked regularly,” Siwon said as he leaned back in his chair now. “Besides, this time I’ll be taking Kris with me as well,” he explained, as if Kris instantly made everything completely safe. “Nothing is going to go wrong with me, Kyuhyun. Now, are you sure you don’t want to come along with me? It wouldn’t be any trouble.”

 

“I’m positive, Siwon. I need to get work at SM Entertainment done,” Kyuhyun explained again.

 

“What if-”

 

“No, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said, cutting Siwon off as he pointed his fork at the man. “No means no. I am staying here. You go and get your work done and then come back safely, and I’ll stay here and continue my work safely.”

 

“There’s just no convincing you sometimes,” Siwon sighed as he picked up his fork and tapped it against his plate a couple of times. “We may as well finish eating then, so we don’t waste more time. I’ll be driving you to work today since I have time to kill before I have to be leaving.”

 

“Is Kris driving you since he’s going along with you?” the younger asked while he began eating again.

 

“Yes, that way I can look over documents on the way,” Siwon explained. “Why?”

 

“Why don’t you just have Hankyung drive me to work then? You’ll just have to go from here, to SM Entertainment, and back to here if you take me,” the younger explained. “It seems a lot easier to me that you just say here instead,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“I’m going to be gone for an entire day,” the older said with a slight pout, showing he still wasn’t a fan of leaving Kyuhyun for so long. “I want to spend as much time as I can with you until then,” Siwon stated as he put more food into his mouth. “Is that a problem?”

 

“No…I just thought…you know, save on gas,” Kyuhyun stated with a shrug of his shoulders at the harmless idea.

 

“Gas?” Siwon questioned while he slowly chewed the food in his mouth. “That’s what you’re worried about?” he asked, allowing his shoulders to droop, finding it hard to believe the younger was worried about something as small as that.

 

“It’s expensive,” Kyuhyun said in his defense. “The prices have been going up week by week,” he pointed out.

 

“Kyuhyun…” the older said, rubbing one of his temples in the process. “Have you forgotten who you’re talking to? Or the fact that you now have a black visa in your wallet?” Siwon asked.

 

“Oh...right…” Kyuhyun stated, embarrassed that he had brought the topic up.

 

“You still aren’t use to having all this money...are you?” Siwon asked, knowing very well that the younger was still adjusting to having more money than he knew what to do with.

 

“Not really,” Kyuhyun replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I haven’t been living with it long. I’m still use to thinking like a poor college student and ways to save money instead of spending it,” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about that. So don’t think of the little things and just do what makes you happy,” Siwon stated. “If you somehow manage to use up all the money in your account, I can easily replace it. Alright?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and then they went back to finishing up the breakfast Ryeowook had prepared for them. The meal went silently for the most part because they were both hungry, and Siwon was sad over the fact Kyuhyun wouldn’t be coming with him on his trip.

 

When they finished their breakfast, they brought their things into the kitchen and abandoned them in the sink. Kyuhyun then went into the fridge and grabbed the lunch Ryeowook had made for him.

 

While Kyuhyun was packing his lunch away, Siwon was making sure the younger had everything he would need before they headed to the elevator.

 

Siwon handed Kyuhyun his bag as he came to the elevator, and gave him a quick kiss on the head before pressing the arrow to call for the elevator. Kyuhyun smiled in response to Siwon’s action. He couldn’t help but love the little things Siwon did to show his affection. That smile quickly faded though as he bit the inside of his cheek and glanced up at Siwon through his eyelashes.

 

Kyuhyun had been thinking about something during part of breakfast and while they got ready, and figured that now would be as good of time as any to bring up what was on his mind. He was just nervous about how Siwon would react to the question.

 

“Si-” Kyuhyun began saying, but the elevator suddenly arrived and cut him off. It appeared that Siwon hadn’t even heard him beginning to speak, so he dropped it for now.

 

It wasn’t until the elevator had passed three floors that Kyuhyun decided he would try asking Siwon his question again.

 

“Siwon…” the younger called to get his attention. “Umm...what are your thoughts on learning how to...shoot?” Kyuhyun asked as he elevator continued descending.

 

“What?” Siwon asked with a shocked look on his face.

 

“You know...with a gun…” Kyuhyun stated, holding his hands up in the shape of a gun. “Pew...pew…” *cough cough* “...pew?” he said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as he lowered his hands and shoved them into his pockets to keep from doing anything else embarrassing.

 

“I hate the idea. I’d never want to learn,” Siwon stated with a shake of his head.

 

“But, don’t your other bodyguards have guns they carry with them?” the younger asked, trying to find a reason for Siwon to learn to shoot.

 

“All of them who are trained in shooting carry a gun with them at all time,” Siwon explained as he glanced down at Kyuhyun. “I don’t approve of it though. They all wanted to, however, and it was easier letting them do it then trying to convince all of them just because of my view points.”

 

“So...you’re really against guns then?” Kyuhyun questioned, suddenly becoming even more confused about why Siwon was keeping Kibum’s gun in his office drawer.

 

“I’m completely against them. I never want to have to fire one even if my life depends on it,” the man stated just as the doors of the elevator opened. “Where did this topic come from all of the sudden though?” he asked, walking to the car he would be taking Kyuhyun to work in. “Are you now curious to learn shooting or something?” he asked, opening up Kyuhyun’s door. “If you want to learn, I’m just going to tell you no right now. It’s out of the question.”

 

“Why are you so against guns and learning to shoot?” the younger asked right before Siwon closed his door and walked around to get in himself.

 

“They’re dangerous and a simple slip of the finger could mean death for someone. Have you forgotten your situation with Kibum?” Siwon asked as he buckled himself in and then faced Kyuhyun with a serious face.

 

“I can never forget that,” Kyuhyun stated in a very serious voice. Now he was going to ask a question he was terrified to ask. “But…if you’re so against guns, why do you have Kibum’s in your desk?”

 

Siwon turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking garage before speaking again.

 

“When did you see the gun?” Siwon asked.

 

“When I was looking for the razor. I didn’t see it sitting on top of the desk at first and went looking through some of your drawers quickly. I pulled the one open that had Kibum’s gun in it,” Kyuhyun explained. “Why do you have it?” he asked again since he hadn’t been given an answer the first time.

 

“What else was I supposed to do with it? Give it back to him?” Siwon asked.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t answer because he didn’t know what else Siwon could have done with it. He didn’t think throwing it away would be a smart idea, even if he had taken the bullets out. Was there a place that people could turn guns into when they didn’t want it anymore? Kyuhyun really had no idea.

 

He continued thinking when suddenly, Siwon thought of something and broke the silence.

 

“You didn’t touch the gun did you!?” the older asked.

 

“Well…I might have picked it up and looked at it...a little…” Kyuhyun confessed.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon groaned as he hit the palm of his hand against the steering wheel in frustration. “At least tell me you didn’t take the safety off or anything,” he said in a begging tone.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t do that,” Kyuhyun groaned. “I’m not stupid enough to trust myself with a gun to take the safety off.”

 

“I’m at least glad that you had the common sense to leave the safety on,” Siwon sighed out as he relaxed a little. “I trust you put it back right where you found it as well?”

 

“Where else would I put it?” the younger asked as he looked over at Siwon.

 

“Good point…” Siwon agreed.

 

“I don’t think you give me enough credit sometimes,” Kyuhyun mentioned as he shifted a bit in his seat and went back to looking at the road ahead of them.

 

“Oh, I don’t?” Siwon asked with a small entertained laugh.

 

“Did you think I was going to leave the gun sitting out on your desk? Or bring it into the living room or something?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I never know sometimes. I mean, I know most likely you’ve never held a gun, so I wasn’t sure what would have gone through your mind when you finally did. And one that is still loaded at that,” Siwon explained.

 

Kyuhyun sighed to himself, glad that Siwon had admitted to the gun being loaded so he wouldn’t accidentally bring it up. It was Siwon’s fault for leaving it loaded though, so he could have just blamed it as curiosity.

 

“Well…since we’re on the topic of Kibum…” the younger said, licking his lips nervously. “What’s happening with him anyways?” Kyuhyun asked while bobbing his legs.

 

“He’s now living back with his parents,” Siwon explained in a calm voice. “I also set up appointments for him to go and talk to Shindong so he can receive help without being kept in some sort of institution. I know if he had to stay in one for a long period of time that it would drive him completely crazy,” he continued explaining. “Plus this way I can also keep tabs on him, so I know if something starts to go wrong or if he starts slipping into his old habits of wanting to hurt you or something.”

 

“I guess it’s a good thing that you’re keeping tabs on him,” Kyuhyun stated, although he felt a little uneasy over that fact for some reason. “Does Shindong let you know how he’s doing? I mean...since you use to know him and were directly involved with the last situation and all...” the younger asked.

 

“Yes. Shindong said he would inform me if there’s progress or not. He said he’s only allowed to tell me this because of the physical relationship I had with Kibum for a while, and also because I’m closely involved with what occurred between the two of you,” Siwon stated, confirming what Kyuhyun had just asked.

 

“And...have you been talking to Shindong recently?” the younger then questioned.

 

“I’ve talked with him over the phone recently, but I haven’t had time to go in and actually sit down in his office to talk,” Siwon explained.

 

“Do you think you’ll go back to his office soon to actually talk with him more?” Kyuhyun then asked. “I could always come with…”

 

“If things die down around here and everything turns back to normal...then yes...I’ll go in and see him again,” Siwon explained. “But not until that happens.”

 

Kyuhyun was about to say something until he realized that Siwon was just pulling into SM Entertainment.

 

“I hope you and Kris stay safe when you’re on your business trip,” Kyuhyun said as he put his messenger back over his shoulder and pulled on the door handle to open the door.

 

“What, no kiss good-bye?” Siwon asked, leaning in slightly towards Kyuhyun.

 

Laughing, Kyuhyun leaned in and pecked Siwon quickly on the lips. He leaned away and smiled at the man before getting out of the car and heading inside. Just before Kyuhyun reached the door, he turned around and waved at Siwon, who happily waved back.

 

Siwon waited for Kyuhyun to reach the elevators and was about to pull away when his phone suddenly started ringing. Groaning, he reached into his pocket, pulled it out, and answered it after looking at who was calling.

 

“What is it, Kris?” Siwon asked as soon as he picked up his phone.

 

“I just got a call saying that the business trip will have to last a little longer,” Kris explained. “I guess things might be a bit more serious than we originally thought.”

 

“How much longer?” Siwon asked in an annoyed voice. This wasn’t news he wanted to hear right now.

 

“Well, we were suppose to be able to return tomorrow afternoon, but now it looks like we won’t be getting back until early the next morning at the earliest.”

 

“We’ll talk more about this when I get back,” Siwon sighed out as he quickly ran his tongue over his lips. “I’ll see you shortly, bye.”

 

Siwon hung up the call, tossed his phone into the center council, and looked back inside SM Entertainment just in time to see Kyuhyun stepping inside of the elevator and pressing his floor button. Sighing again, Siwon put the car into drive and pulled away from SM Entertainment.

 

Kyuhyun had just arrived on his floor and was walking to his office when he heard Junsu call after him.

 

“Excuse me, Kyuhyun,” Junsu called from behind the desk.

 

“Yes, Junsu?” Kyuhyun asked as he turned around and walked back to the desk.

 

“I just wanted to inform you that Chanyeol is waiting for you in your office with files regarding what you’ll have to look at today. He got here extra early to make sure everything was prepared for you,” Junsu explained. “I just thought I’d give you a little heads up.”

 

“How long has he been here for?” Kyuhyun asked, seeing that even he was a little early today.

 

“He came in about forty-five minutes ago or so to start sorting everything,” Junsu explained with a shocked expression on his face as he blew air from his mouth and shook his head a couple of times.

 

“Wow…he seems to be really efficient…” Kyuhyun stated in amazement.

 

“I would hope that he is,” Junsu commented. “He use to work as the personal assistant for a man on one of the higher floors here who is basically one step under the man who owns this building,” he explained.

 

“So…why is Chanyeol my personal assistant now?” Kyuhyun asked, seeing that it wouldn’t make sense for the man to get demoted to working for someone of less significance.

 

“Since he’s the most efficient personal assistant in this building, everyone thought that it would benefit you best to have someone who knows the ropes and everything. He would also be able to handle anything that might pop up unexpectedly,” Junsu explained more.

 

“I see, I see…” Kyuhyun said. “Well, I shouldn’t keep him waiting too much longer. I’ll see you later Junsu.”

 

Junsu waved as Kyuhyun walked away before going back to work.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun stepped into his office and closed the door, Chanyeol came up to him and showed him the open planner. Kyuhyun was taken slightly aback by having the planner shoved in his face, especially because there was so much written down on it.

 

“Um…Chanyeol…what is all of that?” Kyuhyun asked as he pushed the planner down so he could see Chanyeol’s face.

 

“This is everything else you have planned for the rest of the month,” Chanyeol explained.

 

“The rest of the month!? Only this month!?” Kyuhyun asked in shock because this looked like enough for the next three months.

 

“Yes, Kyuhyun. Just the rest of the month,” Chanyeol confirmed as he tapped the month at the top of the planner.

 

“But…but…” Kyuhyun ripped the planner from Chanyeol’s hands and looked at it. “There so much on here! Look at all of this!” he exclaimed while scanning over everything Chanyeol had written down and lifting post-it notes that had more information jotted down on them.

 

“You are going to be a _very_ busy man for the rest of this month then,” Chanyeol commented before taking his planner back. “Now if you’d like to sit down, I can explain everything that is in those folders so you know what to prepare for.”

 

Kyuhyun walked over to his desk and placed his bag down before sitting down himself. As soon as his butt hit the chair seat, Chanyeol began rapid fire of his schedule. Chanyeol took time explaining to him what was in each of the six folders in front of him. They were all for meetings he had next week that had to be reviewed. Kyuhyun was just thankful that he didn’t have any more meetings for this week or he thought he was going to become overwhelmed. Chanyeol had even said that tomorrow he had so much open time that he would be able to leave early if he wanted to.

 

“This is so much work for just beginning this job…” Kyuhyun commented after Chanyeol finished filling him in on everything.

 

“That’s what you have to do,” Chanyeol stated. “Mr. Park Yoochun left you with a lot of work to do and it can’t just stop because he left. Not to mention it doesn’t help you’re going into this basically blind.”

 

“I know. It’s just overwhelming to walk into all of this,” Kyuhyun stated, scratching his head as he looked at all the folders.

 

“I’ll leave you alone so that you can read through those,” Chanyeol said as he pointed to the folders. “But if I may suggest something to make the process easier…look at the black one first, then red, yellow, blue, green, and lastly purple.”

 

Kyuhyun quickly shuffled the folders around so they were in the order Chanyeol had just told him, because he knew if he waited even a second after the man left that he would forget. He didn’t understand why he had been told this order, but he was sure there was a reason behind it.

 

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” Kyuhyun sighed as he slouched in his chair slightly, already feeling overwhelmed with only looking at the folders.

 

“It’s no problem, Kyuhyun,” Chanyeol said with a large smile on his face, feeling proud that he could do his job so well. “Is there anything else I can get or do for you?”

 

“If it’s not a problem, around noon can you bring me a coffee?” Kyuhyun asked. “I have a feeling I’ll need to be recharged for the rest of the day,” he stated, although he had been trying really hard to stay cut back on coffee.

 

“Sure, I’ll jot it down so I don’t forget,” Chanyeol said before bowing and stepping out of the office.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun was alone he opened up the first folder and began looking at what was inside.

 

“This is going to be a long day….” he moaned to himself when he saw just how much was in the first folder for him to review. “I’m going to die in this office…” Kyuhyun groaned, smacking his head down on the desk. “I’m going to die in here with a migraine now…” he cried out, rocking his forehead back and forth on his desk before resting on the left side of his face and glaring at the stack of folders.

 

After Kyuhyun was done sulking over the vast amount of work he had in front of him, he decided to finally get to work. It wasn’t going to do itself.

 

Thankfully, the first half of his day went by faster than he had thought it would, and Chanyeol was knocking on his door with a large cup of coffee in his hand.

 

“I’m not sure how you like it, so I got it black and brought you some cream and sugar to add yourself,” Chanyeol explained.

 

“Thank you. Usually I take two creams and one sugar,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Chanyeol said with a smile. “Is everything going alright in here?”

 

“Yes. It’s just a lot to look through,” Kyuhyun admitted as he added in his cream and sugar to his coffee and mixed it together.

 

“If you ever have any questions, don’t be nervous to ask,” Chanyeol said before leaving the room again to allow Kyuhyun to get back to work.

 

Kyuhyun took this time as his lunch break and opened the lunch that Ryeowook had packed for him. As soon as he lifted the lid off the containers, delicious smells filled his office and he couldn’t wait to eat everything.

 

Before he started eating, however, Kyuhyun figured he’d check his e-mails. He hadn’t even opened up his e-mail yet today, because he was scared to see the amount of e-mails he could have possibly received from other people. Now that he had time, it would probably be the smart thing to do so he didn’t become even more overwhelmed when checking later.

 

Turning on his computer monitor, Kyuhyun clicked on the e-mail icon and waited as it loaded. Kyuhyun thought he must have had a lot of e-mails waiting for him, because it seemed to be taking his computer forever to load.

 

When Kyuhyun finally managed to get his e-mail open, he saw more e-mails than he knew what to do with. The red number at the top only read seventy-nine, which he knew could have been worse, but it was still more than he had ever had unopened in his account at one time.

 

As his eyes scrolled down the list of senders, he realized a lot were names of people from the meeting he had been in yesterday. All the names he was unfamiliar with and would most likely have to research who they were, so he didn’t accidentally offend anyone. He also saw an e-mail from Siwon which made him happy. Kyuhyun quickly opened up Siwon’s e-mail to see what he had sent him.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: More Compliments

Date: 13 August  2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

I hope you would be happy to hear that more people have complimented me on my hair that you skillfully cut. You really did a nice job. Change can be good sometimes.

Since it is around 12:00pm I figured that you would be going on your lunch break soon so e-mail me back once you get this.

 

Choi Siwon

 

p.s. I am glad to see that when I typed in Choi Kyuhyun that it actually sent to you this time. Thank you for changing your name. I don’t think I told you before, but it means a lot to me.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Speaking of Change

Date: 13 August  2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

I am glad that you are getting complimented. Don’t let all of that attention go to your head and inflate your ego (anymore than it already is).

You said change was good…so what about changing your mind about using a gun and learning how to shoot? For me? For your safety?

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Change…

Date: 13 August  2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

You know I care not only about my safety but your’s as well, Kyuhyun. I can try to work on my hoplophobia, but it isn’t something that’s going to solve itself over night and switch my opinion.

And speaking of change…I have a change of schedule for my business meeting. I won’t be able to come back tomorrow afternoon. I’ll be back the morning after at the earliest. I guess you’ll be deprived of me for a bit longer than we originally thought.

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Proud of Yourself?

Date: 13 August  2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

Are you trying to get me hornier for you or something? First you try impressing me with your large vocabulary (yes, I had to look up hoplophobia...you could have just said your gun phobia...) and now you’re depriving me of sex for even longer than I thought!? Now you’ve got me thinking perverted things at work…are proud of yourself? I need stress relieving sex and now you’re depriving me of it…>_< That’s SO mean!

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Flirting????

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

Telling me that you’re thinking dirty things while you’re at work and how I’m depriving you...are you trying to flirt with me or something? You’re going to make this business trip feel longer than it actually is because I’ll only be thinking of how horny you are and that’ll make me hornier.

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Someone Else?

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

Would you rather that I go and flirt with someone else? I’m sure there would be a lot of willing participants to flirt with, so you don’t get annoyed with it.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: NO!

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

Don’t you DARE flirt with anyone else while I am away on this trip! If I find out that you have then I am going to tie you down in my playroom and keep you there for days. Don’t try me!

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: No Toys?

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

You’d really tie me up for that long in there? I’d hope that you would at least give me something to play with while I’m tied down or else it would be a very boring couple of days. But don’t worry. I won’t go flirting with anyone while you’re gone. I promise.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Tempting Me

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

You’re saying all of this and tempting me greatly. And of course I’d leave you down there with toys. I’d be slowly torturing you with all the toys I have and ordering more to use on you until you’re completely exhausted and begging for mercy. I’ll have you cuming so much and make your body so sensitive that you can’t even stand me laying a finger on you because you would feel like cuming again. I could do that to you, no problem.

But I trust you enough to not go off flirting while I’m gone. You do make me wish to visit you at work one day though and play with you while I’m there. I can bring some of your favorite toys and you can tell everyone you’re having a couple hour meeting with me and wish not to be disturbed. Just imagine getting fucked on your desk. Naked, bent over, me drilling into you so hard we move your desk. Now there’s an image for you!

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Getting Me Fired

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

I will have to decline you on your offer. Sorry if that was not the enthusiastic response you were looking to get, but I do not want to risk getting fired because of you wanting to come here and fuck the life out of me during work.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Get Through Me First

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

I’d never let you get fired in the first place. They would have to get through me first before anything is made official. Even though there are a lot of things I’d like to do to your ass...fuck it...spank it...stretch it, firing it is not one of them.

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Make It Up To Me

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

Well, if we’re done talking, I have to get back to eating my lunch and looking over everything I was given this morning.

I’m going to miss you even more since you won’t be coming back till later. Make it up to me when you get back?

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Kinky Husband

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

Just make a promise to me that you’ll go straight home today and tomorrow while I’m away. I just want to make sure that you’re safe.

And of course I’m going to make it up to you once I get back home. What kind of kinky husband would I be if I didn’t? I have to please my wife after being gone and depriving him of my cock.

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Horny and Kinky Wife

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

If I make that promise, does that mean that you’ll be able to relax more and not worry about me the entire time you’re at your business meeting?

For my kinky husband, I am your horny and kinky wife.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Please?

Date: 13 August  2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

It would put me at ease if you would make this promise for me. Please?

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Promise

Date: 13 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

You have my promise. Now I really need to get off my e-mail before you distract me even more. Have a safe trip with Kris! I LOVE YOU! <3

 

Choi Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun laughed a bit at himself at what he typed at the end of the e-mail, but he really couldn’t help it. He felt like he had to add that at the end because he knew Siwon would smile at it too.

 

The rest of the day after Kyuhyun finished lunch and his coffee was spent looking through the rest of the folders. He made marks on the pages of topics he had to look into more, since he had no idea what they were or had very little knowledge on them.

 

By 5:15pm, he called Hankyung and asked him to pick him up. He was so glad to be getting out of the office after the busy day.

 

“Have a good night, Kyuhyun,” Junsu said as Kyuhyun walked past his desk.

 

“You too. Don’t stay too late,” Kyuhyun replied as he waved and walked to the elevators.

 

When Kyuhyun got down to the front of the building, he saw that Hankyung was already there. No doubt Siwon had told Hankyung to stay close by just in case something happened and he had to get there quickly. Kyuhyun knew how busy Hankyung must be with everything that was happening lately, but he was glad the man was right there.

 

“Hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Hankyung greeted as he opened the door and smiled at the younger.

 

“Hello, Hankyung,” Kyuhyun replied before sliding into the car and allowing the door to be closed for him.

 

On the ride back, Hankyung spoke up about what Siwon had told him earlier that day.

 

“Siwon wanted me to inform you on a couple of things, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Hankyung said, breaking the silence in the car.

 

“What would that be?” the younger asked, curious as to why Siwon didn’t fill him in while they had been e-mailing each other earlier that day.

 

“Siwon wants me to drive you to work each day that he is gone. He doesn’t want you driving yourself under any circumstances. If I am ever unavailable to drive you, I will contact someone else to take you,” Hankyung explained. “He also wanted me to inform you that Changmin will be staying with you when you go to work from now on.”

 

“Why will Changmin be staying with me?” Kyuhyun asked, meeting with Hankyung’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “And...I thought everyone was too busy to have someone stay with me all day,” he pointed out.

 

“Mr. Choi Siwon feels that right now someone should be able to come in with you, since things seem to be under control with the other situation,” Hankyung explained. “Well...he really more so forced us to get things under control so someone could come in with you…” he admitted with a slight uncomfortable chuckle. “He also said you and Changmin got together really well. He wanted someone you saw more as a friend to be there with you rather than someone you wouldn’t know as well, or saw more so as a bodyguard,” Hankyung explained farther.

 

“Aahh...I see. Why not Taemin then?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“Taemin is not nearly experienced enough to take this kind of job yet, especially with all of his previous mistakes,” Hankyung stated. “Siwon also wanted me to inform you that Ryeowook had something come up, so dinner is ready and in the fridge for you to eat and there should be instructions on how long to heat it up for and everything.”

 

“So I’ll be all alone tonight?” the younger asked, sounding kind of nervous. “Don’t you want to come up with me and just…hangout or something?”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun. I have other duties to attend to tonight. And you won’t be fully alone. There will still be bodyguards standing at their normal positions,” Hankyung explained. “Siwon seems fond of having them positioned since the Kibum incident, and probably even more so now that you are staying without him.”

 

“I guess that makes me feel a bit better then. Thank you, Hankyung, for filling me in,” Kyuhyun said before he turned silent for the rest of the car ride.

 

When Kyuhyun got back home, he quickly heated up the dinner Ryeowook had made for him, and sat down to eat it in front of the television. He needed something to do while he ate, since there was no one to talk to.

 

After he was done eating, Kyuhyun took a quick shower and then went back to watch more television before it was time for him to go to bed.

 

Kyuhyun laid in bed for a couple of hours, unable to fall asleep. The bed felt too big without Siwon there with him so he couldn’t get comfortable. As he laid there, he began thinking of how Siwon had fucked him not too long ago. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself becoming aroused. Soon he found that he had given himself an erection.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned as he palmed his clothed erection and thrust himself into his hand unintentionally. “Siwon…” he moaned again as he tightened his grip around himself.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun moved his hand inside of his boxers and began stroking himself. He bent his knees and placed his feet on the bed to make it easier to thrust into his hand. Even though he had just started touching himself, his hips were already moving on their own.

 

As his pleasure increased, Kyuhyun wet three of his fingers in his mouth before bringing them down to his entrance and slowly working them inside. He had pushed his first finger in slowly, but the second two were quickly added as he craved to feel more filled.

 

There was no doubt that Siwon would have been willing to pay in order to see Kyuhyun in this state right now.

 

“Siwon…yes…harder, please…” Kyuhyun begged as he fingered himself, imagining it was Siwon’s fingers instead. “Ahh…aahh…Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned as he quickened the pace on his erection while thrusting his finger in, trying to locate his prostate.

 

He was laying on his back with his legs spread open, writhing around on the mattress as he pleasured himself. His fingers never stopped moving, and he couldn’t stop his legs from shaking in pleasure.

 

“Siwon…Siwon…fuck me harder…I need you-AAAHHH! There!” Kyuhyun screamed when his fingers finally pushed against his prostate, causing his back to lift from the mattress momentarily. “Again! Right there, Siwon! Feels so goooood! Please! Hit there again!”

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes as he kept brushing his fingers over his prostate and pumping his erection even faster as his pleasure grew. His head was thrown back against his pillow, and his mouth hung open with a little bit of drool escaping from the corner.

 

“Please, let me cum!” Kyuhyun begged. “I’m going…to cum…I’m going to cum!” he shouted one last time before he came over his hand and his stomach and chest.

 

He felt his back arch off the mattress and fall back down after his orgasm finished. Kyuhyun laid panting on the mattress and pulled his fingers out of his hole before looking at his cum covered hand. His entire body was shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm and although he hadn’t played with himself for too long, he felt a light layer of sweat covering his entire body.

 

“Damn it…now I’m dirty again…” he panted as he sat up in bed and slowly threw his legs over the side.

 

Kyuhyun quickly washed himself off before crawling back into bed. At least now he had that out of his system and he actually felt tired.

 

This time when Kyuhyun laid down, he grabbed Siwon’s pillow and held it up to his face so he could inhale the man’s scent. Kyuhyun hadn’t realized how much he missed Siwon’s smell until he was breathing into the pillow. The smell of Siwon slowly began calming him down even more, and soon Kyuhyun was able to close his eyes and actually get some sleep.


	16. It's Just One Drink!

**The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up with a smile on a face and curled around Siwon’s pillow, nuzzling his head into it slightly. He was smiling until he realized that Siwon wasn’t actually there with him. A frown formed on his face as he sat up in bed and stared at the empty spot that was suppose to be filled with Siwon. Kyuhyun quickly ran his hand over the empty spot on the bed as if checking to see if it was warm, which he knew would be impossible right now.**

 

**Sighing, Kyuhyun got out of bed, wandered over to the closet, and picked out his clothes for the day. Coming back out into the bedroom while dragging his feet around, he tossed his clothes onto the bed, stripped off what he had used as pajamas, and began dressing himself slowly.**

 

**Since Siwon wasn’t around, Kyuhyun figured he’d get to work early. He had already been told most likely he was going to be able to go home slightly earlier today, so he figured if he got in even earlier then he would be able to leave even sooner. Not to mention, he did not want to be home alone because all he was doing was thinking of SIwon.**

 

**After getting dressed, Kyuhyun headed into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Since he wasn’t actually in the mood to make anything, and didn’t want to risk burning the kitchen down, he poured some cereal into a bowl with some milk and headed to the living room to watch some television while he ate. Before he actually began eating, he reached for his messanger bag and pulled out his phone. When he looked down, he couldn’t help but smile. There was a message from Siwon.**

 

**Good morning, Kyuhyun. I missed you a lot last night and was sad that I couldn’t wake up holding you in my arms this morning. Did you miss me too last night? Being alone must have been very boring for you...I’m sorry. I hope you have a good day at work, and remember to come straight home afterwards. I love you <3**

**-Siwon**

 

**Smiling at the message, Kyuhyun began typing out his reply. He was glad Siwon had missed him as well and wondered a bit if the man had entertained himself last night like he had done, or if he was trying to hold back.**

 

**Good morning, Siwon. I missed you a lot as well. I hugged your pillow all night and MIGHT have had some fun by myself while imagining you were here with me. I promise to come straight home after work.**

**-Kyu**

 

**Kyuhyun didn’t expect to get a response from Siwon, since he knew the man was going to be busy doing whatever it was he was doing on his business trip. Not to mention Siwon had sent him that text over half an hour ago.**

 

**After Kyuhyun put his phone back into his bag, he turned on the television and settled on a news station before beginning to eat his now soggy cereal. He may as well educate himself on what was happening in the world in his spare time.**

 

**With no one to talk to or distract him, Kyuhyun found himself eating his breakfast quickly, and in less than five minutes was hitting his spoon against the bottom of an empty bowl. Kyuhyun quickly tilted the bowl back and drank any milk that was left over, and then licking any that remained from his lips. A small sigh then left his mouth before he got up and placed his bowl and spoon in the sink.**

 

**“I never realized how boring it could be without Siwon around…” Kyuhyun said to himself, plopping back down on the couch to watch a bit more television to kill more time. “It’s a bit strange not having anyone here trying to get into my pants,” he sighed out before lying down on the couch, not caring if his clothes got a bit wrinkled.**

 

**When it go closer to the time he had to get going, Kyuhyun sent a quick text to Hankyung and began heading down to the front of the building after checking to make sure he had everything.**

 

**“Good morning, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Hankyung greeted when he saw him stepping out of the building.**

 

**“Good morning, Hankyung,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile on his face, glad to see someone for the first time today.**

 

**“Good morning, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Changmin greeted next in an excited manner.**

 

**“Good morning, Changmin,” Kyuhyun replied again with a smile. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”**

 

**“I know, it has been some time,” Changmin stated with a nod of his head. “Has everything been going well?”**

 

**“Yes, things have been going pretty good,” Kyuhyun said, just remembering then that Changmin would be coming in with him today to stand guard.**

 

**“You two can talk more in the car, but we need to get going if Mr. Choi Kyuhyun doesn’t want to be late for work,” Hankyung said as he rushed the two, making a sweeping motion with his arm for the two of them to get into the car.**

 

**“I’m already early enough as it is,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**“Yes, I am aware of that,” Hankyung stated. “But with how talkative Changmin can get and how forgetful you are sometimes, no offense, I wouldn’t put it past you two to forget about getting to work,” he explained with a small shake of his head as he looked between the two of them, once again motioning for them to get into the car.**

 

**Kyuhyun and Changmin both laughed as they got into the car before Hakyung got frustrated with them. Now that Siwon and Kris were gone, Hankyung was the head man in charge, so it wouldn’t be good to anger him.**

 

**On the way to SM Entertainment, Kyuhyun and Changmin talked with Hankyung saying something every now and then. No doubt Hankyung was staying so silent because he was still thinking about everything that was going on. Plus, he had most likely been given instructions on things he needed to do while Siwon was gone, and no doubt that list would be long.**

 

**Once they reached SM Entertainment, Kyuhyun got out and was quickly followed by Changmin.**

 

**“Make sure to do your job right, Changmin. I don’t want to see you getting fired if something happens to Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Hankyung stated as he pointed towards the man.**

 

**“I’m not a child, Hankyung. You don’t have to worry about me,” Changmin stated while Kyuhyun stood off to the side and laughed at the two. “Just get back to doing your job,” he said as he waved Hankyung away.**

 

**Hankyung rolled up the window and honked the horn two times quickly as a goodbye, before pulling away. Changmin and Kyuhyun then made their way into SM Entertainment and up to Kyuhyun’s floor. Chanmin seemed to stay very close to Kyuhyun, but that was probably because he had never been in the building before and didn’t want to lose the younger.**

 

**“Good morning!” Junsu greeted enthusiastically once he saw Kyuhyun enter. “Oh…you have someone with you today?” he asked while leaning forward on his elbows.**

 

**“Good morning, Junsu,” Kyuhyun replied. “This is Changmin,” he explained as he motioned to the man.**

 

**“Nice to meet you, Changmin,” Junsu said as he stuck out his hand.**

 

**“Nice to meet you too, Junsu,” Changmin replied, shaking the other man’s hand.**

 

**“Wow…he looks so serious. Is he your bodyguard or something?” Junsu joked as he sat back down and laughed slightly at the thought. When he looked at Kyuhyun and saw the expression on his face, his jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious…he’s your bodyguard?”**

 

**“Yes…” Kyuhyun confessed, glancing quickly up at Changmin to see the small smile on his face. “He’s going to be staying in the office with me for the next couple of days...or...however long it is,” the younger explained, since everything was based on how long it took for things to get back to normal. “I hope that’s alright.”**

 

**“Considering you have the most power on this floor, I don’t think anyone’s going to tell you otherwise,” Junsu pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders. “And Chanyeol already had things dropped off in your office for today. He said he would pop back in once you arrived. Should I send him a message telling him you’ve come in or would you like some time alone first?”**

 

**“You can inform him that I’ve arrived, please,” Kyuhyun said, motioning for Changmin to follow him.**

 

**Changmin gave a small bow to Junsu before following behind Kyuhyun as he walked to his office. As soon as they reached Kyuhyun’s office, they stopped outside of the door.**

 

**“I don’t know where you were told to wait while I work,” the younger stated. “Are you just going to sit outside of my office, come in with me, patrol somewhere else...?”**

 

**“I will stay positioned outside of your office for the most part,” the man explained after the thought for a little bit. “I can also stay by where Junsu is to watch for anyone suspicious coming in,” Changmin continued explaining.**

 

**“Siwon told you to do that?” Kyuhyun asked, raising his eyebrows at Changmin.**

 

**“Yes, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun...he did,” Changmin replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**Kyuhyun sighed, placing his hand on the handle of his office door. It might be slightly awkward for the other employees to come in to work and see this strange man watching them, but Changmin had to do what Siwon asked of him. The younger wouldn’t put it past Siwon to somehow find out if Changmin didn’t do what he was told.**

 

**“Alright. I’ll let you get to that then,” Kyuhyun finally said. “I need to get to work anyways.”**

 

**Changmin nodded his head and walked away as Kyuhyun entered his office to get himself situated for the day. Kyuhyun wasn’t sitting for more than five minutes before there was a knock on the door and Chanyeol entered his office.**

 

**“Good morning, Chanyeol,” Kyuhyun greeted when he saw the man.**

 

**“Good morning, Kyuhyun,” Chanyeol replied as he passed Kyuhyun a stack of papers that were all paperclipped together.**

 

**“What are these?” the younger asked as he flipped through them with a confused look on his face.**

 

**All of the papers he had been handed had a color at the top of them along with two numbers that were jotted down, the first in red and the second thin black.**

 

**“I looked through the folders I gave you last night and noticed that you had made quite a couple of notes on the papers of what you wanted to look up more about,” Chanyeol explained as he watched Kyu flip through the papers. “I took the liberty of looking up all of the information for you to save you a bit of time today. The color at the top of the pages corresponds to which folder the information belongs in. The first number written in red tells you which page in the folder the notes are for. The second number written in black corresponds with which number note it was on that page.”**

 

**“You did all of this last night?” Kyuhyun asked in fascination as he flipped through all the papers more. “There has to be at least twenty pages of notes here…”**

 

**“Twenty-seven and a half to be correct,” Chanyeol stated. “Front to back printed of course to waste less paper,” he mentioned with an accomplished smile on his face.**

 

**“Then that’s fifty-five pages!?” Kyuhyun asked in shock as his mouth fell open. All of the sudden he started to feel overwhelmed with the amount of information he was holding in his hands.**

 

**“Yes,” the man said with a firm nod of his head. “Did I do something wrong, Kyuhyun?” Chanyeol then asked. “If the layout isn’t to your liking, you can tell me how you like it and I can go back and retype everything. Or if the font is bad or you want the type to be bigger…?”**

 

**“N-no. Everything looks good...great in fact…” he stated while looking at how organized everything was typed out for him. “But...it’s just that...I left** **_so_ ** **many notes…” Kyuhyun explained, thinking about how many different highlighters and pens he had used to try and stay organized.**

 

**“You made thirty-two notes on all the pages in total,” Chanyeol stated. “You were very organized in making your notes which I was very thankful for, since it made finding everything you wanted more information on easier,” he added with a large smile.**

 

**“How long did this take you to do last night?” Kyuhyun asked, still finding it hard to believe that Chanyeol had done all of this for him when he hadn’t needed to.**

 

**“About...four hours. So not too long,” Chanyeol explained with a confident smile. “I only took the main points, concepts, and people from the articles I used so it was a lot easier than doing an in depth outline, which could have taken six to seven hours.”**

 

**“What time did you actually get to go to sleep?” Kyuhyun questioned, wondering if the man had even gotten a good night's sleep and would be functional today.**

 

**“Well…I was busy until 10:30pm last night, and then I got to making your notes so…maybe somewhere between 2:30am and 3:00am I got to bed,” Chanyeol explained as he tried to hide a yawn.**

 

**“And you were here early this morning as well?” the younger asked, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.**

 

**“Yes, that’s correct,” Chanyeol replied with another small yawn that he covered with the back of his hand. “I asked my boyfr-I mean...my assistant to help me get up this morning,” he explained.**

 

**“You have a boyfriend?” Kyuhyun asked, never knowing before that Chanyeol had that preference.**

 

**“Yes…” Chanyeol replied with a small nod as his face turned red.**

 

**“What’s his name?” Kyuhyun asked out of curiosity.**

 

**“Umm...Baekhyun,” Chanyeol stated with an even wider smile on his face. “It’s because of him that I was able to get up at 5:30am today to double check I had everything for you and to get ready for the day,” he explained.**

 

**“How are you not dead right now?” Kyuhyun asked, knowing that if he did what Chanyeol had he would be face down on the floor right now completely passed out from exhaustion.**

 

**“Coffee is a working man’s best friend,” Chanyeol laughed. “Baekhyun makes** **_really_ ** **good coffee,” he stated.**

 

**“Why don’t you go grab a cup from the cafeteria? It looks like you could really use one,” Kyuhyun stated, seeing the bags under Chanyeol’s eyes.**

 

**“I think I’ll go do that,” Chanyeol agreed. “Would you like me to bring you your coffee again at noon today?”**

 

**“Yes, please. And could you also pick me up some lunch if it’s not too much of a problem? Maybe just a sandwich from the place two blocks away?” Kyuhyun asked, not knowing if Chanyeol would be bothered by his request, especially since he was running on such little energy already.**

 

**“Two creams and one sugar in your coffee?” the older asked to double check he remembered what Kyuhyun had said yesterday.**

 

**“Exactly,” Kyuhyun replied with a small smile.**

 

**“And what would you like for your sandwich?” Chanyeol asked next.**

 

**“Anything will work. I’m not too picky,” Kyuhyun explained with a few shakes of his head. “Just no pickles,” he added.**

 

**“Alright, I’ll remember to do that,” Chanyeol stated, giving Kyuhyun a thumbs up.**

 

**“Are you sure it’s no problem to do that for me?” the younger questioned. “I wouldn’t want to cause any problems for you by sending you out to do that…” he said in a semi guilty tone.**

 

**“It’s no problem at all,” Chanyeol reassured him while waving his hands dismissively. “I’m use to doing this kind of thing,” he added.**

 

**“Aahh...I see. So that’s how it is…” Kyuhyun said with a nod of his head, figuring Chanyeol was probably sent on many food and coffee runs from who he use to work for before.**

 

**“Work hard, Kyuhyun,” Chanyeol said before backing out of the room, leaving Kyuhyun all to himself.**

 

**First thing first, Kyuhyun began sorting through all of the notes Chanyeol had made for him. He made sure they were grouped together correctly, and that they were in numerical order within each pile, so it would be easier looking through them.**

 

**Once the papers were all sorted into their correct piles on top of their corresponding folders, Kyuhyun chose one of the folders and began looking through it while also looking at the notes.**

 

**It was noon before Kyuhyun knew it and Chanyeol was knocking on his door and entering with a bag holding his sandwich and his coffee.**

 

**“Here you go, Kyuhyun,” Chanyeol said as he placed his lunch down on a small space of open desk. “It looks like everything has exploded in here,” he said, wondering if everything was still organized or if it had all been jumbled together.**

 

**“I’ve just been really busy. That’s all,” Kyuhyun explained as he leaned back in his chair and sighed. “I’m just trying to familiarize myself with as much information as I can before looking at it in more depth,” he explained more with a tired expression on his face.**

 

**“Do you want me to reorganize anything for you?” Chanyeol offered while he nudged some papers so they were laying more on Kyuhyun’s desk and not looking like they could topple off at any moment.**

 

**“No…it’s alright. I’ve got everything under control. Thanks for the offer though,” Kyuhyun said with a smile. Even though everything looked like a complete mess, he had everything one hundred percent organized.**

 

**“No problem. I just want to make things as easy as possible for you,” Chanyeol replied, taking a step back from Kyuhyun’s desk. “I’ll let you take a break in peace then. Just let me know if you need anything.”**

 

**“Okay. I’ll be leaving earlier today so I’ll let you know what time that’ll be at,” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**Chanyeol nodded his head before quietly leaving the office.**

 

**Moving the papers and folders out of the way, Kyuhyun placed his coffee and sandwich in front of him. He was starving since he didn’t really have a big breakfast. Even though he had missed Ryeowook not being around in the morning to make him something, he was also kind of glad since he just wanted to think alone because he missed Siwon so much.**

 

**In the middle of eating his lunch, Kyuhyun heard his phone going off in his bag. He got excited that it might have been Siwon and was slightly upset when he pulled it out and saw that it was only Eunhyuk.**

 

**“What?” Kyuhyun answered in an unenthused voice as he leaned back in his chair.**

 

**_“Nice to talk to you too…”_ ** **Eunhyuk answered in just an unenthused voice as Kyuhyun had.** **_“I was thinking, do you want to go out drinking today after you get off work today? We haven’t seen each other since we’ve skyped while you were on your honeymoon.”_ **

 

**“Can you even call that seeing each other? It was through a computer,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**_“If you put it like that, then we haven’t seen each other since your wedding. That’s even more depressing considering we lived with each other in college and then the apartment,”_ ** **Eunhyuk pointed out.** **_“So what do you say to going out to drink? Are you up for it? Hm!?”_ **

 

**“I can’t…” Kyuhyun responded, feeling bad for turning his friend’s offer down like that.**

 

**_“Aww why not!? We could go out for one and then call it quits if you’re worried about having a hangover the next day!”_ ** **Eunhyuk stated, trying to think of a way to convince Kyuhyun to come along with him.**

 

**“It...it’s not that,” the younger stated. “Siwon’s gone on a business trip and I promised him that while he’s gone I would go straight home after work,” Kyuhyun explained, realizing it sounded a little childish when he said it outloud.**

 

**_“What did you do that for!?”_ ** **the blonde whined into the phone.** **_“I want to drink with my best friend!”_ **

 

**“Is Donghae busy or something that you’re asking me?” Kyuhyun asked, knowing Eunhyuk would be taking any opportunity he had to be having sex with Donghae instead.**

 

**_“He has some meeting tonight with another company, or something like that, so I have no one to hangout with,”_ ** **Eunhyuk explained in a saddened tone.**

 

**“So I’m your last resort?” the younger asked. “Some friend…”**

 

**_“You’re not my last resort!”_ ** **the older exclaimed.** **_“Like I said, we haven’t seen each other in a long time. So come on. Just come out for one drink!”_ ** **Eunhyuk begged.**

 

**Kyuhyun groaned and bit his bottom lip as he thought about it.**

 

**“If I do say yes, that means that some of Siwon’s bodyguards are going to have to come with, since they’re watching over me,” Kyuhyun explained, seeing if that would change Eunhyuk’s mind about going out.**

 

**_“You sound like a little kid who’s being babysat…”_ ** **Eunhyuk stated with a small sigh.** **_“But I don’t care if they have to come along. I just want to get you drinking a bit and catch up with everything.”_ **

 

**“Only one drink. Right? Then we call it quits?” Kyuhyun asked to get clarification.**

 

**_“One drink,”_ ** **Eunhyuk confirmed.** **_“So is it a deal? You’ll do it?”_ **

 

**“What time?” Kyuhyun asked, running his hand through his hair.**

 

**_“What time do you get off work?”_ ** **Eunhyuk asked in a much more excited voice now that he was going to get to go out tonight.**

 

**“Hmmm...I can get off around 4:00pm today,” Kyuhyun explained after thinking for a short period of time.**

 

**_“Great! I can come to your office and drop you off some more appropriate drinking clothes!”_ ** **Eunhyuk stated.**

 

**There was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and then the sound of Eunhyuk’s feet walking quickly. Kyuhyun cocked his head to the side about what his friend had just said to him as he now listened to the sound of hangers being slid around in a closet.**

 

**“What’s wrong with wearing what I have on now?” Kyuhyun questioned, looking down at his dress shirt, dress pants, and polished shoes.**

 

**_“I’m betting it’s not fun enough!”_ ** **Eunhyuk quickly answered.** **_“I’m betting you have on some boring work clothes right now that look all professional...bleh! You have to look fun when you go out drinking!”_ ** **the blonde exclaimed.** **_“But I’ll let you get back to work now. I’ll see you at 4:00pm! I have to pick some good clothes out for you right now!”_ **

 

**“Bye, Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun said with a small laugh, wondering what his friend was going to pick out for him.**

 

**_“Bye!”_ ** **the blonde replied before quickly ending the call.**

 

**The line went dead as Eunhyuk hung up on the other end. Kyuhyun placed his phone down and bit his lip a bit. He knew he had just done something he wasn’t suppose to, but he figured that nothing bad would happen if he went out for one drink. It was just one...so it would be harmless...right? If Hankyung and Changmin were with him, he figured he’d be even safer anyways.**

 

**At least now that the phone call had ended he could start eating his lunch. He quickly unwrapped his sandwich and opened it up to see what Chanyeol had chosen for him. Licking his lips at the delicious food in front of him, he closed the sandwich back up and brought it up to his mouth.**

 

**Just as Kyuhyun was about to take a bite of his sandwich, he heard a notification for a new e-mail. Kyuhyun quickly took a bite of his sandwich before clicking to open his e-mail. When he did, he couldn’t help but smile. It was from Siwon.**

 

**From: Choi Siwon**

**Subject: Still Missing You**

**Date: 14 August 2013**

**To: Choi Kyuhyun**

 

**Choi Kyuhyun,**

**I still miss you a lot. I’m on a break now from the meeting...thank, God. The people here are very difficult to deal with. I think they are giving me a headache and grey hair. You should do something to fix it when I get home. I need someone young and energetic to revive me after all of this.**

**Are you staying safe?**

 

**Choi Siwon**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From: Choi Kyuhyun**

**Subject: Safe…**

**Date: 14 August 2013**

**To: Choi Siwon**

 

**Choi Siwon,**

**I would be more than glad to make it up to you somehow! After all, I’m looking forward to your return.**

**And I am staying safe-ish...Eunhyuk asked me to go out drinking with him tonight. We’re only going to have one drink and then he’ll go home and so will I. Before you say how I shouldn’t be going out alone with someone right now, Hankyung and Changmin will be with us as well so we’ll be fine.**

 

**Choi Kyuhyun**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From: Choi Siwon**

**Subject: Straight Home**

**Date: 14 August 2013**

**To: Choi Kyuhyun**

 

**Choi Kyuhyun,**

**I told you to go straight home and I meant it. You even promised me multiple times that you’d go straight home. Do your promises mean nothing? Should I not trust you when you promise me something now?**

**No going out for drinks, even if it is just one and even if Hankyung and Changmin will be there with you. Promise me that you’ll go straight home tonight, Kyuhyun. Cancel things with Eunhyuk. You can go out another time when things are back to normal.**

 

**Choi Siwon**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From: Choi Kyuhyun**

**Subject: Not Fair**

**Date: 14 August 2013**

**To: Choi Siwon**

 

**Choi Siwon,**

**Of course I meant when I said when I promised you I’d go straight home. But I was thinking that was more for a situation of co-workers wanted to go out...or if I had the urge to go out alone.**

**Please just let me do this one small thing. I didn’t think it would be this big of a problem. It’s not like I’m going somewhere far, with strangers, or alone. It’s just one drink! Plus I haven’t caught up with Eunhyuk in a long time and I don’t know when I’ll be able to see him again now that I’m working so much! You have to understand that I want to hangout with him too! He’s my best friend!**

 

**Choi Kyuhyun**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From: Choi Siwon**

**Subject: Drinks At Home**

**Date: 14 August 2013**

**To: Choi Kyuhyun**

 

**Choi Kyuhyun,**

**If you really want to drink with him tonight we have plenty of drinks back at home that you could have. There’s enough wine to keep anyone happy and over twelve types of beer for you to choose from. There’s no need for you to go out tonight and drink if it can be avoided. Which it can be. Go straight home after work. I’m doing this for you. Please.**

 

**Choi Siwon**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From: Choi Kyuhyun**

**Subject: Stubborn**

**Date: 14 August 2013**

**To: Choi Siwon**

 

**Choi Siwon,**

**Stubborn, old man.**

 

**Choi Kyuhyun**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From: Choi Siwon**

**Subject: Because I Love You**

**Date: 14 August 2013**

**To: Choi Kyuhyun**

 

**Choi Kyuhyun,**

**You know I’m just doing this because I love you and want you safe, Kyuhyun. Just go home and have a drink if you want. That’s all I’m asking, it’s not hard to do.**

**I’m running out of time on my break so I need to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t be mad over this little, pointless argument. I love you very much.**

 

**Choi Siwon**

 

**Kyuhyun looked at the last e-mail from Siwon and smiled a little bit. He had never ended up promising that he would go home to Siwon, so that didn’t mean he necessarily had to.**

 

**“It won’t be a problem if he doesn’t find out…” Kyuhyun told himself while he tapped his fingers against his desk and bit the inside of his cheek nervously.**

 

**Kyuhyun knew he could end up getting in huge trouble for breaking his original promise to Siwon, but he had already made plans with Eunhyuk and he wasn’t about to change them. Bodyguards were going to be with them, and it wasn’t going to be a long night, so what was the harm?**

 

**That’s when Kyuhyun remembered he had to let Chanyeol know when he was going to be leaving today. After sending a quick message to Chanyeol, Kyuhyun went back to work while he finished his lunch.**

 

**The rest of the day went by quickly and at 3:45pm Chanyeol came into Kyuhyun’s office to go over if he needed to do anything for him that night. Kyuhyun couldn’t have been more glad for Chanyeol’s offer to help him, it made him feel less stressed about his work. But, after Chanyeol had stayed up so late last night without being asked, Kyuhyun told him to catch up on sleep and to spend time with his boyfriend. Work could wait when it came to dealing with your health.**

 

**It was 4:00pm when Kyuhyun and Chanyeol finished going over things and suddenly Eunhyuk came bursting into the office followed by Changmin. The door slammed open and bounced off from the wall, only stopping from slamming closed when Changmin caught it.**

 

**“Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun said as he watched his friend walk in more. “How did you find my office?”**

 

**“Kyuhyun!” Eunhyuk exclaimed, running up to his friend and giving him a quick hug. “I just asked the people on the first floor and they instructed me,” he stated with a large smile on his face. “This place is so huge I bet you could easily get lost...although you probably already know that.”**

 

**“Hello?” Chanyeol asked, confused about the whole situation that was unfolding in front of him.**

 

**“What is going on?” Changmin asked, pointing his finger at Eunhyuk. “Who is this?”**

 

**“Oh right. Changmin, you never met Eunhyuk before,” Kyuhyun said as he stood up from behind his desk. “Eunhyuk’s my best friend.”**

 

**Changmin looked over at Eunhyuk and raised his eyebrows. Eunhyuk looked back at him and smiled before turning his attention back to Kyuhyun.**

 

**“I’ll just…be going now…” Chanyeol said, pointing to the door and walking slowly towards it.**

 

**“See you tomorrow, Chanyeol,” Kyuhyun called after the man before the door closed behind him.**

 

**“So why’s he here?” Changmin asked, pointing to Eunhyuk again and raising an eyebrow. “I wasn’t informed that someone else would be coming to visit you,” he explained, wondering if he had missed something.**

 

**“Ohh…umm well…” Kyuhyun cut himself off, wondering how he was going to tell Changmin about the change of plans.**

 

**“We’re going to go out for a drink!” Eunhyuk exclaimed happily while pumping his fist excitedly into the air.**

 

**Eunhyuk looked over to Kyuhyun and saw him sending him a death glare for blurting it out like that. Then Kyuhyun looked over towards Changmin, who was giving him a look that said “Siwon-won’t-be-okay-with-this-and-you-know-it.”**

 

**“It’s just going to be for one drink,” Kyuhyun explained, innocently holding up one finger. “And you and Hankyung will be there too since you’re going to follow us probably.”**

 

**“This isn’t alright,” Changmin stated with a shake of his head. “I know that we’ve gotten close to each other and everything, Kyuhyun, but I cannot let you do this.”**

 

**“Oh ease up, Changmin,” Kyuhyun stated as we walked out from behind his desk and took a bag from his hands that had his clothes in it. “Can you two leave so I can change quickly?”**

 

**Changmin looked from Kyuhyun to Eunhyuk and then back to Kyuhyun before drooping his shoulders and leaving. Eunhyuk gave Kyuhyun two thumbs up before he followed after Changmin and closed the door behind him.**

 

**Kyuhyun began changing as soon as the door closed and slid into the clothes Eunhyuk had brought for him. He had to give Eunhyuk props for choosing good clothes all of the time. He had picked him out a tight pair of black jeans, a blue, semi-tight shirt, and his most comfortable pair of gym shoes he had ever worn in his entire life. To his surprise, he also found a bottle of styling gel at the bottom of the bag, which he used a little of to make his hair look better. After running hands through his hair a couple of times to style it as best as he could, he opened the door and exited his office.**

 

**“I already called Hankyung so he should be here shortly,” Changmin explained in a not so pleased voice as soon as Kyuhyun opened the door.**

 

**“You can go ahead down, we’ll be down shortly,” Kyuhyun stated.**

 

**“I should really wait for you,” Changmin stated.**

 

**“Then at least go wait by the elevator. I don’t need to be watched this closely,” the younger said as he rolled his eyes a little and smiled, knowing Changmin was only trying to do his job to the best of his abilities.**

 

**Changmin gave Kyuhyun a weary glance but nodded his head. He was suppose to do what the younger asked him to, after all. With a small bow, Changmin walked away, peering back over his shoulder as he went. Once Changmin was far enough away so he couldn’t hear anything, Kyuhyun leaned in close to Eunhyuk to say something. Before he could get anything out, however, the blonde started talking.**

 

**“Woooooow! I did a great job picking out those clothes for you!” Eunhyuk exclaimed, pulling at Kyuhyun’s shirt a little and giving him a pat on the chest. “Am I good or am I good!?”**

 

**“You’re good, you’re good,” Kyuhyun said while smacking Eunhyuk’s hand away with an uneasy look on his face.**

 

**“If we’re going out drinking, why do you look like a soaked cat?” the blonde asked, seeing the way his friends shoulders hung lower than usual.**

 

**“Siwon said he wanted us to drink at home and not go out,” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“Are you actually going to do what he said?” Eunhyuk asked, crossing his arms over his chest.**

 

**“You think I put on these clothes so I could go straight home?” Kyuhyun asked. “Let’s go get a drink.”**

 

**“You had me fooled by looking all sad like that!” Eunhyuk scolded, slapping Kyuhyun on the arm.**

 

**Eunhyuk then grabbed Kyuhyun and pulled him towards the elevators as they laughed. Kyuhyun had completely forgotten that he was suppose to act professional while he was in the office, but that didn’t matter to him right now.**

 

**Changmin held the elevator door open for them, having called for it when he saw the two of them heading over. Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk quickly got in and Changmin pressed the first floor button and stood slightly in front of Kyuhyun, acting as a shield.**

 

**“Did you drive your car here or take a taxi?” Kyuhyun asked Eunhyuk when they were in the elevator.**

 

**Changmin turned his head slightly when he heard them start to talk about going out for drinks. He knew Hankyung wasn’t going to be a fan of this idea they had.**

 

**“I figured since I’m going to be drinking that I should take a taxi,” the blonde explained. “You know...shouldn’t drink and drive unless I want to end up dead,” he said while drawing a line across his throat with his thumb and sticking his tongue out.**

 

**“Well we can always give you a ride home once we’re done drinking,” Kyuhyun offered.**

 

**“Don’t go out of your way for me. Donghae gave me some money to use today to apologize for not being free this evening,” Eunhyuk stated as he patted his pocket and let out a small, evil laugh.**

 

**“Alright, have it your way,” Kyuhyun said, shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**When the elevator doors opened, Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk got out first and headed towards the car that was already waiting for them. Once they were outside, Kyuhyun saw the confused look on Hankyung’s face as he looked at both of them. Hankyung was most likely confused at Kyuhyun’s change of clothes and why Eunhyuk was there with him.**

 

**Once Kyuhyun was standing closer Hankyung, he explained what they were planning on doing. The entire time, Hankyung had the most disapproving look on his face.**

 

**“I don’t think I can let you do this,” Hankyung stated while shaking his head once Kyuhyun had finished explaining his and Eunhyuk’s plan for the night. “No, scratch that. I** **_know_ ** **I cannot let you do this.”**

 

**“That’s what I said too,” Changmin added.**

 

**“Going out for one drink isn’t going to be a life or death situation for me,” Kyuhyun said as he slid into the car and motioned for Eunhyuk to follow him.**

 

**Eunhyuk nodded at Hankyung and Changmin before getting in the car with Kyuhyun and buckling himself in. The car door was closed behind Eunhyuk as Hankyung and Changmin then got into the car.**

 

**“Just take us to the closest bar,” Kyuhyun stated. “You two can come in too and watch over us if you really have to, but we want to grab a drink.”**

 

**“I could take you home right now and you’d have no say in it,” Hankyung stated as he put the key into the ignition and looked at Kyuhyun through the rearview mirror.**

 

**“Hankyung, please…” Kyuhyun begged, bouncing in his seat slightly. “I can always get out and walk,” he then threatened, changing his tone of voice and glare in his eyes. “Imagine what Siwon would think if I told him that you let me walk around with Eunhyuk and no one else. Ohh...I’m sure that would get your heads on the chopping block.”**

 

**“We could grab you and put you back in the car,” Hankyung pointed out.**

 

**“Ohh! Then that would really give me something to tell Siwon!” the younger exclaimed. “I can tell him how you used violence on me! Just imagine the look on his face if I were to tell him that. Hmm...I wonder how long you’d have to live after that…” he said while he pondered over it.**

 

**Hankyung and Changmin looked at each other and cringed a little. They both knew they would be in huge trouble if any of that happened with Kyuhyun.**

 

**“You get one drink and that’s it,” Hankyung stated.**

 

**Kyuhyun turned to face Eunhyuk and they smiled at each other and gave each other a high-five in victory. Even though Kyuhyun hadn’t known or been married for Siwon for a long time, he knew how to work his way with the bodyguards by now.**

 

**Hankyung drove them all to the nearest bar, one they were all familiar with, and parked the car in the closest spot he could find so it would take them less time to leave. As soon as the car was stopped, Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk were out of the car and heading into the bar.**

 

**“Are you going to call Siwon and tell him?” Hankyung asked as he and Changmin sat in the car just a little longer to give Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk some space.**

 

**“If they have more than one drink I’ll call him,” Changmin stated. “I don’t care if they want to get food, but Mr. Choi Kyuhyun drinking too much when he is out is a bad thing I’ve heard.”**

 

**“It really is,” Hankyung agreed with a heavy sigh.**

 

**“And even if I’m suppose to be more friendly with him...I can’t let anything happen to him at the same time and need to take appropriate action when the time calls for it,” Changmin explained while unbuckling his seatbelt.**

 

**“You’re taking this very seriously. That’s good,” Hankyung said with a nod of approval. “Now come on, let’s get going in too so they don’t try to ditch us or anything.”**

 

**Hankyung and Changmin headed into the bar as well and instantly spotted Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk who were already sitting down. Each of them had a beer in their hand and were talking and laughing.**

 

**Eunhyuk leaned over closer to Kyuhyun and whispered, “Are they just going to sit there and stare at us the entire time?”**

 

**“Probably. Siwon wants them to watch over me while he’s gone and they take their jobs very seriously,” Kyuhyun explained before taking another sip of his beer.**

 

**Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk sat there and talked for an hour before they began to get hungry. Kyuhyun ordered them some food, saying that he would pay for everything tonight as his treat. He did have the money after all. Siwon made sure of that.**

 

**Two hours had passed and they were still sitting at the bar talking and catching up with each other. Hankyung and Changmin were still watching them closely, along with the people that passed them, to make sure nothing was going to happen.**

 

**All of the sudden, Changmin’s phone began ringing. Quickly shoving his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his phone to see it was Siwon who was calling him. Wasting no more time, he answered the call.**

 

**“Yes, Sir?” Changmin answered.**

 

**_“Is Kyuhyun still at work? I haven’t heard from him if he got home alright or anything and I wanted to make sure he’s doing alright,”_ ** **Siwon said right away.**

 

**“Sir, he-”**

 

**_“Wait…”_ ** **Siwon said, cutting Changmin off,** **_“...what’s that sound? Is that music?”_ ** **he asked in a shocked voice.**

 

**“Yes, Sir,” Changmin answered, cringing a bit, cursing himself for not running outside to answer the call or something.**

 

**_“Did you let him go out!?”_ ** **Siwon shouted into the phone.** **_“I told him, you, and Hankyung that he was to go straight home after work! How did you not get that through your thick heads! Even if he wanted to go out you should have stopped him!”_ **

 

**“We’re sorry, Sir,” Changmin apologized as he bowed his head down.**

 

**Changmin looked over at Hankyung and could tell that the man knew that content of the conversation without even having to hear it. This was not going to end well for either of them. In reality, they had been in a lose-lose situation ever since Eunhyuk had arrived at SM Entertainment. Let Kyuhyun go out and get in trouble, or refuse to take them out and have to deal with whatever stunt they decided to pull to try and get their way.**

 

**_“You and Hankyung are in huge trouble when I get back from my business trip,”_ ** **Siwon stated.** **_“How long has he been at the bar?”_ **

 

**“About...two hours now…” Changmin admitted shamefully.**

 

**_“And you think that’s alright!?”_ ** **Siwon asked in a sharp tone, making Changmin temporarily pull the phone away from his ear so he wouldn’t go deaf.**

 

**“I’m sorry, Sir. We will be leaving shortly,” Changmin said, allowing his head to fall forward.**

 

**Their conversation went on for a little while longer before Changmin finally put his phone back into his pocket. He had heard that Siwon could have quite a temper, but he never expected to feel so frightened by the man over the phone.**

 

**When Changmin shoved his phone back into his pocket, he leaned back in his seat. He then looked over at Hankyung, who was also leaning back in his seat with a bit of color drained from his face. The two of them sighed before turning their attention back towards Kyuhyun.**

 

**“So, I’ve heard this story about you getting your old boss fired,” Eunhyuk said as he chugged back the last of his beer and smacked his lips together in satisfaction.**

 

**“How do you know about that?” Kyuhyun asked while he swirled his beer around in the bottle.**

 

**“Siwon must have brought it up to Donghae because he told me one night when we were laying in bed together and asked if you had told me anything more about it,” the blonde explained. “He also said that something was found on Yoochun’s computer. I tried to ask him about the details, but he couldn’t give me any.”**

 

**“Something was found on Yoochun’s computer? The one I use?” Kyuhyun asked, pointing a finger at himself and putting his beer down.**

 

**“I guess the computers were switched out when you began working in the office,” Eunhyuk explained. “That’s what Donghae said. After all, if something was found...I guess they wouldn’t want to risk you finding out about it...”**

 

**“Am I really the last one to know about this?” Kyuhyun asked. “I bet Hankyung and Changmin even know about all this…” he groaned in annoyance.**

 

**“I’m just going off of what Donghae has told me,” Eunhyuk said as he raised his hands up in a non-defensive manner.**

 

**“How’s Donghae anyways?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to get away from the topic of himself, Siwon, or Yoochun.**

 

**“He’s doing really good. Business is going well for him. Only…he says that there has been tighter security on him lately. Kind of like what you have,” Eunhyuk stated.**

 

**“Well security is just tighter on me because Siwon is gone right now,” Kyuhyun explained. “Once he comes back, it’ll go back to normal. It’s probably just a coincidence that Donghae has tighter security on him too.”**

 

**“Yeah, probably,” Eunhyuk smiled, thinking that Kyuhyun was probably right. “But he also says that Leeteuk has been complaining about tightened security as well…”**

 

**“Why would Leeteuk have tightened security?” Kyuhyun questioned, leaning his elbows on the table and cocking his head to the side slightly.**

 

**“That’s what I’m saying. I think something is going on that none of us know about,” Eunhyuk stated.**

 

**“I can ask Siwon about that later, since he is probably the one causing the tightened security,” Kyuhyun explained. “Is anything else going on with Donghae?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“Are you just trying to avoid the topic of you and Siwon right now?” the blonde asked.**

 

**“Maybe…” Kyuhyun replied, leaning back and averting his eyes from his friend.**

 

**“Hmm…I guess it doesn’t matter to me since I love talking about Donghae!” Eunhyuk squealed out. “Oh, I heard that you and Siwon met with one of Donghae’s ex’s.”**

 

**“What…who!?” Kyuhyun asked, snapping his head back up, trying to think of everyone he had met recently and if they had mentioned Donghae at all.**

 

**“Umm…I think his name is...Lu...something...Luhan I think, maybe? I overheard Donghae on the phone with Siwon,” Eunhyuk stated.**

 

**The two of them sat in silence, Kyuhyun with his mouth hanging open. As they sat there, a waitress came around and placed two more beers on the table in front of them. Eunhyuk immediately took one and chugged half of it. Kyuhyun wanted to point out that they were only planning on having one, but let it slip.**

 

**“I overheard Donghae saying that Luhan can be really clingy,” Eunhyuk said, breaking the silence.**

 

**“Yeah, he was clinging to Siwon quite a bit in the beginning. I had to tell him to back off,” Kyuhyun said with a smile as he remembered that moment.**

 

**“I guess Luhan is just working his way up the ladder,” Eunhyuk scoffed.**

 

**“Well…off the topic of your boyfriend’s ex before you kill someone…does Donghae like guns?” Kyuhyun asked, completely changing the topic.**

 

**“No, he doesn’t. Where did that random question come from though?” Eunhyuk asked before taking another sip of his beer.**

 

**“Siwon said that he doesn’t like them so I was wondering if Donghae felt the same way,” the younger explained.**

 

**“It’s probably just the upbringing that they had with Leeteuk and Kangin,” Eunhyuk stated before he chugged down the last half of his second beer.**

 

**“Kangin wants Siwon and me to get a prenup…” Kyuhyun suddenly stated, changing the topic once again.**

 

**“Wow…talk about a topic change…” Eunhyuk sighed out. “But then again…they are just watching out for Siwon since you are** **_such_ ** **a golddigger. You have it written** **_aaallll_ ** **over your forehead!”**

 

**Eunhyuk looked over at Kyuhyun, who had a serious face on. They continued looking at each other before they ended up bursting out with laughter.**

 

**“But in all seriousness…if I were Kangin, I would want to do that if you and Siwon ever decided to adopt,” Eunhyuk said.**

 

**“A-adopt!? Where is this coming from!?” Kyuhyun screeched out in shock slamming his hands on the table, almost causing his beer to fall over.**

 

**Eunhyuk steadied the beer on the table and shrugged his shoulders. The blonde then watched as Kyuhyun stood up from the table.**

 

**“Going somewhere?” Eunhyuk asked when he saw the distressed look on his friends face, and how he was looking around everywhere in a frantic manner.**

 

**“I...I need to use the bathroom!” the younger stated before walking away.**

 

**Kyuhyun didn’t really have to use the bathroom, but he needed some time to collect himself. Eunhyuk had just brought up adoption, something he had never seriously thought about before. Did Siwon even want to adopt? He wasn’t sure after the first time he had lightly brought up the idea. Should he try bringing it up again and see if Siwon has a different reaction to it this time around?**

 

**Shaking his head, Kyuhyun got rid of the idea and decided to worry about it later. There were enough things happening right now that he didn’t want to add another to the list.**

 

**Once in the bathroom, Kyuhyun splashed some water over his face. When he brought his head up, he saw Hankyung standing behind him. Kyuhyun jumped a bit in surprise before turning around to face the man with water dripping down his face.**

 

**“We should get going soon,” Hankyung stated. “Siwon isn’t happy that you’re here.”**

 

**“How does he even know!?” Kyuhyun asked as he reached over and grabbed some paper towels to dry his face off with.**

 

**“He called Changmin and figured it out himself,” Hankyung explained.**

 

**“I want to stay a bit longer and talk with Eunhyuk more. I’m not even drunk so don’t worry,” Kyuhyun explained as he pushed past Hankyung. “We’ll come to you when we’re ready to leave.”**

 

**Hankyung declined his head as he allowed Kyuhyun to walk out without saying anything else to him.**

 

**_He can be just as stubborn as Siwon,_ ** **Hankyung said to himself before walking back out as well.**

 

**When Kyuhyun returned to the table, he saw that Eunhyuk had started drinking the second beer that had originally been brought to the table for him. He wasn’t far into it, however, so Kyuhyun wasn’t really bothered by it.**

 

**When Kyuhyun returned to the table, they went back to talking and spent another hour together. Another beer had been brought for Kyuhyun, which he took small sips from. Eunhyuk had finished off another whole beer, which he had mixed with an entire bottle of soju, making his total four bottles of alcohol, during that time.**

 

**When the blonde had finished off his beer and soju, Kyuhyun was beginning to think that it was about time they should get going.**

 

**Kyuhyun finished his second beer in the next couple of minutes and told Eunhyuk that they needed to get heading out. Eunhyuk attempted to stand, but stumbled a little so Kyuhyun had to help him stand.**

 

**“Do you still want to take a cab?” the younger asked.**

 

**“A cab will be fine,” Eunhyuk slurred out.**

 

**“Aish…I’m usually the one to get drunk. I guess we flip-flopped roles tonight. Hm?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**Eunhyuk nodded his head before saying, “I haven’t had much to eat today besides for what we ordered, because I’ve either been sleeping or talking to you so...that doesn’t help.”**

 

**“If that’s the case then you shouldn’t have drank so much. Especially the entire bottle of soju,” Kyuhyun stated.**

 

**“But...it tasted good!” Eunhyuk exclaimed. “How could I not!?”**

 

**“Because we said we were only going to have one drink tonight,” the younger reminded him.**

 

**“And you had two! You liar!” the blonde stated jabbing a finger towards Kyuhyun while stumbling a little in Kyuhyun’s grasp.**

 

**“And you had three beers and a bottle of soju...you broke our rule more so than I did. Plus I’m not staggering on my feet like some sort of baby deer,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**“Aaawww! A baby deer! That sounds so cute! Can we go find one!?” Eunhyuk asked, grabbing onto the front of Kyuhyun’s shirt.**

 

**“Maybe another time…” Kyuhyun stated while prying Eunhyuk’s hands off of him.**

 

**Kyuhyun shook his head at Eunhyuk before helping him over to Hankyung and Changmin, who were still watching them.**

 

**“We can head back now,” Kyuhyun stated when they were close enough to be heard. “I just want to stay and make sure Eunhyuk gets in a cab alright.”**

 

**“A cab? Is the cab going to take me to the baby deer!?” Eunhyuk asked in an excited voice.**

 

**“Baby deer?” Hankyung asked, giving Kyuhyun a confused look.**

 

**“Don’t ask…” the younger said with a couple shakes of his head. “Eunhyuk, you’re not going to see a baby deer. You’re going home to see Donghae,” he then told his friend, who was still staggering on his feet quite a bit.**

 

**“Oh! My fishy! My fishy with a big di-”**

 

**“OKAY! Let’s get going!” Kyuhyun stated after he slapped his hand over Eunhyuk’s mouth to stop him from embarrassing himself in his drunken state.**

 

**They all walked out of the bar and waited until Eunhyuk got in a cab before they headed back to the car as well. As soon as Kyuhyun helped Eunhyuk into the cab, he told the cab driver the address so his friend would actually get home. Once he did that, however, he couldn’t help but feel homesick. He missed the apartment and getting to do fun things with Eunhyuk all of the time. Sometimes he felt like he needed a little break to do fun things with him, even though he knew he loved Siwon’s company.**

 

**Once Kyuhyun was seated in the car and heading back, he checked his phone to see multiple phone calls from Siwon along with a ton of angry texts. Clearly Hankyung hadn’t been lying when he said Siwon had called Changmin. All Kyuhyun could think of doing was sending one quick text back.**

 

**PLEASE DON’T BE MAD AT ME! I promise I didn’t get drunk anyways and I was responsible!**

**-Kyu**

 

**Kyuhyun saw the time on his phone said that it was 8:05pm. Sure, he had stayed out longer than he had intended, and had one more drink than he said he would, but he had found out some new information from Eunhyuk and got to have a great relaxing time as well.**

 

**Soon they were pulling into the parking garage and Hankyung was turning the engine off. The car ride had remained silent the entire time, so Kyuhyun saw no reason to say anything right now either.**

 

**Hankyung then dismissed Changmin and followed Kyuhyun into the elevator to go up with him. It continued to be quiet between the two of them and Kyuhyun could tell that Hankyung was not exactly happy with him at the moment. Not only had he gotten himself in trouble, but he was betting that his actions had gotten Hankyung and Changmin in trouble as well.**

 

**_Siwon’s not going to be a happy man when he returns,_ ** **Kyuhyun said to himself as the elevator continued its ascent.**

 

**The doors to the elevator slowly began opening once it came to a halt at their floor. Kyuhyun was about to step out when he saw things were toppled over. The table in the living room, along with the couch, were pushed out of place. The dining table was laying on its side, things in the kitchen were pulled out of draws and cabinets, and some things laid broken on the floor. This was only what Kyuhyun saw at first glance, which made him scared about what else the rest of the place looked like right now.**

 

**Hankyung immediately pulled Kyuhyun behind him and guided him back into the elevator. Kyuhyun pressed his back up against the back wall of the elevator and stood stone still, scared to move right now.**

 

**“Wait here. Don’t even** **_think_ ** **about coming out until I come and get you,” Hankyung stated in such a serious tone that he could have been mistaken for Siwon.**

 

**Kyuhyun nodded his head and watched as Hankyung pulled a gun out and positioned it, ready to shoot if he had to. While he was standing there, Kyuhyun felt his heart rate increase and could feel himself shaking slightly. What the hell had he just come back to?**

 

**Hankyung then disappeared from Kyuhyun’s line of vision and suddenly the younger heard someone shout, “Code blue!”**

 

**Still standing in the elevator, Kyuhyun worried that something might have happened to Hankyung. His body was telling him to run and go check, but he had to remember that Hankyung had told him to stay where he was.**

 

**Kyuhyun was only able to breathe again when he saw Hankyung walking back over to him while putting his gun away. Hankyung motioned for Kyuhyun to follow him and the younger did. He had no idea what had gone on and didn’t want to be left alone again until he knew.**

 

**Hankyung lead Kyuhyun through the house and down the hallway. Kyuhyun could see one of Siwon’s other bodyguards standing there with his gun out. There was someone else at his feet but Kyuhyun couldn’t who the person was. Kyuhyun felt his heart drop as he worried about who it was and what possible reason there could be for them to be laying on the floor like that.**

 

**It wasn’t until Kyuhyun was closer that he could see the face of the person. Only until Kyuhyun was two feet away, that he could tell who it was.**

 

**Kyuhyun’s mouth dropped open as he took a couple steps back, his legs shaking. It was so shocking that he needed to lean back against a wall to support himself. He could not believe who was lying on the floor by the bodyguard’s feet.**


	17. Chapter 17

Kyuhyun closed his mouth and took a couple small steps towards the body on the floor again. There was no mistaking it.

 

The man was Park Yoochun.

 

“He’s not…you know…dead. Right?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“No, of course not,” the bodyguard answered. “He’s only unconscious for now.” He then turned to Hankyung and filled him in. “Everyone else who was here is currently working hard and doing full perimeter checks of the building and the surrounding blocks in case he was working with anyone.”

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ryeowook appeared looking a bit panicked at the sight before him. Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook and didn’t realize how relieved how was to see the man before he went over to hug him. Ryeowook hugged Kyuhyun back and rubbed the back of his head to calm him.

 

Neither of them were sure who was more scared at the moment. They each had their own reasons to be uneasy right now.

 

“Were you here while he was?” Kyuhyun asked in a worried voice when they finally pulled apart from their hug.

 

“Yes, but I was in the safe room so I was fine,” Ryeowook stated with a heavy sigh.

 

“A safe room?” the younger asked. “We have a safe room here?” he questioned.

 

“Yes, we do,” the older confirmed with a slight nod of his head. “There are monitors in the room, so I was just watching them until I saw it was safe to come back out,” Ryeowook explained.

 

“Monitors? But that means that there’s security cameras around,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Yes, there are. They’re everywhere,” Ryeowook stated. “But as for you,” he said while turning to face the bodyguard who had Yoochun at his feet. “We need to get you taken care of. It looks like he really punched you hard in the face and you have a good sized cut by your eye.”

 

The bodyguard only nodded his head and went along with Ryeowook. They all knew it was pointless to fight against the man when it came to injuries.

 

“I…I should call Siwon and let him know what’s happened,” Kyuhyun stated as he frantically dug around in his bag and pulled out his phone.

 

“While you do that I’ll call the police and get him tied up so if he does wake up he can’t go anywhere,” Hankyung stated.

 

Kyuhyun looked back over at the unconscious Yoochun before walking away and selecting Siwon’s number in his phone. The phone continued ringing as Kyuhyun paced around the living room, waiting for Siwon to answer. He was biting on his knuckles nervously, leaving teeth indentations because he was biting so hard.

 

Finally the phone went to voicemail and Kyuhyun cursed to himself. He wasn’t sure if Siwon was actually busy with something business related this late, or if he was just ignoring him because he was angry about him going out when he said he wouldn’t. Regardless of the actual reasoning behind it, Kyuhyun decided he needed to leave a message. Siwon had to know about this from him so he could be assured he was alright.

 

When there was a loud beep in his ear, signalling he could leave the voicemail, Kyuhyun took a deep breath before beginning.

 

“Just to let you know...right now is a _real_ crappy time for you to choose to not answer my call,” Kyuhyun said in a shaking voice, cursing himself for not being able to keep himself together. “When I got back home…the place was a mess. Hankyung came up with me and he went to investigate while I waited in the elevator. When it was safe, he came and got me, and I saw Yoochun unconscious on the floor by one of your other bodyguard’s feet.” Kyuhyun paused a little to try and catch his breath. He was explaining things so quickly, he wondered if Siwon was even going to be able to understand him when he listened to the message. “The important thing is that no one was seriously injured. It looks like one of your bodyguards took a blow or two to the face, but that’s it.” Kyuhyun took another small pause as he stopped pacing back and forth. “Call me back when you get this or message me or...something…please…” Kyuhyun ended the call there and shoved his phone into his pocket before going back to check on Hankyung.

 

Hankyung was just ending his call with the police when he turned towards Kyuhyun.

 

“What did they say?” Kyuhyun asked in a small voice as he stared up at Hankyung.

 

“Two officers are being sent over here to look around and to ask some questions,” Hankyung explained with a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair quickly. “I’m going to do a quick search of Yoochun, but then would you mind helping me tie him up?”

 

“Ohh…sure…” the younger replied with an uncertain expression on his face.

 

“I’m sorry to ask you to do this,” Hankyung replied. “It’s just the easiest with everyone else running around and doing things,” he explained with a guilty look on his face. “I don’t know how quickly someone would be able to get here, and I don’t want to risk the chance of Yoochun waking up suddenly and being able to move around freely.”

 

“No...no it’s fine…” Kyuhyun stated while he tried to stop fidgeting with his hands. “I think it’ll feel nice to get to tie him up after everything he’s put us through,” the younger admitted.

 

Kyuhyun then watched as Hankyung quickly searched Yoochun for anything else he might be carrying. What Hankyung began pulling out of Yoochun’s pockets worried the younger.

 

Yoochun had been laying on top of a gun he had been carrying, and there was a taser in his back pocket. Those two things alone were enough to make Kyuhyun take a couple of steps back out of fright. Hankyung also pulled out zipties and some duct tape from his other pockets and inside of a jacket the man was wearing.

 

Once Hankyung was sure that everything Yoochun was carrying with him was away from him, he quickly disappeared and came back with some rope. While Hankyung had disappeared, Kyuhyun had shuffled forward a little to look at Yoochun more. At least it looked like the bodyguard had gotten a punch or two to his face, based off the large bruise on the side of his head.

 

“Here, take this,” Hankyung said when he came back to find Kyuhyun staring at Yoochun.

 

Kyuhyun looked up at the man, then glanced down at Yoochun, and back up at Hankyung before nodding his head

 

Handing some rope to Kyuhyun, Hankyung then instructed the younger to tie Yoochun’s ankles together. Kyuhyun had watched Siwon bind him multiple times now and had no problem making a tight, secure knot. While he worked on doing that, Hankyung worked on binding Yoochun’s hands behind his back. They then worked together to bind Yoochun’s arms to his body to make him even less mobile. During no point in tying the man up were either of them gentle with him. If he got some rope burns, that would be the least of his concern.

 

“Good job,” Hankyung praised as he let out a sigh and looked down at Yoochun.

 

“You too,” Kyuhyun replied. “Ummm...what do we do now?”

 

“We wait for the police to get here and see if Yoochun wakes up before then,” Hankyung explained. “Help me carry him to the living room?”

 

“Alright,” Kyuhyun said, wondering when Yoochun was going to wake up.

 

Kyuhyun grabbed Yoochun’s feet and Hankyung grabbed the man’s upper half, and they worked on resting him against the wall across from the couch in the living room. Hankyung had done most of the lifting, so Kyuhyun found moving the unconscious man quite easy.

 

The two of them then sat down on the couch and watched Yoochun, in case he ended up waking up before the police got there. Kyuhyun was also glad to be sitting down because his legs were shaking quite a bit. Even though Yoochun was unconscious right now, it scared him that the man had even been able to make it into here in the first place.

 

While they were sitting there, Ryeowook and the bodyguard who had knocked Yoochun out came into the living room.

 

“Are you alright?” Hankyung asked the bodyguard.

 

“I’m fine. He hit me a couple of times, but that’s all. I did a lot more damage to him,” the bodyguard explained. “Sorry Mr. Choi Kyuhyun about messing up the living room and kitchen,” he apologized with a bow.

 

“It’s alright,” the younger responded, just glad that no one had gotten seriously injured now that he knew what kinds of weapons Yoochun had been carrying on him.

 

“How did you know someone was up here?” Hankyung then asked, curious to get as much information as possible.

 

“We saw it on the surveillance tapes,” the bodyguard explained. “We didn’t recognize him or anything, and we saw him enter from the parking garage and enter the elevator with someone else unrelated as far as we can tell because he lives here. Then from the camera inside of the elevator, we saw him punch in the code to get here,” he continued explaining while rubbing the back of his neck and cocking his head to the side slightly. “We do not know how he obtained the security code, but I headed up after seeing that.”

 

“How did you get safe, Ryeowook?” Kyuhyun asked as he turned towards the man who appeared to be unharmed.

 

“I was cleaning up Kris’s office, so it would be all clean for when he gets back, and I heard a lot of noise of him tearing the place apart. I hid in the safe room once I heard it,” Ryeowook explained. “Then I saw the fight from in there.”

 

They all continued talking about what had happened until the elevator doors began opening and two police officers stepped out. Everyone in the room turned to the two officers and waited for someone to speak.

 

“Hello, I’m Officer Jang Dongsoo, and this is Officer Kwon Jungryool. We heard that there was a break in here,” officer Jang stated.

 

“Yes,” Hankyung confirmed as he stood up. “He’s right over there,” he said, pointing to Yoochun who was still unconscious and leaning, slumped up against the wall.

 

Officer Kwon went over to inspect Yoochun while Officer Jang continued talking to the rest of them.

 

“Who lives here?” Officer Jang asked as he looked between everyone standing in front of him.

 

“Um…I do...” Kyuhyun stated, raising his hand slightly. “I live with Choi Siwon...he’s the real owner,” the younger clarified.

 

“Where is Mr. Choi Siwon right now?” Officer Jang asked as he took out a pad of paper and a pen to take notes down on. “And may I also have your name.”

 

“My name is, Choi Kyuhyun,” the younger stated, awkwardly pointing to himself. “Umm...Siwon is gone on a business trip right now...and I couldn’t get in contact with him when I tried calling today,” Kyuhyun answered as he tried to remain calm. _I did nothing wrong here, but why am I feeling so nervous?_ he asked himself before taking three deep breaths to calm himself.

 

“Do you know when Mr. Choi SIwon will be back?” Officer Jang questioned next once he finished writing down the information Kyuhyun had told him so far.

 

“Some time either tomorrow morning or afternoon,” Kyuhyun answered as he watched officer Jang write down what he told him. “I..I’m not sure on the exact time...sorry…”

 

“It’s alright,” the man stated with a smile on his face, seeing that Kyuhyun was nervous about this whole situation. “Mr. Choi Kyuhyun, I’ll need you to write down Mr. Choi Siwon’s contact information before we leave so we can try and get in contact with him. But I do have one more question before we get to that,” Officer Jang said as he looked over at the unconscious man and then back to Kyuhyun.

 

For some reason, Kyuhyun felt himself get even more nervous than he was already feeling. He didn’t know what else Officer Jang could want to know right now, but no matter what it was, he knew he was going to have to answer to the best of his ability.

 

“Do you know this man?” Officer jang asked once Kyuhyun nodded his head.

 

Kyuhyun looked down and nodded his head again.

 

“He’s my former boss from the job I currently work at,” Kyuhyun explained, still not looking up as he explained.

 

“Could you be more specific and tell me the name of the company you work at?” Officer Jang asked as he wrote down the details Kyuhyun had just told him.

 

“SM Entertainment…” the younger said, lifting his head up this time to look at the man.

 

“Alright,” Officer Jang sad as he jotted down the name of the company. “If you could please write down Mr. Choi Siwon’s information here please.”

 

Officer Jang handed Kyuhyun the pad of paper and the younger quickly wrote down Siwon’s information. It was a good thing he had Siwon’s e-mail and phone number memorized after contacting him so much. His hand shook a little as he wrote everything down, causing him to have to start over a couple of times to make things legible.

 

Kyuhyun handed the pad of paper back to the officer after he was done, and watched as he walked over to the other officer and began talking to him while showing him what was written down on the pad of paper. That’s when Kyuhyun noticed Yoochun was beginning to wake up.

 

Hankyung looked over at the younger and saw his shocked face. When he looked over at Yoochun he saw why. The officers also noticed shortly after when the man let out a small groan and squinted his eyes, probably from the pain in his head the other bodyguard had inflicted.

 

“Well it’s better that he’s waking up now,” Officer Kwon stated. “That way he can walk on his own.”

 

Officer Kwon knelt down next to Yoochun and began stating the man his rights. The entire time, Yoochun glared at Kyuhyun and scowled at him towards the end. Even though Kyuhyun knew that Yoochun had no way of hurting him, he couldn’t help but feel scared.

 

Ryeowook must have noticed how scared Kyuhyun was feeling, because he came and sat down next to him. The man placed his hands on top of Kyuhyun’s to calm him down and rubbed his thumbs over the back of his hands reassuringly. That didn’t break Kyuhyun’s concentration though as he continued staring at Yoochun.

 

The police officers finished what they were doing and removed Yoochun from the building without causing anymore commotion. They untied the rope from around his ankles and arms, cuffed his hands in front of him, and covered the cuffs with a jacket. They also took the evidence Hankyung had pulled off of him with them in evidence bags so they could examine it later and have it to build a case up against the man.

 

“We should go review the tapes,” Hankyung said to the other bodyguard once they were alone and had looked through every room to make sure everything was alright. “Are you going to be alright, Kyuhyun?”

 

“Y-yeah…I’ll be fine…” the younger answered with a small nod of his head.

 

“Do you want me to send someone up to keep guard while you sleep tonight?” Hankyung questioned, seeing a bit of an uneasy look on his face.

 

Kyuhyun thought about how security had been upped recently and shook his head before saying, “Yoochun was the only threat...he’s in custody now, so I’ll be fine after I calm down.”

 

“Then I hope you’re able to have a restful night, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Hankyung said before calling for the elevator and riding it down with the other bodyguard.

 

“Come on, I’ll make you some dinner and then you can head to bed early,” Ryeowook said while rubbing the younger’s back a bit. “Does that sound good?” the man asked, patting Kyuhyun on the back this time.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and Ryeowook got up and headed to the kitchen where things were all thrown around and broken. Ryeowook quickly cleaned up, placing everything on the floor into the sink, and then began making Kyuhyun his dinner. He made him something small and light since he knew the younger must have been feeling sick to his stomach with fear and worry.

 

As soon as dinner was ready, Ryeowook went over to the dining room table and attempted to flip it back over. When Kyuhyun saw him struggling, he got up and headed over to help the man. The two of them together were then able to flip the table back over. Kyuhyun then sat down as Ryeowook brought him his dinner.

 

The younger ate with Ryeowook sitting down across from him to make sure he finished everything. In times like this, it was important to eat, even if it was only a little.

 

“Do you want me to stay the night?” Ryeowook asked. “I know you didn’t want any of the bodyguards staying around, but I figured I’d offer anyways,” he said with a caring smile.

 

“No…I’ll be alright,” Kyuhyun responded as he finished eating. “I don’t want to keep you here just because of what happened,” he explained as he got up and placed his dishes in the sink.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here this morning,” the man apologized with a frown on his face now. “But I’ll be able to come in tomorrow morning for you,” he stated.

 

“Okay…” Kyuhyun replied with a small smile on his face. “Sounds good…”

 

“I’ll see you then, Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook said as he gathered his things and headed towards the elevator.

 

Once Ryeowook was gone, Kyuhyun went to the bathroom to quickly shower. Kyuhyun threw his clothes into the small hamper as he waited for the water to heat up. When it was ready, he stepped in and stood under the stream of water for the first couple of seconds just so he could relax some.

 

As he ran his hands over his body with soap, he realized he couldn’t get the feeling of Yoochun’s eyes watching him to go away. It felt even stranger to think about it when he was naked, so he took a quick shower.

 

 _That look he gave me...it was the same look Kibum gave me when he was pointing his gun at me,_ Kyuhyun said to himself as water ran over his head and streamed down his back.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t sure what Yoochun had been planning, but he was glad he hadn’t been around when the man had arrived. He had no idea what would have happened if he had been around. Especially with all the things he had in his pockets. Duct tape and zipties were harmless...kind of. A gun and taser, however, were not. Kyuhyun had already had a gun pointed at him once, and he didn’t ever want to go through that again. Although he had never had a taser used on him, he knew it would hurt based on things he had seen on television.

 

“Did he mean to come here and kill me?” he then said out loud, his words bouncing off the walls, _‘kill me’, ‘kill me’, ‘kill me’._ “It couldn’t be…” the younger said as he turned off the shower, “...could it?” he asked, leaning his head up against the wet wall momentarily as he thought.

 

After Kyuhyun finished his shower and had dried himself off, he went into the closet and pulled on one of Siwon’s larger dress shirts to snuggle in. He didn’t bother putting on anything else because the shirt went down low enough to cover his butt. The shirt might not have smelled exactly like Siwon, but the younger knew it was his and it was big and comfy. He then crawled into bed on Siwon’s side and hugged the man’s pillow again. Kyuhyun quickly set an alarm on his phone, since he would still need to go into work tomorrow, before putting it on the nightstand and laying back down. Kyuhyun then quickly popped the collar of the shirt so it covered his neck, and snuggled back against the pillow with his eyes slowly closing.

 

Unlike last night, Kyuhyun found himself falling asleep almost instantly tonight. He figured he must have worn himself out with the high amount of stress he had just gone through and the fact he hadn’t slept well the previous night. No doubt the alcohol was helping a bit as well.

 

During the middle of the night, something woke Kyuhyun up. He nuzzled his head against Siwon’s pillow and groaned as he felt a wet spot where he must have been drooling. With his eyes still closed, he let out another small groan and wiped the drool from his face on the sleeve of Siwon’s shirt. Only then did he begin opening his eyes and rubbing his hands against them to clear the sleep from them.

 

Kyuhyun stared out into the room and nearly jumped back in shock when he saw a chair pulled up a few feet from the bed with a person sitting in it. Even though the room might have been nearly pitch black, Kyuhyun could just make out the silhouette sitting in the chair as Siwon.

 

The man was holding a glass bottle of whisky in one hand and a partially filled glass in another with a few ice cubes bumping against the sides of the glass as they melted slowly. As Kyuhyun watched him, Siwon took another sip from his glass while staring back.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called out, shocked that the man was home already. “You’re...you’re home,” he stated, rubbing his eyes a couple more times to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things because of his stress. “You’re home early,” he said with a tired smile on his face.

 

“Clearly,” Siwon replied while continuing to stare Kyuhyun down, now swirling his whiskey around slightly.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but cringe a little at the man’s response. It was flat and cold, and his stare wasn’t much better.

 

“Are you mad?” Kyuhyun asked, moving a little on the bed.

 

“Very,” Siwon stated through clenched teeth. “I’m beyond mad, as a matter of fact” he replied, tightening his grip on the glass in his hand.

 

Kyuhyun cringed a little again and drooped his head down. He knew this was going to come sooner or later. It had just happened to come a bit sooner than he thought it would.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun uncovered himself and sat at the edge of the bed, watching Siwon. It had been a while since Siwon had looked at him the way he was now. The man was staring holes into him. His gaze was so intense.

 

“D-did you finish everything at your business meeting?” the younger asked in a nervous voice.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kyuhyun took in a shaky breath while nodding his head slightly at the cold response.

 

“I take it Kris is back as well?” Kyuhyun asked next, trying to get more of an answer from Siwon.

 

“Yes.”

 

This time, Kyuhyun let out a small sigh as his tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips. His eyes wondered around the room a little as his head stayed still, thinking about what to ask next.

 

“Did things go as you planned at least with your meetings?” he questioned, still determined to get Siwon talking more.

 

Siwon didn’t respond this time but instead took another sip of his whisky, cringing at the taste as it ran down his throat. Kyuhyun didn’t like the monosyllabic answers he was getting from Siwon.

 

“Have you been drinking a lot tonight?” the younger asked, pointing towards the bottle and wondering how full it had been before Siwon had started drinking.

 

Siwon raised the whisky bottle, looked at it, and lowered it again before shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Do you want to talk?” Kyuhyun then asked.

 

“No.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Kyuhyun stood up from the bed and made his way over to Siwon. The man watched the younger and looked up at him with an unenthused expression when Kyuhyun finally stood in front of him.

 

“I can smell the alcohol on your breath already,” Kyuhyun stated, waving his hand in front of his face.

 

Reaching forward, Kyuhyun attempted to take Siwon’s glass from him. As soon as his fingers reached around the glass, however, Siwon retched it back and glared at him.

 

“Don’t,” Siwon warned in a deep voice before taking another swig of his alcohol.

 

Kyuhyun drew his hand back and stood there as he watched Siwon drink his whisky with a displeased expression on his face. Then, without saying anything, Kyuhyun sat down in Siwon’s lap and gripped onto his makeshift pajamas with one of his hands.

 

Siwon let out a tired sigh, leaning his head away from Kyuhyun a bit, but that didn’t deter the younger.

 

“I wore your shirt to bed because it reminded me of you...” Kyuhyun explained while pulling at his shirt a little, hoping to get some reaction from Siwon. “I also slept on your side of the bed because it smells like you...and I missed it.”

 

There was absolutely no reaction from Siwon. Kyuhyun rested his head against the man’s chest and took a couple of breaths, enjoying the smell of him and doing his best to ignore the alcohol. Siwon wasn’t even moving or anything, he was just sitting there staring across the dark room. He wasn’t even bothering to look at Kyuhyun anymore. Even when Kyuhyun tried nuzzling his head into Siwon’s chest, the man didn’t move or acknowledge him. He was acting as if Kyuhyun wasn’t even there.

 

“The police officers who came by today said that they’re going to need to talk to you,” Kyuhyun stated to break the silence. “I had to give them your information so they can get in contact with you,” he explained, hoping to get Siwon to say something to him. “Did they try calling you yet?” Kyuhyun asked. “Or...maybe they sent you an e-mail?” he asked more when Siwon still stayed silent.

 

After a couple more seconds, there was still no response from Siwon. All the man did was bring his glass of whisky up to his lips and knock it back, emptying the glass so there was only ice in it now.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what else to do. Siwon had never been like this with him before. Usually they would talk about things, or at least Siwon would say something. He would say that he felt hurt or was angry. But this time the man was choosing to stay silent, and that was hurting Kyuhyun more than anything.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun mumbled out as he moved to look at Siwon more, “...for going out…”

 

“Are you really sorry?” Siwon asked in a still cold tone, still not looking down at the younger.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and licked his lips quickly. He knew he couldn’t lie to Siwon about this. The man would now in a heartbeat if he did.

 

“No…” the younger whispered out in a broken voice as he cast his eyes down.

 

“Then why bother saying it?” Siwon asked in a semi-agitated voice this time.

 

“I…I don’t want you to be mad at me…” Kyuhyun confessed.

 

Siwon sighed and shifted so he could put his empty glass and mostly empty bottle down.

 

“Do you know how mad I am at you right now?” Siwon asked as he reached his hand up and gripped onto Kyuhyun’s arm.

 

Kyuhyun gasped at the pain, shrinking back a little, before turning his eyes back up at Siwon. The man looked more furious than before.

 

“S-Siwon…” the younger gasped out, his face scrunched together in pain.

 

“I want to punish you. And I mean I _REALLY_ want to punish you...hard...so...so...hard...,” Siwon admitted through gritted teeth.

 

“I hope you don’t,” Kyuhyun said as he winced more from the pain in his arm, since Siwon still hadn’t released him and was now holding onto him tighter than before.  

 

Sighing, Siwon released Kyuhyun’s arm and positioned his arms around the younger so he could pick him up and carry him. Kyuhyun held onto Siwon as he carried him back to the bed and placed him down.

 

At first, Kyuhyun thought that maybe Siwon had decided he was going to punish him. His mind changed, however, when Siwon pulled the cover up over him.

 

“Sleep,” Siwon commanded. “I have things I need to tend to and I don’t need you getting in the way.”

 

With that, Siwon walked out of the room, practically slamming the door behind him. There was no caring ‘goodnight’ like they would usually do. No ‘I love you’ either. Instead, Kyuhyun just heard the last part of what Siwon had said to him echoing in his head, ‘I don’t need you getting in the way’.

 

It hurt Kyuhyun. He knew he had hurt Siwon and now he was being hurt in return. Even though he was feeling hurt now, he knew it was nothing even measurable to what Siwon must be feeling.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun whispered to no one as he buried his head in Siwon’s pillow and held back tears that wanted to pour out. “I’m so sorry…” he whispered again, holding onto his arm where Siwon had held onto him too tightly.

 

Somehow, Kyuhyun managed to fall back asleep that night, even though his mind was racing more than ever.

 

The morning came quickly, and just as Kyuhyun was turning off his alarm, Siwon came walking into the room. Their eyes met. Siwon walked over to the bed, and handed Kyuhyun orange juice that he was holding. Kyuhyun took the glass from Siwon and took a small sip.

 

“Thank you,” the younger said with a small smile, thinking maybe Siwon wanted to talk now.

 

Siwon, however, continued glaring down at him before walking into the bathroom and starting the shower. The sound of the slamming door made Kyuhyun hurt even more than he had the previous night.

 

With a heavy sigh, Kyuhyun turned around to look at the bed. He wanted to know if Siwon had come to bed last night or not. When he turned over, however, he saw the bed was undisturbed. Reaching his hand out, Kyuhyun brushed his hand over the bed and tilted his head down. Siwon hadn’t even bothered laying with him last night, and Kyuhyun hardly doubted what he needed to do had taken up all of his night.

 

Kyuhyun knew he had to do something. Things were just continuing to get worse and worse. With both hands on the glass Siwon had passed to him, he drummed his fingers against it and thought.

 

Tipping the glass of orange juice back, after a couple of seconds, Kyuhyun chugged it and placed it on the night stand. Next, he stripped off the shirt he had worn to bed, tossed it onto the bed, and went to the bathroom as well. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but then lowered it while letting out another heavy sigh.

 

“Maybe it would be better to surprise him?” Kyuhyun asked himself quietly, biting at his lower lip.

 

Silently, Kyuhyun opened the door and crept inside. Just as silently, he then closed the door and spotted Siwon standing in the shower, facing away from him.

 

Kyuhyun tip-toed up behind Siwon and hugged him around the waist, pressing himself against the man’s muscular back. Usually, Siwon was unable to deny him in the shower and it almost always ended up with a round, or two, of sex. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile as he thought of the times they had sex in the shower or the bathtub. His hopes were high that it would happen again.

 

This time, however, Siwon pushed Kyuhyun’s arms off of him. The younger stumbled back a bit, and had to brace himself against the nearby wall to keep from toppling over on the wet floor.

 

 _No..._ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he tried not to start crying. _He’s...he’s never pushed me away like that before._

 

Tilting his head back up, Kyuhyun saw Siwon quickly rinsing himself off and slicking his hair back, out from his eyes.

 

“I’m still mad,” Siwon stated, turning off the shower in the process.

 

Kyuhyun stood looking at the floor, dripping wet, as Siwon grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom, once again slamming the door behind him.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun weakly called out, hoping that somehow Siwon would hear him and come back. “I...I don’t know what to do…” he said, shaking his head slightly.

 

Even though it was disturbing Kyuhyun that Siwon was being like this, he knew that he couldn’t let it disrupt his morning. He still had to get to work, after all, even though he felt like he wouldn’t be able to concentrate.

 

Turning the water back on, Kyuhyun quickly washed himself. When he left the bathroom, he was expecting to see Siwon still getting dressed or doing something. The younger was saddened even further when he saw Siwon nowhere in sight. Still, he got dressed quickly and then headed to the kitchen where he saw Ryeowook just putting his food on the table.

 

“Good morning, Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook stated happily with a glow on his face.

 

“You seem extra happy this morning,” Kyuhyun commented.

 

“Oh well…Siwon and Kris got back last night at some time so I’m just glad they got back early,” Ryeowook explained.

 

Kyuhyun remembered how Siwon had said that Ryeowook and Kris were dating and immediately knew what was making Ryeowook so happy this morning. They must have had a welcome back party last night. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that and sat down to eat his breakfast.

 

Kyuhyun ate his breakfast a little faster than he normally would, since he still wanted to go and try talking to Siwon...again.

 

“Where’s Siwon now?” Kyuhyun asked as he brought his dirty dishes into the kitchen.

 

“He should be in his office,” Ryeowook answered as he continued moving about the kitchen, getting things more organized after last night’s incident.

 

Before Ryeowook could ask anything, Kyuhyun had taken off for Siwon’s office at a light jogging pace.

 

Kyuhyun quietly made his way to Siwon’s office door and pushed it open after knocking lightly. When he entered, he saw Siwon on the phone. He stood there silently for a couple of seconds before Siwon motioned for him to get out. Kyuhyun shook his head, saying that he would wait for Siwon to finish up and crossed his arms over his chest to show he was serious.

 

This was not what Siwon wanted to deal with right now, so he got up and shooed Kyuhyun away. With his phone held between his head and shoulder, Siwon spun Kyuhyun around and shoved him back out into the hallway. He did this while never breaking away from his phone conversation.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun stumbled into the hallway, bracing himself against the wall so he wouldn’t bash his face into it, Siwon closed the door behind him and locked it. The younger quickly went back up to the door and tried jiggling the doorknob, even though he knew there was no way he was getting in.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun decided that he may as well finish gathering his things so he could leave in time. There wasn’t anything else he could do anyways. Siwon would only get angrier at him if he asked Ryeowook for the key to his room or continued jiggling the doorknob. That was the last thing Kyuhyun wanted. After all, he was trying to get Siwon to talk to him again, not want to ignore him even more than he already was.

 

“I’m leaving now, Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun said fifteen minutes later after he had checked his bag to make sure nothing had fallen out. He also grabbed a couple of pens and highlighters he had a feeling he would be needing in the near future. “Let Siwon know that I’m taking my car today.”

 

“Oh no you’re not,” Siwon stated firmly, coming out from nowhere.

 

Kyuhyun spun around to see the man standing there with a displeased expression on his face. The younger couldn’t help but scoff slightly when he saw the man.

 

“So _now_ you decide to say something to me,” Kyuhyun snarked as he pressed the elevator button.

 

Even though Siwon was now talking to him, which is what Kyuhyun had wanted all of last night and this morning, this was not how he wanted it to go. He didn’t want Siwon coming and telling him what he could and could not do. He wanted to talk about why he had been acting the way he was.

 

“Hankyung and Changmin are already waiting for you in front. They’re taking you and Changmin will continue going into SM Entertainment with you like he did the other day,” Siwon stated firmly as he stared at Kyuhyun with cold eyes.

 

“Siwon, I want-”

 

“I don’t care what you want to do, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated, cutting the younger off. “You will do as I tell you to,” he continued saying in his cold voice. “Hankyung and Changmin are driving you. Understood?”

 

“But, I-”

 

“No buts, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, interrupting Kyuhyun yet again.

 

“That isn’t fair!” the younger shouted. “Besides, I already have the car keys!” he exclaimed, showing Siwon by dangling them on his middle finger.

 

Siwon quickly approached Kyuhyun and forced the key out of his hand. Kyuhyun attempted to get the key back from Siwon, but the man shoved it into his pocket and started walking away from Kyuhyun, only to turn back and face him again with an unpleased expression.

 

Kyuhyun felt like he could have punched the wall next to him but decided against it. The elevator doors opened soon and Kyuhyun got in without saying anything. As soon as the doors closed, he clenched his fists and banged one against the mirrored wall so hard he was shocked the mirror didn’t break.

 

“Most. Infuriating. Man. EVER!” Kyuhyun screamed as he pulled at his hair, not caring if he gave himself bald patches in the process. “He can’t say more than a couple words to me last night or this morning, and then suddenly he’s telling me what to do!? Just...he...AAAHHHHHH!” the younger screamed in agitation.

 

When he saw that he was almost at the ground level, he straightened himself out so he wouldn’t look like he had just had a fight with himself. The doors opened just as he finished fixing his hair and he stepped out with the calmest face he could muster at the moment.

 

Right away, Kyuhyun saw Hankyung and Changmin standing outside by the car. He knew that he was to blame for Siwon’s mood, but he also couldn’t help to blame Hankyung and Changmin a little as well.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Hankyung greeted.

 

Kyuhyun said nothing and got into the car, wrenching the door from Hankyung’s hand, and slamming the door closed behind him. Hankyung and Changmin exchanged glances, knowing Kyuhyun wasn’t in a good mood, and got into the car so they could be on their way.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Changmin tried this time as soon as they were seated and the engine was running.

 

“Drive,” Kyuhyun ordered as he sat with his arms folded and looking out his window.

 

The whole drive to SM Entertainment went by quietly with an awkward silence filling the car. Kyuhyun made it obvious that he didn’t want to talk to either of them at the moment and they picked up on that very quickly.

 

Approaching SM Entertainment, Kyuhyun, Hankyung, and Changmin spotted all of the reporters who were waiting outside. There were news trucks parked in every available parking spot and large cameras everywhere, hoping to get a shot. Clearly, word of what had happened last night had gotten out somehow.

 

“Would you prefer I drop you off somewhere less...hectic?” Hankyung asked as he slowed the car to allow Kyuhyun time to answer him.

 

“The front door is fine like normal,” Kyuhyun replied in a monotonous voice.

 

“Are you su-”

 

“Yes,” the younger stated, not wanting to deal with this right now. _Uhhgg...Siwon’s bad mood has rubbed off on me a bit,_ Kyuhyun said to himself as he stared out his window.

 

As soon as Hankyung stopped the car in front of the building, the reporters turned towards it and drew closer in an excited hurd. Their excited, loud voices could be heard through the closed doors as they were already starting to shout their questions.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off at a different entrance?” Hankyung asked, turning around to face Kyuhyun more.

 

“I can take care of myself,” Kyuhyun stated as he unbuckled himself, threw his door open, and was swarmed by the different news casters and reporters.

 

Changmin jumped out after Kyuhyun and caught up with him quickly. Even though Changmin tried to hurry Kyuhyun in and block him from the reporters, they were slowed down by all the people and had cameras hovering everywhere around them.

 

“Mr. Choi Kyuhyun, care to comment about the intruder last night?” one reporter asked as they shoved a mic in front of Kyuhyun’s face.

 

Camera flashes were going off from every direction as Kyuhyun continued walking and as he was bombarded with more questions.

 

“Did you know the intruder? Can we have a name?” another asked, also shoving their own mic at Kyuhyun.

 

“Were you hurt during the incident?”

 

A bright flash suddenly went off right in front of Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“What are your thoughts on all of this?”

 

Reporters were now trying to crowd closer and closer around Kyuhyun to hear the answers...if he even gave any.

 

“Is it true this happened at the house of Mr. Choi Siwon? Are you two related somehow?”

 

Kyuhyun kept a blank expression on his face as he continued walking, refusing to let the sea of people slow him down.

 

“Was this a robbery case? Was anything valuable stolen?”

 

The questions kept coming and coming but Kyuhyun ignored all of them. He kept his eyes forward, never making eye contact with anyone. All he wanted to do was get inside and into his office where it would be nice and quiet.

 

Kyuhyun continued walking with Changmin doing his best to block the reporters from getting too close to him. A difficult job for one bodyguard in a sea of at least forty reporters, cameramen, and photographers.

 

It wasn’t until they reached the front doors of the building that the reporters backed off. Kyuhyun looked up to see there was a sign taped to the door saying reporters were not welcome inside the building. He could only guess they had attempted waiting inside the building and had been too disruptive and kicked out, or else there would be no need for a sign on the door like this.

 

Even when they got inside, Kyuhyun could faintly hear all the shouting from the reporters, and ignored everything Changmin was saying to him. It appeared the man was in the mood to talk and Kyuhyun was finding it annoying, especially after dealing with everyone outside. At least he would be able to go into his office and be by himself.

 

When Kyuhyun finally reached his floor, he was a bit sad to see that Junsu wasn’t at the receptionist desk. Junsu was one person he had been looking forward to seeing since the man always greeted him so warmly. With all the commotion going on outside though, maybe the man had chosen to wait until it died down to enter the building. After all, it was overwhelming to see all those screaming people and flashing cameras outside.

 

 _At least I’ll still be able to talk to Chanyeol a little this morning,_ the younger thought as he headed towards his office. _He should at least come in to give me things for the day._

 

Changmin had been following close behind him, but Kyuhyun had basically slammed the door in his face. The man blinked a couple of times out of shock before turning around to go sit where he had the other day. He knew there was no point in trying to talk to Kyuhyun right now with the mood he was in.

 

Kyuhyun looked at his desk to see that folders and papers were already neatly stacked there with a post-it note on top. When Kyuhyun picked it up, he saw it was from Chanyeol.

 

I dropped these off for you to look at more. I have to do a couple of things this morning so I will not be available. I will see you when I come to bring you coffee, so send me a message if you need anything else and I can bring it then. Sorry for the inconvenience, Kyuhyun!

-Chanyeol

 

“So much for getting to see Chanyeol and talk to him this morning…I really want to talk to someone I’m not pissed at right now…” Kyuhyun complained to himself as he tore the post-it note off the pile of papers and turned on his computer.

 

Right away Kyuhyun was greeted with a notification of an e-mail. Sadly, when he looked he saw it was only from Siwon. Still, he decided to open it. After all, he might as well see what the man had to say in case he was ready to apologize.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Police Meeting

Date: 15 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

I thought I’d inform you that one of the police officers you met with last night will be popping by your office at 3:00pm today. Be ready to answer questions.

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Last Night

Date: 15 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

Thanks. Why did you come back last night?

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: My Decision

Date: 15 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

I can make my business trips shorter if I want to. I simply wanted to come home. So I did.

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Which Is It?

Date: 15 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

I’ll make this simple because I don’t feel like playing games, Siwon. Did you come home because:

 

  * You were worried because of my message of the break in



 

OR

 

  * You were mad I went out for a drink



 

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Both

Date: 15 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

It was because of both. When I listened to the message you sent me I was worried about you, but I knew you were at least in good hands with Hankyung around.

I was also furious with you for the stunt you pulled of going out when I told you not to. Like I said last night, I really wanted to punish you...hard.

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Unhappy

Date: 15 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

There are so many things that are just too unbearable about you sometimes! You know that!? I understand you are protective and I understand why, but I need my space. I need to be able to make my own decisions and do things on my own!

I know I broke the promise I made to you originally, but this can be a learning experience that things we don’t expect to happen pop up. I’m a human-being who has to make his own conscious decisions! Please! Allow me to make my own decisions when things like this happen. You should be thankful I had Hankyung and Changmin with me instead of ditching them and going with just Eunhyuk! I was at least responsible in that respect!

I would also appreciate hearing things from you instead of someone else! Especially when it deals with me! I had to find out from Eunhyuk about information that was found on Yoochun’s computer and that security on me and the rest of your family has been tightened. I take it you caused the security part no doubt. But...let me know what’s going on! I can’t stand not knowing!

I feel like everyone besides me knows what’s going on and I’m fucking married to you, Siwon! MARRIED! Married couples tell each other things because they TRUST them and want them to know! Just thought I should remind you about that one, small detail!

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Husband!

Date: 15 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

I am protective because I am your HUSBAND! I can have certain feelings about your safety because I am your HUSBAND!

I know you need your space to make your own decisions but you also told me, allow me to remind you, that you wanted me to stop you whenever you were going to do something dangerous. Remember? I was just trying to prevent things from happening by making you promise me. I will agree that it was good to have Hankyung and Changmin with you at least, but that doesn’t make up for the fact that you still did something I asked you not to.

As for you friend, Eunhyuk...he seems very loose lipped about things he’s heard. Has he told anyone else about the contract we use to have or the relationship we have now?

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Work

Date: 15 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

I’m not going to argue about these things over e-mail anymore. We can deal with them later or forget about them and act like they’ve never happened.

And don’t talk about Eunhyuk like that. I know he’d never tell anyone about what he knows about us. Try trusting people!

 

Choi Kyuhyun

 

After sending that e-mail off, Kyuhyun closed out of his e-mail and then turned his computer off as well. Kyuhyun didn’t want to have the chance to deal with Siwon more at the moment, and thankfully he didn’t need it to do any work today.

 

Kyuhyun instantly buried himself in his work and blocked all thoughts of Siwon out of his head. He knew he had to concentrate on his work, and thinking of Siwon was only going to sidetrack him and slow him down too much.

 

Before Kyuhyun knew it, Chanyeol entered his office with his coffee and another sandwich. He was glad that Chanyeol had brought him actual lunch since he didn’t feel like going to get any himself.

 

“Good afternoon, Kyuhyun,” Chanyeol greeted as he closed the door behind him and placed Kyuhyun’s coffee and lunch down on his desk.

 

“Good afternoon, Chanyeol,” Kyuhyun replied with a tired sigh.

 

“Everything going alright?” Chanyeol asked. “Do you need anything?”

 

“No...I’m alright,” Kyuhyun stated. “I’ve just been keeping myself really busy today is all,” he explained.

 

“Ahhh, right. I heard about the break in last night,” Chanyeol said. “You must be keeping busy so you don’t think about it too much,” he stated with a sympathetic look.

 

“Yes...that’s it,” Kyuhyun said. _I just don’t want to think about Siwon...but that excuse works too for now,_ he said to himself.

 

“Well then, I’ll let you eat in peace,” Chanyeol stated. “I still have a couple of things I need to get finished,” he explained before giving a small bow to Kyuhyun and leaving the room quietly.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun was alone again, he took a giant sip of his coffee, hoping it would make him feel better. Then he began unwrapping his sandwich as his eyes scanned over the papers in front of him.

 

Today Kyuhyun worked through lunch and ate as he looked over the notes more and highlighted key points that could be useful later. He had originally thought he would eat first, but after a couple bites of food, he found himself thinking of Siwon and their situation again. It appeared the only way to get his mind not to wander there was to do work.

 

Sooner than Kyuhyun thought, 3:00pm rolled around. There was a knock on his door, snapping Kyuhyun’s attention away from his work. Kyuhyun looked at the clock with a shocked expression on his face before calling the person in while shuffling papers around to look slightly more organized.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you at work, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun. But I need to ask you a couple more questions about last night,” Officer Jang stated as he closed the door behind him and walked more into the office.

 

“It’s alright. I was told that you would be coming,” Kyuhyun explained. “I just lost track of time. Please, take a seat,” he said, motioning to the chairs on the other side of his desk.

 

“Thank you,” Officer Jang said as he sat down. “Now, I need to ask you a couple of questions about Mr. Park Yoochun. You said he was your former boss…can you tell me more about the relationship you had with him?”

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath before he explained briefly about how Yoochun would treat him and what their relationship was like both inside and outside of work as well. He explained how he would always get close to him, the incident at the bar when they had gone out drinking, and what happened just minutes before the man was fired. Kyuhyun figured all of these things would be good for Officer Jang to have on record.

 

“What about Mr. Park Yoochun’s relationship with Mr. Choi Siwon?” Officer Jang asked next after he had jotted down what Kyuhyun told him. “Mr. Choi Siwon gave us some answers himself, but just to get another view on it, would you please explain what you know about them?”

 

“All I know is that Siwon was Yoochun’s boss before he got fired,” the younger stated, realizing there wasn’t much he knew. “I know nothing about any past experiences they’ve had together, or if they were friendly towards each other or not because I never saw them together,” Kyuhyun explained. “Although...now that I think about it...Siwon didn’t seem too fond of Yoochun sometimes…” he mentioned, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Do you have any idea why Mr. Choi Siwon would be like that towards Mr. Park Yoochun?” Officer Jang then asked while he finished writing down what Kyuhyun had just told him.

 

Kyuhyun then took a deep breath and explained how before Yoochun was fired, he showed signs of...wanting...him. He then made the connections from the time they had been drinking together to help piece things together for Officer Jang. It was a bit embarrassing to be admitting all of this, but Kyuhyun knew he needed to tell the truth about everything.

 

Officer Jang seemed interested in the information Kyuhyun was giving him, as he should be since this was the case he was working on. Diligently, he wrote down what Kyuhyun had just told him while his eyebrows were raised.

 

“Well thank you for all that you were able to tell me. I see that I’ve taken up an hour of your time and I’m betting you have a lot of work to get back to,” Officer Jang stated as he looked at Kyuhyun’s cluttered desk.

 

“Ahh..yes, I do. But it was no problem at all to answer your questions and help out,” the younger stated as he got up to guide Officer Jang to the door. “I’m just glad I could help.”

 

“We’ll be in touch if we need any more questions answered,” Officer Jang explained before leaving Kyuhyun’s office.

 

Kyuhyun closed the door behind Officer Jang and then sat down in one of the other chairs in the office. Even though it was only a little past 4:00pm, Kyuhyun felt drained and wanted to go home. After dealing with everything today, he seemed to have given himself a small stress headache and knew working more was going to make it unmanageable.

 

Sending out a quick message to Hankyung and Changmin saying he was preparing to leave now, Kyuhyun started getting ready to leave. Then he send a quick message to Chanyeol explaining that he was leaving now and that they could just go over things tomorrow when he got in.

 

By the time Kyuhyun was exiting his office, Changmin was ready and waiting for him by the elevators. As Kyuhyun walked, he couldn’t help but feel like people were watching him. Turning around, he saw almost everyone with their eyes on him. No doubt pictures from this morning and headlines were out and making them curious. Kyuhyun chose to ignore them, however, and continued walking. They could talk all they wanted for all he cared, because there was nothing really to talk about at this point. Nothing was really known about the whole situation.

 

Even when he passed by Junsu, the man was looking at him with wide eyes and confusion but said nothing. All Kyuhyun did, however, was smile and say goodbye with a small nod of his head.

 

“Did everything go alright with Officer Jang?” Changmin asked as soon as the doors to the elevator closed.

 

“It went just fine,” Kyuhyun replied as he stared ahead. “Let Siwon know that I’ll be home shortly.”

 

“I’ll do that right now, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Changmin stated as he pulled out his phone and sent Siwon a quick message.

 

The doors to the elevator soon opened and Kyuhyun saw Hankyung already standing with his door open. Hankyung greeted Kyuhyun, but the younger said nothing back. He was still acting cold towards them for the most part.

 

During the drive, Kyuhyun heard his phone go off in his bag. He dug it out and saw it was a message from Siwon.

 

I had a hunch you’d be coming home early today. I’ll be in your favorite room. Come find me if you want.

-Siwon

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyuhyun put his phone away. Wasn’t it clear to him that by having Changmin tell him that he was heading back early that he wanted to see him? And why was he in the playroom anyways? Didn’t he want to be serious about this?

 

Hankyung and Changmin understood that Kyuhyun didn’t want to talk and allowed the rest of the car ride to pass in silence. It wasn’t until they pulled into a parking space in the parking garage that Kyuhyun finally said something to them.

 

“You don’t need to come up with me. No one’s going to attack me in the elevator or anything and I want to be alone with Siwon,” the younger stated before getting out of the car and closing the door so hard it made Hankyung and Changmin flinch.

 

The ride in the elevator seemed shorter than ever before, and soon the doors were opening up again. Kyuhyun didn’t hear or see anyone once he stepped out. He assumed that Siwon must have had Ryeowook go home since he also wanted alone time to talk things out with him.

 

Even though Kyuhyun had no idea what Siwon would be doing in the playroom, he put his bag down on the couch and headed over to the door. He contemplated if he wanted to knock or try the handle to see if it was open. Kyuhyun settled for trying the handle because it would give him a feeling for Siwon’s mood. If the door was unlocked, it was clear that Siwon wanted him to come in and talk to him when he got back. If the door was locked, it clearly meant that Siwon was still mad and didn’t know if he really wanted to talk to him.

 

When Kyuhyun turned the handle, he raised his eyebrows in shock when it turned all the way. Kyuhyun pushed the door open just enough so he could step inside the lit up room. Right away he spied Siwon standing in the room.

 

Siwon was wearing his ripped jeans he always did when they were in this room and had the top button undone. He was also swearing a black button down shirt with the top four buttons undone, showing off his chest and part of his stomach.

 

Turning around to face the younger more, Siwon stalked over to him like a lion coming in for the kill. Kyuhyun couldn’t deny that he felt intimidated right now and couldn’t stop himself from taking a couple of steps back. This was Siwon’s domain, after all, and he was going to be at his mercy if he decided to start something.

 

Siwon continued approaching him until he was close to the still partially open door to the room. Placing his hand on the door, Siwon slammed it shut. The loud noise echoed through the room, causing Kyuhyun to cower a little.

 

If Siwon wanted to frighten him, he was on his way to doing it. His gaze, his stride, the way he towered over him...everything was working.

 

Kyuhyun’s back rested fully against the door as Siwon placed his hands on either side of his head and leaned in. Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun turned his head to the side and tried to calm down a little. He could feel Siwon’s breath on his face as he stood close, and only after a couple of seconds could he open his eyes.

 

When Kyuhyun eventually turned his head back to face the man, their eyes locked. Siwon’s were filled with fury while Kyuhyun’s had a mixture of fear, uncertainty, and anger. He might have been scared, but he was not about to forgive Siwon for how he had acted that easily.

 

“Let’s talk,” Siwon growled through partially clenched teeth.


	18. Red

“What do you want to talk about?” Kyuhyun asked, continuing to watch Siwon’s eyes while the man kept him trapped between his arms.

 

Still maintaining eye contact, Siwon reached one of his hands into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out folded pieces of paper. Then, removing his other hand from the wall, while still staring Kyuhyun down, he opened the papers and held them in front of the younger.

 

Only then did Kyuhyun’s eye contact with Siwon break as he looked at what the man was holding. It was his e-mails, and pieces of them had been highlighted orange to make them stand out.

 

“Based on these, I can tell that you are unhappy with quite a couple of things,” Siwon stated, waving the papers around slightly.

 

“So you’re finally picking up on something,” Kyuhyun snarked, slightly squinting his eyes at the man in front of him.

 

“Don’t be like this right now, Kyuhyun. Let’s just talk about what you’re unhappy about and see if we can come to a compromise,” Siwon explained.

 

“We do this first and get it taken care of, and then I get to ask you questions,” the younger stated, making it clear to the older that he was also going to get the answers he wants. “And that isn’t a request. I am telling you what is going to happen,” Kyuhyun explained, eyeing Siwon fiercely.

 

The man straightened up slightly as he stared down at Kyuhyun with a not so entertained expression on his face. He really didn’t like being told what to do, especially when he was in the playroom. But, he held back what he really wanted to say and took a deep breath.

 

“That will depend on what questions you have to ask me,” Siwon explained in as calm of a voice as he could manage at the moment.

 

Kyuhyun glared at Siwon but let the man continue. If they didn’t do this now, nothing was ever going to get done or resolved.

 

“It’s obvious that you’re not okay with how protective I am over you,” Siwon began. “I understand you want your own space to do what you want, but I have the right to be worried about you and want to protect you.”

 

“But telling me I can’t go out and do anything with my best friend while you’re gone? Even though I have two of your bodyguards with me? One of whom was Hankyung, who is one of your most reliable? Isn’t that taking things a _bit_ too far?” the younger asked. “Hankyung and Changmin watched Eunhyuk and me the _entire_ time without taking their eyes off of us,” he explained. “They were seriously sitting there like two vultures waiting for a wounded animal to die so they could swoop in and start their feast.”

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun a look as a way of saying he didn’t like the analogy he had used, but let it slide since he understood the message he was trying to get across.

 

“Speaking of your best friend,” the man said in an edgy voice which got Kyuhyun’s attention. “Your friend, Eunhyuk...you heard things from him regarding what has been going on, or at least as much as I’ve let Donghae in on,” Siwon stated in a less than satisfied tone.

 

“Why did I have to hear that information from him instead of you? Don’t you trust me enough to keep me filled in about things like that?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“There are some things I wasn’t ready to tell you just yet,” Siwon explained. “I do trust you and I was going to tell you when the time was right.”

 

“And when would that have been?” Kyuhyun asked in a hurt voice. “When all of this was over? When it was too late for me to help with anything?” the younger questioned.

 

“I was planning on filling you in on things, in a couple of days, actually,” Siwon confessed. “Eunhyuk just beat me to it. But, I have a question for you before we get off topic,” he stated, staring down at Kyuhyun.

 

“No one’s stopping you from asking,” Kyuhyun stated when all Siwon did was continue to watch him.

 

“Why did you assume I was coming back because I was worried or mad at you?” the man questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Well what other reason could there have been at a time like that?” Kyuhyun asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Ohh I don’t know. Maybe because I missed being here with you?” Siwon pointed out.

 

“But even in your message back to me you said it was a mixture of worry and anger,” Kyuhyun reminded him, pointing his finger towards the e-mails in Siwon’s hand.

 

“Maybe this time it was for those reasons,” Siwon agreed. “But I don’t like that you come to conclusions about my decisions all by yourself.”

 

Kyuhyun sighed and tried pushing past Siwon so he could get some space from him. Siwon, however, didn’t want the younger moving and pinned him back against the wall. The papers fluttered from his hand to the ground in the process, since he wanted to hold Kyuhyun back without worrying he would somehow manage to slip away.

 

When Kyuhyun’s back hit against the wall, he get out a small gasp of pain. He was just thankful he hadn’t hit his head or else he would have had a nice lump there by the end of the night no doubt.

 

The two of them then went back to glaring at each other. This seemed to be turning into more of a staring competition than anything else.

 

“You didn’t really mean what you threatened yesterday after all,” Kyuhyun stated, breaking the silence. “It was an empty threat.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Siwon asked, leaning in slightly closer to the younger. “What could possibly convince you it was an empty threat? Look where we are,” he pointed out.

 

“Exactly! Look where we are, Siwon!” the younger exclaimed with a small laugh. “If you were really serious about your threat, you’d be doing something to me right now,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “You were more scared for me than mad at me.”

 

“How can you say that!?” Siwon shouted as he slammed his hand against the wall right by Kyuhyun’s face.

 

The younger turned his face away from where Siwon had just slammed his hand down and cowered slightly. The sound had been deafening by his ear and he couldn’t deny that it had scared him right now.

 

“What did I just finish telling you about making assumptions on your own!?” Siwon shouted. “I was beyond furious with you! I still am!”

 

“Why are you so mad!?” Kyuhyun shouted back. “Sure I went out…no, you were not a fan of that...but I’m safe! I’m safe, Siwon! The world didn’t stop spinning! I wasn’t hurt! Nothing bad happened!”

 

“Yoochun could have kidnapped you!” Siwon suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the room to go completely quiet for a couple of seconds.

 

Kyuhyun stared back up at Siwon with his mouth hanging open slightly. The tension in the room was so high it could have been cut with a knife.

 

“I was told what was found on him!” Siwon stated after a couple more seconds of silence, his eyes becoming slightly wet with tears he was working hard to hold back. “He...he could have easily kidnapped you, Kyuhyun! What would you have done if that happened!? WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE!? What...what would I...” Siwon cut himself off and leaned his head down slightly.

 

“I…I didn’t think of that…” Kyuhyun admitted. _What would have happened?_ the younger thought to himself. _After all...I don’t know why Yoochun came here to begin with._

 

Kyuhyun was only snapped out of his own thoughts when he felt Siwon’s hand running over his side and resting on his hip, holding him tightly. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but shiver under his touch. It was electrifying, even now when he felt kind of scared of Siwon.

 

“Do you want to move to the bedroom?” Siwon asked as he leaned down and kissed Kyuhyun right under his ear, giving it a little suck as well.

 

“We still need to talk,” Kyuhyun pointed out, feeling as Siwon gripped onto his hip just a little tighter. “There’s no need to run away to the bedroom right now,” he stated in a semi-serious tone as he tried not to move his hips.

 

“I’ve missed you too much to talk anymore,” Siwon stated, planting another kiss in the same spot again. “We’ve been fighting and shouting at each other too much today, and over e-mail for the past two days. I don’t want to do that anymore.”

 

“Please, Siwon. I want you to answer some of my questions,” Kyuhyun stated, placing one of his hands over Siwon’s which still rested on his hip.

 

“We can do that after we have some fun and release some tension,” Siwon said as he pushed his hips up against Kyuhyun’s. “Don’t you think we’ll both be more clear headed after we do that?”

 

Kyuhyun moaned at the contact, leaning his head back at the flood of pleasure he felt, but grabbed Siwon’s hips and tried to push them away. He couldn’t do this right now or else he would never get answers. He knew Siwon was trying to derail him from getting his answers, and that’s not what he wanted.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun said, taking his hands and bringing them up to cup Siwon’s face, forcing him to look at him again instead of down at his crotch. “I know we’ve been arguing and shouting at each other lately, but I need my answers too. I wouldn’t be able to enjoy our intimate time together if I don’t get answers as well. Please?”

 

“One round?” Siwon asked, pushing his hips against Kyuhyun’s a little more and grinding them together slightly to try and get the younger aroused.

 

“Aahhh…” Kyuhyun moaned out breathily, feeling his body start to shake as it was slightly aroused.

 

“You want to,” Siwon stated, feeling how Kyuhyun’s nails were slightly scratching against his face while he tried to keep himself under control.

 

“No, Siwon. I want answers first,” Kyuhyun stated firmly, quickly gathering himself back together, refusing to let Siwon take control of this situation so easily by using sex as his escape.

 

“Stubborn as always,” Siwon laughed lightly, bringing one of his hands up and cupping one of Kyuhyun’s that was still on his face.

 

“Hmph! I wonder who else is just as stubborn,” Kyuhyun laughed.

 

Siwon released his hands from Kyuhyun and turned away to walk to the couch that was in the room. He sat down and placed his elbows on his knees while looking down at the floor.

 

“What do you want to know?” Siwon asked, not looking up at Kyuhyun.

 

“Why is there tightened security on your family?” Kyuhyun asked as he began walking over to Siwon to take a seat next to the man.

 

“Yoochun was a threat to them. I had to do something and tightening security was the only thing that I could think of to keep them safe,” Siwon explained.

 

“Why was Yoochun a threat to your family?” Kyuhyun asked next.

 

“We found information on his computer from SM Entertainment,” Siwon sighed out. “There was information on me, Leeteuk, Henry, Donghae, but mostly on Kangin, probably because he’s the head of the house.”

 

“What type of information?” the younger questioned in an eager voice to find out more.

 

“Everything you could ever want to know basically. I’m talking about what schools they went to, events they’ve planned and went to, layout plans to my parent’s home and Donghae’s...I mean everything, Kyuhyun. As well as things that could ruin my family if he played his cards right and got certain people turned against us somehow,” Siwon explained taking a heavier breath and shaking his head.

 

“Why would Yoochun have been gathering all of that information on your family like that?” Kyuhyun asked with a confused look on his face. “I...I don’t understand why he singled your family out…”

 

Siwon stayed silent this time. He still wasn’t looking at Kyuhyun and it looked like he wasn’t even breathing. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if he wasn’t answering his question because he really didn’t know, or if it was because he couldn’t tell him at this point in time.

 

This silence continued for a couple of minutes until Siwon turned his head towards Kyuhyun. The younger straightened up a little, curious if Siwon was finally going to answer the question.

 

“Why don’t we have some dinner? Hm? You must be starving since it’s gotten a bit late,” Siwon stated in a concerned voice.

 

“Alright,” Kyuhyun agreed, since he didn’t want to get into another argument with Siwon, and knew how the man could be about eating.

 

Even though the man hadn’t answered his last question, he had gotten enough answers from him. When Siwon was ready, he knew that he would tell him more. The band-aid had been ripped off so hopefully now Siwon should feel more comfortable filling him in on these things.

 

“Go out first. I need to do something quickly,” Siwon stated. “There should be some food in the fridge from Ryeowook. Do you mind putting it on the stove to heat up? It should be stew sitting in the large silver pot Ryeowook usually uses,” he explained.

 

“Sure, no problem,” Kyuhyun said as he got up from the couch and headed out of the room without saying anything else.

 

When the door closed behind Kyuhyun, Siwon got up and went over to one of the drawers and pulled something out. Running his thumbs over the object, he took a deep breath and nodded his head, knowing what he was going to do. He then stuck it in his pants pocket before heading out of the room and to the kitchen.

 

Siwon saw Kyuhyun just as he was turning on the stove with the pot on it and waited silently, seeing as the younger hadn’t noticed his arrival. Kyuhyun soon sat down at the dining room table, still facing the stew to watch it in case it decided to start boiling over or something. Once the younger relaxed more, Siwon approached him from behind while pulling out what he had grabbed from the playroom.

 

“We can make things more interesting,” Siwon whispered to Kyuhyun as he put a blindfold over the younger’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun jumped slightly as the blindfold was placed over his eyes, but allowed Siwon to secure it firmly around his head. He had been blindfolded enough by Siwon anyways that he was use to it for the most part.

 

“What do you want to do?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I just want you to sit there and relax,” Siwon stated while unbuttoning a couple of the buttons on Kyuhyun’s shirt with a flick of his fingers and licking a small patch of the younger’s neck.

 

The way Siwon’s hands snaked around his body from behind, brushing up against his chest, and the way his breath was hitting his neck were all arousing to Kyuhyun. His breath hitched slightly and he bit down on his tongue slightly to keep himself from making any noise. Too soon, however, the man’s touch was gone along with the breath against his neck.

 

Kyuhyun then heard as Siwon walked away and then heard the sound of the stew being stirred around. He continued sitting in silence, his hands resting on his lap, until Siwon approached him again and ran his hand down his face. Siwon’s touch startled Kyuhyun a bit, since he couldn’t see, but he knew Siwon wasn’t going to do anything bad to him at the moment.

 

“Follow me,” Siwon said, helping Kyuhyun up from the chair.

 

Allowing Siwon to guide him, Kyuhyun followed where he was led without question. He knew he was being guided into the kitchen and was startled when Siwon stopped him and turned him around. This disoriented Kyuhyun a little as he tried looking around, even though he knew he couldn’t see.

 

A small yelp left Kyuhyun’s mouth as Siwon placed his hands on his hips and lifted him up as if he were a child. Kyuhyun had no idea what was happening until he was sat down on the counter and the back of his legs hit against the cabinets, making the doors jiggle a little.

 

“Now be careful, the stove is right next to you,” Siwon told him, lightly caressing his thigh in the process. “We wouldn’t want you burning yourself or anything,” he added before giving the younger a kiss on the lips while continuing to caress the younger’s thigh. “Do you want some wine while we wait for the stew to get heated up more?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and heard Siwon walk away and come back swishing something in a glass bottle. The next thing Kyuhyun heard was the sound of the cork being popped out of the bottle and a glass being filled. Only one glass.

 

Siwon took a sip of the wine before setting the glass down on the counter, letting out a satisfied sigh.

 

“Ahh…that’s some very good wine,” the man stated as if he was impressed he had good wine. “Would you like to try some, Kyuhyun? I’m sure you’d enjoy it.”

 

“Yes, please,” Kyuhyun responded as he held his hands out to take the glass.  

 

The younger was confused even more when he felt one of Siwon’s hands push his hands down and held them down on his lap. Kyuhyun opened his mouth to say something, but Siwon was quicker and placed one of his fingers into the younger’s mouth.

 

Closing his mouth around Siwon’s finger, Kyuhyun could taste the wine on it. It was a faint taste, but it was there. Kyuhyun licked and sucked at Siwon’s finger until the taste of wine completely disappeared off of it.

 

“Do you like the taste of this wine?” Siwon asked, pulling his finger from Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

“It tastes very good,” Kyuhyun replied, licking his lips.

 

“Here then, have another taste,” Siwon stated as he swirled his finger in the glass of wine before bringing it back up to Kyuhyun’s mouth again.

 

Once again, Kyuhyun closed his mouth around Siwon’s finger and worked his tongue around the digit while sucking on it. Even after the taste of wine had disappeared off Siwon’s finger, Kyuhyun found he didn’t want to release the finger in his mouth.

 

“Don’t move,” Siwon said when he pulled his finger out from Kyuhyun’s mouth again. “I need to take the stew off the burner so it doesn’t burn.”

 

Staying completely still, Kyuhyun listened as Siwon moved the pot. He then heard the sound of a drawer opening and the sound of silverware being moved around. It then went silent again until Kyuhyun heard Siwon blowing on something.

 

“Open your mouth,” Siwon told Kyuhyun in a gentle voice.

 

Kyuhyun listened and opened his mouth a bit. He then felt Siwon place one of his hands under his chin and move a spoon into his mouth. Kyuhyun closed his mouth around the spoon and Siwon pulled it out slowly, trying not to scrape it against the younger’s teeth.

 

Chewing the stew, Kyuhyun was amazed at how delicious it tasted. He nodded his head slightly as he chewed and let out a couple of pleased sounding hums as well.

 

“Compliments to the chief,” Kyuhyun said once he swallowed his food and licked the corner of his mouth.

 

“I’ll have to tell Ryeowook that you like it,” Siwon said as he dipped the spoon back into the stew. “Want more?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and opened his mouth again. Siwon fed him a couple more spoonfuls before eating a couple himself and then letting Kyuhyun taste the wine a little bit more. After feeding the younger for fifteen minutes or so, Siwon placed the spoon in the sink and corked the wine bottle before placing it away.

 

“Do you feel full?” Siwon asked when he came back to Kyuhyun.

 

“Satisfied,” the younger stated. “Not stuffed, but content.”

 

“Good,” the man said with a smirk on his face. “Now, wait for a couple of minutes as I put things away, I don’t want to be scolded by Ryeowook for not putting the food away and ruining it,” Siwon explained, running his thumb over Kyuhyun’s bottom lip to get a little bit of food off it before shoving it into the younger’s mouth to feel him sucking on it. “Don’t move an inch,” he said once he pulled his finger from Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun waited and listened as Siwon moved around the kitchen and put the stew away. There were a few loud noises that made Kyuhyun was to pull his blindfold off, but he had agreed to stay still while Siwon finished up. He ended up clenching his fists on his pants to keep from moving.

 

Kyuhyun then felt Siwon’s hands on his waist again as he picked him up from and set him down on the floor again.

 

“Can I take the blindfold off now?” Kyuhyun asked looking up towards Siwon although all he could see was black.

 

“No. I’m not done yet,” Siwon stated. “We’re going to go have a little fun first.”

 

“But didn’t we just-”

 

“Hush,” Siwon said firmly, getting Kyuhyun to stop right in his tracks.

 

Even though Kyuhyun wasn’t sure what kind of fun Siwon was referring to, he allowed the man to guide him again. He was still blind and moved a bit slower, since he wasn’t sure where he was being led to and had no sense of direction. All he felt was Siwon guiding him along, pushing him along in front of him.

 

Kyuhyun only figured out where they were when a door opened and closed behind him and he heard a key locking it.

 

They were back in the playroom.

 

A little frightened, Kyuhyun attempted to take a couple of steps back. Even though he knew there was nothing to fear in here anymore, he still felt a little pang of fear run through his body. He was only calmed a little when he felt Siwon’s hands on his arms, steadying him and preventing him from going any farther.

 

With his grip on the younger, Siwon turned Kyuhyun around again and began undoing Kyuhyun’s pants. Kyuhyun’s hips were jerked forward so he had to place his hands on Siwon’s arms to keep his balance. He didn’t try to stop Siwon though.

 

Kyuhyun felt his pants being pulled off but not the boxers briefs he was wearing. The front of his shirt was then torn open, buttons flying everywhere, and pulled off his arms. Next, he felt Siwon kneel down and lift one of his feet as the man pulled his sock off. Siwon then did the same to his other foot before standing up to finish unbuttoning and taking off his shirt. Now Kyuhyun stood in only his boxers and the blindfold.

 

Siwon then began guiding Kyuhyun to another part of the room and stopped the younger when he had him where he wanted. Kyuhyun stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do with his hands. Siwon, however, knew exactly where he wanted Kyuhyun’s hands.

 

Taking one of the younger’s wrists in his hands, Siwon lifted Kyuhyun’s arm up so that it was almost straight. Kyuhyun soon felt a leather cuff being secured around his wrist. Siwon did the same with the other and then dropped his hands away. Kyuhyun tried to move his arms but found that he couldn’t. Siwon had separated them on a hanging spacerbar.

 

Kyuhyun heard more sounds and then felt as Siwon was grabbing onto one of his ankles. Two leather cuffs were placed around his ankles and then spread apart. There was another spacerbar keeping his legs apart now and something that connected the spacerbar to the floor.

 

As Siwon slowly stood up, he blew a constant stream of air up the inner part of Kyuhyun’s left leg. The younger couldn’t help but shiver and thrust his hips a little. Siwon saw that and then gently blew on Kyuhyun’s forming erection through his boxers. That earned a moan from Kyuhyun this time as he tilted his head back in pleasure and closed his eyes behind the blindfold. But the torment didn’t stop there. Siwon continued blowing gently up Kyuhyun’s torso. As he did this, he played with the younger’s nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers. That was enough to get Kyuhyun’s erection fully hard.

 

Siwon’s touch disappeared again, causing Kyuhyun to whimper a little. He had no idea what was going on. Siwon was cruel to leave him blindfolded and restrained while he was this hard and leaking so much pre-cum that it was staining the front of his boxers.

 

All of the sudden, music began playing in the room silent room. Kyuhyun was use to it, since Siwon had played music a couple other times when he had been in the room, so it was nothing unusual. For some reason, however, this music seemed...different.

 

 _Is it because it sounds...sadder? There’s no emotion behind this music…_ Kyuhyun realized as he listened to it more while waiting for Siwon to make his next move.

 

Just then, Siwon pulled down Kyuhyun’s boxers to allow his erection to spring free. As soon as it was out, Siwon wasted no time before clasping a cockring around it. Only this one was tighter than what Kyuhyun was use to, and it hurt. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but groan a little bit at the uncomfortable feeling as Siwon pulled his boxers back up and gave his erection a couple of pats.

 

Kyuhyun tried moving his hips away from Siwon’s hand, which was harder than he thought with the way he was restrained and stretched out. A couple more groans escaped his mouth as he bit the inside of his cheek.

 

“Does that feel a little tight?” Siwon asked.

 

All Kyuhyun could do was nod his head as he tried to hold back another groan. This was not comfortable in the slightest.

 

 _So he was serious about punishing me,_ the younger told himself as he stood there, waiting for Siwon to do something next. _He was just building up to the punishment this entire time. Probably thinking of what he wanted to do to teach me my lesson._

 

Siwon smirked, being able to see a perfect outline of Kyuhyun erection through his tight boxer briefs. He ran his finger around the younger’s cock and laughed a little.

 

“I don’t think one is enough for you,” Siwon stated, pulling his hand away after giving a small flick to Kyuhyun’s erection, causing the younger to flinch. “I grabbed a few others so you could have more...fun,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two other cockrings he had grabbed.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun groaned out, aware that Siwon knew he hated cockrings.

 

“I think you can handle them,” Siwon stated. “They’ll just go places I’ve never put them before,” he explained before pulling down Kyuhyun’s boxers again.

 

Not wanting Siwon to do that, Kyuhyun attempted moving away, only to be met with the resistance of his restraints. With a small laugh at the younger’s attempt, Siwon took one of the cockrings and pushed it up against Kyuhyun’s balls. The younger gasped when he realized what Siwon was planning.

 

“Please...don’t…” Kyuhyun begged, pulling at his restraints, causing the chains to clash together loudly.

 

“This isn’t an unusual place to put a cockring, Kyuhyun. I’ve just never used it here with you before,” Siwon explained while opening the cockring. “It’ll feel nice and snug here,” he commented before closing it.

 

Kyuhyun let out a low grunt as his hips thrust forward at the new, strange feeling. The cockring was right at the top of his balls, nestled against the bottom of his cock and touching the other cockring a bit.

 

“Now...where to put the third one…” Siwon pondered, running the cockring up and down the younger’s erection, gathering some pre-cum on it in the process.

 

With his breath picking up, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let out a small moan. What he didn’t know, was that Siwon had grabbed a smaller cockring, meant for one specific area. Without any warning, Siwon slid it over the head of Kyuhyun’s erection and let it rest right under the leaking head.

 

“That looks so nice,” Siwon commented, lightly tapping Kyuhyun’s erection a couple of times. “Now there’s just one more thing to do with those two,” he added.

 

Kyuhyun stood completely still, realizing immediately what Siwon was referring to. Before he could beg for Siwon not to turn them on, they started vibrating. The sensations running through his erection and balls were too strong and sudden for him to even mutter a single word.

 

“Look at how it’s twitching so spastically,” Siwon commented before pulling Kyuhyun’s boxers back up, trapping his erection against his body again.

 

A couple moans left Kyuhyun’s mouth as his mouth hung open and his head tilted down. His body was already shaking and he could feel his first dry ogasm approaching.

 

Again, Siwon walked away from Kyuhyun and came back with something else in his hands.

 

Kyuhyun heard a click of a button and then a vibrating sound. It wasn’t like Siwon had never used vibrators on him before so he saw no problem with him using one now...not that there wasn’t already enough things vibrating on him. The younger was expecting to feel the vibrations he was use to. That was, until Siwon actually started using it.

 

This wasn’t what Kyuhyun was use to at all. When the vibrator met with his skin he knew it was something different and not a vibrator Siwon would stick inside of him. It felt like a vibrating ball was being run around his body and the vibrations were a lot stronger than anything Siwon had used on him before. They were quicker and far more intense, causing his body to shake in even more pleasure than it had been already.

 

Siwon brought the vibrator away from Kyuhyun’s skin and then pressed it up against the younger’s balls through his boxers.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do. The vibrations were too much for him to handle like this, especially with a vibrating cockring around his balls as well. He felt every muscle in his body become tense from the vibrations running through his body. The only thing he could think of to do was try to move. But he soon remembered that he was restrained and struggling proved worthless.

 

“Si-Siwon…stop…” Kyuhyun begged as he gave a small tug at his restraints.

 

Siwon said nothing in response, acting like Kyuhyun hadn’t just said something to him. He was ignoring the younger again.

 

The vibrator being held against his balls was being pressed harder and harder into them, sending the vibrations even stronger through him. Kyuhyun was soon moaning and whining as the sensation and it felt like it was becoming harder for him to get a proper breath into his lungs. He could feel an orgasm building up but he didn’t know how to describe it.

 

As his first dry orgasm neared, Kyuhyun felt himself hurting more and more, probably because the cockrings were tight. He knew if he had a dry orgasm that it was going to hurt a lot. It had never hurt before though. Unpleasant...yes. Hurt on the first time...never. Even though his body wanted release, Kyuhyun wanted to try just as hard to prevent it.

 

Just as he thought he was going to have his first dry orgasm, Siwon pulled the vibrator away from his balls, making him shiver in relief. Not being able to orgasm, however, proved to hurt even more than being able to would have.

 

Kyuhyun bit down on his bottom lip to keep any sounds in. He didn’t want the man to know if he was hurting or not. Siwon didn’t like that though and grabbed Kyuhyun’s chin while running his thumb over the younger’s bottom lip while tugging it down slightly, forcing him to release it and hang him mouth open for a while.

 

“I don’t want you holding any sounds in,” Siwon stated while he flipped the switch of the vibrator to off. “If you try holding your moans in, I’ll get a ring gag and force your mouth to stay open,” the man explained firmly.

 

With his mouth still open, Kyuhyun let out a small moan and couldn’t resist moving his hips a little. Siwon released his hold on Kyuhyun and smirked when he saw how he was moving his hips. As Kyuhyun continued moving his hips, he felt Siwon grab the top of his boxers and pull them out. He then felt Siwon place the vibrator he had been using inside of his boxers and against his erection before releasing his boxers so they snapped back against his skin.

 

To Siwon’s delight, the boxers were tight enough to hold the vibrator in place so he didn’t have to worry about it slipping out. Even when Kyuhyun couldn’t help from thrusting his hips a little, the vibrator showed no sign of budging.

 

“Please…” Kyuhyun begged again. “Stop…stop doing this…I can’t...”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know if Siwon was going to turn the vibrator on again which kind of worried him. It wasn’t until he felt Siwon’s hands move to the back of his head that he let out a small sigh. Siwon worked at unbuckling the blindfold until he was able to pull it away from Kyuhyun’s eyes. The younger blinked a couple of times, adjusting his eyes, before looking up at Siwon.

 

The next thing Kyuhyun did when he was able to focus his eyes better was to look down at what Siwon had been using on him. Siwon watched as Kyuhyun looked at himself before bringing his attention back up by pulling gently on the younger’s hair. Kyuhyun groaned a bit but moved his head up like Siwon wanted.

 

When he saw what the man was holding his eyes widened. He had never seen something like this before. In his hand was another one of the vibrators.

 

“This is what I was using on you. It’s a vibrating wand as some call it,” Siwon explained as he moved it around so Kyuhyun could see it better.

 

Kyuhyun looked at it and had been right about the ball like object on the end. He watched as Siwon brought it down to his skin again and flipped the switch on.

 

“No more…please…!” the younger screamed out right away.

 

Just like the last time Kyuhyun had begged for Siwon to stop, the man said nothing back in response. Siwon started the vibrator on the younger’s stomach and moved it up until he was able to press it against one of his already hard, sensitive nipples.

 

“No, stop!” Kyuhyun moaned as he felt his muscles become tense again.

 

The vibrations right away were too much. The vibrations against his erection and now running over his body were too much for him to handle. Kyuhyun started groaning and whining as he tried to move himself away from the vibrator. His body was telling him to step away from the vibrator. When he tried, he remembered that his legs had a spacerbar between them which was secured to the floor, making it impossible to move effectively.

 

Siwon saw what Kyuhyun was doing and smirked at the younger. Kyuhyun moaned a little as the sensation grew more and more. That’s when Siwon turned on the one he had stuck inside the younger’s boxers.

 

Clenching his teeth and closing his eyes, Kyuhyun lowered his head and started to pant as he felt another painful orgasm building up.

 

“St-stop…p-please…” Kyuhyun whined out weakly, his body feeling too sensitive for him to do much else.

 

Everything was too strong, everything was too painful. That’s when Kyuhyun realized something. Something he probably should have realized a lot sooner.

 

 _This isn’t punishment…this is revenge…_ he thought to himself. _Revenge for not listening...for arguing...I did what I wanted without asking him...so now he’s doing the same…_

 

Siwon would never use a punishment like this on him...they agreed on that when they had been in Siwon’s cabin and ever since then, the man had kept his word. There was no reason for him to go back on it now.

 

Tears started to come to Kyuhyun’s eyes as he thought about the events that had happened recently and the reasons Siwon would be doing this to him. He couldn’t stop his tears from rolling down his cheeks, but there was one way to stop Siwon.

 

One way.

 

One word.

 

“R-red…red…” Kyuhyun weakly called out with his head still tilted down to hide his tears.

 

“God…no…Kyuhyun, no,” Siwon gasped in shock, instantly snapping out of it. _I can’t believe it…what have I done to him!?_ Siwon shouted to himself in his head.

 

Siwon immediately switched off the vibrator in his hand and dropped it to the floor, not caring if it broke. Kyuhyun was his first priority and he could always buy another no problem.

 

He then quickly pulled out and turned off the one in Kyuhyun’s pants and dropped it as well. Siwon then returned to the younger and shut off the two vibrating cockrings before removing all three of them. Now that he looked at it, Siwon realized how painful it must have been for Kyuhyun to keep them on.

 

Siwon then moved to unbuckled the younger’s ankles from the leather cuffs before doing the same with his wrists. He was free now, and his boxers felt almost painful against his erection. Kyuhyun felt like he had no energy now that he was free and collapsed into Siwon’s arms as his body continued shaking because of everything he had just been put through. Siwon supported Kyuhyun’s weight and carried him to the bed in the room and laid him down carefully before crawling in as well and cradling the younger in his arms.

 

When Siwon saw Kyuhyun was still shaking, he pulled covers up around them and tried to calm the younger down.

 

“No, no, no, Kyuhyun. Please, no…” Siwon whispered. “Forgive me…please, forgive me,” he begged.

 

“The m-music…” the younger muttered out. “C-can you turn off the music?” Kyuhyun asked while still crying. “Please…?” he asked, not being able to stand the sound of the soulless sounds filling the room.

 

Siwon instantly reached into one of his jean pockets, without letting go of Kyuhyun, and grabbed the remote. With a click of a button, the music was off and Siwon tossed the remote away so he would not accidentally lean on it and click the music back on again.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him, his voice sounding broken. “I’m so, so, _so_ sorry…”

 

“Why did you do it like that?” Kyuhyun asked in a shaky voice from the crying and because he couldn’t get his body to stop shaking.

 

“I’ve denied you of orgasms before,” Siwon stated. “I guess this time I just went...too far.”

 

“You did…” Kyuhyun stated, not scared to be honest with the man. “It hurt this time. The first ring was too tight and you’ve never used cockrings in those places, or used those vibrators on me before. I was too overwhelmed all at once and…I was scared,” the younger admitted. “Scared...hurt...overwhelmed…”

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon gasped, feeling terrible about what he had just done. _We made a rule that I would only punish him with my hand...but...look what I’ve just done to him. I completely broke our promise..._

 

The younger shifted on the bed a little and turned his head away from Siwon more. His hands went down to his erection as he adjusted himself in his boxers and let out a small, frustrated groan at the uncomfortable feeling.

 

“Do you need some help? It must be very uncomfortable for you,” Siwon said as he reached his hand down slowly.

 

Before Siwon could touch him, however, Kyuhyun slapped his hand away and covered himself more while frantically shaking his head. His body was still too sensitive from what he had just been through for Siwon to touch him in any intimate way. If Siwon touched him right now, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand it. He needed to calm down more before Siwon could touch him at all.

 

“You need to stop doing this,” Kyuhyun stated with a couple small sniffles. “You only feel worse about yourself after you do something like this to me, and I hate seeing you like that,” the younger said, wiping a couple of tears from his face. _And feeling like it too..._ he added to himself.

 

“Trust me, I hate feeling like it too,” Siwon agreed. “And I hate it even more to see you like this…worrying about me when you should be hating me with every ounce of your body...” the man said with a heavy sigh, feeling disgusted with himself.

 

“Then stop it,” Kyuhyun told him.

 

“Stop it?” Siwon questioned, not understanding exactly what Kyuhyun was referring to in this instance. Stop holding grudges? Stop being angry? Stop using this room maybe? There were too many possibilities he could think of that Kyuhyun could be referring to.

 

“You said before you’ve never been in a relationship with a Submissive, and clearly you’ve never married once before,” the younger began explaining while drawing circles with his finger in the cover. “So stop treating me like one, Siwon,” Kyuhyun begged, a couple more tears rolling out of his eyes but quickly being wiped away. “I’m sorry...that things didn’t go the way you planned while you were away...but you can’t keep doing this. I know you have a habit of worrying about me more than you should at times. So...I can try not to be selfish and to think about you when you tell me not to do something from now on,” he stated, even though he felt like he shouldn’t be saying this right now, since he should be allowed to make his own decisions.

 

This whole situation was complicated and confusing to both Kyuhyun and Siwon, and neither of them felt like they knew the right things to say at the moment. Their emotions were too high and jumbled up together that thinking straight felt like an impossible task.

 

“I’m allowed to worry when it’s something to with your safety,” Siwon murmured after a couple seconds of silence passed.

 

“I know you’re still worried about what happened with Yoochun,” the younger stated, knowing he would feel scared and more protective if their roles had been reversed.

 

“I would be the most terrible person in the world if I wasn’t still worried about that,” Siwon said, wanting to reach his hand out and touch Kyuhyun. “He was coming for you.”

 

“But I wasn’t _here_ ,” the younger reminded him. “ Even if I was here when he was-”

 

“I know, I know…” Siwon groaned, cutting Kyuhyun off.

 

Siwon ran his hand over his face and kept it there, hiding himself. He really hated thinking about Yoochun and the incident that had happened. It caused too much stress on him to know something like that could really happen in his life.

 

“Things will be easier if you tell me everything, Siwon,” Kyuhyun explained in a sad voice. “I’ve had one of your ex-Submissives pull a gun on me, your pedophilic ex-lover harass me multiple times…I think I can handle Yoochun and anything else you have to tell me regarding him.”

 

Siwon moved his hand away from his face and looked over at Kyuhyun with an unentertained look on his face.

 

“Do you really have to refer to Heechul like that?” the man asked first off.

 

“Well, he admitted to actually loving you and he was a pedophile. Also considering he is in your past, that makes him an ex. So him being a pedophilic ex-lover covers all the categories pretty well I think,” Kyuhyun explained, being completely serious.

 

“Kyuhyun…I love you,” Siwon sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

The mood in the room lifted slightly because of Kyuhyun making his own name for Heechul, but it was still uncomfortable in there for the two of them.

 

“So…is there anything else about Yoochun that I should know about?” the younger asked as he sat up more.

 

“Well…it might be a little late for this but, he was the one that chased us down in the car and the one who put the explosive in my car engine,” Siwon explained.

 

“What does Yoochun have against you?” Kyuhyun asked in shock, his mouth hanging open a bit.

 

“I really wish I knew. I don’t think he’d just do this because I fired him…” Siwon said as he thought. “And now that he even targeted you with the-” Siwon cut himself off and turned his head slightly away from Kyuhyun.

 

“What were you going to say, Siwon?” the young asked in a semi-scared voice.

 

“It’s from when he got in here the other day…I don’t know if you were told anything about it,” Siwon said.

 

“I wasn’t told anything,” the younger replied, curious as to what he had not been informed about.

 

“Yoochun...he came in a repair van so it would look like he was just coming to repair something in the building. He was wearing a hat that covered his face so no one knew it was him or suspected anything until he keyed in the code in the elevator,” Siwon explained with a heavy sigh. “There were...things...found in the back of the van...”

 

“Things? What things?” Kyuhyun asked, growing more curious by the second.

 

Siwon looked nervously over at Kyuhyun but didn’t say a single word. The man chewed the inside of his cheek nervously while tilting his head down.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called. “You’re worrying me by not saying anything,” he said, shifting uncomfortably on the mattress.

 

“We found a mattress in the back...along with horse tranquilizers,” Siwon explained. “There was enough back there to knock out at least ten horses if combined together...so he would be able to keep you in a daze for...god...I don’t even know who long…” he stated.

 

“W-what…?” the younger asked, his face suddenly going completely pale at the thought of it.

 

“There were ropes...chains...knives...all different kinds of things he had back there,” Siwon continued explained, although he wished he could forget what he had seen.

 

“Y-you’re kidding...right, Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked while shaking his head in disbelief.

 

Sadly, however, Kyuhyun knew the man wouldn’t lie about something like this to him. He knew Siwon was being completely honest with him right now, and that’s what scared him even more. There was no beating around the bush, he was stating what he saw.

 

“There was also a note,” Siwon added.

 

“A note? Saying what?” Kyuhyun asked, his eyebrows coming together in curiosity.

 

Siwon took a larger breath before running his hands through his hair again and nervously licking his lips.

 

“It was addressed to me,” he explained, his voice cracking as he remembered what was written down. “It explained that he was coming here with the intention to kidnap you, torture you, and to…” Siwon stopped himself, unable to continue.

 

“To rap-”

 

“Don’t say it,” Siwon said, cutting Kyuhyun off again. “I don’t want to hear it…I don’t want to think about it…I don’t want you to ever go through that or have to worry about that even being a possibility.”

 

“When did you find the van?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“The morning I got back. Kris pulled into the parking garage and we saw the police there along with some of my bodyguards. The police knew who I was and explained everything to me, since they obviously knew I was involved with this,” Siwon explained.

 

“I don’t understand…this doesn’t make any sense,” the younger said, shaking his head back and forth slightly. “Why is Yoochun doing this?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I know it doesn’t make any sense. But the police are looking into things more,” Siwon stated, trying to find some form of comfort for Kyuhyun.

 

“Have they found anything so far? I mean…I know it hasn’t been long since this has happened, but the police work pretty quickly don’t they?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“It’s not only the police who are working on digging up information. I’m also using an investigator I’ve used in the past. His name is Kim Kai and he’s a very effective man,” Siwon explained.

 

“Well then, have the officers or Kai found anything?” Kyuhyun questioned, leaning in a little towards Siwon.

 

“They haven’t been able to find anything that I didn’t already know was similar between Yoochun and I,” the man stated sadly. “What I’ve found, though...I don’t know what it means exactly,” Siwon explained.

 

“What’s the connection? Maybe I can help piece things together or give you an idea,” Kyuhyun offered as he scooted closer, desperately wanting to help in any way he could.

 

“I hardly doubt you can help, since I can’t even piece it together,” Siwon sighed out.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun called firmly. “You’ve already told me this much. Explain to me what you found so I don’t end up finding out from someone else again and so I can maybe help you,” the younger stated in a demanding voice.

 

Nodding his head, understanding why Kyuhyun would feel this way, Siwon took a deep breath.

 

“The connection I’ve found so far is Busan,” Siwon stated.

 

“Busan? What’s significant about Busan?” Kyuhyun asked, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion.

 

Siwon licked his lips as he looked at Kyuhyun. His face held almost no emotion, so Kyuhyun couldn’t tell if Siwon was going to give him good or bad news.

 

“Kyuhyun, I was born in Busan,” Siwon told him.

 

“Y-you were born in Busan?” the younger asked. “But…I thought you were born here in Seoul…”

 

“I guess I never really told you where I was born so it’s understandable that you would assume I was born in Seoul,” Siwon stated.

 

“How did you know that Yoochun was born in Busan?” Kyuhyun then asked.

 

“I did research on him. I do research on everyone who gets employed in any of my companies. At first it was just a general background check, but after you started working for him I did a more extensive one on anything I could find that wasn’t blocked from accessing it ,” Siwon explained. “I have a whole blue folder of information on him.”

 

“What type of information is in the folder?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Siwon asked, uncertainty written on his face.

 

“Is it really that bad?” the younger questioned, not sure if he wanted to know everything now.

 

Siwon shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve known worse.”

 

Kyuhyun instantly knew that Siwon was talking about his childhood and what he had gone through with those other men who would frequently come by. This was not where he had wanted the conversation to go. Things were turning bad.

 

“I don’t want you to pity me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated when he saw the way Kyuhyun was staring at him.

 

“It’s not pity,” Kyuhyun explained. “It’s sympathy. Anyone who goes through what you did at a young age deserves sympathy.”

 

“It’s not like my past matters all too much anymore anyways,” Siwon said flatly. “It’s over now.”

 

“What do you mean it’s over?” Kyuhyun asked in shock. “How can you say it’s over when you live everyday the way you do because of it?”

 

Siwon slouched down more in the bed until he was practically laying down. He placed one of his arms over his eyes and laid still. A couple of tears came to the man’s eyes as he laid there, but they didn’t roll down his cheeks because of the way his arm was over his eyes.

 

“Kyuhyun…do you still love me?” Siwon finally asked when he gathered up the courage.

 

Crawling closer to Siwon, Kyuhyun looked at him and then lifted his arm away from his eyes to see they were wet and a little puffy.

 

“You’ve been hiding your whole life,” Kyuhyun told him as he looked into his eyes. “Please don’t hide anymore,” he begged, reaching his hand up and wiping away one of the tears that had escaped Siwon’s eye and was rolling down his cheek.

 

“Do you still love me?” Siwon asked again as he lowered his arm away from his face.

 

“Yes, of course I do,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“I’m glad I didn’t scare you too badly,” Siwon sighed out. When he looked at Kyuhyun he saw that the younger had cast his eyes down. “Why else did you use the safeword?”

 

“I told you…I felt scared,” Kyuhyun stated, still not looking up again.

 

“But why were you scared? I need to know,” Siwon said in a gentle voice so he wouldn’t seem like he was forcing the topic.

 

Kyuhyun raised his eyes a little, looking at Siwon through his eyelashes.

 

“You were just acting differently,” he began explaining. “You seemed more distant than normal. And that creepy, emotionless music you were playing wasn’t helping. Even when I asked you to stop…you didn’t. I asked you to stop so many times…and each time you said nothing back to me...and I kept asking you...begging you...I wanted it all to stop...”

 

“I don’t think you can ever understand how sorry I am for doing that to you,” Siwon stated, his voice full of regret.

 

The younger continued staring at Siwon, seeing the regret in his eyes as he said that to him.

 

“Now answer me honestly, Siwon. Were you ever going to let me cum if we hadn’t stopped?” Kyuhyun asked in a worried tone.

 

“No,” Siwon answered right away.

 

Kyuhyun gasped and shifted away from Siwon a little.

 

“N-no?” the younger asked. Whenever the man had used a cockring on him, he had always been allowed to cum afterwards. So for Siwon to admit no to him...

 

“I was planning on keeping you like that for quite some time without giving you release,” Siwon explained. “It honestly could have been hours,” he stated, feeling more ashamed of himself that he had been thinking like that.

 

It was completely cruel for someone to do to someone else. To build them up to that extent and then not let them have their release was one of the worst things Kyuhyun could think of doing to someone. Especially since he knew how it felt to be denied of cuming multiple times.

 

“You know I said I’d work on this but...I need the control,” Siwon stated. “I know it’s not a good excuse, but it’s what I need. Especially after I couldn’t stop you from going out...and then Yoochun...I had no control, so I felt I needed to get it back somehow. And this...this is the only way I know…” the older explained.

 

“I understand that, Siwon,” Kyuhyun stated. “We’re still working on changing your habits from all those years,” he said, knowing Siwon had been trying his best.

 

“But my control issues, they-”

 

“Are fine with me to some extent,” Kyuhyun replied, cutting Siwon off. “I do like some of the control you have over me. Just...when it’s not something scary like this,” the younger explained.

 

Siwon had the guiltiest look in his face right now after what Kyuhyun had just said. Knowing he had just said something hurtful towards Siwon, the younger felt he needed to reassure him that he still wanted him and needed him. He could tell Siwon was feeling sorry and regretful, so he didn’t want to leave their conversation with him feeling terrible about himself.

 

“Siwon, I’ll always need you and I’ll always miss you when you’re away from me, even if it’s for a single day,” Kyuhyun stated as he fidgeted with his hands a little. “You know you’ll always be the only one I want...the only one I’ll allow to have me,” he said, still looking down at his hands as he continued playing with them.

 

Siwon sat up more and leaned over to place his hands over Kyuhyun’s to get him to stop moving them so much. The younger looked up at Siwon when the man’s large hands covered him, and met with his eyes.

 

“Do you want to get some rest now? It’s getting late,” Siwon stated.

 

“You mean in here?” Kyuhyun asked, cocking his head to the side a little. “You said you never sleep in here,” he reminded the man.

 

“I’m too tired to move,” the older said with a slight yawn.

 

“But…I won’t be able to set an alarm for tomorrow,” the younger pointed out.

 

“If I wake up in the middle of the night, I’ll carry you to our bedroom and set an alarm for you,” Siwon explained, reaching his hand forward and cupping Kyuhyun’s cheek. “And if not…you can always be a little late to work and just tell them you had car troubles or something.”

 

“You’d like it if I were late for work, wouldn’t you?” Kyuhyun asked with a small laugh.

 

“Maybe a little. Now come lay down next to me so we can sleep,” Siwon said as he adjusted himself on the bed and pat the space next to him.

 

“Do we even know what time it is?” Kyuhyun asked since there was no clock in the playroom.

 

“No idea,” Siwon laughed. “But I’m tired and I can tell that I put you through a lot. You look completely wiped out.”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t disagree with Siwon there, so he crawled over to the man and climbed under the covers with him. He was glad that his body had calmed down, because he so badly wanted to be held by Siwon and have him hold him close.

 

“Goodnight, Kyuhyun,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear once the younger was pulled in close to him.

 

“Goodnight, Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile on his face. He had missed that last night when Siwon had stormed out of the bedroom. It was music to his ears to hear it again.

 

“I love you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said next, kissing the top of Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“I love you too, Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied once more, feeling so happy he could almost cry. _This is how things are suppose to be,_ the younger said to himself as he nuzzled up against Siwon and closed his eyes.

 

It took less than five minutes of Siwon and Kyuhyun being close together before they were both passed out. Siwon’s arms were wrapped protectively around the younger, and Kyuhyun clung to the man’s shirt, making sure his face was touching his bare chest. Their legs were entangled together, and Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s breath on the top of his head.

 

Comforting words...a warm embrace by a man who loved him. This is just what Kyuhyun needed now.


	19. He’s Slept With About Every Man In Seoul

Kyuhyun had been sleeping peacefully nestled in the bed next to Siwon, when all of the sudden the bed began to move. The younger felt as Siwon began bumping up against him and soon began hearing Siwon talk. Or more so yell.

 

“No…no, no!” Siwon shouted as he thrashed around more on the bed. “No…” he practically whimpered.

 

That had Kyuhyun wide awake in an instant. He turned his head to look over at Siwon, who was becoming tangled in the covers on the bed because of his thrashing around.

 

“Siwon!?” Kyuhyun called out as he shook the man by his shoulders, that being the first thing he thought of to try and wake him up. “Siwon, wake up! It’s just a nightmare!” he called even louder when the man didn’t wake.

 

“No…no!” Siwon continued shouting, thrashing his head back and forth against the pillow he was using as sweat dripped from his forehead.

 

Not really knowing what he should do, Kyuhyun quickly straddled Siwon and held the man’s face in his hands. When he got Siwon to stop moving enough, Kyuhyun latched his lips onto Siwon’s and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

 

Siwon began slowing his movements and opened his mouth a little for Kyuhyun as he kissed back. His breathing was returning to normal and he wasn’t struggling nearly as much. The man soon stopped moving altogether and slowly opened his eyes.

 

Pulling away, Kyuhyun continued to stare down at Siwon with his hands on either side of his head. They laid there in silence as they watched each other. Siwon had some sweat on his face and was panting slightly, but other than that he was normal.

 

“I need you,” Siwon whispered as he got his breathing under control.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Now!” Siwon stated before flipping their positions.

 

Before Kyuhyun knew what was happening, he was flipped onto his back and had his boxers torn off. Siwon shoved two of his fingers inside of him while he peppered his stomach and thighs with light kisses. It had been a couple of days since they had sex so it stung a bit, but nothing that really bothered him or that he couldn’t handle. Kyuhyun instantly knew this was going to be another time Siwon needed him for sex so he could unwind and calm back down. Even though it wasn’t Kyuhyun’s favorite form of sex, he would still allow it since he wanted to help Siwon and he also ended up feeling good afterwards as well.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned out, feeling Siwon bury his fingers deeper inside of him.

 

“Sorry if this is a little rough right now,” Siwon apologized, quickly pecking Kyuhyun on the lips. “I can’t hold back,” he explained before thrusting in another finger, which made Kyuhyun arch his back off the mattress.

 

It didn’t take much longer of Siwon preparing the younger and getting him hard before he was pushing inside of Kyuhyun. Siwon buried himself all the way inside without a moment's hesitation, groaning in the pleasure of the younger’s tight heat. Kyuhyun moaned out in pleasure as Siwon’s cock filled his ass, loving the way it throbbed inside of him. Even going a couple of days without sex made him crave for Siwon’s cock more than normal. It also probably didn’t help that he had all of this pent up lust from that night since he had never cum.

 

Siwon never gave Kyuhyun a chance to say anything because he instantly latched his lips onto the younger’s and stuck his tongue into Kyuhyun’s mouth. Kyuhyun felt as Siwon’s tongue traveled all inside of his mouth, and enjoyed how sometimes the man would suck on his tongue or even give it a quick bite. The man also pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth, which urged Kyuhyun to moan.

 

Kyuhyun was beginning to grow closer to his orgasm and started to moan more into Siwon’s mouth to signal it to the man. Siwon’s thrusts were beginning to get harder and faster so Kyuhyun knew he must be close as well. Kyuhyun was getting plowed so hard into the mattress that he thought they were going to break it at some point. To say Siwon was really going at it would be an understatement.

 

The only thing that shocked Kyuhyun was the fact that he soon felt Siwon cuming inside of him. Siwon pushed all the way inside of Kyuhyun and rocked his hips back and forth as he released his hot cum into the younger’s ass.

 

“Mmmmmm!” Siwon moaned into Kyuhyun’s mouth as he pumped himself empty inside of the younger. “Fuck…” he panted, disconnecting their lips and leaning his head so only their foreheads were touching.

 

After he calmed down a little after the huge wave of pleasure, Siwon pulled out and collapsed onto Kyuhyun. The man’s head rested in the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck, leaving him panting into the younger’s ear and onto his neck.

 

While Kyuhyun laid under Siwon, he couldn’t help but whimper a little bit. Not only had he been denied his orgasm when Siwon had been playing around with him, but it was also happening again right now. His cock was extra sensitive and since Siwon was laying on top of him, he had no way of relieving himself. Not to mention the man wasn’t making his situation any better with the way he was breathing onto his neck and ear, which were always sensitive.

 

“Siwon, get off…” Kyuhyun complained as he tried shifting the man.

 

Siwon picked his head up and looked down at Kyuhyun whose face was red and eyes were filled with lust. When he saw this, he picked up the rest of his body and looked down at Kyuhyun’s leaking erection, which was twitching against his stomach.

 

“I’m sorry,” Siwon apologized when he understood how the younger must have been feeling right now. “I was just focusing on myself and forgot that you still need release as well.”

 

Getting the rest of the way off Kyuhyun, Siwon moved to between the younger’s legs. He began running his tongue up and down Kyuhyun’s inner thigh, making the younger squirm on the bed and beg for him. His entire body was tingling with pleasure, and even the slightest touch was making feel like he was on fire.

 

“I’ll let you have your release finally,” Siwon told him before he bent his head down and engulfed all of Kyuhyun’s erection into his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun moaned loudly and thrashed his head into his pillow. Siwon’s mouth felt amazing around his cock. The way the man could use his tongue and suck on him just the right way was driving Kyuhyun insane. It was a pure talent the way he could focus his attention on the head of his erection and hum around it, making his body convulse in ecstacy without cuming yet. All of the pleasure Kyuhyun had been denied of recently was pooling up inside of him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

“Siwon…I n-need to...cum…” Kyuhyun moaned out as he began bucking his hips slightly to get farther into Siwon’s mouth.

 

Siwon only moaned, showing that he understood before really deepthroating the younger. Kyuhyun’s hands flew down and his fingers tangled in Siwon’s hair, pulling hard at it.

 

“Aahh! Aaaahhh! Siwon! I’m cuming!” Kyuhyun shouted before he felt Siwon completely engulf him once again and swallow his cum.

 

The way Siwon’s throat constricted around his sensitive member each time he swallowed was enough to make Kyuhyun roll his eyes back. His body couldn’t stop from shaking in pure ecstasy that flooded his entire body.

 

Kyuhyun laid panting on the bed, his fingers still in Siwon’s hair, forcing the man’s head to stay down, his mouth remaining over his cock. He only realized he needed to let Siwon go when he felt him tapping on his thigh. When Kyuhyun looked down, he saw Siwon’s mouth over his cock with the man looking up at him with an eyebrow cocked, as if asking if he was going to be allowed to breathe regularly again any time soon.

 

Instantly pulling his hands away, Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to sit up and wipe any extra cum off his lips and chin. Kyuhyun then watched through half-lidded eyes as the man licked the extra cum from his hand.

 

 _Damn...that’s so fucking hot..._ Kyuhyun thought to himself while closing his eyes and taking a deep, satisfied breath.

 

“Don’t sleep just yet,” Siwon stated as he got up on his knees. “We still have one more round to go. We’re cuming together this time.”

 

With his eyes wide open now, Kyuhyun watched as Siwon grasped onto him and flipped him over so he was now on his hands and knees.

 

“I don’t have the energy,” Kyuhyun stated, and he wasn’t lying. After his intense orgasm, his body felt completely drained.

 

“One more won’t hurt you and I promise to make you cum hard again,” Siwon said in a lust filled voice.

 

That was all that was said between the two before Siwon pushed himself inside of Kyuhyun again and began thrusting like a wild beast. The sound of slapping skin was ten times louder than it had been in their first round of sex. This was not only because Siwon was pounding into him harder, but also because Kyuhyun was thrusting his hips back as well. Kyuhyun might have felt drained of energy, but feeling Siwon moving inside of him gave some of it back to him.

 

“Fuck, Kyuhyun…so good…” Siwon moaned as he continued thrusting mercilessly into the younger.

 

“Siwon…I need to cum…again soon…” Kyuhyun panted out between thrusts, gripping at the sheets beneath him so he wouldn’t dig his nails into his hands and make them bleed.

 

“Already? Someone’s extra sensitive,” Siwon stated as he stayed buried inside of Kyuhyun and ground his hips to pleasure the younger even deeper inside.

 

This got Kyuhyun moaning and grinding back against Siwon even harder. He was completely losing his mind. His body was overly stimulated and he couldn’t even think straight anymore. The only thing he could process was Siwon’s cock inside of him and their moans of pleasure.

 

“Please…let’s cum…soon…” he begged when Siwon began thrusting inside of him again.

 

Kyuhyun could feel some of Siwon’s cum gushing out of him and running down legs. The feeling was strange, but made him slightly more aroused. Just thinking about it right now was almost enough to get him to cum.

 

Just then, however, Siwon pulled completely out, leaving Kyuhyun feeling suddenly empty. Kyuhyun fell onto the bed now that he was no longer being supported and let out a small agitated groan of no longer be full of Siwon’s cock. When he turned around, he saw Siwon sitting on the bed while stroking his cock lightly, but not enough to get himself off.

 

Kyuhyun instantly understood and went over to the man. Siwon looked up at Kyuhyun as the younger straddled over his legs and licked his lips. Keeping a grip on his erection, Siwon held it firmly so Kyuhyun would have an easier time slipping down on it. The younger brought himself down slightly and lightly brushed his ass over the leaking head, feeling the pre-cum smearing onto his skin. That got both of them moaning in anticipation until neither of them could wait any longer.

 

While facing Siwon, Kyuhyun slowly lowered himself down onto his cock, rocking his hips while he did so. He allowed himself to sink all the way down before he really began moving.

 

Siwon also began thrusting his hips when Kyuhyun proved too tired to do it effectively, which didn’t take long given the younger’s current state. Kyuhyun loved the way his body was slammed down onto Siwon’s cock just as the man thrust up into him. The feeling of Siwon gripping on top him to slam him down forcefully was amazing. It was all driving him absolutely insane. He also loved how each time Siwon was hitting his prostate, making him see stars.

 

“Are you ready to cum?” Siwon asked, bouncing Kyuhyun on his cock even harder now, making sure to angle his hips just right.

 

“Make me cum so hard,” Kyuhyun begged as he leaned in and began kissing Siwon again.

 

Kissing back, Siwon also grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s erection and began pumping it to the pace that he was fucking him. Kyuhyun clung to Siwon and started moaning louder again. The younger didn’t even mean to moan this loud, it just happened because of how overly sensitive he was.

 

It only took Siwon a couple more thrusts before he had Kyuhyun cuming and for him to be filling the younger even more.

 

Siwon felt how Kyuhyun tightened up around his cock and how the younger’s nails scratched across his back in pure pleasure. It all felt so good to Siwon that he couldn’t help thrusting his hips up a couple more times into Kyuhyun’s tight heat.

 

Carefully, Siwon removed Kyuhyun from his cock, once they had both come down from their highs a bit. As soon as Kyuhyun’s body hit the mattress, he curled up onto his side and closed his eyes. He was panting and was covered in sweat from cuming twice and forcing his body to move even when he felt tired.

 

“We should move into our bedroom,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he moved some of the younger’s sweat soaked hair from his face.

 

“Mmmm…” Kyuhyun groaned back, not having the energy to say even a single coherent word.

 

“Do you want to keep sleeping in here instead?” Siwon asked, resting his hand on Kyuhyun’s head gently,not caring how sweaty he was.

 

“Mmmmm…” the younger groaned back again, nestling his head into the pillow and Siwon’s hand.

 

“That’s not an answer, Kyuhyun. Here or in our bedroom?” Siwon asked for the last time.

 

“Mmmmm…” Kyuhyun groaned again before falling completely asleep, his body sinking all the way into the mattress without a care in the world at the moment.

 

“I said I’d move you into our bedroom if I woke up tonight, so I guess I’ll keep my promise,” Siwon said to Kyuhyun, even though he was sure the younger couldn’t hear him. “I’m not a fan of sleeping in here anyways, you know that.”

 

Siwon wrapped Kyuhyun in one of the covers so he wouldn’t be cold, and gently picked him up in his arms. The younger’s head immediately rested up against Siwon’s chest as he remained asleep. Adjusting Kyuhyun in his arms, Siwon then made his way towards the door of the playroom.

 

Quickly making his way to their bedroom, with Kyuhyun cradled in his arms, Siwon approached their bed and put the younger down softly so his head was resting on his pillow. Siwon then covered him more to keep him warm.

 

“Are you alright now?” a sleepy Kyuhyun asked, only half awake if even that.

 

“Did I wake you?” Siwon asked in a tender voice.

 

“Mmmm...a little…” the younger replied as his eyes drifted close again. “Are you alright now?” he asked again.

 

“I’m fine now. Don’t worry about me right now and just get some sleep,” Siwon lightly cooed to him.

 

“You were having a nightmare…what was it about?” the younger asked, opening his eyes as he yawned and fought to stay awake long enough to hear an answer.

 

Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun with an emotionless face before turning his head slightly away from him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun quickly apologized after feeling how the mood in the room changed. “I won’t ask that again. Let’s just go to sleep…”

 

Laying down next to him, Siwon pulled the younger into his chest and kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes. Kyuhyun also relaxed into Siwon’s touch and fell asleep as well.

 

It was the second time Kyuhyun was waking up that night. He hadn’t been sure what time he had woken up first when Siwon had been having the nightmare, but now it was 3:58am. Right away Kyuhyun noticed that Siwon was not in bed with him.

 

Sitting up a little, Kyuhyun reached his hand over to the other side of the bed and ran it over the covers. The spot Siwon should have been in had already gone cold and Kyuhyun frowned.

 

Sitting up in bed, Kyuhyun pulled the covers around him more. Hearing the sound of the piano being played suddenly start up, Kyuhyun sighed and tilted his head down. Kyuhyun then noticed the red, silk cover from the playroom was in the bed and covering him.

 

“That seems to be his favorite thing to do in the middle of the night…” the younger told himself as he slowly got out of bed, hugging the red, silk cover to himself.

 

It hurt a bit to walk from the sex the two of them had just had not too long ago, but he ignored it since he wanted to bring Siwon back to bed. The silk cover dragged on the floor behind him silently as his feet padded across the floor to find Siwon. It was a bit chilly walking around like he was, but it was worth it to get Siwon back in bed with him.

 

The door to the room that Siwon was in was already open when Kyuhyun reached it, so he pushed it open and walked in. Without saying anything, he went over to Siwon and sat down on the piano bench with him as he listened to the music.

 

Every other time he had caught Siwon playing the piano late at night, he had been able to recognize the song the man was playing. This time was different, however. The song wasn’t something Siwon would normally play. The song he was choosing to play had a depressing and dark sound to it. It was almost like the piano was draining Siwon of all his energy. It almost reminded him of the kind of music Siwon had been playing in the playroom.

 

Kyuhyun also noticed as Siwon continued playing that Siwon didn’t sit as straight. Sometimes his fingers also hit two keys at once, making the song sound even more strange than it already did.

 

Though Kyuhyun never said anything and had let Siwon continue playing, the man drew his hands away from the keys and put them in his lap.

 

“I’m still stressed out about the break in,” Siwon confesses without Kyuhyun having to say anything to him. “I still can’t believe that bastard managed to get into our home and what he was planning on doing to you…”

 

Siwon continued talking but Kyuhyun wasn’t really listening. He didn’t want to listen to all of this all over again, because the same thoughts were still flying through his head as well. Kyuhyun was still stressed and scared as well, but he knew if he had Siwon by his side that he would feel better. He knew the same went for Siwon too. As long as they stayed by each other, they would be fine.

 

“Come back to bed with me,” Kyuhyun said, cutting Siwon off when he still continued talking.

 

Siwon instantly perked up and placed one of his hands on Kyuhyun’s exposed thigh. Kyuhyun placed his hand on top of Siwon’s and looked at the man.

 

“We aren’t going back to have sex,” the younger stated, dashing any ideas Siwon might have had. “We’re going back to sleep. We both need it or else we’re going to feel even worse later,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Can you take tomorrow off?” Siwon asked as they stood up from the piano bench. “It’s Friday and I know you don’t have anything planned. No meetings or anything, I checked your schedule.”

 

“So you want me to call in and say I’m not able to make it tomorrow?” Kyuhyun asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Actually, you don’t have to,” Siwon stated.

 

“Siwon. If I wanted to take a day off, I’d have to call in,” the younger stated with a slight roll of his eyes.

 

“You don’t have to because I already called in tonight to inform them you won’t be coming in on Friday or this weekend at all,” Siwon explained.

 

“Siwon…how did you…why…?” Kyuhyun asked, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

 

“Let’s go back to bed like you wanted now,” Siwon said as he picked Kyuhyun up in his arms. “I don’t want you being grouchy tomorrow.”

 

Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to carry him, staying still as he was moved back to their bedroom. As soon as they were back in the bedroom, Siwon placed Kyuhyun down and climbed in right after him, pulling the cover up over them. Once they were both situated in bed, Kyuhyun snugged right back against Siwon’s body. He loved how the man’s body always seemed to be warm no matter what.

 

“Promise that you’re actually going to stay put this time until we’re suppose to wake up?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Yes, yes. I promise,” Siwon answered before closing his eyes.

 

Kyuhyun stayed awake a couple extra minutes longer to listen to Siwon’s breathing. He could tell that the man had actually fallen right into a deep sleep and was able to relax more. At least now he knew Siwon was going to stay where he belonged. By him.

 

In the morning, Kyuhyun woke up to a strange feeling against his neck. He had managed to flip over onto his stomach during the night and was hugging the pillow he was laying on. He only had a cover on part of his back, everything else was sticking out with one of his feet tangled in another cover towards the bottom of the bed.

 

“Kyuhyun…wake up,” Siwon lightly called as he planted kisses all along the younger’s neck.

 

“Mmmmnnn…” the younger moaned softly, ignoring Siwon, only shrugging his shoulders slightly.

 

“Wakey, wakey,” the older called, this time giving a small bite to Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

“Nneeehhhh…” Kyuhyun groaned, nuzzling his head into his pillow and clamping his eyes closed in protest of waking up. Who could blame him? He had been woken up twice that night, once ending in sex, and the other ending in a hunt for Siwon.

 

“Come on, BabyKyu. You need to wake up,” Siwon called this time.

 

“Call me BabyKyu one more time and I’m going into work today,” Kyuhyun stated as he opened one of his eyes to glare at Siwon.

 

“Well at least you’re up now,” Siwon stated with a smile. “Get dressed in what I’ve laid out for you and then come get your breakfast. I made it myself.”

 

“How long have you been up for?” Kyuhyun asked after he let out a small yawn and opened his other eye so he could look at Siwon better.

 

Now that Kyuhyun was actually paying attention, he saw that Siwon had already showered and dressed in a nice button-down shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

 

“Hhhmm...a little over an hour,” the man explained while looking over at the alarm clock. “I tried to wake you up before but when I tried kissing you, you pushed my face away,” Siwon explained, rubbing the cheek Kyuhyun had pushed his hand against.

 

Kyuhyun laughed a little as he sat up in bed and looked at the clothes laying on the bed that Siwon had prepared for him.

 

“I’ll be in the dining room,” Siwon stated before kissing Kyuhyun on the head and heading out of the bedroom.

 

Still feeling sticky from the previous night, Kyuhyun hopped into the shower quickly and washed himself before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his head while ruffling his hair. When he reached the bed, he first pulled on his boxers and plopped down on the bed again, laying down while letting out a loud, long yawn.

 

“Why did he call me off work?” Kyuhyun asked himself while he rested his eyes closed and kicked his legs against the side of the mattress. “Choi Siwon...doing things on your own again…” the younger laughed, opening his eyes. “At least our main source of trouble is behind bars now…” he sighed to himself while sitting up so he could finish getting dressed.

 

As soon as he was completely dressed, Kyuhyun went and looked at himself in a mirror. Once again, Siwon had picked something out for him that only accentuated the curves of his body and showed him off. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh a little at that before walking out of the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen.

 

When Kyuhyun reached the kitchen, he saw Siwon setting out multiple plates of food on the table.

 

“Wow, what’s with all the food?” Kyuhyun asked as he went and sat down at the table.

 

“You know…just felt like spoiling you a little,” Siwon stated as he sat down as well.

 

“Is it because of yesterday...in the playroom?” the younger asked bravely, wondering if that really was the case.

 

“Is there something wrong with spoiling you every now and then for no reason?” the man asked with his shoulders drooping down. “Because if there is, I guess could always put all of this away and get you toast or something,” the man said in a joking voice.

 

“Hey, I never complained about this,” Kyuhyun laughed as he began to eat.

 

The entire time they ate, Kyuhyun knew something was going on. Siwon continuously checked his watch and kept pulling out his phone and texting someone, and would sometimes get a smile on his face. Kyuhyun watched him and noticed each time he sent a text out, he would get an even larger smile on his face.

 

“Are we about ready to go?” Siwon asked when he saw Kyuhyun had stopped eating.

 

“Go? Where are we going?” the younger asked, licking his lips to get any crumbs off.

 

“It’s a surprise, but Hankyung and Kris are waiting for us in the parking garage. We better get going so we don’t keep them waiting much longer,” Siwon stated with a smile on his face. “I told Ryeowook to come in and thoroughly clean everything today so we can just leave everything here.”

 

“Shouldn’t we at least move everything into the kitchen?” Kyuhyun asked, looking down at all the plates, bowls, and glasses on the table.

 

“But this-”

 

“Trust me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon chuckled. “Ryeowook finds cleaning and everything therapeutic. He doesn’t mind,” he explained.

 

Siwon stood up and grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist before pulling him up from his chair. The only thing Siwon did before heading towards the elevator was hand Kyuhyun his phone which had been fully charged for him.

 

“Siwon...where are we going?” Kyuhyun asked again, cocking his head to the side as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that right now,” Siwon answered, patting Kyuhyun on the shoulder with a content smile on his face just as the elevator doors opened.

 

Siwon guided Kyuhyun into the elevator and quickly pressed the button before guiding the younger up against the wall and leaning down to kiss him quickly. Kyuhyun placed his hands on Siwon’s hips and leaned his head back slightly as the two of them continued kissing. It was nothing excessive between the two of them, just a little affection being shared...which included Siwon’s tongue in Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

After not too long, they broke apart and Siwon ran his hand over one of Kyuhyun’s flushed cheeks.

 

“It’s really confusing me how your attitude flipped so much from last night to right now,” Kyuhyun admitted, releasing his hold from Siwon’s hips so the man could move back a little.

 

“It’s nothing to be confused or worried about Kyuhyun,” Siwon reassured him before planting another even quickly kiss on the younger’s slightly swollen lips.

 

Kyuhyun was about to say something when the elevator doors suddenly opened up in the parking garage. The two of them stepped out and saw both Hankyung and Kris were standing by the car. They were taking with large smiles on their face.

 

“The luggage is already in the trunk, Sir,” Kris stated with a small bow.

 

“And everyone has been accounted for,” Hankyung explained even more excitedly while also giving a small bow.

 

“Siwon, what’s going on?” Kyuhyun asked as he was ushered into the car. “Luggage? Everyone being accounted for?” he questioned.

 

“I’ll explain that later, for now we just have to get going so we don’t keep everyone else waiting,” Siwon explained just as Kris began pulling out of the parking space.

 

Kyuhyun continued bugging Siwon to tell him where they were going, but the man wouldn’t say anything to him. Kyuhyun then tried asking Kris and Hankyung, since he was betting they knew because they had been talking about it. Even though he pestered them quite a bit, which included poking them on the shoulder, they wouldn’t tell him either.

 

“Okay, seriously, where are we going?” Kyuhyun asked once they got to the airport.

 

“I’ll tell you soon,” Siwon commented as they drove to the private section of the airport. “But I will tell you one thing,” the man said with a smile on his face.

 

“Really!? What!? What is it!?” Kyuhyun asked excitedly, finally glad to get at least some piece to this puzzle.

 

“We will be taking my private helicopter to get there,” Siwon replied in a smug voice.

 

“Seriously? A private jet isn’t enough that you also need a private helicopter!?” the younger asked as his mouth dropped open in complete shock.

 

Right before the car stopped, Siwon placed his hands over Kyuhyun’s eyes and held them firmly in place so the younger couldn’t see anything at all.

 

“Ya! What are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked as he felt either Hankyung or Kris reach back and unbuckle him. “Siwon?”

 

“Let’s get out of the car first before you ask anymore questions,” Siwon said as he began guiding the younger out of the car, which was more difficult without the use of his hands.

 

With Siwon’s hands still over his eyes, Kyuhyun was led away from the car and walked slowly so he wouldn’t accidentally trip over his feet or anything. He had no idea where he was headed towards, but was suddenly stopped in his tracks. Kyuhyun felt Siwon walk up right behind him, so his back was pressed against the man’s chest. Siwon then raised his hands away from Kyuhyun’s eyes to let him see his surprise.

 

There was a helicopter sitting in front of them, but there were people inside. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, and Henry were seated inside and waving at him with smiles plastered on their faces.

 

“Wh-where are we all going?” Kyuhyun asked again as he faced Siwon, even more confused now that he knew four other people were coming along with them.

 

“You know how you bet on my resort in the Alps?” Siwon asked, curious if Kyuhyun would figure it out after that one hint.

 

“We’re going to the Alps to stay in that resort!?” the younger asked in complete shock, feeling as if he could topple over.

 

“Well kind of,” Siwon said as he began leading Kyuhyun to the helicopter with a hand on his shoulder. “I decided that we’re going to be staying in the house I have there. It’s a lot more private and we can do more...things.”

 

“Things?” Kyuhyun asked with a small laugh. “Don’t you mean...rigorous activities?” he asked, looking up at Siwon as they continued walking.

 

“Saying things makes it sound more innocent,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“Pft! Because we are both _soooo_ innocent,” Kyuhyun stated just before they arrived at the helicopter.

 

The two of them climbed into the helicopter and sat down as Kyuhyun tried to wrap his head around getting to go to the Alps. When he looked up, he saw Eunhyuk and Sungmin smiling over at him.

 

“I invited everyone to come and they all said yes, so I had them all driven here and fed while they waited for us,” Siwon stated happily.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth was still hanging open from shock and it wasn’t until Eunhyuk reached over and closed it for him did Kyuhyun do so.

 

The pilot then made his appearance to them and greeted them all.

 

“It’s nice to see all of you,” the pilot said happily. “Especially you Mr. Choi Siwon. It’s been some time since you’ve decided to take the helicopter out.”

 

“Yes, I know,” SIwon said with a king smile. “I just decided that it would be a good time to take a nice fun trip with people,” he explained.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that you each have a headset under your seats so you can continue talking while we are flying. We will be taking off in a couple of minutes now,” the pilot explained.

 

The pilot then left, and Kyuhyun turned to Siwon again with his head slightly cocked to the side.

 

“Seriously?” the younger questioned with his mouth hanging open slightly again.

 

“Well this would be a pretty big joke to pull on you if I weren’t serious,” Siwon laughed as he pulled Kyuhyun in closer. “Normally a flight would take close to twelve hours to complete, but since we are taking this…” he said while motioning to the helicopter with a smug smirk on his face, “…I’m sure that you’ll all be happy to know that the flight time has been cut down to only a little over five hours. We have it cleared to take it all the way without any problems with air traffic.”

 

“Did you make sure that there would be no air traffic?” the younger asked, knowing Siwon would be one to do something like that to make things go exactly as he had planned.

 

“Of course. I wanted to make sure we could get there as fast as possible so I would be able to fuck you faster in our room,” Siwon said, loud enough for everyone else in the helicopter to hear him.

 

Kyuhyun slapped Siwon on the arm, wondering what happened to calling their activities “things” just a couple of minutes ago.

 

“Well, someone’s planning to get frisking as soon as we get there,” Donghae commented with a sly smile.

 

“Oh don’t act like you weren’t thinking the same thing about Eunhyuk,” Siwon commented back.

 

Eunhyuk and Donghae were sitting right next to each other, but neither of them said anything or looked at either other. Kyuhyun felt like something was going on between the two of them. There would be no way they would be acting like that if there wasn’t, especially after Siwon commented on their love life like that. Usually Eunhyuk would have gotten embarrassed and Donghae would have needed to comfort him in some way.

 

“Hello, everyone,” the pilot greeted over the intercom system. “We are getting ready to take off in just a couple of minutes, so please make sure that you are buckled up and put on your headsets.”

 

At that point, the door to the helicopter slid closed and locked into place. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Sungmin couldn’t help but gawk at the door closing automatically just like it could on a van. The propellers then started turning and the cabin filled with noise. They all sat in silence anticipating what was going to happen next. Out of all of them, only Siwon, Donghae, and Henry had ever been in a helicopter, so they were use to it already.

 

“We are about ready for take off everyone,” the pilot said next. “The current time is 11:03am. Flight time estimates at five hours and three minutes. Please enjoy the flight.”

 

As soon as the intercom was turned off, they felt the helicopter leave the ground. Kyuhyun clung to Siwon, and Eunhyuk and Sungmin clung together. Kyuhyun partly wondered, when he looked over, why Eunhyuk hadn’t clung to Donghae instead. The man was simply leaning up against the side of the helicopter, staring out the window with a blank expression on his face. Something definitely had to be going on between them.

 

For the first half an hour or so, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Sungmin looked out the windows and watched in amazement as they moved through the sky. It was so much different from flying in a plane.

 

“So, Siwon,” Eunhyuk said, being the first one to finally break the silence. “How have things been going recently?”

 

“Everything’s been going just fine,” Siwon replied.

 

“With all of this tight security you wouldn’t think so,” the blonde stated, pushing his tongue into his cheek to show agitation.

 

“Oh will you stop complaining about that for once?” Donghae murmured under his voice in annoyance. “That’s all he talks about now, since he thinks someone’s going to walk in on us or something.”

 

Siwon raised an eyebrow and looked over to Eunhyuk, who was glaring at Donghae with the most hatred he had ever seen the blonde show the man.

 

“Anyways, I hope things between you and Kyuhyun are going really well,” Eunhyuk said next. “They are going good right?”

 

“They’re going very well,” Siwon commented as Kyuhyun placed one of his hands on his thigh and gave it a small squeeze.

 

Kyuhyun knew Siwon didn’t like being questioned about this from Eunhyuk, since the blonde knew about the contract that they use to have together.

 

“Are you taking good care of him?” Eunhyuk asked. “He looks like he’s gotten thinner or something,” he said, tilting his head towards Kyuhyun more.

 

“I can assure you, Kyuhyun has been eating enough,” Siwon stated as he tried to keep his cool.

 

“Hey, Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun called before Siwon had a chance to kill his friend. “How are things with you and Donghae?”

 

“They’re…just like always,” the blonde answered with a small laugh.

 

“Mhmm, just peachy like always,” Donghae commented with a small smile.

 

 _What the hell is going on between those two?_ Kyuhyun wondered to himself.

 

During the rest of the helicopter ride Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Henry all talked together and laughed. Siwon and Donghae opted for talking to each other, most likely about family matters that would have been too much for Henry to fully understand. Plus, Kyuhyun didn’t think that Henry minded being with them, since that meant he could cling more to Sungmin. The older would always shove Henry away, saying that he was too close, but Henry kept coming back since they were stuck in the sky and had nowhere else to go.

 

In the midst of their conversations, the intercom came on again and the pilot began speaking to them again.

 

“This is your pilot speaking,” the man said over the intercom to get everyone’s attention. “We will be landing in about ten minutes at your destination. The time of landing will be 9:06am. I hope you’ve enjoyed your ride.”

 

The intercom was turned off and the four of them found themselves getting excited. Kyuhyun was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Siwon had his own place in the Alps. A hotel of his own...sure...why not at this point, he had come to accept that when he had placed his bid. But his own place? That was almost unbelievable. The man had everything.

 

“Have you ever been to Siwon’s house here?” Eunhyuk asked the youngest out of them all.

 

“Nope, this is my first time here as well,” Henry answered, bouncing in his seat slightly. “I knew he had a house here, but we never had a reason to come since he usually likes to keep things private,” he explained more.

 

Kyuhyun quickly looked over at Siwon and saw that he was in the middle of what appeared to be a serious conversation with Donghae. He quickly turned back to Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Henry before either Donghae or Siwon would notice him.

 

Soon, Siwon’s house, or mansion they should have called it, started coming into view. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Henry couldn’t help but gawk it in amazement. It was a lot bigger than any of them had ever thought it would be and it looked like it must have cost a fortune. The house was farther from the mountains than Kyuhyun would have thought, but that was probably because Siwon wanted to be farther from his hotel to have more privacy. One nice thing about the location, was that although there was snow on the ground, it was less than it would have been closer to the mountains. That would at least make walking around easier.

 

“There are winter jackets under your seats to use,” Siwon explained, leaning down and grabbing his and Kyuhyun’s to show everyone.

 

Their eyes going wide, they all reached under their seats and pulled out new jackets, which were from a high end brand. They all pulled them on, maneuvering them around their seatbelts, and zipped them up to find they all fit perfectly. Siwon really had thought of everything and had planned ahead.

 

As soon as the helicopter landed and they were told that they could exit, they began piling out in an excited mess. Eunhyuk popped out first with an amazed smile on his face. Kyuhyun then watched as Henry was pulling on Sungmin’s arm, telling him to hurry up so they could look around together. Kyuhyun laughed at the sight because it really seemed that Sungmin wanted nothing to do with the younger, yet he was still going along with him. Kyuhyun was the next to get out, followed by Donghae and Siwon.

 

Once out of the helicopter and stretched a bit, Kyuhyun looked over to see someone, who must have been the co-pilot, loading their luggage onto a small cart. He watched as the man effortlessly picked up all their luggage and started pushing the cart as if it was feather light.

 

Kyuhyun then felt Siwon place a hand on his back and looked up at the man. Siwon motioned towards the house, and without saying anything they began making their way to the house.

 

Eunhyuk and Donghae, being the last to start moving, walked together as well but they didn’t hold hands, lock arms, or anything. They were walking with a couple of feet separating each other and were not talking either.  

 

As Siwon and Kyuhyun approached the house, they saw Henry standing with Sungmin as the younger motioned for Siwon to go faster so they could get inside. Siwon only laughed and pulled Kyuhyun closer to him as they continued walking. The younger saw that all their luggage had already been unloaded right by the side of the door, and that the man who had been pushing the cart had already left.

 

They eventually made their way to the house and Siwon unlocked the door. Once it was open, Henry pulled Sungmin inside with him. Kyuhyun was about to go in when he looked behind him to see Eunhyuk and Donghae still making their way to the front door. Eunhyuk was walking ahead of Donghae by a couple of feet now with Donghae watching him from behind. But it didn’t appear to be how a boyfriend would look at his significant other. It was an almost nervous stare.

 

Trying to lighten the mood between the two of them, Kyuhyun ran out to Eunhyuk and hooked arms with him.

 

“You walk so slow!” Kyuhyun stated as he laughed. “Hurry up, Donghae!” he then called as he held Eunhyuk in place with him.

 

“We can walk as fast or as slow as we want, can’t we?” Eunhyuk asked as he saw Donghae approaching them slowly.

 

“I think everyone else was just walking too fast,” Donghae claimed as he smiled at Kyuhyun, while not even sparing a glance at Eunhyuk.

 

“Well let’s get going together then. I feel bad leaving you two behind. And Siwon probably wants to tell us the rules of the house together,” the younger pointed out. “Or at least...I’m assuming there are going to be rules…”

 

“Knowing Siwon...yes...there will be rules,” Donghae agreed with a nod of his head.

 

The three of them walked together and finally made it into the house where the rest were waiting for them. Kyuhyun then went back over to Siwon and gave him a small hug.

 

“Okay, so here is how things are going to go. Kyuhyun and I will have our own room together,” he began explaining, placing his arm around Kyuhyun’s waist and pulling him in closer. “Donghae and Eunhyuk also have their own room together. Sungmin and Henry, you can also share a room if you want or you can have your own separate rooms, depending on which you would prefer. Which do you want?”

 

“Share!” Henry shouted excitedly.

 

“Separate!” Sungmin shouted desperately.

 

They looked at each other in shock, once they heard what the other had just answered as their preference. They had shouted at the same time but two completely different answers.

 

“Aw come on, Sungmin! Let’s share a room,” the younger begged with a small pout on his lips. “That way we can talk before we go to bed and we won’t be bored spending time alone!” Henry pointed out eagerly, pulling at the older’s sleeve.

 

“Do we really have to?” Sungmin asked Henry with a small cringe on his face while pulling his arm free.

 

The younger nodded his head quickly and repeatedly while smiling, causing Sungmin to sigh as he thought.

 

“It might be for the best that you two to actually share a room,” Donghae eventually stated. “Even though Henry’s in high school, he still doesn’t like the dark. He might just wander into your room during the middle of the night and crawl into your bed with you if you don’t share together.”

 

“Ya!” Henry shouted. “I thought I could trust you with that secret!” he said embarrassingly. “I’m…I’m not scared…” he claimed. “Sometimes I just like cuddling with someone…”

 

“And if I remember correctly that includes clinging to them like a kohala so they can’t escape,” Donghae added, raising an eyebrow at Henry. “I remember you slipping into my bed a couple of times when you were younger.”

 

“Yyyaaaaaaa!” Henry shouted, stamping his feet on the floor a couple of times before letting out a large puff of air and blowing his cheeks out.

 

“I need to know what your decision is you two,” Siwon said as he stared between Henry and Sungmin.

 

Sighing again, Sungmin looked at Henry who was still red with embarrassment and looking off to the side.

 

“We’ll…” the older cut himself off and bobbed his head side to side a couple of times, “...share a room,” Sungmin finally decided and instantly saw Henry perk up with a large smile on his face.

 

“Really!? Thank you, Sungmin!” the younger screamed as he jumped towards the older and hugged him tightly.

 

“Alright. So, as you can see, when you go up the stairs you can go either left or right. Kyuhyun and I will be taking the right hallway and will be in the fourth room on the right,” Siwon explained. “Donghae and Eunhyuk and also Henry and Sungmin will take the left hallway. Donghae and Eunhyuk, you’ll be in the second room on the right. Henry and Sungmin will be in the third room on the left. Does that make sense?”

 

“How come you two are the only ones in the right hallway?” Henry asked with a pout on his face. “I thought we’d all be able to talk together before going to bed and stuff. It makes it harder when you and Kyuhyun are down the other hallway.”

 

“They have to do adult things,” Sungmin stated as he rubbed Henry’s hair. “They are married now, after all. They’ll be doing a lot of that from now on.”

 

“You really act younger than you actually are sometimes,” Donghae commented to Henry.

 

“Just like someone else I know,” Eunhyuk commented as he grabbed his luggage and began making his way up the stairs to his assigned room.

 

“Well, let’s take after Eunhyuk and move our things into our rooms then,” Siwon stated as he grabbed his and Kyuhyun’s luggage and began making his way to the stairs.

 

Sungmin grabbed his luggage, which was pretty light, and waited for Henry who seemed to be struggling with his.

 

“I think I packed too much, Sungmin,” Henry complained as he pulled the luggage behind him.

 

“Well that’s your fault for not thinking ahead and packing lighter,” Sungmin stated.

 

“I’m not a good packer…” the younger admitted, giving a helpless tug at his luggage.

 

“How much did you pack?” Sungmin asked, wondering what the younger could have possibly needed to pack that was making it this difficult for him to carry.

 

“Too much,” Henry stated again with a laugh this time.

 

“Do you want to switch carrying luggage?” Sungmin offered as he walked over to Henry. “Mine is a lot lighter than yours and would be easier for you to carry,” he stated.

 

Henry shook his head and stared at Sungmin.

 

“I don’t want you being stuck with this,” he stated, giving another tug at his luggage.

 

Without saying anything, Sungmin wretched the handle of Henry’s luggage away from him, and shoved his at the younger. Then he began making his way up the stairs. Sungmin was actually shocked at how heavy the luggage he was carry was, but he wasn’t going to complain about it in front on Henry when he had offered to switch and then switched on his own. Henry on the other hand was shocked at how light Sungmin’s luggage seemed to be. He couldn’t help but smile as he chased after Sungmin.

 

Siwon opened the door to his and Kyuhyun’s room and allowed the younger to enter before him. When Kyuhyun stepped into the room his jaw dropped in utter shock. They may as well have been staying in a five star, luxury hotel by the looks of it. Everything looked so expensive that he was even afraid to sit down on the bed.

 

“I don’t even want to know how much building this place and furnishing it cost…” Kyuhyun said as he looked around.

 

“Even if I told you, I don’t think you could possibly imagine it,” Siwon stated as he walked over to the large window in the room and pulled the curtain open to reveal the view they had.

 

Kyuhyun walked over and stared out the window. It seemed like everything he was seeing was shocking him to a new level. Siwon stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“You and Donghae seemed to be in a very serious conversation in the helicopter,” Kyuhyun said without thinking, leaning his head back slightly to rest against Siwon’s shoulder.

 

“Mmmm…you saw that did you?” Siwon asked, quickly leaning his head down to kiss Kyuhyun on the forehead.

 

“Mmmm. What were you two talking about?” the younger questioned.

 

“I’ve been keeping him informed with what has been happening with Yoochun and everything. He’s always been good at piecing things together, so I figured I’d see if he could help any,” Siwon explained. “I told him about the connection of Busan between Yoochun and myself, but he couldn’t find anything.”

 

“So...there’s still nothing?” Kyuhyun asked with a heavy sigh.

 

“Donghae wasn’t able to find anything, but Kai, the investigator I mentioned before, he was able to find something out about Yoochun,” Siwon stated.

 

“What did he find out?” Kyuhyun asked as he turned around in Siwon’s arms and held onto the man as well.

 

“I told you there was the connection between us of Busan,” the older reminded Kyuhyun.

 

“Yeah…” Kyuhyun replied with a small nod of his head.

 

“Well, I found out something that could make that connection stronger than before,” Siwon explained.

 

“What it is!?” the younger asked in a curious voice as his eyes shot open farther.

 

“Yoochun was born in Busan as well,” Siwon explained.

 

“Shouldn’t you have known that form the records you have on him though?” Kyuhyun asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“He had them all changed,” Siwon stated. “He must have known someone who had the power to change something like that and taken advantage of it. But, we were both born in Busan. I don’t know if that’s significant or anything yet...but it’s all that I have.”

 

“Well, hopefully Kai can uncover more about Yoochun and what his connection to you is,” Kyuhyun told Siwon in a hopeful voice.

 

“I hope he can too. I want to figure this out as quickly as we can,” Siwon stated as he let go of Kyuhyun and walked over to sit on the bed. “The only things the police and Kai have been able to dig up was about Yoochun’s childhood a bit.”

 

“Was there anything helpful or interesting?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“Hmm...I’m not too sure,” Siwon replied. “His father was a gambler and his mother was an alcoholic. His father ended up passing away in an accident, but we couldn’t find too much detail on that. After that happened there were reports of vandalism, robbery, and assault caused by Yoochun. His mother ended up going to rehab, and when she came out Yoochun cleaned up his act and turned into a civilized person.”

 

“Wow…he went through quite a bit,” Kyuhyun commented. “Not as bad as-” he stopped himself and looked up at Siwon, regretting saying as much as he had already.

 

“I know what you were going to say,” Siwon said with a small smile. “It’s fine. I know.”

 

The room got awkwardly silent after that until something else popped into Kyuhyun’s mind to talk about.

 

“Well…since we’re talking about people…” Kyuhyun said as he made his way over to the bed as well and sat down. “What’s going on between Donghae and Eunhyuk?”

 

“Hmm. They were acting strange the entire time,” Siwon commented. “Donghae hasn’t hinted that anything was wrong between the two of them,” he said with a shake of his head. “Maybe Eunhyuk finally found out…”

 

“Found out? Found out what?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Donghae isn’t the type of person you’d expect him to be based on how you know him now,” Siwon explained. “He’s slept with about every man in Seoul.”

 

“You’re pulling my leg,” the younger said in shock. “There’s no way...Donghae seems like a good person...he couldn’t have...no, no way!” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

 

“Oh but there is. He was very big into sleeping around and getting into anyones pants they would allow him. He was very good, still probably is, at seducing people to get what he wanted from them sexually,” Siwon stated. “But maybe I shouldn’t have told you that part.”

 

“Poor, Eunhyuk…” Kyuhyun sighed out, feeling terrible for his friend.

 

“Don’t go telling Eunhyuk that I told you this, Kyuhyun. I could be wrong and Donghae might not have told him,” Siwon told the younger firmly. “If that’s the case, then I don’t want to be the cause of ruining Donghae’s first serious relationship. Because ever since he’s gone out with Eunhyuk, he hasn’t even looked at any other men,” he explained.

 

“Then I wonder what’s wrong between the two of them,” Kyuhyun sighed.

 

“They’ll have to mention it on their own time,” Siwon explained, rubbing his hand on Kyuhyun’s thigh.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head in agreement and then his stomach decided to say something of its own as it let out a huge rumble of hunger. Siwon looked over at Kyuhyun and smiled before grabbing his hand and guiding him to the door.

 

“Let’s call everyone else down and we can have some brunch before we decide what we want to do with our day,” Siwon explained. “I had the kitchen completely stocked before we got here, so we can basically have anything we want.”

 

“I’ll go grab everyone else,” Kyuhyun stated in an excited voice.

 

Siwon nodded his head and Kyuhyun set off down the other hallway to grab the other four. He first knocked on Eunhyuk’s and Donghae’s door and told them about brunch. Kyuhyun had been shocked to find the room silent and both of them on opposite sides with Donghae watching Eunhyuk, but the blonde ignoring him.

 

Leaving their door open so they could leave, Kyuhyun then began going to check on Sungmin and Henry.

 

Kyuhyun knocked the Sungmin’s and Henry’s door and announced that he was going to come in, not that he felt he needed to be worried about seeing anything sexual between the two of them. Or...maybe he did.

 

When Kyuhyun entered their room, he was shocked. Henry was laying down on the bed with Sungmin straddling over him, the younger’s wrists pinning down to the mattress. Sungmin quickly jumped off of Henry and looked away from both of them.

 

“Ummm…we’re having brunch now…” Kyuhyun explained, pointing in the direction of the staircase with a confused look on his face.

 

“Thanks,” Sungmin muttered before walking out of the room as quickly as he could.

 

Henry got up from the bed and walked up to Kyuhyun. To Kyuhyun, Henry seeming too happy for what he had just walked in on and possibly disturbed.

 

“Don’t misunderstand what you saw,” Henry told him. “I’ll explain later,” he explained as he pat Kyuhyun on the shoulder and headed out of the room.

 

Kyuhyun stepped into the hallway to see Henry, Eunhyuk, and Donghae walking down the hallway. Sungmin must have really hurried along so he wouldn’t have to face anyone with how flushed his face probably still was.

 

“This is going to be an interesting weekend…” Kyuhyun told himself before closing Sungmin’s and Henry’s door and heading towards the kitchen.


	20. I’m Too Scared To Ask Him

After they all decided what they wanted to have for lunch, Siwon, Donghae, and Sungmin began preparing it in the kitchen together. The other three had been pushed out of the kitchen faster than ever before with the door closed behind them and locked so they couldn’t sneak in.

 

Kyuhyun was banned from the kitchen since his cooking abilities were iffy, and they didn’t want a random fire starting up and burning the house down knowing his luck. Eunhyuk wasn’t allowed in the kitchen because he would start eating all the food and everything in sight before it was ready. Henry was ban because he could never hold his attention span long enough while cooking and would sometimes forget if he had already done something or not.

 

While Siwon, Donghae, and Sungmin worked in the kitchen, the other three opted for playing different games that were in the gameroom near by. There were different card games, billiards, darts, pinball, and too many others for them to remember them all. This house really did have it all.

 

They were all having so much fun that it didn’t seem like long before Siwon came and found them to tell them that brunch was ready. Eunhyuk was dragged out by Henry into the dining room, while Kyuhyun walked happily with Siwon.

 

When they saw how much food was on the table, they couldn’t believe that it had been prepared by just three people. There were at least ten different things for them to eat and every single dish was piled high. They all began to take what they wanted and put it on their plates, acting as if they had not eaten in days.

 

“Make sure to eat up,” Siwon stated as he watched everyone else. “We won’t be eating again until dinner time.”

 

“But it’s only 11:30am now! How are we going to last until dinner?” Henry complained.

 

“Eat a lot now,” Siwon stated.

 

Everyone at the table laughed before they began eating what they had piled on their plates. Being as hungry as they were, there was not a lot of talking that happened while food was shoveled onto plates and then into hungry mouths.

 

They were about halfway done eating when all of the sudden they began to hear rain pelting against the window. They all looked up from their plates and stared out the window and at the gray sky as loud rain poured down. A communal heavy sigh was heard throughout the dining room before everyone turned their heads back to their plates.

 

“Well…this is why you never trust the weatherman,” Siwon sighed out. “It would have been nice to do some hiking, but now the trails will be too muddy to go. We’ll have to put that off till a later time.”

 

“What are we going to do instead?” Sungmin asked as he put more food into his mouth and looked over towards Siwon.

 

Siwon stayed quiet, chewing some food in his mouth, as he thought about an alternative plan. Usually he was more organized with his plans, but it had been forecasted to be a clear day so he hadn’t bothered planning anything else.

 

“Ooohhh! I know!” Henry suddenly shouted, hitting his hands against the table in excitement. “Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and I could go look around the town and do some shopping. I looked it up and it’s not a far drive away, and there are a lot of shops down there to pop into and look around at!”

 

“Cute, the three bottoms want to go and have fun together,” Siwon stated as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip from what he was drinking.

 

Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk began choking on what they were eating and then glared over at Siwon, not that the man was wrong.

 

“Wait, wait, wait…how do we know Henry would be a bottom? He’s never been in a relationship before,” Donghae pointed out, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. “Plus...his two other brothers are tops,” he pointed out, moving his finger between himself and Siwon, “so why wouldn’t he take after us and top as well? Wouldn’t it only make sense that he would top?”

 

“He kind of looks like a bottom to me,” Sungmin commented, glancing over towards Henry.

 

“See, even Sungmin can tell Henry would be a bottom,” Siwon stated as he nodded towards Sungmin to show his approval.

 

“Ya!” Henry screamed. “I’m right here! Don’t go talking about if I would bottom or top when you could just ask me!”

 

Everyone turned towards Henry and looked at the youngest as he sat there fuming. He looked at everyone around the table before he looked back at his almost empty plate.

 

“So Henry…do you think you’d be on top or bottom?” Siwon asked, not feeling the least bit odd for asking a family member that question.

 

“I think I’d want to bottom,” the youngest confessed with an innocent smile on his face.

 

“Wait…what!?” both Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk shouted in unison, shocked that Henry would flat out admit something like that so openly.

 

“Do you know how bad it hurts at first?” Kyuhyun asked him, remembering how his ass had felt after the first time Siwon had fucked him, and how it would sometimes still hurt depending on how rough they went.

 

“It takes forever to get completely clean again after someone cums inside of you!” Eunhyuk pointed out after shooting a look at Donghae.

 

“I’ve watched enough porn,” Henry stated, waving his hands at the two of them. “Oh don’t give me those looks…” he complained when he saw some of their mouths drop open. “I’m a high school boy…what else am I suppose to do in my free time when I’m horny? Besides, like I was saying...in all the porn videos I’ve watched the bottom look like they have more fun. They’re either getting plowed into or are bouncing on another guy’s cock,” he stated with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile on his face. “And I really don’t see a problem with letting someone else dominate over me or tell me what to do during sex,” he added with a simple nod of his head.

 

“See, I was right!” Siwon stated as he slapped his hand against the table in victory.

 

“Well, since we’re all basically done, why don’t the three of us get going,” Henry said to Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun.

 

The two popped a little more food into their mouths before they pushed their chairs back and stood up.

 

“Quick question,” Kyuhyun said, stopping in his tracks as he realized a potential flaw in their plan. “How are we going to drive there if we have no cars?”

 

“You expect me to have a house here and have no cars?” Siwon asked, raising an eyebrow at the question.

 

“So...there are cars?” Kyuhyun asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, waiting for Siwon to explain.

 

“There are cars in the garage,” the man explained. “I’ll follow you and give you the keys to the safest one I have here,” Siwon stated, getting up from the table to follow them out to the garage.

 

Before they went out, he handed each of them an umbrella so they wouldn’t get soaking wet while walking around. They then went to the garage and Kyuhyun almost fell over in shock from how many cars were parked there. Eunhyuk’s jaw fell open when he saw all of them, and Henry simply acted like this was the most normal thing on the face of the earth. Siwon had seven cars in the garage, all Audis, all in impeccable condition.

 

“You’ll take that one,” Siwon stated, pointing to the car in the fourth parking space. “Can I trust you to drive, Kyuhyun?” he asked, dangling the keys in front of the younger. “There’s no one here to drive you around, so I need you to be careful.”

 

“You know you can trust me,” the younger said back, snatching the keys from Siwon and spinning them on his finger a couple of times. “I won’t crash your car, and I’ll make sure to go a little under the speed limit since it’s raining and the roads are going to be wet.”

 

Siwon then motioned for them to get into the car so he could make sure they were all buckled safely. Kyuhyun climbed into the driver’s seat, adjusted his seat, then the mirrors, and finally buckled himself in. Eunhyuk sat in the passenger's seat and Henry climbed into the back middle seat. As those two buckled themselves in, Kyuhyun placed the key into the ignition and brought the car to life. He then turned on the lights and found where the windshield wipers were and started them up as well.

 

They were all set to go, when there was a tap on Kyuhyun’s window. Turning his head, the younger saw Siwon tap the glass again with his knuckle. Looking down at the door, Kyuhyun found the button and rolled down the window so Siwon could talk to him.

 

“Do you know what roads to take?” Siwon asked once the window was all the way down and he could lean against the car slightly.

 

“I do, Siwon, don’t worry!” Henry exclaimed from the backseat. “When you said that we were coming, I did some quick research and checked out fun places to go.” Henry then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a couple pieces of folded paper. “All the directions are here,” he said, opening up the paper and handing it to Siwon for the man to look at.

 

“You really thought ahead, didn’t you Henry?” Siwon asked as he pat the youngests head.

 

Siwon handed the paper back to Henry and then backed away from the car as the window was rolled up. The three of them waved goodbye to Siwon before pulling out of the garage and making their way into town.

 

Henry safely guided them to the town with the directions he had written down, making sure to tell Kyuhyun which streets to look out for in advance so they wouldn’t miss any. Kyuhyun had done like he had told Siwon and gone a bit under the speed limit, but Eunhyuk who was sitting in the back had urged him to go faster the entire time.

 

Since the three of them had never been in this town before, they decided to just start roaming around and going in different stores, knowing they would get to any Henry wanted to visit along the way. It wasn’t until they had been in five different stores that Henry got an idea.

 

“Why don’t we buy some nice clothes and then go out drinking tonight!? We can make it a whole group thing!” Henry offered excitedly as he pulled Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun into the nearest clothing store which happened to be one of the ones he had marked on his paper.

 

Eunhyuk was excited for the idea, and he instantly started looking at the different clothes that were hanging in the shop. They might have been more expensive clothes, but Donghae had done what Siwon did for Kyuhyun and put money into his account so he could spend it if he had to.

 

“Are we sure we want to do that?” Kyuhyun asked. “The whole going out and drinking thing?”

 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Henry questioned.

 

“We’re in a different country. Who knows what could happen,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“That’s the fun of it!” Henry exclaimed. “Not to mention Sungmin, Siwon, and Donghae will be with us,” he pointed out with a large smile on his face. “And seriously...what’s going to happen? Is someone going to get punched in the face or something?” the younger said in a joking voice.

 

“I’m going to go try these on,” Eunhyuk said as he held up a stack of clothes he had already gathered in his arms.

 

Henry and Kyuhyun nodded at him, and the blonde went off to go change to see what he liked the best.

 

“Alright, fine. I guess we could always go and have a little to drink anyways,” Kyuhyun stated as he began looking at all the different clothes on the racks, realizing it would be nice to go out and drink without Siwon reprimanding him for it later.

 

Soon Kyuhyun and Henry also disappeared into the changing rooms and Eunhyuk was left waiting impatiently. The blonde was still in the clothes that he had decided to purchase, but he wanted to see what the other two picked out as well before he made the final decision on his. After all, he didn’t want to be wearing something similar to Kyuhyun or Henry.

 

It took Henry a couple more minutes before he decided on what he wanted to buy until he popped out of the dressing room. He straightened out his clothes a little before turning around in front of Eunhyuk to see the older giving him the thumbs up.

 

Meanwhile, Kyuhyun was standing, looking at himself in the mirror, as he heard Eunhyuk and Henry talk amongst themselves and critique each others outfits a bit.

 

“Kyuhyun come out already,” Henry shouted since Kyuhyun was taking forever. “You went in with the least amount of clothes!”

 

“I don’t know if this looks good,” Kyuhyun stated, pulling at his clothes nervously. He now realized how nice it was to have someone else shop for him and to have Siwon lay out outfits for him as well. “Maybe I’ll just change back into my other clothes,” he stated after a couple of seconds. “I can just wear something Siwon packed for me tonight,” he explained in an unsure voice.

 

“Either you come out here right now or I am dragging out out!” Eunhyuk shouted back, being dead serious about what he said.

 

Eunhyuk and Henry heard Kyuhyun sigh before the door was unlocked and began to open slowly. Kyuhyun pulled the door the rest of the way open and took a couple of steps out so he could show them what he had picked. Both of their jaws dropped open as they stared at Kyuhyun.

 

“I get it…I didn’t choose good clothes. I’ll just go and change now,” Kyuhyun said as he began turning around to go back into the dressing room.

 

“Didn’t choose good!?” Eunhyuk asked as he grabbed Kyuhyun and spun him back around to get another look. “You look amazing in this! Wwoooooww!”

 

“Kyuhyun, I didn’t think you could look this good. No offense!” Henry stated as he circled around Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun had stepped out wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly, were pre-torn, and made his ass look fantastic. In some of the places that were torn, small chains connected from one side of the hole to the other. He was also wearing a black, tight, and very flattering wifebeater that had a dark forest green open shirt over it. Even though the shirt was left open, it still seemed to sit against his body perfectly.

 

Eunhyuk immediately turned Kyuhyun around so he was facing away from him and looked at his ass.

 

“Damn, Kyuhyun! If both of us were single I think I’d want to get a piece of that!” Eunhyuk shouted as he slapped Kyuhyun on the ass and grabbed onto it a little.

 

Kyuhyun jumped a little and was about to walk away to change when he bumped into Henry.

 

“Everything is so accentuated!” Henry stated. “Look how amazing your body looks,” he said as he ran his hands down Kyuhyun’s torso.

 

Eunhyuk continued groping at Kyuhyun’s ass while Henry continued feeling him up in the front. Kyuhyun was trapped between the two of them as they continued feeling him up everywhere. This was just getting awkward for him now, especially in a store where other people were shopping.

 

“You guys, stop it already,” Kyuhyun begged when he saw that they were being watched. “If I say that I’ll buy these for tonight will you stop touching me so much?” he asked.

Suddenly, both Eunhyuk and Henry backed away from him, and dropped their hands with large smiles on their faces.

 

“Told you that would be a for sure way to get him to buy good looking clothes,” Eunhyuk told Henry as they high-fived.

 

“Y-you planned against me!?” Kyuhyun asked, staring at the two of them.

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Let’s just get changed and then pay for these. We should go looking for some nice black shoes for you next Kyuhyun. You’ll be irresistible to Siwon when you’re all put together!” Henry exclaimed as he headed back to his dressing room and Eunhyuk back to his.

 

They all disappeared back into their dressing rooms and then came back out at the same time and headed to pay for their new clothes. Kyuhyun paid first and said that he was going to go and wait outside to get some fresh air after his bag was handed to him. It might have still been drizzling a little, but he had to get out of the store. He had never been stuck in a clothing store for so long before, and he had certainly never bought things that were so expensive. He had began to feel light headed after the total had been wrung up, but then remembered how he needed to get use to having money. He was sure the cold drizzle would feel good against his skin and clear his head a little.

 

As Kyuhyun waited outside, pacing back and forth in front of the store he had just been in, he could have sworn that he saw Donghae walk out of a store just across the street. He wanted to call out to the man, but then saw as Luhan walked out right after him. Kyuhyun watched as Luhan remained practically glued to Donghae’s side while leaning in to whisper something to him that they both laughed at.

 

Scared that he would be spotted, Kyuhyun crouched down behind the nearest car to him. Peeking up, Kyuhyun watched as Donghae and Luhan walked a little too close to each other while continuing to laugh and smile. Donghae was carrying a small bag in his hand that had no logo on it or anything.

 

Quickly, the younger turned his head around to try and see where Donghae had come out of, but there were just clothing and jewelry stores around so he couldn’t be sure. Kyuhyun then turned his head back around to Donghae and Luhan just in time to see Donghae place his hand on top of Luhan’s head and smile at him.

 

“No…he can’t be back with Luhan…” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself as he watched the two of them get farther away.

 

Kyuhyun stood up once Donghae and Luhan were far enough away, and looked back into the store to see how far along the Eunhyuk and Henry were doing. Eunhyuk was just finishing paying for his clothes, so he most likely been too preoccupied and hadn’t seen Donghae with Luhan, which was a good thing. Kyuhyun then turned his head back in the direction that Donghae and Luhan had been walking in and realized they were now completely out of view.

 

“What are you looking at?” Eunhyuk asked when he was standing right next to Kyuhyun, looking in the same direction as his friend was, trying to see what he was looking at.

 

“W-what!? Oh…um…nothing. Just looking around is all,” Kyuhyun stated, coughing to clear his throat. “Say um…Eunhyuk…what’s going on between you and Donghae? I noticed you two weren’t acting like your normal selves in the helicopter and were more...distant.”

 

Eunhyuk’s face dropped as he looked down at the ground with a large frown on his face. Yes, something was one hundred percent wrong for the blonde to have that kind of reaction to that question.

 

“Can we just…not talk about that?” the blonde asked when he looked back up at Kyuhyun with sad eyes. “Thanks.”

 

Kyuhyun watched as Eunhyuk went back into the store and grabbed onto Henry with a smile on his face, acting as if he hadn’t just avoided what seemed to be a serious concern to him. Something was definitely up between Eunhyuk and Donghae, and Kyuhyun was curious.

 

“Damn that Lee Man-Whore Donghae, for messing with my best friend,” Kyuhyun cussed as he kicked at the ground.

 

It wasn’t much longer before Henry and Eunhyuk left the store and began pulling Kyuhyun towards a shoe store Henry had seen earlier. Henry had opted for helping Kyuhyun first to see if he could find him anything, since Eunhyuk had been completely sidetracked by all the shoes that were there. The blonde was really like a kid in a candy store when it came to shopping.

 

“You know…what you saw between Sungmin and I wasn’t anything…sexual or anything,” Henry stated as he handed Kyuhyun a box of shoes he thought would look good with his new outfit. “I had been annoying him in the room and he said if I didn’t calm down that he was going to throw me over his shoulder. I asked him to show me and he flipped me onto the bed. I told him that he had a weak throw,” he continued explaining as he pulled two more boxes out and handed them to Kyuhyun. “He wasn’t too pleased with that and jumped on the bed and pinned me down to glare at me. That’s all it was. I think I just insulted his manliness a little…” the younger explained while running his eyes down the stack of boxes before finding the correct size he was looking for.

 

“Aaahhh…so that’s what happened...” Kyuhyun stated as he took yet another box from Henry. “I understand now,” he said with a smile, glad he had not walked in on anything intimate between the two. “And how many more boxes are you going to hand me!?” he asked when two more were stacked on top of the already large pile, which was beginning to tower over his head.

 

Henry only laughed before quickly grabbing two more pairs and then shoving Kyuhyun towards a bench where he could try on all the shoes.

 

Kyuhyun was forced by both Henry and Eunhyuk to try on at least fifteen different pairs of shoes before they all came to a decision on one pair that would look best with Kyuhyun’s outfit for tonight. There were boxes laying everywhere around them with some shoes still sticking out of them. Needless to say, the employees in the store were not thrilled by the sight of the scattered mess, and started putting some of the boxes away as the three of them had continued trying on shoes.

 

It was only after almost an hour of try, and re-trying, on shoes that Kyuhyun was able to settle for a pair he liked. Henry and Eunhyuk gave him a thumbs up and then showed him what they were choosing. After all, they had to look the best they could for tonight if they were going to go out and have fun.

 

Kyuhyun finally made his purchase of a couple hundred dollars and waited as the other two made theirs as well. If one thing was reassuring, it was that Eunhyuk wasn’t acting all moppy about whatever was happening between him and Donghae. The blonde was still his normal, hyped up, annoying self.

 

“You guys look! It finally stopped raining!” Henry exclaimed when they left the shoe store and began walking. “Do you think we should head back now? We’ve been out for quite some time, and I don’t know about you but these bags are kind of heavy.”

 

Both Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk agreed that they should get heading back now and returned to the car. Everything they had bought was placed in the trunk before they climbed back in and buckled themselves up. Henry then once again instructed Kyuhyun on how to get back to the house and soon they were pulling up in front of the garage with Kyuhyun killing the engine.

 

Henry took their bags of clothes and shoes, and went to bring them inside and put them outside of each of their rooms. After he ran off, Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk walked over to a fire pit that had been lit. Siwon and Sungmin were standing around the fire pit, making the fire stronger, when the two approached them, their feet crunching on the snow and gravel beneath their feet.

 

“What are we going to do?” Kyuhyun asked, causing both Siwon and Sungmin to turn around.

 

“We thought it would be nice and relaxing to have some coffee by the fire, since it stopped raining,” Sungmin explained happily. “It was my idea,” he said with a triumphant smile.

 

“It would have been nice if you would have stayed out a little longer so that things would have been completely ready when you got back,” Siwon added, although he had also been hoping they would arrive back so he could spend more time with Kyuhyun.

 

“We could always help,” Eunhyuk offered, looking over at Kyuhyun who nodded his head in agreement.

 

“That’s right!” Kyuhyun stated, turning his head back towards Siwon. “You two can go back inside and finish getting and preparing what you have to. Eunhyuk and I will watch the fire along with Henry when he gets back out here,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

Siwon and Sungmin nodded to each other, agreeing that the idea worked. Things would get done faster this way as well which was always a good thing.

 

“I’ll go grab some blankets that we can wrap ourselves in. It’s a bit colder out now from the rain and it would be a shame if anyone got sick during this trip,” Siwon stated. “Sungmin, can you start the coffee while I grab them? It’s sitting on the corner of the counter and is pretty self explanatory,” the man explained. “There is an instruction manual in the cabinet right above it if you need some extra help.”

 

“How hard can it be? I’ll give it a try,,” Sungmin agreed and the two of them started heading back towards the house.

 

When Siwon and Sungmin disappeared, Kyuhyun turned back to Eunhyuk with a smile on his face.

 

“It’s good to see that the two of them are getting along well,” Kyuhyun stated as he smiled at Eunhyuk while getting a little closer to the heat of the fire.

 

“Yeah. I wasn’t sure how they were going to get along but things seem to be going great,” Eunhyuk agreed as he watched the fire build up more. “I was actually kind of shocked when I found out Siwon had invited him as well, but I guess that could also be because of Henry too,” he said with a small chuckle.

 

“Henry is going to be glued to Sungmin the entire time…” Kyuhyun said with a small sigh and shake of his head.

 

Henry soon joined the two of them and looked around wondering where everyone else was.

 

“Are we just enjoying the fire by ourselves?” the youngest asked, rubbing his hands together before facing his palms towards the heat and shivering at the warm feeling he felt radiating from it.

 

“Siwon’s grabbing blankets for us and Sungmin’s making coffee,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“No idea where Donghae is though,” Eunhyuk sighed out in a tone that said he really didn’t care where the man was.

 

“Sungmin’s making coffee!?” the youngest asked excitedly, his head turning back towards the house where he spotted a backdoor they must have used. “I’ll go help him then!” he stated before bouncing off back towards the house before Kyuhyun or Eunhyuk had a second to stop him.

 

“Henry totally has a thing for Sungmin,” Kyuhyun laughed as he looked over at Eunhyuk. “It’s too obvious, even when he isn’t aware he’s doing it.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I kind of feel bad for the both of them, though,” Eunhyuk stated, getting slightly closer to the fire this time and shivering a little as the wind blew past them.

 

“Why do you feel bad for them?” the younger questioned, looking at the blonde with a confused expression on his face.

 

“I mean…look at the large age gap,” Eunhyuk explained. “Sungmin is two years older than me and Henry is only in high school,” the blonde stated.

 

“Yeah…I guess that is a bit of a gap. But I guess if things are really meant to work out between the two of them they will,” Kyuhyun sighed out just as Henry disappeared into the house.

 

“Someone’s being a little romantic now,” Eunhyuk said, lightly shoving Kyuhyun. “But…speaking of romance. You know how you asked about what was happening between Donghae and me?” Kyuhyun nodded his head as Eunhyuk bit his bottom lip and chewed on it nervously. “Well...I’ve been thinking...about wanting to get more serious with Donghae…maybe adopting a child so that we feel more connected to each other...more like a serious couple I mean...”

 

“Really!?” Kyuhyun asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

“Mmmm...I was thinking about it a little while before I brought it up with you at the bar,” the blonde explained with a small smile on his face.

 

“That sounds like a good idea to me,” Kyuhyun stated. “Especially if you’ve really been thinking about it that much and want to get more serious with him.”

 

“The only thing is…I don’t know how Donghae feels about it and I’m too scared to ask him,” Eunhyuk admitted. “I mean, what if he thinks I’m taking things too fast and he suddenly wants to drop out of the relationship because of it!? Then I’ll completely ruin everything we have and we’ll never get back together and...and everything will fall apart.”

 

“I don’t think he’d drop out of the relationship, or that it will fall apart, Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun stated. “He loves you a lot and I’m sure he would love to have a little pooping machine running around the house.”

 

“Did you just call my potential child a pooping machine?” Eunhyuk asked, giving Kyuhyun a funny look and a small laugh.

 

“Little kids are full of shit,” Kyuhyun stated, returning a small laugh to his friend. “Just like his or her mommy is!” he said as he patted Eunhyuk on the head a couple of times.

 

“Ya! Don’t make fun of me right now! I was trying to be serious with you!” Eunhyuk shouted as he smacked Kyuhyun’s hand away and began laughing as he shoved Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun shoved back and soon they were sitting and laughing loudly together, almost falling off their chairs in the process. They were just calming down when Donghae came up to them.

 

“What’s so funny?” Donghae asked as he stood by the two of them and watched them.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked while still laughing a little. “Ohh…nothing, nothing,” he stated. “Umm…I’m going to go and get more wood for the fire,” he stated as he got up.

 

“Kyuhy-” Eunhyuk called, but Kyuhyun had started jogging off, completely ignoring his call.

 

 _That should give them some private time to talk to one another,_ Kyuhyun said to himself as he continued jogging away. _Maybe they can get in a better mood before everything is ready,_ he told himself as a hopeful thought.

 

In retrospect, it might have been a good idea to ask where the wood actually was kept before running off like he had. Kyuhyun began walking around only to notice that he wasn’t seeing firewood anywhere. What he did find, however, were three ATVs.

 

Kyuhyun had been staring at the ATVs and running his hand over them in his own little world, that he hadn’t heard Donghae come up behind him.

 

“I told Eunhyuk you wouldn’t be able to find the wood,” Donghae sighed as he walked up closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“Ahh...yeah…” Kyuhyun said, dropping his hand away from the ATV. “I got sidetracked by these anyways,” he laughed.

 

“Do you want to ride one of these?” Donghae  asked, seeing Kyuhyun seemed fascinated by them. “They are here for us to use,” he pointed out.

 

“Ohh…no I was just looking at them,” Kyuhyun stated. “Shouldn’t you be back with Eunhyuk?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t get lost or wander away or anything. Just imagine what would happen to us if you ended up getting hurt by going off alone,” Donghae stated, knowing Siwon would probably go on a killing rampage or something. “But if you really want to ride one of these, I can always take you with me,” he offered.

 

“I don’t think Siwon would like if I went out on one,” the younger stated as he removed his hand from the ATV and placing it in his coat pocket. “You know...since I’ve never ridden one before,” he explained.

 

“It’s not like they’re that dangerous. And I’ve driven one before, so you’ll be with an experienced man,” Donghae stated as he took a step closer to Kyuhyun. “We’ll have a safe ride.”

 

“No, it’s alright,” Kyuhyun said, stepping around Donghae. “Oh look! I was close to the wood!” he stated as he saw a tarp covering a stack of already cut wood to keep it dry.

 

Kyuhyun went over to the stack, completely ignoring Donghae now, and pushed up the tarp some, and bent down to begin picking up some pieces of wood. He had only managed to gather a couple of pieces in his arms before Donghae came over to him again.

 

“You need thick wood, Kyuhyun,” Donghae stated, kneeling down next to the younger while shaking his head. “Thicker wood works a lot better,” he said picking up a piece to show him, “it can go for longer and fuels the fire better than fragile, thin pieces like those.”

 

“O-oh…” Kyuhyun stuttered, putting down what was in his hands to grab the thicker stuff Donghae was pointing too. “Thanks.”

 

With his arms full of thicker pieces of wood, Kyuhyun stood back up, but instead of heading back to the fire pit, he turned and looked at the ATVs again. He couldn’t help it, he was curious since he had never seen one or ridden one before. He may as well have been a puppy seeing a new toy on a high shelf but not being able to get it.

 

“If you’re really that curious, I’ll take you out,” Donghae offered again, grabbing onto Kyuhyun’s arm lightly.

 

“No. I already told you that Siwon wouldn’t like it,” Kyuhyun reminded him. “I don’t want either of us getting in trouble for doing something I know he wouldn’t like.”

 

Kyuhyun tried taking a step away, but Donghae kept his hold on his arm, not allowing him to go too far away.

 

“What’s going on here?” Siwon suddenly said as he approached Donghae and Kyuhyun with Eunhyuk following up behind him.

 

Donghae dropped his hand away from Kyuhyun’s arm and turned around to face Siwon and Eunhyuk.

 

“Kyuhyun was looking at the ATVs and I offered to take him out on one,” Donghae explained. “I thought it would be something fun to do,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“But I said no because you wouldn’t like me going out,” Kyuhyun clarified quickly, wanting to ensure Siwon knew where he had stood on that option.

 

“You did now?” Siwon asked, raising an eyebrow, shocked that Kyuhyun had been able to hold back on an urge like that.

 

Kyuhyun looked past Siwon and saw the expression on Eunhyuk’s face. He partly looked angry but also sad, probably wondering why Donghae had offered to take Kyuhyun out but not him.

 

“Yes, he was persistent that you wouldn’t like it so he didn’t want to come and have fun with me,” Donghae explained, shrugging his shoulders again.

 

“If you wanted fun you should have been here helping Sungmin and me prepare everything,” Siwon stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Sorry,” Donghae apologized. “I had to go out and do a couple of things first today,” he explained with an innocent shrug of his shoulders, not knowing Kyuhyun had spotted him smiling and laughing with Luhan.

 

“Yeah, he’s always busy now,” Eunhyuk stated as he went up to Kyuhyun and grabbed the wood from him. “He doesn’t have time for anyone else but himself lately,” he stated before stomping away, heading back to the fire pit.

 

Donghae looked between Kyuhyun and Siwon a couple of times before he started heading back towards the fire pit as well. Both Siwon and Kyuhyun were left standing there, wondering what was going on between Donghae and Eunhyuk. Everything had been going too well for them both and now it seemed like they were hitting rock bottom.

 

“Shall we head back too? Everything is ready,” Siwon stated as he bent down and pecked Kyuhyun on the lips quickly.

 

“What was that for?” the younger asked, running his tongue over his lips and smiling up at Siwon. He could tell the man had already had a sip of coffee and it tasted ten times better off his lips.

 

“I need a reason to kiss you now?” Siwon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows and stared up at Siwon.

 

“It’s because I’m really happy you know I don’t want you going out with anyone, not even Donghae, if it’s something that could turn dangerous on accident,” Siwon explained, kissing the younger on the top of his head this time before ruffling his hair slightly.

 

“I just had to think like you, that’s all,” Kyuhyun stated in a confident voice. “I knew you’d get mad if I went because something could happen to the ATV, or I could fall off and you wouldn’t be there to help me or supervise,” he explained. “That’s a controlling part of you I like,” he admitted before leaning and and kissing Siwon on the cheek. “Now lets get back so everyone doesn’t think we’ve gone off into the woods to have sex or something.”

 

“But you pinned up against a tree with me plowing into you seems like such a good offer right now,” Siwon groaned.

 

The younger gave Siwon a look, saying he knew he was joking about that right now. He knew it would be too cold for Siwon to really want to do something like that, because it could get one, or both, of them sick.

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon then walked back to the fire pit, and for the next two hours they all sat around and talked, laughed, told stories, everything they could think of. Kyuhyun and Siwon snuggled together under a large blanket, keeping each other warm and giving Siwon a way to grab at the younger’s butt now and then. Donghae and Eunhyuk also shared a blanket, but they only sat side by side, not showing any interest in one another. There were even times when the two of them would be angled away from each other, which was strange for them. Sungmin and Henry had been given separate blankets, but Henry had worked his way closer and closer to Sungmin and was cuddling up at his side now, trying to make his way under the older’s blanket.

 

It had been quite some time since Kyuhyun had been surrounded by so many friends like this. It felt nice to spend time like this, just talking and laughing, not having to worry about anything.

 

“Before I forget to mention!” Henry suddenly burst out when everyone was quiet. “We’re all going out for drinks tonight!” the younger exclaimed. “The three of us went shopping today when we were in town and got new clothes for tonight! We are going!”

 

“Alright, it sounds like a plan,” Siwon answered, not seeing a problem in going out to have some fun while they were here.

 

“Sounds like fun!” Sungmin stated, clapping his hands together.

 

“Okay…” Donghae replied, slightly slouching forward.

 

“We should go and get ready then,” Siwon explained, looking at his watch. “We can go grab a nice dinner before we head out to the bar.”

 

“Food!” Henry exclaimed, feeling himself already becoming hungry since they had eaten quite a couple of hours ago.

 

“Then let’s say we leave in...hmm...an hour,” Siwon stated. “ That way we have time to clean up so we don’t smell like smoke from the pit.”

 

Everyone let out a small cheer before beginning to pick things up and bring them inside. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Henry had been ushered off towards the house so they could start getting ready first. Donghae stayed behind, volunteering to put the fire out. Sungmin also volunteered to work with Donghae to ensure the fire was put out completely. Siwon had agreed to leave those two to manage the fire pit, and folded the blankets and gathered the empty coffee mugs to bring inside.

 

“What’s going on between you and my brother?” Sungmin asked they worked on putting the fire out. “You two seem more distant and he won’t tell me anything,” he explained, his protective side coming out right now.

 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Donghae claimed while watching the embers in the fire pit faintly glow.

 

“Don’t even think about messing around with my little brother,” Sungmin stated fiercely, taking a couple steps closer to Donghae with an angered look on his face. “If I find out that you made him cry or that you’re hurting him in anyway, I won’t hesitate to drag you up that mountain, and throw you off the highest peak. Do you understand me, Donghae?”

 

“Mmmmm…” Donghae hummed in response.

 

“I asked...Did. You. Hear. Me. Donghae!?” Sungmin shouted even louder, getting closer to the man’s face, angered he had not given him a proper answer.

 

That got Donghae’s attention right away and he couldn’t stop himself from backing away slightly. He didn’t know Sungmin could get this scary at times.

 

“Yes. Crystal clear,” Donghae replied before tossing a pail of cold water on to the remaining embers.

 

Dropping the bucket onto the ground, Donghae began heading back to the house without saying another word. Sungmin looking into the pit quickly, making sure that the fire was put out, before heading back as well.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s and Kyuhyun’s Room

 

Kyuhyun had reached the room first, after jogging up the stairs in an excited manner, grabbed his bags from the hall, and had started to fill the bathtub so that he could wash himself. While he was waiting for the tub to fill, he wandered back out into the bedroom. Siwon was already laying on the bed, waiting for him.

 

“You finished putting everything away already from outside?” the younger asked as he sat down on the bed as well, but didn’t lay down.

 

“I did it quickly, since I wanted to spend more time with you,” Siwon explained.

 

“Was me being gone for a couple of hours this afternoon too much separation for you to handle?” Kyuhyun asked while laughing.  

 

Siwon grabbed onto Kyuhyun and pulled him down on the bed so he was now laying on his back. When Kyuhyun looked up, he saw Siwon was straddling him and hovering over him.

 

“It was _way_ too long,” Siwon stated before bending down and locking his lips onto Kyuhyun.

 

The two of them hung onto each other and were soon stripping each other of all of their clothes. They were laying on the bed, kissing and touching each other lightly while moaning into each others mouths. Siwon only pulled away to allow them to catch their breath and look down at Kyuhyun, whose face was flushed.

 

“Oh no!” Kyuhyun suddenly shouted as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Siwon and pinned to the bed. “Let me up! I left the tub running!” he shouted while laying there staring up at the man.

 

“It’s okay, it’s a wet room,” Siwon explained, quickly pecking Kyuhyun on the lips. “But we should be working on getting ready,” he stated. “You should go bathe.”

 

“Only if you agree to come in with me,” Kyuhyun stated as he leaned his head up and kissed Siwon on the bottom of his chin.

 

“Then let’s go,” Siwon said, getting up from the bed and pulling Kyuhyun along with him.

 

Kyuhyun got into the tub first and sat against one of the ends, enjoying the feeling of the hot water against his skin. He watched the water flowed out of the tub and onto the floor and drain away as he settled himself in. Siwon got in after Kyuhyun was settled and leaned against the other end of the tub so they could look at each other. More water flooded out, but neither of them were worried since the bathroom was meant to get wet like this.  

 

Siwon handed Kyuhyun some shampoo before beginning to use some himself. The water was the perfect temperature so they washed their hair in peace, enjoying each others company and the silence.

 

Once they were both done washing their hair, Kyuhyun broke the silence.

 

“I saw Donghae with Luhan today when we were out,” Kyuhyun told Siwon in a worried voice.

 

“Ahh, I do believe that Luhan has a house of his own somewhere around here as well,” Siwon explained. “He helped me pick this location for mine and I remember it was perfect because he didn’t live too far away, so if there was a problem or a question he could be over right away.”

 

“Don’t you think that it’s a bad sign Donghae was with Luhan though?” the younger asked. “Luhan _is_ one of Donghae’s ex’s. What if Donghae is going back to him?”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like to think of that as being an option, but he had to be realistic and realize it could happen. After all, he and Eunhyuk did appear to be going through a rough patch, and suddenly Luhan was in the picture. Didn’t that seem suspicious?

 

“You don’t need to worry about that. I can still tell by the way Donghae looks at Eunhyuk that he loves him very much,” Siwon reassured.

 

“I guess you would know Donghae best since you grew up with him…” Kyuhyun said as he played with the water in the tub, splashing around some of the bubbles in the water so they popped.

 

“Yes, I do. Now let’s not worry about that. We need to finish up in here and then get dressed,” Siwon stated as he stood up from the tub.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stare at Siwon’s cock when he stood up and then covered his face and submerged himself under the water to cool himself off. Siwon couldn’t help but start laughing as he stepped out of the tub. Kyuhyun really was too entertaining sometimes for his own good.

 

The two of them finished bathing, and helping each other bathe, and then went to go get dressed.

 

“What did you buy when you were out today?” Siwon asked in an eager voice. “Something I’ll like hopefully?” he questioned, raising his eyebrows while trying to see what was in Kyuhyun’s bags.

 

“That’s going to be a surprise for you,” Kyuhyun explained, grabbing his bags closer to his chest so Siwon couldn’t see anything inside. “Just dress yourself and don’t you dare turn around until I say you can,” the younger stated firmly, jabbing a finger at Siwon and squinting his eyes.

 

Laughing, Siwon turned around and began dressing himself as Kyuhyun prepared himself as well. The minutes seemed to drag on forever for Siwon because he wanted to see what Kyuhyun was going to look like. No doubt he would look amazing in anything he wore, but he was still curious and the wait was slowly killing him.

 

“Are you all ready?” Kyuhyun asked, turning his head around slightly to ensure Siwon wasn’t peaking already.

 

“I’ve been done for a while now,” Siwon stated, still not turning his head around.

 

Smirking, Kyuhyun turned around to face the man and straightened his clothes out a little more, running his hands over his new pants, causing some of the chains to make some noise.

 

“Well...I’m all done now, so you can turn around,” the younger said with a smirk on his face.

 

When Siwon finally turned around, his mouth dropped open and he walked over to Kyuhyun.

 

“Someone looks amazing for tonight,” Siwon stated as he placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips and pulled him in closer. “You look stunning in that…”

 

“Thank you, I even picked it out myself,” Kyuhyun explained, clearly proud of himself and his small accomplishment.

 

“Would it be too much if I asked you to take it off so we could have one quick round of sex?” the man asked as he leaned down and lightly bit down on Kyuhyun’s ear, tugging at it a little bit with his teeth.

 

“No sex right now,” the younger stated while letting out a small moan, finding it hard to resist the man right now.

 

“I might not be able to keep my hands off you tonight while we’re out,” Siwon admitted, leaning his head down so he could kiss the younger’s neck.

 

“Who ever asked you too?” Kyuhyun questioned, feeling Siwon plant a couple of kisses on his neck before drawing his head away to look down at him again. “Feel free to touch and grope as much as you want while we’re out if that’s what you want,” he stated.

 

Kyuhyun smiled and brought his hands up and tangled his fingers in Siwon’s hair. He ran his fingers through the freshly washed hair before gently tugging on it to bring the man’s head down for a kiss, crashing their lips together.

 

~~~~

Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s Room

 

Eunhyuk had gone in to shower first, since Donghae had volunteered to help put out with the fire. He was in the middle of his shower when he heard Donghae come back into the room and close the door behind him. Even though he wanted to go and talk to him, Eunhyuk decided he should at least finish his shower first. That would give him more time to think anyways.

 

By the time Eunhyuk was out of the shower, Donghae was only standing in his boxers and looking out the window in their room while running his hand through his hair a couple of times and pulling at it slightly.

 

Coming up quietly behind the man, Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around the man and held him close. He felt Donghae flinch slightly at the sudden contact, but allowed him to keep his arms there for now.

 

“Donghae…I have something I want to tell you,” the blonde stated.

 

Donghae removed Eunhyuk’s arms from his waist, pushing them away, and turned around so he could face the younger. Had Eunhyuk just said something wrong that made him angry?

 

“Actually…I have something I want to tell you first,” Donghae stated in a nervous voice, working hard to look the younger in the eyes. “Well…it’s more of telling and asking you something…”

 

Donghae looked at Eunhyuk with worried eyes and licked his lips a couple of times.

 

“What is it, Donghae?” Eunhyuk questioned, wondering what was making Donghae act like this. _It can’t be that he wants to break up but doesn’t know how to do it...right?_ he then questioned.

 

“It’s just that…we’ve…” the man said, motioning between them, “...I’ve…” he then said, planting his hand on his chest, “Sorry…I can’t right now…” he sighed before walking away from Eunhyuk and going into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

Eunhyuk stood facing the window with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at the ground with his hair still dripping wet, dampening the carpet as it continued dripping. He had spent all his time in the shower working up the courage to ask about adoption and what Donghae thought about it, and the man had completely taken control of the conversation and then left without finishing what he had wanted to say.

 

Walking over to the bed, Eunhyuk took the towel off from around his waist and began drying his hair more. He finally flopped down on the bed naked and turned to face the side Donghae would be sleeping on.

 

“You’ve been so strange lately…especially last night...” Eunhyuk mumbled to himself, thinking about how they had laid in his bed at home. “We didn’t have sex and you practically didn’t cuddle with me at all. Did I do something wrong? Are you just stressed? Will tonight be different since we’re in a new place?” The blonde asked himself all of these questions and thought for a while before getting up to start getting dressed.

 

Eunhyuk wanted to make sure that him and Donghae were not the reason everyone was running late.

 

Just as the younger finished styling his hair, Donghae opened the bathroom door and stared at him. His jaw hung open as he stared at what Eunhyuk was wearing. Everything fit him perfectly and he swore he could see the bulge in his pants, or maybe it was just the delectable way they fit him. Licking his lips in temptation, Donghae forced himself to turn away and go get dressed himself.

 

Eunhyuk felt kind of disappointed that Donghae had only stared at him and that he hadn’t approached him or touched him or anything. That wasn’t normal for Donghae whatsoever. The blonde only went back to the bed and sat down as he watched Donghae finish getting ready, since he hardly doubted the man was in the mood to talk. The younger continued watching Donghae as he went over to his luggage and slipped something into his pocket, though he couldn’t tell what it was. Not that he cared much. It was probably just his phone or wallet. Essentials for the night.

 

~~~~

Sungmin’s and Henry’s Room

 

“Did you really clean yourself properly already?” Sungmin asked as he entered the room from making sure the fire had been put all the way out. “You haven’t been in here that long.”

 

Henry turned to face Sungmin while only wearing his boxers and stared at the man.

 

“You could always check me if you want to make sure,” Henry stated, walking over closer to Sungmin with his arms open. “Search me carefully. Don’t miss a single crack.”

 

“Don’t joke around like that. I still need to shower too,” the older reminded him.

 

“But you have to make sure I’m entirely clean,” Henry stated. “Would lying down on the bed work better?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Sungmin suggestively.

 

“Just finish getting dressed,” Sungmin told the younger as he rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

 

Henry pouted when he heard the bathroom door close and stomped his foot on the floor in frustration.

 

“Plan number one failed…” he complained to himself, grabbing the pants he had just bought that day. “Plan two is sure to be a success though!”

 

Sungmin seemed to be taking forever to shower and that left Henry walking around the room impatiently. Henry went up to the bathroom door and pressed his ear against the door. Just when he did that, he heard the water for the shower turn off. Quickly, he walked away from the door and went to act like he was looking out the window, admiring their surroundings. After all, they did have an amazing view, so why wouldn’t he be looking out, especially if he had never been here before.

 

When Henry heard the bathroom door open, he turned around to face Sungmin, who had one towel wrapped around his waist and another rubbing his hair dry. Sungmin finally looked up at Henry and had to blink a couple of times to make sure it was him.

 

Henry was standing there with his shirt completely unbuttoned, showing off his abs, and his pants were still unbuttoned and unzipped which gave whoever was looking a better peek at the bulge he had in his pants. The sight was enough to make Sungmin’s mouth go dry. He had already seen the younger’s torso, but seeing him like this was a different story.

 

Sungmin continued staring and had to blink a couple of times and had to shake his head to force himself to look away.

 

“Sh-shouldn’t you finish getting dressed?” Sungmin asked as he went back to drying his hair, acting as if he hadn’t just been staring at the younger. “You don’t want to catch a cold by staying half dressed like that.”

 

With that said, Sungmin grabbed the clothes he was going to wear and went back into the bathroom to change. As soon as he closed the door, he dropped his clothes onto the floor and leaned up against the wall.

 

“Damn…that was close…” he whispered to himself, calming himself down and fanning himself with his hand a little. “I didn’t know he could look that good for a high schooler…” he sighed, placing his hands over his face and taking a couple of deep breaths.

 

Sungmin calmed himself down relatively quickly and then started getting dressed. He just couldn’t think about what he had just seen and he would be alright. All he needed to do was remind himself that Henry was still a high schooler and Siwon and Donghae’s youngest brother.

 

Henry on the other hand, was standing in the bedroom puffing out his cheeks in agitation. He had been certain that his plan was going to work all the way this time. He had done everything that attracted people in the porn he had watched. The open shirt, bulge sticking out of open pants...so why hadn’t it worked like it always did in porn!?

 

“I swear I was so damn close,” he said to himself while buttoning and zipping his pants up, pacing around the room while doing so. “I almost had him…” he muttered while closing his shirt and going to pull out a deck of cards he had brought with from his luggage.

 

When Sungmin came out of the bathroom again a couple of minutes later, he saw Henry sitting on the bed playing some sort of card game with a bored expression on his face.

 

“Do you want to join me until it’s time to go?” Henry asked, holding up the cards.

 

“Sure, that sounds fun,” Sungmin said as he sat down on the bed with Henry, which instantly caused the younger to smile.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s and Kyuhyun’s Room

 

“Just a little bit longer,” Siwon begged as Kyuhyun pulled away from their kiss and gasped for air.

 

“You said just a bit longer, fifteen minutes ago,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he leaned up on his elbows on the bed. “We need to start going now,” he stated, looking over towards the clock to see their time was just about up.

 

Siwon sighed, but got up from the bed and started fixing his clothes which had been pulled at. Sitting up on the bed, Kyuhyun also started fixing his clothes as well, considering Siwon had managed to get his green shirt off and thrown onto the floor, his black wifebeater pushed up past his nipples, and his pants undone and pushed partially down his legs.

 

“Then we need to go and gather everyone else,” Siwon sighed as he finished fixing himself up.

 

“I can go and get them again,” Kyuhyun stated after having fixed and pulled on his clothes as well. “It’s not like that’s a difficult task.”

 

“No need to gather them,” Siwon said as they headed out of their room after grabbing anything they would need for the night.

 

As they walked down the hallway, Kyuhyun began to wonder how Siwon was going to get everyone out of their rooms. It wasn’t until the two of them neared the stairs that Siwon stopped and cupped his hands around his mouth.

 

“GET YOURSELVES DOWN TO THE GARAGE IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BE LEFT BEHIND!” Siwon shouted, startling Kyuhyun so much that he actually jumped. “That should get them all going,” Siwon stated with a smile on his face.

 

“You could have warned me,” Kyuhyun stated, rubbing his hand against the ear Siwon had shouted near.

 

“Nah. It was more fun this way. Now let’s get going,” Siwon stated as he guided Kyuhyun down the stairs.

 

Not long after the two of them began heading down did the other two doors open. Everyone headed over to the garage where Siwon tossed a pair of keys to Donghae and another pair to Sungmin.

 

“If we’re going to be having a fun night tonight, why not take some sports cars to make it even more exciting?” Siwon asked when he showed Donghae and Sungmin the cars that they would be taking.

 

The two looked at each other, but didn’t questions why Siwon was acting like he was in such a good mood. They may as well use his good mood and generosity to their advantages while it lasted, after all.

 

Once they were all in their cars, Siwon left and the other two followed. Dinner was the first thing on the list for the night and they were all starving, eager to fill their stomachs.


	21. I TOLD YOU THEY WERE HAVING SEX TOO!

They all arrived at the restaurant Siwon had guided them to, and were seated in only a couple of minutes without having a reservation. They were sat at a large round table that could have sat two more people as well, but just gave them some more space once the extra chairs were taken away. The restaurant itself was really nice. Kyuhyun instantly knew it was a fancier place because the lighting was dim and all the waiters seemed to look like they had a stick shoved up their ass.

 

 _Of course, leave it up to Siwon to choose an expensive place even when we’re on a little vacation,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he sat there.

 

While they all sat there waiting to order, they talked and laughed among themselves. Jokes were being told, and Henry even retold how Eunhyuk and him got Kyuhyun to buy the clothes he currently had on. Although they were having a good time, everyone at the table could tell something was still going on between Donghae and Eunhyuk. Donghae was forcing his laughs out while Eunhyuk was barely laughing at all. Not to mention they were sitting farther apart from each other and rarely looked in the other’s direction. If they wouldn’t have known any better, everyone at the table would have assumed things between them were worse than they had been at the fire pit.

 

Some of the laughter was dying down at the table when all of the sudden Donghae slammed his hand down on the table and pushed his chair back. Everyone, not only at their table but throughout the entire restaurant, stared at them.

 

“Donghae…” Siwon whispered through clenched teeth while motioning for him to sit down. _What the hell is he thinking?_ the man thought to himself when Donghae did this out of nowhere.

 

Donghae looked over towards Siwon and shook his head at him before taking a deep breath. He hadn’t been planning on doing this at a place like this...but it had to be now or else he feared he was going to chicken out for even longer. He had already failed to do it in the bedroom, and for a couple days before that as well.

 

It was going to be now.

 

“Eunhyuk,” Donghae said as he stared down at the younger, who looked too shocked for words.

 

“Donghae, what are you doing?” the blonde asked, looking around to see people staring at him.

 

“I love you…so much, Eunhyuk,” he spat out.

 

 _It doesn’t seem that way based on how you’ve been acting recently..._ the blonde said to himself as he watched Donghae to see what he was going to do.

 

“I know it hasn’t been all too long since we’ve been dating but…I just love you so much,” the older stated while looking down at Eunhyuk with so much sincerity in his eyes. “I’ve...never felt this way about anyone before, and I never want to forget this feeling either.”

 

“Donghae, we can sit and talk about this,” Eunhyuk stated in a low voice, making a small motion for Donghae to sit back down.

 

“I want you to be the only one I can ever love like this, Eunhyuk,” Donghae stated in a firm voice. “I want you to be the one I spend the rest of my life with.”

 

Still sitting, Eunhyuk stared up at Donghae with his mouth hanging open. His eyes only lowered when Donghae knelt down on one knee in front of him and pulled out a small black box.

 

“Lee Eunhyuk…will you love me as much as I love you for the rest of our lives?” Donghae asked.

 

“Donghae…” Eunhyuk whispered in shock as it suddenly dawned on his what the man was about to do.

 

“Lee Eunhyuk...will you marry me?” Donghae proposed as he opened the box containing an engagement ring.

 

The entire restaurant had gone silent as they watched the scene before them, wondering what was going to happen next. Eunhyuk felt himself close to tears as he stared at the ring cushioned inside the box, and at Donghae’s nervous face, which had lost some of its color in fear he would be rejected. Then, taking Donghae’s hands in his, the blonde stood up and guided Donghae up as well.

 

“Yes…yes of course!” Eunhyuk proclaimed as he stood on his tip toes and kissed Donghae on the lips.

 

Everyone in the restaurant began clapping for the happy couple, some people going even farther and cheering as well. When the two of them finally pulled apart from their passionate kiss, Donghae reached into the box and freed the ring. Eunhyuk held his hand out and allowed Donghae to slip the ring onto his finger before he leaned in and kissed the man again.

 

“You just made me the happiest man alive,” Donghae whispered into Eunhyuk’s ear.

 

“No, you just made me the happiest man alive,” Eunhyuk corrected, looking into Donghae’s eyes. “But is this why you’ve been so...distant...lately?” the younger then asked.

 

“Yes…” Donghae admitted. “I was scared out of my mind to propose to you and then I got a call saying the ring might not be done in time, so that set me even more on edge. Then we ended up coming here unexpectedly so I had to call a jeweler here and have the ring sent when it was finished, and earlier today I went into town because they told me they had it in,” the man explained, trying to get everything out. “I had the ring, but then I was worried you’d see it and things would be ruined and I was thinking you’d flat out say no to me at one point because you started acting more distant as well,” he continued rambling on.

 

“I thought I did something wrong that made you mad at me,” the blonde stated. “I thought that was why you weren’t paying attention to me as often for the past couple of days.”

 

“No...no, Eunhyuk,” Donghae said, bringing his hands up to cover Eunhyuk’s which were still cupping his face. “You could never do anything wrong that would make me ignore you like that. I was just running between work, getting the ring designed and sized correctly, and just all of that stuff,” he explained so the younger would know not to feel bad.

 

Eunhyuk smiled up at Donghae before pushing himself up and planting a quick kiss on the older’s lips. Donghae returned the kiss before Eunhyuk dropped his hands from his face and turned around to face everyone, only to hold up the hand with the ring on it and show it to them with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Waiter!” Siwon called, and someone walked over to him. “I would like your finest wine brought to our table please. I’d like to make a toast.”

 

Everyone at the table looked at Siwon before they cheered. No one was going to turn down good wine, especially when Siwon was the one ordering it, meaning it was going to be good.

 

While everyone else sat waiting for the wine to arrive to the table, Kyuhyun realized something. When he had seen Donghae and Luhan, he had probably been with him helping to pick up the ring. Donghae had walked out with a small bag, so the ring box must have been inside. Kyuhyun was really glad that Eunhyuk had not seen Donghae and Luhan together, and that he had not told him about it or the proposal might not have happened.

 

Everyone at the table was now getting up now to go hug Eunhyuk and Donghae to congratulate them. Kyuhyun saw Siwon go over to Donghae and get him in a headlock before giving him a noogie, which Donghae then tried, and failed, to escape from.

 

“You sly, little bastard. Why didn’t you tell me you were planning on proposing!?” Siwon asked.

 

“You didn’t tell me before you proposed to Kyuhyun,” the man pointed out. “So why do I have to tell you that I was planning it?” Donghae asked as he tried prying Siwon’s arm off from around his neck.

 

“I could have helped you so you weren’t moping around and acting like a kicked puppy all the time,” Siwon stated.

 

“I took care of it myself didn’t I?” Donghae asked, letting out a small laugh as he rolled his eyes at Siwon. “I’m a grown man, capable enough of taking care of my lovelife.”

 

Siwon let out a small laugh as he pulled Donghae around a big in the headlock he still had on him. Donghae let out a couple small groans of frustration as he attempted to pull himself free again and once again...failed.

 

“Well congratulations, Donghae! You get to fuck as much as you want now!” Siwon exclaimed, rustling Donghae’s hair this time.

 

“Like I didn’t do that before?” Donghae asked with a sly smirk on his face.

 

Siwon then released Donghae and went over to Eunhyuk to congratulate him as well. Sungmin was then the next to approach Donghae. They hugged each other and then Kyuhyun watched as they had a short, but serious, conversation. Kyuhyun knew Sungmin must be giving Donghae a very stern warning, the first of probably many to come.

 

Henry bound over to Donghae as soon as Sungmin let him go and hugged him tightly while shouting congratulations at him over and over. The youngest was so excited to get another friend as part of his family and was glad Donghae had found someone who could put up with him for the rest of their life.

 

Kyuhyun was the last to walk up to Donghae and gave him a pat on the shoulder in congratulations.

 

“Congratulations, Donghae,” Kyuhyun said with a smile on his face. “I’m really happy for the two of you. You look great together and you love each other enough to treat each other right.”

 

“Thanks, Kyuhyun. It means a lot,” Donghae replied as he bent down to hug the younger. “I’ll make sure to take really good care of him for the rest of his life.”

 

“Well you better,” the younger said in a serious voice as he looked at Donghae. “He’s my best friend, and if you ever hurt him I’m going to come after you at full force,” Kyuhyun stated with a smile.

 

“I think Sungmin would beat you to it,” Donghae stated with a nervous laugh as he looked over to Sungmin, who was talking to Eunhyuk right now.

 

“Just try not to do anything that would make him want to kill you,” Kyuhyun stated. “I’d hate to deal with Eunhyuk after your death,” he said with a small laugh.

 

“Trust me, I want to avoid it at all costs as well,” Donghae replied with a shake of his head.

 

“Well, I need to go congratulate Eunhyuk now before he thinks I’ve forgotten about him,” Kyuhyun said before heading over to his friend.

 

Eunhyuk saw Kyuhyun walking over to him and smiled largely at his friend. Kyuhyun could tell Eunhyuk couldn’t hold in his excitement, he looked about ready to explode. This must have been the greatest day of his life so far.

 

“I’m getting married,” Eunhyuk squealed as he pulled Kyuhyun in for a hug and jumped up and down slightly.

 

“I know you are. Congratulations!” Kyuhyun shouted at his friend, who was practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“This is why Donghae has been acting so strangely lately. He was nervous about proposing to me and other things about the ring,” Eunhyuk stated, his face turning slightly red. “He should have known I would say yes, he worried so much over nothing.”

 

“Well now you two can go and have wild sex if you want to when we get back from the bar,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he bumped his shoulder against the blonde. “Celebration sex!”

 

“Oh shut up…” Eunhyuk stated as he blushed and looked up at Donghae who was looking over at him with a large smile on his face.

 

Kyuhyun smiled at the two and then looked back over at Siwon, who was just starting to fill the wine glasses with the specialty wine he had ordered. Seeing that they would be making the toast soon, Kyuhyun headed back to his seat to be near Siwon again.

 

“Here you go,” Siwon said, handing Kyuhyun a glass of wine as soon as he was near.

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun said, taking the glass from the man. “I can’t believe they’re getting married,” the younger stated. “And to be proposed to in the Alps? Ohh...he’s so lucky!”

 

“Do you like Donghae’s proposal better than mine?” Siwon questioned, facing Kyuhyun and looking down at him.

 

“Of course not!” Kyuhyun stated. “When you proposed to me I got to see the look on Heechul’s face,” he explained. “Nothing will ever beat that.”

 

Siwon chuckled before leaning down and giving Kyuhyun a quick kiss on the lips. As he was leaning back up, Kyuhyun pushed up on his tiptoes and gave Siwon another quick one. The two settled down before Siwon placed the filled wine glasses at everyone’s spot and grabbed a knife off the table. Bringing the knife up to his glass, Siwon tapped it a couple of times to get everyone’s attention, since a couple of them were still talking.

 

Hearing the noise, everyone turned around and saw there was wine sitting on the table for them. They all made their way back to their spots and stood there, grabbing their glass off the table and waiting to see what Siwon had to say.

 

“Everyone, I’d like to make a toast to Donghae and Eunhyuk!” Siwon stated as he held up his glass. “Donghae finally found someone who can put up with him for the rest of his life. I wish you luck, Eunhyuk!” he stated, followed by laughs from not only those at their table, but a couple of people from neighboring tables as well. “May they have a happy, and _very_ active, life together!”

 

Everyone cheered before clinking their glasses together and drinking their wine, even allowing Henry to have a bit as well.

 

“So when’s the wedding going to be?” Henry asked excitedly.

 

“Henry, they _just_ got engaged,” Sungmin told the younger. “You really expect them to have a date set already? Especially when Eunhyuk had no idea this was going to happen?”

 

“Ha, ha! We’re going to decide when we want to have our wedding later,” Donghae stated as he held onto one of Eunhyuk’s hands while the younger leaned against him with the largest smile he had ever had on his face.

 

Just when things settled down at the table again, their dinner was brought to them. They all stared down at their food excitedly, since they were all very hungry. Dinner went by with some talking, Eunhyuk and Donghae snuggling up against each other more than what was necessary in public, and a lot more laughing and drinking.

 

Soon they were all finished, however, with not a single scrap of food left, and Siwon announced that he was treating everyone and paying. No one objected as Siwon pulled out one of his many credit cards, placed it on the table and got everything taken care of.

 

They left the restaurant after Siwon was done paying and headed over to a bar that was only about a ten minute drive away. In their separate cars, everyone was excited and shouting and laughing. Going out for a night of fun was exactly what everyone needed right now. Siwon and Kyuhyun needed some time away from home and everything that was happening. Donghae and Eunhyuk needed it now to spend time as a serious couple. Henry and Sungmin...well...they were different, because Henry was trying to get closer to Sungmin, but the older didn’t seem to care. Still, fun for everyone!

 

Once they were all pulled into a parking spot at the bar, they got out of their cars and locked them up. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Henry started heading towards the bar, but Siwon held Kyuhyun back when he had attempted to join with them.

 

“You look amazing,” Siwon told the younger, pulling him back closer to him.

 

“I know. You’ve already made me known about that fact,” Kyuhyun said while smiling. “Remember? It led to us making out back in our room and you practically stripping me,” the younger reminded with.

 

“That means other people might want to touch you if I wasn’t even able to control myself,” the man clarified. “I don’t want others touching what’s _mine_ .”

 

“Don’t be so worried, Siwon. It’s not like I’m going to let everyone in there touch me,” Kyuhyun said with a small laugh, finding it a bit humorous how Siwon was suddenly turning so possessive. “Now let’s go before they forget about us,” the younger stated as he began pulling Siwon to catch up with the other four who had already disappeared inside.

 

They were all shocked by the inside of the bar, well except for Siwon. It almost seemed more like it a night club instead of a bar. There were booths and tables that lined the walls, a dance floor in the middle, and a large bar sitting at the back of the room. Music played loudly as lights on the dancefloor flashed, enticing people to come out and have a good time.

 

“I’ll pay for all the drinks, so enjoy yourselves and get whatever you want,” Siwon stated as soon as they were all sitting down in large booth.

 

“You already payed for dinner,” Donghae pointed out. “Why not let me handle the tab on this one?”

 

“It’s alright, Donghae. I’ve got it,” the man said with a shake of his head and holding a hand up in refusal. “You need to save up for your wedding and honeymoon anyways. So do that instead of spending money here,” Siwon explained as he turned and hugged Kyuhyun closer to him.

 

Siwon then motioned for a waitress to come over to them and ordered beers for all of them as a starter. They could always order other specialty drinks later on in the night, after all.

 

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Henry showed no problem chugging the first beer back as if it were a bottle of water instead. All three of them placed their empty beer bottles back onto the table, and Henry then let out a large burp before wiping his mouth of the back of his hand. They were clearly enjoying themselves as they began joking around with each other.

 

After Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Henry had managed to down another beer in no time flat, they started to order mixed drinks. Henry had only ever drunk with his family, so now he felt like he was getting time to experiment more. Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk on the other hand knew what they wanted and didn’t hesitate to order their drinks.

 

Kyuhyun brushed aside how easily he could get drunk since he had just eaten a large, heavy dinner. Eunhyuk didn’t have to worry since he didn’t get drunk too often. Henry had no idea how easily he would get drunk, but threw all caution into the wind as he decided to have fun for the night. It would be a great bragging story to his friends at school later.

 

Meanwhile, Siwon, Donghae, and Sungmin were still slowly working through their first beer, since they knew they were going to be the ones driving back to Siwon’s house. After all, there was no harm in letting the three youngest there have some fun and drink a bit more.

 

“Let’s go dance!” Henry shouted when he was half way done with his mixed drink, having downed it in less than a couple of minutes. He felt kind of shocked that he didn’t even feel tipsy right now and assumed he must have a great tolerance for alcohol.

 

“Yeah! Dancing!” Eunhyuk shouted as he shimmied over Donghae’s lap, grinding his ass into the man’s lap in the process.

 

Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk’s hips and held them while leaning forward and whispering, “Don’t you want to stay right there and keep giving me a little lap dance?”

 

“I can give you one tonight if you really want one,” Eunhyuk replied with one more swivel of his hips. “Right now I want to dance!” he screamed, throwing his hands into the air and letting out a loud scream that was swallowed by the music playing.

 

Kyuhyun hadn’t said anything about agreeing to go out and dance, but Henry had pulled him out of the booth and towards the dancefloor with him and Eunhyuk. Right away, Henry and Eunhyuk began dancing, but Kyuhyun hesitated. He hadn’t actually danced in such a long time that he wondered if his body remembered what to do. He had always been one of the better dancers in his classes, but this was different. Nervously, he looked back over at Siwon who made the shooing motion, telling him it was alright to go and have some fun.

 

“Eunhyuk just wanted a reason to go and show off…” Sungmin sighed as he took another small sip from his beer.

 

“So did Henry,” Siwon commented. “He’s been in quite a couple different dance classes over the years.”

 

“What about Kyuhyun? He didn’t seem to eager to go out there,” Sungmin mentioned. “He looked back at you like an animal being led away for slaughter or something.”

 

Siwon shot Sungmin a death filled glare for making that analogy and growled a little. Sungmin nervously looked away and took another sip of his beer before clearing his throat and letting out a nervous chuckle. There was definitely a hierarchy between those three of whom could threaten who and it was clearly Siwon, then Sungmin, and lastly Donghae.

 

“Kyuhyun said that he use to dance…” Siwon said after a bit of a silence, “...and his body is definitely proof of that, I can tell you that,” Siwon commented, licking his lips. “But I’ve never seen him dance anything besides when I took him to some of my parents parties, and that was formal dancing then.”

 

“Yeah…you can definitely tell Kyuhyun’s a dancer…” Donghae stated as he stared at the dancefloor.

 

Siwon turned his head around to face the dancefloor again and his mouth instantly dropped open all the way. Even if he wanted to close it, he wouldn’t have been able to at the moment.

 

“I didn’t know he could move like that,” Sungmin commented, his mouth also dropping open at the sight before them.

 

“I didn’t know he could move his hips like that!” Siwon practically shouted, still in shock from the way he saw Kyuhyun seductively moving on the dancefloor. “Why hasn’t he done that before!?”

 

“What? He’s never moved like that during sex or something?” Donghae asked while laughing.

 

Siwon sent Donghae a death glare quickly but then went back to watching Kyuhyun, not wanting to miss a second of this glorious show he was putting on in front of him. As he was watching the younger move his hips oh so seductively, a man approached their booth.

 

“Choi Siwon, is that you?” the man asked. “It is you! How are you doing?”

 

“Oh, hello. I didn’t know you would be around tonight or I would have come to find you,” Siwon stated as he stood up and shook the man’s hand. “Donghae, Sungmin, this is the owner of this bar,” Siwon explained.

 

Both Donghae and Sungmin greeted the man before sitting back down.

 

“Are you enjoying your time here?” the man asked.

 

“Like always,” Siwon replied kindly. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve been here. I forgot how much I miss coming here. It’s a great atmosphere to have fun in as usual,” he commented with a big smile on his face.

 

“Well I’m glad you’re having a good time. I just popped by to say hello though, since I have to get back to work,” the man said. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. Bye.”

 

The man waved and then left leaving Siwon, Donghae, and Sungmin to continue talking and watching the dancefloor.

 

On the dancefloor, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Sungmin were all dancing while facing each other, making a triangle. Kyuhyun was facing away from the booth they had been sitting at and had no idea that Siwon was drooling over his body, and fighting back an erection that was forming in his pants.

 

“You didn’t seem like you wanted to come out and dance, but it seems like you’re having the best time,” Henry stated.

 

“I just needed to get moving,” Kyuhyun explained as he continued dancing and laughing along with Henry and Eunhyuk.

 

The three of them continued dancing for a couple more minutes until Kyuhyun felt someone else come up behind him. Both Eunhyuk and Henry stopped dancing and looked at Kyuhyun with horror stricken eyes. Kyuhyun didn’t understand why, since he had assumed it was only Siwon. When he went to put his hands on the man’s hands, which were on his hips, however, he realised something. The hands were too hairy to be Siwon’s.

 

Kyuhyun immediately let go of the man’s hands and turned around to see that it was a complete stranger who was standing there. The man had the creepiest smirk on his face he had ever seen, apart from Kibum’s and Yoochun’s. He could tell that the man was also Korean and began to wonder what the odds were of running into someone else Korean there were.

 

“What? You don’t want to keep dancing with me?” the stranger asked, taking a step closer to Kyuhyun. “You’re body is enticing enough to make any man want to grind against you.”

 

“I’m sorry…I thought you were someone else,” Kyuhyun stated, taking a staggered step backwards towards Eunhyuk and Henry. “By the way, I’m married,” he stated, holding up his hand with his ring on it and gulping hard.

 

“Oh like that matters,” the man said while rolling his eyes. “With the way you’re dressed and the way you were moving, any man would take it as a sign that you’re single and looking for some action.”

 

“I-I’m sorry…?” Kyuhyun said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Why don’t you let me have some fun with your body tonight?” the stranger asked as he took a step closer to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what else to do and was panicking, so he balled his hand into a fist and punched the man in the face. The stranger’s head snapped to the side, but not for long. He turned his head to face Kyuhyun again as he stretched his jaw and glared at the younger. The younger stood with a pained expression on his face as he unclenched and clenched his fist. Was this man’s face made on concrete or something!?

 

Eunhyuk and Henry were standing beside Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk had his hands around one of Kyuhyun’s arms while Henry grabbed at his shoulder. This stranger was taller and no doubt stronger than them so they stood no chance actually fighting back.

 

“And what the fuck was that for!?” the stranger shouted, grabbing onto Kyuhyun’s shirt and picking him up from the ground.

 

Eunhyuk and Henry tried to keep their hold on Kyuhyun, but he had been plucked away so easily.

 

“Aaahh! Stop!” Kyuhyun screeched, grabbing at the man’s hand to try and get him to release him.

 

“I was going to go easy on you tonight, since you’re such a cutie, but all of the sudden I just want to take you raw and make you scream my fucking name!” the stranger growled out through clenched teeth as his eyes ran up and down Kyuhyun’s body.

 

“Let me go!” Kyuhyun shouted this time as he started kicking his legs to try and get gree.

 

Henry and Eunhyuk felt helpless and could only manage to stand there and watch in horror. Both of them knew they wouldn’t be a match for the man and were scared off even more by the way he would look at them with a scowl on his face.

 

Kyuhyun began swinging his legs harder but the man continued holding him. Eventually, however, Kyuhyun kicked the man in the shin hard enough that he was thrown to the floor. Henry and Eunhyuk moved to Kyuhyun’s sides to make sure he was alright. The only thing on Kyuhyun’s mind, however, was Siwon. When he looked back towards the booth, he didn’t see the man. All he was was Sungmin and Donghae looking horror struck as they stood up in the booth staring at them.

 

“Excuse me,” Siwon said, standing behind the man who had approached Kyuhyun.

 

“What the hell do you want!?”the stranger shouted, turning to face Siwon with an annoyed expression on his face.

 

Siwon looked up at the stranger who was a couple of inches taller than him and let out an aggravated sigh while running his tongue over his teeth. He didn’t even look fazed by the man standing in front of him.

 

“Who you just touched, and threw onto the floor...he’s _mine_ ,” Siwon stated in a possessive voice.

 

“What’s yours?” the stranger asked with a slight chuckle of amusement. “You mean you’re the one that married that thing!?”

 

“That…thing…?” Siwon asked, trying to stay calm. “He is _not_ a thing!”

 

“You look like a guy who likes to negotiate,” the man stated with a heavy sigh while looking at his watch as if he was late getting somewhere. “What do you say to lending him to me for the night? I’ll pay you extra if you allow me to cause a little...damage...let’s say,” he explained with a smirk on his face.

 

Kyuhyun watched in horror, knowing Siwon was going to snap at what the stranger had just said. There was no way that man was getting away without being hurt in some way.

 

“Well, it seems like you don’t know me at all,” Siwon stated which he cracked his knuckles. “I’m not one who enjoys negotiating unless it is going to benefit me. And what you just told me…wouldn’t benefit me.”

 

“What crap are you saying now?” the stranger asked, rolling his eyes at Siwon’s stubbornness.

 

“That you can go fuck yourself!” Siwon yelled right before punching the man in the face so hard that he fell backwards and hit his head against the dancefloor.

 

While the man was still down, Siwon jumped on top of him and continued attacking him, punching him as hard as he could. Donghae and Sungmin jumped out from the booth and came running to where Siwon was pummeling the man on the floor. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Sungmin were screaming because of all the blood flowing out from the man’s nose.

 

It wasn’t until Donghae and Sungmin came to pull Siwon off of the stranger that Siwon stopped, but not before getting one kick in. He was panting hard and the man on the ground made a quick escape, cupping his hand under his nose, before Siwon could do any more damage to him.

 

Everyone had been looking at Siwon and the stranger, but as soon as the small fight ended they all went back to whatever they had been doing before.

 

Donghae and Sungmin escorted, or more so dragged, Siwon back to the booth they were sitting at. If they hadn’t done that, chances were Siwon would have gone after the stranger to attack him more and beat him until he was dead. Kyuhyun slid into the booth and sat down next to Siwon while Eunhyuk and Henry remained standing by the table.

 

An employee with a bucket and mop quickly went out and took care of the blood that was on the dancefloor. It was washed and dried in no time, making it ready for people to go back out.

 

“Come on, Donghae. Why don’t we go out and dance together?” Eunhyuk offered as he began pulling on Donghae’s arm.

 

Agreeing to the offer, Donghae stepped out onto the dancefloor with Eunhyuk. Sungmin also went out with Henry when the younger made the motion that he wanted to join Eunhyuk and Donghae. It was also a good opportunity to let Siwon and Kyuhyun talk anything out about what had just happened if he wanted to.

 

Now that just left Siwon and Kyuhyun sitting in the booth by themselves. Kyuhyun was playing with his hands in his lap as he looked out to watch the other four dance together.

 

Kyuhyun then looked down at Siwon’s hand that was resting on the table and noticed it was covered in blood. Reaching for a napkin, the younger took Siwon’s hand in his and started wiping it off. He dipped it into some water that was sitting on the table to help remove any that was already dried on his knuckles. Siwon stayed completely still as Kyuhyun did this, never looking down at him.

 

Not a single word was said after Kyuhyun placed the napkin onto the table after finishing cleaning Siwon’s hand up. After sitting at the table silently for a couple of minutes, Kyuhyun leaned into Siwon.

 

“Do you want to go dance? Maybe that’ll make you feel better,” Kyuhyun stated, nudging Siwon slightly.

 

Siwon semi-glared at Kyuhyun but agreed to go and dance with him. Kyuhyun was dragged towards the center of the dancefloor behind Siwon. As soon as they were out there, Kyuhyun found his back to Siwon’s chest. Siwon took no time at all grinding up against the younger’s ass.

 

Kyuhyun decided to play Siwon’s little game with him and began moving his hips as well. The younger continued moving his hips until he felt one of Siwon’s hands move to the front of his body and grasp onto his cock through his pants. Feeling himself getting more turned on the more Siwon touched him, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let out a small moan which was swallowed up by the music.

 

This continued for five songs that played and then Kyuhyun knew he needed to stop.

 

“Siwon…I can’t take this anymore. Can we go sit down?” Kyuhyun panted out.

 

“You’re that tired?” Siwon questioned.

 

“What can I say? You’ve made me really hot and tired,” Kyuhyun commented as he gave Siwon’s crotch one more grind with his hips.

 

“I’m just trying to show everyone else who might be having ideas about coming up to touch you that you’re _mine_ ,” Siwon hissed into the younger’s ear.

 

“Trust me, I think they understand now from the way we’ve been grinding against each other for the last twenty minutes,” Kyuhyun reassured. “So can we go sit down now?”

 

“Sure, I’ll let you rest. You’ll have to replenish your energy for tonight anyways,” the man explained.

 

“Are we going to have fun tonight?” the younger asked with a smile on his face.

 

“Possibly,” Siwon replied, raising one of his eyebrows.

 

The two of them made their way back to the booth and Siwon slid Kyuhyun his half finished drink. Kyuhyun took a swig of his drink before putting it back down and leaning up against Siwon.

 

“Thank you for taking all of us to your house here,” the younger stated with a smile.

 

“No problem,” Siwon replied, kissing Kyuhyun on his forehead even though it was sweaty. “I just thought you could use some fun and then decided…hell…the more the merrier.”

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my possessive Siwon that only wants to spend time with me?” Kyuhyun joked as he wrapped his hands around Siwon’s waist as they sat there and nuzzled his head into his neck so he could kiss him a couple of times.

 

While sitting, they observed Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, and Henry on the dancefloor. It looked like Donghae was attempting to get into Eunhyuk’s pants while they danced, but they kept it appropriate enough. Kind of.

 

Sungmin and Henry were a completely different story. While Henry kept trying to make small advancements on Sungmin, the older would always push him away, not allowing him to do what he wanted. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if Sungmin was being this way because Henry is Siwon’s and Donghae’s youngest brother, or because he really wasn’t interested in Henry like that.

 

As they continued watching the dancefloor, Kyuhyun found himself finishing up the drink he had started a while back. The drink was good, but definitely had a lot of alcohol in it.

 

“Should we get going now?” Siwon asked as he saw Kyuhyun starting to close his eyes.

 

“Yeah…I think that would be a good idea,” Kyuhyun replied. “I wouldn’t want to fall asleep here and force you to carry me out,” he stated with a small laugh.

 

“That would just make it look like you drank too much and passed out on me,” Siwon said with a small laugh. “Which I’m kind of shocked hasn’t happened yet.”

 

“I can behave myself around alcohol...sometimes…” the younger stated, being kind of shocked himself that he hadn’t gotten more drunk than he was right now.

 

Siwon rustled Kyuhyun hair, waved over the waiter they had for the night, got the bill and paid for everything. Once he was finished, Siwon helped Kyuhyun stand up from the booth. Before they could make a move to the door or anything, the other four came up to them.

 

“Are you guys leaving already?” Donghae asked, seeing how tired and slightly drunk Kyuhyun looked.

 

“Yeah, we are. If you guys want you can stay,” Siwon stated. “I’m not going to force you to come back as well if you want to have some more fun. If you want to stay I can give you my credit card,” he offered, reaching back into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

 

“No, we should be getting back as well,” Sungmin stated, looking down at Henry who appeared to be getting tired and was wobbling slightly on his feet.

 

“Well, finish up your drinks if you want and then head back when you’re ready,” Siwon stated, looking between Donghae and Sungmin since they were the ones driving. “Do I need to leave instructions or anything on how to get back?”

 

“I know the way,” Donghae stated. “Do you, Sungmin?”

 

“It’s basically a straight shot,” Sungmin stated, nodding his head.

 

“See you tomorrow morning then,” Siwon stated, feeling Kyuhyun leaning up against him even more. “Don’t fall asleep on me just yet, Kyuhyun” he told the younger as he helped him stand up a bit more.

 

The two of them then began heading out the door as Eunhyuk and Henry finished up the drinks they had ordered, not wanting to waste a single drop. The two of them decided to see who could chug them faster, which both Donghae and Sungmin thought was a terrible idea, but let happen anyways since there was no stopping them at this point.

 

Even though it was difficult, Siwon managed to get Kyuhyun into the car and buckled up. As soon as he got himself into the car and started the engine, he looked over to see Kyuhyun was already passed out.

 

“Just a little walking around to shop, food, alcohol, and dancing and you’re passed out on me,” Siwon chuckled to himself as he began driving back to his house in pure silence, other than when the younger would smack his lips in his sleep or groan a little while shifting positions in his seat.

 

The roads were practically empty so Siwon arrived back in no time and then faced the challenge of waking Kyuhyun up. Kyuhyun was resting so comfortably that Siwon felt terrible having to wake him up.

 

“Kyuhyun, we’re home now,” Siwon said, reaching over and unbuckling the younger and untangle him from the seatbelt. “You need to wake up now.”

 

“Can’t you carry me?” the younger groaned, reaching his arms towards Siwon as he kept his eyes closed.

 

“I can’t with all the stairs I would have to climb,” the older stated, running his hand through the younger’s hair. “I don’t want to risk dropping you on accident if you start to shift,” Siwon pointed out.

 

Kyuhyun groaned again before dropping his arms and then throwing his hand on the door handle to push it open. Siwon quickly jumped out of the car and went over to Kyuhyun’s side to help him out. The younger stumbled out of the car and leaned up against Siwon again for support.

 

“I think the alcohol kicked in more now…” Kyuhyun stated as he felt Siwon help to support his weight.

 

“That happens when you drink,” the older said while he guided Kyuhyun inside of the house.

 

It was quite a task for Siwon to get Kyuhyun up to their bedroom, since the younger could barely walk straight and kept falling half asleep in his arms. They did eventually manage to make their way to the bedroom after what felt like forever. It had taken longer than it should have because a couple of times, Kyuhyun had started sitting down on the stairs, claiming he was too tired to keep going right now and for Siwon to let him sleep right there for a little while.

 

Siwon was just thrilled when he managed to get Kyuhyun into the bedroom and onto the bed where he could actually sleep. He then stipped both of them down to just their boxers and laid down in the bed.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Siwon asked. “Not nauseous from the beer or your mixed drink?”

 

“No...I’m good...I think...just really, really tired,” Kyuhyun answered as he yawned.

 

“You did do a bit more activity than you’re use to,” the man pointed out. “It’s also probably because of the change in altitude that’s making you a bit more sleepy than usual,” Siwon explained.

 

“Mmmm…” the younger hummed, nesting his head against Siwon’s chest.

 

The two of them then laid in silence for a couple of minutes with Siwon watching Kyuhyun.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called out. “I need to pee…”

 

Siwon shifted up and helped Kyuhyun to the edge of the bed. Helping the younger stand up, he then escorted him to the bathroom.

 

“Out…” the younger whined. “I’m not going to have you watch me pee.”

 

“You can’t even stand on your own,” Siwon pointed out, feeling how Kyuhyun was swaying in his arms.

 

“Help me sit then,” Kyuhyun stated as he pulled down his boxers.

 

Sighing a bit, Siwon then helped Kyuhyun turn around and sit down. Kyuhyun felt like he had been spun too many times when he knew he had only been spun around once. The magic of alcohol.

 

“Okay…leave…” Kyuhyun commanded in his drunken and tired state, pointing his finger towards the door.

 

“Let me know when you need help again. I’m leaving the bathroom door open,” Siwon told him.

 

Leaving the bathroom, Siwon waited just outside of the door so that he could help Kyuhyun again when he was called.

 

“Aaaahhh! That feel so goooood!” the younger exclaimed as he relieved himself while laughing a little.

 

Standing right there, and being able to hear Kyuhyun, Siwon couldn’t help but laugh a little and shake his head. He continued listening for signs of movement in the bathroom, but he then realized he heard none. Curious, he peaked his head inside and then rested it against the doorframe, letting out a heavy sigh. Kyuhyun had fallen asleep on the toilet after relieving himself.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Siwon asked, walking into the bathroom.

 

The younger was sitting so he was leaned up against the toilet with his arms dangling by his sides. His legs were opened up as much as his boxers around his legs would allow him too and his head was lolled to the side a bit.

 

Siwon worked on getting Kyuhyun’s boxers back up and then carried the younger back to bed, where he laid him down and covered him up. As soon as that was done, Siwon pulled out his phone and send a quick e-mail out to Kris, just to check up on how things with Yoochun were going. With that completed, Siwon crawled back into bed and soon fell asleep as well.

 

A little bit into the night, Kyuhyun woke up and yawned slightly. Looking over at Siwon, the younger could tell that the man was still completely passed out, and why wouldn’t he be since it was 11:20pm?

 

 _It’s not even midnight yet?_ the younger asked, stretching as little as possible so he wouldn’t disturb Siwon. _I guess we did head out right after dinner...and the night was cut short a bit..._ Kyuhyun reasoned with himself. He just had no idea what time they had gotten home.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to get up and move around a little, but Siwon had him trapped. Siwon’s head was resting on his shoulder, one of his legs were under his, and other other was laying across his waist, while one of his arms was slung across his chest.

 

“How does he sleep like that?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to move a little.

 

Kyuhyun continued to try shifting Siwon off of him, but in the process he woke up Siwon who sounded a little groggy.

 

“Sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized, seeing the tired look Siwon was giving him.

 

“No problem, I’m still comfy,” the man replied as he buried his face in the younger’s neck and gave it a quick kiss.

 

“Did I fall asleep in bed? I thought I went to the bathroom…” the younger said, wondering if he had a wet dream instead, but then noticed his boxers weren’t wet or uncomfortable.

 

“You fell asleep on the toilet and I had to bring you back to bed,” Siwon explained as he let out a small yawn.

 

“I really did that?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling slightly guilty.

 

“Yes, you did. You were completely passed out on the toilet after you relieved yourself,” Siwon replied, reaching over and turning on a light on the nightstand so they would be able to see each other more. “And you also let that man last night touch you pretty well,” he added in a sour tone.

 

“I thought it was you,” Kyuhyun confessed. “I thought you were coming up behind me to mess with me or something. I knew it wasn’t you because of your hands though.”

 

“At least you can tell me and that disgusting man apart,” Siwon sighed out.

 

“And I did punch him really hard,” the younger stated, holding his hand up to look at his knuckles which appeared to be slightly bruised now. “It hurts.”

 

Siwon sat up more in bed and took Kyuhyun’s hand in his. He could see that Kyuhyun’s knuckles were a deep shade of black and blue from punching the man so hard.

 

“I bet he has a nice bruise from you,” Siwon stated with a smile.

 

“I did hit him pretty hard,” Kyuhyun stated in a confident voice. “Though not as hard as you. I thought you were going to kill him if Donghae and Sungmin wouldn’t have pulled you off.”

 

“I probably would have,” Siwon answered honestly. “I didn’t like the way he so casually touched you. And then he tried to talk me into letting him borrow you for the night and giving me extra money to let him hurt you. That man fucking pissed me off so bad. He was disgusting.”

 

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have dropped my guard…” Kyuhyun apologized, dropping his gaze slightly.

 

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have,” Siwon agreed. “I think someone needs to be punished a bit.”

 

Before Kyuhyun could say anything back, Siwon was on top of him with his wrists pinned down to the bed. Kyuhyun let out a grunt by allowed Siwon to pin him down in place. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to fight him off, after all.

 

“You would usually start struggling right now,” Siwon commented when Kyuhyun didn’t do anything.

 

“Why would I? You have me where you want me and I hardly doubt that even if I struggle that I’d be able to get free,” Kyuhyun pointed out, weakly pulling at his arms to emphasize his point.

 

“But I love it when your struggle,” Siwon groaned, beginning to grind his hips against Kyuhyun’s.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and moaned lightly, enjoying the feeling of Siwon grinding his arousal up against his forming one. With his eyes still closed, Siwon took the chance to flip them so Kyuhyun was now straddling him. Kyuhyun opened his eyes when he felt himself being moved and looked down at Siwon.

 

“Switching positions?” Kyuhyun asked, curious where the man’s urge to punish him had gone.

 

“I want to see how easily you can keep me down,” Siwon clarified, raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity. “You’ve rarely ever pinned me down. The only time I can think that you actually pinned me down and got away with it was when you used handcuffs on me in our playroom,” he reminded the younger.

 

Smirking down at the man, Kyuhyun leaned down and lightly pecked at Siwon’s lips. Right after their lips parted, Siwon bucked his hips up against Kyuhyun. The younger instantly grabbed onto Siwon’s wrists and moved them so that they were pinned by the man’s head. This stilled Siwon almost right away as he looked up at him. Kyuhyun then took control and started moving his hips against Siwon’s, hard and fast.

 

Siwon moaned a little and tried to lift his arms off the bed. He hadn’t expected to feel this good and found his arms had little strength. Kyuhyun was moving in ways he hadn’t before. He was moving his hips the way he had been doing so on the dancefloor at the bar. Siwon had no clue Kyuhyun could possibly ever have this kind of power over him like this.

 

 _Fuck, if I can’t get him off soon, I’ll cum…_ Siwon groaned to himself, never seeing that as one of the possible outcomes until right then.

 

When Siwon attempted to move again, Kyuhyun leaned down and latched his lips onto his. Even though the younger had full reign over Siwon, Kyuhyun didn’t want to do anything that would push their limits.

 

Kyuhyun was starting to become too preoccupied with their kiss that his hips had almost completely stopped moving, and his grasp on Siwon’s wrists had lightened. Siwon saw this as the perfect time to flip them back over.

 

Siwon waited a couple more seconds before he yanked his wrists free from Kyuhyun’s grasp and grabbed a hold of the younger to flip him over onto his back once more. This time when Kyuhyun found himself on his back, he began struggling. He had planned on staying on top of Siwon longer than he had. It wasn’t his fault that Siwon had distracted him with his tongue.

 

“You’re not very good at dominating people,” Siwon commented, ramming Kyuhyun’s wrists into the pillow he was laying on.

 

“I was trying,” Kyuhyun stated, trying to lift his hips but finding it practically impossible with Siwon straddling him.

 

“Not hard enough,” Siwon stated, pushing Kyuhyun harder into the mattress.

 

Kyuhyun started trying to kick his legs as much as possible as he felt himself sinking farther into the mattress. He tried twisting his body and lifting his wrists, but nothing appeared to be working. Siwon was too strong for him and the man knew it too. All of this struggling was just going to make him more tired.

 

Eventually, Kyuhyun relaxed and just stared up at Siwon. He wasn’t going to fight anymore. Fighting was going to get him nowhere.

 

Seeing that Kyuhyun wasn’t going to struggle against him anymore, Siwon removed his hands from the younger’s wrists. Once Kyuhyun was released, he still didn’t fight back. He even allowed Siwon to start pulling his boxers off. Kyuhyun followed Siwon’s lead and began undressing the man as well.

 

Siwon had Kyuhyun undressed first and had him flipped onto his stomach in no time flat. He then wet two of his fingers in his mouth and brought them down to Kyuhyun’s entrance. From the way the man started moving his fingers, Kyuhyun knew that Siwon was going to tease him.

 

“Siwon…just fuck me,” Kyuhyun begged, trying to pull Siwon in closer.

 

“What if I don’t want to fuck you just yet?” Siwon asked. “There are so many things I could do before hand.”

 

“Please!” Kyuhyun begged, moving around more on the mattress now.

 

Laughing a little, Siwon continued fingering Kyuhyun and each time barely touching his prostate. Kyuhyun wiggled around more, trying to get onto his hands and knees, but Siwon kept one hand on the younger’s hips to keep him pushed down. Still, Kyuhyun struggled on the bed, small whimpering and groaning sounds coming from him.

 

“Oh, god! Please, Siwon! Please, just fuck me already! I don’t want to be teased anymore!” Kyuhyun groaned even louder, thrusting his hips as much as he could.

 

Siwon moved his fingers slowly in and out of Kyuhyun a couple more times before he finally pulled them out. Kyuhyun let out a small sigh as he relaxed his body a little. He was then pulled up into a sitting position by Siwon without any warning. Siwon was kneeling and pulled Kyuhyun towards him.

 

“You’re going to ride me today,” Siwon told Kyuhyun before moving to the head of the bed and leaning against the headboard.

 

Crossing his legs, Siwon motioned for Kyuhyun to come over to him. The younger happily moved over and crouched down over Siwon’s erection. Siwon then placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips and helped to guide him down. Kyuhyun reached down and took hold of Siwon’s cock to help align it better with his entrance before he sunk down onto it.

 

Kyuhyun allowed himself to sink all the way down onto Siwon as his head fell back in pleasure. He felt completely stuffed, and before he knew what he was doing, he was raising himself up and slamming himself back down. Siwon let Kyuhyun take full charge of this position, and allowed him to move however he wanted and at the speed that he desired.

 

As Kyuhyun continued moving, Siwon couldn’t say that he regretted letting the younger take charge. Just like before when Kyuhyun had been grinding against him, the younger was moving his hips like he had been at the bar. Kyuhyun had never moved his hips quite like this during sex before, and it was driving Siwon crazy. The man was almost a moaning mess with his eyes rolling backwards and his mouth hanging open slightly.

 

Seeing that Siwon was enjoying himself, Kyuhyun worked harder at pleasing him by snapping his hips forward faster and harder. To his liking, Siwon moaned out louder. Even though the man’s hands were becoming tighter on his hips, Kyuhyun didn’t mind all too much. Though there was a high chance that he would have bruises there the next day, he at least knew that no one else would be able to see them.

 

“Kyuhyun…damn…you have me so close…” Siwon moaned, leaning his head back more.

 

Chuckling a little, Kyuhyun continued bouncing on Siwon’s cock as he bent down close to the man’s neck. Kyuhyun started lightly kissing Siwon’s neck and giving little licks to places that he himself was sensitive, wondering if Siwon was sensitive there as well. It only took a couple experimental licks and kisses until Kyuhyun found what must have been one of Siwon’s most sensitive spots. He only knew this because as soon as he touched that certain spot right under the man’s chin, Siwon’s hips had bucked up in pleasure and he could feel the way he shivered under him.

 

Kyuhyun continued paying attention to that one spot, kissing, licking, and lightly sucking at it. He did this until Siwon removed his hands from his hips and used them to tilt Kyuhyun’s head away. Siwon got Kyuhyun looking at him before pulling the younger in and kissing him passionately.

 

The more they kissed, the more Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon would be cuming soon. Siwon’s hips were thrusting a little on their own, and he was becoming more greedy with their kisses because he was starting to bite and suck at his lips now too. Kyuhyun knew he could confirm that Siwon was about to cum when Siwon’s hands moved back to his hips and started pushing down on them in order to get him to bounce harder on him.

 

It didn’t take much longer before Kyuhyun felt Siwon release inside of him. As soon as he did that, he came as well, spilling his cum between the two of them. Siwon panted against Kyuhyun’s chest as he held the younger close to him with his eyes closed. Kyuhyun had no other choice but to stay seated where he was and to allow himself to be pushed down further onto Siwon’s cock.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun panted out since they had been like that for a couple of minutes. “My legs are starting to hurt. Can I get up now?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Sorry,” Siwon said before helping Kyuhyun off of his flaccid cock.

 

Kyuhyun stood up so Siwon could slide out of him and then plopped back down on the bed onto his back.

 

“I wonder what everyone else is doing right now,” Kyuhyun commented after he caught his breath a bit more.

 

“Donghae’s probably fucking the hell out of Eunhyuk,” Siwon stated. “But I have no idea what Henry and Sungmin would be doing. I highly doubt they’re going to go at it, since Henry isn’t nineteen yet and Sungmin seems like one to follow the rules.”

 

“Who knows? Maybe if Henry wants it badly enough he’ll drug Sungmin,” Kyuhyun offered.

 

“Sad thing is…I wouldn’t put it past him,” Siwon sighed out.

 

“Really!?” Kyuhyun shouted in shock.

 

“Henry may seen all innocent and fluffy on the outside,” Siwon said while watching Kyuhyun, “but he has a devious little mind when it comes to getting what he wants,” he explained. “If he wants Sungmin enough…he’ll get what he wants.”

 

“Now I’m suddenly scared for Sungmin,” Kyuhyun stated. “Maybe I should go check on them and make sure he’s not tied down to the bed and passed out in a drugged induced state or something.”

 

“Nahhh! Let them be. If they do anything, we’ll hear about it in the morning,” Siwon replied as he pulled Kyuhyun in closer. “Another round? Me in control this time?”

 

“Give me a break at least,” Kyuhyun sighed, throwing his head back into the pillow.

 

“Fine, fine. Half an hour?” Siwon asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

 

“Sure. Half an hour,” Kyuhyun agreed with a tired laugh.

 

~~~~

Sungmin’s and Henry’s Room

 

“You have to be cheating somehow!” Henry shouted as he lost at yet another game.

 

While Sungmin had been showering, Henry had gone into the game room and gathered up some of the smaller games that he could play with Sungmin to keep them both entertained.

 

“How can I cheat when this is a game all about luck and chance?” Sungmin asked, leaning back in victory.

 

“Why don’t we make a bet on the next game,” Henry offered.

 

“Hmmm…I could go for making a harmless bet,” Sungmin agreed, leaning in with interest. “What were you thinking?”

 

“Well…if I win...I want to make-out with you for ten minutes!” Henry exclaimed, stating his bet.

 

“You’ve got to be joking me!” Sungmin shouted. “Henry, I’ve told you time and time again, I’m not interested in you like that.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. If I win you have to drop this whole, making-out stuff,” Sungmin stated. “That is my term for this bet. Agree?”

 

Sungmin stuck out his hand, waiting for Henry to shake it. The younger puffed out his cheeks a little as he thought before reaching out his hand and shaking Sungmin’s.

 

“Alright. We have ourselves a bet,” Henry agreed. “What game do we want to play? I mean…you’ve beaten me at all of them so they’re all fair game really.”

 

“Hhhmmm…what about this one?” Sungmin asked, holding up a quick, simple, game.

 

“Sounds good to me. Why don’t you set it up and I’ll go grab us a snack and some juice or something to drink,” Henry stated.

 

“Are you sure you’re good enough to walk from all the drinking you did?” Sungmin asked.

 

“Oh I’m completely fine. I hold my alcohol very well!” Henry stated with a large smile on his face.

 

“Then why did I have to carry you to the car at the bar?” Sungmin asked. “You were acting like you couldn’t even walk after you chugged the rest of your drink.”

 

“Because I wanted to be carried by you…duuhhh!” Henry exclaimed before sticking his tongue out at Sungmin.

 

“Why you little-!”

 

“I’ll go get the snacks and drinks!” Henry shouted before bolting out of the room before Sungmin could get up to chase after him.

 

Henry was heading down the hall when he heard noises coming from Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s room. There was the creaking of the bed and grunting noises coming from the room. Getting closer to the door, Henry pushed his ear up against it.

 

_“Oh fuck! Donghae, harder! Fuck me harder!” Eunhyuk shouted while being rammed into by Donghae._

 

_“You feel amazing, Eunhyuk!” Donghae panted._

 

_“Not just me. You’re bigger than usual!” Eunhyuk exclaimed. “Oh fuck! Right there again! RIGHT THERE!”_

 

_“Aaaahhh! Your ass just became so fucking tight. Damn!” Donghae shouted in pleasure. “You’re going to squeeze all the cum out of me!”_

 

Henry pressed himself away from the door and bolted back to his and Sungmin’s room where the slammed the door behind him.

 

“I thought you said you were grabbing snacks and something to drink,” Sungmin stated when he saw Henry had come back with nothing. “Hey…why are you so red?” he asked. “Did you get scared of the dark and come running back up?” he questioned, not putting it past Henry since the younger didn’t like the dark, and it probably wasn’t made any better in a strange, new house.

 

“Donghae…Eunhyuk…they’re…uuhh…the bed…and…my brother…having…I heard…for the first time…my Hyung…” Henry muttered out while staring at the floor, not able to form a complete sentence because of the shock.

 

Sungmin’s eyes grew wide and he began piecing together the words Henry was stuttering out.

 

“Oh no! You did _not_ just hear your brother and my little brother having sex! Did you!?” Sungmin asked in pure horror as his face turned slightly pale.

 

Henry looked up at Sungmin this time and slowly nodded his head as he turned an even deeper shade of red.

 

“That no good brother of mine…” Sungmin growled out as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. Now his face was turning red with anger. “I’m going to go take care of this,” he scowled, stomping over to the door.

 

Sungmin flung the door open and stormed over to Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s room.  Low and behold, when he got close enough to their room he could hear them still going at it. Their moans and the creaking bed could be heard clearly from the other side of the door and it sounded to him like they were having the absolute best time of their lives. At this point, Sungmin didn’t care if they were engaged. In his opinion, the two of them should have been more careful since him and Henry were so close to them.

 

Balling one of his hands into a fist, Sungmin hammered on their door. The sounds from inside instantly stopped and he could hear rushed whispering behind the door.

 

“Can you two choose another fucking time to have your wild sex!? Henry’s mortified because hearing the two of you go at it!” Sungmin shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

Sungmin was standing, glaring at the door as if lasers were going to shoot out of his eyes. All of the sudden Sungmin heard another door open and he saw Siwon standing in the hallway, pulling Kyuhyun out as well. They only had a blanket covering them as the man stood with his arms around the younger.

 

“I TOLD YOU THEY WERE HAVING SEX TOO!” Siwon exclaimed in victory as if he were a little kid.

 

Then Eunhyuk opened his door in his boxers and stared at Sungmin.

 

“What did you think we were going to do tonight!?” the blonde shouted while adjusting his boxers a bit. “We just got engaged and were celebrating!”

 

“Henry heard you, you little, dumbshit!” Sungmin shouted back, smacking Eunhyuk on the back of his head...quite hard too.

 

Henry walked up and hid his red face on Sungmin’s back while slowly nodding his head. Then Donghae appeared and looked down at Henry with a semi-guilty expression on his face.

 

“Aish…” Donghae muttered. “How much did you hear Henry?” he asked in a guilty voice, knowing him hearing them having sex was the last thing he wanted to happen/  Especially since Henry was still a virgin and the closest to sex he had ever gotten was with his own hand and watching porn.

 

“Enough to know that you’re obviously well endowed and Eunhyuk is so tight he’s going to run you dry,” Henry stated while turning so red Donghae thought his head was going to explode right on the spot.

 

“Aaawww...I’m sorry, Henry,” Donghae apologized, scratching the top of his head. “Want a hug? You always like hugs,” he stated as he opened his arms and got closer to Henry.

 

“Nnnnooo!!!! You have sex sweat all over your body!” Henry shouted before he bolted back to his room and slammed the door shut.

 

“And that is how you scar a high school boy who has only ever watched porn. You give him the chance to listen to his brother going wildly at it,” Sungmin scolded before turning on his heels and going back into their room as well.

 

“Way to go, Donghae,” Siwon commented.

 

“At least we had the decency to come out here in boxers and not just wrapped in a cover,” Donghae stated, looking over towards Siwon and Kyuhyun.

 

“But like this, we can easily start going at it again,” Siwon stated.

 

“Don’t you fucking-aahh!” Kyuhyun broke off into a moan when he felt Siwon enter him suddenly. “Aaahhh…fuck…” the younger moaned out as he leaned forward against the nearest wall, followed by Siwon who was determined not to slip out of him. “S-Siwon...out...pull out…” he begged, keeping his eyes closed as he felt Siwon pulse inside of him.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I am not going to watch this!” Eunhyuk stated before heading back into the room and pulling Donghae along with him.

 

“I’m with you on that one!” Donghae agreed, not in the mood to watch Kyuhyun get the remainder of his life fucked out of him, not that he was ever in the mood to watch that happen.

 

“Siwon, take it out. It hasn’t even been half an hour yet,” Kyuhyun panted, feeling Siwon grow more inside of him.

 

“Who cares if it’s a bit short of half an hour?” Siwon asked. “We can fuck right now. But I’m not pulling out, so we better start heading back to the bed unless you want to be fucked against this wall...hmmm...or maybe on the stairs...that could be fun too!” he stated, being genuinely honest.

 

Kyuhyun groaned and glared back at Siwon before the two of them made it back into their room where Siwon slammed the door closed behind him.

 

“Round two!” Siwon exclaimed happily.


	22. Disobedient? Me? No...never!

The next morning, Kyuhyun and Siwon laid in bed together just to enjoy each others company. After everything that had happened last night, Siwon knew Donghae would probably sleep-in and that Henry would be dead tired from the alcohol.

 

It wasn’t until 9:47am that Kyuhyun and Siwon heard Eunhyuk and Sungmin talking in the hallway. Once again, Sungmin was telling Eunhyuk how he and Donghae need to be considerate of Henry when they decide to have sex. He was complaining how Henry had been extra clingy last night because of it. Eunhyuk was trying to brush it off, saying how Henry shouldn’t have stopped by their door, but with Sungmin being the older brother, he wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

 

“I wonder how you would have turned out if you had an older brother,” Siwon said, nuzzling his nose in the younger’s hair and taking in the younger’s natural smell.

 

“I’d still be just as stubborn as I am now,” Kyuhyun stated. “Nothing could have ever changed how stubborn I am,” he said with a small laugh.

 

“Of course…” Siwon said with a small sigh before kissing Kyuhyun a few times on the neck and cheek.

 

The room soon fell back into silence after that. They both knew they had plenty of energy to do various activities, but they just wanted to rest for a change of pace. There was nothing wrong with taking a nice mini vacation and simply relaxing and unwinding.

 

“Do you enjoy all of the things we do together…sexually I mean,” Kyuhyun asked, sitting up a little more in the bed.

 

“It’s…different…” Siwon sighed out.

 

“Different good or different bad?” the younger asked.

 

Siwon moved to sit up more in the bed as well and looked at Kyuhyun. They were both still naked but let the covers fall away from their bodies anyways.

 

“Why are you asking this now?” Siwon questioned. “It seems kind of out of the blue.”

 

“I was thinking about it a little last night, but I didn’t want to ruin the mood l or anything so I never brought it up,” the younger explained.

 

“It’s a good type of different, Kyuhyun” Siwon answered, not needing to know anything else from Kyuhyun.

 

“Wasn’t Heechul able to do these kinds of things with you though?” the younger questioned.

 

“He was…and he did…sometimes” Siwon admitted with a small sigh while looking down at his lap.

 

“What did you think of that? When Heechul did those kinds of things with you?” Kyuhyun asked next.

 

“All I can say about the time I spent with Heechul, was that at the time…I thought it was good,” Siwon stated. “I didn’t think anything else would ever top what I felt with Heechul, because he was the first person who actually cared for me...in some strange way though be it,” he said with a heavy sigh. “But, now that I think back on it…it wasn’t something good that we had between each other. I thought that I enjoyed whatever Heechul did to me, It wasn’t as...healthy...of a relationship as it probably should have been. Now I know that it wasn’t that good of a thing,” he explained, averting his eyes from Kyuhyun momentarily.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile when he heard Siwon say that being with Heechul hadn’t been a good thing. At least now he knew that he trumped over Heechul.

 

Still smiling, Kyuhyun leaned forward and cupped Siwon’s face in his hands. The man had stubble on his cheeks since he hadn’t shaved yet, but he didn’t care. Slowly, Kyuhyun pressed his lips against Siwon’s. The man then grabbed onto him to pull him in even closer, pressing their bodies together with Kyuhyun basically sitting in his lap.

 

They were in the middle of their intense make-out session when there was a loud knock on the door. At first, the two of them ignored it, figuring the person would think they were still sleeping. There wasn’t another knock for a couple of seconds, but then the knocking got louder and harder against the door. Finally, the two of them broke apart, Siwon with a scowl on his face and Kyuhyun panting hard while wiping some drool off the corner of his mouth.

 

“What do you want!?” Siwon yelled from the bed.

 

“We’re hungry!” Donghae shouted back through the door.

 

“You know how to make food!” Siwon shouted back, seeing it as a poor excuse to interrupt Kyuhyun’s and his intimate time.

 

“It’s your house! Take responsibility!” Donghae screamed, hitting his fist against the door again.

 

“Uuuhh…good for nothing…” Siwon scoffed before getting out of the bed and searched for his boxers, which had been thrown almost all the way across the room.

 

After he managed to pull them on, he opened the door to find Donghae still standing there with a bored expression on his face.

 

“Since it’s not raining or anything why don’t we go for a hike and a picnic? That’ll get us out and doing something,” Siwon offered. “It’s better than staying cooped up inside all day when we’re visiting here to have some fun,” he pointed out.

 

“You mean you’re willing to give up a whole day of sex?” Donghae asked, clicking his tongue and raising an eyebrow with a slight chuckle.

 

“I could be asking you that as well,” Siwon fired back, knowing that after last night Donghae was clearly having sex with Eunhyuk again.

 

Donghae glared at Siwon, but then turned away from him while muttering something under his breath. Neither of them were in the mood to get into an argument this early in the morning, especially after a night filled with fun activities for the both of them.

 

“Go knock on Sungmin’s and Henry’s door and tell them to be down in the kitchen in fifteen minutes,” Siwon told Donghae. “Also let them know about the hike and picnic so they can dress properly. It’s going to be a bit chilly out, but nothing terrible or unbearable.”

 

Donghae didn’t say anything but started walking away to do what he was told. Siwon then closed the door and headed back over to the bed where Kyuhyun had covered himself more to prevent Donghae from seeing anything.

 

“Come on…this means we only have fifteen minutes as well to get ready,” Siwon stated, holding his hand out to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun took Siwon’s hand and got out of bed. His back hurt slightly from last night, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t manage. After all, having amazing sex with Siwon was worth a little bit of pain the next day. As Siwon started pulling their clothes out from their luggage, Kyuhyun quickly dashed into the bathroom to clean himself out and make himself a bit more presentable.

 

When the younger returned to the bedroom, Siwon handed him his clothes before starting to get dressed himself. They both finished getting dressed before anyone else was ready, so they went down to the kitchen.

 

Siwon went into a cabinet and pulled out a large wicker basket and handed it to Kyuhyun. Taking the basket, Kyuhyun looked at it, not knowing what to do.

 

“You can start packing that up,” Siwon stated. “I’ll start making breakfast for everyone while you do that.”

 

“What am I supposed to put in here though?” the younger asked, staring up at Siwon in confusion.

 

“Haven’t you been out on a picnic before?” Siwon asked as he leaned up against the counter with a confused look on his face.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun admitted with a shake of his head as he looked back down at the basket in his hands.

 

Siwon raised his eyebrows and then let out a very large sigh. He found it hard to believe that Kyuhyun had never gone on a picnic before. Wasn’t that something ever little kid did with their parents?

 

“I’ll have Henry help when he finally gets down here then. He’s really good at putting a good picnic together,” Siwon stated, watching as Kyuhyun placed the basket down on the counter. “You can help him get things ready and learn, in case we decide to go on any picnics together.”

 

Just as Siwon said that, Sungmin and Henry came into the kitchen. Henry came running into the kitchen while Sungmin was yawning slightly and stretching his back. As soon as Henry spotted the basket sitting on the counter, he ran over to it excitedly and drummed his hands on the top of it.

 

“Oooohhh! We’re going on a picnic! Yes! We haven’t gone on one since we were little!” he exclaimed excitedly, looking over towards Siwon who was starting to get things ready for breakfast.

 

“Well, you can help Kyuhyun pack up the basket while Sungmin and I work on breakfast then,” Siwon explained. “Donghae and Eunhyuk better get down here so they can help as well,” the man said as he went over to the fridge and began pulling things out.

 

“Who knows...maybe they’re getting in a bit more morning sex,” Kyuhyun stated, knowing Eunhyuk would be wide awake in the morning if it meant having another round of sex.

 

“Eww…” Henry groaned, sticking his tongue out in the process.

 

“Henry...why do you think Donghae and Eunhyuk having sex is gross but you don’t think that way about Siwon and Kyuhyun?” Sungmin questioned while he helped get more things ready for breakfast. “I mean...you know those two are having sex as well,” he pointed out.

 

“I know...but I’ve never heard them actually _doing_ it,” the youngest explained. “Hearing family members have sex may as well be as bad as watching porn with them,” he stated while scrunching his face together and sticking out his tongue, causing everyone to start laughing.

 

After they calmed down from laughing so hard, Siwon and Sungmin began working on breakfast. Henry helped Kyuhyun to pack up the basket with things that were already prepared and in the fridge, along with things from the pantry.

 

Eventually, Donghae and Eunhyuk made their way down into the kitchen as well and began helping either with breakfast or the basket. Donghae worked on grabbing plates and eating utensils while Eunhyuk helped prepare some snacks quickly.

 

Soon enough, the basket was packed to the brim and all the food that was prepared for breakfast was set out on the table. Taking their seats at the dining room table, they piled their plates with food and began eating with a bit of conversation every now and then. Everyone ate relatively fast because they were all excited to go out for a hike and to actually get some fresh air.

 

“Everyone’s feeling alright from drinking last night?” Sungmin asked when he noticed almost all the food was gone from everyone’s plates. “No one needs anything for hangovers or being sore?” he asked, looking around specifically at Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Henry.

 

The three of them looked at each other while shaking their heads. Henry was completely fine, Eunhyuk felt more energized than he had in days, and Kyuhyun only had his slight back pain which would go away on its own.

 

“I guess we’re all set to go then,” Donghae chimed in when no one made any complaints.

 

Everyone quickly gathered the dirty dishes and placed them into the dishwasher before gathering everything they would need for their picnic. They checked and double checked before leaving to ensure nothing would be left behind. This included bringing their phones in case someone got separated. With his plethora of money, Siwon had paid to get cell service out here.

 

“Around here is very safe,” Siwon stated when they headed outside. “We are going to take the ATVs to a clearing that I’ve gone to before and we’ll leave everything there. Then we’ll go for our hike and come back for lunch when we get hungry. Does that work for everyone?” he asked after he finished explaining everything.

 

“Let’s go!” Henry shouted excitedly. “I get to ride with Sungmin!”

 

Sungmin let out a small sigh but didn’t say anything as he smiled over at Henry. He knew that was really the only option there was since Kyuhyun was glued to Siwon’s side, and Donghae and Eunhyuk were still giddy from their engagement last night. He just had to accept that the younger was going to keep being this clingy for the rest of their trip.

 

Siwon handed out the keys to the ATVs and they made sure that everything they needed was secured down before they headed off. Kyuhyun clung to Siwon, Eunhyuk to Donghae, and Henry to Sungmin as they made their way to the clearing Siwon had mentioned. Siwon led the way, since he actually knew where he was going, and the others followed close behind. There were a few rough patches along the way, but nothing bad enough to send anyone flying off the ATVs.

 

As soon as they reached the clearing, they parked the ATVs and took a little look around the area. All the trees were towering overhead, meaning there wasn’t a lot of snow on the ground, especially since it had just rained and melted some of it. There was also a table that could be used, along with a fire pit.

 

“Did you have this place specifically meant for this kind of thing?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked around. “I mean, the table and fire pit didn’t just walk here on their own.”

 

“What? They didn’t?” Siwon asked in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun whined with a small laugh.

 

“Of course I did,” Siwon said with a slight chuckle. “You don’t think I’d build a house here and not have a place to go for some innocent fun did you?”

 

“I never know…” the younger replied honestly with a couple shakes of his head.

 

“Ha, ha! It was actually luck that I found this area, but I made it my own, since no one else comes up this way,” Siwon explained. “The hotel is far enough away that no one would bother coming out this far, so...I have my own private area that I can come to whenever I visit here.”

 

Siwon reached down and ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair before shoving the key to his ATV into his pocket. Donghae and Sungmin also shoved their keys into their pockets before they started heading towards a wooded area.

 

Henry was the first to scurry off into the forest, followed by Sungmin who didn’t want to lose him. Eunhyuk then pulled Donghae, telling the man to go faster. Kyuhyun and Siwon brought up the rear and walked at a slower, more casual pace. They enjoyed getting to walk together, even though Kyuhyun was startled quite a couple of times by animals running across their path or making noises off to the side.

 

“You really don’t get out much…do you?” Siwon asked, hooking his arm around the younger’s waist to pull him in.

 

“Not really. I was either dancing, singing, playing the piano, or gaming when I was younger,” Kyuhyun explained. “I never really went out to do much and I sure never went into a forest like this before...unless you count the cabin your took me to when you kidnapped me,” he stated, looking up at the man.

 

“Uuhhh...let’s not mention that Kyuhyun. Not now, not unless you want to be bent over that fallen tree and fucked right now,” Siwon said, pulling the younger in even closer. “Besides, this forest is much denser and has more animals in it than the other one,” he explained.

 

“Then couldn’t we get attacked by something?” Kyuhyun asked, suddenly looking around more to make sure nothing was getting too close to them.

 

“If we don’t bother anything, they won’t bother us,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun stayed closer to Siwon as they continued walking together. They could both hear Henry shouting as he pointed at what appeared to be every single tree, rock, and animal he spotted. Eunhyuk was being more daring and climbing on fallen trees or ones that were partially fallen and leaning up against other living trees. Donghae tried his best to keep Eunhyuk off of them, for fear of the blonde hurting himself, but Eunhyuk was too determined to have some fun.

 

“He’s just going to do whatever he wants!” Kyuhyun shouted up to Donghae as he watched the man try to get Eunhyuk down from where he previously was.

 

“But he could slip!” Donghae stated in a worried tone. “What if he breaks something?”

 

“Then it’s his own fault. But he’s like a monkey when it comes to climbing and jumping from things,” Kyuhyun told Donghae. “He’ll be fine as long as he keeps his focus on what he’s doing. With you shouting at him, he probably stands a higher chance of slipping and falling,” he explained.

 

Donghae looked at Kyuhyun and then nervously back at Eunhyuk, who had managed to escape him and venture farther into the forest, quite a bit ahead of him.

 

“I swear…” Siwon sighed, “…all you bottoms have way too much energy than you know what to do with.”

 

“All us bottoms?” Kyuhyun asked. “What about all you tops? It seems like you want to keep us from having fun,” the younger pointed out. “Sungmin won’t let Henry out of his sight for more than five seconds. Donghae’s trying to ruin Eunhyuk’s fun of climbing around and exploring. And you haven’t let me wonder more than a foot away from you this entire time.”

 

“You’re also too scared of everything that moves in this forest to venture away,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“I am not scared of everything,” Kyuhyun stated, glaring slightly at Siwon.

 

“Oh what’s that!?” the man suddenly shouted, letting go of Kyuhyun and pointing into the forest in some random direction.

 

Kyuhyun spun around to see what it was and then panicked when he noticed Siwon wasn’t hanging onto him anymore. As soon as Kyuhyun spotted Siwon a couple of feet away, he ran over to him and hugged him close, burying his face into his chest.

 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, Kyuhyun! You can be so cute sometimes!” Siwon laughed while holding back onto Kyuhyun. “There wasn’t even anything there!” he said while continuing to laugh and bending over to hold onto his stomach.

 

“What!?” Kyuhyun let go of Siwon and started walking away from the man. “Why do you always pick on me!?” he shouted, not looking back at Siwon.

 

“Because it’s fun!” Siwon shouted back as he slowly followed behind Kyuhyun.

 

The younger quickened his pace a little and eventually caught up to Eunhyuk, who was standing on a partially fallen tree looking out over the forest floor. Donghae wasn’t standing too far away, watching Eunhyuk worriedly. Eunhyuk came back to the ground and then pulled Kyuhyun along with him.

 

As Eunhyuk pulled Kyuhyun away with him, Siwon came up next to Donghae and the two of them watched the two younger ones bound away.

 

“Wow, you’re letting him away from your side for once,” Donghae commented.

 

“I let him away from my side a lot,” Siwon stated back before starting to walk again.

Donghae then began walking so that he could keep talking to Siwon.

 

“Are things with you two going alright?” Donghae asked our of curiosity.

 

“Yes. We’re all good,” Siwon stated with a smile on his face. “He can just act so different at times. One moment he’s this stubborn, commanding person, and the next he’s acting younger and inexperienced like he needs constant protection.”

 

“Eunhyuk can get like that at times too,” Donghae stated with a small sigh. “His mood swings can catch you off guard sometimes,” he admitted, thinking back to when Eunhyuk had accused him of cheating and had gone from throwing beer bottles and yelling at him, to acting like a little kid, and then becoming sexual all in a blink of an eye.

 

“You’d think people would come with instruction manuals or something so that we could understand them better,” Siwon stated.

 

“Yours wouldn’t be a manual, it would be a fucking novel!” Donghae exclaimed with a sharp laugh.

 

“Aish! No one asked for your opinion…” Siwon scowled, rolling his eyes at Donghae. “And like yours would be much shorter,” he added in.

 

The two of them began bickering and shoving each other around until they suddenly heard a scream from Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk. Both Siwon and Donghae perked up and looked at each other before bolting off in the direction the screams had come from. When they got there, even Henry and Sungmin were standing there, their faces slightly pale and their heads tilted up.

 

Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk had begun climbing a rocky wall that was quite high. While Eunhyuk had been able to make it to the top just fine, being the monkey he was, Kyuhyun was stuck about two-thirds of the way up. The younger was stuck to the wall about ten feet off the ground, dangling there, his feet unable to find a good perch. The wall seemed like a simple enough thing to climb, but for someone as inactive as Kyuhyun, it was probably one of the hardest things he had ever done.

 

“Damn him for having such a curious, stubborn, and persistent attitude,” Siwon grumbled to himself as he looked up and clenched his fists at his sides.

 

Siwon could tell that the rocks were still slick from all the rain they had gotten the previous day, some covered in ice as well, and wondered why the two of them would even consider trying to climb it. He was even shocked that Kyuhyun was still managing to hold on right now and feared he might fall at any second.

 

“Eunhyuk! Don’t even _think_ about trying to climb back down. Go down the hill and back around!” Donghae yelled to him in a commanding voice to let him know he wasn’t joking around.

 

Eunhyuk looked down at Kyuhyun hanging there before he bolted away from the edge and began running down the hill.

 

Siwon moved closer to the rockwall and stared up at Kyuhyun, who had the most panicked look on his face he had ever seen. He had no idea how he was suppose to get the younger down safely. There was one option he could quickly think of, but it wasn’t going to be the safest one out there. But then again, it was the only thing to do to prevent the younger from losing his grip and plummeting down.

 

“Kyuhyun! Do you trust me!?” Siwon yelled up to the younger, moving to stand right under him.

 

“Y-yes…!” Kyuhyun replied, feeling his hands slipping more on the wet rock as his feet kicked helplessly.

 

Kyuhyun tried to put his foot on a small ledge he was feeling for, but the rock crumbled away as soon as he put too much pressure on it. Siwon moved out of the way of the falling rocks before positioning himself where he had been before. He had no idea if Kyuhyun was going to be able to go through with his plan, but the younger didn’t really have a choice since he was stuck.

 

“Let go of the wall!” Siwon shouted up to him. “Just fall back!”

 

“I…I can’t…!” Kyuhyun screamed back, trying to hold on for dear life and feeling his arms becoming more tired by the second. “Are you crazy!?” he shouted, clamping his eyes closed.

 

“Trust me, Kyuhyun! I’ll catch you!” Siwon hollered up at him. “I’m not going to get anything happen to you, Kyuhyun! Trust me, please!”

 

Kyuhyun began opening his eyes and looked straight ahead at the rocky surface he was desperately clinging onto. He knew there was no chance he could climb the rest of the way up. Down was the only option he had left.

 

 _Trust him...I trust him...I trust Siwon,_ Kyuhyun told himself as he fought not to look down at the drop he had below him.

 

Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun began loosening his grip on the small ledge he had a grip on. He eventually let go and allowed himself to fall. Screaming as he fell, he then felt Siwon’s arms catch him before they both collapsed to the ground with one of Siwon’s arms wrapped protectively around his head to make sure he wouldn’t hit it against anything.

 

Eunhyuk was just running over to them in time to see Siwon fall to the ground with Kyuhyun in his arms.

 

“What were you thinking!?” Donghae asked Eunhyuk as he checked the younger’s body to make sure he wasn’t hurt in any way. “You could have fallen! You could have gotten yourself and Kyuhyun seriously injured!” he screamed, letting Eunhyuk know he wasn’t pleased with his decision to spontaneously go rock climbing.

 

“It looked fun to climb, and I thought Kyuhyun would be able to do it too because it didn’t look difficult,” the blonde said as he felt Donghae lift some of his clothes to make sure he had no scratches or bruises. He felt like he was getting an entire body search done. “The rocks just started crumbling when he was climbing...” Eunhyuk explained in a guilty voice for causing Kyuhyun to get into that kind of situation.

 

The four of them then walked over to Siwon and Kyuhyun to see the younger clinging onto Siwon.

 

“Are you alright?” Siwon asked Kyuhyun as he began doing what Donghae had done and checked Kyuhyun’s body for any injuries, especially paying attention to his hands since he had been hanging on and swinging around.

 

“I’m alright…” Kyuhyun answered, not looking back at Siwon. “I guess I couldn’t do it like I thought I could,” he laughed a little.

 

“You’re too curious, stubborn, persistent, and are going to give me a heart attack one day if you do more things like that,” Siwon sighed out as he helped Kyuhyun to his feet and dusted him off a little, checking for any signs of blood anywhere on his clothes as he did so. “Please promise me, that unless you’re in a harness and I’m with you…that you won’t do something like that _ever_ again…”

 

“I promise,” the younger replied right away, not needing a single second to think about it.

 

Siwon grabbed onto Kyuhyun and hugged him close to his chest while running his hand over the younger’s head. Kyuhyun was shaking slightly from the experience and clung tightly to Siwon, feeling bad for causing trouble like that.

 

“Why don’t we start heading back now and eat lunch?” Sungmin offered when Siwon and Kyuhyun finally released each other. “I know it doesn’t feel like it, but we’ve been out for almost an hour and a half already and while our breakfast wasn’t huge. There wasn’t anything heavy we ate,” he pointed out.

 

Everyone agreed to start heading back, but this time they all walked together. Donghae was keeping Eunhyuk closer to him this time around and same went for Sungmin with Henry. Kyuhyun had no problem staying next to Siwon and laced his fingers through the man’s, feeling how the man tightly held onto him.

 

Once they made it back to the clearing where they had left everything, they began laying out blankets near the fire pit and setting out the food. Some wood was gathered quickly by Donghae and Eunhyuk and thrown into the fire pit so they could keep a bit warmer. The wind was blocked by all the trees surrounding them so it wasn’t as cold as it could have been elsewhere, and the ground was a bit damp but nothing that would bother anyone.

 

“Why don’t we sit at the table right there?” Donghae asked, pointing towards the direction of the perfectly good table.

 

“Because this is more fun!” Henry exclaimed. “You don’t do picnics at tables! That’s boring!” he explained, scooting closer to Sungmin in the process.

 

“See, Henry understands,” Siwon stated with a smile on his face. “Plus the benches can only sit three on each side so we’d have to split up some way,” he pointed out. “This way we don’t need to split up and it’s easier to see everyone.”

 

“Alright, alright, sorry for asking,” Donghae stated before popping a piece of food into his mouth.

 

The mood lightened more as they ate their lunch and relaxed. Siwon and Kyuhyun huddled together, Eunhyuk sat in Donghae’s lap, and Henry tried, and failed, to get closer to Sungmin to lean up against him.

 

Towards the end of their picnic, there had been a rabbit that had made its way into the clearing, and Henry had instantly taken a liking to it. It was a medium sized, white rabbit that stopped a couple of feet away from them and itched it’s nose with its two front paws. Grabbing a carrot that hadn’t been eaten yet, the youngest carefully made his way over to the fuzzy animal and held out the carrot to it. Hesitantly, the rabbit made its way over to Henry. With only a couple of inches separating the two of them, the rabbit leaned its head in and smelled Henry’s hand and the carrot before it began eating it out right of his hand and inching even closer.

 

“Ooohhhh! It’s so cute!” Henry stated quietly so he wouldn’t scare the rabbit. “I think I’m going to name it Sungmin…”

 

Sungmin was sitting on the blanket and began choking on his food.

 

“Why are you naming it after me?” Sungmin asked as soon as he stopped coughing.

 

Everyone sitting on the blankets looked from Sungmin to the rabbit and then back at Sungmin again. The rabbit and Sungmin both looked confused right now, the rabbit with one of its ears flopped down while the other stood at attention with its cheeks stuffed with carrot.

 

“You’re both eating a carrot right now,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

Sungmin looked down in his hand and saw that he was holding a carrot he had been eating. Then looked at how the rabbit was still eating the one Henry was holding out to it.

 

“You puff out your cheeks a bit when you eat, kind of like a rabbit,” Donghae stated.

 

“Henry’s was telling me one time that your hair is soft. Maybe it’s just as soft as a rabbits,” Siwon commented as well.

 

“And I know you don’t like to admit it, but you can act so cute and fluffy sometimes,” Eunhyuk added. “I’ve lived with you my entire life, remember?”

 

Sungmin put his carrot down and sat on the blanket while staring at the others. He couldn’t believe that they were all ganging up on him like that and comparing him to a rabbit. He was nothing like the rabbit.

 

“You finished the carrot, Sungmin,” Henry said to the rabbit in a cheerful voice while he watched the fuzzy creature continue to nibble on the remaining carrot. “You should go back to your family now before they miss you too much,” he stated while making the shooing motion with his hands after showing the rabbit he had no more food for him.

 

As if on cue, the rabbit turned around and hopped away, but not before wiggling its butt a couple of times as if to say goodbye.

 

“Aaawww! It even has a cute butt! Just like Sungmin!” Henry stated clapping his hands together a couple of times in excitement.

 

“I am not like a rabbit!” Sungmin shouted.

 

“You’re as much like a rabbit as I am a monkey,” Eunhyuk stated as he continued eating.

 

Henry came back to the blankets and sat down next to Sungmin, who was still glaring at all of them. Reaching into the basket, Henry pulled out a containers that had pieces of cake in them and handed one to Sungmin.

 

“Cake?” Sungmin asked, as if the cake was going to fix the situation.

 

“You know you want it,” Henry said with a small smile on his face.

 

“No...I don’t,” the older replied, shoving the cake back towards Henry.

 

“Oh come on, everyone wants cake,” Henry stated, pushing the cake back towards Sungmin. “Just look at how moist and delicious it looks!”

 

The older looked at Henry, then at the cake in his hands, and let out a sigh...the cake did look really good, he had to admit that. Sungmin licked his lips before clutching the cake closer to him, as if to ward off anyone who might be thinking about taking it from him.

 

“See…he’s turned all calm and fluffy again,” Eunhyuk pointed out, watching as Sungmin opened up the container and took a bite from the cake.

 

“Watch it, Eunhyuk. Just keep reminding yourself that I’m your older brother and I can make your life a living hell if I want to,” Sungmin reminded him with an evil smirk on his face.

 

“Not once you leave and go back to work,” Eunhyuk reminded him.

 

“Oh yeah, when are you leaving?” Kyuhyun asked. “Not to sound rude or anything!” he clarified. “I just mean...you said you weren’t sure how long you were going to stay originally.”

 

“Well…I was planning on leaving in a couple of days,” Sungmin stated, rubbing the back of his neck. “But now since my little brother over here is going to be getting married, I feel like I need to stay to make sure everything goes well,” he explained. “The friend I am staying with doesn’t mind that I am staying longer. He even brought up the idea of getting an apartment together somewhere,” he explained. “I let my office know that there’s a possibility that I’ll be moving out here, and they said that they have an office down around the area and that I could get a position there.”

 

“So you could be staying down here for the rest of your life?” Eunhyuk asked, looking up at Donghae worriedly.

 

“Mhmm. If things work out well and everything, I’ll always be close to you Eunhyuk,” Sungmin stated. “So remember what I told you...I can make your life a living hell.”

 

“I hope you stay close!” Henry exclaimed, clinging to Sungmin’s arm. “That means we can see each other more!”

 

Everyone burst into laughter before they started eating again. Soon almost all of the food was gone and they were starting to pack up the ATVs again so they could head back. Donghae and Sungmin gathered snow and piled it on top of the fire to ensure it was put out all the way, as to not start a forest fire or anything like that.

 

They had spent a good amount of time out today, and although it was not as cold as it could have been, they all wanted to warm up inside now. The ride back to Siwon’s house seemed to go by a lot faster than when they had been heading out, and it was already 2:25pm when they got back.

 

As soon as they arrived back and had everything moved into the house and put away, they all crashed in the living room. Henry collapsed onto the floor, while Sungmin settled down in a large, plush chair that was too comfortable for its own good. Donghae also settled down in a chair with Eunhyuk sitting in his lap. Siwon sat down on one of the couches, his back leaned up against one of the arms, with his legs open. Kyuhyun instantly crawled to sit between the man’s legs, settling his back against the man’s chest.

 

“So what now?” Henry asked once they were all settled down.

 

“We have to leave tomorrow in the morning, so why don’t we just spend the rest of the time relaxing while we’re here?” Siwon offered. “Plus, we did use a lot of our energy during the hike.”

 

“Why don’t we just watch some movies then and relax?” Donghae offered with a shrug of his shoulders. “I know you must have a huge stash here.”

 

“I do,” Siwon stated. “They’re in that large cabinet over there,” he said, pointing to the one closest to where Henry was lying.

 

“What do we want to watch?” Sungmin asked, watching Henry crawl over to the cabinet and pull the doors open to see the plethora of movies that lined the shelves. Everything was so organized, it was shocking to him. All the movies were organized on labeled shelves so they would be easier to find, and then on those shelves, they were alphabetized.

 

“Funny!” Henry stated.

 

“Historical!” Kyuhyun offered.

 

“Action!” Eunhyuk screamed.

 

“Horror!” Siwon, Donghae, and Sungmin called out in unison, then looking at each other with a victorious glare.

 

“Well, I guess that solves that,” Siwon smirked. “Horror it is!”

 

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Henry groaned at the decision but had to admit that it was the fair way of deciding, and the majority had voted for horror. They should have thought that through better and all said the same as well, so then it would have been a tie. If they had done that, no double Eunhyuk would have been able to persuade Donghae into taking their side on a film.

 

Henry turned back and looked at the shelf that was labeled horror and grabbed a couple of movies to show to Siwon. Siwon pointed to one of his favorites and allowed Henry to pop it in.

 

“Why doesn’t everyone come to the couch to watch it? It’s the best place to see the television and everyone can fit with room to spare” Siwon offered.

 

Immediately, everyone else came to the couch and situated themselves comfortable for the movie.

 

Once Henry had the movie popped in, he came over to the couch along with everyone else and situated himself right next to Sungmin. Siwon then picked up one remote and began the movie. Then, with another, he controlled the lights and turned them off, and with another click of the same remote, drew the drapes closed over the windows. The room went completely dark and the surround sound began playing as the movie started, making everyone, besides Siwon who was expecting it, jump a bit in their seats.

 

The movie was only fifteen minutes in before Eunhyuk was already curling up against Donghae’s side, occasionally hiding his face behind the man’s shoulder. Another five minutes in and Henry was clawing at Sungmin’s shirt because something had popped out and scared him. Kyuhyun was trying his best not to be scared, as he continued telling himself that what was happening on the screen wasn’t real and couldn’t get to them or hurt them.

 

It wasn’t until ten more minutes passed that Kyuhyun completely lost it. Something had popped onto the screen, blood splattered everywhere as someone was killed. Kyuhyun screamed and turned around, jumped out of his seat, and threw his legs over Siwon’s hips so he could bury his face in the man’s chest and claw at his shirt like a desperate cat. Siwon was shocked that Kyuhyun had that kind of reaction, but held the younger close to him and pet his hair to calm him down. Kyuhyun would then take occasional glances at the screen, but quickly turn away again when he saw someone else getting murdered in some gruesome way. He didn’t like horror for a reason. He could stand psychological thrillers, but never horror. The younger wanted nothing to do with horror whatsoever.

 

They watched two horror films before stopping to have dinner, by which time Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Henry wouldn’t let Siwon, Donghae, and Sungmin out of their sights. Siwon went into the kitchen and popped two pre-made pizzas into the pizza oven and let them cook, as they decided what kind of movie they wanted to watch next. That gave them about twelve minutes or so to make a decision on what movie they wanted to watch.

 

Originally, when Siwon had gone into the kitchen, Kyuhyun had trailed after him. He was too scared from the movies to be left alone, but the man had shoved him back out and told him to go relax while he slid the pizzas into the oven.

 

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Henry decided this time on comedy to make up for all the screaming they had done over the past couple of hours. Then they faced the problem of what kind of comedy. For someone who seemed as serious as Siwon, the man had a lot of different kind of comedy movies. Maybe he was just obsessed with collecting movies.

 

“Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, come help decide which one we should watch!” Henry called over as he waved to them.

 

The two got off the couch and walked over to where Henry was. They began looking through the different movies when Henry pointed to the Romantic Comedy section.

 

“What about this kind of movie?” the youngest offered.

 

“Why does it have to be romantic?” Eunhyuk asked, since he had never been a huge fan of those kinds of movies.

 

“Can you guys help me out here?” Henry asked in a pleading, whispered voice. “I’m trying to get closer to Sungmin and I was thinking that maybe if it was something romantic, but not over the top mushy…that I could get him into the mood…” the youngest admitted.

 

“That’s my brother we’re talking about,” Eunhyuk stated in a hushed voice so no one would overhear.

 

The three of them then turned their heads to see Siwon standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and Donghae, and Sungmin sitting on the couch, all of them staring over at them in curiosity. Without a word, they then turned their heads back towards each other.

 

“And you both are getting fucked by my brothers, let me remind you of that small fact” Henry pointed out with a blank expression on his face. “Can’t you help me here?”

 

Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk looked at each other before nodding their heads. It only seemed fair to try and at least help Henry, even if it was most likely for a failed cause. So after a couple more minutes of them looking through the movies, they managed to agree on one. They showed the movie to Siwon, Donghae, and Sungmin. None of them seemed too thrilled about it, but the three of them had already had to sit through two horror movies while trying not to pee themselves.

 

The three of them had spent a good deal of time deciding on the movie they wanted to watch, so by the time they had gotten to the main screen, settled down, and were ready to start the movie, the timer for the pizza oven went off. Siwon quickly went to remove the pizza from the oven as Henry hovered his thumb over the remote, ready to press play once everyone was ready.

 

Siwon came back into the living room with the pizza on large platters and set them down on the table in front of them, so they could watch the movie and eat at the same time. He also brought out plates for all of them, and beer and different sodas, depending on what everyone was in the mood for.

 

Everyone quickly grabbed what they wanted before the movie then started. Right away, Henry was snuggling closer to Sungmin as he munched on his pizza. Sungmin didn’t seem to mind the younger doing this, and allowed Henry to stay close to him. Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk also moved in closer to Siwon and Donghae while they enjoyed the movie.

 

They all couldn’t help but laugh at certain points in the movie and there was even a time when Kyuhyun looked over to see Henry laying his head in Sungmin’s lap with the older rubbing his head. Kyuhyun then looked over at Eunhyuk and Donghae to see his friend leaning against Donghae while the man rubbed his thigh.

 

Kyuhyun was shocked when something cold was pressed against his cheek, making him turn his head towards Siwon. The man was holding out the beer they had been sharing.

 

“Not entertained enough?” Siwon whispered to Kyuhyun.

 

“No, I’m good,” Kyuhyun answered. “Just checking to make sure no one fell asleep,” he quickly said, because it was a pet peeve of his when people feel asleep while watching something with him.

 

Kyuhyun then took the beer from Siwon, took a sip, and then settled back against him to continue watching the movie with everyone else.

 

With the credits rolling on the screen, everyone began standing up and stretching, and then went to help throw things away and clean up a bit. After that was all done, they all headed back upstairs because they needed to shower to get the smell of smoke from the fire pit earlier, and any sweat off.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s and Kyuhyun’s Room

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun helped to undress each other as they stumbled towards the bathroom in their room. They were all the way undressed by the time they stepped into the shower and Siwon wasted no time turning the water on. At first it came out cold, which made Kyuhyun jump, but he was pinned against the wall by Siwon so moving wasn’t an option.

 

Their bodies pressed hard up against each others as they kissed under the warming water that cascaded down their bodies.

 

“You do know after we finish our shower that I’m going to have to punish you. Right?” Siwon asked, kissing lightly down Kyuhyun’s neck, giving a small nip here and there.

 

“Is it because I climbed that rock wall thing and got stuck?” the younger asked, knowing it most likely was since he hadn’t done anything else wrong.

 

“Yes,” Siwon answered. “You scared me being that high up, stuck, with no safety harness or anything. I swear, you took ten years off my life just by doing that.”

 

“I’m sorry,” the younger apologized, feeling bad for worrying Siwon that much by being so careless with his decisions.

 

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it,” Siwon stated before giving Kyuhyun another small bite on his neck. “You’re still getting punished.”

 

“Then let’s take a quick shower so we can get to my punishment and get it over with,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

Siwon lifted his head up and looked at the younger. He didn’t know whether he should be surprised or not over the fact that Kyuhyun sounded like he was excited for his punishment. Regardless, they pulled their bodies apart and quickly showered.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called out during the middle of their shower as Siwon was washing his back.

 

“Yes?” the man called back, stopping what he was doing.

 

“The...punishment...it isn’t going to be anything new...right?” the younger questioned.

 

“If you’re thinking back to what I did in the playroom the other day...I’m never going to do anything like that to you again, so don’t worry,” Siwon explained, leaning down and kissing the top of Kyuhyun’s shoulders a couple of times. “It’ll be harmless.”

 

“Punishments aren’t harmless,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “They don’t leave scars or anything, but they do tend to hurt,” he said with a small laugh.

 

“I meant it’s going to be something I’ve done with you multiple times already,” Siwon explained, bringing his head back up so he could finish washing the younger.

 

“I know...I was just picking on you,” the younger stated, turning his head around to look at Siwon.

 

“Are you trying to add on more to your punishment?” the man asked, pecking Kyuhyun on the lips quickly. “Feeling like being a little disobedient?”

 

“Disobedient? Me? _No_... _never_!” Kyuhyun said in the most sarcastic tone ever before Siwon gave him a small tap on the ass to signal he was finished washing his back.

 

Kyuhyun then helped was Siwon a bit before they tended to themselves to finish up. They only spent ten more minutes in the shower before both of them were done and ready to get out. Siwon was the first out to go grab towels, as Kyuhyun ruffled his hair to start drying it. After drying off quickly, they then headed back to the bedroom, still naked.

 

“I think you need to be spanked again,” Siwon stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting his leg to signal for Kyuhyun to position himself.

 

Kyuhyun came right over to the bed and laid across Siwon’s legs, just like he had before. There was no signs of protest both physically or verbally as he positioned himself. Then, without any warning, Siwon let his hand land harshly against Kyuhyun’s ass. The younger groaned a little in pain as the sound of slapping skin filled the room, but he still liked it.

 

“You were about ten feet off the ground this afternoon, so I’ll strike you ten times,” Siwon explained before landing another slap on Kyuhyun’s ass.

 

“Yes…Master,” Kyuhyun replied, knowing that he hadn’t called Siwon, Master, in quite some time.

 

“We’ll start counting now,” Siwon stated before bringing his hand down for the third time. “That’s number one.”

 

Kyuhyun gritted his teeth in the beginning as he got use to the stinging sensation again, but soon got use to it and started moaning each time he was hit. The masochistic part of him always came out when he was getting spanked, it just felt so good to him, even though it hurt a bit. By slap number ten, Kyuhyun had a full erection and he could feel Siwon’s poking him as well.

 

Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun as soon as he was finished spanking him, and flipped the younger over onto the bed. Kyuhyun laid there on his back while Siwon crawled between his legs and aligned his erection with the younger’s quivering hole. Before Kyuhyun knew it, Siwon was already pushing inside of him without any preparation.

 

Even though the younger wasn’t prepared at all, it barely hurt since he had gotten fucked so much the prior night. Siwon’s movements started out harsh as he thrust fast and hard for his own pleasure. It wasn’t until a couple minutes in when he finally hit Kyuhyun’s prostate, causing the younger to moan out in pleasure. Then Siwon went back the thrusting hard again, avoiding the younger’s prostate.

 

Siwon would thrust for a couple of minutes, hit Kyuhyun’s prostate once, and then go back to thrusting again. This was the pace he was setting and it was driving Kyuhyun insane. He would be sensitive from Siwon ramming into him and when his prostate was hit that one time, he knew that if he was only hit on his prostate again that he would cum. It was torture. However, Siwon never gave him that pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun was a moaning mess on the bed as he was plowed into. His hands were hooked around Siwon’s neck as he begged for Siwon to hit his prostate again. Siwon, though, never complied with Kyuhyun’s begs and continued at the pace he had set.

 

It wasn’t until a couple of minutes later before Siwon came inside of Kyuhyun. The man moaned in pleasure, burying himself all the way inside and releasing his warm, sticky, white cum. Kyuhyun moaned when he felt himself being filled by Siwon, but then groaned when he realized it wasn’t enough to make him cum as well. He needed something more so he could get his release.

 

Without pulling out, Siwon then flipped Kyuhyun over onto his hands and knees and began drilling into him again. Siwon would thrust in a couple of times, and then hit Kyuhyun’s prostate once before going back to thrusting. It was the same pace as last time, only this time when Siwon hit Kyuhyun’s prostate, he would also give the younger a hard slap to the ass. This only aroused Kyuhyun more and soon he collapsed onto his elbows, while pushing his ass harder against Siwon’s cock.

 

Kyuhyun then started clenching his ass, making it tighter around Siwon’s cock. When he started doing that, Siwon moaned louder, quickened his pace, and started hitting Kyuhyun’s prostate with every thrust.

 

“Aaaahhhh! Siwon! I’m going to cum!” Kyuhyun warned, resting his head on the mattress.

 

“Cum so hard that you make me want to cum inside of you again,” Siwon commanded, still thrusting hard and fast against the younger’s prostate.

 

Kyuhyun began moaning again as he felt himself getting close and closer to reaching his orgasm. Siwon quickened his pace even more and Kyuhyun knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

With a couple more thrusts, Kyuhyun arched his back and came while shouting Siwon’s name in ecstasy. He knew he must have made his ass tight enough while cuming because it wasn’t much longer before he felt Siwon shoot another load of his cum inside of his ass. Kyuhyun moaned more as he felt himself being filled to the brim before Siwon pulled out.

 

Falling onto the bed, Kyuhyun panted while feeling some of Siwon’s cum leak out of his ass and onto the bed. He tried to lean up on his elbows, but that got him nowhere because he felt so worn out right now

 

“Want to take another shower with me to clean yourself up?” Siwon asked, planting butterfly kisses down the younger’s spine.

 

“Mmmm…can we make it a bath instead?” the younger asked, opening his eyes and looking over at Siwon.

 

“Sure. Come on,” Siwon stated, motioning for the younger to follow him.

 

“I can’t get up,” Kyuhyun chuckled out as he closed his eyes again and smiled in satisfaction.

 

“I can take care of that,” Siwon stated before lifting Kyuhyun up and taking him to the bathroom.

 

~~~~  
Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s Room

 

They had skipped bathing first and had fallen right onto the bed where they quickly stripped each other, practically tearing their clothes off. Both of them were eager to have sex again, since last time they had been interrupted by Sungmin after Henry heard them.

 

“You can’t be as loud this time,” Donghae told Eunhyuk once they were both naked.

 

“I can’t help but be loud whenever you ram your cock into me, though,” Eunhyuk complained.

 

“Well you better try or I’m going to gag you tonight. We can’t have Sungmin complaining about us again or he really could try making our lives a living hell,” Donghae reminded the blonde.

 

Donghae then brought two of his fingers up to Eunhyuk’s mouth and the younger took them in with pleasure to wet them up. After Donghae pulled them free of Eunhyuk’s mouth, he went right to business and pressed the first one in. Eunhyuk let out a pleasured moan before feeling Donghae add another one of his fingers.

 

After spending a good ten or so minutes of stretching the younger, and playing around with him, Donghae finally decided that he should give Eunhyuk what he really wanted.

 

“How do you want it?” Donghae asked, leaning down closer to the younger to make sure his erection was pressed up against him. “Any position you want, I’ll do it.”

 

“On my back with my legs thrown over your shoulders,” Eunhyuk replied. “You’re able to thrust into me the hardest like that.”

 

Since Eunhyuk was already on his back, Donghae positioned himself between his legs before placing them over his shoulders. He really loved this position too, because not only was he able to fuck Eunhyuk deeper, but he was also able to bend down closer to him to play with his body more. He really had an appreciation for how flexible the younger was to allow them to do this.

 

“Remember…ssshhh,” Donghae reminded the blonde, holding his finger up to his lips.

 

Eunhyuk bit down on his bottom lip as he felt Donghae beginning to push inside of him. A muffled moan left his lips until Donghae was all the way in. Eunhyuk then released his bottom lip and began panting as he tried to keep his eyes open to watch Donghae. He really wanted to try staying quiet, but he knew that it was going to be a lost battle right from the start.

 

Donghae slowly pulled himself out before slowly sinking all the way back in, allowing Eunhyuk to feel every inch of his throbbing erection inside of him. Eunhyuk managed to just suppress his moan that time, but just barely. Donghae pulled out again, this time faster, and Eunhyuk had to cover his mouth with his hands so he wouldn’t be as loud.

 

Managing to keep his hands over his mouth while Donghae fucked him, Eunhyuk thought that he was doing a good job at staying quiet. That was, until Donghae hit his prostate. Eunhyuk’s hands flew away from his mouth and gripped onto the sheets beneath him for dear life. A loud moan flew out of his mouth as pleasure flooded his body.

 

Only after he realized that Donghae had stopped thrusting into him did he know what he had just done.

 

“It was only one…” the blonde stated, holding up a finger and giving Donghae his best puppy dog pout, something that had always worked on the man when he wanted something.

 

“But I warned you not to be loud,” Donghae stated. “What type of man would I be if I didn’t keep my promise?”

 

“A very, _very_ good one!” Eunhyuk claimed with a nod of his head and a small, innocent smile on his face.

 

Donghae raised one eyebrow and moved his hips only to have Eunhyuk moan loudly again in pleasure.

 

“Two,” Donghae counted.

 

“Not fai-aaahhhhh!” Eunhyuk cried out as the older continued moving inside of him in a way he knew would make him cry out.

 

“Three,” Donghae counted again, moving his hips even harder. “Still think you can keep quiet?”

 

“You don’t even have anything to gag me with,” Eunhyuk pointed out.

 

Donghae quickly looked around and saw that any clothing he could have used was too far away from the bed. He didn’t feel like pulling out of Eunhyuk, so he would have to improvise. That’s when he saw the pillows. Since they were in a king bed, the pillows were larger and longer than normal ones and they had pillowcases.

 

Bending over the younger even farther than he already was, Donghae reached for one of the pillows and dragged it closer to him before leaning back up. Eunhyuk watched as Donghae pulled the pillow out of it’s case and tossed it somewhere else on the bed. With the pillowcase still in his hand, Donghae twirled the pillowcase to make it into a thick bunch of fabric and then worked on tying a knot in the middle.

 

“This should work just fine,” the older claimed with a smirk on his face. “Lift your head and open your mouth.”

 

Eunhyuk gave Donghae a quizzical look, but eventually did as he was told and lifted his head off the bed. Donghae reached forward and placed the knotted part of the pillowcase into Eunhyuk’s mouth, urging the younger to open it enough so he was gagged properly, before tying the ends tightly together behind his head.

 

Once he was finished tying his makeshift gag around the younger’s head, he pushed Eunhyuk fully back down on the bed. Taking the younger’s wrists in his hands, Donghae pinned them down next to his head and stared at him.

 

“Don’t you dare remove that and get us caught by Sungmin again. If you do, you can bet that I’ll be the one withholding sex for a while this time,” Donghae stated.

 

Eunhyuk nodded his head and Donghae released his wrists. As soon as he did, he began thrusting again. His thrusts were harder and faster than before as he slammed all the way into Eunhyuk with full force. Eunhyuk was clutching onto the sheets beneath him as his moans were muffled because of the makeshift gag.

 

“Since you can’t really talk, just grab my attention when you have to cum,” Donghae stated without stopping his thrusts.

 

“Mmmmmm!” the blonde groaned from behind his gag while throwing his head back in pleasure.

 

Donghae was thrusting into him so hard and fast that Eunhyuk swore he saw stars in front of his eyes. At one point he clenched his fists so hard that he dug his nails into the palms of his hands to keep from passing out.

 

Eunhyuk lasted for a couple more minutes of Donghae mercilessly thrusting into him before he felt himself about to cum. He wasn’t sure what to do to grab Donghae’s attention to he brought his hands up to the man’s chest and gave both of his nipples a light pinch. That _definitely_ got Donghae’s attention.

 

“Let’s cum together now,” Donghae moaned lightly, adjusting his angle in the process to his Eunhyuk’s prostate more dead on.

 

Moaning even louder, Eunhyuk felt himself cuming and Donghae along with him. His back arched off the mattress and fell back down after his orgasm racked through his body like a tidal wave. As soon as it touched back down, Donghae had his wrists pinned back by his head. Eunhyuk tried to move, but Donghae had more energy right now after his orgasm.

 

“You look so cute like this,” Donghae commented with sweat running down his face from their vigorous session. “So adorable and defenceless,” he added with a smirk.

 

Eunhyuk made a couple of desperate moaning sounds as a sign for Donghae to release him, but the man only laughed at him.

 

“Aw, does someone not like this?” Donghae asked. “My poor, Eunhyuk. Should I let you go and remove your gag so you can talk again?”

 

Nodding his head vigorously, Eunhyuk even lifted his head up a bit, which was hard in his current position, so Donghae could untie the knot at the back of his head.

 

“Just a little longer!” Donghae chimed, and Eunhyuk knew that it was going to be quite a bit longer, especially since he could feel Donghae hardening inside of him again.

 

~~~~

Henry’s and Sungmin’s Room

 

“I bet I know what everyone else is doing tonight…” Henry commented while laying in bed in just his boxers while staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Oh, I’m sure I do too,” Sungmin stated, laying down with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed to try and get some rest from their eventful day out.

 

Henry looked over at Sungmin and saw how comfortable the man was. Pouting his lips out a little, the younger got an idea. He wasn’t sure how Sungmin was going to handle it, but he figured anything was worth a shot. After all, he had chosen a movie to try getting Sungmin in some sort of intimate mood. Now it was time to see if his plan had worked or not.

 

Shifting his body slightly, as not to disturb Sungmin, Henry threw himself over the older and straddled him like he had seen people do in porn before. Henry’s plan only lasted for a couple of seconds before Sungmin flipped them over and had Henry’s hands pinned behind his back and one of his knees on the younger’s leg to pin him down more.

 

“Henry…you shouldn’t do that to people who are trying to relax,” Sungmin told him after letting out a heavy sigh and shaking his head. “Or without knowing how capable the other person is.”

 

“Owww…Sungmin let goooo!” Henry begged, finding himself immobilized with the way Sungmin was on top of him.

 

“Why are you so eager when I keep telling you no?” Sungmin asked, knowing what Henry had been planning on trying to do.

 

“Is it bad to be persistent?” the younger asked as he tried moving his wrists to get free from the older’s iron grip.

 

“Persistence is good,” Sungmin told Henry. “But you have to be persistent in a _good_ way. If you do things without thinking them fully through, you’re only going to end up losing in the end.”

 

“Okay already! I get it!” the younger stated, kicking his free leg against the mattress. “Can I get up now?” Henry asked.

 

Sungmin laughed and released Henry before rolling off of him and laying down once again. Henry rolled over onto his side and watched Sungmin as the older looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Sleeping together with me isn’t that bad, is it?” Henry asked, moving slightly closer to Sungmin in the process.

 

“It’s not terrible. But you do have the habit of being really clingy, especially last night,” Sungmin explained. “I thought I was going to sweat to death last night because you were clinging to me so tightly I couldn’t move, and we were under the covers.”

 

“Yeah…I like snuggling with people,” Henry stated happily. “That must mean that I want to be closer to you!”

 

“Try not to do it so often,” the older said in a firm voice. “Now I want to try and get some sleep. I’m tired from today and having to chase after you to make sure you didn’t get hurt or lost.”

 

“You wanted to make sure I was safe?” Henry asked, biting on his lower lip while he continued watching Sungmin.

 

“Of course,” the older stated.

 

 _Aahhh! He cares! He cares about me! There is hope!_ Henry shouted to himself in excitement although he kept himself completely calm on the outside.

 

“I mean, Donghae had Eunhyuk to worry about, and Siwon had Kyuhyun to watch over. So that left me with guarding you,” Sungmin explained, pulling the cover up more on himself to get warmer.

 

 _Maaaaaybe not as much as I thought..._ he then said to himself, feeling a bit sad now. “Were you worried about me when we were out in the forest?” he asked.

 

“A bit...yeah,” Sungmin admitted. “What would I have done if you would have gotten hurt out there?”

 

“You care!” Henry screeched, jumping over to the other side of their bed and hugging Sungmin tightly.

 

“Ya!” Sungmin shouted, freeing himself from the younger’s grasp. “I just didn’t want to worry about being in trouble with Donghae or Siwon. I’ve seen those two mad and it’s not a pleasant sight.”

 

“You have to admit that you must like me even a little bit…” Henry stated, looking at Sungmin.

 

“Pft! You still have some growing up to do before I even consider you,” Sungmin scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

 

“So there’s a chance!” Henry shouted in a hope filled voice.

 

“Let me sleep,” Sungmin stated before closing his eyes and steadying his breathing.

 

“There’s a chance,” the younger said in a more hushed voice which caused Sungmin to smile slightly and let out a small laugh.

 

Henry wasn’t quite tired yet so he stayed up and played around on his phone a little bit. When he grew bored, he looked over at Sungmin and watched him a little. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from the man’s plump looking lips and found himself licking his own.

 

“Sungmin?” Henry whispered, seeing if the man was really asleep. “Sungmin…are you awake? I set the kitchen on fire...” he said to really test if the older was asleep or not.

 

There was absolutely no response from the man, so Henry scooted closer to him. They always started sleeping at complete opposite sides of the bed, but Henry would always one way or another make his way to Sungmin’s side to cling to him.

 

Once he was closer to Sungmin, Henry leaned up more so that his head was hovering over Sungmin more. Slowly, he bent down and brushed his lips against Sungmin’s. He then pulled away, looking to see if he had woken the man or anything.

 

Henry took a large breath of relief when he saw that Sungmin was still fast asleep. At least he wouldn’t have any explaining to do and it would be his little secret. No doubt he would have been embarrassed and slept on the floor or something that night if Sungmin had known what he had done.

 

“Goodnight, Sungmin,” Henry whispered before going back to his side of the bed and laying down on his back.

 

It was already pretty dark in the room and now Henry found that he actually did feel pretty tired. His eyelids were becoming heavy and within a couple of minutes he found himself passing out.

 

Sungmin on the other hand opened his eyes and peaked over at the younger. He could tell by the rhythmic way Henry’s chest lifted and fell that he was asleep. Bringing one of his hands up to his lips, he brushed where Henry had kissed him. He could tell the younger was serious about liking him, but he knew that he couldn’t like him back. Or at least not yet. Did he want to? Was he just Henry’s new fascination for a while? After all, Henry was a high schooler and their minds tended to change quickly when the next best thing appeared in front of them.

 

Carefully moving over to Henry, Sungmin gave the younger a quick peck on the forehead before laying down next to him.

 

“I guess if I do it once you won’t have a problem with it, especially since you did it last night,” Sungmin whispered before pulling Henry in closer to him and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in closer.

 

The house had gone quiet for the night after that. Siwon was hugging Kyuhyun against his chest as they slept. Donghae was holding Eunhyuk after finally letting him free. Sungmin was sleeping against Henry with the younger’s head now on his chest. The house was completely silent.


	23. Visitor

The next morning, everyone was woken up by 6:00am. Yes, it was a bit early, but that was the set time so everyone had to deal with it and drag themselves out of bed. Siwon had known that everyone would be tired from either the hike, sex, or both, but they had to get up at this time to ensure they would be back in Seoul early enough.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s and Kyuhyun’s Room

 

“I’m running down to start breakfast,” Siwon stated at 6:05am as he finished pulling on his clothes. “Can you finish getting ready by yourself without falling back asleep?” he asked.

 

“Mmmm…” the younger hummed as he laid down on the bed with his eyes closed and his pants pulled halfway up his legs.

 

Sighing, Siwon went over to Kyuhyun and stared down at the sleepy younger.

 

“Get up, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said in a firm voice.

 

“I’ll get up in a few minutes,” Kyuhyun replied in a groggy voice.

 

“A few more minutes is going to turn into you causing us to miss our flight back home,” the older pointed out, seeing how tired Kyuhyun looked.

 

Kyuhyun let out a groan and turned over to his side before completely kicking his pants off and curling up into a small ball to sleep for just a little while longer. He nuzzled his head into the covers beneath him, enjoying the cool feeling against his cheek.

 

Letting out a small sigh, Siwon went back over to the bed, picked up Kyuhyun in his arms, and threw him into the center of the bed. That woke Kyuhyun up more. The younger let out a small scream of shock as he landed in the center of the bed and bounced a couple of times on the mattress. Before he could even get settled down fully, Siwon pounced onto the bed as well and straddled him, giving him nowhere to go and very little space to move.

 

“Are we awake now?” Siwon asked with a cocky smile on his face.

 

“Yes!” Kyuhyun squeaked out while nodding his head repeatedly. “Wide awake!” he replied, bringing one of his hand up to his head as if he was saluting Siwon with his eyes pealed wide open.

 

“That’s my good boy,” the man praised before leaning down and kissing Kyuhyun on the chest in a couple of places.

 

Siwon continued kissing Kyuhyun, making the younger moan slightly and buck his hips whenever he got closer to his nipples. This went on for only a minute or so before Siwon moved one of his hands down to find the younger had a situation going on in his boxers.

 

“Is someone enjoying himself?” Siwon asked, only breaking their kiss momentarily.

 

“Care to help?” Kyuhyun panted, feeling how Siwon’s hand was running gently over his erection.

 

A small chuckle left Siwon’s mouth before he reached his hand into Kyuhyun’s boxers and started stroking him. Kyuhyun threw his head back in pleasure, giving Siwon access to his neck. He loved the feeling of Siwon’s hand running up and down his length and how his fingers would move skillfully to twist at the top, run his finger over the slit, and have the right amount of pressure to drive him crazy.

 

Kyuhyun was a whining mess on the bed as he laid there with his eyes closed, and his hands fisting the covers beneath him. The feeling of Siwon’s mouth moving all along his neck and upper chest didn’t do him any good either. The man knew how to stimulate him the best.

 

“S-Siwon! Please! More!” Kyuhyun begged. “Oh God, more!” he screamed, feeling himself getting closer to his release.

 

The younger could feel Siwon laughing against his skin as he quickened his pace and paid careful attention to the head of Kyuhyun’s erection. Soon, Kyuhyun could feel a familiar sensation, just seconds before he came all over himself and Siwon’s hand.

 

Kyuhyun laid there, panting hard, as Siwon licked a little of Kyuhyun’s cum from his hand before wiping the rest off on the cover beneath them. Opening his eyes a little, Kyuhyun had just enough time to watch as Siwon picked himself up and got off the bed. He was still panting a bit as he got over his high, but it had felt amazing.

 

“I want you downstairs in the next couple of minutes or I’m coming back up here and dragging you down myself,” Siwon stated before opening up the bedroom door and finally leaving to go and prepare breakfast.

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kyuhyun sat up in bed and looked down at himself. It didn’t take long for him to see the marks Siwon had left all over his chest. There were ones littered all around his nipples and no doubt all over the rest of his body where Siwon had been kissing that could be hidden, since he did still have work to go to.

 

“Ya! Choi Siwon! What the hell is with all these hickies!” Kyuhyun shouted since the bedroom door was still open.

 

As Kyuhyun stood up from the bed, he could hear Siwon laughing hysterically from downstairs, clearly enjoying himself. Kyuhyun scowled before he started pulling on his clothes so that Siwon didn’t have to come and get him.

 

~~~~

Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s Room

 

Donghae sat on the bed and watched as Eunhyuk forced himself up as well. The younger’s hair was sticking up everywhere and he looked like he could use a couple extra hours of sleep.

 

“You going to be alright?” Donghae asked with a small laugh, not being able to contain himself when he saw how the younger looked that morning.

 

“We had sex...for five hours last night… _five_ hours,” the blonde stated, running his hands through his hair only to make it look even worse. “Basically for all of which you had me gagged for, and some of which you tied my hands behind my back. My mouth and wrists are sore,” he commented, shooting a glare towards Donghae. _Maybe I should gag and tie you up for a couple of hours and see how you like it,_ he added to himself while stretching out his jaw a little.

 

“Does your ass at least feel fine?” the older questioned.

 

“Thankfully,” Eunhyuk replied before letting out a big yawn. “I would have killed you if I had to sit the entire ride back with a sore ass,” he stated.

 

Donghae leaned over and quickly planted a kiss on Eunhyuk’s lips before he ruffled the younger’s hair. Eunhyuk swatted Donghae’s hand away before he collapsed back onto the bed and let out a loud groan.

 

“We have to get up and dressed, Eunhyuk,” Donghae reminded him.

 

“Uuuhhh...it’s too early…” the blonde complained as he flipped onto his back, straightened his legs, and threw his hands up above his head.

 

Donghae tisked and got out of bed as he watched the younger close his eyes and make another groaning noise. There was one thing that would surely get Eunhyuk up...it would just have to be tweaked a little since he didn’t want to make him sore.

 

Walking around to the bottom of the bed, Donghae reached his hands out and grabbed onto Eunhyuk’s ankles. The younger tilted his head up, but soon found himself being pulled towards the bottom of the bed. He thought he was going to be pulled completely off and only took a sigh of relief when Donghae stopped pulling as his ass dangled off the edge.

 

Standing there, Donghae held Eunhyuk’s legs together and resting his ankles on one of his shoulders. Laying there, Eunhyuk could feel Donghae’s erection rubbing up against the back of his legs. That alone was enough to start getting him hard.

 

“I don’t want you to be sore for the flight, so we’re going to do something a little different,” Donghae stated.

 

“What?” Eunhyuk questioned, tilting his head to the side.

 

He was being pulled up at a strange angle, making it difficult to prop himself up on his elbows or anything, so he stayed laying down where he was.

 

“Open your legs a little,” Donghae said, loosening his grip on Eunhyuk’s legs so he could do so.

 

Eunhyuk opened his legs a bit and felt as Donghae slid his erection between his thighs so that it brushed against his forming erection as well. Donghae then closed Eunhyuk’s legs more so they applied the right amount of pressure to his erection. Right away, the younger knew what was going on. Donghae was going to thigh-fuck him.

 

Donghae looked down at the blonde with a smile on his face before he started moving his hips, moaning at the friction Eunhyuk’s thighs were having on his leaking erection. Eunhyuk in turn moaned because of the way Donghae’s erection was rubbing up against his.

 

Grabbing onto the covers beneath him, Eunhyuk bit down on his lower lip and tilted his head back. They had never done anything like this before, but now he knew he would need to add it to their list of things to revisit again in the future. He was even shocked at how fast he was getting hard as Donghae continued moving.

 

When Eunhyuk was fully hard and leaking, he could feel their pre-cum acting as lube between their erection. Both of them were panting and letting out small moans as Donghae moved his hips faster and faster.

 

“Damn...I’m getting close…” Donghae groaned as he leaned his head back. “I didn’t think...this would feel this...great…” he moaned.

 

Eunhyuk was letting out small whimpering noises, signaling to Donghae that he was getting close as well. He could feel as Donghae’s hips started to shake and how his thrusts were becoming more erratic, and couldn’t help but want a little bit more. So, reaching one of his hands up, the blonde gripped onto their erections. That caused a hiss of pleasure to come from Donghae, and for the man to speed up his thrusts.

 

Tightening his grip on their erections, but not too much, Eunhyuk also began moving his hand up and down a bit.

 

“Cuming...I have to cum…” Eunhyuk moaned out, feeling right at his limit.

 

“Cum with me!” Donghae called out before giving one more thrust and releasing himself all over the younger’s hand and chest.

 

Eunhyuk felt the way Donghae’s and his erections pulsed in his hand as they both came together. Their cum mixed together on his hand and on his chest as they both found their pleasured release.

 

For a little while longer, Donghae remained standing where he was. They were both panting hard and eventually opened their eyes to look at each other. A small laugh escaped Eunhyuk’s lips before he brought a finger up to his chest and started running it through the cum that covered him.

 

With a small smile, Donghae slid his cock out from between Eunhyuk’s thighs and gently lowered the younger’s legs so his feet could rest on the floor.

 

“Come with me, I’ll help clean you up,” Donghae said, holding his hand out towards Eunhyuk.

 

Reaching his hand up, Eunhyuk grabbed onto Donghae’s and hauled himself to his feet. As they walked towards the bathroom, they suddenly heard a shout in the otherwise silent house.

 

_“Ya! Choi Siwon! What the hell is with all these hickies!”_

 

“Looks like we weren’t the only ones having a little fun this morning,” Eunhyuk commented before they disappeared into the bathroom to get cleaned up so they could get dressed.

 

~~~~

Sungmin’s and Henry’s Room

 

“Henry...let go!” Sungmin shouted when the younger refused to release him. “I know you’re awake already and we have to start getting ready!” he stated, trying to pull himself free from him.

 

“I don’t wanna get up though! That means no more cuddling!” Henry shouted back before hugging Sungmin even tighter.

 

“You’re going to break all my ribs!” Sungmin stated, finally managing to pull one of his arms free from the younger’s clutches. “Don’t be so clingy right now!”

 

“You were the one who started being clingy last night,” Henry commented, tilting his head up to smile at Sungmin.

 

“Don’t get any strange ideas,” Sungmin said in a firm voice. “I was already asleep and just happened to turn around and end up like that,” he lied as he tried pulling his other arm free now.

 

“You were still snuggling with me,” Henry chimed with a large smile on his face.

 

Sungmin tried to pull more of his body free, but found it impossible. With a sigh, he tried to think of a way to get Henry to release him.

 

“Henry,” the older called in a light tone, grabbing the younger’s attention. “If you let me go right now, I’ll give you a kiss,” Sungmin offered while he looked down at the younger.

 

“What!? Really!?” Henry screeched in excitement.

 

Not needing to hear anymore, Henry released Sungmin, sat up straight on the bed, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips. He was ready for what Sungmin had said he would get.

 

With a small laugh, Sungmin quickly pounced on Henry and had him pinned against the bed on his stomach just like he had done before. Henry groaned and tried to get up but found it, once again, impossible.

 

“You said I’d get a kiss!” Henry shrieked as he tried moving around more to jostle Sungmin off of him.

 

“I never promised,” Sungmin stated before releasing Henry and getting off the bed.

 

Henry quickly straightened himself out and turned around to face Sungmin, who was bending over to grab his clothes for the day. With a scowl on his face, Henry ran up behind Sungmin and slapped him on the ass and then darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind him for possible protection.

 

Bolting right up, Sungmin used his hands to cover his ass and watched as Henry retreated into the bathroom. He had been planning on going into the bathroom to change his clothes, but now figured he may as well quickly change while Henry took care of any business in there.

 

Quickly, Sungmin stripped out of the shirt and pants he had worn to bed and tossed them into his luggage. He was just about to grab his pants to pull them on when the bathroom door opened. Henry came running out and swiftly yanked Sungmin’s boxers down.

 

The older let out a loud scream and quickly covered himself with his hands the best he could. When he looked up, he saw Henry standing in front of him with the largest, slyest smile on his face he thought he had ever seen on anyone.

 

“Why you little-”

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Henry tutted at Sungmin while wiggling a finger. “You don’t want to say anything inappropriate to me.”

 

“And why not?” Sungmin asked as he kept one hand covering his cock while the other worked on pulling his boxers back up.

 

“Because Siwon and Donghae might not be happy if I tell them during breakfast,” Henry stated, using his brothers as his ultimate weapon.

 

Sungmin sighed, and with his boxers pulled all the way up, then plopped down and sat on the edge of the bed. Was he scared of Donghae? Eh...not really, he seemed to threaten Donghae more than the man did him. Scared of Siwon? Yes. He had watched Siwon take Donghae down once before, and had heard from Kyuhyun how he had handled the intruder with the gun. Sungmin really didn’t want to get on that man’s bad side.

 

There was the sound of feet running across the carpeted floor, and before Sungmin knew what was happening, Henry was tackling him on the bed. Sungmin fell backwards and soon around his hands pinned to the bed in one of Henry’s and the other clamped over his mouth.

 

“Some of my friends taught me this,” Henry gloated. “Impressive. Huh?”

 

Sungmin tired to say something, but it was muffled behind Henry’s hand at the moment.

 

“Hmmm...maybe it would be fun to be a top in the relationship…” Henry then stated as he looked down at Sungmin. “Would you want to bottom?” he questioned.

 

Right away, Sungmin started shaking his head and kicking his legs to try and get Henry off of him. A small frown ran across Henry’s face at Sungmin’s answer.

 

“Oh well...I’d rather have you inside of me anyways,” Henry admitted.

 

He was about to let Sungmin up when all of the sudden they heard a scream coming from the other end of the hallway.

 

_“Ya! Choi Siwon! What the hell is with all these hickies!”_

 

At that, Henry’s grip loosened just enough and Sungmin was able to slip free this time. In no time flat, the older had Henry on the floor with both of his hands pinned behind his back and the other on the back of his neck to keep his head down.

 

“A part of me thinks you have too much energy and curiosity for your own good sometimes, Henry,” Sungmin panted, slightly cocking his head to the side.

 

“Ouch! Sungmin, it hurts!” Henry called out, actually feeling pain where the older was holding onto him.

 

“Promise to behave the rest of the time?” Sungmin asked in a cold tone.

 

“I promise! I promise!” Henry called out frantically. “I just can’t help it sometimes! All I have is porn! I’ve never seen a dick up close and I’ve never felt one rubbing against my body!” he exclaimed while grinding his hips slightly against the flood and letting out a small whimpering sound.

 

“Y-Y-YA!” Sungmin shouted. “Don’t go getting an erection around me!” he yelled. “You promised you’d be good!”

 

“I will be! I won’t joke around anymore about that stuff!” the younger screamed, feeling Sungmin’s grip on him get slightly rougher.

 

Sungmin then instantly released the younger and stood back up to finished getting dressed. Henry found his way to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck and his wrists before grabbing his clothes and starting to get dressed as well. He faced away from Sungmin as he dressed himself to give the man some privacy. Soon, however, felt something against the back of his neck. Lips.

 

Spinning around, Henry saw Sungmin standing there with a semi-guilty look on his face. He placed his hand on the back of his neck again and looked up at the older with large eyes. He had also noticed Sungmin was standing in front of him without his shirt on and had to use all his willpower not to stare at his muscular chest.

 

 _Damn...no wonder he’s able to pin me down so easily..._ the younger thought in amazement.

 

“Sorry, about that…” Sungmin apologized. “I shouldn’t have been so rough,” he admitted, having seen the back of Henry’s neck turning red from where he had pinned him down.

 

“It’s okay…” Henry replied with a shake of his head. “I shouldn’t have instigated it to begin with.”

 

Sungmin reached out his hand and combed it through Henry’s hair before going back and finishing getting dressed. As soon as Henry turned back around, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling like a giant idiot. He had just gotten a kiss from Sungmin. Sure, only on the back of his neck...but it was a step in the right direction.

 

~~~~

Downstairs

 

Everyone eventually dragged themselves down to the kitchen after packing up their things and had a quick, yet filling, breakfast. Once they all finished, Siwon called for the helicopter to come and pick them up again.

 

At 7:15am they were getting into the helicopter, and by 7:45am they were taking off again with all their luggage stored away and their headsets on so they could talk again. This time, the flight took close to six hours because there was more wind and the weather was not as pleasant, though it wasn’t bad.

 

Everyone except for Siwon slept on the way back to Seoul. Everyone was up for the first couple hours of the flight, but then, one by one, they all began to get sleepy and pass out. The entire time Kyuhyun was asleep, he held onto Siwon’s arm and rested his head against his shoulder, causing his headset to sit strangely on his head. Siwon had eventually removed the younger’s headset and held onto it for him so he could sleep more peacefully. Donghae and Eunhyuk were resting against each other with the blonde’s head on Donghae’s shoulder, and his head on top of the younger’s. Sungmin and Henry both had their heads tilted back on the headrests and were completely passed out, Sungmin with his hands crossed over his stomach as he slept, and Henry with his mouth hanging partially open.  

 

When they arrived back home, Siwon had to wake everyone up. He started with waking Kyuhyun and then Donghae, who in turn woke Eunhyuk, and then Sungmin, who nudged Henry into consciousness. Once everyone was all awake, they realized they were on the ground and that it was 8:30pm. Kyuhyun groaned, knowing the time change was going to be hard for him to adapt to when he had work the next day, considering he was now partially awake now from his couple hour nap in the helicopter.

 

After gathering their luggage, they all said their goodbyes. Siwon had two cars waiting for the four of them. One was for Donghae and Eunhyuk to take back to one of their places. The other was for Sungmin and Henry to share and get driven back home in. The four of them climbed into the cars and then headed out to return back home and get more rest for the next day.

 

Siwon had let Kris know what time they were going to be arriving, and was pleased to see him and Hankyung waiting for them not too far away from where the helicopter had landed.

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun got into the car without saying anything to Kris and Hankyung. This was mostly because Kyuhyun was still kind of tired from having just been woken up, and Siwon had to help him into the car so he wouldn’t fall over.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Siwon asked Kyuhyun as the boy leaned up against his shoulder in the car.

 

“Yeah. It was a lot of fun,” Kyuhyun answered. “Did you have a good time too?”

 

“Yes. Because I knew you were safe with me. Or well…for the most part,” Siwon replied.

 

Kyuhyun knew Siwon was referring to his attempt to climb the wet rockwall and opted to not say anything in response. He didn’t want to bring up any more of that memory.

 

“I know you might not be too thrilled about this…” Siwon said, breaking the silence, “…but Luhan is going to come over quickly tonight so we can get things finalized for the new house.”

 

“Tonight? Really?” Kyuhyun asked. “It’s already getting close to 9:00pm,” he pointed out, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed with Siwon to snuggle and get some more sleep before tomorrow.

 

“He shouldn’t be over for long if everything goes well with the new floor plans he’s created,” Siwon explained, rubbing Kyuhyun head. “You should really try to stay awake more so that you’ll sleep tonight.”

 

“It’s not my fault you wore me out yesterday with the hike and the se-” Kyuhyun cut himself off when he remembered that Kris and Hankyung were in the front seats.

 

“Oh just come out and say sex, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated. “Both of them know we have sex and lots of it, so just admit I plowed into your ass last night and made you scream in ecstasy,” he stated with a smirk on his face.

 

Kyuhyun started turning red and turned away from Siwon. It didn’t take much coaxing from Siwon to get Kyuhyun leaning up against him again as his chest rumbled with a laugh at how cute the younger was acting. Kyuhyun already knew that everyone who worked under Siwon knew they were having sex. It was just still embarrassing to admit it in front of someone.

 

By the time they arrived home and pulled up to the front of the building, Siwon spotted Luhan just getting out of his car.

 

“Perfect timing!” Siwon shouted across the parking lot as Luhan got out of his car. “Hurry and come up with us!” he called again.

 

Luhan nodded and quickly gathered his things before jogging over to them. When he reached them, he first looked at Kyuhyun who was glaring at him. He then looked up at Siwon and gave the man a smile. Kyuhyun hugged Siwon’s arm as they walked into the building, giving Luhan a clear sign that he didn’t want to be messed with tonight.

 

During the ride in the elevator, Kyuhyun made sure to give Luhan a very clear reminder that he was not to get close to Siwon or show any interesting in him whatsoever. The younger had turned to face Siwon, and hugged his around the waist. He then nestled his head into his chest and turned his head to see Luhan watching with his mouth partially dropped open. He only shut it and turned his head away when he saw Siwon hug Kyuhyun back and place one of his hands on his head in an affectionate manner.

 

As soon as the elevator doors opened up into the living room, they all got out and headed towards the dining room table. Luhan worked on laying out the new floor plans for the house while Kyuhyun watched and Siwon grabbed them something to drink for while they were talking.

 

“I hope that the changes I made fit your liking better,” Luhan stated once everything was laid out properly. “I kept in mind everything you told me last time and did a couple of changes based off of that.”

 

Kyuhyun began looking over the floor plans and had to admit that Luhan had paid good attention to what he was saying before. The changes that had been made this time made it so that the house kept a lot of the characteristics that came with it already.

 

“Actually, I really like this,” Kyuhyun explained, pointing to where two large french doors would be. “There’s a hill that way. Right Siwon?” he asked.

 

“Yes, there is. It get’s covered in wildflowers in the spring and summer,” Siwon explained. “It’s a very relaxed setting.”

 

“Is there anything else that you would like changed or does everything look good?” Luhan asked when he saw Kyuhyun going back to looking at the floor plans.

 

“I think everything looks great,” Kyuhyun stated. “What do you think, Siwon? Anything you want to add in?”

 

The younger couldn’t help but smile. Not only was he thrilled about the new changes that had been made, but also for the fact that Siwon had chosen to come to his side of the table and leave Luhan sitting alone this time.

 

 _Ha! Take that Luhan! Siwon’s mine and he prefers staying by me instead of you!_ Kyuhyun gloated on the inside.

 

“If everything makes you happy, it makes me happy too,” Siwon said, smiling over at Kyuhyun who was looking more exciting. “I’ve met with Luhan to discuss one small thing, but other than that…every change in this house is going to depend on you,” he explained. “So if you’re happy with everything, we’re done and work can begin.”

 

“I like everything the way it’s shown on here,” the younger stated excitedly.

 

“Alright then,” Luhan said, clapping his hands together once. “I’ll make sure to get this to the construction team and they can get started shortly.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Siwon commented. “I’m just sorry for putting this off for so long with being busy,” the man said with a long sigh.

 

“I’ve dealt with worse,” Luhan said, brushing it off with a flick of his wrist.

 

“Then I guess just give me a call or something when the construction starts,” Siwon stated with a nod of his head and a smile on his face.

 

“Will do. I’ll just gather up everything and leave so you two can go and do whatever you need,” Luhan said with a smile.

 

Siwon placed one of his hands around Kyuhyun’s waist and began guiding him towards their bedroom as Luhan rolled the floorplans back up. They sat on the bed silently, or mostly silent besides for making out, until they heard the elevator doors open and close.

 

“It’s already late,” Siwon commented when he was able to pull away. “It’s 10:27pm.”

 

“I’m not tired…” Kyuhyun stated, which was true at this point. He had needed to be on full guard with Luhan around, and that had woken him up just fine.

 

“You have work tomorrow, you need to be tired now,” Siwon said, placing one of his hands on Kyuhyun’s thigh. “I’d offer sex as an option, but I have a feeling that we’d both go too long and you’d never get to sleep.”

 

“Then what do you think I should do to get sleepy?” the younger questioned.

 

“Let’s change into our pajamas and then go and find something small to eat first. We can worry about sleep after that,” Siwon explained.

 

The two of them quickly changed into their pajamas and then went to the kitchen where they settled on making ramyeon. Kyuhyun sat at the dining room table while Siwon prepared the ramyeon. When it was done and at the table, they gulped it down in less than fifteen minutes.

 

“Do you like warm milk?” Siwon asked, putting everything in the sink to leave for Ryeowook to clean up later.

 

“I like your warm milk,” Kyuhyun commented back, biting his lower lip and pulling at it with his teeth.

 

“I already said no sex tonight,” the man reminded him firmly. “I was just asking since it helps people fall asleep and you need sleep.”

 

“Yeah, I like it,” Kyuhyun then answered seriously, seeing as Siwon was genuinely trying to help him get some sleep.

 

“Then go lay down and I’ll bring you some when it’s ready,” Siwon instructed.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and headed back towards the bedroom where he crawled into bed and sat up against the headboard. He really didn’t know if a glass of warm milk was going to make him fall asleep when he felt so awake, but he figured anything was worth a shot at this point.

 

In a couple of minutes, Siwon was walking into the bedroom carrying a glass of warm milk and handing it to Kyuhyun.

 

“It’s best to just drink it in one go,” Siwon stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed to watch the younger.

 

Kyuhyun put the glass up to his lips and began drinking the milk Siwon had prepared for him. He drank it all in one go before lowering the glass, letting out a satisfied “ah”, and putting the glass on the nightstand.

 

“That was delicious,” Kyuhyun stated, licking his lips. “Thanks, Siwon.”

 

“No problem,” Siwon replied, scooting the glass farther away from the edge of the nightstand.

 

“Now come and lay down with me,” the younger said, patting Siwon’s empty spot on the bed.

 

Siwon crawled over Kyuhyun, instead of getting up and walking around, and settled under the covers. They both laid down more and Siwon was relieved to see Kyuhyun yawning already.

 

“Wow…I’m…” _*Yawn*_ “…feeling so tired…” _*Yawn*_ “…already…” Kyuhyun sleepily said as his eyelids became heavier by the second.

 

“I’d expect you to,” Siwon said back, pulling Kyuhyun in closer, embracing him tightly.

 

“I’ve never gotten this tired before from drinking warm milk…” he muttered out in an even more tired voice. “Siwon…you…put something…in my milk…didn’t you…?”

 

“I did it so you would be able to sleep,” Siwon explained, running one of his hands up and down Kyuhyun’s arm in a soothing manner. “I’ll only ever give you something to make you sleep if you are either in pain or if you really need to sleep. I promise not to do it often.”

 

“Also…” _*Yawn*_ “…on the boat…” _*Yawn*_ “…when you wanted…tie…m…e…up…”

 

“Ohh right…I guess there was that time too,” Siwon said, looking down at the now passed out boy. “Sleep well, Kyuhyun,” he whispered before reaching over and turning off the light on the nightstand and hugging the younger closer.

 

The next morning, Siwon picked out Kyuhyun’s outfit for him so the younger could sleep just a couple more minutes. When Siwon eventually woke Kyuhyun, he went to the bathroom while the younger began dressing.

 

Kyuhyun had managed to pull on his pants and pulled his arms through his shirt before wandering over to the two glass doors that were in the room. Opening the curtain a little, Kyuhyun looked out and smiled at the sight. There were still two bodyguards standing out there, but he blocked them out and just focused on everything else he was looking at.

 

“Looking at something?” Siwon asked, coming up behind Kyuhyun and wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

 

“I’m going to miss looking out of here when we get our new house,” Kyuhyun stated with a small sigh, slightly tilting his head to the side.

 

“It’s not like we can’t come back here every now and then,” Siwon pointed out. “And the view at the new house is going to be so much better, and it will be a perfect place for our family.” Siwon nuzzled his nose into Kyuhyun’s neck, taking the younger’s scent in. “Now come on, you need to finish getting dressed, unless you want to be late for work.”

 

“You have to let go of me in order to let me finish,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“I’ll go get something for breakfast started then,” Siwon said, pecking Kyuhyun on the cheek before leaving the bedroom.

 

 _Family…Siwon said our family…does he want to adopt?_ Kyuhyun asked himself. _I know I’ve brought it up before…but…is that what he wants? Or was he simply referring to the two of us? After all, he and I are a family together. But...he could have meant adopt...right?_

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun cleared it of those thoughts. If he started thinking about that topic now he was never going to finish getting dressed. He would just need to bring it up to Siwon when the time was right.

 

Kyuhyun quickly finished getting dressed, closing up his pants and shirt, fixing his hair, and doing anything else to make himself look presentable. He then left the bedroom and went into the kitchen to see Siwon had popped some easy-to-make bacon into the microwave, and was working on scrambling some eggs, while making others over-easy.

 

“What do you want to drink?” Kyuhyun asked, opening the fridge and scanning the shelves to see what there even was.

 

“Milk is fine,” Siwon replied, quickly glancing over at him.

 

“Want me to put any sleeping pills in it?” the younger questioned in a teasing voice after what Siwon had done to him last night.

 

“Are you mad about that?” Siwon asked with a slight frown on his face as he pushed the eggs around in the pan.

 

“Not really,” the younger stated, grabbing the milk from the fridge and reaching to get two glasses from the cabinet. “I understand why you did it and you never made a hobby of doing it before so…ehh,” Kyuhyun replied, pouring two glasses of milk.

 

After pouring the milk, Kyuhyun quickly sealed the bottle back up and popped it back into the fridge. Just as Kyuhyun was putting the glasses down on the table, Siwon was coming up behind him and putting down their plates of food. The two sat down and ate quickly, since Kyuhyun was running a little behind schedule.

 

“Do you miss all your hardcore things in the playroom?” Kyuhyun asked through a mouthful of food.

 

“The hardcore things?” Siwon asked, curious as to where this was suddenly coming from.

 

“You know, the whips...other things I refused right from the beginning…those kinds of things,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Not really…” Siwon admitted, chewing the last bit of food in his mouth slowly as he thought. “I use to like it because that’s what Heechul taught me and it was the only thing I knew how to do. But you showed me a way to love, so I don’t need those other hardcore methods anymore to enjoy someone or feel like I am getting my fill of them.”

 

“You know I’m always up for you still using the riding crop on me,” Kyuhyun reminded him. “I’d also be fine with the flogger every now and then maybe…”

 

“You got yourself addicted to those didn’t you?” Siwon asked in an entertained voice.

 

“Maybe…the riding crop more so since you’ve used it on me more,” the younger replied with a sly smirk on his face.

 

“That’s my kinky boy,” Siwon chuckled with a pleased smile on his face.

 

“Thanks for the breakfast, Siwon,” Kyuhyun chimed, getting up and going over to Siwon so he could lean down and kiss him on the lips before heading to the elevator.

 

As Kyuhyun scampered off towards the elevator, grabbing his messenger bag along the way. Siwon came up behind him, and gave him a small pat on the butt, causing Kyuhyun to jump slightly before swatting the man’s hand away with a smile on his face. It was right then that the elevator doors then opened and Kyuhyun stepped in.

 

“Changmin is waiting for you in the front,” Siwon shouted over to the younger while the doors were closing.

 

All Siwon had time to see was Kyuhyun giving him the OK sign before the doors fully closed.

 

Kyuhyun was greeted by Changmin the moment he stepped outside, and the two of them were quickly on their way so Kyuhyun wouldn’t be late. They talked every now and then, but nothing excessive.

 

The moment Kyuhyun got into his office at SM Entertainment, he turned on his computer and waited for Chanyeol to pop in to fill him in on his schedule. It was strange because Junsu wasn’t at his desk to welcome him in like he normally would be. Kyuhyun shrugged it off however, assuming that the man had other things to do.

 

As Kyuhyun waited for Chanyeol to come in, he checked his e-mail. Not surprised, Kyuhyun saw one from Siwon already.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Bored

Date: 18 August  2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

I am very bored without you here with me keeping me company. Can’t we just go back to this past weekend and spend it together again? I hope you have a productive day.

 

Choi Siwon

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Last Weekend

Date: 18 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

This last weekend was a lot of fun, but you do realize that we can’t spend all of our time like that. And I’ll make sure to be productive. I wouldn’t want your business to suffer or anything like that.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Tonight

Date: 18 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

What do you say we do something fun for dinner tonight? I have a couple ideas of what we could do to make it more fun than normal. We couldn’t really do anything last night because of the time change and everything.

 

Choi Siwon

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: I Know Ways Too

Date: 18 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

Trust me...I know a couple of ways myself that I plan on making dinner more entertaining for us as well. But I’m keeping those a secret! I might be delayed on responding for a while, Chanyeol just came in to discuss my schedule. LOVE YOU!

 

Choi Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun turned off his monitor so he would not be distracted by any new e-mails and turned towards Chanyeol.

 

“Good morning, Kyuhyun!” Chanyeol greeted happily. “Are you ready to go over your schedule for this week?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s get it over with then,” Kyuhyun stated, drumming his hands against his desk a couple of times.

 

“Someone from an upper level in this building called trying to get in contact with you on Friday, but since you weren’t in, I told them you would call back sometime this week,” Chanyeol stated. “Here’s the number, their name, and the position they hold in the building,” he explained, handing Kyuhyun a post-it note with all the information written clearly on it so there was no mistaking any letter or number.

 

Chanyeol finished filling Kyuhyun in on his schedule for the week and then left after taking his lunch order. As soon at Chanyeol was out, Kyuhyun turned back to his computer monitor. He had heard the familiar sound telling him he had gotten a new e-mail and had worked hard at not looking at it while Chanyeol was there. It was even harder since he knew it was going to be from Siwon.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Yoochun

Date: 18 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

I thought you would like some information on Yoochun. He has been refused bail and is in custody. He’s been charged with attempted kidnapping and arson. There’s no date for his trial yet, however. I love you too!

 

Choi Siwon

 

Kyuhyun stared at the e-mail and couldn’t help but let out a large sigh. At least he knew Yoochun was somewhere that he couldn’t get to him.

 

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Fantastic!

Date: 18 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

That is great news! Does this mean that you’ll finally lighten up on security? I like Changmin and everything…but ever since that night with the attempted kidnapping and everything…I don’t think we’ve been seeing as eye to eye as we use to.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Same

Date: 18 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

Security is going to be staying the same. No questions asked. And if you’re not seeing as eye to eye with Changmin anymore, I could always have him replaced with someone different. Hankyung could always come with you each day if that’s better.

 

Choi Siwon

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: No Need To Be Hasty

Date: 18 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

There’s no need to replace Changmin, I was just letting you know. Now, I don’t mean to cut out time short but I _do_ have work that I need to do and people I need to call, since you had me take Friday off. We can talk more tonight.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Last Thing

Date: 18 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

Last thing before you start working. You do know that I’m just keeping security up for your safety. Right? I’m not doing it to torture you and make your life miserable. It’s just my goal in life to keep you happy, safe, and a bit spoiled.

 

Choi Siwon

 

Kyuhyun smiled at Siwon’s e-mail. He was being a bit cheesey but it was a nice twist on things. Where usually Siwon would have started “shouting” at him over e-mail as soon as he questioned him, he was actually explaining himself calmly.

 

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Happy, Safe, and A Bit Spoiled

Date: 18 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

Thank you for wanting to keep me happy, safe, and a bit spoiled. Just don’t turn too cheesey on me.

And just for your information too, I can make you spoiled as well.

I’m now going to ignore my computer while I actually get work done.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun closed out of his e-mail and turned off his computer monitor so that he could focus on what he needed to catch up on from Friday.

 

Kyuhyun had only been working for half an hour at most before he heard a knock at his door.

 

“Come in!” Kyuhyun called, shuffling through papers, trying to find one specific page which had seemed to be hiding on him.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Chanyeol called, pulling open the door.

 

Looking up from his papers, Kyuhyun saw not only Chanyeol standing there, but also Changmin. They both entered his office and Kyuhyun became confused. Changmin usually stayed outside of his office unless he was going to be called in by Kyuhyun.

 

“What’s going on?” Kyuhyun asked, putting down the papers in his hands and staring at the two of them.

 

“Umm…there’s a man named Kim Kibum who is here to see you,” Chanyeol explained.

 

Right away, Kyuhyun’s eyes widened in fear. He had thought Kibum was out of his life for good now. There was no reason for him to come looking for him anymore.

 

“D-did you say…K-Kim...Kibum?” Kyuhyun asked in a slightly shaking voice while licking his lips nervously.

 

“Do you want me to send him away?” Chanyeol asked, raising one of his eyebrows and pointing back towards the door to leave.

 

Kyuhyun quickly glanced over towards Changmin, who he could see was looking a little uneasy at the moment. He then looked down at his desk and let out a small, contemplated sigh.

 

“Uuhhh…no…” Kyuhyun said after thinking. “Where is he?”

 

“He’s waiting by Junsu’s desk. He says it something personal that he needs to talk to you about,” Chanyeol explained.

 

Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip as he thought about what to do next. Rubbing the side of his neck, he couldn’t help but let out another sigh as he thought. Never in a million years had Kyuhyun thought something like this would happen. But...then again...that could be said about a lot of things that had happened since he had started his relationship with Siwon.

 

“Chanyeol, can you give Changmin and me some time alone?” Kyuhyun asked, shifting in his chair a bit.

 

“Yeah, sure, no problem,” Chanyeol said with a small nod of his head while he looked between Kyuhyun and Changmin.

 

Quickly, Chanyeol exited the room, closing the door behind him. Changmin then approached Kyuhyun’s desk, but the younger stood up first.

 

“How did Kibum even get this far into the building?” Kyuhyun asked. “Just the fact that he was able to ask for me...and no one stopped him?” he asked in confusion while staring at Changmin.

 

“I’m sorry…it’s my fault,” Changmin stated in a guilty voice, his head declining slightly. “I was on my bathroom break and when I came back Kibum was already standing and talking to Chanyeol. Since Chanyeol doesn’t know anything about Kibum, he agreed that he would ask if he could see you,” he continued explaining. “Then when I approached them, Chanyeol explained things to me and that’s when I told him we would need to come and see you about this situation,” he stated, trying to make things as clear to Kyuhyun as possible.

 

“Would it be a problem if I saw Kibum quickly?” the younger questioned, squinting his eyes a little in uncertainty, along with a grimace on his face, not knowing how Changmin would react to seeing someone who had put his life in danger.

 

“He’s on a list of people we’re not allowed to let you interact with,” Changmin explained.

 

 _There’s a list? Seriously?_ the younger asked himself, but then not putting it past Siwon to create one to keep him safe. “Is he dangerous?” Kyuhyun asked, walking back around his desk and sitting down in his chair.

 

“I don’t know,” Changmin answered honestly. “It didn’t look like he was carrying anything dangerous on himself but...you never know with how small they can make weapons nowadays.”

 

“Shit…” Kyuhyun whispered to himself, hitting his clenched hand lightly against the desk repeatedly. “I’m going to have to talk to Chanyeol about offering just anyone the chance to see me…especially if it’s someone who’s not from the office.”

 

The room grew quiet as Kyuhyun started biting on his bottom lip again. Changmin could feel the tension growing in the room as Kyuhyun decided what he should do next.

 

“Does Siwon know that Kibum is asking to see me?” the younger then asked after a couple more seconds of silence filled the room.

 

“I did call him as soon as I found out, but it went to his voicemail,” the man stated, which immediately earned a groan from Kyuhyun. “That’s just what I was ordered to do if anything happened involving you that could be seen as a threat,” Changmin explained to get him to understand why he had gone ahead and done that.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun drummed his fingers against against his desk. He knew since Siwon was aware Kibum was here, that he wasn’t going to have a lot of time alone with the man. Even though he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

 

“Can you open the door and call Chanyeol in here please?” Kyuhyun asked, running his hand through his hair.

 

Changmin did as he was asked and motioned for Chanyeol to join them again in his office. The man entered quickly and shut the door behind him again before approaching Kyuhyun’s desk and giving him his full attention.

 

“Do you know if the conference room on this floor is open today?” Kyuhyun asked Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol flipped open the planner he always had with him and checked some of the notes he had jotted down. After closing his planner, he looked back up at Kyuhyun.

 

“No one has reserved the room at all for today,” Chanyeol stated.

 

“Is the room private enough? Can you draw blinds?” Kyuhyun asked next, since he hadn’t taken the time to familiarize himself more with the layout of the floor and the rooms.

 

“Yes, we can do that,” Chanyeol nodded. “The blinds can be drawn and the door locked if necessary,” he stated.

 

“Perfect,” the younger whispered. “Changmin, would the conference room be a private enough place to search Kibum to make sure he’s not carrying any weapon of some sort?” Kyuhyun asked in a serious tone.

 

“That would work just fine,” Changmin replied. “The blinds can be drawn, but we shouldn’t lock the door,” he added.

 

“Alright. Chanyeol, take Changmin and Kibum to the conference room. Changmin, check Kibum. I’ll join you in about five minutes,” Kyuhyun instructed.

 

Changmin and Chanyeol gave a small bow to Kyuhyun before exiting the room and closing the door behind them to give him any privacy he might need. As soon as they were gone, Kyuhyun pulled up his e-mail and started typing one out to Siwon. Even if the man was away from his computer, at least he would be able to see it on his phone, not to mention Changmin had already sent him a message as well. Siwon would just get a couple different messages concerning this topic now.

 

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Visitor

Date: 18 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

Kibum has made an appearance at SM Entertainment (which Changmin has also sent you a message about) and I am going to go and meet with him after I send this off to you. Don’t worry, Changmin will be with me the entire time I am talking to Kibum.

As of now, Kibum is being searched by Changmin so everything is going to be fine when I go and talk to him. If he was carrying any weapons, he won’t have them on him by the time I get to him. I just want to see what he has to say and why he came to find me.

Try not to worry yourself about this too much. I’m a grown man who can take care of myself in these cases.

I will call you after I am done speaking with Kibum.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

 

After sending that e-mail out to Siwon, Kyuhyun grabbed his phone from his messanger bag, shoved it into his pocket after silencing it and setting it to vibrate instead, and headed towards the conference room. The walk seemed to take forever even though it was just down the hall. It was a bit nerve wracking going to talk to a man who had threatened to shoot him in the head after all.

 

Kyuhyun stood in front of the closed conference room door, straightened out his shirt and tie to make sure he looked his best, and knocked on the door a couple of times, announcing his arrival. The door opened before him and Changmin moved to the side, allowing him to enter. There was a large table in the room and on one side of it sat Kibum with his hands folded on the top of the table in a non-offensive manner.

 

Slowly making his way inside the room, Kyuhyun noticed that Kibum looked a lot better compared to the day when he had been threatening to shoot him. This time around, the man’s hair was washed and slightly styled, he had on a dress shirt, and appeared to have put on a little bit of weight as well. Kibum also appeared to be a more confident man than whom he had come across before.

 

Just as Kyuhyun in sitting down in his seat, he could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Even though it was difficult, Kyuhyun chose to ignore it.

 

“Hello, Kibum,” Kyuhyun stated once he was sitting down across from the man, his hands also placed on the top of the table.

 

Even though the table was long, it wasn’t too terribly wide. Kyuhyun knew that if Kibum wanted to, he could easily jump across and get to him. He was just hoping things would never come to that.

 

“Mr. Choi Kyuhyun, thank you for seeing me on such short notice,” Kibum replied with a smile on his face, shifting a little in his seat to be more comfortable.

 

 _Shit, he knows I’m married to Siwon…and we kept that out of the papers and everything,_ he cured to himself, knowing that could be something that might set the man off at any moment.

 

“Umm…sorry about the security and having you searched and all,” Kyuhyun apologized, even though he knew he wasn’t sorry for that in the slightest.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes looked over towards Changmin, who looked the most on edge he’d ever seen the man. Even though Changmin hadn’t been around when the first incident with Kibum had occurred, he was sure the man had been filled in on everything that had occurred that day. They both knew how bad things could get if something went wrong.

 

“Oh it’s not problem,” he said with a small dismissive wave of his hands. “Do you mind if I call you Kyuhyun?” Kibum asked, a smile on his face. There was a small chuckle in his voice, but then his face went more stoic, completely changing the mood in the room in a single second. “Or, would you prefer I refer to you as Mr. Choi Kyuhyun in a business setting?” he questioned, and Kyuhyun could hear the edge in his voice when he said his last name.

 

Kyuhyun was about to respond when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket again. Once again he ignored it, knowing it was going to be Siwon.

 

“Sure, you can call me Kyuhyun,” the younger stated. “No need for too much formality when we’re just seeing each other like this on sudden notice,” he added.

 

“And you can just call me Kibum,” the man replied.

 

Kyuhyun had been planning on doing that from the beginning, but didn’t say anything about it. There was no need to start an argument if it could be avoided, so all he did was nod his head and give Kibum a small smile.

 

“So…what did you want to talk to me about?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

Just as Kibum was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. Kyuhyun nodded over to Changmin who then went to open the door. Chanyeol immediately popped into the room with a worried look on his face.

 

“Mr. Choi Siwon is calling,” Chanyeol explained.

 

“Tell him in busy,” Kyuhyun responded without a moment's hesitation.

 

“He says it’s urgent and needs you to talk to him right away,” Chanyeol stated.

 

“I’m sure he does. But tell him that I’m busy and will call him back later,” Kyuhyun stated in a firm voice, letting Chanyeol know he wanted to drop the topic right now.

 

Kyuhyun continued looking over at Chanyeol, but the man showed no sign of leaving. He knew Chanyeol had been ordered by Siwon to get him on the phone, but he couldn’t right now.

 

“Please, Chanyeol. Just tell him I’ll be in touch later,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, but nodded his head and left the room. After all, there really wasn’t anything he could do if Kyuhyun didn’t want to listen to him and take Siwon’s call. The door closed and Changmin took his spot again against the wall and kept his eyes on Kyuhyun and Kibum again.

 

“Like I was asking before…why did you want to see me?” Kyuhyun asked again in a clear voice.

 

“I want to talk to you about Siwon of course,” Kibum stated without waiting a second more.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth dropped open a little and in the dead silence that filled the room, Changmin’s phone began going off.

 

“Hello, Sir,” Changmin answered.

 

 _Fuck...now he’s resorted to calling Changmin?_ Kyuhyun asked himself as he listened in to what Changmin was saying with Siwon.

 

“Yes, Sir. I am in the room with him right now…” Changmin stated, followed by a pause as the man stood there with a firm but worried look on his face. Yes, Sir,” he finally said after a couple more seconds of silence as Siwon talked to him.

 

Changmin looked over at Kyuhyun and began walking over to him, holding his hand over his cellphone to block out any unnecessary noise. Once he reached the table where Kyuhyun was sitting, the two of them looked at each other. Kyuhyun had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next. Changmin gave the younger a crooked smile before holding out the phone. Kyuhyun sighed slightly before taking it from Changmin and holding it up to his ear.

 

“Hello?” Kyuhyun answered in an un-amused tone.

 

 _“What the fuck do you think you’re doing right now!?”_ Siwon shouted angrily into the phone.

 

Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows and leaned the phone away from his ear a little so Siwon would not cause him to go deaf. Only once Siwon had stopped shouting did he put the phone back up to his ear again.

 

“Can you not shout at me right now? I can talk to you more when you’re calmer,” Kyuhyun stated back, keeping his voice even, not looking at either Changmin or Kibum, but at the wall on the other side of the room.

 

 _“Not shout!? NOT SHOUT!?”_ Siwon shouted even louder. _“Do you know what you’re fucking doing right now!? How could I not shout!? Kyuhyun…I’m fucking furious with you right now! Do you not understand that!? I. Am. FURIOUS!”_

 

“Like I said, when you’re calmer we can talk about this,” Kyuhyun repeated, taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t start shouting back at Siwon.

 

 _“Don’t you fucking dare hang up on me!”_ Siwon yelled loudly into the phone, slamming his fist down on his desk in the process.

 

“Goodbye, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said before pulling the phone away from his ear again, pressing a button, and ending the call.

 

Calmly, Kyuhyun passed the phone back to Changmin and then turned to face Kibum again who was sitting across from him looking curious.

 

 _Fuck, I’m running out of time with Kibum and I’ve hardly found out anything,_ Kyuhyun said told himself. “You were saying something about Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked again, acting as if nothing had just happened over the phone.

 

“Oh, right,” Kibum said cheerfully. “I just want to get to see him again.”

 

“Then why don’t you try calling him or making an appointment to see him?” Kyuhyun asked, squinting his eyes slightly. “Because, as you can see,” he said while holding his hands up in the air, “I am not Siwon.”

 

“Mmmm...no...you’re not,” Kibum agreed in a bored voice.

 

“Then like I said, try calling him,” Kyuhyun stated again.

 

“I’ve tried calling, Siwon. Oh trust me, I’ve tried calling him multiple times,” the man stated with a slight eye roll. “But every time I do he refuses to answer his phone,” Kibum explained. “I’ve probably called him...mmm...five dozen times or so already in a couple of days and each time he ignores me. I even leave messages telling him to call me back but...” taking a small pause Kibum sighed and shook his head, “...I hardly doubt he even listens to those, honestly.”

 

“Why do you want to get in contact with Siwon so badly?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“Because of everything he’s done for me,” Kibum replied in what seemed like a genuinely thankful tone.

 

“What has he done for you exactly?” the younger asked.

 

“Well, he got me help at the institution he took me to and I was placed on some medication that helped me think clearer,” Kibum started explaining, clearly having no problem admitting he had a problem that needed the help of medication. “Then he paid for me to be able to go back home and see my parents, who were worried about me since I just suddenly disappeared. After that he paid for me to see Doctor Shindong and talk to him,” he explained further.

 

“Wow…he’s done a lot for you…” Kyuhyun stated in shock. He knew Kibum had gone back to his parents and was seeing Shindong, but he had no idea Siwon was paying for everything...not that the man didn’t have the money to do it or anything.

 

“He’s even paying for me to go to an art school,” Kibum added cheerfully. “I’ve always been interested in painting and sculpting…things like that. He’s allowing me to attend the school and further my education in that field since it’s one of my passions,” he explained.

 

“One of your passions besides wanting me dead?” Kyuhyun asked, not knowing if he was overstepping a boundary.

 

“That was the old me,” Kibum stated. “After talking to Doctor Shindong about everything, he’s helped me see that what I was thinking before was wrong and irrational. But…besides for all of that…do you think you can get Siwon to see me?”

 

“Kibum…” the name sounded strange coming from his mouth and then not having a gun shoved in his face, “…it’s not up to me if Siwon want’s to see you,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “He’s going to make that decision on his own and I hardly doubt there’s anything I can say to make him see you,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

Kibum was glaring at him the next time the younger looks up across the table. Kyuhyun thought Kibum would really jump over the table and attack him, but suddenly, the man let out a small laugh.

 

“I understand that he can make his own decisions,” Kibum began. “But…since you’re so close to him…can’t you just try?”

 

“He’s a grown man, Kibum. Even if I ask him, he’ll probably say no since he’s already ignored your calls so many times,” Kyuhyun stated, although he felt like he had just said something very similar a couple of seconds ago.

 

Licking his lips, Kibum looked down at his folded hands, tapped his fingers against the back of his hands a couple of times, and then looked back up.

 

“Can I just be frank with you, Kyuhyun?” Kibum asked, his eyes slightly squinted. “I’ve only loved two men in my life before,” he said, holding up two fingers while maintaining eye contact with the younger. “There was my boyfriend who stayed with me until he found out about my kinks and then there’s-”

 

“My husband,” Kyuhyun finished for him, leaning back in his chair slightly, causing it to creak a little.

 

“Yes…” Kibum answered in almost a whisper, and Kyuhyun could feel how badly Kibum must have loved Siwon while they were together.

 

“Siwon can be a very easy man to love,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Oh! He is…well…was…” Kibum said with a small chuckle and a lick of his lips.

 

“I’m sure you’ll get your chance to see Siwon in due time,” Kyuhyun said, trying to easy any building tension in the room.

 

“Oh trust me, Kyuhyun. I know that I’ll get to see Siwon soon,” Kibum answered.

 

“You…you _know_?” Kyuhyun questioned, not seeing how Kibum could know something like that if Siwon had been avoiding him so much.

 

“I understand how protective Siwon can be,” Kibum explained. “Remember, I was once his one and only and had his undivided attention and protection,” he stated.

 

“Your point being…?” the younger asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“I know he was on the phone with you not too long ago,” Kibun said in a cheerful voice. “I know he’s coming…”

 

 _So that was his plan this entire time!_ Kyuhyun finally realized. _He came here knowing that someone would get word out to Siwon, and then knowing Siwon he knew that he would come here to protect me…and he would be able to see him again. He’s manipulative…_ the younger told himself. “So that’s the only reason you came to SM Entertainment today…to see Siwon.”

 

“Yes,” Kibum answered with a devious smile on his lips.

 

“Aahhh…so that’s how it is…” Kyuhyun said quietly.

 

“Siwon seems very happy with you, Kyuhyun,” Kibum stated.

 

“How would you know how happy he is with me?” the younger asked, leaning his head slightly to the side.

 

“From when I visited you that one time when you were in his bed at night,” Kibum explained. “Between while he was running in and out of the room with your clothes,” he explained more just to jog Kyuhyun’s memory.

 

 _Oh shit, I forgot all about that!_ Kyuhyun screamed in his mind.

 

“You were sleeping so peacefully in his bed…” Kibum said, lowering his head and beginning to draw small circles with his finger on the table. “He never let anyone in his bed,” he added, suddenly snapping his head up and stopping his finger mid-circle. “Ever.”

 

“How many times were you in his house?” Kyuhyun asked, his voice slightly shaking now.

 

“Just enough times to see all I wanted to see,” Kibum replied. “I wasn’t there _too_ often, if it puts your mind more at ease.” Kibum sighed once, still looking at Kyuhyun. “He’s so much different with you…”

 

Kyuhyun began to wonder if he wanted to know more about what Kibum was talking about. But, once again, he knew he only had a limited amount of time before Siwon arrived.

 

“You do know what you were doing before is against the law. Right?” the younger asked, trying to make himself sound firm and serious again. “You were trespassing on Siwon’s property,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Not to mention, breaking and entering.”

 

“Well then, thankfully when I did come in I was never caught doing so,” Kibum stated with a smile. “That’s something else I need to thank Siwon for when I see him. He could have easily have me thrown in jail.”

 

“I don’t think Siwon would do that to you,” Kyuhyun told Kibum honestly.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside of the conference room. Kyuhyun knew that their time had run out. Siwon had arrived and, from the sounds of things, he was not in the best of moods.

 

Kyuhyun froze in his seat while Kibum looked excited and perked up upon hearing Siwon’s voice from the other side of the door. Changmin on the other hand clenched his jaw and looked down at the ground.

 

Everything got quiet outside of the conference room door…something was going to happen soon. And it did. The door to the conference room was flung all the way open and a fuming Siwon was standing before them. Face red. Jaw clenched. Hands balled into fists.


	24. Taken In For Surgery

Siwon stood in the door of the conference room. The room was dead silent as they all remained still, before first glaring at Kyuhyun. The glare coming from the man was enough to pin the younger down in his seat with just his eyes. The man then moved his eyes towards Kibum and the man instantly wiped the smile off of his face. Even if Kibum was thrilled to see Siwon there, he could tell the man was not in the best of moods at the current moment. Siwon was not there to joke around or to lighten the mood, and he wanted to make that well known.

 

The room remained quiet and soon Chanyeol was joining them in the room. He quickly ducked in, closed the door silently behind him, and went over to stand next to Changmin.

 

“Who let Kibum in here?” Siwon asked in a tense voice.

 

“It’s my fault, Sir,” Changmin answered in a guilty voice. “I was on a bathroom break when he came in, and by the time I was back it was too late and…”

 

“You’re fired, Changmin!” Siwon shouted, not giving the man any more time to explain the rest of the situation. The sudden outburst had caused everyone in the room to jump slightly.

 

Chanyeol looked like he wanted to say something, but he also looked too scared at the moment to get even a single word out.

 

“Si-”

 

“Not a word from you right now, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said through clenched teeth, cutting the younger off before he had even gotten one word out. The man then turned his head towards Changmin who had the most shocked expression on his face. “Leave right now, Changmin! Gather all of your things, and you better be completely packed up and gone by the time I return!”

 

Changmin stared wide-eyed at Siwon before nodding his head and leaving the room without muttering a single sound. There was going to be no changing Siwon’s mind, so there was no point in even trying to say anything.

 

Once Changmin left the room, Kyuhyun saw Kris take his place as he closed the door behind him. Of course Kris would have come with Siwon when Kibum was in the picture. There might be need for backup, and of course he would have been kept nearby. Chanyeol had given Kris a quick glance, since he had no idea who he was, but didn’t question anything and turned his attention back to the situation in the room.

 

The room grew silent again until Siwon turned to Kibum and stared him down as if he was about to attack the men.

 

“Why are you here?” Siwon asked in a cold tone. “Does Shindong know that you’re here right now?”

 

“No…I didn’t tell Doctor Shindong about me coming here,” Kibum explained.

 

“And why not? Isn’t that part of what you talk to him about?” Siwon asked in an unpleased voice. “He’s suppose to know when you get these urges, and he said you’ve been doing good about keeping him informed about them.”

 

“Because I knew that he wouldn’t approve of it if he knew I absolutely had to come today,” Kibum admitted, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. “I’ll tell him about our interaction when I see him next though...I promise.”

 

Siwon scowled at Kibum but tried to hold himself back from doing anything he would regret later. After all, anything he said or did to Kibum would get brought up eventually, and if he snapped, Shindong would blame him because he had made certain promises to make Kibum’s life simpler. For example, limiting contact with him, especially with Kyuhyun present. Well...that was going poorly right now. He was also told to support Kibum in a non affectionate manner so it would seem they were just friends and not anything more. Plus many, many more rules on top of that.

 

“Now answer my other question,” the man said, giving his lips a quick lick in frustration. “Why are you here?” Siwon asked again.

 

“I wanted to see if you were alright,” Kibum answered innocently.

 

“As you can see I am perfectly fine,” Siwon stated, motioning to himself in the process. “There was no reason for you to come.”

 

“I jus-”

 

“No!” Siwon stated firmly, not wanting Kibum to try to defend himself. “If you _ever_ come this close to either Kyuhyun or me again, I am sending you out of Korea-”

 

“Siwon!” Kibum called out, interrupting the man and hitting his hands against the table.

 

“...for _good_ ,” he declared, finishing his sentence with venom in his voice. “Do you understand me, Kim Kibum?”

 

“Yes, Ma-...Siwon…” Kibum stated sadly, now looking anywhere but Siwon.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun nervously called.

 

“What, Kyuhyun?” Siwon replied, glaring at the younger, clearly still angry with him and the situation he allowed to happen.

 

“Kibum…Kibum came to see me. It didn’t have anything to do with seeing you or anything,” the younger stated, trying to ease Siwon’s anger towards Kibum.

 

 _Liar,_ Siwon thought to himself, squinting his eyes and glaring even harder at the younger who then knew he had been caught.

 

Siwon turned back around to face Kibum again and his glare was back. He was trying to keep his breathing calm and steady, but everyone in the room could tell that he was only seconds away from snapping.

 

“You don’t need to worry,” Kibum stated, breaking the silence and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. “I have a flight to go back home tomorrow at noon. I’m staying in a nearby hotel until then and I’ll make sure to inform Doctor Shindong that I came to visit as soon as I get back to the hotel…you know...so if he wants to see me while I’m still in the area,” he explained, watching the way Siwon looked at him.

 

“Kris,” Siwon said with a heavy sigh. “Take Kibum down and get him a taxi,” he ordered without looking over at the man.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Kris replied with a nod of his head as he waited for Kibum to come towards the door.

 

“It was nice seeing you again, Kyuhyun. At least this time it wasn’t in a hostile setting like last time,” Kibum said, looking directly at Kyuhyun with eyes that worried the younger because of how cold they were now. He then turned his attention back towards Siwon with a lighter expression on his face. “It was really nice seeing you again, Siwon. It’s been too long.”

 

“Same amount of time since you’ve seen Kyuhyun last. With that said, you need to leave. Now.” Siwon turned away from Kibum and back to Kyuhyun, who was slightly shaking because of the look he was receiving.

 

Kibum then walked around the table and headed towards the door where Kris was patiently waiting for him. The entire time he was walking, Siwon was keeping his eye on him to make sure he knew not to try anything stupid. His look alone was enough to get that message across as Kibum gave enough space between himself and them. When he finally reached the door, Kris escorted Kibum out and the two of them left, closing the door behind them.

 

“Chanyeol, you can leave now as well,” Kyuhyun instructed. “Just...go take care of anything else you need and...I’ll see you later today I guess,” he explained while remaining seated.

 

“I’ll be leaving now then…” Chanyeol said nervously before leaving the room and closing the door behind him to give Kyuhyun and Siwon some privacy.

 

Now it was only Kyuhyun and Siwon in the room together and the tension could not have been any thicker than it was right now. The younger slowly pushed his seat back and stood up so he wouldn’t feel like Siwon was looking down on him so much. Neither of them were saying a word, but Siwon was definitely giving off his Dominant aura. He was practically oozing it from his skin. Siwon was about to say something, but Kyuhyun cut him off before he could even get a word out.

 

“If you’re really that angry and upset about what happened just now, go and talk to Shindong instead of yelling at me,” Kyuhyun told the man. “I am not going to be the one to take the brunt of your yelling and shouting and frustration!” he exclaimed, hitting his hand against the back of his chair, causing it to spin a little.

 

Siwon leaned away from Kyuhyun slightly. He was shocked Kyuhyun had just had an outburst like that, since he wasn’t expecting it. Usually, when he gave off the aura of being a Dominant, Kyuhyun would stay silent and listen to him. This time, however, was clearly different. Kyuhyun was taking a step up and actually defending himself.

 

“Kyuhyun, I’m just furious that you defied me!” Siwon stated loudly, trying his best not to shout at the younger...and right now...failing. “What made you think you could get in contact with Kibum…ever!?”

 

“Oh my _God_ , Siwon! I had him searched!” the younger exclaimed. “Changmin was in here the _entire_ time with me! We’re in a building with a shit ton of other people! Kibum wasn’t going to do anything to me with all of that around!” Kyuhyun shouted back.

 

The younger didn’t care if the door to the conference room wasn’t soundproof or anything, although people might be shocked he was shouting at a higher up like that. All Kyuhyun wanted to do was get it through Siwon’s thick skull that he was going to be perfectly fine dealing with Kibum now.

 

“What happened to you wanting me to tell you to not do something when it’s dangerous?” Siwon questioned, taking in a deep breath.

 

“You technically never told me not to do it,” Kyuhyun stated. “You were just obsessed with shouting at me about doing it,” he reminded the man. “There was never a time when you said, ‘Kyuhyun, don’t talk to Kibum or see him’,” the younger said, raising an eyebrow in an unentertained manner.

 

“There shouldn’t have been a need for me to flat out say you shouldn’t see him. Me being angry with you should have been a clear sign that it was dangerous,” Siwon explained, clenching and unclenching his hands.

 

The room went dead silent again. Siwon was looking at Kyuhyun with an angry glare, not thrilled that the younger was choosing to be a smart-ass right now. Kyuhyun was staring right back at him and even rolled his eyes slightly.

 

Siwon slowly took a couple more steps towards Kyuhyun, backing him up until his butt bumped into the table. The younger reached his hands backwards to steady himself as he stared at only to have the man lean forward and place his hands on the table, pinning him in place. Kyuhyun leaned back a little to give himself some more room, but Siwon only leaned in more, staring him down.

 

“Did you forget what Kibum did to you the last time you two were together?” Siwon asked in a softer tone.

 

“You think I could just _forget_ about that?” Kyuhyun asked. “I still have flashbacks about it when I go to sleep sometimes. I think I’ll remember that for the rest of my life.”

 

“Then you see why you shouldn’t see him anymore,” Siwon said. “Bad things can always happen between the two of you.”

 

“If I remember correctly, Kibum pointed the gun towards you that day as well…” the younger pointed out, now semi-glaring at Siwon because the man was only seeing it the way he wanted to. “If you are saying it was dangerous for me, I could say the _exact_ same to you.”

 

“I have more control over him than you do. Let me remind you of that fact,” Siwon stated, removing his hands from the table and standing back up.

 

Kyuhyun leaned himself back up as well and took a couple of steps away from the table so he couldn’t be pinned in place so easily again. Or if Siwon got more agitated with him, pinned down to the table in an embarrassing position for the workplace.

 

“Let’s move back to my office…I don’t know if someone else has decided to book this room out for the rest of the day since I’ve last asked Chanyeol, and I don’t want anyone popping in on accident,” the younger explained, biting at his bottom lip.

 

Siwon didn’t argue with Kyuhyun and allowed him to lead him back to his office. When the two of them left the room, some employees were staring at them, but they simply ignored it and kept a casual pace while walking. As soon as the door to Kyuhyun’s office was closed, Kyuhyun sunk down into his chair behind the desk and exhaled heavily.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me everything you were doing for Kibum?” Kyuhyun asked as Siwon leaned up against his desk, his hands resting firmly on it with his head tilted down.

 

“Because I didn’t think it was an immediate thing you need to know. Kibum needed help getting back on his feet. I had to help him,” Siwon explained, giving Kyuhyun a look that said “You-wouldn’t-understand-unless-you-were-in-my-shoes”.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun semi-groaned out, running his hands through his hair.

 

“I couldn’t just leave him to rot somewhere and not help him after knowing the condition he was in,” the older pointed out.

 

“Then why are you paying for his art school?” the younger asked. “What purpose does that serve if you already know he’s doing well...or...better I guess?”

 

“I know that Kibum enjoys art and is very artistic so I decided that as part as his therapy, along with talking with Shindong, it would be good for him to do something that he really enjoys,” Siwon stated, picking his head up so he could look at Kyuhyun more. “I knew it would be way too expensive for him to pay for it, or his family, so I decided to pay for it for him.”

 

Kyuhyun shifted in his chair a little as he bit the inside of his cheek. Siwon continued watching the younger move around uncomfortably, knowing this was not a very light topic for either of them.

 

“How um...how long are you going to keep paying for him to go there?” the younger questioned, curious as to how long Siwon would act as a supportive role in Kibum’s life.

 

“I don’t know,” Siwon replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“The entire time?” Kyuhyun asked, wishing that Siwon would flat out tell him no, deny that he wanted anything to do with Kibum’s recovery and would leave it to Shindong to tend to.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon sighed out heavily after a couple seconds of silence.

 

It was not a flat out no...not the answer Kyuhyun had been looking for. The hesitation, the calling of his name in almost a defeated tone...he already knew what Siwon was planning on doing without him having to say anything more.

 

“You still care for him…don’t you?” Kyuhyun asked in a hurt voice. “You’re doing all of this for Kibum without even thinking twice. You just want to do as much as you can. You still care for him,” he said in a shaky voice, feeling a bit betrayed.

 

“I don’t, Kyuhyun. I don’t care for Kibum anymore,” Siwon stated, shaking his head. “I was just helping.”

 

“I think you did more than help. Someone who was “just helping” would have dropped him off at the institution and then left him there. You wouldn’t have turned back because they would take care of him there. There would have been nothing for you to worry about,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Kyuhyun, I just had to be sure he was getting the correct treatment,” Siwon stated, staring at the younger.

 

“Someone who doesn’t care wouldn’t pay for him to go back home, or to go and see Shindong, or pay for his fucking school!” Kyuhyun screamed suddenly. “Someone who doesn’t care would have left him alone!”

 

Siwon closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. After he opened his eyes, he walked over to Kyuhyun, turned the younger in his chair so he would be facing him, and placed his hands on the armrests of the chair. Kyuhyun had nowhere to go now. For the second time that day, in under half an hour, Siwon had gotten him trapped twice.

 

“Kibum is far in my past,” Siwon stated first. “I don’t care for him anymore. I just couldn’t stand ignoring him when I knew the condition he was in. That would be like me asking you to ignore Eunhyuk if something terrible ever happened to him.”

 

“You’re comparing Eunhyuk to Kibum? They’re completely different!” Kyuhyun claimed.

 

“Eunhyuk is someone who has been important in your life for a long time and Kibum is someone who was important in my life for quite sometime as well,” Siwon explained. “You know how important a Submissive is to a Dominant.”

 

“I know…I can tell after I was a Submissive for you,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

Once again...the room went silent. Siwon bent down closer to Kyuhyun, causing his chair to creak a little and for the younger to lean back to keep a little bit of distance from the man.

 

“Come home early today,” Siwon said, changing the topic and lightening his tone of voice.

 

“No, I have work here that I need to get done today,” Kyuhyun explained. “I missed Friday and a couple of things piled up. I have to take care of them.”

 

“Then if you’re not going to come home, let’s settle on having some quick office sex,” Siwon offered.

 

“Wow...that’s a quick change of topic,” the younger said, his eyebrows raised.

 

“Can you blame me right now?” Siwon questioned. “You put me through all of this and just...it’s what you do to me, Kyuhyun. Plus we both need to wind down after all this high tension. So come on. One round,” he said, holding up a finger to him.

 

“We are not going to do that,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Oh come on…” Siwon cooed.

 

Siwon lifted one of his hands off the armrest of the chair and raised it to Kyuhyun’s face. Cupping the younger’s cheek in his hand, Siwon stared down at him caringly. Slowly, Siwon moved his hand to the back of Kyuhyun’s neck and then gripped the bottom of his hair. Kyuhyun let out a small gasp of pain and then felt his head being pulled back. The younger opened his eyes and saw Siwon’s face over his.

 

Leaning down, Siwon planted his lips onto Kyuhyun’s and instantly felt the younger moan and open his mouth more. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Siwon pulled away, to stare down at Kyuhyun’s flushed face.

 

“You have no idea what I want to do to you right now,” Siwon sighed out in frustration over the fact that he couldn’t.

 

“You always get kinkier when you’re frustrated or when something’s bothering you,” Kyuhyun stated, still feeling the grip Siwon had on his hair.

 

“Don’t you enjoy it more though when I’m like that?” Siwon questioned. “More surprises...makes things more interesting…” he listed off, licking his lips slowly.

 

“I do enjoy some things a lot,” Kyuhyun stated. “Like the handcuffs.”

 

“Those leave marks. I’m not a huge fan of them,” Siwon told him. “But I would be a fan of having some office sex right now to cool down the desire until you get back home tonight.”

 

“I already told you that we’re not having office sex,” Kyuhyun reminded him.

 

“Not even if I’m the one under your desk, giving you a blowjob?” the man questioned. “I know how much you love them since I don’t do it often,” he stated, giving a slight chuckle because he knew it would be hard for Kyuhyun to pass that offer up.

 

“If I say yes...that’s going to lead to full out sex on top of this desk right here,” the younger stated, reaching his hand out and slapping the top of his desk. “I. Am. Not. Having. Office. Sex,” he reiterated again.

 

“Then come home so we can have sex there,” Siwon said, giving a small tug to Kyuhyun’s hair, making his head lean back even more. “You know you want to.”

 

“I know I want to, but I have things here that I need to get done, Kyuhyun reminded Siwon again.

 

Kyuhyun reached one of his hands back to Siwon’s that was still holding onto his hair, and placed it over the man’s. Siwon wasn’t really hurting him so he didn’t mind that he continued holding onto him like that. In fact, he kind of liked it when Siwon pulled on his hair a bit.

 

“Would you ever turn back to Kibum?” Kyuhyun asked, running his thumb over Siwon’s hand.

 

“Why would you even ask that?” the man questioned, pulling his hand away from Kyuhyun’s hair and placing it back onto the chair’s armrest.

 

“He always seems so eager to get back together with you,” the younger pointed out. “And he’s able to do more things than I am...so...” Kyuhyun trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“I already told you before, I don’t miss doing all of those hardercore things that I would do with a more experienced Submissive,” Siwon reminded him. “After you showed me what loving someone could really be about, I realized I don’t need those things anymore. I’ll never go back to Kibum. _Ever_.”

 

“I love you,” Kyuhyun told Siwon, looking directly into his eyes.

 

“I love you, too,” Siwon replied with a small smile on his lips.

 

“You should be getting back home so I can get my work done,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “The sooner I get everything done, the sooner I can come back to you.”

 

“Promise to get home quickly so we can have some fun?” Siwon asked.

 

“Fun for me or fun for you?” the younger asked.

 

“I need to punish you a little for what you did today. But it should be fun for both of us,” Siwon explained.

 

“Of course,” Kyuhyun said, rolling his eyes in the process.

 

“I ignored it the first time, but are you rolling your eyes at me _again_?” Siwon asked. “That just earned a little more added onto our sex time once you get home. More fun for me, less for you now.”

 

“But that’s not fai-”

 

“It’s fair,” Siwon said, rubbing Kyuhyun’s head, messing his hair up in the process. “I’ll see you at home,” Siwon said before leaving the office.

 

Kyuhyun leaned back in his chair and stared at the closed door, not knowing what to do next. For the rest of the day, Kyuhyun tried working on things he had to catch up on, but all he managed to get accomplished was calling back three people who had tried getting in contact with him on Friday. Chanyeol had come in at noon to give him his lunch and coffee, but other than that he had no contact with anyone.

 

At 4:30pm, Kyuhyun was bored and couldn’t concentrate anymore. He had actually completely spaced out at one point while drawing circles on a notepad he had near by, and had been drawing in the same place for so long that he had drawn through seven pieces of paper. That was a sign that he was done for the day, so he decided to go home. He had sent Chanyeol a message saying he was leaving and would see him tomorrow. Organizing all of his papers, he slid them back into their folders and shoved them all away in one of his desk drawers.

 

Just when Kyuhyun was about to head out of his office, he realized something. Changmin had driven him to work, but Changmin had also been fired that day as well. So...how would he get home now?

 

Pulling out his phone, Kyuhyun called Siwon quickly.

 

“Hey, Siwon. I’m heading home now but…who’s going to pick me up?” Kyuhyun asked as soon as Siwon picked up.

 

 _“I already thought about that and had Hankyung head over to the area SM Entertainment is,”_ Siwon explained. _“Just send him a text or give him a call and he should be over within a couple of minutes.”_

 

“Thanks. I guess I’ll see you in a while then,” the younger stated.

 

 _“I’ll get everything ready. Come to the playroom once you get home,”_ Siwon explained.

 

“The playroom? Not the bedroom?” Kyuhyun then asked, wondering just what SIwon needed to get ready and how...intense...things had the chance of getting.

 

 _“Nope. The playroom. I said I was going to have fun, so I am,”_ Siwon stated, and Kyuhyun could tell the man was smiling on the other end of the call.

 

“Alright, I’ll head straight there when I get home,” Kyuhyun agreed. “Bye.”

 

 _“Bye Kyuhyun,”_ Siwon said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

 

Kyuhyun hung up with Siwon and then sent a quick text to Hankyung that he was ready to leave before heading to the elevator. He liked how there was usually no one else in the elevator with him, because this time around he was talking to himself a little and trying to reason with himself how much Siwon was going to punish him. The elevator eventually jostled to a stop, however, snapping Kyuhyun out from his own thoughts. Sure enough, when elevator door slid open and he made his way to the front of the building, he only had to wait a couple of minutes before Hankyung arrived.

 

When Kyuhyun got into the car, Hankyung brought up how he heard about Changmin got fired. Kyuhyun briefly explained to Hankyung about what happened and how he felt kind of bad about him getting fired. After all, he could have said that he didn’t want to see Kibum, or that he forced Changmin to let him see Kibum, or something...and then Changmin getting fired could have been avoided.

 

Since Hankyung could tell that Kyuhyun was feeling bad about Changmin getting fired, he did his best to convince him that it was not his fault and to not think about it. He even told Kyuhyun about all the other bodyguards who had gotten fired before he came along, showing him that Siwon usually did not hesitate to fire people.

 

“Thanks for talking to me, Hankyung,” Kyuhyun said as the man parked the car in one of the parking garage spots.

 

“No problem, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Hankyung said before Kyuhyun got out of the car and headed towards the elevator.

 

Once Kyuhyun arrived home, he dropped his messenger bag onto the couch and headed straight to the playroom like Siwon had told him to.

 

Walking up to the playroom door, Kyuhyun stared at the doorknob and took a deep breath. He was walking into this completely blind, but knew Siwon wasn’t going to hurt him too badly. It was just a mystery as to what the man had planned for him. Then, placing his hand on the doorknob, the younger turned it.

 

Kyuhyun opened and closed the door to the playroom. Once it was closed, however, he found himself being pushed up against the nearest wall. His back was slammed against the wall, causing him to let out a gasp of pain. As soon as he was pushed up against it, he felt Siwon loosen his tie and slide it from under his collar, and then pull his shirt open. Right now Siwon could care less about the buttons flying from the younger’s shirt, raining down on the floor. Kyuhyun barely had anytime to process what had just happened before Siwon pulled down his pants and boxers.

 

“Siwon, you can slow down,” Kyuhyun stated, placing his hands on the man’s chest.

 

“I’ve been waiting for hours now. I can’t wait any longer,” Siwon told the younger in a husky voice.

 

Siwon then picked Kyuhyun up and threw him over his shoulder before carrying him over to the bed and throwing him down. Kyuhyun bounced a couple of times on the bed before settling down.

 

Clearly, Siwon already had everything he wanted to do planned out because he pulled to pairs of leather cuffs off of the nightstand. First, Siwon flipped Kyuhyun onto his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back. This time around, the man positioned Kyuhyun’s arms so his forearms were parallel with each other, and placed the cuffs on his arms to keep his shoulders pulled back more. After Siwon secured the first pair of cuffs, he left the younger on his stomach and pulled the boy’s legs together before securing the other pair of cuffs on his ankles.

 

“Ready to hear the rules for our little game?” Siwon asked after flipping the younger back onto his back and hovering over him.

 

“The sooner I know the sooner we can get to the fun,” Kyuhyun pointed out, licking his lips.

 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Siwon began. “If you cum before I allow you to, you’ll get a small punishment.”

 

“What type of punishment?” Kyuhyun questioned, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

 

“You’ll find out if you break this rule,” Siwon stated.

 

Next, Siwon reached over to the nightstand again and grabbed a tube of lube. Popping the cap open, he squirt some onto his fingers and moved it around until they were fully covered.

 

“You’re moving very quickly today,” Kyuhyun commented, feeling Siwon lift his legs up so that he could access his ass.

 

“I’m an eager man,” Siwon stated before pushing two of his fingers inside of the younger.

 

“Aaahh…Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned.

 

“Feeling good already?” Siwon chuckled, seeing how Kyuhyun’s mouth was already hanging open slightly.

 

“You’re not the only one who’s been looking forward to having sex,” Kyuhyun told him as he pulled against the cuffs around his arms, back arching slightly from only two of Siwon’s fingers.

 

“Well I’m glad you were looking forward to it,” Siwon said, pushing another finger in. “But remember, you were the one who turned down office sex.”

 

The younger let out a small laugh and moan before saying, “Look at it this way, now you have all this pent up energy to use on me now. I just didn’t see myself being bound.”

 

“It’s part of the punishment,” the man stated as he watched Kyuhyun pull at his restrains a little more.

 

“I just thought you’d be more in the mood to bend me over something and use the riding crop on me till my ass was bright red...or something along those lines,” the younger explained just before he let out a loud moan followed by his whole body shuddering in pleasure.

 

“Just remember…” Siwon said with a small laugh in entertainment before pressing against Kyuhyun’s prostate again, “…no cuming until I say you can.”

 

“Fuck…” Kyuhyun panted out, grinding himself against Siwon’s fingers.

 

Siwon slowly moved his fingers, pushing them all of the way in before spreading them out, causing Kyuhyun to moan louder. Kyuhyun was turning into a moaning mess the more Siwon teased him, but he worked hard on not cuming since Siwon hadn’t said he could.

 

“Do you want me to use something bigger, thicker, and hotter in your ass now?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun moaned desperately.

 

“And what is it that you want?” Siwon asked, moving his fingers some more to make Kyuhyun even more desperate for something.

 

“Your cock!” Kyuhyun screamed. “Please! Give me your cock! Ram it into me! Fill me with your cock and your cum!”

 

“Someone really is eager,” Siwon laughed before pulling his fingers out. “Ready for your favorite part?” Siwon asked, throwing Kyuhyun’s legs over one of his shoulders and scooting up to position himself at the younger’s entrance.

 

“Please…” Kyuhyun begged, twisting around on the bed.

 

Siwon smirked and pushed into the younger. Kyuhyun desperately wanted to move around, but the cuffs securing his arms and ankles were preventing him from doing so. Small whining noises escaped Kyuhyun’s mouth as he felt his pleasure skyrocket.

 

Wasting no time at all, Siwon began pistoning in and out of Kyuhyun at a fast and hard pace.

 

“When!?” Kyuhyun shouted.

 

“When what?” Siwon asked, even though he completely knew what Kyuhyun was talking about.

 

“Cum! When can…aaaahhhh…I cum!?” the younger screamed in pleasure as Siwon slammed against his prostate.

 

“Whenever I say that you can,” Siwon stated, pushing all the way inside Kyuhyun and looking down at him. “Unless you want more punishment for cuming early,” he said in an intreigued voice.

 

“Please…I need to!” Kyuhyun screamed. “I need to cum, Siwon! Please...please let me cum!”

 

“No, not yet,” Siwon told him, never stopping his thrusting but instead making it harder.

 

Kyuhyun knew that he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. Siwon knew how to push him over the edge quickly and, when a cockring wasn’t used on him, he could never hold back from cuming.

 

“I feel you getting tighter,” Siwon commented. “I know you have to cum soon.”

 

“Please…say I can…” Kyuhyun begged, tears of pleasure forming in his eyes.

 

“Nope. Hold it in,” the man commanded in a firm voice, warning Kyuhyun against letting himself go.

 

Kyuhyun threw his head back and moaned loudly. He began thrashing around more. When he tried to move his legs, Siwon held them still and continued pistoning in and out.

 

“No, no, no, no…” Kyuhyun moaned.

 

“Saying “no” isn’t going to prevent you from cuming,” Siwon told the younger.

 

Kyuhyun moaned a little again before arching his back off the bed and cuming hard. There was no possible way he was going to be able to hold back anymore with the way Siwon was moving inside of him, so he had no other choice but to cum.

 

As soon as he was done cuming, Siwon pulled out from him and flipped him over so he was now on his knees. Kyuhyun thought Siwon was going to start fucking him right away and was shocked when he felt a hard slap against his ass.

 

“Aaahh! Siwon!” he called out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

 

There were three more slaps to his ass before Siwon thrust himself back in and started fucking him like a madman again. Kyuhyun felt as Siwon held onto his hips tightly and slammed all of the way inside. The sound of slapping skin dominated the room as Siwon intensified his thrusts even more.

 

Just when Kyuhyun thought he was about to cum again, Siwon pulled out of him. Right away, he felt Siwon working on undoing the cuffs around his ankles and throwing them off the bed and onto the floor somewhere.

 

Siwon then grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s cuffs around his arms and used them to pull the younger up off of the bed. Kyuhyun was now kneeling on the bed, his back pressed up against Siwon’s chest. Kyuhyun felt as Siwon’s hands made their way to his chest and played with his nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his fingers. The man knew how sensitive his nipples were, so it seemed unfair to touch him there when he couldn’t even attempt to stop him.

 

Unconsciously, Kyuhyun began moving his hips, feeling Siwon’s erection against his ass. He cringed a bit as he felt Siwon bite hard on his ear and give it a tug. The man soon, however, licked the area he had bitten and gave a small puff of air into the younger’s ear. Kyuhyun felt himself about to cum again and he tried to hold it back he really did, but he failed. Cum went flying from the head of his erection and splattered against the red, silk covers on the bed. Siwon instantly backed away from him and then gave his ass another four, sharp slaps.

 

Moving to the headboard, Siwon then leaned up against it. Siwon then reached forward and grabbed Kyuhyun’s hips, pulling him so he would straddle his hips.

 

“Start moving yourself,” Siwon told Kyuhyun and he held his cock aligned with Kyuhyun’s entrance.

 

Kyuhyun started moving himself down until he felt Siwon sinking into him. He slowly continued sinking himself more and more onto Siwon’s erection, which he swore felt longer than normal. Once the man was all the way inside of him, Kyuhyun began moving his hips and moaning again. Siwon was barely moving his hips. If Kyuhyun wanted pleasure he had to get it himself, and that’s what he did. Desperately. His body was over sensitive and he already felt like he could cum again, even though he just had a minute or so ago.

 

“Siwon…please…” Kyuhyun begged.

 

“You need to cum again already?” Siwon asked, thrusting his hips up a little to help assist the younger.

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun whined, wanting to hold off until Siwon said he could cum, but not knowing if he would be able to.

 

“Then let’s cum together this time,” Siwon growled out in pleasure. “I’ll fill you with all of my cum.”

 

“Yes…fill me up…I want to feel your hot cum inside of me!” Kyuhyun moaned loudly, moving his hips even faster and grinding against Siwon.

 

Siwon began helping both of them more by gripping onto Kyuhyun’s hips and lifting him higher and pushing him down harder and faster. Leaning his head back, Kyuhyun moaned louder and all Siwon could seem to watch was the way the younger’s erection bounced against his stomach as he moved.

 

With Siwon’s assistance, it didn’t take long before Kyuhyun felt himself cuming and felt Siwon filling him up with his cum as well. He was seated all the way on Siwon’s erection, so he was feeling the man’s cum shoot deep, deep inside of him. After he was done cuming, Siwon then pulled Kyuhyun in closer to him and rested his head against the younger’s sweaty chest. Kyuhyun leaned his head forward again and tilted it down so his chin was resting on the top of Siwon’s head while he took in deep breaths.

 

As soon as they both came down from their high, Siwon moved his head off Kyuhyun’s chest, causing the younger to move his head as well. Staying close though, Siwon placed one of his hands on the back of Kyuhyun’s head and pulled him down so he could give him a kiss. Kyuhyun shifted a bit on Siwon’s cock and weaved his fingers through the man’s hair to pull him in more. It was only after a couple of minutes that the two of them broke apart, and only for the fact that they needed more air in their lungs. Siwon then smiled at Kyuhyun, pecked him on the lips once more before starting to pull Kyuhyun off his cock and releasing him. This allowed Kyuhyun to fall backwards onto the bed. He laid there, still breathing heavily, when he felt the bed shift as Siwon moved closer to him.

 

“Flip over onto your stomach and I’ll undo the cuffs on your arms,” Siwon told him.

 

Kyuhyun gladly flipped over and allowed Siwon to remove the cuffs from him. As soon as they were off, he let his arms fall to his side as he remained lying still, looking at Siwon.

 

“You should be happy,” Siwon stated.

 

“Happy? Why should I be happy?” the younger questioned as he felt some of the feeling return to his arms.

 

“I went easy on you in here,” Siwon explained. “Especially since I knew you lied to me when you said Kibum didn’t come to SM Entertainment to try and see me,” he pointed out, raising an eyebrow at the younger.

 

“If you were really that mad with what I did and the bit of a lie-”

 

“A bit of a lie?” Siwon asked, an un-amused expression on his face. “You lied about the entire reason Kibum had come to SM Entertainment,” he pointed out.

 

“Either way…” the younger said, pouting slightly at Siwon. “If you were mad or disappointed or...whatever you were feeling...then why didn’t you punish me harder?” he questioned.

 

“I don’t want to punish you harshly, since we’re not in that kind of relationship. Plus, we both needed release after your little stunt today, and I’d like to think we both got what we wanted,” he stated.

 

“I got my ass slapped quite a number of times,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Because you broke the rule during your punishment,” Siwon reminded him. “Besides, you know you enjoyed getting slapped like that.”

 

“Ha, ha...yeah...I did,” Kyuhyun admitted with a smile on his face.

 

The two of them went silent for a little while as they rested more and rubbed some sweat off from their faces on the covers that would need to get washed anyways.

 

“Can you just admit it?” Kyuhyun asked as they laid there in silence.

 

“Admit what?” Siwon asked.

 

“That you still care about Kibum,” Kyuhyun clarified.

 

“I already told you tha-”

 

“You said you don’t but I know you do. It’s definitely not in the same way that you care about me, but you do still care about Kibum and that he lives well,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Fine…I do still care about him,” Siwon admitted, letting out a small sigh afterwards. “But you’re right in the fact that it’s not the same way I care about you. It’s just because I’m partially the reason for why he’s like this...I guess more so mainly the reason...so I need to do something to feel at peace. Helping him like this is how I’m managing that.”

 

“I understand,” Kyuhyun stated. “You don’t need to explain everything to me. I just wanted you to admit it yourself so it wouldn’t eat away at you to keep denying it to me,” the younger explained with a small smile on his mouth. “I know it would pain you to lie to me about something that concerns me like this...so it’s better that you told me the truth and got it out of your system,” he said, looking up at Siwon who was gently smiling back at him, knowing he had been right.

 

The room was silent for a little bit as Siwon played with the younger’s hair, twirling it around his fingers a little and straightening it out. He also moved it from Kyuhyun’s eyes when it fell, and brushed it away from his forehead so he could lean down and kiss him quickly.

 

“Do you want to go shower and then have dinner? I’ll make it while you clean yourself,” Siwon told him.

 

“Yeah, I want to clean myself out,” Kyuhyun sighed, sitting up on the bed and throwing his legs over the side of the bed, feeling as some of Siwon’s cum leak from his ass. “What’s for dinner?”

 

“I was thinking about making some pasta with alfredo sauce and then cooking some chicken, shrimp, and broccoli that we can add to it,” Siwon explained.  

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it then,” Kyuhyun said before getting up and heading towards the door to head to the bathroom.

 

As the younger made his way to the bathroom, Siwon couldn’t help but watch how some of his cum was running down his leg. He smiled in victory before heading out of the playroom so he could start preparing things for dinner.

 

Once Kyuhyun was in the bathroom, he started the shower and then turned around to look at his ass in the mirror. Even though he had only received eight slaps, both of his cheeks were still red because Siwon had not held back at all. Reaching a hand back, Kyuhyun gently poked one of his cheeks and hissed in pain.

 

“This is going to hurt in the shower…” Kyuhyun groaned to himself, reaching both of his hands back and running the palms of his hands over his red cheeks to sooth them a little.

 

Kyuhyun’s shower was kind of quick, partially because the butt hurt when the water hit it, and secondly because he was hungry and looking forward to dinner. When he was done drying off, he wandered into the closet and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, to be more comfortable, and one of Siwon’s shirts that was bigger on him.

 

After he was finished getting dressed and had dried his hair, he headed towards the kitchen after smelling all of the food cooking. Siwon wasn’t too far along in the cooking process, so Kyuhyun decided to help with everything that did not include the actual cooking. He was allowed to cut the food, which the entire time Siwon was watching him like a hawk to make sure he didn’t cut himself on accident. He was also allowed to stir the pasta around in the boiling water. Siwon had originally made him wear oven mitts to keep him from burning himself or having water splash on his hands, but after a couple of minutes of dropping spoons and just being plain clumsy, the younger threw them off.

 

During that process of preparing dinner, Siwon would sometimes smack Kyuhyun on the ass, but not nearly as hard as he just had in the playroom. Kyuhyun hissed in pain each time Siwon did that, knowing the man was aware that he was a bit sore. Siwon continued to do it a couple more times, however, maybe as a little extension to Kyuhyun’s punishment.

 

They were finally able to sit down and enjoy their food after working on it for forty-five minutes. While they were eating, Kyuhyun actually found himself fighting to stay awake. For some reason, he felt a lot more tired than he felt he should have.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Siwon asked, seeing Kyuhyun’s head bob and up and down a couple of times between taking bites of his food.

 

Kyuhyun looked up and was shocked when he felt Siwon’s hand pressed against his forehead, while his other was against his own, to check if he had a fever.

 

“Mmm...I don’t think you’re running a fever or anything…” the man said with a slight pout on his face, wondering if anything was wrong with the younger.

 

“Sorry, I’m just really tired. That’s all,” Kyuhyun told Siwon. “It’s nothing to worry about. I just think it’s because of the jet lag and everything from today.”

 

“Then after you finish eating you should head to bed. It might still be early, but it’s better to listen to your body than to force yourself to stay awake and make yourself sick because of it,” Siwon explained, pulling his hand away from Kyuhyun’s forehead, straightening out his hair again, and giving him a caring smile.

 

“Yeah…I’ll go to sleep once I’m done,” Kyuhyun agreed. “I know I’m going to fall right asleep.”

 

They finished up their meal pretty quickly, since Kyuhyun wanted to sleep and Siwon wanted to make sure Kyuhyun got enough sleep. Once they were finished, Siwon helped Kyuhyun back to the bedroom and tucked him into bed, making sure he was as comfortable as possible with a pillow fluffed beneath his head and the covers tucked in all around him like a cocoon for warmth.

 

“I have work to do, but I’ll join you later tonight,” Siwon said, leaning down to kiss Kyuhyun on the forehead. “Okay?”

 

“Mmmm,” Kyuhyun agreed, nodding his head slightly as his eyes closed. “Dont…” _*Yawn*_ “...take too long…” he managed to get out.

 

“I’ll try...no promises, but I’ll try,” Siwon replied.

 

“Pinkey promise…” the younger groaned out as he tried to free himself from the covers and failed. He let out a small, agitated noise before going limp under the covers.

 

Siwon laughed a little as he watched Kyuhyun slip into a deep sleep with his head tilted to the side and his mouth hanging open a little. Reaching his hand down, Siwon quickly tucked the younger in more before gently caressed his head and silently leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

 

The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up to Siwon tangled all around him. Kyuhyun cuddled up closer to Siwon and the man opened his eyes.

 

“Do you feel more refreshed this morning?” Siwon sleepily asked.

 

“Yeah. But you still sound dead tired. What time did you come to bed last night?” Kyuhyun asked in a worried voice, seeing the large bags under the man’s eyes.

 

“Mmm…what was it? Maybe 3:00am...3:30am...” Siwon said after thinking. “And I have a damn meeting today at noon…”

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun groaned, reaching up and poking the man on the cheek which earned a tired whining sound from him.

 

“I had woooooork…” Siwon groaned out like a little kid who was complaining about having to do something. “There wasn’t a way around it really.”

 

“Well, speaking of work, I need to get ready to head out,” the younger said, watching as Siwon let out a large yawn.

 

“Mmmm...I’ll help you get ready then,” Siwon stated as he started sitting up on the bed and letting out another yawn.

 

“No, no, no, no,” Kyuhyun stated, sitting up only to push Siwon back down so he could get comfortable again. “You can keep sleeping more so you’re awake and more focused for your meeting,” Kyuhyun said, patting Siwon on his chest.

 

“Ryeowook should be here this morning,” Siwon grumbled, closing his eyes before rubbing them, not feeling like putting up a fight when he was this tired and low on energy.

 

“Sleep well,” Kyuhyun said, leaning over and quickly pecking him on the lips. “I’m going to start getting ready now.”

 

Siwon simply nodded his head and fell right back asleep. Kyuhyun smiled, glad the man hadn’t been stubborn and had actually listened to him. Carefully, Kyuhyun grabbed onto the cover and pulled it back up to cover Siwon more so he wouldn’t be cold. It felt nice to be the one tending to him more this time around.

 

Then, as quietly as he could, Kyuhyun crawled out of bed and moved around in the closet. Kyuhyun also dressed himself in the closet to stay quiet, before sneaking out of the bedroom to head for the kitchen as he fixed the collar of his shirt.

 

Sure enough, when Kyuhyun reached the kitchen, Ryeowook was standing at the counter preparing food.

 

“Good morning, Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun greeted.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook greeted back. “What would you like for breakfast today?”

 

“Can I just have a toasted bagel and some eggs?” Kyuhyun asked. “Oh and some orange juice! I am craving orange juice for some strange reason…”

 

“No problem. Just sit down and relax,” Ryeowook said in his normal cheerful voice. “But cravings are a sign of pregnancy,” Ryeowook joked with a small laugh.

 

“You know that can’t happen,” Kyuhyun said back as he watched Ryeowook pull some eggs from the fridge.

 

“Sometimes I wonder with how horny Siwon acts when he’s around you that he’s actually succeeded in impregnating you somehow,” the man said, raising an eyebrow at Kyuhyun, who couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement. No doubt, if there was a way for him to get pregnant, Siwon would have succeeded by now.

 

The two of them laughed for a little while before Ryeowook went back to concentrating on making Kyuhyun’s breakfast.

 

“Is Siwon going to be joining you soon?” Ryeowook questioned.

 

“I don’t know when he’s planning on getting up today,” Kyuhyun stated. “He says he has a meeting at noon, but he was up until 3:30am this morning. I’m betting he’ll stay in bed as long as possible,” the younger explained. “He looked like the living dead when I woke up.”

 

“Ooohhh that man! I always told him not to stay up that late or he’s in a bad mood the rest of the day!” Ryeowook scolded. “I guess I can’t keep telling him what to do though…”

 

“Do you think I should make him happy and still have Hankyung drive me to work instead of taking myself like I am tempted to do?” Kyuhyun asked, drumming his fingers against the table while watching Ryeowook.

 

“I’m sure it would make him very happy if you had Hankyung drive you in,” Ryeowook stated, quickly glancing over towards Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun then quickly went over to the couch and pulled out his phone so he could text Hankyung to meet him in front of the building at the normal time.

 

Ryeowook soon had Kyuhyun’s breakfast on the table and the younger gobbled it down no problem before heading off to work.

 

As soon as he got into his office, Chanyeol came in with a saddened look on his face. Kyuhyun didn’t understand what could be causing Chanyeol to look so sad when the man usually seemed so perky and upbeat.

 

“Is something bothering you, Chanyeol?” Kyuhyun asked. “Something happen with you and Baekhyun?” he questioned.

 

“Huh? Oh…no, it’s nothing to do with Baekhyun, we’re doing perfect,” he said with a small laugh. “It’s just…I’ve been thinking about what happened yesterday. With that guy getting fired,” Chanyeol explained. “I’m the one who allowed the man to come in and everything, so he shouldn’t have gotten fired for it. If anyone was at fault, it was me.”

 

“I know it seems like that but, Si...Mr. Choi’s going to do what he wants to do,” Kyuhyun said, glad he caught himself from just saying Siwon’s name informally. “Nothing’s going to change his mind once it’s made up...or...so I’ve come to understand,” he explained, remembering what Hankyung had said to him yesterday. “Especially since I did something he was completely against,” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself, deflating a little in his chair as he thought back to yesterday. “But anyways…what’s my schedule for today?”

 

“There isn’t much set for your schedule for today,” Chanyeol said as he looked through his planner. “All that you really have is a short meeting today at 2:00pm. Here are the papers you need to look over for that meeting.”

 

Chanyeol took a couple steps closer to Kyuhyun’s desk and handed him a folder that had a good amount of papers in it. Leaning forward, Kyuhyun grabbed the folder and placed it on his desk.

 

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” Kyuhyun said before leaning back in his chair.

 

“And I’ll bring your lunch and coffee like normal,” Chanyeol added before moving to the door to leave.

 

“Thanks for doing that everyday,” Kyuhyun called after him.

 

“It’s no problem at all. I know you’re busy so I understand. Just let me know if you need anything else today,” Chanyeol said before leaving.

 

“I’ll try,” Kyuhyun said with a small laugh. “And Chanyeol, take it easy and don’t blame yourself for what happened yesterday. Alright?” he asked before sliding the papers Chanyeol had just handed to him closer.

 

“Mmmm,” Chanyeol hummed before leaving Kyuhyun’s office to go and tend to what he needed to.

 

The day went by silently with Kyuhyun working hard to look over all of the papers he had to for his meeting. He ended up looking up more information on a lot of the topics to get a better idea for what they exactly were.

 

Noon came and Chanyeol dropped off his lunch and coffee along with a couple more pages of information that Kyuhyun would need for the meeting. The younger groaned about the new information.

 

“I’m sorry for just bringing those now,” Chanyeol apologized. “I was just sent them myself before I went to grab your lunch.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Kyuhyun sighed. “I’ll just start looking over these while I eat.”

 

“Enjoy your lunch then,” Chanyeol said before leaving again. “Don’t work too hard,” he said before closing the door behind him.

 

Kyuhyun then continued working while he ate his lunch. The room was completely quiet, the only sound was the clicking of the keyboard and the scratching of his pen.

 

Around 2:00pm, Chanyeol came back to escort Kyuhyun to his meeting. Kyuhyun was working on putting everything everything back into their correct folders and was about to leave his office when he heard his cell phone ringing in his bag.

 

“Hold on, Chanyeol. I need to answer that quickly,” Kyuhyun said, jogging back over to his bag and fishing his phone out.

 

Kyuhyun had expected to see the call was from Siwon, but instead he saw that it was from ZhouMi. Even though he knew he needed to make it to his meeting on time, he couldn’t help but wonder why Zhoumi was calling him out of the blue like this.

 

“Hey, ZhouMi. What’s up?” Kyuhyun answered. “I don’t have much time because I have a meeting starting in a couple of minutes.”

 

“Kyuhyun…there’s a problem!” ZhouMi practically shouted over the phone.

 

“ZhouMi…calm down and tell me…” Kyuhyun said in as calm of a voice as possible to try and calm ZhouMi down.

 

“Yesung…” ZhouMi choked out.

 

“What about Yesung?” Kyuhyun asked, this time with a bit more concern in his voice.

 

“I was with him today…we were talking because we wanted to come and visit you and Eunhyuk…” ZhouMi said, his voice shaking as he seemed to be a little scatterbrained.

 

“ZhouMi…just tell me what happened,” Kyuhyun said calmly again.

 

“An accident…there was an accident! Yesung…hospital!” ZhouMi shouted in a shaking voice.

 

“In the hospital!?” Kyuhyun shouted, not able to hold himself back.

 

“He was taken in for surgery once we got here,” ZhouMi stated, his voice cracking.

 

“Which hospital!?” Kyuhyun shouted.

 

Chanyeol stared at Kyuhyun, knowing the conversation he was having was not a good one. He really knew something was wrong when Kyuhyun hung up the phone, grabbed his messenger bag off the floor, and charged out of his office.

 

“Kyuhyun, wait! The meeting!” Chanyeol shouted.

 

“I have a family emergency!” Kyuhyun shouted. “Move the meeting! Tell them I’m not coming! Do anything! But I’m leaving right now and nothing’s going to stop me!” he continued shouting without looking back.

 

Chanyeol watched as Kyuhyun ran the rest of the way to the elevator and pressed the button repeatedly as if it was going to make it come faster. With how hard Kyuhyun was pounding the button into the wall, he was kind of shocked he didn’t break it. As Kyuhyun waited for the elevator to arrive, he quickly sent a text to Hankyung telling him to pick him up and to be ready to go to the hospital ZhouMi had told him they were at.

 

“Please be alright. You have to be alright…you can’t leave me, Yesung,” Kyuhyun muttered to himself as he rode down the elevator.


	25. I'm Going Through Hell

Hankyung started heading off in the direction of the hospital Kyuhyun had texted him as soon as the younger had jumped into the car. They sat in silence, but he couldn’t help but be curious about why they were heading there. The younger had only said there was a sudden emergency and he needed to get there as fast as possible.

 

“Did something happen?” Hankyung asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. “Your text seemed very frantic judging by the typos you had,” he pointed out.

 

“Yesung…he’s basically my dad…he got in an accident and was taken into surgery,” Kyuhyun stated as he tried not to worry too much. “I need to call Siwon quickly.”

 

The car went silent as Kyuhyun punched Siwon’s number into his phone. Biting his fingernails, Kyuhyun waited impatiently for Siwon to pick up the phone. When the phone was finally picked up, it wasn’t Siwon who answered.

 

 _“Hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,”_ Kris answered. _“Is there something I could do for you?”_

 

“Kris. Where’s Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked frantically.

 

 _“There’s a break in the meeting right now so he’s talking to a couple of people before the meeting begins again,”_ Kris explained, glancing over his shoulder and through a window that allowed him to see into the conference room. He saw Siwon talking seriously with five other men as they looked over some paperwork they had been discussing just a couple of minutes ago with everyone else.

 

“I need to talk to him,” the younger stated, feeling as if he could start crying because Siwon wasn’t able to be there with him right now to reassure him things were going to be alright.

 

 _“He told me he wasn’t going to take any calls,”_ Kris told him, feeling slightly guilty about doing so since he could hear the franticness in Kyuhyun’s voice. _“Is there any way this could wait until the meeting is completed?”_ he questioned.

 

“Please, Kris. I _need_ to talk to Siwon…” Kyuhyun begged, wiping a tear off his cheek that has escaped his eye.

 

 _“I can check and see if he’ll take your call, but I’m not sure if he will,”_ Kris told him seriously.

 

“If he won’t, just tell him to call me as soon as he can,” Kyuhyun instructed, slouching back in his seat more, feeling defeated.

 

 _“Okay, hold on,”_ Kris stated.

 

Kyuhyun could hear as Kris opened the door to the room Siwon must have been in. He couldn’t clearly make out what was being said to Siwon, probably because Kris had covered the mouthpiece of the phone, but soon the man was on the other end.

 

 _“Kyuhyun, what’s going on?”_ Siwon asked. _“Kris said you sounded a bit frantic when he was talking to you.”_

 

“It’s Yesung,” Kyuhyun choked out. “He’s...he’s in the hospital…”

 

 _“What happened?”_ Siwon asked, sounding worried, but forcing himself to stay as calm as possible. He knew if he showed any signs of being worried that Kyuhyun would completely lose it.

 

“He was in an accident with ZhouMi. I’m going to visit him right now,” Kyuhyun explained. “Can…c-can you come? Please…?”

 

 _“Kyuhyun, you have no idea how badly I want to come there right away, but I have to stay for the rest of this meeting. It’s not something I can just leave…”_ Siwon sighed out in frustration, rubbing the back of his neck. _“As soon as my meeting ends I’ll come to the hospital. Text me which one you are going to.”_

 

“What time does your meeting end?” the younger questioned, feeling a little better that Siwon would be joining him eventually.

 

 _“It should only last about another hour to an hour in a half,”_ Siwon explained, looking down at his watch and seeing their break time was almost over. _“I’ll try to hurry it along if I can so I can join you as soon as possible.”_

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun whimpered out.

 

 _“Everything will be alright, Kyuhyun,”_ Siwon reassured him, knowing that was what the younger needed to hear in order to stay at least a bit more calm than he was right now.

 

“I hope so…” the younger whimpered again, a few more tears pricking his eyes as he tried not to completely lose it. He knew completely breaking down while on the phone with Siwon would only make the man want to rush the meeting more than he would already try and do already. That was the last thing he wanted to do because he didn’t know how serious this meeting was or what it was for, and didn’t want Siwon accidentally messing anything up.

 

 _“I have to get back to my meeting now. Goodbye, Kyuhyun,”_ Siwon said in a soft voice. _“I love you.”_

 

“Bye, Siwon. I love you too,” the younger replied, a small smile on his mouth before sniffling his nose.

 

The line then went dead and Kyuhyun quickly texted Siwon which hospital he was going to be at. He read over the text four times, making sure everything was correct, before sending it off. After he was done with that, he turned his attention back to Hankyung and clutched his phone tightly in his hands.

 

“How long is it going to take us to get to the hospital?” Kyuhyun asked, leaning forward in his seat slightly, but being restricted by his seatbelt. He wasn’t familiar with the hospitals around this area, since had never had to go to one for broken bones or anything.

 

“It should take us about an hour or so, maybe a little longer with the traffic,” Hankyung answered.

 

“So they must have already been heading towards us when they got into the accident,” Kyuhyun reasoned, trying to think of the area they would have been in during the accident. “Yesung has always been such a careful driver…he’s the one who taught me how to drive and everything...I wonder what happened…”

 

Hankyung didn’t know what to say, so he stayed quiet and pushed the pedal to the floor a little harder without going too far over the speed limit. He didn’t want to cause another car accident today after all, or get pulled over by the police and make their trip take even longer.

 

Kyuhyun stayed silent in the backseat crying as he worried about Yesung. He didn’t want to believe that anything bad would happen to him and he started to imagine what it would be like without Yesung anymore. The man had been like a father to him...teaching him to drive, seeing him graduate college, watching him get married...he had been there for everything. Yesung was the one who had helped to raise him the most and his favorite family member, after Jaejoong of course. Kyuhyun kept trying to get himself to stop crying, but it was impossible. Nothing like this had ever happened to anyone in his family and he was panicking.

 

The ride to the hospital was painstakingly slow and when they were just about to arrive, Kyuhyun received a text. It was from Kris explaining how him and Siwon would take a helicopter over to the hospital so they could arrive sooner, especially now since there would be more traffic on the roads. Kyuhyun didn’t respond because as soon as he finished reading the text, Hankyung was pulling into the hospital parking lot and driving up to the door.

 

“You go in first,” Hankyung told him. “I’ll go find a parking spot and come find you afterwards.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t say anything back to Hankyung but nodded his head before bolting out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him, and running into the building as fast as he could. His feet slid a couple of time against the recently washed floors, and he almost collided with a group of nurses who were carrying different folders and medical trays for patients rooms. Nothing slowed him down, however.

 

Following the signs in the unfamiliar building, Kyuhyun rushed to the floor that surgeries took place on. He didn’t bother with the elevator because he figured they would be too slow and filled with other patients. Instead, he opted for running up the stairs, skipping two at a time as he breathed heavily, trying to get more air into his aching lungs. As soon as he spotted the reception desk on the correct floor, he ran over to it.

 

“Excuse me!” Kyuhyun said loudly, placing his hands on the counter and leaning forward so his face was closer to the women on the other side of the desk. “Yesung...Kim Yesung…he should have come in not too terribly long ago...an hour or so...and went into surgery…” he explained, still breathing hard from running around the hospital.

 

Both of the nurses behind the reception desk looked shocked, since Kyuhyun had come up so abruptly and loudly. Sure, they were use to people being emotional, but never quite this loud.

 

“One moment please, sir” one of them said before turning her attention back to her computer and started typing away.

 

Kyuhyun drummed his fingers against the counter as he waited for the nurse to say something back to him. Surely an hour or so in surgery would have been enough. Right? Yesung should be out and sleeping in another room. Right? The younger was now bouncing slightly on his feet having waited almost a minute, which had seemed like an hour, unable to stay standing still.

 

“Ah yes, Mr. Kim Yesung, here we go. From the looks of it, he is still in surgery right now,” one of the nurses said in a calm voice as she read off the computer screen before glancing up at Kyuhyun, whose face had dropped.

 

“How long is he going to be in surgery for!?” Kyuhyun asked eagerly. _An hour...an hour should have been enough...he can’t be hurt that badly that it would take much longer than that!_ he screamed to himself, wishing he knew why things were taking so long.

 

“Sorry, we don’t know that information,” the other nurse answered, leaning a bit away from Kyuhyun since he had shouted again. “If you’ll wait in the waiting area just around the corner, we can let you know when he comes out.”

 

“Thank you…” Kyuhyun said in a calmer voice before turning away.

 

Kyuhyun made his way over to the waiting area and immediately spotted ZhouMi sitting there, kind of slouched over in his chair. ZhouMi soon spotted him and got up from his chair. As soon as he did, Kyuhyun could see the cast that was on his arm, nestled in a sling which was secured around his neck.

 

“ZhouMi!” Kyuhyun called. “Are you alright!?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” ZhouMi reassured, lifting his arm a little so the younger could see the blue cast on his arm. “Just a little banged up for me. Nothing serious though.”

 

“What…what about Yesung? How serious was he?” Kyuhyun questioned, getting right to the more serious part, since he was the only one in surgery.

 

ZhouMi stayed quiet and motioned for Kyuhyun to sit down with him. Staring at ZhouMi, Kyuhyun made his way over to a chair. As soon as they sat down, ZhouMi placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and sighed.

 

“Yesung was pretty banged up when they pulled him out of the car…” ZhouMi explained.

 

“Pulled?” Kyuhyun asked, his voice cracking. “He had to be pulled out?” he asked again, feeling tears already coming to his eyes.

 

“He was unconscious when they removed him from the car,” ZhouMi explained.

 

“How did this happen?” Kyuhyun choked out.

 

“We’ll...we had been talking, since we both wanted to go and visit you and Eunhyuk,” ZhouMi began explaining. “We got the idea to drive to come and see you two as a surprise, but on our way…there was another car coming, most likely speeding based on how hard we were hit, and it lost control and crashed into Yesung’s side of the car.”

 

“When you say he was pretty banged up when…when they pulled him out…and he was unconscious...” Kyuhyun said, unable to form any real sentences right now.

 

“It was bad…” ZhouMi stated. “There was a lot of blood and he needed CPR on sight because he wasn’t breathing well,” he explained.

 

Kyuhyun stared at ZhouMi with horror struck eyes before he completely lost it. He didn’t want to imaging Yesung looking so broken, but those were the only thoughts that flooded his mind. Kyuhyun began crying and could feeling ZhouMi rubbing him on the back, trying his best to sooth him. ZhouMi then pulled Kyuhyun into his chest and allowed the younger to cry against him as much as he needed. Kyuhyun even began clutching at ZhouMi’s clothes at one point because he needed someone to hold onto for more comfort.

 

After a good ten minutes of crying, Kyuhyun lifted his head off of ZhouMi’s chest and wiped his tears off his face as his breath shook a bit from all his crying.

 

“Sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized, wiping the rest of the falling tears from his face and eyes.

 

“I should be saying sorry,” ZhouMi said guiltily.

 

“No…it’s not your fault that this happened,” the younger stated, sniffling his nose a little and wiping away more tears.

 

“Maybe if we hadn’t been talking…that way Yesung could have been paying more attention to the road and seen the car or something...” ZhouMi stated, shaking his head.

 

“ZhouMi, this isn’t your fault at all,” the younger reassured, not wanting his friend to feel like he was the cause of this tragedy. “I know Yesung is a careful driver, and talking to you wouldn’t have made him any less careful,” Kyuhyun stated. “It’s the fault of whoever crashed into you guys for not paying close enough attention.”

 

ZhouMi kept his head tilted down, covering his eyes with his hand that wasn’t in a cast and sling. Kyuhyun could tell that ZhouMi was crying a bit, feeling guilty for what had happened, since he had been the one with Yesung. The more Kyuhyun looked at ZhouMi, the more he saw just how banged up he was as well. There were stitches on his forehead that was covered with gauze, which already had some blood soaked through. There were cuts and scrapes on his arm, and some that must have been on his legs because Kyuhyun could see some blood stains on his jeans.

 

Kyuhyun stayed silent as ZhouMi worked on pulling himself back together. While he was waiting, Hankyung came to join then. As soon Hankyung was close enough, Kyuhyun went up to the man and filled him in on what he already knew. He also told Hankyung not to bring anything up about the accident, because it upset ZhouMi and he was blaming himself. Hankyung agreed to not talk about it and they both went to sit back down.

 

They all sat there in almost dead silence. No one wanted to say anything since they knew all they could do was wait and pray. As they waited, Kyuhyun continued checking his phone every couple of minutes. At this point, it felt like a couple of minutes were hours. The next time he checked his phone, he saw that it was 3:25pm.

 

 _I haven’t heard anything from Siwon yet, so I’m betting he wasn’t able to rush his meeting,_ the younger thought to himself. _He should be leaving his meeting soon since he said an hour to an hour and a half and I called around 2:00pm,_ Kyuhyun said to himself, trying to keep his mind thinking so he wouldn’t focus on thinking of Yesung.

 

Kyuhyun was unaware of it, but he had begun shaking. It wasn’t like he was cold or anything, it was more because he was nervous and scared about what was going to happen with Yesung. He hated not being able to know what was happening with Yesung, and sitting there trying not to imagine the worst.

 

“Are you cold, Kyuhyun?” ZhouMi asked when he saw how badly the younger was shaking in his seat.

 

“Oh…no…I’m fine…” Kyuhyun stated, waving one of his hands in dismissal.

 

ZhouMi looked down at Kyuhyun, giving him a look that said he didn’t believe him. Kyuhyun nervously smiled back at ZhouMi before looking back down at his phone to see only two more minutes had passed since the last time he had checked. He didn’t feel like explaining the real reason he was shaking, so he would just let ZhouMi think it was from being cold.

 

Kyuhyun continued spacing out until he felt something being draped over his shoulders. Looking up, he saw that ZhouMi had placed a jacket over his shoulders. It must have been one that he had been wearing that day and taken off after the accident, since he hadn’t been wearing it when he had arrived.

 

“Th-thanks…” Kyuhyun said, gripping the jacket and positioning it a little better over his shoulders so it wouldn’t slide off.

 

“It might work better if you actually put your arms through the sleeves and all,” ZhouMi pointed out.

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun placed his phone into his lap and then pulled his arms through the sleeves. Even though it didn’t make him feel any warmer, since he wasn’t cold, it did give him a better sense of security. He wanted something close to his body…but what he wanted wasn’t the jacket, or ZhouMi, or Hankyung...what he wanted was Siwon. He wanted the man close to him, running his hand through his hair, holding him tight, whispering reassuring words into his ears...anything.

 

“Do you have someone to get you back home tonight?” Kyuhyun asked, after adjusting the slightly large jacket on him.

 

“I called my dad once I was done being checked out, so he knows what happened,” ZhouMi explained. “I told him that I’d give him a call to pick me up when things are under control here. I take it that Siwon is going to come here as well so I’ll give my dad a call as soon as he gets here and I’m certain you are alright. He lives closer around here so...it’s not too much of an inconvenience,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“You might not want to stay around to wait. Siwon was in a meeting and should be getting out in a couple of minutes or so,” Kyuhyun explained, rubbing his thumbs across the screen of his phone nervously. “After what happened today…I want you to go back and get rest as soon as possible. You don’t need to worry about anything here right now when you have your health to look after.”

 

“No, it’s alright. I want to be here for you,” ZhouMi told him, giving his friend a couple pats on his back.

 

Giving a small smile to ZhouMi, Kyuhyun agreed to let him stay. After all, there wasn’t much he could do to get ZhouMi to listen to him.

 

Everything then went silent again as the three of them waited and waited and waited. Hankyung got up in the midst of their silence and went up to the reception desk to start talking with the two nurses. Both Kyuhyun and ZhouMi watched as Hankyung talked to them and lowered his head.

 

When Hankyung returned, he sat back down facing Kyuhyun and ZhouMi.

 

“I asked them how things are going with Yesung and they said based on his injuries that he might be out of surgery in a couple more hours,” Hankyung explained. “They aren’t sure though, it was just an estimate they were able to make.”

 

Kyuhyun sighed and put his head in his hands. He just wanted Yesung to be out of surgery and for Siwon to be there with him. He couldn’t stand waiting for anything anymore. Why did everything take so much longer when things were urgent?

 

Trying to keep Kyuhyun preoccupied, ZhouMi started asking the younger different questions and was telling him about how his job was going. This appeared to be working because Kyuhyun was smiling more and actually talking in a more cheerful voice, although it was by no means his normal cheerful tone. After being friends with him for a couple of years now, he was able to cheer him up quickly.

 

ZhouMi continued talking, but suddenly stopped and looked behind Kyuhyun. Curious, Kyuhyun spun around and saw Siwon walking quickly towards them. Getting up from his seat, Kyuhyun ran towards Siwon and launched himself into the man’s arms. Siwon stopped walking and caught the younger, who instantly nuzzled his face into his chest. Kyuhyun had hit him with so much force that he actually took a couple of stumbled steps backwards.

 

“How are you doing?” Siwon asked, wrapping his arms around the younger to hold him close.

 

“I’m better since you’re here now,” Kyuhyun stated, turning his head to the side to talk and feeling Siwon’s hand run over his head comfortingly.

 

“Aw, aren’t you being a little cheesey,” Siwon joked, feeling how the younger was nuzzling his head into the palm of his hand almost like a cat would to get more attention.

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun away from him and looked him in the eyes. He could tell that Kyuhyun was worried, tired, and had done quite a bit of crying.

 

“Have you eaten yet? It’s already 5:00pm,” Siwon stated. “I’m sorry I took so long...I should have been here a lot sooner. But the meeting ran longer than it was meant to, and getting home and to the helicopter took forever with traffic,” the man explained, genuinely feeling bad for having taken so long to get to his worried and stressed lover. “But anyways...back to my original question, have you eaten yet?”

 

“I’m not hungry,” Kyuhyun said, looking away from the man, his eyes cast down towards the floor.

 

Sighing and putting his hands on his hips, Siwon looked up and spotted ZhouMi sitting nearby along with Hankyung. Siwon then looked back down at Kyuhyun and noticed he was wearing a jacket. He knew for sure he had never bought for him, because to him it didn’t look that good and it was too large for him.

 

“Getting a bit close to ZhouMi while I wasn’t here I see,” Siwon stated.

 

“No I wasn’t…” the younger replied, shaking his head a couple of times. “We were just taking,” he explained, which had been all they had been doing besides for when his friend had been comforting him, which wasn’t unusual in circumstances like this.

 

“That’s not your jacket,” the man then pointed out.

 

“I…I was cold. That’s all,” Kyuhyun told him, lowering his head so Siwon couldn’t see his face. He might have been a bit chilly waiting for news on Yesung, so it wasn’t a completely lie or anything.

 

Siwon reached forward and began pulling ZhouMi’s jacket off of him and tossed it onto the nearest chair. He then shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Kyuhyun’s shoulders instead. Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and rolled his eyes slightly at how childish the man was acting. He quickly pulled his arms through Siwon’s jacked and then went, grabbed ZhouMi’s jacket off the chair, and walked back over to him.

 

“You understand how Siwon is,” Kyuhyun told ZhouMi, handing his jacket back to him with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“I understand,” ZhouMi laughed lightly. “And I called my dad letting him know he can come and get me now that you’re going to be taken care of.”

 

Kyuhyun suddenly felt Siwon’s arms around his waist as the man pulled him in closer yet again, showing his possessive side to ZhouMi. The two of them met eyes and glared at each other a little.

 

“Behave, Siwon...he’s hurt,” Kyuhyun stated, slapping Siwon a little.

 

Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun, and then back over at ZhouMi, who gave him a victorious smile. Scowling a little, Siwon’s lip twitched before looking away from ZhouMi. With his arms still around the younger, Siwon turned towards Hankyung and nodded at him.

 

“Kris will be here soon,” Siwon told Hankyung. “You can head back with him and I’ll drive myself and Kyuhyun back in the car that you used.”

 

“Yes, Sir. Understood,” Hankyung replied with a stern face.

 

Hankyung then dug into his pants pocket and quickly pulled out the keys for the car. Stepping forward, he handed them off to Siwon who took them and shoved them into his pants pocket now with a nod of his head as thanks.

 

Siwon then pulled Kyuhyun along with him to a chair and sat down, bringing the younger down to sit in his lap. Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to do this and felt as the man ran his nose along the back of his neck, inhaling his scent, and exhaling slowly onto the now heated flesh.

 

“How was your meeting?” Kyuhyun asked, shifting slightly in the man’s lap.

 

“It was boring...so, _so_...boring,” Siwon stated. “But it was with a company from Taiwan that I’ve been working with for quite some time now, so I had no other choice but to stay for the meeting and deal with them since they have a limited amount of time to be here.”

 

“Did you get everything resolved that you needed to?” the younger questioned, turning his head slightly so he could look at Siwon.

 

“We did, but I rushed things a bit during certain points,” Siwon admitted. “I kept thinking of you and the situation you are in right now with Yesung being in surgery and all. I was worried about how you were taking it. I think I spaced out during a couple different points so...that’s not necessarily good,” he stated with a small sigh, thankful though he had recorded the entire meeting.

 

“You didn’t have to worry so much that you spaced out during your meeting,” the younger stated. “I’m doing just fine,” Kyuhyun sighed.

 

“Liar,” Siwon told him, hugging him even closer. “I may not be able to see your face all too well, but I can tell by the way that your voice is shaking that things are _not_ fine.”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t deny that he was lying. He just didn’t want to put more pressure on Siwon by letting him know that he felt like a completely mess. He didn’t want Siwon to know that all he wanted to do was break down, cry, and curl up with him in a dark room and be comforted like a child. He didn’t want to admit that he wanted to pray that everything would be alright and for everything in life to be normal. Kyuhyun just didn’t want Siwon to know everything he was feeling right now because it was his own problem and he didn’t want to shove it off on someone else, even if he was married to him.

 

“Just stay calm,” Siwon whispered to him. “I’m sure everything’s going to be alright.”

 

“How do you know?” Kyuhyun asked, a couple more tears rolling down his face.

 

Siwon was silent as ZhouMi and Hankyung were watching both of them. Kyuhyun’s shoulder were hunched forward, feeling completely defeated.

 

“I don’t know,” Siwon answered honestly. “For all I know…it could be a table death.”

 

“Sir!” Hankyung called, shocked that he would say something like that at a time like that.

 

“All I’m saying…” Siwon said, clearing his throat, “…is that it would be better for us to think positively about this situation. If we start thinking bad things, they are bound to happen.”

 

Everyone in the room went quiet. It was strange that it was only the four of them in the waiting room right now, but it was kind of nice at the same time. They were able to have this kind of conversation without anyone else listening to them.

 

Things remained quiet until Kris came to greet everyone.

 

“Are you doing alright, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun?” Kris asked, first thing.

 

“He’ll say he’s fine, but he’s really bothered by what’s happened today,” Siwon replied.

 

“Aahhh…I see,” Kris muttered, understanding the pain the younger must be going through. “Well, before Hankyung and I head back, would you like me to go and grab you two some food from the cafeteria?” he offered. “That way Mr. Choi Kyuhyun doesn’t have to walk around and you don’t have to leave him,” he stated.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Kyuhyun replied, before Siwon could answer for him.

 

“You need to eat something,” Siwon told him, reaching his hand up and placing the back of it against the younger’s cheek. “You can’t starve yourself because you’re scared and nervous,” he pointed out, lowering his hand again.

 

“I’ll eat as soon as I know Yesung is out of surgery and resting,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Do you promise me that?” Siwon asked.

 

“I promise,” the younger replied with a nod of his head, although he wasn’t sure how much, if anything, he’d be able to stomach.

 

Kris and Hankyung exchanged glances before Hankyung got up so the two of them could leave. They both said their goodbyes and left quietly. Then it was just Siwon, Kyuhyun, and ZhouMi that were left. While still holding onto Kyuhyun, Siwon sent a quick text before focusing all of his attention back on the younger.

 

It was only about ten more minutes before ZhouMi’s father arrived. He was worried about his son when he saw all the blood on his clothes, the cast, and the gauze on his forehead covering the stitches.

 

“So much for minor injuries,” his father said as soon as he was close enough.

 

“It could have been much wo-” ZhouMi cut himself off, looking at Kyuhyun to see him looking more glum than before. “Let’s just be thankful this was all,” he then finished.

 

“Aish...this son of mine…” his father stated while shaking his head, but at the same time being glad there really wasn’t any serious damage.

 

Then he turned and talked with Kyuhyun and Siwon quickly, thanking them for watching over ZhouMi. Kyuhyun explained how he felt ZhouMi had looked over him more and the two of them shared a small laugh together. Siwon also thanked ZhouMi for sticking around with Kyuhyun and not leaving him. It was really a love-hate relationship between those two still...probably always would be at this rate, and they both knew it.

 

“I’ll come and visit again tomorrow if that’s alright,” ZhouMi said before leaving.

 

“Thanks, ZhouMi. I’d like that,” Kyuhyun said with a small smile on his face.

 

“Then I’ll come tomorrow sometime. Even if I don’t come at the same time you’re here, just know that I came,” ZhouMi told him.

 

“Alright. Get home safe, and don’t forget to take some pain medication for your arm and forehead,” Kyuhyun stated, pointing to his injured friend.

 

“Thanks, _Mom_ ,” ZhouMi joked, laughing slightly and getting a small smile for Kyuhyun.

 

“No problem, _Son_ ,” the younger joked back, letting out a small laugh himself.

 

ZhouMi and his father then left and it was just Kyuhyun and Siwon who remained. They decided to move to one of the couches that were in the waiting room, and Siwon allowed Kyuhyun to rest his head on his lap and curl up into a little ball.

 

Kyuhyun kept closing his eyes to get a little bit of sleep here and there. Worrying about Yesung had really taken a lot more than he had expected out of him. His body felt tired and weak, and all it wanted to do was collapse. As he laid there, Siwon kept running his hand over his head or shoulder, trying to sooth him. Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun’s muscles were tense and that he would most likely be like this until they heard something from the doctor.

 

Siwon had been sitting, allowing Kyuhyun to doze off into sleep every now and then and he couldn’t help but eventually close his eyes as well. Leaning his head back against the couch, he allowed himself to get a little bit of sleep in. After all, he had been through a rough afternoon with his meeting, and his sleep was a bit messed up after going to bed so late the previous night. While they both had their eyes closed, the doctor who had been operating on Yesung approached them, all cleaned and changed from his scrubs.

 

“Excuse me,” the doctor called, and both Kyuhyun and Siwon opened their eyes. “Are one of you Mr. Choi Kyuhyun?”

 

“Y-yeah, that’s me,” Kyuhyun stated, sitting up on the couch now and rubbing his eyes a little.

 

“Mr. Kim Yesung just got out of surgery a couple of minutes ago and is now resting in one of the rooms,” the doctor explained. “He’s stable but still in critical condition.”

 

“What happened to him?” Kyuhyun asked, standing up from the couch and taking a couple of steps towards the doctor who was looking at the clipboard with Yesung’s information on it.

 

Siwon stood up and placed a hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, trying to calm him down a little so that he didn’t jump at the doctor in his eagerness to learn what happened.

 

“He had some external injuries like cuts on his body, and some minor internal injuries such as a broken left leg and a fracture in his right arm,” the doctor explained, lowering his clipboard.

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad…” Kyuhyun stated, knowing things could have easily been worse.

 

“It’s not the minor external and internal injuries that we’re worried about,” the doctor told him. “What we’re worried about are the more serious internal injuries he suffered. His diaphragm was badly injured, and so was his spleen, but we were able to save those.”

 

“Is that all?” the younger asked, his voice shaking slightly. He had never been good at human anatomy, but he was guessing the diaphragm and spleen were pretty important.

 

“I’m afraid that isn’t even the worst of it,” the doctor admitted.

 

Kyuhyun legs started to shake and Siwon had to help him move back to the couch so he wouldn’t collapse onto the floor from shock. The doctor then pulled a chair closer to the couch and sat across from them so he could finish explaining everything.

 

“Mr. Kim Yesung…suffered a heart attack while we were performing the surgery,” the doctor explained slowly, trying not to overwhelm him.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun whispered. He could tell that his face got pale all of the sudden.

 

“There’s no need to worry, we managed to get his heart going again quite easily so there was no damage done to it,” the doctor explained in a calm voice.

 

“Please…please tell me that’s all there is to worry about…” Kyuhyun practically begged, not knowing if he would be able to stand any more bad news.

 

“I’m sorry,” the doctor said with a shake of his head. “There’s one more piece of information that is the most critical,” the doctor stated, looking down at his papers with a heavy sigh. “What we’re most concerned about, and are monitoring most closely, is his brain.”

 

“His…b-brain?” the younger asked, his voice cracking. “You mean...up here brain?” he questioned, pointing to his head. “It’s pink...squishy...allows you to function and live…?”

 

Siwon lightly grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s hand and lowered it again before pulling the younger in more slightly. He knew this had to be difficult information for him to process.

 

“Yes. Mr. Kim Yesung suffered a severe concussion during the crash and had a lot of swelling in his brain that could cause severe damage,” the doctor explained. “We’ve induced him into a coma for the time being so we can monitor the brain swelling and make sure that it goes down so it does not get aggravated and become worse. If things get worse then...I can’t make any promises about him walking out of here,” he explained honestly, always hating this part of the conversation even though he had given it many times over the years of his profession.

 

Kyuhyun began shaking more violently as he listened more and more to what the doctor was telling them. He couldn’t believe that something like this was happening to Yesung. Things like this weren’t suppose to happen to people like Yesung who were so kind and caring.

 

 _A coma…Yesung’s in a coma…with brain swelling…and…and his heart stopped during surgery,_ Kyuhyun said to himself as he felt Siwon hold him close.

 

“How long do you anticipate keeping Yesung in the coma for?” Siwon asked, asking the question Kyuhyun was most likely thinking as well.

 

“He should be in it anywhere from seventy-two to ninety-six hours,” the doctor explained after checking his notes again to make sure he was telling them the right information.

 

“C-can we go and see him?” Kyuhyun asked with wet eyes.

 

“He won’t be able to respond to you or know that you’re there,” the doctor told him.

 

“I know…I just…I need to see him for myself,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

The doctor nodded in understanding before saying, “He’s in the Intensive Care Until on the sixth floor, room 634.”

 

“Thank you…” the younger said, glad he would be able to see Yesung, even if the man wouldn’t know he was there.

 

The doctor then got up and left Siwon and Kyuhyun alone. Siwon lightened his grip on Kyuhyun and turned the younger towards him.

 

“Will you please eat something now before we go and see Yesung?” Siwon asked. “To be honest...you’re not looking too good and I don’t want you passing out from shock or anything when we get up there,” he explained in a worried tone.

 

“No. Not until after I see him,” Kyuhyun stated firmly before getting up and heading towards the elevator.

 

“You said you would eat after you know Yesung was alright,” the man reminded him, rubbing the younger’s shoulder a little.

 

“And you think me learning all of that about his condition shows he’s alright?” Kyuhyun questioned. “I have to see him for myself now,” he stated. “Once I see him...then I’ll eat…” he stated before starting to walk away.

 

All Siwon could do at the moment was follow Kyuhyun to make sure he didn’t faint from the lack of food and all of the stress he was facing. At least this would be the place to faint though, a place filled with doctors and instant help.

 

When they were riding up in the elevator, Kyuhyun broke the silence.

 

“What are you working with a Taiwanese company for?” the younger questioned, trying to talk about anything that was not related to their current situation with Yesung.

 

“I’m looking to invest in a company over there,” Siwon explained. “There are a lot of opportunities over in Taiwan, and I want to try and help more people reach those opportunities. It would not only benefit them, but also me of course. You know how business goes.”

 

Just as Siwon finished explaining, the elevator jostled to a halt and the doors opened up on the sixth floor. Right away, Kyuhyun spotted the receptionist desk where three nurses were working and walked quickly up to it.

 

“Excuse me. I was told Kim Yesung was just transferred to this floor and that I could come and see him,” Kyuhyun explained quickly with Siwon following behind him. “I was told his room number but...I forgot it already…” he admitted, feeling bad for forgetting so quickly.

 

“Ah yes, he did just come up a couple of minutes ago,” one of the nurses said, clicking away at her computer. “Here we go, I can show you to his room,” she explained with a kind smile after finding his room number, standing up, and motioning for them to follow her.

 

When they reached Yesung’s room, the nurse pulled open the door and allowed for Kyuhyun and Siwon to enter. The nurse entered in behind them and closed the door silently as if trying not to wake the patient up. All Kyuhyun could do was stare at Yesung laying there on the bed with his eyes closed. There was a ventilator hooked up to him, a cast on his leg and his arm, and more than enough needles sticking in his arms feeding him different liquids and medicines.

 

With shaking legs, Kyuhyun moved over towards Yesung’s bed and sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. His hands were shaking just as badly as he reached them out and took one of Yesung’s hands in his own.

 

“His vitals are doing very well,” the nurse stated, trying to make the mood in the room less stiff.

 

While Kyuhyun had been staring down at Yesung, Siwon and the nurse had moved to the other side of the bed and were looking down at them. When Kyuhyun eventually looked up at the two of them, he could see how the nurse was looking at Siwon. He could tell that she was interested in him and was standing as close as she could to him without making it obvious what she was doing. Usually, Kyuhyun would have been upset over someone else looking at Siwon like that, like when Luhan had tried doing that, but at the current moment, all he cared about was Yesung getting better. Anyways, he knew none of them stood a chance at reeling in Siwon.

 

The nurse left soon to leave Kyuhyun and Siwon alone with Yesung. Siwon then moved over to where Kyuhyun was and rested both of his hands on the younger’s shoulders, softly giving him a massage when he felt the tense muscles in his back, shoulders, and neck.

 

“I’m going to go make a quick call, okay?” Siwon told him softly. “I’ll give you a couple of minutes alone with Yesung, but then we need to leave for the night since it’s gotten late and you need to eat.”

 

All Kyuhyun did was nod his head and then he felt Siwon pat his shoulders before removing his hands and leaving the room.

 

Once the door closed behind Siwon, Kyuhyun began holding onto Yesung’s hand a little harder.

 

“Yesung…” Kyuhyun choked out. “I…I don’t know if you can hear me or not...probably not,” he said with a small laugh. “But…I went to the Alps last weekend…” the younger said. “Siwon has a house in the Alps, can you believe that? He keeps surprising me with everything he has and can do,” Kyuhyun laughed a little, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Yesung’s hand. “Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, and Henry also came with us. You know Sungmin, Eunhyuk’s older brother...I think you’ve met him a couple of times before. Henry is Siwon’s youngest brother and I swear...he is going to be obsessed with Sungmin for the rest of his life,” Kyuhyun explained, smiling slightly, half hoping something he said would wake Yesung up...even if that wasn’t possible at the moment.

 

Kyuhyun paused them and licked his lips, which had become terribly dry along with his mouth. He looked over towards all the beeping machines quickly before turning his attention back to Yesung.

 

“Eunhyuk, Henry, and me went into a nearby town the first day and went shopping because Henry wanted to go out that night. I think Siwon liked my outfit a little too much,” he said, letting out another small laugh, trying to keep his mood up a little. “We went to dinner before going to a bar, and Donghae actually ended up proposing to Eunhyuk and he said yes. Then…I punched someone for the first time at the bar we went to…but I won’t go into details about that. Siwon also began beating the crap out of the same guy...you could say he’s a little possessive.”

 

There was another pause that Kyuhyun took as he looked around the room and then back to Yesung’s sleeping face. Kyuhyun was finding it hard to keep himself together the more he stayed with Yesung.

 

“The second day we were there, we decided to go for a hike and then have a picnic. When we were going for our hike…I got in a bit of trouble though. I tried to climb a rock wall and got stuck quite a couple of feet up,” the younger explained, licking his dry lips again. “Siwon was pretty mad about that because I put myself in danger like that.” Another small laugh escaped Kyuhyun’s mouth and he hung his head down a bit before looking back up once more.

 

“At least Kyuhyun can admit to his mistakes, I don’t know if you taught him to do that, Yesung,” Siwon said from behind him. “It seems like something you’d teach him,” he added on.

 

Kyuhyun turned around and saw Siwon standing halfway between him and the door with his hands shoved into his pants pockets. Siwon then began walking close to Kyuhyun and hugged him around the shoulders, resting his chin on Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“I understand that I scared you when I did that,” Kyuhyun stated with a slight pout on his lips.

 

“Yesung, I know you raised Kyuhyun a lot,” Siwon said. “But he tends to get into a lot of trouble no matter where I seem to take him. Work...honeymoon...small vacation...seriously, everywhere.”

 

“Don’t tell him that,” Kyuhyun laughed, moving his head so Siwon wasn’t resting anymore on him. “What if he can hear you?” he asked, wanting to hope Yesung was listening to everything being said, even if it was slim.

 

“Then he’ll know what a troublemaker you are. And if he can’t hear me, I’ll gladly tell him again once he’s awake and can hear me,” Siwon explained. “Now…I think we need to get going to a hotel. I made reservations for a room on the way here and just placed an order for room service for when we get there.”

 

“Alright…I guess we can go now,” Kyuhyun stated before looking back at Yesung again. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” he told Yesung.

 

Kyuhyun then released Yesung’s hand and stood up from the chair. Siwon was right there to support him and help him out of the room, to the elevator, and then to the car they were taking to the hotel.

 

“I need to call into work saying I won’t be there for a couple of days,” Kyuhyun mentioned in the car.

 

“I’ve already filled them in and told them it was a family emergency,” Siwon stated. “You have nothing to worry about. I also gave the nurse my contact information and yours so they can give us a call if anything changes with Yesung,” he explained.

 

“Thanks for taking care of all of that,” the younger said, looking over at him as they drove along.

 

“It’s no problem. You’re the most stressed out of both of us, so I figured helping you do those things was the least I could do for you,” Siwon explained.

 

They reached the hotel a minute or two later, since Siwon chose a hotel that was as close to the hospital as he could incase they had to race over for some reason.

 

Siwon guided Kyuhyun into the hotel and quickly gathered the room keys from the front desk before guiding Kyuhyun up. As soon as Kyuhyun entered the room, he went straight to the bed and collapsed onto it. He wasn’t even sure if he had any energy left in his body.

 

“Why don’t you go take a quick shower before room service gets here,” Siwon offered, sitting down next to Kyuhyun on the bed. “I can help you undress.”

 

“I’ll do it myself. I’m not in the mood to do anything…intimate...” Kyuhyun groaned before getting off the bed and stumbling slowly to the bathroom.

 

Siwon knew that this must be seriously affecting Kyuhyun since he didn’t seem interested in anything sexual whatsoever. Usually the younger would have put up more of a fight or given into him right away. This time, however, Kyuhyun had simply brushed it off like it was nothing and had showed absolutely no interest at all. It was almost a sad sight.

 

Sighing, Siwon listened as the water in the shower started and as Kyuhyun bathed. As he was listening the the water, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Room service!” a cheerful voice called from the other side of the door.

 

Siwon heaved himself off of the bed and went to the door. A waiter was standing there with a cart covered with covered trays holding their food.

 

“Thank you very much,” Siwon said as the man wheeled the cart into the room and placed it at the small table that was in there.

 

“No problem,” the waiter said with a large smile. “Just leave the cart and everything outside once you’re finished and it will be taken away,” he explained.

 

Siwon nodded and the waiter left right away, closing the door behind him.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun tiredly called from the bathroom. “Do…do I have any other clothes to wear?” he asked.

 

“Oh, yes,” Siwon replied. “I had Ryeowook grab some clothes for both of us before I came over. I had Kris drop them off here and brought up to the room before heading back,” he explained while going over to the luggage he spotted sitting under a desk in the room, looked through Kyuhyun’s clothes, and pulled out his pajamas.

 

Siwon knocked on the bathroom door and Kyuhyun opened it just enough so he could grab the clothes from the man. It proved even more that Kyuhyun didn’t want to do anything intimate because he wouldn’t come out of the bathroom naked, which was his usual tendency.

 

Kyuhyun then dressed quickly, dried his hair, and exited the bathroom only to see all the food that was there for them.

 

“You sure got a lot of food…” Kyuhyun stated once he saw just how much there was.

 

“I knew you’d be hungry,” Siwon replied, patting a seat next to him for Kyuhyun to come sit down on.

 

“I still don’t think I’m hungry right now,” Kyuhyun replied, shuffling his feet along the carpeted floor and plopping down in the seat Siwon had pat. “It doesn’t even smell good...and I see some of my favorites…” he said, watching the steam rise from the food and waft into the air.

 

“It’s just the stress talking. Your body wants food,” the man explained. “Trust me...I’ve been through plenty of stressful situations and felt the same way, neglected eating, and gotten myself sick and once hospitalized because of it. So please, Kyuhyun, promise me that you’ll at least attempt to eat a good amount,” Siwon told him, pushing a plate of food towards him.

 

“I’ll try…” the younger said, picking up a fork and skewering some food onto it before putting it into his mouth.

 

He started chewing the piece of food, noticing how the flavors didn’t taste the same when you were this sad, stressed, and worried. Nonetheless, Kyuhyun continued chewing until he was able to swallow the food, feeling it sit uneasy in his stomach. Siwon ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s head, rustling his hair a little as a sign of encouragement for him to keep eating.

 

“Here, have some of this,” Siwon said, pushing another plate closer to the younger. “It looks good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Kind of…” the younger admitted.

 

“Kind of?” Siwon asked before popping a piece into his mouth and chewing it. “Mmmmmm! For hotel food this is really good!” he exclaimed before skewering a piece onto his fork and holding it up to Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

“I’d prefer your cooking over anything right now,” Kyuhyun stated, looking at the steaming food on Siwon’s fork.

 

“Well I can’t cook while we stay at the hotel, so you’re going to have to deal with this,” the man stated with an apologetic look on his face, wishing he could give Kyuhyun everything he wanted at the moment. “Now come on. Say, ‘aaahhh’,” he said, opening his own mouth wide like you would with a baby.

 

Reluctantly, Kyuhyun opened his mouth and closed his lips around Siwon’s fork, and pulling the food off. Siwon wiped a little sauce off the corner of the younger’s mouth before going back to eating as well.

 

They ate in silence for the most part, since Kyuhyun was so tired and drained of all life. Siwon made sure Kyuhyun continued eating until he had enough from each plate that had been brought. As soon as Siwon was satisfied, he allowed Kyuhyun to go and lay down in bed and tucked him in.

 

“I’m going to go shower quickly and then I’ll come and join your right away,” Siwon told him.

 

“Okay…” the younger said, nestling his head into the pillow and pulling the cover up more around him.

 

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Siwon reassured the younger.

 

“I hope so…” Kyuhyun replied, almost feeling like he could cry again just thinking about Yesung.

 

Siwon ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair before going to grab his pajamas, turning off the lights in the room, and heading off to take his shower.

 

He made sure to take a pretty quick shower, rushing more than usual, so he could go and comfort Kyuhyun more. Sure enough, when he crawled into bed, Kyuhyun immediately scooted closer to him. From the sounds the younger was making, Siwon could tell that he had been crying, probably since he left to go and shower.

 

“You need to try and sleep, Kyuhyun,” Siwon cooed softly.

 

“I’m just so worried about Yesung. Siwon…he practically raised me. He took me as his son after Jaejoong and my mother got a divorce…” Kyuhyun sobbed out. “He didn’t care we weren’t blood related...we were so close…” he said while continuing to cry.

 

“Ssshhh…ssshhh…relax. Take deep breaths, Kyuhyun. Deep breaths,” Siwon instructed. “What is Yesung like? I haven’t had much time to talk with him, so tell me a bit about him.”

 

“He…he’s stubborn…” Kyuhyun started, stuttering a little bit because of all the crying he had been doing.

 

“Aaahhhh! So that’s where you get it from,” Siwon stated, pulling Kyuhyun in closer and laying the younger’s head on his chest so he could listen to his heartbeat.

 

In moving, Kyuhyun’s shirt scrunched halfway up his torso, but he was too lazy to pull it back down.

 

“Maybe I did,” Kyuhyun laughed a little. “I spent enough time with him that I’m sure I picked up some of his habits.”

 

“What else is he like?” Siwon asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

 

“Once he starts something, he has to finish it. He’s determined, powerful, a little strange at times,” he said with another small laugh.

 

“From what he sounds like to me, he’s not going to lose this battle,” Siwon stated. “Yesung’s going to make it through all of this. When those seventy-two or ninety-six hours are up, and they take him out of his coma…he’s going to be alright. I believe Yesung’s going to bounce back ten times stronger than he was before.”

 

“Siwon…” the younger weakly called, glad to hear him having high hopes for a man he had barely talked to before.

 

“Yesung’s going to make a full recovery. That’s what I believe,” the man stated, tracing the small trail of hair that went from Kyuhyun’s bellybutton to the top of his pants.

 

They laid in silence a little longer, Kyuhyun was drawing circles on Siwon’s stomach with his finger while taking slow, deep breaths.

 

“What time is it?” Kyuhyun finally asked. “I haven’t been paying attention to the time since you got to the hospital.”

 

“It’s…10:45pm. Why?” Siwon asked after looking at the alarm clock.

 

“Can we call the hospital and see how Yesung is doing?” the younger questioned.

 

Siwon wanted to tell Kyuhyun that he needed to stop worrying and get some rest, but he knew that he was just worried.

 

“Sure, I have their number in my phone,” the older explained, reaching onto the nightstand to grab his phone.

 

Siwon scrolled through his contacts before he reached the number of the hospital. When he pressed the call button on the screen, he gave the phone over to Kyuhyun.

 

“Oh, hello. Sorry for calling this late but I was wonder how Kim Yesung is doing…” Kyuhyun said right off the bat.

 

 _“We actually just checked in on him about five minutes ago and he’s still in very stable condition,”_ a nurse replied.

 

“I see…thank you very much…” Kyuhyun said, a small smile on his face, glad that nothing bad seemed to be happening with him.

 

 _“You’re welcome. Have a great night,”_ the nurse said in a cheerful voice.

 

“You too.”

 

Kyuhyun handed the phone back to Siwon and let the man put it back on the nightstand before hugging him closer.

 

“They said his condition is still stable,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“That’s good news,” Siwon whispered, stroking Kyuhyun’s hair some more. “You know…I’ve never been in a situation where one of my family members was hurt to this extent,” he explained. “I wish I could empathise with you more in a serious time like that. I mean…I feel terrible right now so I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re really going through.”

 

“Hell. I’m going through hell…” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Just remember. I’ll be right here with you the entire time. We’ll get through this together,” Siwon told him. “Now I think we need to get some sleep so we can go and see Yesung tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah. I feel tired…but my body is so stressed I’m scared that I won’t be able to fall asleep,” Kyuhyun confessed.

 

“Do you want me to give you a massage to help you relax a little?” Siwon offered.

 

“Could you?” Kyuhyun asked, liking the sound of that after Siwon had given him a small shoulder and upper back massage earlier.

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Siwon said with a small smile on his face, glad to be able to do anything for the younger in a time like this.

 

They shifted on the bed until Kyuhyun was laying on his stomach with his shirt off, and Siwon was straddling his butt. Siwon then began running his hands over Kyuhyun’s back and could feel just how tense he was. After about five minutes of Siwon trying to work out all the knots and kinks in the younger’s back, he looked down to see that Kyuhyun had indeed fallen asleep. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his breathing had become even while his body sunk peacefully into the mattress below him.

 

“Sleep well,” the man said, removing himself from straddling over the younger. “I’ll be right here for you when you wake up and whenever you need me through his whole ordeal,” Siwon whispered to him before pulling him in closer, wrapping them snugly in the covers, and falling asleep.


	26. It's All About Winning

**It was already 12:48pm and Siwon was soothing Kyuhyun for the fourth time since around 10:00am. Kyuhyun was still sleeping, but he would go into fitful moments of sleep when he would start crying and whimpering and saying Yesung’s name over and over. A couple of times he had even started kicking his legs and swinging his arms and he had needed to hold the younger down to make sure he didn’t hurt himself on accident.**

 

**Siwon wanted to let Kyuhyun continue to sleep, since he knew he must not have gotten much that night. It was so hard, however, for him to watch the younger continuously go through the cycle of peaceful sleep and then a crying stage. The only thing he wanted was for Kyuhyun to be at peace when he slept and to curl against him happily like he always did.**

 

**“Ssshhh...it’s alright,” Siwon cooed to the younger as he still whined in his sleep. “Everything's still alright. Sssshhh…” he continued whispering while holding Kyuhyun close to him.**

 

**Kyuhyun eventually settled down into a peaceful sleep again, going limp from his latest fit. Siwon let out a sigh of relief and ran his thumb over the younger’s wet cheeks as he brushed some tears away. The man pulled the covers back up to keep Kyuhyun warm, and closed his eyes as he rested his head on top of the younger’s to reassure him he was still there for him.**

 

**It was only after about half an hour later that the younger finally woke up. Siwon was right there when he woke up and was smiling at the younger.**

 

**“Good afternoon,” Siwon greeted.**

 

**“Afternoon?” Kyuhyun asked through half-lidded eyes. “What time is it?”**

 

**“Its almost 1:30pm,” Siwon replied, moving some of the hair from Kyuhyun’s eyes.**

 

**“What!? No! I have to go and see Yesung! I have to make sure he’s still alright!” Kyuhyun screamed, kicking the covers off his legs, which was kind of complicated since he had gotten them tangled around him pretty well. “I have to see him! I have to know he’s alright!” he continued shouting.**

 

**“Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun…” Siwon called, holding the younger still. “Relax. I called the hospital while you were sleeping and they said that Yesung is still doing just fine,” Siwon explained. “Let’s get you cleaned up, get some food into your stomach, and** **_then_ ** **we can go to the hospital,” the man stated, looking down at Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Cleaned up? But I showered last night,” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“You were sweating a lot last night,” Siwon told him. “It looked like you were suffering last night and mostly this morning.”**

 

**“I kept having nightmares about Yesung passing away and leaving me without me being there to say goodbye or help him,” Kyuhyun admitted in a small voice, feeling guilty that he must have also caused Siwon to have a rough night because of him.**

 

**“He’s going to be alright, Kyuhyun,” Siwon reassured him again, running his hand down the younger’ cheek. “Now, I’ll go run the bath quickly for us. Okay?”**

 

**“Mmmm…” the younger hummed while shifting away from Siwon slightly so the man would be able to get up from the bed.**

 

**Siwon stood up from the bed and headed into the bathroom. When Kyuhyun heard the water in the tub running, he crawled out of bed and picked out his clothes for the day. There were multiple outfits still left, showing that not even Siwon had been able to predict how long they would be staying in the hotel.**

 

**Kyuhyun then looked around the room more and even pulled open the drapes on the large window. The view didn’t keep his attention for too long, however, because he could see the hospital from the floor they were on. He had been too tired last night when they had arrived, but from the looks of it, they must have been on one of the top floors of the hotel.**

 

**“The bath is ready,” Siwon called a couple of minutes later, peeking his head out from the bathroom door and looking at the younger.**

 

**Kyuhyun pulled the drapes closed again and wandered into the bathroom where he and Siwon began undressing. The older stripped quickly and watched as Kyuhyun slowly pulled his shirt up over his head and shimmied his sweatpants down his legs before stepping out of them and nudging them off to the side. Kyuhyun then stood there, acting as if Siwon had never seen his naked body before. His hands were fidgeting and he was trying to cover himself up while his face turned red and his head tilted down.**

 

**_Oh, Kyuhyun..._ ** **Siwon said to himself, knowing that in order for Kyuhyun to be acting like this something really must be wrong.**

 

**Siwon got into the tub first, the sound of sloshing water grabbing Kyuhyun’s attention, causing his head to turn back up. When their eyes met, Siwon motioned for Kyuhyun to join him. The younger shuffled himself over towards the tub, feeling the cold tile floor beneath his feet, and carefully climbed into the warm water as well. Kyuhyun sat down between Siwon’s legs and rested his back up against the man’s chest. Even though he had slept a lot last night, he felt like he had only gotten a couple of hours in at most, probably because it had been a fitful sleep.**

 

**“Do you know what tomorrow is?” Siwon asked, watching Kyuhyun poke at the bubbles he had added to the water.**

 

**Kyuhyun pushed a soap covered finger through a bubble without popping it and moved it around a little, watching as the bubble still didn’t pop.**

 

**“Tomorrow?” he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly as he pulled his finger out from the bubble just before it popped. “It’s going to be Wednesday,” the younger replied.**

 

**“And why is Wednesday important?” Siwon questioned, shifting a little in the tub, causing the water to slosh around a bit.**

 

**“Because it means that Yesung is close to being woken up?” Kyuhyun asked, tilting his head back up in excitement.**

 

**“Well there is that, which is definitely a good thing,” the man stated. “But think harder,” Siwon told him.**

 

**“Wednesday…Wednesday…” Kyuhyun continued repeating to himself as he thought harder and harder about what was happening on that day.**

 

**“Come on, you can do it,” Siwon stated with a slight laugh after seeing how hard the younger was wracking his brain to try and figure it out.**

 

**The bathroom went silent for the next couple of minutes as Kyuhyun muttered to himself to try and figure it out. Siwon may as well have just asked him an impossible riddle, because he was seriously coming up with nothing.**

 

**“Siwon, I really can’t think of anything else. Can you just tell me?” the younger finally asked, feeling fed up with thinking so hard.**

 

**“It’s your birthday tomorrow,” Siwon told him, bopping him on the top of the head with his wet hand.**

 

**“No…it can’t be already…” the younger said, reaching his hand up from the water and scratching his head.**

 

**“Your birthday is August twenty-first, correct?” Siwon questioned.**

 

**“Y-yes…” Kyuhyun replied, knowing Siwon would have been able to get that information from his paperwork when he was first hired.**

 

**“Today is the twentieth,” the man pointed out. “Making, tomorrow, Wednesday, the twenty-first and being so...your birthday,” he stated.**

 

**“Wow…what a great way to spend my birthday and the days leading up to it,” Kyuhyun sighed out. “Time spent between the hospital and a hotel, worrying about Yesung,” he said before running his hands over his face.**

 

**“It may not be the best, but I’ll be there with you,” Siwon told him, holding onto him tighter as if Kyuhyun was going to pulled under the water or something.**

 

**The room went silent as Siwon kissed the younger on the neck and cheeks a couple of times, reminding him how much he loves and cares for him. Kyuhyun sat there and allowed for Siwon to do this, because Siwon knew he was not in the mood to be intimate. This was all just showing affection and showing him that he was going to be there for him and help him through all of this.**

 

**“Siwon…how long are you going to support Kibum?” the younger suddenly asked. “I know you weren’t certain the last time we talked about it...and I made it seem like it would be forever...but I don’t think I ever really got an answer from you…” he explained, splashing the water in the tub around a bit with his hands.**

 

**“Well…topics sure changed quickly,” Siwon stated, pulling his mouth away from Kyuhyun’s neck and licking his lips. “Why do you ask?”**

 

**“I’ve been thinking about it ever since Kibum came to SM Entertainment and I’ve been wanting to get an actual answer from you since...like I said before...I didn’t really get one the first time we talked about it. So, I decided right now is as good a time as any,” Kyuhyun explained, shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**“I’m just going to help him until he can get back onto his feet again...however long that might be,” he stated. “Once everything is all settled with him again, and he can live on his own confidently, I’ll stop supporting him,” Siwon explained.**

 

**“Have you helped any other of your former Submissives?” Kyuhyun questioned.**

 

**“Only one before who really needed it, Choi Minki,” Siwon said, sighing heavily at remembering that relationship. “But I don’t anymore. He managed to get his life together pretty well. He’s going to be becoming a doctor soon and he already has another Dominant, Kang Dongho I believe his name is, to take care of him and provide him with what he needs,” Siwon continued explaining.**

 

**“Aahhh…I see. So…does Kibum ever send you pictures that he paints or anything like that?” Kyuhyun asked out of curiosity. He mainly wanted to know if any of the pictures in their house were painted by the man.**

 

**“He’s given me a couple, but I never kept any of them since they held no merit to me,” Siwon stated. “I ended up giving them to Donghae.”**

 

**“Why to Donghae?” the younger questioned.**

 

**“That man has** **_no_ ** **taste in** **_anything,_ ** **so he’ll think anything looks good and will accept it,” Siwon said, leaning his head back against the tub.**

 

**“Ya! Watch what you say there!” Kyuhyun warned. “That man who you said doesn’t have taste in anything is going to be marrying my best friend,” Kyuhyun stated. “I can clearly tell Donghae has a good taste in men at least.”**

 

**“Oh you’re right about that,” Siwon said, completely forgetting about Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s engagement. “I shouldn’t say anything more about Donghae then,” he chuckled.**

 

**Siwon then leaned his head back down and gave Kyuhyun a couple of kisses on his neck again. Kyuhyun even tilted his head to the side to give the man more access, loving the feeling when he hummed against his skin.**

 

**The two of them then finished washing up. Siwon washed Kyuhyun’s hair and back for him, and the younger turned around to help wash Siwon a little bit as well. Washing each other at the same time helped to speed things up so they could finish faster. That then meant they could get out, dry, and dress themselves.**

 

**“What do you want for lunch?” Siwon asked. “We can just do room service again before we go to the hospital.”**

 

**Kyuhyun just finished closing up his pants and looked up at Siwon to find the man staring down at him.**

 

**“Can we just go straight to the hospital?” Kyuhyun asked, giving the man his best puppy eyes and sticking out his bottom lip to beg him.**

 

**“You need to eat something, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated in a firm voice.**

 

**“I’ll eat when we’re there. I can go straight up to Yesung’s room and you can grab me something from the cafeteria and bring it up there for me,” Kyuhyun offered.**

 

**“You know hospital food isn’t going to be the best. Right?” Siwon asked, making sure Kyuhyun knew and wouldn’t complain later.**

 

**“I know, I know,” the younger stated, rolling his eyes.**

 

**“Whatever I bring you, you have to eat all of it no matter what,” Siwon warned him in advance.**

 

**“I can do that,” Kyuhyun smiled back.**

 

**After Kyuhyun shoved his phone into his pocket along with his wallet and hotel room key, the two of them headed back to the hospital.**

 

**When they arrived at the hospital, and were walking up to the doors, Kyuhyun spotted ZhouMi and his father leaving.**

 

**“ZhouMi!” Kyuhyun called, waving to his friend.**

 

**“Oh, Kyuhyun! We just got done seeing Yesung. He’s still doing really well from what the nurses have told us,” ZhouMi told him.**

 

**“I’m glad you came again today,” the younger said with a small smile on his face.**

 

**“I told you I would and I’m a man of my promises!” ZhouMi stated triumphantly.**

 

**“How are you feeling?” Kyuhyun asked, see how ZhouMi tried shifting his arm in his sling.**

 

**“Eh, it hurts a little but I’ve been keeping up with my pain medications so it’s bearable most of the time,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “It only really hurts if I bash it against something on accident...which I did this morning,” ZhouMi added with a small hiss as he remembered the pain that had shot through his arm.**

 

**“That’s good, the whole not feeling bad part...not bashing your arm into something,” the younger clarified. “Hopefully your arm heals quickly though,” Kyuhyun said, looking at the cast of his friends arm.**

 

**“Yeah, this cast itches like a bitch,” ZhouMi whined.**

 

**“Watch your mouth,” ZhouMi’s father scolded him.**

 

**“Sorry, dad…” ZhouMi muttered, ducking his head a little lower in embarrassment from being scolded by his father in front of his friend. “Anyways. You should go and check in on Yesung now. I don’t want to keep you any longer.”**

 

**“Thanks. Are you going to come back again tomorrow?” Kyuhyun asked before ZhouMi got too far away.**

 

**“Of course. I want to make sure Yesung is alright and everything,” ZhouMi said with a small smile. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.”**

 

**“Maybe,” Kyuhyun agreed. “Bye, ZhouMi. Thanks again!”**

 

**“Bye, Kyuhyun,” ZhouMi said back.**

 

**The two continued waving to each other until Kyuhyun saw ZhouMi and his father reach their car, which wasn’t too far away from the entrance of the hospital.**

 

**“Come on,” Siwon said, ushering Kyuhyun into the hospital. “I’ll come up to Yesung’s room with you, and then I’ll go and grab something for us to eat once you’re all settled into the room.”**

 

**“Okay,” Kyuhyun agreed, nodding his head.**

 

**Siwon led Kyuhyun up to the Intensive Care Unit floor and guided him to Yesung’s room quietly. He knew Kyuhyun would have bolted up there if it hadn’t been for the arm he kept around the younger’s shoulder the entire time. When they turned the corner to head down the hall, they both spotted Leeteuk standing outside of Yesung’s door. Leeteuk was talking to the doctor who had done Yesung’s operation yesterday and a second doctor they didn’t recognize.**

 

**“Mother!” Siwon called lightly, grabbing Leeteuk’s attention.**

 

**“I’ll leave you then. Have a good day,” the doctor who had done the operation said to Leeteuk before taking his leave.**

 

**Siwon and Kyuhyun walked up to Leeteuk and the first thing the man did was lean in and hug Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Oh, sweetie. How are you holding up?” Leeteuk asked Kyuhyun, taking the younger’s face in his hands to get a better look at him.**

 

**“I’m doing alright I guess. I’m just scared that something’s going to go wrong and Yesung…” Kyuhyun paused and looked down at the floor, “…and that Yesung won’t wake up…”**

 

**“Well, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” Leeteuk stated, which got Kyuhyun to lift his head fully up with wide eyes. “Allow me to introduce you to Doctor Seo InGuk. He’s a specialist who is going to be working with Yesung.”**

 

**“Hello,” Doctor Seo greeted with a large smile on his face. “You must be Choi Kyuhyun. Am I correct?”**

 

**“Y-yes…thank you for looking after Yesung,” Kyuhyun said back, feeling so much relief that someone was going to be watching over Yesung.**

 

**“Oh it’s no problem. I got a call from Leeteuk here and he said that his son-in-law had family in the hospital,” Doctor Seo explained. “As soon as I heard what his condition was like, I got on the first plane I could and headed over here.”**

 

**“Thank you, mother,” Siwon said in a relieved voice. “Kyuhyun, I hope you don’t mind I took things into my own hands kind of. That’s why I went into the hall yesterday and left you with Yesung. I knew Leeteuk knew a specialist and I wanted to see if we could get his help in such short notice,” Siwon explained.**

 

**“N-no…I don’t mind at all. Of course I wouldn’t mind,” Kyuhyun stated, shaking his head. “Thank you, Siwon, for calling Leeteuk. And thank you Leeteuk for calling Doctor Seo to have him come. Especially, thank you Doctor Seo for coming to monitor Yesung when you didn’t have to,” Kyuhyun thanked, feeling as if he was going to start crying again because he had so many caring people in his life.**

 

**“I also have some very good news that I’m betting you’ll be thrilled to hear,” Doctor Seo stated, drumming his fingers together in what appeared to be excitement.**

 

**“I’d do anything to hear some good news,” Kyuhyun stated, staring at Doctor Seo.**

 

**“The swelling that was being monitored in Yesung’s brain has gone down quite considerably so far. It has actually decreased quicker than what we normally see in patients,” Doctor Seo explained.**

 

**“So...that means…” Kyuhyun said, cutting himself off as a smile started coming across his face.**

 

**“He should make a full recovery,” Doctor Seo stated with a nod of his head, knowing that was what Kyuhyun had been about to say.**

 

**Kyuhyun covered his mouth with his hands and felt tears start to roll down his cheeks. This was the best news he had received in his entire life. Yesung was going to be alright. He was going to make a full recovery.**

 

**“I’ll still be monitoring him to make sure nothing flares up again, because I have to warn you that it can happen,” Doctor Seo stated.**

 

**“Things can get worse again?” the younger questioned, his voice suddenly shaking again and the smiling vanishing from his face.**

 

**“It can, but from my experience working with patients like this, he’s going to be just fine unless something** **_very_ ** **uncommon happens which is well...very uncommon,” Doctor Seo added, which only made Kyuhyun even happier.**

 

**_Talk about a roller coaster of emotions in a minute or so,_ ** **the younger said to himself as he worked on calming himself down.**

 

**“Well, I need to be heading out now,” Leeteuk stated, looking down at his watch quickly. “I’ve been here since about 6:30am and I need a bit of a rest now. I’m sure Doctor Seo also needs to be heading back to see the patients at his hospital who also need him.”**

 

**“Yes, I do. Especially since I flew in here around 5:00am to make sure I had enough time to get caught up on his condition and do a full diagnosis and check up myself,” Doctor Seo stated. “But as long as Yesung is being monitored, I will come back everyday to check up on him,” he  ensured.**

 

**“Thank you both again,” Kyuhyun stated.**

 

**“Make sure he eats, Siwon,” Leeteuk said to his son seriously. “I can already tell he’s slimmed down a bit and his complexion isn’t looking as good as it use to.”**

 

**“Don’t worry. I was just going to drop him off at Yesung’s room and then go grab us some food,” Siwon explained, patting the younger on the head.**

 

**“Good. Make sure to take care of him, Siwon,” Leeteuk told Siwon before smiling over at Kyuhyun who gave a small smile back to him.**

 

**Leeteuk and Doctor Seo then left and Siwon led Kyuhyun into Yesung’s room. Kyuhyun sat down right away next to his bed, took Yesung’s hand in his, and held it tightly. Reaching a hand up, Kyuhyun adjusted the cover a little and smoothed it out over Yesung’s chest.**

 

**“I’ll go grab us some food from the cafeteria. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes,” Siwon explained, kissing Kyuhyun on the top of his head.**

 

**“Okay…” Kyuhyun mumbled.**

 

**Siwon left the room and Kyuhyun began looking at Yesung more. He had just as many needles sticking in his arm as he had yesterday, all still feeding something into his bloodstream. The ventilator was still hooked up to him, and he looked pale and thin. There was so much beeping from the machines that Kyuhyun didn’t know how they hadn’t somehow woken Yesung up.**

 

**“There was a specialist doctor who was here to see you today,” Kyuhyun told Yesung. “His name is Doctor Seo and he said that you were going to make a full recovery.”**

 

**Kyuhyun let go of Yesung’s hand and stood up at the side of the bed so that he could bend over Yesung and adjust the pillow that was under his head that looked like it had gone a bit flat. Once he sat down again, he held onto Yesung’s hand once more. The room remained silent for half a minute or so before the younger started speaking again.**

 

**“Tomorrow’s my birthday,” Kyuhyun told Yesung. “Were you and ZhouMi coming to visit because it was going to be my birthday soon?”**

 

**The thought hit Kyuhyun that maybe they** **_had_ ** **been coming to see him for that reason. If that had been the case, then this accident could all be his fault. They could have been coming for him, and if they would have just stayed home this wouldn’t have happened.**

 

**“I’m sorry that this happened to you, Yesung. Regardless if it was my fault or not…I just want them to arrest the driver of the other car that hit yours,” Kyuhyun whispered. “But you have to promise me something. You have to make a complete recovery and come back stronger. Okay? Can you promise me that?”**

 

**Carefully, Kyuhyun took Yesung’s hand and wrapped their pinkies together. He gave a firm squeeze with his pinky and smiled down at Yesung. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if it counted as a pinky promise if Yesung wasn’t aware of it, but in this instance, he would consider it as fair play.**

 

**Kyuhyun heard the door sliding open and turned around to see Siwon entering the room with two trays of food balanced on top of each other on one of his arms. Standing up, Kyuhyun went over to Siwon and took one of the trays from him before placing it down at a table in the room.**

 

**While the two of them ate, Siwon had Kyuhyun tell him stories about Yesung and him from when he was younger. Kyuhyun had no problem telling the countless stories he remembered about him and Yesung. Telling these stories were actually putting Kyuhyung in a better mood now that he knew Yesung should make a full recovery.**

 

**They both continued talking even when they finished eating, but Kyuhyun eventually moved back to sitting by Yesung and holding his hand. Kyuhyun had been sitting there so long that he had fallen asleep with his head resting on the bed while he still held Yesung’s hand. When Siwon saw this, he quietly crept out of the room and into the hallway.**

 

**Siwon made his way to the waiting area on the floor and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He paced around as he waited for there to be an answer on the other end.**

 

**“Kris,” Siwon said as soon as the man picked up the phone. “Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?”**

 

**_“Yes, Sir. It actually just arrived,”_ ** **Kris explained.** **_“We will have it down there for around 9:00am. Would that work or would you like it there earlier or later?”_ ** **he asked to make sure everything went just fine.**

 

**“9:00am should be fine. I’m betting that Kyuhyun will want to get to the hospital early, since we got here kind of late today,” Siwon explained.**

 

**_“Do you want me to wait out front of the hotel then?”_ ** **Kris questioned.**

 

**“That would work best. Thank you for doing this, Kris,” Siwon said with a smile on his lips.**

 

**_“No problem, Sir. Goodbye,”_ ** **Kris replied.**

 

**“Bye,” the man said before hanging up his phone.**

 

**Siwon was glad that at least something was going to go right. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, Siwon looked down at his watch and saw that it was already 5:34pm. They had spent more time here than he had realized. He decided that he should go down to the cafeteria and grab himself and Kyuhyun some dinner before he woke the younger up, since he bet the younger was still sleeping.**

 

**When Siwon arrived back at Yesung’s room, food in hand, he wasn’t shocked to see that Kyuhyun was in fact still fast asleep, in the same position he had left him in. Quietly, Siwon placed the food down on the table and then went over to Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called lightly, nudging the younger on the shoulder. “You need to wake up and have something to eat now.”**

 

**“Mmmmm?” Kyuhyun groaned, lifting his head up from the bed and looking around dazed and confused, trying to remember where he was at the moment. “When did I fall asleep?”**

 

**“You’ve only been out for half an hour or so I’d say,” Siwon explained. “Now come and eat some dinner.”**

 

**Kyuhyun looked down at Yesung one last time before releasing his hand and going over to see what Siwon had grabbed for him. He wiped some drool off his cheek and ruffled his hair so it wasn’t sticking up in a funky way.**

 

**“You need to eat more this time since you mainly picked at your lunch,” Siwon told him. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how much you pushed your food around to make it look more eaten,” he stated, raising an eyebrow at the younger.**

 

**“Sorry…I just still don’t have much of an appetite during lunch,” Kyuhyun stated, running his hand through his hair.**

 

**“Even though you’ve heard from the specialist that Yesung’s going to make a full recovery?” Siwon asked, hoping that would have done something to calm his nerves**

 

**“Yeah…I’m glad Yesung will make a full recovery...but I’m still scared for him,” Kyuhyun explained. “But I’ll try to eat more this time though,” the younger stated after seeing the semi-defeated and worried expression on Siwon’s face.**

 

**Sure enough, Kyuhyun did manage to eat more this time around which pleased Siwon greatly. After all, Siwon had promised Leeteuk that he would watch over Kyuhyun and make sure that he was eating. When they were done eating, Siwon allowed Kyuhyun to spend one more hour at the hospital before he made him leave.**

 

**“You need to get more sleep tonight since you clearly didn’t get enough last night,” Siwon told the younger as they descended in the elevator.**

 

**“I’ll shower once we’re back and then head to bed,” Kyuhyun said, even though he knew it was going to be before 10:00pm when he was crawling into bed.**

 

**“Wow, it didn’t even take any convincing you to get you to do it this time. I’m kind of shocked,” Siwon laughed out lightly.**

 

**“I just want to make sure that I’m in good enough shape to take care of Yesung when he wakes up,” Kyuhyun told him.**

 

**“That involves eating all of your meals,” the older pointed out, causing Kyuhyun to let out an irritated huff of air.**

 

**The doors to the elevator then opened and Siwon led Kyuhyun back to the car. The ride went by silently since Kyuhyun managed to pass out within the first minute of the ride. Siwon felt bad since he had to wake Kyuhyun up when they got to the hotel, but the younger didn’t complain, and made his way up to their room where he quickly stripped and hopped into the shower.**

 

**Not long after, the shower was turned off, Kyuhyun had himself dried off, slid into his pajamas, and was shuffling his feet along the carpet as he yawned. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times and smiled at Siwon, who was waiting by the bed already. They younger quickly slipped into bed and snuggled down, making Siwon laugh a little at his apparent eagerness to sleep.**

 

**When Siwon was tucking Kyuhyun in so he could go and shower, he told Kyuhyun the plans for tomorrow.**

 

**“Why don’t we leave here at 9:00am tomorrow? That way you have a higher chance of seeing ZhouMi there and you can spend more time with Yesung,” Siwon explained, brushing some of Kyuhyun’s slightly damp hair from his eyes.**

 

**“Suddenly when do you care if I can see ZhouMi?” Kyuhyun asked. “Who are you and what have you done with my Siwon?”**

 

**“This is a hard time for you right now and ZhouMi was also in the car with Yesung when they were hit. It should only be natural for me to want you to see him while he is there as well,” Siwon pointed out.**

 

**“Mmmm…” the younger hummed, wondering if Siwon had an ulterior motive but was unable to see one. “Sounds like a good plan to me. Can I go to bed now?”**

 

**“Ha, ha! Yes, get some sleep and don’t wait up for me. I’ll join you again after my shower,” Siwon explained, giving the younger a kind smile as he watched him trying to keep his eyes open for a little while longer.**

 

**Siwon ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s head one final time before he went to the bathroom to shower. It was once again a fast shower, because he wanted to go back and cuddle up with Kyuhyun and be there just in case the younger had more nightmares. When he came back, Kyuhyun was completely passed out this time, laying on his side, facing Siwon’s side of the bed with one arm reached out. As soon as Siwon climbed into bed, Kyuhyun came closer to him and snuggled up against his side like a small kitten. Kyuhyun also laid one of his arms over Siwon’s stomach and threw one of his legs over the man’s. Siwon laughed a little, covering his mouth to make sure not to wake the younger, and fell asleep right away.**

 

**The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up to the sound of squeaking wheels making their way over carpet. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Through his blurred, sleepy vision, he was able to make out Siwon putting plates of food onto the table they had eaten at the first night.**

 

**“I see someone’s awake,” Siwon said, walking back over to the bed and sitting down on it. “I ordered all your favorite foods for you this morning since it’s your birthday.”**

 

**“Oh right…that’s today…” the younger said as if he had already forgotten after their conversation yesterday.**

 

**“Yes, it is. Happy Birthday my little, BabyKyu,” Siwon cooed before leaning in and kissing Kyuhyun on the lips.**

 

**The younger opened his mouth so they could deepen this kiss and enjoyed each other for a couple more seconds before pulling apart. Usually, Kyuhyun would have told Siwon not to call him BabyKyu, but today he didn’t mind. Siwon could call him all the nicknames he wanted and he would probably be fine with it.**

 

**“Let’s eat so we can leave by 9:00am like we planned,” Siwon said, pulling Kyuhyun out from the bed.**

 

**Kyuhyun was shocked with just how much food there was, but he found himself eating a great deal of it. He didn’t know if it was because it tasted better compared to hospital food, if it was because it was his birthday, or if maybe it was because he knew Yesung would be woken up soon from his induced coma.**

 

**After they finished eating, and put the cart back in the hallway, they got dressed. Kyuhyun was just sliding on his shoes when he saw Siwon pull out a small box from his things. Siwon came over to him and held it out with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“Happy Birthday, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as Kyuhyun took the box from him.**

 

**Kyuhyun lifted the lid off the box and saw inside a Titanium bracelet. The first thing he noticed was that the clasp to open and close the bracelet were two handcuffs.**

 

**“I see we’re continuing the handcuff theme with our presents,” Kyuhyun laughed.**

 

**“I thought it was only appropriate,” Siwon said, shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**“Even though you don’t like using the handcuffs because they leave marks?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“Even though I don’t like them,” Siwon stated with a small smile. “If you look on some of the links, I’ve had different things inscribed on them.”**

 

**Kyuhyun began looking at the bracelet and saw that there were a couple of them. On one, there was a S and a K in a heart. On another there was a bottle of wine, probably for how often he manages to get drunk. There was also an airplane, most likely for when he joined the mile high club. A mountain for their most recent vacation, a unraveled tie, a small sapphire stone set in one, and many, many more that symbolized different parts of their life together.**

 

**Siwon assisted Kyuhyun on putting his new present on and looked at it once it was secured on his wrist.**

 

**“You never have to take it off,” Siwon told him. “It won’t rust in water and it’s a very strong metal. No matter what you get yourself into...it won’t go falling off.”**

 

**“I don’t think I will ever take it off, unless it’s to get something else inscribed on it,” Kyuhyun mentioned. “I love it. Thank you, Siwon”**

 

**Though it was a little heavy on his wrist, he didn’t mind because he knew he would become accustomed to it quickly. It was the best present he had ever gotten and it held memories of him and Siwon being together, what more could he have asked for?**

 

**“We should get going to the hospital now,” Siwon stated, pointing towards the hotel room door.**

 

**They both gathered up what they would need for the day and headed towards the front of the hotel to leave. As soon as they stepped outside of the hotel, Kyuhyun’s mouth dropped open and he stopped dead in his tracks.**

 

**“Happy Birthday…part two,” Siwon told the younger, holding up two fingers with a large smile on his face.**

 

**“Happy Birthday, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Kris stated.**

 

**“Siwon…this…this is…” the younger trailed off, not knowing how to form a sentence anymore.**

 

**“An Audi R8,” Siwon finished for him since he was still in shock. “I told you that I’d get you one for your birthday when we went looking. Didn’t I?”**

 

**“I…I thought you were joking with me!” Kyuhyun stated, his mouth dropping open in pure shock.**

 

**“If you want me to have Kris return it to the dealership we can always do that,” Siwon offered. “It’d be no problem at all.”**

 

**“No! No! Don’t do that!” Kyuhyun shouted, turning towards Siwon and waving his arms around like a crazy person.**

 

**“Then get in. We need to drive to the hospital to go and see Yesung. Right?” the man questioned, raising an eyebrow with a triumphant smirk on his face.**

 

**“You mean…I get to drive!?” the younger asked, his mouth hanging open even more in shock, since the last time he had driven Siwon he had ended up pulling over on the side of the road.**

 

**“It** **_is_ ** **your car,” Siwon pointed out. “Now come on. Let’s get going.”**

 

**Kyuhyun jogged over to the car and Kris pulled open his door for him. Jumping inside, Kyuhyun ran his hands over the steering wheel a couple of times before buckling himself in. The key was already in the ignition, so all he needed to do was turn it to hear the car roar to life with the most pleasant sounding purr he had ever heard in his life. He had never thought that he was going to be driving something like this that was all his.**

 

**The whole drive to the hospital had Kyuhyun smiling and laugh a little bit because of his good mood. It wasn’t until they were driving around in the parking lot that Kyuhyun put on a more serious face. After all, he didn’t want to run into another car while he was searching for a place to park, or while he was parking. He was sure if he did, that Siwon wasn’t going to be too happy with him. Thankfully, however, Kyuhyun managed to park without any problems.**

 

**After locking the car and putting the keys into his pocket, they started walking towards the hospital. Kyuhyun was eager to see Yesung.**

 

**When they reached Yesung’s room and entered it, Kyuhyun was shocked to see three nurses and Doctor Seo standing around the bed. Doctor Seo was holding Yesung’s medical charts and was jotting different things down with a stern expression on his face.**

 

**The first thing that flew through Kyuhyun’s mind was that something had gone wrong that morning and that Yesung was gone. It was possible, after all, even if the chances were very slim.**

 

**Doctor Seo noticed Siwon and Kyuhyun standing in the doorway and waved them over.**

 

**“Since Yesung seems to be doing so well, we want to take him to radiology to get a CT scan done,” Doctor Seo explained. “There’s nothing to worry about. It’ll just take a while to do is all.”**

 

**“How long is it going to take?” Kyuhyun asked, glad to hear that nothing was wrong with Yesung after all.**

 

**“It will take quite some time,” Doctor Seo explained. “We want to make sure everything is absolutely right and that we aren’t missing anything.”**

 

**“Am I allowed to stay until I can hear the results of the test?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“Of course. I see no reason why you wouldn’t be able to,” Doctor Seo stated. “We just need to finish checking some of his vitals and see how he did last night. If all is good we should be wheeling him down in the next couple of minutes.”**

 

**“Should we exit the room so you can work more effectively?” Siwon asked.**

 

**“If you wouldn’t mind,” Doctor Seo said, nodding his head. “I’m sorry, Kyuhyun. We need to get this done as soon as possible. I just saw how pale you looked and wanted to explain things to you so you wouldn’t panic.”**

 

**“It’s alright, I understand,” Kyuhyun said. “Please take good care of Yesung.”**

 

**“We will do all we can,” Doctor Seo replied with a reassuring smile.**

 

**“Come on, Kyuhyun. Let’s go to the waiting room,” Siwon said, turning Kyuhyun to the door and guiding him out.**

 

**Kyuhyun glanced over his shoulder one last time at Yesung before cooperating with Siwon and leaving the room.**

 

**As soon as Kyuhyun was sitting down in the waiting room, he began bobbing his leg up and down impatiently. He knew he needed to stay and wait to hear how Yesung was doing, but he had no idea how long that was going to take and that was killing him.**

 

**“I should probably call Jaejoong to let him know what’s going on,” Kyuhyun told Siwon.**

 

**Kyuhyun looked at his phone for the first time that day and saw all of the text messages he had gotten so far wishing him a happy birthday.**

 

**Happy Birthday, Kyuhyun! Hope you have fun with Siwon today if you know what I mean (; Birthday sex! Birthday sex! Get it up your butt, it’s birthday sex!**

**-Hyukki**

 

**Have a great birthday, Kyuhyun! I hope your day is eventful!**

**-Sungmin**

 

**Kyuhyun! Happy Birthday! Hope you have a great day! Try not to wear Siwon out too much...you know what I mean.**

**-Donghae**

 

**KYUHYUN! YOU’RE ANOTHER YEAR OLDER! Do you feel old!? I hope you do a lot of fun things today! Be happy because it’s your birthday! :D Oh, oh, ooooohhhhh and eat aaaaaaalllllll the cake you want! That’s an important part of birthdays!**

**-Henry**

 

**Happy Birthday to the birthday boy! Good job on making it another year on the planet without majorly fucking anything up or dying! I hope you have a fantastic day, Kyu!**

**-ZhouMi**

 

**Kyuhyun smiled at all the texts he had received, but then noticed that he hadn’t gotten one from Jaejoong yet. There weren’t even any voicemails from him either. Throughout his entire life, Jaejoong had always been the first person to wish him a happy birthday. Was something wrong with Jaejoong that he hadn’t gotten a text from him or even a call? Or had the man simply forgotten because he was sidetracked with Yunho? Regardless, this was strange behavior from Jaejoong.**

 

**Wondering if Jaejoong would say something if he called, Kyuhyun punched in Jaejoong’s cellphone number and waited for him to answer. The phone continued ringing and ringing but no one ever answered. It wasn’t until the voicemail started its normal spiel that Kyuhyun knew Jaejoong wasn’t going to pick up. It usually never went to voicemail whenever he called, but...Jaejoong could have been having his ass entertained by Yunho right now. Kyuhyun shivered at that thought and instantly pushed it out from his mind and burned it.**

 

**As Kyuhyun looked down at his phone, he began to wonder why Jaejoong hadn’t even picked up his phone. It was even stranger behavior then him not sending him a birthday call or text. He wanted to know the reason why he was seemingly being ignored by Jaejoong on his birthday...not to sound spoiled.**

 

**Kyuhyun was just shoving his phone into his pocket when he heard Siwon’s phone go off. Siwon looked down at his phone and then up to Kyuhyun. Holding up a finger, telling Kyuhyun to wait a moment, he walked away and answered the call. Kyuhyun watched as Siwon talked on the phone and paced back and forth, looking like something was bothering him. Siwon ran his free hand through his hair a couple of times before nodding his head twice and hanging up the phone call.**

 

**When Siwon began walking back over to Kyuhyun, the younger cocked his head to the side.**

 

**“What was that all about?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“It was the company in Taiwan calling me,” Siwon explained. “There are documents that were delivered back home that I’m suppose to get signed and faxed back over,” he stated.**

 

**“Why don’t you have them faxed over to the hotel we’re at and just do it there and fax them back?” Kyuhyun offered.**

 

**“I don’t want information traveling that much,” Siwon explained with a small shake of his head. “I told them about the predicament we’re in right now and they said that I can have a small extension. But if everything is to go as planned, I need to get the papers signed and sent off as soon as we get back home.”**

 

**“Siwon…exactly how many companies do you own?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“I own twenty-eight. Twenty-nine once I sign with the people I’m working in Taiwan with right now,” Siwon explained like everyone had nearly thirty companies they were juggling around.**

 

**“Why do you have to live like this?” the younger asked, leaning back in his chair and sighing.**

 

**“A man has to make a living,” Siwon answered, shrugging his shoulders.**

 

**“I think you make more than a living. I’m sure you make more like ten livings with what you do,” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“I’d rather be making a living enough to support ten people than to be poor again,” Siwon stated. “I’ve already been poor once and I never want to go back to living like that ever again, especially since I have you to take care of and look after now,” the man said with a caring smile on his face. “Business is all a game, Kyuhyun. It’s all about winning, and winning is something that I’m** **_very_ ** **good at.”**

 

**“Unlike in life, when winning isn’t so easy,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**Siwon looked at Kyuhyun and declined his head a little before walking and taking a seat next to Kyuhyun.**

 

**“You make my life feel like I’m winning,” Siwon admitted, even though it sounded a little cheesey. “Even if I stopped working** **_right_ ** **now, dropped** **_everything_ ** **, and just lived with you. I’d be winning. You just make my life so much easier than it use to be,” he explained.**

 

**“Yes, I make your life easier,” Kyuhyun agreed. “And in turn I get to deal with you. But…I like you…a lot. I like it when you’re sexy, shy, romantic, a control freak, flustered…oh Siwon there’s at least fifty different items on my list.”**

 

**“Fifty shades,” Siwon stated.**

 

**“My fifty shades,” Kyuhyun agreed.**

 

**Siwon and Kyuhyun continued talking to help pass the time. The entire time Kyuhyun was also waiting to hear something from Jaejoong whether it was a text, a call, anything.**

 

**It wasn’t until 11:10am that Doctor Seo came to find them in the waiting room. Kyuhyun immediately bolted out of his seat and walked to greet Doctor Seo.**

 

**“Everything looks very good on the CT scans,” Doctor Seo stated. “Yesung will be able to be taken off the ventilator tomorrow.”**

 

**“Oh thank God…” Kyuhyun sighed, feeling his legs go weak all of the sudden. “Can I go and sit with him again?”**

 

**“Sure,” Doctor Seo said before Kyuhyun bolted past him and ran to his room in excitement.**

 

**“Thank you, Doctor Seo,” Siwon said before walking after Kyuhyun.**

 

**Siwon walked into Yesung’s room to see Kyuhyun sitting by Yesung’s bed again with the man’s hand in his. Kyuhyun was telling Yesung how he was going to be taken off the ventilator tomorrow and how he’ll be able to see him.**

 

**“Kyuhyun, we probably shouldn’t stay too long. You still need to eat and everything,” Siwon pointed out. “It is getting close to lunch now.”**

 

**“Okay, okay. I just really wanted to check up on Yesung anyways. Now that I know he’s really going to be alright and that everything is looking good, I can relax a lot more,” Kyuhyun explained with a sigh of relief and a smile on his face.**

 

**“Do you want a couple more minutes with him or should we get going now?” Siwon asked, offering for Kyuhyun to make the final decision.**

 

**“I feel bad for saying this, since I’ve been staying so long lately…but we should be going now,” Kyuhyun stated. “Now that everything is alright and we know he’s going to be woken up tomorrow, my stomach is suddenly demanding food. It seriously feels like I haven’t eaten in an entire week,” he explained, clutching at his stomach slightly.**

 

**“Then let’s get going and we can do lunch in the restaurant at the bottom of the hotel we’re staying at,” Siwon stated.**

 

**“Alright,” Kyuhyun agreed. “I get to drive back…right!?” he asked in excitement, patting his pocket where the key was tucked away.**

 

**“Of course you do,” Siwon chuckled, loving how Kyuhyun’s face was completely lit up in excitement.**

 

**Kyuhyun smiled at Siwon and pulled the keys out from his pants pocket before looking back at Yesung.**

 

**“I’ll see you tomorrow, Yesung,” Kyuhyun said before leaving the room with Siwon.**

 

**Kyuhyun was still having a hard time believing that everything was going to be alright right Yesung after everything that had happened in the crash. Even though it was hard to believe, Kyuhyun couldn’t have been happier. Now he didn’t have to have any more fitful night sleeps because of bad images of Yesung leaving him. Things would go back to normal and Yesung would soon be awake and able to talk with him again.**


	27. Birthday Sex

Kyuhyun drove himself and Siwon back to the hotel and they had a nice, simple, yet semi-expensive lunch together. The entire time Kyuhyun was smiling and bouncing a bit in his seat. He was too excited about Yesung being awake and moving tomorrow, and he couldn’t calm himself down.

 

“You have to get some of that pent up energy out,” Siwon told him, shaking his head a little as they walked to the elevator to take them up to their floor.

 

The entire time they were walking, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but bounce more and pull at Siwon to get him to go faster along with him. A couple of times, Siwon had even grabbed onto the back of the younger’s shirt to keep him from darting off and, with his luck, somehow getting lost in the hotel.

 

“I can’t help it!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as Siwon grabbed onto the back of his shirt yet again. “I’m just so happy right now!”

 

They then reached the elevator where Kyuhyun eagerly pressed the button more times than he needed to. The elevator doors opened quickly and they both stepped in. As soon as the doors closed, however, Siwon pushed Kyuhyun up against the wall and pressed his hips against the younger’s.

 

“I should just rent out this elevator for an entire day so I can get rid of that energy for you,” Siwon growled in lust.

 

“You just love doing things in elevators...I still find that strange,” the younger stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s still early in the afternoon, though” Kyuhyun then pointed out. “Why don’t you take some of my pent up energy out of me when we get back to the room.”

 

“Oh, _now_ you’re in the mood for sex,” Siwon commented.

 

“Even Eunhyuk texted me saying I should get some birthday sex,” Kyuhyun stated while pressing his hips back against Siwon’s to make sure the man felt the bulge that was forming in his pants.

 

Siwon growled in pleasure and closed his eyes as Kyuhyun rolled his hips a couple more times against his.

 

The elevator doors couldn’t have opened any sooner onto their floor. When they did, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun out with him and while they walked quickly to their room, he fished around in his pocket until he pulled the roomkey out.

 

Cramming the key into the door and unlocking it, Siwon then shoved Kyuhyun inside, slammed the door shut, and shoved Kyuhyun up against the nearest wall. Kyuhyun moaned in a little from of pain, but it was welcomed. He’d been feeling like complete shit since the accident happened and now he felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulder with the fantastic news about Yesung.

 

“Birthday sex,” Siwon groaned on Kyuhyun’s neck before giving it a bite, sinking his teeth into the flesh a little.

 

“It’s not sex if all you do is mark me up,” Kyuhyun moaned back, feeling Siwon suck on his skin aggressively.

 

Siwon lifted his head up and looked at Kyuhyun with lust filled eyes before pulling him along and throwing him onto the bed. Kyuhyun landed, and before he could even bounce on the mattress, Siwon was on top of him and pulling his shirt up over his head. As soon as Siwon had Kyuhyun’s shirt off, he moved to his pants and began undoing those as well until he could pull them and the younger’s boxers off.

 

Kyuhyun was now laying on the bed naked and panting, while Siwon was still composed and clothed.

 

“You know…this really isn’t fair if you stay dressed,” Kyuhyun panted out, wanting to see Siwon’s naked body since they hadn’t even bathed together recently.

 

“That can easily be fixed,” Siwon stated, pulling his shirt off over his head and quickly discarding his pants and boxers.

 

“You don’t waste any time,” Kyuhyun chuckled while he watched Siwon strip probably faster than he had ever seen him before.

 

“You have pent up energy, and we have held off on sex lately,” the man stated as he kneeled on the bed. “There’s no way I could pass up on you being in a good mood and offering to have sex again,” he explained with a large smile on his face. “I love you too much to let you go all pent up.”

 

“And I love you too much not to let your dick have a home inside of my ass,” the younger stated, wiggling his butt on the mattress a little and letting out another small chuckle.

 

“Oooohhh, you are _such_ a romantic,” Siwon said in a sarcastic voice.

 

Siwon leaned back over Kyuhyun again, fully naked this time, and stared at him for a couple of seconds. After not too long, they began passionately kissing and biting at each other’s lips, sometimes sucking on them as well. Siwon and Kyuhyun only parted their lips when they felt like they really needed air.

 

“I brought some toys just in case,” Siwon stated, looking over at his luggage, glad he had packed those away separately in his own luggage. “You know...stressful situation...we usually handle those with sex so...just wanted to be prepared incase you suddenly wanted to do something,” he explained.

 

“You wanted to be prepared just in case I wanted to have sex?” Kyuhyun asked, raising an eyebrow. “Plain, vanilla sex wouldn’t have just been fine?” he questioned.

 

“I know you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated. “You like a little something...extra. Plus, with how much stress this situation caused, I would have been shocked if you would have snapped and wanted plain, vanilla sex and not something more intense,” he explained, watching as the younger nodded his head in agreement as he thought about it.

 

“You’re right. You always think ahead,” Kyuhyun said with a smile on his face.

 

“So, what do you want to do today?” Siwon asked next, waiting to see what Kyuhyun would want to do with all of his pent up energy.

 

“Hmmmm…” Kyuhyun thought. “You can fuck me as hard as you want for one round. Then I want to ride you and get to play with you a little for one round. After those two rounds are over, I want you to use all of your toys on me,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“ _All_ the toys?” Siwon asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“All of them,” the younger confirmed with a nod of his head.

 

“I could have brought fifty for all you know,” Siwon commented.

 

“Then I guess I’d have to go through all fifty of them with you,” Kyuhyun responded back, licking his lips in anticipation.

 

“You’re so horny today. I love it,” Siwon said before going back to sucking and biting all over Kyuhyun’s body.

 

“What do you…aaahhhh…expect!?” Kyuhyun moaned out as Siwon bit down on a sensitive area on his neck, followed by a hard suck which was sure to leave a hickey. “We haven’t had…fucking…aaaahhhh…sex…mmmmhhhh…for a while now…aaahhhhh!”

 

“Also so vocal,” Siwon purred. “I love it…for now…”

 

“For…nnnhhhh…now?” Kyuhyun asked while letting out more moans of pleasure. “You have a gag for me?”

 

“That could be one of the toys, yes,” Siwon stated, pinching one of Kyuhyun nipples in the process. “If I gave you a definite answer, that would take away from some of the suspense and fun of it,” he purred out.

 

“Fuck…” Kyuhyun groaned out, arching his back off the mattress in pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun could feel just how hard he was already. His erection hitting against his stomach, twitching in anticipation, must have shown Siwon just how excited he already was, even if they had hardly done anything yet. The younger could feel the pre-cum pooling up a little on his skin as well, already leaking from the head of his erection like a fountain.

 

“Siwon…I want you in me!” Kyuhyun begged, feeling himself more aroused than before the more when Siwon played with him.

 

“What’s the magic word?” Siwon asked.

 

“Master!” Kyuhyun shouted in desperation, wanting so badly for Siwon to be inside of him already.

 

“I was looking for please…but I’ll take Master no problem,” Siwon stated before pulling his mouth away from Kyuhyun’s skin. “Oh, look at all the lovely marks I managed to make on you in such a short amount of time,” he cooed while admiring all the different marks that littered the younger’s otherwise perfect skin.

 

“Please, Master. I want your cock so bad,” Kyuhyun begged again.

 

“Then wait right here for me,” Siwon told him as he got off the bed.

 

Kyuhyun wiggled around a bit as he watched Siwon go into his luggage and pull out a tube a brand new lube. Siwon crawled back onto the bed, opened the lube and squirted a good amount onto his fingers. As Siwon was making sure his fingers were completely covered, Kyuhyun opened his legs more and used his hands to pull his buttcheeks apart in order to give Siwon easier access to his entrance.

 

Siwon positioned himself between Kyuhyun’s legs and brought his lubed up fingers to the quivering entrance that was clenching and unclenching in anticipation for what it knew was coming. He began by running his fingers all around the puckered entrance, making sure it was well lubed up everywhere.

 

It was only when Kyuhyun began making small whining noises that Siwon begin to slowly push one of his fingers inside of the younger. Kyuhyun let out a small moan at the intrusion, and curled his toes slightly.

 

“You can cum whenever you want today,” Siwon told him. “No need to hold yourself back when you feel good.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head as he felt Siwon beginning to push a second finger into him, stretching his entrance even more. In no time, Siwon was pressing up against his prostate. Dropping one of his hands away from his butt, Kyuhyun clutched at the covers beneath him and arched his back again. What Siwon was doing to him felt amazing since he had missed it for a couple of days now. He also felt as Siwon moved his free hand to his ass and helped to hold it open more. Feeling the way the man’s fingers were gently digging into his skin was turning him on even more.

 

“Master…add another…please…” Kyuhyun begged, moving his hips so that he was impaling himself more on Siwon’s fingers.

 

“If that’s what you want, I’d be more than happy to oblige,” Siwon stated while pushing a third finger into Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun felt his hips buck up and he ended up cuming as soon as Siwon pressed against his prostate again. While he was cuming, Siwon never stopped moving his fingers or pressing against his, now overly sensitive, bundle of nerves. Kyuhyun tried to calm his body down after his orgasm, but it felt like it was almost impossible.

 

“That was a strong one,” Siwon commented. “I don’t think I could have pulled my fingers out even if I wanted to.”

 

“Shut up and keep moving them!” Kyuhyun screamed in ecstasy.

 

“Oh, someone’s being commanding,” Siwon stated with a small laugh. “What happened to Master?”

 

“Fine! Shut up, _Master_! Aaaahhhh fuck!” Kyuhyun screamed out. “Is that better, _Master_!?”

 

“So much better,” Siwon laughed, finding himself being very amused by the younger right now.

 

Siwon continued moving his fingers, spreading them out when they were shoved all the way inside Kyuhyun. Only after a couple more minutes of Siwon playing around in Kyuhyun’s ass and prepping him did he pull his fingers out.

 

Kyuhyun whined at the loss of feeling something inside of him and released his ass so he could lean up and watch Siwon. The man had popped open the tube of lube again and was squirting some onto his hand and then rubbing it over his erection. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched Siwon do this.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Siwon asked once he was all lubed up and ready for Kyuhyun.

 

“Ram into me as hard as you can, Master. Take me however you want,” Kyuhyun told him as he spread his legs more.

 

Siwon just about lost it and pulled Kyuhyun towards him on the bed and rammed right into him with all the force he had. Kyuhyun moaned in pleasure as he felt Siwon’s hot, thick cock enter him and stretch him more than his fingers had. It felt amazing and he realized how much he had missed it these past few days. He always missed Siwon’s cock.

 

“Oh god…it’s so good, Master!” Kyuhyun screamed out.

Siwon started moving his hips, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in even harder than the last time. The bed was rocking so hard that it was hitting the wall with each of Siwon’s thrusts.

 

“Can…nnhhh…the people…aahhhh…next door…hear us…?” Kyuhyun moaned out between Siwon’s thrusts.

 

“Probably,” Siwon answered honestly. “Does that bother you?”

 

“Fuck!” the younger called out in pleasure. “A little…”

 

“Embarrassed?” Siwon asked, raising one of his eyebrows and he thrust into the younger yet again, watching how his eyes rolled back into his head in pure pleasure.

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun replied after he took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down slightly.

 

“Good. You get tighter when you’re embarrassed,” Siwon replied.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to make a smart remark back, but right then Siwon hit his prostate dead on which only caused him to moan even louder. Siwon continued fucking him hard and soon Kyuhyun felt like he was going to cum again.

 

“Siwon…soon…fuck…I’m cuming soon!” Kyuhyun warned.

 

“Then cum for me, Kyuhyun. Let me feel how tight you get when you cum while people are able to listen to you scream out in ecstasy!” Siwon shouted in pleasure. “We only switch positions once I cum though. Remember that!”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head as he arched his back slightly off the bed. His orgasm was building and building, until it suddenly exploded out of his cock and all onto his stomach and chest. Siwon slowed his thrusts while Kyuhyun was cuming, but as soon as the younger loosened up enough, he began pistoning in and out again.

 

Siwon thrust in a couple more times like this before flipping Kyuhyun over so he was on his hands and knees. Kyuhyun began clutching at the covers even harder in this position because he felt Siwon hitting him deeper inside.

 

“Master! Master!” Kyuhyun moaned out so loud that he felt his throat beginning to hurt. “Fuck me harder, Master! Please!” he begged, his voice cracking a bit because of how loud he was shouting now.

 

Kyuhyun felt as Siwon’s fingers dug into his hips more as he began thrusting in faster and harder than before. It continuously surprised Kyuhyun at how fast and hard Siwon could move when they were both turned on as much as they were right then.

 

With the hard and fast thrusts that continuously pounded into him, Kyuhyun soon found himself cuming again in no time. This time, however, when he was cuming, he felt Siwon stop moving and burying himself all the way inside of him. While Siwon was inside of him, Kyuhyun felt the man’s cum filling his ass, filling him up deep inside. Kyuhyun moaned at the pleasant feeling of being filled with Siwon’s cum, and couldn’t help but grind himself back against the man to try and get him inside of him even deeper.  

 

When they both came down from their highs, Siwon pulled out of Kyuhyun and laid flat against the bed on his back.

 

“That felt like one of the most intense orgasms I’ve had in a while,” Siwon panted out, his chest heaving up and down as he gulped more air into his lungs.

 

“Then prepare to have another,” Kyuhyun stated as he crawled over to Siwon to see the man still had a stiff erection.

 

Kyuhyun straddled Siwon’s hips and used one of his hands to guide the man’s dick back inside of him.

 

“Only when I cum do you then get to use all of your toys on me,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Are you sure you can hold off for long? You’ve already cum three times and you’re still...mmmmmm fuck...rock hard,” Siwon groaned, feeling Kyuhyun sink farther and farther onto his erection, encircling him in his tight, heat.

 

“Trust me…I’ll make you cum at least twice while I’m on top of you,” Kyuhyun promised.

 

Siwon smirked and placed his hands on the younger’s hips to help keep him from toppling off on accident. Without moving his hips yet, Kyuhyun leaned forward and placed his hands on the mattress on either side of Siwon’s head. He then bent down and kissed Siwon quickly on the lips.

 

Wanting more from the kiss, Siwon attempted to sit up more to kiss Kyuhyun again. When the younger saw what he was doing, however, he moved his hips up and slammed them back down. That got a good, loud moan from Siwon and caused the man to lay back down as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun slowly began moving his hips up and down while he kissed Siwon all over his neck without leaving any marks behind. The more Kyuhyun continued kissing Siwon’s neck, the more adventurous he became. He started kissing and licking the places on Siwon’s neck that he knew were super sensitive. Kyuhyun even ventured up and nibbled at Siwon’s ears a bit like the man always did to him. This got Siwon moaning more and even bucking his hips a little. Mentally, Kyuhyun was taking notes of all of Siwon’s reactions to his touches so he could remember for later times.

 

“Can I move down to your chest?” Kyuhyun asked, just to double check if it was alright with Siwon and that it wouldn’t be a complete turn off or switch on his more protective, dominant side.

 

“Yes…please do. My body is all yours right now,” Siwon moaned out.

 

Kyuhyun never stopped moving and grinding his hips and he slowly made his way from Siwon’s neck down to his chest. He first stopped at Siwon’s collarbones and gave them a couple light bites and a couple of harder sucks, which he was sure would leave marks. While he did this, he felt how Siwon’s hips thrust up more again. It was obvious that Siwon was enjoying himself very much right now.

 

Then, Kyuhyun abandoned the collarbones and moved more down the chest. In a teasing manner, Kyuhyun began kissing around Siwon’s nipples and licking all around them, but never actually touching them. He enjoyed watching as they perked up more and became harder. When they looked like they were completely hard, Kyuhyun moved his mouth over one of Siwon’s nippes and gave it a suck.

 

Siwon gripped Kyuhyun’s hips harder when he did that, slammed the younger down onto him, arched his back, and came inside of Kyuhyun hard. Kyuhyun could feel more of Siwon’s cum shooting into him and had to remove his mouth from Siwon’s nipple to let out a moan of his own, tilting his head back in pleasure.

 

“That felt great,” Kyuhyun moaned as he moved his hips and noticed that Siwon was still as hard as ever inside of him.

 

“You have no idea what that felt like for me,” Siwon panted out.

 

“Well…that’s one down. One more to go and I still haven’t cum yet,” the younger gloated.

 

Siwon scoffed and was about to say something to Kyuhyun, but the younger lowered himself down and began kissing him. Siwon kissed back as he kept his hands on the younger’s hips, giving Kyuhyun the choice when to pull away when he wanted. Their tongues collided against each other. Siwon sometimes bit down or sucked on Kyuhyun’s tongue to show his dominance in this situation, even if he was the one technically on bottom. The younger allowed him to do this, since he was the one on top right now and could make the decisions of how fast and hard to make their pace. If he was doing that, the least he could do was let Siwon dominate his mouth

 

When Kyuhyun eventually did pull away, mainly because it seemed like Siwon had been trying to suffocate him with his mouth, he began moving his hips again. As soon as he did this, Siwon threw back his head into the mattress and let out a small moan.

 

Kyuhyun sat up more and placed his hands on Siwon’s stomach so he could bounce on the man’s cock better. Kyuhyun lifted his hips and allowed gravity to do the rest and force him back down. He did this for a couple of minutes along with grinding his hips against Siwon’s when he was all the way seating on his erection.

 

They were both letting out small moans and grunts as their bodies came in contact with one another over and over again. Kyuhyun was partially moving this way to bring himself farther away from reaching his orgasm, since he wanted to make Siwon cum once more before he would cum with him. He also did it, however, because he knew it made the other of them feel amazing.

 

Once Kyuhyun was calm enough, he placed his hands back on the mattress and began kissing Siwon on the chest again. He was seriously shocked at how much control Siwon was allowing him to have. Then again, he knew he’d pay for it when he allowed Siwon to use all of his toys on him. None of that mattered right at the moment though, so Kyuhyun focused on Siwon and bringing him pleasure.

 

Siwon’s breath hitched a little as he felt Kyuhyun quicken his pace of his hips and play around his nipples again. This time, Kyuhyun chose to pay attention to Siwon’s other nipple. He moved his tongue around it and sucked on the skin around it to make sure that he got it fully aroused like he had last time.

 

When Kyuhyun was content with how hard Siwon’s nipples looked, he moved his mouth in even closer so he was almost touching the nipple but not quite. He heard Siwon’s breath hitch again and that told him that he might be close to cuming again. That’s when Kyuhyun decided to try out something new that he’d never done before. Kyuhyun latched his mouth over Siwon’s nipple like he had the other, but this time instead of sucking on it, he did something different.

 

He bit Siwon’s nipple. Hard.

 

Siwon once again slammed Kyuhyun all the way down onto him, arched his back, and came inside of the younger. Kyuhyun continued biting Siwon’s nipple as he came, tugging on it a bit with his teeth, and even using his tongue a little to tease him even more.

 

“Fuck!” Siwon groaned when he felt his orgasm come to an end and Kyuhyun released his nipple from his teeth. “How have you not cum yet!?” he asked, his voice shaking in the aftermath of pleasure.

 

“I’m controlling myself,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Since _when_ have you had control like this?” the man questioned, seriously wondering where the control had come from magically. “If I remember, I’ve either had to use a cockring on you, or grip your cock, to keep you from cuming more than half the times we’ve had sex together,” he reminded the younger.

 

“It’s hard as fuck to control myself like this. Don’t think I’m not trying my hardest not to blow my load all over you,” Kyuhyun stated while still trying to contain himself. “I want you to help me move this time so we can cum together though,” Kyuhyun instructed.

 

“Finally,” Siwon moaned, gripping Kyuhyun’s hips again.

 

Kyuhyun very quickly began moving his hips and he could feel as Siwon began moving his as well. The sound of slapping skin was louder than ever as the two of them moved together this time around. Soon, their moans were becoming louder and louder as they both felt a familiar sensation pooling up inside of them. They were both overly sensitive, so it didn’t come as a shock when Kyuhyun stated that he was going to cum soon.

 

Siwon quickened his thrusts into the younger and searched for his prostate until he successfully found it. Kyuhyun moaned even louder when Siwon struck his prostate and worked to quicken his pace as well to match the man’s. With the speed they were going at, and how Siwon was thrusting against his prostate, Kyuhyun could have sworn he was seeing stars.

 

“Fuck…Siwon…I’m cuming! I can’t hold it anymore!” Kyuhyun screamed as he slammed himself down all the way on Siwon’s cock again.

 

“Shit! Kyuhyun!” Siwon screamed as he felt Kyuhyun’s ass clamp around his erection.

 

Kyuhyun came hard, spraying Siwon and himself with his warm, sticky cum while he felt Siwon release for the fourth time inside of him for the day. The younger couldn’t help but shiver a little at the feeling of being so full. It was by far one of his favorite feelings.

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun’s hips as they came down from their highs, and Kyuhyun found he had just enough energy left to lift himself off of Siwon’s cock and flop down onto the bed.

 

Siwon was the first to recover out of the two of them, which didn’t surprise Kyuhyun. Since Siwon had been having sex for longer than he had, and was more use to it, of course he would have a faster recovery time. The man got off the bed and went to his luggage, where he pulled out all of the toys he had brought with.

 

“You sure you want to keep your promise of me using all of the toys?” Siwon asked.

 

“All of them. Use all of them on me, Master,” Kyuhyun stated while panting a little and closing his eyes to rest them for a while.

 

“Then don’t ask me to stop in the middle,” Siwon warned. “Even if you do, I won’t listen to you,” he warned.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, promise,” Kyuhyun replied with a small chuckle.

 

“Pft! We’ll see about that,” Siwon scoffed, wondering if Kyuhyun would keep his promise or not.

 

Kyuhyun looked up when he heard everything fall onto the bed. When he saw how much there was, his eyes grew large. Siwon had packed a lot of toys with him, some of which he still had never seen before.

 

On the bed was a ball gag, leather handcuffs, a spacerbar, red rope, a candle and matches, nipple clamps, his favorite vibrator, a cock ring, a blindfold, a riding crop, and a collar. There was also a dildo that had some sort of hand pump on it like what you would see on a blood pressure cuff, and the catheter that had been used on him one other time.

 

Looking up from the pile to Siwon, Kyuhyun’s mouth fell open.

 

“I figured I’d bring a couple different things we could try,” Siwon stated. “I’ve never completely tied you up with rope like I have other submissives I’ve had before. It’s partly for decoration and semi to make you feel good,” he explained. “I also have a candle to use for wax play. Don’t worry though. This candle is made specifically for this, so it won’t leave any burn marks on you or hurt you in any way.”

 

“I…I guess I’m opening to trying those new things if they won’t leave marks,” Kyuhyun agreed, knowing Siwon wasn’t going to do anything that would leave permanent marks on his skin. “What about the collar?” he asked while picking it up.

 

“That…” Siwon said as he took it and opened it, “…is for you to wear this entire time,” he stated while closing and locking it around the younger’s neck. “Now that looks a lot better.”

 

Kyuhyun put his hands onto the collar and gave it a couple of tugs to find that it wasn’t going to come off any time soon. He could tell it was made from the same type of leather the cuffs were, so he knew it was good quality and wouldn’t irritate his skin or anything after wearing it for an extended period of time.

 

“What about that?” Kyuhyun asked, pointing to the dildo with the hand pump at the end.

 

“This…” the man said, reaching forward and grabbing onto the dildo, “...can be inflated to be bigger when it’s inside of you,” Siwon stated while he gave the pump a couple of squeezes. “It works just like a blood pressure cuff. I squeeze this, the air travels through the tubing, and inflates the dildo,” he explained more just to ensure Kyuhyun understood.

 

Kyuhyun watched as it got bigger and bigger and smaller again only when Siwon released the valve where the pump connected to the tubing.

 

“I can do that,” Kyuhyun confirmed, thinking it wouldn’t be too bad of an experience.

 

“Good,” Siwon said with a smile. “Now, first things first, I’m going to tie you with this rope. Come stand by the side of the bed and hold your arms out,” he instructed while grabbing the rope and starting to measure it out in his hands so the length would be correct when he went to tie it.

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told and stood at the side of the bed with his arms spread out. As he stood there, Siwon began unwinding the rope more and then looping it around his body in different ways and making knots with it. Siwon even looped the rope around his balls to keep them nice and snug, but not to the point of causing pain. It took Siwon about five minutes to get the rope just the way he wanted before he stood back to take a look.

 

“Turn around for me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him since he could only see his back.

 

Turning around, with his arms still held slightly out, Kyuhyun spun in a small semi-circle until he faced Siwon and saw as the man’s face light up.

 

“You look absolutely stunning like this. The red rope looks amazing against your skin,” Siwon commented. “Does anything feel too tight or uncomfortable that would need adjustments?” he asked, wanting to make sure Kyuhyun was as comfortable as possible.

 

“Everything feels good,” Kyuhyun confirmed as he looked down at the pattern the rope made on him. “This looks so interesting.”

 

“Then let’s have you take a better look,” Siwon stated. “But first…” he trailed off as he reached across the bed and grabbed the cock ring and the leather handcuffs.

 

Siwon first brought Kyuhyun’s hands behind his back and secured them in the handcuffs. Then, he stroked the younger’s erection a couple of times to make sure it was as hard as he could get it before sliding the cock ring over it.

 

“Hmm…there’s one more thing missing that I thought I grabbed,” Siwon mumbled before walking back over to his luggage and searching around.

 

Siwon looked around for about a minute before Kyuhyun heard his call of triumph as he pulled out a black strap that had a clip at one end. Walking back over to him, Siwon reached towards Kyuhyun’s collar and clipped the black strap to it. That’s when Kyuhyun registered what it was. A leash. He was on a fucking leash. When Kyuhyun realized this, he felt his cock twitch and he wasn’t the only one who noticed this.

 

“Do you like the collar and leash?” Siwon asked, giving it a slight tug to show Kyuhyun he wanted him to walk towards the bathroom.

 

“I…I do, Master…” Kyuhyun admitted, feeling the way his face had started to turn red. “It seems a bit...strange...but I do like the idea.”

 

“It’s good that you’re being honest with me,” the man stated, giving a firm tug which caused Kyuhyun to stagger forward a little. “I need to you keep being honest with me while we venture with these new toys so I can keep you safe, comfortable, and pleasured,” Siwon told him. “Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Kyuhyun agreed, nodding his head even though Siwon wasn’t looking back at him right now.

 

“Do you really like calling me Master that much?” Siwon questioned.

 

“Yes…Master,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile on his face as he bit on his bottom lip lightly and pulled at it with his teeth.

 

Siwon let a small growl rip through his throat as he felt his own erection twitch. He loved that Kyuhyun enjoyed calling him Master so much.

 

When they got to the bathroom, Siwon flipped on the lightswitch and positioned Kyuhyun in front of the mirror. Siwon moved to stand behind him and held the leash out of the way so the younger could see how the rope was tied around him. As Kyuhyun was looking at himself, he saw Siwon move more behind him and place one of his hands on his nipple to begin playing with it.

 

“Aaahhhh! Master…” Kyuhyun called out, feeling more aroused than before because of his new outfit.

 

“Yes, Kyuhyun?” Siwon called in an innocent voice.

 

“C-can you call me…Pet?” the younger requested.

 

“Oh…does someone have a new kink we’ve discovered?” Siwon asked in an entertained voice.

 

“I…I might…I really like this…” the younger admitted.

 

“Then sure I can, Pet,” Siwon called as he pinched Kyuhyun’s nipple harder.

 

Being called Pet and having Siwon stimulate him more pushed Kyuhyun over the edge and he had his first dry orgasm right there.

 

“You had to cum already, Pet?” Siwon asked, looking at the reflection of Kyuhyun’s erection in the mirror to see it leaking more and twitching against his stomach.

 

“Y-yes, Master,” Kyuhyun moaned out.

 

“Then let’s get you back to the bed so we can start the real fun,” Siwon said in such a seductive manner that Kyuhyun could have swore he was about to have another dry orgasm from only the man’s voice.

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun’s collar another tug and they made their way out of the bathroom and towards the bed once again. After helping Kyuhyun lay back on the bed, so he wouldn’t fall back and hurt himself or anything, Siwon reached over and held up the candle and the matches.

 

“Do you want to do this first?” Siwon asked, giving the younger the option so he wouldn’t be scared about trying something new like this.

 

“Yes, Master,” Kyuhyun said, nodding his head and looking at the candle.

 

Siwon reached into the match box and pulled one of the matches out. He struck it against the matchbox and then lit the candle. Siwon blew out the match, set the candle down safely, and went to run the match under cold water in the bathroom before placing it on the counter just to be extra safe. The last thing they needed was to start a fire.

 

“We need the wax to melt a little first before we can use it,” Siwon stated. “Until then, why don’t we play a bit with the catheter you seemed to like before?”

 

“Please, Master,” Kyuhyun found himself begging.

 

Reaching over, Siwon grabbed the catheter and the lube. After carefully lubing it up, Siwon grabbed hold of Kyuhyun erection. The feeling of the man’s hand around his erection caused Kyuhyun to shiver slightly and let out a light moan.

 

“Remember, you have to stay still or this could hurt a lot,” Siwon reminded him.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and watched as Siwon pushed the tip of the catheter into his urethra. Taking in a shaky breath, Kyuhyun fought to stay still and not buck his hips up. Slowly, Siwon worked on pushing the rest of the catheter in before giving Kyuhyun a small break. He could see sweat already forming on Kyuhyun’s forehead and then started pulling the catheter out.

 

Moaning on the bed, Kyuhyun tilted his head back in pleasure. He felt Siwon push the catheter back inside of him and then pause. Kyuhyun had his eyes closed so all he felt was the bed shifting. He didn’t open his eyes until he heard the sound of the vibrator going. When he looked at Siwon, he watched as the older brought the vibrator down and touched it to the end of the catheter. Kyuhyun felt his entire body convulse as the vibrations traveled all the way down his erection. He felt himself have not only a second dry orgasm, but also a third. His body felt like it was completely convulsing and he couldn’t stop it whatsoever.

 

“Looks like someone’s enjoying this a lot,” Siwon commented. “Do you want me to turn it up to a higher level?”

 

“Don’t! Stop! Please!” Kyuhyun begged.

 

“Don’t stop? Is that what I heard?” Siwon asked, even though he knew the younger had requested for him to stop. “I guess that means you want a higher level!”

 

“Wait!” Kyuhyun screamed before he felt a new wave of stronger vibrations move through his erection.

 

Siwon waited until Kyuhyun had three more dry orgasms before he removed the vibrator and put it back down on the bed so he could grab the candle. He watched how the younger’s body twitch in the after pleasure of all his dry orgasms and the strong vibrations he had just felt. Although Kyuhyun had asked him to stop, he could also see a smile on his face which showed just how much he had enjoyed it.

 

“Looks like this is ready now,” Siwon stated. “It burned faster than I thought it would so we have a lot of wax.”

 

“You promise it won’t hurt or anything?” Kyuhyun asked, suddenly feeling more nervous.

 

“Well, it’ll hurt for only a second or so, but the wax cools off very quickly. Want me to show you on me?” Siwon offered to make Kyuhyun feel more at ease.

 

Kyuhyun nervously nodded his head and then watched as Siwon turned his left arm over to the more sensitive skin on his arm. He then held the candle above his arm and dripped a few drops of hot wax onto himself. Siwon cringed a little bit, but not for long. After a couple of seconds, and a couple more drips of wax, Siwon put his arm down.

 

“See, it’s not that bad,” Siwon stated. “But if it’s ever too much for you, just let me know and I’ll stop. I don’t want to push you with this.”

 

“Okay…” Kyuhyun said nervously.

 

Siwon moved the candle over Kyuhyun’s body and began tilting it. Kyuhyun watched as wax moved to the edge of the candle and held his breath as the first couple of drops fell onto this skin. They landed on his stomach and it hurt at first, but Siwon hadn’t been lying. The wax cooled off in a couple of seconds and he found himself craving for the feeling more.

 

Seeing that Kyuhyun was alright with it, Siwon moved the candle a little and let a couple more drops fall. Small hisses of temporary pain left Kyuhyun’s lips, but his hips were also bucking up into the air. Siwon continued moving the candle around Kyuhyun’s body, decorating it with drops of wax.

 

“Master…” Kyuhyun called out.

 

“Is it too much now?” Siwon asked, tilting the candle so no more wax would fall if Kyuhyun was choosing to want to stop.

 

“No. I…I was wondering…what hot wax would feel like on my…um…nipples…” Kyuhyun confessed.

 

“Curious are we?” Siwon asked. “I can always let you find out what it feels like,” he said as he moved the candle up and lowered it so he would hit the younger’s sensitive buds.

 

Siwon tipped the candle and the first hot drop landed on Kyuhyun’s right nipple. The younger moaned out loudly and arched his back off the mattress at the feeling. Siwon let a couple more drops fall onto the younger’s right nipple before moving to his left and doing the same thing.

 

Kyuhyun was already turning into a moaning mess on the bed, looking forward the the next drop of wax. It was just when Kyuhyun thought that he was going to cum from the wax hitting his nipples when Siwon started to move the candle down his body.

 

“Want to try seeing what happens when the wax lands on another part of your body?” Siwon asked.

 

It was clear what part of his body he was talking about, and Kyuhyun nodded his head. He was actually really curious about it.

 

Smiling, Siwon moved the candle even farther down and tilted it more so a couple drops of wax landed on Kyuhyun’s erection. Kyuhyun then completely lost it and had another dry orgasm. He still had the catheter in, which made his dry orgasm feel even better compared to only having the cockring.

 

Kyuhyun slumped onto the bed after he calmed down from his orgasm and he heard Siwon blow out the candle.

 

“You did very well for your first time using the candle,” Siwon stated. “Ready for the next toy? I’ve already used it a little on you.”

 

Looking at Siwon, Kyuhyun saw that he was holding his favorite vibrator.

 

“Please, Master. I want it, I want it so bad!” Kyuhyun begged, grinding his hips into the mattress. Was there such a thing as phantom vibrations? Because Kyuhyun swore that just by looking at the vibrator he could feel it moving inside of him.

 

“Alright, Pet. Calm down so I can put it in,” Siwon instructed.

 

Kyuhyun instantly stilled and watched as Siwon crawled between his legs and positioned the vibrator at his entrance. Instead of inserting it slowly, Siwon thrust the vibrator in all at once. He didn’t start it off easy either. Siwon started it off at the highest level possible, along with the special feature, which sent Kyuhyun in over his head and caused him to have yet another dry orgasm.

 

Siwon got off the bed and went back to his luggage. Kyuhyun was half worried that Siwon was going to pull out another toy and was curious when he saw another cock ring.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not putting another on you,” Siwon stated. “This one’s actually for me. I want to make sure to fill you up good before I use the last toy on you, so I want to hold back cuming myself while I watch you.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head as he watched Siwon slide the cock ring on over his own erection and groan at the tight feeling around the base. While Kyuhyun was still moving around on the bed in immense pleasure, Siwon stuck his cock right next to his face.

 

“Suck it, Pet,” Siwon ordered.

 

Since Kyuhyun actually liked sucking on Siwon’s cock, he had no problem with listening to his Master. Kyuhyun took Siwon’s entire cock into his mouth on the first go and began sucking on it like his life depended on it. It probably didn’t help that he was getting so much arousal out of the toys that were being used on him right then. Any physical contact with Siwon was good enough for Kyuhyun right now.

 

Kyuhyun felt another dry orgasm coming, and when it did come, he moaned while his mouth was still around Siwon’s cock. He could tell that by doing this, he caused Siwon to have his first dry orgasm. Siwon then pulled his cock from Kyuhyun’s mouth and went back over to the pile of remaining toys.

 

Siwon came back with the nipple clamps, ball gag, and blindfold. First, Siwon put the ball gag in Kyuhyun’s mouth, which the younger wasn’t necessarily thrilled about, but didn’t protest either.

 

“Now my Pet can’t tell me to do anything,” Siwon stated, stroking the side of Kyuhyun’s face, running his thumb over the ball in the younger’s mouth. “But I’m able to understand your moans and body language, so I’ll know what you want and if anything is ever too much.”

 

Lifting the blindfold next, Siwon secured it around Kyuhyun’s head. He then picked up the nipple clamps and began playing with Kyuhyun’s nipples. The wax from the candle fell away the more Siwon played with his nipples and soon they were ready for the clamps.

 

As Siwon secured the first clamp to Kyuhyun’s nipple, he listened as the younger moaned in pleasure. The second was secured and Siwon heard another moan of pure ecstasy come from Kyuhyun. The younger was breathing more heavily from all the stimulation, so Siwon figured he’d be nice and turn the vibrator down two levels.

 

A small whine left Kyuhyun’s throat when he felt the vibrations go down a little, but he was kind of thankful since he was so overstimulated right now.

 

“All my cum is starting to come out of your ass around the vibrator,” Siwon stated, smearing some of it onto his fingers. “I brought one more thing that I think you’ll enjoy.”

 

There was the sound of metal and soon Kyuhyun felt Siwon grabbing one of his ankles and connecting another leather cuff to it. Kyuhyun stayed still as he felt Siwon do this to his other ankle and then connect a spacerbar to the two cuffs. He then felt Siwon expand the spacer bar so that his legs were further apart. This only ensured that Siwon could see every part of him and that he wouldn’t be able to close his legs at all.

 

Kyuhyun felt as the bed moved because Siwon had gotten off of it. He waited for the bed to dip again, but it never happened. Instead, he heard the shutter of a camera lense. Siwon had brought the camera with him that Kyuhyun had bought when they were on their honeymoon. Just knowing that Siwon was taking pictures of him while he was like that was enough to make Kyuhyun suffer through another dry orgasm.

 

After who knows how long, the shutter of the camera stopped going off and Kyuhyun felt a dip in the bed as Siwon joined him again. Kyuhyun didn’t know what Siwon was planning to do to him next until he felt the riding crop moving along his skin.

 

“So you know what’s coming next. Right?” Siwon asked.

 

Kyuhyun answered as best as he could through his gag and ended up nodding his head in the end to give Siwon a clear answer.

 

Laying on the bed, bound and blind, Kyuhyun waited for the first strike to happen. The anticipation was growing more intense the longer he waited. When Siwon finally hit him for the first time, it was on his abdomen and it felt so good. Kyuhyun arched his back off the mattress in pleasure and begged for more through his gag.

 

Understanding what the younger wanted, Siwon continued hitting him with the riding crop. Siwon even took to hitting his clamped nipples with it a couple of times to give them even further stimulation. He moved the crop everywhere along Kyuhyun’s body, including his erection, which was looking purple from so many denied orgasms and having the catheter and cock ring on.

 

Kyuhyun had tried counting how many times he felt the riding crop against his skin, but he lost count after twenty-seven because that is when he had another dry orgasm. After quite a couple more hits, Siwon put the riding crop down and turned off the vibrator.

 

“Mmmmm…mmmmmmmm!” Kyuhyun moaned through the ball gag.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m just going to replace the vibrator with what you _really_ want,” Siwon told him.

 

Throughout the whole time Siwon had been toying with Kyuhyun, he had managed to have eight dry orgasms of his own. He just couldn’t hold back when he saw Kyuhyun all defenseless like this and his body begging for more even when he couldn’t say a single coherent word.

 

Kyuhyun felt as Siwon moved to his ankles again and unhooked the spacerbar from the leather cuffs and then removed the leather cuffs as well. The younger then felt as Siwon positioned himself between his legs and positioned his legs over his shoulders. Siwon removed his cock ring before positioning himself at Kyuhyun’s entrance. Kyuhyun could feel the heat from Siwon’s erection against him and couldn’t help but move his hips a bit.

 

“Be still, Pet,” Siwon told Kyuhyun, giving him a small, playful spank on his butt.

 

Kyuhyun muttered something from behind his gag which Siwon could only have suspected was a, “Yes, Master.”

 

Soon, Siwon pushed his entire length into Kyuhyun, causing the younger to arch his back off the mattress and have another dry orgasm. Siwon felt how tight Kyuhyun was and held back his orgasm, but just barely.

 

After Kyuhyun loosened up a little, Siwon began thrusting harshly inside of him. His hips snapped forward each time, hitting Kyuhyun straight on his prostate. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but moan from all the pleasure he was feeling.

 

From all the times Siwon had held in his orgasm, he knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. Siwon only lasted a couple more thrusts before he buried himself all the way inside of Kyuhyun and came long and hard. Kyuhyun could feel all the cum filling him up and knew that it was going to all fall out of him if he stood up.

 

Siwon also knew that all of his cum would come sliding out if he pulled his erection out so, while keeping inside of the younger, he stood up on the bed with Kyuhyun’s ass facing the ceiling. Obvious to say, Kyuhyun had never been in a position quite like this, where only his shoulders appeared to be resting on the bed. Grabbing the last toy off the bed, Siwon then pulled out of Kyuhyun and replaced himself with the toy.

 

Kyuhyun had completely forgotten about the last toy by this point, so he was shocked when he felt the toy growing inside of him as Siwon pumped it a couple of times. Siwon was using this toy to seal his cum inside of the younger.

 

With a couple more pumps, the toy was large enough inside of Kyuhyun for Siwon to settle him back down on the bed without having to worry about any of his cum leaking out. Once Kyuhyun was laying down and panting hard, Siwon removed the blindfold. Kyuhyun blinked a couple of times and then moaned up at Siwon.

 

“Let’s go see what you look like now,” Siwon stated, grabbing the leash that was still attached to Kyuhyun’s collar.

 

Siwon got off the bed first before giving the leash a little tug. Kyuhyun sat up on the bed and threw his legs over. The inflated dildo felt a little strange inside of him as he moved around, but it was nothing he felt like he couldn’t handle. Surprisingly, he was able to walk pretty well, even though he had been denied so many orgasms and had been toyed with so much. Not to mention the larger than normal dildo shoved inside of his ass, which only made him feel like he needed to waddle a little.

 

Once in the bathroom, Siwon positioned Kyuhyun in front of the mirror again as he stood behind him. Kyuhyun was shocked to see himself this time. He still had the nipple clamps on. The catheter was still in his urethra and the cock ring around the base of his erection. There was candle wax decorating his body along with faint marks from the riding crop.

 

Using his feet, Siwon spread Kyuhyun’s legs a bit. Kyuhyun looked back in the mirror after he was standing how Siwon wanted him too and saw the hand pump of the dildo hanging between his legs.

 

“Now you look like a Pet with a tail,” Siwon commented, grabbing onto the pump and giving it two more squeezes.

 

“Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!” Kyuhyun moaned, leaning his head back against Siwon while feeling the dildo grow inside of him even more, stretching him out.

 

“This isn’t even close to how large it can get,” Siwon told him. “It can reach fourteen inches long and seven inches thick.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open when he heard those measurements, worried that Siwon was going to make it that big on him.

 

“Don’t worry, Pet. I’d never do that to you,” Siwon reassured, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “What do you say I take some of these things off and then get a bath ready for us? I actually have something planned for us at 6:00pm tonight. It’s only 3:07pm so we still have plenty of time.”

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun watched in the mirror as Siwon moved his hand down to his erection.

 

“Do you want the catheter out first or the nipple clamps off first?” Siwon asked.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know which he wanted off first, so he only shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Do you like both of them just as equally?” the man asked this time. Kyuhyun actually found himself nodding his head. “Aw that’s cute,” Siwon claimed before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll remove the catheter first so you can feel at least a little relieved.”

 

Looking in the mirror, Kyuhyun watched as Siwon carefully, and slowly, pulled the catheter out of him. When it popped all the way out, Kyuhyun had another dry orgasm that almost caused him to collapse. Seeing this, Siwon guided him to the toilet and had him sit down, making sure not to get the hand pump of the dildo into the toilet even though the water was clean. Siwon then worked on removing the nipple clamps and then the gag.

 

Kyuhyun stretched his jaw as soon as the ball gag was removed from his mouth and licked his lips a couple of times.

 

“How did you like all of that?” Siwon asked, turning to the tub to start filling it with warm water.

 

“I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I ever would,” Kyuhyun honestly answered. “And the stretch this new toy is giving my ass...I could see us experimenting to see how big I could stand it getting,” he stated with a small, curious smile.

 

“I’m glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself and are curious,” Siwon stated, coming back over and beginning to undo the ropes that were wound around Kyuhyun’s body.

 

The ropes were a lot simpler to remove and were off in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Siwon piled the rope up on the counter along with everything else he had removed from the younger, and then faced Kyuhyun’s raging erection.

 

“I bet you want that off so you can cum,” Siwon stated, looking at the state the youngers cock was in.

 

“Yes…yes please, Master,” Kyuhyun moaned.

 

Siwon bent down and carefully slid the cock ring off of Kyuhyun raging erection. Once he did that, he had to turn back to the tub to stop the water so he didn’t flood the bathroom. When he turned back to Kyuhyun, he saw the younger trying to rub his legs together to get some relief since his hands were still cuffed behind his back.

 

Kneeling back down, Siwon wrapped his hand around Kyuhyun’s erection and began pumping it. Siwon moved his hand slowly at first, but soon quickened his pace. He knew Kyuhyun wasn’t going to last much longer so he moved off to the side and pointed Kyuhyun’s cock towards the wall.

 

“Master…c-cuming…I’m cuming!” Kyuhyun shouted before releasing his built up load.

 

Kyuhyun moaned loudly as he felt the relief that had been kept inside of him for however long Siwon had been playing with him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that his cum was splattered all on the wall across from him. He couldn’t believe that one, he had shot his cum that far, and two, that he had cum that much. Kyuhyun then slouched back and caught his breath.

 

“Do you want the dildo taken out now as well, Pet?” Siwon asked.

 

“Please, Master,” Kyuhyun begged. “I feel so full…with all of your cum…” he panted with a small laugh as he thought of all of Siwon’s cum being stored in his ass right now.

 

Siwon reached around, grabbed the hand pump, and turned the release valve, allowing the dildo the return to it’s normal, smaller size.

 

“Open your legs so I can pull it out. Then the cum should just start falling out since I filled you up so much,” Siwon instructed.

 

“That’s too much like you watching me poop,” Kyuhyun stated, suddenly realizing it. “Can’t you release my hands and then I can do it myself?” he asked, moving his arms a little in slight discomfort from being in that position so long.

 

“It’s either I pull it out or it’s staying in like that,” Siwon stated firmly. “I can also start making it bigger again if I want to.”

 

Kyuhyun bit the inside of his cheek before slowly opening up his legs. Siwon smiled and moved his hand to the dildo and pulled it out. The younger bent over, trying to hide the sight from Siwon, but Siwon wouldn’t have that. Taking the leash in his hands, Siwon pulled back on it, forcing Kyuhyun to sit back up and expose himself fully.

 

Sure enough, all of Siwon’s cum began falling out of Kyuhyun’s ass and into the toilet. Kyuhyun tried to hold it back, but he also felt himself farting a couple of times, sending even more of Siwon’s cum flying out of him and into the toilet. He couldn’t help it though, after being stretched so much from the dildo and then having it pulled out, it’s just what his body had needed to do. There was no avoiding it.

 

“That was so embarrassing…” Kyuhyun stated, feeling as if he could cry right then from all the embarrassment.

 

“Don’t feel embarrassed, BabyKyu” Siwon said, pulling Kyuhyun in for a hug.

 

As they hugged, Siwon worked on removing the cuffs and pulled them off before moving away again. Siwon tossed them onto the floor and then cupped the younger’s face in his hands. Giving Kyuhyun small kisses all along his face, Siwon then went to work on removing the collar that Kyuhyun seemed to be fond of. Now that Kyuhyun was completely free of all the toys and restraints, he couldn’t help but move his body a little and rub his neck and wrists.

 

“After we’re all clean, I can give you some pain medication if you want. It won’t make you tired, but you might pass out for a while before we have to get going tonight,” Siwon explained.

 

“Yes. I’m going to want some pain medication,” Kyuhyun agreed, wanting to be on the safe side so his body didn’t hurt later.

 

Siwon nodded and then helped Kyuhyun get into the tub. They quickly bathed so Kyuhyun could get the pain medication into his system faster. So after they were bathed and dried off, Kyuhyun wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled off the dirty cover that was covered in cum and some lube. He then flopped down on the bed and waited for Siwon to hand him a glass of water and the pills. The man quickly pulled on a pair of boxer briefs before grabbing the pills and water for Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun took the pills when Siwon held them out to him, chugged back the glass of water with it, and then laid back down. As he laid there, he watched as Siwon pulled out the clothes he wanted him to wear tonight from the luggage. They were nicer looking clothes, and Kyuhyun began wondering where they were going to be going that night. He figured they must have been going out somewhere, because if it was just going to be the two of them, there was no need for clothes at all really.

 

When Siwon turned his back completely to the bed to go into his own luggage, Kyuhyun closed his eyes and found himself drifting into sleep. He didn’t need to see what Siwon was pulling out for himself, because he knew the man would look fantastic in anything he wore. Plus, the younger figured if it had been 3:29pm the last time he had looked at the clock, he had enough time to take at least an hour long nap. That would be enough to refuel his energy.

 

“Okay,” the older said in a confident tone as he stood up with their clothes in his hands. “Here are your…clothes…” Siwon trailed off when he saw Kyuhyun completely passed out on the bed.

 

The younger had already curled up on his side with his legs bent up towards his chest. One of his arms was partly dangling off the bed while the other was clutching at the pillow his head was resting on. His lips were partly open as his head rested comfortably in the middle of the pillow.

 

Siwon placed Kyuhyun’s clothes and his down on the bed and sat down right next to the sleeping younger, who didn’t even flinch.

 

“You couldn’t have waited a couple more minutes?” Siwon asked him, knowing that Kyuhyun was too far asleep to even hear him. “The amount of relief you must feel right now mixed with the pent up sexual tension you just released...no wonder you can sleep so well right now,” he said with a smile on his face as he ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s head. “I hope you have a peaceful sleep for now,” he added, running his hand over the younger’s head, who then nuzzled against the warm touch slightly as a smile crept over his sleeping face. “So cute...my BabyKyu…” Siwon muttered before lifting his hand.

 

His eyes then traveled to the bracelet that Kyuhyun had never taken off while had been having sex. Siwon smiled and ran his fingers over the metal. He couldn’t help but smile at the younger before getting up from the bed.

 

“I’m giving you until 5:15pm to sleep,” Siwon told Kyuhyun, who couldn’t hear him anyways. “You’ve already showered and your clothes are all picked out, so you don’t even have to do anything. But you better wake up when I try to wake you!” he said slightly louder, watching as there wasn’t even a reaction from the younger to show he had heard him.

 

Laughing at himself, Siwon went back to his luggage, pulled out a book and his pair of glasses, and sat down in one of the chairs in the room to read by the window.


	28. He's A Bottom Forever

**At 5:15pm, Siwon took his glasses off and closed his book before placing them down on a nearby table. He then looked back over towards the bed where Kyuhyun was shifting slightly in his sleep. Smiling at his lover, Siwon lifted himself out of his chair, crawled back onto the bed, and laid next to Kyuhyun.**

 

**When the bed shifted, Kyuhyun cracked his eyes open and squinted at Siwon. When he did that, Siwon reached his hand out and gently stroked Kyuhyun’s cheek.**

 

**“Time to get up,” Siwon told Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Do I really have to?” Kyuhyun asked. “It’s my birthday. I should be able to sleep. Especially after so much sex.”**

 

**“It’s because it’s your birthday that we’re going out,” Siwon stated in a soft voice, knowing the younger was still working on waking up.**

 

**Kyuhyun groaned a little and stretched himself out on the bed before sitting up while letting out a long, loud yawn. Once Kyuhyun was sitting up, Siwon followed, picking himself up, and rubbing the younger’s head. Siwon then passed Kyuhyun his clothes he had selected for him and the two of them were able to start getting dressed.**

 

**“How’s your butt feeling?” Siwon asked after watching Kyuhyun struggle slightly to get his boxers and pants on.**

 

**“It doesn’t feel pleasant, but it’s not terrible either,” Kyuhyun stated with a shrug of his shoulders, knowing he had felt worse before. “I’m a little shocked it doesn’t hurt more since you rammed into me so hard. Or that my whole body doesn't hurt, since you did do many things to me this time around, ” he added with a smile.**

 

**Siwon laughed, pulling on his shirt while looking at Kyuhyun. The younger couldn’t help but frown a little as he watched Siwon’s body disappear beneath his clothes. He definitely liked seeing him naked better, especially when his pants were off.**

 

**"Stop thinking something dirty, Kyuhyun," Siwon told him while adjusting the collar on his shirt.**

 

**"I wasn't," Kyuhyun replied, snapping out of his mini trance.**

 

**"One, you still suck at lying,"Siwon stated just as he finished fixing his shirt collar. "Two, you were licking your lips like a lion watching a baby antelope it was about to devour," he pointed out while starting to roll his long sleeves up to his elbows. "And three, you're starting to get a little situation in your pants," the man listed off, ending with pointing to Kyuhyun's crotch, which was indeed creating a small tent in his pants.**

 

**"You don't even know what I was thinking about," the younger pointed out.**

 

**"Liking be better naked, especially my cock," Siwon replied without a seconds hesitation.**

 

**"How...?" Kyuhyun asked with his mouth falling open some.**

 

**Siwon walked up closer to Kyuhyun, leaned down, and grabbed his chin.**

 

**"I can read your expressions like a book," Siwon started before giving Kyuhyun a kiss on the lips. "Now finish getting ready while I go wash my face and shave. Be a good boy."**

 

**"Be a good boy," Kyuhyun mocked as Siwon walked towards the bathroom.**

 

**"Heard that!" Siwon called back which made Kyuhyun stick out his tongue, even though Siwon couldn't see him. "Don't stick your tongue out at me," Siwon then commented, making Kyuhyun roll his eyes. "And what have I told you about rolling your eyes?"**

 

**Kyuhyun them snapped around and started looking for any cameras in the room that Siwon could be using to spy on him. After a couple minutes of pointless searching, however, the younger have up and finished pulling his clothes on, which only took a couple of seconds.**

 

**Once they were both finished getting dressed, it was 5:35pm and Siwon was ushering Kyuhyun out of the room. He had been planning on leaving five minutes earlier but while he had been in the bathroom cleaning up a little, Kyuhyun had fallen back asleep and it had taken some time to wake him up again. In the end, it had taken a firm warning, and a threat that he would force Kyuhyun to go out tonight with the vibrator in and a cockring on. That had gotten Kyuhyun up in a heartbeat.**

 

**Siwon decided he was going to drive, since he already knew where they were going to be going. He could speed a bit to make up for lost time and still feel safer than if Kyuhyun were to do it. While Kyuhyun had been sleeping, he had taken a little bit of time to search for the place he had made the reservation at, and memorized the different streets they had to take. That way there would be no directions in the car that Kyuhyun could use to look at to see where he was being taken.**

 

**Kyuhyun sat and watched out the window as they went on their way to wherever Siwon was taking them. His butt hurt a little each time they went over a bump, but at least he knew he would be able to sit for an extended period of time without feeling a lot of pain.**

 

**It was just a couple of minutes before six when Siwon pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He had opted to skip the valet parking so when it was time to go they wouldn't have to wait for the car to be brought around.**

 

**“Come on, we need to go in so we’re not late,” Siwon told the younger while unbuckling himself and pressing the release button on Kyuhyun’s as well.**

 

**“Siwon, they aren’t going to give away the table if we’re a minute late,” Kyuhyun stated, moving as fast as his hurt butt would allow him to, when he saw Siwon already opening his door and getting out.**

 

**Looping his arm around Kyuhyun’s waist once they were both walking towards the restaurant, Siwon guided the younger with him. Kyuhyun found himself nestled against Siwon’s side as they walked through the parking lot. It was only once they neared the restaurant that he tried to pull away a little, but Siwon kept him pulled in close, not caring if people were staring at them.**

 

**When they entered the restaurant, Siwon gave his name, and they were shown to a private party room Siwon had reserved. Kyuhyun thought it was a little over the top for Siwon to reserve an entire party room for the two of them, but he didn’t question it. Siwon was going to do whatever he wanted, especially when he saw a reason to spoil him a little like on his birthday today. For all he knew, things could go like the day he signed the contract and he could get fucked on the table. Anything was possible with Siwon, after all.**

 

**Before Siwon opened the door to the room, he placed a hand over Kyuhyun's eyes. It was only when the door closed behind them and Siwon removed his hand from his eyes that Kyuhyun saw why the entire room had been rented out. As soon as he had earned his sight back, a loud cheer came from everyone who was there. Kyuhyun saw, Eunhyuk, Donghae, ZhouMi, Sungmin, Henry, Leeteuk, Kangin, Jaejoong, and Yunho all standing there with large smiles on their faces.**

 

**“Happy Birthday!” they all shouted before moving in to hug him tightly.**

 

**Kyuhyun felt like he was being swarmed, but couldn’t help but smile and laugh as people hugged him, rubbed him on his head, and even smacked him on the butt a couple of times. He had no idea that everyone was going to be there to celebrate with him, but that made this surprise even better.**

 

**Once everyone let go of him and gave him some more space, Kyuhyun went up to Jaejoong and gave him a tight hug.**

 

**“I thought you forgot about my birthday,” Kyuhyun told Jaejoong honestly.**

 

**“You know I could never do that,” Jaejoong stated giving him a look that said not to doubt him. “I got a call from Siwon saying how he was planning this party for you, so I decided that I wanted to come and tell you in person instead of a text or phone call,” he explained. “I also heard about what happened to Yesung,” he added in a less cheerful voice.**

 

**“I take it Siwon told you all about it?” Kyuhyun asked, rubbing his arm a little in discomfort of thinking about Jaejoong hearing the news and how bad he must have felt.**

 

**“Yeah, he did. He said how upset you were and he knew you would have wanted to fill me in about the situation, so he did it himself to save you the additional stress,” Jaejoong explained with a small smile on his face, knowing Siwon was doing all he could in order to make Kyuhyun's life simpler.**

 

**“That was nice of him to do,” Kyuhyun said. “I was going to let you know everything after tomorrow.”**

 

**“Why after tomorrow?” Jaejoong questioned, cocking his head to the side a little.**

 

**“Yesung is being taken off the ventilator and everything tomorrow,” Kyuhyun explained. “Are you going to stay and see him when he wakes up?” the younger questioned, wondering if Jaejoong wanted to see one of his ex’s.**

 

**“I don’t think I’ll be able to,” Jaejoong said sadly, letting out a small sigh and shaking his head.**

 

**“W-what?” Kyuhyun asked, his face dropping. “Why not…?” he questioned, wondering if maybe Jaejoong really didn’t want to see Yesung or something.**

 

**“It’s not that I don’t want to, Kyuhyun. I would love to go see Yesung and let him know I'm worried,” Jaejoong stated, patting him on the shoulder. “We’re staying in a hotel tonight, but we are leaving early in the morning to head back home to take care of some things,” he explained with a guilty look on his face. “This party was out of the blue so...things got pushed around and I don’t think we have any way of delaying things more.”**

 

**Kyuhyun was silent for a couple of seconds as he registered that Jaejoong wouldn’t be able to stick around. He thought it was pretty sad, but there wasn’t anything he could do to change his mind.**

 

**“I’ll tell Yesung that you said hi if you aren’t able to come and see him at all,” the younger stated with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Thanks, Kyuhyun. Now go say hello to everyone else,” Jaejoong said, patting his son on the head a couple of times.**

 

**Kyuhyun turned around to look at everyone else. He only had a couple of seconds before Eunhyuk bound towards him and hooked one of his arms around the younger’s neck, pulling him down so he could give him a noogie.**

 

**“Happy Birthday!” Eunhyuk shouted right in his ear.**

 

**“Are you trying to make me go deaf?” Kyuhyun asked, rubbing his ear while unhooking his friend’s arm from around his neck and giving him a small shove.**

 

**“It’ll take a lot more than that to make you go deaf,” Eunhyuk stated as he slapped Kyuhyun on the ass.**

 

**Kyuhyun held his breath and clenched his teeth in pain from the slap Eunhyuk had given him. His friend hadn’t held back on the force he had put into it, and this time the feeling actually made his ass hurt a bit. Eunhyuk saw the face that Kyuhyun had made and let out a laugh.**

 

**“Oh god…you got your birthday sex…didn’t you?” the blonde asked.**

 

**When all Kyuhyun did was look away and pout slightly, Eunhyuk knew that he was right.**

 

**“Don’t even** **_think_ ** **about saying anything…” Kyuhyun growled. “Say anything and I’m killing you** **_right_ ** **now. You’ll be dead on this floor in less than a second.”**

 

**“Aaaawww, but it’s fun to tease you!” Eunhyuk stated.**

 

**“Why are we teasing Kyuhyun now?” Donghae asked, coming up behind them and placing his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder in a friendly manner.**

 

**“Because he got birthday se-”**

 

**“YA! I’m going to kill you!” Kyuhyun declared, ready to lunge at his friend and topple him over if he needed to.**

 

**“Oh, don’t kill him,” Donghae stated, hugging Kyuhyun around the waist to keep him from attacking his lover.**

 

**Donghae didn’t get to hug Kyuhyun for too long before Siwon came up behind him and removed his arms. Confused, Donghae looked back at Siwon and gave him a questioning look.**

 

**“What? I’m not allowed to touch Kyuhyun now?” Donghae asked.**

 

**“You have Eunhyuk to be all touchy feely with,” Siwon stated. “Go have fun touching him instead.”**

 

**“Well at least I know you had fun with Kyuhyun today,” Donghae said back.**

 

**Siwon cocked his head to the side and then looked down at Kyuhyun who gave him a small smile.**

 

**“How?” Siwon asked Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Eunhyuk slapped my ass...” Kyuhyun explained, reaching back his own hand and rubbing it a little, followed by a small laugh.**

 

**Siwon turned his glare to Eunhyuk, and Kyuhyun had to grab onto his arm to make sure that the man didn’t go and launch himself at his friend, because if he did...he might end up dead. Donghae also knew what Siwon was thinking and stepped in front of Eunhyuk, ready to protect him. As soon as Donghae was standing in front of Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun released Siwon’s arm.**

 

**“Come on, Eunhyuk. I think we need to leave these two alone to settle things before someone ends up dead,” Kyuhyun stated, quickly stepping away from Siwon and pulling Eunhyuk away with him.**

 

**The two of them looked back to see Siwon and Donghae glaring at each other...brotherly love.**

 

**Everyone else in the room was talking together right now. Jaejoong and Yunho were keeping occupied with Leeteuk and Kangin, while Sungmin and ZhouMi took some time to talk with Henry hooked onto Sungmin’s arm. Henry was being stubborn and was refusing to release Sungmin no matter how hard the older tried shaking him off. Since everyone was preoccupied right now, Kyuhyun saw no problem with talking more with Eunhyuk.**

 

**“So? What did Siwon get you for your birthday?” the blonde asked excitedly.**

 

**“He got me this bracelet,” Kyuhyun stated, holding out his wrist to that Eunhyuk could see it.**

 

**Looking at the bracelet, Eunhyuk turned it on Kyuhyun’s wrist and looked at the different engravings. When he finally turned it the whole way, he noticed what the clasp looked like. That got his attention and caused him to raise his eyebrows a bit.**

 

**“Are…those suppose to be handcuffs?” Eunhyuk asked, running his thumb over them and moving them so he could get a better look.**

 

**Kyuhyun didn’t say anything but looked away, sucking on his bottom lip since he didn’t want to answer Eunhyuk. He knew that Eunhyuk was probably still skeptical about the kind of relationship Siwon and him use to have, and that he was probably thinking the worse.**

 

**“Is he slipping back into that kind of relationship again? The whole...dominant and submissive thing?” the blonde questioned, leaning in towards Kyuhyun so no one else would overhear on accident.**

 

**“We only do things that I consent to,” Kyuhyun stated in a firm voice, showing Eunhyuk he was being serious.**

 

**“You could consent to the old relationship,” the blonde pointed out.**

 

**“Anything we do I’m allowed to stop, so it’s perfectly fine and safe,” Kyuhyun explained, looking right at Eunhyuk.**

 

**“Are you sure?” Eunhyuk asked. “I mean...can’t things turn dangerous if he snaps all of the sudden or something?”**

 

**“Eunhyuk. You need to trust me on these things,” the younger sighed out. “I don’t go asking and questioning what you and Donghae do with your time together, or how far he takes things with you,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “For all I know, he could be doing something that hurts you. But I trust Donghae, so I know he’s not going to do anything bad,” he continued on. “Can’t you try seeing Siwon in the same way and drop the whole...life endangerment thing?”**

 

**“Okay, okay,” Eunhyuk said, holding up his hands in a non-aggressive position. “Anyways. What else did Siwon get you today? I highly doubt a bracelet is all he would get you with all the money he must make.”**

 

**“He did get me** **_one_ ** **other thing…” Kyuhyun stated, trailing off as a smile started to creep across his face, thinking of his brand new car sitting in the hotel parking lot.**

 

**“Just one? I thought he would have splurged you beyond belief!” Eunhyuk exclaimed. “I mean...come on...even Donghae spoils me more than that and I know he’s not as well off as Siwon,” he pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Kyuhyun as he waited to hear what the one other present was.**

 

**“The one other gift** **_is_ ** **a splurge,” Kyuhyun explained. “Or at least to me it’s a splurge. To Siwon it’s probably just a minor purchase.”**

 

**“What did he get you?” Eunhyuk asked. “What could be a splurge to you, but only a minor purchase to him?” he questioned, desperately wanting to know what his friend had gotten. “Well...I guess anything really…” the blonde then said with a small shrug of his shoulders. “Anyways...no time for guessing! Just tell me!”**

 

**“He got me an Audi R8,” Kyuhyun finally stated, the smile on his face now going bigger.**

 

**“He got you a what!?” Eunhyuk practically shouted, his jaw dropping open as he stared at his friend in disbelief.**

 

**That caught ZhouMi’s attention and soon he joined the two of them.**

 

**“What are you spazzing about Eunhyuk?” ZhouMi asked. “And happy birthday, Kyuhyun.”**

 

**“Thanks. Did you go to see Yesung today?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“Yeah, I went before coming here,” ZhouMi explained with a nod of his head and a smile.**

 

**“Did you hear the good news about him?” the younger then asked, suddenly in a much better mood, completely forgetting about why ZhouMi had come over to them in the first place.**

 

**“What good news? Is he going to be alright?” ZhouMi questioned, not having heard anything from the doctors or nurses.**

 

**“More than alright! He’s going to be taken off the ventilator tomorrow!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. He felt like he could tell everyone in the room about that individually and he would be just as excited each time.**

 

**“That’s great news!” ZhouMi stated, coming in and giving Kyuhyun a huge hug with the arm that wasn’t trapped in a sling. When they pulled apart ZhouMi looked back over at Eunhyuk. “Now why were you being a little blonde spaz?”**

 

**“Kyuhyun…tell ZhouMi what Siwon got you for your birthday,” Eunhyuk said, licking his lips and pointing a finger towards ZhouMi while letting out a sigh of disbelief.**

 

**“He got me this really nice bracelet that I’m never taking off!” Kyuhyun stated, holding out his arm so that ZhouMi could see it.**

 

**“Not that dummy,” Eunhyuk growled with a roll of his eyes that his friend was joking around, even though he had every right to since it was his birthday. “You know what I’m talking about,” the blonde stated before hitting Kyuhyun on the butt again.**

 

**Kyuhyun clenched his teeth again while turning his head to glare at his friend. Eunhyuk knew that getting hit on the butt hurt right now, yet he still did it.**

 

**“Siwon got me an Audi R8,” Kyuhyun stated as if it was no big deal now.**

 

**“You’re fucking with me…” ZhouMi gasped, his mouth dropping open slightly.**

 

**“No...I’m pretty sure Kyuhyun’s getting fucked by Siwon,” Eunhyuk laughed out. “And seriously ZhouMi…Kyuhyun being the top? Him? Fucking you?” the blonde asked with another small laugh as he tried to picture it and failed miserably.**

 

**“I know. He’s a bottom forever,” ZhouMi stated.**

 

**“Yes, he is!” Eunhyuk agreed with a sharp laugh.**

 

**“Ya! So are you, Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**ZhouMi couldn’t help but laugh as he pat Eunhyuk on his back with his hand that wasn’t in the cast. He always loved watching the two of them go at it and argue like this. It was one thing he missed about being in school with the two of them. He couldn’t get this on an almost daily basis like this anymore.**

 

**Everyone in the room was then interrupted when there was a loud knock on the door. Siwon went to open it and a bunch of waiters came into the room with carts filled with food. Upon seeing the food, everyone began taking their seats, saving the head of the table for Kyuhyun, since they were all there to celebrate his birthday.**

 

**All of the food was put in front of them and Kyuhyun didn’t even want to begin thinking about how expensive it was all going to be. By no means were the trays being placed on the table cheap. Heck, each of the trays probably held a couple hundred dollars worth of food, and there were six trays sitting on the large table now. Kyuhyun’s head began to spin as he tried thinking of how expensive it was, but stopped himself so he could actually enjoy the food instead.**

 

**By the time Kyuhyun was about to start picking out some food, Siwon was already placing a plate down in front of him, already stacked with delicious looking food. When he looked up at Siwon with wide eyes, the man smiled back at him, motioned for him to start eating, and smiled at him before ruffling his hair. Kyuhyun even found a glass of wine soon sitting in front of him. No doubt Siwon would make sure he didn’t drink a lot though so he wouldn’t become a dependant, stumbling person during the night.**

 

**While they were eating, they all talked to Kyuhyun, seeing how his job was going, asking about his married life with Siwon, and asking about Yesung. Since Leeteuk knew about Yesung from Siwon, he had of course filled in Kangin, Henry, and Donghae. Then Donghae had, of course, filled in Eunhyuk.**

 

**Once everyone was caught up on the fact that Yesung was going to be alright, the conversation turned to a lighter note. The room that they were in was filled with laughter as they all enjoyed each other’s company, and now Kyuhyun was even more thankful that Siwon had reserved a private party room. He couldn’t imagine how loud and disruptive they all would have been if they were seated around other people in the restaurant.**

 

**Siwon of course was seated right next to Kyuhyun, and would sometimes reach his hand over and start stroking the younger’s leg. There were other times when he started to run his foot lightly up the inside of his leg as well, which had sent shivers up his spine. Quite a couple of times, Kyuhyun had needed to recompose himself before Siwon was starting to arouse him too much. The man of course knew what he was doing, but was able to keep himself composed the entire time, even teasing Kyuhyun without having to look at him.**

 

**“Kyuhyun, are you alright? Your face looks like it’s getting redder,” Sungmin pointed out during one of the times Siwon had been teasing him under the table.**

 

**“W-what?” Kyuhyun questioned, reaching a hand up and placing it on his cheek to find he was feeling a bit hot. “Oh...well…”**

 

**“You know how Kyuhyun gets with his alcohol,” Siwon interrupted, saving Kyuhyun from embarrassment. “Get a little alcohol in him and there he goes,” he added with a small laugh for good measure while moving Kyuhyun’s wine glass a bit farther away from him.**

 

**“Don’t get too drunk, Kyuhyun,” ZhouMi said back. “We don’t want to have to carry you out of here.”**

 

**“Yeah...I’m sure Siwon will keep an eye on my alcohol intake for the rest of the night now,” the younger stated, giving ZhouMi a smile before turning his head towards Siwon and giving him a small scowl.**

 

**Everyone’s laughter and conversation was only interrupted when there was another knock on the door and the waiters came back to take all of the empty plates and trays away. As soon as they were cleared, another waiter entered the room wheeling in a large chocolate cake.**

 

**Siwon forced Kyuhyun to stand at the head of the table and soon the room suddenly burst into song as everyone sang Happy Birthday to him. Ever since he was young, Kyuhyun got extremely embarrassed whenever he was sung to, so he felt his face turn bright red while everyone sang. During the middle of the song, Kyuhyun attempted to cover his face with his hands, but Siwon was standing behind him and pulled his hands down, gently singing into his ear while resting his chin on his shoulder.**

 

**It was only after the song finished that Siwon released the younger and stood back up so Kyuhyun could move more easily.**

 

**“Make a wish! Make a wish!” Everyone chanted after they were done singing.**

 

**Even though Kyuhyun knew Yesung was going to be alright, he still wished for him to make a complete recovery and be able to do everything he was able to before the accident.**

 

**More cheers erupted in the room once the candles went out and then Kyuhyun registered what was written on the cake.**

 

**“Happy Birthday, Troublemaker?” Kyuhyun questioned, looking up at Siwon, knowing he had been the one to ask for this to be written on the cake.**

 

**“I only thought it was fitting,” Siwon replied while picking up a large knife.**

 

**Looking around the table, Kyuhyun saw everyone nodding their heads in agreement with some laughing as well. Kyuhyun knew there would be no point in trying to defend himself in this situation, so he decided to stay silent.**

 

**Siwon then took control and began cutting a piece of cake for everyone, of course serving Kyuhyun first, and giving him the largest piece. The cake might have been huge, but all of them managed to polish off the entire thing because it tasted so good. It had been chocolate with fudge in the middle...who could resist that!?**

 

**At one point, Kyuhyun had been shoveling so much cake into his mouth, Siwon had needed to slow him down so he wouldn’t choke or something.**

 

**“Kyuhyun...the cake isn’t going to walk away. You can slow down…” Siwon stated, pulling the younger’s plate a little away from him.**

 

**“Let him eat as much cake as he want!” Henry shouted from the other side of the table, just before shoveling a huge chunk of cake into his own mouth while Sungmin shook his head watching.**

 

**“He’s inhaling it like a woman who’s menstruating,” Siwon pointed out, looking back over at Kyuhyun who was puffing his cheeks out.**

 

**“Are you calling me a woman?” the younger questioned, and right away, Siwon’s face went blank and he shook his head fast quickly.**

 

**“No, no, no, no, no! Not at all!” the man exclaimed, remembering the outcome the last time he had compared Kyuhyun to a woman. “I was just giving a comparison. I wasn’t saying you’re a woman or anything,” he stated while shaking his head.**

 

**Kyuhyun then instantly pulled his plate closer to himself again and put a huge piece of cake into his mouth, causing some fudge to smear on the corner of his mouth. Siwon let out a small laugh and shook his head before leaning over in his chair and getting closer to Kyuhyun.**

 

**“What…?” the younger asked after swallowing the piece of cake.**

 

**Without saying anything, Siwon leaned forward, grabbed the younger’s chin, and gave the corner of Kyuhyun’s mouth a lick. The younger’s eyes flew open and, when he looked around, saw everyone...including Jaejoong...staring at them.**

 

**“Siwon…” Kyuhyun whined, trying to pull away.**

 

**Instead of letting the younger pull away, however, Siwon tilted the younger’s head more towards him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kyuhyun knew his face must have been the deepest shade of red it had ever been in his entire life. Kyuhyun tried pushing away slightly, and when that didn’t work, pulling away. But no matter how he moved, Siwon moved with him, keeping their lips together.**

 

**“Aaawwww...my little boy is so cute!” Jaejoong exclaimed when Siwon finally pulled away from Kyuhyun, who was staring at him.**

 

**“They are such a cute couple!” Leeteuk agreed, smiling so big. “Do something else cute!” he egged them on.**

 

**“Snuggle closer!” Jaejoong stated, clapping his hands together as he waited to see what they would do.**

 

**Feeling beyond embarrassed that Jaejoong and Leeteuk were saying these things, Kyuhyun hid his face in his hands and curled downwards in his seat to try and hide himself under the table a bit.**

 

**“Ya...behave yourself, Jaejoong,” Yunho stated before shoving a forkful of cake into his mouth to keep him quiet. “Even I can tell you’re working on embarrassing the boy to death.”**

 

**Jaejoong chewed his cake while looking at Yunho and nodding his head a little. He even looked over towards Leeteuk and gave him a look that said “you-made-me-get-in-trouble”. That made Leeteuk laugh a little and smile back.**

 

**“The same goes for you, Leeteuk,” Kangin lightly scolded while Leeteuk pouted back at him. “Behave yourself,” he stated, giving him a slight nudge and a small smile.**

 

**Watching two grown men get scolded by their significant other’s caused everyone, besides Kyuhyun who was still hiding, to burst out into loud laughter. Leeteuk and Jaejoong eventually promised to try not to do anything that would cause Kyuhyun to die from embarrassment, although Leeteuk and Jaejoong found they worked well together.**

 

**In total, they all ended up staying at the restaurant for four and a half hours because they kept talking and having a good time. Kyuhyun eventually got a hug and told happy birthday by everyone who had come.**

 

**“Alright, so we’re all going to start heading back to the hotel now!” Siwon announced, clapping his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “I called a few taxis so they should be waiting outside. The drivers already know the address to the hotel so they’ll take you right there.”**

 

**“Which hotel are we staying at?” Donghae asked.**

 

**“The same one Kyuhyun and I are,” Siwon stated. “I’ve already payed for all of your rooms, since I already flew some of you out here or payed for some sort of transportation,” he explained.**

 

**“What are the room arrangements!?” Henry asked. “Am I with Sungmin again!? Am I rooming with Sungmin again!?” he asked in an overly excited voice as he looked between Siwon and Sungmin.**

 

**“Yes you are Henry, don’t worry,” Siwon laughed. “Eunhyuk and Donghae have a room. Leeteuk and Kangin, and then Jaejoong and Yunho. Ummm...ZhouMi. I didn’t know if you would prefer sharing a room with Henry and Sungmin or if you want your own room,” Siwon explained. “The beds are a bit smaller though unless you push them together,” he pointed out.**

 

**“ZhouMi can share a room with Sungmin and me then!” Henry shouted. “I can share a bed with Sungmin!”**

 

**“Sweetie. Be considerate of Sungmin,” Leeteuk told Henry, placing a hand on his head to try and calm him down a bit since he seemed to be vibrating with excitement.**

 

**“I don’t mind,” Sungmin stated with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 

**“Really!?” Henry asked, his eyes going even wider than they already were and a huge smile going across his face.**

 

**“Yeah. I already know you’re clingy. Even if we were in the same room again anyways and had two separate beds, you’d only end up in mine in the end since you love cuddling,” Sungmin pointed out.**

 

**Henry clapped his hands in joy, and then everyone began gathering up their things and making their way out to the taxis that were waiting for them. There was one normal taxi sitting out front, and also a van. Siwon had been betting the parents would want to ride together and leave the others to have their own fun trip together.**

 

**Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Henry, and ZhouMi went into the van, while Leeteuk, Kangin, Jaejoong, and Yunho got in the other. Siwon and Kyuhyun then headed to the hotel to make sure that they would get there first.**

 

**Just like Siwon planned, he and Kyuhyun arrived first, and a minute or so later the two taxis arrived and everyone piled out.**

 

**“Wait for them to get out and when everyone’s set come in, I’ll go grab all the room keys so that we can go get ready to sleep,” Siwon instructed Kyuhyun before heading into the hotel.**

 

**Eventually, everyone made their way out of their taxi and came up to Kyuhyun who was waving them over. As soon as they were all huddled together, Kyuhyun led them into the hotel where Siwon was waiting patiently, tapping the room keys against the palm of his hand.**

 

**“Alright. I have all of your room keys so we can head straight up, since it’s already getting late,” Siwon announced. “We’re all on the same floor, but not all of our rooms are next to each other.”**

 

**Looking at the numbers on the room keys, Siwon passed them out so Leeteuk’s and Kangin’s room was close to Jaejoong’s and Yunho’s. Those two rooms were farther down the hall and away from the other three. This way, if anyone decided they wanted to have some fun tonight, they don’t have to worry about their parents overhearing their activities. Siwon had also made sure the room Henry would be in was far enough away that he wouldn’t have the problem of accidentally overhearing anyone having sex.**

 

**After handing out all of the keys, everyone said goodnight and then headed to their rooms. When Kyuhyun and Siwon were going into their room, the younger noticed that Eunhyuk’s and Donghae’s room was right next to theirs.**

 

**“Seriously?” Kyuhyun asked, pointing to the other room. “We have to listen to them if they decide to have sex?”**

 

**“What if we decide to have sex too?” Siwon pointed out.**

 

**“What if I don’t want them to hear?” Kyuhyun asked, giving Siwon a serious look as he crossed his arms over his chest.**

 

**“Then you better find a way to muffle yourself,” Siwon stated as a smirk made its way across his face.**

 

**“So** **_are_ ** **we planning to have sex again?” Kyuhyun asked, raising his eyebrows at the man in curiosity, although he was pretty sure what the answer was going to be.**

 

**“Of course,” Siwon replied, finally opening the door. “What’s a great birthday without more sex?”**

 

**Kyuhyun smiled and followed Siwon back into the room. As soon as they were in the room with the door locked behind them, they headed straight for the bed and Siwon pushed the younger onto his back.**

 

**“Looks like room service came and cleaned everything up,” Siwon mentioned, hovering over Kyuhyun.**

 

**“You did put all the toys away before we left right!?” Kyuhyun asked, worried that whoever had cleaned the room had seen all the toys.**

 

**“Of course I did,” Siwon stated. “But I didn’t clean up all the cum you left on the bathroom wall. That must have been a shock for them.”**

 

**“At least they don’t know whose it was,” the younger pointed out.**

 

**“Maybe I should leave a note next time,” Siwon stated in such a serious voice that Kyuhyun didn’t know if he was serious or not.**

 

**“You wouldn’t dare…”**

 

**“Oh I wouldn’t?” Siwon asked right before pulling Kyuhyun’s pants and boxers down.**

 

**“When did you undo my pants!?” Kyuhyun shouted as cold air met with his skin, causing his to shiver a little.**

 

**“You get distracted too easily sometimes,” Siwon stated with a small laugh.**

 

**Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and then decided to help the process along by pulling his shirt up over his head, leaving himself completely naked now. Siwon then took the liberty of stripping himself quickly and leaning back down over the younger.**

 

**“There doesn’t appear to be any marks from anything I used on you this afternoon,” Siwon stated, running his hands all over Kyuhyun’s body, quickly checking him out. “Are there any toys you want to play with again or do you just want to have some vanilla sex?”**

 

**“There are two that I’d like to use again…” Kyuhyun admitted.**

 

**“Which would those be?” Siwon asked. “I can’t read your mind.”**

 

**“The collar with the leash and that dildo with the pump…” the younger stated, looking right up at Siwon.**

 

**“You seemed to really like those,” Siwon said, getting off the bed to fetch the things Kyuhyun seemed eager to use again. “Anything else while I’m pulling things out?” he asked before returning to the bed.**

 

**“The leather cuffs for my wrists?” Kyuhyun offered.**

 

**“Really now?” Siwon asked. “You want to be restrained again? I thought you’d want to be free this time around to touch and everything,” he said, watching to see if the younger would change his mind.**

 

**“I like the feeling of being restrained…leaving you to do whatever you want to me...trusting you,” the younger stated.**

 

**Kyuhyun turned his head away as he felt himself blushing. He didn’t want to flat out admit how arousing it felt when all he had on earlier was his collar, cuffs, and the dildo Siwon was getting.**

 

**When Siwon came back over to the bed, Kyuhyun sat up so he could place the handcuffs on his wrists behind his back. As soon as Siwon had those secured on his wrists, he grabbed the collar and placed it around Kyuhyun’s neck.**

 

**“Do you want the leash attached to the collar as well?” Siwon asked, holding the leash up to show him that he had it.**

 

**“Yes, Master,” Kyuhyun responded.**

 

**“Oh, we’re doing that again?” the older asked, raising his eyebrows in entertainment.**

 

**“We can do that whenever I have the collar on,” Kyuhyun stated while Siwon clipped the leash onto the collar.**

 

**Siwon leaned in, winding the leash around his hand a couple of times to pull Kyuhyun in as well. He then planted his lips on the younger’s and they shared a passionate kiss. They only parted when they needed more air and that’s when Siwon pushed Kyuhyun so he was laying back on the bed again. Siwon then moved so he could tie the end of the leash to the bed, giving Kyuhyun even more limited mobility.**

 

**“Is doing that alright with you?” Siwon asked, talking about the leash being tied to the bed.**

 

**“I don’t mind at all,” the younger replied. “At least now we know I can’t get away,” he stated, a smirk running across his face as he felt himself feeling more aroused just from being tethered down.**

 

**“Good...I don’t want to do anything you’re against,” Siwon said, tracing his fingers around the collar. “Now wait patiently for me,” he stated before giving the younger a kiss on the cheek.**

 

**Kyuhyun let out a small whine as he lifted his head up to see Siwon back at his luggage and pulling out the lube. He watched as Siwon lubed up the dildo to prepare it for his ass, even finding himself moving his hips already in anticipation.**

 

**“Do you want me to prepare you more or are you still good from earlier today?” Siwon asked, crawling back onto the bed.**

 

**“Stick it in, Master,” Kyuhyun begged. “I want to see how big you can make it inside of me.”**

 

**“So my Pet is curious, hmm?” Siwon asked, liking that Kyuhyun was interested enough to want to play around more with this toy and not be scared or put off by it.**

 

**“Yes Master,” Kyuhyun agreed with a slight nod of his head, his eyes trailing on the dildo instead of Siwon.**

 

**“Spread your legs then so I can stick it in,” Siwon stated before making sure the dildo was as small as it could be.**

 

**Kyuhyun opened his legs up right away, offering himself for Siwon to play with as he pleased. Lifting his head up more, Kyuhyun watched as Siwon brought the toy down to his ass and slowly pushed it in.**

 

**A small gasp escaped Kyuhyun’s mouth and his back arched a little. Siwon waited for Kyuhyun to get use to the feeling before pressing the pump a couple of times.**

 

**“Master!” Kyuhyun moaned loudly, feeling himself being stretched from the inside.**

 

**“Let’s see just how much you can handle, Pet,” Siwon stated, squeezing the pump a couple more times in the process.**

 

**“Yes, Master…please…” Kyuhyun begged, feeling himself being stretched slowly from the inside as the dildo continued inflating.**

 

**“Let me know when you’re at your limit, Pet. I don’t want to end up hurting you before I can fuck you again,” Siwon explained.**

 

**Nodding his head, Kyuhyun waited for Siwon to squeeze the pump more. Sure enough, the man began squeezing the pump more and more. Kyuhyun tried to count the number of times Siwon had squeezed it, for future reference, but had lost count very quickly because of the pleasure.**

 

**Kyuhyun continued moaning on the bed and came once from feeling so full because of the dildo. Siwon didn’t scold him for cuming, because he was never told that he couldn’t. He was glad the younger was feeling enough pleasure from the toy alone to find release.**

 

**“I’m close to my limit…” Kyuhyun whined, backing his head into the pillow.**

 

**“Then let’s go one pump at a time and tell me when you can’t any longer,” Siwon instructed. “Alright? Don’t push yourself thinking you can do one more if you really feel like you can’t though. You have to be honest with yourself so you don’t end up being hurt. Understand?”**

 

**Kyuhyun gave a nod of his head as he watched Siwon.**

 

**“I need words, Pet,” Siwon stated firmly. “Do you understand?” he asked again.**

 

**“I understand, Master,” Kyuhyun then replied, licking his lips quickly before letting out another small moan.**

 

**Siwon pressed the pump one more time and Kyuhyun moaned but never said to stop. Another pump was given...but still no command to stop. What Siwon could see, however, was how Kyuhyun’s body was shaking in pleasure. Continuing to give a pump and wait to see if Kyuhyun wanted to stop, Siwon continued going. It took about ten more pumps before Kyuhyun couldn’t handle it anymore.**

 

**“Master…no…no more…” Kyuhyun moaned while shaking his head and breathing had from feeling so stimulated and stretched. “Too full…”**

 

**“Alright, Pet,” Siwon agreed. “I’ll release the valve and pull it out. Okay?”**

 

**“Yes, Master,” Kyuhyun agreed.**

 

**Slowly, Siwon began letting all of the air out from the dildo and let it return to it’s normal size. He didn’t want to release the air too fast because he wanted to give Kyuhyun the chance to go back to normal at a good pace. As soon as all the air was released from the dildo, and it was back down to its starting size, Siwon slid it out of Kyuhyun and watched as the younger’s hole twitched and returned back to normal.**

 

**“Did you enjoy that?” Siwon asked, stroking around Kyuhyun’s entrance.**

 

**“Yes, Master. I enjoyed it very much,” Kyuhyun panted out, feeling as Siwon played around his stretched out entrance and shivered a little at the touch. “I loved it.”**

 

**“That’s great to hear, Pet,” Siwon cooed. “Would you like my cock now?” he asked to make sure the younger would be able to handle him right now after being stretched more than he probably ever had before.**

 

**“Please…” Kyuhyun begged, thrusting his hips slightly. “That toy was great, but I’ll always love your cock more than any dildo or vibrator,” he admitted with a large smile on his face.**

 

**Siwon popped the lid of the lube open to squeeze some onto his hand and lather his cock with it. Kyuhyun began making small whining noises in anticipation of feeling Siwon’s cock in him. Siwon couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little at how eager Kyuhyun looked to have him inside of him. He watched as Kyuhyun pulled a bit against his restraints and even tried to move closer to him but was stopped by the leash tethering him to the bed.**

 

**“Don’t move around too much or you’ll hurt yourself,” Siwon warned.**

 

**“Then hurry up and get inside of me,” Kyuhyun whined, then watching as Siwon got closer to him.**

 

**Feeling the man’s erection against his entrance, Kyuhyun felt how Siwon would press the head into him before pulling out. Siwon did this a couple of times before Kyuhyun felt him pushing inside slowly, sinking all the way in until his balls rested against the younger’s ass.**

 

**“How are you still this tight, Pet? You were stretched quite a bit with your toy,” Siwon moaned, seated fully inside of Kyuhyun.**

 

**“I’m glad you’re pleased, Master. I love being tight for you,” the younger moaned back, feeling how Siwon was twitching inside of him in pleasure.**

 

**Siwon waited a little longer to make sure Kyuhyun was alright before he started thrusting into him at full speed. The bed was banging loudly against the wall, and Kyuhyun knew that Donghae and Eunhyuk would be able to hear them if they hadn’t already.**

 

**“Fuck! Master! There! Hit there again” Kyuhyun screamed in pure pleasure, not bothering to care if he could be heard right now because of how good he felt.**

 

**“Did I hit your prostate?” Siwon asked with a smirk on his face, knowing precisely what he had just done.**

 

**“Yes! Please…again!” the younger moaned out, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in pleasure.**

 

**Kyuhyun was beyond pleased when Siwon did as he asked. He assumed the man was doing what he wanted since it was his birthday, and he began to wish that he could celebrate his birthday more than once a year. This had been the best fucking he had gotten in quite some time. Not to say that the other times hadn’t left him satisfied beyond belief.**

 

**They were both moaning, and cries of Master and Pet could be heard throughout the room as their skin slapped together. Siwon then threw Kyuhyun’s legs over his shoulders and continued thrusting. As they continued moving together, their moans became even louder and actually echoed in the room a bit. Kyuhyun’s throat was beginning to feel raw and he was betting that Siwon’s was too.**

 

**“Master! I need to cum!” Kyuhyun screamed in pleasure.**

 

**“Then cum and I’ll fill you up, Pet,” Siwon told him. “I know you want my cum inside of you!”**

 

**Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip as he felt an all too familiar feeling forming inside of him. It didn’t take too many more thrusts from Siwon before Kyuhyun was clamping around the older’s erection and cuming all over his chest and stomach while screaming loudly in immense pleasure. He then felt as Siwon instantly came inside of him, and Kyuhyun moaned even more at the warm sensation of being filled.**

 

**The younger’s body slumped down onto the mattress, his head lolling to the side, and Siwon pulled out while still panting. Siwon couldn’t help but collapse onto the bed, laying on his stomach with his arms at his side. Turning his head to the side to look at Kyuhyun, he found the younger looking right back at him through half lidded eyes and a smile on his face. Kyuhyun let out a small laugh between his pants for air while he worked on coming down from his high.**

 

**“Did that feel good?” Siwon asked, licking his dry lips and watching some sweat roll down the younger’s face.**

 

**“** **_No_ ** **...I came because you were terrible,” Kyuhyun said in the most sarcastic tone ever.**

 

**“Ya…” Siwon called in a tired voice and half rolling his eyes. “If you go joking around like that, maybe I won’t fuck you for a while,” he stated.**

 

**“That would be mean,” Kyuhyun stated, pouting his lips a little. “You know I was just kidding, so there’s no need to joke like that,” he added, sticking his tongue out at Siwon.**

 

**“And you know neither of us would be able to go long without sex,” Siwon commented.**

 

**Moving a little on the bed, Siwon leaned in and kissed the younger on the cheek. Kyuhyun laughed a little at the feeling of Siwon’s soft lips against his cheek, loving the attention. When Siwon leaned away again, he saw Kyuhyun still smiling back at him and now laughing a little more as well.**

 

**“Is something funny?” Siwon questioned.**

 

**“I just love the attention,” the younger stated. “Maybe I’m turning into an attention seeker,” he added, finding it ironic since he hated those type of people.**

 

**“You’re not turning into an attention seeker,” siwon stated. “And anyways...I** **_always_ ** **give you attention,” the older pointed out.**

 

**“You’re giving me more than usual,” Kyuhyun said. “Is it because it’s my birthday?”**

 

**“It’s your birthday, you’re my lover, because you deserve to be in a good mood...there are many reasons,” Siwon explained. “Do you want the cuffs off now so you can relax more?”**

 

**“Yes, please,” Kyuhyun said with a nod of his head and rolling over onto his side so Siwon would have access to the cuffs.**

 

**Just as Siwon was about to release Kyuhyun from the leather cuffs, there was a knock at the door. Siwon let out a groan and rolled his eyes while Kyuhyun puffed out his cheeks, not pleased at the timing of the interruption.**

 

**“Just cover me and go answer it,” Kyuhyun told Siwon.**

 

**“Are you sure you don’t want me to release you first?” Siwon asked.**

 

**“Just cover me and don’t let anyone in. It’ll be fine. I’m too tired to argue,” the younger stated while yawning.**

 

**Whoever was at the door began knocking again, this time harder and quicker. Siwon threw a cover over Kyuhyun, pulling it up all the way to his neck to hide all of their games, and quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants before going to the door. When he opened it, he was half shocked to see Eunhyuk standing there.**

 

**“Can I help you?” Siwon asked through a partially opened door, giving Eunhyuk the most unentertained look there could have possibly been to give.**

 

**“I want to talk to Kyuhyun,” Eunhyuk stated while staring Siwon down, not being put off by the man’s rude voice and expression.**

 

**“He’s resting right now,” Siwon explained, blocking the way into the room to ensure the blonde wouldn’t be able to see in. “He’s almost asleep now so just let him rest after having an eventful day,” he stated.**

 

**Eunhyuk knew Siwon was trying to pull off the good-boyfriend act, but that wasn’t going to work with him. Sure, he was trying to be civil towards Siwon and think well of him like Kyuhyun had asked, but there was always the thought of the kind of relationship Kyuhyun had with him before that continuously crept into his mind and caused him to worry.**

 

**“Almost asleep, huh?” the blonde scoffed.**

 

**“Yes, that’s what people do when it becomes late at night,” Siwon stated.**

 

**Siwon then tried closing the door, but Eunhyuk put his foot in the way and pushed it back open. Siwon had to admit he was a bit shocked that Eunhyuk was acting like this.**

 

**“I just heard you two, which is what I want to talk to him about,” Eunhyuk explained as he shoved the door open a little bit more. “I know he’s still awake, right now,” the blonde stated angrily.**

 

**“You can talk to him tomorrow,” Siwon stated in a stern voice. “Let’s not cause a commotion in the hallway at this time of night.”**

 

**“No! I’m doing it now!” Eunhyuk exclaimed. “I don’t need your permission to talk to my friend who I’ve known for years!” the blonde stated.**

 

**Siwon attempted to block him from coming in anymore, but Eunhyuk was like a slippery eel and managed to slip past him, dodging under his arm and slipping into the room. Eunhyuk instantly spotted Kyuhyun on the bed and was about to yell at him for being so loud. That was, until he saw the leash attached to the bed, and then attached to a collar around Kyuhyun’s neck.**

 

**“Kyuhyun…?” Eunhyuk called, trying to connect the dots of what he was looking at exactly.**

 

**Kyuhyun opened his eyes and was shocked when he saw Eunhyuk standing in front of the bed and staring at him. Freaking out, Kyuhyun tried to sit up to pull the covers up, forgetting that his hands were still bound. So, when he sat up, the covers fell away and Eunhyuk could see that Kyuhyun was still naked and that his hands were bound behind his back.**

 

**“You need to get going now,” Siwon stated, trying to guide Eunhyuk out of the room as the blonde stood with his feet firmly in place.**

 

**The blonde shrugged Siwon’s hands off of him, glaring back at him for a moment before looking back over at Kyuhyun. Siwon knew this wasn’t going to end well if he didn’t get Eunhyuk out now, so he firmly placed his hands on the blonde’s shoulders and turned him around.**

 

**Look at Kyuhyun for a couple of seconds more, Eunhyuk then turned and glared at Siwon while jabbing a finger at him.**

 

**“Keep it fucking down in here!” Eunhyuk shouted, before allowing Siwon to guide him out...or more so push him.**

 

**Siwon shoved Eunhyuk out into the hallway before closing and locking the door again, this time knowing he wouldn’t open it for anyone unless the hotel was on fire or something. Once that was done, he went over to Kyuhyun, who was sitting in as curled up of a ball that he could manage.**

 

**“Shall I take those off of you?” Siwon asked.**

 

**Kyuhyun nodded his head without looking up at Siwon. He was so embarrassed that Eunhyuk had seen him like that, though it might not have been for a long period of time. Even though he still wasn’t looking at Siwon, he moved to allow the man to remove the cuffs and collar.**

 

**“I did tell Eunhyuk that we do things I consent to,” Kyuhyun explained. “He won’t think that you were doing anything against my will...especially with me being tied to the bed and cuffed like that,” he stated.**

 

**“That’s a good thing. Since he has an idea about our old relationship together, I wouldn’t want him thinking I’m completely slipping back into my old ways or anything,” Siwon stated, removing the collar from around Kyuhyun’s neck and dropping it to the floor. “Do you want to shower now or tomorrow morning?”**

 

**“Let’s just get it over with now so we can go to bed all clean and cuddle,” Kyuhyun said, already imagining snuggling next to Siwon tonight and feeling the heat of his skin against him.**

 

**“Alright. Let’s get you into the bathroom then,” Siwon said, holding his hand out for Kyuhyun who took it and followed him into the bathroom.**

 

**~~~~**

**Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s Room**

 

**Eunhyuk entered his room again, slammed the door shut, and threw himself back onto the bed where Donghae was waiting for him. As soon as Eunhyuk fell onto the bed, Donghae picked himself up some and looked over at his lover.**

 

**“Did you get your answer as to why they were yelling Master and Pet loud enough for this whole hall to hear?” Donghae asked when Eunhyuk snuggled back against him, being thankful that Siwon had chosen to stick all their parents down a different hall.**

 

**“Yeah. They were just doing that for the fun of it,” Eunhyuk replied, knowing that he could never tell Donghae about what he knew about the two of them and their past relationship, let alone what he had just seen.**

 

**“I think we should have some fun now that they’re finally finished,” Donghae said, trailing his hand down the the top of Eunhyuk’s pants and flicking it with his finger a little so it would snap back against the younger’s skin.**

 

**Eunhyuk licked his lips as he watched Donghae flicking the elastic of his pants and smiled a little. His eyes then trailed up to Donghae, looking him directly in the eyes.**

 

**“I have no objections,” Eunhyuk stated as he began pulling at Donghae’s clothes in his eagerness.**

 

**In less than a minute, they were both naked and Donghae was trailing his hands everywhere along the blonde’s body. Donghae was leaving marks all over Eunhyuk’s skin as the younger clung onto the man’s hair and pulled at it in pleasure. While Donghae continued marking up Eunhyuk’s chest, he moved his fingers down to the blonde’s entrance and began slowly pushing one of them in. This only caused Eunhyuk to pull on Donghae’s hair harder.**

 

**“You’re going to make me bald…” Donghae groaned in pain, trying to tilt his head in a way that eased the pull on his hair some.**

 

**“Then hurry up and just stick your dick in me,” Eunhyuk stated, releasing some of Donghae’s hair from his fists, but still made sure to keep a hold on him.**

 

**Donghae laughed and pulled himself away from the younger so he could position himself between his legs.**

 

**“I haven’t prepared you much. Are you going to be alright if we just start now?” Donghae asked to make sure he wouldn’t get in trouble for it later. “You won’t threaten to withhold sex because I’m taking you ‘raw’?” he questioned, just to make sure he wasn’t doing something he would pay for later in the form of blueballs.**

 

**“We’ve been having so much sex lately I’d be shocked if I couldn’t take you right now the way I am,” Eunhyuk commented back while looking at Donghae with his lust filled eyes.**

 

**“At least I warned you,” Donghae stated before pushing himself all of the way inside in one thrust.**

 

**Eunhyuk lifted himself off the bed so he could reach for Donghae and pull the man back down closer to him. They started off kissing as Donghae started moving in him, but stopped when Donghae’s thrusts became more intense. Donghae rested his head on the mattress next to Eunhyuk’s head and started moaning and panting into the younger’s ear.**

 

**As Donghae did this, Eunhyuk turned his head to the side and began kissing along the man’s jaw line and giving small sucks to his skin. Eunhyuk also nibbled at Donghae’s ear and accidentally bit down on it hard when Donghae struck his prostate harshly. The younger continued leaving small marks on Donghae’s flawless skin until he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax.**

 

**“Cuming…I’m cuming, Donghae!” Eunhyuk moaned.**

 

**Donghae moaned into his ear and began thrust harder and faster, making sure each time to ram Eunhyuk in the prostate with his cock. Eunhyuk was in so much pleasure that he reached his arms around Donghae and began clawing at the man’s back. He was running his fingernails over Donghae’s skin, leaving behind dark red lines. Although the blonde was sure it must have hurt Donghae a bit, the older didn’t seem bothered by it at the current moment. Then again, why would he be bothered while getting to thrust into him the way he was?**

 

**With a couple more thrusts, Eunhyuk threw his legs over Donghae’s hips in order to push him in even deeper. As soon as he did that, he felt himself about to cum.**

 

**“Fuck! Donghae! Yes!” Eunhyuk screamed as he came long and hard between them.**

 

**Donghae groaned and filled Eunhyuk up as well, releasing his load into the younger’s tight hole, which was clamping down even harder around his erection now. He could feel Eunhyuk shiver underneath him as he filled him up more and more with his cum. Obviously the younger loved the feeling, but that was no secret to either of them.**

 

**When Donghae went to pull out, Eunhyuk refused to let him go and kept his legs hooked around his hips as tightly as he could. Eunhyuk even moved his hips a little in satisfaction, and worked on pushing Donghae back all the way inside of him, just how he liked it.**

 

**“Another round?” Eunhyuk asked in an eager tone, hoping Donghae would have enough energy for it.**

 

**“Can you handle another right now? We did have six rounds yesterday and you were waddling funny this morning while grabbing at your ass,” Donghae reminded him. “I don’t want to break you before we’re married, because let me tell you now...while we’re on our honeymoon...you’re not sleeping at all.”**

 

**“It’s going to take a lot…and I mean** **_a lot_ ** **…more fucking before you’re able to break me,” the blonde stated with a smirk on his face.**

 

**“Would that be a challenge?” Donghae questioned.**

 

**“It would be an interesting one,” the blonde stated, getting a mischievous look on his face as he thought more about it. “See how many times we can fuck before I become completely drained of any energy and cannot function anymore...or...for a couple of days let’s say,” Eunhyuk said as he thought. “We might have to try that.”**

 

**“Is that just an excuse to have endless sex one day?” the older asked.**

 

**“Maybe...but right now you have to tend to me,” Eunhyuk stated before clenching his ass tightly around Donghae’s erection.**

 

**~~~~**

**Siwon’s and Kyuhyun's Room**

 

**The two of them were helping to dry each other off after they had just gotten out of the bath. Siwon was taking special care to dry Kyuhyun off so he wouldn’t have to move much while the younger just stood there and enjoyed the continued pampering he was getting today. The soft towel being rubbed and patted against his skin by Siwon was making him feel even more tired than he already was.**

 

**“They finally stopped,” Kyuhyun sighed in relief just as Siwon pulled a towel off his head. “I wonder if they felt like this while we were going at it.”**

 

**“It doesn’t matter what they were thinking. All that mattered was that we were enjoying ourselves,” Siwon stated before kissing Kyuhyun on the top of his wet head.**

 

**“Really enjoying ourselves,” the younger agreed as he felt some water dripping from his hair and running down his back.**

 

**When they were done drying off, they headed back to bed, both still naked, and laid down under the covers together. As soon as they were under the covers, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun in close to him and trapped him with his arms and legs. Kyuhyun had no problem with this as he snuggled in closer and nudged his head under the man’s chin comfortably.**

 

**“Feeling tired?” Siwon asked, running his hand through Kyuhyun’s hair a bit.**

 

**“I feel like I could sleep for** **_days_ ** **,” Kyuhyun admitted as he yawned and stretched a little against Siwon who had his arms tighten around him protectively.**

 

**“Don’t do that or you won’t be able to see Yesung tomorrow,” the man pointed out.**

 

**“Then let’s sleep now so we can wake up to see him early tomorrow. After all, Doctor Seo never said what time they were planning on waking Yesung up at. I want to make sure we’re there when it happens,” Kyuhyun told Siwon as he closed his eyes.**

 

**“Alright. Goodnight, Kyuhyun, sleep tight,” Siwon said right before a small yawn left his lips.**

 

**“Goodnight, Siwon, and I know I will considering I can’t move right now because of how tight you’re hugging me,” the younger replied, nuzzling his head against Siwon’s chest and taking in the smell of freshly washed Siwon.**

 

**“I could always loosen my hold on you,” the older stated.**

 

**“Don’t even think about it,” Kyuhyun stated. “I love laying like this with you,” he said, followed by a yawn. “It’s warm...we’re close...I can listen to your heart...it’s perfect…”the younger listed off as he fell deeper and deeper into sleep.**

 

**“Then hush and sleep,” Siwon said while shifting a little in bed to get more comfortable.**

 

**“Mmmmm...sleep…” the younger mumbled with a smile on his face, giving one quick kiss to Siwon’s neck before nestling down more and closing his eyes.**

 

**They had been lying with their eyes closed and were about to fall into sleep when they heard sounds coming from Eunhyuk’s and Donghae’s room again.**

 

**“I guess they wanted to go for another round,” Kyuhyun groaned, slightly annoyed to have been woken up like that right when he was about to completely pass out.**

 

**“Will you be able to sleep while they do that or should I go tell them to shut up?” Siwon offered.**

 

**“Just let them finish,” Kyuhyun said sleepily. “They’ll be done soon enough and right now I could pass out even while they’re going at it.”**

 

**“You must be dead tired to sleep perfectly through that,” Siwon commented, nodding his head towards the wall separating their two rooms.**

 

**“I am…” the younger said with yet another yawn leaving his mouth. “So...so...tired…”**

 

**“Then goodnight again, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said softly since he realized the younger was practically asleep right now.**

 

**“Goodnight, Siwon,” Kyuhyun laughed in his tired state, snuggling even closer to Siwon this time so their bodies were almost completely touching one another's.**

 

**“Sleep tight,” Siwon laughed back.**

 

**Before they knew it, they were both completely passed out. But who could blame them after all the sex they’d had that day?**


	29. Forty-Five Minutes

Kyuhyun woke up the next morning to the sound of Siwon talking to someone in the hallway while their door was cracked open. He could tell it was towards the end of the conversation, so Kyuhyun didn't bother trying to listen in or anything. Instead, he pulled the covers up more around him and nuzzled his head into his pillow, wishing Siwon was next to him.

 

Siwon came back into the room shortly after to see a tired looking Kyuhyun staring back at him with a small, content smile on his face. Walking back over towards the bed, he watched as Kyuhyun kept his eyes on him.

 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Siwon asked, sitting back on the bed with the younger.

 

"I feel really good. Just a little sore though," Kyuhyun explained, scrunching his face a little in the slight discomfort he felt.

 

"I'll get you some more pain medication then so you aren't in pain when you see Yesung,” Siwon stated.

 

Siwon got up from the bed and went over to his luggage where he pulled out the medication and poured out two pills into his hand. He then went to the mini-fridge and took out a bottle of water before returning to Kyuhyun, who took the pills willingly.

 

"Who were you talking to out in the hall?" the younger asked after finishing off half the water bottle and placing it on the nightstand.

 

"It was just Leeteuk and Kangin," Siwon explained. "They enjoy staying and all, but they both need to get back home to do things."

 

"Are you going to fly everyone back just like you flew them here?" Kyuhyun questioned, knowing it was well within the man’s capabilities.

 

"Yes. The private jet will be here around 9:30am," Siwon explained with a nod of his head and a small sigh.

 

It wasn’t like it was difficult to request his jet to be ready, but it was coordinating everything after the jet which was more troublesome. He would have people waiting to take everyone back home, but he had experienced times when people got in the wrong car or something, and were taken on a lot longer of a ride. Considering Siwon always liked it when things went smoothly and easily, he disliked finding out his guests has suffered some setbacks or discomforts.

 

"Then...what time is it now?" Kyuhyun asked, leaning over to try and see the clock on the nightstand.

 

When he saw the time, he was shocked. It was just a couple of minutes before eight. Kyuhyun would have thought he still would have been well passed out at this time because of all the sex they had the previous day.

 

"I would have woken you up in a little while anyways," Siwon explained. "I had morning calls placed to all the rooms for 8:00am to ensure everyone would be up and fed before the food downstairs was picked through," he continued explaining.

 

"You think of everything, don't you?" Kyuhyun asked, running his hands through his hair and ruffling it around a bit while he let out a small yawn.

 

Siwon simply smiled before going and getting Kyuhyun his clothes from his luggage. Just when Siwon turned away, they heard the phone in Donghae's and Eunhyuk's room ring. There was a small scream of shock, that was no doubt Eunhyuk, and then a loud thud sound. If Kyuhyun’s thinking was correct, Eunhyuk had fallen out of the bed knowing his luck.

 

At 8:20am, Siwon left the room to go and visit all the other rooms. He let each of them know breakfast was going to be in ten minutes and that they would be able to leave to go home at 9:30am.

 

When Siwon was done informing everyone, he came back to the room and found Kyuhyun all dressed and ready.

 

"You look very refreshed this morning for getting up early," Siwon commented, cupping the younger’s face in his hands, leaning down, and giving him a peck on the lips.

 

"That's because we had such good sex that I completely passed out from exhaustion," Kyuhyun explained.

 

"We only had that exhilarating sex because you were excited about Yesung being woken up today," Siwon reminded him.

 

"I know! I'm still really excited about that!" Kyuhyun exclaimed. "Now...can we get breakfast? I feel like I could eat anything in sight right now."

 

"If you're really that hungry I know of a sausage that has delicious milk that comes with it," Siwon commented, licking his lips a couple of times to see if Kyuhyun could possibly be interested.

 

"Actual food, Mr. Smart Ass," Kyuhyun commented back with a shake of his head at Siwon’s morning antics.

 

Siwon laughed at the name Kyuhyun had just called him before walking out of the room with him and to where breakfast was being served. Kyuhyun seemed the most eager to grab some food, especially when his stomach gave a loud rumble of hunger halfway downstairs.

 

“Just don’t eat so much that you get an upset stomach,” Siwon told the younger, who was quickening his pace in order to get to the food faster.

 

“I know, Siwon. I’m not a little kid,” Kyuhyun stated. “I know not to eat too much or too quickly so I don’t get sick.”

 

“Huh...you could have fooled me last night with the way you were shoveling that cake into your mouth,” Siwon commented.

 

“That’s different. That was cake,” Kyuhyun explained as if it was common sense.

 

“Just take it easy and try to at least have a semi-healthy breakfast this morning,” Siwon said, patting Kyuhyun on the butt a couple of times.

 

When the two of them arrived downstairs and saw everything that was lined out for breakfast, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but drop his jaw. He was about to run in, but Siwon grabbed him by the back of his collar and stopped him from doing so. Instead, he held him closer and guided them around all the food, making sure Kyuhyun didn’t just take sugary or chocolatey items.

 

Inside, there were fruit platters piled high with everything in season right now, and some things that had clearly been imported there. Different bagels, with unlimited options of cream cheese, were also available. Right next to those were doughnuts, which Kyuhyun was excited for, but Siwon only allowed him to take a half of one. There was bread so you could make toast, yogurt, and a juice bar where you could also grab some coffee and milk, and oatmeal. Off to the side, there was also a chef standing behind a counter, who was making omelettes on one side of the stove and french toast on the other side. Making your own pancakes or waffles was also available, with the option of original or chocolate batter.

 

By the time Kyuhyun sat down, he had a chocolate waffle on his plate with syrup, whipped cream and strawberries on it. He also had a small bowl filled with more sliced up fruit and another with some plain yogurt, which he was planning on adding fruit to as well. There was also his half of a doughnut, two pieces of french toast, and a mug of coffee.

 

Siwon on the other hand had settled for an egg white omelet with peppers, broccoli, bacon, and cheese in it. He also had a bowl with oatmeal with a variation of fruit in it, and a glass of orange juice and another with coffee.

 

“I think you went a little overboard on the food, Kyuhyun,” the man said when they were sitting down together and waiting for everyone else to get there.

 

“It’s enough for me,” Kyuhyun stated. “You heard the way my stomach was grumbling on the way down here. It was like there was a monster inside of me,” he explained before cutting off a piece of waffle and shoving it into his mouth covered in syrup and whipped cream.

 

“You had my monster cock in you last night,” Siwon commented in a cocky voice.

 

Instantly, Kyuhyun began coughing and choking on the food in his mouth. A couple small pieces went flying out of his mouth while Siwon hit him on the back a couple of times. By the time Kyuhyun had composed himself again, his face was red from all the coughing and embarrassment, and he had some whipped cream smeared on the side of his face.

 

“Siwon…” the younger growled out, turning towards the man.

 

Siwon said nothing as he handed Kyuhyun a napkin and pointed on his face where he had something. Kyuhyun snatched it from him, wiped his face quickly, and threw it onto the table before going back to eating just like Siwon was now.

 

It wasn't until 8:40am that everyone finally made their way down to breakfast. Jaejoong, Yunho, Leeteuk, and Kangin had all made their way down together. Shortly after, Henry, Sungmin, and ZhouMi had come down and joined them. The last to make their way down had been Donghae and Eunhyuk.

 

"Way to be late," Siwon snarked at Donghae, who was helping Eunhyuk sit down.

 

"It's not our fault someone placed a morning call and didn't warn us," Donghae stated. "Eunhyuk was shocked by the phone and fell out of the bed. I had to help him dress and everything since his butt and back hurt now."

 

"So that was the sound we heard this morning," Kyuhyun confirmed.

 

"Are you sure his butt and back don't hurt for another reason?" Siwon questioned.

 

"Then I should be asking Kyuhyun the same question," Donghae replied.

 

Siwon smirked and pulled the pain medication bottle partially out of his pocket. There was no way he was going to be leaving the hotel without it just in case Kyuhyun needed more. Donghae looked down and saw the bottle before looking back up at Siwon.

 

"Share?" Donghae asked.

 

"Nope. Think ahead next time," Siwon told him before sliding the bottle back into his pocket and giving it a couple of pats.

 

"You two, stop arguing this early in the morning," Leeteuk scolded.

 

Even though Siwon and Donghae were grown men, Leeteuk was still able to silence and instill a bit of fear into them when he talked like that.

 

"Your mother's right you two. Sit down, eat, and behave" Kangin added before stabbing more food.

 

Kyuhyun was sitting next to Jaejoong, and ZhouMi was across from him. Siwon, whenever he decided to come and eat, would sit on his other side.

 

"Do those two always act like that together?" Jaejoong asked, taking a quick glance towards Siwon and Donghae before looking back towards Kyuhyun.

 

"Yeah...usually. They can be kind of immature at points," Kyuhyun laughed.

 

"And you're the lucky one who married him," Jaejoong commented.

 

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Kyuhyun pointed out, thinking about how he really did love the childish side of Siwon that needed to fool around with Donghae.

 

Siwon came and sat down once they finished talking and hugged Kyuhyun. The younger turned his head towards Siwon and earned a small peck on the forehead, making him smile at the little gesture.

 

"How's your arm doing?" Siwon asked ZhouMi in a genuinely interested voice.

 

"It's doing better," ZhouMi replied. "It just sucks because I can't take pictures right now and well...that’s kind of what my job relies on," he sulked.

 

"When do you get your cast off then? Was the break really bad on the bone?" Siwon asked again.

 

 _Why is Siwon suddenly showing interest in how ZhouMi's doing?_ Kyuhyun asked himself since Siwon had never cared before and had rarely acted as if he cared without having to be prompted by him to behave himself.

 

"It wasn’t anything too terrible so it will be another week and a half," ZhouMi stated with a sigh. "Another ten days or so of getting to do nothing..."

 

"Don't worry. Time passes fast when you're in a cast," Siwon explained with a relaxed wave of his hand.

 

"How would you know?" Kyuhyun butted in, raising an eyebrow and looking at Siwon as he chewed food in his mouth.

 

"I did my own fair share of stupid things in my life that ended me up in a cast," Siwon explained. "But we aren't going to go into details about it."

 

"Did I hear Siwon say we're talking about when he ended up in a cast!?" Henry asked excitedly. "Because I have a story!" he exclaimed excitedly, hitting his fingers against the table quickly.

 

"Henry don't go butting into other people's conversations," Sungmin told him, giving the younger a shove since he was sitting right next to him.

 

"But it’s a good one about the stairs!" Henry exclaimed.

 

"Oh are we telling that story again!?" Leeteuk suddenly asked.

 

"Oh god..." Siwon moaned, leaning his head forwards and rubbing his face against his hands.

 

Siwon tried to get up to leave, but Kyuhyun pulled him back down. Kyuhyun then hugged the man’s arm tightly so he wouldn’t be able to stand up again. He was almost tempted to sit on Siwon’s lap, but he could only imagine what that would make Jaejoong and Leeteuk say.

 

"I'll tell it this time!" Henry volunteered. "So this was about a year after I got to the house. The large staircase in the house use to have decorated end piece things on them to make them look nice," Henry explained as he held his hands up to show how big the decorative pieces had been. "Donghae and Siwon said I couldn't play this game because I was still too young, but they would see who could slide down the railing the fastest, and part of the game was to not let mom or dad know they ever did it,” the youngest continued explaining in an excited voice while also sending small glares to Siwon and Donghae for never allowing him to join in on the fun. “Anyways...they were doing this in summer I remember, and they were in shorts. Leeteuk had called us down to come and eat lunch so they decided to play their game."

 

"This is after us telling them not to because they'd ruin the polish on the wood," Kangin stated, since after all, Leeteuk and him had already caught them a couple of times, which had made them more careful while playing their game.

 

"Even though mom saw what they were doing and was yelling at them they still did it that time!” Henry exclaimed, remembering how he had been watching from downstairs next to Leeteuk while holding onto his mother’s hand. “Donghae made it down just fine, but Siwon's shorts got snagged on the end pieces of the railing at the top. He slid down a bit before falling off the edge and hitting the floor. You should have heard mom scream!"

 

"So then Siwon had to go and get a cast on his right arm and have it on for almost three weeks," Leeteuk explained, sighing and rolling his eyes at the memory. “Curse young boys and their curiosity and energy sometimes,” he added, but remembering that he had gone through that phase as well.

 

"And we got those decorative ends taken off the railings," Donghae added. “Leeteuk couldn’t have them removed fast enough as I remember,” he stated.

 

"And we were forbidden from riding down the railings anymore or all our privileges would be taken away..." Siwon stated. “And I mean...all…” he stated, looking back at Leeteuk and Kangin, remembering everything they had said.

 

"Ha, ha! Boys will be boys," Yunho commented.

 

That got everyone laughing since they were all guys sitting together at the table. They all had their stories about when they had done stupid things that had landed them either in a cast or the hospital. Really all except for Henry, Kyuhyun, and Eunhyuk because they never really did much. But now Kyuhyun seemed to be making up for it with his dangerous stunts and all the trouble he had gotten himself into.

 

"And you said _I_ was a rule breaker and disobedient," Kyuhyun said, facing Siwon with a shocked face. “At least _I_ never hurt myself like that,” he pointed out, raising his eyebrows at the man as if to make a point that he was more behaved than Siwon ever was.

 

"Well..." _*Cough*_ "...we better get back to eating so everyone can get heading home," Siwon announced.

 

Everyone began eating again but Jaejoong leaned in towards Siwon.

 

"Siwon," Jaejoong called to get the man's attention. "Thank you for offering to fly us back, but Yunho and I are going to stay a little longer so we can go and see Yesung," Jaejoong explained.

 

“I thought you had things you had to take care of back home,” Kyuhyun stated, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Yunho felt bad that I wouldn’t be able to at least see Yesung, so he moved things around...with a bit of arguing with other people about it along the way,” Jaejoong explained with a small laugh as Yunho leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered something into his ear.

 

"I can still have someone come and pick you up when you're ready to leave," Siwon offered.

 

"We already booked a plane flight back," Yunho explained. "It's for 11:45am."

 

"I don't know what time Yesung' s going to be woken up at," Kyuhyun explained. "You might not get to see him awake."

 

"As long as I get to see him I'll be content," Jaejoong explained. “I already know he’ll be woken up and alright, so as long as I get to see him with my own eyes...I’ll be able to rest better.”

 

They all agreed on the plan and then continued eating their breakfast. As they ate, Siwon eventually moved to talk to his parents, so Kyuhyun took this time to talk to ZhouMi more.

 

“So, how was spending the night in the same room as Henry and Sungmin?” the younger questioned.

 

ZhouMi looked at Kyuhyun with the most unentertained expression on his face.

 

“I had no idea Henry was going to be that clingy,” ZhouMi stated.

 

“What did he do?” Kyuhyun questioned, quickly looking over at Henry and Sungmin to see the younger trying to feed Sungmin food, but Sungmin pushing it away.

 

“Well, they shared a bed together. I have nothing wrong with that...but it’s like he completely forgot I was in there with them,” ZhouMi explained. “At one point, he pretended to be sleeping and tried taking off Sungmin’s shirt,” he stated.

 

“That must have been awkward…” Kyuhyun stated, feeling bad ZhouMi had been in the room during that.

 

“Oh trust me...it got worse,” the older stated. “At one point...Henry took his pants off in bed.”

 

“How do you know that?” Kyuhyun asked, leaning in closer so they could whisper more.

 

“Because Sungmin ended up pushing him out of bed when he started humping his leg and making whining noises,” ZhouMi explained, shivering at the thought of what he had heard and then seen. “I swear...Henry isn’t going to give up on Sungmin...is he?”

 

“He hasn’t so far,” Kyuhyun said with a shake of his head. “If anything...I think he’s made progress with Sungmin.”

 

“Well...they did end up sleeping peacefully together in the end,” ZhouMi pointed out. “And I woke up before them and found Sungmin holding Henry with him pulling his head to rest on his chest.”

 

“Hmmm...I wonder if Sungmin really does have feelings for Henry…” the younger said, tapping his fingers against the table a little as he thought.

 

“Or it could have been because the beds are small and they were cramming themselves onto one together,” ZhouMi stated, bringing up a good point.

 

“Yeah, it could be that too,” Kyuhyun agreed. “Either way...have you learned your lesson about spending the night in the same room as them?”

 

“Definately! Next time if Siwon offers for us to all go somewhere together and spend the night...I’m getting a separate room!” ZhouMi exclaimed.

 

Kyuhyun and ZhouMi laughed and continued talking until Siwon came and re-joined them. When he had asked what they had been talking about, they had just brushed it off, figuring he didn’t need to know about his younger brother’s antics to try and get into Sungmin’s pants.

 

While everyone was sitting, eating, and talking, Kyuhyun felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw it was a message from Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun looked a little down the table towards his friend, who was motioning for him to read the message. With a confused sigh, Kyuhyun unlocked his phone, selected the message and read it.

 

So what was yesterday night about? Your situation on the bed I mean.

-Hyuk

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nothing bad. We were just playing around.

-Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just playing around? That seemed like more than playing around considering you were wearing a leash...tied to the bed...with your hands cuffed.

-Hyuk

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I consent to everything.

-Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m just worried, Kyuhyun. I never would have thought of walking in on one of your….moments like that.

-Hyuk

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could you hear us yelling last night?

-Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think the entire side of the hall could hear you two. Yelling “Master” and “Pet” at the top of your lungs…

-Hyuk

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then why did you come and see? You must have known we were playing around.

-Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s called worry. I can’t help it knowing your past type of relationship.

-Hyuk

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You could have come to talk to me later about it instead of doing this over texts, you know. Make sure you delete this conversation so Donghae doesn’t accidentally see it

-Kyuhyun

 

Right when Kyuhyun looked over towards Eunhyuk, he saw Donghae leaning over towards him, motioning to his phone as if asking what he was doing. Thankfully, Eunhyuk appeared to brush it off and shove his phone back into his pocket as if it were nothing. Kyuhyun just hoped Eunhyuk would see his last message and delete everything. Just to be sure, he would most likely send him another message to remind him.

 

“Keeping yourself entertained over there?” Siwon then asked, leaning over to try and see why Kyuhyun was typing away at his phone.

 

“Eunhyuk…” Kyuhyun mouthed.

 

“About last night?” Siwon questioned back.

 

“Mmm…I told him it was alright, but he says he was just worried,” Kyuhyun explained. “I know he’s trying to understand but...I can understand it taking time. Especially after seeing what he did last night,” the younger whispered.

 

“It could have been worse,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“True...but it was still something unexpected for him...even if he did hear us yelling,” Kyuhyun stated. “And I told him to delete the conversation we were having so Donghae wouldn’t see it on accident or something.”

 

“Then I guess there’s nothing else to worry about right now since you seem to have things under control with him,” the older stated before leaning in and kissing Kyuhyun on the lips quickly while no one else was watching.

 

After everyone had their fill of breakfast, they were driven to where the private jet was waiting for then. Leeteuk, Kangin, Henry, Donghae, and Eunhyuk all said goodbye before leaving and gave Kyuhyun another hug of encouragement.

 

"Doctor Seo will be there when Yesung is woken up," Leeteuk told Kyuhyun.

 

That eased some of the younger's nerves and he waved as Leeteuk then got on the plane. When the door was closed to the plane, that signaled Siwon that everyone else had to clear the way and leave. It was once when the four of them were completely gone and out of harm's way that the captain of the plane took off.

 

While Siwon was driving them to the hospital, Kyuhyun recognized the plane that was taking off. Siwon was driving with Yunho in the front and Kyuhyun and Jaejoong together in the back.

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Kyuhyun showed Jaejoong and Yunho to Yesung's room. They all stood in there together and talked a little bit with Kyuhyun filling Jaejoong in a little bit more about what had happened.

 

"I’m going to go and grab some coffee," Siwon stated after twenty minutes. "Do you want some Yunho?"

 

"I'll just come with you," Yunho replied, understanding that Kyuhyun and Jaejoong needed some time alone together with Yesung.

 

The room door opened and closed and the two of them were left together with a still coma induced Yesung.

 

"Do you miss him?" Kyuhyun asked after a small silence, nervously twiddling his thumbs together.

 

"Of course I miss him," Jaejoong replied in a sad tone. "I married him for a reason didn't I? I loved him."

 

"If you loved him enough to marry him...why did you get a divorce in the end?" Kyuhyun questioned even though it wasn’t a fun topic for anyone.

 

"You have to understand...while I was married to Yesung, he was my _everything_. There wasn't another man that I would look at as long as I was with him," Jaejoong explained. "But...we just started to grow apart more and more until it didn't seem like we loved each other anymore. It felt like we were just roommates or something and nothing more. Neither of us wanted to live like that with the problems we were having, so a split seemed like the most reasonable thing to do."

 

"But now you rarely see each other and it’s hard to get you two to come to the same event," Kyuhyun stated, looking down at Yesung.

 

"Yes...that's still hard for us to do," Jaejoong agreed. “After being...well...intimate...and then killing that flame...things get…”

 

“Awkward and hard?” Kyuhyun asked, having a feeling that was where Jaejoong was going.

 

“Yes…” the older said in a sad tone.

 

"Can you two try to actually see each other and to talk so things aren't as difficult?" Kyuhyun questioned, looking back up at Jaejoong with sad eyes.

 

"Does it really put that much stress on you, Kyu?" Jaejoong asked, feeling bad for putting his son through something difficult, stressful, and confusing.

 

"Of course it does," Kyuhyun replied, his voice cracking slightly. "Like at graduation. Yesung couldn't come if you were coming so I couldn't invite him until the end when I found out that you couldn't make it. I began to worry that maybe Yesung had made plans already and I’d have no one there for me," he continued explaining. “And...even though he knows I’m not related to him...and that you’ll always come first...I worried he would start to think I hated him if I always invited you first to come to something of mine instead of him. A-and...I don’t want him to hate me...I want him and you to come to everything without worrying about seeing each other and how to interact with each other and everything, because...I don’t know whose side I’m suppose to take if that happens...”

 

"Oh, Kyuhyun..." Jaejoong sighed out, feeling absolutely terrible that he had put his son through something like this. _Well...I’ve done a crap job at being a good parent,_ he thought to himself. _Parents aren’t suppose to put their children through things like this..._

 

"And then how did you think I felt on my wedding day? I had to invite both of you because you're the two that raised me,” he said, breaking the small silence in the room. “But I was scared that one of you would opt out of coming because the other was coming...then...then neither of you would end up coming in the end."

 

Kyuhyun had to take a couple of deep breaths after saying all of that because he had rushed it all out.

 

"I'm sorry..." Jaejoong apologized, leaning in and hugging his son. "I had no idea. And I'm _so_ sorry."

 

Jaejoong pulled back from their hug and looked down at Yesung.  

 

"We're all being given a second chance to try acting more like a family, since Yesung is going to be alright," Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“I’ll try harder, Kyuhyun. I promise,” Jaejoong stated. “And I’m sure if Yesung knows this that he’ll want to try too. We want to make things easier on you. Not harder.”

 

“Thanks…” Kyuhyun said before leaning his head against Jaejoong’s shoulder so they could both watch Yesung.

 

Siwon and Yunho arrived back in the room a couple of minutes later, holding coffee not only for themselves but for Kyuhyun and Jaejoong as well.

 

They were all talking and sitting around Yesung when there was a knock at the door. When it slid open, Doctor Seo greeted them with a smile on his face.

 

"Hello, Kyuhyun. Hello, Siwon. I see you brought more guests today," Doctor Seo stated.

 

"Yes. This is my mother Jaejoong and his husband Yunho," Kyuhyun explained.

 

Doctor Seo greeted both of them before going over to all the machines Yesung was attached to and looking at them. He took down some notes while nodding his head and tapping his pen against the folder he was holding.

 

"When do you think he'll be taken off the ventilator?" Kyuhyun asked.

 

"As of right now he's scheduled to be taken off at 2:30pm today," Doctor Seo explained.

 

"And then I'll be able to talk to him!?" the younger asked in excitement.

 

"It's not that easy," Doctor Seo stated, turning towards Kyuhyun now. "While he will be off the ventilator and no longer in a coma, his body is still going to be very weak. He might not speak today or tomorrow, depending on how strong he is."

 

"Oh..." Kyuhyun sighed in a defeated tone.

 

"Don't worry, Kyu. Yesung's a strong man and I'm sure he'll come around quickly," Jaejoong assured him.

 

"Well I did all the checks that I needed to. So unless you have any more questions I need to be on my way," Doctor Seo stated.

 

"No...I don’t have anymore," Kyuhyun told him.

 

Doctor Seo gave a small bow before exiting the room to leave the four of them with Yesung.

 

"We should be leaving for the airport soon," Jaejoong pointed out. "Its already 10:20am."

 

"I want to go with you and see the two of you off," Kyuhyun stated.

 

"Then allow me to drive you guys," Siwon offered.

 

"Oh you don't have to do that," Yunho said.

 

"It's no trouble, and it'll give me a reason to move around and keep an eye on that one," Siwon stated, pointing his finger at Kyuhyun.

 

“Now I need to be watched over?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Obviously,” Jaejoong answered.

 

Kyuhyun glared at Jaejoong, and everyone else couldn’t help but laugh at him. Shrugging it off, Kyuhyun stood up from his seat along with Jaejoong so they could get going to the airport.

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the airport. During the time Siwon was driving them there, Kyuhyun and Jaejoong talked in the back.

 

When they arrived at the airport, Kyuhyun got out of the car with Jaejoong and Yunho. It was nice getting to see them again and he felt kind of sad that they had to leave so shortly.

 

“Do you want me to tell Yesung that you stopped by when I get to talk to him?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Yeah…let him know that I came to see him. I think that would make him happy and lift his spirits a little,” Jaejoong stated, smiling slightly.

 

“Jaejoong we need to get going or we’re going to miss our flight,” Yunho stated, tapping his watch with his finger. “It was nice getting to see you again Kyuhyun. I hope you had a nice birthday despite everything that’s happened recently.”

 

“Thanks, Yunho. I did have a good time and I was glad that you came to celebrate as well,” Kyuhyun said, being genuinely happy that the man could come along since he knew he made Jaejoong happy. “Well, I don’t want two missing your flight so you better get going now.”

 

“Can I get a hug goodbye?” Jaejoong asked, holding his arms open to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and gave Jaejoong a huge hug. He actually found himself holding onto Jaejoong tighter than he typically would have. It might have been because he was actually going to miss him more, or because he really wanted Jaejoong to stay to see Yesung when he woke up.

 

“Kyuhyun, I know you’re enjoying hugging me and all, but Yunho and I have to go now,” Jaejoong laughed.

 

“Have a safe flight back you two,” Kyuhyun said, waving as he walked back to the car.

 

Jaejoong and Yunho continued waving to him until he got inside and then headed into the airport.

 

“Do we want to go and get some lunch before going back to the hospital? We do have some time to eat before they take Yesung off the ventilator,” Siwon stated.

 

“We should go and get some food,” Kyuhyun agreed, already feeling hungry even though he had eaten a lot for breakfast. “Just as long as we’re back by 2:30pm so I can be there when they take Yesung off.”

 

“Of course. I’ll make sure we are back in plenty of time,” Siwon assured the younger.

 

Siwon ended up taking Kyuhyun out to a small restaurant that he thought the younger would enjoy. Sure enough, Kyuhyun enjoyed his meal, mainly because it was full of fattening food that he hadn’t had in quite some time. Although Siwon had been stingy with the unhealthy food he had been allowed at breakfast, he was allowing Kyuhyun to splurge more now to keep him in a good mood. Anyways...they would probably get some “exercise” together tonight to work it all off.

 

“That was sooooo good,” Kyuhyun stated, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in and letting out a satisfied, full sigh.

 

“You know you can’t eat food like that too often, right?” Siwon asked. “I only treated you to something like this since you haven’t been eating as much as normal because of Yesung and the whole situation,” he explained.

 

“Thank you for doing that,” Kyuhyun said with a large smile. “I know I can’t eat like this all the time, but it’s a nice treat to have every once in a while,” he stated while wishing there was another massive pile of fries sitting on his plate. “Can we do something like this twice a month or something?” he then questioned, thinking it was a good idea to get a treat a few times a month like this.

 

“What about once a month?” Siwon counter offered, holding up a finger and looking sternly at the younger.

 

“Only once?” Kyuhyun whined. “Why once?” he asked, pouting his lips.

 

“Because, I am also getting you one of these,” Siwon said, looking over Kyuhyun’s shoulder to the waitress that was coming towards them.

 

The waitress was carrying two large shakes on a tray and put one down in front of each of them. It may not have been the same as before, but they were two peanut butter shakes.

 

“You remember what happened the last time we got milkshakes right?” Kyuhyun asked, placing his mouth slowly over the straw and giving it a slow suck. “You know...when we got back into the car.”

 

“Oh I remember very clearly what happened that day,” Siwon stated, watching as Kyuhyun played with the straw in his mouth tantalizingly.

 

“Too bad we can’t get sidetracked by that like last time or else we might be late to the hospital again,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“Good point…” Kyuhyun grumbled, going back to sucking on his shake again.

 

They continued drinking their milkshakes while giving each other suggestive looks and playing a bit of footsie under the table. For the most part, it was Siwon showing his dominance by pinning Kyuhyun’s feet down or moving one of his up to the younger’s crotch. Kyuhyun almost had milkshake coming out of his nose a couple of times from Siwon doing this to him, but the man always played innocent and looked away as if he was being a perfectly good angel.

 

“Well I’m all done with my shake,” Siwon said, holding up his empty glass. “How come you're only about half-way finished, Kyuhyun?”

 

“Hmmm…I wonder if it could have anything to do with my husband touching me under the table and distracting me the entire time we’ve been drinking them,” Kyuhyun stated back, leaning over the table closer to Siwon.

 

“Oh…was _I_ doing that?” Siwon asked.

 

 _“Nnnoooooo!”_ Kyuhyun responded in a sarcastic tone. “Can I just finish my shake so we can get back to the hospital?”

 

“Be my guest,” Siwon stated, motioning for Kyuhyun to continue.

 

This time, Siwon actually allowed Kyuhyun to drink his milkshake without playing around with him. While Kyuhyun was finishing up his sake, Siwon paid the bill so they could just leave once the younger was finished.

 

Kyuhyun finished a couple of minutes after Siwon got his credit card back and they headed out of the restaurant.

 

When they were back in the car and heading back to the hospital, it was already 1:32pm. By the time they were actually back in Yesung’s room it was 2:04pm, partly because parking had been a mess with the only spot seeming to be all the way at the far end of the parking lot.

 

This gave them just a little under half an hour until Yesung would be taken off his ventilator.

 

“Are you excited that he’ll be taken off so soon?” Siwon asked, sitting next to Kyuhyun who was staring down at Yesung.

 

“I am. But I’m also a little scared. What if he’s taken off and something goes wrong?” the younger questioned, not even sure if that could happen but keeping it as a possibility in his mind.

 

“If anything goes wrong, then Doctor Seo will be here with us and will be able to do something about it,” Siwon reassured. “You don’t need to worry about anything. Just think positively.”

 

“I’m sure you’re right…” Kyuhyun agreed. “I just keep getting a little more scared as the time gets closer…”

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun closer and they continued waiting until there was a knock on the door and Doctor Seo, the doctor who performed the surgery, and three nurses, came into the room. Kyuhyun thought it was a lot of people there to turn off and remove the ventilator, but he didn’t question it because they must all know what they’re doing.

 

“Can you two move towards the end of the bed so we can work better?” one of the nurses asked politely, knowing they were just curious and feeling a lot of anticipation.

 

Siwon took Kyuhyun by the shoulders and guided him to the bottom of the bed where they could still watch. The doctors were giving them reassuring smiles and they did one last check of everything to make sure everything was still going as planned.

 

“Everything looks like it alright so we are going to turn off the ventilator now,” Doctor Seo stated, looking over at Kyuhyun and Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun held onto Siwon’s hand tightly and watched as the nurses began flipping off different switches, causing the ventilator to slowly turn off. Eventually, everything was turned off and the ventilator was removed. Doctor Seo began doing other checks of Yesung to ensure that his vitals were still remaining good and stood up with a smile on his face.

 

“He’s going to be just fine,” Doctor Seo stated. “I can’t tell you when he’s going to wake up, no one has the ability to predict that. It could be in a couple of hours or it could be in a couple of days,” he stated.

 

“Okay…” Kyuhyun sighed in relief. “I’m still allowed to stay with him right?” the younger asked, looking around to everyone in the room as if they were about to kick him out right now.

 

“Yes, of course you’re allowed to stay in here with him. Take as much time as you want in here,” Doctor Seo said before gathering up all of the files he had brought with him and leaving the room.

 

“I’m going to go and call Leeteuk and let him know that Doctor Seo is done here,” Siwon told Kyuhyun, giving him a light pat on the shoulder and then a kiss on the top of his head.

 

When Siwon left to make his call, Kyuhyun moved back over to Yesung’s side and sat down. He wasn’t sure if Yesung could hear him now that he was out of his induced coma, but figured it still wouldn’t hurt to talk to him.

 

“My birthday was yesterday, Yesung,” Kyuhyun began. “I’m sad that you weren’t awake to celebrate it with me, but maybe I can buy something small and we can celebrate it together,” he said with a smile on his face. “I can’t wait until you actually wake up and can talk to me.”

 

Kyuhyun then went silent and just continued watching Yesung. Siwon re-entered the room not too long after and sat down on the couch that was in the room.

 

“You’re not staying here all night, just to let you know in advance,” Siwon stated before the younger could even think about asking a question like that.

 

“Why not!?” the younger asked in a shocked voice.

 

“Because you need to sleep in a real bed, and get some real sleep. If I leave you alone, I know you won’t eat right and you won’t get a lot of sleep,” Siwon stated in a voice that told Kyuhyun he knew he was right.

 

Kyuhyun pouted a little because he knew what Siwon was telling him was true. He knew he’d spend all of his time awake so he wouldn’t miss a moment if Yesung woke up, and that would mean refusing to move to get food. There was no denying that would end up happening if he stayed and Siwon left.

 

Since Kyuhyun didn’t know when Yesung was going to wake up or anything, he turned to talk to Siwon more. The younger would occasionally turn around see see if Yesung was moving or anything but he never was.

 

“Thank you for putting up with everyone yesterday,” Kyuhyun finally remembered to thank. “This morning too. I’ve never seen you be so friendly to ZhouMi without me having to say something to you.”

 

“Well…I can be nice to people too you know,” Siwon scoffed out. “It’s not like I’m incapable of being sociable and friendly,” he pointed out.

 

“And what about that story about you breaking your arm? It sounded like you were breaking rules that Leeteuk and Kangin set for you. And you complained about me breaking your rules,” the younger stated. “I don’t think you can be as harsh when I break rules anymore.”

 

“That’s when I was younger though and didn’t want to listen to the rules,” Siwon pointed out. “I’m betting you did plenty of stupid things when you were younger too.”

 

“No, I didn’t! I was a good kid unlike you,” Kyuhyun stated, sticking his tongue out at Siwon.

 

“Then let’s ask your mom the next time we see him and ask what stupid things you did,” Siwon stated. “I’d love to hear your stories.”

 

“Then you’ll have to wait quite some time. I’m going to wait until you forget about it before he ever comes near you again,” Kyuhyun said firmly.

 

“You threw the gaming remote through the television…” a weak voice said out of nowhere.

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon both stood up from where they were sitting and turned towards Yesung, who had his eyes partially cracked open and a weak smile on his face.

 

“Yesung! You’re awake!” Kyuhyun exclaimed excitedly.

 

“I’ll go inform the nurses,” Siwon said, quickly leaving the room.

 

“Are you feeling alright, Yesung?” Kyuhyun asked, sitting back down next to the man, who was barely managing to keep his eyes open.

 

“Kyuhyun…what happened?” Yesung barely managed to ask, his voice sounding beyond raspy and dry as he fought to get each word out.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if he should explain things to Yesung right then with the condition he was in. After all, what if he sent him into shock and caused something to happen? As he was contemplating whether to tell him, a nurse and Siwon came back into the room.

 

Stepping away from the bed, the nurse went up to Yesung and began checking on his vitals again. She asked him a couple of questions before marking things down in his folder. The nurse finally came over to Kyuhyun and Siwon to speak to them.

 

“He seems to be doing fine, but he is very tired right now since he just woke up,” the nurse explained. “I know you want to see him and talk to him, but I’m going to have to limit you to an hour until you have to leave so he can get more rest to recover.”

 

“We can come back tomorrow, right? He’ll be more awake tomorrow?” Kyuhyun asked eagerly.

 

“He should be a bit better tomorrow,” the nurse stated. “He isn’t going to be able to do much so keep that in mind.”

 

“I understand,” Kyuhyun stated before the nurse began walking away and leaving the room.

 

Kyuhyun then went back over to Yesung and sat back down in his chair. Yesung looked like he was barely able to keep his eyes open as he turned his head towards the younger and smiled weakly again.

 

“What happened, Kyuhyun?” Yesung asked again.

 

“I can tell you about that tomorrow when I come to visit again,” Kyuhyun told him. “Are you feeling alright? You don’t hurt anywhere or anything?” he asked, wanting to make sure Yesung was in no pain. “You don’t need any painkillers or anything like that?”

 

“Ha…” the man drying laughed. “They’re pumping so many different drugs into me right now I think you could stab me in the chest and I wouldn’t feel anything,” Yesung said with a more hearty laugh.

 

Kyuhyun saw how Yesung cringed his face in pain from the laughing and remembered all the things the doctor had told him about the man’s internal injuries.

 

“You shouldn’t laugh right now if it hurts too badly,” Kyuhyun told him, placing his hand back on Yesung’s.

 

Yesung looked at Kyuhyun and then spotted Siwon standing just behind him. Kyuhyun saw Yesung looking behind him and also turned his head to see Siwon and smiled at him.

 

“You two look happy together,” Yesung commented.

 

“We are,” Kyuhyun agreed. “Siwon’s been making sure I’m taking proper care of myself while you were asleep,” he explained.

 

“Is Kyuhyun behaving himself?” Yesung asked Siwon this time.

 

“He might be stubborn sometimes...but he is behaving himself,” Siwon stated even though both him and Kyuhyun knew that Kyuhyun hadn’t been listening to him lately.

 

“Yesung, you look really tired,” Kyuhyun stated. “Do you want us to leave so you can get some sleep and rest up?”

 

“I’ve been sleeping for quite some time now as I’ve been told,” Yesung said. “I was told it was August twenty-second today. That means that I missed your birthday.”

 

“It’s alright. When you’re feeling better I can always bring something over and we can have a late celebration,” Kyuhyun offered.

 

“I’d like that,” Yesung agreed as he yawned. “Once I’m a bit better and not all...broken,” he said with a slight laugh.

 

“I know the nurse said we have an hour here, Kyuhyun, but I think Yesung needs to get some rest so he can get better,” Siwon said, placing his hands on the younger’s shoulders and rubbing them in a soothing manner.

 

“Okay…” Kyuhyun replied sadly. “I’ll come and see you again tomorrow, Yesung. I promise.”

 

“Well I’ll be right here when you get here,” Yesung commented with a small smile on his face.

 

Kyuhyun got up from the chair and waved goodbye to Yesung. The man tried raising his hand to wave but he was too weak to do so. When Kyuhyun saw Yesung trying, and failing, to lift his arm, he felt terrible. He had never seen Yesung looking so weak.

 

Siwon closed the door behind them and led Kyuhyun back to the car so that they could head back to the hotel. In the car, Kyuhyun saw that i was already 5:30pm and his stomach let out a loud grumble of hunger.

 

“Should we order something from room service when we get back?” Siwon asked after hearing the sound that came from Kyuhyun’s stomach.

 

“Yeah…that might be a good idea. I feel like I’m starving,” Kyuhyun stated, clutching at his stomach.

 

It took a bit longer to get back to the hotel since they were driving in rush hour, but it wasn’t too terrible. As soon as they managed to get back, they went up to their room and they immediately decided what they wanted to order for room service.

 

“Isn’t room service expensive?” Kyuhyun asked once he had told Siwon what he wanted.

 

“Kyuhyun…money isn’t a problem,” Siwon reminded him. “We can get room service as much as we want as long as we stay here. I keep telling you that you need to get use to having money to spend,” he stated with a chuckle.

 

“I know, I know…just order the food,” Kyuhyun said, handing Siwon the phone, and shaking it a bit at him when he was slow to reach for it.

 

Siwon quickly placed their order and was told that it would be more of a wait because a lot of people were placing orders that night.

 

“They said that it’s going to be at least forty-five minutes before our foods going to come,” Siwon explained after hanging the phone up. “What do you want to do while we wait?”

 

“I could think of something we could always do…” Kyuhyun said with a smirk on his face.

 

“Oh, you do now?” Siwon said, walking closer to the younger.

 

Siwon kept walking closer and closer to Kyuhyun, backing the younger up until he fell back onto the couch in the room.

 

“I think I could entertain you,” Siwon stated, placing one of his knees down on the couch between Kyuhyun’s.


	30. So…This Was All My Fault After All…

**Before Kyuhyun knew what was happening, Siwon had stripped him and tossed his clothes all over the room, not caring where they landed. Some were on the floor and others had made it onto the bed. Siwon kissed Kyuhyun a couple of times, already leaving the younger panting and wanting more, before he walked away to the bathroom.**

 

**Kyuhyun was confused when he saw Siwon walking back to him holding a large clean towel and two robes, which had been hanging on the back of the bathroom door but they had never bothered wearing.**

 

**“Get up quickly. I want to put the towel down so that we don’t get the couch dirty,” Siwon explained. “Wouldn’t want to have to explain that when they come to clean the room,” he pointed out. The bathroom wall was easy to clean cum off of. Fabric...not so much.**

 

**Getting up, Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to lay the towel down before the man guided him to sit back down again so he was sitting in the middle this time. Once Kyuhyun was sitting, he watched as Siwon pulled the sashes out of the two robes. He really didn’t understand what Siwon was planning on doing. All he could do was sit there with his head cocked to the side while watching Siwon discard the robes to the side once the sashes were pulled out.**

 

**“Bend your legs so you can place your feet on the couch,” Siwon instructed once he tossed both of the robes somewhere in the room carelessly.**

 

**Kyuhyun did what Siwon asked him and bent his legs, holding them in place with his hands to make sure he kept them in place and wouldn’t slide off. Siwon took one of the sashes from the robe, tossing the other over his shoulder, and tied it to Kyuhyun’s leg right under his knee. He then took the other end of the sash, and tied it to the arm of the couch, causing Kyuhyun’s leg to be spread out. Siwon then did the same with Kyuhyun’s other leg so he was fully exposed.**

 

**Kyuhyun attempted pulling his legs in a little, just to see if he could, but found he couldn’t. Not that he was too shocked. After all, he knew how well Siwon was at tying him down.**

 

**“Are you alright?” Siwon questioned, wanting to make sure Kyuhyun was comfortable and that he wasn’t tied too tightly.**

 

**“Perfectly fine,” the younger replied, staring back at Siwon.**

 

**“Great,” the older replied with a calm smile on his face.**

 

**Siwon then walked away and grabbed the lube they had used so many times already since they’ve been at the hotel. As he walked back over the Kyuhyun, he popped the tube open and waved it in his hand slightly with an entertained expression on his face.**

 

**“Hold out your hand,” Siwon told Kyuhyun when he was standing in front of him again.**

 

**Nodding his head, the younger reached his hand out, stretching out keeping his fingers together with his palm facing up. Siwon then squeezed a generous amount of the lube into his hand. It felt cold and slick in Kyuhyun’s hand, but he allowed Siwon to squeeze as much as he wanted so none would get on the carpet on accident.**

 

**“Alright, now move it between your other hand too and get them all covered,” the man instructed, capping the lube and rubbing his hands together to show Kyuhyun what he wanted him to do.**

 

**Confused as to why he was doing this, Kyuhyun did as Siwon told him because he knew they only had a limited amount of time. He didn’t understand why Siwon was having him cover his hands with the lube. Did Siwon want a handjob with lube this time around or something? That was the only thing Kyuhyun could think of. But then why would Siwon have tied him to the couch like this if he wanted a handjob?**

 

**When both of Kyuhyun’s hands were finally covered with the lube, he held them out to Siwon, waiting to see what he would be told to do next.**

 

**“I want you to touch yourself starting at your neck, working your way down to your ass,” Siwon explained in a sensual voice, raising one of his eyebrows as he thought about how sexual Kyuhyun would look while doing that.**

 

**“Wh-what?” the younger asked, his face dropping at what he had just been told to do. “What did you just say?” he questioned, allowing his hands to drop a little so his elbows were resting on his stomach now.**

 

**“You heard what I said,” Siwon stated, standing up straight with his hands placed on his hips.**

 

**“Then…what’re you going to do?” Kyuhyun asked while he moved his fingers around a little, feeling the lube starting to cause them to stick together.**

 

**“I’m going to watch you from right here,” Siwon stated, pulled a chair over and sitting down right across from him. “You can start when you’re ready. But as of now, we have around thirty minutes for you to do this and for me to fuck you before room service gets here,” he explained. “Unless that is...you’re stalling because you want them to see you like this,” he then stated, giving Kyuhyun a curious look although he knew that wasn’t the case.**

 

**Biting his lower lip, Kyuhyun slowly moved on of his hands up to his neck and began touching his skin with his slick fingers. Kyuhyun knew the sensitive spots on his neck, all thanks to Siwon, so he began roaming his fingers over those places lightly, sending small sparks of pleasure through his body. It wasn’t enough to make him become erect, but it did feel good.**

 

**Slowly, Kyuhyun moved his fingers down lower, running them over his collarbones, and then lower until he reached his nipples. He began by playing with one of his nipples. When he felt it starting to get hard, he raised his other hand and began playing with the second. Small moans of pleasure were starting to come from Kyuhyun as he rolled, pinched, and pulled at his nipples. Since his nipples were very sensitive, he could feel his erection starting to form.**

 

**Kyuhyun kept one of his hands on his nipple and began moving the other one down more. He slowly trailed his fingers down the rest of his chest, past his bellybutton, down his stomach, and to his forming erection.**

 

**“Aaahhnnn…” Kyuhyun lightly moaned lightly when he brushed his fingers over the head of his cock.**

 

**Siwon held in his own moan, and worked on resisting to touch himself as he took in the fantastic sight in front of him. The younger was completely absorbed in what he was doing right now, and that was truly a sight to see.**

 

**_Maybe I’ll have to have him do this more often,_ ** **Siwon thought to himself as he felt himself becoming hard in his pants.**

 

**While still playing with his nipple, Kyuhyun wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping it to bring it more to life. His head lolled back against the back of the couch and his eyes fluttered closed from increasing pleasure. He had completely forgotten that Siwon was watching him because he was feeling so good.**

 

**When Kyuhyun’s erection was fully stiff and leaking so much pre-cum that if someone were to give him a blowjob they’d drown in it, he removed his hand from his nipple and brought it down to his erection as well. Kyuhyun rubbed his fingers in his pre-cum, getting them even more slick, before moving them down to his entrance.**

 

**“Make sure to stretch yourself well,” Siwon instructed him, finally breaking the silence that had formed in the room other than the younger’s moans of pleasure.**

 

**Kyuhyun was then snapped back to reality and looked up to see Siwon watching him. He tried closing his legs until he remembered he couldn’t. He then pulled his hands together over his face to cover himself in embarrassment.**

 

**“You can’t stop now or we’ll run out of time,”Siwon stated, glancing at a clock in the room. “Just forget I’m here and continue with what you were going to do. You were doing a very nice job. It was a cute little show.”**

 

**Groaning, Kyuhyun slowly raised his hand back to his erection and began touching himself again. Although he might have felt embarrassed about Siwon watching him, his erection was painful to leave untouched and he could tell his body wanted more.**

 

**Once he began touching himself more, Kyuhyun began moaning in no time, and backed his head against the couch when he pushed one of his fingers into himself. He had been surprised at how tight he still felt despite all the fucking Siwon and him had done recently. Kyuhyun didn’t waste much time before he pushed in a second, knowing that they didn’t have a lot of time remaining.**

 

**After Kyuhyun managed to get a third finger inside of himself, he began pumping his erection even faster, now adding a twist at the top for even more pleasure. His eyes were fluttering closed in pleasure as he thrust his fingers into himself and pumped his erection harder. It was a cycle of thrusting his fingers more, pumping his erection faster, and so on. He couldn’t make up his mind about where he wanted pleasure from more.**

 

**“Aaaahhhh! Cuming…I’m going to cum…” Kyuhyun moaned in pleasure, thrusting his fingers inside of him even harder.**

 

**Kyuhyun thrust his fingers as far inside of himself as he could and spread his fingers out like Siwon had done to him many times before. He was stretching himself as best as he could and, while he was doing that, he finally managed to find his prostate. Kyuhyun continued thrusting his fingers against his prostate and each time he hit it, his back arched and his head pressed harder into the couch.**

 

**His moans were becoming louder and louder and he knew he was going to cum soon. His body was tensing up and he felt his ass clamping down more and more around his fingers. With a couple more thrusts of his fingers and his hand moving faster on his erection, Kyuhyun was crying out and cuming all over his hand and his body.**

 

**When Kyuhyun’s orgasm stopped, his body fell back onto the couch and he pulled his fingers out of himself. His breath was shaky as he came down from his high more. A thin layer of sweat was already covering his body, and he could feel himself shaking in the aftershock of his orgasm. Kyuhyun thought he was going to at least get some sort of break, but he soon heard Siwon throwing his pants onto the ground and then felt the sashes being untied from around his legs. The younger was then flipped over so he was kneeling on the couch, his hands holding onto the back of it for support.**

 

**Siwon wasted no time and thrust all the way into Kyuhyun as hard as he could. During some point when Kyuhyun had been touching himself, Siwon much have lubed up his erection because he went in so easily. Kyuhyun knew Siwon could have him cuming in a matter of minutes if he was really determined, so he didn’t have to worry about room service coming before they were finished.**

 

**Right away, Siwon set a fast and hard pace and had Kyuhyun pressed up against the back of the couch. Siwon bent over him and began biting at his neck and sucking at it to leave marks all over him, not that there weren’t already a bunch. He was also biting at Kyuhyun’s ears and kissing down his back.**

 

**"Fuck..." the younger gasped out as Siwon continued.**

 

**Kyuhyun felt over stimulated just with all of the attention he was getting, and was almost pushed over the edge when Siwon wrapped his hand around his erection. Just the feeling of the man’s long fingers wrapped around him drove him crazy and made him crave for more. With a squeeze from the man's hand, a helpless sounding gasp left the younger's lips.**

 

**“S-Siwon...aahhhhhh!” Kyuhyun moaned out, not able to form many more words than that.**

 

**“Damn...so good, Kyuhyun,” Siwon moaned as well, feeling how the younger had gotten a bit tighter around him all of the sudden.**

 

**“M-mor-m-m-”**

 

**“More? Is that what you’re asking for?” Siwon asked, knowing the younger couldn’t speak correctly right now. "You want me to fuck you faster and harder with my long, thick cock?" he growled as he was pushed all the way inside the younger and grinding him.**

 

**“Pl-please…” the younger managed to get out while nodding his head vigorously.**

 

**Siwon let out a small chuckle, kissed the younger on the cheek, and then sped up his thrusts, angling himself differently to make Kyuhyun scream loudly in pleasure.**

 

**Kyuhyun started rocking his hips back against Siwon as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his second orgasm. Siwon must have also known that he was getting close because he started aiming at his prostate with each thrust.**

 

**Siwon leaned back over so his mouth was by Kyuhyun’s ear and began moaning into his ear to let the younger know how good he was feeling.**

 

**“Kyuhyun…” Siwon moaned in such a sensual voice that Kyuhyun thought he could explode right then and cum all over. “Cum,” he moaned again before biting down on the younger’s ear harder than before.**

 

**Kyuhyun let out a loud moan of his own before he finally came for a second time. He felt his body convulse, clamping down around Siwon until the man came inside of him. Kyuhyun slumped his body against the back of the couch as he came down from his high and felt Siwon pull out of him. Siwon then turned Kyuhyun around and laid him down on the couch, where he worked on catching his breath more.**

 

**“You should go to the bathroom and clean yourself up before dinner gets here,” Siwon said after the younger opened his eyes a little and stared up at him. “It should be here in a couple of minutes,” he stated, glancing over towards a clock on the wall.**

 

**“Yeah, yeah…” Kyuhyun panted out, running his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. “Just give me a couple of seconds to catch my breath more, at least…” he complained, waving Siwon away before draping one of his arms over his eyes.**

 

**Kyuhyun had been laying there for less than a minute when there was a knock on the door. The younger shot up off the couch, grabbed the cum covered towel, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He did this all in under ten seconds, making sure to make himself invisible in the room and stood with his back pressed against the door as he breathed heavily from his sudden sprint to safety. Siwon couldn’t help but laugh at what the younger did as he pulled on his pants and answered the door, not minding that he was shirtless at the moment since he still had some sweat on his chest.**

 

**“Hello,” the waiter said as he wheeled the cart into the room.**

 

**“Perfect timing actually,” Siwon replied, moving to the side to allow the man in with the cart.**

 

**“Sorry for the bit of a wait,” the waiter said, stopping the cart right next to the table sitting in the corner. “You’ve been given a complimentary chocolate lava cake because of the long wait,” he explained with a kind smile, motioning to one of the covered trays sitting on the cart.**

 

**“Oh…thank you,” Siwon said, shocked they would get something like that just because their food had taken a little while to get to them.**

 

**“Just put the cart in the hallway once you’re all finished,” the waiter said before leaving the room.**

 

**After their room door closed, Kyuhyun opened up the bathroom door and walked back out. He had cleaned himself up in the short time the waiter had been there and felt much better now. Spying one of the robes on the floor, he quickly grabbed it and pulled it on, not bothering with the sash that was still tied around the couch arm and was dangling partly on the floor.**

 

**Kyuhyun sat down at the table and quickly began eating. He had been hungry before, but now after sex he felt ten times more hungry.**

 

**“Do you like touching yourself and making yourself cum as I watch?” Siwon asked while Kyuhyun was in the middle of swallowing his food.**

 

**_*Cough* *Cough*_ ** **“What kind of question is that all of the sudden!?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to swallow his food.**

 

**“Just curious since you got yourself to cum quicker than I would have thought,” Siwon explained, taking another bite of his food as if they were discussing something more normal. “Plus you were moaning** **_pretty_ ** **loudly.”**

 

**“So I enjoyed it a little…” Kyuhyun stated through a partially full mouth of food.**

 

**“Even more since you were tied up a bit?” Siwon added, knowing that he probably did.**

 

**“You know I don’t mind being tied up…” the younger stated, looking away from Siwon for a couple of seconds with a slight pout on his face, since Siwon knew it would embarrass him to admit it.**

 

**“So you enjoyed it more,” the older stated.**

 

**“Yeah…I did…” Kyuhyun admitted.**

 

**“So we have the collar, the leather cuffs, the inflatable dildo, and you masturbating in front of me while your legs are spread. Quite a list of new things that you like,” Siwon commented. “Oh! And the riding crop...I think that’s still on the top of your list too,” he added in a triumphant voice.**

 

**“Just eat your food…” Kyuhyun said, looking back down at his.**

 

**“Don’t be all embarrassed now,” Siwon laughed.**

 

**Kyuhyun looked back up at Siwon and smiled at him. It wasn’t that Kyuhyun was feeling embarrassed by him listing all that off. It was just that he didn’t want to admit the fact that he loved all the things Siwon had done to him and wanted him to do it more. Hell, they both knew very well how kinky he had become ever since getting involved with Siwon.**

 

**They eventually finished eating their dinner and then split the lava cake that had been given to them for free. Siwon let Kyuhyun have the majority of the lava cake, which the younger had absolutely no problem with.**

 

**After they were all done eating and Siwon put the cart back into the hallway, they decided to lay down together in bed. Like normal, Siwon pulled the younger in close to him, and Kyuhyun settled for resting his head against Siwon’s chest.**

 

**“We should have another round of sex before we go to bed,” Kyuhyun commented, curling up against Siwon like a little kitten.**

 

**“You want even more?” Siwon asked. “Why don’t we wait for our food to settle and then we can see about that.”**

 

**“But-”**

 

**“We’re waiting,” Siwon stated, stopping the younger in his tracks before he started to complain and whine. “I don’t want you feeling sick from being jostled around too much right after having such a heavy meal. Not to mention all the chocolate you just scarfed down,” he pointed out.**

 

**“Fine, fine…” Kyuhyun finally agreed, knowing Siwon was making a good point. Puking would definitely ruin the mood for sex.**

 

**“At least you’re in a good mood because of Yesung,” Siwon commented to lighten the mood since he knew Kyuhyun was sulking slightly against him.**

 

**“I’m so glad nothing went wrong when they were waking him up and that he actually talked to us today,” Kyuhyun said and couldn’t keep himself from smiling. “I know Doctor Seo said he might not talk for a while, or wake up for that matter, so I’m thrilled he did for us.”**

 

**“Hopefully he’ll be able to talk a little more when we go and see him tomorrow,” Siwon stated, rubbing the top of Kyuhyun’s head a little.**

 

**“Mhmm. We’re going to have to go and see him early tomorrow,” Kyuhyun stated with a large smile on his face, which Siwon could feel on his stomach.**

 

**“We’ll have to see what time you actually wake up,” the older pointed out, remembering that after a lot of sex Kyuhyun usually enjoyed sleeping in a lot the next day if he could.**

 

**“I’ll wake up early if it’s to go and see Yesung!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “So…have we waited long enough since eating to have another round of sex?” he asked, quickly changing the topic.**

 

**“Why are you so eager to have more sex right now?” Siwon asked. “It’s only been a couple of minutes.”**

 

**Kyuhyun leaned up and moved to straddle Siwon’s hips. Once he was positioned on the man, he shrugged his robe off and tossed it to the floor.**

 

**“I want to give you a blowjob,” Kyuhyun stated.**

 

**Siwon raised his eyebrows at the younger’s statement. How could he ever deny himself of that pleasure? He could just imagine the younger’s mouth wrapped around his cock and his tongue licking at it. That had to be one of the many natural talents Kyuhyun had, which he was most thankful for.**

 

**“Alright, I’m not about to pass that up,” the man finally replied. “But if you’re going to do that, then face your ass towards me and I’ll finger fuck you while you blow me,” Siwon offered, twirling his finger around as a motion for Kyuhyun to turn.**

 

**Smiling in excitement, Kyuhyun turned around so his butt was basically in Siwon’s face. He then pulled Siwon’s pants down and licked his lips when he saw the man’s limp cock that he would get to play with until he came.**

 

**Kyuhyun took Siwon’s cock in his hand and began stroking it, so it would become at least a little hard before he got ready to suck it. Before sticking Siwon’s cock into his mouth, he ran his tongue over the head and stuck his tongue in the slit, which made the man moan and thrust his hips up in pleasure. Siwon’s cock became harder just from that one small motion, so Kyuhyun decided to do it again, and to his pleasure could hear him cursing under his breath while trying to keep himself together. Kyuhyun then began running his tongue up and down the entire length before taking Siwon into his mouth.**

 

**As soon as Siwon’s cock was inside of his mouth, Kyuhyun felt Siwon press one of his fingers into him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle he had worked a bit loose . The man instantly began thrusting his finger in and added a second in no time, since Kyuhyun was already stretched out a bit. The man let out a small groan of pleasure as he felt how the younger’s ass sucked his fingers in.**

 

**Feeling Siwon’s fingers moving inside of him encouraged Kyuhyun to take more of Siwon’s erection into his mouth. The man was almost completely hard by this point and Kyuhyun could taste all of the pre-cum on his tongue.**

 

**“MMMMMMMM!” Kyuhyun moaned around Siwon’s cock when the man brushed against his prostate.**

 

**When Kyuhyun did that, Siwon couldn’t help but buck his hips up in pleasure at all the vibrations running through his body. Instead of pulling his head back when the man’s cock jabbed him in the back of the throat, he took it all in and swallowed around the hard appendage. Siwon then added a third finger into Kyuhyun’s hole. Kyuhyun tried to hold in his moan, but he couldn’t as soon as Siwon started spreading his fingers. Kyuhyun was even more shocked when he felt Siwon working a fourth finger inside of him. Siwon usually only even stuck three of his fingers in, so Kyuhyun was being stretched in a different way than he was use to. As he was being stretched more, he deepthroated Siwon, which caused the man to moan in pleasure, stilling his fingers only momentarily to pull himself back together.**

 

**It was almost like they had created a competition between them of who could pleasure who more. Siwon would hit Kyuhyun’s prostate and Kyuhyun in response would deepthroat him, allowing his cock to hit the back of his throat.**

 

**Kyuhyun then increased Siwon’s pleasure by playing with his balls with one of his hands. He felt as Siwon temporarily stopped fingering him as he was overcome with even greater pleasure.**

 

**The next time Siwon began moving his fingers, he also moved one of his hands to Kyuhyun’s cock and began moving his thumb over the head, which was leaking pre-cum onto him. Kyuhyun actually had to pop his mouth off of Siwon’s cock to moan, but moved his other free hand and continued stroking Siwon until he could go back to sucking him off.**

 

**Kyuhyun started sucking on Siwon’s cock again and, after a little while he felt the man’s cock twitching in his mouth. Understanding that Siwon needed to cum soon, Kyuhyun gripped the base of Siwon’s cock hard, preventing him from doing so.**

 

**“Ah! Fuck! Two can play that game!” Siwon growled, tightening the grip on Kyuhyun’s cock as well.**

 

**They both continued torturing each other by doing things they knew drove one another crazy, but denying each other their orgasm. They were going on fifteen minutes of depriving each other and Kyuhyun ended up being the first one to break.**

 

**“Please…Siwon…I’ll let you cum if you let me,” Kyuhyun offered in a begging voice.**

 

**“I was waiting for you to crack first,” Siwon commented.**

 

**“What!?” the younger screeched at the man's statement.**

 

**“I could have cracked ten minutes ago easy, with the way you’ve been sucking me off. But I wanted you to crack first so I held myself back,” Siwon stated.**

 

**“So you just wanted to be the tougher out of us!?” Kyuhyun questioned, tilting his head to the side so he could semi see Siwon.**

 

**“That’s my job,” the man replied, winking at the younger and giving him a smile. “I’m always going to win when it comes to a competition between us. And yes, I know you made it into a competition,” he added.**

 

**“Oh, fuck it!” the younger screamed. “You win! I don’t care. Let’s just cum!” Kyuhyun shouted before lowering his head and bobbing it up and down again.**

 

**Kyuhyun released the pressure around the base of Siwon’s cock and felt Siwon do the same. The two went back to pleasuring each other in no time, seeing who would cum first.**

 

**It didn’t take Kyuhyun long to begin moaning more frequently since Siwon was abusing his prostate without stopping. All of the moaning he was doing was causing Siwon to thrust his hips up, ramming his cock farther down Kyuhyun’s throat. Kyuhyun then started thrusting his hips backwards, knowing he was going to cum any second.**

 

**Once Kyuhyun felt Siwon’s cock beginning to twitch in his mouth again, the younger pushed his hips back on Siwon’s fingers one last time before he came. While he was cuming, he moaned so hard around Siwon’s erection that the man came as well, filling his mouth with all of his cum and shooting it back into his throat.**

 

**Kyuhyun swallowed all of Siwon’s cum, not letting a single drop escape, before popping his mouth off of his cock and licking his lips in satisfaction. With deep breaths, the younger then rolled over onto the bed.**

 

**“I always love your blowjobs…” Siwon panted, glancing over at the younger, whose chest was heaving up and down.**

 

**“You stuck four fingers in this time,” Kyuhyun panted back. “You’ve never done that to me before.”**

 

**“Figured I’d try something else new with you since we’ve already done so much,” Siwon stated. “Now…let’s go shower before we both pass out,” he stated, reaching a hand over and patting the younger on the stomach.**

 

**Kyuhyun agreed and they both went off to the bathroom. While Siwon ran the water in to shower to get it warm, the two of them spent time making out, leaving Kyuhyun breathless once again. Eventually when the water was warm enough, they hopped in. The two of them helped each other get cleaned up and then crawled back into bed so they could relax after. They spent a couple of hours talking, cuddling next to each other, and at one point with the younger laying completely on top of Siwon comfortably.**

 

**While Kyuhyun had been laying on top of Siwon, he had managed to fall asleep. Carefully, Siwon had moved Kyuhyun off of him, rolling him back onto the bed. He then pulled the covers up and made sure to tuck the younger in to keep him warm enough. Siwon covered his mouth as a large yawn came from his mouth, trying to stay as silent as possible to not accidentally disturb Kyuhyun at all.**

 

**Siwon only passed out after he was sure that Kyuhyun was fast asleep and had gotten himself situated comfortably in bed as well. The man pulled Kyuhyun against him so they were spooning with each other and sharing each other’s body heat. He ended up falling asleep with his nose nuzzled in Kyuhyun’s hair, taking in his fresh scent with a smile on his face.**

 

**The next morning, Kyuhyun stretched in bed and noticed Siwon wasn’t there next to him. Yawning and scrunching his face at the brightness in the room, Kyuhyun sat up and spotted Siwon typing away at his laptop with a stern look on his face.**

 

**“Siwon…” Kyuhyun groaned, hitting the mattress where the man should have been next to him as a sign that he wanted Siwon to come back to bed with him.**

 

**“You’re finally awake,” Siwon stated in a gentle voice, turning in his chair to face the younger. “I ordered room service not too long ago, so it should be here shortly,” he explained.**

 

**“What are you working on your laptop for?” the younger asked, falling back down onto the bed. “I didn’t even know you brought it along.”**

 

**“I was just checking my e-mail because I had a missed call from Kai, the investigator I told you about before. We were having too much fun last night that I never heard my phone go off,” Siwon explained, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger.**

 

**“Yeah, yeah we were loud,” Kyuhyun said, making the motion for Siwon to explain about Kai. “Now why did you have to get in contact with him so early in the morning.”**

 

**“Ah, right! He needs to come and talk to you about Yoochun,” Siwon explained, seeing how Kyuhyun’s face dropped a little at the mention of the man. “Since we’re away right now, and he said it’s urgent he talks to you as soon as possible, he’s going to be coming to us instead. He really didn’t give it as an option...more so telling me what’s going to happen,” he stated with a shrug of his shoulders and a small sigh.**

 

**“Why does he have to come all the way here?” Kyuhyun asked, moving around on the bed a little to lay on his side more. “Can’t he just wait until we get back...? Yoochun was arrested and he’s not a threat to us anymore since he’s locked away,” he pointed out, not understanding the rush Kai had to talk to him.**

 

**“I don’t understand why either,” Siwon confessed. “I’ve been e-mailing Kai since I’ve woken up, and he just keeps telling me that he need to talk to you as soon as possible and won’t really explain it to me.”**

 

**Kyuhyun sat up more, truly curious about why Kai was going to come out here to talk to him. He eventually got out of bed and began pulling on his boxers when there was a knock at the door, signaling that room service was there. Kyuhyun quickly pulled on pants and a shirt before Siwon answered the door and let the waiter in.**

 

**They both ate with Kyuhyun rushing Siwon, since he wanted to get to go and see Yesung faster. Siwon hurried along because he knew Kyuhyun was only going to nag him if he didn’t do it.**

 

**“Stop looking at the newspaper and eat your food!” Kyuhyun exclaimed when Siwon placed his fork down and turned the page in his paper, reading the story.**

 

**“Kyuhyun...relax...Yesung isn’t going anywhere,” Siwon replied, picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip.**

 

**“But I want to see him…” the younger stated with a pout on his face.**

 

**With a heavy sigh, Siwon folded up his newspaper, placed it down on the table, and started eating his breakfast again.**

 

**“You know...pouting like that isn’t always going to work on me when you want to get things your way,” the older pointed out.**

 

**“I know,” Kyuhyun said in a semi-saddened tone. “But during the times it works, I’m going to take it!” he then exclaimed with a large smile on his face.**

 

**Their breakfast was probably finished in record time and Siwon wheeled the cart into the hall. They then made sure they had what they needed, that the door was locked, and left the hotel to head for the hospital. Siwon had to slow the younger down in the hallway of the hotel because he would have plowed down a family. He managed to get him under control in the parking lot, since he didn’t want him getting hit by a car or anything and ending up in the hospital himself.**

 

**At the hospital, Siwon decided that he needed to find out more information about Kai coming to them.**

 

**“Why don’t you go spend some personal time with Yesung?” Siwon said when they arrived on the correct floor. “I need to call Kai and find out more information about his visit, so I’ll stay out here for now.”**

 

**“Alright. Feel free to come into the room when you’re done doing everything,” Kyuhyun said before heading off to Yesung’s room in a quicker pace than he had been walking before.**

 

**Kyuhyun knocked on Yesung’s door and then entered to find Yesung sitting up in bed, watching some television.**

 

**“Hey, Yesung!” Kyuhyun greeted, closing the door behind him and heading over to sit by his bed.**

 

**“Kyuhyun! How’s it going!?” Yesung asked, glad to see Kyuhyun again.**

 

**Kyuhyun could tell Yesung’s voice was still a bit raspy, so he handed him a glass of water sitting on the nightstand close by. Yesung gladly took the water from Kyuhyun and took a sip before passing it back to him.**

 

**“I’m good. How are you feeling today?” the younger asked.**

 

**“A lot better than yesterday actually,” Yesung explained. “I still don’t have a lot of energy to do anything, but at least I’m able to stay awake and talk.”**

 

**“That’s good. An improvement is an improvement, after all,” Kyuhyun said while adjusting himself in the chair he was sitting in. “And it seems like everything is well taken care of here.”**

 

**“All the doctors and nurses come and check on me so often. It’s pretty nice since I still need a lot of pain medication,” Yesung said with a scowl on his face, since he didn’t enjoy the pain. “The only thing that sucks here is the coffee though,” he complained, glancing over at a partially filled cup that was sitting on the nightstand as well that had now gone cold.**

 

**“Do you want me to go and grab you some actual coffee?” Kyuhyun offered. “There’s a coffee shop that’s probably less than a five minute walk away from here.”**

 

**“Would you mind going and grabbing me a coffee?” Yesung asked, sounding excited over the idea of actual good tasting coffee.**

 

**“I’m the one who offered, and I have money,” Kyuhyun said, knowing very well he had a credit card loaded with money. “I can go and grab you a cup quickly, I know what you like.”**

 

**“Thanks, Kyuhyun!” Yesung exclaimed with a large smile on his face.**

 

**Kyuhyun quickly left the room and approached the waiting room to see Siwon hanging up his phone and shoving it into his pocket.**

 

**“Are you done talking to Kai already?” Kyuhyun asked when he got closer.**

 

**“Yeah. Are you done with Yesung already?” Siwon questioned in a confused voice. “You were barely in there, and I know how eager you were to get here today.”**

 

**“I’m actually going to go and grab him some coffee because he doesn’t like the stuff here,” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“I’ll come with you then,” Siwon stated. “I can fill you in about what Kai said while we walk.”**

 

**“Then let’s get going so Yesung doesn’t think I forgot about him,” Kyuhyun said, pulling Siwon along with him.**

 

**“Yeah...you would forget to come back if I wasn’t with you,” Siwon jokingly stated, which earned a small glare from Kyuhyun.**

 

**The two of them made it out of the hospital and were heading towards the coffee shop. Kyuhyun had been walking at a faster pace than Siwon had wanted, so the man reached forward, grabbed the younger’s hand, laced their fingers together, and forced him to walk next to him. Not that Kyuhyun minded.**

 

**“I don’t like limiting you to how much time you can spend with Yesung, especially since he’s awake now,” Siwon began. “But, Kai said he’s going to be at the hotel we’re staying at in four hours.”**

 

**“That doesn’t give me much time with Yesung at all,” Kyuhyun complained, giving the man a small pout, though he knew there was nothing Siwon could do about the time Kai would arrive at.**

 

**“I know it doesn’t. Like I said, I don’t like cutting your time off with him,” Siwon apologized, giving the younger a sad look, letting him know how bad he felt for doing this to him.**

 

**They arrived at the coffee shop and Kyuhyun got Yesung what he would normally drink, along with something for himself. Siwon even got himself some coffee to enjoy.**

 

**“I’ll let you two have some more alone time again when we get back,” Siwon said as they walked back to the hospital.**

 

**“You can join us,” Kyuhyun told him. “I don’t want you to be bored just sitting in the waiting room. Besides, you always seem to have a good time when you’re with Yesung,” he stated, remembering when the two of them had met at his graduation and then again at their wedding.**

 

**“But I want you two to be able to talk without anyone else listening in. Especially since I’ve only met Yesung a couple of times and I don’t know how open he would be while I’m in there,” Siwon explained.**

 

**“Awww…my big tough, dominating man is being so considerate right now,” Kyuhyun cooed just as they entered the hospital again.**

 

**“I just want you to have time with Yesung since it’s cut short today,” Siwon explained. “And if you want tough and dominating, I’ll give you tough and dominating so you can’t stand or even sit for a week.”**

 

**“Is that a promise?” Kyuhyun asked as they waited for the elevator to come.**

 

**“I can make it one,” Siwon stated, stepping into the elevator.**

 

**“I’ll still have to go to work. Just remember that,” Kyuhyun reminded him, still standing firm on not getting off whenever Siwon wanted him to have off.**

 

**“Then I’ll have to plan it for a time when you can take off,” Siwon stated, giving the younger a mischievous smirk.**

 

**Siwon smirked down at Kyuhyun, who was looking at him in curiosity. Kyuhyun actually wanted Siwon to be tough and dominating with him. The doors to the elevator then opened and Siwon and Kyuhyun parted their own ways.**

 

**Kyuhyun got back to Yesung’s room and the man was thrilled to taste good coffee again.**

 

**“Aahh!” Yesung sighed after taking a sip of the coffee. “This is so much better than the stuff here!”**

 

**“I probably should have thought of this before but…am I allowed to give you anything that doesn’t come from the hospital?” Kyuhyun asked, taking a sip of his coffee, and realizing hospitals sometimes had strict regulations about what patients could eat.**

 

**“You’re actually not…” Yesung admitted, moving his coffee cup a bit farther away from Kyuhyun as if the younger was going to take it away from him now. “But no one has to know that you did this for me,” he said, swishing the coffee around in the cup.**

 

**“Yesung…” Kyuhyun said in a voice as if he were talking to a little child, letting Yesung know he wasn’t completely happy about knowing he had broken a rule in the hospital.**

 

**“The coffee here sucks…can you blame me?” the man complained with a pout on his lips, giving Kyuhyun his best pathetic looking face.**

 

**“Maybe I complain so much because I learned it from you,” Kyuhyun joked as he laughed.**

 

**“I’d actually believe that,” Yesung said with a small laugh which Kyuhyun could still tell hurt him a bit. “This reminds me…do you mind telling me what happened exactly?”**

 

**“You really don’t remember?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“I just remember being in a car with ZhouMi,” Yesung stated while really trying to think back to that day, although he wasn’t even sure how long ago that had been. “Oh no…ZhouMi!” the older suddenly yelled as he connected the pieces that the young man had been in the car along with him during the accident. “How’s ZhouMi!? Please tell me nothing bad happened to him! I would feel absolutely terrible if something bad happened to him!” he shouted in a panic.**

 

**“ZhouMi’s in a lot better shape than you are,” Kyuhyun explained. “He has a broken arm, a cut on his forehead that was stitched up, and some more minor cuts all over his arms and legs.”**

 

**“Oh that’s such a relief nothing worse happened to him,” Yesung sighed out, feeling like part of a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. “So...we were in a crash? How did it happen? I take it ZhouMi explained things more to you.”**

 

**“Someone hit you from the side, slamming into your side of the car,” Kyuhyun explained with a pained expression on his face. “Have the doctors told you about your injuries at all?”**

 

**“They said they would explain it later today, since I was still out of it when they came in earlier today because of all the medications I’m on,” Yesung told him. “Would you mind giving me a brief synopsis?”**

 

**“Well…internally you damaged your diaphragm and your spleen, but they are healing now. You…umm…you had a heart attack while they were doing the surgery…” Kyuhyun said, thinking back to how he could have lost Yesung so much earlier. “And…your brain had swelling, which caused them to put you in a coma so the swelling could be monitored and have time to go down.”**

 

**“Wow…all of that happened because of the accident…” Yesung mumbled in disbelief.**

 

**“Yeah. But why were you and ZhouMi this far from home?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“We were thinking of coming to see you for your birthday and celebrate with you,” Yesung stated.**

 

**“So…this was all my fault after all…” Kyuhyun sighed out, placing his coffee down.**

 

**“No…no! Kyuhyun! What happened is in no way your fault!” Yesung exclaimed. “It was an accident that was caused by another driver!”**

 

**Yesung reached his hand forward and grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s, giving it a tight squeeze. The younger met with his eyes, but couldn’t manage a smile as he looked at Yesung.**

 

**“But if it wouldn’t have been close to my birthday...then you and ZhouMi wouldn’t have had a reason to be out this way,” Kyuhyun pointed out.**

 

**“It was our decision to come and see you,” Yesung stated. “It’s not like you asked for us to come and visit you. It was all our choice.”**

 

**Kyuhyun looked down at the floor and took a couple of deep breaths. He knew Yesung had a very valid point. He hadn’t asked them to come or anything, and it was the other driver who had hit them. But still...it felt like it was his fault.**

 

**“Oh yeah…” Kyuhyun said, trying to change the topic, “…Jaejoong came and saw you yesterday.”**

 

**“J-Jaejoong did?” Yesung asked, his face showing complete and utter shock.**

 

**“Yeah. Siwon flew a bunch of people out to celebrate my birthday, and then Jaejoong came with us to see you yesterday before you were taking off the ventilator,” Kyuhyun explained.**

 

**“I’m just shocked that he came and saw me…” Yesung muttered out. “Did you make him come see me?”**

 

**“No. He booked another flight instead of going back with everyone else so he could come and see you,” the younger explained. “Originally he and Yunho had things they needed to take care of, but in the end...he came to see you.”**

 

**Yesung licked his dry lips, and then couldn’t help but smile a bit.**

 

**“I’m glad he came to see me,” Yesung stated. “Not so much that he had to see me when I was looking so weak and unconscious but…it was nice of him to do that.”**

 

**Kyuhyun and Yesung continued talking and talking and soon lost track of time. The only way Kyuhyun knew the time was because Siwon came and knocked on the door.**

 

**“Oh, Siwon! It’s nice to see you again,” Yesung said as soon as he saw the man.**

 

**“Same to you, Yesung. You’re looking a lot better today,” Siwon commented as he walked up to the bed and stood close to Kyuhyun.**

 

**“Feeling a lot better,” Yesung agreed flexing his arm muscles in a weak manner, which got him, Kyuhyun, and Siwon laughing for a little while. “Did you come to collect Kyuhyun?”**

 

**“Collect?” Kyuhyun asked.**

 

**“Fetch?” Yesung offered with a shrug of his shoulders, as if that was a better word choice.**

 

**“I like collect better…” Kyuhyun replied, puffing out his cheeks slightly.**

 

**Yesung laughed a bit again, even though it hurt, and turned his attention back to Siwon, who was standing there and shaking his head slightly.**

 

**“We actually have to get going right now,” Siwon explained.**

 

**“That’s probably a good idea actually,” Yesung agreed. “The nurses and doctors keep telling me that I need to get a lot of sleep, so I should probably take a nap soon or something before I get yelled at again.”**

 

**“Again?” Kyuhyun questioned. “There were other times?”**

 

**“I don’t want to spend the majority of my day sleeping,” Yesung stated. “I pretend to be asleep sometimes when they come in to check on me, but sometimes they catch me awake when I had promised to sleep. It’s like I’m a little kid all over again.”**

 

**“Just do what they say so you can get better,” Kyuhyun scolded as he stared at Yesung with a serious look on his face.**

 

**“Kyuhyun’s right,” Siwon butted in. “Resting will really help you to recover and gain some strength back.”**

 

**“What? Now I have you two ganging up on me?” the man questioned, moving around in his bed a little to get more comfortable. “Maybe that’s a sign that I should be getting more rest,” Yesung stated.**

 

**“I’ll see you later then, Yesung,” Kyuhyun said, standing up and going over to Siwon.**

 

**“See you later, you two,” Yesung said, actually able to lift his arm to wave today, though not for long.**

 

**Siwon and Kyuhyun left and headed to the car to head back to the hotel. Kyuhyun was bobbing his legs up and down the entire time they drove back to the hotel, because he didn’t know what to expect from this private investigator, Kai.**

 

**“Are you nervous about talking to Kai?” Siwon asked as he pulled into a parking space and put the car into park.**

 

**“A bit yeah…” Kyuhyun confessed. “I just don’t know why this was so urgent that he had to come to us.”**

 

**“I still don’t know either,” the older replied honestly as they both got out of the car and started heading towards the hotel entrance. “But let’s to the room for a bit before Kai gets here and work on getting you a bit more relaxed,” Siwon stated as they walked into the hotel.**

 

**Once they were up in their room, Kyuhyun collapsed into one of the comfy chairs and allowed his body to sink down into it comfortably. There were three of the chairs in the room, which made it the perfect place for them to sit with Kai.**

 

**“Do you want me to stay right here when you talk to Kai?” Siwon asked, picking up on how nervous the younger still was based on how he was moving his hands and looking around the room as if he was hyped up on caffeine. “If you feel like you can do it better without me, I can go for a walk around the hotel or something.”**

 

**“No…I want you here when I talk to Kai,” Kyuhyun told him, not having to think twice about that choice. “It’ll make me feel more comfortable.”**

 

**Siwon rubbed Kyuhyun on the leg and then there was a knock on their door. Kyuhyun jumped at the sudden knock, but Siwon patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.**

 

**“That should be Kai. I’ll go open the door,” Siwon said, getting up from his chair.**

 

**Kyuhyun held his breath as Siwon unlocked the door and greeted Kai. The two of them were briefly talking together at the door, but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. He wasn’t even sure why he was feeling so nervous. The younger turned around when he heard their voices getting closer and saw Kai talking to Siwon. Kyuhyun stood up as they got even closer and he tried to calm himself down as much as possible.**

 

**“Hello. It’s nice to meet you Kyuhyun,” Kai greeted. “I’m Kai, the investigator who’s working on the case between you and Yoochun,” he explained with a smile on his face.**

 

**_He...seems normal enough..._ ** **the younger said to himself as he quickly looked Kai up and down a couple of times.**

 

**The man had his hair slicked back, without it looking too greasy or anything. He had on a pair of jeans, a looser fitting shirt, a leather jacket, and a normal pair of gym shoes. There was a pair of sunglasses hooked onto the front of his shirt and a phone shoved in one of his pockets, and a small, casual looking, briefcase in one of his hands. For an investigator, he looked normal enough.**

 

**“It’s nice to meet you, Kai,” Kyuhyun finally said, shaking the man’s hand.**

 

**Siwon motioned to the chairs and they all took their seats. Kai immediately dug into the briefcase he had brought with him and brought out a folder that was filled with papers, along with a small recording device.**

 

**“You don’t mind, right?” Kai questioned, waving the recording device in his hand to show Kyuhyun.**

 

**“No...not at all…” the younger replied, knowing it was just so Kai could go back and listen to the conversation again to see if he missed anything.**

 

**“Do you want Siwon to stay in here while we talk?” Kai asked as he flipped his folder open and clicked his pen a couple of times.**

 

**“Yes. We already discussed it,” Kyuhyun stated. “He’s staying in here with us the entire time.”**

 

**“Alright. Let’s get started then,” Kai said, leaning forward the pressing the start button on the recorder.**


	31. Attempted Murder

Both Kyuhyun’s and Siwon’s mouth hung open in pure shock after Kai told them what Yoochun had explained to him. Kai had asked Kyuhyun and Siwon to stay silent as he had explained everything he had written down from his encounter with Yoochun in jail the other day. As he had been reading through all of his notes, the two of them had sat there dumbstruck.

 

"And that's all he told me," Kai started as he closed the folder he had been reading out of and placed it on the table.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait…” Siwon stated, waving his hands for everything to stop. “Tell us again what Yoochun told you.”

 

Neither Siwon nor Kyuhyun could comprehend everything Kai had just explained to them. It was simple outrageous, and they were thinking maybe they had heard the man wrong.

 

Kai leaned forward in his chair, and re-opened the folder on the table as he looked down at the notes he had taken.

 

“Let me make it as simple as I can, since you both seen to be pretty shocked by what you just heard," the man started in a calm voice. "When I talked to Yoochun, he said that Kyuhyun had made many sexual advances on him,” Kai began explaining for a second time. “Yoochun explained he did _not_ accept Kyuhyun’s sexual advances, since he was a new employee. Not to mention he was his boss, he couldn’t go out with him because of the whole conflict of interest. He said that it was because he didn’t accept Kyuhyun’s sexual advances that he was fired. Then he said once Siwon found out, he decided to get more heavily involved in Kyuhyun's life to take him further away from him,” the man finished explaining.

 

Siwon wished so hard he could mention his and Kyuhyun's relation before the younger had gotten his job. If he did that, however, he had a feeling it could cause more problems if things were looked into.

 

“No! That’s not what happened at all!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, hitting his fists against the arms of his chair in distress. “Yoochun was the one who was constantly sexually harassing me!” he stated, pounding an open hand against his chest multiple times. "I never wanted anything to do with him!"

 

“Can you give me some examples then of when Yoochun made any sexual advances on you?” Kai asked, sliding the recorder slightly closer to the younger to pick up on his every word.

 

Kyuhyun looked over at Siwon and licked his lips nervously. He knew he had to explain things so he didn’t get accused of these sexual harassment charges. It was just that he didn’t like the thought of explaining everything in front of Siwon. Especially since some of these things he had never explained to Siwon...this would be the man’s first time hearing them.

 

“There were a couple of distinct times,” Kyuhyun began explaining, lowering his hands into his lap and and rubbing them together nervously. “One of them was what he did in order to get me to go out drinking with him. He waited until we were in the elevator alone and he cornered me…literally forced me into a corner…and had me agree to go out for drinks or he wouldn't back away,” he explained, remembering the feeling he had when that had happened. A small shiver ran up his spine as he remembered the cold elevator pressing against his back with Yoochun breathing down his neck.

 

The younger then glanced over at Siwon while gnawing at his bottom lip slightly. It was obvious that Siwon didn’t know about that part since his eyes grew large in shock.  

 

“And um...when we were actually out drinking…” the younger began explaining looking towards Kai, “...he forced me to stay in his lap...and tried to kiss me,” he explained.

 

“Which is clearly sexual harassment,” Siwon stated, leaning in towards Kai with a scowl on his face. “And abuse of power!” he said even louder.

 

 _Says the man who abuses his own power as well,_ the younger thought to himself, not daring to voice his thought since he knew that would only get him in trouble and cause unnecessary questions.

 

“Siwon...please,” Kai said in a firm voice, as a sign for the man to stay quiet right now and let Kyuhyun finish explaining things. "Unless you were there to witness any of these things, hush!"

 

“Sorry,” Siwon apologized, leaning back in his chair with his arm folded across his chest and letting out a heavy puff of breath. It was seriously the perfect picture of a sulking child.

 

“Are there any other instances that Yoochun made any sexual advances?” Kai asked next, not caring if Siwon was fuming in his chair from being slightly scolded by him. After all, he was trying to do his job effectively and having random outbursts wasn’t going to help.

 

"There were smaller things at first... putting his hand purposefully over mine when it wasn't needed... getting too close in general..." the younger explained, running the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with Siwon.

 

"Alright," Kai said while nodding his head, taking note that Yoochun had told him that Kyuhyun had been the one doing those things to him. "Was there anything else more...mmm... major, let's say?" he questioned.

 

There was a brief silence as Kyuhyun kicked his feet against the carpeted floor. Worried the younger might actually wear a hole in the carpet, Siwon extended his leg and stopped Kyuhyun's foot with one of his. Kyuhyun quickly stopped and stilled his feet, settling for crossing his ankles and bouncing his legs off the chair a couple of times.  

 

“The day he was fired…” Kyuhyun started. “I had gone to the cafeteria to grab some food because Yoochun was making me stay late to prepare things for his business trip. When I went to get food, he came in after me and wouldn’t let me leave.”

 

“How did he prevent you from leaving?” Kai asked.

 

“He approached me in a way that trapped me in there and he told me that he wanted to…” Kyuhyun stopped and looked down.

 

“You have to keep explaining or else we can’t use this information effectively,” Kai explaining to Kyuhyun.

 

“He told me that he wanted sex or...or he was going to blackmail me…” Kyuhyun stated, not wanting to look at anyone right now.

 

Kai leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh as he absorbed what the younger had just explained to him.

 

"This is indeed very different from what Yoochun stated," Kai replied. "Have you tried getting in contact with any of Yoochun's past personal assistants? To see if they've experienced anything like this?" he questioned, thinking maybe they could get more information that way and come to some sort of conclusion faster. "It could be a common thread, which could make everything a bit easier in the long run," he explained.

 

"I've tried looking into it," Siwon admitted when Kyuhyun sat there shaking his head in reply.

 

"You have? When?" Kyuhyun asked in shock, picking up his head and glancing over towards Siwon.

 

"When isn't important right now," Siwon replied, waving his head in dismissal.

 

"Have you been able to contact any of his old personal assistants then?" Kai asked, trying to keep the interview going.

 

"I looked into it and tried, but I found something strange about all of his personal assistants..." Siwon stated while rubbing his chin in thought.

 

"And what would that be?" Kai pressed.

 

"They all only worked for Yoochun for three months," Siwon explained. "Every three months, Yoochun would hire a new personal assistant."

 

"Do you have any idea why that would be?" Kai asked. "Perhaps they weren't qualified enough? Or he didn't get along with them?" he offered as possible ideas.

 

"No...not a clue..." Siwon admitted. “There wasn’t anything strange written in their records. In fact...I believe they all stated their reason for leaving the company was resignation,” he explained.

 

"I see..." Kai sighed, knowing that wasn’t much for him to go off of. At least it was better than nothing though. "Well...those are all the questions I have for now, unless one of you have something more to tell me."

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Kai nervously, then at Siwon, and then back to the floor. A small mutter that couldn’t be understood left the younger’s mouth.

 

"You seem like you have something you want to say, Kyuhyun," Kai stated after watching him.

 

"Well...there was one more case when Yoochun made a sexual advance on me..." Kyuhyun explained. "It was when we actually went out drinking..."

 

"You said he tried to kiss you," Siwon stated, remembering what had been explained to him about the situation.

 

"He wanted to try more than kissing..."Kyuhyun replied back.

 

“We already established this part,” Kai reminded the younger.

 

“Just let him explain,” Siwon said in a firm voice, this time around scolding Kai for not letting the younger speak and explain the situation. “Go on, Kyuhyun,” the man then said, turning his attention back to his lover.

 

"I guess this was really the first time he brought it up..." Kyuhyun said more to himself.

 

"First time what was brought up?" Siwon questioned in a bit more of a worried voice.

 

"I might have been a bit drunk but...Yoochun told me that we could have sex...and if anyone found out...just blame it on the alcohol or pretend like we didn't remember anything..." Kyuhyun finally explained, finding it was hard to admit something like that had happened to him.

 

Siwon shifted in his seat so he was facing Kyuhyun more and looked at the younger.

 

“Is there anything else that is going to be done now?” Siwon eventually asked after they had sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

 

Kai looked up from the couple of notes that he had been writing and let out a small sigh of frustration.

 

“Me, a detective, and the two policemen who originally came to the location when Yoochun was arrested, will be doing some more looking around,” Kai explained as he scratched the back of his neck. “We are going to go to Yoochun’s house and see if we can find anything else that he might be hiding and not telling us about,” he continued explaining.

 

Kai looked over towards Siwon to see the man nodding his head in agreement at the plan. Since Yoochun was under custody for his break-in and attempted kidnapping, they had the right to do further investigation, and that included inside of the suspects house.

 

“Do you think you’re going to find something at his house?” Kyuhyun asked, completely curious.

 

“We’re not sure,” Kai answered honestly with a shrug of his shoulders. “We’re going to search as well as we can though. But if Yoochun hides something really well…of course we cannot ensure that we are going to find it.”

 

“Is Yoochun going to be charged for the attempted murder?” Siwon then asked.

 

“You mean implanting the timed explosive in your car engine?” Kai asked, just to clarify in case there had been another incident that he didn’t yet know about.

 

“Yes…that time…” Siwon sighed out, not liking to think about how death could have been so close.

 

“Well nothing has been done about that yet,” Kai explained.

 

“Nothing!?” Siwon almost screamed in fury. “I gave you all the proof that pointed to Yoochun!” he stated furiously. “Why is nothing being done about it yet!? That just shows that Yoochun isn’t only doing things against Kyuhyun, at first with the sexual harassment, but also against me! It needs to be looked into! This isn't something that can sit around and not be looked into while other things are being handled!”

 

Kyuhyun cringed and shrunk away a little because of how loud Siwon had gotten all of the sudden in the room. Kai on the other hand was sitting there like this was something that happened on a daily basis to him. He hadn't even flinched when Siwon had managed in closer to him, drops of spit flying into his face. All Kai had done was take it and wipe the spit off his face with a handkerchief.

 

“Siwon…please…” Kyuhyun begged, placing his hand on Siwon’s arm after a couple seconds of silence. “It’s going to get looked into eventually. Yoochun isn’t going anywhere any time soon…”

 

Siwon looked at Kyuhyun and relaxed his tensed muscles a bit, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself more. Looking over at the younger, the man nodded his head and gave him a small smile to let him know he was alright. Kyuhyun smiled right back and nodded his head back in a silent response.

 

“Well, if that’s all then I should get going now,” Kai said, scooting forward in his seat and gathering any papers that were out of the folder. “Any last thing that you want to say...or shout?” he questioned, looking at Siwon when he had referred to the shouting.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun replied, shaking his head.

 

“That’s all,” Siwon agreed, rolling his eyes slightly at Kai.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile a little at how Siwon and Kai acted towards each other. Clearly the two of them had worked together enough to be able to bicker like that and not hold any grudges that would affect their work. That kind of made Kyuhyun curious as to how many times Siwon had needed to call upon Kai's services.

 

Kai reached forward and grabbed the recording device and turned it off before placing it back into his bag along with his folder and notes. He then stood up from the chair, followed by Kyuhyun and Siwon.

 

Siwon motioned for Kyuhyun to stay there while he lead Kai out of the room. Kyuhyun smiled at Kai before the man began walking away to leave. Kyuhyun did as Siwon wanted and sat down again, waiting for the man to return.

 

“Thank you for allowing me to come like this,” Kai said to Siwon before giving him a pat on the back.

 

“It’s no problem. You said it was important and couldn’t wait, so what else could I do?” Siwon said, opening the door to the room. “Let me know if anything else happens,” Siwon said as Kai walked out of the room.

 

“I will, Siwon. I’ll see you later. And don't go biting anyone's head of because things aren't going as quickly as you want them to. You know these things take time,” Kai said before giving a small wave and walking away to leave while pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 

"Pft! Are you my mother or personal investigator!?" Skein called after Kai as the man proceed to walk away.

 

Without turning back to Siwon, Kai pulled the phone away from his ear and shouted back, "Both!" Before continuing on.

 

Letting out a small laugh and shaking his head, Siwon closed the door to their room, making sure to lock it before going back to Kyuhyun. When he returned to the younger, he pulled a chair closer to Kyuhyun’s before sitting down.

 

“Do you think Kai believed me?” Kyuhyun asked, looking up at Siwon.

 

“I think Kai believed you,” Siwon stated with a nod of his head and a reassuring smile.

 

“You said that with a lot of confidence,” Kyuhyun said, clicking his tongue a couple of times.

 

“Well of course. Kai knows how fucked up Yoochun is with everything he’s done. What with the car bomb, and breaking in with the intention of kidnapping you like that, both of which we have solid evidence of,” Siwon pointed out. “Not to mention all the harassment you took from Yoochun... which I should have known all about," the man started in a semi-annoyed voice. "So why wouldn’t he believe you?”

 

Kyuhyun sighed and slouched down in his chair. Even though they had only talked to Kai for a little while, Kyuhyun felt like he had lost all of his energy.

 

Seeing how distressed and worn out the younger looked, Siwon went to the mini fridge in the room and pulled out an orange juice and bottle of water.

 

"Drink this, you'll feel better," Siwon stated, holding out the orange juice to Kyuhyun.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun took the bottle, twisted off the cap, those it aimlessly on the table, and chugged down more than half of the drink. When he set the bottle down on the table, Siwon then handed him the water. This time, Kyuhyun took only a couple small sips before placing the bottle down next to the first.

 

“Kyuhyun,” the older then said, waiting for the younger to look up at him.

 

"Hmm?" the younger hummed in response.

 

“What do you think about moving Yesung to another hospital that's closer to home?” Siwon suddenly offered.

 

“Why are you thinking about doing that?” Kyuhyun questioned, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Well we can’t stay here the entire time Yesung is in the hospital, since you’re going to have to go back to work,” Siwon explained. “Plus I have things I need to take care of back home as well. And I hardly doubt you’d want to leave Yesung this far away once we go back so...moving him closer to us seemed like a pretty good idea to me.”

 

“I guess we would have to go talk to him and see what he thinks,” Kyuhyun said, not wanting to force the man to do anything he didn't want to.

 

“I already have a hospital selected and a room ready for him if he decides that he wants to make the move,” Siwon explained.

 

“Already? How did you manage that?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I called the hospital while you were talking with Yesung earlier after we got coffee. Besides... they know very well who i am, so it isn't much of a problem when it comes to asking favors,” Siwon explained. “Should we go and see him so that we can ask?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go and do that now. You said a room was already prepared for him so maybe we could get him moved today if he agrees,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

The two of them headed straight over to the hospital and in no time they were there and knocking on Yesung’s door. When they pushed it open, they saw a nurse in there replacing some of his fluid bags and checking on his vitals to make sure everything was still alright.

 

Once the nurse left the room, Kyuhyun went and sat next to Yesung like he always did.

 

“Hey, Kyuhyun you came back,” Yesung said cheerfully. “You too, Siwon.”

 

“We came back to ask you something actually,” Kyuhyun told Yesung.

 

“What would that be?” Yesung asked, completely confused. “It’s not like I can do much right now.”

 

“Siwon, why don’t you explain it,” Kyuhyun said, turning to Siwon and motioning him to sit in the other chair next to the bed.

 

“Alright,” Siwon said, taking his seat. “Yesung, what would you think about moving to a hospital in Seoul?” he asked.

 

“In...Seoul? Why the move?” Yesung asked.

 

“Both Kyuhyun and I have things we need to do back in Seoul, so we need to get heading back really soon,” Siwon explained. “I know Kyuhyun wouldn’t be satisfied if we left you here and went back home, so I got a room all set up for you in a hospital in Seoul if you choose to move.”

 

Yesung moved around on his bed a little so he could sit up a bit more and looked at Siwon and Kyuhyun.

 

“Isn’t it going to be more expensive if I move to a hospital in Seoul?” Yesung pointed out. “I’m sure my bills are already extremely high from here, so paying those off will be interesting enough,” he explained.

 

“I’m paying for all of your hospital bills,” Siwon stated without a seconds hesitation.

 

“You are!?” Kyuhyun and Yesung asked at the same time, their mouths dropping completely open.

 

“Of course I am,” Siwon answered as if it was nothing. “Kyuhyun, you said Yesung is like your father since he helped raise you. Since you’re my family now, Kyuhyun, that makes Yesung my family too, and I want to help him since I have the ability to.”

 

“Siwon…that’s...thank you...but...that’s just too much…” Yesung stated. “The bills are going to be outrageous.”

 

“Yesung,” Kyuhyun said. “I’ve made the same complaints to Siwon when he’s done something over the top for me. He’s just going to keep telling you that money isn’t an issue until you let him do what he wants,” the younger explained. “Even if you don’t agree to it...he’ll do it anyways.”

 

“It’s true,” Siwon gloated. “I will.”

 

“You two are too alike sometimes…” Yesung mumbled in disbelief. “Are you really alright with paying for my bills though?” he asked.

 

“I am one hundred percent sure I’m alright paying for all of your medical bills,” Siwon stated.

 

“Then…I guess if moving to the hospital in Seoul will put Kyuhyun more at ease, I should make the move,” Yesung agreed finally.

 

“Really!?” Kyuhyun asked excitedly.

 

“Of course. I don’t want you to be unable to focus on work and everything because I’m stuck here,” the man stated with a calm smile on his face. “It’s just the question of when I’ll be moved now I guess,” Yesung pointed out.

 

“We can actually get to you the new hospital tonight,” Siwon stated, quickly glancing down at his watch to see what time it was. “It wouldn’t be a problem?”

 

“Then…if that’s the most convenient, I don’t see why not,” Yesung stated.

 

“I’ll be right back then,” Siwon stated, standing up from the chair and leaving the room.

 

Siwon hurried and talked to the nurses and doctors, and arranged for an ambulance to take Yesung to the new hospital in Seoul. Yesung was carefully moved into a wheelchair and all of the IV bags that were still attached to him were wheeled out along with him.

 

There were different nurses and doctors all around Yesung, so Kyuhyun wasn’t able to walk next to him as they wheeled him out of his room and to the ambulance waiting for them outside.

 

“Can I ride with him?” Kyuhyun asked Siwon as they worked on laying Yesung down on the bed in the back of the ambulance.

 

“Of course you can. I’ll follow behind you in the car,” Siwon explained.

 

“What about everything back at the hotel?” the younger then questioned, wondering how all of that would make it back home to them.

 

“I’ve sent a message to Kris, and he’s going to pick our things up and bring them back tonight,” Siwon explained. “Now get in before they close the doors and start going without you,” he said while making a shooing motion for Kyuhyun to go on ahead.

 

“Drive safely,” Kyuhyun said, leaning up to kiss Siwon on the lips quickly.

 

“I will be, don’t worry,” the man replied while he rubbed Kyuhyun on his head a little.

 

Kyuhyun then ran off and climbed into the back of the ambulance. Right away, he sat down next to Yesung with a smile on his face. The younger only had a quick chance to glance back at Siwon before the two doors closed.

 

They reached the hospital in Seoul in what seemed like no time flat. As soon as the ambulance had parked in front of the hospital and they moved Yesung back into a wheelchair, Siwon was standing there next to Kyuhyun with his arm draped over his shoulder. Yesung was then moved into his new room, with the staff working quickly and efficiently to get him as comfortable as possible.

 

“This is a nice room,” Yesung stated as he looked around once he was situated in his new bed and all the doctors and nurses had left the room.

 

“It’s one of the VIP room,” Siwon stated. “If you ever need anything, all you need to do is hit that button and someone will come to you in under twenty seconds,” he explained, pointing to the red button right next to Yesung’s bed.

 

“VIP?” Yesung asked. “I…I didn’t need a VIP room Siwon…I could do with any old, regular room.”

 

“Yesung…remember what I told you…” Kyuhyun stated. “He’ll do what he wants no matter what.”

 

“Right…” Yesung said. “It’s not like I’m not grateful or anything, it’s just more than I’m use to,” he explained.

 

“Don’t worry, I understand,” Siwon stated. “Kyuhyun’s still getting use to the whole money thing too.”

 

“I don’t want to keep you two here too long today,” Yesung stated. “I’m sure you both have a lot of things that you need to do since your back now.”

 

“Yeah, we should be getting back home soon,” Kyuhyun agreed, looking up at Siwon who nodded his head in agreement, although he could tell the younger would have prefered to spend some more time with Yesung. “I’ll come and see you early tomorrow though,” he stated.

 

“Why early? It’s the weekend tomorrow so just come whenever you feel like it,” Yesung pointed out. “There’s no need to wake up early on the weekend just to come and see me lay in a bed,” he stated with a small laugh while shaking his head at how eager Kyuhyun seemed.

 

“It’s because I’ve missed basically a week of work,” the younger stated. “I want to go in for a couple of hours each day so that I can at least catch up a little bit on the work I missed,” he explained, already having done some math to figure out how much earlier he would have to come in to catch up with everything.

 

“Kyuhyun, you don’t need to do that,” Siwon sighed out.

 

“I might not _need_ to but I _want_ to,” the younger stated, turning his head towards Siwon with an all too familiar look that told Siwon not to try and interrupt his work.

 

“Well then...I don’t want to keep you two anymore so go be on your way,” Yesung said, shooing the two out of the room from his bed.

 

“Okay, okay,” Kyuhyun said, sticking his tongue out at Yesung. “Have a good rest of your day, Yesung.”

 

“You too. Both of you,” Yesung said before Kyuhyun and Siwon left.

 

They were both in the car heading back home and Kyuhyun was leaning against his seat with his eyes closed.

 

“It’s nice getting to help family,” Siwon stated as he let out a happy sounding hum and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

 

“You really see Yesung as a part of your family?” Kyuhyun asked, opening his eyes slightly and glancing over towards Siwon.

 

“Like I said before, after you married me, your family became my family,” Siwon explained. “We’ll have a good family one day,” he continued, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel more.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what to make out of what Siwon had just said.

 

 _Does he want to have a family soon? Should I ask him about adoption?_ Kyuhyun wondered, this not being his first time thinking about the topic. _It still doesn’t feel like the right time to ask about it yet though…_

 

Looking out the window to distract himself, Kyuhyun realized that they were almost back home. The drive had gone faster than he had anticipated.

 

When they arrived back home, they found Ryeowook standing there in the kitchen preparing some dinner for them.

 

“Oh, you guys are back!” Ryeowook exclaimed excitedly. “How’s Yesung doing now?” he asked.

 

“You knew about Yesung to?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Yeah…Kris knew and he filled me in about it. But I don’t know how Yesung is doing currently. All I know is he was moved to a hospital around here because Kris had to go and get your things,” Ryeowook explained while he pouted on the inside. They had been disturbed before they could start doing anything fun that night.

 

“Is dinner almost ready?” Siwon interrupted, seeing that Ryeowook was starting to go off into his own little world in his head.

 

“Yes it is. It only needs to be put into bowls,” Ryeowook explained.

 

Siwon walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bowls from the cabinets to start dishing out the food. As he did that, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook continued talking.

 

“Yesung’s doing a lot better,” Kyuhyun explained with a large smile on his face. “He can talk and eat again and seems to be having an easier time staying awake as well.”

 

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Ryeowook sighed in relief. “It’s good that he is recovering well, and fast too it appears.”

 

“Ryeowook…can I ask you something?” Kyuhyun asked, looking behind the man to see Siwon still at the stove.

 

“Sure, go for it,” Ryeowook said with a shrug of his shoulders, wondering what the younger would have to ask him about.

 

“Does Siwon want a family?” Kyuhyun asked in a hushed voice, so Siwon couldn’t overhear what he was saying. “Like…adoption.”

 

“I’m not sure. Why do you ask?” Ryeowook questioned.

 

“No reason in particular. Just...curious,” Kyuhyun lied, walking away right after to hide his face.  

 

Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun, but shrugged it off and just took it as young curiosity. Then Ryeowook saw Siwon setting out three bowls.

 

“Come on, Ryeowook. It’s been awhile since you’ve joined us so come and eat,” Siwon stated, pulling out a seat next to Kyuhyun for him.

 

Happily, Ryeowook made his way to the table and sat down. They were eating and talking together, just enjoying the company.

 

“Oh yeah, I meant to mention this Kyuhyun, but there was a package sent here for you that came earlier this morning,” Ryeowook stated. “I put it in Siwon’s office since that seemed like the only safe place to put it,” he explained.

 

“I’ll go grab it right now so I can check it out,” Kyuhyun stated, getting up from the table.

 

Kyuhyun quickly disappeared and came back holding the package in his hands. Once he was sitting again, he tore the tape off the package and looked at what was inside.

 

“Oh…it’s stuff from work…” Kyuhyun said in shock.

 

Pouring the contents of the package out, folders upon folders fell out along with papers that were paperclipped together.

 

“That’s a lot of papers,” Ryeowook commented, looking at everything that had fallen out from the package.

 

“It’s everything that I’m going to need to look over for Monday,” Kyuhyun explained, looking at a note that Chanyeol had put in for him to explain everything. “There’s so much…” he complained, a small groan leaving his throat as he thought about all the time it would take to go through all of the missed work. “But at least I don’t have to go to SM Entertainment this weekend and I can do this from home.”

 

“You’re not working tonight though,” Siwon stated.

 

“But…I have all the things I need…” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“You can start working tomorrow if you want, but not tonight,” Siwon stated again, this time in a firmer voice.

 

“Fine, but you better let me actually work tomorrow,” the younger stated.

 

“What would I do to you that could distract you from your work?” Siwon asked, going back to eating his dinner.

 

“You know what you can do,” Kyuhyun commented back, eyeing Siwon.

 

“Okay! We aren’t talking about that while I’m still here!” Ryeowook exclaimed, knowing precisely where the conversation would have ended up going. “You can do that after I finish eating and leave.”

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon laughed at Ryeowook but went back to eating. They finished up their dinner and while they were putting everything into the sink, the elevator doors opened. Turning around, they saw that Kris was back and wheeling two suitcases behind him that he had grabbed from the hotel.

 

“Kris! You’re back!” Ryeowook stated excitedly.

 

Kris nodded his head, wheeled the suitcases into the living room, and collapsed onto the couch. He was dead tired from driving around for the last couple of hours, especially since the previous day Ryeowook and him had done everything except for rest.

 

There was still a little of the food left, so Ryeowook quickly put some into a bowl and brought it over to Kris, sitting down next to him. Kris instantly perked up, and accepted the food Ryeowook fed to him so eagerly. The two of them then leaned in and shared a quick peck on the lips before Kris continued eating.

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun looked at each other and laughed a little before going off to their bedroom. Closing the door behind them, Kyuhyun collapsed onto the bed and Siwon next to him as well.

 

“You’ve had an eventful day today,” Siwon commented, turning on his side to face Kyuhyun. “You did very well talking with Kai about everything though.”

 

“I was nervous telling him all of that. Especially since I didn’t know what he was going to think,” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

“Speaking of what you said to him…” Siwon stated, moving on the bed till he was straddling Kyuhyun and hovering over him.

 

“Siwon?” the younger called, feeling his back sink into the mattress more.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that he brought up the idea of having sex with you and blaming it on the alcohol the day you went out drinking with him?” Siwon asked, half glaring at the younger. "That's not something to skip over telling me. It's dangerous," he says through clenched teeth.

 

“Oh…that…” Kyuhyun said, looking away from Siwon and biting at his bottom lip. “About that…I just didn’t think it would be too important to mention since nothing happened…”

 

“He wanted to have sex with you, Kyuhyun. He bluntly told you!” Siwon almost shouted. “Didn’t you think that should have been a sign that things weren’t normal between you two, the way bosses and employees should be?”

 

“You mean kind of how we are?” Kyuhyun pointed out in a career voice than Siwon was using. “You’re my boss after all.”

 

“That’s different," the older quickly said, hitting his hand against the mattress right by Kyuhyun's head.

 

“How?” Kyuhyun questioned, not even flinching when Siwon's hand landed on the mattress.

 

“I knew you before you got your job at SM Entertainment and we already had our relationship going,” Siwon explained. "By that point, we weren't about to call it quits just because of a job. _And_ we kept the two separate."

 

Kyuhyun was in no mood to get into an argument with Siwon, and he tried to flip over so he wouldn’t be facing Siwon anymore. When he tried to, however, Siwon pressed his shoulders back into the mattress. Kyuhyun assumed that Siwon was going to give him a lecture about his safety or something, and was shocked when Siwon leaned down to kiss him.

 

Even though Kyuhyun knew he should be frustrated with Siwon right now, he found himself weaving his fingers through the man’s hair to pull him closer. Siwon pressed his body more against Kyuhyun’s, causing the younger to groan at the added weight. But still, he didn’t really care.

 

When Siwon finally lifted himself, he looked down at Kyuhyun and sighed.

“You know I care about you a lot,” Siwon told Kyuhyun.

 

“Yeah…I know…” Kyuhyun replied, panting slightly from their passionate kiss.

 

“I love you," Siwon said while looking the younger directly in the eyes.

 

“I love you too,” Kyuhyun replied, never breaking their eye contact.

 

“Are you angry at me for getting kind of mad?” Siwon asked.

 

“I should be,” Kyuhyun replied. “But I’m not too much, because I know you have a point and you're just acting like the typical you," the younger explained with a small shrug off his shoulders. "And...just to let you know…I did know that Yoochun and I didn’t have a normal boss/employee relationship,” he stated. “I was always careful around him.”

 

“I know you were,” Siwon stated.

 

“How did you know?” Kyuhyun questioned, trying to sit up a little only to be pushed back down.

 

“There are cameras on the floor. Remember? I was checking them almost daily to make sure you were alright,” Siwon explained.

 

“So you were spying on me all of the time? Why didn’t you say something before?” the younger asked while glaring a bit at Siwon in the process. But let's face it, he looked as angry as a baby kitten right now in his current position.

 

“I didn’t want you knowing I was watching you because I thought it would have changed the way you work," the older explained, which made sense.

 

“So you saw everything I ever did while I was at my desk?” Kyuhyun asked, remembering how he would dance sometimes when no one else was around or those couple of times he started hitting his head against the desk during the middle of the day because he was frustrated.

 

“Yepp…everything,” Siwon laughed. "Including the times when Yoochun got close to you...and you backed away or made more space between you two," he added in a passed tone before nicking his nose into the younger's neck.

 

"Easy there tiger," Kyuhyun laughed as he felt siren beginning to nip at his skin a little.

 

“Now, let’s go take a shower before it gets too late and you want to sleep," Siwon said when he finally picked his head back up.

 

“No messing around in the shower though,” Kyuhyun stated firmly, pointing a finger at Siwon.

 

Siwon leaned down and took Kyuhyun’s finger in his mouth before sucking on it and biting down on it lightly. Kyuhyun scrunched his face a little when Siwon bit him, but that was it.

 

“Why can’t we do something in the shower?” Siwon asked.

 

“Ryeowook and Kris are here,” Kyuhyun reminded him.

 

“They’re gone by now. Did you see the way they were together? You know they rushed right out when he was done eating, ” Siwon stated. “I told Kris he could leave once he dropped our things back off, so I know they took off,” he explained. “We can be as loud as we want.”

 

Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows and smiled up at Siwon. He knew that Siwon was going to have a lot of fun with him.

 

Siwon leaned down and pecked Kyuhyun on the lips again, got up, and pulled him off the bed and into the bathroom. Once they were in the bathroom, Siwon pressed Kyuhyun up against the door and began kissing his neck. Kyuhyun’s hands instantly went down to Siwon’s pants and began undoing them until he could pull them down. He had gotten good at undressing the man and no longer had a need to have to look in order to see what he was doing.

 

Just as Kyuhyun partially pulled Siwon’s pants down, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun’s shirt over his head. They quickly finished stripping each other before moving into the shower. Siwon pressed Kyuhyun up against the wall before reaching over and turning the water on.

 

Cold water sprayed over them, causing goosebumps to raise on their skin. Siwon didn’t mind, but Kyuhyun found himself clinging closer to Siwon to try and find some heat. As he clung closer to Siwon, the man took the chance to snake his hands behind Kyuhyun and pull his butt apart to reveal his puckered hole. Kyuhyun then felt Siwon pushing in one of his fingers, wasting no time.

 

“Siwon…Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned, feeling Siwon’s finger moving around.

 

Siwon didn’t waste too much time before he pulled his finger out, turned Kyuhyun around, and pressed him back up against the wall. Kyuhyun stuck his butt out more to tempt Siwon, and was rewarded when he felt Siwon press two of his fingers in this time.

 

Kyuhyun moaned and pressed his forehead against the shower wall as he moved his hips back against Siwon’s fingers. When he did that, however, Siwon pulled his fingers out. The younger let out a small whimper before turning his head slightly towards Siwon.

 

“No moving,” Siwon told him, giving him a small swat on the ass as well. “We’re going to play a little game. Everytime you move your hips, I pull out.”

 

“No, that isn’t a good game,” Kyuhyun complained.

 

“Too bad. Think of it as a mini punishment for not telling me about Yoochun when you were drunk,” Siwon stated before sticking his two fingers back in.

 

Kyuhyun tried to keep his hips still, and he was doing pretty well, until Siwon pressed up against his prostate. That caused Kyuhyun to thrust his hips hard, and that meant Siwon got to pull his fingers out.

 

“Siwon…I don’t like this game,” Kyuhyun groaned while panting hard and trying to find something to good on to.

 

“Than do you want to progress to your favorite part?” Siwon asked, pressing the tip of his erection against Kyuhyun’s hole.

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun moaned, moving his hips a little.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Siwon tisked. “Remember, no moving,” he said, moving his erection away from the puckered hole.

 

Kyuhyun let out a small whine before going completely still. After a couple of seconds, he suddenly felt Siwon push all of the way inside of him.

 

“Fuck!” Kyuhyun shouted at the feeling of having Siwon all the way inside of him suddenly. “I’m never going to get tired of your cock!” he screamed out in pleasure while he tried not to move his hips.

 

Siwon groaned, feeling Kyuhyun tighten his ass around him and then started moving. While Siwon was moving inside of him, he brought Kyuhyun away from the wall and held him against his chest.

 

“We still have to get clean,” Siwon mentioned as he forced Kyuhyun to walk forward with him. “Can you feel me moving inside of you when we walk?”

 

“Y-yes…you k-know I can,” the younger moaned out.

 

Once they were standing out of the direct shower of the water, Siwon pressed Kyuhyun back up against the wall and shoved his erection all the way inside of the younger. He then began grinding his hips against Kyuhyun before reaching over and grabbing the body wash sitting just a couple inches away.

 

While Siwon worked on thrusting into Kyuhyun again, he also began rubbing the body wash over the younger. He made sure while he did this to reach around to Kyuhyun’s front and played with his nipples, and eventually his erection.

 

The first time Siwon had touched Kyuhyun’s nipples, the younger moved his hips. That caused Siwon to pull out, but not release his tender nipples. After almost a minute of Siwon being out of him, he shoved himself fully back in again.

 

When Siwon moved down to Kyuhyun’s leaking erection, the younger moved his hips again, jutting then back in pure bliss. So, like Siwon promised, he took his erection out and waited about another minute before thrusting harshly back in.

 

“You’re doing a good job staying still now,” Siwon groaned after he was thrusting for a while without having to pull out.

 

“It’s hard…to do…” Kyuhyun moaned between thrusts. “But I want…your cock…too much…” he moaned more, clenching his hands into fists as he tried to force himself to stay still.

 

Siwon laughed a little when he saw how hard Kyuhyun was working to not move his hips. He was enjoying watching how this game unfolded. But, he wanted something more. Siwon reached his hand up to Kyuhyun’s hair and gave it a rough tug to get the younger’s head off the wall. Kyuhyun groaned a little, but the tug hadn’t hurt that badly.

 

“Kiss me,” Siwon commanded as he held Kyuhyun closer and ran his hand down the front of the younger’s neck in a tantalizing manner.  

 

Kyuhyun opened his mouth and allowed Siwon to begin kissing him. The way Siwon’s tongue moved in his mouth always amazed him. As soon as Siwon started doing that, however, Kyuhyun felt his hips move from the added stimulation.

 

“Oh, you moved again,” Siwon stated before pushing Kyuhyun against the wall and pulling himself out.

 

As Siwon watched Kyuhyun grind himself against the wall a bit, he stroked his own erection. He had to admit it was arousing to watch Kyuhyun grind himself up against the wall, seeking pleasure like an animal in heat without a partner.

 

Siwon stayed out longer this time and only grabbed Kyuhyun by the hips when it looked like he was about to cum. Dragging the younger’s hips away from the wall, Siwon entered him again and immediately began thrusting as hard as he could.

 

“Siwon! I need to cum!” Kyuhyun shouted, feeling Siwon hit his prostate right away.

 

“Really now?” Siwon asked, stilling his hips while being all the way inside Kyuhyun. “Then let’s play another fun game.”

 

“A-another?”

 

Smirking down at Kyuhyun, who had turned his head to look at him, Siwon pulled himself almost all of the way out before thrusting completely back in. Kyuhyun let out a scream of ecstasy as Siwon repeated this motion over and over again. It was the feeling of being basically empty and then completely filled again that was driving Kyuhyun insane.

 

“Please…please let me cum, Siwon! Just fuck me hard! You know I love it hard!” Kyuhyun begged.

 

Siwon said nothing but continued moving like he had been. Kyuhyun’s urge to cum was slowly disappearing since he was not having the constant stimulation of Siwon fucking him like some wild animal.

 

Right when Kyuhyun was brought back down and no longer had the urge to cum right away, Siwon began a fast and rigorous pace. Kyuhyun was pushed harder against the wall and he began moaning and screaming in no time because of the stimulation. Siwon knew what he was doing to the younger and he was enjoying it. Build him up just to bring him down and repeat. It was a great way to make someone beg for their orgasm.

 

Already, Kyuhyun had the feeling that he needed to cum, but he didn’t want to tell Siwon since he knew the man would probably repeat the same thing as he had just done. So instead, Kyuhyun came without any warning. Siwon didn’t seem to mind too much, however, since Kyuhyun felt him cuming inside of him.

 

“Damn you…” Kyuhyun panted once Siwon pulled out of him.

 

“I love you too,” Siwon replied, wishing their little game could have gone on for longer. "Be glad I wanted to cum in you that bad or I could have kept you here for hours," he commented while panting slightly.

 

“Fuck you," Kyuhyun growled out with his eyes closed.

 

“Correction. I’m the one fucking you,” Siwon started before leaning down and kissing the younger in the back of the neck a couple of times.

 

Kyuhyun turned around to say something back, but found his back pressed up against the wall with Siwon attacking his lips. They shared a passionate kiss before pulling apart and heading back to the stream of water coming from the shower head.

 

The rest of the shower was silent as they cleaned themselves and dried themselves.

 

Once they were all done, they were both exhausted and collapsed onto the bed. Kyuhyun was almost completely passed out when Siwon pulled him in closer.

 

“You should call the hospital before you go and see Yesung tomorrow,” Siwon instructed him.

 

“Why would I need to do that?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Since he was moved and is going to be with different doctors and nurses, they might want to do some tests of their own just to double check the results from the other hospital,” Siwon explained, looking over at Kyuhyun who had rolled over into his side. “Plus I talked to another specialist at the hospital and he said that he would start working with Yesung to get him moving again, since he was laying still for so long and has lost some muscle mass.”

 

“Oh…so I might not be able to see him tomorrow?” the younger asked sadly.

 

“I don’t know. It all depends when they are planning on re-running the tests and everything,” Siwon stated. “I just wanted to let you know now, instead of you possibly finding out tomorrow,” he explained. “Now let’s go to bed. You’re already falling asleep on me.”

 

“Yeah…I know. You’ve fucked me a lot lately. Can you blame me for being tired?”

 

“It makes me tired to, Kyuhyun. Sex doesn’t just affect the receiver. I’m the one that’s usually doing the thrusting and the majority of the moving,” Siwon reminded him.

 

“And you do a very good job at it,” Kyuhyun complimented along with a small yawn.

 

“I can tell by the way you moan and scream all the time, and by how much you always cum,” Siwon stated, hugging Kyuhyun tighter.

 

“Our bodies are just perfect together,” Kyuhyun added, laying one of his legs over Siwon’s.

 

“Yes, we are,” Siwon laughed, trapping Kyuhyun’s leg between his. “Now sleep.”

 

“Goodnight, Siwon,” Kyuhyun yawned.

 

“Goodnight, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Ma Siwon…” the younger muttered, remembering the first time he had referred to the man like that.

 

“BabyKyu…” Siwon replied, knowing Kyuhyun had said that just to tease him.

 

“Don’t call me that…” Kyuhyun stated while nudging his head against the Siwon’s chest in what was suppose to be an offensive manner...but Siwon found it adorable.

 

“You started it,” the older reminded him, giving him a tight squeeze.

 

Siwon tilted his head down and kissed the top of Kyuhyun’s head before they both completely passed out while clinging to each other. Kyuhyun was enjoying the heat radiating off Siwon’s body, while Siwon was enjoying the younger’s scent that never seemed to fade no matter what.


	32. You And Siwon Doing What?

The next morning, Siwon woke up to find that Kyuhyun was not lying there next to him as he had grown accustomed to. Usually, Kyuhyun would be the one to wake up to an empty bed. With the tables turned, however, it left Siwon quite confused and thrown off.

 

"Where did that little troublemaker go off to?" Siwon groaned lightly while rubbing his eyes.  

 

Looking around, Siwon saw that the bedroom door was open, so he figured he needed to go and find Kyuhyun. Siwon quickly pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants before heading out.

 

His feet padded lightly across the floor as his hunt for the younger began. After all, if Kyuhyun was doing something cute he didn't want to give himself away and make the younger stop.

 

Right away, however, he heard Kyuhyun’s voice in the kitchen. Siwon slowly peeked his head around the corner and saw Kyuhyun leaning up against the counter wearing one of his baggy shirts while talking on the phone.

 

“No, no...it’s alright. I was told he would have to have certain tests re-done just to make sure everything is correct,” Kyuhyun stated, nodding his head slightly. “Will we be able to come and see him tomorrow?” he asked in a sad but hopeful voice.

 

There was a pause in the conversation and Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun’s body went a little limp. Kyuhyun was obviously not hearing the type of news he wanted to, and he felt terrible. After all, Kyuhyun only wanted to see Yesung and make sure he was alright. But at least Siwon was glad he had given Kyuhyun the heads up that this might happen. This way it wasn't coming as unknown news, which probably would have made him feel even worse upon hearing it from the nurse.

 

Siwon's head suddenly popped up more when he heard Kyuhyun start to talk again.

 

“So after 5:00pm I should be able to see him tomorrow?” Kyuhyun asked the nurse he was speaking to. “Alright. Thank you. Have a good day. Bye.”

 

Hanging up the call, Kyuhyun put his phone down onto the counter and let out a large sigh. Titling his head down, he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaned loudly, unaware of the audience he had. Only after he had done that, he tilted his head back so it hit against the cabinets behind him, causing him to lean back in an awkward manner which looked quite uncomfortable.

 

"Is everything alright?" Siwon asked. He decided he should step in now before Kyuhyun actually managed to hurt himself.

 

He walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the wall across from Kyuhyun. The younger tiled his head down so he could see Siwon and gave him a half-hearted smile.

 

"I can't see Yesung until after dinner tomorrow," Kyuhyun explained. "I was hoping to see him sooner... make sure he was settling in alright in the new hospital and all."

 

Looking down again, Kyuhyun began bouncing one of his heels off the cabinets. He kicked it forward to let it fall back and make the wood rattle from the force of impact, just to do it again. Siwon cleared his throat, gaining Kyuhyun's attention, and shook his head to tell him to stop.

 

"Sorry..." the younger apologized as he placed his foot flat on the floor and began curling and unveiling his toes. "I'm just kind of sad I have to wait so long..."

 

"Maybe it's good that you can't see him until tomorrow," Siwon pointed out, earning a disgusted look from Kyuhyun.

 

"How is it a good thing?" Kyuhyun asked in a bored time.

 

"Because this way you can catch up on all your work today and tomorrow before you go. Then when tomorrow comes, you'll have a good chunk done," Siwon explained. "Not to mention, you won't have any interruptions."

 

"You mean besides for you," the younger stated.

 

"I promise, I won't bother you," Siwon said firmly. "I asked you before to stop working, but you said you didn't want to. So, if you're going to be working at home this weekend, I'm going to let you work and not bother you every five minutes."

 

"So you're not going to try interrupting me with sex or anything?" the younger questioned, raising an eyebrow at Siwon to question his self control.

 

"We will only have sex at night, just as if you were working at the office," Siwon explained.

 

"Says the man who was eager for office sex..." Kyuhyun mumbled, still doubting Siwon's self restraint.

 

" _As_ I was saying..." the man then said, causing Kyuhyun to go silent. "I'll only interrupt you for meals to make sure you don't overwork yourself and pass out or die," Siwon explained. “And we’ll keep the dining room table open so you can work there without interruptions.”

 

“What are you going to do while I work all day then?” Kyuhyun asked, wondering if maybe Siwon would go and watch some of their sex videos to curb his hunger.

 

“I know what you're thinking, Kyuhyun, and no, I'm not going to lock myself in my office and watch our sex videos all day. I actually have work I have to get done as well,” Siwon stated.

 

"Not going to lie... kind of creepy how you knew what i was thinking," Kyuhyun admitted, squinting a bit at Siwon.

 

“I just know you _ohhhhh_ so well," the man started with a mischievous smile. "Now...are you just going to stay dressed like that all day?” he then asked.

 

“Is it going to distract you if I stay dressed like this all day?” the younger asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“I think I’d have to come out and check on you more than if you didn't change,” Siwon said, walking closer to Kyuhyun and trapping him against the counter. “Considering you’re not even wearing boxers, and if you lift your arms, I’d be able to see you dick. Damn...you’re very tempting like that.”

 

“I usually sit with my legs open when I work,” Kyuhyun teased, moving his arms around Siwon’s neck and shifting his weight a little to rub up against the man some.  

 

“Go change and I’ll make you breakfast quickly,” Siwon stated.

 

“You’re not tempted by me or anything?” the younger asked, tilting his head to the side with a slight pout on his lips. "Not even if I do this?" he asked before slightly pulling the hem of his shirt up to show Siwon what was underneath.

 

“I’m holding back for tonight,” Siwon told him, quickly pulling the shirt back down so he wouldn’t be even more tempted than he was right now. “Like I said before, we can have sex tonight as if you were at the office. Other than that, you need to work.”

 

“Fun sucker…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he began walking away. He had at least been hoping for some kissing, or perhaps some light grinding.

 

“You’re the one who does all of the sucking!” Siwon shouted after him, but Kyuhyun just picked up the bottom of the shirt he was wearing just enough to give Siwon a quick glimpse of the bottom of his butt.

 

Knowing what he wanted to make for breakfast, Siwon quickly began preparing everything. First he grabbed some strawberries and bananas so he could make a smoothie. He made the smoothies first so Kyuhyun would have something to drink while he prepared the rest of their breakfast.

 

Sure enough, Siwon was just pouring their smoothies into glasses when Kyuhyun came back into the kitchen in sweatpants and another one of Siwon’s larger shirts, which was threatening to fall off one of his shoulders.

 

“Here’s a smoothie for now,” Siwon said, handing the younger a glass with a straw. “And…are you now just going to start wearing my shirts?” he asked, pointing to the shirt that was starting to slip off Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “That shirt is even large on me. You’re swimming in it. Although i do appreciate you putting your own pants on.”

 

“It’s comfortable though,” Kyuhyun pointed out while taking the smoothie from Siwon and taking a large sip. “If I’m going to be working from home, I may as well be comfortable while I work. And plus it smells like you from being in your closet.”

 

Kyuhyun put his smoothie down on the counter and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Siwon came up to him and hugged him close, placing his forehead on the younger’s and cupping his face.

 

“It’s not fair though," the man said in a genuine sad voice. "Your clothes are too small for me to fit in, so I can't wear them and have the same luxury you do,” Siwon complained in his childish voice.

 

“Do you want me to buy a large shirt and just roll around in it to get it to smell like me then?” Kyuhyun offered, laughing a little at the idea.

 

“Yes. Do it,” the man said seriously.

 

“I was joking, Siwon,” Kyuhyun started with a slight roll of his eyes.

 

“I was joking too,” Siwon replied with a small laugh. "You'll fall for anything sometimes."

 

Kyuhyun then started pouting again, causing Siwon to feel bad.

 

"What now? Don't stay sulking on me this early in the morning," the man said in a soft voice.

 

“I wasn’t joking,” the younger admitted. "I wanted to see how serious you were about me doing it and if you liked the idea. But...nevermind...forget I mentioned it."

 

"Kyuhyun...I-"

 

"Got you!" Kyuhyun burst out. "Ha, ha, ha! And you thought I fell for anything!" he explained with a large smile on his face.

 

Siwon was about to say something, but Kyuhyun moved his head so he could peck him on the lips. The younger then pulled his head back a little to look at him.

 

“Make breakfast so I can start working,” Kyuhyun told him, ruffling his hair a little like he always did to him.

 

Kyuhyun grabbed his smoothie before he walked away and sat down at the dining room table where all of the folders and notes still were. As he sat and waited for Siwon to make them breakfast, he began leafing through the different papers while leaning over towards his smoothie every now and then to take a sip. He knew he had a long day ahead of him if he wanted to get caught up on everything he had missed throughout the week.

 

While he was still leafing through the papers to see what there was, Siwon came over and placed a bowl of oatmeal down in front of him. Kyuhyun put all of his papers down and looked at the food in front of him. Siwon was also bringing over granola, and different fruits like blueberries, chopped up apples, more strawberries and more bananas. There was also some brown sugar if they wanted to add it, and peanut butter as well.

 

They both added what they wanted to their oatmeal and began eating. While they were eating, however, Kyuhyun found himself looking back at everything Chanyeol had dropped off for him from work.

 

“You’re very attractive when you look so serious. Did you know that?” Siwon asked as he watched Kyuhyun go through the papers in front of him. “But you really shouldn’t eat and work at the same time.”

 

Siwon reached across the table and took everything Kyuhyun had in front of him away. Kyuhyun looked up in shock, food still in his mouth making him look like a chipmunk. He was use to eating his lunch while working, so he didn’t understand why he was being stopped right now.

 

“Siwon…” the younger whined, swallowing the food in his mouth.

 

“Do you always become this messy when you work and eat?” Siwon asked, reaching over to wipe some oatmeal off the corner of Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

“I’ve missed a week of working, can you blame me for wanting to get caught up as soon as possible?” the younger asked. “I bet I’m going to have a lot of meetings and phone calls to make when I get back. Chanyeol’s probably running around like a rooster with his head cut off trying to reschedule meetings and phone calls.”

 

“If it makes you feel better, you can use one of my spare laptops along with yours. You can work on one and check e-mails on the other, or however you want to do it,” Siwon offered, spooning more oatmeal into his mouth.

 

“That would be great,” Kyuhyun agreed. “When can I get working?”

 

“As soon as you finish eating your oatmeal and drinking your smoothie,” Siwon pointed out, seeing that the younger was almost half way done with both.  

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and began eating again. He quickly finished eating his oatmeal before chugging back the rest of his smoothie that tasted very good, and which he was actually sad was gone now.  

 

“I’m done,” Kyuhyun stated after draining every last drop of his smoothie from the glass, which included making that annoying sucking sound as he ran the straw everywhere along the bottom of the empty glass. “Can I get to work now?”

 

“I guess so, since there’s nothing else for you to do right now,” Siwon sighed, handing Kyuhyun back all of his papers and folders.

 

Kyuhyun smiled as he got his things back and then helped to clear the table so he would have more space to work. While he did that, Siwon went and grabbed the laptops, plugged them in, and turned them on so they would be all ready for Kyuhyun to use.

 

“Do you have different colored pens and highlighters somewhere?” Kyuhyun asked before sitting down again.

 

“Of course I do. Wait here,” Siwon said as he walked away.

 

Kyuhyun sat down and started clicking away at the computers while he waited for Siwon to return. When the man did, he was carrying an entire box filled with different sized colored highlighters and too many pens than Kyuhyun knew what to do with.

 

“Should this suffice?” Siwon asked, placing the box on the table for Kyuhyun to rummage through.

 

“I know what you hoard now,” Kyuhyun teased. “Do you really need this many packages of unopened pens and highlighters? You could supply an entire school with them!” the younger exclaimed, digging around to find a new package with five different colored highlighters, like the ones he used at work.

 

“I can take them away if there are too many options for you or something,” Siwon stated, reaching forward and moving the box slightly away from the younger.

 

“No! I need these!” Kyuhyun shouted back, reaching forward and throwing himself over the box while staring up at Siwon like a lion guarding its kill.

 

“Just use whatever you need and I’ll come back out to bother you when it’s time for lunch,” Siwon stated before going back to his office to do work of his own.

 

Kyuhyun turned to the two computers in front of him and began working right away. First he checked his e-mail, and sure enough there were a couple dozen from Chanyeol informing him of all the meetings that had been moved and to which day and time, and phone calls he would have to make once he was back in the office. Kyuhyun was thankful Chanyeol had thought ahead and printed out some pages of a daily calendar so he could write down everything to make sure it was all organized and taken care of.

 

“Oohhh, Chanyeol, you think of everything,” Kyuhyun said to himself as he wrote down his meetings and phones calls in different colored pens to tell them apart and which ones were more urgent than others.

 

After returning some of the e-mails that were more important to Chanyeol, Kyuhyun hopped on the other laptop to begin looking things up.

 

Working diligently the entire morning and into the afternoon, Kyuhyun didn’t even hear Siwon when he came back into the kitchen and began making them lunch.

 

“Kyuhyun, lunch is ready,” Siwon called.

 

“What? Already?” Kyuhyun asked, looking at the clock at the bottom of the computer to see it was 12:37pm. “Wow…the morning went by so quickly…”

 

“Did you even know I was in the kitchen making food?” the man asked as he watched Kyuhyun still mainly focused on the computers and papers in front of him.

 

“No. I tend to block everything out when I’m working,” Kyuhyun explained before highlighting something on one of the papers he was holding.

 

“Well put everything down and come eat,” Siwon said, leaning up against the counter while holding out a plate.

 

He had made them something quick and easy, since both of them still had a lot to catch up on. Siwon had prepared a grilled cheese on wheat bread with some ham in the middle. Before eating, Siwon also poured them some chocolate milk and handed Kyuhyun his glass.

 

“It feels like I’m back home again,” Kyuhyun commented, leaning against the counter and taking his first bite of food after putting his glass down on the counter.

 

“Did you eat this when you were at home all the time?” Siwon asked.

 

“No. I’m just referring to the fact that I’d be studying at home, and then Jaejoong would always make me food and call me once it was ready,” Kyuhyun explained with a small smile on his face.

 

“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying working from home,” Siwon commented. “Why don’t you just do that from now on if you like it so much?”

 

“We already _talked_ about this,” Kyuhyun reminded him, shooting him a small glare. “Once Monday comes I’m going back to the office. No ifs, ands, or buts, about it.”

 

“Besides for your butt,” Siwon said with a chuckle.

 

Kyuhyun’s gaze softened as he laughed a little before going back to eating his lunch. After they finished, Siwon said he would do the dishes so Ryeowook wouldn't complain too much when he came in on Monday. Having no problem with it, Kyuhyun went back to work as Siwon cleaned.

 

Between cleaning the dishes, Siwon would look over at Kyuhyun and see him either intensely looking at the computer screen, or writing something down on the papers scattered everywhere in front of him. Not wanting to disturb Kyuhyun, Siwon quietly made his way back to his office so he could work on catching up on everything as well.

 

Once again, Kyuhyun was working so hard that he didn’t realize what time it was until he heard Siwon moving around in the kitchen. Kyuhyun stretched in his seat before getting up and walking over to Siwon, who was pulling food out from the fridge.

 

“What are you making for dinner?” Kyuhyun asked just as his stomach growled.

 

“I was thinking some pesto pasta with grilled chicken,” Siwon explained.

 

“That sounds so delicious,” the younger said, licking his lips a couple of times.

 

“Do you want to help cook the pasta while I work on the chicken, so you can have a break from working?” Siwon offered. “I’m sure your brain must be going numb with how hard you’ve been working all day,” he stated.

 

“Sure!” Kyuhyun agreed, grabbing the empty pot off the stove to go and fill it with water to boil. “How much work have you gotten done so far?” Kyuhyun asked while he waited for the water to boil.

 

“I’ve sent a couple of faxes over to the Taiwanese company I’m working with and I’ve had two conference calls,” Siwon explained, rubbing his temples slightly as if to ward off a headache he was getting from just thinking about everything. “I still have two more conference calls tonight that I’m not looking forward to,” he groaned. “Have you been productive as well?”

 

“Yeah, I have been,” Kyuhyun stated. “I’m not even close to being done though, so I’m not sure what time I want to work until tonight.”

 

“My last conference call starts at 8:15pm tonight, so I can let you know when I’m done with it and you can call it quits for the night then,” Siwon offered. “That way it will give you more time to get work done, but it will also give us a cutoff time that isn’t incredibly ridiculous,” he explained.

 

“That sounds like a good plan,” Kyuhyun responded, pouring the noodles into the already boiling water. “How is your stove this amazing?” he questioned before stirring the noodles around some.

 

“Five words, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated, holding up a closed fist. “The.Best.Money.Can.Buy,” he stated, sticking a finger up with each word.

 

“I should have known that was coming,” the younger stated with a couple shakes of his head before placing the spoon he was using down on the counter.

 

“Of course you should have,” Siwon replied, leaning down quickly to kiss Kyuhyun on the lips.

 

The two of them continued cooking the food until it was all done and then sat down on the couch to eat, instead of standing against the kitchen counters like they had for lunch. Siwon had to eat pretty quickly, because he had his third conference call of the night in a little under half an hour that he still needed to prepare for.

 

“Take you time finishing up dinner and just put everything in the sink when you’re finished,” Siwon instructed, getting up from the couch.

 

“Good luck with your conference calls!” Kyuhyun called after him.

 

“Thanks. Have fun with your work,” Siwon said before walking away quickly.

 

Kyuhyun took his time finishing up his food before going back to the table and sitting down. He felt so tired since he had been concentrating so much all day long, but he knew he couldn’t fall asleep. If he wanted to be caught up with all his work by Monday he had to stay awake.

 

Resting his head on the table for a little while, Kyuhyun heard his computer go off saying that he had an e-mail. When he looked at it, he saw it was from Chanyeol.

 

From: Park Chanyeol

Subject: Notes

Date: 24 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Dear Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,

I realize how much I had sent to you, since you were gone for the week, and thought that I should offer some help. I do have a copy of all the documents you have, so if there is anything you want me to take notes for you on, I’d be more than glad to help you with them. Just let me know what to do! I want to help as much as I can to make your life a bit easier!

 

Park Chanyeol

 

Kyuhyun sighed in relief as he finished reading the e-mail, glad that Chanyeol had offered to do some work for him. He had to sift through everything he hadn’t looked through already and see what he wanted to ask Chanyeol to help him with. He knew Chanyeol had Baekhyun, so he didn’t want to send him too much to do. After all, Kyuhyun was experiencing now what it was like to have a lover right down the hallway and not be able to enjoy sensual tune together.

 

The younger continued flipping through everything, trying to find something well sized for Chanyeol. Kyuhyun felt bad giving Chanyeol a large folder so he decided on one of the smaller folders, even if that meant more work for him in the end and less time with Siwon.

 

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: Thank You SO Much!

Date: 24 August 2013

To: Park Chanyeol

 

Park Chanyeol,

Thank you SO much for offering to help me! Could you please take notes on what is in the information in the red folder. I believe it was the meeting that I missed on Thursday. Thank you again! I owe you, even if you say I don't!

 

Choi Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun got a confirmation e-mail back from Chanyeol shortly after saying how it was no problem for him to help. He then placed the red folder away with the others that he had already completed, along with a post-it note saying that Chanyeol was handling this one. With that folder now out of the way, Kyuhyun went back to work.

 

At 9:40pm, Siwon came out of his office running his hands through his hair and sighing. Needless to say, the phone conference he had just finished had been troublesome and had taken longer than it should have.

 

When SIwon got to the dining room, he stared at Kyuhyun. The young had fallen asleep while he was working. Pens and highlighters were still uncapped and had rolled all over the table. Some papers had fluttered to the floor, and both computers had fallen asleep as well. Not only had the younger fallen asleep, but he had taken his shirt off to ball up and use as a pillow. Kyuhyun was also using some of the shirt to cover his eyes to block out the light, which he could have easily shut off as well.

 

Leaning up against the table, Siwon watched Kyuhyun as he continued sleeping. Siwon knew that Kyuhyun had been working hard all day and it was cute how he had completely passed out instead of going to bed or even laying on the couch.

 

It seemed like an all too familiar routine of Siwon carrying Kyuhyun to their bedroom, but he couldn’t allow the younger to sleep at the table like this for any longer. Siwon didn’t know how carefully he would be able to move Kyuhyun in his current position, but he tried his best.

 

Slowly, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun’s chair back, since he had been pushed in almost all the way. Kyuhyun groaned and shifted in his seat a bit when Siwon did this, so Siwon stopped until Kyuhyun settled back down. Once he did, Siwon carefully lifted Kyuhyun out of the chair and cradled him in his arms. Kyuhyun was dead weight, not that he was heavy to him, and slouching against Siwon’s chest as he carried him back to the bedroom.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Siwon whispered to the younger before leaning his head down and giving him a small kiss on the top of his head. “Falling asleep wherever you want...so troublesome sometimes,” he sighed out with a smile on his face.

 

Siwon finally reached the bedroom and placed Kyuhyun down on the bed. The younger simply continued sleeping as if nothing had happened. He only let out a small moan as his head lolled to the side a little on his pillow.

 

“So much for some sex tonight,” Siwon commented, watching as Kyuhyun turned over onto his stomach and hugged his pillow while nuzzling his face into it before settling down more. “You’re so adorable when you sleep. Looking all innocent and pure...I could just ravage you right here and now...” he whispered. “But I won’t...because I’m a good person...and I don’t want you getting angry at me for doing something on my own…” he stated to himself in a defeated sounding voice.

 

For a second, Siwon began thinking of how it would be so much easier if Kyuhyun was still his submissive. If that were the case, he could start ravaging right then and there, and Kyuhyun wouldn't be able to say anything against it or try to stop him. It would be purely pleasure as well, nothing painful.

 

"No!" Siwon told himself firmly, giving himself a small on the cheek when he realized what he had been doing. "Kyuhyun's my lover, my wife, my one and only. He's one million...no...ten million times better than a submissive would ever be," he whispered to himself.

 

Looking back down at the sleeping younger, he bent down next to the bed and carefully tucked some of Kyuhyun's hair being his ear. Siwon knew he could watch Kyuhyun sleep forever and be completely content. With a heavy sigh, the man stood up from the side of the bed.

 

Since he hadn’t done anything but work, and was already in comfortable clothes, Siwon decided that he didn’t need to shower urgently or change his clothes. Siwon walked over to his side of the bed, crawled in, and pulled Kyuhyun closer, since he was never able to sleep well if Kyuhyun wasn’t close to him.

 

The next morning, Siwon and Kyuhyun were woken up by the sound of the phone ringing. The two of them had moved around a bit that night and it had ended with Kyuhyun laying flat on his stomach with Siwon practically laying on top of him. Somehow... comfortable for both of them.

 

The phone rang again and Siwon groaned, sending vibrations down Kyuhyun's back, before turning over and grabbing it off the nightstand.

 

“Hello?” Siwon answered in a groggy voice.

 

 _“Hello, this is the hospital. We are calling about news on Mr. Kim Yesung,”_ the nurse on the other line said.

 

“What about him?” Siwon asked, slightly more awake now, wondering if there was any sudden bad news.

 

 _“We were just calling to say that all of the tests we ran yesterday went very well and Mr. Kim Yesung is recovering at a nice pace,”_ the nurse explained in a cheerful voice.

 

“That’s great. Thanks for letting me know,” Siwon sighed, actually thinking that they might have received some bad news. "I'll make sure to pass it on."

 

 _“No problem. If you want to come by and see Mr. Kim Yesung you’ll be able to come anytime between 5:00pm and 9:00pm. He still needs a lot of sleep to recover, so his visitation hours end sooner,”_ the nurse continued explaining.

 

“Alright, we’ll keep that in mind,” Siwon replied while muffling a yawn.  

 

 _“Have a good rest of your day. Good bye,”_ the nurse said.

 

“Good bye.”

 

Groaning again, Siwon put his phone back onto the nightstand and rolled back over to hug Kyuhyun, making sure not to crush the younger.

 

“What was that about…?” Kyuhyun asked, still half asleep and only turning his head slightly towards Siwon.

 

“Just the hospital calling to say that everything went well yesterday with Yesung’s tests,” Siwon explained. “And we can come and visit any time between 5:00pm and 9:00pm.”

 

“Why do we only get four hours?” Kyuhyun asked, sad to hear of the time constriction now.

 

“Kyuhyun, you have to remember, he was hurt really bad in the accident. He needs to get a lot of sleep so his body can heal itself,” Siwon stated. “I can drive us over after we have dinner tonight.”

 

“Okay,” Kyuhyun sighed. “What time is it anyways?”

 

Turning around, Siwon looked at the clock and groaned again.

 

“It’s 10:26am,” Siwon yawned.

 

“What!? It’s already that late in the day!?” Kyuhyun asked, bolting up in bed, causing Siwon to jump a bit at his sudden movement.

 

“You obviously needed the sleep. You passed out at the table before 10:00pm last night and I had to carry you to bed…again,” Siwon explained, sitting up in bed as well.

 

“It’s because I was working so hard,” Kyuhyun stated. “And after not doing work for about a week, of course it would make me tired from spending a full day doing it again.”

 

“I’m not blaming you for falling asleep,” Siwon clarified. “We both had a busy day yesterday filled with nothing but work.”

 

“Speaking of a busy day, I need to get back to working again,” Kyuhyun groaned before getting up from the bed.

 

“Can’t you rest more?” Siwon groaned, patting the slowly cooling spot where Kyuhyun just was.

 

“Don’t you have more work to do as well?” the younger pointed out.

 

“Yeah...I do. But before either of us do anything, we’re having some breakfast,” Siwon stated. “Come on,” he said getting out of bed and motioning for Kyuhyun to follow him.

 

Kyuhyun saw how Siwon was still fully dressed, and then realized he was missing his shirt. Glancing around quickly, Kyuhyun noticed it was nowhere to be seen. His stomach gave a grown right then, however, so he decided to leave the room with the man. There had been plenty of times when he had gone topless, so what was one more time?

 

They decided to have the same breakfast they had the other morning, since they had both enjoyed it so much yesterday. Siwon prepared the oatmeal, and Kyuhyun was in charge of making the smoothies after specific directions had been written, so they were guaranteed to turn out perfect.

 

After Kyuhyun poured the smoothie into glasses, he went and placed them on the table so they were out of Siwon’s way for now. As he did so, he noticed his shirt hanging off the table and grabbed it so he could pull it on. Once he pulled it on, he heard Siwon give a small groan. When he turned around, he saw Siwon giving him a disatisfied look at him being more clothed. Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes at him and laughed a little at how the man was acting.

 

“I found it interesting that you took your shirt off and used it as a pillow instead of going to lay down on the couch or in bed,” Siwon commented, walking towards the younger with a bowl of oatmeal in each of his hands.

 

“I don’t even remember taking it off to be honest,” Kyuhyun stated, taking his bowl of oatmeal from Siwon. “I told myself that I was only going to take a twenty minute power nap.”

 

“Guess you took a lot longer nap than twenty minutes,” Siwon laughed.

 

“Yeah. But I’m shocked I didn’t wake up when you moved me to the bedroom,” Kyuhyun commented as he began putting the fruit and granola in before taking his bowl and smoothie to sit down on the couch.

 

Siwon soon joined Kyuhyun on the couch and they ate while talking about anything that came to mind. Kyuhyun mostly wanted to talk about how excited he was to go and talk to Yesung later that day.

 

Their breakfast ended quickly since they both had more things to work on, so they dropped their dishes into the sink and abandoned them there. Kyuhyun went back to the dining room table and Siwon headed back to his office.

 

The first thing Kyuhyun did once he was sitting down was to hop onto his e-mail to see if he had any new messages. When he checked, he was glad to see that he did have another e-mail from Chanyeol.

 

From: Park Chanyeol

Subject: Finished!

Date: 25 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Good Morning Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,

I am just about finished with all of the notes from the red folder you asked me to do. I should have everything e-mailed to you by 1:00pm at the latest. If there is anything else I can help you with let me know. If not, I’ll see you on Monday and fill you in more on other things you missed last week. Have a good rest of your weekend.

 

Park Chanyeol

 

Kyuhyun was glad that Chanyeol was going to be sending him the notes so early in the day so he could hopefully look over them before Monday. Before then, however, he had to try to finish taking notes on the other information he had been given.

 

“This would be a lot easier if I understood all of this…” Kyuhyun groaned before turning on the other computer he was using.

 

Working hard, Kyuhyun got distracted when he heard his computer alert him of a new e-mail. It was the notes Chanyeol had done and sent to him and it was seven pages of information that he would have to look over. Kyuhyun then unplugged the computer and carefully carried it to Siwon’s office.

 

Kyuhyun pressed his ear to the door to make sure that Siwon wasn’t on a conference call or anything. When he didn’t hear anything, he knocked a little and slowly pushed open the door.

 

“Can I connect this laptop to the printer or something?” Kyuhyun asked in a small voice, since he didn’t want to disturb Siwon’s work at all.

 

“Yeah, feel free,” Siwon stated, motioning to the printer near his desk. “Just use the cord right there to connect to the laptop and you’re all set,” he explained, pointing the to black cord draped over the the printer.

 

Kyuhyun walked over, set his computer down carefully, and plugged his computer into the printer. After a couple of clicks on his computer, the printer warmed up and began printing all of the pages. Right when he was done, he thanked Siwon and began heading towards the door with his papers now.

 

“Do you want something small for lunch since we ate a later breakfast?” Siwon asked.

 

“Sure, if you want to come and make something quickly,” Kyuhyun agreed before heading out of Siwon’s office.

 

Placing his computer back down on the table and putting the freshly printed papers in the correct folder, Kyuhyun went back into the kitchen with Siwon. They both made a sandwich and had some milk for their small lunch.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to come and see Yesung with you tonight,” Siwon stated as he placed his plate in the sink and ran water over it.

 

“Why not?” Kyuhyun asked in shock.

 

“I have an urgent conference call that I need to take that is happening at 4:30pm and I highly doubt that it’s only going to last half an hour,” Siwon explained. “I can have Hankyung drive you though so you can still go and see Yesung,” he stated.

 

“Awww…I was kind of looking forward to you coming with though,” Siwon stated. “I’m sorry, Kyuhyun. I can’t avoid this call.”

 

“I know you can’t…I’ll say hi for you though,” Kyuhyun said. “Yesung likes you. And he’s really grateful that you’re paying for his hospital stay.”

 

“Really?” the man questioned, sounding uncertain.

 

“Yeah. We talked a lot in the ambulance on the way to the hospital,” Kyuhyun explained. “He’s glad to see that I’m living well and that you support me and everything. He said he was a bit worried at first about the two of us and how we would do together, but now he knows for certain that you were right for me.”

 

“Hmmm…interesting,” Siwon said.

 

“Do you like Yesung? I mean, I know you think of him as family and all, but do you think he’s a good person?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Of course I do,” Siwon stated. “He’s a part of your family and you see him as your real father, just as you do,” the man explained. “I’m going to see him a part of my family. I’ve told you that before.”

 

“Just double checking…” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Why? Are you scared that suddenly I won’t like Yesung anymore and won’t let you go see him or pay for his hospital bills?” Siwon asked, laughing slightly at the preposterous idea.

 

“I just know that you don’t take to people easily,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Family is family,” Siwon said, shrugging his shoulder. “I know that you’re not going to go and cheat on me with Yesung or anything, even if he isn’t blood related.”

 

“Eeewww…that would be gross!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, sticking out his tongue and scrunching his face in pure disgust at the idea.

 

“Exactly,” Siwon said, bending down to kiss Kyuhyun quickly on the lips. “I know it’s an impossible idea,” he stated before giving the younger yet another kiss.

 

Kyuhyun started kissing Siwon back and soon found himself backed up against the counter. Siwon lifted Kyuhyun and placed him up on the counter as they continued kissing, never giving the younger a chance to catch his breath. The younger tried pulling at Siwon, but the man grabbed onto his wrists and pinned them against the cabinets by his head. Kyuhyun in turn locked his legs around Siwon and pulled the two of them even closer together.

 

It was only after a couple of minutes of their intense makeout session that Siwon released Kyuhyun and allowed the two of them to finally catch their breath. Kyuhyun's eyes were slightly glazed over while Siwon’s had the look of victory.

 

“You have work to do before your conference call,” Kyuhyun stated, placing his hands on the sides of Siwon’s face and pulling them farther apart from each other. “I have more work to do as well, you know that.”

 

“You fell asleep before we could have sex last night,” Siwon panted.

 

“We can’t right now…I don’t want to have to go and clean myself out,” Kyuhyun groaned.

 

“Then I’ll pull out before I cum,” Siwon offered. “I promise. No cum will go in your tight, perfect ass,” he stated, kissing the younger on the corner of the mouth quickly.

 

“Siwon…” the younger groaned, slumping back a little, knowing Siwon wasn't going to give up.

 

Hell, the man looked like a kicked puppy when Kyuhyun had basically said no. Kyuhyun shook his head, and in return, Siwon nodded his. Kyuhyun have Siwon a sterner look and once again shook his head.

 

“Please?” Siwon begged, working his hand up the front of Kyuhyun’s shirt to his nipples.

 

“Ah! Siwon!” Kyuhyun moaned, instantly wrapping his legs around the man’s hips and pulling him closer. He couldn’t help it. It was basically an instant reaction for him.

 

“Looks like someone’s more interested than he thought,” Siwon said while burying his face in Kyuhyun’s neck and giving it a couple of bites.

 

“Fine. One quick round and you better not cum inside of me,” Kyuhyun warned.

 

Kyuhyun could feel Siwon smile against his neck as his hands went down to the younger’s pants and began pulling them off. As soon as those were tossed aside, Siwon pulled off Kyuhyun’s shirt and then stripped himself.

 

Once they were both naked, Siwon started pumping Kyuhyun’s cock and the younger did the same for him.

 

Gasping sounds of pleasure were leaving Kyuhyun's mouth. Siwon really knew what to do to give him pleasure right away. Although he was finding it hard to think already, he focused on what Siwon was doing and tried to mimic it.

 

"Fuck...!" Siwon gasped out when Kyuhyun started moving his hand better.

 

 _Bingo_ , Kyuhyun thought to himself as he tried to keep his attention focused on his task.

 

Once they were both pretty much all the way erect, Siwon told Kyuhyun to begin to stroke both of them together. While Kyuhyun did this, Siwon shifted the younger on the counter so he could see his ass, and started slowly inserting his fingers to stretch him out.

 

Kyuhyun moaned as Siwon stretched him out and began pumping their erections even faster. They both ended up cuming while Kyuhyun stroked them, but they remained hard. Siwon then positioned himself in front of Kyuhyun’s hole and slowly pushed in, breaching the tight ring of muscle.

 

"Siwon!" the younger cried out in pleasure as he felt Siwon sink deeper into him.

 

Letting out a small, content chuckle, Siwon worked on adjusting their position some. Kyuhyun’s legs were thrown over Siwon’s shoulders, causing him to readjust on the counter, before the man pounded into him.

 

“Fuck…deep…Siwon…too deep!” Kyuhyun moaned, gripping onto the counter so he wouldn’t slip off or anything.

 

“That’s how you like it,” Siwon groaned as he continued thrusting.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Kyuhyun nodded his head. He loved feeling Siwon deep inside of him, stretching him out with his large cock.

 

Kyuhyun backed his head against the cabinets behind him and closed his eyes. Siwon was now ramming against his prostate, driving him insane. With his mouth hanging open, and senseless pleas flying from it, he could feel Siwon nipping at his lips and pulling at them slightly.

 

“I need to cum soon! I can’t hold it in!” Kyuhyun screamed, turning his head away from Siwon so he could do so.

 

“Cum and then I’ll pull out,” Siwon groaned. “I just need to feel you get tight around me.”

 

“No…inside…I want all your cum inside of me…” Kyuhyun moaned loudly, moving his hands to grip at the handles of the cabinets.

 

“You said you didn-”

 

“I don’t care what I said! FUCK! Please! Inside! Cum inside of me!” Kyuhyun moaned again. "I want to feel it inside!"

 

“Have it your way,” Siwon grunted, thrusting faster and faster.

 

Kyuhyun was getting tighter and tighter around Siwon’s cock and the younger knew he was going to cum soon. He tried moving his hips, but the way he was positioned on the counter made it impossible for him to really move. Whining in frustration, Kyuhyun lowered one of his hands to his erection and started stroking himself. Kyuhyun then felt him get even closer to his orgasm.

 

Siwon’s breath hitched, showing that he was getting close to cuming as well, so Kyuhyun clenched his ass tighter to help him. That did it as Siwon began thrusting harder. He loves the feeling of Kyuhyun getting tighter and tighter around him. It was heaven.

 

“I’m cuming now, Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted before he started pumping his erection faster and came onto his hand and chest.

 

When he was cuming, Siwon also came and filled him up. Kyuhyun was glad that he had told Siwon to cum inside of him in the end. The amount of cum the man was filling him with felt amazing. It was shooting so far into him and so hot that he swore he was addicted to it.

 

While they were coming down from their highs, Siwon bent Kyuhyun more and leaned in to kiss the younger. Even though Kyuhyun’s hand was covered in his cum, he gripped onto Siwon’s hair with both of his hands and tugged at it.

 

After a couple of minutes of yet another intense make out session, Siwon finally pulled away, panting. Kyuhyun licked his lips and stared at Siwon. Siwon quickly pecked Kyuhyun’s lips one more time before slowly pulling his cock out.

 

Kyuhyun made small whining noises as Siwon removed himself. It was never his favorite part when Siwon pulled out. Right when the head of Siwon's cock popped out, he gave the younger a kiss.

 

Siwon then lowered Kyuhyun’s legs from his shoulders and helped the younger off the counter.

 

“You should go clean up now,” Siwon stated, drubbing his hand over one of Kyuhyun's sweaty cheeks.

 

“You’re going to need to clean up too,” Kyuhyun pointed out, his eyes quickly diverting down to the man's now flaccid cock.

 

“I’ll do that later because we both know that if we go together, we’re going to be in there a lot longer,” Siwon pointed out. “And you need to do more work before dinner and going to see Yesung.”

 

Kyuhyun stuck his tongue out at Siwon before walking to go and take his shower, abandoning his clothes in the kitchen where ever they laid. Siwon shortly followed behind though and tossed Kyuhyun’s clothes into the hamper. The younger had already disappeared into the bathroom by the time Siwon looked around for him, and he could faintly hear the sound of running water from the shower behind the door.

 

Humming happily to himself, Siwon went into their closet and picked out some new clothes for the younger to wear. When he had them, he laid them out on the bed for him so he would see them when he got out.

 

Eventually when Kyuhyun got out of the bathroom, he spotted the clothes Siwon had laid out for him. Quickly shrugging the clothes on and drying his hair more, the younger then collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling for a little while. Kyuhyun wanted to stop by Siwon’s office to thank him for laying out some clothes for him, but he knew Siwon would be preparing for his conference call. If he went into his office smelling all clean like this, he knew there was a high chance of getting sweaty and dirty again. Deciding to let Siwon prepare more, and to stay clean, Kyuhyun heaved himself off the bed and returned to the dining room table to began working again.

 

At 4:00pm, Siwon came into the kitchen, all showered and cleaned off.

 

“I want to make you some dinner before we leave for the hospital,” Siwon stated as he began going into different cabinets to grab pans.

 

“Are you sure you have time before your conference call? I don’t want you to miss it,” Kyuhyun stated, clicking away at his computer a couple more times.

 

“I’ll just make you something quick,” Siwon said. “It won’t take long. You just keep working.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and turned back to his computer as he listened to Siwon moving around the kitchen. About twenty minutes later, Siwon was done and placing a plate of food in front of Kyuhyun.

 

“Even if you’re not hungry right now, eat this before you leave at five,” Siwon explained.

 

“Worried I won’t eat at the hospital or something?” Kyuhyun asked, looking down at the food in front of him.

 

“I know you won’t if you get preoccupied with Yesung,” Siwon stated, giving the younger a look that said he knew he was right.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Kyuhyun said before sticking out his tongue. “Thank you, for making this though,” he added with a large smile.

 

“You’re welcome. It’s no problem to do it for you,” Siwon said, ruffling Kyuhyun’s hair only to watch Kyuhyun fight to straighten it out again. “And I’ll have to say good-bye and be safe right now, since I won’t be free when you leave.”

 

“Can I still pop in and wave before I leave?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“It would be best if you didn’t because then I’ll be distracted and...you know what can happen when I get distracted,” Siwon told him.

 

“Okay. I don’t want to disturb your work,” Kyuhyun stated, nodding his head a little in understanding.

 

“So, I’ll see you when you get back home. Have a safe drive with Hankyung, who will be waiting at the front of the building at five by the way. And most importantly, have a good time with Yesung,” Siwon said, patting Kyuhyun on the shoulder.

 

“I’ll enjoy myself,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“Make sure to eat that,” Siwon stated, pointing to the bowl of food.

 

“I will, I will,” the younger laughed while shaking his head in amazement of how concerned Siwon was being right now.

 

“If I check and see that it’s not all gone you’re going to be in trouble,” the older told him, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“What if I want to be in trouble?” Kyuhyun questioned, biting the inside of his cheek in amusement.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon said in a low, firm voice.

 

“I’ll eat it all. I was just joking, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said, bringing the bowl closer to him. “Now go get ready for your conference call.”

 

“I’ll see you later tonight. Let me know when you’re heading back,” Siwon said while he walked away.

 

Kyuhyun was left alone and decided to eat his dinner now so he didn’t forget about it and have to rush closer to 5:00pm. After he finished eating, he saw he still had about twenty minutes before he had to get going. Instead of going back to work, Kyuhyun decided to watch random videos on the internet to pass the time faster.

 

When 5:00pm finally came, Kyuhyun shoved his phone into his pocket and headed down to the front of the building. He spotted Hankyung right away and got in the car to head to the hospital. Hankyung and him talked during the drive, making the already short drive go by even faster.

 

Even though Siwon hadn’t asked him to do so, Kyuhyun decided to send him a text once he reached the hospital safely. He figured it would be one less thing for the man to worry about later in the night when he was done with his call.

 

Kyuhyun thanked Hankyung for the ride when they parted their own ways, Hankyung staying in the waiting room and Kyuhyun going to Yesung’s room.

 

Knocking on Yesung’s door first, Kyuhyun pushed it open to find a very bored looking Yesung flipping through the magazine without really looking at it. When he saw Kyuhyun, however, he sat up more and looked more energetic, tossing the magazine away.

 

“Are you bored here all day or something?” Kyuhyun asked, closing the door behind him.

 

“A bit yeah,” Yesung replied with a shrug of his shoulders, since there wasn’t much else to expect sitting in a hospital all day. “I’ve been talking to a couple of doctors, watching the television, and flipping through some magazines all day.”

 

“Then you must be very happy to see me,” Kyuhyun gloated as he sat down next to Yesung’s bed.

 

“Did Siwon decide not to come with you today?” Yesung asked, looking past the younger to see if maybe Siwon had come in a little later or something.

 

“He had a conference call that started at 4:30pm so he couldn’t make it,” Kyuhyun explained. “He’s working really hard to get caught up with everything, so I can’t blame him.”

 

“Speaking of work, how have you been doing with your work?” Yesung questioned.

 

“My personal assistant actually had my work dropped off for me so I could work from home,” Kyuhyun explained, letting out a large puff of air as he thought back to the huge pile he had received.

 

“Personal assistant?” Yesung asked in a shocked voice. “You’re spoiled enough to have a personal assistant? I thought you just started your job,” he pointed out in a more questioning voice now. “How can you have a personal assistant if you just started?”

 

“Well, I did just start but…something came up and my boss left and I got put in his place,” Kyuhyun explained, choosing his words carefully to try and get Yesung not to ask him any questions about that situation.

 

“But...isn’t it difficult being placed in a higher position all of the sudden?” the older asked, shifting a little in his bed.

 

“Oh of course! I think I’m spending more time looking things up and doing research than anything else,” Kyuhyun explained. “I’m getting some help from my assistant but...it’s a lot to get use to and everything,” he added with another large puff of air while shaking his head a bit.

 

“At least it’s experience though,” Yesung pointed out, trying to find the bright side of being a new employee and having more responsibilities shoved onto you.

 

Kyuhyun and Yesung continued talking and watching some television shows that they had enjoyed watching together before. The night was going by fast and before they knew it, it was 8:45pm which meant Kyuhyun had to leave in fifteen minutes.

 

“I don’t like how they cut my visitation hours,” Yesung groaned when he saw the time on the television. “I know they say I need more sleep, but I can still get enough if they let me sleep in,” he stated. “I don’t need to be woken up at 7:00am to get checked up on. If I flatline or anything I’m pretty sure they’d know.”

 

Kyuhyun laughed a little, loving how Yesung could still joke around in his current situation, but then turned more serious. While he had been working all day, he had contemplated bringing something up with Yesung to get his opinion.

 

“Yesung…can I ask you a question?” Kyuhyun asked, playing with his fingers. “I mean...it might be a slightly...odd question...but...I want an opinion…”

 

“Go for it,” the man stated, leaning back more against his pillow. “I’ll try to answer as best as I can,” Yesung said with a reassuring smile.

 

“Having a family usually makes people...happy? Right?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I guess so…” Yesung replied, kind of confused by the type of question he was hearing from the younger. “Why did you want to know about that? I mean...it’s different for everyone I guess. But in general...I’d figure it would make people happy if they are doing it at their own pace.”

 

Yesung reached forward and took a sip of his water as Kyuhyun thought about what to say next.

 

“What do you think of Siwon and I doing it?” the younger asked next.

 

“Doing it? You mean...sex?” Yesung asked. “If that’s the case, go for it! I already know you are! Ha! Ha!” the older said, trying to get Kyuhyun to improve his mood since it seemed more glum right now.

 

“Not _that_!” the younger exclaimed, feeling his face turning red. “I mean...what do you think about Siwon and I adopting?” Kyuhyun finally asked.

 

Because he was still drinking his water, the question caught Yesung off guard and he ended up spitting it out and choking a little. Kyuhyun got up and right away started patting Yesung on the back lightly and rubbing circles on his back as well. When the man settled down, Kyuhyun sat back down and Yesung settled back against his pillows. He then turned to Kyuhyun with large eyes.

 

“I’m sorry…what did you say…you and Siwon doing what?” Yesung asked, leaning forward a bit.

 

“Adoption…” Kyuhyun said again, looking away from Yesung, not knowing what he had just gotten himself into.


	33. Come With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize! I posted this a day earlier than it was meant to be! Please go back and read chapter 32 - "You And Siwon Doing What?" which was the chapter that was supposed to go up yesterday >_

“A-adoption? You’re thinking of adoption already?” Yesung asked, just to make sure his ears hadn’t been damaged in the accident or anything. "As in...child....little dependant child? Human? Not like getting a dog or something?"

 

“Well…I’ve been thinking about it,” Kyuhyun explained with a could nods of his head.

 

“You two just got married not too long ago though, Kyuhyun. Why are you suddenly thinking about adoption?” Yesung questioned, wanting to know the younger thought process to something this serious.

 

Kyuhyun licked his lips and looked down at the floor as he thought about how to explain things to Yesung.

 

“It’s just that…Siwon’s been talking about how nice it is to have a family lately,” Kyuhyun began. “And…I know that Siwon and I are considered a family right now...but...I was wondering if adoption would make us _more_ like a family.”

 

“Kyuhyun…this is something you really need to think about,” Yesung told him sternly. “You have to think if adopting a child will benefit your relationship with Siwon and not just make things seem more homey,” he explained.

 

“The thing is, I think it _would_ benefit our relationship,” Kyuhyun stated. “Siwon was adopted by Leeteuk and Kangin after Donghae was already there…and they then chose to adopt his younger brother, Henry,” the younger explained since he was betting Yesung knew nothing about this. “Siwon got a lot happier when Henry came into the picture and there was someone younger for him to look after and to kind of take care of,” he explained.

 

“So you think having a child will make Siwon happier than he is right now?” Yesung asked to make sure he was following Kyuhyun's thought process.

 

“Kind of…I’ve already been doing a bit of looking to be honest…” Kyuhyun stated nervously.

 

“How long have you been looking?” the older asked, taking a deep breath while trying to understand Kyuhyun more.

 

“Hmmm...sometime around our honeymoon...a bit after…” Kyuhyun said after thinking for a little while.

 

“And Siwon knows nothing about you wanting to adopt or anything?” Yesung questioned.

 

“No…I’ve been wanting to bring it up with him, but I never know when the right time to do it is,” Kyuhyun said sadly. _After all, I did it once and that was a complete fail. But if Yesung knows about that...he might try to deter me more from bringing it up with Siwon again,_ he said to himself.

 

“I think this is something you need to talk to Siwon about before you continue thinking about it and looking,” Yesung explained. “If he isn’t ready to adopt, or doesn’t want to adopt in general, then it’s going to be harder for you if you keep putting it off and find out he’s not interested later."

 

Kyuhyun took a shaky breath and then heard a knock on the door. Both Kyuhyun and Yesung turned their heads to the door to see that a nurse was opening up the door and taking a couple steps inside.

 

“I’m sorry, but visitation hours have ended now,” the nurse stated.

 

“Alright,” Kyuhyun replied. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

The nurse nodded her head before leaving and closing the door. Kyuhyun then looked back over at Yesung.

 

“Talk to Siwon about this,” Yesung told him again.

 

“I’ll do it soon, it just has to be at the right moment,” Kyuhyun agreed with a slight nod of his head. “I’ll see you later, Yesung.”

 

“Bye, Kyuhyun,” Yesung said, feeling bad for Kyuhyun leaving in a saddened mood like this.

 

“Bye…” Kyuhyun replied with a small sigh.

 

Kyuhyun smiled at Yesung as he got out of his chair and headed out of the room. When the door to Yesung’s room closed, he looked up to see a nurse approaching with a tray with water and a cup of pills sitting on it. No doubt for Yesung to make sure he was comfortable for the night. Kyuhyun gave the nurse a small smile and bow before he headed away from the room.

 

As Kyuhyun made his way to the waiting room, he realized he felt a lot more nervous now more than ever about bringing up the topic of adoption. Attempt number one had already failed, and now he was starting to have more doubts because of what Yesung had said to him.

 

 _Maybe it's good that I'm having more doubts. Taking on a child would be a large responsibility, after all..._ Kyuhyun said to himself as he continued shuffling along.

 

Before turning the corner to the waiting room, Kyuhyun paused and cleared his mind of adoption.  Taking a couple deep breaths, the younger calmed himself and put a small smile on his face as to not worry Hankyung. Once he was content with how he felt, Kyuhyun was on his way again.

 

When Hankyung saw Kyuhyun coming down the hallway, he stood up, and got ready to get going.

 

Giving a slight bow when Kyuhyun got closer, the two of them then made their way to the elevator. Hankyung could tell something seemed off with the younger by the way he was acting, but wasn't sure what about. It was only once the elevator button was pressed and the doors closed that Hankyung turned towards Kyuhyun.

 

“Did you have a good time with Yesung?” Hankyung asked while they were in the elevator.

 

“Yeah. It’s good to see him getting better so I’m really happy about everything,” Kyuhyun said, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. “I just hope he’s able to get discharged soon and is able to get back to his normal life.”

 

“Healing takes time,” Hankyung told him. “I’m sure the doctors will let him leave as soon as they are certain that he is fully healed. Especially since Siwon’s the one that gave them instructions to make sure he’s completely healed before leaving.”

 

Kyuhyun laughed a little at how Siwon was handling this situation. At the same time, however, he was glad that Siwon was taking control of it. Though neither of them had ever had something like this happen to someone in their family, Siwon was handling things really well. If SIwon wouldn't have been there to go through this with him, Kyuhyun was certain he would be a complete mess, and probably over stressed and panicked about how to pay all of the hospital bills. Siwon was there as his support in times like this, and the younger knew he couldn’t have been happier about that.

 

The two of them continued talking for the rest of the ride down in the elevator. Kyuhyun always enjoyed talking to Hankyung and the man was putting him in a more positive mood.

 

After they got to the front of the hospital, Hankyung instructed Kyuhyun to wait inside while he went to go and get the car.

 

"Hankyung, I can just come with so there's no extra driving," Kyuhyun pointed out. “It’ll make things a lot easier in the end.”

 

"It's gotten dark outside," Hankyung stated.

 

Kyuhyun looked out the front doors of the hospital and shrugged his shoulders at Hankyung, wondering what the big deal was.

 

"Your point being...?" the younger questioned. “The sun goes down each day and it gets dark. At my age, I _have_ been in the dark before, Hankyung.”

 

"You're staying inside while I get the car," Hankyung stated.

 

The younger’s mouth gaped open a little bit as he turned his head slightly to the side. He didn’t see the big deal about why he couldn’t walk to the car with Hankyung to save time. Then...it clicked. Kyuhyun let out a sigh, shoulders drooping.

 

"Siwon told you to do this...didn't he?" Kyuhyun asked.

 

"Yes, he did," Hankyung replied.

 

"Then I guess I have no choice but to stand here and hope no maniac with a scapple runs up behind me and stabs me while you're gone," Kyuhyun said in a sarcastic voice.

 

"You watch a lot of dramas, don't you?" the older asked as he fished around in his pocket before pulling out the car key.

 

"Ehhhh...I use to," Kyuhyun stated with another shrug off his shoulders. “Had more time to watch television before I became more busy with work and everything,” he explained.

 

"Sometimes I wonder about you and where your mind wonders off to, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun," Hankyung said with a defeated look on his face. "Now allow me to fetch the car so we aren't out later than need be."

 

"I won't move an inch," the younger stated as Hankyung turned towards the entrance doors.

 

While Kyuhyun stood inside, watching everything that was happening around him, he decided that he should send out a text to Siwon.

 

Hankyung is getting the car while I wait inside the hospital right now. I guess you think something terrible will happen to me in the dark. I love you Siwon...but really? Anyways, I'll be coming back shortly.

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun put his phone back into his pocket and continued waiting for Hankyung. To keep himself occupied at least a little, he began pacing back and forth in front of the doors. As he waited, his phone began vibrating in his pocket. Fishing his phone out, he saw that it was a response from Siwon.

 

I'm just doing my best to protect you when I'm not around. Come home safely and don't give Hankyung any trouble. Oh, and how tired are you after working today and seeing Yesung?

-Siwon

 

Even though Kyuhyun thought he could stay up for a couple more hours, he knew if he stayed up he might begin talking about the adoption idea to Siwon. He was still too nervous about bringing that up again at the moment and remembered that he had work tomorrow and could use that as an excuse.

 

I’m feeling quite tired after everything today, not to mention the sex we had. Plus, I need to make sure to get enough sleep since I have to get up early to go into work tomorrow and actually function.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright. I’ll have some clothes for you to change into once you get home. Just come straight to the bedroom and we can go to bed early.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun didn’t reply and shoved his phone into his pocket again, just in time to see Hankyung pull up in front of the hospital. One the car stopped, Kyuhyun saw Hankyung jump out and open his door for him. Only then did Kyuhyun exit the hospital and head for the car.

 

As Kyuhyun rode back in the car, he began thinking about what Yesung had told him earlier.  He knew he was going to have to bring up adoption with Siwon before he started looking more into it, but he was so scared to bring it up. If he brought it up at the wrong time, he might shock or anger Siwon...especially after having the idea shot down once before. How quickly would Siwon get tired of this conversation?

 

The entire ride, Kyuhyun had been thinking about adoption so much that he didn’t even realize Hankyung had parked the car in the parking garage.

 

“Mr. Choi Kyuhyun, we’ve arrived home,” Hankyung said, holding his door open and looking at him as he sat there immobile, staring at the room between his feet.

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Hankyung and then turned around to look out the other windows of the car to see that Hakyung was right. They were already parked and everything.

 

“Sorry…I must be really tired and just spaced out,” Kyuhyun apologized.

 

“It’s no problem. Have a good night,” Hankyung said while Kyuhyun got out of the car and headed towards the elevator.

 

Riding the elevator up, Kyuhyun tried to change his mood from one of worry to one of happiness, just like he had done in the hospital. After all, he should be happy after seeing Yesung instead of looking like a troubled mess. Raising his hands up, the younger slapped himself on the face a couple of times and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

The elevator doors opened faster than he thought they should have, and Kyuhyun found himself walking into the living room. Right away, the younger walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink of water to try and calm himself down more.

 

After putting his glass into the sink, Kyuhyun sighed and ran his hands over his face before walking to the bedroom, where he was sure he would find Siwon as well.

 

Right when Kyuhyun was opening the door to the bedroom, he let out a yawn and spotted Siwon laying on the bed reading a book with a relaxed, content look on his face.  

 

“How was your visit with Yesung?” Siwon asked, putting his book down on the nightstand.

 

“It was good,” Kyuhyun told him while unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it off. “How was your conference call?”

 

“Boring, but important,” Siwon groaned, stretching a little. “Now come change so that we can sleep. I’m tired as well," he says while taking his glasses off, closing his book and putting everything on the nightstand, where it was out of the way.

 

Kyuhyun finished stripping before Siwon tossed him his pajamas pants. Sliding them one, Kyuhyun then ruffled his hair and pulled his phone out of his discarded pants pocket and set an alarm before laying down in bed.

 

“I missed you,” Siwon stated, pulling Kyuhyun closer to him.

 

“I missed you too,” Kyuhyun agreed. “I’m really tired so let’s go to bed now.”

 

Letting out another yawn, the younger then snuggled his head into Siwon's chest and relaxed more into the mattress and the man’s arms.

 

“Alright. Goodnight, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, kissing the top of Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“Goodnight, Siwon,” the younger replied, feeling slightly bad for keeping something bottled up and not telling Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun rested his head against Siwon’s chest, tilting his face away from him so he couldn’t see that he was still awake. Siwon fell asleep relatively quickly, but Kyuhyun must have been up for another hour at least. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what he talked about with Yesung and telling Siwon about the adoption. The younger had no idea what time he actually fell asleep at, but his eyes eventually closed by themselves.

 

“Kyuhyun…your alarm’s going off…” Siwon groaned the next morning.

 

Kyuhyun nuzzled more against Siwon, not wanting to get up to turn off the alarm. He hadn’t even heard it begin to go off he had been in such a deep sleep. Siwon continued nudging Kyuhyun, however, so the younger eventually turned over and shut off the alarm, almost knocking his phone off the nightstand in the process.

 

“You can’t sleep in today,” Siwon stated, his eyes still closed. “We both have things we need to get done and places to be.”

 

“But I’m tired…” Kyuhyun complained, rolling back over and nuzzling back into Siwon’s warm embrace, his head tucked under the man’s chin.

 

“Don’t whine and go shower quickly,” Siwon told him, pulling the covers off the younger, and himself, in the process. “You’ll be more awake after you get clean and ready,” he stated when the younger still didn’t move.

 

Kyuhyun tried to cuddle closer to Siwon for warmth, but the man only moved away, shoving the younger to the other side of the bed in the process. Lifting his head, Kyuhyun stared sleepily at Siwon before getting out of bed and shuffling his feet towards the bathroom with the most unpleased expression on his face. Siwon couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger as he watched him move along and close the bathroom door behind him while muttering something under his breath.

 

Taking a quick shower, Kyuhyun was shocked when he came back out to find Siwon still laying in bed half asleep.

 

“Why aren’t you moving and getting dressed and everything?” Kyuhyun asked before going into the closet and pulling out his clothes for the day.

 

“I got everything I need to done yesterday, so I need to wait to hear back from people now,” Siwon explained, opening his eyes to watch Kyuhyun get dressed.

 

Sadly for Siwon, when he opened his eyes and looked at the younger, he found Kyuhyun had already pulled his boxer briefs. A small frown crossed his face because there would be no sexy little show for him to watch. Not to say the underwear Kyuhyun pulled on didn’t accentuate his bulge and make his ass look great.

 

“Lazy…” Kyuhyun mumbled before pulling on his pants and keeping them open. “Are you at least going to have breakfast with me?”

 

“Of course I am. Ryeowook should be getting something ready right now,” Siwon stated, nudging his head slightly towards their bedroom door.

 

Kyuhyun finished pulling his clothes on quickly, grabbed his phone, and then the two of them headed towards the kitchen. Sure enough, Ryeowook was just putting food onto the table along with something for them to drink.

 

“Good morning you two,” Ryeowook greeted with a large smile on his face.

 

“Good morning…” Siwon yawned, scratching his head and messing up his hair, which was already sticking out every which way.

 

“Good morning, Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun greeted.

 

“At least one of you knows how to function in the morning,” Ryeowook commented as he noticed the two completely different states of the men standing before him.

 

“Hey…I don’t have to do anything until later in the day…leave me alone…” Siwon whined.

 

Kyuhyun and Ryeowook both rolled their eyes, but Kyuhyun went to sit down and Ryeowook went to begin the dishes. Siwon joined Kyuhyun at the table and the two of them ate in silence. Kyuhyun was eating quite fast, and Siwon was flipping through both that day’s paper and yesterday’s paper, since he hadn’t had the opportunity to the other day because of work and everything.

 

“Are you going to go and see Yesung again today?” Siwon asked when they were almost done with their breakfast.

 

“If I have time I was thinking about it,” Kyuhyun said. “It’ll also depend on how tired I am after the day is over.”

 

“You should go see him even if you are tired,” Siwon stated. “He’s family and it would probably cheer him up a lot to see you and would make him happy.”

 

 _There he goes with the family thing again,_ Kyuhyun said to himself. _He always looks like he’s in a better mood whenever he talks about family._ “Like I said, I’ll have to see how tired I am after work.”

 

“He’s family, Kyuhy-”

 

“No fucking shit, Siwon! I know he’s family!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, standing up and hitting his hands against the table.

 

When the younger realized what he had just screamed, he looked up and noticed Siwon was staring at him with wide eyes. Then he looked over at Ryeowook to see the man had stopped washing the dishes and was turned towards him as well with a more concerned look on his face.

 

“I-I…” Kyuhyun stuttered, licking his lips as he looked around a bit.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook called as he dried his hands on a nearby towel.

 

“I...need to go now. I’ll talk to you later,” the younger finally got out before turning away from the table.

 

Siwon watched as Kyuhyun gathered up all of his folders that were still sitting on the table, his messenger bag, called for the elevator, and stepped inside without saying another word. He was wondering what was going on with Kyuhyun for him to suddenly snap like that.

 

Just as the elevator doors were starting to close, Siwon stood up from the table and took a shuffled step forward. There was just enough time before the doors completely closed that Kyuhyun tilted his head up and the two met eyes. Where as Siwon continued looking at Kyuhyun for as long as he could, Kyuhyun immediately averted his eyes when they met with Siwon’s.

 

The doors to the elevator shortly closed, however, and both of them were but off from each other. Siwon then turned around to look at Ryeowook who was looking as confused as ever.

 

“Is he alright?” Ryeowook asked.

 

“I...don’t know…” Siwon answered honestly before taking one last quick glance over at the elevator.

 

“I’ve never seen him explode like that...or yell for that matter,” Ryeowook pointed out while scratching his head.

 

“He hasn’t exploded at me like that in...I don’t remember how long,” Siwon admitted as he tried to remember the last time Kyuhyun had yelled at him like that.

 

Siwon scratched his head a couple of times, ruffled his hair, and then headed back to the bedroom to shower quickly and change into something other than pajamas.

 

Kyuhyun quietly rode in the car as Hankyung drove him to SM Entertainment. They remained silent as they walked into the building and arrived at the correct floor.

 

“Good morning, Kyuhyun!” Junsu called once he saw him coming towards his desk. “It’s been quite a while!”

 

“Good morning, Junsu,” Kyuhyun greeted back. “I had a family emergency that I had to tend to and I was gone longer than I thought I’d be,” Kyuhyun explained briefly.

 

“Oh no! I hope everything’s alright!” Junsu stated.

 

“Yeah, everything’s alright now,” Kyuhyun said with a smile on his face. “I’ll see you later. I have too get to work before even more piles up."

 

Kyuhyun waved goodbye while Hankyung stayed around Junsu’s desk. Once Kyuhyun reached his office, he only had a couple minutes of quiet until Chanyeol knocked on his door and entered.

 

“Oh, thank God you’re back today,” Chanyeol sighed with a completely relieved expression on his face. “I was worried you weren’t going to show up again since I never received an e-mail from you last night,” the man breathed out heavily.

 

“What time did you e-mail me?” Kyuhyun asked, remembering he had never seen an e-mail come in from Chanyeol other than in the morning.

 

“Was it before Baekhyun and I...or after we…” the man said in a confused tone. “Ummm...around 6:00pm or so…maybe...I can’t really remember too well,” Chanyeol stated as he thought back to last night.

 

“Oh, I was off my computer at 5:00pm last night,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Aaahhhh! It was a bit after six that I sent the e-mail!” Chanyeol exclaimed happily now that he remembered. “It was after Baekhyun and I did a couple of rounds, because I grabbed my laptop afterwards and Baekhyun took it after I was done and looked up por-”

 

“Chanyeol!” Kyuhyun called out.

 

“Oh...I was saying that outloud...wasn’t I…?” he asked, his face turning a bright shade of red. “Sorry…”

 

“I think you should apologize to Baekhyun if he ever found out you basically told me you two are having sex and he was looking up porn,” Kyuhyun pointed out, finding it even more amusing at how Chanyeol had begun shaking a bit where he stood.

 

The room got quiet for a while with Chanyeol slowly getting back to looking normal. After a couple of minutes of more or less so, awkard silence, Kyuhyun cleared his throat.

 

“At least I’m here today,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Oh...yes! All that matters is that you’re here today,” Chanyeol agreed. “Now...umm...let me fill you in with everything that you need to get done.”

 

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Kyuhyun sighed as he took out the folders with all of the notes in them, along with sheets with all the meetings and calls he had to get through written down on.

 

Chanyeol opened up his planner and began filling Kyuhyun in on everything that would need to get done this week. This consisted of five meetings, returning seven calls, and four conference calls. Thankfully during the course of Chanyeol explaining everything to Kyuhyun, the mood between them seemed to go back to how it had normally been.

 

After Chanyeol finished filling Kyuhyun in on everything that had piled up, the younger banged his head against his desk and let out a long, loud groan of complete defeat. Written down, all the things he needed to do hadn't seemed so bad. Hearing it all out loud, however, made it ten times worse.

 

“This is just like school all over again,” Kyuhyun complained. “You miss it for a little while and everything just piles up and makes you want to jump out a window!”

 

“Please don’t go jumping out of windows,” Chanyeol stated. “If you do, that’s going to be _very_ hard to explain.”

 

Kyuhyun looked up to see Chanyeol smiling at him and the two couldn’t help but to begin laughing.

 

“Do you still want me to bring you some lunch and your coffee today?” Chanyeol asked before leaving.

 

“Yes, please. At noon like usual since I have all of this to look over again,” Kyuhyun stated, looking down at everything in front of him. "I'm going to be glued to this chair all day..."

 

“Don't think of it like that," Chanyeol started. "You'll have it all done in no time! But I’ll let you get to work and see you at noon then to drop off your lunch.”

 

“Thank you so much,” Kyuhyun said with a smile on his face as he already began looking forward to lunch.

 

Chanyeol exited the office and Kyuhyun was left alone. Kyuhyun knew he should begin working right away, but he found he just couldn’t bring himself to concentrate. He was still thinking too much. Instead, for a little while, Kyuhyun decided to go on the computer. He had meant to check his e-mail to at least be a bit productive, but instead he found himself looking at the same adoption sight again looking around.

 

"I did delete the history of this site on the laptops...right?" Kyuhyun muttered to himself. "But I guess even if I didn't, Siwon doesn't use them since he has his main computer in his office," he talked with himself.

 

Kyuhyun didn't really know why he was so scared of Siwon finding out he was looking. After all, Siwon had no idea how seriously he was thinking about this. The worse that could happen is he would find the site in the history and they would talk about it. Right?

 

With his head starting to hurt from overthinking this, Kyuhyun cleared his mind and went back to clicking on the open web page in front of him.

 

The more Kyuhyun found himself looking around on the site, the more he found himself imagining what it would be like to have a child for him and Siwon to take care of.

 

“I’m sure Siwon would want to spoil him or her just as much as he does me,” Kyuhyun said with a slight chuckle.

 

As he thought, he could see Siwon truly being a good father to the child. Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun leaned back in his chair and begin imagining a new addition of a child to their already happy life. As he sat there, he imagined the two of them playing with a child. But then...he started to think of other things. Kyuhyun began to think about what would happen if Siwon decided that he didn’t want a child in their life anymore because it was interrupting their two lives together. Instead of seeing Siwon playing nicely with the child, Kyuhyun saw Siwon leaving him and kicking them both out because he didn’t want to deal with them anymore, and of course Kyuhyun wouldn’t abandon the child. He saw the child pulling their life apart.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open and he sat up in his chair. Looking over to see the adoption site still pulled up, Kyuhyun reached for the mouse and clicked to close to browser window with that open. The sudden feeling of uneasiness was making him nervous all over again.

 

Sitting there and thinking about everything flying through his head, Kyuhyun was snapped back to reality when he heard an alert on his computer for a new e-mail. A small flicker of a smile crossed his face when he saw it was Siwon. Clicking on the message, Kyuhyun read what Siwon had sent to him.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: I Miss You

Date: 27 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

You haven’t been gone too long but I already miss you being around with me. I hope you’re not in a bad mood from this morning. You were just so loud so sudden.

I know you said that you might go and see Yesung tonight depending on how you feel, but I really think that it would be a good idea to go and see him today. I’ll pick you up around 5:30pm and we can go together.

Does that sound good?

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: I Miss You

Date: 27 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

Alright.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: I Miss You

Date: 27 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

Is everything alright? You're not usually a one word sort of replier...

 

Choi Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Kyuhyun

Subject: I Miss You

Date: 27 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

Fine. Just a lot to do. Been gone too long. Things piled up, you know. I’m busy though so I’m getting off my computer.

See you at 5:30pm.

 

Choi Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun closed out of his e-mail and leaned back in his chair again. He was in a bad mood after thinking about the bad outcome if they did adopt a child. Now he was beginning to panic about Yesung bringing up adoption when they went to go and see him later today.

 

Letting out a strained groan, Kyuhyun hit his head against his desk and rested there for a couple of minutes. When he finally felt he had composed himself well enough, he picked his head up, straightened himself out a bit, and finally got to work.

 

The rest of the day Kyuhyun didn’t have much time to spend alone. Even though he didn’t have a meeting that day, he called back two of the people he needed to get in contact with, and had one conference call. Yeah...he was going to come to hate those quickly...he could tell. While he had been doing all of that, Chanyeol had come in and dropped off his lunch. When the man had come in with his food and coffee, he had been on a call so he couldn’t talk at all, but he had given him a thumbs up and mouthed a “thank you”.  

 

The conference call Kyuhyun had been on ended just before 5:30pm, so Kyuhyun had to quickly gather his things, organize all the papers and folders thrown all over his desk, and then rushed out of his office. He had expected to see Hankyung waiting for him by Junsu’s desk and was shocked when he actually saw Siwon standing there, holding a conversation with Junsu.

 

“Where’d Hankyung go?” Kyuhyun asked, partially out of breath from getting everything together so quickly and practically running out of his office.  

 

“I had Kris drive me here. So I let Hankyung leave since Kris will be driving us now,” Siwon explained. "Have a good night, Junsu," the man quickly said, turning his head towards the man behind the desk.

 

"You as well," Junsu replied with a nod of his head.

 

Siwon then looped his arm around the younger’s waist and guided Kyuhyun to the elevator. The entire time they were in the elevator, Siwon held Kyuhyun close to him, occasionally kissing him on the top of his head. Soon the doors opened, and they made their way to the car, which was parked not too far from the entrance so they could be on their way to the hospital.

 

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Siwon asked as they were being driven.

 

“No,” the younger replied.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon said in an unhappy tone.

 

“You can’t blame me this time. I was on a conference call until I came out of the office so I didn’t have time to eat or anything,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

Now that Siwon had mentioned food, Kyuhyun realized how hungry he really was.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun said, breaking the small silence. _I could bring up adoption and see what he thinks now…it’s not like he’s going to jump out of the car to avoid the question,_ he told himself. “Thanks for kind of making me go to visit Yesung today. It’ll be nice to see him again just to make sure he’s still doing alright.”

 

“I figured that you’d like going to see him. I know you must be tired and everything, but seeing Yesung and talking to him and everything should wake you up some,” Siwon pointed out, lightly rubbing the younger on the back of the head.

 

“Maybe seeing Yesung will put me in a better mood,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“You’re not in a good mood? Is it from this morning?” Siwon asked, remembering again how Kyuhyun had snapped for what had appeared to be no reason.

 

“No it has nothing to do with this morning. I think I was just still tired and a bit agitated from this weekend,” Kyuhyun explained, which wasn’t a complete lie, since it had been a busy and hectic couple of days. “I’m just in stressed out mood from work and everything. You know how it is with a lot of work.”

 

“Yes I do,” Siwon said, kissing Kyuhyun on the head again. “Then I hope the news I give you doesn’t put you in an even worse mood,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun turned to face Siwon more and looked at him in confusion.

 

“What do you have to tell me that could put me in a worse mood?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I actually have another business trip that I need to go on again,” Siwon explained. “I’m going to have to go to Taiwan to meet with the business group I’ve been working with recently,” he continued explaining.

 

“Oh…when did you find out that you had to go on this trip?” Kyuhyun asked, looking away from Siwon.

 

“I found out last night when I was on my last conference call,” Siwon stated. He couldn’t help but frown as he told the younger about it.

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me last night?” Kyuhyun questioned, frowning back at Siwon.

 

“Because we were both so tired, and I didn’t want you possibly getting upset when you were already so exhausted,” Siwon explained. “If you were upset by it last night, I was worried you wouldn’t get a proper night’s sleep, which would have made today even tougher on you.”

 

“I guess that makes sense…” Kyuhyun sighed out, averting his eyes slightly.

 

“Come with me,” Siwon suddenly said.

 

“What? Come with you?” Kyuhyun asked, looking back up at Siwon again.

 

“Yes. Come with me on my business trip,” Siwon clarified, leaning in closer to Kyuhyun with an eager look on his face.

 

“You _know_ I can’t do that, Siwon,” Kyuhyun stated. “I just got back to the office today after missing so much, and I still have a lot that I have to get caught up on and different meetings to attend...and...it would just be too stressful for me to leave again.”

 

“Please? What if I say please?” Siwon asked while rubbing his hands together in a begging manner.

 

“I’ll still say no,” Kyuhyun replied with a shake of his head. “I have my own things to tend to at work.”

 

“It will be the first time I’m traveling somewhere outside of Korea while we’ve been together,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“I know…” Kyuhyun acknowledged.

 

“Won’t you miss me a lot while I’m gone?” Siwon asked, giving his best pathetic look as a last ditch effort to get Kyuhyun to cave and agree to come with.

 

“You know that I’m going to miss you a lot,” Kyuhyun stated while looking back over at Siwon again. “How could you even question that?”

 

“Then if we’re both going to miss each other a lot, you should come with me so we don’t have to miss each other. And we won’t have to go through sex-withdrawal,” Siwon pointed out, trying to convince the younger although he was certain it was a slim chance it would happen. “Plus, I’m betting you’ve never been to Taiwan.”

 

“No, I’ve never been there,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Then there’s another reason why you should come with me,” Siwon said excitedly.

 

“Siwon. I love you,” Kyuhyun said, holding onto one of the man’s hands. “But if you keep trying to convince me to come with you when I’ve already told you no…multiple times...I’m opening up your door and pushing you out of this car myself.”

 

“Oh, someone’s being _feisty_ ,” Siwon stated, leaning closer to Kyuhyun and unbuckling the younger. “Will you be feisty in the bedroom later tonight?” he asked, pulling Kyuhyun into his lap.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun squealed from both being unbuckled suddenly and being moved on to Siwon’s lap like that.

 

“I’m going to miss you so much when I have to go to Taiwan,” Siwon groaned.

 

“How long are you going to be gone for?” Kyuhyun asked, allowing Siwon to wrap his arms around his waist to hold him in place.

 

“It won’t be long,” Siwon guaranteed. “I can rush back to you if I miss you too much.”

 

“Don’t rush your meeting,” Kyuhyun scolded, lightly hitting Siwon’s arms. “Get done what you have to correctly this time around so there doesn’t have to be another surprise trip you have to talk.”

 

“I will. I’ll do a good job,” Siwon said as if he were a scolded child.

 

“That’s my husband,” Kyuhyun cooed.

 

Siwon laughed a little and buried his nose into Kyuhyun’s neck. Kyuhyun tilted his head so Siwon could have access to more of his neck and do what he wanted.

 

“Sir, we’ve arrived,” Kris suddenly said from the driver’s seat, having learned years ago how to completely block out anything Siwon did in the backseat. “I’ll go park the car once you two go in.”

 

“Come on, Kyuhyun. Let’s go see Yesung,” Siwon said, reaching over and opening the door.

 

Kyuhyun slid off of Siwon’s lap and got out of the car, quickly followed by the man.

 

They made their way up to Yesung’s room like normal and entered his room after knocking on the door. Yesung was thrilled to see both of them and sat up more in his bed.

 

“How are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked, sitting in his normal seat next to the bed.

 

“I’m doing alright. On a bit higher of a dosage of pain medication today because everything just decided to start hurting for no reason,” Yesung explained with a slight grimace on his face.

 

“What? Why did you start hurting?” Kyuhyun asked in a concerned voice.

 

“It’s the process of healing, Kyuhyun,” Siwon explained. “You’re bound to start hurting more during the healing process at some point because everything is mending and trying to go back to normal.”

 

“Exactly,” Yesung agreed. “It’s just something I have to deal with for a little while,” he explained. “Oh and Siwon, I just wanted to thank you again for moving me to this hospital and for paying for my medical bills.”

 

“It’s no problem, I’m happy to help. It’s the least I can do for family when I have the money available,” Siwon stated.

 

 _There’s the family and being happy again,_ the younger thought to himself.

 

“I also saw Leeteuk today,” Yesung added.

 

“Leeteuk?” Kyuhyun asked, looking at Yesung and then to Siwon. “Did you know Leeteuk was going to come and visit him, Siwon?”

 

“I had no idea, honestly,” Siwon replied. “But it also doesn’t surprise me at all. Leeteuk cares about everyone. Since I called him asking for help, I’d assume he just wanted to come and see how Yesung was doing.”

 

“He was very nice for him to come and visit me,” Yesung stated. “I only got to talk to him a little during your wedding so it was nice spending more time with him.”

 

“What did you two talk about?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Just how I was doing and how things were going here,” Yesung explained. “He came around lunch time so he also brought me something to eat. It was so much better than this hospital food.”

 

“I’ll have to thank Leeteuk for coming to see you,” Siwon said with a smile. “It would have been nice to know that he was coming as well. We could have all come at once then.”

 

“The more the merrier,” Yesung agreed. “Especially when you spend all day alone for the most part...not moving...staring at the television with its limited channels.”

 

Suddenly, Siwon’s phone began ringing so he fished it out of his pocket.

 

“Sorry, I have to take this. I’ll just step outside,” Siwon stated as he stood up.

 

“Alright, take your time,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

Siwon left the room and closed the door behind him. Since Yesung was not sure how far Siwon had moved away from the room, he leaned closer to Kyuhyun to whisper to him.

 

“Have you mentioned the whole adoption thing to Siwon yet?” Yesung asked.

 

“Not yet. I almost did on the way over here, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“You need to do it eventually, even if it’s a hard thing to do,” the older pointed out.

 

“I know. I think I’m going to bring it up with him tonight and see what happens,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“That’s good. If you need to talk afterwards, regardless of what happens between the two of you, just know that you can always come and talk to me about it,” Yesung told him. “I’d offer to come to you buuuut…” he said, motioning to the bed and all the IVs still in his arms.

 

Kyuhyun laughed a little, leaned forward, and hugged Yesung and whispered a quick “thank you” before pulling away, since he didn’t know how much pain Yesung was in.

 

“I’m not going to break, Kyuhyun,” Yesung told him.

 

“You said you were in more pain...so I can’t say I fully believe you,” the younger explained.

 

“Ya!” Yesung shouted before hitting Kyuhyun on the arm. “Have you ever known me to be weak?”

 

“You mean besides when you were married to Jaejoong and would bend over backwards to do anything for him?” Kyuhyun questioned. “You were weak at the knees _constantly_!”

 

“Then you must be weak all the time around Siwon,” Yesung snarked back, sticking his tongue out at Kyuhyun as if he were a young child.

 

Kyuhyun stuck his tongue back out at Yesung before they both started laughing again, enjoying messing around with each other like they always use to before.

 

The door to Yesung’s room then opened again and Siwon came walking back in at a quick pace while still looking down at his phone.

 

“Sorry about that,” Siwon stated, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “And the nurse out there says that we’re going to need to leave early again. Something about Yesung not cooperating last night and not getting to bed when he was suppose to.”

 

“Yesung!” Kyuhyun yelled loudly, turning his head towards the man with a shocked look on his face. “You need to take care of your body. That could be why you hurt more today! Because you weren’t doing what you were suppose to be doing!”

 

“Tattle tail…” Yesung scoffed in Siwon’s direction.

 

“Oops?” Siwon said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Don’t go blaming Siwon! If you would have gone to bed when you were suppose to and rested, then the nurse wouldn’t have had to tell him about that,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“I feel like I’m being lectured,” Yesung complained, folding his arms over his chest with a slight pout on his face.

 

“You are,” Kyuhyun stated with a stern face.

 

“Are you my parent now?” Yesung questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

 

“Yes. Yes, I am!” Kyuhyun stated, not being put off by Yesung’s attitude. “Promise that you’ll go to sleep early tonight.”

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun,” Yesung sighed.

 

“Promise me now,” the younger said, leaning in closer so his hands were resting on the bed.

 

“I promise, I promise…” Yesung groaned, knowing that Kyuhyun got some of his stubbornness from him and that he had to agree to get the younger to cool down.

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon ended up leaving at 6:30pm, since they still needed to eat dinner and Siwon said that Ryeowook was making something for them. After Kyuhyun lightly scolded Yesung once more, telling him to do anything the nurses and doctors tell him to, the two of them were on their way.

 

When they returned back home, Kris went up with them and headed to his office to take care of a couple of things. Ryeowook had just finished putting dinner onto the table and then went into Kris’s office to drop off his dinner. Neither Siwon nor Kyuhyun waited for Ryeowook to come back out of Kris’s office, because they both knew other things could happen in that office between the two men.

 

Siwon watched as Kyuhyun ate his dinner and how, for the most part, the younger was just picking at it.

 

“Kyuhyun, what’s wrong?” Siwon asked, putting his fork down and looking at the younger.

 

“Hmmmm? It’s nothing. Like I said…I’m just stressed and tired from work…” Kyuhyun said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as if it was nothing before he went back to poking at his food again.

 

“You had plenty of energy when we were with Yesung and it only dropped down when you were alone with me,” Siwon pointed out. “Is it because I have to go to Taiwan and you’re not happy about that?”

 

“It’s not that, I promise,” Kyuhyun replied, not wanting Siwon to think that his mood was his fault.

 

“Then tell me what all of this is about. You’re not acting normal and I know it’s not just because you’re tired or stressed,” Siwon stated. “When you’re really stressed you always act hornier and want to relieve it. You haven’t even brought it up or anything so far,” he pointed out.

 

“I’m not always horny when I’m stressed,” Kyuhyun pouted.

 

“Yes you are,” Siwon stated. “Don’t try pulling that off. Now...tell me why you’re really acting this strange,” he said, not letting Kyuhyun have a way out of their conversation.

 

Kyuhyun put down his fork as well and looked up at Siwon. He figured he may as well tell Siwon his idea of adoption now since he had to do it eventually.

 

“Siwon…I know I briefly brought this up a while ago but...what do you think of adoption?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

Siwon froze where he was sitting and with wide eyes stared at Kyuhyun in disbelief.

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked. _Crap…_ he cursed to himself, knowing that this had clearly been the wrong time to bring up this topic.


	34. My 'Submissive' Room

Siwon continued staring at Kyuhyun, not knowing the proper way to react.

 

“Umm...Siwon?” Kyuhyun called. “Can...can you say something? You’re staring at me and it’s kind of freaking me out…” the younger stated, shrinking back in his chair a little.

 

“Where is this coming from again all of the sudden?” Siwon finally asked. “We talked before and I didn’t like the idea then,” he reminded the younger with an almost vacant look in his eyes.

 

“I know,” the younger stated in a shaking voice due to nervousness. “But...you kept talking about family and how important it is and everything, so I thought...I just thought...that maybe you were trying to hint that you wanted _us_ to have a family,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“No,” the man said in a short breath with a couple shakes of his head while sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting on it. “We aren’t going to adopt.”

 

“Siwon, if you’d just-”

 

“I won’t!” Siwon stated firmly, slamming his hand down on the table, causing everything on the table to lift off and clatter back down.

 

What neither of them knew was Ryeowook had cracked open the door of Kris’s office, and both of them were listening, since the loud banging sound had alarmed them.

 

“Why don’t you think you’re ready?” Kyuhyun asked, shocked at how quickly Siwon had shot down the idea.

 

“Kyuhyun. Look at me!” Siwon shouted while motioning to himself with a disgusted look on his face, as if he were some sort of monster.

 

“I am, Siwon! I _am_ looking at you! And I’m seeing someone who would make a great father!” Kyuhyun stated in a frantic voice.

 

“A great father…” Siwon scoffed in disgust with a sneer running across his face.

 

“I think you would make a wonderful father, Siwon! I don’t see why you’re doubting yourself!” Kyuhyun shouted back.

 

“Because of who I am, Kyuhyun! Look at who I am! What I’ve grown up with! All the shit I’ve been through!” Siwon shouted again.

 

“That doesn’t matter, Siwon! You still can, and will, make a great father!” Kyuhyun stated. “I’ve even looked a little at a website and I’v-”

 

“What made you think you could start doing that!? Why did you start looking at children!? What gave you that right!?” Siwon screamed in pure anger, hitting his hands against the table again.

 

Kyuhyun sat in his chair, feeling as if he was about to cry. He couldn’t believe how Siwon was reacting to this when he knew this must be something that he wanted to do.

 

“I…I just thought…” Kyuhyun broke off as he felt a couple of tears coming down his face.

 

“You thought wrong!” Siwon shouted before Kyuhyun could even explain himself more. “You thought dead wrong!”

 

Siwon stood up from his seat, pushing it back so hard that it toppled backwards and scraped against the floor, nearly being flung back to the wall. He slammed his hands down on the table unexpectedly, causing Kyuhyun to jump, before stomping over to the elevator.

 

“S-Si-” the younger muttered, partly because he was trying to hold back tears and another because he was actually feeling scared. He also thought he would start yelling and cursing out Siwon if he were to actually speak.

 

Kyuhyun stood up from the table, wanting to go over to Siwon, but the man entered the elevator and disappeared all too quickly.

 

Kyuhyun stayed standing, staring at the elevator, not knowing what to do now. Wiping the tears off of his face, he slowly turned around to see Ryeowook standing a couple of feet away from him. Kyuhyun sniffed his nose and gave Ryeowook a small, weak smile, as if to try and convince the man that everything was alright.

 

“Ryeowook...w-we’re…” Kyuhyun broke off and gave the man another small smile and a shaky shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Kyuhyun…come here,” Ryeowook said, holding his arms open to the younger.

 

Feeling more tears form in his eyes, Kyuhyun walked over to Ryeowook and hugged him. Kyuhyun then allowed himself to begin crying again, not knowing how he was going to face Siwon again after being shot down and yelled at like that.

 

“I heard everything,” Ryeowook whispered to Kyuhyun, seating him back down at the dining room table before he had the chance to collapse. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“Wine…” Kyuhyun whimpered out, wiping more of his tears from his eyes. “A very expensive bottle of wine.”

 

Not questioning the younger’s choice right now, Ryeowook walked away to go and get Kyuhyun a bottle of wine. Kyuhyun in the mean time wiped more tears off his face and tried to compose himself at least a little. He was certain he looked like a complete mess, his eyes all puffy, his nose running a bit, and his face flushed red. The younger fanned his face with his hands and took deep, although still shaky, breaths to attempt to calm himself down more.

 

When Ryeowook returned, it was with an unopened, full bottle of wine, and a glass for Kyuhyun. He had done as the younger had requested and grabbed one of the most expensive bottles of wine.

 

“Do you want Kris and I to leave so you can be alone? Or do you want us to stay while you calm down more?” Ryeowook asked in a concerned voice. “We can stay if you really want...don’t hesitate to ask if that’s what you want.”

 

The younger gave another small smile while shaking his head.

 

“I want to be alone…” Kyuhyun mumbled out, taking the bottle of wine from Ryeowook and going over to a drawer to get a cork screw.

 

“Are you sure?” Ryeowook questioned while watching Kyuhyun pull the cork screw out from the drawer.

 

“Mmm...I just need time to be alone and think,” the younger stated as he began screwing in the cork screw.

 

“I’ll come back tomorrow morning then,” Ryeowook stated.

 

Kyuhyun nodded as he quickly removed the cork without any difficulty and poured himself a full glass of wine. The younger began drinking his glass as he listened to Ryeowook and Kris gather their things to leave for the night. They both said goodbye to Kyuhyun before leaving and then left him alone.

 

Not wanting to eat anything else once he was alone, Kyuhyun pushed his food away and downed the first glass of wine he’d poured for himself. Kyuhyun poured himself another glass of wine and downed half the glass before putting it down. He knew he shouldn’t get drunk because he didn’t know what state Siwon would come back in. Not knowing and being drunk seemed like a bad mix, so Kyuhyun used his better judgement and decided to stop drinking before it was too hard to turn back.

 

Swirling the remaining wine in his glass, Kyuhyun decided not to waste it and chugged back the rest of it. He didn’t care if he wasn’t drinking the wine properly or taking time to enjoy the taste, he just knew it would work on calming him down some more.

 

Putting down his glass once the wine was drained from it, and corking the wine bottle, Kyuhyun ran his hands through his hair and stood up. Everything started flashing through his mind about what had gone wrong recently. There had been the incident with Yoochun, Kibum coming to visit him, Yesung’s accident, and now Siwon completely shooting down the idea of adoption without giving it a thought or letting him explain himself more.

 

Kyuhyun went and grabbed his phone out of his messanger bag and shuffled his feet to the bedroom he and Siwon shared. The younger didn’t bother turning on the lights because it was already late enough, and he only wanted to immerse himself in the darkness that was falling outside.

 

Looking at the bed, the bed him and Siwon had shared so many times, Kyuhyun found that it looked very uncomfortable at the moment. Instead, Kyuhyun settled for sitting on the floor, at the foot of the bed, and leaned up against it.

 

“Should I call Shindong?” Kyuhyun asked himself as he looked down at his phone in his hands, running his thumb over the screen. “Even if Siwon doesn’t want to talk to him, I will…”

 

After spending some time contemplating about calling Shindong, Kyuhyun decided that he didn’t want to do that quite yet. He wanted to wait until he got the chance to talk to Siwon a bit more about it and see if he would be calmer about the topic. Not to mention, if he called Shindong without Siwon knowing, for all he knew, it would make Siwon even angrier. After all, Shindong had been Siwon’s therapist for years, and he had only seen him once for a short period of time.

 

Kyuhyun continued sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest with his chin resting on them. His phone sat beside him on the floor. He would occasionally stare at it, half hoping for Siwon to message him, and half still contemplating if calling Shindong would be the right thing to do and having to deal with Siwon’s shouting as a consequence. He sat and continued thinking, when all of the sudden one of the worse ideas came into his head.

 

“What if Siwon wants a divorce?” Kyuhyun asked himself, feeling his entire body start to shake at the idea. “What if I rushed things too much and now he doesn’t want to deal with it and just wants to get rid of me!?”

 

Tears started forming in Kyuhyun’s eyes again as he thought about having to leave Siwon after the first time was so hard. Only this time, if divorce was the case, there would be no chance to come back to try and fix their relationship. Things would be ended for good. There would be no going back.

 

Bringing his hands up, Kyuhyun started pulling at his hair and rocking back and forth slightly. Kyuhyun didn’t know how long he had spent crying and worrying about the worst possible outcomes before he collapsed onto the floor and fell asleep from being completely exhausted.

 

It was 11:43pm when Kyuhyun woke up, curled up in a ball on the floor. Kyuhyun rubbed his eyes, changed into his pajamas, and then went out into the living room to check if Siwon had come back and crashed on the couch or something. Kyuhyun was a bit sad when he saw Siwon was not on the couch. There was still a chance Siwon had come home and could have gone off to another room though.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and then decided to check other rooms that Siwon could possibly be in. Even though they had an argument, it would still be a good idea to figure out if the man had made it home safely yet.

 

First, Kyuhyun went to the room with the piano in it, since Siwon seemed to like to go there a lot during the middle of the night. Pushing the door open, Kyuhyun found Siwon was not there. Next, he checked what use to be his bedroom, and yet again, no Siwon. Kyuhyun then went to Siwon’s office only to find it empty, and even peeked his head into Kris’s office to find the same result. The last place Kyuhyun could think of to check was the playroom. Kyuhyun gave the doorknob a twist, but it was locked. That meant that even though it was almost 12:00am, Siwon was still out somewhere.

 

“Maybe he went to spend the night at Leeteuk’s and Kangin’s place…” the younger told himself in a tired voice. “That is his home as well,” he said, thinking it would be best if Siwon had wondered off there. “I could always...no...it’s too late to call now...and even if someone picked up, it would only cause a panic if he wasn’t there,” the younger reasoned with himself. “I just need to wait.”

 

Letting out a large sigh, Kyuhyun headed back to the bedroom and actually climbed into bed to fall asleep. Even though it made Kyuhyun a bit nervous that Siwon wasn’t back yet, he had to keep in mind that Siwon was a grown man. He was sure Siwon could take care of himself and, after all, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted.

 

Before Kyuhyun tried to fall back asleep, he sent out a quick text to Siwon.

 

Siwon, please come home soon. It’s getting late and even though you might be mad at me, I’m still worried a lot about you. Please come home safely!

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun passed right away after he hit send and fell into a deep sleep.

 

During the middle of the night, Kyuhyun bolted up in bed. It was 3:27am when he looked at his phone. What had woken Kyuhyun up was the sound of scraping furniture on the floor accompanied with grumbling and cursing added with it.

 

Right away, the younger started to think it was Yoochun who had found a way back in. But then he remembered that he was locked up and had no way out. The thought of Kibum entering again then flashed through his mind, but the man was far away from them now...so that couldn’t be it. It was then that it hit Kyuhyun that Siwon was most likely making a return back home. With that in mind, Kyuhyun flung himself out of bed and headed towards the living room. That’s when he spotted Siwon, stumbling in from the elevator. The small table by the couch was slightly crooked, meaning Siwon had probably hit his foot against it in the dark.

 

Siwon stumbled a little and then saw Kyuhyun standing there and instantly brightened up.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon called energetically, throwing his arms open enthusiastically.

 

Kyuhyun took a couple of steps closer to Siwon and then it hit him like a brick wall. The strong scent of alcohol that clung to Siwon. It was almost disgusting how badly he reeked of alcohol.

 

“Siwon. You’re just getting back now?” Kyuhyun asked, holding a finger under his nose to stop himself from inhaling too much of the scent.

 

“I missed you so much my precious little Kyu!” Siwon slurred out, leaning up against Kyuhyun with almost all of his weight.

 

“Si-won…” Kyuhyun groaned out while trying to situation Siwon better so he wasn’t leaning completely against him like that.

 

“Kyuhyun~!” Siwon sang, planting kisses all along the younger’s face.

 

This in turn made Kyuhyun try to pull away from Siwon even more, because he was completely breathing his alcohol laden breath on him.

 

“Why don’t we get you into bed so you can sleep for the night? Hm?” Kyuhyun asked as if he were a parent taking care of a difficult child.

 

Siwon nodded his head sloppily and Kyuhyun began helping him to the bedroom. Now Kyuhyun understood what Siwon must have gone through every time he had to deal with him being drunk. The man was pushing him every which way as they walked down the hallway. He kept kissing him on the side of his face and occasionally pulling on his hair, which caused his head to retch back or to the side in a painful manner.

 

“You want to adopt a little walking, pooping, crying human thing!” Siwon suddenly burst out just as Kyuhyun was opening the bedroom door, having to kick it open with his foot or risk letting Siwon topple to the floor in his drunken state.

 

“Siwon, let’s talk about that later,” Kyuhyun said, not wanting to get back on the topic, especially when Siwon was this drunk.

 

“You’re just going to want to keep talking about the little human…” Siwon slurred more this time, a hiccup passing his lips in the process.

 

“Please, Siwon. Let’s just get you into bed,” Kyuhyun said in a calm voice.

 

Kyuhyun guided Siwon over to the bed and helped him to sit down on the edge without toppling over. Siwon started to lean back onto the bed, but grabbed onto Kyuhyun and pulled him down with him. Kyuhyun began falling down, letting out a startled scream, but then Siwon flipped them over so he was hovering over Kyuhyun.

 

“Siwon, stop it,” Kyuhyun said firmly.

 

“We should have sex,” Siwon said with a slight slur in his voice.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun said sternly with a shake of his head, in case in Siwon’s drunken state he chose to have selective hearing.

 

“Yes!” Siwon exclaimed.

 

“Siwon! Stop it! You’re completely drunk!” Kyuhyun shouted.

 

Siwon bent down and started biting Kyuhyun’s neck really hard, too hard, probably because of how drunk he was. Kyuhyun tried pushing Siwon off of him, but the man was being too persistent and wasn’t budging.

 

“Siwon...get off! I said no!” Kyuhyun screamed as he started kicking his legs and trying as hard as he could to shove the man off of him. “Siwon, I’m serious!” the younger shouted, a feeling of genuine fright starting to come over him as he felt Siwon starting to reach his hands down his pants.

 

Siwon suddenly began to become gentler, which Kyuhyun was thankful for, when all of the sudden he collapsed off to the side. Kyuhyun only had to push the man’s leg off of him before he was free of all his weight.

 

Sitting up on the bed, Kyuhyun looked over to see that Siwon had completely passed out. Kyuhyun sighed as he got off of the bed, and looked down at Siwon. His clothes stunk badly so Kyuhyun didn’t want to keep Siwon in them.

 

Kyuhyun grabbed the bottom of Siwon’s shirt and began working it up the man’s body. It was more of a struggle when he had to lift Siwon’s arms up to pull them out of the sleeves, but he still got it done. When he had been doing that, the man had unconsciously flung his arms back down and hugged Kyuhyun close to him, smothering the younger in the overpowering scent of alcohol. It had taken Kyuhyun quite some time to free himself from the man’s grasp and clear his head of the strong smell. Once he did, however, he finished his task of removing his shirt. After he had finally managed to get Siwon’s shirt off, he moved to his pants. Those came off a bit easier once they were undone, mainly because Siwon had started moving around a bit and had slid them down on his own.

 

After gathering up all of Siwon’s clothes, Kyuhyun began walking to the hamper so he could toss them in. He had to hold them in one hand and keep his nose plugged with the other from how badly they smelled of alcohol.

 

“Damn...I never knew Siwon could drink to this point,” the younger stated.

 

Kyuhyun knew he would have to remember this smell so he could remember what he put Siwon through those couple of times.

 

Just when Kyuhyun was going to toss the clothes into the hamper in the bathroom, because it had a lid to trap in the smell, Siwon’s phone fell out from his pants pocket and toppled onto the floor. Kyuhyun grabbed the phone and then went into the closet to get something for Siwon to sleep in.

 

Since pants were easier to get off of Siwon, he figured that they would be easier to put on as well. So, after Kyuhyun grabbed a pair of slightly larger pants, he went back to the bed and put them onto Siwon, which was harder than he thought since the man was dead weight and would occasionally kick his legs to try and get the pants back off.

 

Once Kyuhyun was done getting Siwon’s pants on, he looked back at the man’s phone. He saw a light blinking on the screen, meaning that he had an unread text message. Curious as to who Siwon would have been texting in the state was currently in, Kyuhyun turned on the screen and was shocked to see that Siwon didn’t have a screen lock set. Or maybe he had been so drunk that he had turned it off so he wouldn’t have to remember it. Kyuhyun then went to Siwon’s text messages, although he knew he was invading the man’s privacy. What he saw when he looked, however, caused his mouth to fall open.

 

I don’t know what to do…he brought up adoption! He wants to adopt! Raising a child...a child...him and me...a child...

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What’s the problem with that? Don’t you think you’d make a good father?

-Heechul

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don’t think that I’d make a good father, that’s the thing. Each time I think about it I can only see myself fucking up and the kid turning out fucked up like I am...or worse!

-Siwon

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I honestly believe that you’d make a great father, Siwon. I know you have doubts but you can do it.

-Heechul

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think there’s something messed up in your head. You really have faith that I would make a good father?

-Siwon

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I only say things when I mean it, Siwon. You know that very well by now. I have complete faith in you.

-Heechul

 

A couple of hours after the last text from Heechul was sent, he had sent Siwon another one. What this one said bothered Kyuhyun even more.

 

It was nice getting to see you again and spend some personal time with you. I think we both enjoyed having some much needed fun. Maybe we can do it again if you want to talk.

-Heechul

 

Kyuhyun felt like chucking Siwon’s phone against the wall. He couldn’t believe that Siwon had spent time communicating with Heechul after everything that had happened on Siwon’s birthday, the same day that Siwon had announced their marriage.

 

Quickly, Kyuhyun went and checked Siwon’s call history in his phone. Not surprisingly, he saw he had called Heechul and had a conversation for a couple of minutes. No doubt it had been about meeting up that night.

 

Even though he could have easily chucked Siwon’s phone against the wall, he came up with a different plan. Going into Siwon’s phone again, Kyuhyun sent all of Heechul’s messages to his phone. After that was completed Kyuhyun decided that he may as well look in Siwon’s e-mail as well to see if there was anything else from Heechul.

 

Instead of seeing anything from Heechul, however, Kyuhyun was shocked to see a message from Kai. The e-mail was a couple of days old, but Kyuhyun was still curious about what it contained and why Siwon wouldn’t have told him that Kai had been in contact with him. Kyuhyun got even more curious the more he looked at it and finally selected it.

 

From: Kim Kai

Subject: Park Yoochun

Date: 24 August 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Choi Siwon,

We have checked the CCTV and found the van that was in the parking garage the day of the attempted kidnapping. With this information we can say that we are confident in the area that Yoochun was most likely based outside of his permanent residence.

The van was under a false licence plate, and was rented by another male we have not identified yet. This other male appears to have nothing to do with the location Yoochun was based at because it looks like the van was brought to a different location and the exchange was made there.

There is also information on former SM Entertainment employees who live around the area he was based in. That information is attached to this e-mail in another file. We are uncertain if any of the former employees have anything to do with him at the moment. More will have to be looked into until we can be certain.

No information was found about the personal assistants on his computer from SM Entertainment. The only information we still have on them is what you were able to tell me about. Once again, more is being looked into, but it appears he did a good job keeping things like that limited in information.

As a reminder, I have listed off what was retrieved from Yoochun’s SM Entertainment computer. Feel free to contact me if you want any of this information sent to you again.

 

Kim-Park, Choi, & Lee Home Addresses:

Three properties located in Seoul

Two properties located in Busan

 

Detailed Resumes for:

Kim Kangin

Kim-Park Leeteuk

Choi Siwon

Choi Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lau Henry

 

Newspaper and online articles relating to:

Kim Kangin

Kim-Park Leeteuk

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

 

Photographs:

Kim Kangin

Kim-Park Leeteuk

Choi Siwon

Choi Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lau Henry

 

I will continue the investigation and let you know what else I am able to uncover.

 

Kim Kai

 

Kyuhyun looked through the e-mail again and was shocked when he really noticed how much information Yoochun had on Siwon’s family. The thing Kyuhyun had the be the most happy about was that there were no e-mails from Heechul or Kibum. For some reason, that gave him some peace of mind.

 

Going back to the homescreen on Siwon’s phone, Kyuhyun placed it down on the nightstand. Looking down at Siwon, Kyuhyun realized that he couldn’t stand to sleep in the same bed as Siwon that night. He had found out Siwon had been in contact with Heechul and that upset him the most.

 

“Fuck this…” Kyuhyun whispered before walking away from the bed and going into the closet.

 

Once he was in the closet, he found Siwon’s playroom pants and searched inside of the pockets to find the key he needed to open the door. As soon as he found that, he grabbed a spare blanket and brought it with him back into the bedroom.

 

“You can wake up alone tomorrow,” Kyuhyun stated before grabbing his phone off his nightstand and walking out of the room, partially closing the door behind him.

 

Kyuhyun walked down to the playroom and placed the key in the lock. The sound of the lock sliding open was almost deafening in the silence of the night. Kyuhyun found himself turning around just to make sure Siwon wasn’t there behind him.

 

After Kyuhyun got into the room, he closed the door and placed the key into the lock so Siwon wouldn’t be able to get in.

 

The lights stayed off and Kyuhyun used the light from his cell phone screen to light his way instead. He flashed the light over to the bed, but couldn’t imagine himself sleeping on that bed all night alone. After everything Siwon and him had done in it together, he couldn’t bring himself to lay there comfortably. Instead, he flashed the light over to the couch that was in the room and walked over to that.

 

“It’s not going to be the most comfortable, but it’s better than trying to sleep on the hard floor,” the younger told himself with a heavy sigh.

 

Sitting down on the couch, the blanket draped over his legs as he bounced a couple of times, Kyuhyun then laid down on his back and covered himself with the blanket. Before he began sleeping again, Kyuhyun went back on his phone and read the messages Heechul had sent to Siwon that night...morning...whatever. He wanted Siwon to know he knew about the texts and also that he was mad at him. So, Kyuhyun selected his conversation with Siwon and typed out his message that the man would see the next morning.

 

WOULD YOU LIKE TO WAIT UNTIL KIM HEECHUL IS HERE TO TALK ABOUT THESE MESSAGES YOU WERE SENDING BACK AND FORTH!? IT WILL SAVE YOU TIME GOING TO SEE HIM AFTERWARDS TO COMPLAIN ABOUT ME SNOOPING AROUND! YES I SNOOPED! DO I REGRET IT!? HELL NO!

-KYU

 

After sending that message off, Kyuhyun double checked that he had an alarm set for the morning and then placed his phone on the ground before closing his eyes. He knew sleep wasn’t going to come easy, but he at least had to try.

 

To be honest, for a couple of hours, Kyuhyun laid there in fear. He was worried he would wake up the next morning tied up somehow with an angry looking Siwon standing over him. It made Kyuhyun press himself against the back of the couch and curl up into a ball more, as if that was going to help him if Siwon found him. In the midst of thinking that, however, he remembered how completely passed out Siwon was right now, and that he had the key in the lock to prevent Siwon from getting to him.

 

Grabbing his phone off the floor, Kyuhyun pushed the blanket off of him, got up, and walked over to the door. Using the light from his phone again, Kyuhyun flashed it to the door to double check the key hadn’t fallen out. Just like he had left it though, the key was in the lock. He even took the key out and put it back in just to make sure it was all the way in.

 

“Great...now I’m being paranoid…” Kyuhyun murmured to himself before walking back to the couch and laying down again.

 

Once Kyuhyun had himself tucked in again and got as comfortable as he possibly could, he allowed his eyes to close. Soon enough, he was drifting off to sleep.

 

The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up to hear Siwon shouting so loud he thought that they would get complaints from their neighbors later in the day. He could also faintly hear Ryeowook’s voice, but it was mainly Siwon shouting.

 

Kyuhyun leaned up on his elbows from the couch and looked at his phone.

 

“Uuhhh…I still had ten minutes left before my alarm went off…” Kyuhyun groaned.

 

“Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!” Siwon shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

“Yeah…search for me,” Kyuhyun growled, sitting up on the couch with his arms folded across his chest, a displeased and angered look on his face.

 

Suddenly, the handle to the door began to jiggle. Thankfully it was locked and the key was still in it. Even if Siwon used the spare key, he still wouldn’t be able to get in. Even though Kyuhyun knew this, it didn’t mean he didn’t jump a little when the doorknob moved.

 

“Keep trying all you want. You’re not getting in unless you break the door down,” Kyuhyun commented.

 

“Kyuhyun! Open the door!” Siwon shouted, shaking the handle even more. “Come out here if you’re in there, Kyuhyun!”

 

“Nope…not going to give you that satisfaction,” Kyuhyun stated, even though he knew Siwon couldn’t hear him.

 

“Damn it, Kyuhyun!” Siwon shouted. _Where the hell are you!?_ he screamed at himself, since he had just assumed the younger wasn’t in the playroom.

 

The door handle jiggled a couple more times before Siwon gave up and walked away, hitting the door with his fist one time.

 

Kyuhyun continued sitting on the couch until his alarm on his phone finally went off. Only then, did he stand up and stretch a bit. Since he had slept on the couch, his back and neck were in some pain, but he was going to deal with it. Siwon had to learn his lesson, and waking up alone was part of it. He wasn’t always going to give into the man every time or forgive him.

 

Gathering his phone, he shoved it into one of his pajama pants pockets. He then wrapped the blanket around him to stay warm and shield himself a little from Siwon, although in the long run, it would do nothing being only a piece of fabric.

 

He went up to the door and slowly pulled the key from the lock and also stuck it into his pocket. A part of him was scared to face Siwon again, but he also knew he needed to stay firm with the man. He couldn’t be this scared person who did whatever he was told.

 

Kyuhyun opened the door slowly and closed it again before locking it back up like he had found it. As soon as he did that, he headed towards the living room where he heard everyone talking.

 

“Are you sure you’ve checked everywhere?” Ryeowook asked.

 

“I have. I don’t know if he’s really locked away in a room or if he completely left,” Siwon stated, knowing that everyone understood which locked room he was referring to.

 

“His bag is still here,” Hankyung pointed out. “He wouldn’t have left without it since all of his things are in it,” he pointed out.

 

“Have you tried calling him?” Kris suggested.

 

“He wouldn’t answer his phone,” Siwon stated in a defeated tone, running his hand through his hair before throwing it down at his side.

 

 _Huh...I slept through him calling me,_ Kyuhyun said to himself. _Pft! Added more to his panicked state than I meant...oh well._

 

Kyuhyun walked a little more into the living room, his feet padding softly against the floor, and was slightly shocked when no one noticed. For them all seeming concerned about where he’d gone off to, he figured they would have noticed sooner. Kyuhyun also noticed that Siwon had put a shirt on to come looking for him.

 

“Good morning,” Kyuhyun greeted after a couple more seconds of going unnoticed.

 

Everyone immediately turned their attention to Kyuhyun and stared at him. Siwon had the most shocked and relieved look on his face.

 

“What’s going on out here?” Kyuhyun asked when things remained quiet.

 

Everything still remained silent and Ryeowook, Hankyung, and Kris began looking at each other. Ryeowook grabbed onto Kris’s sleeve and gave it a small tug while motioning towards his office. Kris then motioned to Hankyung, who nodded his head in agreement. Slowly the three of them began making their way towards Kris’s office until they were all inside with the door closed.

 

Now Kyuhyun was left all alone with Siwon.

 

“Where were you?” Siwon asked, taking a couple of steps closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“Not around you,” the younger stated as he took the same amount of steps away from Siwon.

 

Siwon began glaring at Kyuhyun. He didn’t like that the younger was being like this right now.

 

“Where were you?” Siwon asked again through partially clenched teeth.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Kyuhyun stated and then walked away.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon shouted.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t turn around when he heard Siwon call after him, and headed to the bathroom so he could shower. He made it into the bathroom without Siwon trying to come after him. Perhaps Siwon was still in shock after he had woken up alone and couldn’t find him. Either way, Kyuhyun was glad he hadn’t tried stopping him because he really didn’t want to see too much of the man right now.

 

Starting the shower, Kyuhyun quickly removed his phone from his pants and placed it on the counter. He still had the blanket draped over him, so he tossed that into a corner in the bathroom along with his pajama pants. By the time he was done doing that, the water was running warm enough for him to get in.

 

His shower lasted a little shorter than normal, since he wanted to spend as little time around Siwon right now as he could. He just wasn’t in the mood to deal with whatever consequences he might have to face for the stunts he had pulled.

 

“That man…aahhgg…” Kyuhyun grumbled while he dried his hair off in the bathroom. He pulled his towel over his mouth to muffle some of his yelling.  

 

Going up to the counter, the younger placed his hands on it and looked at himself in the mirror with the towel still over his head. He could tell he looked more tired than normal. But he had been woken up a couple of times last night, and gotten a lot less sleep than he was use to.

 

“Uuuhhhhggg…” he sighed before pulling the towel off his head and pushing off from the counter so he could continue drying himself off.

 

Once Kyuhyun was all dried off, he tied the towel around his waist and opened the door of the bathroom with his phone in hand. Not to his surprise, Siwon was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom door, waiting for him to come out. Not to mention, he was now shirtless. No doubt it was the man’s plan to get him distracted with his body to get him to be more cooperative.

 

 _Your plan’s not going to work,_ Kyuhyun told himself. _Just because you know I like your body doesn’t mean I’m going to be any more cooperative with you._

 

When their eyes met, Kyuhyun gave Siwon the most unentertained and uninterested look he possibly could.

 

“Kyuhyun, what did you do last night?” Siwon asked.

 

Kyuhyun completely ignored Siwon and began walking to the closet. He kept the door cracked open but chose to get dressed in there to avoid looking at Siwon any more than he had to.

 

“Where did you go last night?” Siwon then asked. “You stayed here,” he stated. “Did you go into the playroom and sleep there?”

 

Still, Kyuhyun chose not to answer him. Walking out of the closet fully dressed, Kyuhyun headed for the bedroom door without sparing a single glance towards the man. As he was walking to leave the bedroom, Siwon grabbed his arm to try and stop him. Kyuhyun spun around and ripped his arm free from the man’s grasp. This caught Siwon off guard since he never usually acted defensively like this.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon called.

 

“What?” the younger asked in the same non-enthused voice, his eyes glancing down to Siwon’s chest.

 

“Don’t be like this. _Please_ ,” Siwon said with his arms dangling by his sides.

 

Kyuhyun pressed his lips into a line and watched Siwon for a couple of seconds. He kept a blank expression on his face, not letting the man know what he was thinking.

 

“I’m thinking of moving all of my things back into the other bedroom that I use to sleep in before,” Kyuhyun explained out of the blue. “My ‘Submissive’ room.”

 

“What!?” Siwon almost shouted.

 

“You heard me.”

 

“You’re not serious…right?” the man asked, taking a half step forward, praying he had heard the younger wrong.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be serious about that? Does it sound like I’m joking to you?” Kyuhyun asked, squinting his eyes at Siwon.

 

“Why? Why do you want to move back to your old room all of the sudden?” Siwon questioned as he motioned behind him the the room, the bed, they shared together.

 

“Shouldn’t that be pretty obvious by now?” Kyuhyun asked in a still calm voice.

 

Kyuhyun went to turn around to leave again, but Siwon grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him back against the wall. The younger let out a small hiss of pain. Siwon glared down at the younger, but Kyuhyun glave the same glare right back.

 

“Explain why. Now!” Siwon commanded.

 

“I’m really shocked for someone as smart as you can’t figure it out on your own,” the younger commented, taking another quick glance down at Siwon’s chest and swallowing hard. He couldn’t help it...the way it was heaving up and down and angry was attractive in a way because of how the muscles became so tense and prominent.

 

“Kyuhyun!” the older shouted this time, tightening his grip slightly.

 

Kyuhyun was fed up with Siwon’s attitude so he reached his hand up, grasped Siwon’s wrist, and tore his hand off of him.

 

“You got in contact with Heechul again! You _saw_ Heechul again!” Kyuhyun shouted angrily. “Fucking, Kim Heechul! What else could make me this fucking mad!?” he shouted even louder.

 

~~~~

Kris’s Office

 

“Oh my god, just listen to them…” Ryeowook stated after he heard Kyuhyun’s outburst. “Do you think we should go and do something?”

 

“No, it’s best to let them settle things by themselves,” Kris explained.

 

“They’re going to kill each other!” Ryeowook exclaimed. “I’ve never heard Siwon this mad…”

 

“Neither have I…” Kris agreed. “What about you, Hankyung?”

 

“I’ve heard Siwon mad before, but nowhere close to how mad he is right now,” Hankyung explained. “All I know...is that anyone who interferes now...they’re getting fired in a heartbeat.”

 

“So all we can do is stay in here and listen to them shout?” Ryeowook asked.

 

“Yep…” Hankyung said, nodding his head.

 

They all became quiet but then jumped when they head a very loud banging sound, which had been Siwon shoving Kyuhyun up against the wall. Everyone looked at each other with a very concerned look on their face, since they had not known what the sound was.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s and Kyuhyun’s Bedroom

 

“Heechul hurt you so bad! He’s the one who did everything to you, and then the shit he pulled on your birthday! And you fucking when back to him!” Kyuhyun yelled.

 

“You don’t understand, Kyuhyun!” Siwon shouted back angrily.

 

“For all I know you went off and had sex with Heechul last night for old time's sake!” Kyuhyun yelled, thinking it could have very well be a possibility after the way Heechul phrased his last message to Siwon.

 

Siwon backed Kyuhyun against the wall again and slammed his fist into the wall so hard anyone would have thought he had broken his hand. Kyuhyun ducked his head down a little. He knew Siwon wouldn’t hit him like that on purpose, but with how much power the man had behind him, how could he still not be intimidated and scared?

 

While his head was still tilted down a bit, Kyuhyun looked up and saw all of the tense muscles in Siwon’s chest. He may not have allowed himself to give into Siwon just because the man took his shirt off, but that didn’t mean that he couldn't still admire his muscles. They looked even more tense than before now.

 

“What? Now you’re just going to get angry at me like you always do?” Kyuhyun asked, averting his eyes up slightly. “Is that the game we’re going to play?”

 

“Don’t move your things back into your old room,” Siwon stated, tilting his head down so he wasn’t looking at Kyuhyun.

 

“And why shouldn’t I? Don’t I have that right?” the younger asked. “I live here now too, Siwon. I can make my own choices as far as where I want to sleep. And if that’s in a different bed than you...so be it.”

 

“I won’t do it again,” Siwon stated. “I won’t see Heechul again…ever.”

 

“No,” Kyuhyun replied coldly. “I don’t believe you. I can’t believe you right now.”

 

Kyuhyun walked away from Siwon, still staying in the bedroom in case Siwon wanted to try to convince him anymore about why he shouldn’t move all of his things back.

 

Siwon turned around and faced Kyuhyun again. They both stared at each other for a while before Siwon tried to approach Kyuhyun again. This time, however, Kyuhyun completely turned Siwon down.

 

“Don’t come any closer, Siwon,” Kyuhyun warned with a couple small shakes of his head. “Please…”

 

The room then grew silent. Kyuhyun and Siwon both were taking in deep breaths to try and remain calm.

 

“Well, if you don’t want to talk anymore, then I guess I’ll just go and take my shower now,” Siwon stated after realizing he still smelled like alcohol.

 

“Good. You’ve been teasing me enough by keeping your shirt off,” Kyuhyun commented half-heartedly.

 

“Oh, I was teasing you was I?” Siwon asked in an entertained voice.

 

“Don’t think too highly of yourself,” Kyuhyun said right away in an unentertained voice.

 

“You know…” Siwon said as he turned to face the bathroom door, “…we haven’t really resolved anything.”

 

“Besides for the fact that I’m moving all of my things back into my old room,” the younger reminded Siwon.

 

“I already told you that I’m not going to meet with Heechul again,” Siwon stated. “He means nothing to me.”

 

Siwon turned back around to face Kyuhyun. The younger no longer had an angered look on his face, but rather an agitated one because he didn’t know that if what he was doing was really the right thing to do.

 

“Heechul must have meant something to you enough for you to go and see him last night,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “If he was the one you went to when you were feeling that conflicted...angry...whatever it was you were feeling...you can’t say he means nothing to you.”

 

“I actually had no intention of going to see him last night,” Siwon explained. “As soon as I started messaging him, I knew that I was doing something wrong. I was planning on going to talk to Shindong, but then I somehow ended up with Heechul instead.”

 

“So you wanted to go and see your therapist...but instead ended up at your ex-Dominant’s place and talked to him?” Kyuhyun asked. “How does that even happen, Siwon?”

 

“I was a bit drunk at the time,” Siwon explained. “Please just believe me…Heechul means nothing to me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Siwon,” Kyuhyun mumbled, looking away from the man and sighing. “It’s just too hard for me right now to believe you when you say that after what happened last night.”

 

Siwon turned away from Kyuhyun again and faced the bathroom door. A heavy sigh left the man and his shoulders slouched forward in defeat.

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Siwon commented before heading into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

 

Kyuhyun stood in the room for a bit longer, knowing that he was most likely going to get to work a little later than normal. Taking a deep breath, Kyuhyun grabbed his hair in his hands and pulled on it. He felt so frustrated and emotionally confused.

 

“Aish! This is all fucked up!” Kyuhyun screamed in frustration.

 

Opening the bedroom door, Kyuhyun went out into the hallway and took one last look at the bathroom door that Siwon was now bathing behind. Groaning one last time, Kyuhyun slammed the door behind him.

 

As he made his way down the hall, he continuously kicked his foot against the walls and let out hushed curses.

 

 _Round one was mine with having him wake up alone and the bonus of getting information from his phone. Round two’s at a stalemate though…_ Kyuhyun groaned to himself, hoping that things would have gone his way when he talked to Siwon.

 

Since Kyuhyun was already running late, he opened the fridge and saw that there was some yogurt he could have. Kyuhyun quickly ate it, gathered up everything he needed, and then headed down to the front of the building where Hankyung was already waiting for him. Even after a hectic morning, Hankyung had the capability of being right on time and holding his composure.

 

Kyuhyun got into the car and leaned back against the seat, letting out a large sigh. He let out an even larger groan when he heard his phone going off in his messenger bag. When he finally pulled his phone out, he saw that it was Eunhyuk calling him.

 

“What are you doing up this early, Eunhyuk?” Kyuhyun asked as soon as he answered his phone.

 

“I should be the one questioning you!” Eunhyuk exclaimed. “Siwon called me today asking if I knew where you were because he couldn’t find you. I was still sleeping when he called, but it scared me to hear the message he left because of how worried and scared he sounded,” he stated. “Care to explain what that was all about?”

 

“We just got into a small fight,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“A fight!?” Eunhyuk shouted. “Are you hurt!?”

 

“Yes…but not in the way that you’re thinking,” the younger responded. “Nothing physical,” he said, although where Siwon had grasped him this morning hurt a bit now that he thought about it.

 

“Remember, Kyuhyun, I’m always here if you need me,” the blonde reminded him. “Just give me a call if you ever need to talk.”

 

“I know. Thank you, Eunhyuk,” the younger said, quickly glancing up to see Hankyung appeared to be paying no attention to his conversation and his eyes remained glued to the road.

 

“How’s Yesung doing?” Eunhyuk asked next, trying to change the topic.

 

“He’s doing really well. I didn’t know that you knew about what happened…” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

“Of course I did. Siwon contacted Leeteuk I guess, and then Leeteuk talked about it to Donghae. Then Donghae told me, since he knew that since you and I are close so I also know Yesung.”

 

“Aaahh…I see…” Kyuhyun sighed out.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Eunhyuk called softly.

 

Kyuhyun knew by Eunhyuk’s tone that the older was going to start bringing up what happened with Siwon again, and he really didn’t want to talk about it at the moment.

 

“Don’t…” Kyuhyun said flatly, almost in a begging tone to not go through that right at this moment.

 

“Alright,” the blonde stated, not wanting to push anything.

 

“I have to go to a meeting right now, Eunhyuk. I can’t talk anymore,” Kyuhyun lied.

 

“I’m always here to talk to if you want,” Eunhyuk reminded Kyuhyun.

 

“Okay. Bye, Eunhyuk.”

 

“Bye, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun ended the call and threw his phone back into his bag before slumping down in his seat and staring lifelessly out the window the rest of the way to SM Entertainment.


	35. Hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun

A couple of minutes after Kyuhyun had hung up the phone with Eunhyuk, he instructed Hankyung to take him to go and see Yesung first before heading off to work. He figured he needed to go and see him since he was feeling like a complete wreck. The ride wasn’t long to reach the hospital, but every couple of seconds, Kyuhyun found himself pulling out his phone and refreshing the e-mail as if his life depended on it.

 

Once they reached the hospital, Hankyung stopped at the front, and Kyuhyun ran out of the car and into the building. He went as quickly as he could up to Yesung’s floor and then practically sprinted to the man’s room.

 

Not even bothering to knock on the door this time, Kyuhyun flung it open and slammed it closed behind him. Kyuhyun was breathing kind of hard from sprinting through the halls, causing him to look like more of a mess than he really was. Yesung was shocked at the sudden intrusion and sat straight up in his bed, staring at Kyuhyun with a confused expression on his face. The younger saw Yesung and ran over to him right away. Instead of sitting down in his chair like he usually would, he sat on the edge of the bed, leaned in, and hugged the man as tightly as he could.

 

“Kyuhyun…I didn’t know that you were coming early today,” Yesung said, hugging the younger back with only some slight discomfort.

 

“I just wanted to see you earlier today,” Kyuhyun stated. “Change things up a bit you know.”

 

Kyuhyun pulled away from Yesung and looked at him with a small smile on his face. Right away, Yesung could tell Kyuhyun wasn’t telling the truth.

 

“What’s the real reason you came here early today?” Yesung asked. “I know it’s more than just wanting to change things up, so don’t try that lie on me again,” he stated in a firm voice.

 

Kyuhyun averted his glance a little from Yesung. Although the man was still injured and stuck in bed, he was still a father figure to Kyuhyun and could instill a bit of fear into him.

 

“Siwon and I had a fight…” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“A fight!?” Yesung asked. “What did you fight about?”

 

“Well…it started with me asking Siwon about the adoption...and it changed to be about something different that I don’t feel like discussing right now…” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“And you left things unresolved in the middle of the fight I take it?” Yesung asked, knowing that was most likely the case.

 

“Yeah…” Kyuhyun admitted, nodding his head shamefully. “We’re going to get it resolved though.”

 

“Siwon is a really good man, Kyuhyun. Even if you’re fighting right now and you think he’s the worse person possibly alive, you have to remember that he’s not,” Yesung explained. “You two will make up and things will go back to normal.”

 

Kyuhyun stayed at the hospital to talk with Yesung for about half an hour before deciding that he needed to get heading to work. After all, he still had things he needed to take care of, and being away from the office for too long wasn’t going to help with that.

 

After giving Yesung a hug and getting a small pep talk from him, the younger was on his way. He met Hankyung in the waiting room, just like the other time, and the two made it down to the car. Hankyung just let Kyuhyun stay silent for the drive, not asking any questions and just letting him think.

 

When Kyuhyun arrived at SM Entertainment, he went through his normal ritual. He greeted Junsu, who was busy at the receptionist desk, before going to his office and talking with Chanyeol about what his schedule was for the day. The younger then left alone to do his work.

 

That day, Kyuhyun only had one conference call, which lasted two and a half hours, which was followed by a meeting later in the day that lasted three and a half hours. By the time Kyuhyun was done with everything, he shuffled back to his office, followed by Chanyeol, and collapsed into one of the comfortable chairs.

 

“So we have another meeting with them scheduled for Friday of this week to try and finish everything up,” Chanyeol stated, looking down at his planner.

 

“Why wasn’t three and a half hours enough to get everything done!?” Kyuhyun groaned, completely drained from the meeting. “I feel completely dead after everything today,” he stated as he sunk farther into his chair and let out another groan in frustration.

 

“I’m sorry. Would you like me to see if it can be moved to next week to give you a bit more of a break?” Chanyeol asked, flipping to next week to see that Kyuhyun didn’t have nearly as much to do.

 

“No, I just want to get it over with and taken care of,” Kyuhyun stated, sitting up more in his chair to look at Chanyeol. “Do I have anything else planned for today or was that meeting the last thing?” he asked, praying to himself that there was nothing else he needed to be a part of or handle for the day.

 

“That was the last thing for today,” Chanyeol stated with a quick glance back to the current week in his planner to be certain. “I can quickly gather up the information you’ll have to look over for the meeting on Friday so you can start looking over it as soon as possible to spread the work out.”

 

“That would be helpful,” Kyuhyun said tiredly.

 

“I’ll go and prepare that then,” Chanyeol stated, marking it down in his planner and circling it. “I’ll come back after I finish getting everything prepared.”

 

“Okay. I’ll just be taking a small break so just knock and come in,” Kyuhyun explained while rubbing one of his hands over his face.

 

Chanyeol closed his planner and nodded at Kyuhyun before leaving the room quietly.

 

Kyuhyun stayed in the chair he was sitting in and leaned his head back as he relaxed. There had been so much to worry about back at home and now he had dealt with so much today at work that his brain felt like it was going to explode. He was debating about calling Chanyeol back in the room to grab him some painkillers for a headache he was sure he would get if things didn’t calm down more.

 

“No...I shouldn’t worry him that much,” Kyuhyun muttered to himself with his eyes still closed. “I don’t want him going into panic mode with everything I have to get done,” he continued saying to himself, cracking his eyes only slightly open to stare up at the ceiling before closing them again.

 

Since he hadn’t gotten a very good sleep last night, because he was worried about Siwon and hadn’t slept in the most comfortable position on the couch, he found his eyes wanting to close very easily. Even though he tried to keep them open until Chanyeol got back, he found himself drifting in and out of sleep.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Chanyeol called lightly. “Kyuhyun? Can you hear me?” he called again, nudging him this time. “I have everything ready for you…Kyuhyun?”

 

Chanyeol sighed and went to go and place everything down on Kyuhyun’s desk. After he piled the papers onto the desk, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked back over to Kyuhyun. He had an app on his phone that he could set a timer to, so he set it for a couple of seconds, turned the volume up all the way, and set it on the most annoying sound he could find. Once he had it all set up, he held his phone next to Kyuhyun’s face and started the alarm that was set for five seconds.

 

“Please don’t kill me for doing this,” Chanyeol quickly prayed before pressing the start button for the short countdown.

 

_*AAAAAAHN* *AAAAAAHN* *AAAAAAHN* *AAAAAAHN*_

 

“AAHHHHHH!” Kyuhyun screamed.

 

Kyuhyun was shocked because of the loud alarm that he had jumped out of his chair, tripped over his own two feet and fell backwards onto the floor.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Chanyeol called lightly.

 

“WHAT!? WHY!? FIRE!?” he continued screaming as he looked around the room with his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.

 

Chanyeol looked completely shocked at Kyuhyun’s reaction and quickly turned off the alarm and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He saw how terrified Kyuhyun looked and instantly felt bad. Watching the man, Chanyeol watched him try to get up from the floor and fall right back on his butt again.

 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, Kyuhyun!” Chanyeol stated with a guilty look on his face. “I didn’t think you’d have that kind of reaction!” he exclaimed.

 

“Ouch…” Kyuhyun groaned, getting up slowly this time and rubbing his butt. “It’s alright, Chanyeol…” he groaned again.

 

“I’m just so sorry!” Chanyeol exclaimed again. “It’s just...I called your name a couple of times and you wouldn’t wake up. So I thought this might be the easiest next thing. I just didn’t think you’d fall out of your chair and panic like that,” he explained in a rush.

 

“Chanyeol, I already said that it’s fine,” Kyuhyun stated. “It’s my fault for falling asleep anyways.”

 

“Were you working really hard over the weekend that you’re this tired right now?” Chanyeol asked, looking to see if there were any bags under Kyuhyun’s eyes that he hadn’t noticed before. “Should I have done more of the work for you so you could relax more!?”

 

“I was working hard, but I wanted to do the work,” Kyuhyun explained. “I’m glad that you volunteered to take on some of it, but I wanted to do the vast majority since it’s my job.”

 

“I still should have taken on more,” Chanyeol groaned, as if he had not just listened to what Kyuhyun had said.

 

“It’s fine, Chanyeol. I promise you it’s alright,” Kyuhyun stated as he yawned again. “But what time is it?” he asked, running his hands over his face.

 

“It’s 4:48pm right now,” Chanyeol stated. “If you’re that tired, why don’t you head home a little early and just leave this for tomorrow?” he asked while pointing to the pile of papers sitting on his desk.

 

“That sounds like a _very_ good idea,” Kyuhyun agreed. “It’s better to work when I’m fully awake instead of half asleep.”

 

Chanyeol left Kyuhyun’s office to allow him to get any last minute things done and to get ready to leave. Kyuhyun only had to turn off his computer, make sure that he had everything he needed in his messenger back, and headed out of the office.

 

Hankyung spotted Kyuhyun as soon as he left his office and pulled out the car keys so they could be on their way.

 

“Did you have a good day, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun?” Hankyung asked as they rode down in the elevator.

 

“It was too busy,” Kyuhyun stated. “I just can’t wait to get home and relax.”

 

“I’ve already sent Ryeowook a message so he can have dinner cooking by the time you get back,” Hankyung explained.

 

“Thank you, Hankyung,” the younger said with a smile on his face, glad that something appeared to be going right today.

 

Hankyung wanted to ask Kyuhyun about what had happened in the morning, but he didn’t want to put the younger in a bad mood. If the day had been stressful enough, there was no need to put more pressure on him.

 

The ride back home passed by silently as Kyuhyun closed his eyes and relaxed more. He was half curious if Siwon was going to try talking to him again when he got back home. But that was just something he was going to have to worry about when the time came. For all he knew, Siwon could choose to drop the topic and let him win for a change.

 

Before Kyuhyun knew it, they were pulling into the parking garage and Hankyung was parking the car. Kyuhyun thanked the man for driving him and then slowly made his way to the elevator and keyed in the code to get to their floor.

 

On the ride up, Kyuhyun stretched a bit and tried to at least look a little more awake than he felt.

 

“Ryeowook, I’m back!” Kyuhyun announced once the elevator doors opened.

 

“Welcome back! Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes,” Ryeowook explained. “If you want to go and clean up first, feel free to.”

 

Kyuhyun took a couple of steps into the living room and looked around, seeing if he could spot Siwon anywhere. Ryeowook turned around when he didn’t hear Kyuhyun walking around and saw what the younger was doing.

 

“Siwon went to the office today and said that he was going to be coming home late tonight,” Ryeowook explained with a slight frown on his face.

 

“Thanks for letting me know,” Kyuhyun said before he headed down the hall to his and Siwon’s shared bedroom. “He could have at least let me know…” the younger grumbled to himself in agitation.

 

Kyuhyun quickly washed his face in the bathroom with some cool water, and then changed into more comfortable clothes, since he didn’t feel like staying dressed up anymore. Once he was comfortable, he went back into the kitchen to see Ryeowook putting some food onto a plate for him.

 

“Just in time,” Ryeowook stated with a large smile.

 

Ryeowook brought the food over to the table and Kyuhyun sat down to begin eating. Like usual, Ryeowook’s cooking tasted delicious and seemed to put him in a better mood than he had previously been in.

 

“You know…” Ryeowook said, pulling out the chair across from Kyuhyun and sitting down, “…Siwon was really worried when you weren’t with him this morning,” he explained. “He was very frantic when he thought you had left.”

 

“Good. That’s what I wanted,” Kyuhyun stated, putting more food into his mouth.

 

“Why did you want him to feel like that?” the older asked, leaning forward to rest on the table.

 

“He was being a jackass and making bad decisions that he knew I wouldn’t approve of,” Kyuhyun answered simply without going into too much detail.

 

“Are you two going to keep at it like you were this morning?” Ryeowook questioned in a concerned voice, wishing the situation between the two wasn’t like this.

 

“It all depends how Siwon acts,” Kyuhyun answered.

 

Ryeowook shook his head before standing up and going to wash the dishes that he had used to make dinner. He knew the chances of reasoning with Kyuhyun about this was slim to none. This was something the younger just seemed too agitated about.

 

Kyuhyun finished his dinner in silence as Ryeowook did a little more work cleaning things up before leaving for the night. It was just Kyuhyun all alone now so he sat down on the couch, pulled his phone out, and turned on the television to keep himself preoccupied.

 

While Kyuhyun watched the television, he found himself flipping through the channels more than actually staying on one to watch it. Even when he found one of his favorite movies playing, he couldn’t stay focused on it long enough to enjoy it.

 

“Uuugghhh…I’m thinking too much,” Kyuhyun told himself, leaning his head back against the couch. “Why am I thinking so much!?” he shouted to himself, kicking the table in front of him in the process.

 

Looking down at his phone, he saw that it was already 7:26pm. It was getting later and later, but Siwon still wasn’t back home. Kyuhyun began wondering if he should send Siwon a text or maybe give him a call, just to make sure that he was alright. Then he began thinking that he should message Kris since he was most likely with him. When he went scrolling through his contacts, however, he found that he had never put Kris’s number into his phone.

 

“Damn it…” the younger grumbled before putting his phone down on the couch. “Ryeowook would have his number...but he’s probably busy with his own things,” Kyuhyun said to himself while gnawing on his bottom lip lightly.

 

Kyuhyun picked up the the remote again and found himself flipping through the channels again until he finally settled on a movie he found that was just beginning. Since nothing else good seemed to be on, it appeared that the movie was going to be his best bet.

 

During one of the commercial breaks, Kyuhyun got up to go rummaging through the cabinets to see if there was any snack foods. To his pleasure, he found some popcorn that he could make, some pretzels, and a large bag of milk chocolate M&M’s.

 

“Siwon never told me we had all of this,” the younger scoffed to himself as he placed everything on the counter and licked his lips. “I haven’t had things like this since I’ve started living with him,” he said, remembering how often he would snack on these types of thing in his dorm room with Eunhyuk.

 

Kyuhyun made the popcorn, put some pretzels in it, and added half the bag of M&M’s to his bowl. He then mixed it all together, grabbed a glass of water, and headed back to the couch where he plopped back down and looked at the television again.

 

“It’s like I’m emotionally eating or something,” Kyuhyun stated as he shoveled a handful of popcorn, pretzels, and M&M’s into his mouth. “I shouldn’t even be worrying about Siwon. He’s a grown man that can take care of himself…”

 

After the movie ended, Kyuhyun checked his phone again and saw that it was 9:04pm. Still he hadn’t heard anything from Siwon and was beginning to wonder if he was even going to come home that night.

 

“I should at least try calling him now since it’s gotten so late,” Kyuhyun told himself. “But he might not even answer if he sees that it’s me calling…”

 

Kyuhyun spent a couple of minutes contemplating if he should call Siwon, and also spent those minutes finishing up his popcorn, pretzel, and M&M mix. Once he finished that off, he decided he did need to call Siwon to make sure he was alright and everything. He knew if he didn’t at least try calling, he wouldn’t be able to sleep well that night and would be in a constant state of being half awake to listen for Siwon coming back home.

 

Selecting Siwon’s number in his contacts, Kyuhyun held the phone up to his ear and began to pray that Siwon would at least answer him.

 

“Hello,” Siwon answered in a flat tone.

 

“Hey, Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied, shocked that the man had actually answered his call.

 

“What do you want?” Siwon asked in just as flat of a tone.

 

“I was just curious where you are…” the younger replied as he nervously played with his pants.

 

“I’m at work, working,” Siwon stated as if Kyuhyun should have known that on his own.

 

“Ahh…you’re still at work?” Kyuhyun asked, not knowing what else to say right now.

 

“That’s what I just said isn’t it?” Siwon asked in a slightly annoying voice.

 

“I just thought you would have left already,” Kyuhyun explained in a smaller voice. “It is getting pretty late, after all.”

 

“I’ll leave when I’m ready to leave,” the older stated.

 

“Is that going to be soon?” Kyuhyun asked nervously since Siwon didn’t seem to be in the best mood to talk to him.

 

“I don’t know. I’m still working,” Siwon told him with the sound of shuffling paper in the background.

 

“Are you really working? Or just sitting at your desk pretending to work?” Kyuhyun asked, not putting it past Siwon right now to be wasting time just so he wouldn’t have to come home at the moment.

 

“Yes.”

 

That was all Siwon gave Kyuhyun. So...he was working but he also wasn’t? Kyuhyun could only let out a small sigh and sink back into the couch more, looking up at the ceiling with a frown on his face.

 

“Please come home soon,” Kyuhyun said.

 

“I’ll come home when I’m ready to come home,” Siwon stated. “Don’t bother waiting up for me.”

 

“Okay…” the younger said, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“Bye,” Siwon said in a rush, not allowing there to be any awkward pause in their conversation.

 

“B-”

 

Kyuhyun cut himself off when he heard the line go dead. Looking down at his phone, it was clear that Siwon didn’t want to be disturbed anymore.

 

With nothing else much to do, Kyuhyun turned off the television, took his phone with him, incase Siwon called him, and began wandering around. Kyuhyun aimlessly walked up and down the hallway, dragging his feet around with no energy left in him. A couple of times while he walked the hallway, he stopped in front of Siwon’s office but he never went in. He even stopped a couple of times in front of the playroom and just stared at the door as if it was going to open all of the sudden. He realized very quickly he was stopping in front of the doors that had a strong connection to Siwon.

 

Still staring at the playroom door, Kyuhyun raised his hand and knocked on the door once, feeling defeated. Letting out a sigh, Kyuhyun walked away from the door and continued his boring stroll through the hallway again.

 

His next stop ended up being to the room with the pool table. This time, Kyuhyun actually went into the room and walked up to the table. The balls were all set up perfectly and everything looked spotless. Placing his hand on the white ball, Kyuhyun rolled it towards the others and watched as they separated to all different parts of the table, bouncing off the sides. None of the balls went into the pockets and Kyuhyun was too lazy to actually go and roll the white ball again.

 

Instead, Kyuhyun pushed himself up and sat on the pool table, knocking some of the balls around with his hands in the process. Siwon and him had already had sex on it before so he knew it would be able to hold just his weight. Kyuhyun sat with his legs dangling off of the table, kicking them back and forth.

 

“Why did I have to start looking at those adoption sites?” Kyuhyun asked himself. “Why did I start looking when I wasn’t even sure if Siwon wanted to adopt? Why did I have to go and make a fucking assumption that things would be alright?”

 

Sliding all of the way onto the table now, Kyuhyun crossed his legs and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands.

 

“I know I needed to bring the adoption idea up to Siwon…but maybe I should have done it in a different way…” Kyuhyun said to himself, thinking of how he could have done it.

 

Drumming his fingers against the sides of his face, Kyuhyun continued thinking of how else he could have brought this idea up to Siwon.

 

“Maybe I should have asked him if he ever wanted to start a family…” the younger thought. “Or maybe if he would ever think of adoption…”

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun pushed the pool balls out of the way and moved so he was now laying on his back. Kyuhyun moved his hands to the back of his head, lacing his fingers together so he wasn’t resting directly on the hard surface of the table.

 

“Why did he have to have that kind of reaction?” Kyuhyun wondered to himself. “It’s like he didn’t even take any time to consider the idea…he just shot it down.”

 

Kyuhyun remained laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling while he thought. As he continued thinking, however, he found that he just kept getting more and more agitated with not only himself, but also with Siwon.

 

“Aaiiiisshh!” Kyuhyun screamed, sitting up and hitting his hands against the pool table. “Screw this!” he screamed again before getting off of the table.

 

Leaving the room he was in, Kyuhyun headed back to his room that he use to sleep in when he was still Siwon’s Submissive.

 

The room felt so different since he hadn’t been in it in quite some time. Right away it felt colder than the bedroom he shared with Siwon. It wasn’t physically colder, but it was the fact Siwon wouldn’t be sleeping with him in there that made it colder. The bed he noticed also looked like it was too big for just one person to enjoy. Even though it wasn’t as big as the one in the other room, it was once again the fact he knew Siwon wouldn’t be joining him that made it even bigger to him.

 

Pulling his shirt up over his head, Kyuhyun tossed it on the bed as he made his way to the bathroom. He might as well shower to relax himself and to try and get his mind preoccupied with something else.

 

Walking around the bathroom in just his pants, the younger started the shower so it could warm up. After he did that, he headed over to where all the shampoo and body wash was held and grabbed some, since there were none out. After placing those by the shower, Kyuhyun went and grabbed a fresh towel and hung it on the towel rack close to the shower.

 

Once he was finished preparing everything, he checked the water and found it to be at the perfect temperature. Kyuhyun stripped off his pants and boxers and tossed them onto the closed toilet so he could put them on again after his shower.

 

“Oh this feels so nice right now,” Kyuhyun sighed out as he stepped into the hot stream of water. “Mmmmm, just what I needed,” he sighed again.

 

This time, he spent quite a long time in the shower and just enjoyed the heat as he felt his muscles relax and his mind go blank. It was easily half an hour until Kyuhyun was cleaned off and stepped out of the shower to dry himself.

 

After pulling on his boxers and pants again, he headed out to the bedroom and checked his phone to see if Siwon had called or messaged him at all. When he checked, however, he saw that there was nothing. Kyuhyun then laid down on the bed and opened up to the text messages he had with Siwon. He decided he should at least let Siwon know that he was heading to bed. Maybe that way the man would actually come home instead of avoiding him for the rest of the night. Because, even though they might have been angry with one another, he still wanted Siwon to stay healthy and take care of his body.

 

I just wanted to let you know that I am going to bed right now. Don’t stay at the office too long if you’re still there and don’t go getting yourself drunk again.

-Kyu

 

The text was quickly sent off and Kyuhyun reached over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. Once he did that, he got up to turn off the room light, and everything went dim. His feet shuffled tiredly across the carpet as a yawn escaped his mouth and as he rubbed his eyes.

 

In bed again, Kyuhyun set an alarm for the next morning and then placed his phone down on the nightstand. He then reached over and and turned the lamp off. The room went completely dark and Kyuhyun found himself feeling the most alone he had in quite some time. Kyuhyun pulled the covers up close to him, snuggled into them and the pillows in the bed, and closed his eyes. He had no idea how long it would take him to fall asleep, but he at least had to try.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s POV

 

It was 1:47am and Siwon was just getting back home. The elevator doors opened and he spotted Kyuhyun’s messenger bag sitting on the floor. He also spotted the bowl the younger had used for his snack sitting on the table. He then made his way into the kitchen and saw the pretzel and M&M bag sitting on the counter and an empty popcorn bag in the garbage.

 

Sighing slightly, Siwon picked up the pretzels and M&Ms and placed them back in the cabinets. He knew most likely Kyuhyun had been eating out of anger or sadness, or some other sort of emotion. The younger never usually did this so it was strange.

 

Siwon then made his way to the bedroom he shared with Kyuhyun, curious as to whether the younger had chosen to sleep there or actually moved to his old room he used when he was still his Submissive.

 

“Please…please…” Siwon prayed before slowly pushing the bedroom door open.

 

When the door was cracked open, Siwon poked his head in only to see that the younger was not in the bed. Siwon pushed the door the rest of the way open and allowed the hallway light to flood the dark room. The bed hadn’t even looked touched after Ryeowook had made it that morning. He then walked over to the closet to see if the younger hadn’t moved any of his clothes. At least he was a bit more relieved when he saw all of Kyuhyun’s clothes still there. This meant that Kyuhyun hadn’t felt mad enough to make the complete move right away.

 

Now that he knew Kyuhyun wasn’t in their room, he made his way over to the younger’s old bedroom which he had threatened to go back to. He was just praying Kyuhyun would be there and not somewhere else like he was the other night. Once again, when he reached the bedroom, Siwon cracked the door open a little. Siwon was so thankful the door was unlocked. That at least meant if Kyuhyun was in here, he was not as mad as he could have been to lock him out.

 

This time, when the man peaked inside the dark room, he spied Kyuhyun sleeping in the bed. It made him feel relieved to see the slightly moving lump in the bed. The lump he wanted back in their shared bed. With a small smile on his face, he quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him so the hall light wouldn’t wake the younger up.

 

Siwon picked up the chair seated in the corner of the room, and placed it next to the bed soundlessly. He stood behind the chair for a little while before moving and sitting down to watch Kyuhyun.

 

Sitting there, Siwon watched as Kyuhyun rolled around on the bed a bit. The younger was now facing Siwon with his mouth hanging slightly open and his hair falling in front of his eyes. He even saw there was some sweat rolling down his face, and it took all the power he had not to reach forward and wipe it away or fan the younger to make him cooler.

 

Reaching his hand forward, however, Siwon did gently brush the hair from Kyuhyun’s eyes. Even though they were currently having an argument, the younger still looked irresistible when he was sleeping. The peaceful look on his face and the way his body was completely relaxed made him look so innocent and pure.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon whispered very softly as to not disturb the younger.

 

He stayed leaned over near the bed as he watched Kyuhyun’s chest rise and fall in his deep sleep. Biting his lower lip, he couldn’t help but remember the footage from last night during the time they had been in their bedroom. To him, this was a good reason to have cameras in each room, so he could go back and rewatch moments he might not remember so clearly...or at all.

 

 _I scared him last night…_ Siwon said to himself, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach. _He was actually scared of me when I rolled on top of him and tried to convince him to have sex,_ he continued telling himself. _The way I made him scream and wanted to get away...what I did was so wrong._

 

The scene played over and over in Siwon’s head and he eventually found himself actually hitting himself on the head and cursing under his breath. He never wanted to make Kyuhyun feel like he wasn’t safe with him when they were together...but he had done that last night. He knew it had been a mistake...a large one at that, at least to him. Whether Kyuhyun would shove last night behind him or choose to hold a grudge was up to him.

 

Taking another glance up at the sleeping younger, Siwon let out a slow breath to calm himself down a bit more. He was worried if he got over emotional right now that he might wake Kyuhyun up. The younger appeared so tired, so that was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

After watching the younger for a couple of minutes, Siwon leaned back in his chair and took his tie off to be more comfortable. He also quickly unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt and pulled it open a bit more.

 

“I hope you’re sleeping well,” Siwon whispered, not taking his eyes off of the younger. “I just wish you would have gone back to our room so I could sleep with you. But you’ll only be angry if I crawl in with you now...so I won’t do that,” he said with a frown on his face, wishing he could just pull Kyuhyun into his arms and hold him there.

 

Siwon stayed in Kyuhyun’s room for half an hour more before standing up from his chair and heading towards the door. He knew he needed to get sleep as well for what he had planned for the next day. His body felt completely drained right now, and he knew sleep wasn’t going to come easy since Kyuhyun wouldn’t be by his side. It also hurt him because he already knew he was going to leave earlier in the morning before Kyuhyun even woke up. Siwon knew he couldn’t face Kyuhyun after what had happened, and he was almost certain that the younger didn’t want to see him at the moment either. Sure, Kyuhyun might have been concerned about him getting home alright tonight, but that didn’t mean he actually wanted to see him.

 

“Everything’s becoming more complicated again,” Siwon whispered with a large frown on his face. “And just after we seemed to be getting everything sorted out and working...we were so happy...and it’s all starting to break apart now.”

 

This was the most devastated he felt since Kyuhyun had left him when he had still been his Submissive, if not more so. It was painful and confusing to go through. Siwon was sure if he wasn’t enjoying going through it all, that Kyuhyun was feeling the same way. But what could they do when they were both so emotional and confused at the moment. He thought things would only explode more if that talked together right now. Giving each other space seemed like the better thing to do at the moment...even if it was hard.

 

Sighing, Siwon looked at Kyuhyun for a little longer before leaving the room and heading back to the other bedroom to get at least a little bit of sleep, if he was lucky. Things were getting harder again. Things were getting scary.

 

Reaching the bedroom, Siwon threw his clothes onto the floor and crawled right into bed. He would shower tomorrow morning when he had more energy, because right now he honestly thought he would collapse in the shower if he attempted to take one.

 

As he laid in bed, he realized just how hard it was going to be to fall asleep. With a slight yawn, he reached across the bed and grabbed Kyuhyun’s pillow. Bringing it to his nose, the man took in the scent he was missing so much. It smelled exactly like Kyuhyun, and it made Siwon sad to think he wouldn’t wake up tomorrow to see the younger’s tousled hair laying on it and his head nuzzled into it.

 

As Siwon slowly breathed in Kyuhyun’s scent, he calmed down a little bit at a time and rested his eyes closed. Before passing out any father, Siwon found himself wrapping himself around Kyuhyun’s pillow and wrapping the covers as tightly as he could around him, thinking maybe that would give the illusion of Kyuhyun being right there with him to allow him to sleep well enough through the night.

 

End of Siwon POV

~~~~

 

Kyuhyun’s alarm went off the next morning, and he lazily reached over to turn it off. Rubbing his eyes a couple of times, Kyuhyun sat up in his bed and slowly opened his eyes to let them adjust to the light in the room. Surprisingly, he wasn’t as tired as he thought he was going to be. The night had passed well enough with only a couple moments where he had woken up sweating and breathing hard.

 

When the younger’s eyes finally became more adjusted to him being awake, he noticed the chair that was always in the corner of the room wasn’t there anymore. Sitting up more, Kyuhyun spied the chair sitting right next to his bed, somewhere he knew he hadn’t placed it. That’s when he spotted something else in the room that he knew wasn’t meant to be in there.

 

A tie. Siwon’s tie.

 

Sitting up even more in his bed, Kyuhyun shoved the covers partially off of himself and scratched his head.

 

This meant Siwon had come home last night, which made him happy. But it also meant that for some extended period of time Siwon had watched him sleep. Curious to see if Siwon was still around, Kyuhyun shoved his phone into his pocket and jumped out of bed. The covers were tangled around his ankles a bit so he had to work at kicking them off before he jogged to the door and then ran to the kitchen, where Siwon should have been eating by now.

 

Kyuhyun reached the kitchen and looked around while panting lightly from his jog down the hallway. He continued looking around as if something was going to change if he looked more.

 

“Is something wrong, Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook asked, looking at the younger with his head tilted to the side and his eyebrows drawn partially together.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun panted. “Where’s Siwon?”

 

“Oh…he’s left already for today,” Ryeowook explained. “About an hour, or so, ago I’d say.”

 

“He…he left already?” Kyuhyun asked, not believing that he would come back home and then just leave like that without saying a word to him or looking at him while he was awake.

 

“Yes, he did,” Ryeowook explained with a nod of his head.

 

“Did he say when he was going to be back tonight?” Kyuhyun asked, hoping that it would be earlier than last night.

 

“No,” Ryeowook answered, feeling bad for not being able to give Kyuhyun the answer he had wanted. “He didn’t say much this morning...he just looked a bit tired and didn’t want to be bothered when I tried saying something to him,” the older explained with a bothered expression on his face.

 

Kyuhyun’s shoulders dropped and he began walking out of the kitchen so he could go and get dressed and leave for work on time.

 

“Do you want me to make you something specific for breakfast!?” Ryeowook called after him before he was too far away.

 

“Anything will do!” Kyuhyun shouted back before closing the door to the bedroom Siwon and him use to share.

 

Getting dressed quickly, Kyuhyun pulled on the first shirt he laid his hands on, along with the first pair of pants he could reach. Thankfully it all matched when he looked at himself in the mirror, because he really didn’t want to get re-dressed and put more effort into it.

 

By the time he returned to the kitchen, Kyuhyun saw that Ryeowook had prepared him a quick and simple breakfast. There was a delicious looking omelette, and some wheat toast with jam on it. When he sat down, Ryeowook place a glass of milk down for him and he began eating.

 

As soon as he was done with his breakfast, he texted Hankyung that he wanted to go to work early. It was partially because he still had to do all the research for Friday’s meeting, but also because he couldn’t stand to be home with everything happening between him and Siwon. Since this had been Siwon’s place first, everything he saw reminded him of the man, and that made things harder on him.

 

Like always, Hankyung was ready for him by the time he reached the front of the building. Without saying a word, Kyuhyun got in the car to be taken to work. The drive this time went by very quickly, and soon he was walking into SM Entertainment with Hankyung trailing behind him like normal.

 

Kyuhyun approached the receptionist desk, and was looking forward to seeing Junsu, since he was no way related to anything that was happening in his life right now. He was just a happy face he was always glad to see.

 

“Good morning, Juns-” Kyuhyun stopped speaking when he noticed that the man sitting behind the desk was, in fact, not Junsu. “Um, excuse me, but…where’s Junsu?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Oh, he called this morning saying that he was unable to come in today,” the man replied. “I got called to take his position for the day. Is that a problem or something?” he asked in a non-offended tone.

 

“No, it’s not a problem at all. I was just curious,” Kyuhyun replied, feeling as if his day had just gotten a little worse. “H-have a good day,” he said to the stranger being the desk.

 

“You too, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” the man said back.

 

 _Of course he would know my name. I have a feeling everyone does by now,_ the younger said to himself as he gave one final smile towards the man sitting behind the reception desk.

 

Kyuhyun began walking to his office and, while he did, he spotted Chanyeol running towards him.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Chanyeol called. “You should have let me know you were coming in earlier so I could have everything laid out on your desk for you,” the man stated. "I don't have everything ready in your office yet,"he explained with a failed look on his face while trying to keep a hold of the items in his arms.

 

“It’s alright, Chanyeol. I didn’t know I was going to be coming in early this morning until I decided myself,” Kyuhyun explained. “Let’s just go over everything like normal and start our day. You can give me everything along the way,” he stated, motioning to what the man was holding in his arms

 

“Alright,” Chanyeol agreed with a sigh of relief that Kyuhyun hasn't gotten angry with him. With his usual smile on his face, he then followed Kyuhyun into his office.

 

Kyuhyun went over to his desk, and placed his messenger bag onto the floor before sitting down and facing Chanyeol. He then looked up at Chanyeol, waiting for him to start, with an already worn out look on his face.

 

Chanyeol looked down at Kyuhyun before fumbling with the folder he held in his hands and placing it down onto his desk. Kyuhyun instantly flipped it open and glanced over the papers inside. They were all the papers he had to look over for the meeting on Friday. When Kyuhyun looked up again, he saw Chanyeol leafing through his planner until coming to the correct date.

 

“As you know, you have the meeting on Friday,” Chanyeol began. “You don’t have any conference calls scheduled for today. but the meeting today is scheduled to begin at 1:30pm,” he explained.

 

"Uuhhh...alright. That doesn't sound too bad," Kyuhyun said as he leaned back in his chair a little more.

 

Chanyeol handed Kyuhyun another folder which he had prepared that weekend. Kyuhyun took it and sighed. If he remembered correctly, this folder held the most boring information to him and had taken him the longest to gather all of the information. In a nutshell, the folder from hell. Kyuhyun groaned a little as he tossed the folder onto his desk, not even wanting to touch or look at it right now.

 

“How long is the meeting expected to last today?” Kyuhyun asked, scared to hear the answer since they always seemed to be long.

 

“I’m afraid it’s estimated to be another long one,” Chanyeol replied, cringing a little when he saw the devastated look on Kyuhyun's face. “This one is estimated to take a good three to three and a half hours at the shortest.”

 

“So I could potentially be staying late tonight…” Kyuhyun sighed.

 

“I’m afraid so…” Chanyeol replied. “I tried to work with others to find if there was a way to shorten the meeting, or move it to an earlier time, but it wasn’t possible with everyone's schedules,” he explained. “There are too many people coming to the meeting and too many different ideas that are going to be discussed, which you’re aware of since you took the notes and prepared everything. It's going to be a long, complicated, and loud meeting from what I've heard,” he explained with as slight grimace in his face, knowing that was the last thing Kyuhyun probably wanted to hear.

 

“It’s okay…things have to get done,” Kyuhyun sighed. “It’s just still very overwhelming, since I haven’t been in this position for too long and all.”

 

“Is there anything else I can do to make things easier for you?” Chanyeol asked, taking a couple of steps closer to Kyuhyun and closing his planner.

 

“You’re doing enough already,” Kyuhyun stated with a shake of his head. “Keeping everything organized like this is a huge help to me. I'd probably be a huge mess if it weren't for you.”

 

“Then I’m glad I could do this much,” Chanyeol said with a smile.

 

“So that meeting is all I have planned for today?” Kyuhyun asked just to clarify and to make sure Chanyeol hadn't left anything out on accident.

 

“Yes, that’s it for today. I’ll come at noon to drop off your lunch and coffee, and then I’ll come a little before 1:30pm to come with you to the meeting,” Chanyeol explained. “I’ll leave now so you can look over your notes again and then start the notes for Friday.”

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun said while placing his hand on top of the folders laying on his desk.

 

“No problem,” Chanyeol replied in his normal, cheerful manner.

 

Chanyeol gave a small bow and then left the room. The door clicked quietly closed behind him and Kyuhyun was left alone again.

 

Looking down at the two folders in front of him, Kyuhyun decided it would be best to start working on taking notes for Friday’s meeting and then work through lunch reviewing the notes he had taken for today’s meeting.

 

Before Kyuhyun began looking at the folder more for Friday’s meeting, he decided to check his e-mail.  After all, he never knew when he was going to get something important or perhaps pertaining to a meeting. When he turned on his computer and went to his e-mail, he saw that there was actually one there from Siwon sent not too terribly long ago. There was no subject listed for the e-mail, so it made Kyuhyun even more curious as to what Siwon had sent him. Clicking the mouse, Kyuhyun opened the e-mail and began reading it.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: NO SUBJECT

Date: 29 August 2013

To: Choi Kyuhyun

 

Choi Kyuhyun,

I left today with Kris so that we could go to the site of Yesung’s and ZhouMi’s crash. The two police officers who we’ve been talking to are joining us along with Kai. We are trying to figure everything out. I just wanted to let you know this so you aren’t angry if you try to contact me today and I don’t reply. I’m going to be busy.

 

Choi Siwon

 

Kyuhyun read the e-mail a couple of times before grabbing his messenger bag and fishing his phone out so that he could call Siwon.

 

“Pick up…pick up…” Kyuhyun begged as the phone rang against his ear. "Come on you stubborn, old man! Pick up the goddamn phone!"

 

He waited and waited, but Siwon never picked up the other line. Kyuhyun ended up being sent to voicemail.

 

“Damn it…” Kyuhyun growled as he heard the usual spiel of the voicemail.

 

Siwon had helped him so much since the accident Yesung and ZhouMi had been in. But how could he go and do this without letting him at least know? The accident was something closer related to Kyuhyun than it would ever be to Siwon. So why was Siwon going to investigate it without him and to get answers without him. He wanted to be there when things were uncovered so he wouldn't be completely in the dark about all of this. They could have waited for the weekend to go and do the investigation so they would both be able to take part in it. The cars and everything had already been cleared away, so whatever Siwon was going out there to do could have waited.

 

Kyuhyun pressed to call Siwon again, but this time put the phone on the desk and placed it on speaker.

 

“Answer the phone…answer the phone…” Kyuhyun chanted this time.

 

Once again, however, Kyuhyun’s call went to Siwon’s voicemail. He wasn’t sure if Siwon was ignoring him on purpose, or if he was already at the site of the accident and doing work there and unable to answer at the moment. Either way, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but be a little infuriated at the man.

 

Flipping his phone over so he didn’t have to look at the screen anymore, Kyuhyun decided he should stop caring about Siwon and start working on Friday’s notes, since they had to be finished by tomorrow.

 

Kyuhyun closed out of the e-mail he had received from Siwon after reading through it once more, and opened up a new internet browser to begin his work. Getting everything ready so he could work, Kyuhyun gathered all his pens and highlighters before fanning out all of the papers he needed to review. He was determined to work hard today and get what he needed done. Plus, it would keep his mind of Siwon.

 

Right before Kyuhyun was about to start working, his phone began ringing. He was startled by the sudden noise and had rammed his knee into his desk on accident. Thinking that it was Siwon calling him back, however, Kyuhyun threw his pen down on his desk and flipped his phone over eagerly.

 

He was sad to see that the call wasn’t from Siwon, but was slightly excited to see that it was from Henry instead. The younger always managed to make him happy whenever he talked to him, so maybe having a quick conversation with him would put him in a better mood to work for the rest of the day.

 

“Hey, Henry! What’s up!?” Kyuhyun asked excitedly.

 

 _“Sorry to burst your bubble,”_ a man said from the other end of the phone.

 

“No…” the younger whispered in disbelief.

 

 _“Hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,”_ the voice said over the phone.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened and the phone fell from his hand onto his desk with a loud thud. It suddenly became a lot harder for him to breathe.


	36. Thank God For GPS

Chapter 36 (Aug 29th)

Kyuhyun’s phone clattered onto his desk as he stared straight ahead with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open partially. He couldn’t believe who was speaking to him on the other line. It wasn’t Henry.

 

As he stared ahead, his mouth still hanging open, he could hear a muffled voice coming over the other line.

 

 _"Hello? Are you still there, Kyuhyun?"_ the man asked.

 

With his shaking hand, Kyuhyun reached forward and grabbed the phone, holding it back up to his ear.

 

"What are you doing with with Henry's phone?" Kyuhyun asked first. "What have you done with Henry!?"

 

 _"What? No greeting? You aren't going to give me a friendly hello?"_ Yoochun asked. _“Someone’s gotten rude since I’ve been so rudely kicked out of SM Entertainment.”_

 

Clenching his teeth, Kyuhyun knew he had to cooperate right now to ensure nothing would go wrong. If the man had Henry's phone, that could mean, and most likely did mean, he had Henry as well.

 

"Hello...Mr. Park Yoochun," Kyuhyun greeted through clenched teeth.

 

 _"That's so much better,"_ Yoochun stated happily. _"Now. What were you saying before?"_

 

"Why do you have Henry's phone?" Kyuhyun asked in as calm of a voice as he could, even though he was screaming on the inside.

 

 _"Oh I'm just hanging out with him a little,"_ Yoochun replied, as if it were a normal thing for him to be seeking Henry casually.

 

"Then let me talk to him," Kyuhyun requested, wanting to make sure the younger was alright.

 

 _"I'm afraid he can't talk right now,"_ Yoochun stated. _"He's a bit...tied up at the moment, and is taking a little nap."_

 

"Don't you DARE touch Henry!" Kyuhyun shouted this time, slamming his free hand onto the desk.

 

 _"Oops. Too late,"_ Yoochun said with a small, entertained laugh.

 

"YOOCHUN!" Kyuhyun screamed loudly, completely forgetting where he was at the moment.

 

 _"If you're going to keep shouting I'm hanging up now and Henry will be in even more trouble,"_ Yoochun warned.

 

Kyuhyun froze. Since he wasn't able to actually talk to Henry right then, he had no idea if Yoochun actually had him held captive or if he had just managed to steal his phone, he had to keep that in mind. Kyuhyun knew he couldn't take the chance of Yoochun harming Henry if he did have him held captive.

 

"Sorry. Now...what do you want?" Kyuhyun asked slowly.

 

 _"It's quite a simple request really,"_ Yoochun laughed.  Kyuhyun cringed, he could almost see the demonic smile on the man's face. _"Bring me 5 million dollars in two hours,"_ the man started as if he were asking for a glass of water.

 

"W-what!? You can't be serious Yoochun!" Kyuhyun screamed out of pure shock at the ridiculous request. How could the man be serious about getting that amount of money in such a short period of time.

 

 _"Dead serious, Kyuhyun. I know Siwon has the money and that you can get to it since you two are married now,"_ Yoochun stated in a venomous. _"Your time is ticking, Kyuhyun. I'd get going if I were you if you. After all, we don't want anything happening to Henry here. He's quite a cute little high schooler. So energetic, soft hair, smooth skin...hhhuuuhhh...what it would be like to be young again."_

 

"I said don't touch him!" Kyuhyun shouted again, knowing now that Yoochun must have touched Henry.

 

 _"Then get going. Time's ticking away. Oh, and I’m sure you know...if you tell anyone about this...I’ll know...and Henry will be the one to pay for your mistake,”_ the man explained coldly. _“Bye, Kyuhyun,"_ Yoochun then sang happily.

 

The phone then went dead and Kyuhyun felt himself turn deathly pale. The room suddenly became ten times hotter and his head was spinning like crazy. At this point he needed to rest his head down on his desk because his stomach was threatening to empty the contents within it.

 

He had to assume that Yoochun had Henry and that everything was real. If he was too relaxed about any of this, something serious could happen to Henry. If anything happened to Henry, Kyuhyun knew that he'd never be able to forgive himself, or face Siwon or any of his family ever again.

 

Kyuhyun suddenly felt light headed, and when he stood up from his desk, he found himself almost falling over. Pressing his hand against his head, Kyuhyun steadied himself against his desk before turning off his computer and grabbing his bag from the floor.

 

“I can’t just stay here and do nothing…” Kyuhyun muttered to himself quietly. “I have to leave…I have to get out…”

 

Once all of his things were gathered, Kyuhyun began heading out of his office. As soon as he was a couple of steps out from his office, Hankyung spotted him.

 

“Mr. Choi Kyuhyun, are you alright?” Hankyung asked in a concerned voice. “You look so pale. Are you not feeling well?”

 

“Yeah…something just suddenly came over me and I feel light headed and sick,” Kyuhyun replied, which was true. This was sudden and he was light headed and feeling like he could puke everywhere at any given moment.

 

“Come on, let’s get you home and resting then,” Hankyung stated. "You can't work like this," he told the younger as he placed his hands on his shoulders to steady him a bit

 

Just as they were heading to the elevator, Chanyeol called after him and Kyuhyun cursed to himself. Yoochun had only given him two hours and his time was being wasted.

 

“Kyuhyun! Where are you going!?” Chanyeol called after him.

 

“I suddenly started feeling really sick so I’m heading home,” Kyuhyun quickly explained. “Move my meeting and tell them that I am very sorry for putting it off longer. But unless they want my being sick and passing out during the middle of it... I need to leave.”

 

Without saying anything else, Kyuhyun began stumbling away, followed by Hankyung who nodded at Chanyeol before walking away as well.

 

Since Hankyung was assuming that Kyuhyun was actually very sick, he ran to get the car and pulled up in front of the building faster than Kyuhyun had ever seen him do before. Hankyung even drove a little faster to get them back so Kyuhyun could rest. The younger wasn’t sure if this was because Hankyung really wanted him to rest, or if because the older didn’t want to worry about cleaning puke out of his car. Either way, Kyuhyun appreciated the faster driving.

 

In no time, they were stepping into the elevator and riding it up to the correct floor. As soon as the door opened, Hankyung stepped in the living room with him.

 

“I’m going to go change into more comfortable clothes, take some medicine, grab something to drink that'll soothe my stomach, and then go shower quickly,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“I’ll be working in Kris’s office a bit while you do that,” Hankyung stated. “If you need me don’t be afraid to yell or send me a text,” he said in a calming voice.

 

Kyuhyun slightly nodded his head before walking into his and Siwon’s bedroom to grab some more comfortable clothes. Quickly, Kyuhyun selected some slightly looser jeans, a longer shirt that went halfway down his butt, and some gym shoes that he tied as tightly as he could. Once he was dressed, he shoved his phone and wallet into his pocket along with his car keys that he always carried with him just in case he needed to drive somewhere, like right now.

 

Looking around the closet, Kyuhyun spotted a larger looking duffle bag and grabbed it off of the shelf it was sitting on. There were a couple of things in it so Kyuhyun turned it upside down and spilled the contents out. After all, he would need something to carry his money in. He figured that this should be big enough, because now he realized... he didn't know how much room the money would take up.

 

“How much is 5 million dollars anyways…?” Kyuhyun asked himself, trying to think if this was going to be large enough. "Do I need two bags?" he questioned, scratching his head in the process.

 

Kyuhyun took another look around the closet quickly but saw that what he had was the biggest duffle bag, so it would have to do. He couldn’t spend any more time worrying about this one small factor.

 

While Kyuhyun had been dressing, he had heard Hankyung close to door to Kris’s office. Knowing he was safe to move around, Kyuhyun next crept to Siwon’s office and lightly closed the door behind him.

 

Alone in the room with his back pressed to the for, Kyuhyun licked his lips nervously. Kyuhyun made his way over to Siwon’s desk and opened one of the drawers.  The sliding sounded deafening to him as he tried to make quick work of it. When it was finally open though, he stared down at Kibum’s gun. He never thought he would be glad for Siwon keeping it, but now he was happier than ever. Kyuhyun took a couple deep breaths before grabbing it, making sure the safety was on, and shoving it in the waistband of his pants so it was resting against the small of his back. Once that was done, Kyuhyun began pulling open more drawers until he found what he was looking for.

 

Siwon’s bank books and checkbooks.

 

Kyuhyun flipped through the bank books and saw that Siwon had more than enough money than what he was going to need, not that he had needed that book to tell him that. Not needing the bank book anymore, Kyuhyun threw it back into the drawer and closed it. Shoving the check book into his pocket, Kyuhyun now faced a new problem. He had to get to the elevator and to the parking garage without Hankyung catching him. With all the training the man had, Kyuhyun knew he couldn't just make a run for it.

 

Thinking on his feet, Kyuhyun went up to the closed door of Siwon’s office and began yelling to Hankyung through it, since it would make his voice sound more distant.

 

“Hankyung, I need your help!” Kyuhyun shouted. “I’m in my old bedroom since I don’t want to make a mess of the other bed on accident! Can you bring me a warmer cover from Siwon’s and my room!?”

 

Pressing his ear up against the door, Kyuhyun listened and could hear the sound of Kris’s office door opening and Hankyung’s feet padding down the hall to the bedroom him and Siwon shared.

 

This was his chance, his only chance. Kyuhyun sprinted out from Siwon’s office and towards the elevator. Pounding frantically on the down arrow multiple times until the elevator finally came, Kyuhyun bounces on his feet as if that were going to make the elevator come faster. There was a loud _*DING*_ , signaling its arrival, and Kyuhyun rushed into the elevator, now urging the doors to close. As soon as he had stepped into the elevator, he saw Hankyung come racing out from the bedroom with a cover in his hands. When he spotted Kyuhyun, he threw the cover to the floor and began racing towards the elevator.

 

“MR. CHOI KYUHYUN!” Hankyung shouted frantically.

 

But the man was too late. The doors to the elevator closed and Kyuhyun began his descent to the parking garage.

 

“I’m almost out…” Kyuhyun sighed to himself, realizing that his heart was beating very, very fast and hard. "That was too close," he panted while keeping back against the wall of the elevator.

 

The elevator soon reached the parking garage and Kyuhyun sprinted over to his Audi R8. He flung the door open, threw the duffel bag onto the passenger seat, and slammed the car door shut before starting the engine.

 

Right when Kyuhyun began pulling out from his parking spot, he looked in the rearview mirror to see Hankyung just coming out from the stairwell, panting from his sprint down the stairs. Kyuhyun then saw Hankyung pull his cell phone out from his pocket. At the moment, Kyuhyun could have cared less that Hankyung was most likely calling Kris or Siwon. Let him. He had to get his task done and done quickly. Almost half an hour was gone already which made him feel more panicked.  

 

Kyuhyun raced off to the bank but seemed to be hitting all of the red lights, which just frustrated him and made him want to go faster. When he got stopped at the first light, he noticed that he didn’t even know what bank he needed to go to. He knew there were quite a couple around the area and he don't have the time to check them all. Not to mention that would be extremely suspicious.

 

That’s when he remembered the check book he took from Siwon's desk had the name of the bank on it. Kyuhyun quickly pulled it out and put it into the GPS, which then directed him through the quickest route.

 

At the next red light, Kyuhyun pulled out his phone and plugged it into the dock in the car. He then called Henry’s phone, knowing Yoochun would have it with him.

 

The phone rang twice before it was answered.

 

“Yoochun! Two hours isn’t enough!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as soon as he heard the man pick up.

 

 _“Two hours is all you’re getting,”_ Yoochun stated. _“I take it you’re on your way to the bank now.”_

 

“Please! Just a little bit longer! That’s all I’m asking for!” Kyuhyun begged, hitting his hands against the steering wheel a bit in agitation.

 

The light turned green, and Kyuhyun pressed his foot down, propelling himself forward even faster than before.

 

 _“Two hours,”_ Yoochun said again. _“Ooohh! It looks like someone’s finally starting to wake up a little.”_

 

Kyuhyun gasped and then listened more carefully. There was the sound of feet walking on hard ground and then a small, weak groan in the background. It sounded like Henry.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!” Kyuhyun shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

 _“There you go with the yelling again,”_ Yoochun sighed as he tisked at Kyuhyun. _“If you don’t watch yourself, Henry here might not make it out untouched.”_

 

Kyuhyun then heard a more pained sounding grunt, and he knew it was coming from Henry. Gripping the steering wheel even harder, Kyuhyun tried concentrating on the road so he wouldn’t end up in an accident.

 

“Just a little more time…please…” Kyuhyun begged again.  

 

 _“No. If you keep asking, I’m going to make the time limit even shorter for you,”_ Yoochun threatened in a serious voice. _“Right now you only have about an hour and a half left. Once you have the money all collected, call me again and I will instruct you on what to do next,”_ he stated. _“Now, I need to knock this one here back out before he becomes a problem. Bye.”_

 

“YOOCHUN! WAIT!” Kyuhyun shouted, only to notice Yoochun had already hung up the call.

 

~~~~

Henry’s POV

 

Henry started to stir again and heard the sound of feet on the floor. He attempted to move a little, but it was impossible. He was tied down to a chair with each of his ankles tied to one of the legs, his wrists bound behind the chair, and rope holding him down around his stomach and shoulders. There was also a makeshift gag stuffed in his mouth to prevent him from making much noise other than grunts.

 

He couldn’t remember much of what had happened. He had just been waiting outside of his school for Kangin to drop something off for him and a man saying he had just opened a coffee shop nearby had given him a sample from a tray. That was the last thing he remembered before everything around him went fuzzy and then dark, and now he was in this situation.

 

All the younger knew right now, was that whoever was holding him captive was on the phone again. The first time he had been on the phone, he had only been partially conscious, so he hadn’t been able to make out much. He was never awake when the man said the other person’s name so he was uncertain who he was talking to. He wasn’t stupid though, he knew he was being held captive. It was just a matter of who the man was using him against to get what he wanted.

 

Shaking his head a little to clear it, Henry let out a couple of groans and opened his eyes more. Picking his head up, he could make out a blurry image of a man standing a couple feet away from him with his back turned towards him. He then saw the man turned around towards him and began approaching him while scuffing the bottom of his shoes against the ground slightly.

 

“There you go with the yelling again,” the man said while making a tsking noise into the phone and shaking his head. “If you don’t watch yourself, Henry might not make it out untouched.”

 

The man was now standing right over him and looking down at him with an entertained look on his face. He then reached his free hand out and placed it on top of his head before pulling at his hair. Henry couldn’t help but let out a pained groan as his head was wrenched backwards uncomfortably. He could hear someone else say something on the other end of the call, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying or who it was.

 

“No. If you keep asking, I’m going to make the time limit even shorter for you,” the man stated in a threatening voice to whoever was on the other end of the call. “Right now you only have about an hour and a half left. Once you have the money all collected, call me again and I will instruct you on what to do next,” he explained as if he were playing some sort of fun game. “Now, I need to knock this one here back out before he becomes a problem. Bye.”

 

Henry’s eyes widened in fright at the man’s words and then heard loud, frantic shouts from the person on the other end of the call. His head was still spinning a bit from whatever that man had drugged him with originally, but he had to stay as alert as possible right now. As soon as the call ended, the man released his hair and his head fell forward again.

 

“Let’s enjoy this little game while it lasts,” the man said. “We’ll see if Kyuhyun can make it in time or if your life will come to an end. Doesn’t that sound fun?” he asked pleasantly.

 

 _Kyuhyun!? He’s using Kyuhyun!?_ Henry screamed to himself while looking at his captor. “Mmmmmmmm!” he shouted through his gag while frantically shaking his head back and forth.

 

The man then reached his hand forward and lightly slapped Henry across the face. There was no force behind his slap, but it was enough to be annoying.

 

“Tick...tock...tick...tock…” the man said, each time landing another slap on Henry’s face, alternating which cheek he hit.

 

The younger shrunk away more each time the man slapped his hand against his face. He eventually turned his head fully away and ducked down as much as possible to get away from him.

 

Just when Henry thought the man was going to leave him alone, he felt his chin getting grabbed and lifted to face the man again. Henry stared at him with scared eyes and tried pulling away from him only to find the grip on his chin tightening more to the point of pain.

 

“Did you not like that, Henry?” the man questioned. “Was it not fun for you to get hit a little?”

 

Henry quickly shook his head back and forth as small sobs left his mouth. The man smiled down at him before releasing his chin and raising his hand. There was no time for Henry to try and move before the man brought his hand down and slapped him hard across the face. He was hit so hard that both of the chair’s right legs lifted off the ground as his body shifted to the side.

 

The younger was now completely shaking and crying as the man stood in front of him with an angry look on his face. When Henry looked back towards him, though, his gaze brightened a little. The man then bent down so he was closer to Henry’s height and gave him a small smile.

 

“Hmm...I wonder what would happen if you worked for me,” the man pondered while watching the younger cry. “Your face looks so cute...I wonder if I’d be able to control myself,” he added.

 

To Henry, the man’s voice sounded absolutely sickening. Then he felt his stomach completely drop when the man’s hand landed on his thigh and started rubbing it, moving farther and farther up. Desperately, the younger tried moving himself away from the man, but with his legs tied down, he couldn’t move much.

 

The small smile that had been on the man’s face then disappeared as he removed his hand from his leg and stood up. Henry was relieved, thinking he was going to be left alone, but started to shake his head when he saw the man pull out a handkerchief and a small bottle filled with some clear liquid. He watched, terrified, as the man poured some of the liquid onto the handkerchief before walking back over to him.

 

“Time’s running out,” the man said before gripping the hair on the back of Henry’s head and pulling it back.

 

Henry tried to pull himself free, but suddenly felt the damp handkerchief cover his nose and mouth. Panic started setting in again and he started to struggle. The more he did that, however, the more he breathed in whatever the man had put on the handkerchief. Slowly, he started to feel himself getting tired again and he stopped putting up as much of a fight.

 

“That’s right...just give in…” the man whispered lightly to him. “Just close your eyes and wait to see what happens,” he murmured right before Henry fell unconscious again. “Tick...tock...tick...tock…” he said as he released Henry’s hair and watched his head loll back forward and rest there.

 

~~~~

Kyuhyun’s Car

 

Slamming his hand down on the steering wheel, Kyuhyun urged the car to go just a bit faster. He had to hurry, there was no other option.

 

In a couple more minutes, Kyuhyun found himself in front of the bank, and thanked God for GPS. Kyuhyun jumped out of the car, grabbed the duffle bag off the passenger seat, and headed into the bank after grabbing his phone and shoving it back into his pocket. He quickly locked the car as well before running into the bank.

 

As soon as he entered, he saw one of the bank tellers waving him kindly over to the window to help service him.

 

“Hello!” the woman behind the counter greeted cheerfully. “How may I help you today?”

 

“I’d like to make a withdrawal,” Kyuhyun stated in as slow and calm of a voice as possible.

 

“Can I have some identification please and may I ask how much you are wishing to withdrawal today?” the woman asked again as she started typing away at her computer.  

 

Kyuhyun pulled out his driver's license and the credit card Siwon had given to him before replying, “5 million please.”

 

The woman’s eyes went wide as she looked at Kyuhyun completely dumbfounded. She looked like she had no idea what to do next and Kyuhyun began to wonder if he had done something wrong.

 

“Hold on. Let me grab the manager,” the woman stated, standing up from her chair and walking away.

 

 _Shit…what if I’m not able to make such a large withdrawal at once and I just sent up a huge red flag!?_ Kyuhyun panicked to himself while trying to appear calm on the outside.

 

Kyuhyun felt like he was waiting at the window forever before a man dressed in an expensive looking suit approached him.

 

“Hello,” the man greeted. “I’m the manager of this bank. Are you the person requiring the withdrawal of a large sum of money?” he asked kindly.

 

“Yes, I am,” Kyuhyun replied, glad to see it didn't look like he would get into any sort of trouble.

 

“If you would kindly follow me back to my office so we can get things sorted out,” the man said, guiding Kyuhyun to the back where his office was located.

 

Kyuhyun followed the man and realized his hands were shaking. Gripping them tightly on his duffle bag, he tried to steady them. Speaking like he was scared or nervous at a time like this surely was not a good thing to do.

 

As soon as they entered the man’s office, the door was closed and locked, the blinds were drawn, and they both sat down. The man took his seat behind his desk and Kyuhyun on the other side of it. Why did Kyuhyun student get the feeling he was about to be interrogated for murder?

 

The two of them stared at each other for a little while before the manager began speaking.

 

“So how much were you looking to withdrawal today, sir?” the manager finally asked.

 

“5 million,” Kyuhyun respond as calmly as he could.

 

Kyuhyun leaned back against the chair he was sitting in, but then decided to sit straight up again. The feeling of the gun pressing against his back was a foreign feeling that he didn’t like.

 

The manager reached into his pocket and produced the two forms of identification that Kyuhyun had given to the receptionist who had helped him earlier. Sliding the two cards across the desk, Kyuhyun quickly collected them and pulled out his wallet to put them back away.

 

After they were safely tucked away again and the wallet was back in his pocket, Kyuhyun looked back up.

 

The two of them stared at each other for a while again before the manager turned to his computer and began clicking away. It was clear the man was curious as to why someone like him, how someone like him, could be coming to make such a huge withdrawal.

 

“I’m just checking your bank account information,” the manager stated. “Ah...so it is the same Choi Siwon…” the manager mumbled.

 

“Excuse me?” Kyuhyun asked, raising his eyebrows at the mention of Siwon’s name.

 

“We checked your identification before I called you back here,” the manager stated. “Typical protocol when someone asks to withdraw a huge sum of money,” he explained, probably having done this plenty of times before. “I saw it said you’re married to a Mr. Choi Siwon, and it appears to be the very same who is our biggest customer here,” he said.

 

“So can I make the withdrawal?” Kyuhyun asked eagerly.

 

“Why of course you can, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” the manager responded. “All you need to do is fill in this withdrawal slip,” he explained, pulling one from his desk drawer and sliding it over to the younger.

 

“Alright,” Kyuhyun stated, pulling the slip in closer to him and looking at it.

 

“While you do that, I need to step out from the room quickly,” the manager explained.

 

Kyuhyun quickly nodded his head before grabbing a pen available on the desk and filling out the withdrawal slip.

 

“There’s so many zeros…” Kyuhyun stated in shock as he filled out the slip.

 

Just as he had finished filling it out, the manager came back and took the slip from Kyuhyun. The manager quickly checked the check to make sure that everything was filled out correctly before giving him a smile.

 

“I’ll go and gather up the money you asked for,” the manager stated before leaving the room.

 

Kyuhyun was left in the room all alone, not knowing what to do. Getting to the bank and dealing with everything had shaved more time off of his two hours. It had almost caused a half hour delay.

 

In the quiet room, Kyuhyun’s phone suddenly started ringing. This caused Kyuhyun to almost jump out of his seat, he was so shocked. He was sure it wasn't Yoochun calling him, but he double checked just to make sure.

 

When he looked down, he saw it was Siwon calling him. Biting his bottom lip, he decided that he needed to answer because Siwon would only keep calling him back and distracting him.

 

“Hello?” Kyuhyun answered.

 

 _“Kyuhyun...what’s going on?”_ Siwon answered. _“Why are you making such a large withdrawal all of the sudden and without confronting me first?”_

 

Kyuhyun leaned back in the chair thinking of a good excuse to tell to Siwon. He had been praying no one would get in contact with him for these few hours, but that clearly had not gone as planned.

 

 _“Are you planning on leaving me?”_ Siwon asked when the silence grew too big for comfort.

 

Kyuhyun gasped at the idea of leaving Siwon, but that was the only idea he had to run with right now. Putting Henry’s life in danger by telling Siwon about the current situation wasn’t an option in the slightest. Plus he didn’t have time to waste thinking of something else to say to the man.

 

“Yes…I’m leaving, Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible to make it sound convincing.

 

 _“You’re taking quite a large amount of money...was our relationship always about the money?”_ Siwon asked. _“Did you only marry me in the end because of the money?”_

 

Kyuhyun partially lost it when he heard how Siwon sounded. For him not being able to lie well...he we pulling it off. That was only probably because there were such high stakes here.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun replied a couple seconds later. “It was never about the money...I swear on my life it was never about money, Siwon."

 

Kyuhyun heard a small sigh come from Siwon. At least he hadn't lied about that. Money had never his reason for loving Siwon, it would never be the reason. He loved Siwon for who he was...for what he could give him...for loving him unconditionally and through everything they had experienced together.

 

 _“Is 5 million going to be enough for you?”_ Siwon asked next, in one of the saddest voices Kyuhyun had ever heard.

 

“Yes, it'll be fine," the younger replied, shocked that Siwon seemed so defeated so quickly. _Did he actually think us breaking apart was an option after our argument and prepared himself for this?_ he questioned himself.

 

 _“Just take it all, Kyuhyun,”_ Siwon told him flat out.

 

“No. I can’t do that. All of this money that you’ve made is also for you and your family. I could never take it all,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

 _“Take it all,”_ Siwon said again. _“If you’re really leaving me and not coming back...take it all. If I’ve already lost you…”_ Siwon broke off and Kyuhyun could hear him getting a little choked up, _“...I don’t need the money...because nothing, no one, will be able to replace you.”_

 

“Please. Don’t…” Kyuhyun choked out.

 

 _“Kyuhyun?”_ the older called to him in a sweet way that made Kyuhyun want to burst and tell him he wasn't leaving.

 

“Yes, Siwon?” Kyuhyun replied in a shaking voice.

 

 _“I’ll always love you,”_ Siwon stated.

 

“Siwon! No…I love you too! I’ve always loved you!” Kyuhyun exclaimed desperately to try and get the man to believe him. “I’ve alw-”

 

Kyuhyun was cut off when Siwon ended the call, the line going dead against his ear. Breathing deeply to compose himself, Kyuhyun lowered his phone from his ear and worked on steadying his breathing and blocking everything out. He couldn’t get overly emotional right now. He could always explain everything to Siwon after this was all finished and over. Getting Henry back safe was his first priority at the moment though. Let Siwon get angry at him later when he found out. Let him punish him or do whatever he wanted, but right now Henry's safety was his main concern.

 

All Kyuhyun knew right now was that the manager of the bank must have been the one to call Siwon. He was the only one out of himself and Yoochun who knew about this plan and Kyuhyun knew Yoochun wasn’t about to call Siwon to inform him.

 

Right when Kyuhyun was putting his phone back into his pocket, the door to the office opened. The bank manager entered again with a large cart covered in a black cloth to keep its contents hidden.

 

“Here is the 5 million you wished to withdraw,” the manager stated. “It’s all here unless you’d like to check yourself.”

 

“It’s okay. I trust you,” Kyuhyun said as cheerfully as he could.

 

Grabbing the duffle bag that was sitting on the floor by his feet, Kyuhyun lifted the black cloth and stared at the pile of money. There was so much in there he began to wonder if he was even going to be able to lift the bag once it was filled. After all, he might not have been completely weak, but he wasn't strong either.

 

Kyuhyun slowly placed his hand on the stack of money and began filling the duffel bag, one stack of bills at a time.

 

After a couple of minutes, all of the money that had been on the cart was now in his duffle bag. It was a bit of a challenge to close, but he managed to get it done.

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun said, standing up from his chair and bowing to the manager, who thankfully had been quick and efficient.

 

“No problem,” the manager replied., giving a small bite back to Kyuhyun.  

 

Kyuhyun smiled one last time before heading out of the office and back to the front of the bank. He adjusted the hold he had on the duffle bag and let out a small sigh that was a mix of relief and worry.

 

Right before he was about to push the front doors open, he spotted Hankyung standing in front of the bank while talking on his phone. Kyuhyun immediately ducked out of sight and headed back towards the manager's office.

 

“Oh, did you forget something?” the manager asked. Upon seeing the younger again.

 

“Um…actually...I need to make a call, but my phone just died,” Kyuhyun lied. He was very glad when he saw that the manager couldn’t tell that he was lying. “Do you mind if I borrow yours and just quickly make a call in your office? It went take long at all," he stated.

 

“Sure, it would be no problem,” the manager replied with a smile.

 

They headed back to an empty office and Kyuhyun was handed the man’s cell phone.

 

“I am expecting an important call soon, so I need to keep the line open in my office,” the man explained. “But feel free to call using my phone and if I’m busy when you leave drop it off with one of the tellers up at the front,” he explained.

 

“Thank you so much,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

The manager then left and Kyuhyun was left alone. Quickly, he pulled out his own phone and called Yoochun. He nervously paced the room as he waited for the man to pick up.

 

“Yoochun!” Kyuhyun said right when the man picked up. “I’m stuck right now. I was followed and I can’t leave the bank right now. Just give me a little bit more time,” he begged since he really had no idea what to do.

 

 _“I figured that you’d be followed,”_ Yoochun stated. _“Go out the back of the bank and there will be a black truck out there waiting for you. Once you get out there, throw away your phone.”_

 

Kyuhyun went silent as he thought.

 

 _“You still there?”_ Yoochun asked. _“Time's ticking away and the more time you let pass, the more danger you put Henry in.”_

 

“I’ll leave right now!” Kyuhyun stated before hanging up the phone himself.

 

Coming out of the office, Kyuhyun didn’t see the manager but happened to spot someone else.

 

“Excuse me!” Kyuhyun called.

 

“How may I help you?” a woman asked, looking up to see Kyuhyun coming her way.

 

“Can I use the back exit?” the younger questioned, knowing it probably wasn't an often asked question.

 

“We usually don’t let customers use the back way,” the woman stated.

 

“It’s just that I made a large withdrawal and don’t want to advertise it by going out the front,” Kyuhyun said, quickly coming up with an excuse. "I have someone who's back there waiting for me already.

 

“Oh, you’re the one who made the large withdrawal,” the woman said in shock. “Allow me to show you to the back exit. We wouldn't want you getting robbed a couple feet out the door,” she said jokingly, to which Kyuhyun politely laughed back a little.

 

The woman led Kyuhyun to the back of the bank and Kyuhyun thanked her before pushing the door open.

 

When Kyuhyun stepped out, he didn’t see any black truck waiting for him. He then heard screeching wheels and turned around to see one heading towards him quickly. Kyuhyun pressed his body up against the wall and waited for the truck to stop. It ended up coming to a halt just a couple of feet past him and was thrown into park. The driver's door then opened, and Kyuhyun was beyond shocked to see who stepped out of it.

 

“J-Junsu!?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Throw your phone away now,” Junsu said, pointing to the trashcan not too far away.

 

Digging into his pocket, Kyuhyun grasped the phone and tossed it into the trashcan.

 

“Junsu…what are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Shut up and get in the fucking truck,” Junsu told him in an annoyed and tired sounding voice.  

 

Kyuhyun stayed frozen in place until Junsu came up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragged him towards the truck, and tossed him in like a sack of potatoes. Sitting up once he was inside, Junsu then pulled his wrists in front of him and cuffed them together. To scared at the moment to do anything, Kyuhyun then allowed Junsu to blindfold him, not that he had much of a choice.

 

“Don’t even try taking that off or things will only get worse for you,” Junsu warned him coldly before slamming the door closed and getting in himself.

 

Kyuhyun heard Junsu's door close, and the truck came back to life as he buckled himself in.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Kyuhyun asked Junsu as they began driving.

 

“Don’t ask any questions,” Junsu told him firmly.  

 

Kyuhyun chose to remain quiet, especially since he couldn’t move well or see.  He hadn't been buckled in at all, so he was worried if he annoyed Junsu with any questions that the man would slam on the breaks and propel him forward. Even though Junsu never seemed like the violent kind, Kyuhyun now knew that he was working with Yoochun and that made him scared of him a bit.

 

Since Junsu hadn’t buckled him in or anything, with all of the sharp turns and how fast they were going, Kyuhyun found it hard to stay sitting up. A couple of times, Kyuhyun found himself being thrown to the side and actually falling over either into the seat or against the door. There was only one time that Kyuhyun was thrown to the side so hard his head hit against the window. He had brought his hands up to his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding, but that had only gotten him in trouble with Junsu,  thinking he was trying to remove the blindfold.

 

Kyuhyun had no idea how long Junsu had been driving for, but he  eventually felt as the car slowed down and soon came to a stop. Still remaining silent, Kyuhyun listened as Junsu opened and closed his door and then came around to open his door.

 

“We’re here,” Junsu stated as he took off Kyuhyun’s blindfold.

 

“Where are we?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Junsu snapped, taking the key for the cuffs out from his pocket.

 

Junsu pulled at Kyuhyun’s arms towards him and removed the handcuffs. Kyuhyun then rubbed his wrists and looked up at Junsu, who was glaring down at him.

 

“Junsu…why are you doing this?” Kyuhyun tried asking again.

 

“Shut up!” Junsu shouted.

 

Kyuhyun knew he wasn’t going to get an answer from Junsu at the moment, so he did as he was told.

 

"Grab the bag and get out," Junsu told him, nudging his chin towards the black bag sitting in the seat next to him.

 

Nodding his head, and not saying a word, Kyuhyun reached over to grab the duffel bag filled with the 5 million dollars, and slid it closer to him.

 

“Now get out,” Junsu ordered when he saw Kyuhyun moving too slow.

 

Getting out of the car quicker now, Kyuhyun looked around at the building he now stood in front of. It was an old abandoned building that looking like it could fall over at any second. Almost all of the windows were shattered and gone, and large cracks were running up the walls. The roof was also almost non-existent, and Kyuhyun bet the inside fared no better.

 

Kyuhyun was staring at the building, wondering how it hadn’t managed to fall apart yet. As he was spacing out, Junsu shoved him hard from behind, causing him to take a couple more stumbled steps forward.

 

“Don’t just stand there wasting time,” Junsu stated, giving Kyuhyun another harsh shove.

 

Taking a couple more steps on his own, Kyuhyun moved closer and closer to the building. As he approached even closer, he saw Yoochun coming out from the building and walking towards him. The man had a triumphant expression on his face that almost made Kyuhyun want to be sick.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun spotted Yoochun, he stopped walking. Yoochun continued coming towards him with a sinister smile flashing across his face. The man was wearing one of his best suits and looked like he didn’t have a hair out of place on his head. It was almost like he was gloating that he had won.

 

“Good job bringing him here Junsu,” Yoochun stated, looking off to the side where Junsu was now standing.

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Junsu replied happily like a little puppy.

 

“Remind me to reward you later,” Yoochun said, winking at Junsu.

 

Kyuhyun did something he might not have should at the moment, and turned away from Yoochun to face Junsu. Kyuhyun looked at Junsu and Junsu stared right back at him with a pleased smirk on his face.

 

"Junsu...you...why? If anything just tell me _why_ ," Kyuhyun said with a heavy sigh.

 

"What can I say? He was offering me things I couldn't refuse," Junsu stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Kyuhyun then reverted his attention back to Yoochun and the man did the same.  Yoochun then instantly eyed the duffle bag clenched in the younger's hand.

 

“Is that the 5 million I asked for?” Yoochun asked, pointing towards the bag.

 

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun simply responded before tossing the duffle bag to Yoochun’s feet. “Count it if you want. Just let Henry go now.”

 

The duffel bag landed on one of Yoochun’s feet with a heavy thud as a small cloud of dust rose into the air. Yoochun glared at Kyuhyun before kicking the bag off of his foot, shaking his foot off a bit, and approaching the younger even more.

 

“Did he throw out his phone like I instructed?” Yoochun asked next, looking back over at Junsu.

 

“Yes, Sir. I watched him throw it away myself as soon as I got there,” Junsu replied happily, knowing that he had done his job well. He looked like a happy puppy who had been trained and just done a trick perfectly. “Do I get a bigger reward?” he asked eagerly.

 

“Of course, darling,” Yoochun answered in a cheerful voice.

 

Yoochun then once again turned his attention back to Kyuhyun who was keeping his composure as much as he could. He couldn’t let Yoochun know that he was scared about what was going to happen to him and Henry. Especially since he had no idea where he was now.

 

“Where’s Henry?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“He’s inside...sleeping,” Yoochun replied.

 

“Let me see him,” Kyuhyun said. “I want to make sure he’s alright.”

 

“You can see if he’s alright after you wake up,” Yoochun stated.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked. “After I w-”

 

Before the younger could say anything else, Yoochun drew a fist back and slammed it into Kyuhyun’s face.

 

The blow Kyuhyun received from Yoochun was strong enough to knock him to the ground. They had been standing on concrete so Kyuhyun’s head ended up slamming against it when he fell. Instantly, his vision began spinning and pain spiraled through his entire head, making him dizzy. Kyuhyun tried to pick himself up, even though his head hurt severely, but was kicked in the chest, knocking the air from his body and sending him slamming into the concrete again.

 

Kyuhyun realized Yoochun was starting to kick him everywhere, trying to either keep him down or to just plain kill him. He moved his hands to cover his neck and head while he tried curling himself up in a ball as much as possible to protect himself. The blows continued coming, however, landing everywhere on his body.

 

“It could have been me!” Yoochun shouted at Kyuhyun while he continued kicking him even harder than before.

 

Kyuhyun began coughing and finding himself short of breath the more Yoochun kicked him. He felt kicks landing on his chest, his stomach, even his upper back, acting as if he was trying to break his shoulders and ribs, as the man moved around him to get him from all angles.

 

“Yoochun, you shouldn’t do this now,” Junsu told him, not caring that Kyuhyun was getting the crap kicked out of him. “It’s still light outside and someone might see you,” he pointed out, although they were in a pretty secluded area.

 

Yoochun sighed, ran his hand through his hair to get it out of his face, and looked over at Junsu while taking a couple of steps back. Kyuhyun was coughing and breathing hard as he tried to get a hold of himself. There was only the sound of Yoochun’s shuffling feet and his heavy breathing as he worked on calming down from his rampage.

 

Taking this as his only chance, Kyuhyun pulled the gun out from the back of his pants and quickly flicked the safety off.

 

“You didn’t check him!?” Yoochun shouted, keeping his eyes on Kyuhyun.

 

“I didn’t think he’d have a fucking gun!” Junsu shouted in complete surprise and Kyuhyun held it in his hands. “Did you think he’d have one!?” the man shouted again, taking a couple shuffled steps back.

 

The younger lifted himself up a little more after seeing Yoochun starting to make his way over. Yoochun got even closer and looked like he was going to make a reach for the gun, so Kyuhyun did the only thing he could think of in order to protect not only himself, but also Henry.  

 

He pulled the trigger.

 

Yoochun crumpled to the ground, holding his leg just above his knee where blood was now gushing from. He let out a couple of screams of pain while glaring at Kyuhyun. Blood was quickly staining his pants and running onto the ground beneath him.

 

Kyuhyun then turned his attention towards Junsu, who was staring at Yoochun with a horrified expression on his face. The man’s face had gone pale and it looked like he was trying his hardest to stay standing and not crumple to the ground from the shock of what had just happened. Raising the gun again, Kyuhyun tried to focus on Junsu this time. His intent wasn’t to necessarily kill either of them, but to at least injure them to give him either enough time to find Henry and get them out, or for someone else to find them.

 

As he aimed the gun towards Junsu, he noticed that his vision started going blurry. He tried to hold back a cough, but it escaped his lips with a bit of blood that trickled down his chin. Kyuhyun blinked a couple of times trying to clear his vision but it just started going blurry again.

 

 _Don’t pass out…think of Henry..._ Kyuhyun told himself as he felt himself swaying a little, his body just wanting to collapse.

 

Kyuhyun tried clearing his vision one last time, but his body suddenly started going weak fast. Not able to hold himself up anymore or keep his eyes open, Kyuhyun collapsed onto the ground. The gun clattered against the ground and the younger could just barely start to make out the sound of screeching tires close by and the sound of car doors being slammed shut.

 

Even though Kyuhyun wanted to open his eyes to see what was going on, he couldn’t manage to open his eyes whatsoever.

 

 _People are here?_ he asked himself, releasing a very small moan. _Henry...just save Henry..._ he thought weakly, barely finding himself able to talk to himself.

 

All Kyuhyun could do was lay there and listen as he heard more car doors open and get slammed closed. There was yelling and shouting filling the air. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

 

“KYUHYUN!” the voice shouted.

 

Kyuhyun could feel himself being flipped over so he was now laying on his back. His head was placed in someone's lap and he felt a hand shaking while running over his head.

 

“KYUHYUN! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!” the voice called to him again. “FOR ME, OPEN YOUR EYES YOU STUBBORN BOY!”

 

Kyuhyun tried to open his eyes like the voice was asking him to, but he hurt too much and he couldn’t even do that simple task. His head was pounding more and he knew he was losing his strength.

 

 _Who are you…?_ Kyuhyun asked, wondering why he couldn’t recognize the voice.

 

The hit to his head must have been hard enough to mess up his hearing temporarily because everything sounded a bit muffled. Not to mention Yoochun had managed to land a couple of kicks there as well, which couldn’t have done him any good. He then felt something, it must have been a finger, running along his bottom lip.

 

“KYUHYUN! PLEASE!” the voice shouted one last time, sounder more desperate and shaky than the last times.

 

Kyuhyun tried to stay conscious so he could do what the voice was telling him to, but his body only continued getting weaker and weaker. Everything was fading away faster and faster, getting swallowed up by the darkness in his head. Not too much longer and Kyuhyun found himself slipping completely into unconsciousness.

 

The last things Kyuhyun remembered hearing was the sound of an ambulance coming, followed by the sound of running feet and the feeling of people lightly touching his body as if he was going to break.

 

Then, Kyuhyun heard the voice scream one more thing.

 

“I’M SORRY!”

 

 _Siwon…_ Kyuhyun groaned to himself. _That…that’s Siwon…he came…_


	37. Just Wake Up

~~~~

Flashback

 

"Drive faster!" Siwon shouted as he hammered his fist on the back of Kris's seat in the car.

 

Looking down at his phone, Siwon see they were driving closer and closer to the location. Where Kyuhyun had ended up was strange, he would never have a reason to be around there. Something wasn't right.

 

"God! I said hur-"

 

*BANG*

 

Siwon froze in the car and turned towards where the sound had come from. It had been a gun. There was no mistaking it.

 

Just as they rounded the corner, Siwon could see Kyuhyun laying on the ground with a gun in his hand. He watched as the younger pointed it towards someone who looked like Junsu.

 

Kyuhyun crumpled completely to the ground as Siwon's car came to a screeching hault. Throwing open his door and letting it slam shut, Siwon ran over to Kyuhyun screaming.

 

“KYUHYUN!” the man shouted, drawing closer and closer to Kyuhyun.

 

When Siwon reached him, he instantly placed the younger's head in his lap, thankful beyond all belief that Kyuhyun had no severe looking injuries. The only visible one he could see was the gash on his head.

 

“KYUHYUN! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!” Siwon shouted at the top of his lungs. “FOR ME, OPEN YOUR EYES YOU STUBBORN BOY!”

 

Although blood was getting on his hands and pants, Siwon didn’t care. He just wanted Kyuhyun close to him. Seeing the blood staining Kyuhyun’s lip and chin, Siwon used his thumb to wipe some of the blood away.

 

“KYUHYUN! PLEASE!” Siwon shouted at him again, feeling his voice start to shake as he held back tears.

 

Through all the screaming Siwon was doing to try and get Kyuhyun to open his eyes, paramedics arrived. Kyuhyun was taken from his arms and placed on a stretcher. Siwon only had one last chance to shout something before Kyuhyun was rushed away.

 

"I'M SORRY!" Siwon screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

All he could do then was watch as the ambulance doors were closed and it speed away. He then picked himself up, motioned for Kris to get back into the car, and they quickly followed after it. Siwon was unsettled the entire ride, wishing he would have hopped into the ambulance with Kyuhyun. This had been the last thing he had expected to see.

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

“Tell me what’s wrong with him!” Siwon shouted, grabbing the doctor’s coat as he watched Kyuhyun sleeping on the bed.

 

It looked like the younger was barely breathing and he was so pale it looked like he could be dead right now. There were also a couple IVs running into his arm to make sure he kept hydrated and healthy while laying there. Seeing Kyuhyun like this made Siwon very worried. He didn’t like to see the younger in this kind of condition when he should have been moving around and talking to him. Hell, they even could have been fighting more and that would have been better than his current condition.

 

“Why aren’t you saying anything!?” Siwon yelled at the top of his lungs. “Tell me why he’s like this!”

 

“You need to calm down Mr. Choi,” the doctor said, grabbing onto Siwon’s hands and removing them from his jacket before straightening it out. "I don't want to have to remove your from the room for being a threat to the patient," he stayed while taking a few steps back.

 

“Just tell me what happened to him!” Siwon shouted again. "I couldn't see him because of everything that needed to be done once he arrived here and I want filled in on everything! I'm his husband! I need to know!"

 

The doctor took a deep breath before grabbing Kyuhyun’s chart off the end of his bed and opening it up to tell Siwon exactly what they had found was wrong with the younger.

 

“He has multiple bruised ribs, which will be painful for him when he wakes up, and a hairline fracture on his skull. There is the gash on his head and other multiple bruises, cuts, and scrapes over a large percentage of his body,” the doctor explained. “Nothing else is wrong with him, but he’ll wake up when his body is ready to wake him up,” he explained some more, not wanting to make any promises on how long it could possibly take. “He did take quite a beating for someone who appears to have never been through something like this before. It’s probably quite a shock to his body and it’s trying to protect itself as best as it can,” the doctor continued explaining.

 

“How long is it going to be until he wakes up?” Siwon asked eagerly, getting closer to the doctor again.

 

 _I’m awake already!_ Kyuhyun shouted in his head while trying to open his eyes, only to find he was still too weak. It felt like whenever he would try to wake up more, his body would push him farther into the darkness.

 

“I’m not sure about that,” the doctor answered. “How ever long he decides to take.”

 

“I’m staying with him tonight,” Siwon stated right away.

 

“We can’t allow you to do that,” the doctor said back with a slight sigh. “He still has the regular visitation hours and we have to keep that consistent for each patient. The most we can do is adjust it for maybe an hour longer depending on how his condition continues,” the doctor explained, closing Kyuhyun’s chart.

 

“I’m staying,” Siwon stated again, fiercer this time to the point where he was practically growling. “If we don’t know how his condition will turn out, I’m not leaving his side,” he continued on.

 

 _Please…go home and rest, Siwon…get proper rest,_ Kyuhyun said to himself again as he became worried about Siwon’s health. _Don’t worry about me right now and put your health at risk._

 

The doctor took a couple of steps back once again and cleared his throat a bit. Even though he was the one who had all of the authority out of everyone in the room, he couldn’t deny that Siwon had a very intimidating aura about him right now. Even the doctor didn’t want to cross him.

 

“Alright…I guess I can allow you to stay,” the doctor said in a friendlier tone. “But I cannot say that this is going to become a regular occurrence for you to stay the night while Mr. Choi Kyuhyun is here with us,” he explained.

 

“Thank you,” Siwon said, before sitting down  in a chair next to Kyuhyun's bed. Reaching his hands forward, Siwon wrapped them around one of Kyuhyun's tightly. “I’m here, Kyuhyun…” he whispered to the younger. "I'm here for you, BabyKyu."

 

 _Even when I can't yell at him he calls me that name,_ Kyuhyun said to himself, wishing he could reach his hand up and smack Siwon upside the head.

 

The doctor then left the room to leave the two of them alone. Kyuhyun had been through a couple different tests that day to make sure he was alright. As a part of those tests, a couple different scans done to make sure nothing was wrong with his brain. After all, he did have a nice sized gash on the side of his head.

 

There were stitches on the side of his head where he had hit the concrete after being punched by Yoochun and falling down. Gauze was wrapped around the area, but blood was already starting to show through it. There were also a couple of bruises and cuts that decorated his arms which could be seen, along with bruises that were covered by his hospital gown.  Kyuhyun definitely looked like he had gotten the crap kicked out of him.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon said while stroking the younger’s hand tenderly. “Why? Why did you go and do that?” he asked. “Why did you do something that and put your life in danger?” he questioned, rubbing his thumb over the younger’s scratched and bruised hand.

 

 _I’m sorry…I couldn’t pull you into something like that, Siwon. For both Henry’s sake and yours. And you were gone while I had a time limit. Even if I had been able to tell you...I wouldn't have waited for you to get back,_ Kyuhyun said to himself since he couldn’t vocalize anything. _I just wanted to make sure Henry was safe…he's like a younger brother to me,_ he said before he slipped out of consciousness.

 

Siwon remained sitting by Kyuhyun for the rest of the night and watched him, just in case he woke up sooner than he thought he would. He had completely forgotten about eating dinner since he was so worried about Kyuhyun and staying with him. Even if the doctor had told him he wasn’t in critical condition, he thought something might happen to him if he left right now. His stomach was grumbling constantly by 7:30pm, but nothing was going to allow him to leave Kyuhyun’s side. Each time it churned, he thought about how he must have hurt Kyuhyun by shouting at him. Each time he hurt with hunger, he remembered the pained look on Kyuhyun’s face as he shot down his idea of having a family. Each time he clenched at his stomach, telling himself he could last a couple more minutes, he thought back to his childhood. Then he thought back to adoption, and how he would never want to put a child in the kind of situation he had been in all those years ago.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon whispered, leaning down and kissing the back of Kyuhyun’s hand. "I'm sorry..." he muttered, not quite sure himself if it was because of their argument or the fact he didn't know if he could adopt a child and be confident he wouldn't fuck things up.

 

Of course Leeteuk and Kangin knew what had all happened, since Henry had gotten involved. They had promised they would come and stop by to visit him and check up on Kyuhyun as well. They all knew that Siwon was going to be stubborn and not want to leave Kyuhyun’s side, so they settled on coming to visit at the hospital instead of trying to convince Siwon right then to go back home and rest. Trying to convince Siwon would have to come later, but even then the chances of him agreeing to leave the hospital was slim.

 

It wasn’t until 12:42am that night when Siwon rested his head down on Kyuhyun’s bed, after making sure the younger was comfortable in bed. While still holding his hand, Siwon closed his eyes to sleep, waiting right there next to Kyuhyun for him to wake up.

 

The next morning, Kangin came to see Siwon to check up on how he was holding up and how Kyuhyun was doing.

 

“How are you holding up?” Kangin asked Siwon as he sat down on the couch across from Kyuhyun’s bed. “Are you eating and everything?”

 

“I haven’t eaten since Kyuhyun got to the hospital yesterday. I can’t eat when he’s like this…” Siwon replied, sighing heavily.

 

“Why don’t you go home, get some rest and some food in you, Siwon?” Kangin asked, feeling bad for his son and seeing him like this. “You need to stay well rested for when Kyuhyun wakes up.”

 

“No. I’m not leaving him alone. I want him to see me when he first wakes up,” Siwon stated while shaking his head at Kangin.

 

“Do you think he’ll be happy to see you if you look like death?” Kangin asked him in a serious tone. “I think you’d scare him half to death like that.”

 

“I said...I’m not leaving,” Siwon stated again.“I want to be here for him to let him know that I didn’t leave him and didn’t give up on him.”

 

“Siwon, just plea-”

 

“I said I’m not leaving!” Siwon said louder without quite yelling.

 

The room then went quiet and Siwon looked away from Kangin and back down to Kyuhyun, who was just as lifeless as ever. Siwon sighed and tilted his head down.

 

“How’s Henry doing so far?” Siwon then asked. He had been so worried about Kyuhyun that he had completely forgotten to get in contact with Leeteuk or Kangin last night to check up on Henry.

 

“He’s doing alright,” Kangin answered. “We found out he was given Rohypnol and chloroform to knock him out. He was given too much too quickly between his awake states though, so the doctor said it’s taking his body longer to get it all out of his system and come out of it completely. He also said he was most likely given too much of the Rohypnol, so that isn’t good for his body,” he explained with a frown on his face. “He was groggy yesterday because the chloroform was still wearing off, and he just appears to be exhausted from going through the shock of what happened. Other than that, though, he’s doing alright.”

 

“What even happened to Henry?” Siwon asked. “How did Yoochun get his hands on him to begin with?”

 

Kangin sighed, knowing that Siwon wasn’t going to like what he was about to tell him.

 

“Henry was getting tired of all the strict security that was constantly around because he wanted to do things more freely with his friends. He was complaining none of his friends wanted to do anything with him because there was always at least one person following them around, so they couldn't do everything they wanted,” Kangin explained. “So...we relaxed the security on him since everything seemed to be going alright.”

 

“I thought I said…” Siwon stopped himself, sighed, and nodded his head.

 

Even though he was upset that the security had been lessened, he also had to try to be understanding to Henry’s situation. After all, Kyuhyun had also asked the same things about relaxing the security.  If Kyuhyun had been feeling restricted by the security, he could only now imagine how much worse it must have been for Henry.

 

“Henry had called home saying that he forgot something for one of his classes he had later in the day," Kangin then went on saying again. "I told him I could come in and drop it off inside, but he said that he’d just wait outside of the school to make things easier. He told me at what time he had his self-study period and could come out to get his things from me,” Kangin explained.

 

“So what happened?” Siwon asked after Kangin stayed silent for too long for him to stand.

 

“When I got to Henry’s school, he wasn’t waiting outside. I tried to call his phone to see if he’d pick up, but he never did. I just assumed that he had gone back inside or forgotten,” Kangin explained guilty. “You know how easily Henry can forget things sometimes, so I just didn’t think anything of it. I just went inside...dropped it off with the teachers, and left," he said in a guilty voice. "I never suspected that he could have been taken from the front of the school or anything. I should have known better though. Things just didn't seem right.”

 

“Henry…” Siwon groaned in frustration. “I’m just glad that he’s alright.”

 

“We all are,” Kangin stated. “Donghae came by to see him for a little while, and brought Eunhyuk with him of course. Then I guess Eunhyuk told Sungmin and he actually came for a little bit,” he explained. “I’m just hoping Henry can explain what happened more when he’s in a better state of mind,” Kangin said with a heavy sigh.

 

“I hope he can too,” Siwon agreed. “If something like this happened in front of a school...I wonder what else could happen,” he pointed out.

 

“I should actually be getting back home right now,” Kangin stated. “Leeteuk is watching over Henry right now, but whenever he managed to wake up a bit he’s always very shaken and scared. I should be there with both of them.”

 

“Yeah, go back to Henry and make sure he’s feeling alright, and to Leeteuk to make sure he isn’t panicked or anything” Siwon agreed, feeling terrible that Henry had gone through something so traumatic like that. “I get to stay him with this idiot," Siwon then added, nudging his head towards Kyuhyun.

 

“He’s not an idiot Siwon,” Kangin said, reaching over and lightly slapping Siwon on the back of the head for what he had just said. “He was being very brave.”

 

“He was being brave…headstrong…stubborn…and stupid…” Siwon listed off. “But I was the same things…that’s what got us into this situation…”

 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Siwon,” Kangin told him, patting him a few times in the back.  

 

“How can I not be hard on myself, dad?” Siwon asked.

 

“You just have to relax,” Kangin said. “Everything is alright, right now.”

 

“Alright?” Siwon asked in a shocked tone. “Things might be going alright with Henry since the drugs are wearing off and he’s coming around more…but Kyuhyun hasn't even woken up once yet,” he pointed out.

 

“Do you at least know if he can hear what we’re saying?” Kangin asked.

 

“I have no idea if he can hear us,” Siwon replied. “I’ve talked to him a little, but I never get any sign that he’s hearing what I’m saying. No movement or anything.”

 

 _I can hear you Siwon…I’ve been listening to parts whenever I’m awake like this,_ Kyuhyun said to himself as he tried, and failed, to open his eyes again.

 

“You should get back to Henry now,” Siwon told Kangin.

 

“And you should get some sleep. It looks like you barely got any last night,” Kangin stated, seeing the bags that were forming under Siwon’s eyes. “You’re going to turn into a panda at this point.”

 

“That’s because I didn’t sleep well last night,” Siwon admitted. “Maybe three hours at the most. The rest of the night I kept waking up to check on Kyuhyun,” he explained, knowing he should have been sleeping more.

 

“Take care of yourself,” Kangin said in a commanding voice.

 

“I will, dad…” Siwon replied, knowing Kangin was right. “I’ll try to get more rest tonight,” he stated.

 

Kangin stood up from his seat and so did Siwon so he could at least walk him to the room door. It felt nice to stretch his legs a bit since he had been sitting for most of the time he was in Kyuhyun’s hospital room. Before Kangin left, he leaned in and gave Siwon a quick, small hug.

 

“Promise me you’ll rest up,” Kangin stated. “If you look like the living dead when Leeteuk comes to visit, he’s going to be furious...and then worried...and then furious again.”

 

“I know. I’ll make sure to rest up before before Leeteuk comes to visit,” Siwon agreed. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bye, Siwon,” Kangin said before finally leaving the room and heading down the hallway.

 

“Bye, dad,” Siwon called after the man who held up a hand to wave goodbye.

 

Siwon watched Kangin as he walked down the hallway before heading back into the room and sitting back down by Kyuhyun once more. Grabbing Kyuhyun’s hand again, Siwon planted a soft kiss against the back of it.

 

“I wish I knew if you could hear me or not,” Siwon whispered.

 

 _I can hear you, Siwon! I want to let you know!_ Kyuhyun shouted to himself. _I want to let you know I can still hear you…but I can’t..._ he said before falling back into sleep again.

 

Kyuhyun had no idea what time it was, or how much time had passed since he had last been “awake”, but he heard Siwon talking to someone else in the room.

 

“I swear. If you don’t take that boy over the knee once he’s all better, I’m going to do it,” Yesung stated furiously. “And I won’t go easy on him either! When he was younger I didn’t hesitate when he did something stupid, and just because he’s older now doesn’t mean I’ll do so now,” he explained in a firm voice that showed he meant business.

 

“Oh trust me. I plan on doing more than just taking him over my knee once he’s all better,” Siwon guaranteed. _If I could really have things my way, he wouldn’t be able to walk for at least a week or two,_ he said to himself, not wanting to let Yesung know just what he was tempted to do to the younger.

 

 _Yesung!? Yesung is here!? Am I in the same hospital as Yesung!?_ Kyuhyun asked himself.

 

Once again, Kyuhyun tried to open his eyes, thinking maybe since he had more rest he would be able to do something as simple as that. He found, however, that he still wasn’t able too. Frustrated, he then tried moving his body some, only this appeared to take all the remaining energy from him and he ended slipping back into a deep sleep once again.

 

Kyuhyun found himself coming out of his unconsciousness yet again because he happened to hear something in the room. As soon as he could more clearly hear the voices talking, he tried opening his eyes again, but found that he still couldn’t. At this point, it was just becoming frustrating that he couldn’t show anyone that he was awake. Kyuhyun even tried moving his fingers or his toes and found that his body wouldn’t even allow him to do that. Whether it was a small or bigger movement, his body didn’t want to cooperate with him in the slightest.

 

“I wish that Kyuhyun would have aimed the gun higher,” Siwon stated.

 

“I know I’m not suppose to say this, but I kind of wished that Kyuhyun did as well,” Kai agreed.

 

“Wouldn’t that just have meant more paperwork for you to fill out if Yoochun ended up dead?” Siwon asked, kind of shocked that Kai hadn’t just scolded him for saying something like that.

 

“It would have been a _lot_ more paperwork, but it would have been worth it,” Kai explained. “I mean...come on, Siwon...look at everything Yoochun has done now,” the man pointed out.

 

“Did Junsu end up saying anything when you were interviewing him?” Siwon asked.

 

“He spilled everything,” Kai explained. “Junsu even explained how Yoochun told him about the huge grudges he holds against Kangin and Leeteuk.”

 

“Why would Yoochun hold a grudge against Kangin and Leeteuk?” Siwon questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “I knew that he had information on them and everything, but I don’t understand the grudge he’s holding.”

 

“Sadly when we questioned Junsu about that, he had no idea either. He simply said that Yoochun told him that he hated Kangin and Leeteuk and left it at that for his reasoning behind doing all of this,” Kai stated.

 

“Are you going to question Junsu more about it or do you think he was telling the truth when he said he didn’t know any of the details?” Siwon asked next.

 

“We’re pretty sure that Junsu was telling the truth,” Kai stated. “You should have seen his face when he was explaining everything and how scared he looked,” he explained. “But if he does decide to reveal anything else I’ll be sure to let you know so you can stay filled in on the situation.”

 

“Thank you, Kai,” Siwon sighed out, wondering if Junsu would choose to speak up more about anything he might know.

 

“No problem, Siwon. I want to get everything resolved just as much as you do,” Kai said, patting Siwon on the shoulder. “I should get going now. I’ll let you have more time with Kyuhyun.”

 

“Thank you…” the man said with a small smile on his face.

 

“And Siwon...have you been eating?” Kai asked in a concerned voice after observing how weak and tired the man before him looked right now.

 

“No,” Siwon answered in a tired voice.

 

“You should eat. It looks like you’ve lost weight. You’re face is thinner,” the man explained, motioning to his own face to show Siwon where it was showing on his.

 

“I don’t want to leave Kyuhyun in case he wakes up,” Siwon explained.

 

“Want me to go and grab you some food from downstairs then?” Kai offered. “I know it’s not going to be as good as what you eat at home and everything, but it’s better than starving yourself half to death like this,” he pointed out.

 

“That would be great,” Siwon actually agreed. “Just grab me anything...I’m not too picky.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes,” Kai told him, pleased that the man was actually listening to what he said and offering to eat.

 

Kai left and sure enough he was back in a little over five minutes with food for Siwon. After that, Kai left and Siwon was left alone with Kyuhyun as he ate his dinner. It took him quite some time to get all the food down, because he continuously stopped eating so he could pay closer attention to the younger. He could have sworn he would hear the younger make noises while he was chewing, so he always stopped to see if it was just his imagination or if Kyuhyun was actually waking up more. Each time, however, he came to the conclusion that it was just his imagination.

 

“I’m just hoping for too much to happen too quickly…” Siwon muttered to himself before continuing on with his meal.

 

Later that night, Leeteuk ended up coming over to visit Siwon and to see how he was doing.

 

“Hey, Siwon…” Leeteuk greeted quietly, popping his head into the room only to see his son bent over Kyuhyun’s bed with his hand folded. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m doing alright,” Siwon answered, unfolding his hands and letting them drop between his legs. “What’s in the bag?” he asked, pointing to what Leeteuk was carrying with him.

 

“Ahhh...this...I brought you a change of clothes since I assumed you weren’t going to be leaving Kyuhyun’s side,” Leeteuk explained, shaking the bag a little. “I also brought you some home cooked food. Kangin told me that you weren’t eating before and it looks like you still haven’t been eating much,” he said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

 

“I actually did have dinner,” Siwon stated. “Kai came to talk more and he went down and grabbed me something so I wouldn’t have to leave Kyuhyun,” he explained.

 

“Well at least you have a fridge in here and a microwave so you can save the food that I brought,” Leeteuk pointed out.

 

“That’s what you get when you’re in a VIP room,” Siwon stated.

 

“Here, while I put this all away, go change into some fresh clothes,” Leeteuk told him, handing him the bag with the change of clothes in it. “I made sure to pack comfortable things for you to wear and a wash cloth should be in there too in case you want to get some of that..smell...off,” he stated, waving his hand in front of his face as a sign that Siwon didn’t smell his best right now. “No need to look all fancy if you’re going to be staying in this room all the time, but no need to smell ripe, dear. Right?” he asked with a smile on his face.

 

Siwon took the bag from Leeteuk and went into the bathroom that was attached to the room. He appreciated Leeteuk doing this for him, but knew he had no time right now to wash up even a little. That would have to come a bit later.

 

Leeteuk finished putting the food away before Siwon was finished getting changed, so he sat down next to Kyuhyun’s bed and watched the younger. Besides for the bandage around the younger’s head and a couple of visible bruises and cuts, he looked perfectly healthy. While sitting there, Leeteuk began to wonder why Kyuhyun wasn’t waking up yet.

 

“I hope you wake up soon, Kyuhyun,” Leeteuk told him. “Siwon’s really worried about you.”

 

 _I’m worried about him too,_ Kyuhyun said to himself. _He hasn’t left at all and I keep hearing everyone say he looks dead, too thin, or tired,_ he added, feeling bad that the man wasn’t taking proper care of himself just because of him.

 

“How’s he doing?” Siwon suddenly asked, coming out from the bathroom with his dirty clothes in the bag the clean ones had been in.

 

“Still the same as when you left to change,” Leeteuk responded, walking over to Siwon and straightening out the shirt he was wearing a little so it wasn’t as wrinkled.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to keep listening to what Siwon and Leeteuk were talking about, but he found himself slipping out of consciousness once more. He only began to slip back into consciousness when he heard Leeteuk and Siwon talking louder to each other. He figured it must have been the same day, because he swore he hadn’t been out for too long.

 

“What do you mean you two weren’t talking!?” Leeteuk shouted at Siwon, resisting the urge to hit his son on the head. “What did you do to cause that!?”

 

“Mom…” Siwon groaned while running his hands through his hair in agitation.

 

“Tell me what you did, Choi Siwon!” Leeteuk said in an angered voice. “Tell me right now or so help me God I will smack you so hard it will knock _you_ unconscious and _you’ll_ end up in one of these beds!!” he threatened.

 

Siwon shrunk back a little. He knew when Leeteuk used his full name, let alone shouted it, that he was really angry with him. This was one of those times, and Siwon couldn’t help but feel like Leeteuk was about to lose his head.

 

“I was so angry at him…” Siwon said, almost crying. “I was just...so angry…so confused...I...I didn’t know what to do...so I panicked...and I fucked up...I fucked up so bad...” he explained while sniffing his nose.

 

“Siwon…honey…” Leeteuk cooed, it broke his heart to see his son acting like this.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to listen more to what Siwon was about to say, but he ended up slipping into unconsciousness yet again.

 

Kyuhyun knew it was the next morning because he had gained his consciousness back while Siwon had been talking to one of the nurses who had come in the check up on him. He hadn’t been able to stay conscious, however, and soon fell back into a deep sleep.

 

That same day, Kyuhyun woke up again to hear Leeteuk and Siwon talking again.

 

“I thought you had cut all ties with him,” Leeteuk said in a disappointed voice. “You told me that you had. Cutting ties means you don’t go back, Siwon,” he told him in a disappointed voice, which was also laced with disgust.

 

“I know...I know I said that I had,” Siwon stated with a heavy sigh. “But, seeing him again put everything into a better perspective for me,” he explained as calmly as he could. Honestly he was surprised Leeteuk hadn’t given him a firm smack on the head when he mentioned see Heechul again. “With the adoption and everything that we talked about…for the first time…I truly understood that what I had done with Heechul was wrong and I felt the most regret that I ever had.”

 

“With everything he did to you in your past…you now see how the thought of children can make you rethink everything that you’ve done and the person you’ve become,” Leeteuk said in a slow voice. “Children make you see things in a different light...realize things you hadn’t before. Trust me...when Kangin and I first took Donghae in, I had such a huge reality check and I was just as scared as you were about the idea of it,” the older explained with a small smile on his face. “Children change things, Siwon. They change you.”

 

“I understand that now. I really do,” Siwon sighed, really thinking now that maybe adopting a child with Kyuhyun could make himself see he wasn’t as messed up as he thought Heechul had made him. “I wish I would have understood this right away. But…because I didn’t…I ended up hurting Kyuhyun. I hurt him so much…because I doubted myself...and I started doubting us,” he explained in a saddened tone.

 

“You just have to give him time, Siwon,” Leeteuk reassured him, rubbing him on the back soothingly.

 

Even though Siwon had worked some of this out in his head and with Heechul and Leeteuk, he still felt confused. His views were changing so fast on the idea of adoption, and he didn’t know what to think about it. Was it normal for someone to go from being completely disgusted with the idea to seeing it as a potential idea? His head would spin every time he thought about it now because of the two different views he had on it, even if they were changing...already basically had shifted.

 

“He said that he’s leaving me,” Siwon confessed a little while later, feeling his life drain from his body as he admitted it.

 

Leeteuk sighed and moved closer to Siwon so he could place his hand on his shoulder and give him a couple of firm, reassuring pats, and even pull Siwon in closer to him.

 

“Did you believe him when he told you that?” Leeteuk asked him softly.

 

“At first…yes,” Siwon truthfully admitted.

 

“You’ve always had the habit of believing the worst of everyone. That’s including yourself,” Leeteuk told him. “Kyuhyun loves you very, _very_ , much, Siwon. It’s so obvious that he does and you’d be foolish to think any different. And it’s just as obvious that you feel the same way about Kyuhyun.”

 

“He was so mad at me though. So mad that he didn’t even sleep in the same room with me that night,” Siwon explained, feeling heartbroken about that incident all over again.

 

“I have no doubt he was mad enough to do that. I’m pretty mad at you myself after finding out you met up with Heechul again when you said that everything between you two were done,” Leeteuk stated. “But at the same time, I think that you can only truly be mad at something like that when you honestly love them.”

 

“But when he withdrew all that money and told me he was leaving…” Siwon said, drifting off a little at the memory of their conversation over the phone. “I can always tell when he’s lying...over the phone or face-to-face. I...I couldn’t tell…” he confessed, shaking slightly.

 

“That’s not your fault, darling,” Leeteuk told him. “You couldn’t tell because Kyuhyun was that desperate to help Henry and make sure he was safe,” he explained to him. “He lied because he loves you and wanted to do something for your family when no one else could and he was the only option,” he stated.

 

“He’s shown me so many times how much he loves me to the point of putting his own life in danger,” Siwon choked out, gripping his hands to keep them from shaking.

 

“Yes, he has,” the older stated, placing his hand on top of Siwon’s and holding them tightly.

 

“Things could have been so different if Yoochun would have gotten his hands on that gun,” Siwon then said, feeling sick to his stomach to imaging what could have not only happened to Kyuhyun, but also Henry if things would have ended like that.

 

“But he didn’t,” Leeteuk reminded him. “And...as for why you had a gun in the house...and why it wasn’t under lock and key...we’ll talk about that later,” he stated, not wanting to get into all of that right now with Siwon’s current state.

 

Siwon went silent, knowing Leeteuk was against the use of guns, let alone having one in the house, and looked back down at Kyuhyun.

 

“Mom…why won’t he wake up?” Siwon asked, sounding as if he was about to break down.

 

Kyuhyun was laying there, listening as Siwon slowly began crying, feeling some of his tears fall onto his hand. He wanted to move, he wanted to wake up, he wanted to comfort Siwon so badly. But he was unable to as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again.

 

The next time Kyuhyun came into consciousness, he heard Leeteuk talking to Siwon yet again. It seemed like that is the only person Siwon ever talked to, not that there was a problem with talking to one of your parents during a time like this. Even though Kyuhyun was only drifting in and out of consciousness, he knew Siwon was worried and needed someone like Leeteuk to talk to at a time like this.

 

“It’s taken you so long to let me hold you like this,” Leeteuk said in a gentle, caring, nurturing voice.

 

“I know, mom. But I’m really glad that we’ve talked about all of this,” Siwon stated. “I feel like I got a lot taken off my shoulders.”

 

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Leeteuk said, still holding onto Siwon and running his hand over his head to smooth his hair out. “And I’m also glad that you’ve decided to adopt like Kyuhyun wants to. You’re going to be fantastic parents, and you’re letting Kangin and me become grandparents!”

 

That was the last thing Kyuhyun heard before he once again slipped into unconsciousness. He wished he hadn’t though because he really wanted to wake up so that he could jump into Siwon’s arms and give him the biggest hug ever, and thank him, and just make everything better. He had no idea how Leeteuk had ended up talking Siwon into the adoption, but he was thankful for that. If someone could make you see the right path, it was your parents.

 

That night, Siwon had stayed up watching Kyuhyun, thinking that he had to wake up soon. To Siwon, Kyuhyun had been unconscious for too long, which meant that his body had to allow him to wake up soon. He just had to wake up soon. Not to mention, there were things he wanted to know about the day Kyuhyun had taken the money out, and he wanted to tell him things as well.

 

Kyuhyun woke up to the feeling of Siwon’s stubble rubbing against his hand. There was a strong urge to want to run his fingers over Siwon’s face and stroke it calmingly, but he couldn’t move his hand...it just hung there limp between Siwon’s warm hands.

 

He tried opening his eyes again, but found that he still couldn’t do that either. It hurt him to not be able to wake up, especially with everything that Siwon was saying to him.

 

“Please come back to me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon begged in a tired voice. “Huh...look at me...I’m begging you to wake up at 3:27am when you should be sleeping anyways. I must look pretty pathetic…” he said with a small, sad chuckle.

 

 _I’m trying, Siwon…I’m really trying,_ Kyuhyun said to himself. _I’d wake up right now if I could! I don’t care what time it is!_ he screamed frantically, really wishing to open his eyes right now.

 

“Please wake up soon. I’m sorry, Kyuhyun. I’m so, so sorry for what I caused,” Siwon half sobbed.

 

 _Don’t do this to yourself, Siwon. Please, don’t do this to yourself! It’s not just your fault…_ the younger said. He knew could have approached the topic of adoption differently and in a way that could have caused them less stress and drama in the end.

 

“I’m sorry for everything. So please…just wake up for me. I’ve been waiting for you this entire time. I’ve never left your side,” Siwon stated, holding onto Kyuhyun’s hand a bit tighter now as if the younger was going to slip away from him at any moment. “Please…I love you…”

 

 _I know you’ve never left me,_ Kyuhyun said. _I know you’d never leave me while I’m like this…you’re too stubborn to leave me._

 

Still, Kyuhyun couldn’t move or even open his eyes and felt himself slipping into unconsciousness once again.

 

During some point of the day, Kyuhyun began waking up again with the feeling of needing to go pee. Only this time, things were different. Slowly Kyuhyun worked on opening his eyes...actually opening his eyes. Everything seemed too bright as Kyuhyun worked on opening them more. He had to close them a couple of times because things seemed to bright and his eyelids felt too heavy, but eventually he managed to keep them open enough to look out in front of him and see the room a little. Kyuhyun next looked at his arm and saw an IV in it and trailed his eyes up to where the bag was hanging, which was feeding the liquid into him to keep him hydrated.

 

Kyuhyun tried to lift his head, but his body felt too weak to move to much. So, tilting his head to the side a little and moving his eyes, he looked around and saw Siwon. The man was leaning his head on his bed and was sleeping peacefully, probably because he had stayed awake the entire night and his body was just now forcing him to get some rest.

 

The younger almost didn’t have it in him to wake the man, since he assumed sleep hadn’t come easy for him these past couple of days. But he wanted Siwon to know he was awake now. He wanted that more than anything. After all the worrying the man had done over him, it seemed like the right thing to do.

 

Using all of the strength he had in his body, Kyuhyun lifted his arm and placed his hand on top of Siwon’s head as carefully as he could. Kyuhyun then began running his fingers through Siwon’s hair and smiled a little. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the feeling of Siwon’s soft hair. It might not have been well maintained over these past couple of days, but the feelings of it running through his fingers was still just as nice.

 

Kyuhyun heard Siwon groan a little and move his head slightly under his touch, nuzzling into the palm of his hand. The younger smiled a bit and moved his hand a little bit more. It was only then that Siwon slowly began opening his eyes, waking from his slumber. Siwon then lifted his head and turned to face Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon had the most shocked expression on his face when he saw that Kyuhyun actually had his eyes open. He even rubbed his eyes a couple of times and stared at the younger again in disbelief. He had gone absolutely speechless at the fact that Kyuhyun was actually looking back at him right now.

 

“Hi,” Kyuhyun weakly greeted, with a small smile running across his face.


	38. Mad At You

“Kyuhyun!? Kyuhyun! You’re finally awake!” Siwon stated, standing up from his chair and moving over to the buzzer to call a nurse into the room. The younger let out a small cough and licked his lips while he watched Siwon. “How are you feeling? Are you alright?” the older asked quickly.

 

“I need to pee,” Kyuhyun said weakly, trying to move to throw his legs over the side of the bed.

 

“No, no, no, no,” Siwon said, placing his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders. “You’re not getting up right now.”

 

Kyuhyun was about to say something back when the door to his room opened and a nurse walked into the room. Right away, the nurse made her way over to Kyuhyun, making Siwon have to take a couple of steps back. The younger settled back onto his bed, glancing from Siwon over to the nurse with an uncertain look on his face.

 

“Do you know where you are?” the nurse asked.

 

“The hospital,” Kyuhyun replied with his sore throat, having been able to piece things together while he had been half conscious quite easily. “I have to pee…”

 

“Then go,” the nurse said as if it was nothing. “You have a catheter in,” she clarified when Kyuhyun gave her a confused look.

 

Kyuhyun suddenly felt embarrassed. He started to think about every time Siwon had used a catheter like object on him during sex and how great it had made him feel each time.

 

“I want to get up and go to the bathroom,” Kyuhyun said, looking between the nurse and Siwon, looking completely helpless at the moment.

 

“No,” both Siwon and the nurse answered at the same time.

 

Kyuhyun frowned and tried to stand up more, because he was determined to use the bathroom properly and not relieve himself in front of anyone. Since he was awake now, he wanted to stretch his legs and move around a bit.

 

Siwon stayed where he was standing and watched as the nurse gently push Kyuhyun back down so he was laying down again. As soon as the younger was back down, he shoved the nurses hands off of him and tried getting up on the other side of the bed. Once again, however, he was stopped and gently pulled back down. Siwon couldn’t help but cringe at the sight. Kyuhyun seemed so desperate to get out of that bed, but was being denied that one thing.

 

“He’s going to stay stubborn,” Siwon commented, not wanting to watch Kyuhyun struggle against the nurse any longer. “It’s better to just do what he wants and get it over with than keep struggling with him and risk him hurting himself more.”

 

The nurse looked over at Siwon and rolled her eyes at him, clearly not believing that Kyuhyun was going to be so stubborn. It wasn’t until she looked back over at Kyuhyun and saw him trying to get up again that she knew she had to give in.

 

“Alright, alright,” the nurse sighed. “Just lay back down so I can take the catheter out. Then you can go use the bathroom,” she explained.

 

Kyuhyun smiled and then looked up at Siwon, and the nurse did the same.

 

“What?” Siwon asked, watching what the nurse was doing.

 

“Leave,” the nurse strictly said.

 

“I’m staying in here with him,” Siwon stated. “You can remove the catheter while I’m in here. We’re married so I’ve seen every part of him anyways.”

 

“Out!” the nurse stated firmly, pointing towards the door while tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. “I am not telling you again, Mr. Choi,” she said. “You might be in a VIP room, but I am _not_ going to give you a special privilege because of that. I am going to treat you the same way I treat all the other rooms.”

 

“I’ll wait outside for two minutes,” Siwon stated. “After those two minutes, I’m coming back in whether you’re done or not,” he explained.

 

The nurse made the shooing motion towards Siwon, causing him to turn his back on her and Kyuhyun and stepping out of the room. When the door closed behind Siwon, the nurse let out an aggravated sigh and shook her head.

 

Siwon looked down at his watch as soon as he closed the door behind him. Two minutes, that was all the time he was planning on spending away from Kyuhyun. Especially since the younger had just woken up. Siwon ended up pacing back and forth in front of the younger’s door for the entire two minutes.

 

Right when the two minutes were up, Siwon opened the door again just in time to see Kyuhyun throwing his legs over the side of the bed with help from the nurse to move carefully.

 

Kyuhyun looked right at Siwon and gave him a small smile. The nurse was still standing off to the side looking at Siwon in a disapproving manner.

 

“I can go grab you a wheelchair,” the nurse stated.

 

“Then there’s no point in me trying to stretch my legs,” the younger stated. “I want to try walking around...not be wheeled the short distance to the bathroom,” he explained, glancing up at Siwon to see a pleased smile on the older’s face.

 

Siwon walked up to Kyuhyun’s bed and held out his hands for Kyuhyun to take so that he could help him stand up more easily. With his legs already shaking a bit, the younger bit his bottom lip and pulled at it with his teeth. Kyuhyun then took Siwon’s hands and tried to pull himself off the bed. As he tried, however, he found he didn’t have enough strength to do that simple enough task.

 

“Sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized, settling back down onto the bed and letting out a heavy sigh, feeling worthless at the moment. “I guess laying around and not moving or eating for a couple of days does this to someone’s body…” he said sadly.

 

“It’s okay, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, leaning towards the younger and running a hand over his tired looking face. “We can take things slowly,” he explained with a smile on his face.

 

Kyuhyun gave Siwon a small, half-smile as he watched him stand back up. The younger never thought he would feel so jealous of watching someone else standing in front of him. It seemed almost unfair at the moment.

 

Instead of having Kyuhyun try to stand up again, Siwon lifted him off the bed and into his arms so he could carry him. Kyuhyun let out a small yelp before clinging to Siwon and then looking at the nurse. When Siwon saw Kyuhyun looking at the nurse, he turned his head as well to see her giving them her most disapproving look yet.

 

“Would you mind wheeling that with us?” Siwon asked, pointing to where the IV bag was hanging.

 

“You shouldn’t be carrying him like that because of his bruised ribs,” the nurse stated. “You can help him walk but don’t carry him. It could be uncomfortable if you hold him like that for too long.”

 

“He can’t walk right now, so I’m going to carry him,” Siwon stated back. “Am I hurting you too much by holding you like this, Kyuhyun?” he then asked the younger, wanting to make sure there was no unnecessary pain he was feeling.

 

“It hurts a little...but I’m alright,” Kyuhyun said in his raspy voice. “But I still really need to pee. So unless you want me going on you, I’d get moving.”

 

“Still just as commanding even when your body is like this,” Siwon sighed. “You heard him,” he then said to the nurse. “He still needs use the bathroom and I’m not hurting him by holding him like this. Now roll that with us, unless you want me to take the IV out of his arm.”

 

The nurse huffed before walking over to where the IV bag was hanging from and rolling it behind Siwon and Kyuhyun with an unpleased look still plastered to her face. Siwon made sure to walk slower than he usually would. He didn’t want to move Kyuhyun around too much on accident and actually end up hurting him. He was also able to go slower more comfortably because Kyuhyun had gotten lighter after not eating for a couple of days.

 

As soon as Siwon got Kyuhyun into the bathroom, he sat the younger down onto the toilet since he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stand. He watched as the younger situated himself to be more comfortable, and was glad the back of his hospital gown had an opening. While Kyuhyun was moving around a bit though, Siwon watched as he suddenly froze with a pained look on his face, and brought one of his hands up to his ribs and held himself for a couple of seconds until the pain died down a little.

 

“Are you alright?” Siwon asked in a concerned voice.

 

“A little pain...but it’s almost gone,” the younger replied.

 

Behind them, the nurse had muttered something about knowing Kyuhyun should have stayed in bed. Neither Kyuhyun or Siwon chose to pay attention to her though.

 

“Do you mind?” Kyuhyun asked, now looking down at the floor.

 

Siwon turned to the nurse and made a motion for her to leave the room. The nurse sighed, rolled her eyes, and stepped out of the bathroom. Kyuhyun then looked up at Siwon and made the same motion he had just made at the nurse.

 

“Why do I have to leave too?” Siwon asked.

 

“I’d like to use the bathroom alone,” Kyuhyun stated. “Could you just leave so I can go?” he asked in a tired voice, not really wanting to deal with Siwon if he was going to argue over something like this.

 

“I’ll be waiting outside of the door with it cracked open. When you’re done I’ll carry you back to your bed so you can rest,” Siwon explained, giving Kyuhyun a gentle rub on the head, making sure to avoid where the stitches were located.

 

“Do whatever you want, just as long as I can go pee,” Kyuhyun tiredly groaned.

 

Siwon turned away from Kyuhyun and exited the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open just like he said he would.

 

Alone at last, Kyuhyun was finally able to relieve himself and it felt so good. Kyuhyun sighed when he finished and then attempted to stand up from the toilet, just to see if for some reason he would be able to now. There was a bar attached to the wall next to the toilet that he grabbed onto and managed to hoist himself onto his feet. Once he thought he was stable on his feet, he reached back and flushed the toilet, almost toppling over in the process. Right when Siwon heard the sound of the toilet, he pushed the door back open to come in.

 

“Why are you standing when you’re so weak right now?” Siwon asked, going over to Kyuhyun to help and support him.

 

“I’m going to have to start moving again eventually,” the younger pointed out. “Just let me try walking a little on my own, and if I can’t do it anymore you can carry me again. Deal?” he offered.

 

“Deal,” Siwon agreed. “But I’m staying right by you, just to be safe.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and then pointed to the sink, signaling that he needed to go and wash his hands and Siwon helped him over to it. The walk was slow as Kyuhyun shuffled his feet. While they did all of this, the nurse was standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching them while shaking her head. She wanted to go and grab a wheelchair, but knew that would end in more arguing and wasn’t quite up to dealing with two stubborn people this early in the day.

 

“Okay, I can go back to the bed now,” Kyuhyun said after he dried his hands.

 

Siwon took the stand with the IV bag hanging from it and followed close to Kyuhyun, just incase the younger began to fall or anything. About halfway to the bed, Kyuhyun stopped walking and turned his head towards Siwon.

 

“Need some help?” Siwon asked, noticing how he had started to get slower and slower during their short walk.

 

The younger nodded his head in defeat and drooped his shoulders a little. Siwon picked Kyuhyun up quickly, not knowing how much more energy he had left to stay standing. With the younger cradled in his arms, Siwon motioned for the nurse to come and wheel the IV stand the rest of the way to the bed.   

 

Once Kyuhyun was placed back onto the bed, Siwon tucked him in to make sure he would be nice and warm. After he was finished doing that, he ran his hand over the younger’s head. The two were looking at each other when suddenly the nurse cleared her throat, causing both of them to look up at her.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I need to take Mr. Choi’s blood pressure now,” the nurse stated, reaching over to grab the pressure cuff from a basket hanging off the wall.

 

Siwon took a couple of steps away and placed his hands on the footboard of the bed to watch the nurse. He knew nothing bad could possibly happen from just taking someone’s blood pressure, but he wanted to make sure nothing caused Kyuhyun discomfort.

 

“How are you feeling now that you’re up?” Siwon asked the younger as the nurse placed the blood pressure cuff onto his arm.

 

“I’m really hungry,” Kyuhyun replied while the cuff started becoming tighter and tighter on his arm.

 

Siwon immediately dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, calling Kris. Looking back to Kyuhyun as the phone rang against his ear, he saw as the younger watched the cuff around his arm with a slight pout on his face. Clearly he was not enjoying being in the hospital.

 

“Ah, Kris,” the older said when the other line finally picked up. “Can you bring some chicken noodle soup over to the hospital for Kyuhyun? He’s very hungry,” Siwon said into the phone.

 

Kyuhyun looked from Siwon to the nurse the see that she didn’t have a pleased look on her face whatsoever.

 

“Thank you, Kris. Make it as fast as possible, please. Bye,” Siwon said before hanging up the phone and shoving it back into his pocket.

 

“You should have asked me permission to do that before making the call,” the nurse said while un-velcroing the blood pressure cuff and placing it back into the basket on the wall. “You cannot go doing things like that on your own when he is a patient here,” she stated in a harsh tone, sending Siwon a clear message that she was not a fan of him in the slightest.

 

“I figured he could use some good food,” Siwon stated in a bored tone. “If he’s going to get better and healthy again, he needs good food in his stomach,” the man pointed out, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at the nurse.

 

“We have chicken noodle soup in the cafeteria downstairs that you could have gone and gotten for him,” the nurse pointed out.

 

“I wanted his first meal in a couple of days to be something that actually had good taste to it and wouldn’t need a cup of salt added to it,” Siwon stated, becoming agitated with the nurse.

 

“Mr. Choi!” the nurse called out angrily.

 

“Nurse,” Siwon called back lightly, now rocking back and forth on his feet with a childish grin on his face.

 

The nurse shook her head, sighed while rolling her eyes again, and grabbed Kyuhyun’s chart to jot down the blood pressure she had just taken.

 

“You’re blood pressure is just fine, Mr. Choi,” the nurse announcing, looking down at Kyuhyun. “Just hit the buzzer if you need anything else or if you get tired of him being around,” she stated, pointing over to Siwon.

 

“Okay…thank you,” Kyuhyun said before the nurse headed out of the room.

 

As soon as they were alone, Siwon went over to Kyuhyun’s bed and sat down on the edge while looking at him. Kyuhyun forced himself to sit up as well so he could talk to Siwon better. He winced a bit in pain as it ran through his ribs, but straightened his face again and let out a slow breath to try and help ease some of the pain.

 

“Hankyung is really mad at you for the stunt you pulled the other day,” Siwon stated.

 

“H-he is?” Kyuhyun asked, his eyes going really wide.

 

“Of course he is. Because of what you did, you ended up in the hospital and wouldn’t wake up for a couple of days,” Siwon explained. “He explained to me how you tricked him and he’s very angry over that.”

 

There was a knock on the door all of the sudden and the door slid open. Both of them were expecting to see the nurse again, but instead, a doctor came in looking down at Kyuhyun’s chart.

 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Ban,” the doctor greeted the younger closing the door behind him. When he looked up, he saw that Siwon was still there. “Are you actually going to be calm this time Mr. Choi since he’s woken up?”

 

“Yes…” Siwon scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned his head back towards Kyuhyun.

 

The doctor walked closer to Kyuhyun’s bed and extended his hand to him. Kyuhyun took it and gave a weak handshake, since that was all he could muster at the time.

 

“It’s nice to actually get to talk to you, Mr. Choi,” Doctor Ban said.

 

“You too, Doctor Ban. Thank you for taking care of me,” Kyuhyun said as happily as he could.

 

“It’s Siwon who took the most care of you,” Doctor Ban stated. “He never left your side while you were unconscious.”

 

Kyuhyun turned his head to face Siwon and smiled at the man. He was sure that Siwon had never left him at any point, but felt even better now that he had heard it from the doctor.

 

“Anyways,” Doctor Ban stated. “I wanted to come in to say that everything appears to be going very well with you, Kyuhyun. At this rate, you should be able to get discharged tomorrow at some point.”

 

“Really!?” Kyuhyun asked excitedly sitting up more in his bed.

 

As he sat up, he couldn’t help but grimace at the pain that shot through his bruised ribs. Siwon and Doctor Ban had both seen this and shook their heads slightly.

 

“I’m going to give you some pain medication that will take the edge off,” Doctor Ban said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a sealed plastic package with two pills inside.

 

Siwon got up from the bed and went to go and fill a glass with water for Kyuhyun. The younger tore open the plastic pouch and popped the two pills in his mouth before swallowing the water Siwon had handed him.

 

“Will these make me tired?” Kyuhyun asked after he swallowed everything.

 

“No, they won’t,” Doctor Ban stated. “But since your body is healing, you might find yourself being more tired than usual for the next could of days.”

 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything too strenuous for the next could of days then,” Siwon stated, taking the glass from Kyuhyun and putting it back on the side table.

 

“If you need to talk to me anymore or ask me any questions, ring the buzzer and ask the nurse to get me,” Doctor Ban explained.

 

“Okay,” Kyuhyun said, nodding his head in understanding.

 

Doctor Ban then left the room and Siwon went to sit back down on the bed. Siwon pulled the covers off of Kyuhyun’s legs and instructed him to lean back and straighten his legs. Kyuhyun didn’t understand why, but did as Siwon told him too. After he was sitting like Siwon had asked he found out why.

 

“Since you haven’t done a lot of walking these last couple of days, I figured that I’d give you a nice leg massage,” Siwon explained as he began running his hands over Kyuhyun’s left leg.

 

“Are you now going to tell me that you’re a professional masseuse or something?” Kyuhyun asked while trying not to laugh since that caused him pain.

 

“What? I can’t be one?” Siwon asked.

 

“Are you serious?” Kyuhyun asked, his mouth hanging open slightly.

 

“I got my licence when I was younger,” Siwon stated. “I got curious about it and wanted to be able to give myself a massage if I needed one in my legs, and my previous Submissives who went into deeper things with me enjoyed them as well,” he explained.

 

“Still full of surprises,” Kyuhyun sighed while smiling.

 

The room went quiet for a while as Siwon moved his hands up and down Kyuhyun’s legs, getting the blood flowing again. Kyuhyun was leaning his head back against his pillow as Siwon gave him his massage and almost managed to fall asleep before waking himself back up.

 

Kyuhyun opened his eyes again and stared at Siwon as he watched how intensely the man was concentrating on the massage he was giving.

 

“What happened to Yoochun after everything that day?” Kyuhyun suddenly asked, breaking the calm silence.

 

“He was taken to this hospital as well to be treated for the bullet wound you gave him in his leg,” Siwon explained.

 

“Yoochun is in this hospital too!?” Kyuhyun screeched, pulling his legs up and leaning in closer to Siwon.

 

Once again, the younger cringed at the pain in his body. This caused Siwon to lean forward and gently push Kyuhyun back so he was leaning up again and not hurting himself.

 

“Relax, Kyuhyun. He is on a completely different floor and there are people watching him at all times,” Siwon explained. “I believe he’s even cuffed to the bed, so there’s no way he can get free.”

 

Kyuhyun took a couple of deep breaths before relaxing more.

 

“I still can’t believe that happened,” Kyuhyun sighed.

 

“At least you’re here now though,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“If Junsu hadn’t told Yoochun to stop...he could have killed me,” the younger said with a disbelieving look on his face.

 

“What do you mean?” Siwon asked.

 

“When Yoochun was attacking me, the only reason he stopped was because Junsu told him to, since he was doing it in the broad daylight,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Well then, I’m glad that he helped you I guess, even though I’m betting he didn’t know you had the gun on you,” Siwon stated. “But that was still an incredibly stupid thing for you to try to do on your own.”

 

“I had no other choice but to go and do what Yoochun told me to though!” Kyuhyun stated, trying to defend his choice.

 

“You could have let me know what was happening and I could have sent back up sooner,” Siwon told him.

 

“It would have taken too long and I was told not to contact anyone. You were gone and I had a time limit of two hours,” Kyuhyun explained. “Not to mention if Yoochun had found out...I don’t know what he would have done to Henry…”

 

Siwon sighed and looked down, trying not to get mad at Kyuhyun since he knew the younger was already in pain, even with the medication.

 

“How did you even know what was happening when you called me?” the younger asked after a little while. “You knew I was withdrawing the money,” he stated, scratching the back of his head slightly.

 

“I was actually just arriving back home when I got a call from the bank,” Siwon explained.

 

 _I knew it!_ Kyuhyun said to himself.

 

“I was curious when I saw that the bank was calling me, and then almost lost it when I heard the reason that they were calling,” Siwon explained.

 

Kyuhyun looked down guiltily for putting Siwon through everything he had. When he was about to look up, there was a knock on his room door. He had expected it to be either Doctor Ban or one of the nurses again, but was relieved to see that it was Kris coming with his soup Siwon had called for.

 

When Kris started coming into the room, Siwon stood up the bed and wheeled over a table that would move over the bed so Kyuhyun could stay where he was and eat.

 

“Thanks for doing this, Kris,” Siwon said as he took the bag with the food from him.

 

“It’s no problem, Sir,” Kris replied, looking over at Kyuhyun. “Are you feeling alright, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun?” he asked next.

 

“I’m feeling alright,” Kyuhyun replied. “Just a bit tired and a little sore...but other than that I’m good,” he explained with a small smile.

 

“Please rest up well then,” Kris said in an unthrilled voice while watching the younger.

 

Siwon finished getting the thermos of soup out and the bowl Kris had brought while the room remained silent. After he got the soup poured and everything, he called Kris to come with him into the hallway to talk quickly.

 

“Start eating and I’ll be back shortly,” Siwon instructed before going out into the hallway.

 

Kyuhyun looked down at his soup and picked up his spoon to start eating. He tried to stay silent to see if he could hear what Siwon and Kris were saying, but he couldn’t make anything out through the door.

 

Right when Siwon was opening the door again, Kyuhyun ate his first mouthful of soup. Siwon came back over to his bed and watched him silently for a little while as he ate.

 

“You know, Kris is mad at you as well,” Siwon stated after a little while.

 

“Really? Him too?” Kyuhyun asked, putting his spoon down in his soup. “But…” the younger broke off, not even knowing what to say at the moment.

 

“All three of us are very mad at you,” Siwon explained.

 

Kyuhyun looked back down at his bowl of soup and picked up his spoon again, playing the broth and stabbing one of the carrots, chopping the piece in half.

 

“Can you explain to me what happened exactly?” Kyuhyun asked quietly, not knowing if Siwon was too angry to explain at the moment.

 

“I’ll make a deal with you,” Siwon stated. “If you eat, I’ll tell you. But if you stop eating, I’m going to stop telling you.”

 

Kyuhyun raised his spoon out from his soup and placed it in his mouth before looking back up at Siwon as he chewed slowly. Siwon made the motion for Kyuhyun to keep going, and it took the younger eating three more spoonfuls of soup before Siwon began.

 

“Well as you already know, the bank called me once I got home,” Siwon began. “Then I ended up calling you, and I thought that everything was over and that I was never going to see you again. I mean...it wouldn’t be the first time someone has up and left me out of the blue,” the older explained.

 

Kyuhyun stopped eating when Siwon said that and stared at the man. He felt so guilty for causing Siwon to think that when they had been fighting like they were.

 

“You need to keep eating, Kyuhyun,” Siwon reminded the younger.

 

Quickly, Kyuhyun lowered his spoon again and began eating. Once again, Siwon waited until he had eaten a couple of spoonfuls before beginning to explain everything again.

 

“Shortly after I ended the call with you, Kris came to me to tell me even worse news. He explained to me that someone had managed to bail Yoochun out and that he was free, roaming around somewhere,” Siwon explained. “After he told me that, I knew that something had to be wrong. Too many things were happening all of the sudden for something not to be wrong.”

 

“But you know that this was never about money right!?” Kyuhyun blurted out. “I mean…I never agreed to marrying you because you had the money! You should have _known_ that it was never for the money!” he shouted frantically

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon snapped. “Watch yourself. I’m already angry with you. Don’t make it any worse by shouting and saying I should have known,” he warned.

 

“I…I just don’t like thinking that you thought I was only in this marriage for the money,” Kyuhyun explained sadly, dropping his spoon onto the small table. “Thinkinking that you didn’t believe me hurt a hundred times more than you going to see Heechul again.”

 

Siwon leaned in and hugged Kyuhyun close to him.

 

“I know I hurt you by seeing Heechul, and for having my doubts about our relationship...and I’m so sorry about both of those,” Siwon stated, holding Kyuhyun even tighter.

 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Siwon pulled away and ran his hand down the side of Kyuhyun’s face. Kyuhyun had one of the saddest looks on his face and it killed Siwon.

 

“Why don’t you finish eating your soup while it’s still warm,” Siwon said, picking up Kyuhyun’s spoon and handing it back to him.

 

Kyuhyun smiled a little and nodded his head as he took his spoon back from Siwon and began eating again slowly.

 

After a couple more spoonfuls of soup, Kyuhyun decided to try asking Siwon to explain more, since there was still a lot of missing information that he wanted to know about.

 

“Siwon…can you keep explaining?” the younger finally asked, a drop of soup hanging off his chin.

 

“As long as you promise to keep eating,” Siwon stated, reaching forward and wiping the soup off with his thumb.

 

Kyuhyun started putting more soup into his mouth and chewed while he looked up at Siwon, cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk, waiting for him to start again.

 

“At first, I had no idea that Henry had gotten mixed up in all of this,” Siwon stated. “I pieced together that you taking the money out, and Yoochun getting out of jail, and thought that he was only blackmailing you. I tried to call you, but you never picked up and I became even more worried,” Siwon explained. “I called Hankyung next and after I finished talking with him, I had Kris start tracking your phone.”

 

Siwon paused when he saw that Kyuhyun had slowed down eating his food and motioned for him to keep going.

 

“We arrived at the bank not too long after you had left,” Siwon explained. “When I couldn’t find you...I checked the tracking on your phone and saw you were heading somewhere strange. It was even more of a red flag since your car was still parked out front,” he explained.

 

“So was Hankyung tracking me through my phone to know where I was going?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“No. There’s a tracker in each of the cars that he was able to use to find you,” Siwon explained. “It’s easier to use a car tracking device than a phone, though both are effective.”

 

Kyuhyun began smiling and continued smiling as he ate more of his soup.

 

“Is something entertaining you now, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked.

 

“Just the thought of you tracking me,” Kyuhyun said. “It’s kind of amusing.”

 

“Oh really now?” the older questioned.

 

“Mhmm. I figured that you had started tracking me after Yoochun attempted to kidnap me,” Kyuhyun explained. “I figured my phone got a tracking device in it, so when I was at the bank I asked the manager to use his phone so I could sneak away with it.”

 

“Why did you take the bank manager’s phone?” Siwon questioned.

 

“Because I knew that I’d have to get rid of my phone,” Kyuhyun explained. “I silenced my phone and buried it in the bag with the money so if you did trace my phone, it would lead you to Yoochun. And since I had the manager’s phone, I just threw that one away so they would think that I didn’t have mine anymore.”

 

“That was very clever of you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon praised. “Even though I don’t like the fact that you did everything without me knowing, I’m glad that you were smart enough to pull off a stunt like that.”

 

Kyuhyun had a large smile going across his face, proud that Siwon approved of the plan he had come up with on the spot.

 

“Now finish up your soup,” Siwon said, pointing to the bowl that was still around half filled.

 

This time, Kyuhyun finished eating without saying anything else. Siwon just watched as Kyuhyun ate until the younger heard his stomach grumble.

 

“You haven’t been eating well, have you?” Kyuhyun asked just as he finished up his soup.

 

Siwon looked away from Kyuhyun, refusing to make eye contact with him.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun said firmly, which only made Siwon turn farther away from him. “Choi Siwon,” the younger said even more firmly.

 

“No…” Siwon finally answered.

 

“Go get something from the cafeteria and I’ll watch some television while you do that,” Kyuhyun stated. “I don’t care if you’re going to complain that the food isn’t as good, go get something.”

 

“I’ll be fine until dinner,” Siwon pointed out.

 

Kyuhyun glared at Siwon and then pointed towards the door.

 

“Food. Now. Go.”

 

Siwon sighed, but got up from where he was sitting and went to the door to leave silently. Kyuhyun then grabbed the television remote and turned on the television to keep himself entertained while Siwon as gone.

 

In a couple of minutes, Siwon was back and when he opened the door he spotted Kyuhyun watching the television and looking very entertained. Walking more into the room and turning around, he saw that the younger was watching another one of his dramas. Since Kyuhyun was having a good time and needed to relax, Siwon sat down and joined him in watching the drama.

 

When dinner time came around, Siwon went to the fridge and pulled it open.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked, watching Siwon.

 

“Leeteuk dropped off some food before but I never ate it,” Siwon explained. “I figured we could have it now since he dropped off two portions.”

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon pulled out two glass bowls filled with food and instantly his mouth started to water. Siwon saw how eagerly Kyuhyun was looking at the bowls and began moving them back and forth, just to watch the younger’s eyes follow them. He even stretched the bowls closer to Kyuhyun and watched as the younger opened his mouth wider like a baby would when you try to feed it.

 

Laughing, Siwon walked over to the microwave and popped the first bowl in so it could heat it up. Once it was done, he placed it on the table for Kyuhyun and worked on heating up his portion.

 

“Mmmm! This is really good~!” Kyuhyun stated, shoveling more of the food into his mouth.

 

“I’ll be sure to let Leeteuk know that you like it so he can make it for you another time,” Siwon stated as he began to eat his food as well.

 

Once they finished up eating, Siwon gathered up the dirty dishes and quickly rinsed them in the bathroom sink before putting them back into the bag and then into the fridge again. He was sure that the nurse would be angry with him for feeding Kyuhyun somethings else that wasn’t from the hospital, so he figured he’d avoid more confrontation and hide it.

 

Siwon then pulled a chair closer to Kyuhyun’s bed again and the two of them sat and talked to one another, and then watched a little more television. While Kyuhyun watched a show that was on, Siwon spent his time watching Kyuhyun and making sure that he stayed comfortable. A couple of times the younger had laughed too hard, or tried adjusting himself in bed too much, and made a hurt expression. Siwon wasn’t sure how long the pain medication the doctor had given him would last, but figured even if it was still working that it would not block out all of Kyuhyun’s discomfort.

 

“Are you alright, Kyuhyun? You seem to be more uncomfortable,” Siwon said after watching him grimace in pain for the third or fourth time.

 

“It’s alright, Siwon,” the younger stated. “The doctor said I have bruised ribs, so I expect them to hurt a bit even with medication,” Kyuhyun explained with a small smile on his face. “If it gets really bad, I’ll let you know.”

 

“Good,” Siwon said, leaning in and kissing Kyuhyun lightly on the cheek.

 

It wasn’t until 9:00pm that there was a knock on the door. As the door slid open, a nurse looked in and immediately glared at Siwon because she knew what was coming next would be another challenge. She was holding a tray that had a pack of pills on it along with a glass of water.

 

“Visiting hours are over now,” the nurse stated in a flat tone while still staring at Siwon.

 

Siwon watched as the nurse came over and handed Kyuhyun his pills and then the glass of water. He assumed it was more pain pills since they looked the same as before.

 

“I’ve been staying all day and all night since he’s been admitted,” Siwon pointed out. “Why should I have to start leaving now?”

 

“Mr. Choi is awake now incase you haven’t noticed,” the nurse snarked back. “Since he is awake, you can now go home like everyone else does and let him rest in peace.”

 

Siwon stood up from his chair and Kyuhyun’s first reaction was to reach up and grab onto Siwon’s arm to stop him from leaving. Only after Siwon looked down at the younger and gave him a reassuring look did Kyuhyun release him.

 

Walking over to a more comfortable chair in the room, Siwon plopped down into it, leaned back, and crossed one ankle over his knee.

 

“I’m staying here for the night,” Siwon stated.

 

“I said…” the nurse began, forcing a smile on her face,”...visiting hours are over,” she explained again.

 

“I’m sleeping right here for the night,” Siwon stated, patting the arms of the chair comfortably.

 

“Mr. Choi…” the nurse sighed, facing back to Kyuhyun while rolling her eyes. “Please tell the other Mr. Choi that he needs to be leaving now because visitation hours are over.”

 

Kyuhyun looked back over at Siwon and then back to the nurse, who was waiting for Kyuhyun to start talking.

 

“Siwon might have said that I’m stubborn earlier…” Kyuhyun began, “…but he can actually be a lot more stubborn than me.”

 

The nurse sighed again, placing her hands on her hips and shook her head. When she looked back up again, she first looked at Kyuhyun and then back over at Siwon.

 

“Here’s the question, Mr. Choi,” the nurse said to Kyuhyun again. “Do you want him to leave?”

 

“I do think that he should go home and rest properly,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“There you go, Mr Choi. Out!” the nurse said, trying to shoo Siwon out from the room as quickly as she could.

 

Siwon looked back over at Kyuhyun with a shocked expression on his face, but still ignored the nurse. His butt wasn’t leaving that chair that easily.

 

“You didn’t let me finish,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “I do think that he should go home and rest properly…but I want him to stay with me tonight,” Kyuhyun finished. “I’ve never had to stay in a hospital at night before while I was actually conscious…” he explained.

 

“And you don’t want to be here without someone else with you,” Siwon finished for him, smiling over at him.

 

“Yeah…” the younger admitted, feeling like a little child complaining about being scared of the dark.

 

“Mr. Choi…you’re a grown man,” the nurse stated. “Do you really need someone else here for you?”

 

Kyuhyun looked down at his lap and shrugged his shoulders a little. He didn’t like being talked down to like this. It made him feel even more immature and belittled.

 

“If he wants me here, I’m going to stay here,” Siwon stated, standing up from the chair. “So if you wouldn’t mind leaving so he could get some rest, I’m sure he would greatly appreciate it. Especially since you’re being very inconsiderate right now.”

 

The nurse’s mouth dropped open with how straightforward Siwon was being with her right now. She looked like she wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. No one had spoken to her like that before since she always held more authority in the room.

 

Stomping her foot once, the nurse turned on her heels and headed towards the door. Before opening it, she glared back over at Siwon and pointed to the chair he had just been sitting in.

 

“You sleep there!” the nurse exclaimed angrily. “Your butt...that chair...all night,” she said firmly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep your skirt down,” Siwon scoffed, waving the nurse away.

 

The nurse finally left, semi-slamming the door behind her in the process. Both Siwon and Kyuhyun could hear her make an agitated noise right outside of the door and had to work to suppress their laughter.

 

“Thank you for staying…” Kyuhyun said, looking up at Siwon.

 

“You know that I’d never leave you here alone,” Siwon pointed out. “That nurse was being a bitch,” he growled, glaring at the door she had just left through.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

 

“Well she was!” Siwon stated. “She wasn’t treating you properly and was probably stressing you out a little with the way she was acting. Your body shouldn’t be getting stressed out at the moment and she was only making things worse,” he continued saying.

 

Siwon walked over to Kyuhyun’s bed and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead gently.

 

“You should get some rest. Your body needs to heal and I can tell that you’re tired from today,” Siwon said, pulling the cover up over Kyuhyun more to get him comfortable.

 

“Okay…” Kyuhyun mumbled, adjusting himself in the bed.

 

As soon as he was laying still, Siwon leaned down and quickly kissed Kyuhyun on the lips. When Siwon stared pulled away, Kyuhyun attempted to lift himself up to keep kissing him, but Siwon gently pushed him back down.

 

“Sleep,” Siwon told him.

 

Kyuhyun laid back down and sighed before slowly closing his eyes. Why did he feel the pain medication he had just taken had some sedatives in it this time around? Siwon went back over to the chair when the younger appeared to be resting peacefully and watched as Kyuhyun laid there.

 

Siwon eventually closed his eyes, but didn’t sleep. An hour had passed and he suddenly heard the rustling of covers and a small groan. Looking up, he saw Kyuhyun sitting up in bed staring at him, playing with the cover in his hands.

 

“Siwon…” the younger called in a small voice, causing the man to sit up even more. “Can you sleep with me?” Kyuhyun asked when he saw he had Siwon’s attention.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you on accident,” Siwon said sadly.

 

“You won’t…we’ll be careful,” Kyuhyun said, shifting a bit more in his bed.

 

Siwon still shook his head, scared that he would hold the younger too tight at night, or roll on top of him or something. The bed was smaller than the one they had at home, after all.

 

Kyuhyun continued looking at Siwon before scooting over to the side of the bed that his IV bag was on. He then patted the bed, but still Siwon shook his head.

 

“Please…?” the younger begged, giving Siwon his best begging look he could manage.

 

Siwon tilted his head to the side, looking like he was contemplating it more. Kyuhyun then lifted up the cover so Siwon would be able to slide in with him.

 

“It’s so cold without you next to me…” Kyuhyun then complained. “The bed isn’t as comfortable and the covers are too thin,” he explained with a pout on his face. “But I can sleep well if you’re next to me.”

 

“Didn’t the nurse say I needed to keep my butt in this chair all night?” Siwon pointed out.

 

“So suddenly now you’re going to listen to what the nurse says?” Kyuhyun asked, letting out a small laugh. “We both know you don’t want to listen to her, Siwon. You even said she’s a bitch.”

 

Siwon let out a small laugh, thinking it was kind of humorous to hear the word bitch coming from the younger’s lips. Leaning forward, Siwon rested his elbows on his knees and stared at Kyuhyun.

 

“Alright,” Siwon finally said, getting up and coming over to the bed.

 

“Thank you,” the younger responded quietly with a large smile on his face.

 

“If I hurt you, do anything you have to in order to wake me up,” Siwon stated as he slid in under the covers.

 

“I will, I promise,” Kyuhyun said with a smile. “I’ll bite you really hard or something,” he stated with a small laugh, which earned a humorous smile from Siwon.

 

“You’ll bite me?” Siwon questioned. “Hopefully not too hard.”

 

Leaning in a little more, Kyuhyun whispered to him, “I’ll make sure to leave marks.”

 

Siwon leaned back slightly so he could get a better look at Kyuhyun and gave him a shocked look. Kyuhyun only smile back on him and stuck his tongue out from between his teeth.

 

They both laid facing each other and Kyuhyun instantly got as close to Siwon as possible. Siwon looped his arms around the younger and rested his chin on the top of Kyuhyun’s head gently.

 

“Have you found out why Yoochun did all of this?” Kyuhyun asked, clutching one of his hands on Siwon’s shirt as if he was scared the older would leave him.

 

“Not yet,” Siwon sighed. “Kai is going to talk to him and see if he can get anything out of him,” he explained. “Now let’s go to sleep so you can rest.”

 

“Can I just ask one more question before we do that?” Kyuhyun asked before either of them had the chance to doze off.

 

“Sure. What is it?” Siwon asked, not changing their positions.

 

“Why did you go and see Heechul that night you got yourself drunk after I brought up the...well...you know...?” the younger questioned.

 

“Let’s not talk about that right now, Kyuhyun. We both know that it’ll keep us awake for too long,” Siwon stated.

 

“But-”

 

“Kyuhyun, please. We both need sleep,” Siwon reminded him, muffling his own small yawn. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow morning. Alright?”

 

“Promise you won’t pretend to forget you said we’d talk about it?” Kyuhyun asked, really not wanting that to happen, and not putting it past Siwon to do something like that.

 

“I promise, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated. “Now let’s get some rest. Please.”

 

“Okay,” Kyuhyun agreed. “Goodnight, Siwon. I love you.”

 

“Goodnight, Kyuhyun. I love you too.”

 

Siwon kissed Kyuhyun one last time, on this top of the head this time, before closing his eyes and rest his head on the pillow. He only felt Kyuhyun nuzzle his face into his chest before completely falling asleep.


	39. Tell Me What You Know

The next morning, Kyuhyun stirred when he heard the sound of the room door being opened. His eyes adjusted slowly to the dimly lit room, and he had to blink a couple of times to get them to focus. When they did eventually focus, Kyuhyun saw the nurse standing at the door with the most displeased look on her face yet. Quickly, Kyuhyun held a finger up to his lips, knowing that Siwon was still sleeping.

 

“He said he was going to sleep in the chair,” the nurse whispered in an unsatisfied voice.

 

“I was more comfortable sleeping with him like this,” Kyuhyun explained in a hushed voice. “I’m the one who asked him to come sleep with me...he didn’t want to at first, but I convinced him,” he continued explaining, wanting the nurse to know it was not all Siwon’s fault.

 

In the middle of the night, they had changed their position so Siwon was spooning Kyuhyun, holding him around the waist, with his nose buried in to hair by the nape of his neck. Siwon’s legs were also slightly tangled around his, making sure to keep him as close as possible.

 

The nurse continued shaking her head as she started looking down at Kyuhyun’s chart making sure nothing had been recorded during the night shift. She wrote a couple of things down and flipped between a few pages, before exiting the room again without saying anything else.

 

Kyuhyun was actually still very tired, so he carefully turned around to face Siwon again. Lazily, he nuzzled his head into the man’s chest and hummed lightly, enjoying the smell Siwon was giving off. He laid there for a little while when he suddenly heard Siwon say something in his sleep.

 

“Don’t touch me…” Siwon groaned in his sleep, his face scrunching up. “No more...only Kyuhyun…” he groaned again, his muscles beginning to get tense.

 

Lifting one of his hands, Kyuhyun stroked Siwon’s cheek gently. The man instantly began to relax and he went back into a deep sleep in no time flat. It made Kyuhyun happy that he could relax Siwon with such a small touch. Kyuhyun smiled at the man before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. It honestly shocked him how much his body wanted to sleep after sleeping for a couple days straight.

 

The next time Kyuhyun woke up, it was the later part of the morning. The sun was coming in from the window because the curtains had been pulled open some. Stretching a little, he felt a cold spot next to him. Kyuhyun jolted awake when he realized Siwon wasn’t in bed with him anymore.

 

When Kyuhyun began looking around, he saw the room was now filled with a bunch of flowers. There were some sitting on the nightstand, on the chairs, and even on the floor. They were spread around everywhere sitting in vases and baskets. He looked around and couldn’t believe how much was there. It was like a flower delivery truck had crashed into his room while he had been sleeping.

 

As he continued looking around, he carefully threw his legs over the side of the bed and tried standing up. This time when he tried, he found he was actually able to manage it, though his legs still shook a little in protest to supporting his body weight right now. Kyuhyun also realized he no longer had an IV connected to his arm, and instead saw a small bandage covering where the needle had been.

 

 _Someone must have come in earlier and removed it..._ the younger thought to himself. _And I slept through that?_ he asked himself in a shocked voice.

 

Thinking back, Kyuhyun could vaguely remember one instance when he had been semi-conscious.

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

“Is he still asleep?” the doctor whispered from the doorway upon seeing Siwon looking at him from Kyuhyun’s bed.

 

“Yeah...he’s completely out,” Siwon whispered back.

 

Kyuhyun nuzzled his head against Siwon more and pulled at his shirt with a small smile on his face.

 

The doctor silently closed the door behind him and moved closer to the bed.

 

“I’m here to remove his IV and do a couple last checks on him,” the doctor explained. “Someone else will be around later to remove the stitches, since there are only a couple of them.”

 

Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun to see the arm with the IV in it was clutching to his shirt and not in a good position for the doctor to reach over and remove it. Carefully, Siwon attempted moving Kyuhyun into a more accessible position. As soon as he started moving the younger, however, Kyuhyun clung tighter to him and let out a small whine.

 

“Kyuhyun...turn around so the doctor can remove the IV,” Siwon whispered to him, trying to coax him awake a little so he would be more cooperative.

 

This didn’t seem to be working though, because Kyuhyun held on even tighter and buried his face into Siwon’s neck. Siwon realized the younger was shaking a little, and gave the doctor a sign to wait a little as he calmed him down.

 

Doing the best he could, Siwon reached behind Kyuhyun and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. He also hummed a little into his ear and planted small kisses on the top of his head. Kyuhyun was starting to relax more and more, and soon Siwon was whispering reassuring things into his ear. That finished calming Kyuhyun down the rest of the way. Kyuhyun’s his grip on Siwon’s shirt relaxed, and he sunk into the mattress beneath him.

 

Siwon managed to roll Kyuhyun onto his back more and motioned for the doctor to come to the bed. The doctor made quick work of removing the IV and doing the rest of the checks he needed to. He jotted down a couple of things in a folder he had brought with him before silently leaving the room after nodding at Siwon.

 

“Even asleep...you put up a fight,” Siwon whispered to the younger before pulling him in close again.

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

Walking slowly around the room, Kyuhyun began looking at the different cards and flowers, and realized that there were some from Eunhyuk, ZhouMi, Donghae, Leeteuk, Kangin, Henry, and even Jaejoong, Yunho, and Yesung. No doubt they had all been kept in the loop and heard he had woken up. It brought a smile to his face, even if he did find it strange that Yesung was sending him flowers while he too was a patient.

 

Kyuhyun was still wandering around the room when there was a knock on his door and it began to slide open. He was expecting to see the nurse and get yelled at for walking around. So he was completely shocked when he saw Kangin enter the room.

 

“Ah, you’re awake this time,” Kangin said, closing the door behind him.

 

“Yeah, I woke up not too long ago,” Kyuhyun explained. “Where did Siwon go?” he asked while he went back to the bed and sat down again, already feeling a bit tired from his small walk around the room.

 

“Well, I came to check to see how you were doing and Siwon was already up, but you were still sleeping,” Kangin explained. “I finally convinced him to go back home, take a shower, and change his clothes at least. He needed it.”

 

“Yeah I bet he did, and I bet I do too,” Kyuhyun said with a small laugh.

 

“It wasn’t easy to convince him to leave though,” Kangin said with a shake of his head. “It was like trying to pull a raging bull by the horns...he didn’t leave without a fight.”

 

“Ha, ha! I wouldn’t expect anything less from Siwon, honestly,” Kyuhyun stated. “He hasn’t wanted to leave my side since I woke up.”

 

“He didn’t want to leave your side during anytime period,” the man said.

 

“Now he’s going to be glued to my side even more...I can feel it,” Kyuhyun said in a joking voice, although he knew that was probably going to be the case.

 

Kangin laughed as he sat down in the chair right next to Kyuhyun’s bed. The same chair Siwon had frequented while he had been unconscious.

 

“How’re Henry and Leeteuk doing?” Kyuhyun then asked, having no idea how things at their house were going since the incident.

 

“Henry still feels a bit shaken up about everything that happened,” Kangin began. “He also wanted me to thank you for him. Leeteuk and I also really want to thank you, Kyuhyun,” he continued. “We don’t know what would have happened to Henry if you wouldn’t have gone and done all of that,” Kangin stated with a heavy sigh. “We are both very thankful.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure Henry was alright,” Kyuhyun stated. “I needed to make sure that Henry was safe once I knew he was involved in that situation. I was willing to do anything.”

 

“Even if it was putting your own life in danger,” Kangin pointed out.

 

A small silence filled the room as Kyuhyun declined his head a bit and gave a small hum of agreement.

 

“Are you and Leeteuk mad at me for doing that too?” the younger asked, bringing his head back up to look at Kangin again.

 

“We’re more thankful than we are mad,” Kangin explained. “We do wish that you would have let Siwon know about it.”

 

“I know...everyone’s been saying that, but I just couldn’t,” the younger answered. “And Siwon was tracking me anyways.”

 

“That’s Siwon for you. Ha, ha!” Kangin laughed while shaking his head. “It’s his way of showing affection.”

 

Another small silence began filling the room. Kyuhyun could not lie, it was a bit awkward to sit there alone with Kangin. After all, the last time he had really talked with the man was when he had wanted Siwon and him to sign a prenup...and that had not gone over well. Even though Kyuhyun was sure Kangin had already put that behind them, he couldn’t help but think of it.

 

“But...um...everything's going alright otherwise?” Kyuhyun finally asked, breaking the silence.

 

“Yes. Leeteuk is just keeping a really close eye on Henry now, and has been keeping him home just to make sure he’s alright,” Kangin explained. “Henry’s also been getting a little bit of therapy just to make sure he can talk about anything he feels he needs to. No one wants this scaring him more than it has to, and he is fully willing to talk to the family therapist.”

 

“Oh...it’s good that he’s doing that. He must have been terrified…” Kyuhyun said, thinking about what the younger had been through.

 

“He admitted that he was terrified,” the older stated, running a hand through his hair. “But he also says that he’s mad at himself for not being able to protect himself,” Kangin explained. “He wants to get involved in some self defense classes.”

 

“Are you going to let him?” Kyuhyun asked, thinking it might be a good idea for Henry to do so.

 

“I’m all for it since he seems very serious about it. But Leeteuk is worried that he’ll only get hurt more.” Kangin leaned back and sighed. “I’ll have to work more on convincing him to let Henry take a class, or at least to hire someone to come and teach him at home.”

 

“I’m sure Leeteuk will come around and let Henry do something since you both care about him a lot,” Kyuhyun reassured.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he will too. It’ll just take some convincing is all,” Kangin agreed as he took a glance down at his watch. “Oh no! Sorry, Kyuhyun but I need to get going to work,” Kangin explained, standing up quickly from his chair.

 

“No problem, leave if you have to,” Kyuhyun said with a smile. “I wouldn’t want to keep you and make you late or miss something,” he stated, knowing it was always annoying when Siwon tried to keep him from work.

 

As soon as Kangin left the room, Kyuhyun let out a large yawn. He covered his mouth, but then realized just how badly his breath smelled. It was repulsive.

 

Getting up from the bed again, Kyuhyun slowly made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, since he had to to pee anyways.

 

Kyuhyun was still in the bathroom freshening up when Siwon returned to the room with some breakfast. He knocked and then opened the door only to find Kyuhyun nowhere in sight.

 

“Kyuhyun!?” Siwon called desperately, putting the food down and looking around more. “Kyuhyun!?” he called again.

 

In the bathroom, Kyuhyun had just finished rinsing his mouth out when he heard Siwon calling for him. Wiping his mouth off with a towel, Kyuhyun opened the door to the bathroom and looked at Siwon.

 

“You called?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun. Thank God you’re still here…” Siwon sighed.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” the younger asked, making his way back over to the bed.

 

“You still had the IV attached to your arm when I left this morning, and then I saw it hanging there and you weren’t anywhere in the room,” Siwon explained.

 

“And it never dawned on you that I might have needed to use the bathroom?” the younger asked.

 

“I worry a lot...you know that,” Siwon stated, placing his hands on his hips and allowing his shoulders and head to fall forward briefly.

 

“Yes, yes I do,” Kyuhyun agreed. “Did you bring me breakfast?” he then asked, spying the bag that was sitting on the table. He took a couple of steps closer to it and sniffed the air to see if he could tell what there was.

 

“Yes, I did,” Siwon stated as he began pulling out the different containers filled with food.

 

Upon hearing the food was for him, Kyuhyun sat back down on his bed and pulled the moving table towards him more so he could be comfortable.

 

“You must be starving right now,” he said with a small laugh at the younger’s eagerness, while starting to place the containers in front of Kyuhyun. “I had Ryeowook make all of this, so it’s definitely going to taste delicious and fill you up!”

 

Siwon sat down on the other side of the table that Kyuhyun had used yesterday so he was on the bed as well. The two of them then began eating the meal Ryeowook had made for them. Kyuhyun had been starving so he started inhaling all of the food as if it was the last meal he was ever going to eat.

 

Midway through their breakfast, Kyuhyun slowed down eating and looked up at Siwon. He quickly looked back down at his food again and poked around at his before taking a deep breath. He peered back up to see Siwon grabbing another piece off food and putting it on his place.

 

“Siwon...I’m sorry I suddenly brought up that whole adoption thing,” Kyuhyun stated. “That’s what started this whole thing…”

 

“No, I should be the one apologizing to you,” Siwon replied in a sorrowful voice. “I was just so worried I wasn’t going to make a good father that I panicked and did the first thing I could think of, which was to shoot the idea down without thinking about it thoroughly.”

 

Siwon paused and looked over at Kyuhyun, who was still staring at him. Taking a sip of water, Siwon tried calming himself before he got nervous again which would probably make him do something stupid.

 

“I just don’t know what kind of father I could be to any child we would adopt...and the adoption process can be quite long too,” the man pointed out.

 

“The process for adoption might be kind of long, but it would be worth it once we have a child of our own and can take care of him and love him,” Kyuhyun stated, picking at his food a bit. “And while we would both have to work hard at raising the child, I’m sure that both of our families would love to help out and give us advice and everything. After all, they had to raise us, and I’m sure that was a challenge in itself,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“I am positive that both of our families will help out when we have our child,” Siwon confirmed with a gentle smile on his face. “I promise that I’ll do my absolute best with our child.”

 

Kyuhyun stopped picking at his food and dropped his fork onto his plate. He looked up at Siwon with wide eyes and a large smile on his face.

 

“Are...are you saying that we’re actually going to adopt a child!?” Kyuhyun shouted in excitement, dropping everything in his hands. “Are you serious!?”

 

“Yes,” Siwon confirmed. “I want to adopt a child and raise it as our own.”

 

Kyuhyun couldn't stop smiling at Siwon. His face might have been going numb but he didn’t care. Without a moment’s hesitation, Kyuhyun pushed the moveable table away from the bed and lunged himself as best as he could at Siwon.

 

Catching the younger, Siwon held him close, but made sure not to hold him too tight in case he still was in pain.

 

“Thank you…” Kyuhyun muttered as he nuzzled his head into Siwon’s neck.

 

Siwon started rubbing the back of Kyuhyun’s head while rocking him slightly in his embrace. He continued doing this until he felt something wet on his neck.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Siwon called, carefully leaning the younger back up.

 

When he saw Kyuhyun’s face, he saw tears running from his eyes. Reaching a hand out, Siwon wiped some of them away and looked the younger in the eyes.

 

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” the older asked. “Did I hurt you on accident!?” he asked in a frantic voice.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun stated with a small chuckle. “I’m just so happy,” he explained while wiping away more tears. “A child...we’re adopting a child…”

 

“Yes, we are,” Siwon agreed with a nod of his head. “We are going to raise a child together and work hard,” he stated, helping to easy Kyuhyun back so he could sit more comfortable.

 

This was the best news ever! When Kyuhyun had briefly heard Leeteuk mention that he was going to become a grandparent, he thought that maybe he had misheard. Now he knew it was real. Heck...Siwon could have even just been saying he would adopt to make Leeteuk happy. While he had been excited at the moment of hearing it in his half-conscious state, he had pushed the idea away afterwards, just in case it was not true.

 

“Now let’s finish breakfast,” Siwon stated, patting Kyuhyun on the hand a couple of times. “Kai is actually going to come and talk to us again this afternoon,” he explained.

 

“Really?” Kyuhyun asked as he watched Siwon push the table back over to the bed so they could continue eating.

 

“Yes. He says he has things to talk to us about after what has happened,” Siwon agreed.

 

“Ahh…what time is he going to be coming?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“In an hour or so,” Siwon replied after quickly glancing down at his watch.

 

Kyuhyun then silently went back to eating. He really didn’t want to talk more about everything, but he knew that he had no choice if Kai was coming. But maybe when Kai came, he would be able to explain more things about Yoochun.

 

“What’s bothering you now?” Siwon asked.

 

“I just always get nervous when I have to talk about things involving Yoochun,” Kyuhyun explained. “Especially when Yoochun is in the same building now.”

 

“If you’re worried about Yoochun, you don’t have to be. Security on him has gone up even more,” Siwon stated.

 

“Why is that?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

Siwon sighed and reached back into the bag that he had pulled the food out from. Pulling a newspaper out, Siwon unfolded it and then passed it to Kyuhyun.

 

With a confused look on his face, Kyuhyun took the paper from Siwon and looked down at it. Once he read the headline, his eyes went wide and he began skimming the article.

 

“This...this...this is about the incident!” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

 

“Mhmm...everything’s there. It mentions you, Yoochun, Junsu, and Henry,” Siwon explained.

 

Kyuhyun continued looking through the newspaper, flipping it open to see that it filled almost two entire pages on the inside. There were things about Yoochun and him being in the same hospital, how he had been unconscious for a couple of days, and even how Henry was doing. Everyone who read the paper could read all about the incident that had happened, and no doubt some reporters would be trying to get to them. That must have been the reason for the increased security on Yoochun.

 

Closing the newspaper, Kyuhyun passed it back to Siwon who placed it back in the bag. He then looked back over to Kyuhyun, who had already started eating again.

 

“Are you alright?” Siwon asked.

 

“I guess. I just didn’t know that everyone was going to know about it,” Kyuhyun said.

 

“That’s what happens when you’re involved with something as big as this,” Siwon stated. “Somehow...people find out...piece things together...connect the dots...exaggerate some things...and you have a story like that,” he sighed.

 

“I don’t like it…” the younger stated.

 

“I’m not a fan either,” Siwon admitted. “But we can’t be thinking about it for too long. Now let’s finish breakfast…”

 

Kyuhyun only took a couple more bites of food before claiming he was full and couldn’t eat another bite. Siwon wasn’t happy that the younger wasn’t eating all of the food, but knew that he could make him eat more later.

 

They sat around talking for the rest of the time before Kai knocked on the door and entered.

 

“Hello,” Kai greeted as he took a seat and pulled out another recording device.

 

“Hi…” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“How long is this going to take?” Siwon asked.

 

“As long as it takes to explain,” Kai stated as Siwon motioned for him to take a seat next to the bed. “I just need to get Kyuhyun’s complete side of the story. Are you ready, Kyuhyun?”

 

“Yeah...I’m ready,” Kyuhyun said and watched as Kai pressed for the recorder to start.

 

Kyuhyun explained everything that had happened as clearly as he could remember from that day. Siwon also explained how he found out something was happening between Kyuhyun and Yoochun. They talked and talked and talked until everything was finished with. Kai made sure to ask a lot of follow up questions to make sure everything was understood clearly in the end. The only part of the story Kyuhyun had a hard time with explaining was the part about shooting Yoochun.

 

“So why did you shoot Yoochun?” Kai asked. “Why did you bring a gun in the first place?”

 

“I don’t know why I grabbed the gun to begin with,” Kyuhyun answered honestly. “I had never shot one before...and I don’t particularly like them,” he explained with a confused expression on his face as he tried to figure it out as well. “I...I guess I just figured that I needed some way to protect myself if something went wrong.”

 

Kyuhyun paused and looked up at Siwon, who was watching him carefully in case he started to panic or something.

 

“I think it was also partially because Yoochun had a gun with him when he came to try and kidnap me a little while back ago,” Kyuhyun explained with a heavy sigh, not wanting to remember that day. “I just wanted to be prepared...in case he had another gun...”

 

“Alright,” Kai said, jotting something down on a pad of paper quickly. “Now, why did you shoot Yoochun?” he asked next.

 

“I...I was scared…” Kyuhyun answered honestly.

 

“About what?” Kai questioned, looking at the younger.

 

“About everything…” Kyuhyun took another pause and swallowed hard. “I was scared that Siwon thought I was really leaving him. I was scared for Henry’s life because I didn’t know what Yoochun had done to him so far. And I was scared for my life. When Yoochun started attacking me and kicking me...I didn’t know what to do. Things became painful and blurry so fast. I really thought at one point that he was going to kill me,” he admitting in a semi-shaky voice.

 

“So between all the kicking, how did you manage to shoot Yoochun?” Kai questioned.

 

Kyuhyun paused and looked down at his lap as he wrapped one of his arms around his stomach. Simply remembering what he had done was almost enough to make him sick.

 

“Junsu told Yoochun to stop, since it was day time, and when he did...I pulled out the gun, and I pulled the trigger,” Kyuhyun stated with a lifeless face, no emotion in his statement whatsoever.

 

“I wish you would have aimed higher,” Siwon suddenly said.

 

Kyuhyun turned his head towards Siwon with his eyes wide open. A part of him had wished that he had too, but another part of him didn’t know if he could have a murder on his hands.

 

“I wish you would have too,” Kai added before reaching forward and stopping the recording. “I have everything I need,” he explained.

 

Kyuhyun looked from Kai down to the recording device sitting on the table. He was shocked Kai had said what he had without stopping the recording.

 

“Has Yoochun said anything yet?” Siwon asked.

 

“Nothing yet. He’s still holding back information,” Kai explained.

 

“When is he cleared to leave the hospital?” Kyuhyun asked next.

 

“I wasn’t given that information so I don’t know. Sorry…”

 

“It’s alright...I was just curious is all…” the younger said with a small sigh.

 

“Well if that’s all you have to tell me about this incident, I should be on my way,” Kai stated, getting up from the chair.

 

Siwon got up from his chair as well and followed Kai to the door to dismiss him. The two of them talked briefly before Siwon finally allowed Kai to leave.

 

Just as Kai was leaving, the same nurse that had been there before came into the room.

 

“Mr. Choi, the doctor has cleared you to leave now,” the nurse stated, walking farther into the room. “If you suffer from any severe or constant headaches or get blurred vision, please come back and see us right away. It could be a side effect from how hard you hit your head on the cement.”

 

“Okay. Thank you,” Kyuhyun said, happy that he could finally leave.

 

“And you, Mr. Choi,” the nurse snapped, turning towards Siwon. “Let him rest!” she exclaimed. “I don’t want him back because he’s been doing too much and has hurt himself more.”

 

“I promise to let him rest. Geez...trust a man…” Siwon scoffed.

 

The nurse glared at Siwon before shooing him away from the bed as she stepped forward.

 

“I am going to remove your bandage and put a regular band-aid over your cut to make sure it stays clean,” the nurse explained.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and allowed the nurse to undo his bandage, clean some blood from his forehead, and place the band-aid on. As soon as she was finished, she turned towards Siwon and glared at him.

 

“Let him rest!” the nurse shouted once more, jabbing her finger at him.

 

Siwon jabbing his finger back at the nurse, he also stuck his tongue out and gave her an annoyed look.

 

The nurse sighed and rolled her eyes before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her this time.

 

Siwon then pulled out his phone and made a quick call.

 

“Kris, can you quickly bring over a change of clothes for Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked. “Fifteen minutes is fine. Thank you. Bye.”

 

“You really can have Kris and Hankyung do anything you ask,” Kyuhyun laughed.

 

“Yes I can, and you should be thankful for that or you’d be walking out of here with your ass hanging out of that gown,” Siwon pointed out. “There’s a shower in the bathroom, why don’t you go take one quickly.”

 

“Promise you won’t leave?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I promise. I’ll stay right here,” Siwon said, sitting down in a chair.

 

Kyuhyun went as quickly as he could into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. When Siwon heard the water running, he leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. He was still pretty tired since he hadn’t slept much while Kyuhyun was unconscious. His body was playing catch up.

 

Before Siwon knew it, Kyuhyun was standing over him with dripping, wet hair. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Kyuhyun. He threw his arms around the younger’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Not having any objections to Siwon’s action, Kyuhyun began weaving his fingers through Siwon’s hair and made his way onto the man’s lap. All Kyuhyun had on was a towel tied around his waist, which Siwon was very tempted to undo and throw onto the floor.

 

While they were making out, there was a knock on the door. Neither of them registered the sound and continued making out. It wasn’t until Kris cleared his voice that the two of them pulled apart.

 

Kyuhyun was shocked that Kris was there was covered himself up with his hands.

 

“It’s good to see that you appear all better, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun,” Kris commented while looking away from the two of them.

 

“Th-thank you…” Kyuhyun grumbled out, looking away from Kris as well.

 

“Thank you, Kris. You can leave now,” Siwon said as Kris handed him the bag for Kyuhyun’s clothes.

 

“Yes, Sir,” the man replied.

 

Kris bowed and left the room quickly in order to save Kyuhyun any more embarrassment.

 

“I...I should get dressed now,” Kyuhyun said as he began climbing down from Siwon’s lap.

 

“Or we could stay like this a little longer,” Siwon stated, holding Kyuhyun in place.

 

“I want to go and see Yesung one more time before we leave,” Kyuhyun explained. “I don’t want to wait too long.”

 

Sighing, Siwon released Kyuhyun and watched the younger. Now that he wasn’t preoccupied with the younger’s lips, he could see just how many bruises and scratches were all over his chest, stomach, arms, legs, and back. They still looked dark and painful even though they were a couple of days old.

 

“Do they still hurt?” Siwon asked, watching as Kyuhyun pulled on his pants. “The bruises?”

 

“A bit yeah,” Kyuhyun admitted. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

 

Siwon looked down at the floor guiltily. Kyuhyun saw how depressed Siwon looked, so he quickly pulled on his shirt and walked over to the man. Kneeling down in front of Siwon, Kyuhyun lifted the man’s head.

 

“I’m alright,” Kyuhyun told Siwon. “A little dinged up...but I’m alright.”

 

Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun again and started hugging him tighter than before. Kyuhyun let out a little whimper of pain and Siwon instantly let go of him.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Siwon exclaimed suddenly.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” the younger told him quickly. “Just a little pain. I don’t want you to stop hugging me tight just because it hurts a little…” Kyuhyun explained. “Just treat me like you always would. If it hurts too much then I’ll let you know.”

 

Smiling at the younger, Siwon helped him up from the ground and worked at gathering all of their things.

 

As soon as they were ready, they made their way up to Yesung’s room.

 

“Knock, knock…” Kyuhyun said as he opened Yesung’s door and peaked his head in.

 

Yesung stood up and walked over to Kyuhyun, hugging him as soon as he could.

 

“Ouch...Yesung, easy…” Kyuhyun groaned out, since Yesung had hugged him harder than ever.

 

Yesung stopped hugging Kyuhyun and then backed away from him a little to get a better look at him. Kyuhyun smiled a guiltily at Yesung, since he knew that the man was aware of what he had been though.

 

“Aish!” Yesung shouted, raising his hand and hitting Kyuhyun on the shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun opened his mouth in a silent scream, pain shooting through his arm and causing it to throb. Yesung had managed to hit him right where one of his more sensitive bruises was. That was just his luck.

 

“What was that for!?” Kyuhyun shouted, grabbing at his shoulder and turning slightly away from Yesung so he wouldn’t get hit there again.

 

Siwon went to sit down in one of the chairs, ready to enjoy the little show that was going on between Kyuhyun and Yesung.

 

“Do you know what you put me though!?” Yesung asked in frustration, staring at the younger in disbelief.

 

“I’m sorry, Yesung…” Kyuhyun apologized, looking down at the ground worriedly.

 

“I was worried sick about you when Siwon came into my room and told me that you were laying on a bed unconscious,” Yesung stated. “I started to think the worse when I heard that. Do you know what was going through my head? What if you never woke up? What if something was severely wrong?” the older asked, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. “I swear, Kyuhyun, I nearly had a heart attack!” he explained.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized again, finally dropping his hand down from his shoulder.

 

Letting out a small groan, Yesung grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist and pulled him over to his bed. Yesung sat down and pulled Kyuhyun to sit down as well so they could be more comfortable.

 

“Do you know how hard it was to deal with Jaejoong when he found out about all this?” Yesung asked in a tired voice.

 

“Jaejoong knows too!?” Kyuhyun asked, completely shocked over that fact.

 

“Of course he does. Your story was all over the news,” Yesung explained. “People all over Korea know about it by now, especially since Henry is Siwon’s younger brother and Siwon is known all over Korea as well.”

 

“Jaejoong...never came to visit...did he?” the younger questioned, wondering if he had been unconscious the entire time he had been there or something.

 

Yesung frowned and shook his head in response.

 

“Yunho had to travel for a business related issue and Jaejoong went with to help him prepare things. He wanted to come and see you, but I actually told him not to since it would have taken so long for him to get here and would have made his condition worse,” Yesung explained. “And when he first called me...well...maybe I shouldn’t…” the older said, stopping himself.

 

“Shouldn’t what, Yesung? What happened?” Kyuhyun questioned. “What do you mean by his condition?” he asked eagerly, wondering what had been going on with Jaejoong.

 

Siwon leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in. He had not heard about anything pertaining to Jaejoong throughout this whole ordeal, so this was going to be something new for him to hear as well.

 

“Kyuhyun...you know how much Jaejoong loves you,” Yesung began by saying.

 

“Of course I do...he’d do anything for me,” Kyuhyun stated in a small voice.

 

“The first time I talked to him...Yunho had to take the phone from him because he nearly passed out,” Yesung explained. “From what Yunho told me, he was hyperventilating whenever he heard anything about what happened to you, and was making himself sick for the first couple of days,” the older continued explaining. “He’s gotten better now...but...hearing the news really did something to him.”

 

Kyuhyun felt himself shrinking away as Yesung kept talking. He felt even more guilty for pulling Yesung into all of this. Not to mention he felt even worse now, knowing what Jaejoong had been through.

 

“Jaejoong kept calling and asking me all of these question, and I had to keep telling him that I didn’t know anything...because I really didn’t,” Yesung stated. “He was so persistent the entire time…” he groaned, rubbing his temples.

 

“I promise that I’ll call Jaejoong and set everything straight with him,” Kyuhyun promised.

 

“Please do,” Yesung begged. “If you don’t, he’s going to keep calling and pestering me.”

 

“I will, I will. And if Jaejoong keeps calling you after that, just ignore him,” Kyuhyun said with a small laugh. “You know how he can get…”

 

“Oh...I know!” Yesung stated.

 

“Well, I just wanted to stop by quickly just to say hi and see how things were going. I’d better be getting back home now,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“You’re going home already?” the older questioned in a shocked voice.

 

“Mmm…” Kyuhyun hummed. “There isn’t anything serious enough for them to keep me here,” he explained, also kind of shocked he was being released already.

 

“And I thought I’d have company in the hospital for a bit longer,” Yesung sighed with a smile.

 

“Well now you’ll get to focus on getting better, and I’ll get to be watched like a hawk at home,” the younger stated, glancing over at Siwon who waved back.

 

“Alright. Rest up once you get home. You need to get better,” Yesung said, leaning in to give Kyuhyun a gentler hug than his first one so he wouldn’t hurt him this time around.

 

“I will, Yesung. I promise,” Kyuhyun stated, returning a gentle hug.

 

“You better promise. I can’t have you breaking or anything. Try explaining _that_ to Jaejoong.”

 

“Oh, god...I’d never want to explain that to Jaejoong!” the younger exclaimed, imagining just how quickly Jaejoong would fall over. “Knowing him, he’d put me in a protective bubble and never let me out ever again.”

 

The two of them laughed and hugged one more time before Kyuhyun stood up from the bed. Siwon walked over to him and the two of them said goodbye to Yesung and left the room.

 

Kyuhyun still was walking a bit slower than normal since his legs still felt a little weak. Walking actually hurt quite a bit since he was still bruised and everything, but he did the best he could at the moment.

 

They slowly made their way to Siwon’s car and Siwon helped Kyuhyun in. Buckling the younger in, he checked to make sure the seatbelt wasn’t pressing down on anywhere that was sore. Kyuhyun eventually had to push Siwon away a little because he was checking every little spot the seat belt was pressing, and making sure his seat wasn’t leaning so back far that it would put pressure on his sore back.

 

“Siwon...thank you for caring and all, but...I’m not broken,” Kyuhyun stated as he pushed the man’s hands away from him.

 

“I don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news, Kyuhyun, but you kind of are a bit,” Siwon stated, pointing to his ribs.

 

Looking down at himself, Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around himself and kept his gaze down. He knew Siwon hadn’t meant anything by what he had just said, but it made him feel bad.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be better in no time,” Siwon told him, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

 

Kyuhyun gave a small smile and dropped his hands into his lap. Siwon ruffled his hair a little bit before then closing the door and getting in the car himself.

 

The ride back went pretty quick with Siwon working as best as he could to avoid any bumps in the road, in case it would cause more pain to Kyuhyun. He also made sure not to take any corners too fast so Kyuhyun wouldn’t be shoved into the door or center council.

 

When they finally arrived back home, Siwon helped Kyuhyun up, allowing him to lean up against him in the elevator, and eased him onto the couch as soon as they reached it. Siwon then handed Kyuhyun his cell phone, which was fully charged.

 

“I made sure that it was all charged for you,” Siwon stated.

 

“Do you mind if I call Jaejoong now quickly?” Kyuhyun asked, rubbing his thumbs over the screen. “Better to do it now than later and have him keep bugging Yesung.”

 

“Sure, I’ll just be in my office quickly to give you some privacy,” Siwon said, patting the younger gently on the shoulder and smiling at him, knowing this conversation he was about to have could be very interesting.

 

Siwon started walking away and Kyuhyun selected Jaejoong’s number and waited for the man to pick up.

 

 _“CHOI KYUHYUN! YOU BETTER OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND START EXPLAINING YOURSELF RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!”_ Jaejoong shouted into the phone as soon as he picked up.

 

Kyuhyun was shocked by how loud Jaejoong suddenly was and had to hold the phone away from his ear momentarily until he heard his voice stop.

 

“Hi, mom. Love you too,” Kyuhyun replied, holding the phone back up to his ear.

 

 _“What happened to you!? I saw everything on the news! Are you alright!? Is everything okay!?”_ Jaejoong said in rapid fire.

 

“Yes, I’m alright,” the younger replied slowly. “I just have a couple of bruises and scratches that are healing, and everything is okay,” Kyuhyun said slowly, trying to get Jaejoong to calm down. _I can never tell him about my ribs,_ he thought to himself, knowing Jaejoong would for sure come and see him right away and personally chain him to a bed so he couldn’t move until he was healed.

 

 _“Yesung said something about stitches on your head?”_ Jaejoong asked, sounding worried.

 

Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows and then felt his head to find that they weren’t there anymore. Pressing on the band-aid, he found he couldn’t feel the bumps of the stitches in his head.

 

“It must not have been too bad of an injury because the stitches are already out,” Kyuhyun stated. “They must have taken them out while I was sleeping, but kept the bandage on just as a precaution or...something...I don’t know, I’m not a doctor,” he explained, being shocked he hadn’t been able to tell earlier when the nurse had taken off the bandage. “I just have a normal band-aid on now just to keep the area clean.”

 

 _“Are you positive that you’re alright?”_ Jaejoong asked again.

 

“Mom, listen,” Kyuhyun said, waiting to make sure Jaejoong wouldn’t say anything else suddenly. “I. Am. Alright.”

 

 _“Kyuhyun, I’m just worried. How else am I supposed to react to hearing that you’re in the hospital and unconscious for a couple of days? How long was it...four days…?”_ Jaejoong asked, sounding very tired and defeated. _“That kills a parent to hear that.”_

 

“I know that you must be very worried, mom. But don’t worry too much,” Kyuhyun told him.

 

“ _Don’t worry too much!?_ ” Jaejoong asked. “ _That’s like punching someone in the face and telling them not to let it hurt_ ,” he stated.

 

“Please try not to worry,” Kyuhyun begged. “Yesung told me you had a strong reaction when you found out what happened...it scared me a bit to hear that.”

 

There was a small pause over the phone and Kyuhyun could hear Jaejoong breathing deeply and composing himself more.

 

 _“Just...promise me you’ll rest and get completely better before going off and doing anything else,”_ Jaejoong told him.

 

“Trust me. So many people have told me to rest that I’m beginning to think there’s going to be cameras on me at all times to make sure I’m resting,” Kyuhyun sighed. “I’m sure some people would yell at me for being on the phone right now instead of sleeping.”

 

 _“Then I’ll let you go now so you can rest more. Don’t stress your body out, take it easy, and make sure to eat well to regain your strength,”_ Jaejoong instructed, just like a worried, caring parent would.

 

“I will. Bye, mom,” Kyuhyun said with a smile on his face.

 

 _“Bye, Kyuhyun. I love you,”_ Jaejoong responded in a still slightly worried voice.

 

“I love you too,” the younger responded.

 

Kyuhyun ended the call and then leaned back against the couch, letting out a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. As he waited for Siwon to come out of his office, he noticed he was getting hungry again, probably because he had gone a couple of days without any food.

 

Going into the kitchen, Kyuhyun opened up the fridge to see there was some yogurt. Though it might not have been too filling, he took it and began eating it. They were going to be eating dinner soon anyways and he didn’t want to spoil his appetite.

 

While he was eating, the elevator doors began to open and Ryeowook stepped out.

 

“Kyuhyun! You’re back!” Ryeowook stated happily.

 

“Hey, Ryeowook!” Kyuhyun called back.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” the man asked, putting his stuff down and walking up to the younger.

 

“Yeah, for the most part I’m all better,” the younger replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. “Just a couple more things that need more healing up and then I’ll be as good as new,” he stated with a smile.

 

“That’s great to hear. I was so worried about you…” Ryeowook told him while letting out a small sigh.

 

“Are you mad at me to because of what I did?” Kyuhyun asked, not looking forward to the answer. “It’s okay if you are…” he said while putting his mostly empty yogurt container onto the counter. “Everyone else is so I’d be use to it by now,” he explained.

 

“No...I’m not mad at you, and I told Kris that he shouldn’t be either,” Ryeowook answered, feeling bad that Kyuhyun would be thinking like that when he was already hurting so much. “I understand you were just trying to help in that situation. And while what you might have done was very dangerous, it’s important that you were not severely hurt and can be walking around outside of the hospital already.”

 

“I know…” the younger replied with a nod of his head.

 

“You could have been in there for another couple of days,” Ryeowook told him, instantly seeing his shoulders slouch forward and his head hang a bit lower. “But I’m glad you’re back home. Because let me tell you, it was boring without you here,” he told Kyuhyun softly, truly feeling that the place hadn’t been the same since he was admitted to the hospital.

 

Kyuhyun looked back up and immediately went to Ryeowook and gave him a big hug, hurting his ribs and some of his bruises a bit in the process. Ryeowook hugged him back, and even though it hurt a little to stay like that, Kyuhyun didn’t want to let go. He had found someone who didn’t seem in the least bit angry with him for what he had done, and he wasn’t about to let that person go.

 

“I’m so glad at least one person isn’t angry with me,” Kyuhyun told Ryeowook before letting go of him after a minute or so of standing like that. “Siwon, Kris, and Hankyung are all angry with me right now…not to mention I got a small scolding from Yesung when I went to go see him...”

 

“I’m not surprised that they are really,” Ryeowook said. “I mean, you did trick Hankyung so you could escape,” the man pointed out, raising an eyebrow at the younger. “Siwon was no doubt worried about you once he pieced together what was happening, and Kris is only mad because he tends to form a quick liking towards people he meets and thinks of them as a part of his family,” he explained.

 

“Siwon’s going to forgive me for the stupid thing I did...he’ll get the anger out of his system and then things will be alright,” Kyuhyun stated, thinking of multiple ways Siwon could release his anger and frustration over the situation. “But I don’t think Kris or Hankyung will ever forgive me…”

 

“They’ll forgive you, Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook reassured the younger. “Just give them some time and things will go back to normal, and no one will be mad anymore. It will just be another memory to look back on and grow from.”

 

“Oh, Ryeowook...when did you get here?” Siwon asked as he came into the kitchen to see the two of them talking together.

 

Both of them turned their heads to look at Siwon. Kyuhyun had a small smile going across his face as Siwon got closer. Ryeowook gave him a small bow before placing his hands on his hips.

 

“I just got here a couple of minutes ago. Dinner tonight is going to take a bit longer to prepare, so I figured that I’d get here early so you wouldn’t be eating at ten tonight,” Ryeowook explained with a smile.

 

“Do you have all the ingredients you’ll need?” Siwon questioned, wondering how stocked the kitchen was since it hadn’t been utilized too much for the past week or so.

 

“Siwon...asking me if I have all the ingredients is as good as insulting me,” Ryeowook pointed out. “This kitchen is always stocked properly whenever I am going to use it. That is a must for me,” he stated.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Siwon said, sensing he was getting close to dangerous territory.

 

Ryeowook simply smiled before turning around and beginning to grab different pots and pans out of the cabinets.

 

“Kyuhyun, I need to talk to you quickly,” Siwon then said.

 

“Sure…” Kyuhyun said, noticing that the tone of Siwon’s voice had changed all of the sudden.

 

Siwon led them back to his office and allowed Kyuhyun to sit down in one of the chairs so he would be more comfortable.

 

“What’s up, Siwon?” the younger asked. “You haven’t fired Hankyung have you!?” he suddenly blurted out, remembering when Changmin had messed up and was fired right away.

 

“Of course I haven’t fired, Hankyung. He’s one of my best men,” Siwon stated while shaking his head.

 

“Then...what is it?” Kyuhyun questioned, letting out a sigh of relief as well.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you...that’s all,” Siwon stated.

 

“Talk to me about…?” the younger asked, making a motion with his hands to signal Siwon to continue talking.

 

Kyuhyun then leaned towards Siwon more, waiting for the man to answer him. The man was looking around the room as if he was preoccupied with something.

 

“Just...to see how you’re holding up,” the man answered after a couple more seconds of silence.

 

“You asked me to come in here....just to ask how I was holding up?” the younger asked, raising one of his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

 

“I’m a concerned man,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“I know you’re a concerned man,” the younger said with a slight chuckle. “But I don’t believe you asked me to come in here just to ask how I’m holding up,” Kyuhyun stated. “What did you really want to talk about.”

 

Siwon walked over to the other chair that was next to Kyuhyun’s and sat down in it. Lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them while he placed his elbows on his knees, Siwon leaned in closer to Kyuhyun and stared at him.

 

“I want to talk to you about something,” Siwon said.

 

“Yeah...I get that…” Kyuhyun responded with a slow nod of his head. “But, about what, specifically?”

 

“We have more information on Yoochun,” Siwon explained. “Kai is going to come over later after dinner to talk to us more about it. He said it couldn’t be done over the phone and I think we should know everything as soon as possible.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened in curiosity and fear. He wanted to know what else had been found out about Yoochun, but at the same time he was a little scared to know. There were so many possibilities as to what could have been found since Yoochun was so messed up.

 

“Tell me what you know,” Kyuhyun stated firmly. “I want to know everything.”  


	40. I Don't Remember Anything...

Siwon helped Kyuhyun stand up from the chair and began guiding him towards their bedroom. The younger didn’t question Siwon as he gently pulled him along, guessing the man probably wanted to talk somewhere more comfortable.

 

Once they were in the bedroom, Siwon then started pulling Kyuhyun shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Of course he made sure to be more careful than he had been in the past, since he didn’t want any sudden movements to hurt Kyuhyun’s ribs.

 

“Let’s shower first and then we can talk about Yoochun,” Siwon explained, running a hand over Kyuhyun’s face and giving him a small smile.

 

“But I showered at the hospital. Remember?” Kyuhyun reminded him. “I’m all clean.”

 

“I know, but I want to shower with you, and I’m betting that the shower at the hospital wasn’t too good,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“Siwon-”

 

Kyuhyun was cut off by the man when he planted a quick kiss on his lips.

 

“Siwon-”

 

The man did it again, planting another quick, yet firm, kiss on his lips, not giving Kyuhyun a chance to talk.

 

“Fine…” the younger finally agreed as he allowed Siwon to undo his pants and pull them down along with his boxers.

 

Helping Kyuhyun step out from his pants and boxers, Siwon did a quick scan of the younger’s body to make sure none of his cuts were bleeding.

 

Siwon then stripped his clothes off and they went into the bathroom. Kyuhyun sat down while Siwon waited for the water to reach the perfect temperature. Once it did, they both stepped under the warm water and began washing each other.

 

Moving his hands carefully over Kyuhyun’s skin, Siwon worked on cleaning the younger as best as he could. They slowly washed each others body and hair until they were all finished and smelled like some of Siwon’s favorite products.

 

Before turning off the shower, Siwon slowly began gently kissing each of Kyuhyun’s bruises. He made sure to just barely touch his skin so he wouldn't accidently hurt the younger.

 

“Siwon? What are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked once the man moved to the bruises on his back.

 

“I’m kissing them all to make them better,” Siwon explained, placing his hands on Kyuhyun's hips to make sure there would be no sudden movements. “Isn’t that what people say makes injuries better? So my kisses are going to work ten times faster because I love you so much,” he stated before kissing some more of the younger’s spots.

 

“What happened to my tough, stubborn man?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I can still be tough and stubborn, but right now I want to care for you, be gentle, and take my time with you,” Siwon stated as he finished kissing each and every one of Kyuhyun’s bruises.

 

Siwon then turned off the shower and grabbed himself and Kyuhyun towels. He first wrapped one around his own waist before draping one over Kyuhyun’s shoulders and helping him to dry off by lightly patting at his skin. As Siwon worked on drying Kyuhyun off, he saw how the younger was staring up at him.

 

“You want answers now. Don’t you?” Siwon asked while he continued to carefully dry off the younger, running the towel over his upper chest.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Kyuhyun replied instantly.

 

There was a small silence that filled the bathroom. Only the sound of water dripping out from the shower head could be heard.

 

“We know why Junsu was working as the secretary,” Siwon began, cocking his head slightly to the side and meeting Kyuhyun's eyes. “It turns out that he use to work with Yoochun as his personal assistant, only he never filled out any of the paperwork...so it was harder to figure out at first.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kyuhyun asked, not quite being able to piece anything together from just that.

 

“We found a pile of USB drives that held blackmail on all of Yoochun’s personal assistants,” Siwon continued. “All of them had filmed sessions of Yoochun having sex with all of the personal assistants he’s ever had. A lot appeared to be in his office after work hours, but some were in random hotels, both close by and far away.”

 

“He had sex with all of them!?” Kyuhyun asked, his jaw dropping open.

 

“Yeah...and he wasn’t gentle with any of them. He likes rough sex...like me…” Siwon said, trailing off.

 

“Siwon, you aren’t _anything_ like Yoochun,” Kyuhyun told the older in a firm voice. “You might both enjoy having rough sex, but that doesn’t mean that you are anything alike! So don’t you _dare_ start thinking like that and comparing yourself to him in that manner.”

 

Looking at the younger, Siwon gave a small nod of his head. He hated himself for forming that connection between himself and Yoochun, but it had just happened. But, because Kyuhyun didn’t like it, he would try his hardest not to compare himself to Yoochun like that. He just needed to try and keep in mind that lots of people enjoyed rough sex. Other Dominants who played safely with their treasured Submissives, regular married couples, strangers on the street...and they weren't like Yoochun at all either.

 

“When Kai comes over, we can find out more,” Siwon stated after a short pause. “We’ll find out just how similar I am to Yoochun after Kai explains things to us…”

 

“But you still aren’t anything like Yoochun when it comes to sex. Keep that in mind, Siwon,” Kyuhyun explained. “You give me options to stop if I want to, whereas Yoochun was always more...forceful.”

 

“Let’s not talk about that any more right now,” Siwon said, finishing drying off Kyuhyun’s body and tossing the towel onto the younger’s head.

 

The two of them then made their way into the bedroom and sat down on the bed together where they continued drying themselves off.

 

With the towel covering his head, Kyuhyun began a new topic of conversation for the two of them. He figured now was as good of a time as any to bring up this topic.

 

“I heard you talking…” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Heard me talking when?” Siwon questioned, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“When we were in the hospital...when Leeteuk, Kangin, and Yesung were there with you,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“You were able to hear us?” Siwon asked in a shocked voice.

 

“Yeah. I heard a lot of the conversations. I wanted to say something, or move but...I couldn’t. Each time I tried too hard, I'd go completely unconscious again,” Kyuhyun explained in a broken voice, as if he had failed Siwon by not being able to wake up sooner.

 

“You know, Eunhyuk came to visit you too while you were unconscious,” Siwon told him.

 

“He did!?” the younger asked, his eyes popping open. _I completely missed that,_ he said to himself in a sad tone, wishing he could have heard what Eunhyuk had said.

 

“Yepp. He’s pissed at you too,” Siwon explained.

 

“Great…” Kyuhyun sighed out, knowing that when Eunhyuk got mad at him that he would never hear the end of it.

 

Kyuhyun then pulled the towel off of his head, his hair mostly dry, and stared at Siwon. The younger scooted even closer to Siwon and placed one of his hands on the man’s thigh.

 

Siwon looked down and saw as Kyuhyun began moving his hand towards his crotch and removed it from him without any hesitation.  Placing the younger's hand onto the bed, Siwon meet with Kyuhyun's eyes again.

 

“Kyuhyun, I know what you’re thinking and no...we are not going to have sex right now,” Siwon told him.

 

“Why not!?” the younger asked, his shoulders drooping in disappointment.

 

“Look at you, Kyuhyun. You’re covered in bruises, your ribs still hurt, and you know I’m not the best at holding back during sex,” Siwon stated, feeling kind of conflicted that he couldn’t give the younger what he wanted right now. “Especially when you ask me to go harder or faster...then I cave and give you what you want.”

 

“What if I don’t ask you to go harder and faster? Then can we have a quick round?” the younger asked in a hopeful voice.

 

Siwon shook his head and moved Kyuhyun so he was laying down on the bed. The younger looked up at him and tried to pull Siwon on top of him, but it didn’t work.

 

"But... but it's been over a week since we've had sex!" the younger pointed out desperately.

 

“I’m not going to risk hurting you,” Siwon explained. “Get some more rest before dinner.”

 

“But I’m not tired,” the younger complained, trying to sit up in bed.

 

“Trust me. With everything you’ve been through, your body’s going to love you for sleeping more,” Siwon stated.

 

“My body would love it even more if you were fucking me right now,” Kyuhyun told him sternly.

 

“No,” Siwon said again before pulling the covers up and over Kyuhyun.

 

“Sex later tonight?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“No,” Siwon stated, going into the closet to pull on some clothes.

 

“Sex tomorrow morning then!?” Kyuhyun tired again.

 

“Nope!” Siwon called from inside the closet.

 

“Sex tomorrow night!” the younger called even louder.

 

“Still no!” Siwon shouted as he pulled out a pair of comfortable pants.

 

“Then when can we have sex!?” Kyuhyun yelled in frustration that he had been turned down four times.

 

“Once you're healed more!” he continued shouting from the closet.

 

“And when is that!?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“When I say so!” Siwon told him firmly, letting him know he was going to be the judge of when that time came.

 

Kyuhyun balled his hands into fists and pressed them against his forehead as he rolled back and forth on the bed. Lowering his hands, Kyuhyun kept his eyes shut in frustration. As he laid there with his eyes closed, however, he quickly found himself drifting off into sleep and was soon completely gone, allowing himself to get comfortable in bed.

 

Siwon came back out of the closet a couple of minutes later, expecting to literally be pounced on by his overly horny lover. Instead, he found Kyuhyun sound asleep and already tangled in the covers.

 

“But I’m not tired,” Siwon mocked before arranging the covers a little and walking out of the bedroom to go and help Ryeowook with dinner preparations.

 

As soon as Siwon entered the kitchen, he found Ryeowook staring him down as if he had just been told all the food had been thrown away for no good reason. Siwon gave the man a small smile as he stepped in closer, wondering what had turned his mood foul.

 

“What did I do now?” Siwon asked defenselessly when the man's slide didn't brighten.  

 

“Let’s play a little game, Siwon” the man stated in a fake, excited voice, clapping his hand together once as he tilted his head up towards the ceiling. “I tell you how many things you did wrong, and you have to list them aaaalllll off for me,” Ryeowook stated. “Sounds like a fun game, doesn’t it?” he asked in a sarcastic tone.

 

“I don’t like this game…” Siwon groaned.

 

“Well, we’re playing it. So let’s start,” Ryeowook said, clapping his hands together once before holding up five fingers and wiggling them around slightly. "Go."

 

“Five!?” Siwon asked. “I did five things wrong in your eyes!?”

 

“Don’t make me force another reason and hold up six,” Ryeowook threatened. “Start listing them off.”

 

“I yelled at Kyuhyun about the adoption idea…” Siwon began right away, knowing that was one of them without a doubt.

 

“Good, keep going,” Ryeowook stated, taking a step closer to Siwon and putting down one of his fingers.

 

“I went and saw Heechul, even though I knew I shouldn’t have because of how Kyuhyun and my family views him now…” Siwon groaned out, knowing very well Ryeowook hadn’t been thrilled upon hearing that information either.

 

“Very good. You’re doing a good job, Siwon,” Ryeowook praised as he showed the older three more fingers.

 

“I’m betting Kris explained to you how I thought Kyuhyun was planning on leaving me when I found out he was taking all of that money out...right?” Siwon asked, having a feeling that was one as well.

 

“Ding, ding, ding! Keep going, you have two more,” Ryeowook told him with the most flat expression on his face Siwon had ever seen.

 

“Knowing you...you’re upset that I didn’t take good care of my health by not eating and sleeping regularly when I stayed at the hospital with Kyuhyun…” the man sighed out, knowing the man could be just as stingy about those things as him.

 

“Oh you have gotten _very_ good at the game,” the man praised, once again, in a sarcastic tone. “One more to go. Think hard about this one,” Ryeowook told him as he tapped his foot on the ground as a small hint.

 

Siwon squinted his eyes and tried to think what else he had done that he would need to apologize for. He continued thinking and thinking for a couple of minutes and then noticed that Ryeowook was still tapping his foot and giving him the most upset glare he had ever seen from the man.

 

“You’re really still mad about that…?” Siwon groaned.

 

“Yes! Apologize for it!” Ryeowook commanded.

 

“I’m sorry I puked all over the bedroom floor after I came home drunk the night I saw Heechul…” Siwon apologized.

 

“Aish!” Ryeowook exclaimed, slapping Siwon on the back of his head. “You have no idea how long it took to clean all of that out and get it looking as good as new! Not to mention you did it over Kyuhyun’s side of the bed and I didn’t know about it until it _really_ started to smell! You could have at least told me you puked on the carpet instead of letting it sit for the day!” he shouted, giving Siwon another slap on the head, this time harder. "Stupid, stubborn, Choi!" He shouted, each time hitting the man on a different part of his head.

 

“I’m the one who hired you, and have been nothing but kind and considerate to you, but you treat me so poorly…” Siwon groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“That’s because someone has to keep your ass in line!” Ryeowook exclaimed, having a finger at him. “Now help me finish preparing dinner unless you want to be eating at midnight.”

 

Siwon rubbed the back of his head a little longer before picking up a knife and helping Ryeowook prepare everything for tonight.

 

The two of them worked together on making the dinner and Siwon only popped back into the bedroom when it was ready. Though he had been tempted to check up on Kyuhyun a couple other times, he held himself back because he hadn’t wanted to accidentally wake him up. He watched Kyuhyun a little at first, but then went into the closet and pulled out some comfortable clothes for the younger. As soon as he had those all picked out, he went over to the bed and woke the younger.

 

“Kyuhyun, dinner’s ready,” Siwon called, lightly shaking the younger’s shoulder while making sure to avoid the huge bruise there.  

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun opened his eyes and let out a small yawn.

 

 _Why does he have to be so adorable when he does that?_  Siwon asked himself, holding in a small groan.

 

“Already?” he asked. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s a couple of minutes past five. We got the dinner done faster since I helped out,” Siwon explained.

 

“Okay, okay...I’m getting up…” Kyuhyun yawned out, licking his lips quickly and smacking them together a couple of times.

 

“Here’s some clothes to change into,” Siwon said, holding them out to the younger. “I picked something comfortable that wouldn’t rub against any of your bruises or scratches hard.

 

“My husband is so considerate of me,” Kyuhyun cooed.

 

“Because I have to take care of my wife all the time,” Siwon cooed back.

 

Kyuhyun stuck his tongue out at Siwon before starting to pull on his clothes. As soon as he was dressed, the two of them made their way to the dining room where Ryeowook was just finishing laying everything out.

 

“Since I’m done, I’m going to be heading out now,” Ryeowook announced.

 

“Hmm...Kris isn’t here tonight,” Siwon stated after thinking a little. “I take it you’re going to go and see him?”

 

“Ahh…” Ryeowook felt himself turn red and turned away from Siwon and Kyuhyun. “So what if I am?”

 

“Just don’t tire him out too much so \ he can’t work effectively,” Siwon laughed.

 

Ryeowook felt himself turning even redder as he quickly gathered his things and headed towards the elevator.

 

“Have a good night you two,” he called before the elevator door closed in front of him.

 

The two of them sat down to eat, but the entire time Siwon could see Kyuhyun trying to hide his yawns and rubbing his eyes just to keep them open.

 

“Do you want to sleep a little bit more before Kai comes over tonight?” Siwon asked halfway through dinner.

 

“Yeah...I’m really tired now…” Kyuhyun admitted, feeling as if he hadn’t gotten a small nap in already.

 

“That’s because your body needs the sleep,” Siwon stated while watching Kyuhyun let out a cute, small yawn.

 

“I got a couple of days worth of it when I was unconscious though,” the younger pointed out.

 

“Obviously that wasn’t enough. Now eat so you can rest up more,” Siwon said, sliding more food onto Kyuhyun’s plate.

 

“What time is Kai even coming over?” Kyuhyun asked with a yawn.

 

“Around 7:00pm,” Siwon answered.

 

“I can get an hour and a half of sleep if I eat quickly,” Kyuhyun stated, taking a quick glance at the clock on the microwave and doing quick math in his head.

 

“Then let’s make that your goal. An hour and a half of sleep for you, and I’ll do some work in the bedroom so you aren’t alone,” Siwon stated. “Deal?”

 

“Deal,” Kyuhyun agreed before plowing back into his dinner.

 

Sure enough, the two of them were finished in about half an hour and they both headed back to the bedroom. Kyuhyun was stumbling down the hallway a little as he fought to stay awake. If he had thought he was tired before, having a full stomach proved to make him even more tired.

 

Siwon quickly tucked Kyuhyun in under the covers as soon as he was laying down, and waited until he had drifted off to sleep to go and get the papers he needed to look at. When Siwon returned back to the bedroom, he saw that Kyuhyun had turned to his side and was hugging the pillow he would have been sleeping on. Siwon couldn’t help but smile since he found it so cute.

 

It was just before 7:00pm when Kyuhyun started waking up from his short nap. When he looked up, he saw Siwon deeply engrossed in whatever papers he was holding in front of him. The man had a serious look on his face as he skimmed the pages diligently and mouthed some things to himself as he read.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun called as he sat up in bed and looked at the man.

 

“Ah, you’re awake now,” the man observed. “It’s almost time for Kai to arrive so why don’t we go and wait for him in the living room. Hm?” Siwon asked.

 

Kyuhyun started getting out of bed and was followed by Siwon, who stood and stretched a bit. Going over to the other side of the bed, Kyuhyun went to hug Siwon before they made their way out of the bedroom and onto the couch in the living room.

 

Siwon allowed Kyuhyun to lean up against him a bit as he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair soothingly. Sure enough, in a couple of minutes, the elevator doors were opening and Kai was stepping out with a folder in his hands.

 

“Good evening,” he greeted as he walked over to a chair that had been placed on the opposite side of the table.

 

Pulling his feet up onto the couch, Kyuhyun looked at Kai and the folder he was holding, wondering what was inside.

 

“So what do you have to explain to me that you couldn’t simply do over the phone?” Siwon asked.

 

“It’s not so much only what I have to tell you,” Kai explained. “There are also some things that I need to show you,” he stated.

 

“Things to show me?” Siwon asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, wondering what Kai could have that he hadn’t seen already.

 

“Yes. Pictures that I was able to dig up once I had this information,” the man explained, waving around the folder he was holding.

 

Siwon’s eyes grew large with curiosity as well as Kyuhyun’s. The two of them looked at each other before turning their attention back to Kai.

 

Kai opened up the folder he had been carrying and pulled out a couple pieces of paper that he held in front of him.

 

“First of all, we were able to find another connection between you and Yoochun, Siwon,” Kai announced. “You were both in the same foster home.”

 

“What?” Siwon asked, leaning forward more.

 

“Looking at your record, we were able to see that after you got out of the hospital when you were younger, you were placed in the orphanage for a couple of days,” Kai explained, looking at his notes. “It was written that you refused to leave your room, so you were placed in a foster home to see if you could bond with the children living there.”

 

Kai paused as he pulled out a picture he had brought with him. He passed it to Siwon, who began looking at it and his jaw dropped open. Kyuhyun also leaned over so that he could get a look at the picture.

 

“This picture…” Siwon muttered out as he looked at it more closely.

 

In the picture, it was the whole foster family that he had lived with temporarily. There was the mother and the father and four of the foster children along with two of their own. All of the children were standing and smiling at the camera, all clean and happy. Except for one. Siwon was off to the side looking like he had just rolled around in dirt with a frown decorating his face.

 

“You didn’t live at this foster home for long because you were doing worse there than you were at the orphanage. The foster parents made the decision to send you back to the orphanage again so you could be looked after better and be kept in a clean environment,” Kai read from his notes.

 

“Which one is Yoochun?” Siwon asked, looking at the picture more to see if he could tell.

 

“Yoochun is the second one from the left,” Kai explained.

 

“There were people who had come to look at the children in this specific foster home,” Kai continued. “I have here that you got adopted two years before Yoochun was taken in by another family,” he explained. “I also see that Kim-Park Leeteuk and Kim Kangin visited the house once briefly and were looking at Yoochun before you arrived there.”

 

“Maybe that’s what Yoochun meant…” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself as he thought hard.

 

“Did you say something, Kyuhyun?” Kai asked.

 

“Huh? Oh, it’s just that...when Yoochun was beating me....he said that it could have been him,” Kyuhyun explained, drawing his eyebrows in together. “Maybe Yoochun is angry because Leeteuk and Kangin were looking to adopt him...but then found Siwon later on when they came to have another look at the orphanage…”

 

Both Siwon’s and Kai’s mouth dropped open in shock. What Kyuhyun had just proposed wasn’t out of the question.

 

“So you’re thinking that Yoochun’s revenge and the want to hurt you...is because Siwon took away a chance of him getting adopted?” Kai asked, wanting to get everything clarified.

 

“Exactly,” Kyuhyun agreed. “I mean...think about it. If Yoochun would have been adopted instead of Siwon...things could be completely different. Let’s just...hypothetically speaking of course...that Yoochun would have ended up in Siwon’s current position. The tables would be turned...I could potentially be going out with or married to Yoochun right now instead of you Siwon…”

 

Siwon and Kai both leaned back more where they were sitting and looked at each other.

 

“You’ve got quite a smart one there,” Kai stated, looking at Kyuhyun.

 

“Yeah...I know I do,” Siwon replied.

 

“Now...it says here that you lived in the foster home for two months. What do you remember from that?” Kai asked. “Maybe we can piece together more if you remember things.”

 

“I...I don’t remember anything…” Siwon admitted after thinking for a little while.

 

“You mean, absolutely nothing?” Kai questioned.

 

“If you wouldn’t have brought up the foster home...I never even would have remembered that I lived there for a while,” Siwon admitted with a confused expression on his face. “I completely forgot about everything that happened there...everything…”

 

“Then I guess I have some more work to do,” Kai sighed, having hoped things would have been able to progress more than this. “I said everything that I needed to say, and now we also have Kyuhyun’s clever input to the situation. I’ll see what else I can find on all of this and contact you again when I can,” Kai explained. “If you remember anything else crucial, please contact me, Siwon.”

 

“I will…” Siwon stated as if he was half out of it. “Um...can I keep this picture?” Siwon asked before Kai could slide it back into the folder.

 

“Sure, I can always print another one if I need to,” Kai stated while gathering up the rest of the papers. “I’ll be leaving now.”

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun watched as the elevator doors opened and closed for Kai and took the man away.

 

“Do you really not remember anything about the foster home you were in?” Kyuhyun asked once they were alone.

 

“I really...have no idea what happened while I was there…” Siwon told him sadly.

 

Siwon looked up at Kyuhyun and then back down at the picture in his hands.

 

“Why don’t you see if Leeteuk and Kangin can come and explain things?” Kyuhyun offered. “Maybe they’ll know more about this.”

 

“That’s a very good idea,” Siwon agreed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon dialed a number and waited for an answer. After a short conversation Siwon hung up the phone and looked back over to the younger.

 

“Leeteuk said that they’re coming over now to talk about it,” Siwon explained.

 

“Good. We need to know as much as we can,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“I just can’t believe there’s a part of my past that I can’t even seem to remember…” Siwon muttered.

 

All Kyuhyun felt he could do at the time was try to comfort Siwon. It must have been shocking for the man to just re-learn about a part of his past that he had no remembrance of. It must not only be something shocking, but also scary. He was just learning now about a part of his childhood that had never existed in his mind until years and years later.

 

The two of them sat together on the couch, not moving from that spot, until the elevator door opened. As soon as they did, Henry came bounding out and headed straight for Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stood up and allowed Henry to hug him.

 

“Kyuhyun! I’m so glad that you’re alright!” Henry exclaimed, burying his head in Kyuhyun’s chest, as Leeteuk and Kangin walked up to Siwon. “I’m so sorry you got dragged into all of this!”

 

“It’s okay, Henry. I should be apologizing for getting you involved. This was something between Yoochun and me,” Kyuhyun explained. “I’m just glad that nothing terrible happened to you.”

 

Henry continued squeezing Kyuhyun as if he were going to disappear all of the sudden. While Henry was hugging Kyuhyun, Siwon saw the pained look on Kyuhyun’s face. He could tell Kyuhyun was trying to hide it so Henry wouldn’t feel bad, but he was failing.

 

“Henry,” Siwon called, placing his hand on the youngest’s shoulder. “You’re hurting Kyuhyun.”

 

Henry immediately released Kyuhyun and looked up to see him grimacing a little, but still smiling.

 

“Sorry…” Henry apologized.

 

“It’s alright,” Kyuhyun reassured.

 

“Oh yeah, Donghae and Eunhyuk are coming here too,” Henry stated. “I told Donghae that we were all coming here and he said that he’d pop by with Eunhyuk as well. Eunhyuk also said he would see if Sungmin could stop by for a while, and Donghae gave him the code for the elevator in case he can,” the youngest explained happily. “It can kind of be like a welcome home party!”

 

It was obvious that Henry hadn’t been told the reason that Siwon had called Leeteuk and Kangin to come over, but that was probably for the best.

 

“Henry, want to help me get some food ready for everyone?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Sure! Let’s do it!” Henry exclaimed, dragging Kyuhyun towards the kitchen.

 

“Just don’t burn down my kitchen,” Siwon called after then as he saw them pulling things out from the fridge and cabinets.

 

Kyuhyun and Henry had just started working on getting some food ready when the elevator doors open. He heard Donghae and Eunhyuk greet everyone and then turned around to see his blonde haired, best friend looking at him.

 

“Henry, can you work alone for a while?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Yeah, I can do it,” Henry stated.

 

Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk walked up to each other, and the younger knew that the blonde wanted to just yell at him and get out all of his frustrations.

 

“I take it you’ve already gotten a lecture from just about everyone about how stupid you were,” Eunhyuk said as soon as they were close enough.

 

“Yeah...and how you’re really angry at me along with Siwon, Hankyung, and Kris…” Kyuhyun added.

 

“I just can’t believe that you wouldn’t ask someone for help when you were in a situation like that,” Eunhyuk started saying.

 

“It’s a long, complicated story…” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“You got beaten and were unconscious for a couple of days!” the blonde exclaimed.

 

Kyuhyun glanced up to see everyone else kind of looking over at them, but doing their best to keep out of their business. Gnawing at the inside of his cheek, Kyuhyun looked back at the blonde.

 

“Eunhyuk…” Kyuhyun called lightly, trying to get his friend to calm down a bit.

 

“You had to shoot someone to probably save your life!” Eunhyuk shouted again, feeling more and more frustrated.

 

“Eunhyuk...please…” the younger begged desperately.

 

“You-”

 

Kyuhyun took a couple more steps up to Eunhyuk and wrapped his arms around his friend to stop him from talking. Eunhyuk sighed and hugged his friend back.

 

“I’ve never been that close to losing a friend. You stupid...idiotic...stubborn ass,” Eunhyuk said in a shaking voice.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized, not knowing what else to do at the moment.

 

Eunhyuk knew Kyuhyun didn’t want to hear the same things he must have been hearing since he had woken up, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“I know that you’re smart, Kyuhyun,” Eunhyuk told him as they let go of each other. “I know you use your brain a lot since you always did well in school and everything, but sometimes I don’t think you know how to use your brain.”

 

“I guess sometimes I don’t…” Kyuhyun agreed, smiling a little.

 

“I just don’t want something like this to happen to you again,” the blonde told him, seeing just how banged up Kyuhyun looked.

 

“I don’t want to go through that again either,” Kyuhyun agreed.

 

The two stayed silent until Henry jogged past them with a plate filled with food. Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk watched as Henry then began talking to Donghae excitedly about something.

 

Just as Henry was taking a couple steps away from Donghae, the elevator doors opened and Sungmin appeared. Right away, Henry looked over at him with a large smile on his face. Sungmin, on the other hand, didn’t look too pleased. Everyone could instantly tell the two of them wanted to talk to each other, so they grouped off. Siwon continued talking to Kangin, Leeteuk with Donghae, and Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk took a couple more steps away to both watch and continue talking a bit.

 

Sungmin stepped out from the elevator and went straight over to Henry. Grabbing the younger’s arm in a semi-hard grasp, he guided him over towards the kitchen and placed to plate he had been carrying down on the counter.

 

“What’s up, Sungmin?” Henry asked with a still large smile on his face.

 

“You stupid child,” Sungmin whispered before pulling Henry into a tight embrace. “I nearly had a heart attack when I heard what had happened to you from Kangin,” he explained, running a hand over the back of the younger’s head.

 

“H-he told you…?” Henry questioned.

 

“I heard everything on the news and read some of it in the paper, so I called Eunhyuk and asked for him to get your parents phone numbers from Donghae,” Sungmin explained, still refusing to release Henry from their hug. “Why did you go and take something from a stranger and drink it?” he asked.

 

“It’s not like I do it all the time,” the younger stated.

 

“Don’t forget when we were standing outside of the mall when shopping for Siwon’s birthday that you almost accepted chocolate from a stranger,” the older pointed out, finally pulling Henry away from him and giving him a stern look. “You can’t trust people so easily when they offer you food.”

 

“But this person looked like he worked at a shop...so I thought it was alright,” Henry pointed out.

 

“Had you seen the shop before?” Sungmin questioned.

 

“Well...no…” Henry replied.

 

“Had you ever heard of it before?” Sungmin asked next.

 

“N-no…” Henry replied again, his shoulders drooping down slightly.

 

“Then should you have taken anything from him?” the older asked in a firm voice, now folding his arms across his chest.

 

Not saying anything, Henry tilted his head down and shook it back and forth. Stuffing his hands into his pockets. Henry continued avoiding Sungmin’s eyes, and curled and uncurled his toes nervously.

 

Sungmin took a step closer to to Henry and cupped the younger’s face in his hands. Henry allowed him to lift his face, but still didn’t want to meet his eyes because he felt as if he had let Sungmin down and disappointed him.

 

“Are you doing alright?” Sungmin then asked.

 

“I’m seeing a therapist and talking things out with him,” Henry explained, finally looking up at Sungmin. “I’m doing a lot better compared to the first day I saw him...but he says there might be some trauma from the incident, since it was so terrifying,” he told him, giving a small shrug of his shoulders as if to say he was willing to accept that.

 

“And you’re not hurting anywhere?” Sungmin questioned in a concerned voice.

 

“I’m all better now,” Henry told him. “It’s Kyuhyun who’s still hurting.”

 

Sungmin quickly glanced over to Kyuhyun before turning back towards Henry and patting him on the head a couple of times.

 

“Promise me you’ll be more careful in the future so nothing like this happens again,” Sungmin told Henry.

 

“I’m going to be the most careful person you’ve ever met,” Henry told him in a serious voice. “And Leeteuk has been looking over at us for a while now, so I think I should go and talk to him. I haven’t filled him in on my therapist visit today, so he’s probably curious,” he explained with a small cringe on his face.

 

“Then you go and do that and I’ll keep myself entertained,” Sungmin told him, giving him one last pat on his head before he turned and walked away.

 

Just as Henry was walking away from Sungmin, Siwon was just finishing his talk with Kangin. Siwon went over to where Leeteuk and Henry was, gave Henry a big hug, and then the three of them began to talk.

 

“I need to go talk to Kangin,” Kyuhyun stated to Eunhyuk.

 

“Alright. I should probably go back to Donghae and help keep him entertained before Sungmin gets bored and decides to talk his ears off,” Eunhyuk laughed. “He needs his ears, after all.”

 

“Why? So he can listen to you moaning and calling out his name during sex?” Kyuhyun asked in a joking voice.

 

“Of course! Why else would he need them?” Eunhyuk replied with a laugh.

 

“Never admit to that again,” the younger stated with a couple shakes of his head.

 

“Deal,” Eunhyuk agreed before they both started laughing a little.

 

When they calmed down, they went their own ways and Kyuhyun sat down on the couch next to Kangin.

 

“How are you doing?” Kangin asked as soon as Kyuhyun sat down.

 

“I’m just a bit sore, but other than that I’m fine,” the younger explained. “I was just warned that I have a chance of getting bad headaches or blurred vision, and if I do I have to go back to the hospital.”

 

“At least they warned you,” Kangin stated.

 

“Yeah…” Kyuhyun agreed, trailing off. “Um...Kangin...Siwon can’t remember anything about being in the foster home,” the younger began. “He can remember things that happened before and after the foster home...but he seriously had no memory of ever being in that home…”

 

“I know. I’ve filled him in as much as I could, and now Leeteuk is going to try and fill in any more gaps that I might have forgotten,” Kangin explained.

 

“Did Siwon tell you that Yoochun was in the same foster home?” Kyuhyun asked, trying not to sound too eager.

 

“He did. I was shocked to hear that,” Kangin sighed. “I never would have figured that the two of them had a connection from all the way back then.”

 

Kyuhyun and Kangin went silent and they both looked over to Siwon and Leeteuk to see Leeteuk patting Siwon on his back while talking to him. Henry had left them at some point to go and talk to Sungmin more.

 

“Thank you for doing all of this for Siwon,” Kangin suddenly said. “Thank you for being with him and staying with him.”

 

“You already thanked me for doing that before,” Kyuhyun reminded Kangin.

 

“I know. But every time something happens, I’m just more grateful that you choose to stay with Siwon,” Kangin explained. “But I heard from Leeteuk that you two are going to be adopting a child?” he asked in curiosity. “Is this really true?”

 

Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip while smiling and nodded his head.

 

Eunhyuk must have been standing close enough to overhear, because the next thing Kyuhyun knew, he was standing in front of him with his mouth hanging open.

 

“You and Siwon are going to adopt a child?” the blonde asked in a shocked voice.

 

“Yeah...we are…” Kyuhyun admitted proudly.

 

“Is the kid going to be able to survive?” Eunhyuk joked.

 

“Ya!” Donghae said, slapping Eunhyuk playfully. “The two of them are going to make great parents. Besides, we’re going to end up adopting somewhere down the road once we’re married and settled and everything.”

 

“Really!?” Eunhyuk asked. “You mean…”

 

“Of course,” Donghae stated. “So don’t go making fun of Kyuhyun and Siwon because you know they’ll come back at it ten times stronger when we decide to adopt.”

 

Eunhyuk looked back over at Kyuhyun only to see him shooting him an evil glare.

 

“Kyuhyun...I love you~!” Eunhyuk said in a singsong voice while making the shape of a heart with his hands and rocking it back and forth.

 

“Riiiiiight,” Kyuhyun said back, squinting his eyes at Eunhyuk.

 

Kyuhyun looked away from Eunhyuk and Donghae to see an excited looking Henry staring at him through big eyes.

 

“You’re going to adopt!?” Henry asked excitedly. “Have you started looking yet? Are you going to get a little boy or a little girl!? When are you going to adopt? When am I going to get to meet him or her!?”

 

“Henry, Henry,” Kangin called, trying to calm the younger down. “It’s not polite to ask all of those questions all at once. The two of them just made the decision, so they still need time to talk about it and think things through,” he explained.

 

“But I want to know now!” Henry exclaimed. “I’m so happy that you two are going to expand your family! The more the merrier! Right dad!?”

 

“Right, Henry,” Kangin agreed.

 

“I swear…” Donghae grumbled. “Just listening to you I never would think that you’re in high school…”

 

“Hey! Don’t be mean to me! I’m just full of energy and have a more cheerful mood than you do!” Henry stated.

 

Donghae and Henry then got into a small brotherly fight that got Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Kangin all laughing at them. By the time they had stopped arguing and laughing, Siwon and Leeteuk had finished their conversation.

 

They all then came together and sat around to talk for a little while. All different kinds of topics came up, but they made sure to stay clear of any of the topics that had happened recently.

 

It wasn’t until it was 9:30pm when Donghae stood up and announced, “Well, I have work tomorrow, so I think Eunhyuk and I should be heading out now.”

 

“I need to be heading out too,” Sungmin stated as he stood up and stretched a bit.

 

“I think we should be leaving now as well,” Leeteuk stated, looking at Kangin and Henry. “Plus Kyuhyun needs to be getting his rest and he won’t get that if we keep hanging around.”

 

“I’m resting just fine sitting here and talking to everyone,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“But you still need more sleep,” Kangin pointed out. “You look exhausted.”

 

“I’m not,” the younger replied with a smile.

 

“Says the boy who passed out in under a minute as soon as I leave him alone,” Siwon commented. “We’ll see you later everyone,” Siwon stated.

 

They all piled into the roomy elevator together and left. The room suddenly felt very empty and quiet. Kyuhyun was getting sick and tired of empty and quiet. That had been what his life was like for the past couple of days. He wanted people around him, the noise, and excitement of being with people. But he knew no one was going to give him that right now since he needed his rest.

 

“Let’s go lay down in bed and talk a little before going to sleep,” Siwon said, helping Kyuhyun off the couch and heading towards the bedroom.

 

Siwon sat down on the bed first, leaning up against the headboard and Kyuhyun sat down second, leaning up against the man.

 

“So did you find anything helpful out from Leeteuk and Kangin?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I did. They were able to fill in some of the missing pieces from my memory,” Siwon explained. “Kangin explained to me that when he and Leeteuk were looking to adopt me, they were told a bit about my foster home situation. Leeteuk said that they were actually told not to adopt me at first, because I was most likely going to grow up to be a problem child with conduct problems,” Siwon stated.

 

“You weren’t that bad though,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Why would they think you would turn out like that?”

 

“Kangin explained some of that to me. He said they were told when I was in the foster home, I isolated myself from everyone else in the house and I would rarely let anyone touch me without lashing out at them. I guess I behaved even worse when anyone tried talking to me,” Siwon explained.

 

“But that’s understandable from everything that happened in your past,” the younger stated. “They must have known about what had happened to you before.”

 

“I have no idea if they knew, and I didn’t ask Leeteuk or Kangin about that. I’m guessing that they did have some sort of idea in order to agree to taking me in,” Siwon stated. “Leeteuk said the name of the family I lived with were the Guk’s.”

 

“So even though Leeteuk and Kangin were aware of what you were like in the foster home, and even though they were told you could get conduct problems in the future...they still wanted to adopt you,” Kyuhyun said. “That just shows that you were all meant to be a happy family.”

 

“Maybe…” Siwon sighed. “But that’s all that they were able to fill me in on. I was kind of hoping for a little bit more but...what can you do?”

 

“We can just wait to see if anything else is uncovered. If it is, great. If nothing else comes up...at least you know what you do now,” Kyuhyun said. “It’s more than before so that’s something.”

 

“You always look on the positive side of things,” Siwon stated with a smile, leaning down to kiss Kyuhyun on the top of the head.

 

“I try,” Kyuhyun said in a cheerful voice.

 

They both went quiet for a little while, but Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon wanted to say something more. It was the way that Siwon was shifting uncomfortably on the bed every couple of seconds, and they way his chest heaved up and down as if he were about to say something but then changed his mind.

 

“What do you want to tell me now?” Kyuhyun asked after giving Siwon a good five minutes to try and get it out without saying anything.

 

“I have a bedtime story that I want to tell you,” Siwon explained.

 

“A bedtime story?” Kyuhyun asked. “About what? Or who?”

 

“Me…” Siwon answered. “It’s going to be a bedtime story about something that I didn’t tell you before when I probably should have…” he explained.

 

“Are you sure, Siwon?” Kyuhyun questioned, not wanting the man to feel like he was being pressured or anything of the sort.

 

“Can you just let me do this?” Siwon asked. “It’s another opportunity for you to learn more about me.”

 

Kyuhyun sat up, pulling away from Siwon looking at him. It was the fact that Siwon had mentioned this was a chance for him to learn something more about him that had caught his interest.

 

“I thought you had told me everything already…” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“There’s a couple of things that I didn’t tell you,” Siwon admitted. “I want to tell you them now though.”

 

“Alright then. I’ll listen,” Kyuhyun agreed. “Tell me whatever it is you need to tell me. Tell me my bedtime story.”

 

“Lay back down first,” Siwon instructed, patting the mattress next to him.

 

Kyuhyun laid down onto the mattress and Siwon laid down right next to him. Pulling the younger’s head up, Siwon rested his forehead against Kyuhyun’s and looked him in the eyes.

 

“This does have to do with Heechul again, just so you know,” Siwon warned. “Is that alright?”

 

“It’s alright. I already know a lot about him and you so...I guess that there’s no reason to hide anything else regarding him,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Okay...then here we go,” Siwon said, taking a deep breath. “I want you to imagine an adolescent boy working to get money to feed his alcohol addiction…”


	41. You Little Sex Addict

“I want you to imagine an adolescent boy working to get money to feed his alcohol addiction…” Siwon began in a slow, deep voice.

 

If the room hadn’t been silent enough already, it was even more quiet right then. That was sure one way to start his “bedtime story”.

 

“While I was with Heechul watching what he did with all of his Submissives, I also did other things for him as well. I would do random chores that he asked me to do around his house and he would pay me for doing them,” Siwon explained with a small sigh as he watched Kyuhyun shift a little.

 

Siwon paused and looked at Kyuhyun again to see the younger giving him a concerned look.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about your alcohol addiction before?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I was honestly scared to tell you about that part of me,” Siwon explained. “I didn’t want you to know at the time I had that side of me. To me, it was a huge flaw in my life...having to depend on alcohol like that.”

 

“Even after knowing everything else about you?” the younger asked.

 

“That’s why I guess I’m finally deciding to tell you about all of this. Especially after the recent argument about Heechul that we had,” Siwon explained.

 

“You still need to tell me about that,” Kyuhyun reminded Siwon.

 

“And I will. After this,” Siwon said. “Can I continue?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and waited for Siwon to continue where he had left off.

 

“I mainly started working for Heechul when he told me he had gotten construction done on his house not too long ago to make an addition on his house,” Siwon continued explaining. “There was a lot of debris in the backyard, so I worked on clearing all of that out and making everything around the house look nice. There was one day I remember _very_ well...I guess it was kind of like the beginning of my Submissive training if I think about it now…”

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_It was a hot day and Siwon was working in the backyard like he had been the last couple of days. Leeteuk and Kangin thought Heechul would a good person for Siwon to hang out with, so they had no problem with him being at his house as long as he continued doing well in school. Siwon had been working for a couple of hours and there was sweat running down his face and his back._

 

_“Siwon!” Heechul called just as the younger finished heaving a couple of bricks into a wheelbarrow he was using._

 

_Siwon turned around to see Heechul walking towards a table that was in the backyard and set down a tray with two lemonades on it. Excited to get a break from working, Siwon stripped of his sweat soaked shirt and began wiping off his face and arms with it._

 

_As soon as he got to the table, Siwon snatched one of the lemonades off of the tray and began sucking on the straw. Siwon continued drinking his lemonade and looked up to see Heechul watching him._

 

_“What do you say when someone brings you a cold drink on a hot day?” Heechul asked._

 

_“Thank you, Heechul,” Siwon groaned out before taking another sip of his lemonade._

 

_Siwon continued drinking his lemonade until he was halfway done with it. When he looked up again, he saw that Heechul was watching him again._

 

_“Enjoying the sight of my body or something?” Siwon asked, rolling his hips a little._

 

_“Pft! I have better bodies to look at,” Heechul claimed with a roll of his eyes, thinking about the Submissive who would be at his house later in the week._

 

_“Like your own, you narcissist?” Siwon scoffed out._

 

_The younger went back to drinking his lemonade, but Heechul ripped it out of his hands, slammed it down on the table, and slapped Siwon hard across the face._

 

_Siwon stood there stunned, not knowing what to do. Heechul had never hit him before. Sure he had been hit harder than that during his fights at school, but it hurt more because it was from Heechul. His cheek felt like it was on fire and his head was slightly spinning from the impact of the blow._

 

_Looking up at Heechul, the man then grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Heechul forced his tongue into his mouth and sucked on his tongue for a short amount of time before pulling away and then slapping him on the other cheek, not quite as hard this time, but still with force._

 

_As soon as Siwon turned his head back towards Heechul, he saw the man walking away from him. No other words were exchanged or anything and Siwon was left in quite a predicament. The first slap had hurt, but then he had begun to feel aroused when Heechul had kissed him. But then there had been more pain from the second slap. Siwon found himself not minding the pain too much the second time though, because he was still feeling slightly aroused from the kiss. It was strange._

 

_As soon as that happened to Siwon, he found himself looking forward to seeing Heechul more and more. It wasn’t just because he could do work to help buy his alcohol, which he still didn’t know about how Leeteuk and Kangin weren’t aware of, but because of what Heechul had just done to him._

 

_He was hoping maybe Heechul would do more things like hitting him and kissing him again. It wasn’t wrong since nothing explicitly sexual was happening between them. So what was the harm? Especially since they were at Heechul’s house and no one else could see them when they did those things._

 

_End of Flashback_

_~~~~_

 

Siwon took a pause saw how Kyuhyun was looking at him. It was a mix of confusion and disbelief.

 

“So he was doing things like that to you to try and start teaching you that you should like pain?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Yeah, basically…” Siwon sighed. “After he did that the first time, I found myself being attracted to Heechul even more. He began doing more things that still weren’t sexual but managed to arouse me every time. Then he would pair that pleasure with some sort of pain.”

 

“You were like Pavlov’s dog,” Kyuhyun stated. “He was training you to need pain with pleasure.”

 

“He did, that’s exactly what he did,” Siwon agreed. “But it worked...I started wanting it more and more.”

 

There was another small silence before Siwon began talking again.

 

“Do you remember how I said I was getting into fights at school?” Siwon asked.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head, waiting to see where Siwon was going to go with this.

 

“I never told you why I acted out in the way that I did. You already know that I was quiet in school and didn’t often talk to people,” Siwon stated. “Because I wouldn’t talk to people a lot, some of them began thinking I thought I was too good for everyone. The people who thought this would constantly try to start fights with me to try and prove they were better, that I had nothing to be proud about,” he explained while watching Kyuhyun. “I would mainly fight back because they would keep pulling at me and touching me to provoke me. Since I couldn’t stand being touched like that or anything, I did the only thing I knew how to do and fought back.”

 

Siwon sat up in the bed, putting a bit of distance between himself and Kyuhyun, which the younger didn’t like.

 

“Siwon…?” Kyuhyun asked. “What else do you have to tell me?”

 

“Heechul ended up helping me stop my habit of fighting against people by teaching me another way to release my anger,” Siwon explained.

 

“What do you mean?” the younger questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly.

 

“That’s when he allowed me to start watching him with his Submissives and how he handles them,” Siwon stated.

 

“So you left out all of the other information from the original story you told me before?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Sorry…” Siwon apologized.

 

“It’s alright,” Kyuhyun stated. “You told me a lot the other day, so I guess I can’t be mad at you for not telling me something like this as well.”

 

“So is there anything else you need to let me know about?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“There is one more thing, but I don’t know how much you’re going to enjoy hearing it,” Siwon explained.

 

“Go on…” Kyuhyun pushed.

 

“Do you remember when I just coincidentally was in the same area when you went to go and visit Jaejoong?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yeah…” Kyuhyun said, wondering why Siwon was bringing something like that up again at a time like this.

 

“Heechul knew I already loved you at that time, and he told me to go and follow you when you went,” Siwon explained. “Heechul is the reason that I followed you when you went to visit Jaejoong.”

 

“Heechul?” Kyuhyun asked. “He’s the reason that you came?”

 

“Yes,” Siwon said, nodding his head slightly.

 

“And he knew that you loved me already at that time?” the younger questioned.

 

“Yes,” Siwon said again with another nod of his head.

 

“And he still did all of that shit when he knew that you loved me!?” Kyuhyun shouted in a louder voice. “Aish! That bastard!”

 

“You were mad that I followed you. Remember?” Siwon asked.

 

“Especially after you kissed me when Jaejoong ditched us on purpose,” Kyuhyun stated, remembering that day very vividly.

 

“You know I’m the most thankful for you though right?” Siwon asked the younger. “I can’t say it enough that I’m so grateful you ended up in my life.”

 

“I know, you’ve told me before and so have other people,” Kyuhyun stated, knowing Leeteuk and Kangin were thrilled he could make Siwon so happy.

 

“But you showed me how to love,” Siwon explained, scooting closer to Kyuhyun. “I know how to love someone right now because of you and what you taught me about love. I never would have been able to figure all of that out if you hadn’t come into my life and been there for me. I would have only continued thinking that what Heechul taught me was how I had to live like the rest of my life.” Siwon took a pause and sighed. “You taught me how to trust.”

 

Kyuhyun moved even closer to Siwon and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him in closer. They looked at each other before Kyuhyun planted a quick kiss on Siwon’s lips and pulled away.

 

“I’ll always love you, Siwon,” Kyuhyun stated. “And I think this is the first time you’ve ever said that you trust me,” he pointed out. “That makes me so happy and I feel like I could just have the best sex with you right now because you just admitting to trusting again when you’ve gone so long without it.”

 

“You might be happy enough to have sex, but I’m not going to cave in and have sex with you. Remember that,” Siwon told him, quickly pecking him on the lips only to see a small pout on the younger’s lips right after. “And even though I am still angry at you for risking your life and landing yourself in the hospital, I love you even more because you risked your life to save Henry,” the older explained, placing his hand on Kyuhyun’s cheek and rubbing it softly.

 

“Because I see him as a part of my family,” Kyuhyun explained. “I’d risk my life for anyone in your family if I had to.”

 

“I hope you never have to again,” Siwon stated while looking directly into Kyuhyun’s eyes.

 

“I hope so too,” the younger agreed. “You still miss your old lifestyle though,” he then said.

 

“I always will,” Siwon stated. “I’ll always want to be controlling and have the power. That’s just how I am after everything I’ve been through and experienced.”

 

“And I’ll never expect anything less from you, Siwon. But...there is something else that you need to explain to me now,” Kyuhyun reminded Siwon.

 

“What is that?” Siwon asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

Kyuhyun moved so he was sitting in Siwon’s lap with his legs wrapped around the man’s waist.

 

“Why you went to go and see Heechul,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Ahh...yes...that…” Siwon sighed. “I did promised I’d tell you so...I guess let’s just get down to it.”

 

Moving a little in Siwon’s lap, Kyuhyun became comfortable and resting his head on the man’s chest.

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_Siwon had already had a couple of drinks, but not enough to make him drunk or really tipsy at all. So many things were flashing through his mind and he felt like his head was about to explode._

 

_Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he did the only thing he knew to do at a time like this. Dialing the number, he held the phone up to his ear and pulled at his hair while he waited for an answer._

 

_“Shindong!” Siwon exclaimed as soon as he heard the other end pick up the call._

 

_“Siwon...this is a shock. Why are you calling at a time like this?” Shindong asked._

 

_“I need to see you!” Siwon stated as he played around with this empty glass on the counter._

 

_“I’m sorry, Siwon. I’m about four hours away from my office right now,” Shindong explained. “I told you that I would be gone for the week and to make any appointments once I’m back.”_

 

_“But I need you now,” Siwon stated, slamming his fist down on the table. “You can’t always plan when I’ll have to suddenly see you like this,” the man explained._

 

_“Siwon, I’m sorry but I’m with my family right now and they can hear you through the phone,” Shindong whispered. “I’m sorry I can’t meet with you right now because it sounds like you really need it. But maybe you should try going to talk to someone that you feel a strong connection with. Your family maybe, or Kyuhyun even.”_

 

_“I can’t talk to Kyuhyun…” Siwon said in a small voice, leaning his head down and drumming some of his fingers against the counter before signaling for the bartender to prepare him another drink_

 

_“Does this involve Kyuhyun then?” Shindong asked. “Is that the reason you’re like this right now, Siwon?”_

 

_“Yes…” the man responded as he ran his fingers through his hair just before the bartender placed another full glass down in front of him._

 

_“I can’t talk much longer, Siwon. I’m really sorry,” Shindong said in an apologetic voice. “All I can recommend you doing right now is to go and talk to someone who is available and make an appointment with me once I’m back if you’re still having problems with this. Alright?”_

 

_“I’ll try…” Siwon sighed before quickly take a large drink from his glass. “Can I call you again if I need you?”_

 

_“I might not answer,” Shindong told him honestly._

 

_“Alright, bye…” Siwon then said in a rushed voice._

 

_“Bye, Siwon,” Shindong said in an apologetic tone._

 

_The two hung up and Siwon chugged back the rest of his drink. He stood up from the bar and found that he might have been a bit more drunk than he had thought he was. Deciding that it wasn’t going to be a good idea to drive, he quickly sent a text to Kris to come and pick up his car and called for a taxi to drive him instead._

 

_Siwon had meant to tell the cab driver the address to his parent’s house, but instead he ended up giving him the address to the hair salon that Heechul works at._

 

_He knew that Heechul always had a habit of staying late at the salon to make sure that everything was going to be perfect for the next day, so he wasn’t shocked when he arrived and saw that some of the lights were still on._

 

_Siwon stumbled up to the doors and started banging on them like a madman, not really knowing what he was doing. Heechul instantly heard the ruckus and saw Siwon standing at the door with his cheek pressed up against it as he used it for support. He rushed over and unlocked the door before pulling Siwon in and having him sit down after smelling the alcohol on him._

 

_“Siwon...what are you doing here?” Heechul asked, sitting down next to the man._

 

_“I need to talk...about Kyuhyun…” Siwon sighed out in a tired voice._

 

_“Sit here and calm down a little while I clean up, and then we can go out and talk,” Heechul stated._

 

_As soon as Heechul stood up, he went and grabbed Siwon a glass of water and handed it to him, telling him to drink. Siwon didn’t want to drink at first, and it took Heechul forcing the glass to his lips to make him start drinking._

 

_Once Heechul saw Siwon was actually going to drink the water, he then worked quickly to clean up everything he still had to do and straighten things up. After that was all finished, he worked on escorting Siwon to his car and locking up the salon._

 

_Heechul drove them to a nearby bar and brought Siwon inside, seating them towards the back so they could have a more personal conversation. He had contemplated taking him right to his house right away, but figured that could be a bad idea._

 

_As soon as they were sitting, Heechul called over a waiter and ordered two beers._

 

_“So tell me what all of this is about,” Heechul stated. “I haven’t seen you drunk since...well...since you were younger.”_

 

_“I know...I’m sorry for coming to you like this,” Siwon said. “But...Kyuhyun...he...he wants to adopt…”_

 

_“Oh! This is an advancement in the relationship,” Heechul sighed out in astonishment. “And what do you think about the idea of adoption?”_

 

_“Are you kidding me, Heechul? How could I think I would be a good father? Or even want to be a father?” Siwon questioned, surprised that hadn’t been the first thing out of the man’s mouth._

 

_The waiter came back just then and placed the two beers down before walking away._

 

_Siwon took his beer and downed three-fourths of it in one go before slamming it back down. Now Heechul had a shocked expression on his face._

 

_“Why don’t you think you’ll make a good father?” Heechul asked in a curious voice._

 

_“You know why…” Siwon said with a heavy sigh as he swirled the remaining beer around in his glass and watched as it spun around._

 

_“Okay, I might know why. But why do you think that things can’t change? That you can’t become a good father?” Heechul asked._

 

_“I’m afraid that I’m going to fuck things up with the kid and then Kyuhyun’s going to get mad at me and then want to leave me and take the child with and then I’ll be all alone and no one will ever love me like he did again and I won’t be able to be a good Dominant or anything and my life will be over and nothing will ever work out again!” Siwon stated all in one breath while sounding the most frantic he probably ever have around Heechul._

 

_“Calm down, Siwon. If you do that again, you might actually hyperventilate and pass out on me,” Heechul said, shaking his head._

 

_“You’re right...I need to calm down a little…” Siwon agreed, placing his hands down on the table and taking a few deep breaths._

 

_“Besides, if things don’t work out good…you can always come back to me,” Heechul mentioned._

 

_Heechul scooted over closer to Siwon and rested his hand on the man’s thigh, moving it slowly higher and higher. Usually, Siwon would allow Heechul to touch him like this without even batting an eye because he was so use to it from when he had been trained. This time, however, Siwon slapped Heechul’s hand away and moved farther away from the man. Heechul stared at Siwon with wide eyes, shocked that he had actually just done something like that to him. But it confirmed one thing at least. Siwon really did care for Kyuhyun to not want to be touched by him, even though he could never resist his touch._

 

_“You know I was just joking by touching you like that. Right, Siwon?” Heechul said, laughing it off and then taking a swig of his beer._

 

_“I’m never coming back to you, Heechul,” Siwon stated. “Everything is done now...it’s been done for years.”_

 

_“And how do you know it’s been ‘done for years’?” Heechul asked._

 

_“I haven’t had one single intimate thought about you. Especially after meeting Kyuhyun,” Siwon explained._

 

_The two of them sat in silence for a while before Heechul went back to talking, and started mentioning how he was sure Siwon would make an excellent father to any child that they may adopt. After a couple of hours, Siwon seemed to have calmed down enough, though now he was more drunk than he originally was._

 

_“Come on, I’ll drive you home now,” Heechul offered, patting Siwon on the back in a comforting manner._

 

_“Thanks…” Siwon slurred, standing up with the help of Heechul._

 

_Heechul and Siwon finally made it out of the bar, with Siwon almost falling over a couple of times. Thankfully, they made it to Heechul’s car with less difficulty, since there weren’t tables and chairs to trip over in the parking lot. During the drive back, Heechul had needed to pull the car over to the side of the road, because Siwon had thought he needed to puke._

 

_“You know...I didn’t miss this part about you coming to me drunk when you were younger…” Heechul said with a sigh as Siwon got back into the car and buckled up._

 

_“Yeah...I can imagine…” Siwon stated. “You made me clean all of it up though if I ever didn’t make it to the bathroom...so that was a deterrent for puking in your house,” he pointed out._

 

_“It still wasn’t fun dealing with you during those times,” the older stated. “But are you feeling alright now?”_

 

_“Could be better...but I don’t think I’m going to puke,” Siwon said before Heechul started driving again._

 

_“I swear, Choi Siwon, if you throw up in my car I will force you into submission, go hard on your ass, and make you unable to walk for a month,” Heechul growled while keeping his eyes on the road._

 

_“If you ever do that...I swear you won’t last another day on this earth,” Siwon said back before closing his eyes and allowing Heechul to drive him back._

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

Kyuhyun sat there in silence, holding onto Siwon as he processed what he had just been told.

 

“I’m sorry for being so mad at you without giving you a chance to explain all of this before,” Kyuhyun finally said. “I was just so mad when you came home in the morning and I saw the messages from Heechul. Then we got so mad at each other and the incident with Yoochun happened…”

 

“Maybe it was the incident that made me want to open up more to you,” Siwon stated. “The thought that there was a chance I could lose you...it made me regret not telling you everything or explaining myself.”

 

“You’ve explained everything now,” Kyuhyun sighed out. “So you don’t have anything else to worry about.”

 

“I’ll always have something to worry about,” Siwon told him seriously.

 

Kyuhyun leaned away from Siwon and looked him in the eyes. He could see that Siwon looked more tired than before and more worried as well.

 

“You mean about me?” the younger asked.

 

“Exactly,” Siwon confirmed. “I’ll always worry about you, your safety, and if I’m making you happy.”

 

“You’ll always make me happy, Siwon,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“From this day on, I don’t want to ever go to bed mad at you or vice versa,” Siwon explained, quickly kissing him on the forehead. “I want us to actually talk. And I mean talk-talk. Not begin to talk and then have sex to make everything better. I want us to have serious talks and understand each other,” he explained.

 

“Everything is better now,” Kyuhyun pointed out with a smile on his face. “Does that mean we can have sex now?”

 

“Will you ever give up?” Siwon asked. “I’ve told you at least three times now that I’m not having sex with you until I believe you’re healed enough to handle it.”

 

“You’re not fair,” the younger pouted.

 

Siwon sighed and then moved so Kyuhyun fell back onto the mattress and he could hover over him. Kyuhyun stared up at Siwon with big eyes and licked his lips slowly, waiting to see what the man would do.

 

“Let’s go to bed now. Hm?” Siwon said.

 

“Uuuhhh! Siwon!” Kyuhyun groaned. “And here I thought you were actually going to surprise me by having sex with me…”

 

“I’m a man of my word,” Siwon stated, helping Kyuhyun to sit up and make his way back to his side of the bed. “Trust me, the days that we don’t have sex will fly by and soon we’ll be back at it again.”

 

“It better happen like that,” Kyuhyun mumbled. “I don’t like going long without having sex with you!”

 

“Do you only love me because of the amazing sex we have?” Siwon questioned, raising his eyebrows at the younger.

 

“Who said it was amazing?” the younger asked. “I might just love the feeling of my ass being completely filled.”

 

“If that’s the only reason, then I guess we can stop having sex and I can just stick a vibrator in you for the entire day,” Siwon suggested, laying down next to Kyuhyun.

 

“No!” the younger screeched. “I lied! I love you cock! Only your cock! Your massive cock!” he screamed, eyes wide while staring at Siwon.

 

“That’s my boy,” Siwon laughed, pulling Kyuhyun in closer. “Now let’s get some sleep. It’s gotten late enough already and you’re suppose to be resting so you can get better faster.”

 

“Rest, rest, rest...that’s all anyone ever tells me to do now…” Kyuhyun scoffed.

 

“Yet I bet you’ll be asleep in a couple of minutes as soon as we stop talking,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“Would you like to make a bet on that?” Kyuhyun offered. “If I’m not asleep in fifteen minutes...we can have some sex. Not rough or anything, just some nice sex.”

 

“Alright, but I know you’re going to be asleep,” Siwon stated in a confident voice.

 

“Bring on the bet! Let’s start right now!” Kyuhyun said excitedly. “Goodnight, Siwon.”

 

“Goodnight, Kyuhyun,” the man laughed before closing his eyes.

 

The two of them had only been laying together for a couple of seconds before Siwon felt Kyuhyun’s hand rubbing against his crotch. Right away, Siwon grabbed onto the younger and removed his hand.

 

“Kyuhyun,” the man called firmly.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked with a small smile on his face.

 

“You’re supposed to be trying to sleep...not touching me like this,” Siwon stated.

 

“You never said I couldn’t though,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “We just agreed if I wasn’t asleep in fifteen minutes that we’d get to have sex,” he said in a cheerful, yet tired sounding, voice.

 

“Kyuhyun...in order for that bet to work, you have to actually try falling asleep,” Siwon told him firmly. “That means no touching me or yourself to keep us awake,” he stated.

 

“And what if I don’t want to follow that rule?” the younger questioned.

 

“Then I’m going to go sleep on the couch in the living room,” Siwon explained.

 

“What? No threats to cuff my hands to the headboard or bind them behind my back?” Kyuhyun questioned to try and get Siwon riled up more.

 

“You’re still injured, Kyuhyun. I don’t need to keep reminding you of that,” the older said. “I’m not going to do anything that would hurt you, and both of those things could cause you more pain,” he explained. “So...unless you want to sleep alone tonight...no touching.”

 

“Alright...fine...no touching,” Kyuhyun said as he curled back up against Siwon. “But we’ve easily killed five or so minutes already,” the younger pointed out excitedly as he rubbed his head cutely against Siwon’s chest.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” the man lightly scolded. “You were not playing by the rules before, so we get to start the time all over again,” he explained, pulling Kyuhyun in closer to him once more.

 

“What!? But that’s not fair!” the younger stated frantically.

 

“Hush and go to sleep, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him.

 

Kyuhyun pressed his hands against Siwon’s chest and pushed himself back from the man so he could look at him.

 

“Siwon, you-”

 

Kyuhyun was silenced when Siwon leaned in and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Kyuhyun’s mind went blank and all he could focus on was the way Siwon was kissing him.

 

When Siwon finally pulled away, Kyuhyun was panting slightly, and his face was flushed.

 

“That was your goodnight kiss,” Siwon said with a smile on his face.

 

“That was one hell of a goodnight kiss,” Kyuhyun stated with a smile on his face.

 

“Your fifteen minutes starts now,” Siwon told him, pulling him back in once more and placing one of his hands on the back of Kyuhyun’s head so he could rub it soothingly.

 

“Mmmm…” Kyuhyun hummed as he rested his eyes closed and allowed Siwon to pet the back of his head while holding him so close.

 

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Siwon opened his eyes to see that Kyuhyun was completely passed out. Light snoring could be heard coming from the younger as his mouth hung open a bit. He watched as Kyuhyun occasionally smacked his lips together lightly and licked his lips.

 

“Looks like no sex for you,” Siwon chuckled before closing his eyes to actually to go sleep this time.

 

Kyuhyun woke up the next morning to find that Siwon was already out of bed. The younger could smell breakfast, and knew that Siwon was most likely eating already and had left him to rest longer. He knew how Siwon didn’t like waking him up if he didn’t need to, especially now that he needed to be resting a lot.

 

Hopping out of bed, Kyuhyun headed to the bathroom and quickly showered before going into the closet and picking out his work clothes. Even though he knew Siwon had said no sex until he was healed more, Kyuhyun was determined to get the man to change his mind. He was already cursing himself in his head for not being able to stay up for fifteen minutes, so he figured he had to try even harder now.

 

Going through all of his clothes, Kyuhyun found himself pulling everything off the hanger before he found what he was looking for. There were a pair of black pants that made his ass look great and a green shirt that when left unbuttoned it showed off his collarbones very nicely. Checking himself in the mirror, Kyuhyun dubbed himself good and left to go and join Siwon.

 

“Good morning!” Kyuhyun greeted happily as he walked into the dining room to see Siwon eating and reading the paper.

 

Siwon put the paper down and turned to face Kyuhyun.

 

“Good morning, Kyuhyun. Why are you dressed like that?” Siwon asked.

 

“Because I have work...why else would I be dressed like this?” the younger questioned.

 

“You’re not going to work,” Siwon stated.

 

“Siwon, yes I am,” Kyuhyun said with a small chuckle.

 

“No, you’re not. You’re taking the rest of the week off,” Siwon explained in a serious voice while staring the younger down. “Doctor’s orders.”

 

“What!? Are you serious!?” Kyuhyun asked, coming to sit down in his chair.

 

“I’m not joking. Call the hospital and ask if you don’t believe me,” Siwon stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kyuhyun let out a puff of air before looking back at Siwon. He knew the man wouldn’t tell him to do something like that unless he was serious about what he was saying. Plus, he saw that Siwon was still in his pajamas, which wouldn’t be the case unless something was going on.

 

“It’s better if you stay away from SM Entertainment for a while anyways,” the man pointed out.

 

“And why would that be?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“Have you forgotten that your story was all over the news and in almost all of the newspapers?” Siwon asked. “There’s going to be reporters flocking to SM Entertainment for the next couple of days, and it will be far more intense than what happened when Yoochun tried kidnapping you.”

 

“How did you know about all of the reporters then?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I’m not new to this kind of life, Kyuhyun. It’s happened to me before too,” Siwon explained. “If anything happens to you now, there are going to be reporters swarming around you trying to get every last piece of information out of you.”

 

“How long do you think the reporters are going to try and be persistent for?” the younger asked.

 

“Two...three weeks maybe,” Siwon answered honestly, wanting Kyuhyun to know the truth of the matter.

 

“Uuuhh...that’s annoying…” Kyuhyun groaned.

 

“Welcome to my life,” Siwon sighed. “But let’s not talk about that right now. You need to finish your breakfast, because I plan on using your week off to spend more quality time with you.”

 

Kyuhyun sat up straighter in his chair when Siwon said that, now more excited.

 

 _Quality time? Does that mean that he’s going to let us have sex!? I knew he couldn’t last that long without it!_ Kyuhyun said to himself while he started eating his breakfast.

 

“What’s that look for?” Siwon asked, looking up to see that Kyuhyun was staring at him while he was eating.

 

“Is Ryeowook around today?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“No, I gave him the day off,” the older stated.

 

“What about, Kris?” Kyuhyun asked next.

 

“Nope. He’s not here today either,” Siwon said.

 

Kyuhyun started smiling. They were the only ones home right now. No one else was around. They could do whatever they wanted without being overheard.

 

“I hope you’re not getting your hopes up that we’re going to be having sex since no one else is here today,” Siwon stated, holding the paper back up as he continued reading it.

 

“W-what?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I told you, no sex until you’re healed more,” Siwon stated.

 

“Then...then what is the quality time that you want to spend?” the younger asked, putting his fork down.

 

Siwon lowered his paper and looked at Kyuhyun with a confused expression on his face.

 

“Is sex the only thing you can think of when I say that I want to spend quality time with you?” Siwon questioned.

 

“Well...considering I really want to have sex right now...and the fact you want to spend quality time with me...and no one else is here...what else was I supposed to think?” Kyuhyun asked in a semi-defeated voice.

 

Running his hand through his hair, Siwon pushed his chair back and stood up from the table. He walked over to Kyuhyun and leaned up against the table right next to Kyuhyun.

 

“Can we not do other things to spend quality time together besides for sex?” Siwon asked.

 

“We can...I just never thought of doing anything else really,” Kyuhyun admitted, a slight pout forming on his lips as he looked at the older.

 

“I can tell, you little sex addict,” Siwon said, leaning in slightly closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“And who turned me into a sex addict?” Kyuhyun asked as he rolled his eyes slightly.

 

“I never said I felt sorry about turning you into one,” Siwon commented. “I was just thinking of doing something fun today.”

 

“What would that be if it’s not sex?” the younger questioned, cocking his head to the side.

 

“We’re going to go and check on how the construction on our new house is moving along,” Siwon stated.

 

“Construction started already!?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked and excited voice.

 

“Of course it has. We have to move in there eventually,” Siwon pointed out. “Now I’m going to go and shower.”

 

“I’ll come help you shower!” Kyuhyun stated, pushing his chair back and standing up.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!” Siwon scolded, pushing Kyuhyun back down in his seat. “I need to shower and you need to finish up your breakfast.”

 

“But...you need someone to help wash your back,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Kyuhyun, I know what you’re trying to do right now,” Siwon stated.

 

“Me?” Kyuhyun asked in an innocent voice while pointing to himself and batting his eyes a couple of times. “I’m not trying to do anything.”

 

Siwon leaned down and looked Kyuhyun right in the eyes. Kyuhyun got lost in Siwon’s eyes and didn’t notice when Siwon raised his hand and pushed one of his fingers against his forehead.

 

“No. Sex,” Siwon stated once again, giving the younger a poke with each word he spoke.

 

Kyuhyun rubbed his forehead where Siwon had poked him and looked up at him. He wasn’t thrilled that Siwon was refusing to give in to him. The man was being more stubborn than he had been before.

 

“Fine...go shower and I’ll finish my breakfast so we can get going,” Kyuhyun stated. “Is what I’m wearing fine or should I change?”

 

“I think what you’re wearing is fine,” Siwon commented. “I love this shirt on you too,” he stated, reaching his hand down and pulling at the collar of the younger’s shirt. “Even though we can’t have sex right now, I love how this shirt shows off your collarbones.”

 

“Does it make you want to touch me?” the younger asked.

 

“Yes, it goes. But I know I won’t,” Siwon purred out, getting closer and closer to Kyuhyun before nipping lightly at his ear.

 

Kyuhyun gasped as Siwon bit down on his ear, but quickly the man was gone from him and walking towards the bedroom so he could shower.

 

“Such a tease…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he picked up his fork again. “First he makes me think we’re going to be having sex, and then he goes and bites my ear when he knows I’m sensitive there…”

 

Kyuhyun finished eating his breakfast before Siwon came back so he decided he would wash the dishes. He use to do it all the time when he lived with Jaejoong, and even at the apartment, so why not do it again right now? Kyuhyun started to wash them and when he was in the middle, Siwon entered the kitchen again. The younger hadn’t noticed that Siwon was watching him at all, mainly because he had stopped washing the dishes and was blowing bubbles with the soap.

 

Siwon crept up behind Kyuhyun and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Are you going to finish doing the dishes or just play with the soap?” Siwon asked.

 

“I’ll finish washing them,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Good. Then finish that and we can leave once you’re done,” Siwon told him.

 

Siwon kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek before moving away and doing a couple of things in the house.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun finished washing the dishes, they headed down to one of Siwon’s car and took off towards their house that was being worked on. Siwon wasn’t surprised when he saw that Kyuhyun passed out within the first half hour of the trip. But he didn’t mind. He enjoyed watched the younger sleep, especially the way he tried to curl up on the seat.

 

Siwon parked his car a bit away from the house, because he of course didn’t want it to get scratched up on accident. Not to mention he didn’t want to be in the way of the construction crew if they needed to move trucks around or something.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called once the car was off. “We’re here. Wake up,” he called again, lightly nudging the younger.

 

Kyuhyun groaned a little but started opening his eyes slowly. Sitting up more in the car, he looked around at all the different vehicles around the house and the different machines as well.

 

“Come on, let’s get going and see what they’ve done so far,” Siwon stated as he unbuckled Kyuhyun.

 

They both got out of the car and began walking over towards the house. Kyuhyun had to admit that it was a lot louder than he thought it would have been, and was thankful that the house was farther away from other houses so other people weren’t as disturbed. As Kyuhyun looked around, he noticed that there had to be at least forty people working on the house, looking over blueprints, or doing something else. No doubt Siwon had hired only the best to work on this project, since this is where they were going to be living and raising a family.

 

When Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon, he noticed that he man was looking around as if he was searching for someone. Siwon looked back towards the house and then started pulling Kyuhyun towards the house with him.

 

“Hey! You up there!” the man shouted, making Kyuhyun jump at the sudden loudness. “Get your ass down here right now!” Siwon yelled to the person working away at on the roof.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth dropped open when Siwon talked to the worker like that and wondered what the man had done in order to get yelled at like that. Was something wrong? Did a part of the house not look right? It was only after the man looked up from what he was working on that Kyuhyun understood why Siwon had yelled up like that. The man started waving down at the two of them, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile and wave back excitedly.


	42. I Want To Touch You So Bad

“Now is that anyway to talk to your brother!?” Donghae yelled down from the roof, standing there with his hands on his hips and shaking his head at Siwon.

 

“Just get you ass down here!” Siwon shouted back up, motioning for Donghae to hurry up already.

 

“I will! Just stay there!” Donghae shouted back, pointing at them.

 

“We weren’t going to wonder off!” Siwon replied with some sarcasm in his voice.

 

Donghae waved Siwon off before going over to the side of the house and getting down via the scaffolding there. Kyuhyun attempted to run towards Donghae, but Siwon easily grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back towards him.

 

“Behave yourself,” Siwon told the younger, knowing he must have been excited to be at their new house.

 

As soon as Donghae was down, he started heading over towards them, pulling off his work gloves in the process.

 

“You’re part of the construction team?” Kyuhyun asked once Donghae was standing with them.

 

“A part of it?” Donghae asked in an offended sounding voice. “I’m the head of it. This is _my_ crew,” he stated, quickly looking around at everyone who was busy working.

 

“What!?” Kyuhyun asked, looking up at Donghae and Siwon in shock. “Siwon...why didn’t you tell me that Donghae was going to be working on our house?”

 

“I thought it would be more fun for it to be a surprise,” Siwon stated with a child-like smile on his face as he pulled Kyuhyun in close to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I do have to say though...I’m shocked I don’t see a little blonde head roaming around here somewhere,” the man stated, releasing Kyuhyun and looking around a bit more.

 

Donghae removed his hard hat he was wearing and wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt while letting out a small, guilt filled laugh. Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side wondering what Donghae was going to say, but Siwon already seemed to understand as he nodded his head.

 

“Aaahhh yeah...Eunhyuk...about him. He knew that I had to spend almost all day out here today, so we had a bit _too_ much fun last night,” Donghae laughed, scratching the back of his head. “I have no idea when he’s planning on waking up today, but he was completely passed out this morning when I tried to wake him to tell him I was heading out,” Donghae explained. “He even growled and snapped at me to today when I tried pulling the covers off him…” he said in a fake, hurt voice.

 

“You two are too similar for your own good…” Kyuhyun sighed, looking between the two of them and shaking his head. Both seemed to have a habit of having sex until their lover was dead on the bed.

 

“So I take it the two of you came to see how the progress was coming along,” Donghae said, placing his hands in his pockets and looking back towards the house.

 

“Well we sure didn’t come here to work on it ourselves,” Siwon commented. “Can we get a look inside and walk around a bit?”

 

“Sure. You’re going to be the owners of the house, so it’s only right that I let you have a look around inside. You can also let me know if we need to change anything,” Donghae explained. “Just wait here for a second.”

 

Donghae disappeared but quickly came back with two hard hats and handed them to Kyuhyun and Siwon. Kyuhyun looked at the hat in his hand and knocked on it with one of his fists before looking back up at Donghae.

 

“You need to wear these if you’re going to be around, and especially in the house,” Donghae stated. “It’s a major rule,” he explained. “I wouldn’t want to be held accountable if something were to fall on you. Especially you, Kyuhyun, because I’m sure Siwon would murder me on the spot and hang my body from the ceiling.”

 

“Oh how right you are, my dear brother,” Siwon said with an evil smile on his face. “And then open the windows so it can swing back and forth in the wind,” he added in the same evil voice.

 

Siwon then put his hard hat on and watched as Kyuhyun put his on as well, adjusting it on his head and moving his hair away from his eyes. The entire time the younger had his tongue sticking out as if he was concentrating hard.

 

 _Damn it...even cute in a hard hat…_ Siwon groaned to himself, took a couple deep breaths to keep himself from jumping the younger and dragging him away to an unfinished bedroom.

 

“Alright, you two can go in and look around now. Just make sure to be careful, there might still be some nails or screws sticking out of the walls,” Donghae stated. “I have to get back to work, but let me know if there are any problems or concerns you have and I can take a look.”

 

“Will do,” Siwon agreed. “Come on, Kyuhyun,” he said, knocking on Kyuhyun’s hard hat twice.

 

“You keep saying that I’m too injured, but this is the second time you’ve done something to my head today,” the younger pointed out.

 

“The first time I only poked you on the forehead,” Siwon stated, holding up the finger he had used and wiggling it around a little.

 

“You still did something,” Kyuhyun said before walking closer to the house.

 

Siwon chuckled, shaking his head, before following Kyuhyun towards the house. As soon as they got in, they saw tarps up everywhere, blocking off different sections of the house so the dust wouldn’t get everywhere. They looked around the first floor of the house first, seeing all the changes that had been made on the blueprints. Kyuhyun then went to the stairs and headed up to the second floor.

 

“What do you think of the house so far?” Siwon asked as they continued looking around.

 

“I really like it,” Kyuhyun stated, walking into one of the rooms. “It must be nice having Donghae work on the house,” he mentioned.

 

“I actually didn’t want him working on the house at first,” Siwon stated as he placed his hand on one of the walls as if inspecting it to see if it would collapse. “Once he knew that I was looking for someone to renovate our future home, he jumped at the chance to work on it. It took a lot of convincing from him to get me to approve it,” the man explained, dropping his hand from the wall and shoving both of them into his front pockets.

 

“Why didn’t you want him to do it at first?” the younger asked as he went and looked out one of the windows in the room. “I mean...you two are family...it has to be simpler working with family...easier to get a hold of them if you have any sudden concerns…” he pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“For a couple of reasons,” Siwon said as he watched Kyuhyun like a hawk to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt somehow. “Firstly, Luhan still comes here to check on the progress of the house and to answer any questions the construction crew might have,” Siwon explained. “Secondly, I am going to be putting in a version of my playroom back at home in here.”

 

“Ohh...and you didn’t want him to see it on accident while it was being filled and furnished and everything?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Right. I’ve managed to keep it a secret for this long from him and I didn’t want to blow it or anything,” Siwon stated with a heavy sigh, wishing it could still be a secret from everyone in his family. “I’m actually going to have to save that room for last now to make sure Donghae doesn’t get the chance to see anything. Right now he thinks that it’s going to be another office or guest bedroom.”

 

“At least he believes you and doesn’t know about anything then,” Kyuhyun said. “What’s this room going to be anyways?” he asked, turning around and facing Siwon again.

 

“This is actually going to be the master bedroom... _our_ bedroom,” Siwon clarified in a lustfilled voice as he imagined all he would get to do to Kyuhyun in this room.

 

“So there will be a large bed in here?” Kyuhyun asked, walking towards the center of the room and looking around more to get a better feel for the room. “Maybe a large, dark wood, four poster bed with long, silk curtains we can draw closed to make it feel all sensual and create our own little love nest,” the younger kept saying as his imagination started to go wild.

 

“You have some ideas, don’t you?” Siwon asked, loving how eager Kyuhyun seemed already to get decorating and making feel homey.

 

“Of course I do,” Kyuhyun stated. “We have to be able to have kinky fun in our bedroom after all.”

 

“I’ll have to get your input on everything before we start bringing furniture and decor in,” Siwon stated. “I want to make sure I can fulfill all of your fantasies and little kinks in this new house. And every surface of this house has to be comfortable enough to fuck you on.”

 

“Good. We’ll have to have some fun all over the house once we get it completely finished then. And I mean _aaaalllll_ over the house,” Kyuhyun stated. “I can’t wait. But we’ll have to be careful once we adopt and have a child around,” he pointed out.

 

“Speaking of adopting,” Siwon said. “Have you been looking more? I want to know what children you’ve been considering.”

 

“I can show you later, I have their pages saved on my computer. But I’ve become really attached to this one young boy,” the younger admitted, biting a bit on his bottom lip. “He’s so adorable and the orphanage says that he’s energetic,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“I’m curious to see this child who’s captures your heart when I’m suppose to be the only man to do that,” Siwon stated.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting jealous over a baby, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“What can I say? I’m use to being the only one on your mind,” Siwon admitted. “And while I am ready to adopt and everything...that means less one-on-one time between us,” he pointed out to the younger.

 

“We’ll still have when he’s sleeping,” Kyuhyun stated with a slight laugh at how Siwon was acting about this. “And eventually we can have your parents and mine look after him. We can always go off somewhere...use your jet...have fun somewhere that no one can follow us to,” Kyuhyun said with a sly smirk on his face. “You know...for when we need a break for a little while.”

 

“We will definitely have to take that into consideration when the time comes,” Siwon said in agreement. “But let’s keep looking around for now.”

 

Kyuhyun followed Siwon as they continued looking around the house and stayed hanging on the man’s arm for the most part. During one point, Kyuhyun had tripped over some tarp laid out on the floor, but Siwon had caught him quickly and pulled him into his chest where he would be safe. Siwon quickly straightened out the tarp again before they continued on their way.

 

All of the rooms looked huge and Kyuhyun loved it. That meant more space to do things...and activities, and more space to grow as a family. Everything was getting more and more exciting as they walked through the house. It was all becoming more of a reality.

 

They were then standing in a room which must have been designed to be some sort of library, since there were floor to ceiling bookshelves like the one room he had seen at Siwon’s parent’s house.

 

“Woooow…” Kyuhyun gasped as he ran one of his hands over one of the shelves on the wall. “This is amazing…”

 

“I was thinking a piano could go in this room,” Siwon stated as he looked around. “Maybe in that corner by the floor-to-ceiling windows.”

 

“I love that idea,” Kyuhyun agreed. “I could sit in here and listen to you play while I read or work on my computer.”

 

“You’d be playing too of course,” Siwon stated. “I want to listen to you play. And maybe our child would love to learn from his parents.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled, so thrilled that Siwon honestly seemed to be completely on track with this whole adoption process. He could tell Siwon was getting more excited about it as time passed.

 

They continued making their way through the house until they returned back to the first floor. Kyuhyun then wandered into what was going to be the kitchen and looked out of the two giant french doors that opened up to a small, stone patio. It also looked out over a big green hill that had some scattered flowers in it.

 

“Isn’t this a better view than the house we’re in now?” Siwon asked.

 

“I’ll still miss the great view from where we are now, but this is a nice change,” Kyuhyun agreed. “We can play with our son on the hill and everything! Picnics when it’s nice out. Oh! And sledding in the winter time!”

 

Siwon laughed and pulled Kyuhyun in close to him.

 

“You know, I’m thinking of hanging those pictures that ZhouMi took of you all throughout the house,” Siwon stated.

 

“No...don’t do that,” Kyuhyun whined with a pout on his lips and giving Siwon his best pathetic looking eyes.

 

“And why not? They look amazing since you’re in them and then that way I’d be able to see you even when you’re not around,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“It’s going to be embarrassing when we have people come over for them to see pictures of me in every room,” the younger pouted, already imagining how Eunhyuk would find a way to make fun of him.

 

“Can I at least hang a few up then?” Siwon asked, trying to find some middle ground. “Some of my absolute favorites?”

 

“I guess I have no problem with that…just don’t do all of them or I’ll kill you!” Kyuhyun stated. “And none in the bedroom!” he quickly stated, pointing his finger at the man.

 

“Why not? You ruin all of the fun,” Siwon groaned.

 

“Do you think I want a picture of me watching us while we’re having sex?” the younger asked. “That’s a bit creepy if you ask me.”

 

“That’s true...alright...I won’t put one in the bedroom,” he agreed. “Are you done looking around though?”

 

“Yeah, I think we’ve physically stepped into each room,” Kyuhyun said with a small laugh, not that he had minded walking around the entire house.

 

“Is there anything that you’re not happy with or want changed?” Siwon questioned, just incase.

 

“No, I think everything is turning out perfectly,” Kyuhyun said with a large smile.

 

“Great. Then what do you say to having a picnic while we’re here?” Siwon asked.

 

“A picnic? But we didn’t pack anything up when we were home,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “How are we supposed to have a picnic?”

 

Siwon motioned for Kyuhyun to follow him as they headed out of the house and to the car. Kyuhyun watched as Siwon popped the trunk of the car and then pulled out a large blanket and a picnic basket.

 

“Surprise!” Siwon exclaimed, walking back over to Kyuhyun and handing him the blanket.

 

“When did you prepare all of this?” Kyuhyun asked, staring at the basket Siwon was holding.

 

“I woke up earlier than you today, remember? I prepared all of it then and put it everything in the trunk before you even started waking up. It’s chilled on the inside so we don’t have to worry about anything going bad either,” Siwon explained, sounding very proud of himself right now.

 

Siwon reached to take his hard hat off and then removed Kyuhyun’s as well, placing them on a nearby workbench before walking to the backyard. They ended up settling down on the hill and laying down the blanket. At first, Kyuhyun had wanted to lay the blanket down all by himself, but the wind had kept blowing it everywhere and he was never able to get it to lay flat. Since Siwon didn’t want the younger hurting himself on accident by getting tangled in the blanket, he went over and helped him lay it out so they could finally sit down.

 

“This is so nice!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, laying back on the blanket as Siwon took everything out of the basket and opened it up.

 

“Just think, we can come out here whenever we want and do things like this,” Siwon stated. “Now let’s eat.”

 

Kyuhyun sat up and saw everything that Siwon had prepared and packed away for the two of them. Not only was there a multitude of different foods, but also some wine. But then again, of course there was going to be wine. Siwon popped the cork off the wine bottle and poured them each a glass before starting to eat as well.

 

“So when do you think we should start the adoption process?” Kyuhyun asked after they had been eating for a couple of minutes.

 

“After the house is completely done,” Siwon stated after thinking for a couple of seconds. “It would be better to have everything settled before we bring a child into the house. How young are we even looking to go?”

 

“I want a young child...a baby,” Kyuhyun stated with a smirk on his face. “I want us to raise the child as much as we can.”

 

“And how old is the child you were looking at?” Siwon asked.

 

“He’s four months right now,” Kyuhyun said excitedly. “He’s so small and he looks adorable!”

 

“That’s very young…” Siwon sighed out. “Are you sure you want to go that young? Children that young are a lot to take care of and watch over, since they can’t do anything for themselves,” the man pointed out.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. But if you’re too worried about taking on a child that young, then we can always look at older children too,” Kyuhyun stated in a serious voice, letting Siwon know he was willing to negotiate since he had already agreed to do this with him. “I want you to be comfortable with our decision as well since you’re still a bit worried.”

 

“I have faith that we’ll do a good job with a young child,” Siwon stated with a nod of his head. “It’ll just mean a lot of diaper changing…” he grumbled out.

 

“So?” the younger asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Are you volunteering to change the child all the time then?” Siwon questioned, cocking his eyebrows.

 

“Of course not! He’s going to be _ours_! That means that _you_ have to take just as much responsibility as I will,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “You don’t get to take the easy way out.”

 

“At least it’ll only be one child,” Siwon sighed in relief.

 

Kyuhyun stopped chewing the food that was already in his mouth and looked away from Siwon guiltily while pushing his tongue up against the inside of his cheek. Siwon caught this gesture and put his food down, looking at Kyuhyun with his head tilted to the side.

 

“We are only adopting one child...right, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked in a tense voice.

 

Turning his head back towards Siwon, Kyuhyun kept the same guilty look on his face.

 

“Kyuhyun…” the man said, his voice even more tense this time.

 

“I was thinking it would be nice to adopt...two children…” the younger said after swallowing the food in his mouth and pouting at Siwon.

 

Siwon fell back onto the blanket and covered his face with his hands. Kyuhyun would have thought Siwon was dying based on the sounds he was making, but only knew that he must have been shocked. After all, he had just sprung up this idea on the man and he was already struggling with the idea of having one child to take care of.

 

“Sorry...I’ll understand if you don’t want to adopt two children,” Kyuhyun said sadly. “I just thought it would be nice for them to have company. I was an only child and I sometimes wished that I had another sibling to have fun with. You had Donghae and Henry, which must have been nice.”

 

“It...it’s not that I’m shooting down the idea of adopting two children altogether,” Siwon clarified. “I just think I would be more comfortable if we adopted only one for now. After he was older and could kind of take care of himself, or until we don’t have to watch him a hawk, then we could adopt the second child,” the man explained. “Would that be a good alternative?”

 

“I think that would work out perfectly,” Kyuhyun said excitedly, leaning over to Siwon. “Then the older one could help teach the younger what to do!”

 

“You get so easily excited,” Siwon chuckled.

 

“You’ve known me for how long and you’re just realizing this now?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Oh no, I’ve known it for a long time. I just like reminding you,” Siwon stated, sitting back up. “We should start eating again, I’m still hungry.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and sat back down to continue eating as well. They had been eating and talking for a couple of minutes before Siwon’s phone rang. The man quickly ended the call, not bothering to look at who was even calling him.

 

“Should you really have done that?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“If it’s important then they’ll leave me a voicemail,” Siwon explained. “I don’t want to be interrupted right now.”

 

The two of them started eating again, but a couple of minutes later Siwon’s phone began ringing again. Looking down at it once more, Siwon ignored the call. It wasn’t until the third call happened right away that Siwon groaned.

 

“I’ll be right back. I guess I have no choice but to answer this,” Siwon said in an annoyed voice.

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon got up and walked away from the blanket they were sitting on. He answered the phone and right away Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon was having a serious conversation with the person on the other end. Kyuhyun had heard Siwon shout a couple of times while he paced back and forth, pulling at his hair in the process. The entire time, Kyuhyun never took his eyes off of Siwon. He had no idea what the conversation was about, but had a feeling that he was going to find out once Siwon came back to the blanket.

 

A couple of minutes later, Kyuhyun saw Siwon hang up the phone and shove it back into his pocket. The man looked agitated, but tried to calm himself before walking back over to Kyuhyun.

 

“Did something bad happen?” Kyuhyun asked once Siwon was settled back down. “Siwon?” the younger called when he stayed silent.

 

“Kai finally found out who paid Yoochun’s bail,” Siwon stated in an angered voice.

 

“He did!? Who did it then!?” Kyuhyun asked, eyes wide in curiosity.

 

“It was one of Heechul’s exes that did it,” Siwon explained. “I was planning on ruining the man before anyways...but now this gives me even more of a reason to get revenge on him,” the man growled.

 

“Why were you planning on ruining him before? What did _he_ do to earn your vengeance?” Kyuhyun asked, curious as to what the man could have possibly done.

 

“While he was with Heechul, he use to beat him,” Siwon explained. “Heechul would come to me after he did it...sometimes I would have to take him to the hospital just to make sure he was alright,” the man continued explaining, quickly licking his lips in agitation of remembering those times. “It happened a couple of times before I finally convinced Heechul that he needed to leave the man.”

 

“What!? Heechul went through something like that?” Kyuhyun asked in shock.

 

“What? Are you feeling bad for him now?” Siwon asked.

 

“Well...yeah...I mean...no one deserves to go through something like that,” Kyuhyun explained. “I may not like Heechul but...no one deserves to be beaten.”

 

“You’re right. No one should ever have to go through something like that, but a lot more people do than you probably realize,” Siwon explained. “But now I have an even bigger reason to ruin that man. He messed with you by setting Yoochun free. He’s going to regret ever doing things to anyone that I know,” Siwon stated firmly.

 

“How are you planning on ruining him though?” the younger questioned. “I mean...what can you really do that’ll make him regret anything?”

 

“Oh, trust me. I’ve been thinking of this plan for some time now,” Siwon explained. “He owns a large business, so I’m planning on buying stock from that business. I have the money so I can becoming a large stockholder, possibly the largest stockholder if I put enough money in and play my cards right. Once I do that, I’m going to ruin him, he’ll go down, lose the company, and never be able to return to the business world. His whole life is going to be over. Plus we’d be able to get a very good amount of money out of all of this,” Siwon stated with a confident smile on his face.

 

Siwon looked over to Kyuhyun after explaining his plan to see the shocked look on the younger’s face. It was obvious it had never occurred to the younger that he was capable of doing things like this to other people.

 

“I’m sorry if I worried you by saying all of that right now, Kyuhyun. I’m just really pissed at that man for everything he’s done. I don’t even think pissed covers how much I hate him. There’s no word to describe how much I hate him,” Siwon explained through partially gritted teeth.

 

“You didn’t worry me,” Kyuhyun stated. “I was just shocked that you had a plan like that. That’s all.”

 

“Liar,” Siwon sighed. “You should really just give up on lying to me, Kyuhyun. You know that you’re going to be caught each time, so there’s not really a point.”

 

“Oh shut up…” Kyuhyun groaned before going back to eating the food Siwon had packed for them.

 

After they both finished the food, Siwon pulled out the desert he had brought and purposefully kept hidden from the younger until now. He had both chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate covered cherries. Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate, some with a combination...he had it all.

 

Kyuhyun laid his head down on Siwon’s lap as the man fed him the strawberries and cherries. The younger also fed Siwon some of them as well. They would play the game where Kyuhyun would bite the strawberry in his mouth, and Siwon would have to come down to kiss him in order to get it.

 

The two of them kept at this the entire time until all of the strawberries and cherries were gone. Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun, once they were done, to see that the younger had some chocolate smeared on his bottom lip. Bending down, Siwon licked Kyuhyun’s bottom lip. As he did that, Kyuhyun reached up and pulled Siwon down even more.

 

Soon, Siwon’s tongue made it’s way into Kyuhyun’s mouth and the two ended up in a deep, passionate kiss. While the two of them were making out, they didn’t hear Donghae making his way up the hill.

 

“Ehhmmm!” Donghae cleared his throat, trying to signal his arrival.

 

All Donghae could hear was Siwon’s and Kyuhyun’s moans as they continued kissing each other.

 

“EEEHHHHMMM!” Donghae said louder this time.

Still, Siwon and Kyuhyun continued making out with each other. Not even realizing that he was standing right there watching.

 

“YA! Stop it already!” Donghae finally shouted after being ignored twice.

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun tore apart and the younger sat up so he wasn’t lying right on Siwon’s crotch anymore.

 

“What is it?” Siwon asked. “Aren’t you suppose to be working right now?”

 

“We’ve all been here since 6:30am working on things,” Donghae explained. “We are going to leave for an hour or so and go get something to eat for lunch.”

 

“Alright, fine. Go eat your lunch and take your time,” Siwon said, shooing Donghae away, annoyed that his time with Kyuhyun had been interrupted just for that.

 

“Don’t go back into the house with no one else around,” Donghae told both of them. “It’s still a work zone and you could possibly get hurt.”

 

“We weren’t planning on it,” Siwon sighed, once again shooing Donghae away.

 

“I’m obligated to tell you. Just doing my job,” Donghae said before turning around and walking away.

 

Once Donghae was down the hill and everyone piled into their trucks and left, Siwon turned his attention back to Kyuhyun.

 

“On a scale of one to ten, one being the worse and ten being the best, how does your body feel right now?” Siwon asked.

 

“Hmmm...I’d say about an eight,” Kyuhyun answered, figuring he didn’t feel bad, but not quite at his best yet. “I only really hurt if any of the bruises are pushed down on too hard for too long. Same goes for my ribs pretty much. Why?”

 

“I might not have sex with you today, but damn it I want to touch you so bad,” Siwon growled out in arousal.

 

Siwon slowly pushed Kyuhyun back onto the blanket and hovered over him. Slowly, the man began rolling Kyuhyun’s shirt up until he was able to slip it up and over the younger’s head.

 

“Those still look so painful,” Siwon said, looking down at all the bruises covering Kyuhyun’s chest. “Some of the cuts still look painful as well…” he added in a saddened tone.

 

“They look a lot worse than they actually are,” Kyuhyun stated while he poked at a couple of them to show Siwon that they didn’t hurt too bad.

 

Siwon began moving his hands down to Kyuhyun’s pants and undid them so he could pull them off.

 

“Won’t people see?” Kyuhyun asked as he laid there butt naked.

 

“Well...it’s a bit late to be asking that right now considering your current state,” Siwon pointed out with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

“Siwon!” the younger called out in frustration as he glanced around nervously.

 

“Don’t worry, Kyuhyun. There’s no one close enough to see unless they want to look through binoculars or a telescope,” Siwon stated.

 

“Another perk to having a house here I guess,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “We can have sex outside and no one will ever know,” he stated, sticking his tongue out a bit.

 

“A great perk,” Siwon agreed.

 

Siwon then took the liberty of stripping himself as well before pressing his body closer to Kyuhyun’s. He had been craving for this kind of contact for some time now, and was relieved he was actually getting it now...even if he was the one who had been holding them back before.

 

“Let me know if I ever hurt you,” Siwon told the younger before moving down and starting to kiss Kyuhyun neck.

 

Kyuhyun gasped as he bucked his hips up, causing them to collide with Siwon’s. The younger moved his hands to Siwon’s hips and pulled them down so he could grind up against him more. Physical contact like this was great, and he had missed it for too long because he hadn’t been “healed” enough according to Siwon.

 

Not only did Kyuhyun feel himself beginning to get an erection, but he could feel Siwon’s forming one pressing up against him too. He desperately wanted Siwon to enter him, but he knew the man wasn’t going to. This was the closest he was going to get today.

 

While the two of them continued grinding against one another, Siwon continued kissing all over Kyuhyun’s neck, chest, stomach, anywhere he could reach without breaking their contact. He loved the taste of the younger and the small moans and gasps he could hear coming from his mouth as he kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked at his skin gently.

 

It wasn’t until Siwon pulled away that Kyuhyun released his hips and sat up with him. Siwon sat with his legs open and leaned back against his hands. Kyuhyun knew what Siwon wanted so he went over to him and sat down between his legs, throwing his own legs over Siwon’s hips so their erections were rubbing against each other again. Once they were positioned like that, Siwon closed his legs more, trapping the younger in place, which Kyuhyun didn’t mind at all.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?” Siwon asked, looking down at their two leaking erection that were lightly rubbing together.

 

They could feel each other throbbing in need for pleasure, craving for more. Kyuhyun didn’t say anything, but moved one of his hands to their erections and began stroking them together.

 

Both of them leaned their heads back in pleasure as Kyuhyun continued moving his hand. Soon, the younger found himself adding his other hand so he could hold their erections tighter and give them more pleasure. It didn’t take long before they were both bucking their hips in pleasure, and moaning loudly as they held back their urge to cum for just a little longer.

 

It wasn’t until Siwon moved one of his hands to join Kyuhyun’s that they completely lost it. Siwon started paying more attention to the heads of their cocks, which had them both cuming together in only a couple of seconds.

 

With his legs still thrown over Siwon’s hips, Kyuhyun fell back onto the blanket and laid there panting. He was still hard and he knew Siwon was as well. They hadn’t had sex in quite some time, so it wasn’t shocking their bodies still had more energy in them.

 

As Kyuhyun laid there with his eyes closed, still trying to catch his breath, he was surprised when he felt a slight pressure at his entrance. Kyuhyun didn’t bother looking up or opening his eyes and just accepted as Siwon slowly pushed one of his fingers into him. Moaning a little, Kyuhyun already found himself pushing back against Siwon’s finger eagerly.

 

Soon, another finger was added and Kyuhyun moaned as he felt himself being stretched more. He had missed the feeling of having something inside of him like this, even if it was only the man’s fingers. He had missed the feeling of Siwon.

 

“Siwon...more...add more…” Kyuhyun begged.

 

Siwon didn’t say anything back, but pushed a third finger into the quivering hole that was sucking him in. Working on finding the younger’s prostate, Siwon didn’t stop abusing it once he did. Kyuhyun whimpered in pleasure when it was hit and grabbed onto the blanket, fisting it hard and pulling on it.

 

From the younger’s labored breathing and how tight he was becoming, Siwon knew he would be cuming soon. Siwon moved his other hand and wrapped it around Kyuhyun’s cock, began stroking it to the same pace he was moving his fingers at. This only caused Kyuhyun to whine louder and start yelling Siwon’s name in pleasure. As Kyuhyun moaned and whined more, Siwon pushed a fourth finger inside of him. Pushing them in as far as he could, Siwon then spread them out and started scissoring Kyuhyun. That was all it took to push the younger over the edge. Cum shot out and landed on his stomach and chest, along with Siwon’s hand. As soon as he was done cuming, Siwon pulled his fingers out and looked down at the younger with a pleased smile on his face.

 

Kyuhyun’s chest heaved up and down as he came down from his second high. His breath was shaky and he couldn’t bring himself to even lift his head at the moment. Everything felt too good for him to move. The only thing that would have made it better was if Siwon was still inside of him one way or another.

 

Once Kyuhyun was partially recovered, he unhooked his legs from around the man’s waist, repositioned himself on the blanket, and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Siwon. He could see that the man still had a strong erection and knew just what he could do for him.

 

Crawling over to him, Kyuhyun lowered his face in front of Siwon’s cock and gently blew on it. This made Siwon groan and move his hips a little. Kyuhyun then got straight to work, and took the man’s erection into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. Wasting no time, Kyuhyun began deepthroating Siwon right away, something he knew the man loved when he did. If that wasn’t sending the man close to over the edge, then Kyuhyun playing with his balls sure was.

 

Siwon was thrusting into Kyuhyun’s mouth as he called the younger’s name in pleasure. Moving one of his hands to Kyuhyun’s head, Siwon gripped down on his hair. Kyuhyun groaned a bit in pain, but that only made Siwon buck his hips up in pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun started sucking harder and bobbing his head faster as he felt Siwon twitching and growing inside of his mouth. He knew the man was close and he wanted to bring him lots and lots of pleasure while he came. Then, however, he got an idea. It would still make Siwon cum, but it would make the fun last longer.

 

Bobbing his head all the way down so all of Siwon’s length was inside of his mouth, Kyuhyun quickly pulled his head up so his mouth was only on the head of Siwon’s cock, gave it an even harder suck, and then popped his mouth off. Siwon moaned even louder at this, but then looked at Kyuhyun in confusion. He didn’t want the younger to stop.

 

Thankfully, he saw Kyuhyun move back down and felt it as he was taken all the way inside of the younger’s hot mouth once again. Kyuhyun repeated the same process again, giving the head of Siwon’s cock an extra hard suck before popping off just to deepthroat him again.

 

“Kyuhyun...that feels amazing,” Siwon moaned, tilting his head back in pleasure. “But I need to cum.”

With Siwon all the way inside of his mouth, Kyuhyun smirked and laughed a little, sending vibrations up the man’s cock. Siwon wanted to cum, but he was having fun playing with him. Kyuhyun decided to play around two more times with Siwon’s cock before going back to just deepthroating him, since he knew that’s what Siwon wanted the most.

 

When Siwon’s grip on Kyuhyun’s hair got tighter, and when he started pulling at it harder, Kyuhyun knew he was about to cum. Kyuhyun moved his head all the way down around Siwon’s cock and felt as the man came inside of his mouth. Even though Kyuhyun gagged on Siwon’s cum a little at first, he had no problem swallowing everything and then licking Siwon perfectly clean.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun brought his head back up, Siwon pulled him in for a kiss. It didn’t matter that he could taste his own cum in Kyuhyun’s mouth, because all he wanted to do was show his love to the younger.

 

“That felt amazing,” Siwon panted after pulling away. “You’re a little tease, but that was fucking amazing like always.”

 

“Should we get dressed again so Donghae and the other workers don’t come back and see us like this?” Kyuhyun asked, looking down at him body covered in cum.

 

“We can use the blanket to wipe the cum off,” Siwon stated. “It has to get washed anyways, so what’s wrong with a bit of cum?”

 

Kyuhyun laughed as Siwon grabbed the edge of the blanket and began wiping him off. As Siwon cleaned off the younger, he left a small trail of kisses as well, occasionally nipping playfully at him as well. After he had gotten all that he could off of Kyuhyun, he began wiping himself off as well, making sure none would stain his clothes.

 

Once they were both clean, they got dressed and then packed up all of the empty containers before gathering up the dirtied blanket.

 

The two of them got to the car and packed everything away before getting in. Siwon sent a quick message to Donghae to let him know they were leaving, just so he would be aware. Once that was done, they headed back home. Siwon had the radio playing at a low volume and couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he thought about everything from today.

 

Kyuhyun ended up fall asleep on the way back but Siwon let him sleep peacefully without any interruptions. After all, the younger had done quite a bit of walking around in the new house, and he had made him cum twice after quite some time of not touching him. He could understand him being more tired than he already was.

 

It wasn’t until Kyuhyun woke up in a bed that he realized he had fallen asleep. Looking around the room, he saw that it was already 7:32pm.

 

“Shit…” Kyuhyun cursed before getting out of bed.

 

As soon as he stood up, he saw he had already been changed into his pajamas. He didn’t remember riding the elevator up, or changing and crawling into bed, so he was betting Siwon had carried him up again and changed him. Ruffling his hair a little, Kyuhyun stretched and let out a small yawn.

 

He then went looking around until he found Siwon standing in the kitchen making some soup.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun called out as he stood in the entrance way.

 

“Ah! Are you awake now?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yeah...sorry for falling asleep again and making you carry me up...and change me...” Kyuhyun apologized.

 

“It’s no problem, Kyuhyun. I just don’t like waking you up. Especially now since your body needs the sleep in order to recover. And you had more sexual activity than you’ve been use to in the last couple of days, so it needed it even more,” Siwon explained.

 

“When can we actually have sex again?” the younger asked as he played with the waistband of his pajama pants.

 

“We can do that tomorrow, if you’d like” Siwon stated. “I think you’re practically all better by now and I’m not going to do anything excessive or with toys, so you’ll be alright.”

 

“Yes!” Kyuhyun exclaimed excitedly without having to think twice about it.

 

Siwon looked at him in an unentertained fashion, causing the younger to calm down and go to lean up against the counter.

 

“Making dinner?” Kyuhyun questioned, looking over into the pot Siwon was using. “I’m surprised Ryeowook isn’t the one doing it.”

 

“I gave him the day off since I didn’t know when we would be back,” Siwon explained. “It’s almost done cooking now. Would you mind grabbing two bowls from the cabinet?”

 

Kyuhyun turned around and went to the cabinets with the bowls and grabbed two of them. While Siwon dished out the soup, Kyuhyun also grabbed two spoons and placed them on the dining room table.

 

“The rice should also be just about done,” Siwon called to Kyuhyun.

 

“I’ll put it into bowls then,” Kyuhyun said, jogging back into the kitchen and grabbing two smaller bowls for the rice.

 

After he packed the rice into the two bowls, he turned back to see that Siwon had just placed the soup onto the table.

 

“So you’re serious about having sex with me again tomorrow?” Kyuhyun asked, wanting to make sure so Siwon wouldn’t back out at the last second and claim he wasn’t healed enough to handle it.

 

“Yes, I’m serious,” Siwon stated.

 

“Are you sure you won’t change your mind at the last second or something?” the younger questioned.

 

“I’m positive,” Siwon stated as he looked directly at Kyuhyun. “Oh, and by the way. More folders and papers were sent here for you to work on, since I informed your personal assistant you wouldn’t be coming in all this week so you could recover.”

 

“More working from home?” Kyuhyun groaned.

 

“Yes. So that means you have to get through one folder of information tomorrow before we have sex,” Siwon explained. “Deal?”

 

“But...but one folder could take all day…” Kyuhyun complained.

 

“Then you better work hard or you might not get sex,” Siwon told him with a smirk on his face, knowing this would be one of the only ways to get Kyuhyun to complete his work without too much complaining or distractions.

 

“But that’s not fair! You’re changing the rules!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “You just said we could have sex tomorrow and you wouldn’t change your mind! Why are you changing the rules now!?”

 

“Because I can, and you have to keep up on work so you don’t fall completely behind and have no idea what’s happening,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun pouted slightly, but they started eating their dinner. After all, there was nothing Kyuhyun could say in order to change Siwon’s mind right now. At least he was going to get sex if he completed one folder tomorrow.

 

During the middle of dinner, Siwon looked up a couple of times to see Kyuhyun playing with his rice in his soup. It entertained him to watch the younger play around like this. There was even a time when Kyuhyun had put too much rice in and caused some of the soup to spill over the edge of the bowl. Once that had happened, Kyuhyun’s head snapped up to see if Siwon was angry before quickly cleaning it up and giving him a child-like grin as if nothing had happened. Siwon of course hadn’t cared that a little soup had gotten on the table, and had found the younger’s reaction quite cute.

 

Towards the end of their dinner, Kyuhyun found himself starting to yawn again.

 

“Let’s go to bed after we’re finished,” Siwon stated when he saw Kyuhyun’s head bob down for the sixth time before snapping back up to act as if he hadn’t been dozing off. “You still look exhausted.”

 

“Okay...bed after this…” Kyuhyun agreed while trying to his another small yawn.

 

“Wow...usually you’d fight me on this and say it was too early or something,” the older pointed out.

 

“I’m tired and want to sleep,” Kyuhyun whined like a child. “Leave me alone.”

 

“I’m never going to leave you alone,” Siwon stated, leaning forward on the table to get a better look at Kyuhyun.

 

The younger lifted his head up to look at Siwon and saw the man moving his hand towards his face. Kyuhyun closed his eyes as Siwon’s hand made contact with his cheek and opened them only to see Siwon holding a piece of rice before popping it into his mouth.

 

“Who said you could eat that?” Kyuhyun asked. “Maybe I was saving it for later.”

 

“Or you were just being messy,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“Shut up…” the younger complained in a tired voice.

 

They soon finished their dinner and Siwon piled everything into the sink while Kyuhyun made his way to the bedroom while shuffling his feet along the floor. Not too long after Kyuhyun had climbed under the cover did Siwon enter the room and gladly join him.

 

“We’re still dirty from today…” Kyuhyun stated, yawning at the end which caused his eyes to water a little.

 

“No we’re not. I washed you while you were sleeping earlier and then I washed myself,” Siwon explained. “I knew you wouldn’t want to bathe tonight, so I decided to help you out a bit.”

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun said, feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier as his vision blurred with sleep.

 

“Goodnight, Kyuhyun,” Siwon cooed gently as he watched Kyuhyun start to fall into slumber.

 

“Goo...ni…” Kyuhyun mumbled, falling asleep half way through what he was saying.

 

Siwon pulled the covers up so they would cover Kyuhyun’s shoulders before running his hand over the younger’s hair. He loved the feeling of laying there with Kyuhyun. Though he wasn’t tired himself, he wanted to stay there with the younger. He wanted to watch him sleep, though he had been told by Kyuhyun not to do that.

 

As Siwon laid there and the night got later, he softly sang to Kyuhyun to help lull himself to sleep as well.

 

Neorang na duri joheun geotman gachi bogo gachi meokgo gachi

jeulgyeo deutgo ulgo utgo areumdapgiman haetdeon naldeul

Naega muneojiji anke mideojugo gyeoteul

jikyeojwoseo gomapda jeongmal gomawo

 

(Translation)

The days of mere beauty, with the mere good things that you and I, we two used to

see together, eat together, hear together, cry together, laugh together

Thank you for standing by me, believing in me

so that I wouldn’t collapse, really thank you

 

“I love you, Kyuhyun. I’ll always love you,” Siwon whispered before succumbing to sleep as well.

 

Siwon smiled when he felt Kyuhyun nudge his head against his chest slightly and heard him smack his lips together slightly. He would never get tired of how cute Kyuhyun was.


	43. What Do Dogs Say?

In the morning, Siwon woke up to the sound of a shuffling papers and the clicking a computer keyboard. Siwon stirred in the bed, groaning a little and stretching a bit, before slowly sitting up to find Kyuhyun working away. The younger hadn’t even noticed Siwon had woken up yet. He was sitting towards the end of the bed with two highlighters sticking out of his mouth, jotting down notes on a piece of paper and typing away at the keyboard.

 

It wasn’t until Siwon started to move more in the bed that Kyuhyun finally realized the man was up.

 

“Good morning,” Kyuhyun greeted after taking the two highlighters out of his mouth.

 

“What time is it?” Siwon asked as he rubbed his eyes and squinted his eyes a bit.

 

“It’s 8:22am,” Kyuhyun stated before turning back to his computer.

 

“When have you been up since?” Siwon questioned as he let out a small yawn.

 

“Hhmmm...maybe since around 6:30am or so…” Kyuhyun replied as he clicked away at his computer a couple more times.

 

“Have you eaten breakfast yet?” Siwon asked, scooting closer to the younger.

 

“I had a little bit of orange juice, but that’s it so far,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

Siwon groaned, reached over, and closed Kyuhyun’s laptop. The younger was about to say something when Siwon suddenly took the papers from his hands and shoved them back into the folder that was lying nearby. He also snatched the highlighters away from him and tossed them onto the bed.

 

“Siwon what are you doing? I still have work to get done today,” Kyuhyun finally asked when Siwon grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him off the bed.

 

“You’re going to have breakfast,” Siwon stated as he continued pulling the younger along behind him. “Work can wait until after breakfast is finished.”

 

When they got into the kitchen, they saw Ryeowook standing there.

 

“Have you actually decided to eat something now?” Ryeowook asked Kyuhyun in a half snarky tone.

 

“Was Ryeowook here when you woke up this morning and got your orange juice?” Siwon asked, turning his attention back towards Kyuhyun.

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun mumbled.

 

“Why didn’t he make anything for you then?” Siwon asked in an unpleasant tone.

 

“He said he wasn’t going to waste time eating this morning because he had to start working,” Ryeowook explained with a slight roll of his eyes. “I even offered to pour him a bit of cereal, but he wouldn’t even wait for that because he claimed it would take too long and be inconvenient.”

 

“Sit,” Siwon ordered, pointing to the table while looking at Kyuhyun sternly.

 

“But-” the younger gasped as he looked up at Siwon with his mouth hanging open slightly.

 

“Sit!” the man said louder this time while keeping his eyes on the younger.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and slumped over to the table, and plopped down in his seat before looking back up at Siwon.

 

“Can you make two egg white omelettes please, Ryeowook?” Siwon asked. “Broccoli, green peppers, and a bit of cheese in them, and a bit of freshly ground pepper like normal.”

 

“Sure, two egg white omelettes with broccoli, green peppers, some cheese, and a bit of freshly ground pepper, coming right up,” Ryeowook responded before turning back to the fridge.

 

Siwon then went over to the table and sat down across from Kyuhyun, who was staring at him almost angrily.

 

“I know you’re doing this because of the deal we made last night,” Siwon began. “But if you don’t eat properly today, we aren’t going to do it anyways.”

 

“You’re just adding more rules to fit what you want,” the younger complained while kicking his foot against one of the legs of the table. “It’s not fair…” he muttered under his breath.

 

“I’m adding rules to keep you on track with work and to make sure you stay healthy and don’t harm your body,” Siwon pointed out, his gaze softening as he continued watching Kyuhyun.

 

 _I know...you only do things you know will be beneficial to me,_ Kyuhyun said in his head to calm him down more as he placed his foot flat on the floor and stopped kicking the table.

 

“I also don’t want you working in bed anymore,” the man suddenly stated. “You’re going to be hunched over all day and then complain about a sore back the next day. And sitting cross legged for long periods of time isn’t good for you either,” he stated.

 

“Then should I just work out here all day again?” Kyuhyun asked in a sad voice, really not liking the idea of doing that again and being away from Siwon for the entire day.

 

“You can come and work in my office with me today instead,” Siwon stated when he saw the sad look on the younger’s face. “I do have that large table in there which you can work at. It’s big enough so you can spread out all the papers you need instead of cramming them all together like you were on the bed.”

 

“At least I won’t be working out here all alone again, so I guess that’s a better option…” Kyuhyun agreed, though he really would have prefered staying in the comfy bed where he could lay down if he prefered. _Maybe I could have lured him into the bedroom sooner if I stayed in there,_ he said to himself with a small smile on his face.

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Siwon stated while leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh you do?” Kyuhyun asked with a slight eye roll. “And just what was I thinking about then?”

 

With a smirk on his face, Siwon kept his arms crossed, but leaned forward and placed them onto the table.

 

“You were thinking that if you were allowed to stay in our room you’d be able to lure me in there sooner somehow to start our fun early,” Siwon explained.

 

“Wh...how did you…?” the younger questioned, not knowing how Siwon had picked up on that.

 

“You’re my horny lover,” Siwon pointed out. “I know you’re constantly thinking about sex,” he added before leaning back again and crossing one of his legs over the other in a comfortable manner.

 

“Two egg white omelettes, hot and ready!” Ryeowook stated, suddenly approaching the table and placing the two plates down. One rested in front of Siwon and the other in front of Kyuhyun, both steaming hot and looking delicious. “Enjoy your breakfast. I’m going to go and start cleaning the rest of this place,” he explained before walking away.

 

Kyuhyun quickly ate his omelette, only taking about five minutes, and then sat there waiting for Siwon to finish his, just like an eager puppy who was waiting to be taken out for a walk or something. Siwon constantly looked up at Kyuhyun and couldn’t help but shake his head at the younger. He even laughed a little when Kyuhyun pawed at the table slightly, quietly urging him to hurry up more.

 

“Just because you’re eager for tonight doesn’t mean you have to rush things right now,” Siwon stated. The man licked his lips before leaning in closer to Kyuhyun slightly and looking him dead in the eyes. “If I find out you didn’t do the best you could at a meeting, or that you rushed through anything that caused problems, I’m going to punish you again.”

 

“I’m not going to rush through things, Siwon. I’ll make sure to do them to the best of my abilities. It’s just that there is a lot for me to get done so I want to make sure I have enough time before the day ends,” the younger explained. “I’ll go and start moving my things into your office now while you clean up!”

 

Kyuhyun stood up quickly and jogged back to the bedroom. Siwon hadn’t even had enough time to process what the younger had said until he realized that he was left alone with the dirty dishes on the table.

 

“Aish...that kid…” Siwon sighed before beginning to clear the table.

 

Siwon got everything cleared from the table, rinsed it off, and then placed things into the dishwasher to make Ryeowook’s life a little easier.

 

As Siwon finally made his way to his office, he saw Kyuhyun jogging from the bedroom with everything in his hands, heading towards his office as well. The younger reached the door before Siwon did, but fumbled with the door knob since his hands were filled with his computer, the folder, extra papers, highlighters, and pens. Siwon walked up behind him and leaned up against the wall right next to the door.

 

“Need some help?” Siwon asked in an entertained voice, watching as Kyuhyun attempted not to drop anything as he reached for the door.

 

“Yes, please,” Kyuhyun responded, catching one of the pens that attempted to roll away in the process.

 

Kyuhyun shuffled away from the door to allow Siwon to open it for him. Siwon laughed slightly before reaching for the knob and giving it a twist. Once the man threw the door open, Kyuhyun stepped inside and walked over to the table, setting all of his things down in one big pile that would soon get organized. The pens and highlighters he was using rolled away, but he quickly gathered them back up.

 

Right away, Kyuhyun got to work on opening up his computer again, and pulled out papers from the folder he had been working on before.

 

In the time it took Siwon to close the door, go over to his desk, and turn on his computer, it looked like Kyuhyun had exploded all over the table. It was really quite remarkable to Siwon just how quickly the younger had managed to do it. There were different stacks of papers laid out, all the highlighters were uncapped so all he had to do was grab one to use it, and he was typing away at the computer with a red pen clenched between his teeth.

 

“It looks like a typhoon came through on that table…” Siwon commented in astonishment. “Do you always work like that? All scattered about and everything?”

 

“Yeah. I always have a lot of things laid out since I’m not familiar with anything that I am going to meetings for,” Kyuhyun explained without taking his eyes away from his computer. “This…” Kyuhyun said, placing his hand on a stack of papers, “...is what I’ve been given in the folder. This stack is all of the notes I’ve already taken today. This stack is smaller notes that I still need to go through more and take more detailed notes on, and this pile is everything that is already completed.”

 

Siwon sat there with his mouth hanging open in shock. Even when he had done work like that before, he had never had so many different stacks of so many notes he had to take in order to understand everything. Now is when Siwon was thankful he was able to catch onto things quickly and understand them without much difficulty.

 

“Do you always work like this? I mean...this method?” Siwon clarified as he watched Kyuhyun hard at work at the table.

 

“Yepp...every single day that I have work to do,” Kyuhyun stated. “My work space always looks something like this.”

 

“Well...if you have any questions...I’d be more than willing to help you out and explain whatever you need,” the man offered right off the bat. “Things always make more sense when someone can explain them to you instead of trying to figure things out on your own,” Siwon stated. “Not to mention it will help to save you some time, rather than having to research things and taking twice as long.”

 

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind,” Kyuhyun agreed before going back to focusing on his work. “I just don’t want to distract you for too long with questions and all,” he mentioned.

 

“Kyuhyun...if it’s helping you out, it’s not distracting me,” Siwon stated. “You work in my company, so anything you’re working on will eventually come back to me,” he explained cheerfully. “I’m serious, any questions you have...just come to me. I won’t mind.”

 

“Okay. Thanks, Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied before looking back down at what he was working on.

 

Siwon then went back to his work as well and the room filled with the sounds of pens scratching on paper, and the clicking of the keyboards. Kyuhyun was amazed at how fast Siwon’s fingers were flying over his keyboard, but he didn’t let that distract him for long before looking at his work again.

 

It only stayed quiet like this for about fifteen minutes before Kyuhyun got up from his chair with one of the pages and a pen in his hands, and came over to Siwon’s desk.

 

“Umm...Siwon…” Kyuhyun said, worried that he was going to be disturbing Siwon with something important he was working on. “Do you think you could explain something to me?” he asked. “I’ve been looking around, but I still don’t understand something and I’ve taken so many notes I’m getting confused by them.”

 

Siwon pulled his chair away from his desk and held out his hand to take the paper from Kyuhyun. His eyes scanned what was typed down on the paper and then placed it down on his desk. Kyuhyun leaned in closer as Siwon began explaining things to him. Siwon would tell Kyuhyun what things he needed to write down, which included different questions he should ask at the meeting and important controversial points that he would need to bring up as well.

 

By the time Siwon had finished explaining things to Kyuhyun, it had been an hour. The older had needed to go over things multiple times with Kyuhyun because the younger was just looking more and more confused. By this point, however, the younger seemed to have a grasp on the concept.

 

“Ooohh...this was more complicated than I thought it was going to be,” Kyuhyun sighed, picking up the paper and looking at all the notes he had made. _I’ll have to do more research on all of this,_ he sighed to himself.

 

“That’s because this is something we have been working on for two years now at SM Entertainment,” Siwon explained. “We’ve been having trouble with it and quite a few different people have been rotating in to try and make it so everyone is happy about the end decision and product,” he explained more. “It’s just...a major headache for everyone.”

 

“Then why aren’t you taking care of this if you know so much about it?” the younger asked.

 

“We all decided that none of the CEOs are going to partake in these meetings because then it would take even longer to get everything solved,” the man explained in a serious voice as Kyuhyun sat there giving him a confused look.

 

“Why would you not want the people who know the most about everything taking part in the decisions?” Kyuhyun questioned, squinting his eyes slightly.

 

“We are all _very_ headstrong and _very_ stubborn so we could be working on this same thing for many more years if they left things up to us,” Siwon stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s easier to give it to other people and have them work it out with clearer minds, considering other people solved a problem we had been working on for five months...in two weeks,” he said to give Kyuhyun an example. “It’s quite ridiculous really that we’ve come so far in the business world, yet we can’t work together.”

 

“Aaahh...I see,” Kyuhyun stated. “Thank you for helping me though! I understand it better now. So you did a good job with that,” he stated happily, giving Siwon a thumbs up.

 

“I could always kind of tutor you on everything if you really want to understand things more clearly,” Siwon offered as he shifted in his chair to be sitting up a bit straighter. “You did say you wanted to continue working, so it would be better if you understood more about what you were dealing with. We could do it on the weekends or something if that would work and not interfere with your regular schedule during the week.”

 

“I’ll only bother you on the weekends if it’s _really_ something I’m struggling to understand. How about that?” Kyuhyun offered. “After all, you have things you have to get done on the weekends, so I don’t want to hinder you,” he explained.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Siwon agreed. “Now go and keep working. Unless you don’t want to have sex tonight.”

 

That got Kyuhyun to quickly return to the table and start working again. Siwon smiled a little as he watched Kyuhyun working so hard. The younger was so cute no matter what he did. That was the conclusion Siwon had come to.

 

The next time there was any talking in the room was when Ryeowook had come in to ask what they wanted to eat for lunch.

 

“I’ll take a sandwich...any kind I guess, some fruit, and coffee, please,” Kyuhyun answered, not looking away from his computer screen.  

 

“I’ll take my usual, Ryeowook. But don’t bring any coffee for Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated.

 

“Why can’t I have my coffee now?” Kyuhyun asked. “I always have coffee with lunch.”

 

“It’s a bad habit to get into,” the man stated, looking over at the younger sternly. “Don’t become dependent on coffee to stay awake in the middle of the day, or you’re going to completely crash one day when you don’t have it. Take it from someone who’s been there,” Siwon explained. “Bring him some tea instead,” Siwon said to Ryeowook.

 

“So a sandwich with some fruit, the usual, and some tea. Got it! It’ll be right up,” Ryeowook said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

 

“I’m going to blame you if I fall asleep before I finish working on everything,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“The tea will keep you up just as well as coffee would,” Siwon sighed out. “I enjoy coffee as much as the next person, but that doesn’t mean that I need it every day to remain a functioning person.”

 

Kyuhyun only let out a small sigh and shook his head before going back to concentrate on what he was doing. He would just have to see how replacing coffee with tea went for him...although he wasn’t too positive it would work.

 

It took Ryeowook about twenty minutes before he came back into the room with their food. He first put down Siwon’s and then went over to Kyuhyun.

 

“I wasn’t sure what kind of tea you liked, so I just made some of this vanilla tea that we had,” Ryeowook explained. “If you don’t like it, I can always take it back.”

 

Kyuhyun picked up the cup and took an experimental sip of the perfectly tempered tea. He was shocked when he found that he actually enjoyed it a lot. So much that he drank half of his cup in one go.

 

“This is amazing!” Kyuhyun exclaimed before licking his lips with a pleased smile on his face.

 

“Then I’ll let you get back to your work and your lunch,” Ryeowook stated. “I’ll have dinner ready for 5:00pm.”

 

Once the room went quiet again, both Kyuhyun and Siwon both went back to working while they ate their lunch. Even when they finished eating, they never spoke to each other. It was all work, work, work. Kyuhyun just wanted to finish everything because he wanted to keep the promise of having sex that night. Siwon on the other hand was actually working because he had to get things done. He was unable to go to Taiwan for the meeting that had been planned because Kyuhyun had been in the hospital, so now everything was being done over e-mail.

 

It was a couple of minutes to 5:00pm when Kyuhyun slammed his hands down on the table and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in contently.

 

“I’m done!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, shoving some papers into his folder and slamming it closed. “I finished one folder! Completely done! No more to do! FINISHED!”

 

Kyuhyun went over to Siwon’s desk and put his hands down on it, leaning over so he was closer to the man.

 

“Good job,” Siwon said, looking away from his computer.

 

“You know what that means right!?” Kyuhyun asked excitedly. “We get to have sex tonight!” the younger shouted.

 

He turned around, jumping around in excitement when he saw Ryeowook standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face. Kyuhyun lowered his hands that he had been flailing in the air, and the two of them stood looking at each other.

 

“Umm...dinner is ready,” Ryeowook announced. “And...umm...I’ll get going now so that you two can...continue with your activities later tonight…”

 

Before Siwon could say anything, Ryeowook was out of the room and they could hear as the elevator arrived and left. Siwon then looked at Kyuhyun, who was smiling down at him in embarrassment.

 

“We may as well go and eat now since you managed to scare Ryeowook away like a frightened rabbit,” Siwon sighed, standing up from his chair.

 

“But we get to have sex tonight. Right!?” the younger asked eagerly.

 

“A promise is a promise,” Siwon stated. “As long as you eat all of your dinner we can have sex tonight.”

 

Kyuhyun was so excited about getting to have sex again that he didn’t care Siwon had just made up yet another rule for him to follow. All that mattered to him at the moment was the fact he would get to have actual sex with Siwon again in just a short period of time.

 

Even though they had touched each other yesterday and made each other cum, it still wasn’t the same as having the full blown sex they were used to. Kyuhyun wanted to actually feel Siwon’s cock moving inside of him, he wanted to feel him cuming deeping inside of him and filling him up.

 

They both sat down and started to eat their dinner, but Kyuhyun was scarfing his food down as if he hadn’t eaten in days.

 

“Slow down before you choke, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him. “If you’re doing this because you want to have sex, I promise you...no matter what, we will do it tonight. There’s no need to rush like this,” the man said.

 

“But I-” Kyuhyun stated saying before Siwon cut him off.

 

“No buts. Slow down right now before you choke,” Siwon told him, pointing his fork at him and giving him a firm look.

 

Kyuhyun slowed down his eating so Siwon could relax while he was eating as well. He didn’t want Siwon worrying about him and stopping him from eating. Not to mention that would only slow down their progress towards sex.

 

The meal went by a lot slower than Kyuhyun would have liked, but he let that go. He wasn't going to rush them just to get reprimanded by Siwon again.

 

It wasn’t until they were rinsing the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher that Siwon said something.

 

“I do have to make a phone call to the Taiwan company I’m working with,” Siwon stated. “I was suppose to meet with them during the time period you were unconscious in the hospital, so I had to cancel the meeting and my flight and everything. I cannot miss this call so you’ll have to wait a while before we can get to our fun.”

 

“How long is the call going to take?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Between half an hour and an hour I would think,” Siwon said, tilting his head to the side while he thought. “I trust that you can find something to do for the time that I’m on my call, right?”

 

“I could think of a couple of things to do,” the younger said with a sly smirk running across his face.

 

“Something that _doesn’t_ involve playing with yourself,” Siwon clarified.

 

“Well you just ruined my plans…” Kyuhyun muttered.

 

“Behave while I take my call,” Siwon said, leaning down and then placing a kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips. “Be a good boy.”

 

“Then go and hurry up with your call. I’ll be waiting in the bedroom for you,” Kyuhyun stated, walking away from Siwon while stripping his shirt off and allowing it to flutter to the floor.

 

Siwon raised his eyebrows, bending up to pick up Kyuhyun’s discarded shirt before following him so he could get to his office. Once he turned down the hall, he spotted Kyuhyun’s pants laying in the middle of the hallway. Siwon bent down again and picked them up before going to his office. He threw the clothes down on one of the chairs before getting ready for his call.

 

Kyuhyun on the other hand was lying on their bed in only his boxer briefs. He was staring up at the ceiling while letting out puffs of air that blew his hair away from his face. There was at least half an hour to kill before Siwon would be done with his call. Rolling over on his side, Kyuhyun spied his cellphone on the nightstand. No doubt Siwon had put it there for him at some point.

 

While Kyuhyun kept himself preoccupied with his phone, he soon found himself looking up things he never thought he would. For starters, he started to miss Siwon’s playroom so he started looking up different sex toys and found some that definitely interested him. There was one in particular that caught his eye. It was a collar that had a sensor in it so if the wearer yelled to loud they would receive a shock.

 

“That would definitely help me learn not to be so loud during sex,”Kyuhyun muttered to himself as he saved the page in his phone. He would have to make a mental note to bring them up to Siwon later.

 

He had also gone to a couple of porn sites and just looked around, only watching a little of a couple videos before closing out. If he started watching more, he knew he would probably get an erection and then be stuck with it until Siwon came to him.

 

“Uhhh...it’s been forty-five minutes already…” Kyuhyun complained to himself, throwing himself backwards on the bed. “What’s taking Siwon so long?”

 

Getting up from the bed, Kyuhyun began making his way to Siwon’s office and noticed the door had been left slightly ajar.

 

Kyuhyun got closer to the door and started to listen to what Siwon was saying. He could tell that the man was in the middle of his conversation, but he sounded like he was very bored with it.

 

Continuing to stand there and listen for a little while, Kyuhyun suddenly got an idea. Maybe this would push Siwon to finish up the call sooner, or possibly just put him in a better mood. Either way, he was going to do it. So, grabbing the elastic of his boxers, Kyuhyun pulled them down and stepped out of them. Then, he pushed the door to Siwon’s office open just a little bit more so he could stick his arm through the crack.

 

When he had first pushed the door open a little more, he had heard Siwon slow his speech down, meaning that he must have seen the door move and had gotten distracted by it. Then, Kyuhyun grabbed his boxers in his hand and started to move his hand into the office. When enough of his arm was in Siwon’s office, Kyuhyun waved his boxers around a little. This time, Kyuhyun heard Siwon stutter over the phone and fumble with his speech a little more.

 

“U-um...yes th-that should work...umm...w-what about costs?” Siwon asked, seeing the piece of clothing being waved around.

 

 _Bingo! Now I have your attention!_ Kyuhyun thought to himself in victory.

 

Kyuhyun then released his boxers from his hand, dropping them onto the floor of Siwon’s office. The younger knew Siwon had watched as his boxers fell to the floor, and was probably still staring at them right now, full on knowing he was naked at this very moment. Without doing anything else, Kyuhyun pulled his arm out from the room and walked back to the bedroom as if he hadn’t done anything.

 

Bouncing back onto the bed, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh at himself. Was he really so eager to have sex that he had just done that? Regardless, he was sure Siwon would now be rushing through the rest of his phone conversation so he could get to him.

 

After about five minutes of laying on the bed and smiling at himself, Kyuhyun heard the sound of a door slamming and feet pounding down the hallway towards the bedroom.

 

“Bingo~!” Kyuhyun sang to himself quietly.

 

Kyuhyun quickly repositioned himself on the bed. He leaned up against the headboard of the bed and sat with his legs open, revealing himself for Siwon to see.

 

Siwon then pushed the door to the bedroom open and stood in the doorway with all of Kyuhyun’s clothes in his hand. Siwon quickly threw Kyuhyun’s clothes onto the floor and stepped more into the room, not bothering to close the door behind him since they were alone.

 

“Choi. Fucking. Kyuhyun,” Siwon panted out.

 

“Choi. Fucking. Siwon,” Kyuhyun responded.

 

Quicker than Kyuhyun knew would happen, Siwon got onto the bed and positioned himself between his legs.

 

“Do you know how fucking tempting you were when you dropped your boxers into my office and then just left like that?” Siwon asked. “I knew you were naked once you did that, and all I could think about for the rest of my phone call was your naked ass and how I was going to plow into it after I was finished.”

 

“So then my plan _did_ work,” the younger said cheerfully. “You were taking longer than I thought you would and I was getting a little eager. I figured doing that would put a fire under your ass.”

 

“Oh you were now?” Siwon asked. “What were you doing to pass the time?”

 

“I might have been looking at sex toys on my phone and thinking of some that I want to get for you to use on me,” Kyuhyun admitted. “And I might have gone looking through a couple of porn sites…”

 

“My kinky wife was looking through some porn?” Siwon asked in an entertained voice. “Did you get hard from it?”

 

“No...I didn’t want to get an erection without you being around so I stopped looking at it,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Then let’s make tonight a little more interesting with sex,” Siwon commented, getting even closer to Kyuhyun. “Pull up the video that you were last looking at on your phone,” he instructed.

 

“Why do you wa-”

 

“Just do it, Kyuhyun,” Siwon interrupted in a calm voice.

 

Kyuhyun reached over, grabbed his phone, went into his internet history, and clicked on the porn video link. With the video paused, Kyuhyun showed his phone to Siwon and waited to see where the man was going with this. Siwon then leaned away from Kyuhyun and sat on the bed.

 

“Watch it,” Siwon said.

 

“But why when you ar-”

 

“Watch it,” Siwon stated again. “If you get hard while watching it...hmmm...I’ll tie you down and torture you slowly before fucking you, since I know you can’t stand that.”

 

“What if I don’t get hard?” the younger questioned, wondering what the reward side of things would be.

 

“Then I’ll go get the collar and the leash that you seem to be so fond of, and we can be Master and Pet again,” Siwon offered. “Does that sound alright to you?”

 

“Yes. Let’s do it! Challenge accepted!” Kyuhyun agreed as he sat up more on the bed. He absolutely wanted to win this little challenge Siwon had set up for him.

 

“How long is the video?” Siwon then asked.

 

“Ten minutes,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“Perfect,” Siwon purred. “Gay sex I take it?”

 

“With bondage,” the younger added in a smug voice, as if he'd watch anything but gay bondage porn.

 

“That’s my boy,” Siwon cooed happily. “Start the video.”

 

Kyuhyun held his phone up and pressed play on the video. As soon as it started, he turned up the volume more and waited for the two porn stars to get started. Soon, the room filled with the two porn stars grunts and moans and the sounds of different toys being used.

 

Kyuhyun knew Siwon was keeping his eyes on him, and not able to stop himself, the younger looked up at him.

 

“Keep watching the video, not me,” Siwon quickly instructed. “If you look away again I’m counting that as an automatic loss for trying to distract yourself.”

 

Averting his eyes away from Siwon, and back to the small screen on his phone, the younger watched as the two porn stars continued going at it. Kyuhyun found himself trying harder to think about not getting an erection than actually paying attention to what was happening on the screen, though he never looked away from the two men on the screen again. While he was watching it, he was imagining that it was Siwon doing those things to him. It was almost to a point where he thought he could feel Siwon doing to him what the porn stars were doing to each other.

 

After ten long minutes, the two porn stars came and Kyuhyun lowered the phone from his face, showing Siwon that it had ended.

 

“Hmm...I thought for sure that you would have gotten an erection at some point,” Siwon commented.

 

“It was hard not to,” Kyuhyun admitted. “But when the one was getting fisted...that kind of ruined things for me.”

 

“So you never want to try that?” Siwon asked, wanting to know if that was going to be something officially off the table.

 

“N-not really…” Kyuhyun admitted. He had to admit, at one point the idea of being fisted hadn’t seemed too bad. After seeing it, however, his perception of it shifted a bit...it looked more painful than he expected, although the porn star had seemed to enjoy it.

 

“Alright, I have no problems with never trying it either if you're uncomfortable with it,” Siwon laughed. As he saw the semi-grossed out look on the younger's face. “Wait here and I’ll go get your reward. But...I’m going to get you something else too.”

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon walked away and began wondering what else the man was going to bring back with him.

 

When Siwon returned back to the room, Kyuhyun spotted the collar and leash in one of Siwon’s hands and he felt himself getting excited right away. Then, in Siwon’s other hand, he saw he was holding what looked like two small velvet bags.

 

Coming over to the bed, Siwon immediately started placing the collar around Kyuhyun’s neck and then attached the leash. Siwon held up the two, small looking bags next and showed them to him.

 

“Make one of your hands into a fist for me,” Siwon instructed.

 

Kyuhyun held up one of his hands and made it into a fist like he was told and tilted his head to the side. He then watched as Siwon slid the first small, velvet bag over his fist and pulled on a string to make it tight around his wrist, and tied it so it wouldn’t be able to come off.

 

“Other hand now,” Siwon instructed next.

 

Dropping his first hand onto the bed, Kyuhyun then held up his second first and waited as Siwon did the same thing to it.

 

Lifting his hands, Kyuhyun looked at them and tried to open them only to find that he really couldn’t. Next, he tried shaking the two bags off his hands but found they were secured tightly enough that they wouldn’t move.

 

Siwon lifted Kyuhyun’s face up to get his attention, seeing that he was still confused at the new addition to his collar and leash.

 

“If you try to take those off with your mouth, I will go and get a gag for you and you'll have to wear it the entire time,” Siwon explained before patting Kyuhyun on the head. “Understand, Pet?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Kyuhyun stated. “But why am I wearing these?”

 

“It’s so you can’t touch yourself or anything,” Siwon explained. “I’m in control of your body now. This should be more interesting, because now you can’t grab onto the covers like you love doing all of the time and they're made of a more slick material.”

 

“Is that the only reason I’m wearing them?” Kyuhyun questioned before giving his hands a couple more quick shakes to try and loosen them. “So I can't grab onto covers?”

 

“I call you my Pet when you wear the collar, so why not give you some paws to match?” Siwon asked.

 

“I'm surprised you don't have the paws Hakyeon invented,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“These are for a different kind of okay,” the older stated. “I do have a lovely pair of the paws for another time though, and the tail and ears to match. And they've been perfectly matched to your hair color,” he explained.

 

“How do you know it matches my hair perfectly?” Kyuhyun asked as he rubbed his bagged hands together.

 

“I gave a sample to Hakyeon and compared it to your hair when they came in,” Siwon explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

 

“YOU WHAT!? When!? How!?” Kyuhyun screamed.

 

“None of that is important,” Siwon stated as he placed a hand over Kyuhyun's mouth to silence him. “Hmmm...now would you be a dog or a cat?” he questioned before lowering his hand and rubbing his chin.

 

“I...I don’t know…” Kyuhyun said, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion about why Siwon would care what he was.

 

“Gae!” Siwon announced after a couple of seconds.

 

“Yes...we both clearly know that I’m gay,” Kyuhyun said, rolling his eyes in the process.

 

“I’m not referring to your sexual preference. I’m referring to the animal. Gae,” Siwon explained.

 

“Oh. So...I’m a dog then?” the younger questioned.

 

“You like to cuddle up against me and you do tend to whine a lot both during sex and just in general,” Siwon explained. “I'll have to ask Hakyeon about getting a dog tail made as well…” he muttered under his breath.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at Siwon but also nodded his head. He knew he did that too. He honestly thought he could be a mix between a dog and cat, but there was no way in hell he was about to bring that up to Siwon.

 

“What do dogs say?” Siwon asked next.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

 

“What do dogs say?” the man asked a second time.

 

“You _can’t_ be serious…” Kyuhyun said. “No...no, I am _not_ doing that!”

 

“Dead serious,” Siwon stated. “Now...what does a dog say?”

 

“W...woof…” Kyuhyun muttered out under his breath.

 

“What? Can you say it again? Louder this time?” Siwon asked, leaning in slightly towards the younger.

 

“Woof!” Kyuhyun said louder this time as he flared at Siwon.

 

“Oh...that’s so cute~!” Siwon cooed.

 

The man pulled on the leash, tugging Kyuhyun closer to him and pulled him in close enough to kiss his lips. They continued kissing to the point where Kyuhyun was running out of breath. Kyuhyun tried to push Siwon away, but with his hands curled up, and the kind of material the bags were made out of, Kyuhyun found his hands slipping off of Siwon’s chest each time he attempted pushing him away.

 

 _Damn it… this must be another reason he wanted me to wear these!_ Kyuhyun shouted in his head while his hands slipped of Siwon's chest yet again.

 

When Siwon finally pulled away, he pushed Kyuhyun back down on the bed. Kyuhyun bounced on the bed and looked up at the man. He had no idea what to do with his hands since he couldn’t grasp onto anything, so he ended up bending his arms and holding his hands in front of him…just like what a dog would do when it was getting its stomach scratched.

 

As Kyuhyun laid there, Siwon began stripping his clothes off, throwing them around the room. Kyuhyun was already fully erect just from having the collar put on, the kiss, and watching Siwon strip in front of him. Before he knew it, a small whine was escaping between his lips.

 

“There, there, my little Pet,” Siwon cooed, bending back over to Kyuhyun. “I’ll start stretching you now so we can get to your favorite part.”

 

Kyuhyun whined again as he watched Siwon move his hand down to his erection and stroke it a couple of times. Throwing his head back, Kyuhyun let out a moan. He tried to grip at the covers, but with his hands covered it wasn’t possible and they only ended up sliding over the cover.

 

Siwon then moved his hand from Kyuhyun’s erection down to his entrance. Right away, he pushed a pre-cum covered finger inside and started moving it around. As soon as Siwon added another finger, Kyuhyun moved his hands down to his erection. He tried stroking himself, but it was hard when he couldn’t wrap his hand around his erection.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun begged, looking up at the man with large eyes. “I want to touch myself…”

 

“Pet’s can’t touch themselves with their paws,” Siwon mentioned. “They can lick themselves, but sadly you aren't that flexible.”

 

This time when Kyuhyun made a whining sound, it actually sounded like a noise a dog would make when he was begging for attention. That caused Siwon to perk up and look down at the younger more.

 

“Awww...it’s alright boy,” Siwon said, patting Kyuhyun on the head. “You’ll be getting your favorite bone soon.”

 

Siwon then added a third finger and began moving them all around while spreading them open. Kyuhyun was moving around on the mattress even more now, knowing Siwon was going to enter him soon.

 

“Do you want your favorite part now?” Siwon asked after he had spent enough time stretching Kyuhyun out.

 

“Yes...please...stick your dick in me, Master,” Kyuhyun begged.

 

Laughing, Siwon pulled his fingers out and pulled Kyuhyun towards him on the bed so he could enter him more easily. Kyuhyun watched as Siwon lined his erection up with his entrance and waited to be penetrated.

 

Siwon placed his hands by Kyuhyun’s head and smiled down at him before thrusting in. Kyuhyun immediately wrapped his arms around Siwon’s neck in pleasure. He wanted to claw at Siwon’s back, but of course he couldn’t do that because of the bags over his hands.

 

“Ah! I’ve missed this!” Kyuhyun moaned, trying to wrap himself around Siwon as he was drilled into.

 

“So did I. You’re so tight,” Siwon groaned.

 

Siwon soon found Kyuhyun’s prostate and began abusing it, hitting it each time to drive the younger crazy. In no time at all, Kyuhyun was bucking his hips and wishing that he could actually touch Siwon.

 

Being able to tell that Kyuhyun was becoming a bit feisty, Siwon grabbed the younger’s hands and pinned them down to the bed.

 

“Master!” Kyuhyun called out, fighting against Siwon’s grasp.

 

“Yes, Pet?” Siwon moaned slightly.

 

“Hands...release...my hands…” the younger begged.

 

“Nope,” Siwon responded right before flipping Kyuhyun onto his hands and knees.

 

Kyuhyun tried clawing at the covers again, but his hands simply slipped over them causing him more frustration. As he continued moaning while Siwon thrusted into him with no mercy, he felt a pull at his neck. That caused Kyuhyun to pull himself up a bit. Siwon knew not to pull too hard or else he would cut off Kyuhyun’s air supply and he didn’t want to do that to the younger.

 

While Siwon continued pulling on the leash, Kyuhyun realized he was starting to feel more and more aroused. Yepp...the collar and leash was definitely a fetish of his. He couldn’t deny it. He found himself loving it even more when Siwon actually used it to control him.

 

“Master! Master! Fuck…” Kyuhyun cried out in pleasure.

 

“Do you like that, Pet?” Siwon asked, pulling just a little harder on the leash.

 

“Yes, Master! I love it!” the younger cried out again.

 

Siwon suddenly pulled out from Kyuhyun, causing the younger to turn his head around. The man then pressed down on Kyuhyun’s lower back, causing him to lay flat down against the bed. Siwon then mounted Kyuhyun again and thrust in hard. Kyuhyun moaned and pressed his head into the mattress in pleasure.

 

The more Siwon thrusted into him, the more Kyuhyun began to move his hips against the bed to feel more pleasure. Kyuhyun moved up so he was now leaning on his elbows, but Siwon quickly pushed him back down onto the bed.

 

Kyuhyun stayed down on the bed once Siwon forced him, but after a couple more thrusts, he tried moving up again. This time, Siwon pushed him back down and then moved one of his hands to the back of Kyuhyun’s neck. Now the younger definitely wouldn’t be able to get up again.

 

“You just don’t understand that I want you to stay down? Do you?” Siwon asked without stopping his thrusts.

 

“Maybe I just felt...aahhhhh...like being a bad pet!” Kyuhyun moaned, reaching his arms out in front of him.

 

“A defiant pet? We can’t have that now,” Siwon tisked. “But I still don’t want to punish you like I normally would since you’re still a bit injured. So I’ll do it in another way.”

 

Kyuhyun was confused by what Siwon meant, but couldn’t question him since he was too busy moaning again. He could feel that he had to cum soon and he knew Siwon was reaching his limit as well.

 

Neither of them were able to form any more words as they moved together on the bed. Just like all the other times they’ve had sex, the room was only filled with moans, slapping sound of skin on skin, and the strong aroma of sex. Kyuhyun felt Siwon remove his hand from the back of his neck, and press his body more up against his. Siwon was grunting into Kyuhyun’s ear while the younger was moaning into the mattress in pure pleasure.

 

With a couple more thrusts, Kyuhyun and Siwon found themselves cuming at the same time. Kyuhyun covered his stomach, and the cover he way lying on, with his cum while Siwon filled him up with his.

 

“Shit…” Kyuhyun panted out, feeling Siwon sliding out from inside of him.

 

The younger flipped himself over and laid on his back to catch his breath and to get out of his pool of cum that was on the bed. Kyuhyun didn’t get to lay down for long because Siwon gave a tug to his collar, making him sit up more. When Kyuhyun sat up, he saw that Siwon was already off of the bed and motioning for him to follow.

 

Kyuhyun climbed off the bed and followed Siwon into the bathroom and got into the shower. Siwon started the water but let the water heat up before allowing them to step into it.

 

“Master…” Kyuhyun called, holding his hands up to him to signal that he wanted to have his hands freed.

 

“Not yet,” Siwon said, wagging his finger in front of Kyuhyun’s face. “A responsible Master needs to clean his Pet. Aren’t I right?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“Sit down,” Siwon said, pointing to the small stool that was sitting in the shower.

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told while Siwon continued holding onto the leash. Before Siwon went to get some shampoo and bodywash, he tied the end of Kyuhyun’s leash down so that the younger wouldn’t be able to leave, not that he thought he was going to anyways.

 

Obediently staying seated, Kyuhyun waited until Siwon came back and started washing his hair. The younger remained silent until some of the shampoo made it’s way into his eyes. Kyuhyun began flailing his arms, trying to wipe the shampoo out with his hands but failed since he still couldn’t really use them for anything.

 

“Master...my eyes…” Kyuhyun complained while still trying to wipe the shampoo away.

 

Siwon went and grabbed the shower head off the holder and brought it over to Kyuhyun so he could rise the shampoo away.

 

“Hold your breath,” Siwon instructed before running water over Kyuhyun's face. “Is that better, Pet?” Siwon asked, wiping the water from Kyuhyun’s eyes to make sure the younger was alright.

 

“Yes. Thank you, Master,” the younger said with a smile.

 

“Now close your eyes. I’m going to rise the rest of the shampoo out and I don’t want anymore getting in your eyes,” Siwon explained.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and then covered them with his bound hands for some extra protection. Siwon couldn’t help but think about how Kyuhyun looked adorable when he did that, and then started to rinse the shampoo out from his hair.

 

Once Siwon was done with the shampoo, he lathered some of the bodywash in his hands and began running them over Kyuhyun’s body. He paid more attention to the places where cum was covering him so Kyuhyun wouldn't get uncomfortable later. After Siwon covered Kyuhyun’s body in the bodywash, he rinsed him off.

 

“Stand up and face that wall so I can clean you out,” Siwon instructed.

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told and faced the wall, resting his arms against it as he waited to feel Siwon’s fingers inside of him again. As he rested there, he turned his head so he could watch Siwon come closer to him. Kyuhyun felt Siwon’s hands running over his ass, gently pulling it apart before sticking two of his fingers in to scoop out the cum.

 

Staying as still as he could manage to, Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to clean him out and then run the water over his butt get the cum off of it.

 

Once everything with Kyuhyun was done, Siwon allowed him to sit back down while he worked on cleaning himself off. Kyuhyun had offered to help, but Siwon said it would be faster for him to do it. The younger didn’t press at the matter and allowed Siwon to do what he wanted.

 

While Siwon bathed himself, Kyuhyun couldn't help but watch with his mouth hanging open. The shampoo and bodywash was running down the man's body in a soap cascade, trickling down his abs, over his hip bones, and over his cock as well. It was the best sight Kyuhyun thought he had ever seen of the man. Or was that when he was all “Dommed” up for the playroom. The younger decided they were a close tie.

 

After Siwon was clean, he untied Kyuhyun from the shower and walked him out where he began drying him off. They walked back into the bedroom, while still naked, and laid back down on the bed once they were all dry.

 

“Can you take these off _now_?” Kyuhyun asked, holding up his hands.

 

“Nope,” Siwon answered quickly with a shake of his head.

 

“But...aren’t we going to bed soon?” the younger asked while he pawed at Siwon.

 

“Yes, we are,” the man stated.

 

“Then...why won’t you let me go yet?” Kyuhyun asked, throwing his hands on to the mattress.

 

“I said I was going to punish you for being disobedient, so you’re going to stay like this all night,” Siwon explained.

 

“All night!?” Kyuhyun asked, sitting up more.

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon picked up the end of his leash and began tying him to the bed. Siwon made sure to make the knot nice and tight, so even if Kyuhyun tried to undo it in the middle of the night it would prove to be difficult.

 

“Wh...why this?” Kyuhyun questioned, holding up the leash in his hand.

 

“I could treat you like a proper pet and tie you to the leg of the bed and have you sleep on the floor,” Siwon commented, grabbing Kyuhyun’s chin and pulling him in closer. “But I’m not that mean,” he said, planting a quick kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips.

 

“What if I have to pee at night or get up?”

 

“Then wake me up, I’ll untie you from the bed and walk you to wherever you need to go,” Siwon explained. “Now settle down. You need to calm down before going to bed.”

 

Kyuhyun laid down on the bed, facing Siwon. It’s not that he didn’t like being tethered to the bed for the night. He actually found it slightly arousing since Siwon was showing that he was definitely the Master in this kind of relationship. It was mostly the fact Siwon wouldn’t free his hands because he seriously couldn’t do anything.

 

The two of them laid in bed for a while longer, just talking to pass the time. Kyuhyun had been telling Siwon something. When the man didn’t respond, however, he looked up to see that he was passed out.

 

“Ya! Don’t go to sleep just yet,” Kyuhyun told the man as he pawed at his chest. “Siwon? Master!?”

 

Kyuhyun sighed and laid his head back down. He wasn’t tired yet and he couldn’t do anything. The only thing for him to do was lay there and wait to become tired. While he laid there, however, Siwon pulled him in closer to him and held him tightly.

 

“Mmmm...warm…” Siwon mumbled.

 

Resting his hands on Siwon’s chest, Kyuhyun rested his head down and listened to the sound of Siwon’s heart. Since the man was sleeping, it had a nice slow and steady rhythm to it. The more Kyuhyun listened, the more he found himself becoming sleeping.

 

“Ba bum, ba bum, ba bum…” Kyuhyun whispered, mimicking the sound of Siwon’s heart. “Ba bum…” _*yawn*_ “...ba...bum…” _*yawn*_ “...ba…” Kyuhyun trailed off as he began to fall into a deeper sleep.


	44. Till Death Do Us Part

****It was early in the morning and Siwon found himself waking up to Kyuhyun leaning against him. The younger was snoring slightly as he slept without a care in the world, completely in his own little world. He could see Kyuhyun’s hair was sticking out in all directions, and he had a bit of dried drool in the corner of his mouth from some point in the night. Smiling, Siwon ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s head, flattening out his hair slightly, but the younger didn’t even seem to notice, and just continued sleeping comfortably.

 

Siwon gently moved Kyuhyun off of him and back onto his pillow before he sat up and stretched. The man stretched and yawned a little as he woke up more, rubbing his eyes in the process. He was sure there was still enough time for Kyuhyun to spend sleeping, so he decided not to wake him up just yet. Kyuhyun looked too tired for Siwon to stand waking up, especially since they had been more active last night than they had been in quite some time.

 

“Uhh...I need to stretch my legs…” Siwon groaned as he carefully got out of bed so he wouldn’t disturb Kyuhyun.

 

After successfully getting out of bed and covering Kyuhyun more so he would stay warm, Siwon went and pulled on a comfortable pair of pants so he wasn’t walking around naked. Siwon spent some time walking around the bedroom, stretching out and yawning. He stretched his arms and back out a bit as well while he made his way over towards the glass double doors in the room.

 

Slowly, Siwon opened the thick curtains that covered the doors, allowing some light to flood into the dark room. As soon as he did that, he heard a small groan come from the bed. Turning around, he saw Kyuhyun still sleeping, but covering his face with his hands and trying to bury his face into his pillow. Siwon instantly closed the curtains and made sure no more light was coming in to disturb the younger. He then walked away from the doors, just so he wouldn’t be tempted to open the curtains again.

 

As Siwon walked around more, he eventually got to Kyuhyun’s side of the bed and spotted the younger’s phone laying there.

 

 _Hmm...he did say that he was looking up different sex toys he was interested in last night,_ Siwon said to himself as he stared down at the phone resting on the nightstand.

 

Reaching down, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s phone off the nightstand and started scrolling through the younger’s internet history. Right away, he found the site Kyuhyun had been on looking for different sex toys. As he looked through, he saw a couple of sex toys that Kyuhyun had favored on the site. There were a couple he would need to talk to the younger about before possibly purchasing them, but for the most part they were safe. As Siwon looked through them, he used the process of elimination, and in no time had a toy in mind he would buy for Kyuhyun as a surprise.

 

Siwon wanted to be sneaky about getting the toy, so he copied the link, then went to the e-mail on the phone, and pasted the link in an e-mail to himself. He then went into the sent folder in Kyuhyun’s e-mail and deleted the proof that he had just sent out an e-mail. Once that was finished, Siwon checked his phone and saw the e-mail sitting in his inbox and made sure to flag it as important so it wouldn’t get lost in the massive amount of e-mails he received daily. He knew he could always look at it more on his computer and then order it from there since it would be easier, knowing he would need to enter in credit card information.

 

“Mmmmm...” Kyuhyun groaned in his sleep.

 

Watching the younger, Siwon saw as Kyuhyun brought his hand up to his face, rubbed it a little, and then placed it back down on his pillow right next to his face. Kyuhyun really did look like a sleeping dog when he did things like that. Or maybe it was more cat like? Honestly, Siwon thought Kyuhyun resembled both a cat and a dog at different times, but he wouldn’t tell the younger that just yet or else he might retaliate against the idea.

 

Crouching down next to the bed, Siwon watched as Kyuhyun slowly woke himself up. The younger would try lifting his head up with his eyes still closed, only to drop it back down on the pillow, which was followed by a small defeated sounded groan. Then Kyuhyun would stretch himself out under the covers, and then pull the covers in closer to him to snuggle up in them. It was only when Kyuhyun started to try opening his eyes that Siwon knew he was really going to be waking up soon.

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked when his eyes were open enough. “What are you doing out of bed…?” he grumbled.

 

“I’ve been up for a little while now and just wanted to stretch myself out but not worry about disturbing you,” Siwon explained. “Are you going to wake up now and join the world of the living?”

 

“Yeah...I should wake up and get busy working again,” Kyuhyun groaned, not really being in the mood to work but knowing he needed to get it done. “Being a grown-up sucks sometimes…” he muttered.

 

Kyuhyun began sitting up in bed and then heard the clinking sound of the clasp of the leash hitting against his collar. That’s when the younger remembered he was tethered to the bed from last night.

 

“Can I be let go now?” Kyuhyun asked, pawing at the leash and giving Siwon his best puppy-dog eyes possible.

 

“I should let you go now,” Siwon said. “You were so cute when you were sleeping and everything though.”

 

Siwon moved his hands up to the bed and untied the leash from the headboard. He then unclasped the end of the leash from the collar. Kyuhyun tilted his head so Siwon could finally get the collar off of him, and rotated his head a couple of times to stretch his neck out after he was freed. He held out his hands next and watched as Siwon removed the silk bags from them. Finally, Kyuhyun was able to use his hands again and smiled as he wiggled his fingers.

 

The younger looked up at Siwon, who was making sure the leash got wound back up correctly so it wouldn’t get tangled and ruined or anything. He watched as he did that, but then quickly reached forward and took Siwon by surprise. The man crashed onto the bed with Kyuhyun straddling over him.

 

“Ha! Got you!” Kyuhyun shouted triumphantly.

 

Rolling his eyes, Siwon easily managed to flip both of them over so Kyuhyun was the one on the bottom again.

 

“Sure, Kyuhyun...sure,” Siwon said before he got up from the younger, finished winding up the leash, and placed it onto the nightstand.

 

“One day...just wait, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said as he sat up on the bed again and ran his fingers through his hair. “One day…”

 

“One day you’ll pin me for maybe five seconds?” the older said in an unenthused voice while looking down at Kyuhyun.

 

“I’ll get you…” Kyuhyun said with his eyes squinted. “Just.You.Wait.”

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Siwon asked with his hands now placed on his hips.

 

“Hmm...threat,” Kyuhyun stated with a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“A puppy shouldn’t be making threats to a wolf,” Siwon told him, patting him on the head.

 

“A puppy? Me?” the younger asked, pointed at himself. “And you...a wolf? Pft! Don’t make me laugh,” he scoffed while shaking his head slightly.

 

Siwon instantly pounced back onto the bed, knocking Kyuhyun backwards and pinning his wrists to the bed. Kyuhyun momentarily struggled under the older, trying to push him off, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Siwon then lowered his head to Kyuhyun’s neck and latched his mouth onto the sensitive area on his throat.  Letting out a small whimper, Kyuhyun exposed more of his neck to Siwon and completely stopped struggling. He could feel the man’s teeth slightly digging into his neck, knowing the man wouldn’t seriously hurt him like this.

 

When Siwon released Kyuhyun’s neck, he looked down at the younger and smiled at him.

 

“That...is why I’m a wolf and you’re a puppy,” Siwon stated before getting off the younger and holding his hand out to help him back up.

 

Kyuhyun held his hand over where Siwon had bit him, and extended his other out so Siwon could help him. As soon as he was back up, he released his neck and scoffed at Siwon, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes at the man this early in the morning.

 

“I’ll go get you some clothes and then we can go and see if Ryeowook is here yet to make us some breakfast,” Siwon explained.

 

Kyuhyun remained sitting, stretching his fingers out a little bit more as Siwon disappeared into the closet and then came back out with some comfortable clothes for him. The younger rubbed his neck a couple of times and stretched it out more as Siwon passed him the clothes he had pulled from the closet.

 

While Kyuhyun pulled on his clothes, Siwon pulled on a shirt and ruffled his hair with his fingers. He then reached down and pat Kyuhyun on the head.

 

“Do you miss doing things in your playroom?” Kyuhyun suddenly asked before he got off the bed.

 

“A bit, yeah,” Siwon replied with a slight nod of his head. “We haven’t gone in there for a while, now that I think about it…”

 

“Do you want to go back in there then?” Kyuhyun questioned. “Because I’d be more than willing to!” he exclaimed excitedly, perking up at the idea of it.

 

“How about in a couple of days we go back in?” Siwon offered. “Not today, or tomorrow, but the day after.”

 

“So...on Saturday?” the younger asked.

 

“Saturday,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side while looking at Siwon. Was he being serious with him? Or just saying this to get him to calm down? After all, Siwon never said he was fully healed yet, which is why they had waited until now and still they hadn’t gone full out last night.

 

“Promise?” Kyuhyun questioned after a couple moments of silence.

 

“I promise, Kyuhyun. Just trust me,” Siwon said. “I kept my promise about having sex last night didn’t I?”

 

“I guess you did…”

 

“And we both know I love going into the playroom and doing things with you there,” he pointed out.

 

“Yeah, I know you do...we both do,” Kyuhyun agreed.

 

“Then believe me when I say on Saturday we’ll go back in there and have some fun,” Siwon said with a smile on his face before ruffling Kyuhyun’s hair playfully.

 

“Breakfast now?” Kyuhyun asked after he fixed his hair as best as he could at the moment.

 

“Breakfast,” Siwon said, nodding his head, just as his stomach growled.

 

They made their way to the kitchen just as the elevator doors opened and Ryeowook stepped out.

 

“Good morning!” Ryeowook greeted. “You’re both up a bit earlier today,” he commented, looking down at his watch to make sure he wasn’t the one who was late.

 

“Just one of those days,” Siwon replied. “Plus Kyuhyun has to do more work today so he can’t be sleeping in too much.”

 

“Well, what do you two want me to make you for breakfast?” Ryeowook asked, walking into the kitchen as he waited for the two of them to enter.

 

“Can I make a request?” Kyuhyun asked. “It’s something Jaejoong use to make for me every once in awhile…”

 

What is it?” Ryeowook asked, curious as to what Kyuhyun was going to ask for him to make.

 

“It’s chocolate chip and bacon pancakes,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“It’s what?” Siwon asked making a semi-disgusted face when he heard what Kyuhyun wanted to mix together in a pancake.

 

“Chocolate chip and bacon pancakes…” Kyuhyun stated, a little less sure of his request this time.

 

“I can make those!” Ryeowook announced excitedly as he turned around and started grabbing everything he would need. “Chocolate chip and bacon pancakes coming right your way!” he exclaimed.

 

“Are those even going to taste any good?” Siwon asked Kyuhyun in an uncertain voice.

 

“Siwon. It’s chocolate and bacon...mixed into pancakes. It’s one of the best things that was ever invented!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “I’ve been eating it for years and I’ve never gotten sick from it or anything.”

 

“Trust Kyuhyun on this one!” Ryeowook stated with a large smile on his face as he started getting the pancake batter ready to be mixed.

 

“Then what do you drink with it?” Siwon asked.

 

“Really? Is this that hard of a decision to make?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“You could have milk because of the chocolate and pancake, and orange juice goes good with bacon in my opinion,” Siwon explained. “Then there’s always coffee.”

 

“You’re thinking too much about this, Siwon” Kyuhyun sighed. “I always have orange juice with it if that makes things easier for you.”

 

Siwon turned towards the fridge only to see Ryeowook giving him a strange look as he mixed the pancake batter. Looking away, Siwon went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, shaking it before pouring it into two glasses. He would simply have to trust Kyuhyun on this one and take his advice.

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon sat down and talked while Ryeowook finished making their breakfast and then place their food down in front of them along with some syrup. Siwon still looked questioningly down at the food, seeing both the chocolate chips and bacon in it, but Kyuhyun dug right in. The younger drenched his pancakes with the syrup and started cutting into them before cramming a piece into his mouth. Kyuhyun closed his eyes, tilted his head back and hummed in pleasure as one of the largest smiles spread across his face. It has been so long since he had eaten this and he had almost forgotten how delicious it tasted.

 

Finally, Siwon took the first bite of the pancake and his eyes widened. It tasted a lot better than he would have ever expected it too.

 

Ryeowook watched as the two of them devoured all of the pancakes, watching as pieces of food flew off the table and hit the floor in the process. He knew he was going to have to clean up anyways, so he let it be and worked on the dishes.

 

“I told you it was going to be good,” Kyuhyun gloated, licking the last bit of syrup from his lips in satisfaction.

 

“Maybe I should listen to you more often when you suggest food,” Siwon agreed, finishing up his orange juice. “Now we both need to get working so we don’t fall even more behind.”

 

“Let’s at least clean up a little before we go and do work,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Ryeowook said. “I need something more to do anyways so leave everything to me. I’ll just come in to bring you lunch again around noon,” he explained. “Same things as yesterday?”

 

“Yes, please,” both Kyuhyun and Siwon said at the same time.

 

“You two keep acting more and more like a married couple each day,” Ryeowook stated.

 

“That’s because we _are_ a married couple,” Siwon reminded him.

 

“Yeah, but now you’re acting like it more,” the man pointed out with a smile on his face.

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Siwon asked.

 

“You bicker more, have small arguments that are settled in a heartbeat,” Ryeowook explained. “You’ve been through harder situations and gotten through them together, and become stronger because of them.”

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun in closer, kissed him on the head, and then pulled him off towards his office again. Kyuhyun followed happily along with Siwon, patting the man on the chest because he knew he was feeling slightly embarrassed, but at the same time proud. They could both hear Ryeowook let out a small, entertained laugh before they heard him get to work on the dishes in the sink.

 

“Okay, now get to work again,” Siwon stated, pointing over to the table which was still covered in different folders and papers.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Kyuhyun groaned. “I’ll get things done.”

 

Siwon smiled and sat down behind his desk, watching Kyuhyun prepare to work before turning to his computer as well. The first thing he did was respond to any e-mails he had gotten from other business partners. Siwon spent a couple of hours bouncing e-mails back and forth between six different companies, trying to get everything straight and getting meetings planned out. That was never a fun part of his day, but it was an important one nonetheless.

 

Once Siwon was done dealing with everything to do with his other business partners, he turned to the e-mail he had sent himself from Kyuhyun’s phone. Siwon clicked on the link he had sent and looked at the sex toy he had decided to get for the younger. Now that he knew the type of toy the younger wanted, he started comparing prices from different places he often acquired his toys through, and different reviews from people who had bought the toy as well. After all, Siwon wanted to make sure to get Kyuhyun the best one that was out there.

 

 _Hmm...I could just ask Hakyeon to make me one...but with the time of year...I’m sure he’s backed up with orders from his other clients. Asking for a quick delivery would be bothersome to him,_ Siwon said to himself as he lightly drummed his fingers against his desk.

 

Kyuhyun was taking a small break from doing his work to stretch out and rest his hand for a little bit. When he glanced over at Siwon, he saw the man grinning at his computer, clearly thrilled over something.

 

“Having a good day?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Hm? Oh...um...yeah! I just keep getting good news from different business partners. Things are going smoothly with all of them for a change,” Siwon lied as he clicked away at his computer and then began typing.

 

“That’s good then. I’m glad things are progressing well for you,” Kyuhyun said, leaning back in his chair as he continued watching Siwon.

 

“Did you have something you wanted to ask me?” Siwon asked, pressing the purchase button while he did so.

 

“Just kind of wondering if you have anything planned for when we go back into the playroom…” Kyuhyun admitted. “And don’t blame that thought on me being horny, because you wore me out from last night,” he stated, pointing a finger over at Siwon.

 

“Mmmm...nothing really as of now,” Siwon lied again. “Yes!” he suddenly exclaimed, seeing that the new toy would be shipped and here by tomorrow afternoon.

 

“So is that a no or a yes?” the younger questioned in confusion at Siwon’s sudden change.

 

“Sorry,” the older apologized. “Just got more good news from a business partner.”

 

“So are we just going to wing it when we go into the playroom?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“I guess you could say that. Unless there’s something that you specifically want to do or try out,” Siwon mentioned, leaning forward with a smile on his face.

 

“Anything will be good to me,” Kyuhyun replied. “I guess just surprise me with something and make it fun!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up excitedly.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be pleasantly surprised,” Siwon said with a smirk running across his face.

 

“Oh? So do you have a little something planned for me?” the younger asked.

 

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out,” Siwon answered as he winked at Kyuhyun.

 

The younger mocked Siwon a little before sticking his tongue out at the man and then turning back to his work. He couldn’t let himself get too distracted and keep him from his work.

 

For the rest of the day, things went by normally. Ryeowook popped in with their lunch and then left so he could do some cleaning and prepare for dinner. Later, Kyuhyun and Siwon ate dinner, and then went right back to finish up a bit more work, since they knew that Saturday wasn’t going to be used for working whatsoever because they would be in the playroom.

 

Siwon wanted Kyuhyun to rest up for the next couple of days, so they both agreed that they wouldn’t have any sex. Kyuhyun didn’t have a problem with this since he was looking forward to Saturday and wanted to be as pent up as possible in order to really enjoy their time together in the playroom. Plus, Siwon had never ruled out making out, so they used that to their advantage and Kyuhyun found himself pressed up against anything with Siwon dominating over his mouth.

 

The next morning things went smoothly as well. They had slept in a bit more that day and when they finally ventured into the kitchen, Ryeowook already had food just off the stove sitting on the table waiting for them. It was just going to be another day of work, and it started out like that until Siwon got a call.

 

After sitting in silence for a couple of hours, both Siwon and Kyuhyun were startled when Siwon’s phone started ringing.

 

“Hello?” Siwon answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

 

 _“Sir, it’s me,”_ Kris responded.

 

“Hello, Kris. What are you calling me for?” Siwon asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other.

 

 _“There’s a package that just arrived and I’m going to bring up for you,”_ Kris stated.

 

“Does it have any information on the outside?” Siwon questioned.

 

 _“Yes, there’s the name of the company who sent it and things like that,”_ Kris explained.

 

“Make sure that’s all covered up then when you bring it up. Just black it out with a marker or something,” Siwon instructed. “After you cover it up, you may bring it to my office.”

 

 _“Yes, Sir. Understood,”_ Kris stated. _“I’ll be up in a couple of minutes then.”_

 

“See you shortly then. Bye.”

 

Siwon hung up the phone and put it down on his desk as if nothing happened and went right back to looking at his computer screen. Kyuhyun, on the other hand, was curious as to what that call had been about.

 

“What are you having Kris bring up?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked over at Siwon to see the man busy back at work.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Siwon simply replied, not taking his eyes away from his computer.

 

“I’m just curious about what you bought…”

 

“Right now your work is more important than what I bought,” Siwon pointed out. “Just get back to work so you can finish everything up. You got a surprising amount done yesterday, and if you keep working hard today you might have the entire weekend off,” he pointed out.

 

Knowing that Siwon was right, Kyuhyun turned his attention back to his computer and started working again. Only a couple of minutes later, however, his concentration was broken again when there was a knock on the door.

 

Kris stepped into the room with a box and a clipboard in his hands.

 

“The delivery man needs you to sign saying that you got the package,” Kris explained. “The delivery man is waiting downstairs for me to bring this back to him,” he explained.

 

“Alright,” Siwon sighed, taking the clipboard, grabbing a pen from his desk, and quickly signing his name at the bottom of the sheet on the dotted line.

 

Kris then passed the package to Siwon, who put it in the biggest drawer of his desk.

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Kris said before turning around. “Hello, Mr. Choi Kyuhyun.”

 

“Hey, Kris,” Kyuhyun responded with a smile.

 

“Everything going well for you I suppose?” Kris questioned since he hadn’t seen the younger after the day at the hospital.

 

“Very well,” Kyuhyun agreed. “What did you bring up for Siwon?” he questioned, wondering if the man knew anything about it.

 

“No idea,” Kris explained, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m just here to deliver it.”

 

Kris turned back to Siwon and gave a small bow before turning to Kyuhyun and doing the same and exiting the room.

 

Kyuhyun knew if he questioned Siwon about what was in the box again he was just going to be shot down. So he decided to remain quiet and continue on with his work.

 

Dinner was just ending and Kyuhyun and Siwon were passing their plates to Ryeowook, who was going to wash them and then leave for the night.

 

“I’m going to use the bathroom quickly before working again,” Kyuhyun stated. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

 

“Take your time. You got a lot done again today,” Siwon stated. “I’m so proud of you,” he cooed.

 

“I’m proud of myself as well,” Kyuhyun explained. “It takes a while to get the hang of things and to see how things connect to each other, but I think I’m kind of, sort of, but not really, getting the hang of things,” he chuckled.

 

“Well go to the bathroom before you have an accident on the floor like a puppy,” Siwon commented.

 

Kyuhyun turned bright red, remembering how Siwon had dubbed him as a dog while he was wearing the collar and leash. Quickly, he made his way off to the bathroom. If he stayed in the same room with Siwon any longer, he was sure he would explode right on the spot from embarrassment.

 

Since Siwon knew he would have some time alone, he went into his office and pulled out the drawer he had placed the package in.

 

Siwon quickly opened up the box and looked at the sex toy he had bought. Quickly, he discarded the packaging and tossed it into the trashcan under his desk. Picking the toy up out of the box next, Siwon turned it around in his hand and smiled, glad that it seemed to be just perfect. He couldn’t wait to try it out on Kyuhyun tomorrow. Before Kyuhyun came back, Siwon packed the toy back into the box and put it back as if he had never touched it. After all, he didn’t want the surprise to be spoiled.

 

A couple of minutes later, Kyuhyun came back and Siwon acted as if he had been working the entire time. Nothing was said as Kyuhyun sat down and began working again, trying to finish everything up before going to bed that night.

 

The hours went by, mainly in silence, and sooner than either of them noticed, it was already 9:47pm. Neither of them had been paying attention to the time since they had been so wrapped up in their work. It was only because Siwon had looked at the time in the corner of his screen that he realized just how late it had gotten. Honestly, he was shocked Kyuhyun wasn’t passed out at the table from exhaustion.

 

“Let’s stop for tonight, Kyuhyun. It’s gotten really late,” Siwon finally said, turning off his computer and standing up from his desk. “Are you almost done with what you’re working on?”

 

“I actually _just_ finished!” Kyuhyun announced as he pressed one more letter on the keyboard and then threw this hands up in the air.

 

“Perfect! Then let’s leave the office. I’m tired of being in here,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun turned off his laptop, organized his papers and put them away, and then stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and stretched.

 

The two of them made it to the bedroom where Kyuhyun immediately flopped down onto the bed and let out a long groan. This had felt like one of the longest days ever, and all he wanted to do was sleep and get to tomorrow.

 

“What time are we going to your playroom tomorrow?” Kyuhyun asked, watching as Siwon climbed into bed.

 

“We can go in whenever you want,” Siwon stated. “But you need to eat something before we go in so you don’t pass out or anything.”

 

“Can we do it half an hour after breakfast then?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Whatever you want,” Siwon stated again. “And I told Ryeowook not to come in tomorrow, so we don’t have to worry about anyone overhearing if you decide to be really loud.”

 

“Perfect,” Kyuhyun stated. “Can we sleep now?”

 

“Actually offering to go to bed early?” Siwon asked in a shocked voice.

 

“I want tomorrow to come faster,” Kyuhyun admitted. “It can only come faster if we go to sleep now.”

 

“You’re really looking forward to going back in there,” Siwon laughed.

 

“Is there a problem with that?” the younger questioned, raising an eyebrow at Siwon.

 

“No...no problem.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled and moved closer to Siwon, hooking his arms around the man. Resting his head against Siwon’s chest, he felt Siwon laugh before hooking his arms around him as well. The two of them were both fast asleep within the next couple of minutes, both looking forward to what would come tomorrow.

 

It seemed like it had only been a couple of minutes since they fell asleep before Siwon felt a movement in the bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kyuhyun straddling over him, his face only inches away from his own.

 

“Can I help you?” Siwon asked in a sleepy voice.

 

“Let’s get up and eat,” Kyuhyun told him, bouncing on the bed a little.

 

“You’re up too early,” Siwon complained.

 

“No...you’re just sleeping in too much!” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

 

“Then what time is it?” Siwon asked, too lazy to actually look himself.

 

“7:15am…” Kyuhyun answered, knowing that it was quite early to be getting up on the weekend.

 

“See...you’re up too early,” Siwon stated with a slight yawn. “And now so am I.”

 

“Soooo...breakfast!?” the younger asked excitedly.

 

Sighing, Siwon quickly moved so he was pinning Kyuhyun down to the bed, seeming almost like déjà vu. The younger looked up at him with a startled expression on his face, not thinking a tired Siwon would be moving this quickly.

 

“After breakfast, you need to come back here, shower, put on a fresh pair of boxers, and then come to the playroom. You’ll have half an hour to do all of that. Understand?” Siwon explained.

 

“Understood.”

 

“Good boy. Now let’s go eat since you’ve woken me up early,” Siwon stated.

 

The two of them got out of bed and Kyuhyun immediately bounced off down the hallway and to the kitchen.

 

“What about some oatmeal today!?” Kyuhyun shouted from the kitchen.

 

“You start cooking that and I’ll chop up some strawberries and bananas to put in it,” Siwon explained. “Have you ever put peanut butter in your oatmeal?”

 

“No...why?” Kyuhyun asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“You had me try something new yesterday for breakfast so I’m going to introduce you to peanut butter in your oatmeal,” the man explained.

 

“Alright. You tried my food yesterday, so I’ll try yours today,” Kyuhyun stated, since that only seemed fair.

 

Siwon pulled the peanut butter out and placed a spoon next to it. They both then got to work doing their tasks. Soon, the oatmeal was done and dished out into two bowls. Siwon took both of them and added a good amount of peanut butter into them before covering them with a plate to keep the steam in..

 

“Why did you cover them?” Kyuhyun asked while his stomach grumbled, wanting to eat the food already.

 

“It helps the peanut butter to melt and it becomes easier to mix in later,” Siwon explained as if the younger should know that already.

 

“Can’t we just put it in the microwave then?” the younger asked, really wanting to eat already. “It would melt faster then.”

 

“It tastes better this way,” Siwon told him while shaking his head.

 

“Doubt it…” the younger scoffed.

 

“Ya! You said you’d try it my way so we’re doing it my way,” Siwon reminded him.

 

“Alright...alright...don’t get your boxers in a bunch,” Kyuhyun sighed as he leaned against the counter and waited until Siwon finally lifted the plates off the bowls.

 

Kyuhyun then watched as Siwon mixed the peanut butter into the oatmeal more and then added the strawberries and bananas to the top. Just when Kyuhyun thought Siwon was finished, he saw the man open up the cabinet and grab the bag of chocolate chips that Ryeowook had used yesterday in the pancakes. Without even asking the younger, Siwon sprinkled some chocolate chips into their oatmeal as well and then stirred everything together. Once everything was mixed again, Siwon handed Kyuhyun his bowl and the two of them made their way to the dining room table.

 

Looking down at his breakfast in a questioning way, Kyuhyun pulled at the spoon sitting in the oatmeal before glancing up at Siwon. He had never had his oatmeal like this, but he couldn’t deny it looked very delicious. Kyuhyun finally dipped his spoon into his oatmeal and brought a good amount up to his mouth.

 

“Aaaahhh! This is delicious!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, tapping his feet against the floor excitedly.

 

Siwon looked at the younger to see that he already has some peanut butter smeared on the side of his mouth. Motioning on himself by wiping his mouth, Kyuhyun understood that he must of had something on his face as well and wiped that same area.

 

“I knew that you’d enjoy it,” Siwon gloated, taking a couple more bites as well.

 

“You should have told me about doing this earlier!”Kyuhyun told him before sticking the tip of his spoon into his mouth and biting it between his teeth gently.

 

“What? Am I supposed to be a mind reader now as well?” Siwon laughed, taking another bite. “Finish eating, now, before it gets cold.”

 

The two resumed eating their breakfast and soon were done and filling their bowls with warm water so they would be easier to clean...whenever someone got around to doing so. Siwon then walked back to the bedroom with Kyuhyun and pushed him into the bathroom.

 

“Remember what I told you to do!” Siwon shouted through the closed door. “Half an hour! That’s all you’re getting!”

 

Siwon walked away, knowing Kyuhyun was most likely already stripping and getting ready to shower. He then took this time to go into the closet so he could prepare himself as well. He knew they were going to have a fun time together in the playroom, and he couldn’t wait.

 

In the bathroom, Kyuhyun was already completely stripped and waiting for the water to heat up so he could start bathing himself. He didn’t think he smelled, but assumed Siwon just wanted him as clean as he could be. Since they were going in the playroom for the first time in a while, he would make sure he was the cleanest he had ever been for Siwon.

 

While Kyuhyun waited more for the water to heat up, he went over to the cabinet with all the shampoos and body washes in it and looked for ones he thought Siwon would enjoy. After looking around for a while, he settled on what he wanted and gathered them in his arms. He knew the body wash Siwon seemed to be very fond of, but he chose a different shampoo to use this time. Maybe Siwon would notice and have a new favorite.

 

By the time Kyuhyun was done choosing them, the shower was warm and he was able to step in and start bathing himself. He lathered up his hair first and rinsed off his head before moving into his body and making sure he got every crevice and soaped himself up well. He then stepped into the hot water and allowed it to rinse himself off as he spun around to get himself cleaned off. The one place he made sure to take care of the most was his butt. Although he didn’t want to stretch himself out, he cleaned himself out as best as he could. After making sure he was thoroughly clean, and smelling nice, Kyuhyun turned off the water.

 

“Shower...check…” Kyuhyun told himself, grabbing a towel and starting to dry himself off, beginning by ruffling his hair in the soft material. “Mmmm...this smells so nice,” he stated as he brought his arm up to his nose and gave himself a small smell.

 

Kyuhyun continued ruffling his hair in the towel and then faced the mirror to look at himself. In the mirror, he saw his body covered with all of the fading bruises and small scars from the cuts he had gotten. This was the first time that he had ever spent really looking at the marks on his body that Yoochun had given him. He could only imagine what Siwon must have been looking at when he had been denying them sex.

 

Pulling his towel down from his head, Kyuhyun used it to cover his body as he looked in the mirror. He then turned away from the mirror and leaned up against the counter. He traced some of the scars on his body and pressed on a couple of the fading bruises which didn’t appear to hurt. With a small sigh, he placed the towel onto the counter and turned back around to look at himself again.

 

“At least they look a lot better now then how they must have the day it happened,” Kyuhyun stated while running his fingers over some of the bruises and scars. “And they’ll fade even more over time...I’m sure the scars will go away more since they aren’t too bad.”

 

After Kyuhyun finished drying himself off, he dropped the towel onto the floor and headed towards the closet. He was half shocked to see that Siwon was nowhere in sight. But then again, he assumed the man was also doing things to get ready.

 

Pulling open the drawer that held all of his boxers, Kyuhyun started looking through all of them. He tried to think if there was a pair Siwon really seemed to have liked, but he couldn’t remember. So instead, Kyuhyun decided he would settle on a pair of red and black boxer briefs. This way it would really show off both his front and his back, and they would set the mood a bit more.

 

“Fresh pair of boxers...check…” Kyuhyun said, checking himself out in the mirror in the closet to make sure that he looked nice.

 

When Kyuhyun walked out of the closet, he looked at the time and saw that he still had ten minutes to kill before his half an hour was up. Ten...long...minutes.

 

“What to do now…?” Kyuhyun asked himself.

 

For the next five minutes, Kyuhyun paced around the bedroom to try and think of ways to occupy himself. It wasn’t worth it anymore though, he couldn’t wait another second. He might be five minutes earlier than what Siwon asked for, but he began to head towards the playroom.

 

Kyuhyun knocked on the door to the playroom to check if Siwon was in there and sure enough a voice came from inside. The door was cracked open, but only slightly, probably because it was only the two of them there and so he would know it was open for him to enter.

 

“Come in, Kyuhyun,” Siwon called.

 

Pushing the door open more, Kyuhyun entered the room and right away spotted Siwon. The man was standing there in the torn jeans he always wore. The top button was undone and the zipper was partially open as well, making the man even more revealing without showing him anything. The temptation was already there, and he had just entered the playroom. Kyuhyun’s mouth dropped wide open. He had seen Siwon like multiple times, but he always shocked at how sexy Siwon looked. All of his muscles looked so perfect, and the lighting in the room was making them look more defined as shadows were cast over them.

 

“Well, well, well, I see someone was too eager to wait the full amount of time,” Siwon commented. “Couldn’t wait a short five more minutes.”

 

“Yeah...I was a bit eager…” Kyuhyun stated, looking down at the floor.

 

“Well, now that you’re here, we may as well get started early then,” Siwon said, taking a couple of steps closer to Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon gripped Kyuhyun by the back of his hair and wrenched his head back, causing the younger to take a small staggered step to keep his balance. Kyuhyun groaned a little in pain but it was nothing compared to what Siwon could have done if he wanted to. Not to mention, he didn’t mind Siwon doing this type of thing to him right now. He was craving for something more.

 

Siwon brought their bodies closer together and lowered his head to the crook of Kyuhyun’s exposed neck. Kyuhyun could feel the man’s nose running up his neck, causing a slight tickle, but not daring to laugh at a time like this.

 

“Mmmm...you used my favorite body wash,” Siwon stated.

 

“I thought you’d like it if I did,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

Siwon then moved his head up and smelled Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

“This smell is new…” the older stated, taking another whiff of the shampoo the younger had used. “It’s not one that’s used often,” he observed.

 

“I thought I’d change things up a little. Do you like it?” the younger asked.

 

“I do. You’ll have to use it more, especially with that bodywash combination. You smell so good,” Siwon purred as his grip on Kyuhyun’s hair tightened a bit.

 

“I will,” Kyuhyun stated with a smile on his face, holding back a small groan from Siwon’s grasp on his hair.

 

Siwon pulled away from Kyuhyun but didn’t release the younger’s hair, he was going to keep him under his control. Instead, the man used his grip on the younger’s hair to guide him over to where he wanted him. Kyuhyun had wanted back in the playroom, so Siwon was going to take this time to show him just how badly they had both missed this kind of play.

 

Kyuhyun was led to the couch in the room and pushed down on it where he then waited as Siwon went to go and get something. The younger only shifted slightly on the couch so he could sit more comfortably. Siwon returned shortly and showed Kyuhyun what he was holding. It was a cockring, something Kyuhyun was very familiar with, though still wasn’t a complete fan of. Kyuhyun gulped at the sight of the ring, and licked his lips slightly, before looking back up at Siwon.

 

“I hope you’re not too attached to those boxers,” Siwon stated. “Because they’re most likely going to be torn off at some point. I feel like bringing out more of the Dom in me today.”

 

“Do it...do whatever you want. I can always buy another pair,” Kyuhyun commented back, shifting on the couch slightly in anticipation.

 

“That one pair is very expensive,” Siwon stated as he played with the cockring in his hand.

 

“You have the money,” Kyuhyun slightly moaned out as he watched the cockring in Siwon’s hand get fumbled around.

 

“Finally getting use to having money to actually spend,” the older chuckled as he slid the cockring into his back pocket of his jeans.

 

“Yes. But enough talking now,” Kyuhyun stated, turning his gaze up to Siwon’s eyes this time. “Let’s get to it already. You...in me...let’s get to it,” he stated, hitting his hand against the couch cushion.

 

Siwon raised his eyebrows and leaned down closer to Kyuhyun, placing one of his knees between Kyuhyun’s legs and pressing up against his cock. Instantly, he heard Kyuhyun let out a small whimper of pleasure as he bit the inside of his cheek.

 

“Someone’s being demanding,” Siwon commented in an unpleased voice. “I don’t want to gag you today, Kyuhyun. But keep making remarks like that...and I might have to. Just imagine a gag in that pretty, little, smart mouth of yours,” he said, giving the younger a couple small slaps to his cheek, nothing even hard enough to hurt him.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to say something back, but before he could, Siwon grabbed onto his hair again and pulled his head back. This time, however, he went in for a kiss and the two of them started their passionate makeout session. Neither of them knew for how long they were kissing. They only knew it was time to break apart when breathing became too difficult, and breaking their kiss was completely Siwon’s decision.

 

“Mmm...that’s a good boy,” Siwon praised in a husky voice, planting a small kiss on the bottom of the younger’s chin.

 

Kyuhyun was too breathless to say anything, and just remained still on the couch as he worked on catching his breath. Damn...he had missed this side of Siwon so much.

 

The entire time they had been kissing, Siwon had been rubbing his knee against Kyuhyun’s cock to get it erect, not that the kissing hadn’t helped. The younger had even grabbed onto Siwon’s knee at some point and started moving himself up against him as well. He had eagerly been trying to get more friction and pleasure himself.

 

“You’re always so horny whenever we come in here,” Siwon stated as he reached his hands down into Kyuhyun’s boxers to start pumping his erection.

 

“Aaaahhhh! Siwon!” Kyuhyun moaned, shaking slightly against the couch.

 

Not knowing what to do with his hands, Kyuhyun gripped onto Siwon’s arms and watched as the man moved his hand up and down his erection to get it harder. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but buck his hips a little, and soon saw Siwon pull out the cockring again and begin to slide it over his erection. It was at this point that Kyuhyun knew he was in for something special tonight.

 

“I have something I think you’ll like quite a lot,” Siwon commented. “But first, I need to get you ready.

 

Siwon grabbed both of Kyuhyun’s wrists in one of his hands, and pulled him towards the chains which were hanging from the ceiling. The chains had been used on him before, so he knew what was going to happen once Siwon secured them around his wrists.

 

“Be a good boy for me now and don’t move around while I get you ready,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he released one of his wrists and pulled the other one up so he could secure it.

 

Staying silent, Kyuhyun tilted his head up and watched as Siwon secured the cuff around his wrist, making sure it wasn’t too tight, but not too loose either. He then felt as Siwon grabbed his other wrist and pulled it up to do the same as the first. Kyuhyun’s arms were then left suspended in the air, hanging by the chains that made small noises as he shifted slightly. Unlike last time, though, Siwon didn’t use a spacerbar around his ankles.

 

Kyuhyun was secured into place, hanging from the ceiling with a cockring on and his boxers still around his waist. As soon as he was secured, Siwon gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then one on his neck. Kyuhyun moaned slightly and briefly closed his eyes before opening them once Siwon’s touch disappeared.

 

“You saw this the other day,” Siwon stated, holding up a brown box in his hands. “And you were asking what it was. Correct?”

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun replied, eyeing the box curiously.

 

“I think it’s time I showed you what’s inside,” Siwon stated, giving the box a slight shake.

 

“Is it a sex toy then?” Kyuhyun asked, now more eager than ever to see what was inside.

 

“It’s not just any sex toy,” Siwon commented as he grasped onto what was inside of the box. “Can you guess what it is?”

 

“I seriously couldn’t even if you paid me,” Kyuhyun stated, giving a few slightly pulls at his restraints as he anticipated what was waiting inside of that box for him.

 

Siwon smirked and then pulled out the sex toy. He enjoyed watching as Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped open and as the younger gave a tug at the chains. It was obvious the younger was excited about what he had pulled out.

 

“H-how!?” Kyuhyun asked. “That...that’s what I…” the younger mumbled in astonishment of what he was looking at right now in Siwon’s hand.

 

“You said the other night that you had been looking at sex toys while you were waiting for me to end my call,” Siwon explained, placing the box and toy down on a nearby table. “So while you were still sleeping the other morning, I quickly looked through your internet history on your phone, saw what you had favorited, narrowed it down to this one, and then found the best one and purchased it.”

 

“Why though?” the younger questioned. “You already have so many things in here…I was just doing it to keep myself entertained and see what else was out there for more...playroom activities,” he explained.

 

“Because…” Siwon said, walking back over to Kyuhyun and placing his hands on the waistband of his boxers. “You seemed to like this toy, so I wanted to get it especially for you,” he explained while ripping the boxers right down the middle, causing Kyuhyun to now be exposed as they fell to the floor.

 

Kyuhyun’s hips were jerked forward in the process of Siwon ripping his boxers and he ended up taking a couple of steps towards Siwon and pressing up against his erection which was forming.

 

“So you saw everything I had saved?” the younger questioned.

 

“I saw everything,” Siwon confirmed. “Some of the toys I would have no problem purchasing right away if you really want them. But, we’d need to talk about some of them more before I feel comfortable purchasing them for us to use.”

 

“You saw the collar...didn’t you?” Kyuhyun asked when he steadied himself. “The shocking one…”

 

“Especially the collar,” Siwon said in a contemplated sounding voice, still not knowing what he thought about Kyuhyun selecting something like that. “But we’ll talk about that eventually...if you’re craving for something more from me when we’re in here...things like that,” he explained calmly so Kyuhyun wouldn’t think he was getting himself in trouble for being curious and exploring other toys. “For now...let’s focus on what I got for you,” he stated.

 

“So is this like a present for me?” Kyuhyun asked, looking from Siwon to the toy on the table and then back to Siwon again.

 

“Mmm...yeah. I guess you could say that. I just wanted to make coming back in here a very pleasant experience,” Siwon explained. “And what better than a toy you really wanted to get?”

 

“Thank you,” the younger said with a smile on his face, touched that Siwon had thought of him, though slightly annoyed the man had gone through his phone. “This is the second present you’ve given me for this room,” he mentioned with a smile on his face.

 

“Aahhh right! There was the riding crop before this,” Siwon said, and spotted the way Kyuhyun shivered from just the mention of it.

 

“I wonder if this new present will be just as good as the first,” Kyuhyun stated with a smirk on his face.

 

“Do you want to try out your toy now then?” Siwon asked as he released the ruined boxers and stepped back over to the table.

 

“Yes, please…” Kyuhyun begged, moving his hips in the process.

 

Siwon picked up the toy from the table and brought it over to Kyuhyun. The toy was quite simple. It would slide onto Kyuhyun’s erection and then Siwon would press a button on the remote that came along with it. The toy would start pulsing around Kyuhyun’s erection and Siwon would be able to control it. The toy would basically mimic how it would feel to get a blowjob.

 

“So why did you chose this toy out of all the ones I had favorited?” Kyuhyun asked while Siwon slid the toy onto his erection. “There had to be more than just this one that you found appropriate,” he pointed out.

 

“I figured since I don’t give you blowjobs a lot, this would be a good alternative,” Siwon explained. “It’ll be just like if I was sucking you off, but of course it won’t be as good as I am,” he said with a smirk on his face. “Not to mention, this one you can pre-fill with lube,” he stated while tapping the part of the toy he had filled while Kyuhyun had been showering. “This way, there’s no time prepping it, or worrying about not getting it ready in time for you. It also stays good for up to eight uses,” he explained with a smile on his face as he waved the toy back and forth slightly.

 

“The only downside it seem is that it won’t be warm like your mouth is,” the younger pointed out with a slight pout on his lips.

 

“Don’t be so quick to say that. I already told you that I only purchase the best,” Siwon stated. “This can do more than you think. It’s even better than the one I have already since it’s newer, and up until now I haven’t had a reason to go out and buy a new one,” he explained.

 

“But I never used the one you have,” Kyuhyun reminded him.

 

“Then I can simply get rid of my old one and you can use this one and experience the best money can buy,” Siwon stated cheerfully as he slid the toy onto Kyuhyun’s erection.

 

With the first click of the button, Kyuhyun found out what Siwon was talking about as the toy began warming up. Of course it wasn’t hot enough to burn his cock or anything. It was just warm enough to mimic the temperature of a mouth. It was a strange, yet welcomed sensation to him since it was not one he was use to.

 

Kyuhyun was already shivering in pleasure just from that when the real fun hadn’t even begun yet.

 

“It looks like someone’s already enjoying himself,” Siwon stated. “I haven’t even started the real fun yet and you’re shaking like this as if we didn’t just have sex the other night. Someone’s a horny, eager boy.”

 

Siwon bent down in front of Kyuhyun’s erection and adjusted the toy just a little so it was covering as much of the younger’s cock as it could. Kyuhyun watched as Siwon did that, and let out a small moan when he felt the head of his cock hit against the back of the sex toy. It gave off the feeling of getting deepthroated and it was absolutely amazing. He then saw Siwon hold up the remote that went with the toy. Pressing down on the button, the sex toy started doing what it was built to. The inside physically started moving up and down while contracting at times and even vibrating slightly for added pleasure.

 

The feeling of the toy was incredible and the younger couldn’t help but moan and move his hips. Kyuhyun leaned his head back in pleasure as he continued moving his hips as if Siwon was really sucking him off.

 

“Oh look at the nice way you’re shaking already,” Siwon cooed as he watched Kyuhyun. “I bet your little cock is enjoying this so much,” he added, reaching forward and lightly gripping onto the younger’s balls.

 

“D-don’t…” Kyuhyun begged as he tried moving his hips away from Siwon.

 

“Who said you could move?” Siwon asked firmly, tightening his hold on the younger, hard enough to make him gasp in slight pain. “Remember to behave yourself while you’re in here and under my control,” he reminded him before dropping his hand away from his balls.

 

With his hand back down, Siwon continued watching Kyuhyun. The way the younger shook, the gasps and moans flying past his lips, and words he tried so hard to form but failed. He knew he had made the right choice buying this toy out of everything he had to choose from.

 

“Ah...Siwon...already…” Kyuhyun moaned out, keeping his head tilted back.

 

“I’m not surprised you have to cum already considering this is more a of a foreign feeling to you and probably stimulated you more than anything else,” Siwon stated in an entertained voice. “But, there is one more surprise to make you feel even better.”

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head forward and down so he could see Siwon, and was shocked when he saw a second remote in his hand. Looking down at his erection, he then saw it. He wasn’t just wearing a regular cockring...it was a vibrating cockring.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun whined slightly, knowing what was going to happen next. “Oh God...Siwon…” he whined again as he bucked his hips slightly.

 

“No whining,” Siwon stated as he pressed the button.

 

With the simple click of the button, the cockring began vibrating at a fast pace. With the vibrations added to the feeling the sex toy was giving him, Kyuhyun found himself having his first dry orgasm.

 

“Aaahhh! Damn…!” Kyuhyun groaned as his knees began shaking from the increased pleasure.

 

“I want you to enjoy your new toy,” Siwon told him as he got up from the floor where he had been crouching. “But I don’t want to make you too tired with it,” he said while reaching his hand into his other back pocket and pulling out the blue sapphire tie he had used on Kyuhyun before.

 

“Siwon, that’s-”

 

“How many dry orgasms do you want to have?” the man said, cutting Kyuhyun off. “Think carefully because you know we’ll fuck at least once after this,” he told him before he started walking behind the younger.

 

“C-can I have one more...and then have you….mmmhhnnn....fuck...fuck me while I still have them on?” Kyuhyun asked while he was trying to keep his body under control, which was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

 

The room went silent, other for the slight vibrating sounds coming from the two toys. Kyuhyun waited for Siwon to say something, but instead felt the tie being placed around his head, cutting off his vision. The room remained silent as Siwon fastened the tie around the younger’s eyes.

 

“You don’t want to wait long before I plow into you?” Siwon asked as he watched his Kyuhyun’s body was sweating already and shaking. “You don’t want to wait long at all,” he said before nipping him on the ear and pulling at it lightly.

 

“I don’t!” Kyuhyun shouted. “I don’t want to wait...for you to plow...into me!” he screamed while still trying to keep himself under control, but finding it harder now that he had his sight taken away.

 

“Then allow me to prepare you while you work on your second orgasm,” Siwon said as he walked away to grab some lube.

 

When Siwon returned, he saw that Kyuhyun was a moaning mess and was trying to rub his legs together for more friction but was failing. Since he had the toy on over his erection, there wasn’t much he could do to get anymore pleasure. To Siwon, Kyuhyun looked adorable trying so hard, especially when he had the tie over his eyes and his mouth was hanging open slightly.

 

“Are you enjoying your new toy?” Siwon asked with a slight chuckle.

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun panted. “I love it…love it so much...”

 

“Not more than when I actually gave you blowjobs though. Right?” the man questioned, although he already knew the answer.

 

“Of course not. I still love your blowjobs the best,” Kyuhyun moaned out loudly.

 

Popping the top of the lube open with a smirk on his face, Siwon worked on coating his fingers. Kyuhyun could hear the sound of the lube being spread around, and couldn’t help but push his ass out a little, wanting Siwon to hurry up already. Being that eager only earned him a small slap on his ass, however, and made him stand normally again.

 

“Don’t act so desperate,” Siwon told him. “Keep standing normally. No pushing you ass out,” he stated firmly.

 

Once Siwon had his fingers coated well with lube well enough, he spread Kyuhyun’s ass and ran his fingers over the quivering hole to watch it clench. That also made Kyuhyun thrust his hips even more in anticipation, so Siwon had to use one of his hands to hold the younger still.

 

“Hold still while I prep you,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear before giving it a small bite. “If you move, you’ll get a punishment,” he warned, giving the younger another small slap on his ass.

 

Kyuhyun worked on holding as still as he could, but with the vibrating cockring, the new sex toy, Siwon pressing his fingers into him, and with Siwon biting on his ear and along his neck, that was a very hard task.

 

“Siwon...yes...please…” the younger begged, loving all the different sensations he was experiencing right now.

 

“Yes what?” Siwon asked, moving his lips down so he could start biting at Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

“I love it...I love it so much...but I want...more…” Kyuhyun gasped out in pleasure as he felt Siwon bury his fingers deeper inside of him.

 

“You want me to stretch you more? Make sure your tight, little hole is open enough for me?” Siwon asked in a seductive voice, moving his fingers slowly inside of him to tease him a bit.

 

“Stretch me more!” Kyuhyun shouted desperately.

 

Right away, the younger received a hard smack on his ass which made him give out a small yelp of surprise and pleasure.

 

“Don’t make me get a gag out,” the older warned again. “If I have to tell you again, I’m getting it out and you’ll be at my mercy,” he stated.

 

“Sorry...I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun panted before falling silent again and waiting for what would happen next.

 

Siwon used one of his hands to sooth where he had just spanked Kyuhyun, ensuring to show the younger he was still being caring and gentle with him. Kyuhyun let out a small content hum when Siwon was rubbing his ass, feeling the slight stinging sensation from the spank fading away and only leaving a slight tingling feeling left.

 

When Siwon finally added in a third finger to Kyuhyun’s trembling hole, he also turned up the level on the new sex toy. The response was immediate as Kyuhyun bucked his hips, burying Siwon’s fingers deeper inside of him while he came.

 

“Did someone enjoy his second dry orgasm?” Siwon questioned before nibbling again at the younger’s neck.

 

“Y-y-es…” Kyuhyun responded in a shaky voice.

 

“I’m glad,” the man said with a smile on his face. “I have a feeling this new toy is going to become your favorite...and mine when it comes time for punishments...keep that in mind,” Siwon told him while smiling against his neck.

 

“I-I will…” Kyuhyun moaned as he felt Siwon moving his fingers around inside of him more. “But please...please, Siwon...more...please stretch me more…” he begged, this time around trying to remove the blindfold from his eyes.

 

“YA! Don’t do that,” Siwon scolded as he continued moving his fingers.

 

Kyuhyun stopped moving his head right away and allowed it to fall forward while he enjoyed the feeling of Siwon’s fingers. The man really knew how to stretch him out and make him feel good.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Siwon praised as he spread his three fingers out once more inside of Kyuhyun before pulling them out.

 

The sound of pants falling to the ground could be heard as Kyuhyun whined in eagerness to have Siwon inside of him. His body was sensitive from his two dry orgasms, but he couldn’t wait for Siwon to fuck him like this. Especially since it felt like he was getting one of the best blowjobs he had ever received. Having that feeling and Siwon fucking him was probably going to be the best experience of his life.

 

He felt as Siwon pressed the head of his erection against his hole and waited for the feeling of being stretched. The wanted feeling came soon as Siwon filled him and then moved his hips to hit his prostate right away.

 

“How does it feel?” Siwon asked. “Being fucked and feeling like you’re getting a blowjob at the same time, and you’re blindfolded. It must be extremely overwhelming for you at this point.”

 

“A-ama-zing…” Kyuhyun moaned while Siwon continued thrusting into him. “I-it’s...amazing…”

 

With his hands on the younger’s hips, Siwon increased his pace and plowed into the younger. He could tell Kyuhyun was trying his best to move his hips, but with the grip he had on him, he was controlling how much he could move. Siwon enjoyed having control over Kyuhyun like this, getting to watch him struggle and rely on him to give him all the pleasure he craved.

 

Siwon thrusted a couple more times before he could tell Kyuhyun was reaching his limit again. He loved how Kyuhyun’s voice got higher as he moaned whenever he was about to climax, and how his ass got tighter and twitched more.

 

“Do you want another dry orgasm or do you actually want to cum?” Siwon asked, wanting to give Kyuhyun the option.

 

“Cum...I want to cum…” Kyuhyun begged. “Oh God...please let me cum!” he shouted.

 

Without turning off the sex toy, Siwon moved one of his hands to it and began pulling it off. This created even more sensations for Kyuhyun and he felt like he was about to cum. Kyuhyun knew he had to hold it so he would actually be able to cum once the cockring was off. He desperately wanted to cum and not be stuck with another dry orgasm.

 

“You want this off too don’t you?” Siwon asked, placing his hand on the cockring once the new sex toy was off. “You want me to take this cockring off so you can cum and have your release,” he stated as he continued thrusting.

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun whined desperately. “Oh please! Yes!” he shouted this time.

 

Siwon put his hand around the cockring and pressed down on it, causing it to vibrate harder against Kyuhyun’s erection.

 

Kyuhyun slammed his hips back against Siwon’s erection, burying the man all the way inside of him. If it wasn’t for the chains holding him up, he knew he would have collapsed to the floor by now. His legs were shaking so much right now and he was feeling so overwhelmed that he didn’t know how he wasn’t dangling only by his arms by now.

 

Siwon felt how tight Kyuhyun got around him when he pressed down on the cockring and decided to be nice to the younger. Even though he could have tortured him longer, he pulled off the cockring and began stroking Kyuhyun’s erection while he continued plowing into him. Kyuhyun moaned even louder and knew he was about to cum.

 

“Please...with me...cum with me…” Kyuhyun begged.

 

“My pleasure,” Siwon grunted back.

 

The two kept moving until Kyuhyun suddenly became stiff as he came, pushing up onto his toes, and then felt Siwon cum inside of him. While Kyuhyun came, he pulled down on the chains, feeling as if he could pull them out from the ceiling with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. Being back in the playroom, being restrained like this, blindfolded, his two dry orgasms, and Siwon plowing into him like this was the perfect combination for a very strong, heart-stopping orgasm.

 

Kyuhyun had his eyes closed behind the blindfold as he breathed hard. He felt Siwon’s hands working behind his head, and soon felt as the tie fell away from his eyes. Though his eyes were still closed, he could tell things got brighter. Slowly, he opened his eyes, squinted as he got use to the light again.

 

“Let’s get you out of those chains,” Siwon whispered into his ear as he pulled out and watched as some of his cum dripped out from the younger’s ass. “Did you enjoy yourself?” the man asked, working on the first cuff.

 

“You have no idea...how much...I enjoyed that…” Kyuhyun panted with his eyes mostly closed as he worked on coming down from his high.

 

“You’re not too tired yet are you?” Siwon asked as he continued working.

 

“No...not as much as other times. Why? Still horny?” the younger questioned with a slight laugh.

 

“Just as much as you are since you still have your erection,” Siwon pointed out.

 

Kyuhyun looked down to see that his erection was still as hard as ever and let out a small, half-tired laugh.

 

While working on supporting the younger, Siwon undid both of the cuffs around Kyuhyun’s wrists and then carried him to the bed in the room. Once Kyuhyun was in Siwon’s arms, he threw his arms around the man’s neck and leaned in to plant some small kisses on Siwon’s sweat covered skin.

 

Kyuhyun was placed down gently onto the middle of the bed before Siwon crawled in, on top of him. The man looked down at him, and Kyuhyun stared back up with his chest still heaving slightly from his orgasm.

 

“I want to make love to you again,” Siwon said, planting a small kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips. “We don’t often just make love...and I want to again.”

 

“I really enjoy it when you make love to me,” Kyuhyun replied, nodding his head as a signal that he wanted it as well. “It’s a completely different feeling when we make love and don’t just fuck together.”

 

“We connect on a deeper level when we make love,” Siwon stated. “I’m not trying to sound corny,” he added when he saw the look Kyuhyun gave him. “When we take time and enjoy each other like that, we connect more. Feel more. Enjoy more,” he explained, running his hand down the younger’s face and wiping some sweat away.

 

“Then let’s connect,” Kyuhyun said in a more seductive voice.

 

The younger spread his legs, bending his knees so his feet were planted flat on the bed. Siwon positioned himself between Kyuhyun’s legs and slowly, gently, pushed into him.

 

Siwon moved his hips slowly this time, making sure to brush against Kyuhyun’s prostate. He did it in a way that would send small sparks of pleasure through the younger instead of make him feel like he had to cum right away. Siwon moved his hands so they went under Kyuhyun’s armpits and then back up so he was holding onto his shoulders from behind.

 

Kyuhyun reached his hands up and threaded his fingers through Siwon’s hair, playing with it and giving small tugs whenever Siwon brushed against his prostate just right. They rolled their hips together, gaining more and more pleasure. The heat from their bodies was increasing the more they moved together, but neither of them became rougher on the other.

 

Small gasps of pleasure would escape their lips every now and then along with small moans. Kyuhyun was biting down on his lower lip while Siwon kept his lips partially open. Siwon would occasionally plant small kisses along Kyuhyun’s lips and neck, showing the younger how much he loved him. Kyuhyun occasionally opened his mouth and allowed for Siwon to kiss him more intimately, and deepen their connection.

 

They were moving so smoothly and slowly together, really becoming one, that the bed wasn’t really making any creaking or squeaking noises. There was just the sounds of rustling covers, slapping skin, kisses, and moans.

 

“I love you, Siwon,” Kyuhyun gasped out.

 

“I love you too, Kyuhyun. I love you so much,” Siwon replied before leaning down and locking lips with the younger once again.

 

They had both enjoyed their previous sex session from not too long ago, but it was nice to do something simple like this to show how much they loved each other. There had been so many stressful events that had occurred since their marriage and having sex like this...love making...only reassured each other that they were never going to leave each other.

 

Kyuhyun loved how Siwon’s cock slowly thrust into him, stretching out his tight hole gradually. Siwon loved how Kyuhyun would clench down around him, knowing that it was because he was feeling good.

 

There was no way of telling how long they were making love together. All they cared about was tenderly loving one another. Making each other feel good. Feeling connected. Feeling intimate. They just wanted to be connected and share the feeling of love they each had for each other.

 

“Siwon...cuming…” Kyuhyun finally moaned, arching his back off the mattress.

 

“I’m cuming too…” Siwon grunted.

 

Feeling his pleasure increase, Kyuhyun threw his arms over Siwon’s back and ran his nails over his skin. He didn’t do it hard, because he didn’t want to hurt the man at all during this time, but it felt so good for him to do. Siwon let out a small groan as he felt Kyuhyun drag his nails over his back, but it was one of his favorite feelings the younger could give him. This way he knew Kyuhyun was purely enjoying himself.

 

The two eventually ended up cuming together, Siwon filling Kyuhyun again and the younger spraying his cum all over his stomach and chest.

 

Siwon didn’t pull out of Kyuhyun even though both of them were flaccid now. Neither of them minded though. They loved the feeling of being connected like this, and Kyuhyun especially loved the feeling of Siwon’s cum inside of him.

 

As they remained like this, they had another small makeout session while they enjoyed each other’s company. Siwon gently grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s wrists and pinned them down next to his head while they continued making out. Kyuhyun didn’t mind this at all, and in response, wrapped his legs around Siwon’s waist to make sure he didn’t move at all.

 

When they finally pulled apart and released each other, Kyuhyun ran his hand over Siwon’s face and smiled up at the man. They knew that they could accomplish anything together. Whether it was dealing with SM Entertainment, or in raising the children they were planning on adopting. Nothing was going to be impossible for them. They trusted each other, loved each other deeply, and wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. That’s all that mattered to them right now. The world could throw anything at them and they knew they would be there for one another.

 

“Till death do us part,” Siwon whispered to Kyuhyun once they had shifted onto their sides facing each other.

 

“Till death do us part,” Kyuhyun whispered back before clinging to Siwon in the tightest hug he had ever given the man.


	45. BONUS: I Did Everything You Asked!

It had only been a couple of days since Siwon and Kyuhyun had moved into their new house. After waiting, for what seemed forever for the construction to get finished up, getting everything checked to ensure it was perfectly safe, and painting and decorating the inside, it was officially complete and habitable. Everything was furnished and looking the way they wanted it to. Including their new playroom. The house was completely silent, except for behind one soundproof door.

 

“Aaahhhhh! Siwon! Fuck!” Kyuhyun moaned.

 

Kyuhyun was suspended from the ceiling by his wrists once again, a blindfold covering his eyes again as well. The two of them had agreed on which toys they would be using in their relationship, and that was all the room was stocked with. There was one strict rule they had regarding their new playroom: no new toys could be brought in unless things were discussed between them and they both completely agreed on it. Of course they could talk about them and Siwon could surprise Kyuhyun with them by buying a while down the road. But everything had to be talked about so neither of them would be crossing any boundaries.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun called out in pleasure as Siwon hit him with the flogger across his butt again.

 

“You love it when I use this on your ass,” Siwon stated, rubbing his hand over Kyuhyun’s red ass and gripping it hard.

 

“Yes...I love it…” Kyuhyun admitted, moving his hips as he anticipated the next strike of the flogger and where it was going to land.

 

Siwon landed the flogger on Kyuhyun’s skin a couple more times before tossing it off to the side. He then went up behind Kyuhyun and started teasing the younger’s puckered hole before pushing two of his fingers in. Ever since they had moved in, they had been having sex like wild rabbits on every surface they could, so Kyuhyun was already plenty stretched.

 

Getting right down to business, Siwon started pressing against Kyuhyun’s prostate with each thrust. The younger moaned and then felt Siwon moving one of his hands to his chest. Siwon then began playing with one of his nipples, pinching it, rolling it between his fingers, pulling on it...anything to bring the younger pleasure.

 

Adding in two more fingers, Siwon spread them out inside of Kyuhyun and moved them so one of them were constantly brushing against his prostate. Kyuhyun was also helping by eagerly pushing himself back against Siwon’s fingers.

 

“Do you want to cum?” Siwon asked.

 

“No...I want something more,” Kyuhyun moaned.

 

“Alright then. Let’s do something more,” Siwon agreed with a slight chuckle in his voice.

 

Kyuhyun felt Siwon pull his fingers out and whined at the loss of contact with him. He was wondering what Siwon was going to do next and was kind of shocked when he felt Siwon working at the blindfold to get it off. The blindfold soon fell away from Kyuhyun’s eyes and fell to the floor. The younger blinked a couple of times to get his vision fully back and adjust to the lighting in the room.

 

Next, Siwon worked on getting the cuffs undone until both of Kyuhyun’s arms were resting at his sides.

 

Rubbing his wrists a bit, though they didn’t really hurt, Kyuhyun turned around to face Siwon. The two of them locked eyes before Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun and pulled him in closer. Their chests were touching, with Kyuhyun resting his hands against Siwon’s chest as they continued looking at each other.

 

Siwon lifted Kyuhyun’s chin more with his hand and leaned down to start kissing him. Kyuhyun gave the man immediate access to the inside of the mouth and let him ravish him like he did the majority of the times they made out. While they kissed, Siwon released Kyuhyun’s chin and moved both of his hands back to Kyuhyun’s ass. He spread the younger’s butt before thrusting three fingers back inside.

 

The feeling of Siwon pushing his fingers back into him made Kyuhyun moan into their kiss and thrust his hips forward a bit. Siwon moaned back because Kyuhyun had thrust himself up against him. Their sensitive erections were brushing up against one another, causing both of them even more pleasure.

 

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Siwon pulled his finger out of Kyuhyun and broke their kiss. Kyuhyun was panting more from their kiss than Siwon was, but both of their eyes were filled with the same lust and need.

 

Siwon placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders and the younger understood what Siwon wanted. No words were needed.

 

Gently, Kyuhyun began kissing Siwon’s neck. His knees began to bend and slowly he made his way down to the floor. As Kyuhyun bent his knees, he also planted kisses all along Siwon’s body. He trailed his lips down to Siwon’s chest and gave both of the man’s nippels a small kiss before trailing farther down. Kyuhyun planted a line of kisses on the man’s stomach and abs and trailed his tongue down to his bellybutton. Kyuhyun even kissed down Siwon’s happy trail until he was finally on his knees and in front of what he wanted most of all.

 

“Did you enjoy that?” Kyuhyun asked while he looked back up at Siwon.

 

“You know I love the feeling of your lips all over my body,” Siwon answered. “But specifically, I love it when they pay attention to one spot.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head before grabbing onto Siwon’s erection with his hand and gave it a couple of quick strokes. There was a ton of pre-cum that was flowing from the head of the man’s erection, showing just how much pleasure he was feeling.

 

Without any warning, Kyuhyun placed his lips over Siwon’s cock and began sucking on it. He didn’t tease Siwon like he had become so fond of doing. All he wanted to do was taste Siwon in his mouth as quickly as possible. At times the taste could still be a little strange, but he was getting more and more use to it.

 

Siwon moaned as Kyuhyun brought the head of his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Even though Kyuhyun had never been too bad at giving blowjobs, he was always surprised by how much better Kyuhyun seemed to get each time he gave him one. If he continued having Kyuhyun give him blowjobs so often, he was certain the younger could have him cuming with just a couple of sucks in a few of months.

 

“Damn...how do you keep getting so much better at these?” Siwon moaned out, leaning his head back.

 

Kyuhyun popped his mouth off Siwon’s erection and gave it a lick before responding, “I have my methods.”

 

“Is it porn?” Siwon asked, wondering if Kyuhyun was watching it whenever he was too busy to have sex right away.

 

“Partially…” the younger replied with a sly smirk running across his face.

 

“Only partially?” Siwon questioned.

 

“Yepp. It’s my secret,” the younger replied, winking up at Siwon.

 

“Will you ever tell me?” Siwon asked, rubbing the top of Kyuhyun’s head affectionately.

 

“Why? Are you jealous that my blowjobs are better than what yours ever were?” Kyuhyun asked, slightly leaning his head into the pat he was receiving.

 

“Ha! You wish,” Siwon said, turning his head back down to Kyuhyun.

 

The younger scoffed at Siwon but bent his head back down to continue on with his blowjob. His head bobbing was becoming more vigorous and soon he felt Siwon place his hands on his head to control him more.

 

Kyuhyun had his hands placed on the floor before Siwon started thrusting into his mouth. As soon as the man started his own thrusting, however, Kyuhyun placed his hands on Siwon’s hips to maintain his balance and have a little control over how fast Siwon was moving his head back and forth.

 

“No holding on,” Siwon told him.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t groan in protest or anything, and did what he was told as Siwon continued thrusting into his mouth. Siwon began to move Kyuhyun’s head faster, making him go deeper with each thrust. Once again, Kyuhyun brought his hands up to Siwon’s hips and held onto them.

 

“I told you no holding on,” Siwon stated again without stopping his thrusts.

 

Once again, Kyuhyun lowered his hands and placed them on the floor in front of him, this time giving a slight protested hum.

 

“If you move your hands to my hips again, I’m going to cuff them behind your back for the rest of our time in here,” Siwon explained. “Understood?”

 

Nodding his head as much as he could to show understanding, Kyuhyun then placed his hands behind his back and laced his fingers together. He didn’t want to be cuffed while they were having sex this time, so he had to do his best to listen to Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s erection twitching inside his mouth as he continued running his tongue over the hot, leaking appendage. Siwon continued moving his hips and Kyuhyun’s head, forcing his erection farther and farther into the younger’s mouth. If Siwon would have done this to him earlier in their relationship, Kyuhyun would have been gagging and trying to force Siwon out of his mouth. After having more experience with the man, however, Kyuhyun had learned how to suppress his gag reflex when it came to giving Siwon blowjobs.

 

Each time Siwon thrust himself farther down his throat, Kyuhyun would hum, knowing that it sent an electric shock of pleasure to Siwon.

 

The only downside to taking Siwon farther down his throat...it tended to feel more raw after they were done having sex. Not only was he shoving something down his throat but the screaming and moaning also didn’t do it any good. Usually after a day of sex like this, Kyuhyun wouldn’t have much of a voice left the next day. But it was completely worth it to him.

 

Kyuhyun remembered one time when he had deepthroated Siwon too much and then had sex too much after and had lost his voice for a week after it. Siwon had felt terrible for causing Kyuhyun to lose his voice for that long and had pampered him with different things. He had constantly been making the younger tea with honey and other things that were suppose to make the throat heal faster. Siwon had also had a private doctor come in to look at Kyuhyun’s throat to make sure that the younger was fully better.

 

After that experience, Siwon had always made sure to be more gentle on the younger to ensure that something like that would never happen again.

 

Suddenly, Kyuhyun’s mouth was pulled off of Siwon’s erection. Kyuhyun gasped for some fresh air and watched as Siwon knelt down next to him. Siwon then picked Kyuhyun up and carried him to the bed that was in the room. The younger wrapped his arms around Siwon’s neck and rested his head against the man while closing his eyes briefly.

 

Siwon carefully placed Kyuhyun on the edge of the bed so the younger’s feet were resting on the floor. Kyuhyun was laying with his back on the bed looking up as Siwon, who was positioned between his legs with his hands resting on the bed by his face.

 

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” Siwon ordered.

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told and wrapped his legs around Siwon’s waist, pulling him in closer.

 

“Are you ready?” Siwon asked. “I’m going to enter you now.”

 

“Stop talking about it then and fuck me already,” Kyuhyun stated in an eager voice.

 

Siwon didn’t need to hear anything else and pushed into Kyuhyun tight hole. He heard a pleased gasp come from the younger as he let out a low moan of his own.

 

“I swear...fuck...you’re still as tight as the first time we had sex…” Siwon groaned out as he buried himself all the way inside of Kyuhyun.

 

“I keep tight for you,” Kyuhyun moaned back.

 

Siwon then started thrusting into Kyuhyun fast and hard. The bed was creaking and the two of them were moaning and calling each other’s names loudly. They had gotten an identical bed to the one that was in the playroom at their old place. The only difference was this one was bigger...yes...they did come to the conclusion that they needed to have a larger bed in their new playroom.

 

While Siwon continued fucking him like crazy, Kyuhyun moved his hands to Siwon’s back and started scratching at it. He needed something to cling onto and Siwon was the only other thing besides for the bed. After clawing at Siwon’s back for a while, however, Kyuhyun moved his hands and gripped onto Siwon’s arms instead. He knew he was digging his nails into Siwon’s flesh, but he couldn’t help it.

 

It didn’t take much longer for the two of them to reach their limits and cum. Siwon had leaned down to kiss Kyuhyun while they came, resulting in some of Kyuhyun’s cum hitting Siwon on the bottom of his chin. Before Siwon could pull all the way away, Kyuhyun leaned up and licked his own cum off Siwon.

 

Siwon then pulled out of Kyuhyun and the two of them moved towards the middle of the bed to lay there and rest. Since this room held no bad memories, and was completely their own, neither of them had a problem with resting for longer periods of time in it together. They simply laid there together, not caring if they got the sheets dirty. All they cared about was being together right then in the silence.

 

A couple of minutes passed before their breathing was back to normal and everything. Kyuhyun had a smile running across his face while his eyes were closed. Siwon on the other hand was watching Kyuhyun with a serious expression on his face.

 

“Did you do what I asked you to about the adoption?” Siwon asked suddenly.

Kyuhyun sat straight up in the bed before jumping out without saying a word and running butt naked out of the room. Siwon sat up in bed and looked at the door with a confused look on his face. He wasn’t sure if Kyuhyun meant for him to follow him or not, so he decided to stay in the room to wait and see. After all, he was comfortable.

 

Less than a minute later, Kyuhyun was back with a folder in one hand and a computer in the other. He had one of the largest smiles on his face that Siwon had ever seen.

 

“I did everything you asked!” Kyuhyun stated, tossing the items down onto the bed before hopping on himself.

 

Siwon opened up the folder Kyuhyun had tossed on the bed and started looking through it. He wanted Kyuhyun to be aware of just how expensive raising a child could be, so he had him do some math to find out what one year with a child would be. Kyuhyun hadn’t minded doing all the work since he was the one who originally had wanted to adopt. He was good at math and figuring things like this out, so it wasn’t hard for him to do at all. Although at first he had questioned Siwon about why they had to worry about money if they were set, he had quickly given up the fight for the sake of getting closer to adoption. Anything Siwon wanted him to do before they adopted he was game for.

 

“Wow…” Siwon gasped when he looked at everything Kyuhyun had prepared for him. “You were very specific with everything. You even have the brand names of the formula you want us to use and the diapers and...well...everything!” he stated while scanning through the lists Kyuhyun had so diligently made.

 

“I wanted to be completely prepared for when we adopt the child,” Kyuhyun explained. “I didn’t want to be scrambling around trying to find the formula or diapers or anything that I would want our child to have, so I just did it all,” he stated in a happy and eager voice.

 

“Very, very impressive…” Siwon said, still staring at everything in disbelief.

 

“And of course I only looked at the best products that there are, and made sure to compare them to other brands to see how they compare,” Kyuhyun stated with a large smile on his face. “But since money isn’t an issue, like you always tell me...I went for the best money can buy.”

 

“You’re being more greedy for our child,” Siwon said, pulling Kyuhyun in closer. “What about the day to go and meet him?”

 

“We can go on Wednesday, that’s the first day they said it would be alright,” Kyuhyun explained as he was half smothered into Siwon’s chest. “They said we could come by around five-ish.”

 

“But you have work that day,” the older pointed out. “I’m sure once you get off of work it would be too late to go and see him,” Siwon reminded the younger.

 

“Then I’ll just have to skip that day of work so we can go and see him,” Kyuhyun said back.

 

“You really are giving this your all,” Siwon said, glad to see Kyuhyun was still so eager about everything and seemed to be thinking things through.

 

“I really want to adopt him, Siwon…” Kyuhyun said quietly. “Really badly…”

 

“Were you looking at his information again?” Siwon then asked. “And all the pictures up on the site?”

 

“I was…” Kyuhyun said almost guiltily since Siwon had told him not to be so obsessed, since they weren’t even sure if they were going to be able to adopt the child because he seemed to be a popular one among couples.

 

“I have been too,” Siwon admitted with a small sigh.

 

“Really!? So you like him a lot too!?” the younger questioned in an excited voice.

 

“Of course I do,” Siwon answered. “He’s gorgeous and I’m sure he would love to be a part of our family.”

 

“I called the orphanage too the other day when you had to go out quickly…” Kyuhyun admitted.”

 

“You did now? About what?” Siwon questioned.

 

“I wanted to ask them what our chances were of adopting him,” the younger explained. “I told them that we would be willing to pay an extra fee or anything to get him.”

 

“That’s my determined wife!” Siwon exclaimed, smothering Kyuhyun against him again. “Has the site uploaded any new pictures or videos of him?” he then asked.

 

“Let’s check and see,” Kyuhyun said, pulling away from Siwon and grabbing the laptop. “They didn’t have anything new up two days ago, but maybe now they will!” he exclaimed cheerfully.

 

Kyuhyun turned on his computer and went to the orphanage site, which he had bookmarked so it would be easier and quicker to get to. With a few clicks of the mouse, the page was open and Kyuhyun was scrolling through to see if there was anything new.

 

To both of their pleasures, there were a couple new pictures of the child they were looking to adopt. Kyuhyun stared at the pictures for so long that Siwon thought he was broken and had to take the computer away from the younger to snap him out of his trance.

 

Siwon then took control and clicked on the tab for the videos. They were even more excited because there was a new one of the child playing in his crib with a rattle while the caretaker playfully used a puppet. They watched as the caretaker gently used the puppet and grabbed onto his arms, which made him squeal with delight and flail his limbs with the biggest smile on his face ever.  

 

When they went back to the profile for the child they saw that a little more had been added as well.

 

“Oh look, Siwon! It says here that he’s still sleeping through the nights without any problems!” Kyuhyun stated excitedly.

 

“That’s always a good thing to look forward to,” Siwon laughed. “We don’t want to have to be up all night since we both have work.”

 

“Yeah, we’d both be very tired then,” Kyuhyun agreed. “And we aren’t hiring a nanny or anything. I don’t want someone else raising him for the most part.”

 

“Then what are we going to do about work? You go into the office everyday except weekends now and I’m constantly running off to different offices,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“I’m going to work from home as soon as we adopt,” Kyuhyun stated flat out, without a second's hesitation.

 

“But before you said that you’d never want to work purely from home because you’d feel suffocated,” Siwon reminded him.

 

“If we’re able to adopt though I’ll have someone else here with me to keep me company when you have to leave or if you’re busy or something,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Plus, I was only feeling suffocated when you seriously wouldn’t let me do _anything_!”

 

“But you’d really be willing to work from home and everything?” Siwon asked. “You might still have to go in for meetings and everything from time to time.”

 

“Then I’ll go in for those and you can watch over our child. And if you can’t either then we can always drop him off at your parents or something,” Kyuhyun stated with a smile on his face. “I’ve thought things through.”

 

“Yes you have, and I’m proud of you for doing that,” Siwon told the younger.

 

The two of them went back to scrolling through the profile of the child they wanted to adopt. It worried them both that there were five other couples who were looking to adopt him as well. The more people who wanted to adopt him meant the less of a chance they would get him in the end.

 

“What if we don’t get him, Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked once they saw everyone else who was interested.

 

“Don’t worry,” Siwon reassured him. “We’ll get him. I promise.”

 

“You do?” the younger asked in a worried voice.

 

“Definitely!” Siwon exclaimed, rubbing Kyuhyun on the head a couple of times.

 

“Good...because I already came up with a nickname for him,” Kyuhyun admitted while giggling like a little child.

 

“Really? What is it then?” Siwon asked.

 

“I want to keep it a secret,” Kyuhyun stated as he bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Siwon stated. “You can’t just go saying something like that and then say you’re going to keep it a secret!”

 

Siwon closed the laptop and placed it back down on the bed before pulling Kyuhyun in closer to him. Kyuhyun tried to push away but, of course, Siwon was stronger than he was. Siwon started planting kisses all around Kyuhyun’s face and neck until the younger was laughing and giving up on getting away.

 

“Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell meeeeeee!” Siwon said between kisses.

 

“Alright, alright already,” Kyuhyun laughed out. “Stop kissing me so much first and then I’ll tell you!”

 

Siwon pulled away from Kyuhyun and the two of them looked at each other. Quickly, Siwon planted one last kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips.

 

“That was the last one for now,” Siwon promised. “Now tell me.”

 

Kyuhyun leaned in and whispered the nickname he had thought of to Siwon who perked up when he heard it.

 

“Do you like it?” Kyuhyun asked, leaning back against the bed.

 

“I do,” Siwon stated. “I like it a lot.”

 

“I got the idea because of his name and thought it would be cute to call him that,” the younger explained.

 

“You’re going to be a great mother to our child,” Siwon cooed, grabbing back at Kyuhyun and pulling him in once again.

 

“I’m not going to be able to be a good mother if you suffocate me before we’re even able to adopt,” Kyuhyun gasped, hitting Siwon on his arm to signal for him to release him.

 

Siwon let go of Kyuhyun and chose to hug him around the waist instead.

 

“So in two days when we go to the orphanage, we’ll make sure that we are able to adopt him,” Siwon stated. “I know what Leeteuk and Kangin did to adopt me, so I’m willing to do the same to adopt this child.”

 

“Really? You’d go that far?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked voice.

 

“Yes. I’ve...actually become very attached to him even though we haven’t met him yet…” Siwon admitted.

 

“Aaawww...my hubby has a soft spot!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, reaching over and poking Siwon on the chest a couple of times playfully.

 

“But I also have a hard spot that’s ready for you right now,” Siwon stated, pointing to his crotch.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun said in a warning voice. “We just had sex.”

 

“That’s never stopped us before,” the man pointed out.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun stated in a firm voice.

 

“Yes,” Siwon replied happily.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun called this time, squinting his eyes at the man.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon simply called back with a smile on his face.

 

The two of them looked at each other and were having a stare down. Half of the time Kyuhyun won these battles about whether they were going to have more sex or not, and the other half of the time Siwon was victorious.

 

“I’m tired…” Kyuhyun complained.

 

“Then allow me to make you just a little more tired,” Siwon stated before flipping himself over on top of Kyuhyun.

 

“Fine, you win this time,” Kyuhyun said before they started to go at it again.


	46. BONUS: Choi Kibum! Lee Jonghyun!

TWO YEARS LATER

~~~~~~

 

It was summer and Siwon and Kyuhyun were sitting together on a blanket as they watched their son run around on the hill chasing after different birds and butterflies. He would occasionally stop to roll around in some of the flowers, or run after rabbits who they had found to have a burrow nearby. They were both laughing as they watched their three year old son enjoying himself.

 

In the end, Kyuhyun and Siwon had ended up adopting a little bit later than expected, because he was such a popular baby and the people at the orphanage wanted to give everyone a fair chance no matter who they were. It had taken until mid-January to find out they would be able to adopt him, which enthused both of them. However, on the day that they were going to pick him up from the orphanage, they got a call saying that he had gotten very sick all of the sudden. Since he was still so young, the virus he caught had spread through him fast, and he needed urgent hospital attention. The two of them had to wait for him to get better before they would be able to take him home. He ended up being in the hospital for two months because he would get better and then become sick again, and fell into that vicious cycle for quite some time. Even though he was sick, Siwon and Kyuhyun ended up going to see him every day.

 

Thankfully they had been able to take him home in time, and they were all able to celebrate his birthday.  

 

“Key! Be careful!” Kyuhyun shouted as he watched Key faceplant onto the ground after trying to catch a butterfly.

 

“I fine, Mommy!” Key shouted back after getting up from the ground and brushed himself off a bit.

 

“He has so much energy,” Siwon sighed. “He’s been running around for almost an hour now.”

 

“You did give him sugar when I told you not to,” Kyuhyun stated, pointing over to the empty container that use to hold the brownies they had made together for the picnic. Brownies that had frosting on them and a bit of powdered sugar.

 

“He kept asking and asking and asking though,” Siwon whined slightly. “And giving me those big eyes of his…” he added, opening his eyes as wide as he could to mimic what Key had done to him. “I thought if we gave him a couple that he would stop asking and settle down…”

 

“You have to be firm sometimes, like how you always were with me,” Kyuhyun reminded Siwon. “Remember?”

 

“How could I forget?” Siwon asked, leaning down to kiss Kyuhyun quickly on the lips. “I loved being firm with you,” he stated before giving Kyuhyun another kiss.

 

When they looked back over at Key, they saw him just in time to fall again.

 

“Key! Why don’t you come and sit down for a while!” Kyuhyun called, waving over their son who still had a ton of energy to burn.

 

“No...buttfly!” Key shouted, pointing at the butterfly while shaking his head.

 

“Key! Come here!” Kyuhyun called again, worried that Key would fall and hurt himself.

 

“Nnnnoooo!” Key screamed, stomping his feet on the ground, close to throwing another temper tantrum.

 

Oooohhhh his famous temper tantrums. No child could even come close to yelling, kicking, and crying when it came to those. Key’s temper tantrums were something to be feared.

 

“Choi Kibum! What did I tell you about listening to your mother!?” Siwon shouted over to their son.

 

This time, Key made his way back over to his parents and sat down on the blanket with them. He sat cross legged with his hands in between his legs.

 

“Sowwy…” Key apologized, looking like he was about to cry.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Kyuhyun cooed, pulling Key in for a hug. “We just don’t want you getting hurt. Especially since Jonghyun is going to be coming over soon to play with you.”

 

“When?” Key asked, now in a better mood than before and hugged Kyuhyun, nuzzling his head into his chest in the process.

 

“Any minute now,” Kyuhyun answered. “Now go give Daddy a hug!”

 

Key looked over at Siwon and gave him a large smile before releasing Kyuhyun and jumping over to him. They were all laughing as they sat on the blanket together when all of the sudden they heard approaching footsteps in the grass.

 

Kyuhyun turned his head to see Donghae and Eunhyuk walking towards them with Jonghyun between them holding each of their hands.

 

“Key, look who’s here!” Kyuhyun told his son, who was busy planting kisses all over Siwon’s face.

 

“Aaahhhh! Jonghyun!” Key shouted as he let go of Siwon and ran towards his cousin. “Jonggie! Jonggie! Jonggie!” he screamed even louder in pure excitement.

 

“Key! Key! Key! Key!” Jonghyun shouted back in response with a large smile running across his face.

 

Jonghyun ran towards Key as well and the two collided into each other and began hugging and laughing. As they hugged one another, they rocked back and forth and jumped up and down happily.

 

“Thank you for looking over Jonghyun for a while,” Donghae stated when they were closer.

 

“No problem. You watched over Key for us the other day so it’s the least we could do,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“How’s Jonghyun doing?” Siwon asked.

 

“He’s doing well,” Donghae said. “He couldn’t stop talking about wanting to come and see Key today though. He got up early...jumped into our bed...and started yelling about how he wanted to come over sooner,” he explained with a slight shake of his head.

 

“Hey...isn’t it almost Key’s birthday?” Eunhyuk then asked.

 

“Yeah. It’s in three days,” Kyuhyun explained with a large smile on his face. “You two will be able to come and celebrate with Jonghyun right!?”

 

“Of course! We wouldn’t miss it!” Eunhyuk answered quickly.

 

“Eunhyuk, we need to get going now before we’re late,” Donghae reminded him.

 

“Oh right…well...we’ll see you two later tonight,” Eunhyuk stated.

 

“Right! See you later!” Kyuhyun said as he and Siwon waved goodbye to Eunhyuk and Donghae.

 

“Bye, Jonghyun!” Eunhyuk called, waving over to his son who was looking back over with a large smile on his face.

 

“Behave yourself!” Donghae called after.

 

“Bye!” Jonghyun called loudly back. “I be good!”

 

Once Eunhyuk and Donghae were gone, Siwon and Kyuhyun turned their attention back towards Key and Jonghyun. The two of them were running around chasing each other while screaming and laughing.

 

Key was only slightly older than Jonghyun but if there was one thing that Siwon, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Donghae had learned...Key liked to try and blame Jonghyun for things that happened to them. Like the one time they had broken the vase which had been sitting on a side table. At the time, only Key would have been able to reach it to knock it over, but he had tried his hardest to blame Jonghyun for it. There was also the time they had been playing with the hose and Key had given it to Jonghyun and then turned it on full blast and gotten himself soaked. Since Jonghyun was the one holding the hose and perfectly dry, Key blamed him. Eventually however, everyone had caught on and told Key he couldn’t blame everything on Jonghyun just because he was a little younger.

 

“I still can’t believe Ryeowook and Kris got married…” Kyuhyun sighed as he kept his eyes on Key and Jonghyun, who had ventured over towards a large mud puddle. “We went from Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s wedding one month to theirs the next,” he said with a smile on his face.

 

“Yeah. Kris really got on it after things calmed down and they were able to spend more time together,” Siwon stated. “I guess he was just tired of dating Ryeowook when he knew that he would say yes if he asked.”

 

“I’m happy for them. They seem like they’re having a good life together,” Kyuhyun said with a large smile on his face.

 

“They are. The house they moved into is amazing. Ryeowook sent me some pictures after they moved in,” Siwon explained. “Now it’s all repainted and decorated though so I’m betting it looks even more amazing.”

 

“At least we’ll finally get to see the inside tonight,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “It was nice of them to invite us, Donghae, and Eunhyuk over for dinner.”

 

“I think Ryeowook misses cooking for a lot of people,” Siwon laughed. “And let’s just hope that Key and Jonghyun behave themselves.”

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon turned their heads back over to Key and Jonghyun just in time to see what they didn’t want to see. The two of them had continued playing near the mud puddle, and were holding hands while spinning in a circle as fast as they could. While they were spinning, they went closer and closer to the mud puddle.

 

Foreseeing what was going to happen, Kyuhyun got up from the blanket and began running full speed over to the two of them. He was almost within reach of them when he saw Key’s foot land in the puddle. Key slipped, and both him and Jonghyun ended up falling into the mud, completely covering themselves. When they fell into the mud, some splashed up onto Kyuhyun, who was standing there in shock.

 

Key and Jonghyun started rolling around in the mud and throwing it at each other, not even realizing that Kyuhyun was standing there.

 

“Choi Kibum! Lee Jonghyun!” Siwon boomed to get their attention.

 

The two of them had each been holding a handful of mud, but dropped it as soon as they heard Siwon’s voice. They turned towards Siwon only to see him standing next to a mud covered Kyuhyun. Standing there, Kyuhyun began wiping mud from his eyes and away from his mouth on a clean part of his shirt.

 

“Uh...oh…” Key and Jonghyun said together, turning to face each other with scared looks on their face.

 

“Out. Of. The. Puddle. _Now_ …” Kyuhyun said, trying to stay calm.

 

The two boys got out of the puddle as quickly as they could and sat down in the grass looking down at it.

 

“Key...what did I tell you that we were doing today?” Kyuhyun asked, hands on his hips.

 

“Uhh...we going to see Wookie and Kris…” Key answered.

 

“And didn’t I ask you to stay clean?” Kyuhyun asked again.

 

“Yes…” Key replied sadly. “We could have picnic outside if Key stays clean,” he said, remembering the promise he had made to his parents.

 

“And now look. Both you and Jonghyun are dirty and we have to get you both clean,” Kyuhyun sighed.

 

Siwon was still standing next to Kyuhyun, patting him on the shoulder since he knew he didn’t like playing the bad guy to either Key or Jonghyun.

 

“I’m going to go gather everything up,” Siwon stated. “Why don’t you go bring them inside, put their clothes into the washer and have them clean up in the shower.”

 

“Alright. Should we use the big wet room so they can use the shower and I can use the area right outside? That way I can wash up too and keep an eye on them in case they slip or something,” Kyuhyun said with a small sigh.

 

“Yeah, that would be the best idea. I’ll join you once I get everything inside,” Siwon said.

 

Kyuhyun nodded and then motioned for Key to take one of his hands and Jonghyun the other. The three of them then made their way back towards the house. Kyuhyun made sure they took their shoes off outside, so they wouldn’t track any more mud than they already were inside. He then made sure neither of the boys touched anything in the house, to avoid anything staining or having to clean up the walls.

 

Once they were in the bathroom, Kyuhyun placed two small stools in the shower and placed the shower head on the floor so they would be able to reach it. He also put two bars of soap down on the floor as well for them to use. Key was going to be four soon and Jonghyun soon after him so they would have no problem bathing themselves, though it might just take a little longer.

 

While Kyuhyun got everything in the shower ready, Key and Jonghyun stripped their clothes in one of the guest bedrooms and put them in a plastic hamper Kyuhyun had set aside for them. The two did this before running out of the room and towards the bathroom. Kyuhyun was just opening the bathroom door when the two of them ran in and headed towards the shower. He immediately heard the shower turn on and heard squeals of laughter as they sprayed each other.

 

Grabbing a towel, Kyuhyun quickly left the bathroom to change out of his clothes so he could toss all of theirs into the wash and start the cycle. In a couple of minutes, after that was all done and the clothes were being washed, Kyuhyun was walking back to the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. When Kyuhyun looked at the fogged glass door of the shower he could see that Key was helping Jonghyun to wash his muddy hair.

 

“The two of them really seem like they could be related,” Kyuhyun said happily before he placed his towel on the counter and sat down on a stool to began running water out of another shower head that was out there.

 

Creating a bathroom like this was a great idea. Siwon had one like it at his house in the Alps, and Kyuhyun had enjoyed it so much that he had requested for one to be put in here.

 

The water had just become hot enough for Kyuhyun to use when the bathroom door suddenly opened. Kyuhyun turned around to see Siwon standing there completely naked.

 

 _Damn...I’ll never get tired of his body,_ Kyuhyun said to himself with a smile on his face.

 

Siwon closed the door and came over to Kyuhyun, kneeling down behind him and hugging him close. He didn’t care if he got a bit dirty with mud since they would get clean anyways.

 

“Something eventful always has to happen in this house,” Siwon sighed and laughed slightly, peppering small kisses along the younger’s neck.

 

“You know I don’t like playing the bad guy…” Kyuhyun said. “What if Key is mad at me now?”

 

“He knows he did something he wasn’t suppose to, so I’m sure he understands and will forgive you if he hasn’t already,” Siwon reassured. “Now...shall I help you bathe?”

 

“Just don’t do anything perverted since Key and Jonghyun are in here this time with us,” Kyuhyun warned him.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t make you moan or anything like I did the other day,” Siwon said with a smirk on his face.

 

Siwon picked up the shower head and began running the water over Kyuhyun’s head to get the mud out of his hair. Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s strong fingers running through his hair, trying to get all the mud out as fast as possible. God...he loved the feeling of Siwon’s fingers running through his hair, pulling at it slightly, working away at him. A couple of times, Kyuhyun brought his hands up to his face to wipe the muddy water away from his eyes, nose, and mouth.

 

Once the water started running clearly down Kyuhyun’s head, Siwon grabbed the shampoo and began lathering up Kyuhyun’s hair to get it even cleaner.

 

“Mmm...I still love it when you wash my hair,” Kyuhyun stated as he felt his body relax.

 

“Is it because I also give you a massage when I do it?” Siwon asked.

 

“Mhmm…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he enjoyed his massage.

 

Siwon continued washing Kyuhyun’s hair and washing the shampoo out until it was all clean again. He then got to work on washing Kyuhyun’s body. First, Siwon washed Kyuhyun’s back and rinsed it off. Then while still staying behind the younger, Siwon moved his hands to the front of his body.

 

Kyuhyun shivered slightly as Siwon’s hands ran over his body. He knew Siwon was touching him in certain spots since he was sensitive, but had to remember to stay quiet since Key and Jonghyun were in the same room.

 

Just when Siwon was starting to rinse Kyuhyun off, he moved his free hand up to Kyuhyun’s chest and started running his fingers over the younger’s nipples. Kyuhyun let out a small gasp before grabbing onto Siwon’s hand to stop him.

 

“Siwon...please...not with them in here…” Kyuhyun whispered as he tilted his head back towards Siwon.

 

Instead of responding, Siwon leaned his head down and planted his lips onto Kyuhyun’s. Their fingers soon laced together and Siwon dropped the shower head onto the ground with a loud thud as he used his other hand to wrap around Kyuhyun’s waist. Kyuhyun opened his mouth up more, allowing Siwon to enter his mouth and they began making out. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun closer to him so his back was up against his chest.

 

The two of them continued making out until they heard the sound of something toppling over. They broke apart and looked over towards the shower where the sound had come from. They saw that the door was pushed open half-way and what they saw made both of their jaws drop open.

 

Key and Jonghyun were hugging, but they were also kissing. It wasn’t a question that Key was being the more aggressive out of the two of them.

 

“Kibum!” Kyuhyun shouted. “What are you doing!?”

 

Key and Jonghyun let go of each other and looked over to Kyuhyun and Siwon while using their washcloths to cover their private areas.

 

“We heard a sound,” Key said. “We did what you did,” he explained. “I’m being daddy!”

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and sent him a small death glare. Key and Jonghyun had seen them making out, so they had taken that as a free pass to try it themselves. Turning his head away, Kyuhyun facepalmed and felt himself turn red.

 

“I’ve saw wrestling too,” Key suddenly said excitedly. “Mommy and Daddy wrestling!”

 

“What!?” Kyuhyun shrieked out, looking back over at Key.

 

“Jonghyun, lay down,” Key said, pointing to the wet floor of the shower.

 

Jonghyun did as Key said and laid down on his back. Then Key proceeded to pull Jonghyun’s legs apart, move himself between them, and then place Jonghyun's legs over his hips.

 

“Wrestling!” Key shouted. “Daddy was winning. Mommy was screaming Daddy’s name because he was loosing! Oh! And Daddy was holding Mommy like this!” he exclaimed before grabbing onto Jonghyun's wrists and pinning them to the floor.

 

Kyuhyun was completely mortified at what Key had just done. He thought that every time Siwon and him had sex they had locked the door. Clearly, there had been a time when they had forgotten.

 

Grabbing the towel off the counter, Kyuhyun placed it around himself and then headed out of the bathroom. He knew his face was a deep shade of red and he could also hear Siwon laughing. Obviously, Siwon was finding this to be one of the most hilarious things that had ever happened.

 

“Why did Mommy leave?” Key asked as he pulled away from Jonghyun and sat in the shower.

 

“Nothing, Key. Mommy just had to go and do something quickly. But...let’s not mention the wrestling when Mommy is around. Okay?” Siwon said.

 

“Why not?” Key asked in an adorable voice as he pouted his lips, finding the wrestling to be fun.

 

“Mommy doesn’t like losing in wrestling to me,” Siwon explained and laughed a little. “I always come out on top when we wrestle, and it’s embarrassing to Mommy.”

 

“I don’t want to bring up something to Mommy that makes him sad,” Key stated with a frown on his face. “No more wrestling! Promise!”

 

“That’s my good boy,” Siwon said with a large smile on his face. “Now, are you two done getting clean?”

 

“Yepp!” Key and Jonghyun answered at the same time.

 

“Alright. Why don’t you two go to Key’s room. I laid out some fresh clothes for both of you to wear until your other clothes are cleaned and dried,” Siwon explained.

 

Key and Jonghyun headed out of the bathroom and then ran down the hall towards Key’s bedroom. Siwon laughed more when he was alone and worked on cleaning up the bathroom a bit so it wasn’t a complete mess. Besides, he knew if he let the muddy handprints stay on the shower wall Kyuhyun would complain about it later.

 

Once the bathroom was clean, Siwon headed to the bedroom where he found Kyuhyun curled up under the covers still partially wet, and naked.

 

“Kyuhyun, you’re going to catch a cold if you don’t dry yourself off,” Siwon told him, pulling the cover away and looking at the younger.

 

“Siwon...Key saw us having sex…” Kyuhyun muttered out in mortified tone.

 

“He just thought we were wrestling, Kyuhyun,” the older told him in a calm voice. “It’s not like he knows what sex is yet, so as long as he thinks that it was just wrestling...we’re fine,” Siwon reassured as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s towle and helped him to dry off more.

 

Kyuhyun sat up in their bed and allowed Siwon to finish drying him off. Siwon was right after all. As long as Key didn’t know that he had seen them having sex, they should be fine. It might only be a problem when he grows up more and learns what sex is and pieces things together. Uhhhgg...that would be a conversation for down the road...no need to worry about it now.

 

Later that day, once Key’s and Jonghyun’s clothes were all cleaned and dried, Kyuhyun got them changed back into them. Kyuhyun also made Key and Jonghyun promise him that they would behave for the rest of the day and not get dirty again.

 

“We promise,” Key said with a large smile.

 

“You too, Jonghyun? You don’t want me telling Eunhyuk and Donghae that you were bad do you?” Kyuhyun asked. “Especially after you promised them you’d behave yourself.”

 

“Don’t tell Mommy and Daddy!” Jonghyun shouted. “I be good!”

 

“Good. Then go play for a little while. We’ll be leaving soon,” Kyuhyun said.

 

Not waiting a second longer, Key and Jonghyun scampered away to go and do who knows what in Key’s room. All that mattered, was that there wasn’t anything that could possibly get them dirty in his room.

 

An hour later, they were all piling into the car and Siwon drove them off to Ryeowook and Kris’s house to have dinner. During the ride over, Key and Jonghyun kept each other entertained by playing eye-spy. They even roped Kyuhyun and Siwon into playing so they could compete with each other.

 

When they got finally arrived at Ryeowook and Kris’s house, Eunhyuk and Donghae were already there.

 

“Oooohhhh! My boy!” Eunhyuk stated, grabbing Jonghyun when the boy ran into his arms.

 

Eunhyuk picked Jonghyun up and hugged him even tighter. Donghae came up to them and gave Jonghyun a kiss on his cheek, making the younger smile and laugh.

“What about me?” Eunhyuk pouted.

 

“Are you jealous?” Donghae asked. “Jonghyun get’s aallll my kisses,” he stated.

 

“No jealous, Mommy! I can give you a kiss too!” Jonghyun stated, leaning in and kissing Eunhyuk as well. “No more jealous! Kisses for everyone!”

 

Eunhyuk laughed and hugged Jonghyun once more before setting him back on the floor. As soon as he did that, Donghae leaned in and kissed Eunhyuk on the lips to make up for making him jealous.

 

Ryeowook had just finished preparing dinner by the time Kyuhyun, Siwon, Key, and Jonghyun arrived, so they all sat down and ate. Key and Jonghyun kept themselves entertained while the rest of them talked. Thankfully Ryeowook had given Key and Jonghyun plastic plates, because there was one instance when Jonghyun accidentally knocked his mostly empty plate onto the floor. Everyone thought it was adorable, however, when Key got down onto the floor with him and helped him pick any food up and put it back onto the plate.

 

Dinner was soon over, all the dirty dishes were cleaned, and Key and Jonghyun had their hands and faces washed. They were still at an age where things seemed to end up covering them more than getting eaten.

 

During dessert , Key sat on Siwon’s lap as Kyuhyun fed him some apple pie that Ryeowook had made. Jonghyun was playing around with Eunhyuk while Donghae talked with Ryeowook and Kris more.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Eunhyuk called to get his friend’s attention, since he was completely captivated by Key at the moment. “Do you want another piece of pie?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” Kyuhyun agreed since he had been sharing his pie with Key.

 

“Jonghyun, can you go and give this to Kyuhyun?” Eunhyuk asked his son. “But when you do, tell him, ‘Here you go, Auntie Kyucumber!’”

 

“Why?” Jonghyun asked as he took the plate with pie on it from his mom.

 

“Just do it for Mommy, okay?” Eunhyuk said, patting Jonghyun’s head.

 

Doing as his mother asked him to, Jonghyun headed over towards Kyuhyun, being careful not to drop the pie onto the floor.

 

“Here you go, Auntie Kyucumber!” Jonghyun announced loudly with a giant smile on his face.

 

Everyone in the room became dead silent until Siwon burst out laughing, already crying from how hard he was doing it. Kyuhyun took the plate from Jonghyun and placed it down on the table before turning his gaze to Eunhyuk.

 

“Daddy…” Key called, looking up at Siwon with a confused look on his face. “Why does Mommy look like he wants to kill someone?”

 

“EUNHYUK!” Kyuhyun shouted, getting up from his seat.

 

“Yes?” Eunhyuk asked as he tried to hold back his laughter.

 

Kyuhyun walked up to Eunhyuk and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

 

“You shouldn’t be mad, Auntie Kyucumber, the children are here,” the blonde pointed out.

 

“Then they can have their first lesson on how to punch their best friend in the face!” Kyuhyun stated furiously. “Where did you learn that nickname!?”

 

“Yesung told it to me when we were talking one time,” Eunhyuk explained with a small laugh.

 

“Not only are you dead...I’m going to make sure to kill him too!” Kyuhyun stated, clenching his fists by his side.

 

“There will be NO fighting in this house!” Ryeowook suddenly shouted. “If you so much as raise that hand you will be outside! Do you understand me!?” he continued shouting.

 

“Wooooooooow…” both Key and Jonghyun said at the same time as their mouths fell open while watching Ryeowook.

 

Both Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun turned towards the man and instantly went silent. Neither of them could have expected that to come from him in a million years.

 

“That’s my Wookie,” Kris sighed with a pleased smile running across his face. “Looks all innocent and cute...but has the frightful temper of a charging bull.”

 

Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk looked at each other once more before Kyuhyun went and sat back down next to Siwon. Once everything settled back down, the rest of the night went by without anything else happening. They all played games together, talked about how life was going, and just enjoyed each other’s company.

 

It was around 8:00pm when Eunhyuk and Donghae said that they should be taking Jonghyun back home. Kyuhyun and Siwon also agreed that Key should be taken home to rest up. Both of the younger boys looked like they were about to pass out as Key rested in Kyuhyun’s arms, and Jonghyun in Donghae’s.

 

Ryeowook and Kris saw both of the couples out and made sure they were well on their way before returning back inside of the house. They had time alone after all...in an empty house...where no one else could hear them. May as well enjoy it.

 

Back at home, Kyuhyun was cleaning things up around the house while Siwon sat with Key and read him a bedtime story to help him fall asleep. Kyuhyun had finished cleaning up and decided to go peek in on Siwon and Key. When he did, he saw Key cuddled up next to Siwon as he read him one of his favorite bedtime stories. As he continued watching, he saw how Key’s head would bob down and then back up, wanting to hear the end of the story he asked to be read to him every, single night. He could tell their son was very tired from his eventful day.

 

Siwon finally finished the book, and by then, Key was completely passed out. Carefully moving their son, Siwon laid him down in bed and covered him up, making sure he would stay nice and warm. Kyuhyun then made his way into the room and stood next to Siwon as he looked down at their son. Kyuhyun then motioned for them to leave the room so they wouldn’t wake up Key with any of their talking.

 

The two of them returned to their bedroom and laid down next to each other. Like always, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun in and cuddled with him, loving the younger’s heat.

 

“Key’s birthday is in a couple of days,” Kyuhyun said, breaking the silence.

 

“Did you get his presents yet?” Siwon asked.

 

“Mhmm...I went out the other day when we dropped him off at your parents,” Kyuhyun explained. “I have to wrap them soon though, I didn’t have time to do that before because the shopping took longer than I thought it would.”

 

“Did Leeteuk fill you in on the party he wants to hold for Key?” Siwon questioned.

 

“Yeah, he did. It sounds like he’s going to make it quite an event,” Kyuhyun laughed, loving how excited Leeteuk was about getting to throw a party for Key.

 

“Of course he would. Key is his grandchild...his first grandchild...although Jonghyun wasn’t too far after,” Siwon pointed out. “He’s going to make sure Key gets everything he wants.”

 

“What if Key doesn’t like the presents that I bought him?” Kyuhyun suddenly asked in a worried tone.

 

“Why wouldn’t he like it?” Siwon questioned. “We agreed on them together after thinking about it very hard, and he doesn’t have them yet.”

 

“But what if we’re spoiling him too much and he decides that he wants more?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Do you think we’re spoiling him too much?” Siwon questioned, wanting to get Kyuhyun’s opinion on the matter.

 

“Sometimes I feel like we are…” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

“But we are also firm with him when we have to be. That’s what’s going to stop him from feeling too spoiled,” Siwon pointed out. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

 

Siwon kissed the top of Kyuhyun’s head and then looked down at the younger with a smile on his face.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Something’s wrong here…” Siwon stated, causing Kyuhyun to cock his head to the side and look at him strange. “Ah! I know what it is!”

 

Before Kyuhyun could say anything, Siwon reached for the bottom of Kyuhyun’s shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

 

“That’s better now,” Siwon said, pulling Kyuhyun in closer again. “Mmmmmm...soooo much better!”

 

“Typical, Siwon…” Kyuhyun sighed.

 

“You like it too,” the older cooed playfully as he held him tighter.

 

“Just because lately you like to wake me up by playing around with me,” Kyuhyun stated. “If I’m already half naked it makes things easier for you in the morning.”

 

“Like I said, you like it too,” Siwon laughed.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I do. Now go to bed before we wake up Key,” Kyuhyun told him, giving him a small slap on his chest.

 

“Alright. Don’t get all testy with me,” Siwon said. “Goodnight, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Goodnight, Siwon.”


	47. BONUS: Kitchen Sinner

“Tao! Come say goodbye to Key! He has to go to school now!” Kyuhyun shouted into the dining room where Tao was finishing up his breakfast.

 

The sound of small feet could be heard running towards them, and soon Tao was standing there in front of them with powdered sugar from his doughnut all over his face.

 

“I don’t want Key to leave for school,” Tao told Kyuhyun with a small pout on his face. “Why can’t he stay home today?”

 

“Because he has to go to school now and learn,” Kyuhyun stated. “And you’ll have to start going next year.”

 

“You mean I won’t be able to stay home with you next year?” Tao asked, sounding shocked that he had to do this whole “school” thing next year.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll only be gone half a day next year,” Kyuhyun explained. “Now say bye to Key so he isn’t late.”

 

Tao went up to Key and gave him a giant hug. Key hugged Tao back and then rubbed his head.

 

“Bye, Mom! Bye, Tao!” Key shouted as he ran out the door.

 

Kyuhyun walked outside and made sure Key was walking in the right direction before heading back inside and closing the door behind him. Once he was back inside, he looked down to see Tao staring right back up at him with a small smile on his face.

 

“I have to do some work right now, Tao,” Kyuhyun explained while wiping the powdered sugar off his face gently. “Do you think you can keep yourself entertained while I do that for a bit?”

 

“Sure, Mommy!” Tao replied with a large smile on his face now. “I’ll be good and stay emtertrained!” he stated, stumbling over the word “entertained” a bit.

 

“That’s my little boy,” Kyuhyun cooed. “Daddy should be home around noon from his meeting, so you can play with him when he gets back if I'm not done by then,” Kyuhyun explained before standing back up and heading off to his office just down the hallway.

 

He hated leaving Tao alone like that, but he had just been given a deadline on something and he had to get it done. Kyuhyun was just glad that Tao always seemed understanding and if he ever wanted company, Tao would come into his office with a coloring book or something and sit quietly.

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_That year, Key had turned six and Tao was four. Kyuhyun and Siwon had decided that Key was old enough and that they wanted to start thinking about adopting another child so Key would have someone to play with. Not to mention Kyuhyun didn’t want Key to grow up as an only child like he had. Siwon agreed with Kyuhyun quite easily, since he knew what it was like to be an only child as well._

 

_When they had originally started looking again at children to adopt, they had thought they wanted to adopt another baby. While they were looking, however, they came across Tao and were both captivated by him. Key was five at the time, and the adoption site said Tao was three. Even though Tao might not have been an infant like Key had been, neither Kyuhyun nor Siwon could keep him out of their minds while they continued looking at younger children. After talking about it, they had decided that they wanted to adopt Tao and take him into their family._

 

_Even though Tao was Chinese, he already knew Korean when they went to go and meet him for the first time. They learned that Tao’s parents had come to Korea from China and had him but couldn’t afford to keep him, because they weren’t financially secure. They gave him to the orphanage in hopes of him having a better life. Both Kyuhyun and Siwon had been curious if they could get in contact with Tao’s actual parents, to let them know their child would be in good hands and live well, but the orphanage said they had failed over the years and had no idea if his parents had returned to China or not._

 

_The only upsides they could see to that situation was that Tao was younger when he had been dropped off at the orphanage, and he was being given a chance at having a better life._

 

_Despite the fact they were not able to get in contact with Tao’s parents, Siwon and Kyuhyun saw the younger boy and was glad when he formed an instant bond with them. The head of the orphanage said that it was strange for Tao to be acting this way, because he always shied away from everyone else who had come to see him and wanted nothing else to do with them. There had even been one time when Tao had broken out into tears after someone picked him up._

 

_Siwon had noticed the look in Tao’s eyes when they had first met him though. It was the same look he use to have in his when he was younger, one of distrust. Because Siwon had lived through a life of not being able to trust anyone, he was able to bond with Tao quickly and get him to like Kyuhyun as well. Before anyone could believe it, Tao was running up to them and hugging them tightly._

 

_The adoption process for Tao went a lot more smoothly than it had with Key. They were able to take him home quickly, since they were the only one’s who were interested in him due to his trust problem. Siwon and Kyuhyun had explained to Tao that they already had another adopted son and that his name was Kibum, or Key for short. Tao had instantly perked up at that piece of news and began asking questions about Key. He wanted to know how old he was, what his favorite food and color were. Anything and everything he asked about, and Siwon and Kyuhyun were more than happy to answer his questions._

 

_When Tao met Key for the first time, it was almost as if the two had known each other forever. There was an instant bond that was formed between them, and at times they were almost inseparable. Even the first day that Tao was home, he spent the night in Key’s bed. They really were like one happy family. Siwon and Kyuhyun couldn’t have been more thrilled to have two boys who seemed to have so much love to give to one another._

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

Tao was trying to find something that was going to entertain him while Kyuhyun was busy with work. He found himself wandering into the kitchen and pulling open cabinets that he could reach. When he opened up one, he saw a bunch of pots and pans. That’s where he was going to get his entertainment from.

 

Pulling some chairs from the dining room into the kitchen, Tao began taking different pots and pans out from the cabinets and placing them on the chairs and on the floor. After close to half an hour of Tao rearranging the pots and pans and finding two wooden spoons, he sat down in front of his kitchen-made drums.

 

Striking the first pot, Tao laughed at the sound. He then began hitting more pots and pans until he was making a complete ruckus in the kitchen. He was laughing and making up his own song as he continued banging on everything sitting in front of him. Even though he was enjoying himself, this didn’t last long. Kyuhyun came into the kitchen and watched Tao until the younger looked up at him.

 

“I’m making music, Mommy!” Tao exclaimed, holding up his wooden spoons.

 

“And it sounds very lovely, Tao,” Kyuhyun said walking into the kitchen more and smiling at his son. “But I really need to work on something, so can we clean these up and have you do something that’s quieter?” he asked.

 

“Did I bother you, Mommy?” Tao asked, dropping the spoons from his hands with a sad expression on his face.  

 

“No, Tao. I just should have said to be quieter today so it’s my fault,” Kyuhyun explained, running his hand through Tao’s hair to sooth the younger. “Let’s just get these cleaned up. Alright? I'll help you.”

 

“But Mommy, I made mess,” Tao pointed out.

 

In their house, it was a rule that whoever made the mess had to clean it up.

 

“I know I didn't,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile on his face. “I just feel like helping my handsome, young boy.”

 

Even though Tao knew Kyuhyun only wanted to help him, he was at the age where he wanted to do everything himself. Whenever someone wanted to help him, it made him think they did not trust he could do it himself.

 

“Okay, Mommy,” Tao replied as he started picking up the pots and pans with a frown on his face.

 

“Come on, sweetie...don’t frown like that,” Kyuhyun said, taking a pot from Tao’s hands and placing it down on the floor. “Can you smile for me?” he asked, using his fingers to lift the corner of the boy’s cheeks up.

 

Tao let out a small giggle when Kyuhyun did that and then smiled on his own. The younger then jumped into Kyuhyun’s arms and gave him a huge hug around the neck before they started putting the pots and pans away again, this time in a more cheerful mood.

 

After everything was all cleaned up, Kyuhyun went back to his office to continue working and Tao ended up sitting in the living room. There really wasn’t much that he felt like doing, so he turned on the television and watched some cartoons. He had debated going to play with some toys, but that usually was fun if Key was there with him.

 

As he was watching his cartoons, Tao spied some crayons and markers in a bin sitting under the table.

 

Crawling off of the couch, Tao pulled the bin out and started digging through it. Now he was in the mood to do some coloring. Looking around, however, he noticed there weren’t any coloring books or paper. That’s when he spotted Kyuhyun’s work bag laying on one of the end tables. Tao went over to it, opened it up, and spotted a bunch of paper that was just begging to be colored on.

 

Tao pulled the paper out of Kyuhyun's bag and brought it back to the table that had the bin of crayons and markers in it. He worked on coloring as he watched his cartoons, not having a single care in the world. All he knew was that he needed to finish his panda family drawing, complete with some pandas rolling down a hill while others ate bamboo. Tao continued coloring and watching his cartoons until the front door opened and Siwon stepped inside.

 

“Daddy!” Tao yelled in excitement! “You’re home, Daddy!”

 

Siwon walked up to Tao and took his son into his arms and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Where’s Mommy? I need to talk to him quickly,” Siwon said to Tao before giving him a peck on the cheek.

 

“Mommy’s in his office,” Tao explained, pointing down the hallway. “But he says that he’s _rrreeeaaallllyyyy_ busy today.”

 

“Daddy won’t take long,” Siwon stated. “When I come back, we can do something together. Does that sound fun?”

 

Tao smiled big when Siwon said that and nodded his head quickly. Just as Siwon was going to walk down the hall, Kyuhyun was coming into the living room at quite a fast pace.

 

“Oh, Siwon! When did you get home?” Kyuhyun asked, going up to Siwon and kissing him on the lips quickly.

 

“I got home just now. I was actually going to come to your office,” Siwon explained.

 

“Then it’s good we bumped into each other now,” Kyuhyun said. “I was just coming to get some papers that I need to finish up doing something for work.”

 

Kyuhyun walked over to his bag and opened it up only to find his papers weren’t in there. Reaching his hand inside of his bag, he frantically dug around, stumped as to why they had suddenly disappeared like this. He was positive they had been faxed over the other day and that he had put them in his bag. He had been working on them the other day when Key and Tao had been playing outside, so they had to be somewhere.

 

Kyuhyun stared looking under the table to see if maybe they had fallen under there or something. But that’s when he noticed that Tao was coloring. Going over to his youngest son, Kyuhyun saw to his horror that Tao was coloring all over the papers he needed.

 

“Tao!” Kyuhyun screamed in shock. “What have you done!?” he yelled again.

 

“I was coloring, Mommy! Do you like my pictures!?” Tao asked, holding up one that he had drawn earlier of their whole family.

 

“Where did you get these papers, Tao?” Kyuhyun asked in as calm of a voice as he could.

 

“I found them in your bag,” Tao answered happily as he moved the papers around to show Kyuhyun more of his drawings.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to _never_ take anything out of there!?” Kyuhyun shouted in frustration as he pulled at his hair slightly.

 

“I...I forgot…” Tao stuttered out, making himself small on the floor.

 

“Tao! Aish! This...the papers! I have to...and tomorrow...AISH!” Kyuhyun screamed, gripping onto his hair and pulling at it hard now. “I told you to _never_ go into my work bag!” Kyuhyun shouted at Tao, reaching down to pick up the papers that had not been colored on yet, which weren't many. “Why would you go into my bag, Tao!?”

 

“I...I forgot Mommy…” Tao said in a small voice, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“How could you forget, Tao?! I can’t get these papers sent to me again until tomorrow and then I’m on a time crunch!” Kyuhyun screamed even louder.

 

“I’m sorry...Mommy…” Tao said with tears now running down his face. “Don’t send me back!” he shouted before standing up and running out of the room with tears running down his face.

 

Kyuhyun dropped the papers from his hands, covered his face, and collapsed onto the couch. Siwon walked over to Kyuhyun and draped one arm over his shoulders.

 

“I can’t believe I just blew up on him like that…” Kyuhyun said in astonishment. “I’ve never yelled at him like that before...I never wanted to be the bad guy…”

 

“You should go and talk to him, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him, patting him slowly on the shoulder.

 

“He thinks I’m going to send him back to the orphanage…he thinks I want to get rid of him...” Kyuhyun gasped. “He has to be so scared right now…”

 

“Which is why you should go talk to him and get things sorted out before he becomes even more scared,” Siwon told him, understanding that feeling all too well.

 

“Can you go calm him down first?” Kyuhyun asked Siwon.

 

“No. This is something the two of you have to work out,” Siwon stated. “I can’t fix this for you, Kyuhyun,” he explained while shaking his head.

 

“What if he hates me, Siwon? What if he doesn’t even want to talk to me or see my face?” Kyuhyun worried.

 

“Don’t say things like that! Tao loves you very much and he looks up to you,” Siwon said. “Just go work things out with him and explain that you’re sorry about blowing up like that.”

 

Kyuhyun wiped tears from his face and looked over at Siwon. After sitting there a while longer to gather his thoughts and to calm down a bit more, Kyuhyun finally got up. If Tao was anything like his brother, he would be in the same place Key always went if something was bothering him.

 

Heading off to Key’s and Tao’s room that held all of their toys, Kyuhyun went to the closet in the back of the room. The closet held more toys, some extra blankets, and clothes. Behind the clothes that were hanging, was a cubby hole in the wall to store even more things. They had decided to keep the cubby hole clean, however, since they quickly found out that Key loved hiding in there.

 

Kyuhyun opened up the closet and pushed the clothes aside to find Tao curled up in a ball crying. Tao had one of his panda plushies clutched in his arms and was wiping his nose on the back of one of his sleeves. The cubby hole was a lot larger than anyone would have thought, to a point where Kyuhyun could crawl into it and fit quite comfortably. When Kyuhyun entered the cubby hole, though, Tao only tried to scoot farther away from him. Kyuhyun couldn’t describe how much it hurt to see Tao like that and trying to get farther away from him.

 

“Tao...sweetie...I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized.

 

“You want to send me back because I was bad!” Tao screamed, keeping his face hidden from Kyuhyun.

 

“I would never want to send you back, Tao. Even if someone paid me all the money in the world. I would _never_ send you back,” Kyuhyun told him.

 

Tao picked up his head a little and looked over to Kyuhyun only to see that he was crying a bit as well.

 

“You won’t send me back for drawing on your work things?” Tao asked.

 

“Those can be replaced, Tao,” Kyuhyun explained, feeling more tears come to his eyes. “If we took you back...no one would ever be able to replace you...ever...”

 

“You were so mad, Mommy...” Tao said in a small voice as he ran his fingers over his panda’s soft fur.

 

“I’m sorry I got mad. I’m just busy with work is all,” Kyuhyun explained as simply as he could to a four year old. “And that isn't even a good excuse for yelling at you like that. I'm sorry, Tao.”

 

Tao stayed quiet this time and put his head back onto his knees, trying to make himself as small as possible.

 

“Do you want to come and do something fun with me?” Kyuhyun asked Tao in hopes to put him in a better mood.

 

Tao simply stayed curled up and shook his head. All he wanted to do was stay hidden to make sure he wasn’t going to be sent back.

 

“Then I guess I’ll have to go and make Ryeowook’s cookies all by myself…” Kyuhyun sighed, slowly moving to get out of the cubby hole in order to give Tao a chance to change his mind. “You know, the chocolate chip ones made with a peanut butter batter.”

 

When Kyuhyun looked back at Tao this time, he saw the younger looking at him with wide eyes and dried tears on his face. Kyuhyun could tell that he now had Tao’s attention.

 

“I do need help making them though...it’s a _lot_ of work,” he said, letting out a small puff of air as he scratched the back of his head. “Now...I wonder where I could find someone to help me out with that…”

 

“Me!” Tao screamed, raising his hand. “I want to help you, Mommy!”

 

“Do you forgive me for getting mad at you?” Kyuhyun asked, extending his hand out to Tao.

 

“I’m sorry I did something I wasn’t suppose to do, Mommy. I’ll do better and remember next time,” Tao said confidently as he took Kyuhyun’s hand and started to move towards the end of the cubby hole.

 

Once they were both out of the cubby hole, Tao began pulling Kyuhyun towards the kitchen. Kyuhyun smiled at Siwon, who was still sitting on the couch, and gave him a thumbs up to show him everything was alright. Siwon nodded his head before pointing down the hallway, saying that he was going to go to his office for a while to give the two of them some alone time.

 

Kyuhyun worked on getting all of the ingredients down from the cabinets while Tao worked on getting the bowls they would need since he knew where those all were. When Kyuhyun turned around from getting the ingredients down, he saw Tao wearing one of the large bowl on his head like a helmet.

 

The two of them started making the cookies and were working hard when Siwon came into the kitchen to see how they were doing.

 

“Aaaahhh, making Ryeowook’s cookies I see,” Siwon stated.

 

“They’re gonna be amazing!” Tao stated, smiling up at Siwon.

 

“I’m sure they will be, Tao,” Siwon replied cheerfully.

 

Siwon watched as Tao went back to carefully mixing ingredients together before leaning in closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“But baking should be done in _just_ the apron,” Siwon told Kyuhyun.

 

“Shh!” Kyuhyun said, holding his finger up to his lips. “We don’t want Tao hearing.”

 

“He didn’t hear,” Siwon laughed.

 

“Why should baking be done in only an apron?” Tao suddenly asked. “Do we have to get naked to do this?” he asked as he started pulling down his pants.

 

“No, no, no, no, Tao! Daddy was just joking around. Weren’t you, Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked, glaring over at Siwon, making a mental note to yell at him later.

 

“Of course I was,” Siwon replied with another laugh. “I’ll let you two get back to work then,” he said before leaving the kitchen. _And I’ll send Ryeowook a message to bake some cookies and bring them over,_ Siwon said to himself as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

Kyuhyun and Tao soon finished making the cookies and Kyuhyun slid them into the oven so they could cook. After setting the timer, the two of them went off to go and do something together.

 

What they didn’t realize is that they had been too preoccupied playing together that they had failed to hear the timer for the oven go off, signaling that the cookies were done. It wasn’t until Kyuhyun smelled smoke that he ran into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was smoke and fire coming from the oven and just then the smoke detector went off.

 

Tao had been following behind Kyuhyun when he ran into the kitchen but stayed far away from the oven, which looked more like an evil monster at the moment.

 

“Oh god! What do I do!? What do I do!?” Kyuhyun asked himself as he ran around the kitchen trying to figure something out.

 

“It’s the oven monster! It wants a sacrifice!” Tao was yelling from the opposite side of the kitchen.

 

The two of them were still panicking when Siwon ran into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher in hand. Siwon quickly pulled the door to the oven open and started spraying the fire extinguisher inside. Kyuhyun stepped back as Siwon did this and Tao just watched in amazement.

 

When the fire was out, Siwon put down the fire extinguisher and turned towards Kyuhyun with a disatisfied look on his face.

 

“What did I tell you about baking?” Siwon asked Kyuhyun.

 

“Keep an eye on the timer and make sure I check on the food as soon as the timer goes off,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“Did you do that?” Siwon asked, placing his hands on his hips and looking at Kyuhyun.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun sighed out.

 

“Mommy and me were having too much fun and we missed the timer, Daddy. So don’t be mad at only Mommy,” Tao said, pulling at Siwon’s pant leg.

 

“I’m not mad at Mommy or you,” Siwon stated. “I’m just reminding Mommy for next time so our house doesn’t get burned to the ground.”

 

“Now we don’t have cookies though…” Tao pouted as he looked at the ruined cookied in the oven.

 

“Don’t worry about that. I messaged Ryeowook to make some and bring them over,” Siwon explained.

 

“Daddy’s a mind reader!” Tao exclaimed excitedly.

 

“Daddy’s just a smart man,” Kyuhyun said with a smile.

 

“And Mommy’s going to be punished tonight because now we have to buy a new oven,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear.

 

“Tao, why don’t you go and change your clothes into something that doesn’t have flour and cookie batter all over them,” Kyuhyun said, trying to change the subject.

 

“Okay, Mommy. I be right back!” Tao stated while looking down at his clothes to find he did look quite dirty.

 

Tao went off back to his room to change, leaving Kyuhyun and Siwon alone. Kyuhyun went straight to cleaning the oven up and Siwon simply watched and shook his head in the process.

 

“You really forgot again?” Siwon asked. “This is worse than the last time,” he pointed out. “Maybe we should ban you from cooking in general…”

 

“It was the only thing I could think of to do with Tao to get him in a good mood again,” Kyuhyun pouted as he took a paper towel and wiped the cookie sheet clean.

 

“Speaking of that, everything is alright between you two I take it?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yeah. Everything is back to normal and everything,” Kyuhyun replied. “I just never want to do that to him again...I hated acting like that to him when he’s so young.”

 

“It happens sometimes. I remember scolding Key when he was just a year older than Tao is. I didn’t like it either, but sometimes it just happens and you have to work things out,” Siwon stated.

 

“For someone who originally thought he’d be a terrible father, you seem to be doing a lot better of a job at it than I am,” Kyuhyun stated with a small sigh of defeat.

 

“I talk to Leeteuk more than you think about things,” Siwon admitted. “I just want to make sure I do the best that I can.”

 

“I’m glad you’re working so hard,” Kyuhyun cooed, patting Siwon on the shoulder. “And you were joking about the punishment...right?”

 

“When have I ever joked about punishing you?” Siwon asked, raising his eyebrows in entertainment.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flew wide open and he was about to make a run for it when Siwon suddenly picked him up and carried him to the living room, throwing him on the couch.

 

“What if Tao comes back out and sees us like this?” Kyuhyun pointed out, trying to push Siwon off of him.

 

“Clearly Key has seen worse,” Siwon reminded him.

 

“That does _not_ mean we can start scaring Tao at the age of four,” Kyuhyun said fiercely.

 

Before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang.

 

“That should be Ryeowook,” Siwon stated, getting up from the couch. “You're safe for now, Kyuhyun.”

 

Siwon opened the door to find that he was correct. Ryeowook was standing there with Kris and a huge plateful of cookies.

 

“So what happened this time?” Ryeowook asked as soon as they were inside. “And wow… that smell. Please tell me that's not some new air freshener you're trying out…because it's a miss if it is.”

 

Not saying anything, Siwon simply pointed to the oven. Ryeowook and Kris took a look inside the kitchen and both of their jaws dropped.

 

“He killed it…” Kris stated in shock.

 

“You’re a kitchen sinner…” Ryeowook whispered to Kyuhyun as he shook his head and squinted his eyes in a disapproving manner.

 

“Wookie!” Tao shouted as he came running down the hallway and lunged himself at Ryeowook, who he knew was asked the beginner of sweets and delicious food.

 

“Hello, Tao. How are you doing?” Ryeowook asked.

 

“Good. Except for the oven monster who wants a sacrifice!” Tao explained, pointing over to the oven. “Have you ever seen the oven monster?” he asked Kris.

 

“Thankfully no,” Kris laughed. “Ryeowook here keeps the monster happy and calm in our house.”

 

“Mommy, maybe you should learn how to do that,” Tao said, looking over at Kyuhyun with a serious expression on his face.

 

Everyone started laughed and all Kyuhyun could do was hang his head in shame. He felt himself becoming smaller and smaller because of his dumb mistake.

 

After the laughter died down, they all sat down and had some milk and cookies because no one should waste freshly baked cookies.

 

“We have to leave some for Key too!” Tao stated when they were in the middle of eating.

 

“Don’t worry, I made plenty so there will definitely be some for Key when he get’s home,” Ryeowook promised.

 

They continued talking while eating cookies until everyone had their fill. When everyone was set, Ryeowook and Kris left to head back home. Though they may not have chosen to adopt yet, they had gotten a dog to take care of and right now it needed to be watched over constantly so it wouldn’t ruin their house and go to the bathroom everywhere.  

 

Key eventually got back home from school and the first thing he was greeted to was Tao tackling him as soon as he closed the door.

 

“You’re home, Key!” Tao shouted in joy.

 

“Yeah, school was so boring!” Key replied. “But...what smells like it died in here?” he asked, plugging his nose and waved his hand in front of his face.

 

“Oh...Mommy didn’t please the oven monster to it got mad and there was fire and smoke and everything!” Tao explained while flailing his arms around to mimic what he fire and smoke had been doing earlier.

 

“What?” Key asked in a confused voice.

 

Tao pulled Key into the kitchen and pointed over towards the oven, which was still open because Kyuhyun was going to clean it a little more before they removed it. There was really no saving it after what it had gone through.

 

“What were you making?” Key questioned.

 

“Ryeowook’s cookies!” Tao exclaimed, jumping up and down.

 

“Awww...so we don’t get any then?” Key said, disappointed now that he’d asked.

 

“Wookie brought some over today! Daddy called him and asked him to make some,” Tao explained, going off to the dining room and grabbing the plate with the cookies on it. “I saved some for you!”

 

“You two better not be planning on eating those before dinner,” Kyuhyun said coming out of nowhere.

 

Key and Tao looked at each other before smiling and making a run for it. Their plan, however, didn’t work because they ran right into Siwon who took the plate of cookies and placed it somewhere high where neither of them could reach.

 

“Key, homework. Tao, let Key work,” Siwon said to both of them.

 

Key sighed before he trudged off to his room to do his homework while Tao plopped down on the couch to watch some more television.

 

“Sometimes it’s good to be parents,” Siwon laughed lightly.

 

“Sure is,” Kyuhyun agreed while holding his hand up.

 

Siwon understood and gave Kyuhyun a high-five. There were definitely perks. The two of them were just glad that their family was doing good. They were getting help when they needed it and handling situations to the best of their abilities. Though they both knew there were going to be a lot of bumps in the road, they accepted that since it was a normal part of any family.

 

“So what should I make for dinner?” Kyuhyun then asked.

 

“No! No, no, no, no, no! Go watch the television with Tao or something!” Siwon stated. “But you...out of the kitchen. Now.”

 

Kyuhyun laughed at Siwon but gave him a quick peck on the lips before going to join Tao on the couch.


	48. BONUS: Lessons (Part 1)

 

All little kids learn lessons as they grow up from different experiences they have. Key and Tao are no different. They had curious little minds, and a lot of questions that they wanted answered. Also, just like any other little kids, they sometimes did things that they shouldn’t have. But Kyuhyun and Siwon both worked together to teach their children as best as they could.

 

~~~~

Lesson 1: The Devil’s Name Is Heechul

 

Even though everything was done and finished with Heechul, the name still got brought up in the house occasionally. Of course, this meant Key and Tao heard these conversations and got curious over the man that both Mommy and Daddy seemed to hate.

 

When Key and Tao asked Kyuhyun about Heechul one night, Kyuhyun had taken the liberty of explaining Heechul to them. Only, when he did this, he referred to Heechul as the Devil. Kyuhyun explained to Key and Tao how the Devil was the worse person they could ever possibly encounter, and if they ever encountered him they needed to run away quickly while screaming.

 

A couple of days later, Key and Tao had been playing in their room with their door open when they heard a conversation between Kyuhyun and Siwon.

 

“I saw Heechul today when I went out,” Kyuhyun stated angrily while looking at Siwon sternly.

 

“We do live in the same area, Kyuhyun,” Siwon pointed out with a small sigh. “We’re bound to see him now and then, considering his salon is by a heavy populated area we need to go to to get things.”

 

“I don’t like seeing him while I’m out,” the younger stated firmly.

 

“Just because you see him, it doesn’t mean that we have to interact with him,” Siwon reminded him.

 

“I know, I know…” Kyuhyun mumbled while rolling his eyes slightly.

 

“Then don’t complain each time you see him by coincidence,” Siwon said to him before hugging him tightly to his chest. “Just let me know if Heechul ever bothers you. If he does, _then_ he’s going to be in huge trouble.”

 

Key and Tao both looked at each other with wide eyes before getting up off the floor and running out into the hallway where Kyuhyun and Siwon had been talking in the livingroom. When they entered the room, they say Kyuhyun sitting between Siwon’s legs, with him holding him in place while they relaxed and watched some television.

 

“Why are you talking about the Devil, Mommy!?” Tao asked, pulling at Kyuhyun's pant leg.

 

“Don’t talk about the Devil! He’s scary and mean!” Key added, holding onto Kyuhyun’s arm.

 

Kyuhyun was basically pulled off the couch and stood up to kneel next to their two sons. He pat them on the head a couple of times before standing back up.

 

Siwon then stood across from the three of them with the most confused look on his face ever. He had absolutely no idea what was going on right now.

 

“The...the Devil?” Siwon finally asked.

 

“Yeah, Daddy! Don’t you know!?” Tao asked while still holding onto Kyuhyun. “Mommy was just talking about him! Mommy...you must have run away screaming like you told us to if we saw him,” Tao said with a serious look on his face, or as serious of a face as a little kid could have.

 

Siwon looked up at Kyuhyun to see him biting his lower lip and cringing a little. Clearly Kyuhyun had thought that what he had told Key and Tao would stay a secret between the three of them. But not anymore.

 

“The Devil’s name is Heechul!” Key exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and waving his arms around.

 

“Kyuhyun...what have you been telling Key and Tao exactly?” Siwon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I...might have told them...that Heechul is the head devil of the underworld…” Kyuhyun grumbled out, looking up at the ceiling as if he had done something completely innocent.

 

“Really now?” Siwon said in shock. “I have to say...that’s not far off from what he really is,” he commented.

 

“So we shouldn’t say the Devil’s name anymore,” Key added while shaking his head quickly. “It’s going to bring bad luck to us and he’ll find us!”

 

“Where did you hear that from?” Siwon asked, bending down so he was closer to Key.

 

“Mommy explained everything to us,” Tao explained next. “He told us that if we ever see the Devil that we have to run away from him rrreeeeaalllllyyyy fast!”

 

“And scream!” Key made sure to add.

 

“Alright, alright, I understand now,” Siwon laughed out. “Why don’t you two go back to playing? I need to talk with Mommy for a while.”

 

Key and Tao nodded before scampering off back to their room and closing the door behind them. Their job downstairs was done, and now the most important thing on their mind was playing more.

 

“The Devil? Seriously?” Siwon asked when he heard Key’s and Tao’s door close.

 

“Even you agreed with me…” Kyuhyun reminded him.

 

“You had to go telling Key and Tao about him?” the older questioned while rubbing his temples and letting out a long sigh.

 

“I didn’t say much...I promise...I said just enough,” Kyuhyun explained guiltily.

 

Siwon sighed again before grabbing Kyuhyun’s wrist and pulling him away from where they had been standing.

 

“Where are we going?” Kyuhyun asked, following willingly behind Siwon.

 

“You taught Key and Tao a little lesson, so I think it’s time that I taught you one as well,” Siwon explained.

 

“You...you don’t mean…”

 

“Yepp! Into the playroom!” Siwon exclaimed. “It’s time for your personal lesson with me.”

 

~~~~

Lesson 2: Master and Pet

 

“Hey, Tao! Wanna play a game!?” Key asked one morning as they were getting dressed before breakfast.

 

“Ohhh! I wanna play!” Tao exclaimed excitedly, completely forgetting about getting dressed now. “What’s the game!?”

 

“I heard Mommy and Daddy playing it the other night,” Key explained in an excited voice as his eyes went big. “Daddy was calling Mommy, Pet. And Mommy was calling Daddy, Master.”

 

“How’s that a game?” Tao asked in disappointment, not seeing how Key thought this would be fun. A small pout went across his lips as he looked up at Key.

 

“Well the Pet has to do whatever the Master tell him to,” Key stated, folding his arms over his chest.

 

Tao gave Key an uncertain look as the two of them finished getting dressed. He didn’t know if he liked the idea of where this game was going. Even though Tao never gave Key an answer, they went down to the dining room and had breakfast with Kyuhyun and Siwon, who were setting the table.

 

Once breakfast was over, Tao and Key went into a gaming room that had accumulated a bunch of different games throughout the years.

 

“So do you want to play the game I talked about earlier?” Key asked.

 

“Sure, which one?” Tao asked, having already completely forgotten what Key had told him about.

 

“Master and Pet!” Key stated cheerfully.

 

“Who would be the Master?” Tao questioned even though he had a good idea of who it would end up being.

 

“Me of course!” Key exclaimed, proudly placing his hands on his hips.

 

“But...you're older...and taller...and smarter…” Tao explained.

 

“Which is why I’m the Master! You’re already complimenting me, Pet? So nice of you!” Key stated before petting Tao on the top of his head like he would a puppy.

 

“No! That’s why I should be the Master! You’re better at doing stuffs than I am!” Tao complained as he pouted his lips.

 

“I’m being the Master since I wanted to play this game and that’s final!” Key stated, flipping his hair out of his eyes. “Now...what should I have my pet do first?”

 

The day went by with Key having Tao do things for him. Whether he was having Tao go to get them snacks, letting him win at a game they were playing, or cleaning things up in the game room.

 

At first, Tao hadn’t liked the idea of the game and had refused to call Key “Master”. But after a couple of hours of them going at it, they both found themselves playing along.

 

It was getting closer to lunch time and Key had told Tao to go out and get them something to drink. Tao entered the kitchen to find Kyuhyun working on making some rice, one of the few things Siwon seemed to trust him with cooking ever since the oven incident.

 

“Mommy, can you fill two glasses with lemonade, pwease?” Tao asked cutely.

 

“Sure, sweetie,” Kyuhyun replied, stopping what he was doing so he could tend to his youngest child. “Are you and Key having fun together upstairs?” he asked.

 

“Mhmm! We’re playing a fun game!” Tao answered happily as he jumped up and down a little.

 

“That’s great! I’m glad you’re enjoying yourselves,” Kyuhyun said, patting Tao on the head before walking over to the refrigerator to get the lemonade out.

 

Kyuhyun poured two glasses and was handing them back to Tao when he heard Key.

 

“Pet! What’s taking so long!?” Key shouted with an annoyed look on his face.

 

“P-Pet?” Kyuhyun whispered, handing Tao the two glasses with wide, shocked eyes.

 

“I’m coming now, Master!” Tao yelled back. “Thank you, Mommy!”

 

“M-M-M-Master!?” Kyuhyun whispered again as he watched Tao make his way back into the playroom. “SIWON!” Kyuhyun shouted as he ran towards the library room they had upstairs where he knew Siwon was enjoying a book he had been wanting to read for a while. “CHOI SIWON!” Kyuhyun yelled out louder as he got closer to the room to ensure he would be heard.

 

Kyuhyun burst through the door and stared at Siwon with a horror stricken face.

 

“It looks like you’ve just seen a ghost, Kyuhyun. What’s wrong?” Siwon asked as he put a bookmark in place and closed the book.

 

“M-Master…” Kyuhyun stuttered out. “P-Pet…” he stuttered out again, pointing out of the room.

 

“Oh! You want to play that again?” Siwon asked, getting out of the chair and walking over to Kyuhyun where he placed his hands on the younger’s hips and pulled him towards him.

 

“No, you idiot!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, pushing Siwon’s hands off of him. “Key is calling Tao “Pet”...and Tao is calling Key “Master”!”

 

Siwon now understood what Kyuhyun was talking about and both of them rushed off to find their children.

 

When they got to the game room Key and Tao were in, they saw Key sitting on the sofa in the room drinking his lemonade while Tao worked on cleaning up the game they had just played which had caused a huge mess.

 

“You’re doing a good job, Pet,” Key praised.

 

“Thank you, Master,” Tao responded happily with a smile.

 

“Key, Tao,” Siwon called from the doorway. “What are you doing?”

 

“Tao’s cleaning up the game we just played,” Key explained.

 

“And why aren’t you helping? We always taught you to help one another when you’re cleaning up,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“Because I’m the Master,” Key stated.

 

“And I’m the Pet!” Tao exclaimed.

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon exchanged looks before walking into the room and sitting down on the couch with Key after signalling for Tao to join them.

 

“Why are you calling each other that?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I heard you and Daddy one night,” Key answered innocently. “You were shouting Master over, and over, and over again! And I heard Daddy tell you that you were being a good Pet. So I thought it must have been some kind of fun game!”

 

“Why do you like playing this game?” Kyuhyun then asked, half worrying about what either Key or Tao would say.

 

“Because I have power over Tao!” Key replied enthusiastically.

 

“We don’t play games like this in the house,” Siwon stated firmly. “We respect each other. We don’t take power over them.”

 

“But Key said he heard you two doing it. Why can’t we do it?” Tao asked, re-positioning himself so he was on Kyuhyun’s lap.

 

“Mommy and Daddy made a mistake,” Kyuhyun replied. “We won’t play that game again either. I promise,” he explained.

 

“So that means that you two never play this game again either. Alright?” Siwon asked.

 

“Okay…” Key sighed out, sad that he now had to do things for himself again.

 

“Tao?” Kyuhyun called since the youngest still hadn’t answered.

 

“I promise not to play it anymore,” Tao then answered.

 

“Good. Now Key, help Tao clean up and then come to the kitchen for lunch,” Kyuhyun explained while he put Tao back onto the couch and stood up with Siwon.

 

Key and Tao nodded their heads and then went to start cleaning up while Kyuhyun and Siwon made their way out of the room and back to the kitchen.

 

“I’m glad we put an end to that,” Kyuhyun sighed in relief. “Imagine what would have happened if they started doing that in public.”

 

“Trust me, I’m glad too,” Siwon agreed. “But does this really mean that we have to stop playing ourselves?”

 

“Of course not. I just had to say that to get them to agree not to do it. I’m not going to give up doing one of my favorite things,” Kyuhyun laughed. “I’ll just have to be more quiet when we’re playing. I’m sure you can think of how to keep me quiet though.”

 

“Oh, I can think of a couple right off the top of my head,” Siwon said, pulling Kyuhyun in for a kiss.

 

~~~~

Lesson 3: What is Wrestling?

 

One night, Tao couldn’t fall asleep. It was really late, around 1:30am, but nothing kept him asleep no matter what he attempted. He had tried waking Key up so they could do something, but Key had simply pushed him away and gone back to sleep. So instead, Tao went wandering around the house.

 

“Maybe Mommy or Daddy will stay up with me for a while…” Tao said to himself as he went over to his parents room. “I can ask Mommy to rock me in the rocking chair again.”

 

When Tao reached his parents door, he heard strange sounds coming from inside, so he quietly pushed the door open. After learning that Key had seen them before, you would have thought they would have double checked to make sure their door was locked whenever they had sex, even if it was late at night when Key and Tao should have been sleeping.

 

Tao was confused as to what he was seeing as he peeked his head inside. Daddy and Mommy were in the bed together, but they were naked. Daddy was on top of Mommy and Mommy had his legs wrapped around Daddy and was screaming his name. Were they fighting? If they were, it looked like Daddy was winning.

 

Since they seemed to be busy with whatever they were doing, Tao quietly closed the door and headed back to his bedroom he shared with Key.

 

The next morning, Key and Tao were getting dressed to go down to breakfast when Tao decided to ask Key about what he had seen Mommy and Daddy doing last night.

 

“Key, what do Mommy and Daddy do naked in bed?” Tao asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

“You mean you saw it too?” Key asked. “Was Daddy on top of Mommy?”

 

“Yeah! And Mommy was screaming Daddy’s name,” Tao explained. “I think they were fighting and Daddy was winning.”

 

“That’s what I saw before too, Tao! I think they were wrestling again,” Key said, looking at his younger brother.

 

“Wrestling?” Tao asked. “How do you win at that?”

 

“Umm...I don’t know…” Key answered. “We can ask Mommy and Daddy about it at breakfast though!”

 

Tao nodded his head in agreement and the two of them quickly finished getting dressed before going down to the kitchen. Siwon was finishing up cooking and Kyuhyun was placing the food onto the table since he wasn’t trusted to cook anything without the threat of burning the house down.

 

“Dig in everyone!” Kyuhyun said when all the food was placed on the table and everyone was sitting.

 

Key and Tao quickly started eating, but then Key remembered what they were going to ask about.

 

“How do you win at wrestling?” Key asked after his second mouthful of food.

 

“The winner is the one that can pin the other down the longest,” Siwon explained, thinking nothing of the innocent sounding question.

 

“Why do you ask, Key?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Tao saw you two wrestling last night and he wanted to know,” Key answered honestly.

 

Kyuhyun had been drinking some juice when Key had said this and ended up turning to Siwon and spitting it in his face. After seeing what he had done, Kyuhyun quickly grabbed his napkin and started cleaning off Siwon’s face.

 

As Kyuhyun coughed a couple of times, Siwon turned to talk to Key.

 

“Didn’t I say that you shouldn’t bring up...wrestling...around Mommy,” Siwon reminded his son. “Remember what happened when you mentioned it when Jonghyun was over the other time?”

 

“But Tao saw it this time, Daddy. He got me curious again since you guys never told me anything,” Key stated, turning towards Tao and smiling.

 

“Daddy...were you winning last night?” Tao asked. “Mommy looked like he was hugging you with his legs and he was screaming your name sooooooooo loud! Do our neighbors ever complain it’s too loud?”

 

“No, the neighbors never complain darling,” Siwon told him son kindly.

 

“And Tao says you were naked again,” Key pointed out. “Boys at school wrestle each other sometimes in fights, but they’re never naked. Are they doing it wrong? Should I tell them?” Key asked out of genuine curiosity and completely naive to the actual situation both him and Tao had witnessed.

 

“It’s a type of wrestling that only family members can do,” Kyuhyun said, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead.

 

“Tao do you want to wrestle like that!?” Key offered, getting really excited.

 

“NO!” Siwon and Kyuhyun shouted at the same time.

 

“It’s something only Mommies and Daddies can do,” Siwon clarified.

 

“Aaawwww! So we have to wait to grow up to wrestle like that!?” Tao asked, disappointed that he had to wait so long to do something that looked like a lot of fun.

 

“Yes, you do,” Kyuhyun sighed out.

 

“Do the Daddies always win?” Key asked. “Both when I saw and when Tao saw, Daddy was winning.”

 

“The Daddy’s usually do win,” Siwon said, flashing a sly smirk towards Kyuhyun.

 

“What!? No! The Mommies can win sometimes too!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “Just wait until tonight! I’ll be the one on top!”

 

“Oh, is that a promise?” Siwon asked.

 

“WE WANT TO WATCH!” Key and Tao stated at the same time in excitement.

 

“NO!” both Siwon and Kyuhyun shouted in unison again.

 

Both of them then facepalmed as they tried to figure out how they could explain this to their sons. There was no easy way when they were still this young. And it couldn’t be helped that they were curious about what they did since they were their parents.

 

“How about we make a new rule for the house,” Siwon said, thinking quickly. “If you want to enter Mommy’s and Daddy’s room, you have to knock first. Okay? Because Mommy doesn’t like it when people see him loose at wrestling.”

 

“Mommy’s a sore loser?” Tao asked. “You always told us not to be a sore loser.”

 

“I’m not a sore loser, sweetie,” Kyuhyun laughed.

 

“Mommy likes losing sometimes and letting Daddy win,” Siwon explained, sneaking his hand onto Kyuhyun’s thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Why don’t we finish breakfast now?” Kyuhyun offered. “Key has to leave for school soon and we don’t want him being late.”

 

The dining room then went silent as Tao and Key stuffed their faces with food and as Kyuhyun silently glared at Siwon, who was happily smiling back.

 


	49. BONUS: Lessons (Part 2)

****~~~~

Lesson 4: Don’t Look In Mommy’s Pants

 

Key was off at school and Tao was home with Siwon and Kyuhyun. Tao had been busy keeping himself entertained because Siwon had just come home from a stressful meeting, and Kyuhyun had been doing some cleaning. While he had been keeping himself entertained, he noticed that he was getting hungry, which meant it was lunch time for him.

 

Getting up, Tao went to go and look for Kyuhyun and Siwon who were somewhere. Tao jumped down the hall in an excited manner, and then heard Mommy’s and Daddy’s voices coming from a room that the door was slightly ajar to.

 

“Oh come on...just once quickly,” Siwon cooed lightly.

 

“You don’t need to right now. We were up earlier this morning already doing it,” Kyuhyun said back. “You were very aggressive this morning too, so let me rest some.”

 

“You know you like it more aggressive,” Siwon stated. “Besides, what I need most right now is hidden away in your pants.”

 

Tao had no idea what Mommy and Daddy were talking about. All he could understand was that Mommy was hiding something that Daddy needed in his pants and didn’t want to share. That didn’t seem to nice. Couldn’t Daddy just reach in his pants and take it anyways?

 

About to push the door open more, Tao thought better and knocked first. He remembered what his parents had told him and Key a couple weeks ago about knocking before entering. Siwon and Kyuhyun then stopped talking and Kyuhyun pulled the door open.

 

“Tao! My growing boy!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, picking Tao up and sitting him on his hip.

 

“I’m hungry, Mommy,” Tao complained.

 

“Then should we all go and have some lunch?” Kyuhyun asked with a smile on his face.

 

Tao excitedly nodded his head and the three of them headed off towards the kitchen where he sat and waited as Siwon and Kyuhyun prepared their meal. After they were all finished, Tao sat down in front to the television with a coloring book and a movie that Siwon had put in for him.

 

Once Tao was contently keeping himself occupied, Kyuhyun started cleaning up the kitchen and Siwon got ready to go and meet with the CEO of another company he works closely with.

 

“I’m going to head out now,” Siwon stated as he checked he had everything one last time. “See you in a couple of hours, Kyuhyun,” he said while leaning in and kissing Kyuhyun...maybe a bit longer than necessary. “Bye, Tao! Behave for Mommy!”

 

“I will, Daddy!” Tao shouted back as he waved to Siwon with a large smile on his face.

 

Tao was coloring and paying attention to his movie when he noticed that one of his crayons were missing. He only had one black crayon left and he needed it in order to color in his panda. His panda couldn’t be all white after all, because then it would just be a polar bear!

 

Getting up, Tao headed into the kitchen where Kyuhyun was just finishing cleaning everything up. He didn’t want to bother Kyuhyun while he was cleaning, but then he remembered something.

 

 _If Daddy said what he needed most was in Mommy’s pants...then is my crayon in Mommy’s pants since I need it the most?_ Tao thought to himself.

 

Kyuhyun was only wearing a pair of sweatpants when all of the sudden he felt them, along with his boxers, being pulled down. Covering himself up as quickly as he could, he turned his head to see Tao staring at him.

 

“Tao! We don’t do that to people,” Kyuhyun lightly scolded.

 

“But what I need is in your pants!” Tao exclaimed.

 

“Why would you think that?” Kyuhyun asked as he pulled up his boxers while still keeping himself covered.

 

“Daddy said what he needed was in your pants…” the boy stated innocently. “So I thought everything we needed went into your pants,” Tao explained as best as he could.

 

Still just in his boxers, Kyuhyun stared down at Tao with a confused expression on his face.

 

“We don’t go looking in Mommy’s pants for things Tao. They don’t magically come into my pants,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

Just as Kyuhyun was about to pull up his sweatpants, the front door opened.

 

“Sorry, I forgot a folder on my desk that I noticed was missing while I was-” Siwon cut himself off when he saw Kyuhyun standing in the kitchen with his sweatpants pulled halfway up his legs and Tao looking down his own pants. “W-what’s happening here?” he asked.

 

“Siwon! It’s...it’s just...umm...how do I say this…”

 

“Mommy hides things in his pants and doesn’t want to share!” Tao stated. “There’s nothing in my pants except for my pe-”

 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah!” Kyuhyun shouted, covering Tao’s mouth with his hand.

 

“Well...I’ll go grab my folder and let you two work this out then…” Siwon said with one of his eyebrows cocked in a mix of confusion and entertainment.

 

“You’re the one who got it in his head,” Kyuhyun explained as he started to follow Siwon, who was walking up to stairs to his office. “Don’t you walk away from me Choi Siwon!”

 

“So...I can’t look in Mommy’s pants anymore?” Tao asked himself as he was left alone in the kitchen, once again staring down his pants, wondering why they weren’t magical.

 

~~~~

Lesson 5: Playful Encounters

 

“Key, Tao, Junghyun! Don’t run too far ahead!” Kyuhyun called after the three boys as he and Siwon walked behind them with water bottles and snacks packed away in a small backpack.

 

They had all decided to go to the park since Eunhyuk and Donghae had dropped Jonghyun off to be watched for the day. Eunhyuk and Donghae had been invited to a party and no kids were allowed, and dropping him off with them was the simplest solution. Jonghyun didn’t mind, however, since he got to spend the day with his two cousins, both of whom he loved very much.

 

“Don’t worry too much about them. You know they’re just going to head to the playground and mess around,” Siwon stated, wrapping his arm around Kyuhyun’s waist and pulling him in closer.

 

Key and Jonghyun reached the playground first, followed by the shorter and slower Tao, who was a couple of feet behind them. The three of them began playing together while Kyuhyun and Siwon sat down on one of the nearby benches to keep their eyes on them. The park was in the middle of a large walkway that was set around the perimeter. There was also a skatepark within the large walkway and two soccer fields. It gave the children lots of space to run and play around.

 

Since Tao was younger and shorter than Key and Jonghyun, he needed their help a lot of the time to do things. Both Key and Jonghyun were happy to help Tao. But that also meant sometimes getting him stuck in high places that he was too scared to get down from himself.

 

After Key and Jonghyun would do something that would cause Tao to scream, they would receive a look from Kyuhyun and Siwon that said, “You-better-go-and-get-Tao-down-from-there-right-now-or-the-rest-of-the-day-won’t-be-fun-for-you.” This put an end to Key’s and Jonghyun’s pranks on Tao very quickly, thankfully.

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon stayed seated when they saw Key, Tao, and Jonghyun head over to the open soccer field that other children were playing on as well. They could still keep an eye on them which was all that was important.

 

Key, Tao, and Jonghyun were playing with a soccer ball they had brought with them and were having a good time together. They stood in a triangle and kicked the ball back and forth with Tao sometimes accidentally kicking it away from them.

 

The next time this happened was when Tao tried kicking the ball to Key.

 

“Sorry, Key!” Tao shouted as he watched Key run after the ball.

 

“It’s okay!” Key shouted back as he ran towards the ball, which hadn’t really traveled too far from him.

 

As Key picked up the ball, he looked over to see someone who he had never met...but looked eerily familiar. Grabbing the soccer ball and heading back to Tao and Jonghyun, Key motioned them towards him.

 

“Tao...does that guy look familiar?” Key asked, pointing to the man that he had seen.

 

Tao looked at the man and then gasped.

 

“Key! That’s the picture Mommy showed us of that one guy!” Tao exclaimed.

 

“You mean…”

 

Key and Tao looked at each other, their eyes wide before shouting together and as loudly as possible, “IT’S THE DEVIL!”

 

Both of them pointed at Heechul as they shouted this. Other children and adults turned to look at Key and Tao and then over towards Heechul, who they were still pointing at.

 

“The...Devil?” Jonghyun asked, completely out of the loop and confused.

 

Heechul then looked over at Key and Tao, having no idea who they were, until he saw Siwon and Kyuhyun running over towards them. As soon as Siwon and Kyuhyun had heard their son’s cry out, they knew who they had been talking about. Sure enough, as they ran over to them, they spotted Heechul walking with another man. Most likely his current Submissive.

 

All of the adults who had heard Key and Tao scream were now glaring over at Heechul because of what they had called him. All the other kids had already forgotten about it and had gone back to playing. Then there was Jonghyun, still as confused as ever.

 

“Please don’t mind them!” Siwon called to the parents who were still looking between them and Heechul. “You know how kids can be!”

 

“Why is he the Devil?” Jonghyun then asked.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that, Jonghyun,” Kyuhyun said with a smile. “Come on, let’s head back to the playground.”

 

The five of them made their way back over, and once Key, Tao, and Jonghyun started playing again, Kyuhyun and Siwon collapsed back onto the bench they had been sitting on before.

 

“I can’t believe that just happened…” Kyuhyun sighed out.

 

“That’s what happens when you teach our children that Heechul is the Devil,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Now do you think it’s still a good idea?” Siwon asked.

 

Kyuhyun looked back over to see some of the adults still staring at Heechul and even some talking to him while pointing back over to them.

 

“It looks like even more people don’t like him now,” Kyuhyun stated. “So yes! It was a great idea!”

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon sighed, facepalming while shaking his head.

Kyuhyun simply laughed and leaned in closer to Siwon to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to watching Key, Tao, and Jonghyun again.

 

~~~~

Lesson #6: Ringtones...A Dangerous Thing!

 

Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk were relaxing together at Kyuhyun’s and Siwon’s house one day. Siwon and Donghae had been put on child patrol in order to give Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk a break, since they were the two who mainly watched over the children. Siwon and Donghae had taken Key, Tao, and Jonghyun to the park to play for the day, because that was always where the begged to be taken on a good day.

 

“It feels so good not to have to keep an eye on the kids…” Eunhyuk groaned out as he stretched before continuing the watch the movie they had popped in.

 

“Mhmm...yeah...sure…” Kyuhyun responded.

 

“I thought you’d be…” Eunhyuk looked over at Kyuhyun to see him typing away at his phone with a concerned look on his face. “Kyuhyun...what are you doing?”

 

“Hmm?” Kyuhyun asked, looking up at Eunhyuk. “Nothing…” he muttered before turning back to his phone and typing more.

 

Reaching over, Eunhyuk snatched the phone from Kyuhyun’s hand and looked at what his friend was doing. It was a bunch of text messages the younger had been sending to Siwon.

 

Make sure not to let Tao climb on anything too high! He’ll get scared and you’ll have to go and get him down.

-Kyu

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don’t let Key and Jonghyun wander too far away. They like to try disappearing together sometimes and they are good at staying hidden.

-Kyu

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Key has a thing for talking other children out of their food...let’s try to prevent that this time…I don’t want Key to get a bad reputation.

-Kyu

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tao usually get’s really thirsty during the middle of playing. Make sure he drinks something that I packed for him or he’ll become cranky.

-Kyu

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I also packed some extra clothes for everyone incase someone falls.

-Kyu

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There’s also a first-aid kit! Don’t tell them that getting hurt is a part of being a man! Clean their cuts out and everything so they don’t get infected!

-Kyu

 

“Seriously, Kyuhyun?” Eunhyuk asked, turning the phone back to face his friend. “This isn’t even close to half of what you’ve sent Siwon! Have you even been watching the movie at all!?”

 

“Sorry...I’m just worried whenever I let Siwon and Donghae take them out…” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

“What? Do you think that they’re going to get kidnapped while they’re with them?” the blonde asked.

 

“OH MY GOD! THEY COULD GET KIDNAPPED!” Kyuhyun yelled. “I NEED TO TEXT SIWON ABOUT THAT! NO! I SHOULD CALL HIM! KIDNAPPING DESERVES A CALL!”

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Eunhyuk said, pulling the phone out of Kyuhyun’s reach. “Go wash your face and calm down,” he ordered, pointing towards the hall the bathroom was down.

 

“But...kidnapping!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, holding his hands out for Eunhyuk to place his phone in.

 

“Wash up. Now,” Eunhyuk said, this time placing the phone behind his back. “You will get this back later once you’ve calmed down.”

 

Hunching his shoulders forward, Kyuhyun got up from the couch and made his way towards the bathroom.

 

As soon as Eunhyuk heard the bathroom door close to smirked to himself as he clicked away on Kyuhyun’s phone.

 

“Time for a little payback for not paying attention to the movie and being too worried about everything,” the blonde said. “First I have to download this...then select this...put this here...okay...set it like this…yes I’m sure I want to make this change...alright! It’s set!” he said in triumph before placing Kyuhyun’s phone back down on the couch and crossing his arms over his chest with an even larger smile on his face.

 

Siwon and Donghae eventually returned with Key, Tao, and Jonghyun and Kyuhyun went through an expectation of the three kids to make sure they were alright. Siwon, Donghae, and Eunhyuk just stood there shaking their heads as they watched Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae and Eunhyuk finally made it out of the door with Jonghyun after they all had dinner together. After the three of them left, Kyuhyun and Siwon put Key and Tao to bed before going off to have some of their own fun. But not before Siwon talked about how difficult it was watching after three children who all wanted to go in different directions.

 

The next day, Key and Tao wanted to go and hang out with Jonghyun again, so Siwon went and dropped them off while Kyuhyun rested a bit more after last nights activities. Siwon didn’t blame him for wanting to stay at home while he went alone, after all, eight rounds right after each other had left the younger a bit sore.

 

When Siwon got back home, he found Kyuhyun walking around as he stretched out his body.

 

“We’re all alone for today,” Siwon stated, going up to Kyuhyun and hugging him around the waist.

 

“You’re point being…?” the younger asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“We should go back into our favorite room,” Siwon stated, grinding his hips against Kyuhyun’s a bit to emphasize how much he wanted to have sex and play with the younger.

 

“I’m still sore from yesterday though…” Kyuhyun pouted, placing his hands on Siwon’s hips and looking up at him.

 

“Pleeeeeeaaassseee?” the older begged.

 

“God needs to send you a sign if we’re going to go back in there,” Kyuhyun laughed, pulling away from Siwon and sticking his tongue out.

 

“What do you mean? What type of sign!?” Siwon asked desperately.

 

“I don’t know. We’ll just know if it happens,” Kyuhyun pointed out, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Just as Kyuhyun was walking away from Siwon, his phone started to ring in his pocket. When he heard what his ringtone was, he froze right where he was standing.

 

_*Sticks and stones may break my bones! But chains and whips excite me! Na na na! Come on, come on, come on! I like it-like it! Come on, come on, come on! I like it-like it!*_

 

“The sign from God! That’s the sign!” Siwon shouted in victory as he pumped his fist excitedly.

 

Kyuhyun pulled his phone out from his pocket and saw that it was Eunhyuk that was calling him. He turned his head to see the look Siwon was giving him before sprinting away to safety. Siwon took off after him right away. He was determined to catch him.

 

Making it to a closet in the hallway, Kyuhyun closed the door and locked himself in.

 

“Kyuhyun, come on! Keep your promise!” Siwon called as he banged on the door excitedly.

 

Not replying, Kyuhyun quickly selected Eunhyuk’s number and called his friend.

 

 _“Hello?”_ Eunhyuk answered.

 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Kyuhyun shouted into the phone.

 

 _“Wow...you’re going to make me go deaf…”_ the blonde stated.

 

“You fucking changed my ringtone for when you call me!” Kyuhyun shouted again.

 

 _“Ohh...did I do that?”_ Eunhyuk asked in a light tone.

 

“You called at a very bad time,” the younger growled out. “Do you know how much sex I had last night!?”

 

 _“Considering I wasn’t there to listen...no,”_ Eunhyuk answered, but Kyuhyun could tell the blonde was smiling on the other end.

 

“My ass is killing me and you calling me was a sign from God!” Kyuhyun shouted again, hitting his hand against the door.

 

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Eunhyuk asked, sounding very confused. _“I’m God now?”_

 

“You may as well fucking be!” Kyuhyun shouted again. “I said...and he said...then I had to go and say...and then you called...and now my ass…”

 

Kyuhyun trailed off as there was a clicking sound. The door suddenly opened revealing Siwon holding a key with a smug look on his face.

 

“Remember? We had a key made for each door just incase Key or Tao ever accidentally got locked inside somewhere,” Siwon reminded the younger.

 

“Shit…” Kyuhyun mumbled before Siwon pulled at his arm, causing him to drop his phone.

 

~~~~

Eunhyuk’s and Donghae’s Place

 

Eunhyuk kept the phone held up to his ear as he listened to what Kyuhyun and Siwon were yelling about.

 

_“Siwon, please! No! Not today!”_

 

_“You said if God sent me a sign that you would! I am making you keep your promise!”_

 

_“But my ass hurts too much!”_

 

_“I’ll prepare you enough! I’ll even use your favorite vibrator and we can use the nipple clamps that you love so much!”_

 

_“Siwon!”_

 

_“The ball gag too! Oooohhh! Your favorite riding crop! I can tie you up really good! I haven’t done that in a while!”_

 

Hearing approaching footsteps, Eunhyuk hung up the call and turned around to see Donghae.

 

“Have you seen my phone?” Donghae asked, scratching the back of his head.

 

“No I haven’t. Why?” the blonde questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly.

 

“I need to call Siwon quickly,” Donghae explained while scratching his head and looking around a little.

 

“You might not want to do that…” the younger stated, laughing a little as he thought about what he had just heard over the phone.

 

“What? Why wouldn’t I?” Donghae asked.

 

“It’s Kyuhyun...and Siwon...alone…”

 

Donghae tilted his head to the side before it clicked what Eunhyuk was talking about. Of course the two of them would go off and have sex. The older might not have known what kind of sex to two of them were going to have, but that was a good thing.

 

“You can talk to him when we go and drop off Key and Tao,” the blonde pointed out.

 

“Yeah...that might be a better idea if they’re going to be having sex,” Donghae said in agreement.

 

“Exactly!” Eunhyuk smiled back.

 

“We should have Jonghyun go over there one day so we can have some special alone time,” Donghae said, hinting very obviously that he wanted to have sex.

 

“You just want to have more sex!” Eunhyuk exclaimed.

 

“Sex?” three little voices said, and Eunhyuk and Donghae turned around to see Key, Tao, and Jonghyun looking up at them.

 

“Nope! I am NOT explaining this!” Eunhyuk stated, raising his hands and walking away, leaving Donghae to deal with the children whoever he saw fit.

 

“Hyukkie!” Donghae whined, looking from the three curious pairs of eyes to his lover. “Hyukkie…!?” he called again in a worried voice, since Eunhyuk had not stopped or turned back around.

 

“Nope!” Eunhyuk shouted once more before closing their bedroom door.

 

 


	50. BONUS: Kryeo (Kris + Ryeowook)

Ryeowook was mindlessly pulling things out from cabinets and drawers as he looked around the kitchen. He was still peeved at Kris for accepting Siwon’s call and coming in. If he had just left the phone to ring and go to voicemail they could have been having fun back at home. Siwon and Kyuhyun had already disappeared not too long ago and he was quickly becoming bored.

 

Opening a cabinet, Ryeowook reached to grab a large pot he needed to use.

 

“Uhhh...why did I put it all the way up there like that…?” Ryeowook groaned to himself as he stared at the pot which he knew would be right out of his reach.

 

Standing up on his tip toes, Ryeowook reached for the pot he needed. His fingers were just back to reach the handle and he let out a frustrated groan. He knew he had crawled up on the counter before to put it away, but he really didn’t want to have to do that again. Ryeowook tried a couple more times to get the pot down, but eventually gave up. Even when jumping, he was unable to achieve his goal.

 

“Screw this…” he growled as he worked on lifting one of his legs up onto the counter and lifting himself up more.

 

As soon on Ryeowook managed to get himself fully kneeling on the counter, he reached up again and grabbed the handle of the pot he had been trying to get. Carefully, he moved a couple of things he had forgotten he had stuck inside of the pot, and moved them to a lower shelf for future use.

 

Just as he was working on getting down from the counter, there was a firm smack on his ass. Startled by the sudden action, Ryeowook let out a yelp and slipped from the counter. The pot went flying from his hand as he tried to reach out for something to grab onto. His fingers just missed the handle of a cabinet as he continued falling backwards. He thought for sure his head was going to smack into the floor, but a strong arm caught him and stopped that from happening.

 

Ryeowook let out another small gasp as he was suddenly pulled forward off the counter and collided into someone’s chest. Opening his eyes and looking up, he saw Kris smiling down at him. Quickly, he pushed himself away from Kris and glared at him.

 

Kris gave him a lost-puppy look before smiling and holding up the pot he had also managed to catch before it clattered against the floor. He knew how Ryeowook hated using dented or scratched pots and pans.

 

“Give that to me,” Ryeowook growled before snatching the pot away from Kris and setting it down on the counter. He had been tempted to smack the younger with it, but had held back from doing so. “Don’t do something stupid like that again! What would have happened if I really fell!?”

 

“I’ve done it before,” Kris pointed out, his lips pouted a little. “Why are you acting so stubborn this time? I always catch you. You know that.”

 

“It’s not safe,” Ryeowook told him, turning away from the younger and pretending to look for something.

 

Sighing, Kris walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ryeowook let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, but didn’t push Kris away.

 

“Are you really _that_ mad I picked up Siwon’s call?” Kris questioned, resting his chin on Ryeowook’s shoulder.

 

The older turned around and gave Kris’s chest a small push with an upset look on his face.

 

“What do you think? Was me not being mad at home not enough to show that?” the older questioned, giving Kris another push. “We could have been having sex right now if you would’ve let it go to voicemail!”

 

“Who says we can’t have sex right now?” Kris asked in a hushed voice, pulling Ryeowook in closer to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Do you really think Siwon and Kyuhyun are going to be quiet in their room?” he questioned with a smirk on his face.

 

“Kris…” Ryeowook said in a warning voice. “We aren’t going to have sex right here,” he told him firmly.

 

“Come on...as long as we both get done what needs to get done...it’s fine,” the younger stated.

 

“Sex is not happening in my kitchen,” Ryeowook stated before pushing Kris’s arms away from him and going over to the fridge. “This is my one spot where I do work and nothing else,” he explained, placing his hand on the fridge door so he could open it.

 

Before the door was opened, Kris slammed his hand down on it and trapped Ryeowook where he was standing.

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Kris whispered into his ear.

 

“Not in my kitchen,” Ryeowook warned him again.

 

“Alright. Not in here...in my office,” the younger stated. “Bent over my desk...with our boss just down the hallway…”

 

Not being able to help himself, Ryeowook let out a small moan. Kris took that as an open invitation and turned Ryeowook around so they were standing face-to-face. Ryeowook’s back was pressed up against the fridge as Kris leaned in closer to him and placed his hands on his hips to keep him in place.

 

The two of them stared at each other for a little while longer before Ryeowook couldn’t contain himself anymore. Reaching up, he grabbed Kris by his collar of his shirt and pulled him down towards him. In no time, the older pressed his lips against Kris’s. Both of them opened their mouths to the kiss and passionately engaged with each other. Moans flew from their mouths as both of them began to get aroused by the kiss and their body contact. After all, both of them had been partially aroused when Siwon had called, so they were just finishing what they had started.

 

It was only when Kris really pressed his hips up against Ryeowook’s that the younger pulled his head away from their kiss and shuddered in pleasure.

 

“Kris...you’re this hard already?” he asked, knowing he was no better off at the moment.

 

“How can I not be when I feel your erection pressing up against me and you’re clinging to me so hard?” Kris asked, breathing hard from their breathtaking kiss.

 

With no other words exchanged, the two leaned in and started kissing again. Along with their kiss, they were now grinding their hips together as if their lives depended on it. They were completely in their own little world as they continued touching each other, craving for more.

 

During the middle of their kiss, however, Ryeowook suddenly pulled his head away from Kris again and placed a hand over the younger’s mouth.

 

“Sshhh…” Ryeowook quickly told him before listening and hearing feet padding across the floor. “I think we were seen,” he told Kirs.

 

“By who? Siwon?” Kris asked, removing Ryeowook’s hand from over his mouth. “He already knows we’re dating and all.”

 

“No...I think it was Kyuhyun by the sound of how fast the feet were moving,” Ryeowook explained with a small sigh. “I’ve walked in on him in an embarrassing moment or two, so I guess this could be karma finally getting me in a way,” he laughed slightly.

 

“Well even if he did see, we can continue now,” Kris stated, pulling the older in closer to him.

 

A frown ran across Kris’s face when he saw Ryeowook shaking his head.

 

“You were called in to do work for Siwon,” the older reminded him firmly. “And I promised them food. We both have things we need to get started before we really mess around with each other.”

 

“But…” Kris said in a half-whining voice, pointing a finger down to their crotches.

 

“YA! You ruined the mood the first time by accepting Siwon’s call,” Ryeowook reminded him again. “Now it’s my turn to be a buzz kill. I don’t want you getting yelled at by Siwon because you didn’t do your job right or fast enough.”

 

Kris leaned in closer to try and get another kiss from Ryeowook, but the older raised his hand and gave him a light slap on the cheek as a deterrent.

 

“You work...I cook...and we’ll find a time for me to come into your office for some fun. Alright?” he said with a pleased smile on his face.

 

“B-but what do I do about this!?” Kris asked, pointing against down to his crotch.

 

“You’re a grown man, you can figure something out,” Ryeowook said before pushing Kris away and making a shooing motion with his hand.

 

Muttering under his breath, Kris turned around and started heading towards his office. Ryeowook couldn’t help but laugh at how Kris was acting. For a grown man, he could sure act childish when he didn’t get his way with sex.

 

Now that he was in a better mood, however, Ryeowook started humming and getting other things he needed to make dinner with ready. More pots and pans were pulled out, along with all the ingredients he needed. He worked at his own pace, doing everything to keep Kris off his mind since he didn’t want to go running into his office before he was done preparing the food.

 

In what felt like no time, he was popping his food into the oven to cook, and had prepared the dishes to go into the dishwasher. Usually he enjoyed washing them in the sink because it was a bit therapeutic to him, but this time around there were just too many to bother with them all. If they were all done by hand, he would be here for a couple more hours washing them spotless.

 

While Ryeowook was putting some silverware into its proper places, he heard a loud creek. Perking up, he paused everything he had been doing and cocked his head to the side. He tried to think of why something would be squealing like that suddenly, but drew a blank. But whatever it was, he knew it wasn’t normal.

 

Putting down what was in his hands, Ryeowook looked down the hallway to find no one was standing there.

 

“Is someone there?” Ryeowook called, taking a couple of steps down the hallway, only to have no response. “Hmm...maybe I’m just hearing things…” he said before walking back towards the kitchen.

 

When he was back in the kitchen, however, it didn’t stop bothering him. It suddenly dawned on him then. The only door that squeaked like that was his supply closet door. There was no reason for anyone to be going into the supply closet though, unless there was a huge mess they were trying to clean themselves without him knowing about it. So, letting out a heavy sigh, Ryeowook made his way back down the hallway and to the closet.

 

As he stood there, he could hear some sounds coming from the inside. Folding his arms over his chest, he stood back a bit and waited to see what would happen. It was only a couple of seconds later when the door opened and Kyuhyun appeared. The younger let out a loud scream and fell backwards. Not having expected that, Ryeowook raised his eyebrows and stared down at him.

 

“Ryeowook...umm, hi…” Kyuhyun said as he looked up at him. “I...um…thought you went back to the kitchen.”

 

“I did,” Ryeowook replied. “But then I remembered the squeaking sound only comes from the supply closet. Care to explain why you were hiding in there?”

 

“Well, you see...I wasn’t sure how stingy you were over people using things from there,” the younger quickly said.

 

“Why would you think I’d be stingy about someone else actually cleaning up?” Ryeowook asked, shaking his head back and forth. “What do you need those for anyways?”

 

Ryeowook watched as Kyuhyun looked down at the broom and dustpan in his hands. It was as if he had completely forgotten he was holding them or something by the look on his face.

 

“Oh, just made a small mess in Siwon’s bathroom and want to clean it up,” Kyuhyun explained as he stood back up and brushed himself off a bit.

 

Ryeowook raised his eyebrows even more upon hearing that, worried about what kind of mess they had managed to make.

 

“Nothing dirty!” Kyuhyun added, waving his hands back and forth.

 

 _I wasn’t even considering that..._ Ryeowook said to himself, wondering why he would need a broom and dustpan to clean up after sex anyways. “Just make sure they get put back, okay?” Ryeowook asked. “I don’t need to go on a hunt the next time I need them, because lord knows that happens often around here,” he added with a sigh.

 

“Sure, no problem,” the younger agreed with a small smile.

 

Ryeowook watched as Kyuhyun then came out of the closet and started closing the door. Just as the door was closing, he heard Kris’s voice come from behind his office door.

 

“Ryeowook, would you mind coming in my office? I made a bit of a mess,” he stated through the cracked open door.

 

“I’ll be right there, Kris,” Ryeowook replied.

 

 _He sounds way too happy about going to clean something up,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself before shrugging it off.

 

“I’ll see you later, Kyuhyun. Remember, put those back when you’re done using them,” he reminded the younger.

 

“I know, I know,” Kyuhyun stated as he finished closing the door and walked away.

 

Ryeowook then quickly disappeared into Kris’s office and closed the door fully behind him. When he looked over at Kris, he saw the younger sitting behind his desk, leaning back in his chair with a pleased smile running across his face.

 

“Someone looks eager,” Ryeowook stated.

 

“I could say the same based on how fast you came in here,” Kris responded.

 

With a smile on his face, Ryeowook made his way towards Kris’s desk and walked around it so he was standing right next to the man. Kris kept his eyes on the older and pushed his chair back away from his desk a bit to give Ryeowook room to do whatever he wanted.

 

Right away, Ryeowook went and sat down on Kris’s desk. He hadn’t bothered moving any of the papers the younger had been looking at, and swung his legs back and forth as he watched him.

 

“How is my eager lover doing?” Ryeowook asked innocently. “It looks like you’re already excited,” he stated, seeing the tent already forming in Kris’s pants.

 

“I could say the same about you, you know,” Kris responded, scooting his chair forward and placing his hand on the older’s crotch to feel his erection.

 

Ryeowook let out a small moan and leaned back on the desk before hastily opening his pants and pulling his boxers down just enough for erection to spring free.

 

“Please, just do something about this!” Ryeowook begged, resisting the urge to touch himself. “We’ve both put this off long enough for today and I can’t wait another second.”

 

Standing up from his chair, Kris immediately hovered over Ryeowook and started pulling the man’s shirt off. Ryeowook made no protests and even helped by lifting his arms and tossing it out of the way. No sooner than his shirt was off did Kris yank at his pants to get those all the way off as well.

 

“I can’t believe I answered Siwon’s call,” Kris stated, leaning down and kissing Ryeowook all over his face and neck.

 

“That’s why I told you not to,” the older stated, wrapping his legs around Kris’s waist to pull him in closer. “And now you have to make it up to me.”

 

“Then we’ll have three rounds,” Kris said with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

“Three?” Ryeowook questioned.

 

“One for the time we missed at home, another for earlier in the kitchen, and one for right now,” Kris stated. “Three times my cock gets to stuff that tight, little hole of yours.”

 

“If we’re doing that then get your cock in me right now,” Ryeowook told him.

 

“Let me prep you first,” Kris said, quickly reaching for a draw and pulling it open. “I always make sure to have some of this in here,” he stated as he held up an unused bottle of lube.

 

“You just keep a bottle in here?” the older questioned.

 

“I’ve wanted to have sex with you in here for a long time,” Kris explained. “So I always have one in here just in case that ever happened.”

 

“You just have lube stashed everywhere don’t you?” the older laughed as Kris popped the lube open and squeezed some into his hand.

 

“Always ready just for you,” Kris said before bringing a finger down and running it around Ryeowook’s puckered hole. “Do you want me to get right down to business like always?” he asked, pressing lightly but never entering the older.

 

“Just do it like normal,” Ryeowook told him, already arching his back slightly from the feeling of Kris’s finger.

 

The younger smiled before pushing him finger in, enjoying the sounds Ryeowook made as he worked on stretching him out. Grabbing the edge of Kris’s desk, Ryeowook moaned louder and the younger added and second, and then third, finger into him. Kris would bury his fingers all the way inside, spread them out, draw them back together, and curled them. This pattern always drove Ryeowook crazy, and soon he had the older like putty in his hands. He was moaning and begging for more, wanting Kris’s cock instead of his fingers.

 

“You always have the lowest patience when it comes to sex,” Kris tisked at him while beginning to stroke his erection, which only made the older cry out louder.

 

“Kris, please!” Ryeowook called out, reaching forward and grabbing onto the hand that was moving up and down on his cock.

 

“What do you want?” the younger questioned, removing his fingers from Ryeowook’s ass to make him beg even more.

 

“You know what I want…” he whined while starting to move his hips to tease the younger’s cock, which was still restrained in his pants and boxers.

 

Kris let out a guttural moan before leaning over and starting to lick and suck around the older’s nipples. That caused Ryeowook to throw his head back and his mouth to hang open in a silent scream of pleasure.

 

“Damn you look so perfect,” Kris purred, picking his head back up and looking at his lover’s flushed face. “I don’t think I can wait any more.”

 

“Then don’t...please…” the older begged.

 

Leaning in more, Kris kissed the older on the lips before removing his hands and hastily undoing his belt and pants and pushing them down to his knees. In no time, he had the lube popped back open and more squirted into his hand. He then quickly lubed up his erection and stroked it a couple of times to ensure it was completely ready for the older.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Kris asked, just to make sure his lover was stretched enough.

 

“If you don’t get in me right now...I swear...I’m buying you a...a cockcage or something!” the older threatened.

 

“Ha, ha! That didn’t sound too threatening the way you stuttered,” the younger stated. “But that could be a cute idea for you for when I have to come in for work and you have the day off.”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare think-aaahhhhh!” Ryeowook yelled out in mid-sentence as Kris’s cock filled his hole, thrusting all the way inside of him. “Kris...f-fuck…” the older panted out.

 

“Damn...you’re so tight, Wookie…” Kris gasped in pleasure.

 

“M-move…” Ryeowook begged, moving his hips slightly to entice the younger.

 

Without thinking twice, Kris started thrusting his hips as fast and hard as he possibly could. After having sex with Ryeowook for a while now, he knew just what to do in order to get the older yelling and begging for more in no time. Not to mention he could have him cuming three times tonight in no time.

 

The papers on Kris’s desk were getting shoved around, wrinkled, ripped, and even some lube dripped onto them, making anything on them unlegable. But the younger didn’t seem bothered by that at the moment. He was too wrapped up in pleasure to notice anything but his writhing lover beneath him.

 

Kris stopped thrusting his hips long enough to move Ryeowook’s legs over his shoulders. This allowed him to sink deeper into his lover, earning a loud moan from each of them. They had never had sex on desk before, so while they had done a position like this before, it felt completely different right now.

 

“K-Kris…” Ryeowook called out, his eyes rolling back slightly as the younger pressed himself harder into him.

 

“Aaahhh...Wookie...this feels even better. You’re completely swallowing me up!” the younger exclaimed in such a pleasured voice Ryeowook thought he was about to cum.

 

Not being able to stay still a moment longer, Kris started moving his hips again. With neither of them being able to hold back, they both let even louder moans fly from their mouths as pleasure washed over them. It then only took a small adjustment of Kris’s hips for him to hit his prostate dead on.

 

“AAAAHHHHH! THERE! AGAIN!” Ryeowook shouted as loudly as he could, his back arching off the desk in ecstasy.

 

At his request, Kris continued moving his hips in that same way to hit his prostate over and over again.

 

“I’m going to cum soon…” the older panted out as he felt an oh-too-familiar sensation building up in him.

 

“Not yet,” Kris said, stopping his thrusts and moving the older’s legs from over his shoulders.

 

Kris moved Ryeowook’s legs so they were now bent and pressed up against his chest. Ryeowook grabbed onto his legs to keep them in place and looked back up at Kris.

 

“Don’t you want to make me cum?” the older questioned.

 

“I do, but I want to have more fun first,” Kris explained before slowly grinding his hips against Ryeowook’s.

 

Ryeowook shivered in pleasure as he felt Kris’s cock move inside of him like that. He hugged his knees tighter to his chest and tried to relax more to allow Kris even deeper inside of him.

 

Kris pushed himself as deep as he could into the older before slowly pulling himself out and gradually thrusting back in. He kept this up for a couple of thrusts, drawing deep, slow moans from the older. It was only when he felt Ryeowook really starting to clench around him more that he picked up the pace again. That got the older moaning louder and faster again.

 

Despite all the moaning they were doing, Ryeowook heard a familiar sound coming from the hallway.

 

“Ssshhh...stop, Kris,” Ryeowook whispered. “I think I just heard the closet open again.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Wookie,” Kris whispered back before going back to paying attention to the older, who was laid out on the desk.

 

“Aahhhh!” Ryeowook moaned while wrapping his legs around Kris.

 

“I should be the one shushing you,” Kris commented just as he made Ryeowook moan again.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re moving like this,” the older whispered.

 

“You know you love it,” Kris stated back before quickening his pace.

 

There was a glass mug that held pens and pencils sitting on the corner of Kris’s desk that suddenly went toppling to the floor. The mug shattered, and the pens and pencils went rolling everywhere. Neither of them cared at the moment though, it would get cleaned up later.

 

“Aaahhh! Don’t stop!” Ryeowook then shouted, forgetting about being quiet.

 

“That’s right, my precious, Wookie. Moan for me just like that,” the younger purred into his ear.

 

With Ryeowook now pulling Kris in closer to him, and the younger picking up the pace, they were both getting lost deeper and deeper in pleasure. Kris then placed his hands on the desk right next to Ryeowook’s head and leaned down closer so they could engage in another kiss. They stayed like that for a minute or so until they broke their kiss and Kris rested his head on the older’s shoulder. When he did this, he was able to hear more of Ryeowook’s moans of pleasure, and felt some of the vibrations from them as well. That only fueled him to thrust his hips faster and harder.

 

“Kris! I’m cuming! I can’t hold back!” Ryeowook shouted in pleasure.

 

“Cum for me, Wookie,” Kris growled, wanting to feel his lover become tighter around him.

 

Kris continued thrusting harder and faster until he heard Ryeowook cry out in complete pleasure and felt his hole tighten around his cock. Stilling inside of the older, Kris enjoyed the feeling and pumped Ryeowook’s cock with his hand to ensure his orgasm lasted as long as it could.

 

When his orgasm was finished, Ryeowook let out a deep sigh and dropped his legs from around Kris’s waist. He was breathing heavily with his eyes closed and his arms thrown over his head. Ryeowook felt as Kris removed his hand from his erection and let out a small groan, wishing the younger would keep touching him. Another louder groan left his mouth as he felt Kris pulling out of him completely.

 

“Kris...why did you pull out…?” the older questioned, opening his eyes but otherwise not moving an inch on the desk.

 

“Because of this,” Kris said before grabbing onto Ryeowook’s hips and pulling him so his butt was hanging off the desk.

 

Ryeowook let out a yelp as he was moved and another smaller one as he was flipped over so his cum covered stomach and chest was now resting on the desk.

 

“I promised you I’d fuck you bent over my desk,” Kris reminded him, rubbing his erection against the older’s ass.

 

“Then don’t waste time and fulfil your promise,” Ryeowook said, shaking his ass slightly.

 

Kris placed his hands on the older’s ass and spread his cheeks a little before plunging back into his tight, heat. He listened as Ryeowook moaned loudly again and reached forward to grab the edge of his desk desperately. Kris was sure to set a hard, fast pace right from the beginning. With each thrust, the older cried out in pleasure and threw his head back.

 

“I-if you keep...going this hard...I-I’m going...to have bruises...on my hips…” Ryeowook panted out.

 

“Then I guess it’s good no one but me is going to see you naked,” Kris stated, leaning down and kissing a light trail up the older’s spine.

 

The light touch to his skin caused Ryeowook to shiver in even more pleasure. When Kris nipped at his skin a bit, he bucked his hips back and groaned in pleasure.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Kris asked after a couple of minutes.

 

“You have no idea,” Ryeowook stated, bringing his hands next to his chest and pushing himself up so he was not laying flat on the desk anymore.

 

In this new position, Kris snaked his hands around the older’s chest and began playing with his nipples. Ryeowook arched his chest into the younger’s touches and bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan. Kris rolled and pinched at Ryeowook’s nipples while continuing with his thrusts. He had Ryeowook whining and begging for more a short time later to a point where he could barely get the older to stay quiet.

 

Releasing one of his lover’s nipples, Kris brought his hand up to his throat and lightly gripped it. Gently pulling, he brought the man’s head back towards him, and made him turn his face towards him.

 

Ryeowook looked back at Kris with lustfilled eyes as a couple more small moans escaped his mouth. Kris rarely placed his hand at his throat because he was scared he would accidently hurt him or cut off his air supply, but whenever he did do it, Ryeowook always found it a bit more arousing.

 

Leaning his head down, Kris started kissing Ryeowook again, loving how the older willingly opened his mouth and allowed his tongue inside. During the middle of their kiss, Kris felt Ryeowook place one of his hands at the back of his head and give his hair a tug. The younger groaned a bit at that, but didn’t pull away from their kiss. After all, the tug wasn’t something he was completely against.

 

After a couple of minutes of kissing, hair grabbing, and constant thrusting, Ryeowook had to tilt his head away.

 

“I have to cum again…” the older moaned as he looked up at Kris.

 

“Then cum for me again,” Kris whispered into his ear.

 

“Cum with me this time,” Ryeowook told him as he started moving his hips more.

 

“I’ll cum with you next time, but I’m holding back so I can really fill you up,” Kris explained. “Now...cum,” he told the older again, this time nipping at his ear and giving it a harsh pull.

 

That sudden action tipped Ryeowook over the edge as he leaned his head back against Kris and came hard. His cum splattered onto the already ruined papers on the desk, and the entire time he was cuming, he could feel Kris grinding himself inside of him.

 

When Ryeowook was done going through his second orgasm of the night, Kris released the hold he still had on his throat and allowed the older to fall over onto his desk. He rested there panting while Kris continued grinding inside of him. They both enjoyed the sensation, and Kris eventually heard a content hum coming from Ryeowook who was also smiling in pleasure.

 

“Your ass keep clenching around me,” Kris stated, enjoying the older’s spastic hole.

 

“That’s because it loves the feeling of being filled with your huge cock,” the older purred out, pressing his ass back more to try and get it deeper inside of him.

 

Kris let out a small chuckle before slowly pulling himself out all the way, and watching as the older’s hole clenched at the open air, looking for something to fill it.

 

“Your ass is so cute,” Kris said, running his finger around the clenching rim, causing Ryeowook to shiver slightly.

 

“Don’t call it cute,” Ryeowook told him, turning his head slightly so he could glare at him slightly.

 

“But you let me call you cute…” the younger pointed out. “What’s the difference between me calling you cute and your ass cute?”

 

“It’s just different,” the older stated before turning his head forward again and hiding it in his arms.

 

“Before you decide to hold a grudge against me, we still have one more round to go,” Kris reminded him before pulling his desk chair closer and sitting down on it.

 

Ryeowook heard the wheels rolling on the floor, but didn’t pick his head up. It was only when he felt Kris pulling him backwards that he moved at all. The older landed in the younger’s lap and sat there with his arms wrapped around his waist. Ryeowook sat there as he felt Kris’s erection pressing up against his back, and felt his mouth trailing all around his back and neck again.

 

Sitting there mostly limp, Ryeowook just let out moans of pleasure as Kris kissed and touched him. He didn’t have a lot of energy left, and was starting to wonder how he was going to get through one more round of sex without passing out half-way through on Kris.

 

“Can you stand up for a second for me, Wookie?” Kris asked, breaking the silence for the first time in a couple minutes.

 

The older groaned, but picked himself up from the younger’s lap. As soon as he moved out of the way a little, he heard the wheels of the chair moving again. Looking up, he saw Kris was still sitting down, but had the back of the chair up against the desk now. He then watched as the man lowered the height of the chair so it was as far down as it could possibly go.

 

Ryeowook cocked his head to the side and stared at Kris with a curious face.

 

“Now get back here,” Kris said, patting his lap again.

 

With a small sigh, Ryeowook made his way back over to Kris and turned around so his back was facing him again. It was only when he received a small smack to his ass that he stood back up and looked over his shoulder at Kris. When he did, he saw the younger making a turning motion with his finger to tell Ryeowook to sit down the other way.

 

Turning around, Ryeowook positioned his legs on either side of Kris’s and sat down so their erections brushed together.

 

“This is much better, wouldn’t you say?” Kris asked before reaching his hand down and stroking his and the older’s erections together.

 

“Oh, God...Kris…” the older panted.

 

Kris continued moving his hand, giving both of them pleasure as he allowed the older to rest for a little while. When Ryeowook looked more relaxed, he slowly moved one of his hands around to his ass, and thrust two fingers inside of him right away. Ryeowook instantly clung to him tighter and started moving his hips to fuck himself on the younger’s fingers.

 

“Someone seems eager to get going again,” Kris said with a smirk as he watched how Ryeowook threw this head back and moaned more at his fingers moving inside of him.

 

“Please…” Ryeowook moaned, picking himself up so Kris’s fingers were no longer in him.

 

Without Kris having to say anything, Ryeowook grabbing onto the younger’s erection and positioned it at his greedy hole. Kris moved his hands onto his hips to help steady him, and watched as his erection disappeared into his lover’s hole. A low moan escaped Kris’s mouth as Ryeowook sat all the way down on his erection and moved his hips in small circles.

 

Ryeowook continued doing this and Kris was enjoying himself so much. It was only after a little while until Kris thrust his hips up, completely taking the older by surprise. Ryeowook leaned forward, hugging his arms around Kris’s head, his chest pressed up against the younger’s face. Kris thrust his hips up a few more times before he started moving his hips himself, while still holding onto the younger desperately.

 

While Ryeowook was moaning and moving his hips to get more pleasure, he felt Kris move his head so he could bite at the older’s nipples. That got the older screaming in pleasure and thrusting his hips faster. The faster and harder he moved his hips, however, the harder Kris started biting down at his nipple.

 

Slowing his pace now, Ryeowook settled down all the way seated on the younger’s cock and moved his chest back, forcing Kris to release his now tender nub.

 

“Kris...I know you like biting my nipples...and you know I enjoy it. But if you bite any harder you’re going to bite it off,” the older told him, rubbing his head a couple of times while panting.

 

“Sorry, Wookie…” the younger apologized before licking at his nipple as an apology. “I’ll be more gentle now.”

 

Ryeowook smiled down at Kris before starting to move his hips again. It was not long before both of them were moving their hips together and moaning each other’s names loudly in pleasure. The chair beneath them was creaking and banging against the desk every now and then.

 

“Wookie…” Kris breathlessly called out. “Let’s cum together,” he moaned, feeling himself really close to losing it.

 

“Yes...oh, yes! That’s what I’ve been waiting for,” Ryeowook groaned while nodding his head. “Let’s cum now!”

 

Nodding his head back, Kris gripped the older on his hips and really started moving them. Ryeowook was bouncing harder and faster on top of him, and he could feel the already tight hole clenching even tighter around him.

 

Kris eventually slammed Ryeowook all the way down onto his cock and exploded inside of him. Ryeowook cried out at the pleasant feeling and felt himself release as well, cumming all over their stomachs and chests and the world temporarily went white in front of him. The feeling of cuming for a third time, and having Kris fill him up this much was too overwhelming.

 

When Ryeowook finally came back to his senses, he realized he had been moved to the couch in Kris’s office. He was still naked with his head now resting on Kris’s lap. The younger had put his pants back on and was stroking his hair while he smiled down at him contently.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Kris asked, leaning down to plant a kiss on the older’s lips.

 

“I always enjoy myself when it’s with you...especially when we have such good sex like this,” Ryeowook replied, gently stroking some of the stubble on Kris’s cheek. “But a lot of the papers on your desk are now ruined unfortunately,” he pointed out, thinking of all the cum and sweat that must be on them, not to mention all the crinkles and tears in them by now.

 

“I’ll reprint them...it’s no problem,” Kris told him. “Is your ass feeling alright?”

 

“You pounded into me for three rounds,” the older stated in a flat tone. “How do you think my ass is feeling right now?” he asked while reaching up and smacking the younger on the chest playfully. “I’m sore-”

 

“And filled with my cum,” Kris quickly added.

 

“Yes...and filled with your cum…” Ryeowook stated. “But being sore and filled with your cum is worth it,” he added. “Now...I need to get up, finish filling the dishwasher, and check up on dinner,” he explained.

 

“Want me to help you with that since your back and butt might be hurting quite a bit?” the younger offered.

 

“You have your own work to finish,” Ryeowook pointed out, nodding his head towards his desk.

 

“I already finished a lot of it,” Kirs stated. “And you’re my responsibility after sex. Remember? We made the promise that you’ll always let me pamper you and help you after sex,” he reminded the older. “Now let me help you get cleaned up a bit, get dressed, and help in the kitchen,” he stated while helping Ryeowook sit up.

 

The older could only smile and let Kris do as he pleased. He remembered that promise they had made to each other, and now it seemed to really be coming in handy in times like this.

 

“I love you so much, Kris,” Ryeowook said just as the younger buckled up his pants.

 

Kris smiled at him before planting a kiss right on his belly button and trailed them the rest of the way up his stomach and chest before reaching his lips.

 

“I love you too, Wookie,” Kris replied, planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips.


	51. BONUS: The First Encounter

The First Encounter

Siwon’s POV

\----

 

Siwon was sitting behind his desk working on paperwork that had to get completed by the end of the day. He would have prefered to stay home and work on it but he had to come in because he had agreed to an interview by some college student. Just the perfect way to make his day all the more stressful. Dealing with a kid who didn’t know anything and would waste his precious time.

 

“This better not waste any of my time that I could be working on this,” Siwon said to himself as he waited for his secretary to message him saying that the student had gotten there. “I don’t even know why I agreed to this interview…” he muttered while releasing a heavy sigh.

 

If Siwon remembered correctly, it was suppose to be some student by the name of Lee Eunhyuk. Boring enough sounding name to the man. Nothing really too look forward to. The questions that the student had to ask would probably be the same as they always were. Why couldn’t someone come and spice up an interview a little bit at least?

 

Going back to concentrating on what he was doing, Siwon was soon interrupted by an e-mail from his secretary. When he read it, he found something interesting. She had said that Lee Eunhyuk was not able to come anymore and instead his friend, a Mr. Cho Kyuhyun, had come in his place.

 

“Great...just great,” Siwon sighed before sending an e-mail back saying that he was ready for the student to be sent in. “Someone who knows absolutely _nothing_ is here instead.”

 

While he waited, Siwon continued working on what he needed to get done.

 

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

 

 _That’s probably him,_ Siwon said to himself as he sighed again. “Come in!” he called from behind his desk, not bothering to get up right at that moment so he could finish typing a few things.

 

Siwon watched as the doorknob twisted and was then pushed open. A young looking boy stood in the doorway and shivered slightly, most likely because Siwon always prefered to keep his office colder.

 

Slowly, Siwon stood up from his chair and straightened out the grey business suit that he was wearing.

 

 _Not as bad looking as I thought he would be,_ Siwon said to himself, trying to keep his eyes from scanning over the younger’s body.

 

As Siwon moved from behind his desk, he took a couple of steps towards the younger.

 

“Ah, so you must be Cho Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he continued to walk forward.

 

Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun must have been in shock or something because he kept looking him up and down. Siwon couldn’t help but smile on the inside, while keeping a calm and indifferent one on the outside. The younger was definitely interesting him the more he looked at him.

 

 _No! Keep your mind clear! Don’t think about him!_ Siwon shouted at himself.

 

Seeing the younger starting to walk towards him, Siwon found himself looking forward to hearing what the younger’s voice would sound like. Would it be deep? Innocent sounding?

 

“Yes, it is nice to-ack!”

 

Siwon quickened his steps and reached the younger before he could fall to the floor. He grabbed one of Kyuhyun’s arms and helped to support the younger.

 

 _His body...it feels amazing in my hands. And his voice didn’t sound displeasing when I first heard it either. He could be the next one..._ Siwon said to himself as he scanned the younger’s body more carefully.

 

The younger finally opened his eyes and when Siwon looked into them he almost faltered. Kyuhyun’s eyes were captivating. Absolutely captivating. Such a deep, rich brown, like fine melted chocolate.

 

“Th-th-thanks,” Kyuhyun finally muttered out as he pulled himself from Siwon’s arms.

 

Siwon clenched his hands a little, sad at the loss of the younger’s touch. He could tell that Kyuhyun was embarrassed and was starting to blush a little.

 

 _I want to make you even more embarrassed. I want to see your embarrassed face more...maybe make you cry a little...NO! Not now...don’t think about that right now! The interview hasn’t even begun!_ Siwon shouted to himself as he regained his composure before Kyuhyun would notice.

 

As Siwon was fixing his tie and suit, he saw the younger look up at him. Siwon then motioned over to the two chairs and a couch that were in his office, offering the younger somewhere to sit so they could begin the interview. He was curious as to which seat Kyuhyun would take. If he took a chair, his games might be over right now. But if the younger sat on the couch...things could get more interesting.

 

Siwon watched Kyuhyun like a hawk as he walked over and sat down on the couch.

 

 _Bingo!_ he called to himself as he quickly licked his lips, making sure Kyuhyun didn’t catch him.

 

Siwon continued watching as Kyuhyun placed his backpack down on the couch next to him. It was a slight obstacle on his part, but it could be easily taken care of if Kyuhyun didn’t move it himself. Nothing to worry about though. He had been through more difficult situations anyways.

 

“As you may have heard, I’m here for my friend Lee Eunhyuk,” the younger explained.

 

 _His voice...I haven’t been attracted to a voice like this in a while. Maybe it’s because I’ve been lonely lately, since no one’s been around to entertain me._ Siwon wondered to himself.

 

“Um...I have some questions I would like to ask you,” the younger then stuttered out.

 

Curious to hear more, Siwon kept watching Kyuhyun as he walked over and look a seat in one of the leather chairs right across from the younger.

 

“Yes, ask me whatever you need to,” Siwon said with a small smile on his face. _Because I plan on asking some questions myself._

 

“Okay,” Kyuhyun replied as he began digging into his backpack.

 

Siwon watched Kyuhyun as he shuffled things around in his backpack. The way his shoulders moved and the little sounds of nervousness that left his lips were enticing. He could only sit there and imagine what it would be like to tease the younger and get different sounds of out him.

 

 _So enticing..._ Siwon said to himself, trying to keep a mischievous grin off his face.

 

“Sorry, I should have been more organized. I don’t want to waste your time,” Kyuhyun said while continuing to rummage around.

 

 _Just like so many others before him. I intimidate him,_ Siwon said to himself without taking his eyes off the younger. “Take as much time as you need,” he told Kyuhyun.

 

Eventually, Kyuhyun had found what he was looking for and pulled out a paper which must have questions on it, a notebook to jot down the answers, and a pen.

 

Siwon took note of how it looked like Kyuhyun was avoiding looking up at him. Making his gaze more gentle to make the younger feel more comfortable, he was glad when he saw Kyuhyun raise his head a little and look at him. He had to hold back a small chuckle when he saw Kyuhyun blush and lower his head again only to begin playing with the pen in his hands.

 

 _See, I can look like I’m a good man. Don’t be scared or intimidated right away...that might take away some of the fun,_ Siwon chuckled to himself. “Everything alright?” he then asked, tilting his head to get a better look at Kyuhyun’s still blushing face.

 

“Yeah! Let’s get started,” Kyuhyun practically shouted as he kept his face down.

 

 _The sooner we get started the sooner I can put my plan into motion. Perfect,_ the older purred in his head as he adjusted his position in the chair to get more comfortable.

 

“How did you become interested in owning all of these dancing and singing companies?” Kyuhyun asked as his first questions.

 

 _Bleh! Boring! If anyone looked at the previous interviews I’ve done, they could easily find the answer to that questions,_ Siwon scoffed in his head, trying hard not to roll his eyes in the process. Putting on a smile, however, he answered, “Everyone has to have a passion, these just happen to be some of mine.”

 

“Why?”

 

Siwon was taken aback a little at how quickly Kyuhyun had fired off that question, but decided to answer it like it was no big deal. After all, he couldn’t seem flustered in any way.

 

“The way dancers get lost while performing, they become a moving piece of art. Something truly beautiful,” Siwon answered. _Just like I’m sure you would look beautiful tied down to my bed, squirming in pleasure..._

 

“What about singers?”

 

Siwon continued looking at Kyuhyun and noticed that the younger’s eyes were glancing up through his hair.

 

 _You probably don’t think that I can see your eyes. But even if I blindfolded you, I’d still be able to see them,_ Siwon growled in his mind. “They...are something completely different. A voice that can tell so many stories. Changing from something carefree and joyful in one moment, to something tragic and depressing the next. The facial expressions of love and pain, gorgeous,” Siwon replied to the questions with a smirk on his lips. _Just like the voice I’m sure you would have while you’re calling out my name...screaming while you’re cuming in ecstacy…_

 

Clearly, Siwon’s answer to his question had gotten his attention because his head was now lifted up all the way as he now stared right at Siwon. The smirk was still on Siwon’s lips as he then watched the younger shy away from their eye contact and return to nervously writing his notes down.

 

“Did...did you use to dance or sing?” Kyuhyun croaked out as he cleared his throat.

 

 _Once again...another pointless question that anyone could find out if they looked at my old interviews,_ Siwon scoffed to himself. “Yes, I use to. Still do for fun nowadays. But, I’m more for the business scene these days,” Siwon answered.

 

“Ah I see,” Kyuhyun responded.

 

 _It seems like just my presence alone is distracting him from doing the interview well,_ Siwon noted to himself.

 

“What are your hobbies besides dancing and singing?” the younger suddenly asked.

 

 _Oh! And impromptu question. He didn’t even look at his question sheet before asking this one. Curious, curious boy. Curiosity can get you in trouble...but I like it,_ Siwon said to himself. “Now, Mr. Cho, I believe that I have the right to keep my personal life well...personal. What I enjoy doing outside of my business is not necessarily important to know,” he replied. _If I told you what I like doing now, you might not be able to finish the interview because I’d take you over my desk..._ he thought to himself.

 

In order to try and keep himself calm, he put on a stern face and continued to watch Kyuhyun.

 

“Okay, sorry for asking...do you mind if I put that you’d like to keep it private?” the younger than asked while tapping his pen against his notebook.

 

“I guess that would be fine, this isn’t going to any large publishing companies anyways,” Siwon answered without taking his eyes away from the younger.

 

“Okay…”

 

Siwon saw as Kyuhyun jotted down what he had just said. He continued taking in pieces of information of the younger, making mental notes to remember for later. A habit he had of doing for basically everyone, because you could never be too careful in the world. No one’s ever quite what they appear.

 

 _Time for another boring, pointless question like always,_ Siwon said, fighting off the urge to sigh in agitation. _All I want to do is-_

 

“Are you straight, bi, or gay?” Kyuhyun suddenly asked.

 

 _Oh! This is different and interesting!_ the older said while still keeping his face looking stern.

 

“I am so sorry! I haven’t looked at these questions yet, they were written by my friend! I am soooo sor-”

 

“No need,” Siwon replied, stopping Kyuhyun mindway. _This interview has just gotten a lot better and it’s going in the direction that I wanted it to from the very beginning. Time to start finding things out about you Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,_ Siwon stated in his head. “Gay. But…” he trailed off as he rose up from his chair. “I wonder why your friend was so curious.”

 

Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun was completely shocked. His face was turning red again and it was so damn attractive.

 

“I-I-I have no idea. I’m so sorry I didn’t pay attention before reading the questions.”

 

Biting the inside of his cheek to stay in control of himself, Siwon nodded his head. He couldn’t make himself seem too eager or he might scare the younger away and ruin his plans.

 

“If we could just keep going,” Kyuhyun then said, making it obvious to Siwon that he wanted to change to subject.

 

Siwon began walking slowly over to the couch where Kyuhyun was seated. He saw Kyuhyun’s eyes watching him so he kept his face stoic as he continued walking over. As he drew closer, he pulled on his tie to loosen it a bit, making it seem like he was only becoming more comfortable with the interview.

 

“Ah yes, the next question is…”

 

 _And start!_ Siwon decided. “What about you?” he questioned as he stopped right in front of Kyuhyun. _Time for me to turn into the interviewer and have some fun with you._

 

“What about me?”

 

Siwon saw how Kyuhyun turned his face away from him, which only made Siwon want to grab his chin and force him to look at him. To take power over the younger who was sitting so innocently there.

 

 _Let’s have a little bit of fun first._ “Do you dance or sing?” Siwon asked innocently.

 

“Both.”

 

When Kyuhyun answered him, Siwon noticed that he still refused to look up at him. But if one thing was for sure, the younger was blushing even harder now because Siwon could see that the redness from his face was now also running down his neck and even traveling up to his ears.

 

Siwon stood there for a couple more seconds before seeing that Kyuhyun wasn’t going to look up at him any time soon.

 

 _Time to really start launching my plan. Prepare yourself, Kyuhyun,_ Siwon said as he rolled his shoulders a little.

 

Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s backpack and placed it on the floor next to the couch and sat in its place. As he sat down, he saw Kyuhyun go more rigid before scooting farther away from him.

 

 _Oh, now that won’t do. I can’t touch you if you move farther away from me,_ Siwon said to himself as he moved closer. “Both you say. Well, you definitely have the body of a dancer.”

 

Reaching his hand out, Siwon lightly placed it onto Kyuhyun’s hip. He felt as Kyuhyun jumped at the sudden contact and saw how the younger turned his face away even more.

 

 _Damn...he feels so good under my hands. What I would give to have my hands on these hips while I’m thrusting into him while he’s gagged and bound..._ Siwon purred to himself. _I bet his body would feel fantastic that way._

 

Siwon was great at reading body language, and he could tell the younger was thinking about standing up by the way his legs twitched a little and how he gripped his notebook and pen.

 

“Um...well...I guess,” Kyuhyun finally muttered out.

 

Siwon moved a little bit closer to the younger before saying, “I can sense you have a nice body.” _I have to touch his body more...I have to feel it under my fingers to be sure,_ he said as he started running his fingers up Kyuhyun’s side and back down again.

 

“Mmn!”

 

“Oohhh?” Siwon questioned with an evil glint in his eyes. _Shit...did he really just fucking moan a little with that small, simple gesture?_ “What did you just say?” he asked the younger without stopping running his fingers up and down his sides.

 

He watched as Kyuhyun clasped his hands over his mouth and began picturing all the different gags that he could use on the younger if he wanted to stay silent. Of course the ball gag was his favorite, and he could almost picture one in Kyuhyun’s mouth right now.

 

Kyuhyun suddenly turned his head to look at Siwon and the two of them locked eyes. Siwon knew that he had the younger now. He knew now that they were looking at each other like this, that even if Kyuhyun tried looking away he wouldn’t be able to. Siwon knew the younger must be feeling some fear, but also possibly some curiosity.

 

“Wh-what are y-”

 

“You’re gay too, aren’t you? I can tell,” Siwon said matter of factly. “Especially with the way you responded to me.”

 

Siwon watched as the blush on Kyuhyun’s cheeks deepened even more. He could tell Kyuhyun was shocked he was made that statement about him, especially when he had just hit the nail straight on the head.

 

“I have to go!” Kyuhyun said as he stood up.

 

 _Oh no you don’t!_ Siwon shouted in his head as he grabbed Kyuhyun by the arm and pulled him back down, causing the younger to practically fall into his lap. “Why don’t you stay for a bit longer?”

 

Once again, Siwon had their eyes locked and he could tell that Kyuhyun was getting lost in his eyes like so many other had before him. Siwon leaned closer to Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“I have to go. I really do, you know...um...class and all!” Kyuhyun almost shouted in the man’s face as he attempted once again to get up.

 

 _So feisty, Kyuhyun…playing hard to get only makes me want to devour you more,_ Siwon said, feeling more eager than ever right now, since he was use to people giving into him quite easily when he wanted them.

 

“Yeah, um it was nice getting to talk to you.”

 

 _If you didn’t go making excuses then we could talk more if you thought it was so nice,_ Siwon said to himself in an annoyed voice.

 

“Mind if I e-mail you the rest of the questions?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

Siwon sighed in his head as he released Kyuhyun’s arm so the younger could place his belongings back into his backpack.

 

“Sure, I’ll give you me e-mail address,” Siwon responded as if nothing had just happened. _I have to find a way to touch him more...the curves of his body...the heat of his body...I need more of it...I’m craving it,_ he said to himself as he walked over to his desk and grabbed a business card and handed it to Kyuhyun. “Here ya go, don’t lose it.”

 

“I-I won’t, thanks.”

 

 _I kind of wish that you would so you’d have to come back and see me again,_ Siwon stated while watching Kyuhyun head towards the door while fumbling with his backpack as he placed the business card away. _Time for more fun though._

 

Siwon walked up behind Kyuhyun and placed his hand on the small of the younger’s back. The effect was immediate as Kyuhyun stopped right in his tracks, clearly unused to that sort of physical contact. When Siwon did that, he leaned in closer to Kyuhyun so that his mouth was right by his ear.

 

“Allow me to see you out, Mr. Cho,” Siwon whispered into his ear.

 

“Mmmm...no...you don’t...need to,” Kyuhyun breathed out.

 

 _Bingo! Found a sensitive spot on him,_ Siwon gloated to himself as he saw how Kyuhyun was fighting to keep his composure after he had reacted to Siwon’s touch. “It’s no problem at all, I was just about to go on my lunch break anyways. I have some time to kill so all me too,” he insisted as he gave Kyuhyun a small push to get his momentum going once again. _We don’t need to leave this office just yet. We just need to get to the door and the fun can begin._

 

They both walked towards the solid wood door of Siwon’s office and Siwon watched as Kyuhyun extended his hand, reaching for the knob. Siwon immediately placed his hand over Kyuhyun’s, holding it in place.

 

 _Even the feeling of his hands, I want to take both of them in one of mine and pin them above his head to watch him struggle and whine for me to release him,_ Siwon thought to himself as he began imagining things. “Allow me, you are the guest here.”

 

Siwon felt Kyuhyun’s hand disappear from under his and saw how he nodded his head, showing that he just wanted out and was willing to do anything.

 

 _Oh! Do I have an obedient one right here?_ he wondered. _Time to play a little bit longer before setting him free._

 

Instead of opening the door like he said he would, Siwon got closer to Kyuhyun. This forced Kyuhyun closer to the door to avoid being touched by him and soon Siwon had the younger pushed up against the door, just like he wanted. He was glad Kyuhyun had been holding his backpack, because that meant he could press his body up as much as he wanted on the younger and get a better feeling for him.

 

 _I could just press myself fully against you right now...damn it...I want to do that so badly just to feel you more against me. But that would only scare you. I know it would,_ Siwon reasoned with himself.

 

Siwon then looked down and saw the younger struggling as he pushed against the door, trying to push him away from him.

 

 _Tisk, tisk tisk...I guess I don’t have such an obedient boy here,_ Siwon noted for himself. After all, obedient ones were hard to come by now.

 

Siwon used his hands and grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s wrists, and faster than the younger knew what was happening, Siwon had them in one of his hands, pinned above his head on the door. The younger’s backpack dropped to the floor and his body slammed flat up against the door with nowhere to go.

 

 _Fuck...he looks hot like this…._ Siwon growled, wondering how glorious he would look hung from the ceiling like this where he could see his entire body stretched out.

 

“Ouch!” Kyuhyun protested.

 

“Such a nice body for a dancer,” Siwon almost moaned into Kyuhyun’s ear. “All toned...ready.” _Shit...I could really lose myself right now. His body is perfect and fits against mine just right. Time for the next part of the plan..._

 

“Mr. Choi, I really don’t think that thi-aahhh!”

 

 _Damn...the sounds of his moans..._ Siwon purred to himself as he moved his free hand up the front of the boy’s shirt and ran his hand over his abs.

 

“Mr.- Mr. Choi-”

 

“Call me Siwon,” he cut off as he rested his face in Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

Siwon felt as Kyuhyun stopped struggling against him as his fingers continued exploring his body. As he continued touching, he couldn’t help but begin to get aroused.

 

 _No one’s been able to get me this aroused so quickly in quite some time,_ Siwon said as he pressed his forming erection up against Kyuhyun’s ass and gasped in pleasure. _His ass...even in pants...it feels great...I want to fuck him so badly…_

 

Siwon was becoming more lost in pleasure and his fantasies when all of the sudden he heard Kyuhyun say something.

 

“Can you touch me more?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

 _He’s finally giving in. Probably feeling good as well since I’ve been touching him._ “Where?” Siwon questioned as he pushed up a little harder against Kyuhyun.

 

“An-anywhere.”

 

 _Fuck…he really is great,_ Siwon thought as he laughed out loud a little.

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun’s wrists from his hand and moved it down towards the younger’s ass as he breathed in more of his scent. Siwon was still running his other hand over Kyuhyun’s stomach and chest while he groped at his ass. He could even hear small moans coming from the younger.

 

 _Mmmm...so pleasant. Everything about him is perfect,_ Siwon hummed to himself as he continued groping the younger.

 

Lost in his own world of touching Kyuhyun and exploring his body more, Siwon was taken by surprise when they both fell forward and Kyuhyun stepped out into the hallway. When Siwon looked at Kyuhyun, he saw the younger grab his backpack and head down the hallway before he could say anything.

 

 _Damn it! I got too carried away!_ the man cursed at himself, knowing that shouldn’t have happened.

 

Siwon continued watching Kyuhyun go down the hallway and saw him look back towards him before pushing past the two glass doors. Having no choice, Siwon ducked back inside his office and closed the door before Kyuhyun completely left. What else could he do with an erection forming in his pants?

 

“Fuck...his body felt so good in my hands,” Siwon muttered while looking down at his hands, opening and closing them a couple times as he imagined the younger’s body beneath them. “Goddamnit I want him!” he angrily stated before walking back and sitting down at his desk.

 

Leaning his head back against the chair, Siwon began clearing his mind and willing his erection to go away. Within the next five minutes, his erection was gone and he was able to concentrate more.

 

“Part one of the plan is completed. Now I just have to continue on to part two,” Siwon stated before letting out a laugh.


End file.
